Le Justicier
by Lyashura
Summary: Une série de meurtres secoue la communauté sorcière. Les équipes de Kenneth Towler et Harry Potter enquêtent. Mais cette affaire semble bien plus compliquée qu'il n'y parait. Pourquoi tout semble lié à Draco et Harry ? Qui est le tueur ? Quelle est cette mystérieuse magie inconnue ? Et quel est son véritable objectif ? / Vos hypothèses peuvent aider l'enquête ! / Romance HPDM
1. Prologue

Il ne savait pas comment régler toutes ces dettes. C'était une préoccupation de chaque instant depuis quatre ans, à un point où il ne pensait plus qu'à cela. Sa femme et son fils ne lui parlaient même plus, car son humeur était sans cesse mauvaise. Il ne le voulait pas et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer colérique. A la première manifestation de violence, il s'est juré de ne plus jamais les approcher d'u peu trop près. Résoudre ses problèmes financiers était devenu nécessaire pour sa vie de famille autant que pour leur survie financière.

Il se voyait déjà vendre le manoir et se séparer de tous ses biens. Que deviendraient-ils ? Quel travail pourraient-ils bien trouver ? Personne ne voudrait d'eux, ils étaient déjà sans cesse rejetés depuis toutes ces années, la banque des gobelins ne voulaient même plus lire leur nom nulle part. Leurs comptes avaient été clôturés. De toute façon, il n'y restait plus grand-chose. C'était bien là le problème. Aucun emprunt possible, aucun travail, aucune ressource à part la vente de ses biens dont peu de personnes veulent malgré leur grande préciosité. Il n'en récoltait donc qu'une bouchée de pain. Leurs rares amis ne pouvaient ni ne voulaient les aider. Après tout, ils étaient dans la même situation qu'eux…

Devant son gigantesque bureau en acajou massif finement sculpté et doré à la feuille d'or, il ne voyait pas la fin de ses factures. Les milliers de papiers qui s'empilaient autour de lui en témoignaient. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira longuement. Y avait-il une solution à ce problème ? Il avait repoussé encore et encore ce moment, mais il approchait à grands pas : ils devaient abandonner leur mode de vie et tous leurs biens pour repartir de zéro. Déménager, sans doute dans un autre pays, là où personne ne les connaissait. Le monde moldu peut-être ? Mais il faudrait alors obtenir des papiers de cet univers sans magie, abandonner leur pouvoir, inventer une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle identité. Sans parler des nouvelles connaissances à obtenir. Ils auraient tout à apprendre. Et qui pourrait les y aider ? Qui pourrait leur procurer tous ces papiers ? Et pour les autres pays, les échos de la Guerre en Angleterre auraient-ils fait transpirer leur nom de famille dans les journaux ? C'était la meilleure option pourtant, et ils n'avaient rien à perdre. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, il fallait qu'ils tentent leur chance. En tant que chef de famille, c'était à lui de prendre cette décision difficile.

Quelqu'un entra en poussant doucement la porte. Il se doutait que se devait être son fils, de plus en plus inquiet pour lui. Les petits pas silencieux étouffés par la moquette lui confirmèrent ses doutes.

Il se souvenait avoir été dur envers lui, lui reprochant son oisiveté durant ces temps de disettes. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il savait pourtant que son enfant avait cherché du travail très longtemps au début, sans aucun succès. Il en avait beaucoup souffert, plus par la façon dont on l'avait refoulé plutôt que pour les nombreux refus. Les insultes avaient plu à chaque fois, les menaces avaient été nombreuses, et plus de la moitié en étaient venus aux mains, quelques uns d'entre eux avaient réussi à l'atteindre, souvent en plein visage. Le père n'en pouvait plus de son propre comportement. Il fallait que cela change, et vite. Le soir dernier, il avait crié sur son fils comme quoi il n'était qu'un paresseux dépensier indigne de son titre. Il avait un peu trop bu… Pourtant, ce fils qu'il avait qualifié infâme économisait tout ce qu'il pouvait, partait lui-même à pied affronter le monde pour acheter le pain le moins cher, avait de lui-même vendu ses habits les plus coûteux, et prenait même soin de ses deux parents qui n'étaient plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes. C'était lui le père honteux.

Il était temps qu'il s'excuse auprès de lui. Peut-être était-ce également l'occasion de lui parler de ses projets d'avenir, une promesse d'une nouvelle vie où tous leurs problèmes prendraient fin. C'était peut-être un peu idyllique et prématuré, mais il avait besoin de lui dire tout cela. Une façon de se racheter. Il se jurait de ne plus toucher un verre d'alcool. Être un nouvel homme, nouveau père, nouveau mari. Il souriait d'avance face à cette décision. C'était le signe qu'elle était la bonne. Son cœur s'allégeait. Ils fêteraient cela ce soir, lui avec un verre de jus de citrouille. Le bonheur revenait sonner à leur porte. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à décider ensemble du pays qui les accueillerait. La France ? L'Allemagne ? L'Italie ? L'Espagne ? Ou un autre continent comme l'Amérique, l'Asie ou bien l'Afrique ? Cela lui importait peu tant que leur nouvelle maison redonne le sourire aux deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Il attendit que son fils soit juste derrière lui. Il voulait alors se retourner vers lui le visage radieux pour tout lui dire. Lui faire cette petite surprise. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Une main se glissa doucement sous son menton, lui maintenant le visage droit devant lui et la tête contre le ventre de la personne derrière lui. Une poigne sûre et ferme sans brusquerie. Il était trop étonné pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il eut le temps de sentir une lame froide couler le long de sa gorge en s'enfonçant sous sa peau blanche. Il n'en ressenti aucune douleur tant il était interloqué. Au début, un liquide chaud se déversait le long de son cou pour tâcher abondamment ses vêtements. Puis très rapidement, toute cette substance visqueuse se mit à jaillir violemment. Il était hypnotisé par cette rapide giclée qui inondait son bureau et maculait ses papiers. Du rouge, partout. Il ne se demanda même pas pourquoi on lui faisait cela. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Tout à quoi il arriva à penser était : comment sa femme et son fils vont-ils survivre sans lui, avec toutes les dettes ? Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner comme ça. Sans même avoir pu leur dire qu'il regrettait. Il regrettait tant de choses…

Lucius Malfoy s'effondra sur son tapis persan aux teintes bleu roi et or. Une flaque de sang s'étendait rapidement sur la soie qui n'avait pas le temps de tout boire.

* * *

 **NOTE D'AUTEUR**

 _Je sais, je sais… Ce n'est pas du tout sérieux de ma part de créer une autre fiction alors que j'ai pas du tout terminé les autres et que j'ai déjà de loooooooongues périodes de creux où je ne fais rien….. Mais que voulez-vous ? Quand l'élan est là, je refuse de le laisser s'échapper, je préfère le saisir au vol et m'envoler, qu'importe où il me porte, même si c'est pour m'écraser lamentablement. Après tout, c'est le planage qui est intéressant, et non l'atterrissage. Et non, je ne prends pas de drogue._

 _A ma décharge, j'ai commencé cette histoire en parallèle des autres voilà quelques années. Je me suis fait un tableau de malade, je ne vous raconte pas ! Si c'est possible, je publierais ce document Excel à la fin de l'histoire… Bon, qui ne risque pas d'arriver avant un bon moment…_

 _Et oui, car je me lance encore dans un long long long récit… Que j'arrêterais sans doute au bout d'un moment… Pour reprendre plus tard… Mais d'un autre côté, suivant l'inspiration du moment, je continu telle ou telle histoire en laissant tomber les autres, puis j'arrête, puis j'en reprends une autre, puis j'arrête, etc. Ici, j'ai décidé de publier alors que j'en suis à la page 50, time new roman, taille 11, sans interligne, et marges de base. Cela va donc faire facilement 5 ou 6 chapitres. Je n'ai pas pu attendre plus longtemps, je crois que j'ai besoin d'avoir votre avis pour continuer, m'encourager, et savoir quoi arranger/adapter._

 _ **JE VOUS PROMETS MALGRES TOUT, ENCORE ET TOUJOURS, QUE JE NE LAISSE TOMBER AUCUNE HISTOIRE**_

 _Et que le déroulement, ou l'avancement, de chacun d'entre elle prendra le temps qu'il faudra… Je ne garanti rien, sauf qu'il y aura une fin un jour. Mais que suivant mon état d'esprit, je vais vers l'une ou l'autre. J'ai donc :_

 _\- des oneshots (un pour l'instant) tout mignons tout simples et pas prise de tête (« Bisounours Land »)_

 _\- une histoire d'amour mélancolique sur la vie et la mort, avec des élans type « pourquoi on vit » ou « la vie est belle » sur fond de tragédie grecque (« Semi-Divinité »)_

 _\- un grain de folie pop-star qui prône le « born this way » déjanté et délire personnel avec beaucoup de chansons et un concert exubérant (« We were born this way »)_

 _\- et une histoire qui semble un succès mais dont je ne sais pas encore vraiment quoi faire et qui m'apparait presque comme une page blanche, avec une petite, base sur laquelle tout est à faire, et pourtant un véritable puits d'imagination (« Les Iris et les Sentiments »)_

 _Et maintenant, une enquête policière ! J'ai de quoi faire avec tout ça. Je peux aller vers là où me porte mon inspiration. Et croyez-moi, j'en ai bien d'autres sous le coude des histoires ! J'en ai encore 3 ou 4 sous le coude, commencées, à l'état embryonnaire, mais qui ne demande qu'à naître ("Amnesia" / "Anecdotes" / "Once Upon A Time", etc.). La seule différence, c'est que les mentionnées ci-dessus ont été jugées acceptables pour la publication. J'ai un fonctionnement qui doit être extrêmement frustrant pour vous, je le conçois… Mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque pourtant. Alors pour tout ça…_

 _ **JE M'EXCUSE DE TOUTES MES FORCES, TOUT MON CŒUR, TOUTE MON ÂME !**_

 _Je le sais, je le comprends, mais je suis incapable de faire autrement. Et je refuse de montrer quelque chose que je juge mauvais au moment de la publication (parce qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que j'admets être mauvais dans mes autres fanfics publiées, mais ce n'était pas le cas au moment de la parution…..)….._

 _C'est pour cela que je vous jure de ne jamais abandonner, mais de seulement mettre en pause. Pour une fanfic qui vous plait et dont vous voulez connaître la suite, je ne peux que vous conseiller de la mettre en alerte, puisque les dates de parution sont totalement aléatoires._ _ **Dans le cas où vous savez ne plus jamais reposer les yeux sur ce site fan fiction, et que vous voulez connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, envoyez-moi un MP et je vous raconterais la fin.**_ _C'est du spoil pour consentants, en quelque sorte… Mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour m'excuser platement et sincèrement… Bon, tout le charme des histoires va être perdu si vous continuez à lire :_ _ **ce sera cru, franc et sans fioriture ni détails**_ _. Aucun plaisir._ _ **Alors je vous déconseille de me demander la fin juste pour savoir alors que vous continuez à lire.**_ _Ce sera du genre : « Bruce Willis est mort et c'est son fantôme qu'on voit depuis le début ». Pas un mini roman raccourci fait exprès pour vous. DU TOUT !_

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse ! J'espère que vous aimerez !_

 _De gros bisous !_

 _Je vous aime tous ! Même les visiteurs._

 _A la prochaine mes petits fantômes d'amour !_

 _A bientôt mes petits bits chéris !_


	2. Chap01-part1 --- Lundi 6 MAI 2002

_**Chapitre 1**_

 _Lundi 6 MAI 2002_

Harry Potter était de fort mauvaise humeur. Il détestait ce manoir dont il avait de très mauvais souvenirs. Et il devait y retourner pour faire justice à un homme qu'il haïssait. Le seul avantage était qu'il allait mettre sous les verrous son ennemi d'enfance. Cependant, il n'avait jamais voulu que ce soit pour un parricide, plutôt pour des délits plus mineurs comme le vol. Même s'il devait avouer que la mort de Lucius Malfoy lui faisait plutôt plaisir. Ce criminel avait échappé au baiser du détraqueur trop longtemps, tout cela à cause de lui d'ailleurs. Harry avait témoigné en faveur des Malfoy, mais uniquement pour Narcissa et Draco, qui l'avaient sauvé respectivement en déclarant sa mort à Voldemort et en ne le reconnaissant pas volontairement quand il se trouvait dans cette même demeure. Jamais il n'avait parlé de Lucius, et son acquittement restait un mystère. Car le Ministère de la Magie avait souhaité à tous prix condamner l'ensemble des Mangemorts, particulièrement Lucius Malfoy dont le nom avait été alors sur toutes les lèvres. Pourtant, il n'avait eu qu'à payer l'équivalent de plus de la moitié de ses biens et rendre le moindre objet emprunt de magie noire. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Harry soupçonnait quelques manigances, sans doute les dernières cartes en la possession de Lucius.

Une équipe d'Aurors était déjà sur place. Il entendait les cris hystériques de Narcissa Malfoy depuis le milieu de l'allée menant à l'entrée. Harry n'aimait pas trop cette femme, même s'il n'avait absolument rien contre elle : après tout, le seul contact qu'ils avaient eu lui avait sauvé la vie. Cependant, elle n'en demeurait pas moins la femme d'un Mangemort haït et la mère de son ennemi d'enfance. Et que dire de la façon dont elle avait élevé ce fils si détestable ? Il redoutait donc ce prochain et second contact avec elle…

Son patron, Kingsley Shacklebolt, l'avait justement envoyé sur cette affaire pour son lien avec la famille. Pas en tant qu'inspecteur sur l'affaire puisqu'il avait un lien personnel avec la famille même s'il était difficile de trouver quelqu'un qui les appréciait, mais plutôt en tant que consultant pour les mêmes raisons. Son collègue, Kenneth Towler, un ancien Gryffondor de l'âge de Georges Weasley, était déjà sur place pour enquêter. C'était lui que Harry voyait tenter de calmer la veuve Malfoy. La voir dans cet état, même de loin, faisait pitié : elle était en pleurs, ne parvenant même pas à se tenir debout, criant et hurlant d'une voix suraigüe des mots incompréhensibles au milieu de ses larmes. Kenneth ne savait plus quoi faire et sembla soulager de voir arriver son confrère. Il le héla et attira dans le même temps l'attention de la femme en deuil sur lui. Elle se précipita vers Harry dans une course désespérée et désordonnée. Il eut du mal à la réceptionner et n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'elle lui criait aux oreilles. Elle était bien loin de la prestance de jadis, ces quatre dernières années avaient visiblement jeté un voile sur leur aristocratie.

\- « Calmez-vous, je vous en prie, je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me dites, » hurlait Harry par-dessus les pleurs de la femme.

Il réussit à la faire asseoir par terre en faisant de même. Elle reprit enfin son souffle et inspira plusieurs fois sans parvenir à taire ses sanglots. Ce moment de pause laissa le temps à Kenneth de les rejoindre, accompagné de deux autres Aurors membres de son équipe.

\- « Ce n'est pas… reprit-elle difficilement avant d'hurler à nouveau en pleurant. Ce n'est pas mon fils ! Il était avec moi ! C'est impossible ! Jamais Draco n'aurait fait une chose pareille ! Il aime son père ! Il fait tout pour nous aider ! Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui !

\- Calmez-vous, madame, tenta doucement mais fermement l'inspecteur Kenneth. Si votre fils est bien innocent, nous pourrons le disculper lors de l'interrogatoire.

\- Il était avec moi !

\- Mais c'est lui qui a trouvé votre époux dans son bureau. Il s'est donc trouvé seul avec lui à un moment.

\- Mais…

\- Je vous en prie, Madame Malfoy, coupa Harry. Vous n'aiderez pas votre fils ni l'enquête des Aurors dans votre état actuel. Vous devez vous calmer en premier lieu. Allez donc vous reposer quelques instants dans un fauteuil avec l'agent Harris ici présent. Nous discuterons alors plus paisiblement de cette affaire. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre fils, il ne sera inculpé d'aucun crime sans votre déposition, je vous l'assure.

\- Je m'inquiète plus de l'objectivité des Aurors, grogna-t-elle tout à coup, pleine de morgue. La mort d'un Mangemort ne va pas les émouvoir une seconde, plutôt les déranger ! Plus vite ils auront un coupable, mieux ils se porteront ! Et qui de mieux que son propre fils, ancien Mangemort également ?! Ils feraient d'une pierre deux coups !

\- Madame, intervint immédiatement Kenneth Towler en se redressant. Je peux vous assurer de mon objectivité la plus totale. J'ai une réputation à préserver, et ce n'est pas une possible partialité qui m'aurait permis d'accéder à ce haut poste aussi jeune. Vous pouvez être tranquille, s'adoucit-il ensuite. Jamais je n'inculperais quelqu'un sans être absolument certain de sa culpabilité, avoir réuni toutes les preuves, et même l'avoir fait avouer.

\- Je confirme les propos de mon collègue, sourit Harry. L'inspecteur Kenneth Towler est réputé au Ministère comme étant inflexible en matière de justice. Et rien ni personne ne pourra le détourner de ses idéaux. Soyez sans crainte, Madame, vous pouvez vous reposer en paix. »

Elle ne sembla pas convaincue mais décida d'obéir cependant. Narcissa se retourna régulièrement en marchant vers le manoir, escortée par l'Auror Helen Harris. Kenneth et Harry attendirent qu'elle soit hors de vue pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

\- « Si vous m'expliquiez un peu ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? demanda Harry une fois que la veuve fût entrée dans le manoir.

\- A 16H17, le Bureau des Aurors a reçu un appel par cheminette de Madame Malfoy, très agitée. Elle nous a dit que son mari, Lucius Malfoy, était mort. A notre arrivée sur les lieux à 16H20, nous avons trouvé Narcissa Malfoy effondrée en bas des escaliers, incapable de remonter les marches. Dans le bureau à l'étage, Draco Malfoy serrait contre lui le corps de Lucius Malfoy en pleurant. Il avait un poignard dans la main et était évidemment couvert de son sang. Surtout qu'il s'était assis en plein sur la flaque qu'avait formé la blessure.

\- De quoi est mort Monsieur Malfoy ?

\- Carotide tranchée par arme blanche, répondit l'agent Damian Jennings en consultant ses notes. Aucune trace de magie. Cela s'est produit dans les alentours de 14H30, le médicomage légiste est formel. Il confirme également que l'arme du crime est bien le poignard que Draco Malfoy tenait. Le sort d'analyse des événements qu'a mis au point récemment le Département des Mystères nous a appris que le meurtrier s'est glissé derrière le siège de Lucius Malfoy, lui a incliné la tête en arrière et lui a tranché la gorge d'un geste lent, ferme et sûr.

\- J'ai entendu parler de ce sort mais ne savais pas qu'il était déjà autorisé à être utilisé lors des enquêtes, fit Harry, suspicieux. Est-ce fiable ?

\- Il a été testé à de très nombreuses reprises sans jamais faillir, sourit fièrement l'inspecteur Kenneth. Nous sommes les premiers à le mettre en pratique officiellement sur le terrain. Le Département des Mystères attend avec impatience notre rapport dès que l'enquête sera terminée.

\- Partons donc sur ce résultat mais gardons l'esprit ouvert et n'hésitons pas à remettre en question ces conclusions.

\- Pas besoin, ricana Kenneth gonflé d'orgueil. Le médicomage légiste a lui-même vérifié : il n'y a eu aucune résistance et l'angle de la blessure indique que Monsieur Malfoy avait la tête levée à ce moment-là et que le meurtrier ne pouvait que se trouver derrière lui pour que la blessure soit exactement telle qu'elle l'est. Mais nous attendons plus de détails après que le médicomage ait examiné le corps à la morgue.

\- Très bien, dit Harry, impressionné. Vous avez dit « aucune résistance » ? Mais la réaction logique ne serait pas de se débattre lorsque quelqu'un vous bascule la tête en arrière et la maintient ? A moins qu'il connaisse son meurtrier ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il l'ait vu ou même entendu : le bureau est face à la fenêtre et dos à la porte, répondit Damian Jennings.

\- Par où est entré le meurtrier ? demanda Harry.

\- Les fenêtres ne s'ouvrent pas, et il n'y a pas d'autre accès que la porte, répondit l'agent Jennings. Mais sans trace de magie, nous ne pouvons rien déduire de plus.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps que nous allions sur les lieux, » invita Kenneth.

En les suivant, Harry revit les lieux comme dans un cauchemar : le salon où Bellatrix avait torturé Hermione, l'immense escalier de marbre qui cachait juste derrière le petit descendant aux cachots… Il préféra fermer les yeux, inspirer, et fixer son attention sur l'étage qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il donnait sur un très long couloir couvert de peintures vidées de leur représentation : il n'y avait que des paysages sans intérêt en l'absence de leur sujet principal. Les commodes et tables anciennes étaient nappées de poussières sauf à divers endroits témoignant une surcharge d'objets à présent manquants. En y regardant de plus près, le long des murs et par les portes ouvertes, Harry remarqua un abandon des lieux révélateur : les tapisseries étaient abîmées et déchirées par endroit, des bibelots manquaient partout, la poussière n'avait pas été faite depuis longtemps, des pièces étaient même entièrement vides. Seule deux salles étaient entretenues et vivantes : la première semblait être la chambre de Draco Malfoy, la seconde était un petit salon où deux tasses de thé attendaient, remplies et sans doute froides. Il n'eut pas le temps d'examiner d'autres endroits avant d'arriver au bureau.

C'était une grande pièce lumineuse garnie de bibliothèques recouvrant tous les murs du sol au plafond, hormis la large fenêtre. Le bureau était effectivement tourné de façon à ce que l'utilisateur puisse profiter de la vue sur le parc. Le corps de Lucius Malfoy était toujours étendu sur le sol gisant dans son propre sang. Il était visible qu'il avait été déplacé et qu'une personne s'était affalée dans la flaque. Il y avait des traces partout, des trainées de sang, des empreintes de la chaise ayant traînée dans le sang, le corps absolument pas à l'endroit où il aurait logiquement dû être s'il était tombé de sa chaise, et évidemment le poignard soigneusement posé sur le bureau. Draco Malfoy avait mis une belle pagaille. Mais pouvait-on le lui reprocher ? A moins qu'il ne soit le coupable, il avait eu un comportement compréhensible.

\- « D'après le premier témoignage de Draco Malfoy, expliqua l'Auror Jennings, sa mère et lui buvaient du thé dans le petit salon avant qu'ils s'inquiètent de la longue absence de Lucius Malfoy vers 16H00. Draco Malfoy s'est alors rendu dans le bureau où il a trouvé son père mort. La porte était fermée mais pas verrouillée. Ensuite, il dit ne plus se souvenir.

\- Un choc émotionnel peut l'expliquer, répondit Towler. Et voir son père mort peut aisément produire une telle amnésie traumatique.

\- Madame Malfoy pourra certainement nous expliquer la suite des événements lorsqu'elle se sera calmée, dit Harry. Et surtout nous expliquer l'intervalle de presque vingt minutes entre la découverte du corps et leur appel au Bureau des Aurors. Que donnent les projections de sang ? Du moins ce qu'on peut en déduire après le passage de Draco Malfoy…

\- C'est une des raisons pour lesquels on peut confirmer que Lucius Malfoy se trouvait dos à son meurtrier, expliqua Damian. La quantité de sang sur le bureau prouve qu'il n'y avait aucun obstacle pour les projections. L'assassin a pu sortir de cette pièce sans aucune goutte de sang sur ses vêtements.

\- Quel est votre sentiment, Monsieur Potter ? demanda Towler. Après tout, vous êtes là pour ça, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi Shacklebolt m'a envoyé ici. Vous maîtrisez parfaitement la situation et je me sens totalement inutile. Mes liens avec la famille sont plutôt mauvais, et c'est un euphémisme. Je connais surtout Draco Malfoy pour m'être si souvent disputé avec lui et l'avoir suspecté à de nombreuses reprises.

\- Vous le pensez coupable ?

\- Non je ne crois pas. Je sais que c'est une conclusion un peu prématurée mais je vois difficilement Draco Malfoy assassiner son père. S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'il l'aime énormément.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Kenneth pendant que Jennings tendait l'oreille, intrigué.

\- Je suis persuadé que Draco Malfoy est inoffensif. Dans notre enfance, ses moindres faits et gestes étaient en rapport direct avec son père : le rendre fière, lui obéir, être conforme à ses désirs… Mais uniquement à travers un comportement ou des paroles, très rarement avec une attaque physique et seulement des sorts mineurs. Et je ne crois pas que ce soit parce qu'il n'en avait pas le droit à ces moments-là, mais plutôt parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Car, il avait plusieurs fois eu l'occasion de me tuer sans jamais le faire. C'était la même chose avec le professeur Dumbledore : il n'a pas pu porter le coup fatal. Et il ne voulait pas non plus que quiconque ait à mourir. Si cela avait été le cas, jamais il ne m'aurait sauvé la vie. Il n'est pas un meurtrier, il en est incapable même si sa vie en dépend. J'en ai eu la preuve.

\- Ca me parait un peu simpliste, sans vouloir vous offenser, murmura Kenneth avec réticence. Draco Malfoy a tout de même commis de graves crimes : pensez simplement à l'introduction des Mangemorts dans Poudlard ! Ce n'était pas un meurtre direct mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas croire naïvement que les Mangemorts allaient entrer et sortir sans rien faire de répréhensible.

\- Pensez ce que vous voulez, je ne fais que vous donner mon avis. Je n'ai pas l'explication de son comportement passé, mais plutôt une conviction profonde. Il y a forcément des raisons dont nous n'avons pas connaissance et nous éclaireraient. Cependant, il faut également tenir compte de notre âge au moment de la guerre, de l'éducation qu'a dû recevoir Draco Malfoy en ayant Lucius Malfoy comme père. Pouvait-il penser objectivement et analyser posément la situation ? Même le Ministère de la Magie a longtemps fermé les yeux à cette époque. Tout était flou et rapide, il était difficile d'analyser la situation quand on était au premier rang, plus particulièrement lorsqu'on est entouré de Mangemorts convaincants. Draco Malfoy n'a vraisemblablement jamais eu l'occasion de donner son avis. Je ne veux pas excuser ses agissements, je suis le premier à le détester et à lui reprocher beaucoup d'événements. Malgré tout, je ne peux pas tout lui mettre sur le dos. Et avec le temps, je crois pouvoir comprendre pourquoi il a fait tout cela. Il n'est pas aussi mauvais que le jugement populaire le pense.

\- Soit, admettons, même si j'ai du mal à vous croire malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur Potter. Les gens changent cependant. Quatre ans se sont écoulés. Et cette famille n'a pas dû vivre des jours radieux. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que cela n'a pas changé Draco Malfoy ? Il a peut-être été pris d'un accès de folie ? Il faudrait analyser leur situation, voir s'il n'y a pas eu un événement déclencheur.

\- Croyez-moi, je serais ravi de pouvoir mettre Draco Malfoy sous les verrous. Mais pas pour meurtre. Cela ne lui ressemble pas. Même dans les pires moments il a été incapable de faire du mal à quelqu'un physiquement, et rien ne pourra changer cette nature profonde. J'en suis convaincu. Il aime parader, se valoriser, rabaisser les autres, les blesser moralement ou les tyranniser. Mais tuer son père ? Jamais. C'est inconcevable. Je ne peux pas le croire. »

Les deux Aurors restèrent songeurs. Cependant, quelque chose avait changé dans le regard de l'inspecteur Kenneth Towler. Il ne doutait plus, et Harry le remarqua.

Narcissa tremblait encore légèrement mais demeurait bien plus posé qu'auparavant. Elle avait un peu de mal à boire sa tasse de thé avec les manières dues à son rang et préférait s'y abstenir. Assis autour de la table, les inspecteurs Kenneth Towler et Harry Potter buvaient poliment leur première gorgée de thé, laissant le temps à l'agent Damian Jennings de préparer son parchemin et sa plume pour prendre la déposition de Madame Malfoy.

\- « Vous sentez-vous mieux, Madame ? commença Towler.

\- J'irais bien mieux quand mon fils sera rentré, répondit-elle sèchement.

\- Alors commençons tout de suite. Plus vite vous répondrez à mes questions, plus vite nous serons fixés sur le sort de votre fils.

\- Je ne souhaite répondre qu'à Monsieur Potter. »

Les trois Aurors se regardèrent, interloqués.

\- « Mais Madame, continua Kenneth. C'est moi qui suis chargé de l'enquête, l'inspecteur Potter n'est là qu'en tant que consultant.

\- Je n'ai confiance qu'en Monsieur Potter. Il est le seul à être venu à notre secours alors que le monde entier nous haïssait, et cela bien qu'il avait les meilleures raisons de nous détester aussi. Je ne veux avoir affaire qu'avec lui.

\- Madame Malfoy, poursuivit Harry après s'être raclé la gorge. Je vous répète que je n'ai aucun droit de prendre part à l'enquête, je ne peux que conseiller. De plus, je vous ai déjà dit que vous pouvez avoir toute confiance en l'inspecteur Towler. Si vous vous fiez à ce point à moi, croyez-moi alors quand je vous dis que cet homme ne laissera jamais des sentiments influer sur son jugement, sa morale et ses principes. Il fera justice, quelle qu'elle soit.

\- En clair, je n'ai pas le choix. Il vous suffisait de me le dire, pas la peine de vous fatiguer avec vos longs discours. Dois-je comprendre que Draco ne pourra pas non plus être interrogé par vous, Monsieur Potter ?

\- J'en ai bien peur. »

Narcissa n'était visiblement pas contente du tout. Ses tremblements étaient remplacés par des gestes brusques et nerveux. Les lèvres pincées et l'œil acéré, elle hocha sèchement la tête en direction de Kenneth pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait commencer.

\- « Que s'est-il passé après que votre fils soit allé chercher votre mari dans son bureau, vers 16H00 si je ne m'abuse ?

\- Ce devait être un peu plus de 16H00… Sans doute 16H03 ou 04… C'est quand nous avons entendu l'horloge sonner que nous nous sommes inquiétés de sa longue absence. Nous avons donc attendu un peu pour voir si la cloche lui avait rappelé l'heure et tendions l'oreille pour entendre s'il y avait du bruit signifiant un mouvement dans son bureau. Comme il n'y avait rien, Draco s'est levé pour voir s'il allait bien.

\- Il était inhabituel que votre mari reste si longtemps dans cette pièce ?

\- Il sort toujours un peu avant 16H00 pour se promener dans le parc. Il disait que la lumière était la plus belle à cette heure de la journée. Nous allions souvent l'y rejoindre. C'était notre moment préféré, à nous tous.

\- Y aurait-il pu y avoir une raison particulière pour qu'il manque sa promenade ? Un événement singulier la veille ou le matin même ? Une raison pour vous de vous inquiétez ?

\- Singulier ? Pas vraiment, non. Mon mari… s'était mis à boire. Quelques fois un peu trop. Il lui arrivait alors de se montrer grossier et parfois violent. Il ne nous a jamais frappés, mon fils et moi, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. Il pouvait lancer son verre contre un mur ou renverser une table… Sauf hier. Il a…

\- Continuez, Madame, encouragea Towler devant le silence hésitant de Narcissa.

\- Il a giflé Draco, sanglota-t-elle soudainement avant de mettre la main sur les lèvres pour tenter de se contenir. C'était la première fois qu'il levait la main sur son fils. Il lui reprochait tout un tas de choses dont Draco était pourtant innocent.

\- Quoi par exemple ?

\- Il disait que Draco était oisif, dépensier, indigne de son nom, inconscient de la situation, ou encore irrespectueux envers ses parents. Alors que c'est tout le contraire ! Draco a longtemps cherché du travail, même dans le monde moldu, tout en sachant très bien comment on allait le recevoir. Il économise tout ce qu'il peut, allant jusqu'à vendre ses biens les plus précieux, y compris ceux auxquels il tient le plus. Il tente de préserver le moindre de nos petits rituels familiaux en apprenant à cuisiner tout seul, faire les courses en comptant la moindre mornille, nettoyer et faire la vaisselle, se couchant tard et se levant tôt, dans le seul but de ne pas perturber nos habitudes à mon mari et moi. Et il prend toujours grand soin de sa tenue et de ses manières en notre présence pour les mêmes raisons et faire oublier qu'il jouait les elfes de maison dans l'ombre. Mais nous n'étions pas dupes, plutôt reconnaissants, et jouions le jeu en faisant comme si nous n'avions rien remarqué pour préserver sa dignité.

\- Que s'était-il donc passé hier soir pour que Monsieur Malfoy s'emporte de cette façon ? Etait-ce la première fois qu'il faisait de tels reproches à Draco ?

\- Malheureusement non. Je vous l'ai dit, il s'était mis à beaucoup boire depuis presque quatre ans. Il n'était pas rare qu'il s'emporte à quelques moments où la boisson l'avait particulièrement imbibé, et les insultes les plus abracadabrantes pouvaient pleuvoir si nous avions le malheur de le contredire pour une quelconque raison. Cependant, il n'avait jamais levé la main sur nous, jamais ! Mais hier soir, Draco avait osé lui dire qu'il avait assez bu. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Il devait y avoir une raison pour laquelle Lucius s'est comporté de cette façon. Mais cela nous a profondément choqués, Draco et moi. Mon mari a semblé se rendre compte de son geste l'instant d'après et s'est précipité dans son bureau sans dire un mot. Nous ne l'avons plus revu jusqu'à ce matin. Il est descendu prendre son petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était. Draco avait caché la marque de la gifle comme il a pu mais elle était encore visible. Lucius ne l'a pas une seule fois regardé.

\- Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ?

\- Nous l'avons revu au repas de midi où son comportement était exactement le même que ce matin. Entre temps, il a passé la journée dans son bureau. De 8H15 à 12H00 environ, puis de à peu près 13H30 jusqu'à ce que Draco l'y découvre.

\- Revenons à la découverte. Que s'est-il passé lorsque Draco est allé voir si Lucius Malfoy allait bien ?

\- Quelques secondes à peine après que Draco soit sorti du petit salon, je l'ai entendu hurler horriblement. Les pièces sont insonorisées, même sans magie, mais il avait laissé la porte ouverte. Je me suis précipitée, de peur qu'il soit arrivée quelque chose et… »

Narcissa hoqueta, des larmes coulant à nouveau sur ses joues. Kenneth, Damian et Harry n'eurent pas besoin de se consulter du regard pour savoir qu'ils devaient laisser le temps à cette femme en deuil de se reprendre et ne surtout pas la brusquer. Cela prit de longues secondes, mais elle finit par poursuivre difficilement son discours.

\- « Quand je suis arrivée, Draco tenait son père très fort dans ses bras et ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer… Il avait le visage contre le torse de Lucius, et cela… cela étouffait ses sanglots et ses cris. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Je suis restée là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, sans savoir quoi faire de ma personne. Je n'arrivais plus à penser à quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé avant de revenir à moi, comprendre que mon époux était mort… assassiné… ou suicidé, je ne savais pas trop… Je savais seulement qu'il fallait appeler les Aurors… C'était la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais me raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer. Tenter de rationnaliser. Une sorte de… A + B = C, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Je ne voulais surtout pas penser que ce corps était mon mari, ni que ce garçon si désespéré était mon fils. Mon esprit ne pouvait pas le concevoir. Alors j'ai couru vers la cheminée pour passer l'appel au Bureau des Aurors. Je ne me souviens même pas de ce que j'ai pu dire exactement. Et puis j'ai voulu remonter… Mais je n'ai pas pu. Mes forces m'ont abandonnées. Rien que l'idée de revoir ce spectacle m'était odieux. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte m'être effondrée aux pieds des escaliers avant qu'un Auror tente de me relever. La suite, vous la connaissez.

\- Cela explique le temps qu'il vous a fallu pour nous appeler, et c'est parfaitement compréhensible, fit difficilement Towler, loin d'être insensible à la détresse de cette femme. Tenez, Madame, continua-t-il en lui tendant un mouchoir sorti de sa poche.

\- Je vous remercie, accepta Narcissa avec gratitude.

\- Ce poignard appartient-il à votre famille ? L'aviez-vous déjà vu auparavant ?

\- Non… hoqueta-t-elle. Je ne l'ai pas bien regardé mais j'ai le souvenir qu'il s'agissait d'une arme simple et grossière. Les seules armes blanches que nous ayons pu avoir contenaient de la magie noire ou étaient d'une grande préciosité…

\- D'accord. Où vous trouviez-vous, votre fils et vous-même, dans les environs de 14H30 ? poursuivit Kenneth en tentant de se reprendre.

\- J'étais avec Draco à faire la vaisselle du repas de midi. Je ne suis pas d'une très grande utilité, j'ai toujours été très maladroite, mais le rangement a toujours été ma spécialité. Cela ne fait que quelques mois que j'aide ainsi mon fils tous les jours du mieux que je peux. J'attends que Draco ait lavé et essuyé avant de tout disposer dans les vaisseliers de la cuisine ou du salon. Il fait tout petit à petit, cinq objets par cinq, pour que je puisse m'occuper avant qu'il attaque la suite. Je ne suis pas sûre que cela accélère le processus mais cela me permet de me rendre utile. Pour trois personnes, tout cela nous prend bien trente minutes.

\- Cela nous mène à 14H00. Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?

\- Draco se rend à pied dans la ville moldue la plus proche pour faire quelques courses. En dépensant régulièrement de modiques sommes, nous pouvons visualiser et tenir nos comptes plus facilement tout en faisant des prévisions. Ainsi, nous pouvons évaluer quel objet vendre à quel moment, comment, etc. Nous vivons un peu au jour le jour. Après quatre ans, vous pouvez aisément imaginer que la situation devenait critique sans aucun revenu. Pendant que mon fils est dehors, je vais entretenir le jardin. Draco revient toujours dans les alentours de 15H20. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Il va directement ranger ses quelques achats et prépare le thé pour 15H30. Je vais me laver et me préparer pour le rejoindre dans le petit salon exactement à cette heure-ci. Nous bavardons et lisons en attendant que Lucius vienne nous rejoindre pour la promenade de 16H00 dans le parc.

\- Donc, votre fils était à l'extérieur et vous dans le parc à 14H30. Draco a-t-il bel et bien ramené ses achats ?

\- Je ne le vois jamais rentrer ni tout ranger… Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ?

\- Nous avons la conviction que votre époux a été assassiné dans les alentours de 14H30. Il n'y avait donc que vous et votre mari dans la demeure ?

\- Maintenant vous me suspectez ?! hoqueta-t-elle.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il nous suffit de lancer un sort d'analyse récemment mis au point pour savoir si vous avez bien travaillé dans le parc cet après-midi et pendant combien de temps. Vous n'avez pas pris de pause, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Jamais !

\- Parfait. Nous allons également vérifier combien de temps il faudrait à Draco pour aller au village moldu, faire des achats et revenir, s'il n'a pas utilisé de magie, et questionner les commerçants sur sa présence. Ainsi, il n'y aura plus aucun doute. Si vous et votre fils n'avez rien à vous reprocher, il n'y a aucun souci à vous faire, Madame.

\- Je crois comprendre, commença Narcissa avec hésitation. Je crois comprendre pourquoi Monsieur Potter a tant insisté sur votre droiture, Monsieur Towler. Je commence à vous faire confiance, ne me le faites pas regretter. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

\- « Autre chose, ajouta Kenneth. Vous n'avez rien entendu, ni vu personne pendant que vous étiez dans le parc ?

\- Non… Non, rien. »

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Les résultats confirmèrent les dires de Narcissa Malfoy. Les commerçants avaient bien vu Draco Malfoy à 14H32, comme tous les jours sauf le dimanche, il n'y avait aucune trace de magie, et il fallait presque 25 minutes pour faire le trajet à pied jusqu'aux commerces. Et le tout nouveau sort d'analyse des événements, de même que les recherches minutieuses de quelques apprentis botanistes chez les Aurors montrèrent un travail long et minutieux de l'entretien du parc. De très nombreux plants récemment taillés, de la terre récemment remuée, de grands terrains arrosés et beaucoup de graines plantées. Là également, aucune trace de magie. Pour un novice, ce travail pouvait prendre plusieurs heures. Mais pour un habitué comme l'était Madame Malfoy, le temps de travail était raisonnable si elle n'avait pas arrêté une seule seconde pour, par exemple, tuer son mari et aller prendre une douche pour enlever le sang. Son teint doré et ses muscles fins confirmaient cette activité intense et régulière. Sans compter que les analystes sorciers avaient relevé deux empreintes sur l'arme du crime : celles de Draco et celles d'un inconnu, aucune de Narcissa. L'inconnu était sans conteste le meurtrier. Draco Malfoy avait donc un alibi difficilement destructible. Sa mère, en revanche, aurait pu avoir l'occasion si elle était exceptionnellement rapide en jardinage, mais il n'y avait aucune preuve l'inculpant : ni mobile, ni lien avec l'arme. Pour ce qui était d'un intrus, il n'y en avait aucune trace à part les empreintes digitales. Il était temps d'interroger Draco Malfoy qui les attendait en salle d'interrogatoire depuis déjà plus de deux heures.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry Potter avait du mal à supporter ces longues minutes d'observation. Draco pleurait encore et avait l'air plus perturbé que sa mère. Il avait beaucoup de mal à répondre aux questions de Kenneth Towler. Cela faisait étrange à Harry de revoir son cher et vieil ennemi. Et dans cet état, il ne pouvait pas cacher que cela le perturbait beaucoup. Il avait imaginé leurs retrouvailles sur un pied d'égalité, ou à peu près. Draco, fier et orgueilleux, Harry, juste et franc. Mais pas du tout le voir si vulnérable et dans une telle détresse. Son dos était vouté, sa tête penchée, son corps recroquevillé. Ses cheveux avaient poussé n'importe comment, long jusqu'aux hanches. Il les avait ramassés en queue de cheval pour cacher du mieux possible sa coupe en friche. Sa peau n'avait pas son aspect fin d'auparavant, témoignant qu'il ne la soignait plus aussi bien. Ses mains aux ongles courts avaient l'air plus calleuses sous le sang séché de son père qu'il avait encore partout sur lui. Voir son vieil ennemi dans un tel dénuement faisait mal à Harry. Il voulait lui rendre sa prestance pour l'affronter à nouveau. Dans un tel état de faits, il ne pouvait pas vouloir le mettre sous les verrous.

\- « Pourquoi avoir pris l'arme du crime ? demanda Kenneth Towler.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'elle était là quand j'ai vu mon père, pleura Draco.

\- Vous la teniez pourtant fermement.

\- Je vous assure que je ne m'en souviens pas.

\- Quel est votre dernier souvenir.

\- Vous m'avez déjà posé cette question, cria-t-il. Je suis entré dans le bureau et je l'ai vu… Ensuite, le trou noir. Jusqu'à ce qu'un Auror m'amène loin de lui… Et puis cette salle… Je ne me souviens plus très bien…

\- D'accord, mais avant ce trou noir ? Qu'avez-vous fait de la journée ? »

Il répéta avec ses mots les mêmes affirmations que Madame Malfoy un peu plus tôt. Les heures étaient plus floues, Draco Malfoy était vraiment perturbé. Il n'arrivait pas à cesser ses larmes qui ne semblaient jamais avoir de fin. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, son visage bouffi. Il ne donnait pas l'impression de se soucier outre mesure de ce qui pouvait lui arriver ni pourquoi il était en salle d'interrogatoire. Sa seule peine était centrée sur le décès de son père. Seul un fou pouvait l'inculper, Draco Malfoy était clairement hors de cause. C'était l'avis de Harry autant que celui de Kenneth qui venait de le rejoindre de l'autre côté de la vitre sans teint.

\- « Il me fait pitié, le pauvre, se chagrina Towler. On dirait un petit garçon qui vient de se retrouver orphelin.

\- C'est quasiment le cas, soupira Potter. Draco Malfoy a toujours été très proche de son père et beaucoup moins de sa mère.

\- Je crois que Madame Malfoy aimait bien plus son fils que son mari, et plus encore que Lucius aimait Draco. Ai-je tort ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, cette famille a toujours eu des relations plus complexes que je l'ai cru auparavant. J'ai l'impression que leur façon d'aimer est très différente de la nôtre. Plus distante et subtile. L'amour d'une mère, en revanche, est plus visible et compréhensible pour nous. Cela ne veut pas forcément dire que ses sentiments sont plus forts.

\- Vous semblez en savoir beaucoup sur cette famille.

\- Plus que je le pensais avant aujourd'hui en tout cas. Evidemment, en quatre ans, j'ai eu tout le temps de penser aux Malfoy. Ils m'avaient suffisamment marqué pour cela. Et cette visite confirme mes conclusions et m'oblige à aller au-delà.

\- Tout ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que Draco Malfoy ne peut pas être le meurtrier. Jamais de la vie. Je le crois quand il me dit ne plus se souvenir de rien, comme je suis certain que sa détresse est vraie. Il n'avait ni le mobile, ni l'occasion, seulement le lien avec l'arme… Et je ne pense pas non plus que ce soit Narcissa Malfoy. Son alibi à elle est bien plus bancal mais pas non plus de mobile et aucun lien avec l'arme. Je ne crois pas un seul instant à sa culpabilité.

\- Reste donc le reste du monde, soupira Harry en pensant à la haine populaire qu'inspirait le nom « Malfoy ».

\- Vous êtes certains que ce n'est pas Draco Malfoy ?! » s'écria une voix derrière eux.

Harry et Kenneth se retournèrent brusquement. Un homme petit et maigre se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte entrouverte.

\- « Monsieur le Secrétaire d'Etat Sorcier ! s'exclama Kenneth. Je vous en prie, entrez ! Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre venue ?

\- En ouvrant la porte, je vous ai entendu innocenter les Malfoy pour le meurtre de Lucius. Je ne voudrais pas que vous jugiez trop hâtivement cette affaire, messieurs.

\- Nous sommes sûrs de ce que nous avançons, Monsieur, insista Harry.

\- Et avez-vous un autre suspect ? demanda-t-il, impatient et bizarrement en colère.

\- Non, personne pour le moment, s'étonna Kenneth devant tant de brusquerie.

\- Alors je suis au regret de vous annoncer que Draco Malfoy sera coupable tant que vous n'aurez trouvé personne d'autre.

\- Comment cela ?! s'indignèrent Kenneth et Harry avant que le premier poursuive. Nous n'avons aucune raison de le garder ici !

\- Vous avez l'arme du crime, non ? Et le mobile, sans doute ?

\- Et bien… oui, peut-être… En quelque sorte, bredouilla Kenneth en pensant tout à coup à la gifle de la veille et la situation critique de la famille, même s'il trouvait l'idée improbable. Mais insatisfais…

\- Et vous l'avez situé sur les lieux du crime, coupa le secrétaire.

\- Non, justement, répondit vivement Harry en voyant Kenneth dépassé par le statut de l'homme. Il était à 30 min de là.

\- Un transplanage suffit.

\- Aucune trace de magie. Nous n'avons pas retrouvé la baguette de Draco Malfoy.

\- Et bien cherchez ! En attendant, je veux que cet énergumène soit mis sous les verrous pour meurtre.

\- Nous venons de vous dire qu'il est innocent, commença à s'énerver Potter.

\- Vous n'avez rien, aucune preuve de son innocence ! C'est à se demander pourquoi on vous paie ! Jusqu'à ce que vous ayez trouvé un meilleur coupable, rien ne vous empêche de prendre celui-là !

\- Si, la loi et la présomption d'innocence.

\- Cette fameuse loi ne vous empêche pas de le mettre au trou 24 heures. C'est largement suffisant pour que vous prouviez sa culpabilité une bonne fois pour toute. »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et claqua la porte. Kenneth était abasourdi et Potter fulminait. La politique !

\- « Je ne comprends pas, fit Towler, hébété. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Les politiciens cherchent la moindre occasion pour se débarrasser de cette famille gênante.

\- Les Malfoy ? Mais ils n'ont rien fait depuis quatre ans. On en entend à peine parler. Juste au début quand Draco cherchait un emploi, c'est tout.

\- Cela n'empêche pas leur nom de toujours entacher la communauté sorcière et la haine populaire en leur encontre demeure intacte.

\- La justice les a innocentés, grâce à vous d'ailleurs. Personne ne peut revenir sur cette décision. Les citoyens sorciers n'ont pas à donner leur avis. Et puis les Malfoy se tiennent bien tranquilles dans leur coin. La moindre des choses seraient de les laisser en paix également, puisqu'ils sont incapables d'à nouveau faire le mal. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord ?

\- Oui, mais votre soif de justice et votre droiture vous aveuglent sur la nature réelle des événements, Towler. J'étais comme vous avant d'être confronté à toutes ces… manigances ordurières. Lorsque j'ai témoigné en faveur de Narcissa et Draco Malfoy, j'ai voulu cette justice. Et puis je me suis rendu compte qu'ils ont également appliqué mon plaidoyer à la famille entière, bien que je n'ai jamais parlé de Lucius Malfoy une seule fois. Je n'ai aucune certitude mais je pense de plus en plus que Lucius avait abattu quelques dernières cartes qu'il avait en main pour profiter de mes paroles au même titre que sa femme et son fils.

\- Vous pensez qu'il a soudoyé les juges ?

\- Ou menacé avec quelques informations compromettantes dont il avait les preuves. Aujourd'hui, les politiques sont débarrassés de cet homme embarrassant, et il est préférable que toute la famille soit mise hors d'état de nuire, de peur que l'héritage permette à Draco Malfoy de retrouver ces preuves et de s'en servir.

\- C'est très pessimiste comme analyse…

\- Pensez-vous tout cela impossible ?

\- Non… Je trouve même que c'est fort probable. C'est justement cela qui m'inquiète. Si nous ne trouvons pas le vrai coupable, Draco Malfoy risque d'être condamné au Baiser du Détraqueur.

\- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, il faut…

\- Vous croyez ? coupa Kenneth, l'air sombre. Le secrétaire nous a parlé de 24 heures.

\- Oui, le délai légal pour retenir un suspect sans preuve de sa culpabilité… Vous pensez sincèrement que…

\- J'en ai peur. Dès que nous ne pourrons plus le garder en cellule, alors le procès démarrera. »

Harry et Kenneth tournèrent le visage vers l'horloge. Il était 18H21.

* * *

 **NOTE D'AUTEUR**

Je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser juste un épilogue pour démarrer l'histoire, alors voici le chapitre 1. J'espère que cela vous plaira, j'attends avec impatience votre avis ! Surtout pour des retrouvailles avec le site, je suis un peu angoissée pour savoir comment on va me recevoir…

JE VOUS AIME MES FANTÔMES ET MES BITS !

A BIENTÔT !

Lyashura.


	3. Chap01-part2 --- Lundi 6 MAI 2002

Ron et Ginny sursautèrent violemment quand Harry entra dans le bureau en trombe.

\- « On a une affaire !

\- Mais c'est l'heure de débaucher, protesta Ron.

\- La vie d'un homme en dépend. Nous avons 24 heures.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Ginny en grimaçant d'incertitude. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Une journée avant la mort de quelqu'un ?

\- Asseyez-vous, » fit Harry en s'installant sur son bureau.

Kenneth Towler, Helen Harris et Damian Jennings entrèrent dans la pièce à ce moment-là sous les regards éberlués des frère et sœur. Ils s'installèrent sur deux chaises, Kenneth rejoignant Harry sur son bureau.

\- « Vous allez nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? s'impatienta Ron.

\- Nous ne sommes pas officiellement sur cette affaire, commença Potter. Mais j'ai été nommé consultant. C'est l'équipe de Towler qui s'en occupe.

\- Tu parles du meurtre de Lucius Malfoy ? demanda Ginny. Je croyais que c'était Draco le coupable, que c'était du tout cuit ?

\- C'est justement là le problème, répondit Towler. Potter et moi le pensons innocent. J'en ai également discuté avec mon équipe, et nous sommes tous d'accord.

\- Mais Monsieur le Secrétaire d'Etat Sorcier a cru bon de venir s'incruster dans l'affaire et nous oblige à garder Draco Malfoy en taule, grogna Helen.

\- Il a le droit de faire ça ? s'étonna Ron. Il n'en a pourtant pas le pouvoir.

\- Quand un ordre est donné aussi directement de la part d'un supérieur au rang si élevé, il est difficile de s'y soustraire, grommela Harry. Nous avons le droit de le garder 24 heures, et pas au-delà. »

Ils continuèrent à expliquer les circonstances actuelles, ce qui indigna de plus en plus les deux rouquins. Eux non plus n'aimaient pas les Malfoy, Draco encore moins, mais il était hors de question de condamner un innocent. Pour l'instant tout ceci n'était que des soupçons, mais le risque était grand et ils ne pouvaient pas attendre sans rien faire dans l'espoir d'avoir mal jugé. Les détails de l'affaire furent alors le sujet principal de la conversation.

\- « En clair, nous n'avons rien du tout, soupira Ginny, déjà épuisée par la grandeur de la tâche à venir. Vous avez demandé à Draco s'il avait vu quelqu'un ?

\- Oui, il ne se souvient de rien, désespéra Towler.

\- Même sur la route du village moldu ? suggéra Ron »

Kenneth regarda Harry. Face à la détresse de Draco, il avait omis cette question. Les deux inspecteurs demandèrent à leur équipe de continuer à étudier l'affaire pendant qu'ils allaient voir le suspect pour continuer l'interrogatoire.

\- « Pourquoi m'accompagner ? demanda Kenneth une fois dans l'ascenseur. Vous avez peur que j'oublie encore quelque chose ?

\- Non, je vous fais confiance. Après tout, je n'ai pas pensé non plus à cette question ou je vous l'aurais proposé quand vous êtes venu me rejoindre derrière le miroir. Je voudrais simplement voir quelle sera sa réaction quand il me verra.

\- Vous pensez qu'il agira et répondra différemment avec vous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ca vaut la peine d'essayer, vous ne croyez pas ? Après tout, vous avez déjà posé presque toutes les questions, c'est la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé pour grappiller des éléments supplémentaires.

\- On n'a vraiment rien à se mettre sous la dent… Je suis d'accord avec vous. »

Un courant d'air froid les fit frissonner quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le couloir de la prison du Ministère.

\- « Ils pourraient chauffer quand même, » s'offusqua Kenneth en se frictionnant les bras.

Harry sourit malicieusement. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé à Towler avant aujourd'hui mais l'appréciait plus à chaque minute passée. Sa droiture lui plaisait, de même que cette sorte de flegme parfaitement britannique qu'il pouvait parfois manifester à sa façon. Associé à un esprit vif cela ne pouvait être que plaisant. La cellule de Draco n'était pas loin de l'entrée. Kenneth expliqua à Harry que Helen et Damian n'avaient pas voulu qu'il ait trop froid. Ils furent donc rapidement devant la porte et l'ouvrirent sans s'annoncer.

Draco était assis sur la couchette, le visage prit dans les mains. Il sursauta et se releva brusquement en les entendant entrer. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges et gonflés, des larmes encore humides collées aux cils. Il avait un air triste et perdu. Debout, Harry trouvait ses cheveux plus longs et en plus mauvais état qu'il l'avait pensé la première fois. Il avait l'allure d'un animal sauvage acculé. Ses vêtements maculés de sang renforçaient cette idée, mais ce qui attira le regard de Potter fût leur état usé. C'était toujours de beaux habits et de belle facture mais vieux et abîmés. Dès qu'il vit Harry, Draco recula d'un pas et prit un air soupçonneux.

\- « Bonjour, Malfoy, sourit amicalement Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Potter ? cracha Draco. Tu viens te délecter de la déchéance de ma famille ? Ou peut-être est-ce simplement de la mienne ?

\- Du calme, je suis là pour aider l'enquête de l'inspecteur Towler.

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? Tu dois bien rire dans ton coin à présent ! Mais vas-y, je t'en prie ! Venge-toi de toutes ces années où je me suis moqué de la mort de tes parents. Tu peux y aller, mon père est mort aujourd'hui !

\- Je ne suis pas aussi cruel. Et puis nous étions jeunes et idiots. Sois tranquille, Malfoy, je ne te veux aucun mal. Au contraire, je suis là pour t'aider.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?! Tu as toujours été… !

\- Vous allez me laisser en placer une ?! s'indigna Kenneth assez fort pour couvrir la voix de Draco. C'est incroyable, il est impossible de parler sans crier avec vous deux !

\- Quelle question avez-vous bien pu oublier de me poser, râla le blond. Car c'est pour cela que vous êtes là, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis entre de bonnes mains on dirait ! Evidemment, le Ministère ne peut mettre que des incapables sur l'enquête du meurtre d'un Malfoy !

\- Malfoy ! protesta Harry. Ce que tu peux être ingrat ! Tu ne sais même pas pourq… !

\- Stop ! hurla Towler. Arrêtez tout de suite et fermez-la ! Tous les deux ! Draco Malfoy, à titre informatif : l'inspecteur Potter a été nommé consultant pour cette affaire, il était présent depuis le début y compris pendant votre interrogatoire. Et il vous a défendu, vous et votre mère. »

Draco n'eut rien à redire bien qu'il sembla en mourir d'envie. Il se mordilla la lèvre, inspira comme s'il allait parler mais se ravisa l'instant suivant. Il finit par pousser un râle de colère en leur tournant le dos et grommela quelque chose comme « Saint Potter »…

\- « Pouvons-nous continuer dans le calme maintenant ? demanda fièrement Kenneth. Nous sommes venus ici pour vous demander si vous aviez vu quelqu'un lors de votre trajet vers le village moldu, ou pendant votre retour ?

\- Quelqu'un ? demanda Draco en se retournant vers eux. Vous cherchez une autre personne ? Alors vous ne me pensez pas coupable ?

\- Bien évidemment ! s'emporta Harry. Seul un imbécile penserait que tu es un meurtrier. C'est pourtant clair.

\- Vraiment ? s'énerva à nouveau Draco. Je pensais pourtant que ma présence en cellule était ce qu'il y avait de plus clair ! En revanche, que le grand Harry Potter vienne à ma rescousse et me pense blanc comme neige, ça c'est obscur.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais « blanc comme neige », ricana Harry. C'est ridicule. Je dis simplement que tu as toujours été un lâche incapable d'agir.

\- Un lâche ?! hoqueta Draco pendant que Kenneth soupirait en s'asseyant sur la couchette en attendant la fin du spectacle. Alors maintenant, être incapable de tuer son père c'est être lâche ?! C'est cela qu'est devenu le grand héro maintenant ? Un homme qui n'arrête que les courageux ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

\- C'est exactement ce que tu as dit !

\- Tu mélanges toujours tout ! C'est parce que tu es un lâche que tu ne peux pas être un meurtrier et non l'inverse.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis ! Il faut forcément être courageux pour tuer ?!

\- Non, ça ne s'applique qu'à toi ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on tue qu'on est courageux, mais toi tu es un couard incapable de faire une chose pareille !

\- Alors maintenant je suis un cas particulier ?

\- Evidemment !

\- Mais bien sûr ! ricana Draco. Et depuis quand suis-je devenu à ce point unique ?

\- Depuis toujours ! s'emporta plus violemment Harry. Tu as toujours été une exception ! Tu n'entres jamais dans aucune case comme si personne ne pouvait jamais saisir qui tu es vraiment ! »

Cela coupa la réplique que le blond avait préparée. Le brun, lui, aurait préféré l'entendre répondre quelque chose. Il se sentait gêné d'avoir admis considérer son ennemi de cette façon. Quant au silencieux Kenneth, il commençait à saisir un peu mieux la relation de ces deux là : ils ne se comprenaient tout simplement pas. Ils étaient une énigme l'un pour l'autre et cela les dérangeait. Towler était persuadé qu'ils avaient uniquement besoin de se parler, c'est tout. Potter avait pourtant semblé si bien connaître le Mangemort… Peut-être que tant que Harry ne savait pas absolument tout sur Malfoy, il ne serait pas satisfait ? De même pour Draco ? C'était leur relation qui était compliqué, pas les individus.

\- « Maintenant que c'est dit, fit Kenneth en se relevant. Pouvons-nous continuer ? Monsieur Malfoy, avez-vous vu quelqu'un sur votre trajet journalier, oui ou non ?

\- Je croise des tas de gens sur cette route, se réveilla Draco après le choc des mots de Harry. Les habitants du village, des visiteurs, de simples passants qui passent par là pour se rendre au travail… Beaucoup de voitures, des vélos, des joggeurs aussi. Des bus scolaires ou même des adolescents en skate-board.

\- Tu en connais des choses sur les moldus, s'étonna Harry.

\- Je vais dans leur monde tous les jours à présent, s'énerva Draco. Il serait idiot de ne pas se renseigner un minimum sur ces gens !

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dit ça avant, grogna Potter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Il parait que je ne rentre dans aucune case.

\- Et …! fit plus fort Kenneth pour arrêter Harry qui ouvrait la bouche avant de poursuivre normalement. Et il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel ? Des personnes que vous n'aviez jamais vues auparavant ? Un événement singulier ? Un mot, un regard… ?

\- Non, rien, je… répondit Draco avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Un regard ?

\- Oui, insista Towler. Des yeux hostiles ou curieux… Ou de travers… Ou quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

\- Et bien… Cela n'est peut-être rien, murmura Draco en se mordant les lèvres. Cela remonte à plus de deux ans environ. J'ai commencé à me sentir observé, même dans ma chambre. J'ai fouillé partout, j'étais attentif au moindre mouvement. Je n'en ai pas dormi pendant des nuits entières. Mais comme il n'y avait rien, et que c'était constant… J'ai fini par mettre ça sur le compte du stress. Vous devez savoir que ma famille a de gros soucis financiers, cela nous obsède sans arrêt et nous ôte souvent le sommeil. Alors il n'était pas surprenant que je me sente autant… et bien que je finisse par craquer et imaginer des choses qui n'existent pas. Je n'y ai plus fait attention. Ce n'est donc sans doute rien, mais lorsque vous avez parlé de regard je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à cela.

\- Cela vous est-il arrivé souvent auparavant ? demanda Kenneth.

\- J'ai toujours eu ce « don », si on peut appeler cela comme ça… Je crois que c'est une sorte de « magie » héréditaire. Avec le temps, cette sensibilité s'est accrue : il m'est souvent arrivé d'être épié pour diverses raisons. Et puisque j'étais capable de le remarquer, je me suis mis à faire très attention. A présent, je peux le sentir sans avoir à me concentrer.

\- En ce moment, tu te sens encore épié ? fit Harry, intrigué.

\- Potter, soupira Draco, agacé. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, j'ai trouvé mon père gisant dans une mare de sang. En ce moment, mes sensations sont quelque peu anesthésiées. Et puis je ne vois pas comment on pourrait m'observer ici ! Serais-tu en train de te moquer de moi ?

\- Et dans la salle d'interrogatoire ? »

Au début, Draco pensait que Potter se riait encore de lui. Mais son regard sérieux lui prouva le contraire. Il semblait sincèrement impliqué… Alors le blond réfléchit réellement à sa question… Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant plus trop ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- « Oui… Effectivement, j'ai senti un regard… Mais pas tout le temps. A mon arrivée, puis de temps en temps, et quand vous êtes venu m'interroger, Monsieur Towler.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois « anesthésié », comme tu dis, expliqua Harry. Au contraire, ce drame a exacerbé tes sens déjà assez développés pour que tu puisses sentir être observé pendant si longtemps. Comme tu en as l'habitude après plus de deux ans, tu n'y fais plus attention même si tu le ressens toujours.

\- Quand vous êtes arrivé, poursuivit Kenneth, notre chef est venu vous voir derrière la fenêtre sans teint. Puis, plusieurs Aurors ont du être curieux en vous sachant dans les locaux. Et Monsieur Potter a été présent dès le début de l'interrogatoire, derrière la vitre. Vous rendez vous compte que même dans un état émotionnel extrême vous avez été capable de sentir tout cela ? Et avec beaucoup de justesse, je pense. C'est un don incroyable !

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ? dit Draco, peu convaincu.

\- Qu'il y a vraiment quelqu'un qui t'observait pendant plus de deux ans, » termina gravement Harry.

Draco n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ils étaient sérieux ? Encore ? Il avait pourtant espéré que son stress lui faisait inventer tout cela… Deux années entières, presque sans arrêt, c'était pourtant impossible ! Irréalisable ! Son imagination était la seule explication logique… Mais s'ils avaient raison ? Il n'en aurait donc jamais fini avec cette histoire ? Mais peut-être que cela n'avait aucun rapport ? Cependant, les similitudes étaient troublantes… Mais de là à lier tout cela à un meurtre ! Devait-il leur en parler ? Les inspecteurs Towler et Potter élaborèrent une théorie comme quoi le ou les épieurs pouvaient analyser les déplacements de la famille Malfoy afin de déterminer à quel moment ils pourraient assassiner Lucius Malfoy.

\- « Pendant plus de deux ans ? s'étonna Draco, toujours incrédule.

\- C'est un peu excessif je le reconnais, mais c'est la meilleure thèse que nous ayons, répondit Kenneth.

\- En la suivant nous pourrons découvrir de nouveaux indices et l'affiner ou l'invalider, ajouta Harry. Dans tous les cas, nous avancerons.

\- J'ai une question également, demanda le blond, qui avait choisi de se taire pour le moment. Pourquoi m'a-t-on enfermé en cellule si vous me pensez innocent tous les deux ?

\- Vous restez le principal suspect dans cette affaire, se dépêcha de répondre Kenneth qui avait prévu cette interrogation alors que Harry cachait sa gêne. C'est la procédure pour éviter une possible fuite. Mais rassurez-vous, nous ne pouvons vous retenir plus de 24 heures.

\- Vraiment ? C'est la procédure ? dit Draco, suspicieux. Cela n'a aucun lien avec la nature de votre enquête et ma famille ?

\- Monsieur Potter autant que moi-même sommes des hommes de justice. Vous pouvez nous faire confiance, nous ferons tout pour prouver votre innocence. »

Towler commença à partir lorsqu'il remarqua que Harry ne le suivait pas. Ce dernier lui signala qu'il le rejoindrait bientôt… Kenneth comprit que son confrère avait besoin de retrouvailles en tête à tête avec son vieil ennemi. Il était de plus en plus intrigué par la relation que pouvaient entretenir ces deux là. Particulièrement l'impression que rien n'avait changé malgré quatre années sans aucun contact. Ils cherchaient à s'approcher uniquement pour se repousser ou se comprendre pour mieux se détester. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, plus rien d'autre n'existait. Si l'un parlait, l'autre devait absolument répondre quelque chose. Et quand ils se criaient dessus, leur regard ne déviait jamais de leur adversaire et ils se rapprochaient petit à petit…

Alors qu'il remontait vers le Bureau des Aurors tenir au courant les deux équipes, Kenneth força ses pensées à s'arrêter. Il voyait très bien le chemin qu'elles prenaient, et il ne voulait en aucun cas avoir de telles idées. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas Monsieur Potter et n'avait aucun droit de s'immiscer dans ses affaires. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le voir d'une autre façon qu'un collègue compétent et surqualifié tant qu'ils n'étaient pas amis. Seuls ceux-ci pouvaient connaître la vérité qui semblait bien plus complexe qu'elle n'y paraissait.

\- « Il ment, n'est-ce pas ? demanda calmement Draco dès que les portes de l'ascenseur se furent refermées sur l'inspecteur Towler. Tu m'as toujours dit la vérité, Potter. Même quand ça ne t'arrangeait pas. Tu préfères alors garder le silence, comme aujourd'hui.

\- Tu me connais trop bien, sourit doucement Harry.

\- Je pourrais dire la même chose. C'est comme ça que tu as convaincu l'inspecteur Towler de mon innocence depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'en avais pas besoin, il est vraiment un très bon Auror. Il ne t'aurait jamais inculpé.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma première question, Potter. J'ai le droit de savoir. »

Draco avait l'air calme et résigné, le dos appuyé contre le mur de sa cellule et les bras croisés, fixant Harry sereinement. Il voulait juste l'entendre de la bouche de l'Auror. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il en avait tant besoin. Peut-être pour que Potter reconnaisse l'injustice du Gouvernement et ses manigances tordues. Peut-être pour être certain que ces quatre ans n'avaient pas entaillé son honnêteté à toutes épreuves. Ou peut-être simplement parce qu'il aimait le voir embarrassé. Il souriait doucement en le voyant fuir son regard et se tortiller les mains. Draco reconnaissait être sadique : il aurait pu abréger ses souffrances en changeant la conversation ou en disant qu'il avait sa réponse. Parce qu'à le voir ainsi, il ne doutait plus un instant que Towler lui avait menti : Draco était enfermé uniquement parce qu'il était un Malfoy.

\- « Nous n'avons que des soupçons, aucune preuve, dit finalement Harry comme si les mots lui écorchait les lèvres. Un supérieur haut placé nous a ordonné de t'enfermer pendant les 24 heures légales et nous redoutons qu'il cherche à te faire condamner à tous prix.

\- Condamné ?! s'écria Draco qui était loin de s'attendre à ça. C'en est à ce point ? Ils veulent que je reçoive le Baiser du Détraqueur ?

\- Je t'ai dit que nous n'avons que des doutes, rien de certain. Cependant nous préférons trouver une preuve de ton innocence le plus vite possible au lieu d'être démunis si nos soupçons se confirment. »

Draco avait envie de vomir. Alors sa vie était en danger ? Tout ceci était réel ? Etait-ce un horrible cauchemar ? Ces dernières heures furent les plus atroces de toute sa vie : la mort de son père, son enfermement, et maintenant ça ?

Il n'arrivait plus à se retenir et se précipita dans un coin de la cellule pour rendre de la bile. Harry accourut auprès de lui pour l'aider. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire ! Qu'avait-il donc à toujours dire la vérité ! S'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher alors il ferait mieux d'apprendre à se taire ! Malfoy n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça, il avait beau le détestait il restait cependant un être humain. Il le prit par le bras et retint ses cheveux en arrière par réflexe. Il l'aida ensuite à s'asseoir sur le sol un peu plus loin.

Le blond avait la tête qui tournait. Ce surplus d'émotions l'avait achevé. Ce n'était pas juste le fait que sa vie était en danger, mais plutôt la somme de tout ce qui s'abattait sur lui en un court laps de temps. Il n'avait pas pensé être un jour aussi près de la mort que lors de l'époque noire de Voldemort. Visiblement, il avait eu tort. Est-ce qu'il allait avoir la paix un jour ? Il appréciait plus encore la présence et l'aide de Potter. Il valait mieux l'avoir avec que contre soi. Et il était un allié de poids. Draco savait ne pas avoir de meilleure chance avec lui à ses côtés.

\- « Ca va, Potter, souffla-t-il. C'est passé. J'ai juste reçu le choc de trop je crois.

\- Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais rien te dire, ne put s'empêcher de reprocher Harry. Surtout que nous ne sommes sûrs de rien.

\- Je sais que tu feras tout ton possible. Qui travaille avec toi et Towler ?

\- Helen Harris, Damian Jennings, et Ron et Ginny Weasley.

\- Les Weasley… soupira Draco. Evidemment. J'espère que leur professionnalisme et leur désir de justice ne se feront pas étouffés par leur rancœur envers moi.

\- Ils sont comme moi : ils veulent te voir derrière les barreaux… Mais ni pour meurtre, ni pour recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur. Ils feront donc tout leur possible pour te disculper.

\- Granger ne traîne pas dans le coin ? Elle ne serait pas de trop pour cette enquête.

\- Elle travaille à Saint Mangouste. Ron pourra peut-être lui exposer la situation ce soir, chez eux. Au cas où elle aurait une idée. Ils sont mariés, tu le savais ?

\- Je l'ai vu dans la « _Gazette du Sorcier_ ». Mon père s'acharnait à vouloir la lire tous les matins, tout comme « _Witches Business_ » et « _La Magicobourse_ ». Même si le Ministère nous a retiré toutes nos actions. Demande bien à Weasley de lui en parler, d'accord ? J'ai confiance en son intelligence et sa vivacité d'esprit.

\- Et pas la nôtre ? rit Harry. Rassure-toi, ajouta-t-il en le voyant s'apprêter à répliquer. J'ai conscience que toute l'aide est la bienvenue.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un plan B ?

\- Tu parles de t'aider à fuir ? Non, il en est hors de question.

\- Ca ou autre chose… Cela dit je m'en doutais un peu. Est-ce que… hésita Draco en pensant qu'il devait tout dire à Potter. Charlie Weasley est revenu en Angleterre ?

\- Charlie ? fit Harry extrêmement surpris pas la question. Non je ne crois pas, pourquoi ?

\- Oh, pour rien… souffla Draco, immensément soulagé. Comme ça.

\- Cela a un rapport avec l'affaire ? Si c'est le cas tu dois m'en parler.

\- Non, non, ce n'est vraiment rien, je t'assure, sourit le blond. Je t'expliquerais quand tu m'auras innocenté. Tu devrais retourner là-haut pour aider à faire avancer l'enquête. Plus vite tu te mettras au boulot, plus vite je pourrais sortir d'ici.

\- Tu es sûr de n'avoir rien à me dire ? Il n'est pas dans ton intérêt de me cacher quoi que ce soit. Que vient faire Charlie Weasley dans cette histoire ?

\- Cela n'a rien à voir, je t'ai dis. C'est… Personnel. Je te promets de tout te dire si tu me donnes une preuve que cela à un lien avec le meurtre de mon père. Va-t-en maintenant.

\- Je reviendrais demain matin pour te donner des nouvelles, abandonna Harry même s'il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

\- Pas la peine. Ne reviens que pour me faire sortir. Sans cela je ne veux plus te revoir.

\- Je croyais que nous avions une conversation amicale…

\- Si tu reviens, je vais avoir de faux espoirs. Et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça. Je préfère m'attendre au pire. »

Harry baissa les yeux, ne sachant plus quoi faire ni que dire. Il se redressa alors, décidé à partir et à demander qu'un membre du personnel vienne nettoyer la cellule. Il espérait que Draco n'aurait pas à nouveau une autre crise de panique et ne vomirait plus. Le blond avait gardé la tête basse. Il ne pouvait même pas faire le deuil de son père tranquillement, ni ne pouvait voir sa mère ou s'enquérir d'elle.

\- « Potter ! dit-il tout à coup en relevant le visage vers l'homme qui partait. Toi aussi tu pensais à moi de temps en temps ces quatre dernières années ? »

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de se retourner à l'appel. La question l'avait surpris, et il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Une question franche qui attend une réponse franche, même si elle semble intime et difficile à donner. Cela fit battre le cœur de Harry plus fort car cela lui fit penser à des adieux, les derniers non-dits qui avaient besoin de sortir et d'être sus.

\- « Et toi ? ne parvint-il qu'à dire en se retournant à demi.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Draco sans hésitation. Pour moi non plus tu ne rentres dans aucune case. Tu es comme un casse-tête particulièrement frustrant. Et puis d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, tu as toujours fait partie de ma vie. La première personne dont j'ai entendue parler, hormis les membres de ma famille, c'est toi. Quatre pauvres petites années n'y changeront rien. Sans compter les journaux qui mentionnent ton nom presque tous les jours au moins une fois. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je comprends mieux avec du recul, et surtout après avoir mûri. La guerre facilitant nettement le processus. Tu seras heureux de savoir que j'ai honte d'une grande quantité de choses. Mais pas tout. Je t'en veux également pour autant de détails. Peut-être nous faut-il encore un peu de temps pour arriver à nous comprendre. Ou peut-être que nous n'y parviendrons jamais sans nous parler. Ou bien nous sommes trop différents pour y parvenir.

\- Pour moi, le simple fait de chercher permet de tout excuser, avoua Harry en se tournant complètement vers le blond, ému de ses paroles. Je n'ai plus envie de me disputer avec toi, j'ai l'impression de régresser dans ces moments-là. Je crois que tes hontes sont les choses que je ne parviens pas à t'excuser, et les miennes sont celles que tu me reproches.

\- Et nos actes honteux sont dus à l'incompréhension de l'autre…

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi… Tu as beaucoup changé, je crois.

\- Je te l'ai dit, la guerre nous change tous. Toi aussi : il semblerait que tu as appris à voir en gris, et plus en noir ou blanc. Sans Voldemort, je crois que je serais devenu exactement comme mon père : orgueilleux, sûr de moi, avec des idées bien arrêtées sur la pureté du sang et les moldus. A l'inverse, j'ai mis de l'eau dans mon Whisky-Pur-Feu, me suis bougé pour arranger un peu notre quotidien, et j'ai fait tout mon possible pour survivre. Comme côtoyer des moldus que je me suis finalement mis à apprécier, ou apprendre à faire la cuisine. J'avoue que cette activité est assez distrayante, même si je n'y excelle pas, loin de là.

\- Ce nouveau Draco me plait beaucoup, sourit doucement Harry. Tu es devenu le genre de personne avec qui j'aimerais être ami.

\- Qui sait ? S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise, c'est que tout est possible. J'espère que nous aurons un jour l'occasion de nous comprendre. Si je meurs demain, ce sera sans doute l'un de mes plus grands regrets.

\- Ne pense pas à ça, s'il te plait. Il y a plus de chance que cela n'arrive pas que l'inverse.

\- Tu crois ça ? Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr. J'aimerais avoir tes convictions, j'ai tendance à voir le chaudron à moitié vide depuis bientôt sept ans. C'est assez déprimant.

\- Je pourrais peut-être te faire amener quelque chose en attendant ? Des livres, des parchemins et une plume ?

\- Dis juste à ma mère de ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi, je vais bien. Ne lui dis pas ce que tu redoutes pour demain, elle n'a pas besoin de ça. Tâche de tenir ta langue pour une fois.

\- Je te le promets. Je m'en veux de t'avoir parlé de ça.

\- Pas besoin, je t'aurais reproché de ne m'avoir rien dit. C'est donc mieux ainsi. Je préfère savoir à quoi m'attendre. Ce sont peut-être mes dernières heures, autant les utiliser pleinement comme je peux. Si je ne l'avais pas su, jamais je n'aurais pu me préparer comme je vais tenter de le faire.

\- Tu es bien plus sage que je ne l'aurais pensé. Et pourtant, il y a un détachement troublant dans tes paroles. Une distance envers ton propre sort qui est très « Malfoy », justement.

\- Encore en train d'analyser, sourit Draco. Profites-en, c'est peut-être la dernière fois que tu pourras le faire.

\- Pour la énième fois, ce n'est…

\- « … ce n'est peut-être pas ce qu'il va se passer », oui je sais. Sache que j'ai toujours eu un petit côté mélodramatique.

\- Je croyais que tu aimais simplement te plaindre, rit Harry.

\- C'est vrai, rit également Draco. Mais pour une fois, je crois avoir de très bonnes raisons pour cela. Va-t-en, Potter. S'il-te-plait. Va vite me disculper, j'en ai rarement eu autant besoin. On dirait que je ne peux compter que sur toi pour mes rapports avec la justice. Je suis incapable de me débrouiller tout seul.

\- Je ne connais personne capable de s'en sortir seul devant les tribunaux. J'espère simplement qu'un jour d'autres personnes se porteront volontaires pour te défendre sans forcément avoir à les payer.

\- Peut-être ce Towler ? Qui sait ? Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, du peu que j'ai pu voir. Mais il n'a pas la même réputation que toi, il faut le reconnaître. Ta parole vaut bien plus que la sienne. Je prie pour ne plus jamais avoir à me retrouver contre toi, ou que tu m'abandonnes pour une raison ou une autre. Que cela soit bien clair, cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que je t'apprécie. Juste un peu plus qu'avant.

\- Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas ce que je pensais. Mais tu surestimes le poids de ma voix : elle diminue au fil du temps, et je me retrouve plus souvent face à des tordus intrigants qui ont toujours dix coups d'avance sur moi.

\- Alors raison de plus pour me garder en vie le plus longtemps possible : mon père m'a appris comment manœuvrer avec de tels orgueilleux, sourit narquoisement Draco. Je pourrais t'aider bien plus efficacement que Granger. Après tout, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai été envoyé à Serpentard, la maison de la sournoiserie et de la stratégie. Vous autres Gryffondors êtes trop droits et justes. En clair trop prévisibles pour lutter à armes égales avec ces types.

\- C'est vrai que ça peut aider d'avoir un Serpentard dans son camp, je le reconnais volontiers.

\- Dans ce cas va me sauver la vie, encore une fois. Sans cela je ne pourrais jamais rembourser ma dette. »

Potter s'inclina théâtralement comme on salue un noble, et s'en alla en souriant largement.

\- « Potter ? Une dernière chose.

\- C'est toi qui me retiens à chaque fois que je m'en vais, soupira-t-il.

\- Je voulais juste te dire merci. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir sourire aujourd'hui. Et encore moins rire. Merci. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

\- « Tu es resté bien longtemps avec Malfoy, sourit malicieusement Ginny alors que son frère avait du mal à retenir son rire et que les trois autres Aurors se demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Nous ne nous sommes pas battus, si c'est là ta question, répondit Harry.

\- Ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'insinuais. Plutôt l'inverse en fait, continua-t-elle en regardant Ron sur le ton de la confidence.

\- L'inverse ? s'étonna Harry alors que Kenneth voyait ses soupçons d'un peu plus tôt se confirmer.

\- Oui, sourit largement la rouquine. Tu sais ce que c'est, l'inverse de se battre… ?

\- Ah ! Oui, oui, nous avons parlé amicalement, cru comprendre Harry, ce qui fit manquer d'éclater de rire Kenneth tout en exaspérant Ginny qui explosa.

\- Nom d'un lutin ! craqua-t-elle. Est-ce que tu l'as enfin embrassé, oui ou non ?!

\- Quoi ?! rougit violemment l'accusé qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Ca fait quatre ans qu'il t'obsède ! Quand nous étions fiancés, tu pensais à lui bien plus souvent qu'à moi ! Au début je lui en ai voulu avant de comprendre que cela nous a évité de faire une grosse bêtise. Mais maintenant que tu l'as finalement revu, je t'en supplie ! Dis-moi que tu l'as enfin embrassé ! Et n'omet aucun détail : tu l'as basculé en arrière ? Plaqué contre un mur ? C'était violent ? Langoureux ?

\- Ginny ! As-tu perdu l'esprit ?!

\- Ne fais pas ton prude ! Ron, Hermione, Georges, Neville, Dean, Seamus, et même papa et maman ! énuméra-t-elle sur ses doigts. Nous savons tous que tu rêves de le retrouver.

\- Mais c'est du délire ! C'est n'importe quoi !

\- Oh, mon vieux ! protesta Ron. Allez, avoue-le une bonne fois pour toute ! Ca fait depuis longtemps qu'on est au courant et l'avons accepté, même si c'est un Malfoy. Tu n'as pas à le cacher. Au contraire, on attend ce moment depuis longtemps. Quand j'ai dit à Hermione sur quelle affaire tu avais été nommé consultant, elle m'a fait promettre dix fois de tout lui raconter dans les moindres détails. Elle t'en voudra si tu n'as pas saisi l'occasion pour enfin déclarer ta flamme.

\- Cette histoire est pure folie ! Ca sort de nulle part ! Vous êtes complètement cinglés ! Et je ne vois pas en quoi la mort de son père est l'occasion de quoi que ce soit !

\- La voilà la vraie raison ! s'exclama Ginny en claquant les mains.

\- Il n'a pas tort, avoua Ron d'un air songeur. Hermy serait d'accord. Mieux vaut d'abord lui sauver la vie, termina-t-il dans un sourire entendu.

\- Ce sera tellement romantique !

\- Vous êtes en train de me charrier, leur reprocha Harry. Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, l'heure est grave ! Une vie est en jeu !

\- On ne plaisantait pas au début ! protesta Ginny.

\- Bien ! coupa Kenneth d'une voix forte. Maintenant que tout est dit, que Potter sait que vous êtes au courant et qu'il ne s'est manifestement rien passé de cocasse, nous pourrions peut-être nous remettre au travail ? Il est déjà 19H47, nous n'avons plus que 22 heures et 34 minutes. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Narcissa Malfoy avait piqué une crise quand elle avait vu revenir les Aurors en plus grand nombre et sans son fils. Cette fois-ci, ce fût Ginny qui resta avec elle pour tenter de la calmer et expliquer le moins possible la situation. Juste assez pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille et lui révèle la moindre information à laquelle elle n'aurait pas pensé la première fois. Ginny avait toujours été un as pour extorquer les renseignements sans que l'interrogé ne s'en aperçoive. En attendant, le reste des Aurors inspectaient le parc en long, en large et en travers.

Lorsque minuit sonna, ils décidèrent d'arrêter. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

\- « J'ai passé mon secteur au peigne fin au moins trois fois, grommela Damian, passablement fatigué. Il n'y a rien.

\- Pareil pour moi, bougonna Helen.

\- Les seules choses qui ont attiré mon attention sont ces saletés de paons albinos, ajouta Ron. Ces machins me fichent la trouille : tous blancs et les yeux rouges, on dirait des vampires. Avec la nuit, je peux vous assurer que c'est loin d'être rassurant. Et quand ils se mettent à faire la roue en « glougloutant », ça vous file des frissons d'angoisse.

\- Allons, tu as peur des chiens de garde ? ricana Helen. Wouf wouf !

\- Très drôle, je t'aurais bien vu en face d'eux.

\- Il n'y avait pas non plus de traces de transplanage à trois kilomètres à la ronde… se désespéra Harry. Draco Malfoy n'a pas pu revenir des courses à temps pour tuer son père. Cependant, ce ne sera pas une preuve suffisante aux yeux du Secrétaire d'Etat Sorcier. Peut-être aurons-nous plus de chance à la lumière du jour ?

\- Je te rappelle que nous ne sommes pas officiellement sur l'affaire, prévint Ron. Tu es obligé d'être au Bureau, au moins demain matin. Tu n'as qu'à inventer une excuse pour Ginny et moi.

\- Tu as raison… Mais je n'y resterais qu'une heure ou deux pour trier des papiers et trouverais un prétexte pour venir le plus vite possible.

\- Ca te donnera l'occasion d'aller glisser un baiser ou deux à ton cher et tendre, ricana Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini cette histoire ? Vous êtes ridicules.

\- Allons rejoindre Mademoiselle Weasley et Madame Malfoy, sourit Kenneth, amusé. Peut-être aura-t-elle eu plus de chance que nous ? »

Ils ne le surent pas tout de suite puisque Madame Malfoy leur passa un nouveau sermon sur le fait d'avoir enfermé son fils. Elle s'en prit particulièrement à Potter, à qui elle faisait une entière confiance et qui lui avait si chaudement recommandé Towler. A aucun moment ils ne purent placer un mot. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'ils réussirent à s'éclipser.

\- « J'aurais juste voulu vous poser une dernière question, se souvint tout à coup Harry. Avez-vous des nouvelles de Charlie Weasley ? dit-il en observant attentivement la réaction de Madame Malfoy pendant que Ron et Ginny regardaient chaque personne présente en se demandant pourquoi leur frère en Roumanie était ainsi mentionné.

\- Ce malotru ?! s'emporta plus vivement Narcissa en devenant rouge de colère. C'est lui qui aurait assassiné mon époux ?! Qu'attendez-vous pour l'enfermer à la place de mon fils ?! Il lui a suffisamment causé de tort ! Cela suffit maintenant ! Il est temps de faire enfin justice !

\- Madame ! rétorqua vivement Ron en faisant son possible pour rester poli en tant qu'Auror. Mon frère est en Roumanie depuis des années. Il ne peut pas être…

\- En êtes-vous si sûr ?! le coupa la veuve. Vous avez vérifié ?

\- Qu'a donc fait notre frère pour être ainsi accusé ? s'enquit Ginny, intriguée. Je ne vois pas le rapport…

\- Monsieur Potter a visiblement l'air d'être au courant ! cracha Narcissa, toujours hystérique.

\- Justement, se justifia Harry. Votre fils a mentionné son nom lorsque nous l'avons interrogé, en demandant s'il était revenu. Mais il n'a pas voulu en dire plus quand je lui ai répondu qu'il se trouvait toujours à l'étranger. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ? »

Madame Malfoy tenta de se calmer sans y parvenir totalement. Elle sembla également embarrassée pour une raison qui échappait à tous les Aurors. Kenneth jetait des regards vers Harry Potter : il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir entendu Draco Malfoy prononcer le nom du frère des Weasley, et l'inspecteur ne leur en avait pas parlé. Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi poser maintenant cette question ? Pourquoi les avoir ainsi tenus éloignés de ce sujet ? Potter avait intérêt à s'expliquer, car Kenneth n'appréciait pas du tout être pris de court.

\- « Je n'ai aucune preuve, répondit enfin Narcissa. J'ai brûlé les lettres.

\- Quelles lettres ? demanda Helen.

\- Toutes les lettres que Draco reçoit de ce Weasley ! Tout un tas d'horreurs et d'immondices ! Des propos dégoutants et obscènes !

\- Comment ça ? s'indigna Ron. Ce n'est pas le genre de Charlie !

\- Et bien vous connaissez mal votre frère ! rétorqua Narcissa, en proie à une rage sans borne. Lucius et moi trouvions très étrange le nombre incroyable de correspondances que recevait Draco. Au début, il les lisait et avait l'air de se sentir terriblement mal. Il s'enfermait dans sa chambre et je retrouvais à chaque fois des petits morceaux de parchemins dans sa cheminée. Au bout d'un moment, il ne prenait même plus la peine de lire et jetait directement les enveloppes dans le feu du salon. Nous n'avions jamais osé questionner Draco et préférions respecter son silence en attendant qu'il se confie à nous. Les seuls plis qu'il continuait à lire étaient ceux venant de Charlie Weasley.

\- Charlie lui écrivait ? fit Ginny, incrédule. Il ne nous en a jamais parlé. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Vous avez dit que ces courriers comportaient des propos obscènes, ajouta Kenneth. Vous aviez donc pu y avoir accès, non ?

\- Il y a quelques mois, j'ai retrouvé un tiroir du bureau ouvert dans la chambre de Draco alors que je le cherchais. C'est là que j'ai vu les lettres, toutes celles en provenance de Roumanie. Je n'en revenais pas, souffla Narcissa, visiblement perturbée au point de se rasseoir sur la chaise la plus proche. Des récits détaillés d'actes sexuels avec mon fils, des déclarations d'amour enflammées, continua la femme en commençant à sangloter alors que tous les auditeurs étaient choqués, particulièrement les deux Weasley. Je peux comprendre pourquoi Draco a voulu garder toutes ces lettres, il me l'a dit quand je le lui ai demandé. Il m'a expliqué que Charlie Weasley était le seul de tous ceux qui le harcelaient à n'être jamais agressif ni insultant. Qu'il lui demandait toujours de répondre « non » si cela le dérangeait, et qu'il arrêterait immédiatement. Cela lui faisait du bien de savoir que quelqu'un pouvait vouloir être en contact avec lui sans pour autant l'injurier et avoir des propos violents. Mais ce que j'ai lu… Je ne peux tolérer que mon fils ait eu à… Comment pouvait-il accepter de telles offenses ?! Je ne parviens pas à comprendre… se contredit-elle, ne sachant visiblement plus où elle en était. Draco m'a assuré ne lui avoir répondu qu'au début, lui disant ne pas partager ses sentiments. Mais plus après deux mois. Charlie Weasley continue encore et toujours, puisque Draco ne lui a jamais demandé d'arrêter. Cela fait quatre ans, dont trois ans et dix mois sans n'avoir plus donné aucune réponse.

\- Et il ne vous reste aucune lettre ? demanda Harris. Vous avez précisé ne plus avoir de preuve.

\- Par réflexe, j'ai tout brûlé dès ma découverte, se dépêcha de dire Narcissa, se sentant visiblement coupable. Draco n'était pas content… Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre après avoir découvert de tels outrages ?! continua-t-elle en criant et pleurant de plus belle. Le langage était cru, affreusement détaillé, et parfaitement indigne ! S'il a reçu de nouveaux plis, je n'étais pas présente lors de la réception et il les a cachés ailleurs. Je vais régulièrement vérifier ses tiroirs pendant son absence… Je ne peux supporter l'idée qu'il conserve de telles horreurs !

\- Aujourd'hui également ? demanda Kenneth. Pendant que Draco est parti faire les courses, vous êtes-vous rendu dans sa chambre pour la fouiller ?

\- Je ne le fais pas tous les jours ! s'indigna-t-elle. Une fois par semaine seulement. La dernière fois était avant-hier : Samedi 4 Mai. Les Samedis, Draco reste toujours bien plus longtemps au village. Il dit que c'est là où il y a le plus de monde, et il discute beaucoup avec eux. Cela me laisse le temps de chercher.

\- Et les autres lettres ? demanda Harry, troublé également. Draco les jette toutes sans les ouvrir, mais avez-vous eu le temps de voir quels en étaient les expéditeurs ?

\- Non, jamais. Et elles étaient envoyées par des hiboux quelconques, comme ceux qu'on trouve dans une poste sorcière. Je ne suis pas sûre que l'envoyeur soit mentionné… Mais les enveloppes ne semblaient pas porter le cachet des courriers venant de l'étranger.

\- Nous allons analyser cette piste très sérieusement, assura Kenneth. Y compris en ce qui concerne Charlie Weasley, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard vers les deux roux silencieux. Si vous avez souvenirs de quelques autres informations qui pourraient nous être utiles, contactez-nous immédiatement.

\- J'en ai des tas d'autres de même nature, cracha Narcissa. Les ennemis de ma famille ne manquent pas. J'ai déjà dit à Mademoiselle Weasley que Draco n'est pas le seul à avoir reçu des correspondances injurieuses et humiliantes. Des inconnus sont souvent venus jusque devant notre porte pour casser des fenêtres ou écrire sur les murs en criant des insultes. Beaucoup au début, plus rarement maintenant, mais cela arrive encore. La dernière fois fût il y a un mois.

\- Que s'est-il passé cette fois-là ? s'inquiéta timidement Ginny, encore un peu honteuse du harcèlement de son frère.

\- Un homme seul s'est approché pour uriner sur nos murs, grimaça-t-elle de dégoût. Il riait et nous appelait pour qu'on vienne le voir à la fenêtre. Et avec sa baguette, il a écrit « Maison Close ».

\- « Maison Close » ? s'étonna Ron. Est-ce que cela a un sens ?

\- Est-ce que cela devrait en avoir un ? s'emporta Narcissa, furieuse de l'insinuation douteuse. Ce… monstre voulait simplement nous insulter ! Comme si personne ne l'avait fait auparavant !

\- Etait-il déjà venu ? questionna Harry. Pourriez-vous nous le décrire ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu, c'est Lucius qui est allé à la fenêtre et nous a demandé de ne pas nous approcher. De toute façon, ces gens sont venus en si grand nombre que je serais incapable de reconnaître qui s'est déjà présenté. Quel est le rapport avec le meurtre ? Ils ont certes brisé nos vitres mais n'ont jamais pénétré notre maison. Ils veulent simplement nous faire sentir comme des moins que rien. Mais de là à tuer Lucius ?

\- Nous ne pouvons écarter aucune piste, assura Potter. Y a-t-il des personnes que vous pouvez nous décrire ? Ou les expéditeurs des lettres que vous et votre mari avez reçues ?

\- Non, je ne m'en souviens pas. Les lettres étaient toutes anonymes, vous vous en doutez bien. Et nous les avons systématiquement détruites. Quant aux intrus, il y en avait de toute sorte : blonds, bruns, roux, grands, petits, gros, maigres, hommes, femmes… Je les regardais à peine quand je parvenais à les apercevoir. Les trois quart du temps nous ne prenions même pas la peine d'aller voir. Certains n'assumaient pas leurs actes et se masquaient derrière des écharpes et des chapeaux. Je suis bien incapable de vous en décrire un avec précision.

\- Très bien, réfléchit Towler. Demain nous reviendrons avec le matériel pour récupérer vos souvenirs. Peut-être pourrions-nous y déceler quelque chose. Nous le permettez-vous ?

\- Bien évidemment. S'ils ne sont pas les meurtriers de mon mari, au moins pourront-ils être jugés pour vandalisme et harcèlement.

\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venus vous plaindre au Bureau des Aurors ? demanda Damian.

\- Et vous pensez sincèrement que les Aurors auraient aidé des Malfoy à chasser la populace envahissant leur jardin pour manifester leur mécontentement quelques jours à peine après la fin de la guerre ?

\- Dis comme ça… grommela Jennings.

\- Et aucun autre événement notable ? poursuivit Harry. Particulièrement ces deux dernières années.

\- Pourquoi deux ans ? Je ne sais pas, non… Je ne vois pas… Pourquoi ?

\- Votre fils dit avoir senti être observé continuellement pendant deux ans.

\- Comment ?! se leva brusquement Narcissa en proie à une soudaine terreur. Mais il ne m'en a jamais rien dit !

\- Peut-être voulait-il vous éviter des inquiétudes… proposa Helen.

\- Il a toujours été très sensible à ce genre de sensations, expliqua-t-elle avec inquiétude. Il a rarement tort. Il nous a souvent mis en garde d'épieurs lors de nos promenades. En regardant alentours, nous trouvions toujours quelqu'un juchés en haut d'un arbre à la lisière du parc et qui s'enfuyait tout de suite après que nous l'ayons vu.

\- Vous pouvez nous le décrire ? demanda encore Kenneth.

\- Non, il était toujours dans l'ombre et assez loin. Je ne peux même pas assurer qu'il s'agissait toujours de la même personne. Mais nous ne l'avons plus revu depuis… et bien depuis plus de deux ans. »

La coïncidence des dates étaient trop claires pour être ignorée. Damian griffonnait à toute allure sur son parchemin depuis le début de la conversation. C'était là la piste qu'ils cherchaient depuis le début. Mais il était bien trop tard pour retourner dans le parc, ils avaient besoin de la lumière du jour pour ne rien manquer et peut-être repérer des éléments qu'ils auraient manqués cette nuit.

\- « De quel arbre s'agit-il ? s'enquit Harry. Etait-ce toujours le même ?

\- Et bien… Non, mais l'arbre sur lequel il ou ils se juchai(en)t se trouvait à chaque fois dans le secteur de notre promenade. Mais nous ne l'aurions pas vu si ce n'était pas le cas… Peut-être qu'il(s) testai(en)t un nouvel endroit à chaque fois au petit bonheur la chance ? Ou alors ils sont plusieurs à se poster sur différents arbres donnant un point de vue stratégique sur le parc ? Mais cela n'arrivait pas tous les jours, alors… termina-t-elle en tremblant de plus en plus d'inquiétude.

\- Peut-être serait-il préférable que vous ne restiez pas seule ici, proposa Ron. Je pense que mes collègues seront d'accords avec moi sur ce point : tout ceci ne nous plait pas beaucoup, et ce que nous avons découvert ne concerne pas uniquement Lucius Malfoy mais votre famille entière.

\- Monsieur Weasley a raison, confirma Towler. Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité et nous n'avons pas de preuves suffisantes pour demander une garde rapprochée au Bureau.

\- Sans compter que peu de personnes voudraient protéger des Malfoy, rit froidement Narcissa, son inquiétude bizarrement vite oubliée. Mon fils est bien enfermé à cause de son nom, n'est-ce pas ? Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je ne comptais pas rester seule ici alors que mon époux a été assassiné dans notre maison. Je vais chez les Zabini. Dahlia n'a pas de restriction magique, elle. Contrairement à nous, elle n'a jamais été liée aux Mangemorts. Elle a connectée sa cheminette à la nôtre jusqu'à mon arrivée. Je lui ai naturellement envoyé un message pour lui expliquer mon retard, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle et son fils s'inquiètent pour rien. Je serais de retour suffisamment tôt pour vous accueillir comme il se doit.

\- Vous pouvez être assurée que nous ferons tout notre possible pour découvrir qui est le coupable et faire sortir votre fils le plus vite possible, conclut Kenneth. Nous allons prendre congés à présent et reviendrons dans les alentours de 8 heures demain matin. Merci de votre coopération. »

Alors qu'ils commençaient à partir, Harry se souvint tout à coup.

\- « Madame Malfoy ! dit-il en se retournant. Votre fils m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il va bien et que vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter pour lui.

\- Il peut toujours me le demander, rétorqua-t-elle. C'est le rôle d'une mère de se faire du souci. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ils quittèrent la demeure pour laisser la femme partir chez son amie où elle serait en sécurité. Les deux Weasley ne se remettaient toujours pas d'avoir appris ce que faisait leur frère. Ils décidèrent de retourner au Bureau avant de rentrer chez eux pour mettre à plat les récentes informations et planifier les recherches du lendemain. Damian compulsait nerveusement ses notes et Helen tombait de fatigue. Mais Kenneth retint Harry par le bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait lui parler seul à seul. Ils regardèrent leur équipe transplaner un peu en retrait, et Towler se tourna brusquement vers Potter à peine le dernier son de transplanage émis.

\- « J'apprécierais que vous me teniez au courant de vos pistes avant de les utiliser lors d'un interrogatoire, Monsieur Potter. Je comprends que vous n'en ayez pas parlé aux deux Weasley, mais cela ne vous empêchait pas de m'en faire part. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis encore l'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête et vous, un consultant. J'accepte votre aide avec grand plaisir et reconnaissance, cependant si cela se reproduit je me verrais contraint de vous remercier et de demander à un autre inspecteur de m'épauler. Ce qui ne m'arrangerait pas puisque vous êtes celui qui connait le mieux cette famille. Malgré tout, je ne peux tolérer un tel comportement.

\- J'en suis conscient et vous prie de m'excuser, s'empressa de répondre Harry avec gêne. Cela n'arrivera plus, je vous le promets. Au début, je ne pensais absolument pas…

\- Ne vous justifiez pas, tout ce qui m'intéresse est que vous respectiez mon autorité sur cette enquête et ne passiez plus au-dessus de moi. Comment Draco vous a-t-il parlé de Charlie ?

\- Ca sortait de nulle part, réfléchit Harry. Il m'a simplement demandé si Charlie était de retour en Angleterre. Et quand je lui ai dit non, il a eu l'air soulagé en m'affirmant que cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'affaire. Il m'a promis de m'en parler dès que nous l'aurons innocenté, je n'ai pas réussi à lui en faire dire plus. Il n'a jamais été question de lettres, et surtout pas leur contenu. Je n'avais aucune raison de trop insister à ce moment-là.

\- J'irais l'interroger seul demain matin.

\- Je tiens à m'excuser encore une fois, je vous assure que je n'ai jamais voulu passer outre votre autorité.

\- N'en parlons plus, je vous fais confiance. Allons rejoindre nos équipes, ils doivent se demander ce que nous faisons. Et nous avons tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, la journée de demain va être longue. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Damian, Helen, Ron et Ginny trépignaient dans le bureau en attendant leurs supérieurs. Ils ne posèrent cependant aucune question à leur arrivée. Jennings étala ses parchemins devant lui et commença à relater l'enquête depuis son commencement. Helen résuma le tout en quelques mots écrits au fur et à mesure sur un tableau noir. Ils demandèrent ensuite à Ginny si elle avait eu des informations complémentaires lorsqu'elle discutait avec Madame Malfoy.

La rousse expliqua que Narcissa était une femme très méfiante à qui elle avait eu du mal à tirer les veracrasses du nez. Elle était restée froide mais polie. Quand il a été question des lettres, la veuve a été particulièrement sèche et laconique. Ginny comprenait à présent pourquoi, vu son lien de parenté avec l'un des harceleurs. Ils savaient maintenant que la rousse n'avait pas été la bonne personne pour l'interrogatoire avec la femme.

\- « Il y a eu un moment étrange, fit pensivement Ginny. Ce n'est peut-être pas grand-chose mais j'ai trouvé cela bizarre. Elle a brusquement tourné la tête vers la fenêtre, les yeux grands ouverts. Comme si elle avait détecté quelque chose du coin de l'œil ou perçu un bruit. Mais je n'ai rien vu ni entendu. Elle était sans doute très stressée, ce qui n'est pas étonnant avec l'horrible journée qu'elle a du passer.

\- Tu ne lui as pas posé de questions ? demanda Ron.

\- Si, mais elle n'a rien répondu en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Je n'ai pas insisté mais j'ai été plus attentive à ce qu'il se passait dehors. Rien. Peut-être a-t-elle la même sensibilité que son fils à détecter les épieurs ? Draco vous a bien dit que c'était héréditaire, non ? Je les envie, ça doit être bien pratique.

\- Je demanderais à Draco demain, dit Kenneth en prenant note sur son parchemin. Autre chose ?

\- Surtout les soucis financiers. Le rejet des autres. Rien de bien nouveau, même si vivre quatre années ainsi devait être un cauchemar sans fin. On dirait qu'ils ont vécu coupés du monde extérieur avec une volonté de figer le temps. Ils se sont mis des œillères sans chercher de solution viable. Draco était le seul à avancer tout en soutenant ses parents. C'était lui qui tenait sa famille à la surface, mais cela n'aurait pas pu durer plus longtemps. Cela les inquiétait de plus en plus. Narcissa m'a avoué avec beaucoup d'émotions qu'elle avait fait une dépression nerveuse. Draco l'a alors obligé à l'aider. D'abord un peu, puis de plus en plus sans jamais lui en demander trop. Il l'a aussi convaincu de s'occuper plus assidument du jardin. Ces activités physiques et la sensation d'aider à améliorer la situation lui ont fait beaucoup de bien, tout comme les quelques médicaments prescrits, bien sûr.

\- Des médicaments ? demanda Helen.

\- Des antidépresseurs moldus. Ils n'osent plus aller chez un médicomage, ils n'auraient pas confiance en leurs diagnostiques. Ils ont du vendre plusieurs biens pour payer un médecin moldu et un psychiatre chez lequel le docteur les a immédiatement envoyé. Elle suit encore une thérapie. Ses séances sont tous les Mercredis matin, de 9 heures à 10 heures 30. Au début, elle y allait tous les jours. Cela remonte au mois d'Avril de l'an dernier. Ils ont dépensé une belle fortune pour ces soins, mais les résultats sont probants. Ce sont grâce à ses pilules qu'elle a réussi à tenir aujourd'hui. Mais je m'inquiète pour elle, ses mains tremblaient sans cesse.

\- J'ai trouvé qu'elle avait les yeux hagards aussi, précisa Damian. J'ai pensé que c'était le choc qu'elle n'avait pas encore encaissé, mais ce pourrait être les médicaments… En tout cas, tout cela explique ses violentes sautes d'humeur. Non pas qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de se comporter ainsi, mais j'avais toujours entendu dire que les Malfoy gardaient leur calme dans n'importe quelle situation, alors la voir réagir aussi violemment m'avait intrigué… Même Draco semblait plus se maîtriser…

\- Il serait sage de ménager cette femme et de demander l'aide d'un psychomage pour la suivre, réfléchit Towler. Continuez, Weasley. Avez-vous eu d'autres informations ?

\- A part l'alcoolisme de Lucius… Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il se mette à frapper sa femme et son fils. Madame Malfoy n'a pas voulu m'en parler mais ce n'était pas nécessaire : il y avait des marques sur les murs et le sol qu'ils n'avaient pas pu réparer, étant soumis à une restriction magique des plus sévères depuis leur procès. Des morceaux de verres qui ont rayés le parquet, des tâches sur le bois qui a eu le temps de boire les flaques d'alcool avant d'être nettoyé, de même sur la tapisserie, des meubles endommagés… Je crois même avoir vu un morceau de verre encore enfoncé dans une rainure, sous une commode. Les accès de colère de Lucius ne devaient pas être rares pour qu'il y ait autant de marques un peu partout. Et il montrait des signes de violence… Si l'alcoolisme avait continué, ou pire s'était intensifié, les chances pour qu'il se mette à frapper ses proches aurait été de plus en plus grandes.

\- Peut-être pas, ce n'est pas une généralité, corrigea Jennings. Apparemment c'est le cas pour les Malfoy, mais il y avait signe de regret et…

\- Ce n'est pas une raison ! s'offensa Ginny en donnant un coup sur la table, les faisant tous sursauter. Les choses allaient de mal en pis pour eux. C'est déjà un miracle qu'ils aient tenus quatre années sans drame.

\- Insinuerais-tu qu'un membre de la famille aurait très bien pu commettre ce meurtre dans un accès de folie ? douta Harry.

\- Non, Narcissa et Draco ne peuvent pas être coupables, nous l'avons déjà conclu, soupira Ginny. J'insiste simplement sur le fait que Lucius détruisait la famille alors que Draco la retenait comme il pouvait pour ne pas qu'elle éclate. Narcissa était prise entre eux deux, dans cette sorte de guerre froide inconsciente et s'en est rendue malade.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ? s'impatienta Kenneth, éreinté. Selon vous, quel est le lien avec le meurtre si ce n'est pas un membre de la famille alors ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais si le meurtrier voulait faire payer les Malfoy, il suffisait d'attendre leur autodestruction : pas besoin d'intervenir. Et s'il les a espionnés pendant plus de deux ans, il devait le savoir. Sans compter que cela prouve qu'il est patient et se maîtrise, impossible qu'il ait agit sur un coup de tête ou dans un élan de rage, ou encore avec la simple volonté d'être l'acteur de leur chute… Cela n'a pas de sens. Alors pourquoi tuer Lucius maintenant ? Quel est le déclencheur ? Quel est le but ? »

C'était une très bonne remarque. Elle jeta un silence lourd dans la pièce. Leur théorie de l'épieur haineux envers les Malfoy venait d'en prendre un sale coup. Tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé ne leur faisait que se poser plus de questions.

\- « Je n'ai rien découvert de plus, finit par conclure Ginny, aussi déprimée que ses collègues.

\- Bon, mettons les choses au clair, souffla Kenneth qui n'arrivait plus à réfléchir avec sa fatigue augmentant. Jennings : demain vous vous chargerez de la provenance de l'arme du crime. Nous devons découvrir qui en est le propriétaire puisque Madame Malfoy nous a dit ne jamais l'avoir vu. Renseignez-vous partout, des boutiques les plus noires aux plus banales, quelles soient moldues ou sorcières, des armureries militaires aux cuisinistes. Servez-vous de nos informateurs et n'hésitez pas à vous faire aider si besoin est.

« Monsieur Weasley et Mademoiselle Harris, vous retournerez fouiller le parc et les arbres alentours. Je veux que tout soit passé au peigne fin, que vous releviez le moindre gland tombé, la moindre branche cassée, la plus petite et infime trace qui vous paraitra soupçonneuse.

« Mademoiselle Weasley, je vous laisse le soin de vérifier où se trouve votre frère Charlie. Harcelez-le de questions et ne terminez que lorsqu'il vous aura avoué tous ses plus infimes secrets. Je me moque de la manière. Menaces, chantages, prières ou plaintes… tant que nous avons toutes les réponses. Mais ne lui racontez rien de notre affaire : s'il est un suspect, il ne doit en aucun cas savoir où nous en sommes. Je compte sur votre professionnalisme pour ne pas vous laisser influencer par vos liens de famille. Si vous ne pensez pas en être capable, dites-le moi.

\- Aucun problème, répondit-elle avec conviction, gonflée d'une détermination sans borne.

\- Bien. Monsieur Potter, je vous laisse les fouilles de la chambre de Draco. Trouvez-moi ces lettres, même si vous devez pour cela démonter les meubles et démolir les murs. Si Madame Malfoy pose problème, donnez-lui un somnifère : dormir un peu ne pourra que lui faire du bien. Nous n'avons pas le temps de respecter la procédure, et je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en formalisera si nous trouvons quelque chose pour faire libérer son fils.

« Je m'occuperais d'aller interroger Draco Malfoy une nouvelle fois. Et cette fois-ci, je compte bien lui extorquer tout ce que ses souvenirs peuvent contenir. J'en ai assez qu'il nous dissimule des informations, que ce soit consciemment ou non. Il est temps que nous ayons une véritable piste, et surtout un suspect crédible. »

* * *

 _ **Review anonyme =**_

 _«_ _ **Quest**_ _» : AAAAAH ! « Prologue » et non « épilogue » ! Bordel de m****, en plus j'avais déjà dit ça à un autre auteur il y a deux ou trois ans, je suis trop bête ! Je l'ai immédiatement changé après avoir lu ta review. Le trou noir de Draco à la découverte du corps de son père aurait effectivement pu être une bonne piste, mais non. Ou POURQUOI PAS ? En fait de mon point de vue, j'ai trouvé que c'était une réaction logique, même si tout le monde réagit différemment face à une situation, particulièrement quand elle est extrême. Crois-moi, il y aura bien des occasions pour élaborer des théories ! Et c'est très très bien de m'en proposer pour voir si j'ai omis un détail ou pas pensé à une possibilité. Celle-ci, cependant, était volontaire. Mais après tout, qui sait ? Je dis donc oui et non à la fois. Bonne réflexion ! J'espère que tu en auras bien d'autres à me proposer ! Peut-être tout de suite ?_

* * *

 **NOTE D'AUTEUR**

 _Et voici la suite ! Plus longue cette fois-ci car le prochain chapitre commencera le lendemain matin, Mardi 7 Mai 2002._

 _Après une review de_ _ **reved-evasion**_ _qui me demandait ce qu'il s'était passé les quatre dernières années dans l'histoire, je me suis dit que ma réponse devait être profitable à tous :_

 _Il y a de très fortes chances pour que je n'en parle pas. Ce n'est pas le but du récit qui est et reste une enquête policière. Si on parle du passé, ce sera celui du tueur ou un événement qui aurait pu motiver le tueur. C'est pour cette raison que je passe très rapidement sur l'évolution des personnages après guerre. J'aborde vaguement et rapidement le sujet au chapitre précédent et dans celui-ci, histoire que cela ne tombe pas trop comme un cheveu sur la soupe même si quand même un peu. C'est un peu une annonce du type « voilà c'est comme ça, c'est dit, point, on passe à la suite ». Je vais déjà suffisamment m'enfoncer dans des méandres de déductions, de logiques, d'explications, d'analyses… inutile d'en rajouter. Etant novice dans les enquêtes policières je veux essayer au maximum de me concentrer sur celle-ci et la petite histoire d'amour (vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard) sans m'égarer ailleurs. Mon esprit s'en va déjà suffisamment loin comme ça, et avec une aisance confondante. Je dois me fouetter pour garder une ligne directrice stable et forte._

 _Donc voilà : les personnages ont évolués, ils sont comme ça à cause de la guerre, et je le montre avec des conversations et des comportements. L'explication ? Je laisse le lecteur libre de se l'imaginer tel qu'il la souhaite. Pourquoi quatre ans ? Juste laisser le temps que les personnages s'installent professionnellement et qu'ils prennent un peu de recul sur le passé. Ne cherchez pas trop loin._

 _J'essaierais malgré tout de caler quelques informations, comme la rupture des fiançailles entre Harry et Ginny dans ce chapitre, dans des conversations anodines. Ces discussions ne sont là que pour soulager l'esprit, faire souffler un peu. C'est le seul réel objectif. Personnellement, je me suis chopé des migraines en écrivant, je vous souhaite la même chose (cela signifiera que je vous fais réfléchir, hin hin). Je fais mon possible pour ne pas vous perdre. Vous comprendrez pourquoi dans les chapitres suivants, car pour l'instant ça va. La migraine n'est pas encore là. EASY ! Préparez-vous à prendre des notes au fur et à mesure ! Ca va vite se corser !_

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! Il me tarde d'avoir votre avis avec des reviews ! Participez à l'enquête, vous aussi, et venez me suggérer quelques idées ! Non seulement ça me fera plaisir, mais en plus vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça peut m'aider ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir une baleine blanche au bout de ma ligne alors que je n'ai jamais touché à une canne à pêche ! Alors si vous pouviez m'aider à tirer, peut-être que le poisson ne m'engloutira pas._

 **A très bientôt !**

* * *

 **TABLEAU RECAPITULATIF**

 **Disponible sur mon profil**


	4. Chap02-part1 --- Mardi 7 MAI 2002

**TABLEAU RECAPITULATIF DISPONIBLE SUR MON PROFIL**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

 _Mardi 7 MAI 2002_

Ron était déjà épuisé en pensant la journée qu'il allait vivre, tout le travail à accomplir, et ses retrouvailles avec les paons « vampires » albinos. Il avait très peu dormi. En rentrant très tôt ce matin-là, Hermione l'avait inondé de questions sur l'enquête et la rencontre Harry/Draco. Elle avait d'ailleurs été grandement mécontente des réponses sur ce dernier sujet. Son époux avait du user de toutes les ressources et artifices en sa possession pour la persuader de ne pas venir au Bureau des Aurors afin de rapprocher les deux ennemis d'enfance. Sa meilleure technique avait été de lui demander de l'aide sur l'affaire. Elle avait été captivé et n'avait plus reparlé de jouer les cupidons. Malheureusement, elle n'avait fait que poser plus de questions encore, ce qui n'arrangeait pas Ron dont la tête menaçait toujours d'exploser et se répandre dans son bol de céréales.

Il était 7H15 du matin et ses yeux étaient douloureusement secs. A discuter jusqu'à une heure avancée, il n'avait finalement pu dormir que trois heures. Hermione n'était pas dans un meilleur état : elle somnolait devant sa tasse de thé, ne parvenant pas à lire son grimoire matinal. Aujourd'hui, « La science appliquée de la cardiomagicopathie sur les Scroutts-à-Pétards de la vallée des Géants et sur les Strangulots des lacs Atlantides et ses conséquences ». Ron avait mis dix minutes à lire le titre.

\- « Tu as de nouvelles idées sur notre enquête après avoir dormi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le rouquin, faisant sursauter sa femme qui s'endormait lentement mais sûrement.

\- Humm… grogna-t-elle en se frottant les yeux. Non, mais je n'ai pas vraiment pu y réfléchir je t'avoue…

\- Cette affaire est désespérante… souffla le roux en s'affalant sur la table. J'ai pas envie d'aller trier les brins d'herbe de l'immense parc des Malfoy avec ces saloperies de paons qui me fixent… Ils attendent le moindre signe de faiblesse pour attaquer, j'en suis sûr. C'est sournois et maléfique ces machins-là.

\- Sherlock Holmes disait : « Lorsque vous avez éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, si improbable soit-il, est nécessairement la vérité. »

\- Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines ? grommela Ron.

\- Je réfléchissais juste aux enquêtes policières que je connais et j'ai peut-être un conseil à te donner.

\- Je t'écoute ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant brusquement, attentif.

\- Vous avez réfléchi aux possibilités. Je crois qu'il vous faudrait maintenant vous pencher sur les improbabilités.

\- Quoi ? Je ne comprends rien…

\- Toutes vos pistes logiques sont balayées par une information ou un soupçon. Elles ne collent pas avec l'ensemble. Dans ce cas, pensez au plus abracadabrant. Si le simple est impossible, pense au compliqué.

\- Au compliqué ? Comme quoi par exemple ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi ! s'emporta Hermione qui voyait que son époux ne faisait aucun effort. Un complot soigneusement élaboré visant à éliminer tous les Mangemorts ? Une manigance politique pour enfin mettre fin au chantage de Lucius Malfoy ? Un simple voleur qui s'est fait prendre et s'est senti acculé ? Un psychopathe assoiffé de sang qui cherche le moindre prétexte pour tuer ? Un fanatique de Voldemort qui veut éliminer tous ceux qui ont échoué ? Ou encore plus grotesque : un amoureux fou de Draco qui cherche à le venger de la gifle qu'il a reçu ? Un pari fait lors d'une soirée bien arrosée qui a dégénéré ? Un mari qui se venge de l'amour que ressent sa femme pour Lucius ? Un fanatique des Malfoy qui refuse de voir cette famille se déchirer ? Un…

\- Stop, ok, j'ai compris ! la coupa Ron, les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité. Tu as une imagination débordante ! D'où te viennent toutes ces idées ?

\- Le but étant de sortir des absurdités, il suffit de ne pas réfléchir et ça vient tout seul. »

Ron était abasourdi : sa femme, qui prônait la structure mentale et la logique implacable, lui demandait de ne pas penser pour résoudre son enquête. La seule conclusion possible était de ne plus jamais demander de conseils à son épouse si elle n'avait pas eu ses huit heures de sommeil.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il allait être en retard s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Il était 7H30, et il ne s'était toujours pas lavé ni habillé. Ses collègues et lui devaient se retrouver à 8H précises au manoir Malfoy. Hermione l'imita, ayant les mêmes contraintes horaires. Galamment, il laissa la douche à la brune et se contenta d'un gant. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre. Comme d'habitude, il ne trouvait pas d'uniforme d'Auror propre et fouilla dans toutes ses affaires jusqu'à ce que Hermione lui indique un endroit. En l'occurrence, le panier à linges propres qui attendaient dans le couloir d'être rangés. Pendant que son époux courrait en tous sens, elle se vêtit tranquillement. Elle eut le temps de se pomponner un peu le visage avant que Ron ait fini d'attacher laborieusement sa cravate. Comme chaque matin, elle le rejoignit pour arranger sa tenue et redresser son nœud. Alors que le roux cherchait sa baguette, elle remplit un thermos de café pour chacun en prévision de la longue journée qui les attendait et ajoutait un petit encas pour son mari. Le rouquin descendait quand elle ferma son sac, sa blouse pliée sur le bras. Il était 8H15, Ron était en retard, Hermione en avance.

La cheminette s'illumina, et la voix de Kenneth appela Ron.

\- « Oui Monsieur ! cria l'Auror en se précipitant vers l'âtre, sentant l'habituel nœud dans l'estomac quand il arrivait en retard en classe, durant sa scolarité. Je suis désolé, je suis en retard mais… !

\- Narcissa Malfoy a été assassiné », coupa Towler.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry n'eut pas à faire semblant de s'occuper au Ministère avant de rejoindre le manoir. Dès qu'il mit un pied à l'étage du Bureau des Aurors, Shacklebolt s'était jeté sur lui pour ordonner qu'il aille directement chez les Malfoy rejoindre l'équipe de Towler. Il avait même ajouté que Ron et Ginny devaient l'y accompagner, et l'avait rejeté dans la cage d'ascenseur. Le brun ne savait pas quoi penser… Il pourrait fouiller la chambre de Draco plus tôt finalement.

Il était loin de penser que le bataillon des débuts d'enquête fourmillerait sur les lieux : tous les analystes sorciers s'activaient pour trouver des indices, les examiner, les cataloguer et quelques agents qui les épaulaient et prenaient des photographies. Quand elle le vit, Helen se précipita vers lui, en proie à la panique. Elle agrippa son bras et le traîna en courant vers la demeure avec pour seules paroles « Dépêchez-vous ». Ils coururent jusque dans l'immense salle de bal qui se trouvait dans l'aile Ouest et occupait à la fois le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage.

La pièce était tellement grande qu'elle donnait le vertige. Un parquet en charme lustré et verni, mais recouvert d'une couche de poussière témoignant l'abandon de la salle par ses propriétaires. D'immenses double-fenêtres en arc cintré peintes en blanc ornaient les murs, accompagnées de tableaux majestueux aux touches maîtresses et aux cadres sculptés dorés à la feuille d'or. Le plafond aux voûtes typiques des cathédrales dévoilait des fresques baroques et des lourdes sculptures encombrées. Quelques manques de poussières au sol trahissaient l'absence de larges meubles sans doute faits sur mesure. Mais ce qui attira le plus le regard de Potter était le fond de la pièce : une cheminée monumentale en pierres de calcaire jaunies par le temps et le manque d'entretien. Elle grimpait jusqu'au plafond en volutes imitant un lierre, ceintes de cristal teinté de vert. Depuis la porte d'entrée, la perspective qui s'offrait était saisissante : un cadre morbide formé par l'immense âtre noirci…

Sur un large fauteuil cabriolet du XVIIIème siècle tapissé de velours bleu roi brodé de fils d'or, reposait Narcissa Malfoy dans sa robe de fine mousseline noire, couleur du deuil. Elle semblait attendre royalement la venue de ses invités, nonchalamment installée dans son siège. Ses bras étaient posés sur les accoudoirs, les mains pendant dans le vide. La tête maintenue droite par un coussin de soie rouge vif, mettant en valeur la pâleur de son visage et ses cheveux noirs et blancs impeccablement coiffés en un chignon complexe. La large ligne rouge sur sa gorge scellait le carré formé par le support de tête. La teinte rubiconde se retrouvait au sol dans une large mare de sang. La mise en scène était saisissante de perfection malsaine…

Harry ne pensait pas pouvoir être plus horrifié avant de voir les lettres inscrites en très grand caractère sur le sol, juste devant la flaque grenat.

« _LIBERE DRACO, MOI VOUS NE M'ATTRAPEREZ JAMAIS_ »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Potter et Harris attendaient dans le hall que les formalités soient réglées. Ils demeuraient silencieux, ne sachant que dire ni penser. Ils s'en étaient doutés pourtant, ils auraient du rester auprès d'elle pour la protéger. Harry redoutait surtout l'arrivée de Draco…

Même le Secrétaire d'Etat Sorcier ne pouvait plus trouver une raison pour garder Draco Malfoy en détention. Auparavant, les preuves n'étaient pas suffisantes aux yeux de la population pour disculper le blond, mais à présent même l'opinion publique ne pouvait plus prétendre l'accuser. Et le Secrétaire suivait. Qu'importe la possibilité d'un complice cherchant à innocenter le fils Malfoy, poursuivre l'accusation n'était pas bon pour les sondages. Alors Harry et Helen étaient revenus convaincre Shacklebolt d'accélérer la procédure de libération. A présent ils attendaient pour pouvoir escorter Draco en lieu sûr.

Ils avaient convenu avec Kenneth de placer Draco chez les Zabini et d'exiger que des Aurors montent la garde. Dahlia et Blaise Zabini avaient donné leur accord. Ils avaient été profondément choqués par la nouvelle, et le jeune homme était mort d'inquiétude pour son ami. Il voulait venir au Ministère pour chercher Draco, mais les Aurors l'en avaient dissuadé : il valait mieux qu'il renseigne leur nouvelle protection sur sa demeure et ses secrets, sa mère étant trop perturbée pour faire quoi que ce soit. Harry pensait également que Draco souhaiterait conserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Et avec Blaise, il pourrait difficilement se contenir.

Quelques instants plus tard, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Malfoy. Il avait le visage baissé mais Harry pouvait voir ses mâchoires crispées. Potter ferma les yeux et souffla… Helen le suivit quand il se leva pour aller récupérer le blond des mains des deux agents. Draco ne les regarda même pas et se laissa faire. Les deux Aurors n'osèrent rien dire et guidèrent le libéré vers une cheminée avec beaucoup de douceur. Harry avait presque peur de le casser…

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kenneth était désespéré. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cela quand il avait pris l'affaire. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur ses erreurs et ses mauvais choix. Il fallait coincer ce criminel le plus vite possible avant qu'il ne fasse une nouvelle victime, car il était évident qu'ils avaient affaire à un tueur en série. Towler n'était pas certain qu'il soit judicieux de libérer Draco Malfoy, puisque c'était visiblement ce que voulait le tueur. Il ne devait pas exclure que le mot était un leurre pour les tromper sur son objectif, mais les conséquences étaient prévisibles : le nouvellement orphelin allait forcément être disculpé. A moins de trouver un autre mobile à ce meurtre, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, il était évident que cette libération était voulue. Pour quelle raison ? Pouvoir assassiner Draco Malfoy ? Cette raison était la plus probable. L'égorgeur semblait nourrir une haine envers cette famille, cela ne concernait donc pas uniquement Lucius. C'était de toute façon vers là que l'enquête les avait menés hier. Kenneth se mordait les doigts de ne pas être venu plus tôt, de ne pas être allé chercher Madame Malfoy chez les Zabini au lieu de la laisser venir dans ce manoir toute seule. Pourquoi n'y avait-il donc pas pensé alors qu'il craignait pour sa sécurité il y a quelques heures à peine ? Il ne referait pas cette erreur avec le fils, il se le jurait. C'était pour cette raison qu'il aurait préféré savoir Draco en sûreté dans une cellule froide, plutôt que dehors où le boucher de ses parents pouvait l'observer et attendre le bon moment.

L'inspecteur fût arraché à ses réflexions par un analyste sorcier. Il lui confirma que le sang avec lequel le message était inscrit était bien celui de Narcissa Malfoy. Ils avaient également réussi à établir la chronologie des faits avec plusieurs sorts d'analyse des événements. La femme était arrivée par cheminette depuis chez les Zabini, mais elle n'était pas seule : Blaise l'avait accompagnée.

\- « Vous êtes sûr ? s'étonna Kenneth.

\- Parfaitement, Mademoiselle Harris me l'a confirmé après avoir interrogé Monsieur Zabini. Cependant, il n'est pas resté longtemps, juste pour être sûr que tout allait bien en lançant un sort de détection pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. Il souhaitait ne partir qu'après l'arrivée des Aurors mais Narcissa l'avait convaincu de retourner voir Dahlia. Celle-ci était terriblement inquiète et ils savaient qu'elle resterait devant sa cheminée jusqu'à ce que son fils revienne.

\- Et comme il avait été rassuré par le sort de détection, il s'est laissé persuader pour éviter de faire attendre inutilement sa mère, comprit Kenneth.

\- Il était 7H40 environ, continua l'analyste. Vous n'alliez pas tarder à arriver.

\- A quelle heure se situe l'heure du crime ?

\- Environ 7H50. Nous ne pouvons pas dire quand l'assassin est arrivé, puisqu'il n'était visiblement pas sur les lieux avant que Blaise Zabini ne s'en aille. Il semblerait qu'il a amené Narcissa Malfoy dans cette salle de bal, l'a installé sur ce fauteuil, s'est placé derrière elle et lui a tranché la gorge avec la même technique que pour Lucius Malfoy.

\- En lui levant le visage d'une main pendant qu'il l'égorgeait lentement de l'autre ? s'enquit Towler pour plus de précision.

\- Exactement. Cependant, alors que cela pouvait être possible pour Lucius Malfoy, il est difficilement compréhensible que Narcissa Malfoy ne se soit pas débattue.

\- Pas du tout ? s'étonna Kenneth. Imperium ?

\- Non, aucune trace de magie, quelle qu'elle soit. Et je ne suis pas sûr que Madame Malfoy soit du genre à se laisser intimider par des menaces sans résister au moins un peu, ne serait-ce que pour la forme… Mais pas de trace de lutte. Rien.

\- C'est impossible ! s'exclama l'inspecteur. Vous voulez me faire croire qu'il est arrivé juste après que Blaise soit parti, a guidé Narcissa dans la salle de bal, placé le fauteuil et lui a demandé de s'asseoir, pour ensuite tranquillement lui lever le visage et lui ouvrir la gorge, le tout sans qu'elle proteste ?

\- Les sorts d'analyse et de dépistage de magie sont formels : la dernière fois qu'une baguette a été utilisée, c'est pour le sort de détection de Blaise Zabini.

\- Quelles sont les limites de ce dépistage magique ? gronda Kenneth. Il localise l'utilisation d'une baguette ? Et si le coupable avait usé d'un autre artefact ?

\- Impossible, expliqua l'analyste, sûr de lui. Aucune magie, qu'elle soit d'une baguette, d'un objet, ou même sans aucun autre catalyseur matériel. Rien. Nous avons fait les tests des dizaines de fois si ce n'est plus, le résultat est toujours le même. En plus, ce manoir a été vidé de toute sa magie et ses protections depuis quatre ans, ordre du tribunal sorcier à la fin de la guerre, ce qui a facilité les recherches. Nous avons poussé l'examen sur les trois dernières années, ce qui est la limite temporelle du sortilège, au cas où il y aurait eu un quelconque envoutement qui interfèrerait sur nos vérifications, cela s'est déjà vu une ou deux fois. Je peux donc vous affirmer qu'il n'y a eu rien de tel, et même que les Malfoy avaient presque totalement abandonné l'usage de la magie. Les seules exceptions ont été l'hiver pour allumer leur feu de cheminée quand le bois était trop humide, ou de temps en temps pour nettoyer une tâche particulièrement délicate. Ils n'ont même jamais utilisé le transport par cheminette, sauf cette nuit, et encore moins le transplanage.

\- Alors un « envoutement » posé il y a plus de trois ans pourrait perturber les résultats des sorts ? demanda Kenneth, près à se jeter sur cette explication.

\- Je ne pense pas, grimaça l'analyste, gêné de devoir détruire les espoirs de l'enquêteur. Pour qu'il continue à fonctionner, il aurait fallu l'entretenir, l'alimenter régulièrement. Et cela nécessite de la magie que nous n'avons pas découverte.

\- Et une nouveauté qui pourrait peut-être survivre sans avoir à réutiliser constamment de la magie ?

\- Quelque chose que même le Département des Mystères ne connait pas depuis plus de trois ans ? douta l'analyste. Vous savez que j'y travaille tous les jours, et je n'ai jamais eu vent d'une telle chose. Non, c'est impossible. La magie a ses limites. »

Kenneth se frotta le visage d'une main en soufflant. Comment avait fait le meurtrier ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Il allait devoir attendre l'autopsie du médicomage légiste qui était en train de préparer le corps pour le transport vers la morgue du Ministère. L'analyste continua son exposé en signalant que le texte avait été inscrit presque immédiatement après le crime : il devait forcément avoir attendu que les projections de sang se tarissent, puisque là encore il n'y avait eu aucun obstacle aux gouttes sur le sol. Towler tenta de contester cette déduction en précisant qu'il y avait une quantité importante d'éclaboussures, il était donc difficile d'assurer que rien n'avait entravé leur trajectoire.

\- « Deux facteurs étayent cette conclusion, rétorqua l'analyste. Premièrement, la répartition homogène des projections. Selon les premières conclusions du médicomage légiste, la gorge de la victime a été tranchée de sous la naissance de la mâchoire gauche jusqu'au même endroit à droite en suivant l'os, et avec beaucoup de force. La carotide a été sectionnée, là où la pression sanguine est la plus forte, d'où les projections allant jusqu'à un mètre. Il faut que vous imaginiez que ces effusions jaillissent suivant les pulsations cardiaques, donc en discontinu, mais à la manière d'un robinet ouvert que l'on tente de boucher avec ses doigts. Les doigts étant la tête toujours attachée au reste du corps. Par conséquent, les jets partent dans tous les sens. Si l'assassin s'était posté un peu sur le côté, même en restant derrière sa victime, il aurait forcément empêché les premières projections du sang à gauche ou à droite. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes avant que la violence du jaillissement diminue. Et nous pouvons voir que les gouttes sont presque symétriquement réparties sur les côtés. De plus, la vélocité certes moyenne de l'effusion a du durer pas loin d'une minute. Si le meurtrier n'avait pas attendu la fin et s'était déplacé devant sa victime, nous pourrions aisément le voir sur le sol. Il a donc du patienté jusqu'à ce que le sang coule le long du corps pour terminer la formation de cette flaque.

« Le second facteur est par rapport aux traces du meurtrier : il n'y en a aucune. S'il avait été placé une seule fois dans la trajectoire du sang, il en aurait été imbibé au point de dégouliner. Il y aurait des empreintes de chaussures et des gouttes tombées verticalement à faible vélocité. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Justement, il n'y a absolument rien ! Ce qui porte à croire que le tueur a pris bien garde de ne pas marcher sur le sang. Cela renforce le fait qu'il ait attendu la minute entière pour qu'il n'y ait plus d'effusions : tant que le sang coulait, il y avait risque de marcher dans une goutte.

\- Comment a-t-il fait ? Il y en a partout et il devait forcément poser le pied sur l'une des gouttes.

\- Pas s'il avait reculé et fait tout le tour : il n'y a qu'un mètre.

\- Et comment a-t-il pu prendre le sang pour inscrire son message ? Pour atteindre la flaque, il fallait aussi franchir d'autres gouttes. Et je doute que celles-ci aient été en quantité suffisante pour qu'il y trempe le doigt et écrive. Il y en aurait trace.

\- C'est exact… Je ne pense pas être en mesure de pouvoir répondre à cette question…

\- Et pour l'égorger, de gauche à droite. Comme il était placé derrière Narcissa, il a du utiliser sa main droite. Donc il est droitier ou ambidextre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Effectivement, oui.

\- Le bras gauche positionné sur la tête pour la maintenir en position…

\- Décubitus, coupa fièrement l'analyste. La tête en arrière le plus possible morphologiquement s'appelle la position décubitus.

\- Si ça peut vous faire plaisir… grommela Kenneth qui n'aimait pas être coupé dans ses réflexions. Donc, la main gauche sur la tête et la droite qui tranche… Vous avez dit que les effusions partaient en tous sens. Il a obligatoirement eu le bras droit maculé de sang, non ?

\- Oui, mais il n'y a aucune goutte qui aurait pu venir d'une coulure, il n'a donc pas du être imbibé au point que le sang en tombe.

\- Cela s'est produit à peine quelques minutes avant que nous arrivions, donc le meurtrier n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se nettoyer. Nous pouvons déjà innocenter toutes les personnes présentes, y compris les Zabini que nous sommes allés voir immédiatement après. A moins d'user de magie.

\- Pas ici en tout cas. Nous irons faire des tests chez les Zabini pour être certains.

\- Merci bien. Mais ce sang sur le bras droit pouvait-il être suffisant pour les inscriptions ?

\- Non puisqu'il n'y en avait pas assez pour goutter sur le sol. Il en fallait bien plus pour cela. De plus, la coagulation prend entre 3 et 5 minutes, même pour la flaque de sang par terre. Et même à la fin du message il a bénéficié d'un sang encore fluide. Il a été très rapide et n'a pas pu faire d'aller retour. Nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps d'analyser la graphologie du texte, mais à première vue il a repassé chaque lettre plusieurs fois pour bien les épaissir.

\- Et s'il avait eu comme… réfléchit intensément Towler. Une sorte d'« encrier » ?

\- Un récipient ? Qu'il aurait rempli pendant le meurtre ?

\- Par exemple, oui. Y aurait-il eu un endroit stratégique où il aurait pu remplir sa fiole sans interférer le jaillissement ?

\- Il aurait pu attendre que le sang coule dans le cou et aurait collé son contenant juste en-dessous, contre la peau… Je ne suis pas sûr que le sort d'analyse des événements puisse répondre à cette question mais nous allons essayer.

\- S'il ne le peut pas, pourriez-vous le déterminer avec des examens sans magie ?

\- J'ai bien peur que non… Mais nous pourrions savoir la quantité minimale de sang pris de cette façon, combien de temps cela lui a pris de remplir la fiole, et le temps qui lui restait pour écrire le message. Et avec un peu de chance, le temps exact d'écriture avec l'analyse graphologique.

\- C'est parfait. La technique était la même qu'avec Lucius Malfoy. Comme lui, elle n'a pas souffert ?

\- Non, elle a perdu connaissance presque instantanément. Le sang n'arrivant plus pour oxygéner le cerveau, la mort cérébrale n'a pris qu'une ou deux secondes. Le cœur, en revanche, a mis bien une minute pour s'arrêter : les projections sont dues aux pulsions cardiaques. Plus de battement de cœur, plus d'effusion. Plus de sang atteignant le cœur, et plus de battement.

\- Le tueur devait-il avoir des connaissances poussées en anatomie pour avoir une telle adresse ?

\- Dans le cas de Lucius Malfoy, la précision du geste témoignait surtout d'un grand calme et de l'assurance. Mais nous ne pouvions pas déterminer s'il souhaitait réellement atteindre l'artère carotide, ou simplement le tuer en lui tranchant la gorge comme cela peut également arriver si on coupe seulement les vaisseaux sanguins plus mineurs devant la trachée. Cela prend plus de temps, mais le résultat est le même. Nous pouvions uniquement affirmer que le tueur avait une bonne force physique pour pouvoir couper aussi nettement cette artère à travers les muscles, car il a quand même enfoncé sa lame assez loin sous la peau des deux côtés de la gorge. Mais maintenant qu'il a appliqué la même technique à Narcissa Malfoy, nous pouvons vous assurer qu'il a au moins connaissance de l'anatomie du cou, car la plaie est similaire en tout point. Une telle exactitude n'est pas le fruit du hasard, ou du simplement au fait que la façon dont Lucius Malfoy est mort lui a plu. Il a forcément testé cette pratique auparavant pour la perfectionner.

\- Ou bien il est médicomage. »

En voyant l'analyste hocher la tête, Kenneth savait qu'ils avaient enfin une piste.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Blaise Zabini était mort d'inquiétude. Comment allait-il trouver Draco ? Que pourrait-il faire pour lui ? Le laisser seul ? Ne pas le lâcher une seconde ? Lui parler ou rester silencieux ? Et s'il lui parlait, devait-il aborder l'enquête ou converser de tout et de rien ? Proposer une activité ? Servir du thé ? Le coucher pour qu'il dorme ? Le prendre dans ses bras ? Ou…

L'arrivée des Aurors avec le blond coupa court à toutes ses réflexions. Il ne réfléchit pas même une seconde avant de courir vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. La réaction de Draco fût immédiate : il fondit en larmes et s'écroula sur le sol, entraînant son meilleur ami dans sa chute. Blaise ne le lâcha pas une seconde et pleura silencieusement avec lui. Il ne vit pas Harry tenter de contenir ses émotions en détournant le regard, ni Helen sécher ses yeux humides. Les deux Aurors ne savaient pas quoi faire de leur personne et furent soulager de voir arriver un analyste équipé de sa baguette. Malheureusement, la femme vêtue de blanc était aussi embarrassée qu'eux en voyant la situation, et expliqua dans un murmure qu'elle venait lancer un sort de dépistage de magie pour vérifier si les Zabini s'étaient récemment nettoyés magiquement.

Les trois professionnels allèrent discrètement trouver Dahlia Zabini que des Aurors avaient vu dans la chambre. Deux gardes étaient postés devant la porte et les firent entrer après avoir toqué. Elle ne dormait pas mais était allongée sur le lit. Elle se redressa brusquement en les voyant entrer, en proie à des tremblements involontaires. Elle était d'une pâleur maladive et Harris se dépêcha vers elle pour l'empêcher de se lever. Les risques qu'elle s'évanouisse étaient grands.

\- « Un médicomage devrait bientôt arriver, assura Potter en s'approchant. En apprenant votre bouleversement, nous avons immédiatement demandé une assistance.

\- Ca va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas, murmura faiblement Dahlia. C'est juste un mauvais moment, je vais me remettre, termina-t-elle avant de se mettre à pleurer.

\- Votre meilleure amie vient de mourir, ne put s'empêcher de dire Helen. Vous n'allez pas vous en remettre comme ça. Promettez-moi que vous laisserez le médicomage vous examiner.

\- Excusez-moi, intervint timidement l'analyste. On m'a mandé ici pour vérifier un détail, me permettez-vous ? »

La femme alitée acquiesça sans demander de quoi il était question. Elle ne regarda même pas la jeune fille lancer le sort au-dessus d'elle. Harry et Helen étaient attentifs, sachant comment le sort devait réagir. Ils ne furent nullement surpris quand la lumière devant jaune et qu'un petit parchemin apparut pour flotter vers le lanceur. L'analyste sourit, indiquant par là même qu'il n'y avait pas eu de sort de nettoyage. Les Aurors lui répondirent mais n'avaient jamais douté du résultat. Ne restait plus que Blaise.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans l'entrée, des gardes leur apprirent que les deux amis s'étaient rendus dans le salon. En y entrant, ils les virent étroitement enlacés sur le canapé, les épaules de Draco toujours secouées de sanglots. L'analyste était cependant pressée et devait rentrer annoncer les résultats le plus vite possible. Elle inspira pour prendre courage et alla oser déranger les deux garçons. Dès qu'elle parla, le blond repoussa aussitôt Blaise pour se recroqueviller un peu plus loin sur le canapé, tournant le dos aux intrus. La jeune femme attendit l'approbation du jeune noir avant de relancer son sortilège. Avec joie, elle annonça qu'il n'y avait aucun souci et s'en alla à petit pas sautillants : visiblement, Blaise était écarté de la liste des suspects. Celui-ci la suivit du regard et aperçu enfin la présence des deux Aurors.

\- « Vous désirez quelque chose ? dit-il doucement, las.

\- C'est juste pour vous dire que si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, appelez-nous, répondit Harry. Un Auror chargé de l'affaire viendra un peu plus tard pour poser des questions à Monsieur Malfoy.

\- Il faudra sans doute que vous apportiez quelques affaires de Draco, chuchota Blaise en s'approchant vers eux. Des vêtements, produits de toilette et une chemise de nuit, surtout. Si vous voyez quelque chose d'autre, amenez-le. Je lui demanderais s'il désire un objet en particulier quand il sera en mesure de parler… Pour l'instant, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il arrive à réfléchir à quoi que ce soit.

\- Quand pensez-vous qu'il sera en mesure de répondre à nos questions ? murmura Harris.

\- C'est difficile à dire… souffla Blaise en jetant un regard triste vers la silhouette recroquevillée. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Même dans les pires moments il arrive toujours à garder une certaine contenance devant les autres. Mais là, c'est au-dessus de ses forces et ça me fait peur. Ma mère ne va pas très bien non plus, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'occuper d'eux deux tout seul.

\- Un médicomage va venir pour ausculter votre mère, répondit Harry. Il viendra également voir Monsieur Malfoy, et s'il le juge nécessaire, fera venir un psychomage. Nous nous chargerons des frais, naturellement.

\- C'est gentil mais je ne suis pas sûr que Draco accepte de les voir. Sa fierté peut parfois être un handicap à sa santé. Je vais voir si je peux le convaincre… Avez-vous une piste ?

\- Nous ne pouvons rien vous dire, malheureusement. Mais sachez que nous ferons tout notre possible pour que l'assassin de Monsieur et Madame Malfoy soit arrêté et jugé pour ses crimes. »

Blaise haussa les sourcils, blasé face à cette phrase basique et d'une évidence certaine. Il savait qu'avec Saint Potter la justice triomphait toujours, qui que soient les victimes. Particulièrement quand un enfant venait de perdre ses parents, et ce même s'il s'agissait Draco. En bon hôte, Blaise leur proposa une tasse de thé en sachant bien qu'ils étaient pressés. Sans surprise, ils refusèrent et prirent congés. Le jeune noir les accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, les salua, et se dépêcha de retourner auprès de son meilleur ami en deuil.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

L'avantage de ce second meurtre, s'il y en avait un, c'était l'aide d'une belle équipe pour faire ce qu'ils avaient prévu d'accomplir à deux. Malgré ce secours providentiel, particulièrement au vu de la taille gigantesque du jardin, ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Ginny et Ron étaient épuisés physiquement et nerveusement. Aucun d'eux n'avait beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, et ils avaient passé les trois dernières heures à passer le parc au peigne fin avec d'autres Aurors. Il était temps de s'intéresser aux arbres à la lisière de la muraille d'enceinte. Cela faisait plus de deux ans que les Malfoy n'avaient pas vu leur ou leurs épieurs et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chances qu'il reste un indice quelconque, mais cela valait le coup d'aller vérifier.

Ils ordonnèrent à leurs confrères d'inspecter chaque arbre près des murs tout autour de la propriété. Ils devaient relever n'importe quoi qui n'ait pas l'air naturel. Les Aurors ne posèrent pas de question et sortirent par la grille avant de longer les murs, chaque agent s'arrêtant à un arbre. Ron et Ginny grimpèrent sur les murs, l'un à gauche et l'autre à droite, et marchèrent au sommet en observant le point de vue que cela leur offrait.

Les deux Weasley firent un tour complet de la propriété en regardant attentivement ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, se croisèrent et continuèrent. De retour à la grille, ils recommencèrent leur tour en regardant cette fois-ci vers les feuillages.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Damian n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait au Manoir ou pour Draco Malfoy. Il avait juste reçu un message par hibou comme quoi Narcissa Malfoy avait également été assassinée et que l'arme du crime ne se trouvait pas sur les lieux cette fois-ci. Cependant, il devait poursuivre sa mission de découvrir d'où provenait le poignard utilisé pour le meurtre de Lucius Malfoy. Il avait fait un saut au Ministère pour récupérer la pièce à conviction qui patientait sagement dans sa pochette hermétique, au fond de la poche intérieure de sa veste moldue. Après trois ans de métier, il connaissait un indic spécialiste des armes blanches sorcières qui avait l'habitude d'informer les Aurors. Cela faisait sept ans qu'il était dans les petits papiers du Ministère et tous savaient où le trouver.

L'agent Jennings poussa la porte de la boutique, faisant teinter la clochette. Gaspard Rahman tatouait un client en chantant un air indien qu'il avait mis dans son lecteur de disque. Il ne leva même pas le regard vers le nouvel arrivant, passionné qu'il était de son dessin d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles. L'Auror vint se poster tranquillement aux côtés du tatoueur, feignant de l'intérêt pour son travail. C'était joli, mais les sorciers n'avaient jamais eu le goût des moldus pour les inscriptions sur l'épiderme. Surtout maintenant, après Voldemort, traumatisés par la Marque des Ténèbres des Mangemorts. Sa seule inquiétude était que ce travail prenne beaucoup de temps. Gaspard jeta un coup d'œil vers son spectateur et comprit qu'il avait affaire à un Auror : le jeune garçon n'était pas du tout le type de client qu'il recevait généralement, et sa tenue était très mal assortie. Il grogna de mécontentement : il allait devoir abréger son art ou le Ministère ne serait plus aussi clément sur son trafic.

\- « C'est pour un tatou ? questionna Gaspard pour engager la conversation sans éveiller la curiosité de son client moldu.

\- En forme de poignard, répondit Damian dans un sourire entendu. Vous avez des modèles à me proposer ?

\- Faut voir, se redressa Rahman en posant son matériel. Je ne serais pas long, ne bougez pas, » continua-t-il à l'adresse de l'homme étendu sur le ventre.

L'indien fit signe à l'Auror de le suivre dans l'arrière boutique et prit soin de bien fermer la porte derrière eux.

\- « On m'envoie les p'tits jeunes, maintenant ? ricana-t-il. Fais gaffe, j'voudrais pas que tu t'fasses mal avec mes biberons, gamin.

\- Avez-vous vendu un poignard récemment ? ignora Jennings.

\- Chais pas, ça dépend. Il a fait quoi c'poignard ?

\- Répondez à ma question ou je vous raye de la liste du Ministère.

\- Ca va, on s'calme, gamin, grommela Rahman en perdant son air moqueur et sachant que cette liste le préservait de perquisitions fâcheuses. C'quoi ton poignard ? C'est vague comme description. Y en a des milliards d'différents.

\- Celui-ci, répondit Damian en sortant le sachet de sa veste. L'avez-vous déjà vu ?

\- C'machin ? C'est d'la piètre qualité c'truc ! Et pis c'est moldu. J'vends pas c'te merde, moi. Je propose que des pépites, pas des couteaux d'cuisine.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Bah n'importe quel crétin verrait que c'est qu'une lame basique. Manche en plastoc et lame en acier de piètre qualité. C'est une production industrielle bas d'gamme. T'en trouves des milliards dans plein d'boutiques différentes, mais pas dans les armureries. C'pas un couteau d'cuisine non plus, tu chopes ça sur le net ou dans une boutique pour touriste. Une connerie dans l'genre.

\- Des boutiques souvenirs moldues vendent des armes blanches ? s'indigna Damian, choqué.

\- Pas toutes, mais qué'qu'z'une, ouais. Ils aiment bien imiter les armes médiévales, ça attire les pigeons. En général, ils les vendent émoussées mais y suffit d'les tailler un peu pour qu'elles tranchent, et on peut l'faire tout seul. J'les connais pas trop, c'est d'la merde leur stuff. J'touche pas à c'te bouse. Va t'falloir chercher, gamin. J'peux rien pour toi. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A la morgue, Helen rejoignit Kenneth qui écoutait le médicomage légiste exposer ses conclusions. L'inspecteur se vit confirmer les premières affirmations de l'analyste, y compris la similitude exacte de la blessure avec celle qu'avait subi Lucius. Le geste du tueur était sûr au point de pouvoir le renouveler au millimètre près. Les corps des deux Malfoy étaient allongés côte à côte pour étayer les propos du scientifique. Towler et Harris s'approchaient pour mieux voir. Penchés, ils purent détailler la plaie nette en ligne droite.

\- « L'unique différence serait pour Lucius, continua la femme médicomage dans sa robe vert pâle. L'assassin a tranché si fort qu'il a entaillé la trachée quand la lame est passée devant la gorge. Cela pourrait être dû à l'émotion d'un premier meurtre, ou une haine particulière pour cet homme. J'ai également découvert de l'amitriptyline dans le corps de Narcissa Malfoy, environ 100mg. C'est une quantité plutôt importante, particulièrement dès le matin. C'est un antidépresseur moldu.

\- Nous savons qu'elle suivait ce genre de traitement, expliqua Kenneth. Avec les derniers événements, elle a du doubler la dose.

\- Le maximum par jour est de 200mg, elle aurait du en avoir bien moins à cette heure de la journée. Cela pouvait être dangereux, surtout que les effets ne sont pas visibles du jour au lendemain, ça ne servait à rien ! Enfin, bon… bredouilla-t-elle tout à coup en les voyant hausser les sourcils. C'est vrai que la question ne se pose plus, mais bon…

\- Autre chose ?

\- Elle souffrait d'une sténose aortique, c'est-à-dire que sa valve aortique était rétrécie. Elle était également diabétique. Mais je n'ai trouvé aucune drogue moldue ou potion sorcière dans son organisme. Je ne vois rien qui aurait pu la rendre docile ou l'endormir comme vous me l'avez demandé, inspecteur Towler. Peut-être un malaise que cet état de santé a pu faciliter ? Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, cela aurait au contraire compliqué le travail du meurtrier : il aurait fallut qu'il ou elle la porte.

\- Et le temps d'action était déjà assez serré, oui… Autre chose : ce médicament peut-il influer sur le flux sanguin ? Sa fluidité surtout.

\- Oui, évidemment, soupira d'exaspération la médicomage comme si cette question était stupide. Mais aucun produit moldu ne peut influer sur le sang sorcier. Notre magie circule par nos vaisseaux sanguins, c'est elle qui accélère ou décélère, fluidifie ou coagule notre hémoglobine. Et la magie annule toutes autres actions de produits quelconques. C'est pour cela que nous avons nos propres potions : nous avons beau dire ce que nous voulons sur l'égalité, la composition de nos corps est légèrement différente de celle des moldus. Ce n'est pas tout le temps le cas, mais tout de même. Le sang est l'exemple le plus flagrant. Donc oui, cela agit, mais non, pas sur Madame Malfoy.

\- Très bien, merci docteur, se crispa Towler qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse la leçon. »

Kenneth sortit, suivi de Helen, et tira son carnet de parchemins de sa poche pour noter les nouvelles informations. Il espérait que les Weasley avaient réussi à trouver quelque chose dans le parc. Les indices de cette affaire étaient minces, le tueur était minutieux… Et Kenneth n'aimait pas beaucoup ça. Ce psychopathe était intelligent et prévoyant, il avait bien planifié ses meurtres. Ils devaient l'arrêter avant qu'il s'en prenne au fils Malfoy.

\- « Comment ça s'est passé avec Draco ? demanda Kenneth en terminant d'écrire dans l'ascenseur.

\- Il n'a pas dit un mot, soupira Helen. Je ne le connais que de réputation, mais il semblerait que le plus inquiétant était ses pleurs devant les autres. Normalement, il aurait du se contenir jusqu'à être seul. Blaise n'est pas sûr qu'il soit en état de nous répondre aujourd'hui.

\- On n'a pas le choix, je dois aller l'interroger.

\- Peut-être vaut-il mieux attendre encore un peu, lui laisser plus de temps.

\- Très bien, s'impatienta Towler, prêt à s'énerver tant il était à cran. Où est Potter ?

\- Il a rejoint son équipe au Manoir. J'ai eu des nouvelles de Damian, il semblerait que le poignard qui a servi à tuer Lucius soit une marchandise de boutique de souvenirs moldue.

\- De souvenirs ? s'étonna-t-il. Comme les boules-à-neige ou les cartes postales ?

\- Peut-être un peu plus spécifiques, du type moyenâgeux. Nous n'y faisons pas attention car nos armes blanches magiques ont la même esthétique, mais d'après l'indic qu'est allé voir Damian, les poignards moldus n'ont plus du tout la même forme maintenant. Heureusement, il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de magasins médiévaux à Londres.

\- Si le poignard a bien été acheté à Londres… Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien. Laissons Damian se débrouiller pour le moment. Nous verrons bien ce soir si cela l'a mené quelque part. Sinon il faudra abandonner cette piste : les possibilités sont bien trop larges. Retournez au domicile des Zabini, Mademoiselle Harris. Ne revenez qu'après le passage du médicomage pour me prévenir rapidement si je peux aller parler à Draco. Aidez les Aurors sur place, en attendant. Je vais rejoindre Potter au manoir pour savoir s'il y a du nouveau. Ensuite, nous aurons grand besoin de faire le point. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Un agent photographiait l'empreinte. Harry fouillait autour de l'arbre et dans les feuillages. C'était inespéré et très inquiétant à la fois. Et bizarrement, il ne trouvait rien d'autre que cette trace. Etait-ce une erreur d'inattention ? Etait-ce voulu ? Un piège pour brouiller les pistes ? Pourquoi ici et non ailleurs ? Il espérait que Ron et Ginny allaient trouver autre chose pour élargir le champ d'investigations.

\- « Monsieur Potter ? cria une voix. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là-haut ? »

Harry se pencha précautionneusement au bord de la branche sur laquelle il était juché. Seul au pied de l'arbre, Kenneth l'observait d'un air intrigué. Les autres Aurors poursuivaient leurs recherches plus loin.

\- « On a trouvé une empreinte de semelle boueuse, répondit l'inspecteur. Sèche, évidemment. Il faudrait savoir quand il a plu la dernière fois, ça ne doit pas être là depuis longtemps.

\- Vous avez appelé les analystes ? s'enquit Towler.

\- Ils arrivent, oui. Mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'il n'y en a qu'une. Celui qui se trouvait là à forcément posé les deux pieds dans la boue et sur la branche. Quelque chose aurait effacé l'autre ou c'est lui ? Et c'est la même chose pour grimper : il n'a pas pu sauter aussi haut.

\- Et si l'épieur s'est trouvé là le jour où il pleuvait : les autres traces ont pu être lavées par la pluie, mais celle-ci a été protégée par le feuillage ?

\- Je vois le ciel juste au-dessus de ma tête, le contredit Potter. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution : cette empreinte a été laissée intentionnellement. Reste à savoir pourquoi.

\- Vous pensez qu'il veut brouiller les pistes ?

\- Ou faire passer un message…

\- Un message ? s'étonna Towler, incrédule. Mais comment ? Vous pensez à quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Pas vraiment, non… Juste une intuition. Montez vous aussi. On ne sait jamais, vous pouvez peut-être voir quelque chose qui m'échappe. J'ai déjà inspecté l'arbre entier, il n'y a que cette empreinte. Vous ne risquez pas de compromettre des indices. »

Towler soupira. Il détestait les efforts physiques, cela n'avait jamais été sa tasse de Branchiflore. Mais une invitation aussi directe ne pouvait pas être refusée. Il remonta ses manches, souffla un coup, et commença à poser une main sur le tronc… Et réfléchit à comment il pouvait monter. Un peu plus haut, Harry venait de comprendre. Il se retint de rire pour ne pas vexer son collègue, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Il se demandait s'il devait lui indiquer la branche à laquelle se raccrocher…

\- « Peut-être que… commença Harry.

\- C'est bon, Potter, » cracha brusquement Kenneth, conscient d'être ridicule.

Il sautilla une fois ou deux avant de pouvoir poser un pied contre l'écorce et glissa immédiatement. Il posa sa main contre une rugosité un peu plus bombée et se râpa la paume. Kenneth détestait ça, sa peau lui brûlait à présent. Il grommela quelques insultes et refusa de jeter un coup d'œil vers Potter, quand une main apparue tout à coup dans son champ de vision. Harry s'était suspendu à la branche par les jambes. La tête à l'envers, il empoigna les doigts de Towler pour l'aider à se hisser.

\- « Merci, Monsieur Potter, rougit honteusement l'inspecteur maladroit. Bon, que nous révèle cette empreinte.

\- Ce n'est juste qu'un peu de boue avec une trace de semelle de basket moldu. Il faudra trouver le modèle exact.

\- Si c'est bien le meurtrier qui a laissé cet indice intentionnellement, pourquoi ici ? Que nous apporte de plus cet endroit par rapport aux autres ? Le point de vue ?

\- D'ici, on peut voir l'aile Est du manoir et la roseraie. La grille d'entrée n'est pas visible. Peut-être que nous devrions demander à Draco où lui et ses parents se promenaient la plupart du temps ?

\- Avez-vous des multiplettes ?

\- Pas sur moi, non. Quelque chose vous intéresse en particulier ?

\- Je voudrais savoir quelles pièces du Manoir sont observables d'ici. Les Malfoy vivaient plutôt dans la partie Est, justement.

\- C'est exact, s'exclama Harry, surpris de ne pas y avoir pensé. Je vais demander un plan de la bâtisse et du terrain, conclut-il en prenant de nouvelles photographies. Vous pensez que le meurtrier, si c'est bien lui qui était ici, a voulu que nous sachions d'où il espionnait la famille ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, soupira Kenneth en s'appuyant contre le tronc, sujet à de légers vertiges et inquiet de voir Potter en équilibre tout au bout de la branche. Mais qu'il s'agisse du tueur ou non, nous devons retrouver cette personne à tous prix. Et si jamais ce n'est pas lui, il aura d'importantes informations à nous révéler.

\- Il ne peut pas avoir vu les meurtres, se sentit obligé de préciser Harry. Il ne pleuvait pas ni hier, ni ce matin.

\- Votre instinct vous dit-il si celui qui se trouvait là était le tueur ?

\- Malheureusement non… »

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant l'arrivée des analystes.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 _ **« Guest » 1**_ _: Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant ^^ !_

 _ **« Guest » 2**_ _: Et oui, d'autres éléments. Sache qu'à chaque chapitre, il va y en avoir pleins d'autres ! Quand je vous dis de prendre des notes, je plaisante pas. A chaque fin de « grosse série d'indices », je vais poster une ligne d'un tableau récapitulatif pour vous faciliter la tâche. Il est disponible sur mon profil. Pour l'instant, il n'y a que pour le meurtre de Lucius. J'ai encore quelques problèmes pour sa gestion, mais je ne désespère pas de pouvoir régler des problèmes de retour à la ligne rendant un pavé de texte illisible…_

 _Il y a bien un observateur, oui. Mais un ou plusieurs ? Le meurtrier ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Pour Draco ou la famille entière ? Bonne question ! On ne sait rien de lui ou d'eux, les Aurors n'ont aucun moyen pour le ou les retrouver._

 _Pour Charlie, je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment. Les réponses viendront au chapitre suivant. Certes, il s'agit d'une fanfic et on peut inventer quasiment tout ce qu'on veut, mais que serait le plus logique à ton avis ? En tout cas, ce lien que tu fais avec Charlie et l'observateur est intéressant. Seulement, c'est peut-être un peu plus tordu que tu ne le crois ?_

 _Merci pour cette longue review ! Ca fait chaud au cœur ! J'espère que je presserais encore ton cerveau comme un citron ! Et qu'avec ce chapitre, tu vas avoir des milliards de questions au bout des doigts ! Je les attends avec beaucoup d'impatience !_

* * *

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

 _Ne croyez pas pouvoir trouver les informations sur les effusions de sang sur internet ! Je suis tombée sur des forums de suicide… J'ai plutôt décroché mon téléphone, composé un numéro et… « allô papa dentiste ? Comment ça fait quand on égorge quelqu'un ? ». Il était heureux, je peux vous l'assurer. Que de bonnes images juste avant d'aller se coucher. Bonheur ! Je ne connaissais personne d'autre ayant des connaissances médicales qui pouvait répondre à mes nombreuses questions… Je voudrais coller au plus près de la réalité (magie à part)._ _ **Donc si j'ai fait des erreurs visibles aux quelques scientifiques présents, je vous prie de m'excuser.**_ _C'est pas moi, c'est papa ! Na ! Haha…_

 _Pour l'antidépresseur, c'est plus compliqué que ça… Je sais maintenant par exemple qu'on en prend souvent plusieurs pour contrecarrer les effets secondaires les uns des autres. Ca dépend des personnes, de la nature de leur dépression, etc. En bref, là j'ai pas fait très juste. Au contraire, je dois avoir dit de grosses conneries ! Je vous demande à tous_ _ **PARDON**_ _! Je n'ai pas eu le courage de corriger, ne sachant pas du tout quoi mettre…_

 _ **SI PARMI VOUS SE TROUVE UN PSYCHOLOGUE ou un étudiant en psychologie, PRIERE DE VENIR M'AIDER SUR CETTE FIC PARCE QUE JE VAIS EN AVOIR GRANDEMENT BESOIN !**_

 _C'est un appel à l'aide, oui. Je ne connais aucun psy, et je ne suis jamais allé en voir un. J'ai été tenté pour l'expérience, mais n'ai jamais fait le premier pas. Peut-être un jour, je prendrais rendez-vous. Mais ce sera sûrement pour l'inonder de questions plus tordues les unes que les autres. De même qu'un médecin légiste. Les pauvres, je les plains d'avance…_

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _Alors voilà un chapitre concernant un nouveau meurtre et une collecte d'indices. Le prochain sera des déductions/réflexions + quelques nouvelles recherches. Puis à nouveau des recherches… etc. Il ne va pas y avoir beaucoup d'action, je vous préviens. Quand à la relation Harry/Draco, elle va prendre un peu de temps… Je crois que c'est pas le moment de draguer ce pauvre Draco. Ca va venir, ça va venir, un peu de patience._

 _Il y a peut-être des gens qui vont se dire « WHAT ? des poignards médiévaux vendus en plein Londres dans des boutiques souvenirs ?! »… Bon, j'avoue que j'ai pensé à Carcassonne et aux sabres que j'ai achetés là-bas. Mais j'ai fait des recherches rapides (comme je pouvais, j'ai jamais mis les pieds à Londres, à mon plus grand malheur…) et ce serait peut-être possible…_ _ **Je vous avoue ne pas être sûre du tout de mon coup !**_ _ **Alors si c'est faux, dites-le moi**_ _pour que je meurs moins bête. Mais je ne changerais pas ce fait, ça serait beaucoup trop compliqué. C'est une fanfic, pas un roman en voie de publication dans les librairies, alors je me prends la tête « raisonnablement », pas à fond. En fait, croyez-moi, je me la prends déjà suffisamment comme ça… Il faudra accepter ce détail du style « je le dis c'est comme ça point, accepte ou pars »… Un peu comme Harry Potter nous dit « fuck, c'est de la magie » ou Doctror Who nous dit « fuck, c'est de la science ». Bin moi c'est « fuck, j'ai dit ». haha !..._ _ **J'essaierais de faire le moins d'erreur possible, c'est tout ce que je peux vous promettre !**_ _Et puis après tout, qui sait ? C'est peut-être possible ?_

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _Je crois avoir fait le tour… Surtout n'hésitez pas une seconde à me proposer vos théories, même les plus fumeuses ! Laissez-moi lire dans votre cerveau et patauger dans votre cervelle pour voir le cheminement de vos pensées ! Non seulement ça me fait tellement plaisir de savoir que je torture vos méninges, mais en plus ça M'AIDE VRAIMENT ! N'en doutez pas ! Je veux voir jusqu'où vos réflexions peuvent vous mener, savoir si je vous perds exactement comme il faut, si c'est pas assez, ou si je me suis complètement foiré._

 _Comme vous avez tous compris que tout à un rapport avec Draco, soyez sans crainte : ça va vite être su des Aurors ! Déjà ici, par exemple, cette idée fait son chemin. Je ne prendrais plus la peine de cacher ce fait, même si j'avais timidement essayé. La seule vraie question encore d'actualité est… Est-ce seulement Draco ? Draco ET sa famille ? Draco ET son père ? Draco ET les Mangemorts ? Draco ET un tiers inconnu ? MYSTERE ET BULLE DE GOMME !_

 _Une dernière chose. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais Kenneth Towler est REELLEMENT un personnage de Harry Potter ! Trouvé sur le wikia Harry Potter. J'en parlerais une fois dans l'histoire, avec une conversation entre Ron et Hermione, plus tard. Helen Harris et Damian Jennings sont cependant inventés. Je sais que j'aurais pu faire appel à d'autres noms mentionnés dans les livres de Rowling, mais j'en utilise déjà beaucoup ! Ils apparaitront tous au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Pour l'instant, ce sont les deux seuls personnages sortis de nulle part utilisés dans l'histoire. Il y en aura un autre (un moldu policier). Je ferais tout mon possible pour user au maximum de noms purement potteriens ! Et si ce n'est pas le cas, alors ces personnages auront une importance moyen. Pour Helen et Damian, ce sont simplement des agents sous le commandement d'un inspecteur, donc leur rôle c'est d'aider aux recherches et coincer le criminel. Je refuse de leur inventer une histoire et de les faire intervenir autrement. A la rigueur, ils auront un caractère et un physique. Point. Pas plus, pas moins. Ils n'influent en rien sur l'histoire !_

 **oooooooooooo**

 **A bientôt mes bits chéris !**

 **Fantômes ou manifestants !**

 **XXX**

 **Ashu**


	5. Chap02-part2 --- Mardi 7 MAI 2002

**TABLEAU RECAPITULATIF DISPONIBLE SUR MON PROFIL**

 **(ce chapitre-ci compris)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

 _ **PART 2**_

 _Mardi 7 MAI 2002_

Après avoir fait une nouvelle ronde sans rien découvrir de plus, Ginny laissa Ron rejoindre les deux inspecteurs avec Helen qui était venu les aider. Elle avait une mission très désagréable à accomplir : interroger Charlie. Elle se rendit au Ministère pour passer un appel international par cheminette et prépara sa liste de questions pour ne pas perdre ses moyens si les réponses qu'elle aurait n'étaient pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre… Elle désirait ardemment que son frère démente tout en bloc, qu'un homme avait usurpé son identité pour envoyer cette correspondance enflammée, et surtout que Charlie était resté bien sagement en Roumanie ces quatre dernières années. Sauf les fins d'année où il rentrait fêter Noël et le jour de l'an en famille.

Ginny se figea. Le dragonnier n'était pas tout le temps resté avec eux durant ces périodes. Et s'il était allé voir les Malfoy sans rien dire ? Et s'il entretenait une relation longue distance avec Draco ? Comment devait-elle réagir ? Elle devrait être heureuse pour lui si ses sentiments étaient partagés… Mais elle et ses amis avaient depuis si longtemps été persuadés que c'était Harry qui finirait avec Draco… Ce n'était pas la seule raison, mais cette idée l'avait aidé à oublier son ancien amour pour le brun. Alors si le cœur de Draco appartenait à un autre… Elle se mettait dans tous ses états avant même de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse ! Après tout, Charlie devait avoir une excellente explication. Car il était impossible qu'il soit mêlé à ces meurtres, de près ou de loin.

Un secrétaire vint lui annoncer que la cheminée était connectée à l'Europe de l'Est. Elle inspira longuement, jeta un coup d'œil à son parchemin rempli de questions, et se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers le centre d'appels. Le jeune homme en uniforme noir et col blanc la guida jusqu'à un siège matelassé, installé face à un petit âtre surélevé pour plus de confort. Elle s'assit d'un air faussement serein et empoigna une belle quantité de poudre verte.

\- « Réserve Naturelle des Dragons, Roumanie, » énonça-t-elle clairement.

Deux secondes plus tard, elle voyait un bureau désordonné et entendait retentir une sonnerie qui prévenait un appel. Une femme d'un certain âge en habits de cuir brûlé se précipita dans la salle après quelques minutes. Ginny lui demanda si elle pouvait parler à Charlie Weasley et la brune grogna bruyamment en sortant sans avoir dit un seul mot. De nouvelles minutes s'écoulèrent, et un grand roux au visage noirci par la suie trottina, en nage. Un petit dragon blanc était sagement installé dans ses bras, tournant la tête en tous sens avec de grands yeux bleus curieux.

\- « Ginny ? s'exclama Charlie, surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tout va bien ? Il y a un problème ? Papa et Maman vont bien ? C'est Ron ? Ou George ?

\- Calme-toi, ça ne concerne en rien la famille… A part toi, précisa-t-elle avec réticence.

\- Moi ? Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il encore, intrigué et toujours inquiet en s'asseyant par terre devant la cheminée.

\- D'abord, c'est quoi ce dragon ? fit Ginny en indiquant du menton le petit reptile qui grimpait maintenant sur l'épaule de son frère.

\- Oh, c'est un petit que j'ai aidé à naître, sourit tendrement le roux en regardant paternellement l'animal. C'était il y a six mois environ, il y a eu des complications et nous avons eu très peur pour sa vie. Il est toujours fragile. Tant qu'il n'aura pas atteint l'âge de un an, nous ne pourrons pas être certains de sa survie. C'est pour cette raison que je ne vous en ai pas parlé en Décembre. Alors je le couve comme une mère. Je me suis vraiment très attaché à lui.

\- Six mois ? Il ne devrait pas avoir atteint une taille plus… draconienne ?

\- Son œuf était déjà anormalement petit et il est régulièrement malade. Dans la nature, il n'aurait jamais du sortir de son œuf. C'est le premier dragon miniature de l'Histoire. L'hypothèse de certains confrères serait que son corps entier est atrophié… Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr mais nous devons attendre qu'il ait plus d'un an pour pouvoir l'examiner plus précisément sans risque.

\- C'est quelle race ? demanda Ginny qui ne reconnaissait pas du tout l'une ou l'autre des espèces connues.

\- Un Noir des Hébrides albinos, répondit fièrement Charlie en tentant de rester immobile pour ne pas que le petit dragon maladif tombe de sur sa tête. Il ne grandit pas comme les autres, alors je note son processus de croissance en détail. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il arrive à voler un jour même si je tente de lui faire faire de l'exercice pour qu'il se muscle. Mais tu ne m'as pas appelé pour t'enquérir de mon travail, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

\- Et bien c'est mon boulot qui m'oblige à te contacter, fit la rousse après s'être raclée la gorge. Nous avons eu un double meurtre : Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy.

\- Malfoy ! s'écria Charlie en s'avançant brusquement vers sa sœur, rattrapant in extremis son dragon qui avait perdu l'équilibre. C'est horrible ! Comment va Draco ? Il n'a rien ? Il n'est pas en danger au moins ?! Où est-il ? Vous prenez soin de lui ? Vous ne le soupçonnez pas j'espère ?!

\- Laisse-moi parler ! coupa Ginny, choquée de voir ses doutes se confirmer : Charlie ressentait quelque chose pour le blond. Je ne suis pas là en tant que sœur mais comme Auror, alors ne me complique pas la tâche, s'il-te-plait ! »

Elle avait peur de craquer. Sa voix était un peu trop forte, elle devait faire appel à tout son professionnalisme pour garder son calme. Cet emportement avait au moins eu le mérite de clouer le bec de son frère, ce qui lui laissa le temps de souffler et remettre ses pensées en ordre.

\- « Quand est la dernière fois que tu as mis les pieds en Angleterre ? dit posément la jeune femme.

\- Et bien en Décembre dernier, évidemment… Vous… hésita-t-il, n'osant y croire. Vous me suspectez, moi ?

\- Tu peux le prouver ? Tu aurais bien pu venir clandestinement et repartir sans laisser de trace administrative. Où étais-tu hier et ce matin, à 14H30 et 7H50 ? As-tu un témoin ?

\- Je travaillais, bien sûr ! Mes collègues peuvent le confirmer. Mais réfléchi une seconde : même si j'avais usé de moyens illégaux pour venir en Angleterre, commettre ces meurtres et revenir, je n'aurais jamais pu être là à temps pour te répondre ici, en Roumanie ! Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu faire !

\- C'est juste, murmura Ginny en se mordant les lèvres mais rassurée. Cependant, nous allons tout de même prendre la déposition de tes confrères : nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser place aux doutes. Chaque information doit être confirmée de toutes les façons possibles.

\- C'est une enquête compliquée ? Ne me dis pas que vous n'avez pas d'autre piste ! Et puis comment en êtes-vous venus à me… oh ! s'exclama-t-il tout à coup en comprenant. Vous… euh… bredouilla le jeune homme hautement embarrassé. Vous avez… trouvé des lettres ?...

\- Non, Narcissa nous en a parlé hier soir avant de se faire assassiner, répondit sèchement Ginny, l'œil noir : encore un doute confirmé. Elle a trouvé ta correspondance il y a quelques mois dans la chambre de Draco. Cela l'a bouleversé et elle a tout brûlé. »

Charlie était aussi pâle que les écailles de son dragon. S'il n'avait pas été assis, il se serait évanoui. Mais une petite étincelle d'espoir brillait dans son cœur : Draco avait conservé ses parchemins ! Il n'avait jamais osé l'espérer puisqu'il ne lui répondait jamais. Alors cela signifiait qu'il ne l'importunait pas ? Souvent il avait pensé arrêter mais n'avait jamais pu s'y résoudre. Il aurait pu sautiller de joie s'il n'y avait pas eu les meurtres des parents de Draco, le fait que sa famille connaissait maintenant son secret, et le dégout qu'il avait inspiré à Narcissa au point de détruire ses lettres.

\- « Je crois que tu as des choses à me dire, » gronda l'Auror.

Charlie déglutit. Il n'avait plus le choix. Jamais il n'avait voulu raconter ses déboires sentimentaux à sa famille, surtout pas quand cela concernait un Malfoy. Si par miracle Draco lui avait retourné son affection, là il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et ses sentiments avaient été découverts de la pire des façons. On avait violé son intimité. Il ne savait même pas si cela valait la peine d'expliquer quoi que ce soit : ils savaient tout.

\- « Je suis tombé fou amoureux de Draco dès le premier regard : un vrai coup de foudre, raconta-t-il, las. Ca remonte au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, quand je suis venu pour les dragons. Cependant, je n'osais rien faire ni tenter. Ce n'est qu'après la guerre, quand j'ai vite compris que tout le monde rejetait cette famille, que j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains. Qu'avais-je à y perdre ? Et j'avoue qu'en sachant Draco destitué de son statut de noble intouchable, je pensais avoir plus de chance. Ainsi, il ne me repousserait pas automatiquement à cause de mon rang et mon nom. Et j'avais raison : je n'ai jamais reçu de « non » catégorique. Seulement trois lettres où il disait ne pas partager mes sentiments.

\- Et ce n'est pas un refus, ça ? fit Ginny, surprise.

\- Pas avec une formulation si polie, sourit Charlie. J'ai répondu que j'allais le convaincre et qu'il allait devoir être plus ferme s'il ne voulait plus recevoir aucun pli. Les deux dernières réponses étaient à chaque fois plus évasives même si le message était le même. Et puis plus rien. Après plusieurs années, j'ai toujours l'espoir que peut-être… Et le fait qu'il ait gardé les lettres, comme tu me l'as dit, me conforte dans cette idée. »

Ginny avait mal à la tête. Son frère était bel et bien un harceleur fanatique qui n'avait pas conscience de profiter du malheur d'un garçon rejeté par le monde. Il n'était pas étonnant que Draco ait gardé les mots de son frère quand les autres contacts qu'il pouvait avoir avec l'extérieur étaient chargés de haine. Il aurait fait la même chose avec n'importe qui d'autre : l'identité de l'expéditeur ne rentrait pas en ligne de compte. Charlie s'en rendait-il compte ? Ou, comme elle le pensait, était-il aveuglé par ses sentiments teintés de folie douce ?

\- « Rassure-moi sur un point, hésita-t-elle en se retenant difficilement de réprimander son frère. Tu n'es pas allé le voir, au moins une fois, pendant tes séjours chez nous ? »

En voyant le roux se mordre les lèvres de gêne, elle eu l'envie irrépressible de tendre le bras à travers les flammes pour le frapper. Il n'avait pas osé ! Elle ne voulait pas le croire.

\- « Mais jamais longtemps ! se justifia Charlie, honteux. Durant… durant les deux semaines où je suis chez papa et maman, je ne vais chez les Malfoy que trois ou quatre fois ! C'est tout, je te le jure !

\- Et tu crois que ça t'excuse ! ne put plus se retenir la jeune femme qui explosait. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ?!

\- Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne ! s'indigna-t-il.

\- Tu le harcèles ! Et tu vas jusqu'à le chercher chez lui où sa famille avait déjà beaucoup de mal à se sentir en sécurité ! Et tout cela alors qu'il t'a déjà dit « non » !

\- Il n'a pas dit « non » ! Et je ne suis jamais allé sonner à la porte ! Je n'ai même jamais franchi les grilles de leur domaine : je montais dans un arbre pour regarder par-dessus les murs avec des multiplettes. Ils ne m'ont jamais vu ! »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

De retour dans leur bureau pour mettre à plat tout ce qu'ils avaient pu découvrir, Harry, Kenneth, Ron, et Helen attendaient le retour de Ginny en demandant des nouvelles à Damian par cheminette portable. Il faisait potiron blanc et commençait à désespérer trouver quelque chose. L'arme se révélait de plus en plus être un cul-de-sac. Quand Towler raccrocha, il se prit la tête entre les mains pour souffler lourdement. Il n'avait pas les idées claires.

Un Auror entra pour leur transmettre les dernières conclusions des analystes sorciers. Harry se jeta sur l'enveloppe en remerciant l'homme d'un murmure. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour ces résultats qui pouvaient peut-être les sortir du pétrin. Cela pouvait répondre à beaucoup de leurs questions et révéler une information capitale. Il sortait les parchemins et les étalait sur la table quand une furie rousse aux cheveux ébouriffés entra en trombe et jeta violemment son calepin contre un mur à la manière d'un lanceur de baseball.

\- « Ginny… ? eut à peine le temps de commencer Ron.

\- Notre frère est un crétin ! Un irresponsable ! Un idiot ! Une horrible Gargouille ! Un…

\- Doucement, Ginny, s'empressa Harry auprès d'elle.

\- Il dit être amoureux alors qu'il n'est qu'un fan obsédé par son « idole » ! continua-t-elle à l'adresse de son frère. Il est devenu complètement cinglé ! Figure-toi qu'il a poussé le vice jusqu'à se rendre chez eux pour les espionner depuis un arbre !

\- Un arbre ?! s'écrièrent les quatre Aurors à l'unisson.

\- J'ai tout de suite pensé à nos recherches dans le parc et l'empreinte boueuse, naturellement. Mais ça ne peut pas être lui : il est en Roumanie depuis début Janvier et ne revient en Angleterre que pour les fêtes de fin d'année. La trace ne peut pas être aussi vieille.

\- Mais il peut nous aiguiller sur…

\- Les points stratégiques pour espionner ? cria à nouveau Ginny, incapable de calmer sa colère contenue pendant trop longtemps. Déjà fait ! Il a même un plan du manoir avec des notes qu'il va nous envoyer !

\- Ginny, calme-t… tenta à nouveau Ron sans même parvenir à terminer.

\- J'essaie ! hurla-t-elle avant de souffler plusieurs fois pour se maîtriser, ne gardant plus qu'un air triste et plein d'incompréhensions. Comment ?... Comment peut-il ne pas réaliser que ce qu'il fait est mal ?... »

Elle s'affala sur une chaise et leur raconta tout son interrogatoire. Ron comprenait son emportement et aurait voulu l'imiter s'il n'était pas sur son lieu de travail. Il n'aurait pas pu se retenir s'il avait été celui qui interrogeait leur frère. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé que Charlie soit coupable de harcèlement et fanatisme. Et encore moins envers… Draco Malfoy ! Sérieusement ? Cette histoire sortait de nulle part. Un coup de foudre ? Vraiment ? Qui remonte à plus de sept ans ? Sans aucun contact direct hormis des lettres unilatérales ? Cela tenait plus de la pathologie psychique que de sentiments.

Une fois Ginny calmée quelques minutes plus tard, ils décidèrent de commander à manger avant de faire le point. Ils mourraient de faim : il était déjà 14H33.

\- « Avant de commencer, j'aimerais connaître notre statut officielle sur l'enquête, mon équipe et moi, releva Harry. Sommes-nous simples consultants ? Shacklebolt nous a directement envoyés au manoir pour vous aider ce matin, mais cela ne répond pas à la question.

\- J'ai vu ça avec lui avant de venir vous rejoindre dans le parc tout à l'heure, sourit Kenneth. Je lui ai expressément demandé votre secours en étant sur l'affaire avec nous. Je crois que cela n'enchante pas les politiques : deux des meilleures équipes d'Aurors sur les meurtres de deux Malfoy, ils pensent que c'est du gâchis. Mais Shacklebolt est conscient du caractère exceptionnel de ces crimes, il fait donc la sourde oreille. Je demeure cependant l'inspecteur responsable, puisque vous restez personnellement liés aux Malfoy à cause de votre passé commun. Même si je compte sur vous, Monsieur Potter, pour m'épauler dans cette lourde tâche.

\- Vous pouvez être tranquille pour ça, fit Harry, rassuré. Je n'avais juste pas envie de devoir jongler entre des dossiers secondaires et ce double meurtre, et encore moins chercher des excuses bancales pour nos absences répétées.

\- Parfait ! s'exclama la rousse. Pouvons-nous nous y mettre ?

\- Reprenons depuis le début avant de regarder les derniers résultats des analystes, commença Potter en se plaçant devant le tableau noir qu'il retourna. Nous savons que Blaise a accompagné Narcissa au manoir ce matin, à 7H30. Il a lancé des sorts de détection pour vérifier que personne d'autre qu'eux ne se trouvait sur la propriété. D'après lui, il a bien passé 5 min à déambuler dans la propriété et le parc pour que sa magie couvre l'ensemble du domaine ou presque. Il est formel, il n'y avait rien et n'a jamais raté un seul sortilège depuis plusieurs années sa scolarité.

\- A 7H40, poursuivit Helen, il s'est laissé convaincre par Narcissa de rentrer chez lui pour ne pas inquiéter outre mesure sa mère. Il ne s'est pas trop fait de soucis puisqu'il n'y avait personne et que les Aurors allaient très bientôt arriver.

\- Et d'après les analystes et le médicomage légiste, l'heure de la mort se situe à 7H50, continua Kenneth. Cela laisse donc 10 minutes au tueur pour arriver, amener Narcissa dans la Salle de Bal, apporter un fauteuil pour l'y faire asseoir, et lui trancher la carotide.

\- C'est très peu même si possible, grimaça Ron. On peut peut-être imaginer qu'il avait déjà installé le fauteuil en prévision ? Cette salle n'étant jamais utilisée, personne ne s'en serait rendu compte. Et si le siège appartient bien à la famille Malfoy, ils en ont suffisamment pour ne pas s'apercevoir de sa disparition.

\- Il faudra éclaircir ce point avec Draco, jugea Ginny. Cela pourrait nous éclairer sur la manière de procéder de l'assassin. Il s'agit tout de même d'un meuble de grande valeur et les Malfoy vendaient tout ce qui pouvait leur apporter le plus d'argent. Et ils tenaient très précisément leurs comptes.

\- J'en prends note, acquiesça Towler. Blaise a donc cessé ses sorts dans les environs de 7H35, et le tueur était présent avant 7H50. Cela laisse donc moins de 10 ou 15 minutes pour qu'il arrive depuis l'extérieur sans que ni Zabini, ni Madame Malfoy n'entendent ou ne voient quelque chose. Il faut environ 7 minutes pour rejoindre la bâtisse depuis la grille en courant, il ne reste que 3 ou 8 minutes… Et nous savons qu'il n'y a eu aucun transplanage. La première question que nous devons nous poser est : comment l'assassin a-t-il pu savoir le moment exact où il pouvait venir sur les lieux sans se faire prendre ?... Et comment pouvait-il même savoir qu'il avait si peu de temps pour agir avant que des Aurors débarquent, ou même que Blaise n'allait pas attendre notre arrivée pour repartir ?… Nous aurions bien pu transplaner directement sur les lieux en avance ! C'était très dangereux pour lui, alors pourquoi agir en courant de tels risques ?

\- Il est très sûr de lui, aucun doute là-dessus. Et il espionne obligatoirement, répondit Harry. Mais pas seulement : soit il a installé un dispositif d'écoute, soit il possède des multiplettes et sait lire sur les lèvres. Cependant, la deuxième option est plus improbable : que cela soit hier avec nous ou ce matin avec Blaise et Narcissa, nous nous déplacions au point qu'il était impossible de nous avoir perpétuellement dans son champ de vision. A moins qu'ils ne soient plusieurs mais j'en doute fortement. Je n'arrive pas à croire à un groupe de criminels : pour moi, il agit seul.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'éliminer cette hypothèse, grimaça Ginny. Les faits sont trop singuliers pour qu'on ait ce luxe.

\- Il nous faut refouiller l'intérieur du Manoir, soupira Kenneth. Cette fois-ci en cherchant un possible dispositif d'écoute. Nous avons concentré nos recherches sur l'extérieur en négligeant la demeure. Il y a aussi l'improbabilité totale et pourtant véridique que Narcissa ne s'est pas une seule fois débattue. Et il n'y a eu ni magie, ni drogue, ni potion…

\- C'est problématique… fit Ron, confus. Narcissa n'était pas le genre de femme à se laisser faire sans protester. Même sous une menace quelconque… A moins que cela concerne son fils ?

\- Il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle prenait des antidépresseurs moldus dont les effets secondaires sont nombreux, réfléchit Harris. Surtout que ce matin, elle avait doublé la dose. Il faudrait demander à Draco quelles étaient les conséquences de la prise de ces médicaments, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Kenneth noter frénétiquement sa liste de questions déjà nombreuses. A part ça, pouvons-nous envisager qu'elle se soit évanouie ? Elle n'a pas pu être assommée puisque le médicomage n'a trouvé aucune ecchymose, aucune blessure quelconque autre que la plaie sur la gorge.

\- Cela n'aurait pas du tout arrangé les affaires du tueur, contredit Ginny en plissant les yeux de concentration. Nous savons déjà qu'il a été exceptionnellement rapide. 3 à 8 minutes pour agir, il n'aurait pas eu le temps de la porter. Nous savons qu'il est fort pour avoir atteint la carotide, mais il faudrait qu'il le soit bien plus pour transporter facilement et rapidement une femme adulte. Nous ne pouvons pas l'exclure mais alors comment pouvait-il être sûr qu'elle allait perdre connaissance ? C'est trop aléatoire… Même si c'est ce qu'il s'est produit, il devait forcément avoir un plan initial plausible. Et nous en revenons donc au même point.

\- C'est la même chose pour la menace, précisa Potter. L'énoncer, la convaincre et l'obliger à obéir lui auraient pris bien trop de temps… Et Narcissa était loin d'être stupide : elle savait que des Aurors n'allaient pas tarder, elle aurait tout fait pour gagner du temps en ralentissant le pas, lui posant des questions, etc. Pareil si elle connaissait son bourreau : il est difficile d'être sûr qu'elle l'aurait suivi sans discuter et sans appeler les Aurors, même si elle avait toute confiance en lui… Surtout que ce genre de personnes se compte sur les doigts de la main… Par exemple, je vois difficilement Dahlia Zabini arriver, lui dire qu'il y avait quelque chose dans la Salle de Bal, et que Narcissa l'ait suivi sans nous passer un coup de cheminette au préalable… Elle avait bien trop conscience du danger, nous l'avions prévenue la veille.

« Et s'il l'avait attiré d'une autre manière ? En faisant du bruit ou… non, s'arrêta-t-il tout de suite en soupirant. Le risque qu'elle s'inquiète et appelle le Bureau des Aurors ou les Zabini était trop grand. Elle aurait même pu repartir. La cheminée était toujours connectée au réseau des cheminettes et Blaise lui avait stipulé qu'elle devait absolument rester dans le salon au cas où, par simple précaution. Elle n'aurait pas pris de risque. Jamais elle ne se serait déplacée sans nous tenir au courant.

\- Elle voulait préparer du thé pour nous recevoir, le contraria Helen. Et la cuisine… est juste à côté du salon, soupira-t-elle en comprenant que cela ne réfutait en rien les paroles de l'inspecteur. Non, effectivement, c'est impossible. Et puis c'était trop risqué, que des possibilités sans aucune sûreté : le meurtrier est trop minutieux, il ne laisse pas de place au hasard. Donc ça ne peut pas être comme ça… Ce n'est pas logique. Le mystère demeure.

\- Une petite seconde, réagit Ron. Nous oublions le super don des Malfoy pour remarquer le regard d'intrus ! Narcissa aurait forcément senti une présence avant même de voir son assassin ! Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas paniquée ?

\- Peut-être… réfléchit à toute vitesse Harris. Peut-être est-ce comme Draco qui a volontairement ignoré cette sensation en la mettant sur le compte du stress ? Narcissa devait être particulièrement à cran et n'y a pas prêté trop attention ?

\- Ou bien est-ce le fameux espion qui les observe tout le temps ? proposa Kenneth. Avec un tel regard constant sur eux sans rien de plus, même si elle a senti quelque chose, elle n'a pas du penser à un danger immédiat ? Ce ne peut être que cela puisqu'elle ne nous a pas contactés… Non, non, non ! s'emporta l'inspecteur. Encore une fois c'est trop aléatoire et ne correspond pas du tout au meurtrier ! Je ne comprends pas !

\- Mettons cela de côté pour le moment, dit Harry qui s'énervait aussi de ne pas pouvoir trouver de solution à ce problème. Passons à la suite : le meurtre et la fuite.

\- Il avait au maximum 10 minutes pour cela, répondit Towler en compulsant ses notes. Quand je suis arrivé, je n'ai absolument rien vu, et j'ai été très attentif… J'avais également envoyé des sorts de détection à la minute où Narcissa n'a pas répondu à la sonnette. Je suis arrivé en avance devant la grille, puisqu'il faut presque 18 minutes pour atteindre la porte d'entrée sans trop se hâter, même si 7 minutes ou un peu plus en courant : j'ai fait l'expérience hier, il y a trois kilomètres entre la grille et la porte d'entrée. Il était 8H00 très exactement quand j'ai sonné. Après 30 secondes, j'ai lancé le sort. Et pourtant, j'étais encore en train de marcher dans l'allée à l'heure exacte du crime : 7H50. Il a du s'enfuir par l'arrière du domaine, en sautant par-dessus le mur d'enceinte. Mon sort de détection portant jusqu'à 1 kilomètre, il est possible qu'il n'avait pas encore franchi le mur à ce moment-là : celui-ci se trouve à presque 5 kilomètres du manoir, alors que la grille est à 3 kilomètres.

\- Bon, on va reprendre tout ça pour être sûr : la vitesse de course moyenne est de 20 km/h jusqu'à 40km/h pour un sprint d'athlète, calcula la rousse en griffonnant sur une feuille : elle avait toujours été douée en mathématiques, surtout quand cela concernait le sport. Prenons pour base les 40km/h, au cas où : il faut donc au maximum 7 minutes 30 pour atteindre le mur, mais seulement 1 minute et 30 secondes pour être hors du champ du sort de détection. Il faut donc enlever ce temps au tueur pour agir. Il avait 10 minutes entre le meurtre et vos sorts de détection, donc avait 8 minutes et 30 secondes maximum pour écrire son message et s'enfuir. S'il n'est pas un athlète, par contre, il lui fallait 3 minutes pour être hors du champ de détection, soit 6 minutes pour écrire et sortir.

« Et si nous revenons à l'arrivée de l'assassin alors… Navrée de vous contredire, Monsieur Towler, mais si notre tueur est plus doué que vous en sport, il lui faudrait un peu plus de 4 minutes pour franchir la grille et entrer dans le manoir en courant comme un athlète : donc il aurait eu 6 à 11 minutes pour entraîner Narcissa dans la Salle de Bal et la tuer. Cela devient un peu plus raisonnable, même si cela n'est pas suffisant pour régler nos problèmes de timing : encore trop limite.

« Conclusion : 3 à 11 minutes pour arriver et amener Narcissa, et 7 ou 8 minutes 30 secondes pour écrire le message et s'enfuir. C'est très juste, mais peut-être possible s'il n'a pas traîné une seconde…

\- Revenons à « l'après-meurtre », poursuivit Kenneth qui préférait ignorer la remarque de la jeune femme pour préserver un peu sa fierté. Après une discussion avec les analystes, nous avons établi qu'il a attendu 1 minute sans rien faire pour que les effusions de sang cessent. Il lui restait entre 6 et 7 minutes et 30 secondes pour écrire son message et sortir de la bâtisse. Que disent les analyses graphologiques sur le sujet ?

\- Alors d'après les conclusions, chercha et lut Ron qui avait mal à la tête, tout en fouillant dans les parchemins étalés sur la table. Voyons… Il a repassé les lettres plusieurs fois… A été lent et minutieux… Euh… 10 minutes.

\- C'est impossible ! s'exclamèrent Towler et Potter.

\- Les analystes sont pourtant formels : même s'il avait eu un… euh… « une fiole contenant le sang de la victime comme encrier » ?... Et bien même avec ça il a pris un tel soin dans son écriture qu'il n'a pas pu être plus rapide.

\- Je commence à douter du sort d'analyse des événements, grogna Kenneth.

\- Et pourtant il a été vérifié plusieurs fois par les analystes, lut Ron. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, ils disent même que cela aurait facilement pu être plus long. Je ne vois qu'une seule réponse possible qui explique également le temps réduit d'arrivée sur les lieux : le meurtrier a trouvé un moyen pour ne pas se faire repérer par un sort de détection. »

Cette affirmation jeta un froid. Cette évidence pourtant impossible remettait toutes leurs estimations en question. L'assassin avait forcément en sa possession une magie inconnue même du Département des Mystères. Il pouvait se trouver sur les lieux dès le début, échappant aux sortilèges de Blaise Zabini. Et au vu de cette incongruité, il pouvait peut-être user de magie sans que personne ne puisse le découvrir. Cela compliquait tout, remettait en cause tous leurs calculs, et était très inquiétant. Ils ne pouvaient plus être sûrs de rien.

\- « Pouvait-il écrire son message avec la magie ? questionna Helen d'une voix blanche.

\- Je ne crois pas, répondit le roux avec hésitation. Il y avait ses empreintes digitales, les mêmes que sur l'arme qui a servi à tuer Lucius Malfoy. On dirait qu'il n'a pas peur qu'on le trouve. Il est sûr de lui. Et puis si cela pouvait tout expliquer, ce n'est pas le cas : aucune trace de magie là non plus.

\- Il est plus concevable de douter de nos analystes, proposa la jeune brune. Ils ont peut-être fait une erreur quelque part ?

\- Tout a été vérifié des dizaines de fois, râla Harry. Si nous ne pouvons plus croire leurs résultats, à quoi pouvons-nous nous fier ? Ce serait encore plus impossible pour nous d'enquêter. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Plus ils avançaient, plus cette enquête se révélait être complexe et insolite. Le tueur était très compétent. Un peu trop. Il avait un champ d'action quasi-illimité, et il allait être très difficile de le coincer et l'empêcher de commettre un possible autre meurtre. Le danger était de plus en plus présent.

\- « Alors… réalisa Harris. Cela pourrait expliquer la docilité de Narcissa : il a utilisé le sortilège d'Imperium.

\- Cela veut dire que sa magie inconnue intervient également sur nos propres sortilèges nationaux qui nous permettent de repérer les Trois Impardonnables… fit sombrement Ginny. Y a-t-il une possibilité que cela soit un sortilège de lieu ? Que cela n'inclut que le Manoir Malfoy ?

\- J'ai de très gros doutes, grogna Kenneth. Autant s'attendre au pire, au point où nous en sommes.

\- Mais… hésita la rousse. Cela signifie que nous ne pouvons pas innocenter les Zabini, puisque cela tenait juste à un sort de détection pour savoir s'ils s'étaient nettoyés avec la magie…

\- Tu as raison, grimaça Ron. Même si je ne les pense pas coupables… Intuition : ils ont l'air sincèrement troublés par les événements, je doute que cela soit de la comédie.

\- Je suis d'accord, soutint Potter. Mais il nous faut également reconnaître que Draco Malfoy ne peut plus être disculpé, lui non plus. Son alibi pour le meurtre de son père tenait à l'absence de transplanage : même en ayant fait ses courses au village moldu, il aurait eu tout le temps possible pour transplaner, assassiner Lucius, se laver, et reprendre son rituel sans éveiller les soupçons de sa mère qui était au jardin. Et pour Narcissa, il aurait pu avoir un complice cherchant à tous prix à lui donner un alibi, puisqu'il était en prison au moment du crime. Attention, je ne crois pas une seule seconde à cette théorie, mais comme l'a dit Ginny plus tôt : nous n'avons pas le luxe d'exclure certaines possibilités uniquement par conviction personnelle. Nous revenons donc à la case départ…

\- Nous devons en parler au Département des Mystères, dit tout à coup la jeune Weasley. S'ils n'ont pas la réponse parmi leurs nombreux secrets d'état, ils devront se mettre à faire des recherches sur le sujet. Et vite.

\- Nous demanderons à ce que cela passe en priorité absolue, même si pour cela nous devrons faire jouer toutes nos relations, acquiesça Harry. Partons donc du principe que l'assassin possède cette magie inédite de pouvoir échapper à nos sorts. Cela signifie donc qu'il était toujours présent quand Monsieur Towler entrait dans le manoir. A quelle heure avez-vous découvert le corps ?

\- 8H12, répondit l'inspecteur encore plus à cran d'être passé si près du tueur. J'ai d'abord fouillé l'aile Est en jetant un coup d'œil dans chaque pièce. Ne voyant rien, je suis passé à l'aile Ouest. Dès que j'ai vu le cadavre, j'ai tout de suite appelé le Bureau des Aurors, puis chacun d'entre vous pour que vous rappliquiez _fissa_. Je n'ai pas pu tous vous joindre et n'ai pas insisté avant de partir fouiller les lieux. Il était 8H16 quand j'ai commencé et 8H20 quand des Aurors sont arrivés pour m'aider. Le meurtrier n'était plus là.

\- Si on prend en compte nos précédents calculs et les dix minutes nécessaires pour écrire le message, analysa Harris. Le meurtre est à 7H50, les effusions de sang nous mène à 7H51, alors il a terminé son texte à 8H01. Il n'y a pas eu de son de transplanage : vous étiez sur les lieux, Monsieur Towler, vous l'auriez forcément entendu. Il a donc couru. Selon les calculs de Mademoiselle Wesley, il faudrait 7 minutes et 30 secondes pour un athlète, ou 15 minutes pour une personne normale… Donc, il a quitté la propriété dans les environs de 8H08/09, au minimum, et 8H16 au maximum. Mais il aurait très bien pu prendre son temps et quitter la Salle de Bal un peu avant 8H12. Il a tout de même du courir ensuite pour échapper aux recherches des Aurors.

\- Non, impossible : j'ai tout de suite regardé dans le parc pendant que je vous appelais, à 8H12. Il n'a pas traîné et est forcément parti vers 8H09, et s'est même caché derrière la végétation. Sans cela je l'aurais vu. A moins qu'il ait usé d'un sort de dissimulation…

\- C'est un vrai casse-tête, geignit Ron en s'affalant sur la table. Nous ne pouvons être sûrs de rien, je n'avais jamais vu ça !

\- Nous sommes dans une impasse sur les horaires, confirma Harry. Passons à autre chose ou nous allons perdre l'esprit : la mise en scène certaine du meurtre, par exemple. Pourquoi magnifier ainsi son crime ? Il ne l'avait pas fait pour Lucius. Il y a forcément un sens caché. Cela formait comme… un tableau. C'est la première réflexion que je me suis faite en entrant dans la Salle de Bal : l'âtre de la cheminée était comme un cadre et le corps de la victime y était parfaitement centré. Le coussin rouge également n'avait pas l'air d'être là au hasard, il mettait en valeur le visage blafard. Je dirais même qu'il a soigneusement choisi la couleur pour qu'elle rappelle le sang sur le sol. Tout était calculé.

\- Il a poussé le vice jusqu'à faire très attention à ne pas interférer avec le sang au sol, confirma Kenneth. Et je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit du au souci de ne pas laisser de trace : nous avons déjà établi qu'il n'avait pas peur de cela avec les empreintes digitales. Surtout qu'il restait les marques de pas dans la poussière : il y avait du passage, mais rien de vraiment utilisable, malheureusement… Ce serait trop beau. Juste de quoi confirmer le sort d'analyse des événements des analystes… Et également qu'il n'a pas porté Narcissa dans ses bras pour la placer dans le fauteuil : il y avait également ses pas à elle dans la poussière.

« Nous pouvons juste dire qu'il est minutieux et se voit comme un artiste. Mais je ne pense pas non plus qu'il s'agisse d'un élan soudain, un plaisir lié à ce qu'il a ressenti lors de son premier meurtre. Quand j'ai discuté avec le médicomage légiste, elle m'a appris que la plaie était parfaitement similaire à celle de Lucius Malfoy à un détail près : la trachée de Lucius était atteinte. Donc il y a mis plus de force. Une telle perfection d'exactitude témoigne d'une connaissance en anatomie et de pratiques préalables. Reste à savoir quand et comment il a déjà pratiqué cette technique. Peut-être est-il médicomage ? En tout cas, la différence de force n'est pas du à une perte de contrôle liée au fait que cela est son premier meurtre : il est trop précis et minutieux pour cela. Cela est plutôt du à une volonté, comme s'il détestait particulièrement cet homme. Cela expliquerait l'absence d'une mise en scène artistique : cet homme ne le méritait pas. Ce n'était surtout pas un manque de temps puisqu'il en avait bien plus pour égorger Lucius.

\- Alors Narcissa « méritait » d'être un tableau ? demanda Helen. Ce serait une marque de respect ?

\- Ou un message pour nous… précisa Harry. Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour elle ou pour lui, mais pour quelqu'un d'autre. Sa manière de s'exprimer.

\- Pour dire quoi ? douta Ron. Et à l'intention de qui ? Nous ? Ou Draco Malfoy ? Ce serait cruel…

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est une intuition, encore… Cela n'exclut pas une certaine forme de respect envers Narcissa Malfoy. Que cela soit pour son caractère, son physique ou son statut noble. Il y a comme… une sorte d'amour, termina-t-il en observant attentivement les photographies de la scène de crime.

\- Nous ne pouvons rien exclure, dit Harris. C'est une idée mais n'oublions pas les autres options : le meurtrier pourrait simplement vouloir se moquer de nous. Moi, je me demande pourquoi il n'a pas laissé l'arme du crime sur place cette fois-ci. Cela n'allait pas avec son tableau savamment installé ? Ou il y a là une autre obscure raison ?

\- Peut-être était-ce une erreur la première fois ? proposa Towler. Cela peut s'expliquer par la colère qu'il avait contre cet homme, et cela lui a fait oublier certains détails ? Peut-être qu'il y avait un autre message du tueur dans le poignard que nous avions trouvé. Et maintenant qu'il nous l'a donné, cela ne sert à rien qu'il laisse l'arme une seconde fois. Il voulait peut-être nous montrer qu'il n'avait pas usé d'une arme magique ? Peut-être était-ce pour nous induire en erreur sur l'absence totale de magie ? Ou encore pour nous lancer sur une enquête irréalisable… ?

\- Damian a découvert que l'arme du meurtre de Lucius était bon marché et sans doute trouvée dans une boutique de souvenirs à thématique médiévale pour touristes moldus ou sur « internet », expliqua Helen. Mais il n'a pas encore réussi à trouver laquelle. Cela a l'air d'être un cul-de-sac… Quant aux recherches sur le « web », nous n'avons aucune compétence pour cela… Notre Département et même les Langues-de-Plomb ne savent pas encore comment procéder là-dessus, puisque nous n'avions encore jamais eu à le faire… Il va peut-être falloir s'y mettre maintenant, et demander l'assistance des moldus ? Ils doivent avoir des techniques particulières.

\- Nous avons donc… résuma Ron. Un meurtrier sûr de lui et compétent, capable de faire beaucoup en peu de temps, d'un calme à toutes épreuves, précis et très minutieux. Il allie force physique et compétence en anatomie, avec confiance et volonté. Il est intelligent et prévoyant, avec une bonne capacité d'adaptation si tout ne fonctionne pas comme il le souhaite, et assez avisé pour laisser des messages sans crainte de se trahir. Et il possède une magie inconnue et puissante capable de brouiller tous sorts de détection… C'est un monstre, ce type !

\- Je pense qu'on peut ajouter « provocateur » et orgueilleux » dans le profilage, ajouta Harry qui continuait de noter. Un artiste, qui chercherait peut-être à créer un tableau suivant ses victimes ?

\- Oui, et il est droitier ou ambidextre, précisa Kenneth. Nous l'avons déterminé grâce à la plaie et le placement du tueur.

\- Alors il est ambidextre, spécifia Ron en lisant les parchemins sur l'analyse graphologique. Il semblerait qu'il ait écrit son message de la main gauche.

\- Voyons voir… fit Helen en prenant quelques parchemins du rapport. Il y a environ 70 millilitres de sang utilisés pour l'écriture, et dans le cas de l'utilisation d'une fiole comme encrier, le temps de remplissage n'aurait pas excédé une ou deux secondes, le sang coulant assez vite. Mais impossible d'établir avec certitude l'usage d'un récipient.

\- Attendez, réalisa tout à coup Ginny. La coagulation prend bien entre 3 et 5 minutes ? Comment le meurtrier a-t-il pu mettre 10 minutes pour écrire avec du sang fluide ? Il a forcément utilisé un sort. Mais je ne vois pas lequel…

\- Ce psychopathe pense à tout, dans les moindres détails, soupira Potter. Il a l'air de ne rien laisser au hasard. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment il a su qu'il aurait la possibilité de tuer Narcissa Malfoy avant l'arrivée des Aurors. Le timing était trop serré pour qu'il se jette sur la petite occasion qu'il a eue en voyant Blaise repartir. C'était trop risqué, il avait forcément tout programmé… Mais comment ?! Il aurait fallu être devin !

\- Il y a trop de choses incompréhensibles et incroyables dans cette enquête, soupira Towler. Il doit obligatoirement y avoir une explication toute simple qui nous échappe. En attendant, il nous faut nous attendre à tout. Le rapport nous apprend-il autre chose ?

\- Calme et méticuleux, lut Harris. Cela tient presque de la maniaquerie : les grands caractères « bâtons » sont parfaitement perpendiculaires et parallèles, même par rapport aux lattes du parquet. L'épaisseur des traits est quasi-constante, et il les a tous repassés quatre fois très exactement. La distance entre les lettres est également la même…

\- Cela est en contradiction avec la nature du message, réfléchit Harry. Le texte est agressif et provocateur : « _Libère Draco, moi vous ne m'attraperez jamais_ ». Il commence par le singulier et finit par le pluriel, comme s'il s'était laissé emporter par ses émotions avant de se calmer pour se corriger. Nous ne pouvons que conclure que cette erreur est intentionnelle.

\- Il parle à quelqu'un en particulier, acquiesça Towler. Une personne capable de faire libérer Malfoy. Une seule et unique, qui semble retenir toute son attention… De la colère ? De l'obsession ? Du respect ? De l'intérêt ? Aucune idée… Mais c'est sans doute l'un d'entre nous puisqu'en tant qu'enquêteurs, nous collectons des indices pour disculper ou accuser. Et nous allions forcément être les premiers sur les lieux : il le savait, c'est certain.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas exclure une autre personne travaillant au Ministère, proposa Ron. Les détails de ce meurtre vont évidemment circuler dans nos locaux : les rumeurs vont vite, surtout pour un crime de cette nature. Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Le « vous » inclut cette personne et toutes celles capables de l'inculper.

\- Reste à savoir qui, soupira Helen. En tout cas, cela ne peut pas être Draco puisqu'il ne fait pas parti du Ministère et encore moins des enquêteurs. Pouvons-nous en conclure que tous les « messages » qu'il nous a laissés s'adressaient à ce fameux « vous » ou cette personne mystérieuse ?

\- C'est possible, confirma Potter. Ce texte, la mise en scène et l'empreinte dans l'arbre… Tout cela a un sens mais il m'échappe totalement. Il faudrait parvenir à joindre les pièces de ce puzzle. Que veut donc nous dire le tueur ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas encore sûrs que l'empreinte dans l'arbre soit celle du meurtrier, rappela Towler. L'empreinte de boue nous a simplement donné un motif de semelle de basket moldue, reste à savoir laquelle. Nous savons juste que la terre de la trace de semelle est de même nature que le terrain du domaine, et il n'y avait aucune magie de protection, comme un bouclier contre les intempéries, dessus.

« Mais il y a quelque chose qui m'inquiète sérieusement. Surtout parce que nous n'en avons pas la réponse même après deux meurtres : quel est l'objectif du tueur ? Nous savons qu'il voulait voir Draco libre, d'accord. Il l'a clairement signifié dans son texte, et je ne vois rien qui pourrait nous faire penser qu'il s'agit d'un leurre, même si nous ne pouvons pas l'exclure. Mais pourquoi tuer Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy ? Déteste-t-il cette famille, ou cela concerne-t-il tous les Mangemorts ? Tout cela est-il uniquement en rapport avec Draco Malfoy et rien d'autre ? Draco et la fameuse personne prise à partie dans le texte ? Et quel est le déclencheur ? Au bout de quatre ans, c'est tout de même suspect ! »

Les Aurors se regardèrent, incapables de répondre. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée des pizzas moldues, prévenus par un homme de l'accueil. Depuis la fin de la guerre, les sorciers se sont brusquement mis à se renseigner sur la culture moldue. Aucun ne voulant être associé à Voldemort, la communauté avait unanimement pensé qu'en se documentant sur le monde sans magie, personne ne pourrait les associer aux Mangemorts. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point chaque humain pouvait réagir exactement de la même façon que ses congénères à un événement commun, sans se consulter. Particulièrement à l'échelle d'une nation. Les membres du Ministère n'avaient pas fait exception. Les fast-foods et autres nourritures simples et rapides avaient remporté un franc succès pour les travailleurs, si bien qu'il n'était pas rare de voir tel ou tel fonctionnaire sortir acheter un hotdog ou passer au McDonald. Au Ministère de la Magie, un service avait été créé pour la réception de commandes, le midi. L'adresse de livraison était évidemment fausse, donnant sur un petit bureau d'agence immobilière factice, aux propositions de vente suffisamment hors de prix pour que les clients potentiels n'entrent jamais. La porte qui aurait du mener à l'arrière salle était en fait reliée au hall d'entrée du Ministère.

Ron se précipita pour aller chercher leur repas, affamé après cette très longue matinée de travail sans jamais s'arrêter : il n'avait même pas eu le temps de manger l'en-cas amoureusement préparé par sa femme le matin même. Towler et Potter étaient les seuls à avoir oublié leur faim au profit de l'enquête. La vision des photos du meurtre étalées sous leurs yeux aurait pu rebuter n'importe qui, mais pas eux : ils avaient le cœur bien accroché. Ginny avait retrouvé le sourire à l'idée de se remplir le ventre, et Helen faisait déjà un peu de place pour accueillir les cartons. Ils avaient tous une petite pensée pour Damian, dehors à chercher des indices à priori introuvables. Ils espéraient qu'il avait pris une longue pause pour manger un repas décent, le pauvre.

Le roux revint les bras chargés, sentant bon le fromage, les olives et la sauce tomate. Ils prirent le temps de découper les couvercles trop souvent encombrants sur une table et étalèrent les pizzas prédécoupées pour que chacun puisse se servir comme il le voulait. Ils ne reprirent pas tout de suite leurs échanges d'idées, chacun plongé dans ses propres réflexions. Helen s'empara d'une photo particulièrement sanglante en mordant dans sa part de « Cannibale » chuintant de gras et de sauce tomate. Ginny se pencha vers elle, préférant les bases crème fraiche avec sa « Norvégienne ». Ron resta pensif, fixant son triangle de « Quatre Fromages » coulants qu'il retenait difficilement du bout des doigts. Harry était resté debout, piochant dans la pizza aux anchois d'un air absent, face au tableau noir bien presque entièrement blanchi par la craie. Et Kenneth lisait rapidement ses notes, les yeux plissés et les mains poisseuses d'une « Hawaïenne » aux ananas.

\- « Et si c'était Draco ? proposa tout à coup Ron sans quitter des yeux sa part dégoulinante. Le lien, je veux dire. L'objectif du tueur, ou son mobile.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? questionna Harry qui savait comme les autres que le jeune blond était forcément concerné.

\- Ca me parait évident, s'étonna le roux en jetant enfin un coup d'œil vers ses interlocuteurs. Nous savons tous que beaucoup d'indices pointent vers lui : ce sont ses parents qui ont été tué, le message stipulait qu'il devait absolument être libéré, il a même utilisé son prénom ! C'est plutôt familier, non ? Il fait également parti de la liste des suspects dans le cas où il aurait un complice… Même si aucun d'entre nous n'y croit. Il semble au centre de tout.

\- Tu penses qu'il le connaitrait personnellement, même s'il n'est pas complice ? douta Potter alors que tous tentaient d'inclure cette donnée au milieu du méli-mélo d'informations qu'ils avaient.

\- Ou croit le connaître. Nous pensons tous que Draco est innocent et qu'il y a une forte probabilité qu'il soit la prochaine victime. Et que c'est probablement pour cette raison que l'assassin voulait tant le voir dehors. Mais peut-être pas seulement. Cependant, en voyant les choses sous cet angle-là, en se concentrant sur le fils Malfoy… et le tueur qui est sans aucun doute le ou un des espions également… la gifle de Lucius Malfoy pourrait être le déclencheur. »

Ils avaient tous oublié cet événement, Helen en fit tomber une boulette de viande sur sa jupe tailleur. C'était à la fois farfelu et génial. En clair, c'était la seule explication à laquelle ils pouvaient se raccrocher, ils n'en avaient pas d'autre. C'était le nouvel angle dont ils avaient besoin pour tout revoir en détail.

\- « Une seconde, arrêta tout de suite Harry. Cette théorie est certes possible mais ne nous permet pas de changer de point de vue. Pourquoi Draco ? Pourquoi en venir à tuer ? Pour une gifle ? C'est assez excessif comme réaction. Je veux bien que ce psychopathe est certes un dément, mais il y a forcément un passif qui donnerait une explication… disons… « valide ». Même le plus dérangé des désaxés n'irait pas assassiner froidement un homme pour avoir giflé l'objet de ses pensées la veille, et encore moins sa femme le lendemain dans une mise en scène macabre. Et sans aucune raison : cette mère aimait son fils et ne lui a jamais fait aucun mal. Dans l'unique but de faire libérer Draco ? Seulement pour cette raison ? Non, impossible. Cela n'a pas de sens, et c'est celui-ci que nous devons trouver. Je n'y crois pas.

\- Les psychopathes possèdent leur propre logique, contra Kenneth. S'il souffre d'une psychose particulière, il pourrait imaginer ou exagérer des événements. Et parfois, un rien peut leur faire perdre pied avec la réalité. Peut-être qu'il avait nourri de la rancœur au fil du temps, et la gifle a été la goutte d'eau ? Et s'il a perdu pied, s'il est totalement obsédé par Draco Malfoy, il pourrait très bien en venir à tuer Narcissa uniquement pour le faire libérer.

\- C'est trop léger, contredit Harry en secouant la tête. Nous nous basons sur rien. Peut-être qu'en ayant recours à un psychomage nous pourrons comprendre un peu mieux. Mais pour l'instant je ne vois pas là un homme qui a perdu l'esprit, bien au contraire : il est soigneux, méticuleux, prévoyant, maniaque… Il maîtrise une magie inconnue, il peut s'adapter à n'importe quelle situation, saisir une occasion, et est d'une rapidité confondante. Un psychopathe, oui. Dangereux, sacrément. Mais délirant ? J'ai de très gros doutes. Ca ne correspond pas. »

Ginny reposa sa quatrième part. Ce casse-tête allait la rendre chèvre. Ils n'avaient jamais eu affaire à des crimes de cette envergure. Et ils étaient tous d'accord sur un point : d'autres suivraient. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas à la hauteur ? Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de passer la main. Ils avaient l'impression de faire du sur-place.

\- « Je crois qu'on a bien avancé, fit tout à coup Kenneth pour encourager tout le monde, car la déprime n'était pas loin. Il est temps de savoir ce que nous allons faire maintenant. Damian va continuer de son côté, mais si demain il n'a toujours rien trouvé nous laisserons tomber la piste de l'arme pour le moment. Mademoiselle Harris, vous êtes restée chez les Zabini le temps que le médicomage examine Draco et Dahlia pour savoir quand il serait possible d'aller interroger Malfoy. Qu'en est-il ?

\- Draco Malfoy dormait grâce à des potions de sommeil sans rêve données par le médicomage. Je sais simplement qu'il voudrait qu'on lui apporte une photo de ses parents. Selon le docteur, nous ne pouvons pas l'interroger avant au moins demain.

\- Cela ne nous arrange pas beaucoup, grommela Towler qui attendait cet interrogatoire depuis la veille au soir. Le médicomage est-il inquiet de l'état de santé de Draco Malfoy et Dahlia Zabini ?

\- Plus pour Draco, à priori… Il a demandé l'aide d'un psychomage qui ira le voir dès son réveil. Ce sera lui qui pourra nous dire avec plus de précisions quand nous pourrons lui parler. Dahlia a simplement eu une prescription de potions calmantes à prendre pendant une semaine. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle avait déjà repris des couleurs.

\- Bon, nous allons attendre, grinça l'inspecteur qui n'aimait pas perdre de temps. Monsieur Potter, vous êtes celui qui connait le plus le monde moldu : aller voir leurs… équivalent d'Aurors… ce « Valentyne », pour savoir s'ils ont déjà eu un crime similaire. Le meurtrier a forcément du pratiquer pour acquérir une technique aussi précise. Peut-être sur des animaux ? Voyez s'ils ont des cas qui pourraient être pertinents. Vous savez où nous en sommes : jetez-vous sur la moindre histoire avec un possible lien, même éloigné. Et demandez également de l'aide pour les recherches « internet ».

« Mademoiselle Weasley, je voudrais également que vous partiez arpenter les rues moldues à la recherches des chaussures correspondant à l'empreinte retrouvée sur l'arbre. Et enquêtez aussi sur un sorcier portant ce type d'accessoires : peu d'entre eux se chaussent de baskets moldus, cela ne devrait pas passer inaperçu. Je doute que nous trouvions notre meurtrier de cette façon, mais nous pouvons peut-être découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant.

« Monsieur Weasley, c'est vous qui vous chargerez d'aller demander de l'aide au Département des Mystères pour nos soucis magiques : racontez-leur tout dans les détails. Ce sont des Langues-de-Plomb, cette affaire ne sortira pas de leurs locaux. Ils seront tellement choqués et blessés dans leur amour-propre qu'un individu ait pu avoir accès à une puissante magie qui leur ait inconnue, ils vont tous s'acharner jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent de quoi il est réellement question. Ensuite, vous allez demander l'aide d'un psychomage qui pourrait nous aider sur cette affaire. Il faudra qu'il puisse assister à toutes nos discussions et nous accompagner sur le terrain de temps en temps. Vous allez à nouveau tout lui expliquer après qu'il ait juré le secret. Notez en détails tout ce qu'il pourra vous apprendre et envoyez-nous immédiatement un message pour nous en informer. Ensuite, quand nous recevrons la carte de votre frère, Charlie Weasley, vous l'étudierez.

« Mademoiselle Harris, je vous charge du sort qui pourrait fluidifier le sang. Le meurtrier en a forcément usé pour pouvoir écrire son message en 10 minutes, en sachant que le sang coagule entre 3 et 5 minutes, qu'il soit sorcier ou moldu. Et le sang sorcier étant si particulier puisqu'il transporte notre magie, je ne vois pas quel sort pourrait être utilisé.

« Quant à moi, je vais retourner au manoir pour fouiller les pièces à la recherche d'un dispositif d'espionnage quelconque. Je demanderais l'aide d'une équipe d'Aurors, cette bâtisse est très grande… J'irais également fouiller dans la chambre de Draco Malfoy, puisque nous n'avons pas pu le faire aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez vous reposer encore un peu, nous n'avons pas encore eu de réelle pause depuis ce matin. »

Kenneth se leva, n'osant pas dire qu'il partait tout de suite au manoir pour commencer ses investigations. Il eut cependant la surprise de tous les voir l'imiter : se détendre avec cette enquête en cours leur était impossible, ils avaient l'esprit bien trop encombré. Towler jeta un coup d'œil vers Potter et ils se sourirent. Ils avaient du pain sur la planche.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 _ **« Guest »**_ _: Et non, trop facile ! Il va falloir trouver une autre raison à ce crime ^^ ! N'oublie pas que mon seul but, mon plus grand plaisir, est de vous torturer tous ! BWAHAHA ! Il va falloir fouiller plus profondément dans les méandres tortueux de vos esprits. C'est encore plus simple que ça. Car il aurait très bien pu tuer quelqu'un d'autre, pourquoi Narcissa ?_

 _Dans ce chapitre, j'ai essayé d'être précise au millimètre près et de ne rien laisser au hasard. Par conséquent, la manière de procéder du tueur est décortiquée et bien plus détaillée. J'espère juste n'avoir perdu personne en cours de route, ce n'était pas évident… je me suis naturellement aidé de la magie d'internet et aussi et SURTOUT de vos commentaires à tous !_

 _J'ai honte de dire que j'avais omis le minuscule détail qu'est le don « malfoyen » pour détecter les espions… J'ai repris ce chapitre pour pouvoir l'inclure dans les réflexions « auroresques ». Ce n'est pas pour le plaisir de te contredire, juste un oubli de ma part qu'il fallait absolument corriger. Très très bien raisonné ! Merci énormément pour ton aide ! Sans toi, cela aurait pu être une très grave erreur ! J'espère juste que mes réflexions ne sont pas foireuses, parce que j'y crois sincèrement en essayant de me mettre à la place de Narcissa dans ce genre de situation… Ne faisons pas l'erreur grotesque de tous les scénaristes de films d'horreur qui veut qu'une personne pourtant normale s'aventure seule dans les couloirs en sachant très bien qu'il y a un danger. Narcissa n'est pas bête, et elle sait qu'elle a affaire à un tueur : donc elle ne prend logiquement aucun risque inutile. C'est mon point de vue._

 _Le côté erreur de l'arme du crime présente la première fois m'avait échappée. C'est vrai que le tueur n'est pas un surhomme, il reste humain, et l'erreur est humaine. Je le veux trop calculateur et ce n'est pas logique. J'ai donc également ajouté ce raisonnement grâce à toi. Je réfléchirais plus tard pour savoir si c'est vraiment une erreur ou un message comme je l'avais prévu initialement. Pas bête du tout ! Merci encore !_

 _Deux personnes différentes ? Possible. Je ne dis pas le contraire puisque c'est effectivement une option non négligeable, surtout avec ton raisonnement très juste ! Mais attention, il ne faut pas oublier le profiling : c'est un orgueilleux qui n'a peur de rien ! Il est sûr qu'on ne le trouvera pas, et il est peut-être en train de se moquer des Aurors ? Je ne veux pas dire que c'est faux, mais juste qu'il ne faut pas oublier les autres possibilités._

 _En tout cas, j'ai été très agréablement surprise par la possibilité de deux personnes coupables mais qui ne travaillent pas ensemble et ignorent tout l'une de l'autre ! C'est du GENIE ! Absolument EPOUSTOUFLANT ! J'adore, J'ADORE ! Je ne peux rien dire du tout, tu peux le comprendre. Est-ce que c'est la réponse ? Est-ce que je n'y avais pas pensé et ce n'est pas ça ? Ou je n'y avais pas pensé et ça va me faire changer d'avis ? Mystère et bulle de gomme, ma chère (ou mon cher) ! En tout cas, c'est du pur génie ! Je suis admirative, c'est génial ! BRAVO ! Propose-moi bien d'autres solutions comme ça, je t'en supplie ! C'est exactement tout ce dont j'ai besoin ! Parce que tu peux me croire : tout ceci n'est que le début ! A peine la moitié d'un prologue à l'affaire. Alors je vais avoir besoin de tout ce que votre cerveau à tous peut sortir ! MERCI MERCI MERCI !_

 _Merci également pour le tableau ^^. Oui, j'ai tous les détails de l'histoire dans un tableau méga long dont je n'ai fourni que la toute première ligne sur les centaines qui vont suivre. Seulement, tu peux comprendre que je ne peux pas penser à tout, malheureusement… Alors vos propositions à tous me sont extrêmement précieuses ! Laisse-moi de longues reviews encore, j'en raffole ! C'est un régal et je sautille sur ma chaise en faisant le signe de la victoire et criant un « ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii » suraigue ! MERCI ENORMEMENT POUR TA CONTRIBUTION QUE J'ESPERE N'EN ETRE ENCORE QU'AU DEBUT ! ^^_

* * *

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

 _ **MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI A TOUS ! Vous êtes géniaux ! JE VOUS AIME !**_ _C'est génial, un pur bonheur de lire vos commentaires, même les plus courts. Mais il faut admettre que les plus longs sont les plus délectables : je vous vois réfléchir de plus en plus, me proposant des hypothèses purement génialissimes !_

 _ **ATTENTION !**_ _Je ne prends pas plaisir à vous contredire coute que coute dans la suite de l'histoire, comme cela peut être le cas dans ce chapitre. Bien au contraire ! Il y a des tas de choses auxquelles je n'avais pas pensé du tout ! Je suis seule à travailler sur les réflexions de SIX inspecteurs ! Si encore il n'y en avait qu'un, cela serait faisable : personne ne peut penser à absolument tout. Mais six ?! Il me faut forcément d'autres points de vue ! Et c'est le vôtre ! A chaque fois, vous me dites et analysez des possibilités qui m'avez totalement échappées ! Pas toutes, mais beaucoup tout de même. C'est vous mes inspecteurs qui participez à l'enquête. Vous êtes partie intégrante de l'histoire, n'en doutez pas une seconde ! A chaque nouvelle hypothèse, je reprends le chapitre suivant pour l'ajouter. Vous influencez l'histoire ! Restez donc logiques, analytiques, et pointilleux comme vous l'êtes ! Car ce que je fais dire à mes six petits Aurors n'est pas non plus toujours vrai. Ils élaborent des hypothèses qui sont peut-être totalement fausses, qui sait ?_ _ **Si vous avez un autre avis, N'HESITEZ SURTOUT PAS !**_ _Peut-être que vous serez totalement à côté de la plaque, mais même comme ça ce sera toujours extrêmement intéressant. Et cela pourra toujours influencer la suite malgré tout. N'ayez aucune honte à proposer des trucs totalement ahurissants et invraisemblables, tant que cela possède une certaine logique. Je bois vos paroles ! Je veux sucer votre cerveau jusqu'à la moelle !_ _ **Vous êtes des GENIES !**_ _J'adore j'adore J'ADORE ! J'ai encore plus de nœuds au cerveau grâce à vous. Je vous torture peut-être, mais vous me torturez également. Et c'est le nirvana !_

 _Je n'ai jamais eu autant raison de publier maintenant pour avoir votre avis à tous. Grâce à vous, j'ai des milliards d'idées qui fourmillent et font lentement mais sûrement leur chemin. Je n'ai qu'une seule prière : que vous soyez plus nombreux encore à me proposer des réflexions et de nouveaux points de vue. Ne soyez pas juste des commentateurs, soyez des acteurs !_ _ **J'espère que vous aurez plaisir à lire vos propres idées dans les chapitres à venir, et que vous pourrez clamer haut et fort : « C'EST MOI QUI Y AIT PENSE » !**_ _Car cela sera peut-être vrai. Je n'aurais pas de preuve si ce n'est pas le cas, mais cela n'enlève pas pour autant le mérite de vos réflexions )_

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _Bon, j'espère que ce long chapitre, quasiment un dialogue, ne vous a pas fait fuir. J'ai voulu être la précision absolue. Il me faut faire les choses petit à petit, car cela va très très vite devenir un capharnaüm._ _ **Tout ceci n'est que le début ! La pointe du sommet de l'iceberg ! La moitié d'un prologue !**_ _Quand je parlais de baleine précédemment, je ne plaisantais pas. J'ai même l'impression d'être face à un troupeau de baleines ! Un petit enfer délectable. J'espère ne pas me contredire, je compte sur vous pour me le signaler !_ _ **JE VOUS PROMETS QUE LA SUITE SERA PLUS PASSIONNANTE ET MOINS PRISE DE TÊTE !**_ _Oui parce que bon, il fallait quand même que j'analyse tout ça. Maintenant que c'est fait, on passe à la suite !_

 _Pour ce qui est des réflexions et analyses des Aurors pour la réaction de Narcissa qui se serait soi-disant laissée faire par le tueur… Vous voyez ? Les hypothèses de si elle le connaissait (merci énormément de m'y avoir fait penser, j'avais oublié cette option), si il y avait eu un bruit, s'il l'avait menacé… J'espère juste que mes réflexions ne sont pas foireuses selon vous… Parce que j'y crois sincèrement en essayant de me mettre à la place de Narcissa dans ce genre de situation… Ne faisons pas l'erreur grotesque de tous les scénaristes de films d'horreur qui veut qu'une personne pourtant normale s'aventure seule dans les couloirs en sachant très bien qu'il y a un danger : le basique très énervant qui est usé et abusé pour faire avancer l'histoire. Narcissa n'est pas bête, et elle sait qu'elle a affaire à un tueur : donc elle ne prend logiquement aucun risque inutile. Voldemort a été suffisant pour comprendre qu'elle n'est pas toute puissante. Et c'est un euphémisme. C'est mon point de vue. Et 6 à 11 minutes, c'est plutôt court mine de rien ! J'espère que vous serez d'accord… Car si ce n'est pas le cas, il va falloir me donner une autre solution valable !_

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _ **UNE NOUVELLE LIGNE AU TABLEAU RECAPITULATIF A ETE AJOUTE**_ _! = le meurtre de Narcissa Malfoy. Disponible sur mon profil. J'espère bientôt pouvoir régler un problème de retour à la ligne…_

 _ **ATTENTION ! Ce peut être du spoil pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu tous les chapitres publiés !**_ _Si vous êtes ici, et qu'il y a d'autres chapitres publiés, n'allez pas voir le tableau avant d'être arrivé à la fin de ce qui est lisible ! Car j'ajoute petit à petit au fur et à mesure de là où j'en suis. Ce tableau n'a que le but, seul et unique, de rendre digeste cette enquête sans avoir à relire tous les chapitres depuis le début pour se rafraichir la mémoire._

 _Il comprend : le jour, l'heure, l'identité de la victime, le type de meurtre ou autre événement, les faits, les analyses des enquêteurs, leurs questionnements que cela soulève, les prévisions de ce qu'ils vont faire, et le profilage du meurtrier à ce moment-là._

 **oooooooooooo**

 **A bientôt mes bits chéris !**

 **Fantômes ou manifestants !**

 **XXX**

 **Ashu**


	6. Chap02-part3 --- Mardi 7 MAI 2002

**TABLEAU RECAPITULATIF DISPONIBLE SUR MON PROFIL**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

 _ **PART 3**_

 _Mardi 7 MAI 2002_

Hermione fulminait contre son médicomage titulaire. Elle le jugeait incompétent et fainéant, mais était obligée de le supporter en se montrant agréable et surtout pas contrariante. C'était lui qui donnerait son avis sur son niveau de qualification afin qu'elle puisse accéder au niveau supérieur d'étude. Elle n'était qu'une petite interne-mage, plus couramment appelé dans le milieu « inter-mage »… C'est-à-dire le petit étudiant que les médicomages se passent les uns aux autres pour faire le sale boulot. « Après tout, ils sont fait pour ça ». Elle était hors d'elle. Alors quand elle aperçu son mari dans les couloirs de Saint-Mangouste, elle se jeta sur lui pour un peu de répit.

\- « Café. Tout de suite. »

A peine ces quelques mots prononcés le plus calmement possible avec un visage annonçant clairement une furie prochaine, elle marcha énergiquement vers les escaliers de service et dévala les marches sans regarder si Ron la suivait. Le roux s'était contenté de soupirer avant de lui emboiter le pas. Il était si fatigué par l'affaire qu'il n'avait pas la force de se disputer. Et cela était visible sur son visage : une fois à la cafétéria, quand Hermione se tourna enfin vers lui pour lui raconter les nouvelles âneries de son médicomage titulaire, elle oublia sa journée pour s'enquérir de la sienne, inquiète.

\- « C'est l'affaire, grogna-t-il. Je te raconterais ce soir, je ne préfère pas en parler ici.

\- Tu devrais te reposer un peu, tu as une mine à faire peur ! Va t'asseoir, je te commande un triple café. Ou plutôt… hésita-t-elle en détaillant le visage de son cher et tendre. Mmh… Oui, plutôt un quadruple café. »

Il ne se fit pas prier et alla se jeter sur une chaise à l'écart, loin des autres personnes présentes. La conversation avec les Langues-de-Plomb avait été la pire épreuve qu'il n'avait jamais eu à vivre. Même Voldemort ne l'avait pas autant épuisé et donné une telle migraine. Leur Directeur, Funestar, l'avait harcelé de questions de plus en plus techniques, l'obligeant parfois à répéter dix fois la même chose. Il était bien resté une heure avec lui, incapable de s'énerver tant il était épuisé, et subissant leurs réprimandes parce qu'il refusait ignorer une telle magie. Il avait fini par lancer des menaces contre les analystes qui faisaient si mal leur travail et rataient tous les « beaux sorts qu'ils avaient découverts ». Ron n'avait pas osé lui dire que ces mêmes analystes appartenaient justement au Département des Mystères. Une guerre interne se préparait, et il ferait tout pour s'en tenir le plus éloigné possible. L'avantage était que les hauts rangs des Langues-de-Plomb reprenaient les recherches, referaient les analyses, et décortiqueraient le moindre petit détail afin de trouver une solution. Et Ron connaissait déjà le résultat : découvrir cette magie échappant aux différents sortilèges de détection. Mais ces « gardiens du secret » étaient si orgueilleux qu'ils ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire tant qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à la même conclusion que le Département des Aurors par leurs propres moyens. Il y avait toujours eu une sorte de rivalité exaspérante entre leurs deux Bureaux. Et à présent il était à l'hôpital, à la recherche d'un psychomage capable d'établir un profilage de psychopathe et qui avait beaucoup de temps à leur consacrer. Ce n'était pas gagné…

\- « Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Hermione quand elle le rejoignit avec les boissons chaudes. La matinée a été si dure que ça ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée… souffla Ron. Il ne vaut mieux pas que j'en parle maintenant, mais c'est pire que tout. L'horreur totale.

\- Tu as pensé à ce que je t'ai dit ce matin ? De chercher l'impensable quand tout ce qui est possible a été éliminé ?

\- On nage dans l'incongru, on est en train de s'y noyer. C'est plutôt le probable qu'on recherche pour avoir un argument qui tient un tout petit peu la route. D'ailleurs, je suis ici pour trouver un psychomage spécialiste en psychopathologie criminelle. Tu as un nom à me conseiller ?

\- C'est très précis, s'étonna la brune. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'un tel professionnel se cache dans nos locaux. C'est grave à ce point ? Il y a eu un autre meurtre ?

\- Ce soir, Hermy… soupira le roux en esquissant un sourire devant la curiosité maladive de sa femme. Où penses-tu que je pourrais trouver cette perle rare ?

\- La psychomagie est une science très récente, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton professoral, incapable de s'en empêcher. Les moldus ont beaucoup d'avance sur nous dans ce domaine. Les problèmes psychologiques n'ont été reconnus que trente ans auparavant, avec la première ascension au pouvoir de Voldemort dans les années 70. Mais sans qu'aucune réelle recherche ne soit lancée. Il a fallu attendre la fin de cette décennie pour qu'un médicomage élabore la théorie de l'inconscient. Tu imagines ? Les moldus connaissaient déjà la psychologie analytique au début du XXième siècle ! Et la psychanalyse à la fin du XIXième siècle ! Nous avons presque un siècle de retard sur eux, c'est énorme !

\- En gros, tu me conseilles de chercher chez les moldus ? fit Ron, incrédule.

\- Non, non ! répondit-elle précipitamment. Cela risque d'être très compliqué de trouver un tel spécialiste ayant aussi connaissance de notre monde. Il doit en exister quelque part, mais tu n'as pas le temps de pousser tes recherches si loin, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Donne-moi un ou plusieurs noms, Hermy, geignit son époux. Je dois le trouver dans l'heure. Tu dois bien en connaître un qui correspond à ces critères, non ?

\- Pas aussi compétent qu'il le faudrait, hésita-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Hermione… s'impatienta Ron.

\- Elle est jeune, c'est encore une étudiante ! se justifia-t-elle. Elle est sortie de Poudlard seulement l'an dernier !

\- Un autre alors…

\- C'est la plus capable que je connaisse, contra-t-elle. Elle a commencé à étudier la psychomagie dès sa cinquième année sur ses heures libres. Elle s'intéresse de très près à la psychanalyse moldue, particulièrement les psychopathologies. Elle prépare déjà une thèse sur l'application des théories moldues sur les sorciers, les différences que cela implique et les effets des médications. Ses recherches nous impressionnent tous.

\- Parfait. Son nom… ?

\- Et bien… Il s'agit d'Orla Quirke…

\- Je note. Où est-ce que je peux la trouver ?

\- Voyons, Ron ! s'exaspéra Hermione. Tu ne te souviens pas d'elle ? Elle est arrivée à Poudlard pendant notre quatrième année. Elle était à Serdaigle.

\- Aucun souvenir, ignora-t-il pendant qu'il notait. Allons Hermy, soupira-t-il en la voyant se renfrogner. Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas la mémoire des noms et des visages. Je ne me souvenais même pas de Kenneth Towler avant que George me raconte que Fred lui avait mis de la poudre de Bulbonox dans le pyjama. Il était couvert de furoncle et ils en ont rit pendant des jours. Je me souvenais de l'anecdote mais pas de la victime. J'ai mis des semaines à ne plus rire dès que je croisais Towler dans les couloirs. Heureusement : t'imagines l'angoisse sur cette affaire si je m'étais mis à ricaner à côté d'un corps sanguinolent ?

\- Je crois que Harry t'aurait donné quelques jours de congés, gloussa Hermione en imaginant la scène.

\- Ca aurait été catastrophique pour ma carrière, grimaça Ron. Towler est considéré comme l'un des meilleurs Aurors du Bureau, avec Harry et Williamson. Il aurait fait un rapport désastreux à mon encontre, et adieu les promotions… Revenons plutôt à Quirke. Elle est à l'école de médicomagie en ce moment ?

\- Oui, sourit encore la brune. Je ne sais pas dans quelle salle elle est à cette heure-ci, tu devras demander à l'accueil. Mais il faudra sans doute négocier avec la direction, puisqu'elle ratera forcément beaucoup de cours pour vous aider. En tout cas, elle sera enchantée : ce sera un cas pratique qu'elle pourra ajouter à son sujet de thèse.

\- Si cela pose problème, je demanderais à Shacklebolt d'intervenir, éluda le roux, tout à coup soulagé d'un poids. Alors, et toi ? Que t'a donc encore fait ton médicomage titulaire préféré ? » sourit-il, plein d'ironie et d'énergie retrouvée.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kenneth connaissait maintenant ce domaine par cœur. Il pourrait déambuler dans ces couloirs les yeux fermés, sans jamais rentrer dans un mur ou un meuble. Il connaissait le nombre exact de marches, le sens d'ouverture des portes, ou l'emplacement des tapis au centimètre près. Heureusement, des Aurors l'aidaient dans sa lourde tâche. Towler concentra ses recherches dans les pièces de vie : les deux chambres habitées, le petit salon bleu, la bibliothèque et le bureau. Il avait gardé les premières pour la fin.

Ce fût le petit salon qui se montra le plus fructueux : il avait déniché un étrange objet noir rectangulaire de un centimètre sur trois, caché contre le mur de l'étagère la plus haute. Il était clairement moldu et n'avait rien à faire dans une demeure de sorciers de sang pur comme l'étaient les Malfoy. Restait à savoir de quoi il s'agissait, mais Kenneth avait une petite idée. Il n'était cependant pas normal qu'il n'y en ait qu'un, alors il repassait encore et encore chaque millimètre des différentes pièces.

Il était encore en train de sonder le petit salon quand un Auror arriva pour lui montrer un second objet similaire, trouvé dans le grand salon. Deux minutes plus tard, encore un découvert dans la salle-à-manger. Puis un autre dans le grand salon, puis dans la cuisine, puis la bibliothèque, puis dans une pièce pourtant vide… Il y en avait partout ! Ils étaient cachés dans les emplacements les plus improbables : une corniche près du plafond, une irrégularité du parquet, même à l'intérieur d'un coussin ou un livre. Cela leur avait échappé la première fois car les Aurors avaient toujours concentré leurs recherches sur les endroits pouvant logiquement receler des traces d'intrusion.

Kenneth n'avait jamais pensé en trouver autant. Il demanda à ce que les Aurors redoublent d'attention : ils devaient tous les dénicher. L'un d'entre eux, né-moldu, expliqua le fonctionnement de ces objets à l'inspecteur. Il s'agissait bel et bien d'un dispositif d'écoute à distance, facilement trouvables sur « internet » pour les moldus. Ces appareils étaient normalement à « usage ludique », c'était pour cette raison qu'il y en avait beaucoup de disponibles sur diverses « pages web ». Et beaucoup de ventes… L'inspecteur se posa de sérieuses questions sur les loisirs moldus. Cette piste risquait donc d'être aussi fructueuse que la provenance de l'arme. Towler luttait pour ne pas désespérer. Quand et comment l'espion avait-il placé ces appareils ?

Il se rendait compte que le manoir n'était pas du tout protégé : n'importe qui pouvait entrer et sortir à loisir. Le Ministère avait laissé cette famille sans défense en vidant les lieux de toute sa magie et en leur interdisant d'avoir recours à des sorts complexes, comme l'étaient ceux de protection. Si les sorciers qui étaient venus les harceler et les vandaliser l'avaient voulu, ils auraient très bien pu entrer pour faire du mal aux Malfoy. Et ceux-ci le savaient parfaitement sans pouvoir rien y faire. C'était purement et terriblement angoissant ! Kenneth le réalisait de plus en plus, horrifié par cette situation. A la place de la famille, il aurait immédiatement déménagé. Mais pour cela, il aurait forcément fallu vendre le manoir. La veille, Ginny leur avait fait comprendre que les Malfoy tentaient d'arrêter le cours du temps en vivant comme avant. Alors se séparer de cette propriété devait être au-dessus de leurs forces. Le tueur avait toute liberté pour agir quand il le voulait, tranquillement et sans avoir à se soucier de quoi que ce soit.

L'inspecteur décida de laisser ses hommes agir, ils se débrouillaient bien. Il entra dans la chambre de Draco et resta là quelques instants pour observer la pièce dans sa globalité. Il n'y avait plus de lit, juste un matelas à même le sol. Sans doute le meuble avait été vendu. Kenneth n'était étrangement pas surpris que le bureau de Lucius Malfoy avait gardé son mobilier de bois massif et sculptures de qualité, alors que son fils s'était séparé d'absolument tout, au profit d'une commode moldue pour enfant en plastique, une planche de bois sur tréteaux pour former un bureau bancal, et une simple tringle sans aucune housse en tissu pour une veste usée et une basique chemise blanche en coton. Quelques vieux grimoires sorciers s'entassaient dans un coin avec ses anciens manuels scolaires, côtoyant des livres de poche et magazines moldus. Tout était propre et parfaitement rangé. Même les draps n'avaient pas un pli. Il n'allait pas mettre cinq minutes pour faire le tour de cette pièce. Comment Narcissa pouvait-elle avoir besoin de plus d'une heure entière le samedi pour fouiller cette chambre ? Y avait-il des cachettes secrètes ?

Il se mit au travail en commençant évidemment par ouvrir les tiroirs de la petite commode. Il ne fût nullement embarrassé de mettre le désordre dans ses caleçons bien pliés. Il alla jusqu'à sortir ses tee-shirts un par un, les secouant dans tous les sens. Quand il trouva des jeans dans le troisième tiroir, Kenneth s'étonna de ne voir là aucun vêtement sorcier, que des moldus. Où cachait-il les robes de sorcier qu'il portait en compagnie de ses parents ? Il y en avait peut-être peu, mais il était impossible qu'il n'en ait qu'une : celle qu'il avait sur le dos chez les Zabini. Il termina sa fouille de la commode, évidemment bredouille, avant de regarder autour de lui. De cet autre point de vue, il remarqua une seconde porte juste à côté de celle de l'entrée.

Il s'agissait d'une petite mais luxueuse salle d'eau. Il n'y avait qu'une serviette, un rasoir, de la mousse à raser, un shampooing et un gel de douche moldus. Et encore une porte. L'inspecteur pris le temps d'ouvrir les quelques placards vides avant de s'intéresser à celle-ci. Un dressing. Avec trois vieilles robes de sorcier pendant seules dans l'impressionnante quantité de rangements qu'il y avait. Rien dans les tiroirs. Kenneth ouvrait distraitement le dernier et s'apprêtait à le refermer quand un objet attira son attention. A l'intérieur se trouvait une photo : Draco Malfoy, endormi dans son lit.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Très peu de policiers moldus connaissaient l'existence de la magie, et surtout des Aurors. Un endroit cependant était connu du Ministère de la Magie : New Scotland Yard. Il s'agissait du quartier Général de la Police moldue de Londres, il n'y avait donc là rien d'étonnant. Pourtant, cela avait toujours fait rire Harry qui savait sa réputation mondiale et son statut proche du monument historique, particulièrement grâce aux romans de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Ce n'était pas un hasard que ce soit justement là qu'un commissaire de police avait une mère et un frère sorciers. Et qu'il était en constante relation avec les deux mondes. Dès qu'une affaire incluait les moldus, les Aurors allaient directement voir Leigh Valentyne. Rien n'était officiel mais tous savaient que le Ministère avait fait jouer ses relations moldues pour que le jeune homme accède à ce grade à peine deux ans après son entrée dans la police. Heureusement pour eux, il n'était pas un incompétent, sans être une lumière pour autant.

Harry attendait dans la salle d'attente que Valentyne veuille bien le recevoir. Il en profita pour feuilleter la revue interne, histoire de se tenir au courant des nouveautés. Malheureusement pour lui, il était surtout question de sécurités routières et de drogues : rien qui pourrait concerner les sorciers de près ou de loin. Il commençait à s'impatienter quand un secrétaire vint enfin le chercher. Il l'introduisit dans un bureau, inondé de papiers qui auraient pu s'envoler à la moindre brise si la fenêtre était ouverte. Le secrétaire referma la porte, laissant Potter seul. Mais où était donc le commissaire ? Harry fulminait. Il était déjà 15H21 à sa montre. Il avait assez attendu comme ça.

Il allait sortir chercher lui-même Valentyne par la peau des fesses quand celui-ci entra. Harry oublia vite sa colère en le voyant transpirer à grosses gouttes, l'air inquiet et les mains tremblantes.

\- « Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon retard, dit-il précipitamment en trottinant vers son bureau sans jeter un œil sur son invité. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Que vous arrive-t-il ? s'enquit Harry. Vous semblez perturbé.

\- Une grosse affaire, je ne peux rien vous dire. Alors ?

\- Et bien je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, nous nous sommes vu pour une enquête de produits informatiques moldus transformés magiquement pour ensuite les revendre. Trois moldus étaient morts électrocutés.

\- Moldus ? s'intéressa tout à coup Leigh. Ah oui ! Monsieur Potenterre, c'est bien cela ?

\- Potter.

\- Oui, oui, c'est ça. Impossible de vous oublier : mon petit frère m'a harcelé de questions sur vous quand je lui ai dit vous avoir rencontré. J'avais oublié que c'était vous le fameux héro sorcier qui a tué… euh… Pigeondechaos ?

\- Voldemort…

\- Ah oui, voilà. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce nom me fait toujours penser aux pigeons de Venise… Enfin bref. Il voulait un autographe et tout le toutim. D'ailleurs, vous pouvez me donner ça ? Il sera tellement content, je lui ferais la surprise.

\- Monsieur Valentyne, s'impatienta Harry. Je suis ici pour une enquête de la plus haute importance.

\- Très bien très bien, soupira l'homme en s'affalant dans son fauteuil, tout à coup las. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Deux meurtres à arme blanche. Le tueur a égorgé ses victimes avec une technique très précise au point où les plaies sont quasiment ident…

\- Egorgé ? se leva brusquement Leigh en faisant si violement rouler son fauteuil qu'il alla cogner contre le mur. Est-ce que la carotide a été tranchée ? Des deux côtés du cou ?

\- Oui, exactement ! s'exclama Harry en s'approchant du bureau, stupéfait. Comment avez-vous deviné ?

\- C'est la grosse affaire dont je vous ai parlé en arrivant ! fit Valentyne en se penchant par-dessus le meuble. Plusieurs sans abris ont été enlevés dans le quartier de Walworth, et retrouvés morts dans la Tamise. Tous égorgés par arme blanche, un petit couteau très bien affuté d'après notre médecin légiste.

\- J'espère que vous avez du temps devant vous, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, » sourit Harry.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ginny avait l'impression que Towler l'avait envoyé dans le même traquenard que Damian. Cinq minutes dans une franchise d'une très grande marque d'articles de sport, et elle avait découvert de quelles chaussures il était question : des baskets spécial fitness pour homme de la marque « Domyos », apparemment pointure 42 au vu de la photographie de l'empreinte taille réelle qu'elle avait prise. Dimension qui entrait dans la moyenne et ne pouvait pas leur servir. Quant à la marque, elle était dans les rayons de plusieurs boutiques différentes, particulièrement « Décathlon ». Et la quantité de ventes sur ce produit était suffisamment importante pour les perdre complètement. C'était encore un cul-de-sac.

La rousse avait tout de même demandé une liste complète de tous les acheteurs dans tous les magasins mettant en vente cet article, sortant un faux badge de commissionnaire de la Police. Tous les Aurors en avaient un pour faciliter leurs investigations dans le monde moldu. Heureusement, ils avaient l'interdiction de les ramener chez eux car George n'avait pas caché vouloir le voler pour faire une farce aux moldus. Ginny et Ron y faisaient donc plus attention que les autres, particulièrement quand leur frère venait « innocemment » leur rendre visite sur leur lieu de travail.

En rentrant au Ministère, elle prévint le secrétaire de l'étage des Aurors que plusieurs courriers moldus allaient arriver par « 4M » et qu'elle les voulait le plus tôt possible. Après la guerre, le Ministère avait investi dans des machines moldues magiquement modifiées, appelées « les 4M ». Il s'agissait de fax et ordinateurs permettant de simplifier leurs rapports avec le monde sans magie. Ginny n'ayant plus rien à faire pour le moment, elle chercha Helen Harris pour l'épauler. Elle la trouva dans son bureau, au milieu de montagnes de grimoires.

\- « Tout va bien ? demanda Ginny en souriant d'un air amusé. Tu ne te noies pas trop ?

\- Serais-tu ma bouée de secours ? grogna Helen, l'œil morne. Je suis en train de plonger dans les abysses de la magie noire sans branchiflore. Si tu viens m'aider, je te conseille vivement de te munir d'un masque de plongée.

\- Crois-moi ce sera déjà beaucoup plus intéressant que la liste de noms moldus que j'irais éplucher quand elle arrivera, soupira Weasley en s'asseyant face à elle.

\- Tu as trouvé pour les baskets ?

\- Un article vendu en masse, acquiesça la rousse. Pour homme, pointure moyenne...

\- Il semblerait que notre tueur ait une passion pour la banalité… J'espère que les autres trouveront enfin quelque chose qui nous permettra de le coincer.

\- Je sais juste que la dernière pluie remonte à cinq jours environ, souffla Weasley. Mais il n'a pas fait trop chaud ni eu trop de vent après, donc la marque a pu être laissée le lendemain. Les autres ont été effacées. Par conséquent, soit l'espion l'a oublié…

\- Soit il l'a laissé exprès, conclut Harris. Ca ne nous avance pas beaucoup.

\- Ce qui me frustre le plus, ajouta Ginny en ouvrant un livre. C'est de ne pas connaître la motivation du meurtrier. Ron a bien proposé une obsession envers Draco Malfoy, mais Harry a raison : une gifle, c'est trop peu comme déclencheur. Alors quoi ?

\- Cela n'exclut pas le fanatisme. Ce garçon a l'air de déchaîner les passions : ton frère Charlie semble être sérieusement envoûté, et même l'inspecteur Potter est sous le charme. Tout cela dure depuis plusieurs années sans jamais faiblir alors que Draco n'avait aucun contact avec qui que ce soit.

\- Harry est surtout sérieusement amoureux, rétorqua Ginny. Et il est même très atteint. Ayant toujours vécu dans un univers hostile l'obligeant à se battre, il s'ennuyait ferme ces quatre dernières années. Draco lui donnerait sans aucun doute ce piment qui lui manque tant dans une vie de couple : ils ne peuvent pas se parler sans se chamailler.

\- Il serait masochiste ? ricana Harris.

\- Il y a des gens comme ça, sourit Weasley avant de poursuivre plus sérieusement. En fait, c'est assez courant d'après ce que je sais. C'est vrai qu'on s'ennuie facilement avec quelqu'un qui est toujours d'accord avec soi… Mais Harry ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Il dit désirer une vie calme et « normale », mais il me parlait tout le temps de Malfoy. Il lui manquait. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai fini par en conclure ça. Et quand j'ai parlé de ma théorie à Ron et Hermione, sa femme, ils étaient totalement d'accords. Alors j'ai rompu nos fiançailles. De toute façon, je crois que je n'étais plus amoureuse depuis longtemps. Harry est plus comme un énième frère.

\- Ca a tout de même du être dur, non ? s'inquiéta Helen.

\- Pas vraiment, non. J'ai vite rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Je me fais plutôt du souci pour Harry. Comment a-t-il fait pour ne jamais se rendre compte qu'il était amoureux ? Ca me dépasse.

\- Mais il n'y a pas seulement son besoin de… « piment dans un couple », pour reprendre tes mots. J'espère qu'il faut autre chose pour ressentir de l'amour envers quelqu'un…

\- Bien sûr, comme il faut plus qu'un attrait physique aussi, mais ça ne s'explique pas vraiment… Tu sais, les noms de Harry et Draco étaient toujours associés à Poudlard. L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. Et comme ils n'avaient pas les mêmes attentes, les mêmes idéaux, ou encore le même milieu social, ils n'ont jamais pu se rapprocher autrement qu'en s'opposant. Nous étions tous jeunes et stupides, nos réflexions ne vont jamais bien loin à cet âge-là. Mais avec le temps, il est incroyable de se rendre compte à quel point ces deux garçons… s'« aimantaient ». Il y avait quelque chose entre eux, dès le début. Dès le premier regard.

\- Ils s'aimantaient… réfléchit Helen, tout à coup pensive.

\- Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer autrement. Désolée de te parler de tout ça, c'est juste qu…

\- Ce n'est pas ça, simplement une idée… Mais je ne suis pas sûre…

\- Explique, fit Ginny en se penchant vers elle, intéressée.

\- Et bien… hésita Harris. Nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que le meurtrier est obsédé par Draco Malfoy. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais plus j'y réfléchi, plus j'en suis persuadée. Nous le sommes tous : tout semble tourner autour de lui… Et il n'est pas un cas à part puisque Charlie Weasley et Harry Potter le sont également. Certes, d'une manière totalement différente. Donc, si on prend comme exemple ces deux cas connus, nous savons qu'ils ont eu un contact avec Draco : Charlie par des lettres et Harry pendant sept ans à Poudlard. Le terme que tu as utilisé est évocateur : aimanté ! Ils ne peuvent pas se contenter de l'observer de loin.

\- Et le tueur l'a espionné pendant très longtemps, nous en sommes de plus en plus sûrs également. Même s'il y a une possibilité pour que l'épieur ne soit pas la même personne. Ils peuvent peut-être agir à plusieurs mais nous en doutons tous.

\- Imagine, Weasley. Imagine que tu es… obsédée par quelqu'un. Pendant plusieurs années. Au point où tu vas l'espionner chez lui. Tu penses que tu te contenterais de ça ? Surtout en ayant nourri cette passion régulièrement en le regardant vivre.

\- Je serais allé lui parler ! réalisa Ginny.

\- Ou tu lui as déjà parlé, contra Helen. Après tout, d'où vient ce fanatisme ? Comment a-t-il rencontré Draco ? Si nous tenons compte de l'espionnage sur les arbres entourant la propriété pendant les deux premières années, et les sensations de Draco Malfoy les deux autres années. Cela remonte à la guerre.

\- Ou peut-être avant… Alors… déduit Ginny qui n'arrivait pas à le croire. Mais alors ça veut dire que…

\- Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il ait été à Poudlard en même temps que vous. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

D'où venait cette photo ? Kenneth était plus qu'intrigué, il en avait des nœuds à l'estomac. Devant le matelas au sol, il tenta de se placer exactement à l'endroit d'où l'image avait été prise. C'était un gros plan, le photographe avait forcément été à l'intérieur même de la pièce. Lucius ou Narcissa en étaient-ils l'auteur ? Il les voyait pourtant mal entrer silencieusement dans la chambre de leur fils pour capturer son visage profondément endormi. C'était angoissant de savoir que l'épieur serait allé jusqu'à entrer en pleine nuit dans la demeure… jusque dans la chambre de Draco… si près de son lit.

Qu'avait-il fait d'autre ? Il aurait pu faire tout ce qu'il voulait avec un sort d'insonorisation ou de verrouillage sur la porte. Les parents Malfoy n'auraient pas pu intervenir. Et si le meurtrier espion, s'il s'agit bien de la même personne, était tant obsédé par Draco Malfoy, pourquoi n'en avait-il pas profité ? Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Il avait eu quatre années d'occasions, chaque jour et chaque nuit. Et s'il était tant obsédé par Draco Malfoy comme les Aurors semblaient de plus en plus le penser, alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas saisi l'occasion ? Il avait eu quatre années à pouvoir entrer et sortir à loisir sans que personne ne puisse l'en empêcher d'une quelconque façon. Pourquoi choisir de tuer Lucius Malfoy, puis Narcissa Malfoy le lendemain, si sa cible première était Draco Malfoy, comme ils commençaient à le soupçonner… Quelle était donc la nature de l'obsession du tueur envers Draco ? Voulait-il « simplement » le faire souffrir ? Mais finalement, quelle preuve avait-il que ce fameux voyeur, espion et peut-être tueur n'avait rien fait ? Kenneth avait l'impression de devenir chimère !

Et d'ailleurs, quand cela avait-il été pris ? Ce voyeur le lui avait-il donné ? Draco l'avait-il trouvé et conservé à cet endroit ? Ou bien ne l'avait-il pas vu puisqu'il ne devait jamais ouvrir ses tiroirs vides ? Pourquoi la mettre ici et pas ailleurs ? Et tout simplement, pourquoi la placer dans la chambre au lieu de la garder ?

Towler appela un Auror pour lui demander un appareil photographique. Il devait tester toutes les mises au point possibles, les focales, les ouvertures, les zooms… pour déterminer quelle était la distance maximale du voyeur. Il était encore obnubilé par le papier qu'il avait entre les doigts quand il eut la surprise de voir Hyde Funestar en personne lui apporter l'objet demandé.

\- « Monsieur Funestar ? s'inclina respectueuse Towler. Mais que faites-vous ici ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Un de vos petits gars est venu me parler d'un mystère totalement stupide, sourit dédaigneusement l'homme proche de la soixantaine. Figurez-vous qu'il croit votre meurtrier capable de cacher sa magie à nos analyses, expliqua-t-il en riant. C'est absurde ! Il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre que le travail a tout simplement été mal fait. Alors je suis venu m'en charger, puisqu'apparemment je suis cerné par des incompétents. »

Kenneth n'osa pas dire que le tueur avait également échappé à son propre sort de détection ce matin même. Il ne voulait pas tout de suite entrer dans sa longue liste d'incapables, mieux valait le laisser se rendre compte par lui-même de l'impossibilité de la situation. Il prit donc l'appareil en le remerciant, et testa différents paramètres… Avant de s'apercevoir que Funestar restait à ses côtés, le regardant faire en souriant.

\- « Vous désirez autre chose ? demanda l'Auror, suspicieux.

\- On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, Monsieur Towler, fit mielleusement Hyde. Je voudrais vous regarder travailler.

\- Pour voir si je suis à la hauteur de ma réputation ? demanda Kenneth, faussement ironique.

\- Vous êtes timide ? »

L'inspecteur ne préféra pas répondre. Ces Langues-de-Plomb ! Il n'avait pas eu de préjugés en entrant chez les Aurors, mais au fil des ans il commençait à les détester sérieusement. Leurs Départements travaillaient en étroite collaboration depuis des années, mais leur rivalité ne faisait qu'augmenter. A la moindre erreur de sa part, nul doute que la nouvelle circulerait dans les locaux en quelques minutes à peine. Et sa notoriété, de même que le respect qu'il avait réussi à inspirer grâce à son travail acharné, s'envoleraient en éclats. Alors Kenneth prit le temps d'expliquer de quoi il était question, et ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais Funestar ne semblait pas le moins du monde intéressé. Le poids de son regard avait de quoi perturber Voldemort lui-même. Mais Towler tint bon et masqua comme il put sa nervosité.

Quelques minutes suffirent pour que Kenneth oublie finalement l'homme qui se tenait près de lui. Il ne parvenait pas à régler l'objectif pour qu'il corresponde parfaitement à la photographie. Il s'y approchait tout doucement quand on toqua à la porte.

\- « Salut, hésita Harry en entrant, regardant Hyde Funestar avec suspicion.

\- Monsieur Potter ! s'exclama le directeur du Département des Mystères en imitant à la perfection le ton amical. Quel plaisir de vous revoir.

\- De même, de même, répondit distraitement l'inspecteur qui n'était pas dupe et était exaspéré par cet homme. Monsieur Towler, je ne pouvais pas attendre avant de venir vous révéler ce que j'ai… Que faites-vous ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, intrigué.

Kenneth se contenta de lui passer la photographie de ses gants blancs, continuant avec énervement ses manipulations. Harry attrapa le papier avec un mouchoir qu'il sortit de sa poche. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche d'incrédulité. Le cheminement de ses pensées fût le même que son confrère un peu plus tôt. Il était horrifié, mais n'osa pas poser une seule question avant que son collègue ait terminé. Funestar arborait toujours son sourire suffisant que Harry avait envie d'arracher.

\- « Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? » osa-t-il dire, peu inquiet au sujet de sa réputation jugée intouchable grâce à ses exploits d'il y a quatre ans.

Hyde perdit immédiatement son air pédant. Harry eut plaisir à voir ses narines se dilater de colère et frustration. Kenneth retint son sourire. Funestar allait rétorquer quelque chose mais vit que c'était inutile : Potter l'ignorait et s'approchait de Towler pour regarder l'appareil et comparer avec la photographie. Il lança un « pfeuh » méprisant et tourna les talons.

\- « Merci, Monsieur Potter, rit l'inspecteur aux cheveux châtains quand le Directeur du Département des Mystères fût parti.

\- Inutile, je hais ce sale type, grogna-t-il. Dites-moi plutôt si vous arrivez à quelque chose. Vous êtes sûr que l'auteur de ce cliché se trouvait dans la pièce ? Il y a des objectifs qui peuvent rendre des images saisissantes de netteté et de précisions à une distance de plusieurs mètres.

\- Est-ce l'Auror qui parle ou l'homme ? Je suis autant scandalisé que vous du danger qu'a encouru Draco Malfoy, mais il faut voir la vérité en face. Vous pensez sincèrement que cette photo a été prise de l'extérieur ? Il y aurait eu des grains dus aux saletés sur la fenêtre. Il y en a toujours, surtout avec cette précision et même si la vitre est propre. Et je doute que Draco se soit endormi avec la fenêtre ouverte en étant harcelé régulièrement par des sorciers mécontents jusque sur la pelouse de leur parc.

\- Je sais, oui… soupira Harry. Les Malfoy n'avaient donc aucune protection ? Rien du tout ? Le Ministère aurait pourtant du leur en fournir au moins un minimum !

\- Rien du tout, fit Towler, catégorique. Il y aurait de quoi porter plainte, mais les Malfoy ne devaient pas oser : ils préféraient se faire oublier. Et nous ne pouvons rien faire si Draco n'en prend pas la décision. En tout cas, le doute n'est plus permis : c'est bel et bien le fils Malfoy qui est visé dans cette histoire. Qu'en pensez-vous, Potter ? » demanda-t-il en lui tendant l'appareil.

Les concepteurs des nouveaux appareils photographiques sorciers s'étaient également inspirés des moldus pour inventer un système de pré-enregistrement avant le développement de la pellicule. Ainsi, Harry put voir l'image prise il y a quelques secondes par Kenneth. Il compara avec le papier : identique.

\- « C'est le bon point de vue, répondit Potter le cœur serré. Alors il se trouvait entre un et deux mètres…

\- Un mètre soixante-cinq environ, précisa Kenneth qui n'en menait pas large non plus. Je ne suis pas sûr que Draco soit au courant : la photo se trouvait dans un tiroir vide de son dressing, il ne l'ouvrait sans doute jamais après avoir vendu tous ses vêtements. Il vaudrait mieux ne pas lui en parler avant qu'il se remette un peu : il a eu assez d'émotions pour le moment.

\- Pour la vie, vous voulez dire, soupira le brun, déprimé. Je sais qu'il faut lui dire, ne serait-ce que pour savoir s'il avait connaissance de l'existence de cette photo, s'il avait senti quelque chose, s'il avait été réveillé à ce moment-là… Je n'arrive juste plus à enregistrer toutes ces informations. Ne pas avoir de liste de suspects me rend dingue. Et nous ne savons pas quand Draco sera suffisamment fort moralement pour qu'on lui parle de cette photo… N'y a-t-il aucun moyen de savoir ce qui a pu se passer d'autre dans cette chambre ? demanda Harry, angoissé. Avec un sort d'analyse des événements par exemple…

\- Nous ne savons même pas quand cela s'est produit. Après la vente du lit, ça c'est sûr. Mais cela pourrait remonter à plusieurs années.

\- Pas tant que ça, non. Deux ans au maximum, je dirais, réalisa Harry. Il ne faut pas oublier le don de Draco pour se sentir observer : il se serait réveillé en sursaut, normalement. Sauf depuis plus de deux ans. Depuis qu'il ne parvenait plus à voir qui que ce soit malgré sa sensation constante d'être épié.

\- Il avait mis ça sur le compte du stress et tentait de ne plus y faire attention, acquiesça Kenneth en hochant la tête. Mais pour qu'il parvienne à ignorer ses réactions instinctives, comme se réveiller en sentant quelque chose, cela prend du temps. Facilement un mois ou deux…

\- Et l'espion savait quand la méfiance de Draco s'est endormie. A force de le regarder, sans doute la nuit, il a pu déterminer quand il ne s'éveillait plus en sursaut.

\- Il a dû attendre encore plus longtemps pour être certain de pouvoir s'approcher de lui sans crainte.

\- Un an, un an et demi, conclut Harry. Le sort va jusqu'où ?

\- Six mois, ragea Towler, à cran. Mais on peut toujours essayer. Seulement, il ne faudra pas s'étonner si on ne trouve rien. Surtout en sachant que ce psychopathe possède une magie capable de brouiller la nôtre. Au moins, si on trouve quelque chose, on saura que ce n'est pas notre tueur qui a pris la photo… Je vais chercher Funestar, qu'il se rende utile un peu. »

Kenneth se précipita vers la porte quand il s'arrêta brusquement. Il hésita quelques instants dans l'encadrement et se tourna vers Potter.

\- « Monsieur Potter, dit doucement l'inspecteur. Avez-vous conscience de ce qui s'est peut-être passé ici ?

\- Il aurait pu l'endormir d'un sort, eut du mal à dire Harry, le cœur gros. Pour être sûr qu'il ne se réveille pas. Et il aurait pu… le violer. »

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 _ **« Guest »**_ _: Oui, c'est très mal Charlie ! Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas le laisser comme ça ! Il a quand même avoué un délit à un Auror : harcèlement et atteinte à la vie privée. Gare à tes fesses, Charlie !_

 _Comme je ne peux te répondre que dans un espace publique, je ne peux en aucun cas avouer si tu as raison sur un point. Je ne peux qu'affirmer qu'effectivement, s'il avait voulu tuer Lucius à cause de la gifle, il l'aurait fait le soir même. Donc ce n'est pas ça :D_

 _Héhéhéhé, le problème du timing perturbe autant les Aurors que toi. Son arrogance du « je peux le faire sans magie » est effectivement sa force, mais d'où vient-elle ? Est-ce qu'il pensait que les Aurors découvriraient qu'il possédait une magie inconnue qui l'empêche d'être repéré ? Et il cherche à se moquer des Aurors parce qu'ils les pensent incapables de le découvrir ? Et de l'attraper._

 _C'est pas mal l'histoire de fantômes, c'est une idée séduisante. Mais effectivement, ce n'est pas ça. Peut-être un peu trop facile. Un né-moldu est bien plus plausible. Mais il n'y a pas qu'eux qui connaissent bien le monde moldu, après tout. Surtout que la communauté sorcière a été prise d'un élan vers le monde sans magie et se documente : ils apprennent et adoptent même certaines choses. Y a-t-il vraiment un lien avec Voldemort et les Mangemorts ? Peut-être, oui. Qui sait ? :D Et l'empreinte demeure un mystère, héhéhé._

 _J'attends donc tes prochaines théories, j'ai hâte ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira toujours autant, voir plus ^^ ! A TRES BIENTÔT !_

 _ **« Oups »**_ _: Oh, tu as déjà lu une fanfiction policière ? J'en ai lu une ou deux je crois, mais c'est un genre peu répandu malheureusement. Je serais curieuse de savoir laquelle ou lesquelles tu as déjà lu ? Histoire de me documenter un peu._

 _L'hypothèse de la créature magique est assez intéressante. Je ne peux rien dire, particulièrement dans un espace publique, comme ici. Je peux juste dire que ce n'est vraiment pas bête. Mais il n'y aura ni loup-garou, ni vampire :D huhuhu. En tout cas, ça donne des idées et pas forcément pour ce que tu penses._

 _Et oui pour le matériel d'espionnage moldu ! BRAVO ! ^^ Bien vu._

 _J'espère lire bientôt tes autres avis ! Car tu m'offres de nouveaux angles de réflexions, n'en doute pas ! J'ai hâte ! A TRES BIENTOT !_

* * *

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

 _Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! J'ai pris un énorme plaisir à faire venir la psychomage. Même si vous ne l'avez pas encore vue, j'ai pris grand soin pour son apparition. Un peu moins pour Leigh Valentyne, même si vous pouvez être sûrs qu'il va vite revenir sur le devant de la scène._

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire cette fois-ci… Mon cerveau est un légume en ce moment. Mes réponses aux reviews ont été plus laborieuses, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer aujourd'hui… Je préviens également que le rythme de parution va diminuer, puisque je n'ai plus autant d'avance dans l'écriture. Nous en sommes ici à la page 63 et j'ai écrit 75 pages… Environ 10 pages par publication… Plus les corrections, relectures… J'écris 3 pages par jour environ (et encore)… Bref, ça devient compliqué de publier tous les deux jours._

 _ **Il me tarde toujours autant de lire vos remarques, commentaires, avis, hypothèses !** N'hésitez pas à mentionner un oubli, une contradiction, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Cela va devenir de plus en plus compliqué pour moi, je compte sur vous, mes enquêteurs pros ^^ !_

 **oooooooooooo**

 **A bientôt mes bits chéris !**

 **Fantômes ou manifestants !**

 **XXX**

 **Ashu**


	7. Chap02-part4 --- Mardi 7 MAI 2002

**TABLEAU RECAPITULATIF DISPONIBLE SUR MON PROFIL**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

 _ **PART 4**_

 _Mardi 7 MAI 2002_

Il était 16H43 à la montre sorcière de Ron Weasley, offerte par son épouse. Il devait attendre 17H00 que le cours d'Orla Quirke se termine. Le directeur avait été inflexible sur ce point : ne pas perturber le cours. Après, suivant la réponse de l'élève, il contacterait directement Monsieur Shacklebolt pour s'arranger avec lui. En réalité, le proviseur était plutôt content : les résultats et les recherches personnelles de Quirke étaient une révolution dans la médicomagie. Plusieurs psychomages l'aidaient en lui donnant des cours supplémentaires ou lui fournissant des données. Tous savaient que cette jeune femme était l'avenir, et à part quelques rares jaloux, une écrasante majorité désirait plus que tout profiter de ses trouvailles pour les appliquer à leurs patients. Elle avait donc les faveurs de la profession. Un ruban d'or, récompense pour participation à l'avancée de la science sorcière, l'attendait bien au chaud dans son écrin de velours, et peut-être un Ordre de Merlin. Par conséquent, le proviseur lui avait établi un programme spécial avec beaucoup de jours de congés pour ses travaux. Il avait entièrement confiance au jugement de Quirke sur l'utilité d'aider les Aurors pour ses recherches. Si elle acceptait, il ferait tout pour facilité le processus.

Mais pas tout de suite, et cela désola Ron. Il avait appelé le Bureau des Aurors par cheminette pour savoir si la carte de Charlie était arrivée. Comme ce n'était pas le cas, il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'il était assis sur un banc de la classe, à écouter un professeur faire un cours magistral à des étudiants studieux. Il se souvenait être déjà venu pour chercher Hermione qui terminait toujours ses cours plus tard que lui, qui était à l'école des Aurors. Il l'avait également attendu dans une de ses salles, jamais la même, tout en haut de l'amphithéâtre. De temps en temps, Harry l'avait accompagné même s'il détestait cela. Car aujourd'hui était exactement pareil que ces autres fois : il ne comprenait rien. Ron n'était pas stupide, mais il avait besoin de mots simples pour comprendre une phrase. Or, ce n'était pas le cas. Et la voix du vieil homme résonnant dans la salle l'empêchait de réfléchir à l'affaire.

Quand la cloche annonçant la fin du cours sonna, il sursauta. Il s'était endormi. Ron eut du mal à se reprendre mais se dépêcha de demander à l'élève le plus proche qui était Orla Quirke. Il lui désigna une grande noire, un mètre quatre-vingt-dix environ. Elle rangeait une énorme quantité de livres et carnets étalés un peu partout sur sa table, alors que les autres étudiants commençaient déjà à partir. Elle était coiffée de longues tresses africaines terminées par des perles en bois, et portait une mini robe rouge moulante. Un peu ronde, elle dégageait une sensualité certaine. Ron la regardait curieusement. Il n'avait jamais vu d'étudiante en médecine comme elle : d'habitude tous les élèves étaient tirés à quatre épingles, dans des robes de sorcier classiques et sans aucun accessoire trop voyant. Orla n'avait pas peur d'arborer de gros bracelets fluo et des créoles assorties. Quand elle se tourna, il put voir sa tête : elle avait un joli visage rond parsemé de petites tâches pigmentaires noires qui pourraient faire penser à des tâches de rousseur, de petites lunettes rectangulaires fines, et un regard noir acéré. Orla était le genre de fille attirante que personne n'ose venir séduire de peur de se recevoir une réplique cinglante trop bien placée.

Elle trottina jusqu'au professeur qui l'accueillit d'un grand sourire. Ils se lancèrent dans une conversation passionnée sur un sujet que Ron ne voulait surtout pas connaître. Mais il avait déjà trop attendu et se permit d'aller les déranger. Ce fût le professeur qui le remarqua en premier, l'accueillant d'un air interrogateur. Orla se retourna brusquement quand elle vit que son interlocuteur ne l'écoutait plus.

\- « Nous sommes en train de discuter, vous permettez ? lui dit-elle d'un ton agressif, les yeux assassins.

\- Aurors, répondit Ron sans se laisser démonter et en montrant son badge. Je dois vous parler, Mademoiselle Quirke.

\- Ca ne peut pas attendre ? grinça-t-elle, clairement pas coopérative.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta le professeur. Mademoiselle Quirke n'a pas de problème, j'espère ?

\- Non, rassurez-vous. Et j'ai déjà attendu la fin du cours, c'est largement suffisant. Où pouvons-nous discuter tranquillement ?

\- Vous pouvez rester ici, proposa l'enseignant, tout de suite plus souriant. Je dois aller corriger des copies. Mademoiselle Quirke, nous continuerons notre débat plus tard. Cela me laissera un peu de temps pour chercher des arguments contraires, » plaisanta-t-il.

Orla leva les yeux au ciel, agacée par l'Auror. Elle croisa les bras, détourna le visage d'un mouvement sec, et tapa du pied. Elle ne répondit même pas au professeur qui les salua avant de partir. Ron attendit qu'il franchisse la porte de l'amphithéâtre et alla s'asseoir sur la table du premier rang. Quirke resta muette, se retenant visiblement d'exploser. L'Auror attendit quelques instants et finit par parler.

\- « Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley, et…

\- Je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes ! éclata-t-elle dans un grand geste énervé. Plus personne n'ignore le nom des Weasley depuis la guerre, et il y en a deux chez les Aurors : une fille et un garçon. J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas une fille ?

\- Non, effectivement, sourit le roux, amusé. Que savez-vous d'autre ?

\- Que vous avez pris la grosse tête, cingla Orla en commençant à faire les cent pas, sans crier mais clairement en colère de ne pas avoir pu vérifier une théorie avec son enseignant. Il faut vraiment être culotté pour venir jusque dans ma salle de classe et interrompre une conversation de la plus haute importance. Personne ne ferait une chose pareille, à part un soit disant « héro » a qui on a fait une fleur en lui permettant d'entrer au Bureau des Aurors avant l'obtention de son diplôme, et qui pense pouvoir tout se permettre en brandissant son badge et en donnant son nom. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda-t-elle avec brusquerie en cessant de marcher et se tournant vers le roux. Si vous pensez que c'est moi qui ait accroché des photos de Joe Guilmore pleines de sang dans les couloirs, et bien oui ! sourit-elle d'un air carnassier. Et j'en suis fière, il l'a bien cherché : cet enfoiré m'avait volé mes carnets de recherches. Dites-le lui bien, je veux qu'il sache ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à moi.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça, tenta Ron pour la calmer. Mais… sérieusement ? Des photos trempées de sang ?

\- C'était génial de le voir terrifié ces deux derniers jours, ricana la jeune femme. Bien fait pour lui ! Bon, je ne pensais pas le laisser lambiner trop longtemps, j'allais lui dire que c'était moi demain. Et puis cette petite enquête des professeurs commence à m'énerver. C'était juste pour bien faire sentir cette peur à Joe, puis qu'il l'associe à moi. Comme ça, il ne reviendrait plus m'embêter et irait même en parler à ses amis.

\- C'est une technique sacrément efficace, s'étonna Ron. D'où vous est venue cette idée ?

\- Je voulais qu'il me considère comme un monstre ou une folle dangereuse, soupira Quirke, ne s'inquiétant pas le moins du monde que son aveu puisse lui poser des problèmes. Histoire qu'il ne s'approche plus jamais de moi, qu'il n'ose même plus me regarder. Alors j'ai pris pour exemple les psychopathes moldus. Ils sont très inventifs, c'est vraiment intéressant. Bon, j'ai demandé à une amie de se charger du sang de poulet : je ne supporte pas la vue du sang. Ca me donne envie de vomir et je tourne très vite de l'œil. Heureusement, j'ai eu un traitement de faveur pour suivre des études en médicomagie sans avoir à approcher le moindre cadavre. Ceux qui veulent devenir psychomages ne devraient pas avoir à suivre le même cursus que les médicomages, cela n'a aucun sens.

\- Alors ma requête risque de vous poser quelques petits problèmes…

\- Une requête ? demanda Orla en s'approchant, tout de suite très calme et intéressée. Cela a un rapport avec la psychomagie ? Dites-moi tout !

\- Vous allez vite comprendre : je vais vous montrer une photo. C'est une scène de crime, alors attendez-vous à voir du sang. Je voudrais que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez. Mais il faut d'abord que vous prêtiez serment de ne jamais parler de ce que vous verrez à qui que ce soit. Sommes-nous d'accord ? »

Orla hésita, peu encline à voir une boucherie, même en photo. Cependant, la tentation d'analyser la scène de crime récente d'un criminel sorcier était trop forte. C'était inédit ! Aucun autre psychomage ne l'avait vu, elle serait la première ! De quoi faire saliver tous les chercheurs dans ce domaine. Alors elle leva la main droite, puis sa baguette de l'autre, et prêta le serment juridique magique élaboré par la Justice Sorcière que Ron lui dicta. Un mince filet blanc vint s'enrouler autour de son poignet et s'incrusta sous sa peau jusqu'à disparaître. Tous les membres du Ministère ayant connaissance de secrets prêtaient le même serment. Ils ne pouvaient plus parler des sujets sensibles qu'à ceux étant soumis au même sort. Ron avait fait faire la même promesse à Hermione pour pouvoir bénéficier de ses lumières au besoin, avec l'autorisation exceptionnelle de Shacklebolt qui connaissait bien la jeune femme. Si une des personnes ayant juré sur la Justice Magique enfreignait cet engagement, le fil invisible sur son poignet droit devenait rouge vif.

Une fois cette sécurité prise, Ron sortit un papier de sa poche et s'écarta pour le poser sur la table. Orla s'approcha lentement avant de crier et s'éloigner brusquement en se retournant. C'était une image du meurtre de Narcissa, prise de face. On voyait parfaitement le tableau ainsi formé, la plaie béante, le sang et le texte. Quirke tremblait, les deux mains sur la bouche. Le roux attendit un peu pour voir si elle aurait le courage de regarder à nouveau. Si elle ne le faisait pas, elle ne pourrait jamais convenir. Et d'après Hermione, elle était leur meilleure chance. Ron stressait, il ne voyait pas qui chercher d'autre. Il se voyait déjà revenir au Bureau, bredouille. Ils avaient vraiment besoin d'aide, mais l'Auror ne pouvait se permettre de gruger son propre test et de la forcer à faire ce qu'il lui demandait… Quand elle se retourna.

Lentement et tremblante, elle jeta un coup d'œil et ferma fortement les yeux. Elle inspira longuement. Et souffla. Recommença trois fois. Ses mains retrouvèrent petit à petit leur stabilité. Elle se redressa. Puis, regarda la photo avec détermination et s'approcha à grands pas. Elle prit le papier d'un mouvement sec pour l'étudier plus près. Elle couina avec des frissons de dégoût, mais ne détourna plus son regard.

\- « C'est… déglutit-elle difficilement d'une voix forte un peu trop forcée, le visage grimaçant. C'est réel ?

\- Malheureusement, oui, répondit Ron en tentant de masquer son soulagement.

\- C'est Narcissa Malfoy ! s'exclama-t-elle tout à coup, choquée au point où elle oublia totalement sa répugnance. Je la reconnais ! J'ai vu une photo d'elle dans la « _Gazette du Sorcier_ » après la guerre. C'est un crime de vengeance ? Mais pourquoi elle et pas Lucius ou Draco ? Ce sont les pires !

\- Dites-moi simplement ce que vous pensez de celui qui a fait ça. Pas son mobile mais son état d'esprit au moment du meurtre.

\- Mais je ne suis qu'une étudiante, bredouilla-t-elle, perdant toute assurance en réalisant ce qu'il lui demandait. Je ne peux pas prendre une telle responsabilité !

\- Calmez-vous, dit Ron d'un ton qu'il souhaitait rassurant. Respirez lentement et regardez à nouveau.

\- Il me faudrait plus de temps, je ne peux pas élaborer des théories comme ça ! Il faut que je demande des conseils ! Je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour ça, demandez plutôt à mes professeurs de psychomagie ! Ils seront mieux vous…

\- C'est à vous que je demande ça. Je sais que c'est dur, mais nous avons besoin de votre aide. C'est ma femme qui m'a assuré que vous êtes la meilleure. Vous connaissez Hermione Weasley ?

\- Madame Weasley ?! rougit Quirke, sa peau noire prenant une teinte plus rosée. Bien sûr que je connais votre femme ! Elle est une sommité dans le milieu ! Tout le monde la respecte et l'encourage dans ses recherches sur la génétique magique ! Nous savons tous qu'elle découvrira quelque chose d'exceptionnel ! Mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré… ?

\- Elle vous connait en tout cas, et ne tarie pas d'éloges sur vous, sourit aimablement le roux, immensément fier que sa femme ait une telle réputation. Alors si vous la portez si haut dans votre estime, faites-lui confiance. Dites-moi ce que vous voyez sur le tueur à travers cette photographie. »

Orla se mordit la lèvre, incertaine. Elle fixa l'œil droit puis le gauche de l'Auror, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Puis elle soupira, inspira et détailla la scène de crime… En deux secondes, elle commençait déjà à parler.

\- « Il y a du respect. Je crois qu'il ne voulait pas la tuer. Quelque chose l'y a forcé. Mais ce n'était pas Draco, comme le stipule le message. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué comme ça. Parce que… c'est comme s'il voulait cacher quelque chose au milieu de toute cette mise en scène. Un peu comme pour dire _« Voyez ? Je ne suis pas si horrible que ça, je suis humain après tout_ ». Mais ce n'est pas pour lui, car il est orgueilleux. Il est bien trop sûr de lui. Il n'a aucun doute sur ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il doit faire. Il a une mission. Il s'est fixé un objectif et il n'en démordra pas. Mais ce qu'il cache, c'est différent. Pas une honte. Pas non plus un indice pour le trouver. Plutôt quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas que vous sachiez trop tôt. Il veut cacher la vraie raison de ce meurtre. Ce qui l'a obligé à tuer Narcissa Malfoy. Il en fait trop. Il est exubérant. Il n'a peur de rien. Il prend son temps. Il adore faire des mises en scène. Il a du en faire d'autres auparavant. Ou alors il est artiste. Pas de la peinture, il s'est trop appliqué pour le message. S'il avait l'habitude des pinceaux, il n'aurait pas pris autant de temps. Et ce ne serait pas aussi géométrique. Il ne veut pas laisser sa marque. Aucune trace. Non, il ne pratique pas un art comme on l'entend, mais il considère que c'est un art. Je… Je crois que c'est un solitaire. Il est seul, il agit seul. C'est un homme dominateur, il ne supporte pas que qui ce soit lui marche sur les pieds. Hommes, femmes ou enfants. Sorciers ou moldus. Il n'a aucune considération pour la vie humaine. Les vivants ne sont que des objets dignes d'être « décorés » ou non… »

Elle se tut brusquement. C'était à peine si elle avait repris sa respiration. Ron avait également retenu son souffle. C'était une somme d'informations qu'il n'avait pas été prêt à recevoir. Quelques unes qu'ils connaissaient déjà, d'autres qui étaient totalement nouvelles.

\- « Est-ce que j'ai juste ? demanda Orla en le regardant par en-dessous, perdant un peu son assurance face au silence de l'Auror.

\- Euh… oui ! se réveilla Ron qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Oui, oui, c'était parfait. Incroyable ! Comment… Comment avez-vous deviné toutes ces choses alors que la vue du sang vous rend malade ?

\- Dès que j'ai commencé, je n'ai plus vu un cadavre, mais… une simple image à décortiquer, un peu comme un devoir d'analyse ou de critique de texte ou d'image. Le sang n'était que du rouge, la plaie était une tâche… Le reste, ce sont des impressions, des sensations auxquelles je cherchais un sens. Le fait qu'il cache quelque chose, c'est uniquement parce qu'il en a fait beaucoup trop. C'est pour la même raison qu'il y avait du respect. Il en a fait un tableau. D'où le côté artistique. Et le respect, associé à cette surcharge, il y avait de la pitié. Il ne voulait pas la tuer. Il ne le cache pas, avec son message qu'il faut « libérer Draco » comme si c'en était l'unique raison et que vous aviez fait une erreur grotesque. C'est écrit très soigneusement. Un peu trop, là aussi. C'est donc une fausse raison, juste un « plus » qu'il ne veut pas cacher parce que cela permet de masquer le reste. Cela ressemble plutôt à une évidence qu'il pointe du doigt pour qu'on ne regarde pas ailleurs. Et ce côté soigneux et appliqué est très mathématique. D'où pourquoi il n'est pas peintre. Il aime l'art, mais ne sait pas en faire. Il aurait voulu alors il teste. Mais ça, ce n'est pas un test, d'où pourquoi il a déjà fait des mises en scène auparavant. Et cela semble le frustrer car personne ne juge son travail à sa juste valeur. Il veut le montrer à tout le monde pour être enfin reconnu comme artiste à part entière. C'est également pour cela qu'il en a fait un maximum : frapper fort pour qu'on ne détourne pas les yeux.

\- Je vois… sourit Ron qui trouvait amusant cette façon d'expliquer en mélangeant un peu tout à la fois. Mademoiselle Quirke, je crois que le Bureau des Aurors a une proposition à vous faire. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La liste des acheteurs de baskets ne donnait rien. Ginny avait les yeux qui se croisaient à force de lire des noms. Elle leur lançait un sort un part un pour savoir s'ils étaient sorciers. Un vieux sort administratif qui n'avait jamais été amélioré. Elle comptait bien faire une demande pour un sort généralisé au Département des Mystères : c'était une perte de temps et d'énergie non négligeable ! Pour l'instant, rien. Que des moldus. Il lui restait encore la moitié quand elle décida de faire une pause. A côté d'elle, Helen s'arrachait les cheveux sur ses grimoires. Elle aussi avait besoin d'une pause. La brune accepta avec précipitation, se levant d'un coup pour trottiner vers la salle de repos devant sa collègue rousse.

Elles discutaient tranquillement en prenant bien garde à ne pas aborder l'affaire quand elles eurent la surprise de voir une tête connue passer par la porte entrouverte.

\- « Coucou !

\- Damian ! s'exclamèrent les filles avant que Helen poursuive. Tu en es où pour l'arme ? Tu as réussi à trouver quelque chose ?

\- Contrairement à ce qu'on a pu me faire croire, soupira Jennings en rejoignant les filles autour de la table. Les boutiques de souvenirs moldues à thématique médiévale ne sont pas si répandue… En fait, il s'agit souvent d'articles moyenâgeux ou gothiques parmi tant d'autres totalement différents, principalement dans le quartier de Camden Town. J'ai passé la journée à demander mon chemin, visiter tous les magasins, je suis même allé jusqu'en zone d'activité voir certaines grandes enseignes… Vous n'avez pas idée de tout ce que j'ai pu voir comme objets… Ils vendent même des fléaux d'arme ! Oh, pas très lourds, certes. Mais avec un peu d'élan, on peut facilement tuer quelqu'un ! Les moldus sont cinglés.

\- Et tu as vu un poignard similaire ? demanda Ginny.

\- Dans deux boutiques seulement. J'ai demandé la liste des acheteurs et j'ai pu avoir celles des six derniers mois jusqu'à l'année dernière pour certains. Ils n'avaient pas au-delà : que des moldus. J'ai passé des heures à les passer tous en revue ! C'était un enfer… Je préférais les masses d'arme.

\- J'ai une liste également, sourit la rousse. Les miennes sont des trois dernières années. Si nous croisons les deux, un nom peut revenir ? »

Elle alla chercher ses papiers pendant que Damian se servait une tasse de café. Il jouissait de ce moment béni où il rentrait au bercail, loin du monde hostile des moldus qui étaient si bizarres. Heureusement, ils avaient un sort qui pouvait faire ressortir des correspondances entre deux documents. Cela leur facilitait la tâche. Ginny courut dans les couloirs, pressée de savoir si cette piste allait les mener quelque part. Dès son retour, elle arracha la liste des mains de Damian avalant sa première gorgée de café, et lança le sort. Elle vit chaque nom s'illuminer petit à petit… Elle attendait de voir si l'un d'entre eux allait apparaître en doré… Damian et Helen avaient cessé de bouger, de peur que cela perturbe le sort. Jennings baissait petit à petit la tête, le nez dans son gobelet.

Oui ! Un nom !

\- « John Smith ? lut Ginny, incrédule. Sérieusement ?

\- Le mec de Pocahontas ? s'étonna Helen en se permettant enfin de mordre dans un beignet à la pomme devant lequel elle salivait depuis un moment.

\- Qui c'est « Paukaonntasse » ? demanda Damian.

\- C'est une indienne d'Amérique moldue qui est morte depuis longtemps, fit vaguement la jeune brune. Elle est devenue une légende dont l'histoire a été reprise plus d'une fois par les moldus.

\- Cela reste surtout un nom basique, grimaça la rousse d'un air suspicieux. « John Smith »… C'est un faux, un peu comme « John Doe ».

\- On s'en doutait, grommela Helen. Mais tous les noms disponibles le sont parce que les acheteurs ont payé par carte bleue ou chèque. Ceux qui ont payés en liquide demeurent des anonymes… Et avant que tu ne poses la question, Jennings, ce sont des systèmes de paiement moldus liés directement à un compte en banque. Donc qui fournit des données réelles : nom, prénom, date de naissance, adresse… C'est pour cela que nous avons ces noms là. Alors comment a-t-il pu créer une fausse identité directement à la banque ?

\- Peut-être que c'est une coïncidence, proposa Ginny. Et que notre tueur a bien pris garde à ne pas laisser de trace : il a payé en liquide.

\- Il y a une autre possibilité, intervint Damian. Ce n'est pas une fausse identité et ce n'est pas notre homme : un vrai moldu innocent.

\- Dans le doute, nous devons vérifier dans les fichiers du Ministère, ajouta Harris. Au cas où un sorcier ait demandé une identité moldue quelconque, et tous les papiers que cela implique, sous le nom de John Smith.

\- Est-ce que je peux proposer une bêtise ? hésita Jennings. Est-ce qu'on peut partir de l'hypothèse que notre meurtrier est né-moldu ? Et avait donc tous les papiers disponibles…

\- Un vrai John Smith ? réfléchit Weasley. J'ai déjà testé ce nom dans les dossiers du Ministère : aucun sorcier anglais ne porte ce nom. Un étranger ? Ca m'étonnerait. Ca ne colle pas avec tout ce que nous avons conclu auparavant. Mais pourquoi pas, il faut également l'ajouter à nos notes… soupira-t-elle en ayant assez des incertitudes qui s'accumulaient dangereusement.

\- Mais qu'il soit né-moldu concorderait avec les indices, proposa le jeune homme. Le poignard moldu, les baskets moldues… Il peut s'être fait des faux papiers moldus avec des moyens illégaux.

\- Moyens moldus ou sorciers, continua Harris. Les pistes se multiplient. La plus rapidement vérifiable est celle d'un sorcier ayant fait une demande officielle d'une identité moldue sous le nom de John Smith.

\- Je vais m'en charger, sourit pour la première fois Damian. Ma journée n'aura pas été totalement perdue, laissez-moi y mettre un point final. Au pire, on éliminera enfin une de nos nombreuses hypothèses. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry et Kenneth s'étaient rendus ensemble chez les Zabini. Il était 18H12, et ils avaient dû subir pendant bien une demi-heure les échecs répétitifs et les colères de plus en plus grandes de Hyde Funestar. Toutes ses tentatives d'analyses des événements ou des différents indices avaient eu exactement le même résultat que les analystes un peu plus tôt. Il était reparti en disant que la seule solution était l'incompétence lamentable de tous ceux qui avaient jeté un sort de détection sans résultat, bien que le tueur se trouvait forcément présent. Towler était bien décidé à insister auprès de Shacklebolt pour harceler le Département des Mystères sur le problème épineux de leur enquête. Les Langues-de-Plomb ne pouvaient pas juste se contenter de dire que c'était leur faute sans chercher une autre solution.

De son côté, Harry était obnubilé par le fait que Draco ait pu être violenté sans jamais s'en être rendu compte. Cela n'avait aucun sens : il aurait au moins « senti » quelque chose au réveil ! Kenneth lui avait rétorqué que le… possible violeur, aurait pu lancer un sort d'effacement quelconque et Draco ne se serait aperçu de rien. Mais le brun ne pouvait pas concevoir une telle chose. Il connaissait Malfoy depuis si longtemps. Une chose de cette nature, de cette façon… C'était inimaginable. En tout cas, la possible culpabilité de Draco en tant que complice s'amenuisait à vue d'œil. Cela pouvait toujours être une sorte de jeu malsain, mais cette idée laissait Harry profondément septique. Son instinct lui hurlait son innocence, et il n'était pas le seul. Mais qu'il puisse une nouvelle fois être une victime ? Par le tueur ou une autre personne ? Avaient-ils deux criminels à faire arrêter ? C'était tout de même une sacrée coïncidence que cela se passe en parallèle… Et Harry avait appris que le hasard n'en était souvent pas un… Et que son instinct se trouvait généralement être bon. Il y avait forcément un lien. Et il ne savait pas vraiment s'il voulait le découvrir… Cette information n'arrivait pas à faire son chemin. Il avait besoin d'une confirmation, et c'était justement ce qu'ils venaient chercher.

Ils avaient apporté les affaires demandées : du rechange, des produits de toilette, et une image des parents Malfoy. Ils avaient choisi une photo de famille du petit salon. On y voyait Lucius regardant son fils, gonflé de fierté. Narcissa accrochée au bras de son époux, fixant également son enfant d'un air bienveillant. Et un petit Draco de trois ans courant vers l'objectif, les cheveux au vent et la bouille réjouie. Ils avaient également pris la liberté de prendre cinq livres de poche dans la chambre de Draco. Des romans moldus policiers, historiques et fantastiques, dont un avait encore un marque-page. Cela pourrait peut-être lui changer les idées.

Kenneth était surtout frustré. Non seulement il n'avait pas trouvé les lettres, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas interroger Draco pour le moment. D'après le psychomage, c'était bien trop tôt : il ne supporterait pas une autre surcharge émotionnelle. L'inspecteur allait pourtant faire une petite entorse pour vérifier que Draco n'avait pas subi de préjudice… sans rien lui dire. S'il y était obligé, il se contenterait de lui expliquer qu'il s'agit d'une petite confirmation quelconque, la routine. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela à Potter qui avait l'air trop perturbé par les possibilités. Et il n'avait pas pu le dissuader de l'accompagner. Il pouvait le comprendre.

Ils saluèrent les Aurors postés à l'extérieur. Le chef de sécurité confirma que tout se passait bien : rien à signaler. Et tout le périmètre était sécurisé. Personne ne pouvait entrer ni sortir sans qu'ils ne le voient. Rassurés, ils allèrent sonner. Blaise leur ouvrit la porte, il avait l'air épuisé, de profonds cernes sous les yeux. Il ne demanda même pas ce qu'ils voulaient et les laissa entrer sans un mot. Il leur indiqua la porte du salon où Dahlia lisait. Elle se leva pour les accueillir et proposa un thé qu'ils refusèrent.

\- « Nous avons ramené quelques affaires de Monsieur Malfoy, fit Kenneth en tendant les effets à Blaise. S'il manque quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à nous le signaler.

\- Merci, répondit Dahlia à la place de son fils qui avait visiblement les lèvres scellées. Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir quelques instants ? Vous devez être épuisés.

\- Très bien mais nous ne resterons pas longtemps, Madame, sourit Towler. Comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous semblez avoir repris quelques couleurs.

\- Mieux, beaucoup mieux. Merci. La potion calmante que m'a prescrite le médicomage a fait des miracles.

\- Ménagez-vous tout de même, ajouta Harry en la voyant trembler légèrement pendant qu'elle souriait d'un air crispé, les yeux hagards. Vous avez dormi un peu ?

\- Pas encore, non. Comment pourrais-je dans de telles circonstances ? Mais Draco n'est pas sorti de sa chambre… Je m'inquiète pour lui, il n'a rien mangé.

\- Je dois aller lui parler pour… commença Kenneth avant d'être violemment coupé par Blaise.

\- Non ! Laissez-le tranquille ! Il doit se reposer, pas besoin de l'affliger encore plus ! Il a besoin de temps pour se remettre ! Beaucoup de temps ! Vous ne pouvez pas attendre demain au moins ? Qu'il reprenne un peu de force !

\- Nous n'aurons pas besoin de le réveiller, tenta Towler. Il suff…

\- Non ! Vous ne l'approcherez pas ! Vous… »

Harry avait agrippé Blaise et l'attirait plus loin. Kenneth savait qu'il aurait du l'en empêcher. Il redoutait ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Ce n'était pas la procédure et Potter était trop lié à la victime pour pouvoir faire preuve d'objectivité. Mais il décida de fermer les yeux et de lui faire confiance. Il espérait ne pas avoir à le regretter : c'était lui le responsable de l'enquête, alors si le poignet de Potter devenait rouge, cela lui retomberait dessus… Dahlia, quant à elle, était trop choquée par la véhémence soudaine de son fils pour réagir à quoi que ce soit. Elle s'était figée, incapable même de réfléchir à ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- « Ecoute-moi bien, Zabini, murmura Harry. C'est vraiment très important et je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. C'est à propos de l'enquête et crois-moi, il faut que nous ayons une réponse très vite. C'est un simple sort à lancer pour que nous sachions.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Blaise, toujours très en colère.

\- Je… se retint difficilement l'Auror. Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. Mais peut-être que Draco… Il est possible que le meurtrier l'ait approché.

\- Comment ?! s'exclama Blaise, horrifié.

\- S'il te plait, ne m'en demande pas plus ! Nous devons savoir. Je dois savoir. Nous ne le réveillerons pas. Il ne sentira rien. Et il ne doit se douter de rien. C'est très important. Il ne doit pas avoir connaissance de ce qu'il se passe tant que nous ne le déciderons pas. Ce ne sont que des soupçons pour le moment, mais il nous faut une confirmation.

\- C'est… hésita Blaise, inquiet. C'est grave ?

\- Nous sommes sur une affaire de meurtre sans précédent, insista Harry. Nous avons trouvé des indices qui confirment des soupçons que nous aurions préféré voir invalider. Alors oui, c'est grave. Mais je ne peux rien dire. J'en ai déjà trop révélé. Alors laisse-nous faire notre travail. Nous ne voulons que le bien de Draco, et surtout sa sécurité. »

Le jeune homme était convaincu. Son esprit imaginait déjà les pires horreurs possibles. Lui aussi avait besoin de savoir à présent. De toute urgence. Il hocha frénétiquement la tête et fit signe aux deux Aurors de le suivre. Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur son poignet droit et soupira de soulagement : il n'en avait pas trop dit. Blaise les guida jusqu'à une porte qu'il ouvrit avec beaucoup de précautions. Il ne fallait pas que Draco se réveille, il n'avait que cela en tête même s'il y avait très peu de chance. Car s'il ouvrait les yeux, il poserait des questions dont Blaise ne voulait surtout pas entendre les réponses. Pas tant qu'il ne s'agissait que de craintes. Heureusement, le blond ne bougeait pas.

Kenneth s'avança sans bruit jusqu'au pied du lit, ne voyant que grâce à la lumière tamisée du couloir. L'inspecteur avait préparé plusieurs sorts. Si le premier était positif, ils pourraient tous souffler : le pire était écarté. Il fit tournoyer sa baguette et murmura l'incantation audible que de lui. Il attendit quelques secondes avant que le corps de Malfoy se mettre à faiblement luire en bleu. Towler soupira et sourit, rapidement imité par Harry qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Il jeta deux autres sortilèges et ressortit tout aussi silencieusement.

\- « C'est bon, chuchota Kenneth en refermant la porte. Il n'a subit aucun sévices. Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas réveillé ? Je croyais qu'il sentait la présence d'intrus ?

\- Le médicomage lui a prescrit une potion de sommeil sans rêve très puissante : la dose aurait assommé un hippogriffe pour plusieurs heures. Que craigniez-vous ? souffla Blaise, curieux après s'être tant inquiété.

\- Au pire, un viol. Sinon des coups et blessures. Mais maintenant je peux vous assurer qu'il n'en est rien.

\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? demanda Zabini en les suivant le long du couloir. Je sais que Draco est vierge : il n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir des relations amoureuses. C'est donc facilement vérifiable. Mais le reste.

\- Nous avons un sort permettant de déceler la moindre trace de magie qui peut remonter jusqu'à trois années en arrière, expliqua Kenneth en ignorant volontairement le regard éberlué de Harry. Nous savons qu'une possible agression aurait pu se produire il y a au maximum deux ans. Et pour que Draco ne remarque rien, l'agresseur aurait certainement usé de magie pour effacer les traces. Hors, il n'en est rien. Draco Malfoy n'a pas utilisé la moindre magie depuis au moins trois ans, ni n'a été la cible d'un sort. »

Blaise était soulagé, mais Harry avait tiqué. La logique de l'inspecteur ne fonctionnait pas. Dahlia était toujours sur le canapé, curieuse et intriguée. Ils prirent congés en remerciant Madame Zabini pour son hospitalité. Mais une fois dehors, Harry ne tenait plus.

\- « Le tueur possède une magie qui nous empêche de la détecter. Comment pouvez-vous…

\- Je sais, Monsieur Potter, je ne suis pas un idiot avec une mémoire de poisson rouge. Je voulais simplement que Zabini cesse de poser des questions gênantes. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Le premier sort était effectivement pour savoir s'il était vierge : c'était le plus rapide et le plus efficace pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas eu de viol. Si le test avait été négatif, cela n'aurait pas pour autant confirmée l'agression et je n'aurais eu aucun moyen pour savoir ce qui était vraiment arrivé… Pour les coups, je ne pouvais effectivement rien faire pour savoir. J'ai fait quelques tests de santé, uniquement. Si Draco avait été battu et mal soigné, cela se serait vu. Et si cela avait été il y a peu de temps, il aurait pu y avoir des complications. Non seulement j'ai pu m'assurer qu'il allait bien physiquement, mais nous savons maintenant que s'il a été battu, il a été bien soigné après.

\- Et cela doit nous réjouir… ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais nous n'avons rien. La seule preuve est cette photographie. Nous ne pouvons rien affirmer de plus. Rassurez-moi, Monsieur Potter. Vous n'avez rien dit sur l'affaire à Blaise ?

\- Pour reprendre vos mots, sourit ironiquement Potter en montrant son poignet immaculé. « Je ne suis pas un idiot avec une mémoire de poisson rouge ». Je suis toujours au courant qu'il est strictement interdit donner des informations sur une enquête en cours à un civil : je n'ai pas encore perdu l'esprit à ce point. Je lui ai simplement fait comprendre qu'il y avait urgence en sous-entendant le pire et insistant sur le fait que nous n'avions que des doutes à vérifier. Vous avez pris la suite en le rassurant : Blaise ne nous posera donc aucun problème. Au contraire, c'est plutôt vous qui en avez dit beaucoup en parlant des craintes de viol.

\- J'en avais le droit, s'amusa Kenneth, en dévoilant également son poignet sans trace. Puisque cette hypothèse a été exclue. Pour le reste, j'ai menti : il n'a donc aucune idée de là où nous en sommes.

\- Nous jouons tous les deux sur les mots, rit Harry. Attention, cela pourra devenir dangereux. Le plus important, c'est que nous repartons avec ce que nous voulions : un peu plus de certitudes. Mais… Vous avez dit que Draco n'avait pas usé de magie depuis trois ans ? C'était grossier comme mensonge, Blaise aurait pu facilement vous contredire.

\- Ce n'était que de la déduction : dans une poche de l'uniforme scolaire que Draco a gardé dans son dressing, j'ai trouvé une baguette brisée. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sans aucune surprise, Damian avait fait potiron blanc. Aucune demande officielle d'un sorcier pour acquérir les papiers d'identité d'un moldu nommé « John Smith ». Evidemment. Et rien nulle part mentionnant ce nom, pas même le plus petit parchemin syndical ayant atteint le Ministère. Ils savaient juste que sa banque était la HSBC, et qu'il avait payé par carte bancaire. Il ne restait plus qu'à se rendre dans une des agences pour connaître son domicile, réel ou non. Ils se demandaient ce qu'il fallait comme papier pour avoir accès à de telles informations : les moldus ne devaient sans doute pas les donner simplement devant un badge.

\- « Les inspecteurs Potter et Towler ne sont pas encore rentrés ? » demanda une voix grave et roulante.

Les trois Aurors écarquillèrent les yeux : Hyde Funestar ! Qu'est-ce que ce grand ponte de la Magie pouvait bien faire dans leur misérable bureau d'enquêteurs ? Ils ne savaient pas encore que Ron avait déclenché une émeute au Département des Mystères en tirant la sonnette d'alarme avec les simples mots « Magie Inconnue ». Les sous-sols du Ministère s'étaient transformés en champ de bataille, avec camp militaire et centre de commandement en bonus. Pour eux, c'était pire que les Horcruxes de Voldemort et son incroyable résurrection : au moins ils savaient que ça existait.

\- « Monsieur Funestar ? s'étonna Jennings. Euh… Non, ils ne sont pas là. Vous voulez leur laisser un message ?

\- Je crois que je vais les attendre avec vous, sourit le directeur en s'asseyant sur une chaise à la table des Aurors. Je veux voir leur tête quand je vais leur apprendre ce que j'ai découvert.

\- Vous n'avez besoin de rien ? ironisa Ginny qui ne voulait pas jouer son jeu en lui posant des questions sur ce qu'il faisait là.

\- Une tasse de thé, merci. »

La rousse fulminait. Elle ne voulait absolument pas passer pour la petite femme uniquement bonne à faire le café et servir les hommes. Elle était Auror, que diable ! Helen et elle se regardèrent, pensant exactement la même chose. Cet homme était réputé pour sa misogynie : toutes les femmes de son service devaient se battre dix fois plus que les autres pour avoir l'immense honneur de trier des papiers. Damian soupira, conscient de la situation et de la réticence des filles. Il se leva et faillit rentrer dans Ron qui venait d'apparaître.

\- « Salut ! sourit largement le roux. J'ai la ps… Monsieur Funestar ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- J'attends vos supérieurs et une tasse de thé, s'amusa Hyde en croisant les mains sur son ventre, confortablement installé dans le fauteuil du bureau de Towler. Qui est cette ravissante jeune fille qui vous accompagne ?

\- Du thé ? fit Ron, perdu, pendant que Jennings levait les yeux au ciel en partant. Oh, je vous présente tous Mademoiselle Orla Quirke, notre nouvelle psychomage. »

La grande noire fit quelques pas après la présentation, hochant la tête pour saluer les personnes présentes en les détaillant les uns après les autres. Le grand patron des Langues-de-Plomb haussa les sourcils.

\- « Vous recrutez chez les enfants maintenant ? Le Bureau des Aurors n'est plus ce qu'il était.

\- Mademoiselle Quirke est une étudiante de l'Université Magique de Médicomagie, reconnue des psychomages comme étant promise à un grand avenir et porteuse d'une révolution pour le milieu médical, défendit Ron en bombant le torse.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, agent Weasley, se moqua Hyde. Si vous le dites, je ne peux que vous croire. C'est votre femme qui vous a soufflé cette idée ? Empêcher un élève de suivre ses cours, cela m'étonne d'elle. »

Ron était sur le point d'exploser, mais une main d'Orla posée sur son bras le retint. Elle savait très bien qui était cet homme et connaissait sa réputation : ce n'était pas le moment pour elle d'avoir des ennuis avec le Ministère si elle ne voulait pas que ses espoirs de carrière soient compromis. Ron tira rageusement une chaise en métal pour s'asseoir à la table de réunion en formica avec Helen et Ginny, et invita d'un geste leur nouveau psychomage à en faire autant. Hyde s'amusa à tourner avec le fauteuil de Kenneth, le nez levé et son insupportable sourire toujours accroché au visage.

Un silence s'installa jusqu'au retour de Damian, un plateau chargé de boissons chaudes dans les bras. Le gentil garçon avait même pris deux cafés tenus au chaud magiquement pour Harry et Kenneth quand ils seraient là. Ginny sourit, touchée par l'attention, et lança un sort à son propre gobelet pour attendre les deux inspecteurs. Tous firent de même, sauf Hyde qui avala la moitié de son thé en deux gorgées.

\- « Infecte, » fit-il en grimaçant.

Helen serra les poings et inspira longuement. Tous espéraient que leurs supérieurs arriveraient vite : ils n'en pouvaient plus de ce sale type. Et le pire était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le mettre dehors à coups de pied au derrière. Cela aurait été une déclaration de guerre ouverte entre leurs deux Départements. Et ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Orla sentait cette tension croissante. L'inimitié entre les deux Services du Ministère n'était donc pas une simple rumeur. Sympathique comme accueil… Elle savait déjà qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais être dans les petits papiers des Langues-de-Plomb. Elle espérait ne pas décevoir le Bureau des Aurors ou elle serait finie. Déjà que l'Auror Weasley lui avait fait comprendre que le Ministère ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur l'affaire des photos pleines de sang… Elle allait en réentendre parler, même si pour le moment ils avaient d'autres priorités. Cependant, la participation à cette enquête hors norme était une chance inouïe pour elle. Etudier l'esprit d'un criminel sorcier et comparer sa psychopathologie avec les tueurs en série moldus serait un coup de théâtre dans sa thèse. L'Ordre de Merlin s'approchait à grands pas grâce à ce nouveau travail providentiel. Elle comptait bien faire du zèle, et même s'entraîner à regarder du sang pour tenter de ne plus tomber dans les prunes dirigeables. Elle espérait que cela fonctionnerait, elle n'était pas trop sûre d'elle : certaines phobies étaient trop ancrées pour parvenir à les faire disparaître si facilement.

Lorsqu'un quart d'heure plus tard, Kenneth Towler et Harry Potter entrèrent finalement dans la pièce en riant à une bonne blague, les Aurors se levèrent brusquement pour les recevoir, les faisant se taire d'étonnement. Mais quand ils virent leurs yeux écarquillés d'énervement et la présence de Hyde Funestar, dégoulinant de fausse amabilité, il ne leur en fallut pas plus pour comprendre.

\- « Monsieur le directeur, fit Harry en imitant l'expression du Langue-de-Plomb. Vous êtes-vous trompé de bureau ? Monsieur Shacklebolt se trouve au fond du couloir.

\- C'est vous et Monsieur Towler que j'attendais, dit Funestar en se levant, enchanté. Je voulais vous dire en personne que vous avez fait une très grave erreur.

\- Ah bon ? sourit Harry, déjà las de la petite leçon pleine de complaisance qu'ils allaient entendre. Laquelle je vous prie ?

\- Quand je suis reparti du Manoir de cette famille de Mangemorts, j'ai décidé de faire preuve de professionnalisme en allant inspecter d'un peu plus près cette fameuse empreinte de semelle dans l'arbre. Je ne pouvais pas repartir sans avoir tout vérifié, naturellement. Vous avez tout de même honteusement mis en doute mon équipe. Et il se trouve que vous avez manqué quelque chose de taille. C'est énorme !

\- Crachez le morceau, s'impatienta Towler en s'appuyant au mur et croisant les bras.

\- Vous n'avez pas trouvé le bouclier, s'amusa Funestar. Bien sûr, je ne vous le reproche pas : c'est au-delà de vos compétences.

\- Quel bouclier ? s'intéressa soudainement Ginny.

\- Un bouclier de protection qui fige le temps, ricana Hyde. Désolé de contredire vos estimations, mais votre empreinte n'est pas toute.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas être plus précis ? demanda Kenneth, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je ne peux pas faire tout le temps votre travail, s'offusqua Funestar. A vous de jouer, maintenant.

\- Vous devriez plutôt remonter les bretelles de vos employés au lieu de venir nous chercher les poux, se moqua Harry sans chercher à cacher son sarcasme. Ce sont vos analystes qui ont examiné l'empreinte, nous nous sommes contentés de relever la marque de semelle. Nous préférons laisser les pros travailler, mais s'ils bâclent le travail, nous devrions effectivement nous passer d'eux. »

Hyde cessa instantanément de sourire. Le gobelet craqua dans son poing serré. Kenneth voulu préserver sa fierté : il se retenait d'éclater de rire et détournait le regard. Mais les autres n'eurent pas cet état d'âme. Ron gloussait, Helen jubilait, Ginny exultait et Damian avait les larmes aux yeux. Il était rare de pouvoir ridiculiser un membre du Département des Mystères, plus encore leur directeur. Ils étaient tous si pédants, clamant haut et fort détenir les plus grands secrets de la magie, déambulant dans les couloirs avec un air supérieur… C'était une très belle revanche, et les Aurors s'en délectaient. Qu'importe les conséquences. Seul Harry n'avait rien à craindre : il était intouchable. Il le savait, c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne se retenait pas de provoquer le Langue-de-Plomb quand il le pouvait.

\- « Je dois partir, fit Funestar d'une voix blanche en se levant.

\- Une seconde, l'arrêta Potter, impitoyable. Vous devez d'abord nous expliquer pourquoi vos analystes n'ont rien découvert, mais vous si.

\- Votre fameuse magie inconnue qui rend impossible toute détection, s'énerva l'homme, impatient. Un sort ne peut pas découvrir la source de magie, mais elle n'empêche pas de voir le bouclier. Il suffit d'agir comme si on sait qu'il y a quelque chose, et non pas essayer de savoir.

\- Et vous pouvez déterminer quand ce bouclier a été posé ?

\- Absolument pas, il ne faut pas pousser non plus. Simplement que cette magie a plus au moins un mois. Les sorts de longue durée ne sont pas éternels : un mois est leur durée de vie moyenne. Après, il faut les recharger magiquement et je ne peux visiblement pas le savoir puisque cette fameuse magie inconnue a l'air de bel et bien exister. Sans cela, mes analystes auraient repéré la source de magie. Cependant, le bouclier était sur le point de céder, il n'en restait plus grand-chose. Maintenant, excusez-moi. Il va falloir que j'aille remonter d'autres bretelles apparemment, et croyez-moi, je serais bien moins doux avec eux. »

Il s'en alla à grands pas frustrés, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Les analystes allaient prendre cher… Cependant, les Aurors ne riaient plus. Ils réfléchissaient tous à ce que ce coup d'éclat impliquait. Connaître la date de la dernière pluie n'était plus du tout un facteur pour déterminer quand l'empreinte avait été faite. Mais surtout, pourquoi le meurtrier l'avait-il conservée ? Car s'il y avait toujours un doute sur l'auteur de la trace, il n'y en avait pas sur celui qui avait posé le bouclier. Quel était le but de la manœuvre ? Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Pourquoi laisser intentionnellement une preuve ?

\- « Il cherche à faire accuser quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Harry.

\- Cela ne tient que s'il était sûr qu'on ne trouverait jamais le bouclier, rétorqua Helen.

\- C'est le cas, intervint tout à coup Orla. Avec un peu de chance, le bouclier aurait disparu avant que vous puissiez le trouver. Il est bien trop confiant pour penser une seconde que vous découvririez la supercherie. Il se moque de vous. Il veut vous ridiculiser. »

Tous la regardèrent comme s'ils venaient de découvrir sa présence. Elle s'était réfugiée sur une chaise loin des autres, si bien que Harry et Kenneth lui tournaient le dos pour parler aux Aurors. Les deux inspecteurs étaient surpris. Ils découvraient la présence d'une enfant de dix-huit ans dans leur bureau privé, au beau milieu d'une enquête difficile, et d'apparence sûre d'elle, voir intimidante. Il y avait de quoi surprendre…

\- « Et vous êtes ? » demanda Kenneth, incapable de se défaire de son air étonné.

Ron s'empressa de présenter Quirke, se frappant mentalement de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt aux inspecteurs. Il leur raconta à tous la façon dont il l'avait trouvé, l'explication de Hermione, et le petit test qu'il lui avait fait passer. Ron avait passé plus d'une heure et demie dans le bureau du directeur de l'école pour qu'ils parlent tous avec Kingsley Shacklebolt par cheminette, afin de savoir comment s'organiser. Kingsley avait été intraitable : soit elle participait activement à l'affaire en suivant les Aurors partout où ils iraient 24H/24 à partir de maintenant, soit ils chercheraient un autre psychomage, diplômé cette fois-ci. Le directeur en avait eu des sueurs froides : si Orla faisait des recherches admirées et louangées par toute la profession alors qu'elle n'était qu'étudiante, la notoriété de son école décollerait et atteindrait des sommets enviés par toutes les autres écoles de médicomagie du monde. Il avait assez vite cédé. Le reste du temps fût employé à parler de détails administratifs dont Ron ne cherchait pas à comprendre, et dont Quirke se fichait totalement.

Ils souhaitèrent tous la bienvenue à Orla au sein de leur équipe mais la prévinrent que cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Elle leur sourit, prête à relever le défi. Ils en profitèrent pour faire le topo à elle et Damian, qui avait passé sa journée à déambuler dans les rues du Londres moldu sans aucun rien connaître de l'évolution de l'enquête. Ils s'assirent pour une très longue soirée de réunion, et démarrèrent par Lucius… Orla ouvrait grand les oreilles, vidant son esprit pour accueillir toutes les informations qu'elle entendrait.

A 20H04, ils commencèrent enfin à parler des nouveaux éléments. Kenneth commença avec les caméras et micros moldus longue portée, trois ou quatre trouvés dans chaque pièce, même vides. Puis la photographie : les quatre agents n'en revenaient pas. Ginny et Helen se regardèrent.

\- « Cela corrobore avec notre hypothèse, hésita Harris. Ginny et moi pensons que le tueur est un obsessionnel de Draco, un peu comme Charlie Weasley mais d'une autre façon…

\- C'est exact, affirma Orla en observant la photographie. Mais avec cette image, ce n'est pas vraiment une révélation. Je dirais que ça dure depuis longtemps…

\- Attendez, nous ne sommes même pas sûrs que cette photographie ait été prise par le tueur, protesta Kenneth. N'allons pas trop vite en conclusion. Prenons les choses une par une. D'abord, nous ne savons même pas quand cette image a été déposée dans le tiroir du dressing de Draco. Ni par qui.

\- La coïncidence est trop forte : un voyeur et un tueur de la famille ? demanda Ron, incrédule. Alors que nous soupçonnions déjà que tout tourne autour de Draco ? Cela me parait trop incroyable pour être ignoré.

\- Tu oublies tous les harcèlements dont ils ont été victimes, et ce par de nombreuses personnes, rappela Ginny. J'avoue que ça me parait louche aussi, mais cela reste plausible. Le voyeur et le tueur peuvent très bien être deux personnes différentes. Ron, cela pourrait très bien être Charlie ! D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre quand je l'ai interrogé, cela ne m'étonnerait plus vraiment… Je peux juste affirmer qu'il l'aimait trop pour lui faire du mal.

\- Même en étant repoussé ? contra Damian. Il aurait pu prendre son courage à deux mains, aller le voir, et être directement repoussé. Cela l'a mis en colère, il a décidé de se venger… Et on connait la suite.

\- Il était en Roumanie ! s'offusqua Ginny. Jamais il n'aurait pu commettre ces meurtres ! Nous en avons la preuve : il était présent quand je l'ai appelé et n'aurait pas pu l'être s'il avait tué Narcissa, et tous ses collègues témoignent qu'il travaillait tous les jours, mangeait avec eux, faisait la fête les soirs avec eux… Pas une seule absence depuis début Janvier !

\- Mais la photographie ? Elle pourrait être là depuis son dernier séjour en Angleterre ?

\- Je ne crois pas, non, releva Harry en réfléchissant. Madame Malfoy fouillait la chambre de Draco et elle ne nous a jamais parlé de cette photo. Difficile d'imaginer qu'elle aurait loupé un des tiroirs du dressing : il était vide, il n'y avait que ça.

\- Alors le voyeur l'aurait déposée après samedi dernier, conclut Kenneth. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour que vous trouviez cette image, proposa Orla. C'est clair : le dépôt de cette photo après samedi, si peu de temps avant les meurtres, vous ne trouvez pas que la coïncidence est un peu trop forte ? C'est le tueur, et il l'a fait pour le meurtre de Lucius. Il se fiche que vous compreniez qu'il est obnubilé par Draco Malfoy. Au contraire, il veut que vous le sachiez. C'est pour cela, cette phrase à côté de Narcissa : « _Libère Draco…_ ». Il était énervé que vous ne l'ayez pas trouvé avant, vous avez baissé dans son estime. Du coup, il se moque de vous et vous colle l'indice sous le nez. Cessez de penser à deux personnes différentes : c'est lui.

\- Quelle preuve avez-vous ? se renfrogna Towler.

\- Mais c'est évident, vous ne voyez pas ? Il l'espionne mais se fait toujours repérer, alors il place des micros et caméras moldus. Draco se sent donc perpétuellement épié mais ne voit rien, alors il tente d'aliéner sa peur. Le tueur en profite, il repère le moment où la méfiance de Draco s'endort et va le prendre en photo. Il doit en avoir des tas, et il n'y est sans doute pas allé qu'une seule fois. Jusque là, nous sommes d'accord ? demanda-t-elle avant de reprendre sans attendre la réponse. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi ce jour-là, mais il tue son père. Et la gifle ne peut décidément pas être un déclencheur, je vous explique après. Mais par contre, ce crime est le déclencheur du meurtre suivant : sa mère. Avec cette phrase : « _Libère Draco, moi vous ne m'attraperez jamais_ ». C'est un leurre pour autre chose, mais n'est pas non plus faux. Conséquence du premier meurtre : Draco est enfermé. Conséquence du second meurtre : Draco est libéré. Le mode opératoire : l'espionnage avant l'action. Le dépôt de cette photographie correspond parfaitement au profilage de l'assassin. Ce n'est plus un hasard, c'est une évidence.

« Il sait que le manoir va être fouillé après le premier meurtre, particulièrement la chambre de Draco puisqu'il est inculpé. Il le savait, il a sans doute laissé l'arme pour lui. Il voulait que vous sachiez, ou plutôt que l'un de vous sache. La fameuse personne prise à partie dans le début du message. Mais vous n'aviez pas fouillé la chambre, cela l'a mis en colère contre vous. Il vous provoque et propose un meurtre parfait avec un timing si serré que cela semble impossible. Il était trop confiant et trop énervé : il a fait une erreur. Jamais il n'aurait du aller si vite, puisque cela vous a permis de comprendre qu'il possède une magie qui vous empêche de le repérer. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à se révéler autant, puisqu'il vous juge maintenant incapables. S'il l'apprend, il redoublera d'attention et cela deviendra plus difficile pour vous de le coincer.

« Si nous revenions à sa provocation pour le meurtre de Narcissa. Cette fois-ci, puisque l'incrimination de Draco n'avait pas été suffisante, il mentionne carrément son nom. C'était pourtant certain qu'il serait libéré, mais il vous jugeait trop nuls. Il devait être pressant voir grossier, comme on insisterait auprès d'un enfant pour lui faire comprendre l'évidence. Il donne son nom, ce que vous devez faire, une petite provocation en passant, et avec un peu de chance vous enquêteriez un peu plus sur le fils Malfoy. Vous iriez donc fouiller sa chambre, et vous trouveriez la photographie.

« Il y a une volonté certaine de faire du mal en déposant cette image jusque dans l'intimité même de Draco. Il l'envahit, il pénètre son foyer, sa propre chambre, jusque dans son lit. Il veut supprimer totalement son impression de sécurité. Il veut s'imprimer dans son esprit, être la seule personne à qui il pense. Il s'invite près de lui, chez lui, contre sa volonté. C'est une forme de viol très vicieuse. Pas physique, mais mentale. Un plaisir malsain de s'emparer de sa vie. Il veut clairement qu'il souffre. Il y a une profonde haine dans ce geste. Et cela remonte à longtemps. Il a entretenu ce sentiment comme on caresse un chat pour qu'il grandisse heureux et plein d'amour. Il alimente cette colère, qu'elle grandisse chaque seconde un peu plus.

« Il est provocateur, dominateur, haineux, confiant, mais surtout joueur. Son mobile, c'est ça : Draco. Mais pas pour lui. Plutôt « à travers quelqu'un d'autre ». A travers cette personne qu'il prend à partie dans le message. Celui ou celle qui devait trouver cette photographie, ou au moins en avoir connaissance. Il sait que cela va l'atteindre, il veut lui faire du mal à travers Draco. Qui ? L'un de vous six, sans aucun doute. Il s'est donné une mission, il n'arrêtera jamais tant qu'il n'aura pas réussi.

« J'en reviens donc à la fameuse gifle qui ne peut pas être le déclencheur. Ce geste venant de son père a fait beaucoup de mal à Draco. Pas physiquement, mais moralement. Hors, c'est justement ce que veut le meurtrier. Il veut le terroriser, le faire atrocement souffrir, qu'il regrette le jour de sa naissance. Il pourrait ne pas vouloir qu'un autre soit la source de son malheur, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Justement parce que seul le père pouvait faire aussi mal à son fils par ce simple geste. Au contraire, le tueur a du jubiler quand il a vu ça. Et certainement regretté de devoir agir alors que l'autodestruction familiale commençait.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a été obligé de commencer ce jour-là. J'ignore pourquoi il veut atteindre l'un d'entre vous, ni pourquoi il a choisi Draco Malfoy pour cela. Ce peut-être quelque chose qu'il a fait autant que ce qu'il n'a pas fait… Mais c'est personnel… Il veut Draco, qu'il souffre, qu'il ait peur. Il le veut. C'est une attirance sadique. Pour l'autre personne, il y a une répulsion. Il juge, il accuse, il se moque. Mais dans les deux cas, il veut dominer, qu'ils reconnaissent sa supériorité. Je ne peux pas dire comment il a fait, et surtout pas ce qu'il va faire ensuite. Mais ne doutez plus de l'identité du voyeur : c'est le tueur. »

Les Aurors eurent l'impression de s'être fait taper sur les doigts comme des élèves n'ayant pas appris leurs leçons. Ils se regardèrent sans oser bouger. Ils n'avaient rien à répondre. Ils ne savaient tout simplement pas quoi dire. Devaient-ils la croire sur parole ? Ils l'avaient engagée pour cela… S'ils n'avaient pas confiance en elle, cela ne servait à rien. Et demander un second avis n'arrangerait pas leur collaboration avec elle : elle pourrait se froisser et ce serait compréhensible. Kenneth pris une décision.

\- « Bien, d'accord… dit-il avec réticence. Après tout, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix : les hypothèses se multiplient et nous n'arrivons pas à toutes les vérifier. Donc partons là-dessus. Je vous fais confiance, Mademoiselle. Mais attention, soyons clairs dès le début : à la moindre action de notre tueur qui contredit une de vos théories, même infime, vous êtes virée. »

Towler avait le regard dur. Orla déglutit, mais maintint le contact visuel. Ce combat silencieux sembla durer une éternité, les spectateurs ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. Ron se sentait responsable : c'était lui qui l'avait emmenée. Il avait fait confiance en sa femme, puis confiance en cette jeune fille qui l'avait tant impressionné. Sa réputation était également en jeu, il espérait sincèrement qu'Orla était sûre de ce qu'elle affirmait avec tant de conviction. Ce n'était qu'une étudiante fraichement sortie de Poudlard et n'ayant même pas finie sa première année de médicomagie. Tout ceci était dangereux. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle assurerait tant de choses avec une telle ardeur dès la première heure… Ron était réellement angoissé.

Kenneth finit par parler, maintenant pourtant son regard sévère sur Quirke qui n'en menait pas large. Il raconta sa visite chez les Zabini avec l'inspecteur Potter et ses conclusions. Il demanda ensuite ce que chacun avait appris. Ginny commença avec les baskets et sa liste d'acheteurs. Damian pris la suite en mentionnant la comparaison avec sa propre liste et le nom qui en était sorti : « John Smith ». Ils n'avaient pas pu le trouver dans les dossiers du Ministère. Helen n'avait pas encore trouvé de sort fluidifiant le sang sorcier. Elle comptait se rendre à Saint-Mangouste le lendemain : ils avaient forcément une idée. Il était impossible de transfuser du sang sorcier à l'inverse des moldus, le monde magique n'avait donc aucune banque de sang. Helen savait juste qu'il existait une magie permettant de créer artificiellement un sang neutre permettant la survie d'un sorcier le temps que son corps et sa magie recréés son propre fluide sanguin. Il y avait peut-être là une piste.

\- « De mon côté, j'ai fait une très belle découverte, sourit Harry. La police moldue enquête sur un tueur en série qui égorge des sans-abri dans le quartier de Walworth avant de les jeter dans la Tamise. Les derniers ont exactement les mêmes plaies que nos deux victimes.

\- Alors ce serait les fameux « tests » de notre tueur ? demanda Ginny, horrifiée qu'il y ait eu autant de victimes. Combien ?

\- Sept pour le moment. Cela avait commencé il y a presque trois mois, un mort chaque week-end. Ils découvraient la scène de crime, puis le corps dans la Tamise, ou l'inverse. Ils ont opté pour un travailleur qui profite de son temps libre pour commettre ses crimes. Mais depuis trois semaines, plus rien. Et ils n'ont rien pour élucider cette affaire. Ils croyaient qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de « nettoyeur »… Un « justicier » qui veut laver les rues de ce qu'il considère comme de la « vermine ». Ils s'attendent à ce qu'il recommence, mais au vue de notre propre affaire je ne pense pas qu'il s'attaque à nouveau à des moldus. Je retourne demain voir Valentyne pour les aider. Je vais demander une équipe de quelques Aurors et analystes pour étudier les scènes de crime et les corps.

\- Parfait ! fit Kenneth, heureux d'avancer un peu. Monsieur Potter, vous retournerez donc épauler la police moldue demain. Demandez à Monsieur Shacklebolt pour l'aide des Aurors et analystes, il se fera une joie d'en parler à Monsieur Funestar. Je crois qu'après aujourd'hui, ce cher directeur se fera une joie de se déplacer en personne. Mais avec vous, Monsieur Potter, je ne doute pas qu'il se tiendra à carreau, rit l'inspecteur en faisant un clin d'œil à son confrère, tout aussi amusé.

« Mademoiselle Harris, harcelez les médicomages de Saint-Mangouste jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux puisse vous donner une réponse satisfaisante au sujet du sang. Monsieur Weasley, demandait de l'aide à votre femme. Elle pourrait aider Mademoiselle Harris à l'hôpital si c'est possible. Ou même avoir une idée.

« Mademoiselle Weasley et Monsieur Jennings, continuaient sur la piste de ce John Smith. Faites tout ce qu'il faut pour découvrir sa véritable identité.

« Monsieur Weasley, vous irez aider Mademoiselle Harris jusqu'à ce que nous recevions enfin la fameuse carte de votre frère. Vous l'étudierez soigneusement en vous rendant au manoir, le plus vite possible. J'aimerais être enfin fixé sur ce sujet, cela pourrait nous apporter des indices supplémentaires.

« Mademoiselle Quirke, vous m'accompagnerez chez les Zabini pour interroger Draco Malfoy. Mais vous ne lui parlerez pas. Vous vous contenterez de regarder et m'apporterez vos observations après. »

La jeune fille comprit très bien le message : il se méfiait d'elle. Elle devait faire ses preuves. Et elle était bien décidée à prouver qu'elle était digne de confiance. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi déterminée. Elle était à un tournant de sa carrière, l'enjeu était de taille. C'était maintenant ou jamais. L'échec ou la réussite. Elle pouvait tout perdre, ou gagner énormément… Elle stressait, elle n'aurait jamais pensé être confronté à cette situation si tôt.

Orla Quirke se leva avec les autres pour rentrer chez elle. Ils savaient que la journée de demain allait être aussi difficile de celle qu'ils venaient de vivre. Ils avaient tous besoin de repos, la nuit précédente n'ayant pas été des plus reposantes. La jeune étudiante, elle, se préparait à passer une nuit blanche : elle avait des millions de livres, grimoires, thèses, études et autres notes à étudier pour être prête. Et la nuit était courte…

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 _ **« Guest »**_ _: Et non, hors de question qu'on laisse Charlie tout seul dans son coin. Mais ne crois pas que je vais dire quoi que ce soit. Tu ne me soutireras pas d'informations ! Et effectivement, le rapprochement Harry-Draco ne va pas beaucoup plaire ni à Charlie, ni au voyeur… Mais comment ils vont réagir, mystère._

 _Effectivement, on ne sait pas encore si le voyeur est le tueur. Aucune preuve, que des suppositions. Ce n'est pas bête d'écarter la possibilité qu'il ait tué la famille pour les idéologies passées. Je ne peux malheureusement rien dire, mais c'est juste et faux à la fois… Ma réponse habituelle, je sais ^^'… Cependant, je ne peux pas trop en dire… C'est difficile de répondre. Malgré tout, je m'interroge sur la logique qui fait que les meurtres auraient forcément du être commis dès la suppression de la protection du Manoir Malfoy… ? Je n'ai pas trop compris. Il faut une rage, mais aussi un déclencheur. Et puisqu'il y a entraînement, il aurait pu attendre d'être sûr de lui avant d'agir ? Donc cela n'a aucun lien… ? Ou alors il y a un truc que je n'ai pas compris._

 _MERCI POUR NARCISSA ! J'ai failli faire une énorme boulette avec la photographie ! Merci de m'avoir signalé que Narcissa pouvait trouver la photographie en fouillant la chambre de son fils toutes les semaines ! BRAVO POUR L'ANALYSE ! Cela correspondait SI BIEN au profil du tueur que j'ai opté pour ton idée à travers Orla ! C'EST TON IDEE ! MERCI MERCI MERCI ! T'es GENIAL ! TROP BIEN ! Je prie pour que tu me donnes toujours un avis aussi éclairé, et ne cesse pas tes reviews !_

 _ **« Dominique »**_ _: Haha, merci « môman » ^^ !_

* * *

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

 _Seize pages ! Parce que j'en ai marre du mardi, la prochaine fois on passe au mercredi. Il serait temps ! J'en peux plus de cette journée, je l'ai pressé pour en sortir tout le jus que je pouvais… C'est épuisant. Mais maintenant je suis soulagée de pouvoir passer à la suite._

 _ **Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que vous m'avez évité de dire de sacrés conneries ?!**_ _MERCI ! J'ai failli faire quelque chose de très maaaaal ! Grâce à vous, le pire est évité ! =_

 _Un grand merci à_ _ **GUNZY**_ _pour un problème de cohérence lié à Narcissa !_

 _Un grand merci à_ _ **ZARIAPOTTER**_ _également pour un souci de cohérence lié à Draco et une idée plutôt intéressante !_

 _Un grand merci à_ _ **GUEST**_ _pour sa SUPERBE idée liée à la photographie ! Idée que j'ai reprise à travers Orla Quirke. J'insiste,_ _ **c'est son idée**_ _, et j'ai adoré ! Ca convenait parfaitement !_

 _Et évidemment, merci à_ _ **ROSE-ELIADE**_ _et_ _ **REVED-EVASION**_ _pour leurs avis toujours encourageants ! Vous me faites tous un bien fou à travers vos mots ! C'est une drogue !_

 _ **MERCI A TOUT LE MONDE ! VOUS ÊTES TOUS DES INSPECTEURS EXTRA ! VOUS ÊTES GENIAUX !**_ _ **Continuez comme ça, n'arrêtez surtout pas ! Vous sauvez cette histoire ! ^^**_

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _Oh purée ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela a été dur de faire intervenir Orla, et lui faire dire des choses… Non seulement il fallait que cela apporte un nouveau point de vue sur le tueur, mais il fallait qu'il soit logique comparé à ce qui se sait à ce stade-là de l'histoire, le tout sans trop en dire ! Je ne suis pas psychologue et ne les connais qu'à travers les séries et films… S'il y en a qui passe par là et rit face à ce que j'ai fait dire à cette petite : VENEZ PLUTÔT M'AIDER AU LIEU DE RICANER ! ^^'… C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles elle n'est qu'étudiante. Alors MEFIANCE : elle peut faire des erreurs de jugement ! Elle apprend et applique avec ce qu'elle sait. Or, non seulement elle n'a aucune expérience, mais en plus la psychomagie sorcière en est à ses balbutiements._ _Ils offrent apparemment des séances d'électro-sorts pour soigner les désordres mentaux ! Vous imaginez à quand remonte nos électrochocs pour soigner les maladies mentales chez nous ?!_ _Ils ont effectivement un siècle de retard ! (information tirée du EHP – « Encyclopédie HP »). Et surtout, l_ _a magie a des conséquences psychiques certaines, nous n'aurions pas du tout les mêmes réactions que les sorciers. Car imaginez notre réaction à nous autres, pauvres moldus, si notre tête se transforme en cafetière ? Il nous faudrait bien un psy à vie pour surmonter cette épreuve. Eux pas forcément, parce que cela fait parti de leur quotidien ! Je ne dis pas qu'ils ne seraient pas choqués, mais cela pourrait être aussi grave pour eux que se tailler le doigt en cuisinant (plus ou moins gravement). Par conséquent, ils n'ont pas les mêmes réactions aux mêmes événements, et ça change tout ! Du coup, j'ai relu, réécrit, réadapté, des centaines de fois chacune de ses paroles. Si elles sont aussi désordonnées, c'est parce que c'était également un méli-mélo dans ma propre tête…_

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _Ne me demandez pas pour « John Smith »… C'est venu comme ça. Il me fallait un faux nom, « Smith » étant un basique, puis j'ai pensé à « John Doe » pour les inconnus. N'allez cependant pas chercher trop loin, c'est juste ça. Donc ne cherchez pas une raison, il n'y en a pas._

 _Bon et puis la virginité de Draco, c'est parce que ça m'arrangeait bien… Je voulais qu'il soit prouvé que le voyeur n'avait rien fait à Draco, parce que ce n'est effectivement pas le cas. Il ne faut pas non plus en rajouter, le pauvre blondinet ^^._ _ **Ce n'est absolument pas une manœuvre dite « romantique »**_ _! Je l'utilise déjà dans une fiction et je n'arrive pas à m'en sortir -_-… Je me demande maintenant comment je vais me débrouiller pour la romance HPDM avec ça. Croyez-moi, ça ne m'arrange pas du tout !_

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _J'adooooooooooore Funestar ! Je m'amuse comme une petite folle avec lui ! Je lui donne tous les défauts du monde. Un misogyne est horriblement frustrant, et ce genre de personne donne envie de filer des baffes ! Alors je prend un malin plaisir à le faire torturer par Harry qui est le seul capable de le remettre à sa place sans avoir peur pour sa carrière. Normalement, j'aurais bien fait agir Ginny, puisque c'est son caractère à elle aussi, mais elle n'est pas stupide non plus. Elle sait se maîtriser pour éviter d'avoir des ennuis. Cependant, à la moindre occasion, soyez sûrs qu'elle ne le loupera pas ! Pourvu qu'elle soit sûre de ne pas en pâtir. En tout cas, il est maintenant sur l'affaire et va se déplacer en personne : sa réputation est en jeu, il ne plaisantera pas. Et même s'il est d'un caractère horriblement détestable, il demeure exceptionnellement doué dans son métier. On verra ce que ça donnera._

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _Bon... Les publications risquent d'être VRAIMENT ralenties : je n'ai pas écris un mot de plus ! Alors maintenant, cela sera sans doute toutes les semaines._

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _UNE NOUVELLE LIGNE AU TABLEAU ! = cette fois-ci, pas un meurtre, mais l'évolution de l'enquête._

 _ **ATTENTION ! Ce peut être du spoil pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu tous les chapitres publiés !**_ _Si vous êtes ici, et qu'il y a d'autres chapitres publiés, n'allez pas voir le tableau avant d'être arrivé à la fin de ce qui est lisible ! Car j'ajoute petit à petit au fur et à mesure de là où j'en suis. Ce tableau n'a que le but, seul et unique, de rendre digeste cette enquête sans avoir à relire tous les chapitres depuis le début pour se rafraichir la mémoire._

 _Il comprend : le jour, l'heure, l'identité de la victime, le type de meurtre ou autre événement, les faits, les analyses des enquêteurs, leurs questionnements que cela soulève, les prévisions de ce qu'ils vont faire, et le profilage du meurtrier à ce moment-là._

 **oooooooooooo**

 **A bientôt mes bits chéris !**

 **Fantômes ou manifestants !**

 **XXX**

 **Ashu**


	8. Chap03-part1 --- Mercredi 8 MAI 2002

**TABLEAU RECAPITULATIF DISPONIBLE SUR MON PROFIL**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

 _ **PART 1**_

 _Mercredi 8 MAI 2002_

Kenneth Towler n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Cette affaire l'obsédait. Particulièrement ce qu'avait dit Orla Quirke. Le tueur les prenait pour des incapables et c'était de sa faute. Ils étaient allés au Manoir Malfoy lundi soir, ils avaient inspecté le parc pendant des heures. Ils étaient six. Six ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas allé fouiller la chambre de Malfoy ? C'était pourtant si évident ! L'assassin avait raison : il avait fait une énorme erreur. Peut-être que Narcissa ne serait pas morte s'il avait bien fait son travail. Peut-être qu'ils auraient pu la protéger à temps en se rendant compte que Draco était visé à travers la mort de ses parents. L'assassin voulait l'isoler, c'était clair à présent. C'en prendre à tous ses proches. Il ne pouvait qu'être heureux d'avoir placé Draco chez les Zabini pour que ceux-ci soient également protégés. Ils étaient les plus proches du fils Malfoy. Mais cela ne soulageait pas sa conscience pour autant. Kenneth s'en voulait. Il était un incapable. L'entendre de la bouche d'une jeune étudiante qui venait à peine d'arriver sur l'affaire avait été un choc. C'avait donc été si visible que cela ? Il savait s'être montré dur avec elle, mais cela avait été plus fort que lui. Il se sentait mal. Le poids sur ses épaules commençait à le peser.

Il se redressa, passablement énervé. Il était bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il souffrait d'insomnie et ne pourrait pas s'endormir. Il enfila ses chaussons et se leva pour se traîner jusqu'à l'interrupteur. Kenneth vivait dans un quartier moldu, un petit deux pièces en plein centre-ville. Même à cinq heures du matin des voitures défilaient à toute vitesse dans sa rue, vrombissant fortement à travers ses fenêtres à simple vitrage. Des fêtards tardifs ou des travailleurs matinaux, Towler soupirait face à l'inconscience générale des conducteurs : ils étaient en ville, dans un quartier d'habitations, mais cette longue rue droite était toujours parcourue à plus de 50km/h. L'inspecteur sorcier regardait par la fenêtre, l'esprit vide. Son cœur était lourd, il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Il angoissait. La simple idée de ne pas être à la hauteur le faisait paniquer. Il comptait trop sur Harry Potter pour l'épauler, alors que c'était lui le chargé de l'enquête. C'était sa responsabilité, Potter faisait son boulot au mieux mais ne pouvait pas faire le sien à sa place. Il devait prendre les décisions, dire dans quelles directions ils allaient, quelles hypothèses ils prenaient en compte… Et il n'arrivait pas à choisir une théorie qui pourrait enfin les aider à avancer. Orla l'y avait forcé, choisissant à sa place. Il redoutait d'avoir eu tort, mais regrettait de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Il se sentait minable…

Kenneth soupira, appuyant le front contre la vitre glaciale. La condensation causée par son souffle brouillait la vue sur l'extérieur. Il ferma les yeux, le nœud à l'estomac remontant jusqu'à sa gorge. Il était mort de trouille, plein d'insécurités, repensant à ses moindres mots pendant l'affaire pour comprendre où il avait merdé. Quand aurait-il du prendre une décision ? Devait-il passer la main ? Demander l'intervention de Shacklebolt lui-même ? Cette enquête était énorme, bien trop grosse pour lui tout seul. Il allait se faire engloutir, et beaucoup n'attendaient que ça. Il n'était pas à la hauteur, il n'avait jamais été préparé à ça. Devait-il laisser tomber ? Abandonner sa fierté au risque de passer pour un pleutre incapable de supporter la pression ? Il voulait bien voir celui qui prendrait la relève, il rirait beaucoup moins. Peut-être Williamson serait-il meilleur pour cette affaire ? Il avait bien plus d'expériences : il était déjà Auror au moment de la dernière guerre contre Voldemort. Mais sa haine contre les Malfoy était puissante, c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas été envoyé au Manoir Malfoy lundi. Il était loin d'être objectif. Et Potter était trop impliqué. Personne d'autre ne pouvait faire l'affaire à part Shacklebolt lui-même. Et celui-ci avait déjà bien trop de travail en tant que directeur.

Towler se sentait terriblement seul. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait faire confiance au jugement d'Orla Quirke, une petite étudiante qui n'avait même pas terminé sa première année de médicomagie. Il était tombé bien bas pour s'accrocher ainsi à elle. Il plaçait l'avenir de cette enquête entre les mains d'une civile inexpérimentée. Il risquait gros ! L'avenir de possibles autres victimes, sa carrière en tant que représentant de la Justice Magique, la liberté de ce psychopathe, et même la réputation du Bureau des Aurors. Il devait reprendre la main, faire enfin son boulot et prendre des décisions. L'école des Aurors devrait proposer des formations pour des affaires de ce genre. Il avait entendu dire que les moldus avaient déjà instauré de telles formations. Pourquoi les sorciers étaient si en retard sur eux alors qu'ils se targuaient d'avoir quelque chose en plus : la magie. Est-ce que posséder un petit « plus » empêchait les gens d'évoluer aussi vite que ceux qui ne l'avaient pas ?

Il n'y avait qu'à regarder l'électricité, les transports en commun, les systèmes de communication, et même les sciences comme la médecine ou la psychologie. Les sorciers avaient un train de retard, totalement dépendants d'un bout de bois qu'étaient les baguettes. Est-ce que les écoles de sorcellerie n'étaient pas un frein à l'éducation des enfants ? Il s'était vite rendu compte de toutes les lacunes qu'il avait en comparaison des moldus : il n'avait jamais entendu parler de mathématique, des lois physiques qui régissent le monde, de la philosophie, ni suivi de cours pour apprendre une langue étrangère. Ils n'avaient même pas de cours sur la géographie ! Tout cela n'était disponible que pour les études supérieures, et encore : cela dépendait du cursus choisi. Un enfant sorcier n'avait pas la possibilité d'étudier ou trouver un emploi dans le monde sans magie, plus encore s'il n'avait pas de parents moldus. Ils n'avaient aucun bagage. Lui-même avait du tout apprendre ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir se procurer ce logement bien moins cher que ceux des quartiers sorciers. Un vrai parcours du combattant : il avait vécu chez sa mère en Irlande, utilisant le transport par cheminette spécial pour se rendre matin et soir à l'Ecole des Aurors, système extrêmement coûteux pour sa mère qui avait du faire un emprunt. Le tout en suivant des cours par correspondance sur le monde moldu, qui n'étaient pas donnés non plus. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, puisque l'abonnement au Magicobus était encore plus cher depuis l'Irlande, le transplanage ne lui permettant pas de se rendre aussi loin et franchir les frontières des pays, et le temps de trajet en balai était évidemment bien trop long et particulièrement épuisant. Il avait failli faire un burnout. A Poudlard, l'étude des moldus devrait être obligatoire, c'était le minimum. Heureusement, la dernière guerre avait éveillé les esprits, même si ce n'était pas pour les bonnes raisons. Peut-être y aurait-il un mieux ?

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand un appel par cheminette retentit fortement dans tout l'appartement, le faisant sursauter. Il avait réglé le son au maximum pour qu'il le réveille même en cas de sommeil extrêmement profond. Il avait naturellement insonorisé les murs pour éviter d'alerter ses voisins. Kenneth courut jusqu'à sa petite cheminette murale qui lui avait couté un bras, et répondit à l'appel, le cœur battant. Il était 5H34 du matin !

\- « Kenneth Towl…

\- Inspecteur ! coupa un Auror un peu paniqué. Agent Summers, membre de la sécurité à la demeure des Zabini. Nous avons eu un incident. Draco Malfoy a été attaqué. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ginny courrait. Elle voyait l'ambulance de Saint-Mangouste, tous gyrophares allumés, garée devant la grande maison de maître des Zabini. Une salle d'intervention d'urgence était installée à l'intérieur. C'était un autre système inspiré du monde moldu mais amélioré grâce à la magie. Ainsi, les médicomages pouvaient sauver la vie des accidentés mortellement touchés, sans attendre de les amener jusqu'à l'hôpital et évitant ainsi les risques que le transport pourrait engendrer. De nombreux Aurors étaient déjà sur place, de même que quelques analystes. D'autres courraient à côté d'elle, et elle entendait des gens transplaner un peu partout. Tout le Département des Mystères et le Bureau des Aurors étaient en état d'alerte, aucun de leurs employés ne dormait plus dans son lit.

Elle vit Kingsley Shacklebolt en grande conversation avec Hyde Funestar, Kenneth Towler et Harry Potter. Elle se précipita à leur encontre, l'esprit encore déconnectée par son réveil brutal. Dès que Harry la vit, il lui indiqua la maison. Message reçu : elle ne devait pas les déranger et rejoindre les autres. Elle bifurqua, toujours courant, et accéléra vers la porte ouverte. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Blaise Zabini couvert de sang dans le salon, recroquevillé sur le canapé et se cachant le visage de ses mains. Plus loin, sa mère en pleine crise d'hystérie, deux Aurors tentant de la calmer pour prendre sa déposition. Elle ne s'arrêta pas et continua sa course un peu plus lente vers là d'où semblaient aller et venir les agents et les analystes. A la porte, elle trouva Damian Jennings, l'air désespéré.

\- « Que s'est-il passé ?! lui demanda-t-elle avant de s'arrêter à ses côtés pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Un agent assigné à la protection patrouillait dans le jardin… Il passait devant la fenêtre de la chambre de Draco, heureusement au rez-de-chaussée, et a détecté du coin de l'œil des mouvements brusques. Il savait que Draco avait bu une telle dose de potion de sommeil sans rêve qu'il était impossible qu'il se réveille avant le lendemain après-midi. Il parait que la précédente prise hier soir n'avait pas été suffisante : il s'était éveillé vers 22H30 alors qu'il aurait du dormir jusqu'au lendemain matin. Le médicomage était revenu en urgence pour augmenter la dose, Draco ayant eu une crise d'angoisse. Il n'arrivait même plus à respirer… Bref, l'agent était au courant et il était médicalement impossible qu'il gesticule dans la pièce vers cinq heures du matin. Grâce à Merlin, il a fait du zèle : il est directement entré dans la chambre par la fenêtre d'un sort. Il n'a pas eu le temps de passer la seconde jambe qu'il s'est fait bousculé par une personne vêtue d'une grande cape noire. Il n'a pas vu son visage, il avait la capuche rabattue jusque devant ses yeux et le visage baissé. Quand il a voulu partir à sa poursuite après s'être rapidement relevé : plus personne. Pas de son de transplanage. Et dans la chambre, Draco gisait dans son sang. Il a été poignardé cinq fois dans le ventre.

\- Il est vivant ? s'inquiéta la rousse.

\- Aucune idée, soupira Damian totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Il est dans l'ambulance depuis bien… Quelle heure est-il ?

\- 6H04, répondit Weasley en regardant sa montre à gousset magique.

\- Donc il est en salle d'opération depuis plus d'une demi-heure… Les médicomages sont arrivés vers 5H25… C'était la « petite » erreur de l'agent : il a tenté de stabiliser Draco tout seul avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Il a crié, mais les autres Aurors ont mis du temps à réagir. En tout, il s'est bien passé 10 à 15 minutes avant qu'ils contactent Saint-Mangouste. Et le temps que ceux-ci arrive avec l'ambulance magique… L'énorme problème maintenant est la quantité de sang perdu…

\- C'est justement le souci qu'avait eu Helen, hier, se souvint Ginny. Elle n'a trouvé aucun moyen pour conserver du sang sorcier fluide, et c'est pour cela que nous n'avons pas de banque de sang, comme les moldus. Et donc on ne peut pas faire de transfusion… De même que le transfert du corps d'un donneur à un receveur directement, à cause de la magie et sa totale incompatibilité… Mais le fameux sang neutre qui permet…

\- D'attendre que le sorcier récupère son manque d'hémoglobine ? termina Helen à sa place, sortant de la chambre le teint pâle. Cela ne fonctionne que pour une certaine quantité de pertes sanguines : environ 20% ou 30%, soit à peu près 1 litre 5 ou 1 litre 7… Ca dépend des gens… Mais Draco continue encore à en perdre. Et pourtant, l'ambulance est arrivée assez vite. Et l'Auror avait une bonne technique qu'il maitrisait bien : il a cherché à appliquer une colle magique sur toutes les plaies pour le maintenir en vie, cela aurait du permettre d'empêcher le sang de couler.

\- Pourquoi cela n'a pas fonctionné ? s'enquit la rousse.

\- A cause de cette putain de saloperie de magie inconnue qui nous fait grave chier ! s'emporta Harris qui se retenait sans succès d'exploser. Les plaies sont apparemment ensorcelées, elles se rouvraient sans cesse. Il a recommencé plusieurs fois sans succès. Nous ne connaissons pas la nature de cette magie et ne pouvons pas le découvrir d'aucune manière… Rien ne marche. Les médicomages doivent tout essayer jusqu'à trouver le bon contre-sort. Ils avancent à l'aveugle et en attendant, Draco se vide de son sang. Ils essaient de le stabiliser avec le sang neutre, mais il ne pourra jamais survivre s'il perd trop de son propre sang. C'est tout ce que nous savons depuis qu'une urgentiste est sorti de l'ambulance il y a presque un quart d'heure pour demander l'aide des Aurors et Langues-de-Plomb. Ce qui les inquiète le plus sont les dégâts sur la magie de Draco… Ils peuvent être irréversibles s'il perd plus de 50% de son fluide sanguin magique. Peut-être ne pourra-t-il plus jamais lancer un sortilège. Et je n'imagine même pas les désordres physiques que cela peut causer sur un sorcier. Je ne m'étais pas concentrée sur ce problème mais je crois avoir lu que cela concerne les sens… Ron est monté dans l'ambulance avec un analyste, rejoignant une équipe d'urgentimages dont Madame Weasley elle-même. Ils tentent leur possible pour lui sauver la vie. On ne peut rien faire de plus.

\- Comment a fait Funestar pour le bouclier ? tenta de raisonner Jennings. Il a bien dit qu'il fallait agir comme s'il y avait quelque chose et ne pas essayer de trouver ?

\- Il est justement en train d'en parler à Shacklebolt, Potter et Towler, souffla Helen. Apparemment c'est bien plus compliqué que ça, je n'en sais pas plus. Quand Funestar est arrivé, il a proposé d'aller en personne dans la salle d'urgence pour remplacer son analyste. Mais quand Shacklebolt a demandé ce qu'il pouvait faire, il a été incapable de répondre… J'ai été envoyé ici pour démarrer l'enquête et les laisser discuter entre supérieurs pour évaluer leur champ d'action et faire au mieux. Ensuite Damian est arrivé, et puis toi, Ginny. »

La rousse commençait à comprendre le désespoir ambiant… Helen avait les nerfs en pelote, et Damian était vidé de toute son énergie. Ginny, quant à elle, ne savait pas quoi faire de sa personne. Elle fit quelques pas pour entrer dans la chambre et se sentit horriblement mal. Le lit était imbibé de sang sec, mais il avait bien eu le temps de gouter jusqu'au plancher. Il était impressionnant de voir la quantité d'hémoglobine que pouvait perdre un corps humain. Elle avait du mal à croire que le garçon était encore en vie. A vue de nez, il devait bien y avoir plus d'un litre et demi d'hémoglobine. Mais ce n'était pas ce rouge sombre coagulé qui lui donnait la nausée, mais imaginer que c'était Draco qui avait été allongé là, à se vider… Cette simple idée lui faisait tourner de l'œil. Elle ne l'aimait pas mais avait appris à ne pas le détester, car elle savait son ex-fiancé amoureux de lui. Elle en était persuadée. Au fil du temps, elle avait réussi à ressentir un peu d'empathie pour lui, histoire de se préparer à une future mise en couple. Et face à cette scène de crime, elle n'avait plus qu'une pensée en tête : comment allait Harry ?!

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry Potter s'accrochait à la conversation pour ne pas se jeter dans l'ambulance afin de tenter de sauver Draco. Il se forçait à respirer lentement et ne pas regarder vers le véhicule. Il s'était d'ailleurs positionné dos à lui pour ne pas être trop tenté. Il devait garder son calme devant son patron, le directeur des Langues-de-Plomb et son responsable d'enquête. Il devait montrer qu'il avait évolué en quatre ans. A l'époque, il n'aurait pas réfléchi, cela avait toujours provoqué de graves conséquences, positives comme négatives. C'était irresponsable. Maintenant, il était un adulte calme et raisonnable. Il devait se contrôler…

\- « Alors il n'y a pas d'autre solution que de connaître le sortilège utilisé et d'agir en conséquence ? s'impatienta Towler. On ne peut pas l'identifier d'une quelconque façon ? Vous devez bien avoir des sortilèges puissants sous le coude dans votre département ! Vous vous en vantez suffisamment !

\- Je ne suis pas responsable de l'orgueil de mes employés ! se défendit Funestar. Si quelques idiots ont pu vous faire croire que nous étions tous puissants, je ne peux que blâmer votre intelligence : personne ne peut connaître tous les secrets de l'univers. J'ai particulièrement insisté sur cette empreinte parce que je me doutais qu'il y avait quelque chose : le tueur ne pouvait pas avoir laissé sciemment un indice juste pour se moquer des Aurors. Ce n'était pas logique, et j'étais prêt à tout pour le prouver. En plus, cela aurait également démontré la réelle existence de cette magie indétectable : elle n'empêche pas seulement de masquer la présence du tueur, mais aussi de faire disparaître sa magie à nos yeux et nos sortilèges. Pas seulement sa signature magique, mais carrément sa matérialisation même comme pour un bouclier. C'est plus que mystérieux, c'est carrément impossible ! Et pourtant j'ai pu le constater de mes propres yeux. J'ai testé des douzaines de contre-sorts avant de trouver le bon pour le bouclier. J'ai eu une fraction de seconde pour l'identifier avant qu'il ne disparaisse : il était faible et allait se détruire en à peine un jour ou deux. Donc, il était là depuis un bon moment, un mois s'il n'a jamais été réalimenté, bien plus dans le cas contraire et nous ne pouvons pas le prouver. Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de savoir qu'il était là : seul le contre-sort le permettait. Je pouvais y passer la main, et même gratter la terre. Ce bouclier ne concernait que la météorologie comme la pluie ou le vent.

\- Vous avez sciemment perverti une pièce à conviction d'une enquête en cours sans prévenir les Aurors chargés de l'affaire ? s'indigna Shacklebolt. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que nous pouvons porter plainte contre vous pour ça ?

\- Calmons-nous, tenta de temporiser Harry qui était pourtant sur le point de hurler et courir en tous sens comme un fou furieux. Donc si vous aviez soufflé sur l'empreinte, ou versé un verre d'eau dessus, vous auriez pu comprendre de quoi il était question ?

\- Pas vraiment non, continua Hyde. Pour déterminer de quoi il était question, il fallait également savoir quel type de magie était utilisé. Bien d'autres sortilèges peuvent avoir le même effet. Cela aurait pu être une brume magique, un écran de protection ou encore une aura de sauvegarde. Et le contre-sort aurait été différent. Il faut le bon sortilège parfaitement exécuté pour savoir. Mais si j'étudiais les blessures de ce fils de Mang…

\- Il est en train de mourir ! s'offusqua Towler qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Et vous voulez « l'étudier » ?! On fait quoi ? On vous apporte son corps sanguinolent jusqu'à votre bureau pour qu'il y meure tranquillement ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, contra Funestar en insistant bien sur chaque mot.

\- Vous pensez être plus utile dans l'ambulance avec les urgentimages ? soupira Shacklebolt. D'après ce que vous nous dites, je ne pense pas… Vous pouvez être sûr qu'ils connaissent bien mieux les contre-sorts médicaux que vous et les conséquences de ceux-ci dans le cas où le patient n'est pas atteint par le maléfice en question. Monsieur Ronald Weasley a aidé sa femme, Madame Hermione Weasley, à apprendre ses leçons et sortilèges lorsqu'elle était encore étudiante à l'Université de Médicomagie. Tout en ayant les connaissances d'un Auror. Il est donc le plus qualifié d'entre nous pour épauler les urgentimages. Si vous n'avez pas d'autres moyens qu'un contre-sort lancé au hasard pour trouver à quoi les médicomages ont affaire, vous ne leur serez d'aucune utilité.

\- Alors que pouvons-nous faire ? demanda Potter.

\- Prendre des animaux pour tester les différentes possibilités… tenta Funestar.

\- Vous voulez poignarder des animaux et leur lancer un maléfice pour voir lequel donnerait le même résultat que pour le fils Malfoy ? n'arrivait pas à croire Towler.

\- Je sais que cela est horriblement cruel, prévint Hyde pour se défendre. Mais je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus : le bouclier n'est plus et je n'ai aucun autre exemple formel de cette fameuse magie inconnue. Ce meurtrier a bien pris soin de ne pas user de magie pour tuer ou écrire son texte : pour le deuxième nous avons ses empreintes et il n'y aurait aucun résidu magique dans le cas d'un poignard ensorcelé… De plus, tout correspond à une manière moldue, je ne crois donc pas à la possibilité d'une technique sorcière. Tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est transplaner ou être juste à côté sans que vous n'arriviez à le détecter.

\- Je vous rappelle que vous non plus n'avez pas réussi à trouver trace de transplanage quand vous vous êtes rendu sur les lieux, gronda Shacklebolt en fronçant les sourcils. Sans compter que puisque l'agent présent sur les lieux au moment du crime n'a rien entendu lorsque l'assassin a pris la fuite, et qu'il ne l'a pourtant pas vu quand il s'est relevé, il est à craindre que le criminel soit capable de se rendre invisible… Et évidemment, il n'y a pas trace de manifestation sorcière quelconque… Vous ne pouvez pas justement vous servir de cette absence de signature magique pour vos recherches ?

\- Vous me demandez d'utiliser… « rien » ? fit Funestar, interloqué. Ca ne marche pas comme ça et vous le savez.

\- Que comptez-vous faire pour découvrir de quelle magie il est question ? demanda Harry. Si vous n'avez rien sur quoi vous baser, de quelle façon allez-vous entreprendre vos études ?

\- J'y ai pensé toute la nuit, soupira Funestar, sincèrement dépité. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Croyez-moi, c'est un casse-tête autant pour vous que pour moi. J'ai fouillé plusieurs grimoires pendant des heures entières, je n'ai même pas l'ombre d'une piste. Le néant total. Je ne peux rien faire pour aider les médicomages, seulement poursuivre mes recherches et vous suivre dans l'enquête, au cas où. Je dois avoir cette magie formellement pour pouvoir l'étudier. Et la seule en notre possession est sur le corps de la plus récente victime, dans l'ambulance.

\- Et il est hors de question que vous arrêtiez les médicomages et les retenant de détruire cette magie qui les empêche de le sauver, grogna Shacklebolt pendant que son collègue levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais comment la trouver si elle n'est pas détectable autrement qu'en la supprimant ? murmura Towler, également désabusé. Il y a peut-être d'autres boucliers, nous n'en savons rien. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de le vérifier.

\- Je vais retourner inspecter le Manoir Malfoy, conclut Hyde. Peut-être le tiroir où vous avez trouvé la photographie du garçon a été ensorcelé ? Même si je ne vois pas de quel maléfice il peut s'agir…

\- Il faut que nous parvenions à savoir comment ce psychopathe a pu connaitre cette magie et l'utiliser, grogna Shacklebolt, très énervé. Si aucun grimoire ne la mentionne, ce peut être un héritage de savoir ? Ou une particularité génétique ? Je crois que Madame Weasley fait justement des recherches sur le sujet, posez-lui la question.

\- Je vais également me renseigner sur cette possibilité, fit Funestar, furieux de ne pas y avoir pensé lui-même. Les familles sorcières de sang-pur ont l'obligation de mentionner au Ministère leur héritage magique génétique lorsqu'il se révèle. En remontant sur plusieurs générations, je pourrais peut-être retrouver un sorcier ayant eu un don similaire. Malheureusement, certains d'entre eux remontent à si loin dans le temps que nous n'avons pas toujours d'archives dessus. Il arrive aussi qu'un gène de créatures magiques disparues se réveille chez un sorcier des centaines de générations plus tard ! Même chez des sorciers nés moldus dont un parent sorcier était si éloigné qu'il a été perdu dans l'arbre généalogique. C'est exceptionnellement rare, je crois que le dernier cas remonte au XVIIIème siècle, en Australie. Mais cela reste de l'ordre du possible… Et il arrive qu'une créature magique prenne l'apparence d'un humain pour tromper un moldu, sans qu'on puisse déterminer de laquelle il s'agit… Il me semble que les elfes de maison peuvent faire cela, mais uniquement sur ordre direct de leur maître sorcier dont il pompe alors l'énergie pour se métamorphoser. C'est évidemment interdit par la loi depuis le début du siècle… Mais s'il s'agit d'un héritage génétique, cette loi ne s'applique pas et le pouvoir demeure…

\- Je crois que nous avons compris que c'est un sujet vague et presque impossible, se rembrunit Towler. Mais il faut que nous sachions.

\- En attendant cela n'aidera pas Draco, grogna Harry qui en avait plus qu'assez de voir tout le monde se disputer alors qu'un homme était en train de se vider de son sang juste à côté d'eux. La question est : qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire pour aider à le sauver ?

\- Rien, Monsieur Potter, trancha Shacklebolt. Laisser les urgentimages, Monsieur Weasley et l'analyste faire leur travail, ils sont son seul espoir. »

Harry crispa la mâchoire. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. L'angoisse montait petit à petit dans la gorge. Il bouillait intérieurement. Se sentir si impuissant était sont pire cauchemar. Kenneth attira son regard d'un geste ample qui ne lui était pas destiné. En se retournant, il vit Orla Quirke sprinter vers eux, l'air essoufflé, en nage et les bras chargés de dossiers. Towler n'attendit pas et l'agrippa par le bras pour l'entraîner vers la maison. Harry eu le temps de la voir le regarder avec un peu trop d'attention.

Kenneth tirait Orla qui ne semblait pas disposée à le suivre. Elle avait l'air d'être très intéressée par quelque chose non loin de l'ambulance. Mais l'inspecteur tenait ferme, décidé à l'éloigner de la bombe prête à exploser qu'était devenu Potter, particulièrement quand il était justement la source de l'attention de la jeune fille. Elle était un peu trop franche et nouvelle pour faire preuve du tact nécessaire au désamorçage. Elle ne le connaissait pas, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que ses mots pouvaient avoir des conséquences néfastes. Il franchit la porte quand elle tira plus fort pour l'arrêter.

\- « C'est Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle comme si elle avait résolu l'affaire.

\- Quoi ?

\- L'autre personne, voyons ! Celui que le tueur veut atteindre à travers Draco ! Potter est bien trop touché par ce qui vient de se passer cette nuit, beaucoup plus que vous autres : il se retenait visiblement de faire le moindre geste pour ne pas craquer alors que vous trois ne cachiez pas votre colère. C'est révélateur ! Il est donc très attaché à Draco, c'est forcément de Harry Potter qu'il s'agit !

\- Nous le savons déjà, Mademoiselle.

\- Comment ?! hoqueta Orla, tombant des nus.

\- Nous n'avions pas eu besoin de vous pour comprendre que le tueur s'adressait à une personne en particulier, capable de libérer Draco Malfoy. Nous n'étions pas allés aussi loin au début, doutant toujours s'il se trouvait parmi nous ou était uniquement membre du Ministère. Nous avions cependant une petite idée… Mais avec votre monologue si passionné d'hier soir, nous n'avions plus de soupçons. Damian Jennings, Helen Harris, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley et moi-même en avions un peu parlé après votre départ, hier soir. En trente secondes, nous étions tous d'accords : c'est bien Monsieur Potter qui est visé par le tueur.

\- Mais alors pourquoi vous ne faites rien ?! s'indigna Quirke. Il est impliqué dans l'affaire, il est une victime ! Il ne doit pas enquêter.

\- Mademoiselle Quirke, inspira longuement Towler, peu disposé à se laisser encore commander par une gamine un peu trop confiante et directive. Avez-vous conscience de la gravité de cette affaire ?

\- Naturellement ! C'est pour cela que…

\- Connaissez-vous des précédents sorciers pour ce type de crime ?

\- Et bien… non, je l'avoue, réfléchit intensément la jeune étudiante. Il y a bien eu Yardley Platt, le tueur de Gobelins au XVIème siècle, ou Herbert Varney, le vampire qui assassinait des femmes vers 1880… Et naturellement Voldemort. Mais rien de comparable à cette sorte de jeu auquel se livre notre meurtrier. Et il n'y a jamais eu de magie inconnue qui complique tant les choses pour l'affaire, mais également pour la sécurité nationale. Car cela pose évidemment de très gros problèmes en termes de possibilités, logistiques et protections… Le Ministère entier doit être en état d'alerte, parce que si ce psychopathe partage ses connaissances à d'autres, il peut y avoir une épidémie de crimes pour lesquels les Aurors seraient démunis… Donc non, il n'y a pas de précédent pour un criminel de cette nature. Où voulez-vous en…

\- Là où je veux en venir, coupa l'inspecteur en gardant dangereusement son calme. C'est que je suis le responsable de cette affaire. Moi et personne d'autre. Et Monsieur Potter est l'un des meilleurs inspecteurs qu'ait pu avoir le Bureau des Aurors, sans compter son expérience personnelle avec un certain psychopathe tueur en série et ennemi d'état extrêmement dangereux qu'il a lui-même éliminé avant ses 18 ans. Pour faire simple, je suis seul et j'ai besoin de lui. Je ne pourrais pas y arriver sans son aide. Il n'y a qu'un autre inspecteur considéré comme excellent par tous, mais il hait les Malfoy et les Mangemorts. Lorsque Monsieur Shacklebolt lui a demandé tout à l'heure de nous épauler, il a refusé en expliquant qu'il ne s'en sentait pas capable et partait de toute façon à la retraite dans quelques jours. Heureusement pour nous, les directeurs de deux Départements ont décidé de s'impliquer personnellement et vont nous fournir toute l'aide disponible. Et il ne serait pas surprenant que le Ministre de la Magie en personne nous mette la pression pour trouver un coupable le plus vite possible. Les journalistes ne vont pas tarder à mettre leur grain de sel, nous compliquant encore plus la tâche. Il y en a déjà un qui est arrivé, nous sommes sur le qui-vive, prêts à repousser les autres qui vont bientôt débarquer… Est-ce que vous commencez à saisir la situation ? »

Orla était muette. Alors qu'elle avait senti des ailes lui pousser la veille grâce à cette chance incroyable qui lui était offerte, elle venait de brutalement atterrir. Kenneth lui avait remis les pieds sur terre à la manière d'un marteau piqueur éclatant le bitume. Et il attendait une réponse. Elle hocha vivement la tête, nerveuse. Bien évidemment qu'elle comprenait qu'il était hors de question de se séparer de Potter ! Et puisque c'était Towler le responsable décisionnaire, ce n'était pas si grave que ça… si ? Elle avait un peu peur de cette situation. La pression se faisait plus forte après le discours de Kenneth. L'intervention de hauts gradés était particulièrement intimidante. Elle avait un rôle à jouer et était seule également. Elle n'avait pas son Potter pour l'aider en observations psychomagiques… Elle avait intérêt à assurer ses arrières, il fallait qu'elle aille voir ses professeurs, qu'elle fasse encore plus de recherches, et même prendre contact avec un psychiatre moldu travaillant avec la police. Elle avait prévu de le faire l'année prochaine. Il était maintenant urgent d'accélérer la procédure…

\- « J'ai conscience que la présence de Monsieur Potter sur l'affaire pourrait poser des problèmes malgré tout, avoua Towler, dépassé par les événements. C'est pour cela que vous avez une autre mission, Mademoiselle. Si vous pensez que Monsieur Potter pourrait devenir un danger pour la bonne marche de l'enquête, prévenez-moi immédiatement. Rassurez-vous, vous ne serez pas la seule à prendre cette décision : nous allons tous ouvrir l'œil. »

Et une autre source de stress…

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Helen, Damian et Ginny inspectaient la chambre. Ils avaient mis quelques minutes avant de se remettre de leur réveil soudain, leur courte nuit, le choc du crime, le fait que le meurtrier soit à nouveau entré en action, et ce changement de mode opératoire illogique. Un crime chaque jour, ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Ils avaient besoin d'un café d'urgence.

\- « Nous avons donc, commença Helen penchée sur le lit anciennement blanc, les yeux piquants de sommeil. Trois coups de poignard dans le matelas. Si on imagine le corps de Draco allongé grâce aux plis des draps, il y a eu un coup juste à côté de son flanc gauche. Un autre près de son cou, à gauche également. Et un dernier au même endroit à droite. Il change de mode opératoire, mais aime toujours autant le cou de ses victimes.

\- D'après l'agent qui a surpris le criminel, poursuivit Ginny. Il était au-dessus de lui sur le lit, les jambes de chaque côté de sa victime.

\- Oh Merlin ! » cria une voix plaintive à la porte.

Orla et Kenneth étaient arrivés sur les lieux. L'inspecteur avait oublié de lui dire qu'il l'amenait sur la scène de crime : Ron les avait prévenus la veille de son malaise à la vue du sang. Il rattrapa la jeune fille qui flanchait, près à l'amener ailleurs si elle ne se reprenait pas vite. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas de chance, il fallait que le seul psychomage capable de les aider souffre de ce type de malaise. Mais elle réussit à se redresser presque immédiatement, s'agrippant au bras de Kenneth comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle pratiqua son exercice de respiration qu'elle s'était entrainée à faire toute la nuit devant des images sanglantes de ses livres sur les tueurs en série moldus. Elle les avait cachées avec des parchemins pour ne plus les voir, mais les avait tous arrachés hier soir pour s'y habituer. Cependant, ce qu'elle voyait en ce moment même n'avait rien à voir. La différence flagrante était la réalité de ce sang. L'odeur. L'ambiance. C'était en trois dimensions ! L'horreur ! Elle devait tenir bon. Elle devait tenir bon. Elle devait tenir bon… Elle scandait cette litanie en un murmure à peine audible qui força Kenneth à lui laisser un peu plus de temps qu'il l'avait prévu. Il finit par l'asseoir sur une chaise, juste à côté de la porte, et matérialisa un seau à ses pieds au cas où elle vomisse : il ne fallait pas qu'elle contamine la scène de crime.

\- « Reprenez, Mademoiselle Weasley, fit Towler sans plus se soucier de l'étudiante mais restant tout de même près d'elle.

\- Oui euh… réfléchit Ginny. Ah oui ! Le suspect était sur le lit, au-dessus de Draco, les jambes de chaque côté de son corps. Tu as parlé des coups de poignards dans le matelas, Helen. Mais si on est positionné ainsi, il est difficile de louper sa cible, non ?

\- Il l'aurait intentionnellement manqué ces trois fois ? s'étonna Damian. Pour quelle raison ?

\- Serait-ce encore un de ses messages tordus ? soupira Ginny. Le flanc gauche et les deux côtés du cou… Draco n'avait aucune entaille au cou, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Les médicomages n'ont pas vraiment eu le temps de regarder avant de l'amener dans l'ambulance. Il y avait plus pressé, répondit Jennings.

\- Je crois qu'il ne voulait pas le tuer, fit Kenneth. Ce n'est pas son mode opératoire. S'il avait voulu sa mort, il avait tout le temps de lui trancher la gorge : il a bien pu lui planter cinq fois le poignard dans le ventre. Donc, il fallait qu'il reste en vie : il n'en a pas encore fini avec lui.

\- Alors pourquoi utiliser sa magie pour nous rendre la tâche plus difficile ? questionna Helen. Draco est en danger de mort, le risque est réel. Je veux bien qu'il n'ait pas terminé de faire souffrir ses deux cibles, mais tout de même ! Il a une grande confiance en Saint-Mangouste. Il ne faudrait pas le décevoir…

\- Il doit y avoir un indice sur le sort qu'il a utilisé, déduit Ginny. Il doit forcément nous nous avoir laissé une chance de le sauver.

\- Et si on échoue ? s'inquiéta Damian. Non seulement Draco mourra et il va vouloir se venger, mais en plus il ne pourra plus s'amuser avec ses deux cibles comme il le veut. C'est un risque pour la vie du fils Malfoy, mais aussi pour son petit plaisir à lui. Et s'il nous considère comme des incapables, jamais il ne mettrait l'avenir de son loisir morbide entre nos mains. Non, il est sûr que Draco ne mourra pas. C'est sa cible, sa mission, son jouet à lui qui risque de mourir si on se montre aussi pitoyables qu'il semble le penser. Il s'amuse avec nos nerfs.

\- Ou plutôt ceux de Potter, précisa Kenneth, s'attirant les regards éberlués des trois Aurors qui fixaient Quirke et Towler alternativement. Vous fatiguez pas, elle n'est pas bête : elle a compris en arrivant. Potter n'est pas discret : son angoisse était clairement visible et un peu trop forte pour un ancien ennemi censé le détester.

\- Je suis là, je vous rappelle… murmura Orla, livide, incapable de lever les yeux. Et je suis d'accord avec Messieurs Towler et Jennings. Draco ne mourra pas, c'est impossible.

\- C'est pourtant son sang qu'on voit là, s'indigna Ginny qui ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Alors pourquoi ce sort ?

\- Il sait que vous êtes au courant pour sa magie inconnue, dit Quirke d'une voix qu'elle voulait plus assurée sans y parvenir. C'est pour ça, les sorts. Il veut vous faire croire qu'il n'a pas fait d'erreur avec Narcissa et son timing impossible, qu'il n'a jamais souhaité cacher cette magie. Mais c'est évidemment faux, c'est son orgueil qui parle. De son point de vue à lui, il ne fait jamais d'erreur. Ou du moins, il veut que vous le croyez.

\- Comment a-t-il pu savoir que nous savons ? demanda Helen. Il nous espionne aussi ? Comment ?

\- Nous en avons parlé dans le Manoir Malfoy, mais tous les micros avaient déjà été enlevés, réfléchit Kenneth. Et au Ministère, dans nos bureaux.

\- Il n'aurait tout de même pas mis des micros dans nos bureaux ! s'exclama Jennings, scandalisé. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il fait parti du Ministère ? Ce serait un confrère ?

\- Nous n'en savons rien, ne nous emballons pas, tempéra Towler. Essayons de rationnaliser… Si jamais il est au courant, il aurait pu nous espionner quand nous étions au Manoir Malfoy et lire sur nos lèvres. Ou même simplement voir Funestar travailler sur l'empreinte. En le voyant faire, il a très vite pu comprendre. Mais pour plus de sécurité je vais demander aux analystes et aux Aurors de fouiller nos bureaux…

\- Navrée d'insister mais… hésita Ginny. Vous êtes sûrs que Draco ne risque rien ? C'est tout de même le plus pressé et l'enjeu est grand. Vous voulez vraiment parier là-dessus ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il ne risque rien, dit Orla, songeuse et ayant l'air de se sentir un peu mieux. Il est en danger mais pas de mort. Il a besoin de lui en vie, c'est tout. Cependant, son agresseur ne nous donnera pas d'indice pour le sauver, tout repose entre les mains des médicomages. Nous ne pourrons rien faire ici pour le sauver. Il est hors de question pour lui de nous donner de possibles armes pour le priver de son plaisir.

\- Alors c'est tout ? fit la rousse, incrédule. On ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre ?

\- Si : faire notre boulot et enquêter, conclut Kenneth, implacable. Trouvons ce malade, qu'on en finisse. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Shacklebolt avait ordonné à Harry de partir avec Funestar. Il était évident qu'il aurait pu faire une bêtise en restant sur les lieux. L'Auror fulminait : non seulement il était toujours en proie au stress du danger qu'encourait Draco, mais en plus il était obligé de rester seul avec un homme qu'il détestait. La journée commençait bien…

Ils transplanèrent directement au Manoir, juste devant le puissant bouclier de protection habituel. Il s'agissait d'un sort d'une grande puissance utilisé par le Ministère pour protéger certains lieux comme les scènes de crime. Il était exceptionnellement alimenté en continu par des talismans ministériels, disposés tous les deux mètres autour de la propriété. Ceux-ci puisaient leur magie sur une très longue distance, directement dans la source d'où ils avaient été créés : en l'occurrence, la fontaine de jouvence, dans une des nombreuses salles du Département des Mystères. Il s'agissait d'une invention des Langues-de-Plomb, particulièrement fiers de cette trouvaille. Il y a trois ans, ils avaient même fêté leur création inspirée du bouclier de Poudlard, lors de la dernière bataille contre Voldemort. Cependant, c'était surtout les talismans qui représentaient une révolution pour les recherches sur la magie. Une alimentation longue distance en continu avait été impossible auparavant. Cela permettait de préserver le sort sans qu'il ne faiblisse une seule seconde. De plus, le moindre contre-sort à l'encontre du sortilège que les talismans entretiennent prévenait immédiatement les Aurors. Malgré tout, il restait un problème majeur dans cette innovation : les talismans pompaient tellement d'énergie qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul sort nourrit par le Ministère. Un peu comme Poudlard seul ne pouvait que soutenir son bouclier et rien d'autre. L'aide des professeurs avaient permis l'animation des statues gardiennes en plus. Sans eux, cela aurait été impossible.

Seuls les Aurors et quelques Langues-de-Plomb pouvaient franchir le bouclier grâce à leur badge empreint de la magie ministérielle. Même le Ministre de la Magie ne pouvait s'y aventurer sans l'autorisation des représentants de la Justice Magique. Le directeur du Département des Mystères avait en plus ajouté quelques petits sorts de sa composition : « _Electrica Praesidium_ », « _Debilitantibus Aura_ », « _Impervius Caligo_ », « _Mordenti Net_ » et « _Suspensionis Stagnum_ ». Respectivement : une couche de protection au bouclier électrifiant les imprudents qui s'approcheraient d'un peu trop près, une aura paralysante juste après le bouclier d'une épaisseur de 50 centimètres, ensuite une brume imperméable de la même profondeur qu'il est impossible de franchir, puis un filet composé de serpents mordeurs venimeux mortels, et enfin un lac qui arrête le temps pour tous ceux qui y posent le plus petit orteil. En conclusion : le Manoir Malfoy était extrêmement bien protégé depuis la veille au soir, après le départ des Aurors et du directeur. Quand Hyde Funestar avait dit avoir fait du zèle en partant de la propriété, il ne plaisantait pas.

Harry le voyait désactiver ses sortilèges, un air suffisant sur le visage. Hyde avait toujours été très fier de ses petites inventions sournoises. La plupart datait de la première guerre contre Voldemort, mais leur efficacité n'avait jamais failli. Les plus récents avaient au moins huit ans. Lorsque Funestar avait été promu Directeur après la bataille de Poudlard, il n'avait plus vraiment eu le temps d'élaborer de nouveaux maléfices. Harry pensait qu'il devrait se renouveler, mais était forcé d'avouer que sa magie était très puissante. Si un jour il parvenait à les déjouer, il se ferait un malin plaisir à le lui dire et répéter. Cependant, ce n'était pas encore le cas, et il ne connaissait personne encore en vie qui pouvait se vanter de ce talent.

Ils marchèrent lentement et en silence vers la demeure. Harry avait envie de courir pour finir et retourner à l'ambulance le plus vite possible. Cependant, on ne désobéissait pas à un ordre direct de son supérieur… Il devait rester avec Funestar, et si celui-ci ne se dépêchait pas, il ne pouvait pas l'y obliger. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre qu'un être humain était entre la vie et la mort. Funestar sifflotait, comme si rien d'important n'était en train de se passer, et cela mettait Potter en rage.

Il était 6H57, le ciel commençait à peine à s'éclaircir. L'inspecteur connaissait ces lieux comme sa poche. Après le tournant, derrière cet arbre, il allait enfin voir la bâtisse. Encore cinq cent mètres et ils seraient sur le perron. Harry avait l'impression que Hyde ralentissait la progression. Il se foutait de lui. Mais Potter était décidé à ne pas craquer, bien qu'il ait toutes les raisons du monde pour cela. Il espérait juste pouvoir tenir cette promesse quelques minutes de plus. Ils entrèrent… montèrent les escaliers…

\- « En quoi vais-je bien pouvoir me rendre utile ici ? ne put se retenir de grogner Harry. Vous avez une idée ?

\- Aucune, mais vous devez obéir à votre grand patron, ricana Funestar.

\- Tout ceci n'est qu'une vaste fumisterie…

\- Exact. Mais nécessaire à la bonne marche de cette enquête. En ce moment, vous n'avez pas l'esprit clair et ne pouvez raisonner comme un Auror. Alors on vous envoie faire un petit tour pour me tenir compagnie. Ce serait plutôt à moi de protester : je joue les baby-sitters. Moi, le directeur du Département des Mystères. Vous n'êtes même pas l'un de mes hommes. Je me trouve très sympathique.

\- C'est votre avis. Boarf, s'amusa Harry en décidant de jouer le jeu. Après tout, je peux peut-être éviter que vous accusiez à tort mes collègues et moi pour les bêtises que commettent « vos hommes ».

\- Méfiez-vous, Potter. Vous ne devriez pas vous prendre pour plus fort que vous êtes. Vous pensez n'avoir fait aucune erreur sur cette enquête ? Il me semble pourtant que vous êtes resté examiner cette fameuse empreinte pendant un bon moment sans jamais rien découvrir.

\- Je tentais de la préserver à tous prix, pas de la détruire en lui lançant des sorts au hasard. C'est un délit je vous rappelle.

\- C'était un risque calculé, contra Hyde en franchissant la dernière marche, son visage toujours aussi hautain. Sans cela, jamais nous n'aurions su que cette empreinte datait de bien plus longtemps que la dernière pluie. Ou même comment détecter la magie du tueur.

\- La détecter ? rit franchement Harry, estomaqué par le culot de son interlocuteur. La détruire vous voulez dire. Vous allez faire pareil dans la chambre de Draco ? Lancer des sorts un peu partout au hasard, au risque d'éliminer tous les indices, et pas uniquement les magiques ?

\- Une fois le contre-sort découvert, nous saurons quelle était la magie employée, sourit doucereusement le directeur en marchant le long du couloir, faisant tournoyer sa canne d'un air guilleret. C'est déjà un grand progrès, vous ne pouvez pas l'ignorer.

\- Je ne l'ignore pas, le contredit Harry en le suivant. Mais navré de ne pas partager votre point de vue sur le « progrès » de cette technique hasardeuse et barbare. Vous êtes simplement revenu deux siècles en arrière sur les méthodes d'investigations.

\- La fin justifie les moyens, soupira Funestar en s'arrêtant devant la chambre de Draco. Mais si cela peut vous rassurer, Potter, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour faire revenir mes techniques d'analyste au temps présent. C'est justement ce que nous allons tenter de faire ici. Vous êtes prêt ?

\- A vous empêcher de détruire de nouvelles pièces à conviction ? Mais parfaitement. Toujours. »

Hyde Funestar ricana. Il adorait ses échanges avec Harry Potter : enfin un qui ne se laissait pas démonter par son statut de directeur. Il voyait un avenir à cette jeunesse, et il comptait bien profiter de ces quelques heures avec ce garçon pour le coacher un peu. Un Auror avec quelques bases d'analyste ne pouvait que donner un excellent résultat. Et ce sale mioche semblait en être digne.

Il ouvrit la porte, maintenant l'échange visuel plein de défi avec son interlocuteur. Ils avaient tous deux un sourire sarcastique, prêts pour le combat verbal qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de se livrer. Mais quand ils se tournèrent pour entrer dans la pièce, ils se figèrent.

Autant Harry que Hyde étaient horrifiés. Leurs sangs se glacèrent. Ils n'avaient jamais vu ça. Ils ne s'étaient jamais attendus à ça. Funestar en avait vu des ignominies, mais pas de cette nature. Il en ouvrit la mâchoire sous le choc. Ok… D'accord… Ce type était un fou furieux. Fini les plaisanteries maintenant.

Il y avait des photographies partout. Draco sur tous les murs, le plafond, le sol… La fenêtre ouverte, avec la porte, faisait des courants d'air et voler les papiers. Draco dans le jardin. Draco sur le trajet du village. Draco dans sa chambre. Draco sous la douche. Draco dans son lit. Draco s'habillant. Draco cuisinant. Draco parlant avec des moldus. Draco en train de lire une lettre. Draco cachant une lettre. Draco brûlant une lettre. Draco avec sa mère. Draco avec son père. Draco avec ses deux parents. Draco en train de manger. Draco en train de lire un livre. Draco dans une librairie. Draco poussant un caddie dans un supermarché moldu. Draco vendant un bien dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Draco vendant un bien dans une boutique moldue. Draco avec Blaise. Draco chez les Zabini. Draco embrassant un moldu. Draco pleurant. Draco souriant. Draco faisant le ménage. Draco allumant le feu de cheminée manuellement. Draco prenant le thé. Draco en pyjama. Draco en robe de sorcier. Draco en habits moldus. Draco en sous-vêtements. Draco faisant la vaisselle. Draco éveillé en pleine nuit. Draco inquiet. Draco en hiver. Draco en été. Draco de loin. Draco de près. Draco dans la roseraie. Draco discutant. Draco en voiture. Draco à pied. Draco dans un bus. Draco au marché. Draco regardant sa baguette brisée. Draco avec un téléphone portable. Draco alanguit. Draco recroquevillé. Draco allumant les bougies. Draco soufflant les bougies. Draco s'étirant. Draco lavant le linge. Draco étendant le linge. Draco rangeant le linge. Draco écoutant de la musique. Draco dansant. Draco chantant. Draco écrivant. Draco comptant. Draco fumant. Draco se grattant. Draco prenant son bain. Draco tombant. Draco se coupant. Draco avec des pansements. Draco marchant avec sa mère côté moldu. Draco seul devant le cabinet d'un psychiatre moldu. Draco étendu dans le cabinet d'un psychiatre moldu qui l'écoutait. Draco devant une boutique d'électronique. Draco sortant d'un bureau de tabac. Draco ayant peur. Draco regardant par la fenêtre. Draco courant. Draco se cachant. Draco en pleine crise de panique. Draco buvant. Draco prenant un médicament. Draco lisant le journal. Draco découpant des coupures de presse. Draco s'aspergeant le visage. Draco en serviette. Draco jouant pensivement avec un bibelot. Draco jouant aux cartes. Draco baillant. Draco fermant un carton. Draco parlant à son père. Draco se prenant une gifle de son père…

Il y en avait des milliers. Les deux spectateurs impuissants n'arrivaient pas à réagir. Et inconsciemment, leurs regards se portèrent vers un immense cliché. Juste au-dessus du lit. Draco se jetant sur le corps de son père égorgé, le prenant dans ses bras. Dans la photographie sorcière, on voyait le poignard au sol s'envoler… pour se loger magiquement dans la main du garçon.

En-dessous, un message en grands caractères rouges :

« Tu m'appartiens ».

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 _ **« Guest »**_ _: Sache avant toutes choses que tu commences à devenir dangereux pour moi… Même une amie qui n'a pas lu l'histoire a salué ton analyse. Continu comme ça, ainsi je pourrais repérer ce que je dis trop vite ou ce que je dois un peu plus cacher… Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de vous mettre à tous des bâtons dans les roues. Je vais multiplier les incongruités et les pistes. Commencer bientôt à faire une liste de suspects (pas encore mais bientôt, bientôt…). Avec ce chapitre, j'espère vous avoir tous paumé. J'attends de voir si j'ai bien fait mon travail ou pas…_

 _Donc pour toi, le voyeur et le tueur sont une seule et même personne… D'accord, je retiens._

 _Oui, effectivement, c'est bien Harry qui est visé. Comme tout le monde l'a parfaitement compris, sans aucune surprise de ma part, j'ai décidé de ne plus faire douter les inspecteurs : ça n'aurait avancé à rien, surtout qu'avec ces nouveaux événements, ils auraient été très bêtes de ne pas remarquer l'émoi déplacé de Harry. Particulièrement quand au début de l'histoire, Ginny et Ron ont clairement dit devant les autres inspecteurs que Harry était amoureux de lui. Je ne veux pas que mes inspecteurs soient des idiots. Ne pas voir ce qui est pile sous leur nez est la plus stupide des façons d'entretenir une intrigue policière. Que les lecteurs soient au courant de quelque chose que les personnages ne peuvent pas savoir est une technique utilisée, cependant mes personnages SONT au courant… Par conséquent, je ne peux pas faire ça. Je vais le répéter plus bas dans la note d'auteur pour que tous le lisent._

 _Merci d'avoir souligné que le tueur ne veut pas tuer Draco et_ _le veut pour lui_ _^^. Tout le monde a retenu qu'il voulait faire du mal à Harry à travers Draco, mais il en veut également au petit blond ! C'est une sorte « d'une pierre deux coups ». C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé d'insister sur ce fait à la fin de ce chapitre, car cet événement n'aurait pas du avoir lieu avant quelques jours normalement. J'ai un peu peur d'avoir fait venir cette intrigue un peu trop tôt, mais je suis confiante : avec vous tous, je ne doute pas de trouver une belle pirouette pour vous surprendre encore ! J'espère avoir réussi mon coup avec ce chapitre !_

 _Par contre, je n'avais pas pensé que le tueur devait être sûr à l'avance que Harry participerait à l'enquête… En même temps, je pense que c'était assez logique, surtout à la lumière de la discussion entre Orla et Kenneth de ce chapitre-ci : Harry interviendrait forcément à un moment ou un autre dans l'affaire ! De plus, au vue de l'importance des crimes, les bruits de couloir étaient certains : tout le ministère serait au courant._

 _L'empreinte avait forcément été laissée là intentionnellement, puisqu'il n'y en avait qu'une et les autres été effacées : il aurait du y en avoir d'autres, et celle-ci ne pouvait pas avoir été oublié puisqu'elle était visible sur une branche dégagée de l'arbre (Harry avait dit qu'il voyait le ciel au-dessus de sa tête, donc c'était visible et dégagé). Mais BRAVO pour avoir fait le lien avec Charlie ! Je crois que tu es le seul. BIEN VU ! Alors, c'est lui ? Mystère et bulle de gomme. Huhuhu. J'avoue avoir longtemps hésité entre le tueur et Charlie. Alors ? Lequel j'ai choisi ? Qui est John Smith ?_

 _Oui, le tueur/voyeur a bien pu fouiller la chambre, être au courant des lettres de Charlie, les avoir trouvé et lu… C'est possible. Bien raisonné. D'autant plus que comme les deux espionnaient Draco, le tueur a pu le surprendre en plein voyeurisme. Il est peut-être jaloux. Il veut peut-être le faire accuser à sa place. Très très beau raisonnement ! J'applaudis ! Mais effectivement, c'est impossible puisque Ginny a la preuve que Charlie est innocent. Serait-il menacé ? Peut-être. Charlie peut très bien porter des baskets moldus, car non seulement il y a un engouement pour cette culture (donc n'importe quel sorcier pourrait vouloir s'en procurer), mais en plus son père, Arthur Weasley, est un fan des moldus depuis longtemps. Il y a donc un « lien » facilité pour Charlie entre ces deux cultures. Mais je dois dire que tu as oublié un détail, une autre possibilité, comme tous les autres. Qu'est-ce que j'ai décidé ? Je ne répondrais évidemment pas :D Je jubile._

 _Effectivement, le meurtrier n'a pas forcément usé de magie pour tuer. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais dit cela. C'est marrant car je crois que «_ _ **zariapotter**_ _» soutient justement ce fait et m'a parlé de l'hypnose dans son premier commentaire. C'était assez intéressant, le problème étant que je ne crois pas à l'hypnose autre que médicale et technique de suggestion. Et bon, ça ne collait pas avec le reste de l'histoire, même si ça m'a donné des idées pour la suite et je l'en remercie chaleureusement. Mais oui, oui. Pas de magie pour tuer, juste avant ou après, ou pour jouer un peu avec les nerfs de ce cher Potter. Et Funestar part pour tout réexaminer sur les lieux avec Potter, comme tu dis. ^^ Tu prévois même les actions des persos, tu commences vraiment à me faire peur… -_-… Il va falloir que je la joue fine avec toi !_

 _Pour le côté artiste, n'oublie pas ce qu'a dit Orla : ce n'est pas un art au sens où on l'entend. Beaucoup de choses peuvent être considérées comme artistique, tant qu'il y a une intervention humaine, une création quelconque. Ce peut être par la parole, par des soins, par des constructions, par une analyse, etc. Tous les jours nous faisons des mises en scène, ne serait-ce que par la décoration de son appartement, l'organisation d'un événement quelconque comme un apéro, par un discours soigneusement élaboré pour nos parents, notre professeur, un vendeur, un client, etc. C'est extrêmement large ! Et le tueur ne l'a pas forcément fait savoir, mais il voit le résultat par les paroles ou les réactions de son interlocuteur ou des personnes présentes…_

 _Oui ! Le tueur est l'un des très nombreux personnages de Rowling pour la saga « Harry Potter ». Ce n'est pas un perso inventé. J'y tiens. Et tu as tout à fait raison d'être septique. Colin est bien mort, mais pas son frère Denis. Pourtant, ce serait trop évident, n'est-ce pas ? Et il y a beaucoup de raisons de détester Harry sans pour autant le faire savoir…_

 _Belle idée pour les caméras de surveillance moldues ! Je n'y avais pas pensé… BRAVO ! Je vais arranger ça._

 _Pas mal pour l'idéologie ou mobile personnel. La suppression des barrières date de quatre ans. Mais ton raisonnement est juste. Je ne peux rien dire de plus. Tu es dangereux… vraiment dangereux…_

* * *

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

 _Début du troisième jour ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'ai pris grand soin à l'écrire._ _ **MERCI A VOUS TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS !**_ _ **Vous êtes vraiment des enquêteurs exceptionnels**_ _! J'ai eu de tout, et je suis très heureuse de ne pas avoir lu un rapprochement que je craignais. J'ai bien fait mon job (du moins en partie), c'est rassurant. Chacun d'entre vous m'a proposé des options auxquelles je n'avais pas songé et qui sont vraiment passionnantes ! Elles influeront directement sur la suite de l'histoire d'une certaine façon. Je ne vous dirais pas laquelle. Mes possibilités se multiplient, c'est excitant ! Et je suis obligée de prendre régulièrement des notes. Je me répète dix fois certaines choses pour ne pas les oublier. C'est extra !_

 _Merci à «_ _ **Rose-Eliade**_ _» pour ses commentaires réguliers et encourageants ! A «_ _ **Gunzy**_ _» pour ses réflexions sur chaque détail et les personnages ! A «_ _ **cat240**_ _» pour ses hypothèses farfelues et terriblement passionnantes ! Et à «_ _ **Guest**_ _» pour ses analyses terrifiantes de véracité ! Je regrette d'avoir perdu un reviewer régulier, «_ _ **Reved-Evasion**_ _» : paix à ton âme_ _tu me manques._

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _Je vous répète ce que j'ai dit plus haut à « Guest » : Comme tout le monde l'a parfaitement compris, sans aucune surprise de ma part, j'ai décidé de ne plus faire douter les inspecteurs sur le fait que Harry était la seconde victime visée : ça n'aurait avancé à rien, surtout qu'avec ces nouveaux événements, ils auraient été très bêtes de ne pas remarquer l'émoi déplacé de Harry. Particulièrement quand au début de l'histoire, Ginny et Ron ont clairement dit devant les autres inspecteurs que Harry était amoureux de lui. Je ne veux pas que mes inspecteurs soient des idiots. Ne pas voir ce qui est pile sous leur nez est la plus stupide des façons d'entretenir une intrigue policière. Que les lecteurs soient au courant de quelque chose que les personnages ne peuvent pas savoir est une technique utilisée, cependant mes personnages SONT au courant… Par conséquent, je ne peux pas faire ça._

 _Les photos n'auraient pas du intervenir aussi tôt dans l'histoire, mais suite à vos reviews j'ai voulu insister sur le fait que le tueur n'en veut pas à Draco uniquement pour atteindre Harry. C'est plus vicieux, et n'est pas uniquement une histoire « d'amour ». J'ai un peu peur de la suite, mais n'ai pas de doutes sur le besoin de montrer ses photos aussi vite. J'ai amorcé bien des problèmes et interrogations dans ce chapitre, et il va falloir que je réponde à tout. Ca me fait peur, mais je ne perds pas courage !_ _ **Je sais que je vais y arriver avec votre aide !**_

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _Il y a bien des choses que je devrais dire, mais je vais vous laisser la parole._ _ **Il me tarde TELLEMENT de vous lire !**_ _Comme je suis au chômage technique pour le moment, j'ai du temps pour écrire. Mais je ne peux plus garantir ma vitesse. Cependant, un chapitre tous les trois jours a l'air de fonctionner pour le moment. Peut-être que ce sera tous les quatre jours. Cela dépendra de la difficulté du chapitre et de mon temps de sommeil très perturbé. Je suis en pleine réflexions pour savoir comment utiliser ce que vous m'avez dit, à ajouter, supprimer ou transformer. A confirmer, à faire enquêter, ou à cacher. Ce que je dois révéler maintenant, ou ce que je dois encore taire. Je suis ma ligne directrice, mais adapte par rapport à vous. Vos réflexions, vos hypothèses, vos conclusions… C'est très important ! J'espère que mes petites tortures vous plaisent, et que vous verrez très prochainement vos propres idées dans l'histoire !_

 _Sachez que je tente de lancer des petits indices un peu partout, de façon anodine. Pour l'instant, certains n'ont pas été découverts. Voyons voir si ce sera toujours le cas. Je tente d'amorcer certains faits pour qu'ils ne tombent pas comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Et rien que ces paroles est un aveu que je ne devrais pas faire… C'est un peu comme un défi que je me lance pour voir si je fais bien mon job… C'est un gros risque, un énorme pari… J'ai un peu peur maintenant… Ne trouvez pas tout s'il vous plait, ça m'arrangerait ^^'… Mais dites-moi tout quand même pour savoir si je ferais mieux de la boucler ou pas !_

 **oooooooooooo**

 **A bientôt mes bits chéris !**

 **Fantômes ou manifestants !**

 **Sortez-moi tout le jus de votre cerveau en ébullition, mes très chers inspecteurs !**

 **XXX**

 **Ashu**


	9. Chap03-part2 --- Mercredi 8 MAI 2002

**TABLEAU RECAPITULATIF DISPONIBLE SUR MON PROFIL**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

 _ **PART 2**_

 _Mercredi 8 MAI 2002_

Helen tournait en rond. Un agent leur avait apporté des cafés, et surtout un énorme thermos. Elle jouait avec son gobelet vide, arpentant la chambre souillée de sang en réfléchissant. Comment le meurtrier pouvait-il être sûr que Draco n'allait pas mourir ? Il l'avait poignardé cinq fois, avait ensorcelé ses blessures pour qu'on ne puisse pas les refermer… Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Mais son cerveau était embrumé par le manque de sommeil, ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Dans le couloir, en face de la porte ouverte, Orla griffonnait frénétiquement dans son cahier de parchemins, face à une dizaine de livres et grimoires ouverts. Helen ne voulait pas savoir quelles sombres maladies mentales elle étudiait, ni toutes les psychopathologies que décrivaient ses bouquins. Elle se demandait seulement d'où elle puisait toute son énergie.

Ginny était dehors avec Kenneth, ils fouillaient le jardin après avoir inspecté la fenêtre. Pour l'instant, rien. Ils n'étaient pas surpris mais devaient pourtant faire ce travail par conscience professionnelle. Des agents et analystes les y aidaient sans rien relever non plus de notable. La jeune rousse alla près des carreaux brisés de la chambre pour héler Helen. La brune n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre qu'elle voulait un autre gobelet de café. C'était son cinquième. Kenneth trottina vers les deux jeunes femmes pour en profiter : il avait besoin de son septième verre.

\- « Vous avez trouvé quelque chose, Mademoiselle Harris ? demanda Towler.

\- A part les coups de poignard dans le matelas, on dirait que notre criminel a pris grand soin de ne rien abîmer d'autre, grogna Helen. Et ce sont des marques bien nettes, la housse est à peine déchirée, juste coupée de la largeur de la lame. Ce ne sont pas des coups donnés sous la colère. Cela a un sens… C'est encore une mise en scène précise. Plus subtile, sans aucune surcharge. Mais tout de même. Il faudrait pouvoir interroger l'agent qui a découvert le corps pour savoir exactement dans quelle position était Draco. Je suis sûre qu'il y a une raison.

\- Il est avec des agents pour prélever ses souvenirs dans une pensine, expliqua Kenneth. Cela doit être fait dans les règles par un professionnel, avec toutes les procédures légales, les témoins, les papiers à signer… Bref, ça prend du temps. Sans compter les vérifications par le donneur de souvenir qui doit attester la véracité de celui-ci sous serment. Je crois que c'est Shacklebolt en personne qui s'en occupe. A tous les coups, il va vouloir lui faire boire du _Veritaserum_.

\- A ce point ? s'étonna Ginny. Ce n'est pas un peu excessif ?

\- Je crois qu'il veut reprendre la main sur l'enquête. Pas prendre ma place, précisa l'inspecteur en voyant les regards éberlués des deux filles. Plutôt pour agir et aider. Montrer son autorité. Il ne veut pas que le Ministre lui reproche son inaction. Alors il fait tout pour faire avancer l'enquête en usant de son autorité. Au moins nous serons sûrs et certains que le souvenir de l'agent est authentique.

\- J'espère que cela ne va pas nous mettre des baguettes dans les roues, grimaça Helen qui n'aimait pas du tout cela. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose de votre côté ?

\- Rien, soupira Ginny. C'était à prévoir, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'espoir. Au moins nous sommes sûrs que la magie inconnue ne s'applique pas uniquement au Manoir Malfoy : aucune signature magique.

\- Nous ne savons toujours pas s'il a usé de magie, contredit Towler. Le seul problème est la façon dont il a pu entrer et sortir sans qu'aucun agent ne l'ai vu. Sans le passage miraculeux du témoin devant la fenêtre, nous aurions pu nous rendre compte de ce crime que demain matin.

\- Alors comment se fait-il qu'il soit aussi certain que Draco ne mourra pas ? interrogea Weasley. Il a mis une minuterie ou quoi ?

\- C'est une hypothèse intéressante, approuva Helen. Et comment il aurait pu se rendre invisible sans magie ? Un sort de dissimulation ? Une cape d'invisibilité ? Un camouflage ?

\- Ou observer pour connaitre la ronde des surveillants, entrer dans la chambre discrètement, commettre son méfait en bougeant beaucoup pour qu'un agent le découvre… expliqua Kenneth. Ensuite, le bousculer assez fort pour le mettre à terre, courir dans les buissons pour se cacher, attendre que l'agent se relève, qu'il ne voit plus personne à poursuivre et regarde dans la chambre pour vérifier que Draco n'avait rien… Puis s'assurer qu'il comprenne le danger et tente de le soigner, lui permettant ainsi de s'enfuir tranquillement. C'était logique, il suffisait juste d'espionner les mouvements des Aurors pour anticiper leur ronde. Après ça, il avait tout le temps de partir avant que les autres Aurors n'arrivent. Et la priorité serait Draco en danger de mort, pas la poursuite d'un criminel. Être surpris en plein crime arrangeait bien ses affaires, il a fait exprès. Si les agents avaient patrouillé deux par deux, cela n'aurait pas été la même chose. L'un aurait pu tenter de sauver Draco pendant que l'autre partait à la poursuite du tueur. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais du le signaler.

\- Nous n'avons jamais eu besoin de protéger quelqu'un, protesta Helen. Vous ne pouviez pas deviner ce qui aurait été le mieux !

\- Sans compter que le chargé de la protection a parfaitement respecté le protocole, renchérit Ginny. C'est ce qui est prévu normalement dans nos méthodes, écrit noir sur blanc dans nos manuels. Je le sais, j'ai dû relire dix fois ce chapitre lors de mes études, j'avais du mal à comprendre la logique de « se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain ». Shacklebolt va certainement faire réécrire entièrement ce passage à la lumière de ce cas. Cessez donc de vous reprocher ce que vous ne pouvez pas contrôler, chef Towler.

\- Nous sommes donc tant que cela en retard dans nos propres manuels de procédure ? ragea l'inspecteur, à cran. C'est insupportable ! Aujourd'hui c'est ça, et demain ? Nous ne pouvons même plus faire confiance en nos propres techniques d'investigation, ni même dans les recherches des analystes du Département des Mystères à cause de la magie inconnue ! Nous sommes tous remis en question, ici. L'assassin a peut-être Potter et Draco en ligne de mire, mais c'est nous tous qu'il met au tapis. Il va falloir inverser la tendance ou notre boulot ne rimera plus à rien. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Damian prenait la déposition de Blaise et Dahlia. Ils n'avaient rien vu, rien entendu. La mère faisait une crise d'hystérie et le garçon était proche de la catatonie. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait été incapable de protéger son meilleur ami sous son propre toit. Il avait fait exprès de le mettre dans la chambre juste à côté de la sienne, en prenant soin d'enlever les sortilèges d'insonorisation pour pouvoir venir au moindre problème. Cela n'avait pas suffit. Et la présence d'Aurors attentifs non plus.

Jennings avait décidé de rester un peu pour s'occuper de Blaise. Le médicomage était occupé avec Dahlia, tentant de la calmer sans succès : il n'arrivait pas à lui faire avaler une potion calmante. Le fils, lui, avait été très coopératif. Un peu trop. Et l'Auror sentait que ce n'était pas bon signe. Il s'était assis à ses côtés sur le canapé, et guettait un signe de sa part. Il attendit quelques minutes… Il y avait quelque chose. Damian se gratta sous les ongles… enleva l'encre de ses doigts… défroissa sa robe de sorcier… frotta ses yeux ensommeillés… bailla… Blaise ne bougeait toujours pas. Il était recroquevillé, le buste penché sur ses jambes, les mains sur son visage…

\- « Vous avez entendu quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? » se décida à demander l'Auror après cinq minutes d'attente.

Blaise mit plusieurs secondes à réagir… Il se redressa en inspirant longuement, les yeux fermés. Il avait un teint de cendre et les lèvres tremblantes. Il regarda Damian, les yeux rouges et gonflés. Il avait effectivement quelque chose à dire mais quelque chose le retenait. Et à l'expression de son visage, Jennings comprit qu'il se sentait coupable et était bourré de regrets. Après être sûr de ne pas se mettre à sangloter en prononçant un mot, Blaise avoua avoir entendu un bruit. Un murmure dans la pièce d'à côté qui l'avait réveillé. Le garçon avait toujours eu le sommeil léger, et son inquiétude pour son meilleur ami l'avait laissé particulièrement alerte. Il avait cru que c'était Draco qui parlait dans son sommeil. Il avait sourit et tenté de se rendormir, quand quelques secondes plus tard il y eu un bruit de verre brisé. En se précipitant dans la chambre, il avait vu l'Auror tenter de soigner Draco… Il y avait du sang qui coulait. Draco avait les yeux ouverts, il le regardait, incapable de bouger. Et Blaise n'avait pas pu faire le moindre mouvement. Il était resté dans l'encadrement de la porte, figé, à regarder son meilleur ami se vider de son sang et fermer petit à petit les yeux.

\- « Vous n'auriez rien pu faire de plus, tenta de le rassurer Damian qui comprenait maintenant la réticence du garçon à avouer son impuissance alors qu'il s'était cru capable de protéger son meilleur ami.

\- Il était réveillé, murmura Blaise dont les larmes se remettaient à rouler sur ses joues. Il était réveillé et me regardait. Il voulait que je vienne l'aider, mais j'en étais incapable.

\- Les coups ont du le faire sortir de son sommeil, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il a pris une telle dose de potion de sommeil sans rêve que son cerveau devait avoir des difficultés à mouvoir son corps, ou même à réfléchir. C'est une sensation proche de la paralysie générale, et son cerveau devait être plein de brumes et cotonneux. De plus, même un esprit clair ne peut rien contre une attaque par arme blanche : les victimes contre-attaquent rarement voir jamais, préférant tenter de se protéger ou d'atténuer la douleur en se recroquevillant. Le sang coulant assez vite de la blessure, elles sont rapidement incapables de bouger, puis sombrent dans l'inconscience. Alors vous pouvez me croire, Monsieur Zabini : même si les yeux de Monsieur Malfoy vous regardaient, il n'était plus capable de réellement vous voir. Il n'y avait ni supplique, ni reproche. Par contre, ces murmures m'intéressent. Avez-vous distingué un mot ? Pouvez-vous me décrire la voix ? Grave ? Aigüe ? Rauque ? Douce ?

\- A travers le mur cela tenait plus du fourchelangue que de mots clairs et distincts, même si la paroi qui sépare nos deux chambres est assez fine, sourit à moitié Blaise, désabusé et épuisé moralement. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il n'y avait qu'un mot… ou deux. Oui, plutôt deux mots… un peu longs, d'ailleurs. Les voyelles… faisaient penser à du latin.

\- Ce serait donc un sortilège. Vous souvenez-vous des voyelles en question ? Des [a] ? Des [é] ?

\- Il y avait [é], [u], [aé]… puis je ne me souviens plus… cela finissait par [a] et [ia]. Je ne suis plus très sûr… Je croyais que Draco rêvait de quelqu'un ou quelque chose, je me souviens avoir réfléchi à ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire. Je tentais de faire le rapprochement avec un prénom. « Gaétan » ou « Tania »…

\- Il y avait un [t] ?

\- Je ne sais plus, peut-être… Et un [k]… [ku] je crois. Et [tan] après le [aé].

\- Monsieur Jennings ? intervint un agent qui passait la tête par la double porte du salon. Monsieur le directeur Shacklebolt vous demande avec le reste de votre équipe. Il y aurait un problème. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kingsley Shacklebolt pestait sans discontinuer. Il avait un peu trop conscience de ce que cette enquête révélait sur leurs services. Il allait devoir en répondre au Ministère et à la population sorcière. C'était des ennuis dont il se serait bien passé. Le pire étant qu'ils n'attendraient pas la fin de cette affaire avant de l'accuser d'incompétence, inaptitude au travail, et/ou inconscience sur la gestion de ses équipes. C'était un désastre. Un raz-de-marée qui s'apprêtait à l'engloutir. Le gouvernement chercherait quelqu'un à punir, un punching-ball pour la populace afin de punir l'incapacité des représentants de l'ordre à arrêter un criminel. Et il était en ligne de mire. Le dernier acte de cette catastrophe était comme un _Avada_ en plein cœur : une effraction de la scène de crime avec dégradations, provocations et preuves d'atteinte à la vie privée… Et ce n'étaient que des mots doux pour parler d'un véritable cataclysme qui allait lui exploser en pleine figure. Il ne pouvait faire aucun reproche à ses hommes. Ils faisaient tout leur possible. Kenneth Towler était aussi à cran que lui, parfaitement conscient du chaos qui était doucement en train de s'installer. Et Harry Potter était si bouleversé qu'il aurait normalement du être congés, voir suspendu le temps de l'enquête… Mais Shacklebolt ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Et il rageait, pestait, grognait… Si seulement il avait plus d'inspecteurs de leur trempe ! Ginny Weasley et Helen Harris étaient très prometteuses, mais manquaient encore d'expériences pour avoir ce petit plus qui faisait toute la différence. Devait-il exceptionnellement leur donner une promotion pour qu'elles puissent gérer une équipe sur cette enquête ? Ainsi, il pourrait peut-être arrêter Potter ? Il aurait donc trois équipes au lieu de deux. Aucun autre inspecteur ne pourrait se montrer à la hauteur de la tâche. Cependant, il n'était pas certain que les deux jeunes femmes puissent supporter la pression que cette enquête leur donnerait. Ce n'était franchement pas un cadeau, surtout pour des novices. Il n'allait pas leur rendre service, loin de là. Quant à Ronald Weasley et Damian Jennings, ils étaient loin d'être prêts. L'un était trop caractériel, l'autre un peu trop naïf.

Il mettait peut-être la calèche avant les Sombrals. Potter n'avait commis aucune faute pour le moment. Au contraire, il s'était parfaitement maîtrisé ce matin même. Il devait lui laisser une chance, prouver qu'il était capable de mener à bien cette affaire en faisant taire ses émotions. C'était dangereux, Kingsley savait qu'il jouait avec le feu. Mais peut-être qu'entre temps, Harris et Weasley lui prouveraient qu'elles étaient prêtes à gérer une équipe de deux agents d'investigation ? En attendant, il y avait plus urgent.

Il marchait à pas pressés, presque courant à travers les différentes protections posées autour du Manoir Malfoy. Derrière lui, il entendait la course de Towler, Harris, Weasley, Jennings et la jeune Quirke, un peu à la traîne. Quelques analystes arrivaient avec d'autres agents, il entendait le son de leurs transplanages au loin. Hors de question de les attendre. Une dizaine d'hommes restaient chez les Zabini. Il regardait déjà s'il y avait une faille dans les différents maléfices défensifs, il lançait des sorts de contrôle sans s'arrêter d'avancer. Evidemment, rien. Au contraire, il détectait une grande puissance magique dans les barrières : Funestar ne plaisantait jamais avec sa magie, il envoyait tout ce qu'il avait dans chaque sort jeté. Cela l'avait toujours énervé car Kingsley n'était jamais parvenu à atteindre son niveau en termes de puissance. Et là, pour une fois, il aurait tellement aimé lui découvrir une défaillance. Mais comme d'habitude, son collègue était toujours aussi frustrant de perfection.

Le directeur du Bureau des Aurors enfila ses gants en quelques enjambées et ouvrit la porte d'entrée si violemment qu'elle claqua contre le mur. Il montait les marches deux par deux, si ce n'était par trois. Le couloir défila sous ses yeux, mais il était concentré sur la porte ouverte un peu plus loin. Il ne s'arrêta que face à l'encadrement, ne parvenant à stopper sa course qu'en se tenant aux bords de l'ouverture. Derrière lui, l'inspecteur et les trois agents d'investigation s'entassaient, se haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour voir la chambre.

Harry et Funestar n'avaient pas osé toucher à quoi que ce soit, pas même pour fermer la fenêtre et éviter les courants d'air. Ils se tenaient près de l'entrée, les bras ballants, complètement dépassés. Ils regardaient le directeur dont le visage pâlissait à vue d'œil. Kingsley finit par les rejoindre, laissant les Aurors entrer à leur tour. Kenneth avait l'impression de se recevoir un coup de poignard, lui aussi. Il n'arrivait à s'attarder sur aucun détail. Il y avait beaucoup trop de photos à voir. Y compris l'immense qui trônait au-dessus du lit avec son message. Ils manquaient d'indices ? Il y avait de quoi les contenter pendant plusieurs jours ici… Towler avait la tête qui tournait. Orla arriva en trottinant, son souffle haletant ne faisant se retourner personne. Elle inspira bruyamment en voyant la grande pièce recouverte de papiers. Son cerveau était déjà en train d'analyser ce que révélait cet endroit sur l'état d'esprit du criminel. Cela dépassait de loin le simple voyeurisme.

\- « Vous n'avez touché à rien ? s'enquit Shacklebolt par pure formalité.

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'emporta brusquement Funestar, choqué à l'idée de tout ce que ce nouvel acte du criminel signifiait : il n'arrivait pas à l'admettre. Vous nous prenez pour qui ?!

\- Calmez-vous, c'était juste pour vérifier, soupira le directeur des Aurors qui tentait de se remettre. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas détecté une faiblesse dans vos protections ? Même infime et à laquelle vous n'avez pas prêté attention de prime abord ?

\- Rien ! cria l'autre directeur. Mes sorts ont toujours été parfaits ! Est-ce que vous êtes en train de rejeter la faute sur moi ? Je vous rappelle que le bouclier ministériel était également en place ! Avec tous les talismans encore actifs ! Vous ne savez plus poser nos sorts, maintenant ?! Et le Bureau des Aurors n'a pas reçu d'alerte que je sache ? Est-ce que vos alarmes sont défaillantes ?

\- Ne nous rejetons pas la faute ! répondit Kingsley qui sentait une guerre interne menacer. Nous devons collaborer, nos deux Départements sont tournés en ridicule. Il va falloir qu'on se serre les coudes ou nous sommes tous finis !

\- Ce taré ne s'en prend pas seulement aux Malfoy, gronda dangereusement Funestar, l'œil noir et montrant les dents. Il veut faire tomber le Ministère et son autorité. Il va nous jeter en pâture aux journalistes qui se feront un plaisir d'insister sur le fait qu'un civil peut aisément franchir nos barrières pour commettre ses crimes. Tous les criminels en herbe du pays vont faire jouer leurs relations pour rencontrer notre tueur et apprendre sa magie inconnue. Il va y avoir une épidémie de crimes, ce sera l'anarchie ! Et avant que cela n'arrive, le Ministre va être obligé de nous remercier pour garder sa place dans les sondages. Des incapables seront promus, et ce sera la chute. Une nouvelle crise gouvernementale, à peine quatre ans après la dernière… On va tous tomber. Nous sommes déjà finis.

\- Pas si nous parvenons à faire taire les journalistes, insista Shacklebolt, nerveux mais déterminé. Ce n'est plus une histoire de meurtres, mais de terrorisme. Nous devons agir en tant que tel et invoquer le Secret d'Etat. Il faut en informer au plus vite le Ministre de la Magie et le Secrétaire d'Etat Sorcier.

\- Nous ne sommes pas équipés pour ce genre de crime, intervint Hyde. La guerre contre Voldemort est trop récente et nous a grandement fragilisés. Nous avons perdu nos meilleurs hommes et la formation d'une nouvelle élite prend du temps. C'est pour cette raison que Towler et Potter ont atteint leur statut aussi vite, alors qu'il fallait six à dix ans à un Auror pour devenir Inspecteur, avant. C'est la même chose de mon côté : Herulf Poliakoff, Jena Faucett, Roger Davies, Ulrich Vaisey ou Gabriel Stebbins… Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu devenir chargé de recherches dans mes locaux en à peine deux ans. Comment veux-tu qu'on gère cette crise, Kingsley ? J'espère juste que nous exagérons les événements et que ce dégénéré n'a pas conscience des ravages qu'il est en train de provoquer…

\- Nous ne pouvons que faire au mieux avec les moyens dont nous disposons, tenta de raisonner Shacklebolt. Nous nous avançons peut-être un peu trop vite dans nos prévisions. Il faut effectivement nous attendre au pire, mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Parlons aux politiques, ils feront jouer leurs relations pour tenir en laisse les médias : eux aussi ont beaucoup à perdre dans cette histoire. Je vais mettre tous mes Aurors sur le coup, même Williamson : je vais le menacer de reculer son départ à la retraite s'il proteste, il va se mettre au boulot _fissa_ !

« Towler ! continua-t-il brusquement à l'adresse de l'inspecteur qui se redressa brusquement en entendant son nom et en voyant le doigt accusateur de son supérieur pointer droit sur lui. Vous resterez l'enquêteur principal gérant votre équipe et celle de Potter. Je m'occuperais des autres Aurors. Vous me ferez un compte-rendu régulièrement, me prévenant des moindres évolutions et découvertes. Vous serez sur le terrain et me demanderez si vous avez besoin de personnes supplémentaires. De mon côté, nous ferons toutes les recherches nécessaires et travaillerons en étroite collaboration avec le Département des Mystères. Je viendrais personnellement en cas d'urgence. La priorité pour le moment serait de revoir entièrement nos manuels de sécurité. Williamson sera parfait pour ce rôle, avec quelques autres agents chargés de sécurité et de protection, de préférence ceux qui étaient chez les Zabini cette nuit.

« Je crois savoir qu'il y a des recherches en cours sur la coagulation du sang sorcier ? Je vais m'en charger. J'irais à Saint-Mangouste avec quelques agents interroger les médicomages et éplucher tous leurs dossiers sur le sujet. Je vous ferais part de tout ce que j'aurais trouvé, le sang sorcier n'aura plus de secret pour nous. Hyde, je te laisse la gestion du reste de mes Aurors en mon absence : fais-les bosser avec tes Langues-de-Plomb.

\- Je te file aussi quelques-uns de mes petits analystes, sourit Funestar qui sentait poindre une révolution dans le fonctionnement du Ministère, et cela lui plaisait beaucoup. Je crois qu'Astoria et Ulrich seront ravis d'aider à enfermer un tueur de Serpentards. Ils iront avec vous, Towler. Jena et Roger resteront avec moi. Gabriel ira mettre son grain de sel dans les manuels d'Aurors avec votre Williamson… Il peut se montrer très pointilleux sur les détails insignifiants. Williamson va l'adorer : grâce à mon cher écrivain en herbe, ils vont passer des heures sur une seule phrase. J'ai toujours pensé que ce bleu s'était trompé de carrière. Secrétaire lui aurait été beaucoup mieux que documentaliste des secrets magiques.

« Kingsley, mon ami, je te donne mon meilleur analyste, spécialiste en magie noire : Herulf Poliakoff. Un ancien de Durmstrang. Il fera parfaitement l'affaire pour des recherches sur le sang. Quant à mes autres rats du Département, ils auront l'ordre de stopper toutes recherches n'ayant pas de rapport direct avec cette affaire. Je crois savoir qu'ils n'auront pas à se tourner les baguettes : il y a du boulot. Dont éplucher nos propres documents, manuels et grimoires depuis la création du service. Ca va en faire du dépoussiérage, je regretterais presque de ne pas avoir un second Gabriel sous la main. Arrangeons-nous pour qu'ils forment tous des équipes de deux : un Auror avec un Langue-de-Plomb qui seront inséparables. Là où un ira, l'autre suivra. Cher collègue, je crois que nous allons entrer dans l'Histoire du Ministère.

\- Espérons que ce ne sera pas pour ingérence et mise en danger de la Nation… »

Les deux directeurs se sourirent et se serrèrent solennellement la main. Ils n'avaient plus l'air de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient au beau milieu d'un millier de photos de la récente victime en train de se vider de son sang dans une ambulance. Le tout en disposant des spectateurs médusés comme s'il s'agissait d'objets à se prêter entre copains. Les Langues-de-Plomb Astoria, Jena, Gabriel et Ulrich étaient arrivés juste à temps pour entendre leurs nouvelles attributions. Greengrass regardait Potter d'un œil mauvais, et Vaisey ouvrait de grands yeux globuleux. Tous deux étaient d'anciens Serpentards peu disposés à obéir à six fervents Gryffondors. Les deux inspecteurs sentaient poindre la rébellion.

Dans son coin, Orla essayait de se faire la plus petite possible malgré son mètre quatre-vingt, redoutant la mention de son nom dans la liste des nouvelles missions. Elle était totalement dépassée, angoissée après le discours pessimiste des deux plus hauts gradés présents. Elle aussi avait envie d'avoir une équipe pour partager la responsabilité qui pesait sur ses épaules. Pouvait-elle en demander la permission ? Dès qu'elle aurait cinq minutes, elle comptait bien se jeter sur un de ses professeurs pour quémander quelques conseils. Si l'avenir du pays dépendait de ses déductions, elle se jetterait du toit du plus haut immeuble d'Angleterre, sans baguette ni balai. Elle n'était qu'étudiante en première année, par Merlin ! Dans tous les cas, elle ne parlerait pas sans avoir réfléchi à toutes les hypothèses et avoir pesé le pour et le contre. Alors elle sortit ses carnets et commença à prendre des notes.

Les agents commencèrent à prendre des clichés de la pièce sous toutes les coutures. Funestar lançait des sorts de détection si puissants qu'ils laissaient des traînées de lumières dans les airs pendant plusieurs minutes. Les étincelles produites finirent par envahir l'espace, telle une brume de poussière scintillante. Il cherchait une quelconque signature magique au risque de s'évanouir par épuisement de magie. Mais personne ne l'en dissuada. Astoria et Jena l'imitaient en se déplaçant pour analyser les moindres recoins de la pièce. Les autres analystes arpentèrent le parc en compagnie d'autres Aurors ramassant les photos qui avaient été chassées par le vent.

Plusieurs chargés de communication, Aurors et Langues-de-Plomb, étaient débordés par ces changements d'organisation : ils parlaient à travers des cheminettes portables, et écrivaient des lettres près des hiboux qui attendaient. Ils étaient également mis sur le pied de guerre, prêts à diffuser les différents ordres et informations aux centaines de personnes qui travaillaient à présent en coopération. L'un d'entre eux, particulièrement stressé, était assigné aux déclarations journalistiques. Son problème majeur étant qu'il ne devait rien dire, il ne savait pas quel discours adopter à part « aucun commentaire »… Un autre se chargeait des échanges avec le Ministre lui-même. Il avait directement transplané au Ministère. Funestar et Shacklebolt guettaient ses nouvelles pour pouvoir officialiser leur nouveau fonctionnement. Ils attendaient avec impatience le rendez-vous avec leur chef d'Etat.

Harry, Kenneth, Ginny, Helen et Damian arpentaient méthodiquement les murs de la chambre de Draco. Un pour chaque mur, et l'autre pour le plafond. Kingsley ramassait les feuilles volantes et les étudiait avant de les placer dans un panier. Ils cherchaient une logique dans la répartition des images. Orla s'était mise à se promener timidement, déambulant au hasard en regardant un peu partout, son carnet ouvert et sa plume prête à écrire. Elle voulait s'imprégner de l'atmosphère des lieux pour mieux comprendre l'esprit criminel qu'elle était censée étudier. C'était plus supportable que le sang, mais tout aussi dérangeant. Les quatre plus récentes recrues du Bureau des Aurors arrivèrent, les bras chargés de gobelets et de thermos de café et thés. Ils avaient fait du zèle en emportant également des viennoiseries encore chaudes. Il était 7H28.

Potter ne trouvait aucune logique, mais allait de surprises en surprises : toute la vie de Draco ces quatre dernières années s'étalait sous ses yeux. Aucun détail de son intimité n'était épargné, que cela soit ses occupations ou son anatomie. Il était surtout étonné de le voir tant ami avec des moldus. Cela était plus qu'un simple contact poli et courtois : il le voyait discuter avec animation à un boucher, enlacer une jeune femme comme si elle était une vieille amie, jouer avec un enfant dans un parc, et même se promener main dans la main avec un garçon… Et embrasser langoureusement ce même homme.

Harry sentit une pierre tomber lourdement dans son estomac. Il le voyait lui sourire, les bras autour de son cou, les mains de ce moldu autour de sa taille… Un sourire qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant. Son cœur se vrillait à 360°. Et ce grand brun qui lui caressait la joue… L'Auror serait les dents, sentant une rage lui grimper le long du dos. D'accord, il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer : il ressentait quelque chose pour le blond. Il s'en doutait déjà, même s'il avait dû démentir les affirmations de ses amis au tout début de l'enquête : ils étaient sur leur lieu de travail en compagnie de collègues ! Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il avait eu confirmation de cet attrait quand il avait appris le danger de mort de Draco, quelques heures auparavant. Et maintenant ça… Il était jaloux. Terriblement, horriblement jaloux. Il voulait défoncer la belle gueule de ce sale type. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des états d'âme. Au vue de la situation, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il devait taire ses sentiments et tout de suite. Alors il inspira longuement, et reprit ses observations. Il devait rester professionnel avant tout.

\- « Certaines photographies semblent provenir des caméras trouvées lors de la précédente fouille, dit tout à coup Kenneth. Mais d'autres non. Je peux comprendre pour celles dans le parc, mais en intérieur ? Comment a-t-il fait ?

\- Un puissant objectif ? proposa Helen.

\- Depuis un point de vue dos à un mur ? contra Damian. Celle-ci est une contre-plongée de Draco en train de se mettre en pyjama. On dirait que c'est le parquet qui a pris le cliché…

\- Vous aurez manqué une caméra ? proposa Ginny.

\- D'après la photo, cela viendrait d'ici… fit Jennings en regardant par terre, se plaçant à l'endroit approximatif d'où il pensait que l'image avait été prise. La latte du plancher bouge… Elle s'enlève, même… et voilà la caméra ! termina-t-il en brandissant sa découverte.

\- Mais c'est une caméra moldue ! s'emporta Towler, abasourdi. Comment pouvait-elle prendre des images à travers le sol ?! C'est aberrant !

\- Avec la magie, répondit Funestar en s'approchant, bizarrement paniqué et passionné à la fois. Il pourrait faire en sorte que le solide devienne translucide d'un côté. Les moldus ont un système similaire avec les miroirs sans tain, nous utilisons les mêmes dans les salles d'interrogatoire du Ministère. Je connais très bien ce sort : _Diaphanum Unam Partem_. C'est un collègue qui l'a inventé il y a quinze ans. Un sort très complexe et qui n'a circulé qu'en interne. Il n'a été référencé dans aucun grimoire, simplement noté dans nos archives, au Département des Mystères.

\- Ce serait un membre du Ministère ? s'inquiéta Harry. Vérifiez qu'il s'agit bien de ce sort.

\- Aucun doute, trancha Hyde en manipulant la planche d'un côté puis de l'autre. Je ne connais que ce sort donnant cet effet. Regardez : sur le côté translucide, il y a même les réfractions en arc-en-ciel typiques du sortilège. Jena ! appela-t-il en lançant le bout de bois à la jeune femme qui le rattrapa _in extremis_. Rapportez ça au Ministère. Il n'y a aucune signature magique et pourtant nous savons que notre suspect a utilisé la magie dessus : une très belle preuve pour étudier cette fameuse magie inconnue. Il faudrait en trouver d'autres pour établir des comparaisons. Vous allez devoir me donner le poignard du premier meurtre : il a forcément une trace de magie également puisqu'on le voit s'envoler dans la main de Malfoy junior sur la grande photo. Ce taré est malin. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il savait que celui qui découvrirait le corps serait Draco.

\- Et qu'il serait dans tous ses états… précisa Kingsley. Il le connait très bien, au point de pouvoir anticiper ses moindres mouvements. Et ceux du reste de la famille. Ces clichés l'attestent : il les a longuement observés. Il devait même établir un profil psychologique pour chacun. C'est une traque.

\- Il n'y a plus qu'à regarder sur les photos pour trouver les autres caméras… soupira Damian, las. Il n'y aurait pas un moyen plus rapide ?

\- Les moldus ont des appareils qui détectent ce genre d'engins électroniques, proposa Astoria. J'ai un contact dans la police scientifique, ça aide pour le travail. Je peux l'appeler pour qu'il nous procure un de ces outils ?

\- Faites, faites, répondit Hyde d'un geste vague de la main, l'air absent.

\- Avez-vous fait une enquête sur ce moldu ? demanda Kingsley en montrant une photo du beau jeune homme qui embrassait Draco dans un appartement moldu.

\- Non, répondit difficilement Kenneth, plein de regrets et d'amertumes. Nous n'avions pu interroger Draco que pour le meurtre de son père, et il ne nous en a jamais parlé. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais nous n'avions jamais eu connaissance d'un petit ami malgré nos recherches…

\- Draco était le premier suspect et vous ne savez rien de lui ? s'étonna Hyde, incrédule. C'est une blague ?

\- Nous en parlerons plus tard, coupa le directeur du Bureau des Aurors en fixant intensément Towler, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à avoir de bons arguments. Que vous montrent d'autres ces images que vous ignoriez ? »

Kenneth se sentait horriblement mal. Il avait merdé. Et en tant que responsable, il devait en assumer les conséquences. Les autres n'étaient pas plus à l'aise que lui : eux non plus n'avaient pas été capables d'avoir ces informations. Alors chacun releva les lacunes dont ils étaient coupables en se basant sur les photographies…

Ils avaient uniquement interrogé les moldus du village sur la présence de Draco Malfoy l'après-midi, mais pas sur leur relation avec lui. Ils n'avaient jamais réussi à trouver les lettres de Charlie qui semblaient être cachées derrière une plinthe. Ils n'avaient pas vérifié si le fauteuil dans lequel Narcissa était morte appartenait à la famille et s'il avait été déplacé. Ils n'avaient pas épluché les comptes de la famille, ni savaient combien de fois ils s'étaient rendus dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour vendre des biens, ou qui s'y rendait exactement. Même chose côté moldu, ou ce qu'ils ont vendu précisément… Où et comment Draco avait appris à tenir une maison, faire les tâches ménagères. Ils ne savaient pas quand Draco avait brisé sa baguette, ni pourquoi. Ils n'étaient pas allés voir le psychiatre moldu de Narcissa. Ils ne savaient pas que Draco y allait également pour des séances personnelles. Ils ne savaient pas qui étaient les amis moldus de Draco, ni comment il s'était si bien intégré près d'eux. Ils ne savaient pas comment, quand et pourquoi Draco avait changé d'idéologie et ne voulait plus l'anéantissement des moldus pour la suprématie des sangs-pur. Ils n'avaient jamais trouvé son téléphone portable et ne savaient même pas qu'il en avait un. Ils ne savaient pas que Draco prenait les transports en commun ou montait dans la voiture d'un moldu. Ils ne savaient pas quelle musique écoutait Draco, encore mois qu'il avait un… engin d'écoute moldu, et ne l'avaient pas trouvé. Ils ne savaient pas qui tenait précisément les comptes de la famille. Ils ne savaient pas que Draco fumait des cigarettes moldues. Ils ne savaient pas que Draco écrivait dans un journal, qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé non plus… Ils ne savaient pas quel autre engin électronique moldu le blond avait pu se procurer ni où il les cachait. Ils ne savaient pas que Draco avait du fuir quelque chose ou quelqu'un, ni quand. Ni qu'il s'était caché… Ils ne connaissaient pas l'état mental de Draco avant les faits. Ils ne savaient pas quel médicament moldu il prenait. Ils ne savaient pas qu'il découpait des articles de presse, lesquels, et où il les gardait. Ajouté à cela, le petit ami mystérieux et les caméras non trouvées, cela faisait un sacré paquet d'oublis…

Comment avaient-ils pu passer à côté de tout cela ? Kenneth s'en voulait de ne pas avoir forcé les barrières de la médicomagie pour interroger le blond avant qu'il ne se fasse attaquer. Il n'aurait jamais du attendre. Il se ratatinait sous le poids des regards braqués sur lui. Particulièrement ceux de Shacklebolt et Kingsley, qui demeuraient dangereusement muets. Towler ne se sentait pas à la hauteur. Plus encore après avoir mis en lumière tout ce qu'il avait loupé. Ces dernières heures le plongeaient au chœur d'un cauchemar. Il se serait presque mis à prier pour ne pas avoir souffert d'insomnie un peu plus tôt, et se réveiller en sursaut dans son lit. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas. Et tout l'accusait. Si une tête devait tomber, c'était la sienne.

\- « Et bien au moins, cela nous donne de quoi occuper nos hommes, ironisa Funestar. Au fait, vous avez fait quoi déjà ces dernières quarante-huit heures ?

\- Hyde ! protesta véhément Kingsley, l'œil noir. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ces mesquineries. J'ai confiance en Monsieur Towler, je suis sûr qu'il aura une excellente explication à me donner plus tard. Il ne me décevra pas une seconde fois. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dans l'ambulance, les urgentimages criaient. Le premier quart d'heure avait été une cacophonie sans fin. Une sirène d'alarme hurlant juste à côté de l'oreille de Ron n'aurait pas été pire. Le roux réfléchissait à toute vitesse à tous les contre-sorts médicaux qu'il connaissait. Même certains qui n'avaient rien à voir. Parfois, Hermione l'avait rudement réprimandé, lui braillant qu'il empirait la situation. Le jeune Auror se sentait parfaitement inutile, voir un boulet. Mais il ne pouvait pas baisser la baguette, il se devait de tout faire pour éliminer le maléfice des plaies pour que les médicomages puissent soigner leur patient. S'il jetait le mauvais sortilège, il saurait au moins quoi faire pour corriger ses propres bêtises.

A ses côtés, l'analyste Roger Davies s'acharnait à lancer des sorts à vitesse record. Ron n'en reconnaissait pas le dixième, quant une majorité était des incantations complexes très longues. Les urgentimages relançaient encore et encore leurs propres sortilèges de soins dans l'espoir qu'ils finissent par fonctionner. Soit au bout d'un moment, soit par insistance, soit par accumulation, soit dans l'espoir que les actions de l'Auror et de l'analyste finissent par porter leurs fruits.

Draco était sous respirateur. Son sang tapissait le sol de la salle d'urgence et une perfusion de sang neutre pendait magiquement dans les airs. L'un des urgentimages la pressait régulièrement, à la vitesse cardiaque, pour faire circuler le liquide plus vite. Le problème était que cela ne suffisait pas. Il perdait 50ml de sang par minute. En 20 minutes, 1 litre avait coulé hors de son corps. C'était dans cet état que les urgentimages avaient récupéré leur patient. Encore 10 minutes de plus, et le danger devenait de plus en plus présent. Le sang neutre n'entrant pas aussi vite dans le corps de la victime que le sang sorcier en sortait. 40 minutes après l'agression, la perte de 20% était passée. Le choc hémorragique était imminent. Sans la perfusion, cela aurait été plus rapide. Cependant, ce temps gagné n'avait pas pu aider les urgentimages…

Le corps du patient tentait de compenser la « perte volémique » par des « mécanismes d'adaptation sympathiques », criait un médicomage pour expliquer le changement notable du corps de la victime à travers les différents appareils hospitaliers aux deux agents ministériels. Il tentait de vulgariser pour que l'explication soit compréhensible. Cela signifiait : tachycardie, constriction des vaisseaux sanguins par les fibres musculaires pour augmenter la pression sanguine, sensation de soif pour accroitre la volémie, action sur les reins pour réduire la production d'urine, sécrétion d'hormones antidiurétique qui favorisent la réabsorption de l'eau par l'organisme, et synthèse d'hormones agissant sur la moelle osseuse pour stimuler la production de globules rouges… En clair, son corps était en crise, il devait être hydraté d'urgence, son corps et ses vaisseaux sanguins accéléraient la cadence pour que le sang continu de circuler et arrive toujours à atteindre les organes vitaux dont le cerveau, et ses reins travaillaient comme des forcenés. S'ils ne parvenaient pas à régler le problème, différents organes vitaux pouvaient être endommagés. D'un point de vue magique, c'était sans appel : Draco pouvait perdre définitivement la moitié de sa magie sans pouvoir la recouvrer un jour, et ses différents sens pouvaient être partiellement perdus. Sans parler des mois de rééducation que cela entraînerait.

Mais une chose incroyable se produisit : le sang coula moins vite. Un court silence accueillit cet événement sans que personne n'en comprenne la cause. Cela ne dura qu'un quart de seconde. Remontés à bloc par ce petit miracle incompréhensible, ils s'acharnèrent avec plus de force pour fermer définitivement les plaies. Mais leurs efforts ne furent pas récompensés. Leurs sortilèges n'eurent toujours aucun effet. Ron et Roger suaient à grosses gouttes. L'odeur du sang et de la transpiration étaient de plus en plus insupportables. La chaleur était suffocante. Mais ils n'abandonnaient pas. Le roux luttait pour ne pas vomir. Etrangement, les blessures diminuaient de temps en temps, faisant s'écouler le sang de plus en plus lentement. Mais pas suffisamment pour stabiliser le patient en terme de volémie. Sans compter que le sang sorcier continuait à s'échapper encore trop vite, et le sang neutre qui ne pouvait nullement le remplacer était encore bien trop lent.

Le moment critique approchait. Cela faisait presque une heure et trente minutes qu'ils s'épuisaient tous vainement sans discontinuer. Il était 6H52, et ils travaillaient depuis 5H25. Dans très peu de temps, l'alarme sorcière retentirait pour annoncer la perte sanguine de 50%. A partir de là, s'ils ne fermaient pas les plaies dans les minutes suivantes, Draco mourrait. L'hystérie était totale, les sorts désordonnés, les cris incompréhensibles, les gestes nerveux… L'alarme sonna à 6H54. Et le ventre de Draco Malfoy redevint immaculé.

Tous les présents se figèrent. Il n'y avait plus de blessure. Rien… Une parfaite peau blanche avec quelques petites cicatrices anciennes… Mais nulle trace de la récente agression. C'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, sauf la perte sanguine. Le sang neutre continuait d'entrer dans le corps du patient. L'alarme finit par s'arrêter. Ils étaient tous choqués, ne parvenant même plus à penser. Ils n'avaient qu'une crainte : que les blessures se rouvrent magiquement. On ne savait jamais après ce qui venait de se produire. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Tremblant, un urgentimage changea la perfusion et continua de la presser comme il l'avait fait plus tôt pour que le liquide voyage plus vite. Un autre lança à nouveau un sort d' _Aguamenti_ pour réhydrater le corps et lui faire avaler un peu d'eau.

\- « Et maintenant ? bredouilla Ron, tremblant d'émotions, ne parvenant pas à détendre ses nerfs.

\- Draco a perdu 2 litres et demi de son sang sorcier environ, haleta Hermione, incapable du moindre mouvement. Il a échappé de peu au désamorçage de la pompe cardiaque… Ca veut dire que son cœur aurait pu s'arrêter pour insuffisance cardiaque. Cela n'empêche pas que son cerveau a été mal irrigué pendant une longue période… Nous ne pouvons pas prévoir les séquelles psychologiques que cela pourra lui causer.

\- Nous devons contrôler les dégâts, murmura celui qui semblait être le chef urgentimage. Il peut avoir perdu ses reins, ou au mieux souffrir d'insuffisance rénale. Et des caillots sanguins peuvent s'être formés…

\- A ce point ? chuchota Roger, les larmes aux yeux tant il était épuisé : il avait l'impression d'avoir couru trois marathons.

\- Et encore, ce ne sont que des exemples, tenta de se reprendre le chef. »

L'homme lança plusieurs sorts de contrôle assez faibles, imité par les autres médicomages. Quelques uns devaient relancer plusieurs fois leur sortilège avant de le réussir, et toutes les baguettes tremblaient. Mais petit à petit, ils parvinrent à inspecter chaque membre, passant doucement leur bout de bois luminescent pour scanner le garçon inconscient. Plusieurs fois, la lumière bleue se teintait de pourpre. Le propriétaire de la baguette violette stoppait alors le sort de contrôle pour un de soin, insistant plusieurs fois si nécessaire. Le chef arrêta son sortilège pour en prononcer un autre favorisant la circulation du sang. Les plaies s'étaient refermées parfaitement, même sur les organes internes. Il n'y avait aucun dégât lié aux coups de poignard. Par contre, le bilan pour la perte sanguine était important : Draco avait perdu un rein et temporairement l'usage de ses jambes. Il allait avoir besoin de rééducation.

\- « Et magiquement ? s'enquit Roger Davies après avoir entendu les conclusions pour les ravages physiques.

\- Impossible d'être sûr à 100%, grimaça le chef. La seule certitude est qu'il ne pourra plus utiliser sa magie pendant une très longue période… Un an ou deux, je dirais. Et je doute qu'il la retrouve entièrement. Quant aux conséquences de cette disparition… Je ne peux pas me prononcer. Ce peut-être grave et permanent comme moins important et temporaire. Au mieux, il aura une importante diminution des sens pendant quelques jours. Au pire, il souffrira d'un handicap à vie. Lequel ? Mystère…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce maléfice ? souffla Hermione, ne parvenant pas à montrer sa colère. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. On aurait dit une sorte de soin automatique au bout d'un moment…

\- Encore autre chose à chercher, soupira Ron, épuisé. Il faut que j'aille prévenir les autres que Draco est en vie.

\- Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avant d'avoir récupéré de votre épuisement magique, » protesta le chef.

Il ouvrit les fenêtres de l'ambulance, nettoya l'intérieur et les vêtements du sang coagulé, et distribua du chocolat à tout le monde. Il était 7H25, et il obligea tout le monde à se reposer vingt minutes minimum avec interdiction de se tenir debout au risque de s'évanouir.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Herulf Poliakoff était l'un des rares analystes dits « prometteurs » à être resté chez les Zabini. Il s'était assis sur l'une des chaises du salon de jardin pour regarder le soleil se lever. Il tirait sur une cigarette et s'amusait à souffler des ronds de fumée. Il avait fini son travail depuis longtemps et préférait trainer au lieu de quémander une autre mission. Cette enquête n'avait aucun intérêt à ses yeux, la magie inconnue n'avait rien à voir avec la magie noire, il en mettrait sa baguette à briser. Et si ce n'était pas de la magie noire, cela ne le concernait pas.

Il entendait du bruit à l'intérieur. Il s'en moquait. Il lui tardait juste de pouvoir rentrer au Ministère se remettre sur ses propres recherches. Tout ceci n'était que du temps perdu. Du temps de sommeil surtout. Herulf bailla, ses yeux mi-clos s'humectant. Il avait le cerveau endolori et le corps flasque, la journée s'annonçait mauvaise. Il avait mal choisi sa soirée pour faire la fête, hier. Ni la nuit pour ramener une fille. Il avait à peine eu le temps de renfiler ses vêtements de la veille, et son haleine puait encore l'alcool. Poliakoff avait encore besoin de café bien qu'il en ait déjà bu presque un litre, mais il faisait déjà de la tachycardie et ses mains tremblaient. Il en était déjà à sa septième cigarette depuis son arrivée sur les lieux.

Tout à coup, il entendit des hurlements. Il était 7H40, une porte fenêtre éclata en morceaux. Herulf ne parvint pas à réagir face à la silhouette qui courait à toute vitesse hors de la maison. Il portait une robe d'Auror.

Dans la maison, des personnes criaient. D'autres silhouettes sortirent en courant à la poursuite du premier, baguette en avant. Poliakoff expira lentement la fumée de cigarette qu'il avait retenue, figé sur sa chaise. Il parvint à peine à distinguer une voix qui hurlait.

\- « Il a tué Dahlia Zabini ! »

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 _ **« Guest »**_ _: Tu penses toujours que le tueur ne pensait pas être surpris par un agent lors de son agression envers Draco ? Je n'y ai pas répondu avec précision encore, mais j'ai lancé des doutes… Ta question pour savoir si Draco était conscient m'a fait écrire le discours de Damian avec Blaise pour y répondre. J'ai fait des recherches sur les somnifères pour savoir dans quelle mesure on pourrait être réveillé. Et le choc des coups de poignard me semble être une excellente raison d'éveiller un preneur de grosses doses de somnifères. En fait, je pense qu'une attaque physique doit augmenter l'adrénaline, et je pense que Draco pouvait sans doute bouger. Cependant, après 5 coups de poignard, même un corps alerte et en bonne santé ne peut rien. Le comportement de Lucius lors de son meurtre a été rendu possible par le fait qu'il ne voyait pas son tueur et dans l'épilogue il croit que c'est son fils. Le reste s'est passé si vite qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de réagir. Cependant, il est vrai que le tueur ne laisse rien au hasard, et il aurait été dangereux de ne pas avoir d'assurance que Lucius ne se retournerait pas. Alors j'imagine qu'un Imperium bien placé pourrait régler cette histoire si jamais Lucius se serait retourné ? Narcissa pouvait également être soumise à ce sortilège, puisque de toute façon la magie du tueur est indétectable. Par conséquent, ce n'est plus vraiment la priorité de trouver une raison sur le sujet : tant qu'ils ne connaitront pas le moyen de combattre la magie inconnue, ils ne pourront pas savoir comment cela a pu se passer. Quant à savoir si Draco a vu son agresseur, il va falloir attendre qu'il sorte du coma._

 _Huhuhu, je ne dirais pas encore de quel sort il s'agit, la réponse sera dans le prochain chapitre. Mais au vu de ce qu'a entendu Blaise, c'est un sort qui a été lancé et non une magie dont le poignard été imprégné. Ca répond à ta question ^^ ! Bien raisonné ! Je ne répondrais pas non plus pour savoir le but de l'attaque sur Draco. Là aussi j'y répondrais très bientôt à travers les analyses psychologiques de Orla. Pour l'instant, j'avais trop de choses à dire pour faire intervenir Orla si tôt. Ca viendra ! Beau raisonnement, là aussi !_

 _Un message adressé à la fois à Draco et à Harry ? Pas mal ! Ca me plait beaucoup ! J'ai de quoi réfléchir avec ça. J'adore ! C'est génial ! Très belle analyse, je ne sais pas si ce sera les conclusions de Orla, mais cette idée me plait tellement qu'il y a de fortes chances. Il faudra que je vérifie si cela est cohérent avec la suite._

 _Une photo de Draco alors qu'il le poignarde ?... Pas loin, pas loin. Mais pas tout à fait non plus. C'est vraiment pas loin du tout de la vérité !_

 _Harry également espionné ? Pourquoi pas. Je ne dirais rien. Mais c'est un très beau raisonnement ! C'est super ! Surtout qu'effectivement, Harry n'a pas le même don que Draco pour repérer les intrus. Il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte. En tout cas, effectivement, Harry risque de plus en plus d'être retiré de l'affaire. Je vais voir si je vais en arriver là, mais ça menace._

 _Hahaha ! Et oui, le tueur avait tout planifié pour le poignard qui vole dans la main de Draco. Et oui, ça contredit toutes les analyses de Orla, comme quoi il ne voulait pas tuer Narcissa. Y aurait-il donc une autre raison ? Peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais voulu la tuer mais y était obligé pour une raison qu'on ignore ? Cette fameuse raison qu'il ne veut pas que les Aurors apprennent trop tôt… En fait, c'est très simple et cela a en fait déjà été dit. Cependant, le rapprochement n'a pas encore été fait. Les enquêteurs ne vont pas tarder à le savoir, cette explication arrivera très bientôt !_

 _J'espère te surprendre encore avec ce chapitre ! J'attends tes nouvelles analyses avec une grande impatience ! A très bientôt Inspecteur Guest !_

 _ **« Oups »**_ _: Niéhéhé, et oui, les chapitres arrivent assez vite ! Chômage technique = du temps pour soi. Ca ne durera pas éternellement (heureusement pour moi), mais j'en profite tant que c'est possible ! Les coups de théâtre ne sont pas terminés. J'en ai d'autres sous le coude. Je vais tenter de ne pas rendre ça lassant, mais plutôt vous maintenir attentifs en vous demandant « qui sera le prochain ? ». Oui, c'était peut-être un peu trop évident que Harry était concerné, je me devais de le mentionner pour rester crédible ^^'… Même si l'erreur des Aurors révélée dans ce chapitre par rapport à leur ignorance de la vie de Draco me laisse perplexe… Je me suis moi-même prise dans mon propre piège. D'un côté, cela rend les inspecteurs humains (et l'erreur est humaine), mais je n'avais pas prévu que cet oubli d'enquêter sur la vie de Draco prendrait une telle ampleur… Je l'ai compris en l'écrivant, et j'avais déjà posté le chapitre précédent… Je me suis sentie un peu bête. Je vais voir comment je vais arranger ça quand Towler devra rendre des comptes avec Shacklebolt._

 _C'est une bonne question de se demander en quoi Harry est concerné. Amour ? Haine ? Les deux ? Et pour quoi ? La guerre ? Jaloux de son amour pour Draco ? Mystère et bulle de gomme. Je ne répondrais pas :D_

 _Un sort réglé ! Bravo, c'était exactement ça ^^ ! Le tueur savait que Draco ne mourrait pas, mais juste qu'il aurait de graves problèmes après. Il lui en veut, exact. Les questions sont les mêmes que pour Harry._

 _J'espère te laisser encore en haleine ! Héhéhé ! A très bientôt, inspecteur Oups !_

* * *

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

 _Roh la vache ! Ce fût compliqué d'écrire ce chapitre. Particulièrement le passage médical. J'ai fait plein de recherches pour savoir comment le corps humain se comportait en cas d'hémorragie massive. Je crois que les 50ml de sang perdu est pour un seul coup de poignard, et j'imagine que cela dépend surtout des endroits touchés. Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre. Alors je suis partie de ce principe._ _ **Navrée pour tous les médecins qui passent par là, j'ai du dire de belles âneries !**_ _Surtout la vulgarisation des termes médicaux… J'ai cherché à faire au plus juste avec des mots que je serais capable de comprendre moi-même… Ce n'est normalement pas important pour la suite de l'histoire, à part les conséquences sur Draco. Je crois que c'est surtout les reins qui en prennent un sale coup._

 _Je suis surprise que personne ne m'ait parlé de la photo du moldu qui embrasse Draco ! Je l'ai dit dans la longue liste de photographies, à la fin du chapitre précédent. J'y ai placé pleins de petits trucs que j'ai mis en avant dans la longue liste de choses que les Aurors ont loupé. Les pauvres, ce n'est pas leur faute : Draco n'était plus un suspect et ils avaient déjà beaucoup de choses à faire. Connaître les détails de la vie de Draco n'avait pas été prioritaire avant. Aurais-je réussi à vous faire oublier ce petit indice que j'ai glissé, l'air de rien ? Il y avait un peu trop de choses ? Je me sens comme le meurtrier, en train de cacher un truc dans une accumulation, une surcharge d'éléments. Je ne savais pas que ça allait marcher, hin hin hin._

 _Et personne n'a relevé l'importance que le meurtrier a franchi les nombreuses barrières pour poser les photos. Car la veille, Towler, Potter et Funestar étaient sur les lieux. Ils sont entrés dans la chambre où il n'y avait rien. Et en repartant, ils ont posé les protections : personne ne pouvait entrer ni sortir. Hors, même s'il se trouvait à l'intérieur à la pose des barrières magiques, il fallait qu'il en sorte pour agresser Draco. Et ils pensent tous que c'est un homme (ou une femme) seul(e), car il s'agit d'un mobile personnel. Pas de complice. Il n'y avait pas que le bouclier, il y avait aussi tous les sorts de Funestar que seul lui utilise. La connaissance des contre-sorts est un secret bien protégé, n'oubliez pas qu'il est un Langue-de-Plomb. Ces gens-là savent des tas de choses que tous ignorent, même leurs voisins du dessus. Harry l'avait lui-même avoué dans le chapitre précédent : il n'était pas capable de franchir ses barrières seul, et nous savons tous qu'il est très puissant (il a vaincu Voldy, quand même). Je me fais donc un malin plaisir à vous montrer tout ce que cet acte a de criminel et d'extrêmement dangereux avec la conversation entre Shacklebolt et Funestar._

 _Et je vous arrête tout de suite : il y a une très bonne raison pour que le criminel ait pu avoir une robe d'Auror et se mêler à eux sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Et agir sans que personne ne puisse intervenir. En même temps, je suis sûre que vous saurez comment. Je veux juste préciser que je ne veux pas que mes petits Aurors soient des incompétents, malgré la grosse remise en question qui vient d'avoir lieu._

 _Je me dois également de vous dire que le fait de transformer des vidéos moldues en photos sorcières est possible d'une façon très simple que je vous donnerais plus tard. Donc ne criez pas tout de suite à la faute, s'il-vous-plait ^^'_

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _De nouveaux personnages débarquent ! Que du potteriens pur et dur, personne n'a été inventé par mon esprit malade. Ma source ? LE WIKIA HARRY POTTER naturellement._

 _ **Astoria Greengras**_ _s, tout le monde la connait. C'est la sœur cadette de deux ans de Daphnée, censée épouser Draco dans l'épilogue de Harry Potter._

 _ **Ulrich Vaisey**_ _est un Serpentard, j'ai du inventer le prénom puisqu'il n'est pas mentionné dans la saga. Il était poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch._

 _ **Roger Davies**_ _est un Serdaigle, capitaine et poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch._

 _ **Jena Faucett**_ _, c'est Miss Faucett (J. Faucett, j'ai donc cherché un prénom commençant par cette lettre). Une élève de Serdaigle dans les années 1990, mais personne ne sait en quelle année elle est entrée à Poudlard exactement._

 _Et_ _ **Gabriel Stebbins**_ _a également reçu un prénom inventé, puisque nous ne connaissons que son nom de famille. Il est un contemporain de Harry Potter même si on ne connait pas la date de sa répartition non plus, élève de Poufsouffle (cavalier de Miss Faucett, Rogue les surprend dans un massif de fleurs et leur enlève 10 points chacun lors du bal de Noël dans le tome 4)._

 _ **Herulf Poliakoff**_ _(également sans prénom, j'ai du en inventer un) est mentionné comme élève de Durmstrang lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Là j'ai cherché un prénom… viking. Oui, un prénom viking. Un avec une consonance barbare :D Je sens que je vais avoir grand plaisir à parler de ce personnage aussi._

 _J'ai oublié de vous parler de_ _ **l'agent Summers**_ _, celui qui a appelé Kenneth Towler le matin pour le prévenir de l'agression. Ce n'est pas lui qui a été témoin de l'agression, mais je me tâte à reparler de lui de temps en temps. Je ne sais pas non plus si je vais mettre Harry en congés et élever Helen et Ginny au rang d'inspecteur. Si c'est le cas, vous pouvez être sûrs que le petit Summers fera parti de leur équipe. Quant à Neville Londubat, je n'en ai pas encore parlé mais cela viendra. Patience. Surtout qu'il est Auror, lui aussi. Dans le wikia, il en fait partie pendant une petite période avant de devenir professeur de botanique à Poudlard. Je ne vais donc pas manquer de le faire intervenir en tant que tel, nous ne sommes que 4 ans après la guerre après tout. Patience, patience._

 _Il y a tellement de personnages dans la saga de Rowling. Le meurtrier en fait parti, mais cela reste très vague. Je n'ai pas fini de les faire tous intervenir, petit à petit. Vous saurez tout d'eux, ce qu'ils sont devenus, où ils vivent, ce qu'ils pensent et ressentent, avec qui ils sont, etc. Ceci n'est que le début d'une longue affaire ! Et j'y prend beaucoup de plaisir !_

 _ **JE TIENS A DIRE QUE J'AI FAIT UNE ÉNORME ERREUR !**! Effectivement, après coup j'ai vu que Funestar avait déjà un prénom donné dans la saga HP = **Saul Funestar**... Je n'avais pas vu... Pardon pardon pardon pour cette erreur ! Il est celui qui a inventé les retourneurs de temps. Il a passé sa vie à étudier la magie temporelle. **J'ai BEAUCOUP changé le personnage...** J'étais trop à la recherche d'un Langue-de-Plomb encore en vie, et comme il n'y avait que lui, je me suis jeté sur son nom... **Navrée, je n'ai PAS DU TOUT respecté ce qu'est vraiment ce personnage.**... Pardon... C'est un peu tard pour changer maintenant..._

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _Rendons à César, ce qui est à César !_ _ **L'idée de la pensine revient à l'inspecteur cat240**_ _! J'avais même pas eu le temps de penser à la suite qu'il m'a immédiatement parlé de ça pour le témoin de l'agression._ _ **MERCI INSPECTEUR CAT**_ _! Bravo d'y avoir pensé ! Bon, j'ai un peu cherché une excuse pour expliquer ce retard de vérification par pensine, mais mine de rien les protocoles administratifs sont une très bonne raison je pense._

 _De même, je me dois de remercier_ _ **l'inspecteur Gunzy**_ _pour l'idée de la présence du tueur sur les lieux pour savoir à quel point il a réussi à atteindre Harry et Draco. C'est pour cette raison que je l'ai fait être sur place, en Auror. Dahlia allait mourir très prochainement de toute façon, et ce serait un peu trop redondant de faire un meurtre/attaque par jour. Et cela faisait une parfaite conclusion pour ce chapitre ! C'était parfait !_ _ **MERCI INSPECTEUR GUNZY**_ _!_

 _Il y a d'autres idées données par mes autres petits inspecteurs, mais je ne peux pas encore les mentionner puisque pas encore utilisées. Alors pour ça, pour vous,_ _ **MERCI AUX INSPECTEURS = Droopiyop, Reved-Evasion, Guest, Oups et Rose-Eliade**_ _!_

 _Le général Ashu vous remercie du fond de son petit cœur et de son cerveau malade ! Continuez votre excellent travail d'investigation ! Je vais tenter de vous fournir toutes les explications manquantes dans le prochain chapitre. Les événements se bousculent, je compte sur votre attention ! Ca se corse petit à petit. Et je ne vais pas m'arrêter là._

 **oooooooooooo**

 **A bientôt mes bits chéris !**

 **Fantômes ou manifestants !**

 **Sortez-moi tout le jus de votre cerveau en ébullition, mes très chers inspecteurs !**

 **XXX**

 **Général Ashu**


	10. Chap03-part3 --- Mercredi 8 MAI 2002

**TABLEAU RECAPITULATIF DISPONIBLE SUR MON PROFIL**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

 _ **PART 3**_

 _Mercredi 8 MAI 2002_

Blaise n'entendait plus rien. Il ne voyait plus rien. Il était figé… Il y avait du rouge. Il le voyait, mais son esprit n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. L'information n'atteignait pas son cerveau. Il se demandait pourquoi le temps s'était arrêté. Pourquoi était-il statufié ? Du noir envahissait son champ de vision. Des sueurs froides roulaient tout doucement le long de son échine sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. Qui était cette femme qui dormait ? Elle ressemblait à une princesse de conte de fée, attendant le baiser de son prince charmant.

Elle était étendue sur sa méridienne richement décorée d'or et de pourpre, sa longue robe blanche tombant savamment le long du meuble pour couler gracieusement sur le sol. Les jambes étendues bien droites l'une contre l'autre, les mains jointes sous la poitrine et la tête relevée par un petit coussin grenat en soie… Elle était semblable à ces gisants dans les églises moldues, reposant endormie dans une pose calculée et artistique. Blaise avait l'impression de regarder Blanche-Neige. Il ne comprenait juste pas le rouge qui imprégnait le haut de son vêtement. N'était-ce pas une petite tâche au début ?

Une lumière apparue soudainement dans son champ de vision. Quelqu'un agitait un _Lumos_ juste devant son œil droit… Il l'agita, puis passa au gauche. Blaise essaya de se soustraire mais son corps ne lui obéissait pas. Il ne pouvait que cligner des yeux. Ses oreilles furent prises d'un horrible sifflement, un acouphène strident et insupportable. Des frissons remontèrent le long de son dos jusqu'au bas de la nuque. Ses yeux se brouillèrent… Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait le vertige. Une bouche d'homme fût soudain visible. Il lui parlait. Il n'entendait rien. Il avait la nausée. Les battements de son cœur faisaient osciller son corps. Sa respiration prit le relais et fit bouger son buste de plus en plus amplement. Sa tête ne suivait pas et se laissait porter par son poids, avec du retard… Blaise ne savait pas pourquoi il avait besoin d'inspirer si fortement, comme si l'air avait du mal à atteindre ses poumons. Cela lui faisait tourner la tête. Il respirait de plus en plus vite, l'oxygène n'arrivait pas. Son cerveau commençait à vriller. Des points blancs apparurent devant ses yeux.

Un morceau de papier vint devant ses yeux. Il sentait qu'on le bougeait, mais il ne savait pas comment ni où. Le papier l'empêchait de respirer. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Est-ce qu'on était en train de l'assassiner ? Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se mouvoir. Il suffoquait. Mais bizarrement, son esprit s'éclaircissait… Ses poumons étaient plus calmes… Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues… Sa vue devenait un peu plus nette… Et son ouïe s'affinait… Il entendait enfin des voix… C'était faible, mais pourtant il savait qu'il y avait des cris. L'intonation était paniquée. Il distingua une phrase.

\- « Il fait de l'hyperventilation, je n'essaie pas de le tuer ! C'est une méthode qui a fait ses preuves, laissez-moi le soigner et occupez-vous de la victime ! »

Blaise saisissait mieux le papier. C'était un sac qu'on lui avait mis sur la tête. Il arrivait enfin à réfléchir. Il entendait. Il comprenait les mots. Mais pas ce qu'il se passait. Il y avait eu un incident. Ca avait l'air grave. Les gens se disputaient. Ils semblaient angoissés. Il était question d'une bévue. Un intrus. Une victime. Une alerte. Un Auror… Il ne comprenait pas. Des gens allaient venir. Ils en parlaient. Des « supérieurs »… Il avait l'impression d'une urgence. Il le ressentait dans ses tripes mais ne savait pas de quoi il pouvait s'agir.

Il entendit les personnes arriver. Ils étaient essoufflés et paniqués. Ca bougeait dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait plus à suivre quoi que ce soit. Une voix s'approcha plus près. Il demanda ce qu'il avait à quelqu'un d'autre. Un… choc émotionnel ? Ah bon ? Blaise n'en avait pas l'impression. La personne s'accroupit près de lui…

\- « Monsieur Zabini ? Vous m'entendez ?

\- Oui… réussit à répondre le garçon d'une voix rauque.

\- C'est Harry Potter, dit-il en se penchant plus près. Vous vous sentez mieux ? Vous pensez être capable de vous lever ?

\- Oui…

\- Je vais vous aider. Passez votre bras autour de mon cou. N'enlevez pas le sac sur votre tête, je vais vous guider jusqu'à la terrasse. Le médicomage va nous accompagner. »

Blaise n'eut pas à beaucoup forcer, il se sentait presque soulevé pour atterrir sur ses deux jambes. Il n'eut qu'à mettre un pied devant l'autre, Harry Potter sur sa gauche et le médicomage à droite, chacun lui agrippant le bras. Blaise se demandait pourquoi ils le portaient à moitié. Il était capable de se mouvoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si pressé ? Il entendait des gens discuter avec animation sans parvenir à saisir de quoi il était question. Il sentit l'air frais en sortant. Cela lui fit beaucoup de bien. Son esprit s'éclaircit plus encore. Les deux hommes le déposèrent tout doucement sur une chaise, comme s'il était un objet fragile. Blaise se demandait vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. Pourquoi pensaient-ils qu'il allait mal ? Il avait juste eu un petit malaise, c'était tout.

\- « Avez-vous des difficultés à respirer ? demanda le médicomage.

\- Non… Pas trop… fit Blaise la voix toujours aussi rauque et faible sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Mais je peux enlever le sac ? J'ai juste eu un petit malaise, mais ça va mieux maintenant.

\- Tant qu'il ne vous gêne pas pour respirer, je préfèrerais que vous le gardiez encore un peu. Votre pouls s'est stabilisé, mais votre tension est toujours basse.

\- Vous souvenez vous de ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Harry ne trouvant pas normal que Blaise ne pose aucune question.

\- Euh… hésita le garçon noir, fouillant sa mémoire. Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Quel est votre dernier souvenir ?

\- Une femme qui dormait… Ma mère, je crois. Les cris n'avaient pas l'air de la réveiller. En même temps, vu la dose de potion de sommeil sans rêve qu'elle a ingérée, ça ne m'étonne pas.

\- Et avant ça ? » insista Potter.

Un long silence suivit… Harry n'aimait pas ça du tout. Blaise avait une courte perte de mémoire, son esprit refusait d'admettre la vérité. Il avait du voir le tueur. Est-ce que celui-ci lui avait lancé un _Oubliviate_ ? Ou était-ce encore un autre de ses mystérieux sortilèges très puissants ? Devait-il demander une enquête des Oubliators du Ministère ? S'il devait en juger par rapport à ce que lui avait dit le médicomage, Blaise avait réellement reçu un choc émotionnel. Cela pouvait être une conséquence de ce qu'il s'était passé. Lui aussi allait devoir donner ses souvenirs pour qu'ils soient sûrs de ce qu'il s'était passé. Et l'extraction de mémoire faite avec une puissante magie pouvait passer outre un Sortilège d'Altération de la Mémoire. Dumbledore l'avait bien prouvé quand il avait pris le souvenir de Morfin Gaunt sous _Legilimancie_ , au sujet des meurtres des Jedusor. Avec les souvenirs des Aurors présents et celui du témoin de l'agression de Draco, la pensine allait exploser pour surcharge…

\- « Je sais que je suis allé aux toilettes…expliqua Blaise. Je ne me souviens même pas être revenu.

\- Réfléchissez bien, il faut que nous en soyons sûrs, persista Harry. Combien de temps êtes-vous resté là-bas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens pas être sorti… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

\- Monsieur Zabini… hésita Harry. Je vais aller chercher quelqu'un qui pourra peut-être vous aider. Ne bougez pas et n'enlevez surtout pas votre sac de sur la tête. Vous m'avez bien compris ? C'est très important. »

Après une affirmation troublée du jeune noir, Harry se précipita dans la maison. Orla Quirke était la mieux placée pour gérer la crise avec Blaise. Il se sentait incapable de lui annoncer de but en blanc que sa mère avait été assassinée devant plusieurs Aurors sans que personne ne puisse intervenir. Et surtout un autre détail plus qu'inquiétant. Horrifiant, même.

Kenneth Towler était un peu plus loin, en train d'incendier les représentants de l'ordre qui n'avaient pas réussi à attraper le meurtrier. Ginny Weasley tournait en rond, incapable de savoir par où commencer. Kingsley Shacklebolt et Hyde Funestar parlaient avec le chargé de communication qui leur annonçait que le Ministre de la Magie voulait immédiatement les voir. Ils tentaient d'avoir un petit délai pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé ici. Helen Harris était penchée sur le corps de Dahlia Zabini avec le médicomage légiste, elle avait le teint pâle. Damian Jennings était dehors, fouillant le jardin là où le criminel s'était enfui, à la lisière du bois qui entourait la propriété, à 500 mètres de la terrasse où étaient Blaise et le médicomage. Herulf Poliakoff était avec lui pour préciser ce qu'il avait vu. Ulrich Vaisey relevait les empreintes sur le poignard qui avait été laissé sur la scène de crime. Exactement le même modèle que pour le meurtre de Lucius. Gabriel Stebbins était resté au Manoir Malfoy avec d'autres analystes et agents. Ron Weasley et Roger Davies étaient toujours dans l'ambulance, ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle. Jena Faucett était encore au Ministère : elle avait amené la latte du parquet et le premier poignard au Département des Mystères. Astoria Greengrass était allée voir son contact de la police scientifique pour obtenir un ou plusieurs détecteurs de micros moldus.

Harry trouva Orla dans un coin, griffonnant frénétiquement sur son calepin noirci d'encre. Elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas regarder vers le corps. Elle était horriblement pâle sous sa peau noire. Visiblement, elle était à deux doigts de rendre tout ce que son estomac pouvait contenir. Potter lui demanda de venir parler à Blaise, dehors. Cela lui ferait du bien de respirer l'air frais, loin de l'odeur du sang coagulé qui saturait l'espace. Sur le trajet, il lui fit un rapide topo de la situation. Elle s'arrêta brusquement en entendant une phrase qui la percuta comme un boulet de canon. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire.

\- « Vous êtes sûr ? demanda-t-elle, éberluée. Vous avez vérifié ?

\- Un analyste a lancé le sort une douzaine de fois pendant que Blaise était encore trop perturbé pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il n'y a aucun doute. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il supportera le choc dans son état… Qui le pourrait ? Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre…

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… »

Une fois sur la terrasse, Quirke approcha une chaise pour s'asseoir face à Blaise. Harry s'installa juste à côté pendant que le médicomage s'appuya à la table. Elle posa d'abord des questions sur la santé de Blaise. Puis des détails plus anodins, sur ses loisirs, ce qu'il aimait faire, ses projets d'avenir… Elle voulait le mettre à l'aise, le détourner de son inquiétude.

\- « Et ça se passe bien ces cours par correspondance ?

\- Plutôt, oui. Les professeurs sont bons et attentifs, ils prennent le temps de répondre à toutes les questions. J'ai encore du mal à comprendre certaines choses, comme toutes les subtilités sur les droits de garde d'enfant… Je ne pensais pas devoir m'occuper de ce genre de cas en tant que procureur spécialisé en crimes sexuels…

\- C'est très dur comme type de crime… fit Orla, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce qui vous a donné l'envie de vous occuper de cela ?

\- C'est personnel, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de nous dire ce que vous ne voulez pas. Comment vous sentez-vous maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez ?

\- Bien… hésita Blaise. Je crois que j'ai un peu peur. Draco est toujours dans l'ambulance ? Il va bien ? Vous avez des nouvelles ?

\- Toujours pas, non, répondit Harry. Mais nous avons des raisons de penser qu'il ne mourra pas. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, les urgentimages sont très compétents.

\- Quelles raisons ? s'enquit Blaise. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Parlons plutôt de vous, Monsieur Zabini, reprit Orla. Accepteriez-vous qu'un Oubliator vous examine et prélève vos souvenirs ?

\- Un Oubliator ? On en est à ce point ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement ? Allez-vous enfin me le dire ?

\- Je vais être franche avec vous : je ne pense pas que vous soyez en mesure de supporter la vérité. Vous êtes trop fragile émotionnellement.

\- Comment ? s'emporta Blaise, la panique le prenant soudainement. De quoi il s'agit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

\- Calmez-vous, je vous promets que nous vous le dirons, tenta Quirke en lui prenant les bras pour limiter ses mouvements. Faites-moi confiance, je veux vous dire toute la vérité et je le ferais. Sinon, jamais je ne vous aurais affirmé que vous n'êtes pas capable de le supporter. Je ne vous mentirez pas. Jamais. Mon travail est de vous préparer à savoir. Je suis là pour vous, et pas contre vous. »

Zabini cessa de se débattre, et inspira plusieurs fois longuement. Il commençait à s'affoler. Les événements semblaient plus graves que ce qu'il pensait. Et il ne se souvenait de rien. C'était sans doute son malaise. Celui-ci devait être plus important que ce qu'il croyait. Il décida de faire confiance à cette jeune fille. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix : il devait lui prouver qu'il était prêt à connaitre la vérité. Alors il se calma sous son sac en papier. Celui-ci lui permettait de respirer plus lentement, il sentait qu'il aurait eu une nouvelle crise d'hyperventilation sans cela.

\- « Très bien, souffla-t-il à nouveau. Quelle est la prochaine étape ? Que puis-je vous dire ?

\- D'abord, accepteriez-vous qu'on prélève vos souvenirs ? En sachant que les Oubliators vont sans doute vous soumettre au _Veritaserum_ et à la _Legilimancie_. Ce sera juste pour être absolument certains de votre don de mémoire.

\- D'accord, oui. J'accepte. Je dois signer où ?

\- Nous nous en occuperons plus tard. D'abord, nous allons vérifier ce dont vous êtes capable de vous remémorer, afin d'évaluer à quel point votre mémoire a été altérée. Fouillez votre esprit. De quoi vous souvenez-vous ? C'est très important, je vous demande des efforts drastiques pour stimuler votre cerveau. Si besoin, je pourrais utiliser l'hypnose pour vous y aider. Mais seulement avec votre autorisation.

\- Je suis allé aux toilettes… chercha Blaise, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Je crois que j'ai couru à un moment, je ne sais pas vraiment… Mais j'ai mal aux jambes. Avant ça, j'ai parlé avec un Auror. Je ne suis pas très sûr…

\- Avez-vous votre baguette sur vous ?

\- Non, elle est dans ma chambre.

\- Alors que fait-elle dans votre poche ? Je la vois dépasser. »

Blaise ne sut quoi répondre. Il avait vraiment sa baguette sur lui ? En y réfléchissant, il pouvait la sentir. S'il avait pu oublier cette sensation, cela signifiait qu'elle était là depuis un bon moment. Comment était-ce possible ? Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir prise. Il la mettait toujours dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et n'allait la prendre que s'il en avait besoin. De plus en plus inquiet, il demanda immédiatement l'hypnose.

Orla le prévint qu'ils allaient lui retirer le sac… Elle lui demanda de la regarder elle et rien d'autre. C'était très important. Harry lui mit les mains derrière le dos sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Doucement, on lui retira le sac en papier. Il sentit un surplus d'air arriver dans ses narines, il eut du mal à gérer ce trop plein d'oxygène mais y parvint. Il ouvrit les yeux, et fixa ceux noirs de l'étudiante. Elle lui demanda de fixer son regard sur un point bien précis et de ne pas le détourner. Il choisit une tâche sur le sol, plus loin. Elle lui parla du vent dans les arbres. Du soleil qui se levait. De l'odeur fraiche de la nature. De la douceur de ses vêtements. Du poids de son corps sur la chaise. Il se détendait petit à petit, se concentrant sur son propre corps. Cela prit un certain temps mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Ses yeux se fermèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Au bout de 10 min, Orla décida qu'il était prêt.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ron sortit de l'ambulance où il régnait un calme et un repos salvateur. Et il se retrouva en enfer. Tout le monde était paniqué, le Ministère était en ébullition. Roger qui le suivait de près, était aussi choqué que lui. Ils se regardèrent sans comprendre. Hermione arriva à son tour, et leur demanda ce qu'il se passait. Incapables de répondre, tous trois partirent à la recherche d'un responsable, pendant que l'ambulance démarrait pour se rendre à Saint-Mangouste. Ils eurent le temps de voir Shacklebolt et Funestar transplaner avec une autre personne, juste une fraction de seconde. Ron cherchait Harry. En entrant dans le salon, il le vit sur la terrasse avec Orla, Blaise et un autre homme. Il s'apprêtait à le rejoindre quand il fût arrêté par Kenneth.

\- « Quirke a plongé Blaise sous hypnose, il ne faut pas les déranger. Monsieur Potter est venu quelques secondes pour me signaler que personne ne devait aller sur la terrasse ou même passer juste à côté. Comment va Draco ?

\- Hypnose ? Mais pourquoi ? questionna Roger.

\- C'est… hoqueta Ron en regardant sur le côté. C'est Dahlia Zabini ?! »

Il n'avait pas vu qu'il se trouvait juste à côté de la méridienne où gisait Dahlia Zabini. Elle était allongée de tout son long, les jambes bien droites et parallèles. Sa robe parfaitement arrangée pour cacher ses chevilles, le surplus de longueur tombant élégamment jusqu'au sol. Ses deux mains étaient croisées sur son torse, juste en dessous de la poitrine, comme on positionnerait un mort dans son cercueil. La tête était légèrement surélevée par un coussin rouge. Le même, ou presque, que pour Narcissa. Une rose rouge était placée entre ses longs doigts fins. Et sa gorge était marquée d'une longue ligne rubiconde, une plaie qui dévoilait sa chair interne et sa trachée. Le haut du vêtement blanc était tâché jusqu'à la poitrine, le reste du sang ayant coulé le long du meuble jusque sur le parquet. Elle avait l'air endormie, ou attendant quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Hermione s'était arrêtée plus loin en la voyant, les yeux écarquillés devant ce spectacle. Quand elle réussit à détourner le regard pour voir que Kenneth parlait à Roger et son mari, elle trottina vers eux pour écouter.

\- « Elle est morte il y a un peu plus de dix minutes, juste devant nous. Il y avait quatre Aurors ici. D'abord, dites-moi si Draco va bien.

\- Il est toujours sous perfusion et respirateur, répondit Hermione. Mais il est hors de danger. Il est dans le coma mais nous avons bon espoir qu'il se réveille. Peut-être demain, ou plus… Cependant, il a perdu beaucoup de sang, les dégâts seront importants. Il ne risque pas de quitter l'hôpital avant un moment et il va avoir besoin d'un peu de rééducation. Les urgentimages l'ont amené après que nous soyons sortis de l'ambulance. Maintenant, comment se fait-il qu'aucun de vos hommes n'ait réagi alors qu'une femme était en train de se faire tuer sous leur yeux ?

\- Le tueur s'est déguisé en Auror, expliqua Kenneth, très mal à l'aise. Mais pas seulement, car sinon mes collègues auraient pu voir qu'un inconnu se faisait passer pour eux : tout le monde se connaissait parmi les Aurors présents. Ils ont affirmé qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un d'autre, un autre Auror arrivé quelques secondes avant. Il s'était juste occupé de Dahlia, mais ils n'y ont pas fait attention. C'était comme s'il n'existait pas alors qu'ils savaient qu'il était là. Un peu comme une ombre qu'on remarque du coin de l'œil, mais à laquelle on ne prend pas garde car on la sait éthérée. C'était à peu près leurs mots.

\- Alors ils le voyaient mais n'arrivaient pas à faire attention à lui ? s'étonna Ron, intrigué. Ce serait une sorte de sortilège de dissimulation ? Ou un sort… « caméléon » ?

\- Il s'est placé devant la femme, un Auror a trouvé étrange le changement de couleur de la robe mais cela ne l'a pas alerté plus que ça. Et au bout d'un moment, l'homme devant Dahlia s'est mis à courir et est passé à travers la porte-fenêtre sur le côté de la maison. Ils ont enfin regardé ce qu'il se passait : la victime était morte depuis quelques temps, le sang avait déjà coulé jusqu'au sol. C'est là qu'ils se sont enfin réveillés pour courir après le criminel. Ils l'ont vu s'éloigner vers le bois, mais n'arrivaient toujours pas à se concentrer sur lui. Ils ont fini par se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain, l'un d'entre eux à vu quelque chose mais ne s'en ait rendu compte qu'une fois disparu… Il expliquait que quand le criminel était visible, c'était comme s'il n'y avait rien. Et quand il disparaissait, il réalisait enfin ce qu'il avait remarqué.

\- C'est dingue ! s'emporta Roger. Ils voient quelqu'un qui se penche sur une femme et ils ne font rien ?! Même s'il était déguisé en Auror, quand même ! Ils auraient pu lui parler, échanger quelques mots !

\- S'il avait un sortilège de Dissimulation, c'était impossible, répondit Hermione. C'était comme s'il n'y avait personne bien qu'ils savaient qu'il était là. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui parler : cela serait revenu à s'adresser à un mur pour eux. Et en se mettant devant Dahlia, ils ne pouvaient plus voir la femme ni le sang qui coulait. Ils ont juste pu apercevoir la robe qui devenait blanche. Mais pourquoi changer sa couleur ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée… soupira Kenneth, désespéré : il n'arrivait plus à gérer tout ce qui tombait sur ses épaules. Le plus grave, c'est que Blaise Zabini n'était pas là. Il était parti aux toilettes et y est resté pendant plus d'un quart d'heure… Il est revenu essoufflé, et le bras plein de sang. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

\- « Vous êtes sur le canapé, dans le salon. L'agent Jennings discute avec vous. Il vous pose des questions. Mais il est appelé ailleurs. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Je suis allé voir ma mère… murmura Blaise, les yeux clos. Elle paniquait, elle faisait une crise. Elle n'a pas supporté que le fils de sa meilleure amie décédée n'ait pas été en sécurité dans sa propre maison. Elle m'avait même dit qu'elle comptait lui proposer de rester vivre avec nous. Elle voulait vraiment le protéger. Elle avait fait la promesse à Narcissa de s'occuper de Draco s'il lui arrivait malheur. De ne pas le laisser seul avec Lucius. Alors elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ne pouvait pas respecter cette promesse. Alors même qu'il y avait tout un tas d'Aurors. Hier soir, elle m'avait dit vouloir engager des gardes du corps pour vous aider. Elle ne voulait pas lésiner sur les moyens.

\- Votre mère est une personne vraiment bien, sourit Orla. Avez-vous réussi à la calmer ?

\- Au bout d'un moment, j'ai réussi à lui faire boire la potion calmante du médicomage. Elle est restée assise sur la méridienne, plus tranquille… Mais elle s'est mise à pleurer. Ses mains tremblaient, ses gestes sont devenus nerveux. On n'arrivait pas à l'apaiser. Ca a bien duré vingt minutes avant que le médicomage se décide à lui donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour qu'elle dorme.

\- Alors elle s'est endormie. Et ensuite ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Je suis resté près d'elle. Pendant plusieurs minutes… Une demi-heure, environ… Puis j'ai eu envie d'aller aux toilettes. Alors je me suis levé, j'ai prévenu les Aurors présents… J'ai marché dans le couloir et j'ai ouvert la porte des toilettes… Après, je suis ressorti… J'ai couru dans le jardin…

\- Avant ça, l'arrêta Quirke. Une fois ressorti des toilettes, qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Je suis allé… J'ai couru…

\- Avant d'aller courir. Avez-vous vu quelqu'un ?

\- Il y avait un Auror. Il m'a donné sa tenue.

\- A quoi ressemblait-il ? Etait-ce une fille ? Un garçon ? Il était blond ? Brun ? Grand ? Petit ? Les yeux marrons ? Bleus ? Verts ?

\- Je n'ai pas vu son visage. Il avait un masque… Et j'ai couru…

\- Quel genre de masque ? Un loup ?

\- Non, ça lui prenait tout le visage… Il était entièrement blanc.

\- Il vous a parlé ? Il a fait quelque chose ?

\- J'ai marché… Ma baguette… Puis j'ai couru…

\- Vous a-t-il parlé ? Que vous a-t-il dit ?

\- Il faisait froid… J'ai mal. Je ne me sens pas bien. On me poursuit. J'ai peur. Il s'est passé quelque chose !

\- Non, avant ça. Avant. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je cours. Il fait froid. Pourquoi ils me poursuivent ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Il fait sombre ! J'ai peur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

\- Ok, calmez-vous ! Vous allez vous réveiller à trois, d'accord ? Ecoutez ma voix ! »

Blaise paniquait, il s'était mis à se débattre. Harry ne parvint plus à tenir ses bras derrière son dos. Il tentait de le retenir avec le médicomage, ils avaient peur qu'il se blesse. Orla commença précipitamment à compter. Elle avait su avant même de commencer que cela pouvait tourner ainsi, mais voir cette violente réaction la troublait. Lorsqu'elle arriva à trois, Blaise ouvrit les yeux et cessa de bouger. Il se leva brusquement en repoussant Harry et le médicomage qui n'avaient pas prévu ce mouvement soudain. Il posa tout un tas de questions sans laisser à ses interlocuteurs le temps de répondre. Mais au beau milieu d'une nouvelle phrase, il s'arrêta. Il venait de voir ses bras, plus cachés dans le dos. Orla mit ses mains devant la bouche en inspirant et Harry se mordait les lèvres.

Le bras droit de Blaise était tâché de sang. De la main jusqu'au coude. Le jeune garçon n'avait même pas senti l'humidité. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il le regardait, ne sachant plus quoi penser. Il ne s'était pourtant pas blessé, il n'avait mal nulle part.

\- « Est-ce que c'est mon sang ? demanda-t-il, perdu, paniqué, ne voulant pas vraiment connaitre la réponse mais ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de demander. Je… Je me suis blessé ?

\- Non, répondit Harry dans un murmure, extrêmement mal.

\- C'est bien du sang, n'est-ce pas ? Ce ne peut pas être celui de Draco, je ne l'ai pas touché… Je serais allé dans sa chambre ? Et j'ai touché quelque chose, tout à l'heure ? Je serais allé…

\- Le sang est coagulé dans la chambre, le coupa Harry, de plus en plus mal. C'est… c'est le sang de ta mère, Blaise… Elle est morte… »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ginny entendit un hurlement venant de la terrasse. Damian, Ron et Kenneth s'y précipitèrent pour aider Harry qui retenait Blaise. Il voulait se précipiter dans le salon et se débattait en criant. Orla s'était rapidement éloignée, ne sachant pas du tout comment gérer cette crise. Elle savait qu'elle devait dire quelque chose, elle était étudiante en psychomagie ! Elle aurait du trouver les mots.

Hermione était à la porte et mit quelques secondes avant de réagir. Elle se précipita sur Zabini et jeta un _Stupéfix_ puissant. Le médicomage présent ne manqua pas de sermonner la jeune fille : un tel sort était trop violent pour une personne en crise, il ne devait être employé que pour les cas d'extrême urgence ! C'était la règle pour tous les médicomages. Si les patients savaient que leur médicomage pouvait utiliser la force pour un oui ou pour un non, plus jamais ils ne voudraient se faire soigner. Hermione ne chercha pas à se défendre avant d'avoir fait boire une potion calmante à Blaise, immobile. Elle l'aida à boire en massant sa gorge, facilitant la réaction instinctive de son corps pour ne pas qu'il s'étouffe. Une fois fait, elle se justifia en expliquant que trois Aurors le retenaient et qu'il continuait à se débattre. Il pouvait être un danger pour lui-même et les autres : si cela n'était pas un cas d'urgence, elle ne voyait pas ce qui en était un, à part ajouter une arme au patient hystérique. Elle termina par une petite pique : c'était mieux que de rester à ne rien faire. Le médicomage inspira longuement, très en colère, et s'en alla à grands pas frustrés. Hermione se préparait à recevoir un sermon de ses supérieurs dans la journée. Mais pour l'instant, il y avait plus pressé.

Harry profita de cette accalmie pour demander si Draco allait s'en sortir. Il était stressé, impatient et terriblement inquiet. Quand il avait vu Ron, il avait du se fouetter intérieurement pour ne pas immédiatement poser la question en laissant tomber le jeune homme en détresse. Le roux le rassura sans trop en dire, préférant le soulager d'un poids sans en ajouter avec les conséquences drastiques sur le blond… Potter soupira, rasséréné. L'étau de son cœur se desserra légèrement.

Hermione vérifia que le pouls de Blaise revienne à la normale avant de lui lancer un _Enervatum_ pour annuler sa Stupéfixion. Il se mit à trembler et pleurer en même temps, incapable de réagir plus violemment à cause de la potion. Harry et Damian étaient accroupis près de lui avec Hermione. Kenneth et Ron s'étaient reculés pour laisser plus d'espace au jeune homme, et Orla réfléchissait déjà à ce qu'elle avait découvert avec l'hypnose.

\- « Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, déclara tout à coup Towler. Nous allons vous amener dans votre chambre, Monsieur Zabini. Là, nous vous demanderons d'enlever votre pyjama et de nous le donner : c'est une pièce à conviction. Ensuite, des Oubliators viendront pour prélever vos souvenirs. »

Blaise n'arrivait pas à réagir, il hocha simplement la tête d'un air absent. Damian, Ron et Hermione l'aidèrent à se lever et le guidèrent en faisant le tour de la maison. Il ne fallait pas qu'il passe par le salon pour voir le cadavre de sa mère. Kenneth et Harry restèrent sur la terrasse, attendant qu'ils soient hors de vue. Helen et Ginny les rejoignirent en regardant vers le jeune homme effondré.

\- « Comment a-t-il pu avoir le bras ensanglanté s'il portait un uniforme ? demanda Ginny après que le groupe eu disparu de leur champ de vision. C'est bien ce qu'ont dit les collègues, non ? Il portait une robe d'Auror. En plus, la carotide n'a pas été sectionnée, il n'y a pas eu de projections.

\- Il a du poser son bras dans le sang, répondit Harry. Notre criminel le lui a sans doute ordonné sous _Imperium_ pour que la culpabilité de Blaise ne puisse pas être mise en doute. De cette façon, même son pyjama sous l'uniforme d'Auror en a été imprégné.

\- Et où est cette robe maintenant ? demanda Helen. Le suspect l'aurait récupérée avant de partir ? Il devrait y avoir des tâches de sang si la robe en a tant été imbibée.

\- Les Aurors ont trouvé des traces dans le bois, expliqua Kenneth. Sans doute déposées par la course de Blaise. Avec le vent du à la vitesse et la coagulation, le sang a sans aucun doute séché avant que notre criminel ne reprenne la robe. Et à l'heure qu'il est, il doit être loin. Il est intelligent, il sait que nous fouillons partout pour retrouver cet uniforme. Nous n'avons donc pas d'autres pistes que les souvenirs de Zabini. Mais ce changement de couleur de la robe de Dahlia Zabini m'intrigue. Pourquoi ? Sa chemise de nuit était violette si je me souviens bien… C'est pour sa mise en scène ?

\- Des analystes viennent de reprendre la baguette de Blaise, ajouta Harry qui avait vu Damian la récupérer pour la confier à Ulrich en partant. Ils vont en extraire les derniers sorts, même si nous savons très bien ce que cela va donner. Mais pourquoi faire cela ? Il y aurait une troisième cible : Blaise ? C'est tout de même violent de lui faire assassiner sa propre mère !

\- Blaise n'est pas une cible, intervint Orla à contre cœur, se sentant obligée de parler pour ne pas qu'ils aillent dans une mauvaise direction, même si elle voulait d'abord prendre conseil auprès de ses professeurs. C'est encore et toujours pour faire du mal à Draco. Blaise est son meilleur ami : il lui confie tout, même ce qu'il n'a jamais dit à ses parents. Il a donc droit à un « traitement de faveur ».

\- C'est plutôt tordu… douta Kenneth. Et la robe ?

\- Mise en scène. Le blanc est symbole de pureté.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- J'essaie d'analyser la mise en scène théâtrale du tueur… Il a demandé à Blaise, sans doute sous _Imperium_ , de l'arranger à sa place. Il y a encore une surcharge de détails métaphoriques, comme pour Narcissa. Ce n'est certainement pas du au hasard : il faut donc en trouver le sens. La robe blanche fait penser au linceul des morts. Le repos éternel : « c'est fini, tu peux te reposer maintenant ». C'est un peu le message. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. C'est aussi la pureté virginale, la paix de l'esprit, le pardon… C'est ce que représente cette femme pour lui : elle était pure et aimante, et ne désirait que le pardon pour ses erreurs… Il le lui a accordé. Il y a de l'amour là-dedans. Il l'aimait beaucoup, comme Narcissa, mais s'est senti obligé de la tuer. Le sang qui l'a tachée est également voulu : quelqu'un ou plusieurs personnes ont souillé l'innocence de cette femme. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle devait mourir… Pour réparer sa faute. Le coussin rouge, la robe blanche, la rose rouge… L'amour. L'amour l'a pervertie. Elle dormait comme une princesse de conte de fée. On dirait Aurore attendant le baiser de son prince charmant. Là aussi, il y a de l'amour : elle a été maudite par le mal en personne. Maléfique. Un nom assez évocateur : à savoir, Voldemort.

\- Hein ?... grimaça Ginny, sceptique et se demandant si la jeune femme n'avait pas trop forcée sur les stimulants. Ok, admettons… dit-elle en n'en croyait pas un mot. Mais ce n'est pas « l'amour » de son « prince charmant » qui est justement censé « rompre le charme » et sauver Aurore ?

\- Et le prince n'est jamais venu, précisa Quirke. La preuve : elle est toujours là, à l'attendre dans son repos éternel. Et maintenant c'est trop tard. Le tueur ne voulait pas l'assassiner. Il en a été obligé : elle était gentille, pure et naïve, mais a été pervertie. Et il a utilisé la main de son propre fils pour l'assassiner. Il y a là un autre symbole très important ! Blaise est la pièce à conviction de son péché : ce fils est la preuve qu'il était trop tard pour la salvation de cette femme. C'était donc à lui d'exécuter la sentence. Elle s'était trompée de prince charmant et cela lui a été fatal. Quelqu'un sait qui est le père de Blaise Zabini ? Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il était Mangemort, ou une personne tout aussi démoniaque. Non ? »

Personne ne répondit. Aucun ne savait qui était réellement le géniteur du garçon. Ils étaient tous dubitatifs devant de tels propos fantasques… Cependant, cette analyse apportait une nouvelle perspective aux meurtres précédents, et ils en avaient besoin. Y avait-il une vengeance dans cette affaire ? Ils n'avaient en fait pas eu tort de penser à un crime de haine envers les Mangemorts lors du meurtre de Lucius. Harry repensa aux sans-abri moldus : les policiers avaient pensé à un « nettoyeur ». Le tueur comptait donc aussi laver la communauté sorcière de ses « parasites » ? Ce type se prenait pour un justicier. Cela pouvait donc coller avec l'analyse fantaisiste de l'étudiante… Mais alors pourquoi prendre pour cible Draco afin de lui faire du mal ? Pourquoi ne pas se contenter de le tuer comme les autres, puisque celui-ci était grandement soupçonné de crimes contre l'humanité, et n'avait jamais vraiment été condamné pour cela ? Ils échangèrent des regards soupçonneux et décidèrent tacitement d'attendre qu'elle valide ses conclusions avec ses professeurs. C'était un peu trop farfelu pour qu'ils la croient sans poser de questions.

\- « Nous allons nous renseigner sur le sujet… conclut Kenneth avec méfiance mais pensant sincèrement enquêter sur la paternité de Blaise. Qu'avez-vous à nous apprendre par rapport à l'agression envers Draco et les photos de la chambre ?

\- Je euh… hésita Orla, mal à l'aise. Je ne suis vraiment pas sûre de moi… Je préfère d'abord demander conseils auprès de mes professeurs, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

\- Donnez-nous juste une idée globale, insista Harry qui cherchait n'importe quoi auquel s'accrocher en espérant que ce ne serait pas tout aussi abracadabrant. Nous n'avons plus le luxe d'attendre.

\- Bien… murmura la jeune noire. Alors gardez à l'esprit que je ne peux rien affirmer, et que ces hypothèses pourront très bien changer un peu plus tard… Je pense que c'est un homme. Il aime particulièrement les armes blanches car c'est une extension de… son pénis.

\- Pardon ? firent les quatre Aurors, éberlués.

\- Je vous répète que je ne suis pas sûre de moi ! se défendit Orla, vindicative, les pointant du doigt pour leur faire comprendre que c'était eux qui l'avaient cherché. En tout cas, ce n'est pas clair dans sa tête à lui non plus : ce qui le rend imprévisible. Il a son but, son objectif, mais il est surtout guidé par une soif incontrôlable. Et il ne se rend pas compte qu'il est en train de se laisser submerger par elle. Il ne peut plus s'en empêcher. Maintenant qu'il a commencé, il n'arrêtera pas. Il aime beaucoup trop cela.

\- Parle-nous de ta théorie du… « pénis », grommela Ginny, totalement sceptique. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser à ça ?

\- Les coups sur Draco, dit Orla comme si c'était évident. C'était frénétique, il devait clairement se retenir. Les marques sur le matelas sont sans aucun doute les parties du corps qu'il aime le plus d'un point de vue charnel : les flancs et le cou. La position même du tueur, détaillée par Mademoiselle Weasley un peu plus tôt sur les lieux, est assez évocatrice : au-dessus, les jambes de chaque côté de son corps… C'est un viol ! Une autre forme, d'une autre sorte… plutôt symbolique. Mais c'en est tout de même un.

\- Il serait… « amoureux » de Draco ? n'arrivait pas à comprendre Helen alors que Harry s'était figé.

\- Attention ! s'exclama Quirke, de grands yeux écarquillés, presque choquée. Un violeur est très rarement amoureux de sa victime. Voir jamais. Et si c'est le cas, il s'en sert alors de justification pour son crime, ce qui est malsain : il ne se rend même pas compte de la gravité de son acte. C'est un inconscient. Dans les autres cas, très souvent, les criminels assurent que « c'est elle/lui qui l'a cherché » : ils rejettent la faute sur la victime. Je me dois tout de même de préciser que le viol n'est même pas forcément une histoire de sexe. C'est de la domination pure. Une appropriation pour soulager ses pulsions de dominateur. Il y a des hétérosexuels endurcis qui violent d'autres hommes, et ils ne sont pas non plus des homosexuels refoulés. C'est une forme de crime de haine qui n'a pas de lien avec le sexe autre que la manière dont ils sont commis. Ce fait est très important, car il s'applique parfaitement dans ce cas précis : cela n'a rien à voir avec le désir sexuel. Votre tueur veut Draco, de toutes les façons possibles. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il le désire et surtout pas qu'il l'aime. Il n'y a aucun amour là-dedans, c'est le total opposé. Et le mot est faible.

\- Donc il s'agit de domination dans un acte simulant le viol… résuma Towler. C'est donc cela le lien entre le sexe et le poignard ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser à ça ?

\- Je viens de vous le dire : la position, les coups trop nombreux pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas qu'il meurt, les marques sur le matelas comme s'il les avait soigneusement placés… Il ne pouvait juste pas s'en empêcher.

\- Tu as pourtant dit qu'il s'agissait d'endroits « stratégiques » qu'il aimait « sensuellement » parlant, rappela Helen.

\- « Charnellement » plutôt, corrigea l'étudiante. Cela n'a rien de sensuel, ce sont juste des endroits qui l'attirent. Mais pas forcément sexuellement. Ce sont des points stratégiques de sa pulsion. La preuve : il égorge ses victimes. Le cou. Il adore ça. C'est une sorte de fétichisme extrême et morbide.

\- J'y comprends rien, geignit Ginny qui avait mal à la tête. Tu as pourtant dit que son poignard était une sorte de prolongation de son sexe…

\- Comme pour un viol, oui. Sans amour, ni attirance, juste de la haine et un besoin de domination. C'est comme pour les photos : une intrusion dans sa vie privée, son intimité. A la fois par le nombre incroyable de photographies relatant la vie entière de Draco Malfoy, surtout les moments les plus privés. Mais également le lieu : la chambre de Draco. Et le point central, le « trophée » : le lit. La maison est l'endroit où on est censé être le plus en sécurité, c'est un refuge dont notre chambre est le sanctuaire. Et le lit est l'endroit où nous dormons, le lieu où on est en totale confiance au point où nous baissons toutes nos barrières, nos défenses, notre attention… Le criminel a souillé cet endroit, il l'envahit de sa présence à lui. C'est une invasion, une pénétration, l'appropriation même. Il ne se contente pas de son corps, il veut sa vie.

\- C'est horrifiant ce que tu dis, murmura Helen, le teint de plus en plus pâle. Sur quoi on est tombé ?

\- C'est au-delà de la violation de la vie privée, insista Orla. C'est encore une autre forme de viol. Il veut tout anéantir autour de Draco. Aujourd'hui est un bon exemple, commença-t-elle à énumérer en comptant sur ses doigts. Après avoir tué ses parents, il brise son corps avec l'agression, sa sécurité avec l'endroit où il place les photos, sa vie avec le sujet même des clichés, et ses relations en détruisant Blaise qui a été manipulé pour assassiner sa propre mère… Vous imaginez l'état d'esprit de Blaise Zabini ? Cela va le ronger jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il ne se le pardonnera jamais. Et par conséquence, cela va également grandement affecter Draco qui se sentira responsable.

« Je ne serais pas du tout étonnée que ce psychopathe finisse par réellement violer Draco. Et j'insiste : aucun « amour », aucune attirance sexuelle là-dedans. Juste l'avoir, le dominer, le posséder… Le réduire à l'état de loques. Il en prend le chemin, sans parler de ses autres crimes… Il avance petit à petit, ce n'est qu'un début. Je n'ose même pas imaginer quel sera son point final. »

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? En tout cas, son exposé avait porté ses fruits : ils étaient tous extrêmement mal… Ils sentaient la peur s'insinuer lentement le long de leur dos. Pourtant ils devaient attendre confirmation avant de partir sur ces idées. Mais ils avaient du mal à encaisser. Visiblement, ce type prévoyait ses crimes depuis longtemps. Il avait tout planifié. Aucun des Aurors ne parvint à prononcer un mot. Car le profilage était certes alarmant, mais l'assassin avait également des capacités incroyables. Un mélange explosif qui ne présageait rien de bon… Ce psychopathe était effrayant.

\- « Il y a encore quelque chose… hésita Orla qui ne savait pas trop si elle devait continuer avant de parler à un psychomage, mais en avait trop dit pour s'arrêter en chemin.

\- Au point où on en est, sourit nerveusement Ginny. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous épouvanter encore plus…

\- Et bien justement, fit Quirke en se raclant la gorge. Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit qu'il commençait à perdre pied ?

\- Qu'il se laissait guider par une soif incontrôlable ? se souvint Harry, troublé. Par rapport au fait qu'il n'a pas pu se contrôler quand il a poignardé Draco… ?

\- Oui… Mais pas que… Cette volonté de posséder Draco, et l'avoir à sa merci juste au dessous de lui quand il l'a agressé… Cela lui a fait perdre la tête. Il a réussi à se remettre en commandant l'assassinat de Dahlia par son propre fils presque trois heures après. Cependant, il y a prit beaucoup de plaisir… Ajouté à cela les meurtres des sans-abri, et ce côté « justicier »… Je crains qu'il ne s'arrête pas qu'à Draco…

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'inquiéta Kenneth, se redressant brusquement, très attentif.

\- Il est grisé. Il va avoir envie d'aller plus loin. Accomplir sa mission dans son intégralité. Jusqu'ici, c'était presque un test pour savoir jusqu'où il pourrait aller. D'abord le meurtre de Lucius, plutôt timide, presque hésitant. Puis le timing impossible avec Narcissa, où il n'était pas loin de se faire prendre. Aujourd'hui Draco, en passant à travers la sécurité des Aurors. Ensuite les photographies, en traversant les protections magiques très puissantes du Ministère. Et enfin la manipulation de Blaise sous le nez des représentants de l'ordre… Il va de plus en plus loin et il vous échappe à chaque fois. Maintenant il se sent tout puissant. Il se rend de plus en plus compte qu'il possède un atout majeur le rendant invincible. A partir de maintenant, il va se faire plaisir. Draco est toujours le centre. Harry est un bonus voulu et tout à fait délectable pour lui. Mais… comme il a réussi toutes les épreuves… Il va peut-être vouloir que le « bonus » soit un peu plus que ça… Et enfin se lancer dans sa quête de justice que le Sauveur n'a pas été capable d'accomplir ? »

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 _ **« Guest »**_ _: Pourquoi pas des tests sur les moldus, effectivement. Cependant, des connaissances en médicomagie et des tests sur le soin automatique au bout d'un moment, qu'importe la quantité de sang perdu, serait nécessaire. Et il y a d'autres façons de connaître la vie de Draco sans le témoignage de celui-ci. Par exemple, Blaise va devoir tout révéler sur la vie et l'intimité que Draco lui a confié. Même le plus privé… Ca va être difficile de trahir la confiance de son meilleur ami. Va-t-il y arriver ? Je pense que le tueur voulait juste montrer ce qu'il sait et « envahir » Draco. Se moquer des Aurors serait un petit bonus. Même s'ils avaient été au courant, cela était pareil pour lui. Et oui, HAHAHAHAHA, Harry n'est pas super content ^^ ! Je ne suis pas sûre que Kenneth le choisisse pour mener l'interrogatoire avec les moldus du village._

 _J'ai effectivement énormément pensé au moment dans les toilettes dans le tome 6. Cela marque d'autant plus Harry qui a été grandement choqué d'avoir été responsable de ça. Ce rapprochement est très intéressant… Est-ce que c'est voulu ? Mystère et bulle de gomme, huhuhu. Parce que même si les blessures sont faites par arme blanche et non par magie, l'effet est similaire : le Sectumsempra mime l'agression par arme blanche. Très très beau rapprochement ! Mais j'en parlerais peut-être plus tard… (si c'est le cas, huhuhu)_

 _Oui oui, il est possible d'inventer les sorts : c'est le plus gros boulot du Département des Mystères même si cela ne concerne pas que cela. Donc il est possible que le tueur ait inventé des sorts… Cependant, il y a des résidus que laisse n'importe quel sort. Les sorts inventés en laisse des similaires. Je pars en plus du principe que chaque sorcier possède une magie unique, un peu comme les empreintes digitales, les iris, ou la forme de l'oreille. Par conséquent, il est impossible qu'un nouveau sort créé et inconnu des autres ne laisse aucune trace : il faut une autre magie pour cela._

 _On peut inventer des sorts, mais pour qu'un autre sortilège fasse exactement le même effet dans les moindres détails tout en étant différent, ce n'est pas trop possible… La magie a ses limites ^^. Chaque mot prononcé avec la pensée de l'effet voulu et la volonté donne un sort. C'est la combinaison qui marche. Si un contredit le reste, il n'y a aucun effet. Donc, si on change une variante, ça ne fonctionne pas. Et si par miracle ça marche, ce sera pour un effet totalement différent. Je crois que je vais devoir aborder le sujet pour clarifier cela. Je me demandais justement quelle leçon pourra donner Funestar à Harry comme bases de Langue-de-Plomb : ce serait l'idéal ! Merci pour cette idée !_

 _Je crois ne pas avoir besoin de répondre pour le meurtre de Dahlia : tu viens d'avoir toute l'horreur de la situation dans ce chapitre ^^._

 _J'ai pensé au polynectar, une amie m'en avait parlé. Cependant, j'étais pas satisfaite : car chaque Auror se connait, ou bien il y a le risque de se faire prendre en discutant, sans compter qu'il fallait le temps pour Dahlia de mourir : elle pouvait très bien être secourue à temps grâce à la magie, même avec la carotide tranchée (il y une minute pour mourir, même si le cerveau se déconnecte instantanément et qu'il peut y avoir des séquelles). Bref, c'était trop contraignant… Sans compter qu'il faut en boire régulièrement pour ne pas se retransformer, bien connaître le personnage qu'on incarne, éviter les amis de celui-ci ou les gens qui le connait un peu… bref… Un sort type « caméléon » ou « fantôme » était bien plus pratique. Surtout que cela correspond très bien au tueur : une magie puissante, rare et secrète. Ca ne veut pas dire que le tueur ne l'utilisera jamais ! huhuhu_

 _Voilà voilà ! J'espère lire très bientôt tes autres analyses Inspecteur Guest ! A LA PROCHAINE !_

 _ **« Oups »**_ _: Je n'ai pas aborder le sujet « théorie du complot contre le Ministère » dans ce chapitre. Mais je crois que tu as un petit indice sur le sujet dans les dernières paroles de Orla ? Cela rapproche effectivement les services, mais est-ce que c'était prévu ? voulu ? Peut-être que le tueur s'en fou complètement ? Peut-être est-ce une conséquence qu'il n'a pas prévue ? Une de ses erreurs… Possible. Parce qu'ils vont tous lui coller au cul ! Fini de jouer._

 _Beau rapprochement avec le sang ! Oui, c'est une hécatombe sanglante qui doit avoir du sens. Je ne peux évidemment pas te l'expliquer et je n'ai pas encore abordé ce thème (ça fait partie des nombreuses choses que je dois dire), mais c'est très très bien pensé ! Superbe analyse ! Mai est-ce que c'est par rapport au sang-pur ? hmm…_

 _Pour le petit ami moldu de Draco, ce n'était pas vraiment le fait que Draco soit gay que je pensais lire dans les commentaires, mais plutôt le simple fait qu'il ait quelqu'un sans qu'on ne l'ait jamais lu nulle part. J'ai décrit Draco comme une personne isolée, qui se rapproche certes des moldus mais pas à ce point-là. J'ai même dit qu'il était vierge. Je pensais juste lire des théories sur le sujet, au moins une petite mention, avant de le mettre en avant dans le chapitre précédent. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas une déception du tout, juste une petite satisfaction de voir que c'est passé inaperçu pour le moment. Tous les détails sont importants dans cette histoire, j'essaie de ne rien laisser au hasard, même les plus petites idées lancées par-ci par-là. Et balancer un petit copain sorti de nulle part est souvent un aimant pour tout le monde. Dans ce fait, j'essaie juste (peut-être lamentablement, peut-être vainement) à attirer l'attention de tout le monde sur les détails, et voir ce que cela va donner. Cette histoire est un test, un exercice pour moi, et votre aide à tous m'est de plus en plus nécessaire car ça va se compliquer encore. Je voudrais éviter les erreurs. Alors du coup, je tente de mettre en avant les moindres détails pour attirer le regard et évaluer les conséquences pour adapter et faire au mieux. C'est tout. Mais effectivement, rien ne dit qu'il est bel et bien moldu._

 _Une « taupe » ou un « Jekyll », why not ? Mais tu as tout à fait raison : la sécurité est drastique, et Funestar est très compétent. Il y a une solution toute simple, mais je ne la donnerais pas (j'espère juste que ça ne va pas vous décevoir pour sa simplicité… en tout cas, elle ne sera pas donnée de sitôt). Ton raisonnement est parfaitement exact. Tu as raison d'être perplexe._

 _Je ne suis pas convaincue pour Georges moi non plus, mais c'est une belle idée. C'est vrai qu'il connait assez de « trucs et astuces » de grande qualité pour tout ça. La preuve, il a même créé avec son jumeau les chapeaux boucliers dont les Aurors étaient devenus de fervents utilisateurs. Donc ça tient la route. Le problème c'est qu'ils vendent leur création…_

 _Héhé, et oui, bien joué pour le sort sur Draco ) J'espère te relire très bientôt Inspecteur Oups ! Tes idées sont très intéressantes ! Je note pour le sang, j'en parlerais prochainement (je ne sais pas encore trop quand), et je penserais alors très fort à toi ! A BIENTÔT !_

 _ **« Yin »**_ _: Oulala, tu me mets la pression ! J'espère que la suite va tout autant satisfaire tes attentes de lectrice ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je m'épanouis très bien dans cette histoire malgré sa grande difficulté. Je ne suis pas toujours satisfaite, loin de là, mais le défi est de taille et est très stimulant. Toutes les reviews m'aident énormément, quelle qu'elles soient. J'ai rarement eu autant besoin de soutien ^^'..._

 _Effectivement, comme tu as pu le lire dans ce chapitre, le mobile est la haine et non l'amour. Et entre les deux, il y a plus qu'un pas : il y a un gouffre sans fond de plusieurs kilomètres ! (je ne supporte pas qu'on traite le viol à la légère, pour moi c'est entre ce crime et le meurtre qu'il n'y a qu'un pas). Cependant, Colin Crivey est mort. Il reste son frère, Denis, mais ce serait un peu facile, non ? :D Huhuhu._

 _J'espère que tu auras toujours autant de plaisir à lire la suite de cette histoire. Je vais reprendre tout doucement les analyses des inspecteurs et leurs recherches. Une petite redescente dans la tension de l'histoire. A très bientôt Inspecteur Yin ! J'espère te relire très prochainement !_

* * *

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

 _Les chapitres sont de plus en plus difficiles à écrire… Je suis désolée, les événements sont plutôt lents à arriver et se mettre en place. Je vais essayer d'avancer plus vite, mais j'ai beaucoup de points à aborder les uns après les autres. Une chose à la fois, où je vais partir dans tous les sens et ce sera l'anarchie. Déjà que j'ai abordé des tas de choses, il faut maintenant que je les traite petit à petit. J'ai vraiment peur de me perdre,_ _ **alors si vous pensez à un point précis que je n'ai pas abordé et dont il faut que je parle SIGNALEZ-LE !**_ _J'essaierais de le traiter en priorité. Ca m'aidera beaucoup… J'ai peur de louper des détails dans mon tableau récapitulatif…_

 _A propos du discours sur le viol, je n'ai même pas dit la moitié de ce que je voulais, j'ai du me retenir. C'est un sujet qui me tient à cœur, particulièrement quand je suis en train de regarder tous les épisodes de « New York Unité Spéciale »… En sachant que certains épisodes de cette série me font hurler d'indignation par moment… En tout cas, je ne voulais en rien « faire la leçon », juste parler et extérioriser un sujet brûlant. Surtout quand ce sujet là va devenir au centre de cette histoire. Vous avez du le voir venir… Déjà avec Charlie, que je ne vais pas laisser tranquille, (oh non !), puis le harcèlement… Et j'insiste : RIEN A VOIR AVEC LE DESIR, L'AMOUR, OU L'ATTIRANCE ou tout autre mot associé. Juste une pulsion de domination pour détruire quelqu'un et se soulager, et pas forcément sexuellement. Les violeurs sont des psychopathes très souvent récidivistes qui ont un type de victime mais ne les désirent pas forcément : c'est de la violence. Mais j'arrête là, je me retiens… J'aurais largement le temps d'aborder le sujet dans cette histoire, en ton d'ambiance, toile de fond à cette enquête. Je vais essayer de ne pas en abuser._

 _Je suis désolée pour Blaise. Il a pris un sale coup, et ce n'est pas encore fini… Malheureusement. J'imagine l'horreur de la situation pour lui. Je vous promets que je vais un peu calmer le jeu, y aller un peu plus en douceur après… ^^' Pour réattaquer ensuite. Parce que, soyons francs, je vais avoir du mal à tenir la montée en puissance de l'horrifiant. Ce n'est pas le but. Je crois que j'ai posé les bases dans ce chapitre. Je vais y aller un peu plus mollo après. En tout cas, n'ayez pas peur pour la vie de Blaise, plutôt pour sa santé mentale._

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _J'ai la pression maintenant ! Ca va être de plus en plus dur de satisfaire vos attentes à tous !_ _ **C'est pour cela que j'ai GRANDEMENT BESOIN de vos reviews pour pouvoir jauger vos envies pour la suite**_ _! Le tueur ne changera pas, mais ça peut modifier son apparition pour la suite, en tant que meurtrier ou en son nom propre… Je ne vous demande pas d'écrire la suite ou ne me dire de faire telle ou telle chose, puisque je ne le ferais pas. Juste pour vous cerner tous un peu plus, savoir ce qui est important pour vous, ce que vous avez relevé et qui n'est pas encore expliqué, mentionné… Ce que vous pensez qu'il manque ou traine un peu trop en longueur. J'ai conscience de ralentir les événements, je vais essayer d'aller un peu plus vite. C'est pas gagné, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de connaître votre priorité. Cela fait parti de vos analyses après tout. Mais n'hésitez pas à mettre tout ça en avant ! Je ne voudrais pas vous frustrer inutilement._

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _Voilà voilà, c'est fini pour cette fois-ci. J'ai été un petit peu en retard, ce chapitre a vraiment été compliqué à écrire. J'ai tout relu au moins quatre fois pour corriger et réadapter. Au début, ça n'avait aucun sens… J'espère galérer un peu moins pour la suite, il faut que je trie mon méli-mélo petit à petit pour démêler ce sac de nœuds. Ca va ordonner mon esprit et le votre je pense ^^_

 **oooooooooooo**

 **A bientôt mes bits chéris !**

 **Fantômes ou manifestants !**

 **Sortez-moi tout le jus de votre cerveau en ébullition, mes très chers inspecteurs !**

 **XXX**

 **Capitaine Ashu**


	11. Chap03-part4 --- Mercredi 8 MAI 2002

**TABLEAU RÉCAPITULATIF DISPONIBLE SUR MON PROFIL**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

 _ **PART 4**_

 _Mercredi 8 MAI 2002_

 **- **8H00** **-****

Kingsley et Hyde venaient d'arriver au Ministère. Ils pensaient devoir patienter quelques temps dans l'antichambre du Bureau du Ministre quand ils trouvèrent l'homme debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il trépignait d'impatience, tournant en tous sens, l'air nerveux et le visage pâle. Tiberius Ogden était un ancien membre du Magenmagot de 64 ans au physique tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Ses cheveux commençaient à blanchir, et il se laissait pousser la barbe pour avoir une allure de sage « _dumbledorien_ ». Il était très difficile de reprendre les rênes d'un Etat après une guerre, et Tiberius faisait tout pour en être digne. Il voulait avoir l'image d'un grand homme comme l'était Albus Dumbledore, son modèle. Les quelques centimètres de barbe lui avait déjà permis de gagner 10% dans les sondages.

A ce moment précis, il n'arrivait pas à rester calme et immobile. Il tapait du pied, avançant jusqu'à l'entrée de son boudoir, puis faisant demi-tour vers son cabinet. Quelques minutes de plus, et il serait lui-même allé chercher les deux Directeurs de Département par la peau des fesses. Quand il les vit enfin arriver, il pointa un doigt colérique vers son office et retourna se poster face à la fenêtre derrière son bureau. Elle donnait sur une vue magique changeant à volonté. En l'occurrence, il s'agissait d'une tempête en montagne : le Ministre était de mauvaise humeur. Kingsley et Hyde s'avancèrent doucement, sentant instinctivement qu'ils allaient en prendre pour leur grade. Shacklebolt respira longuement, et Funestar se mordait l'intérieur des joues. Ils étaient prêts pour le raz-de-marée.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Les Oubliators étaient avec Blaise. Le prélèvement de ses souvenirs prendrait un certain temps, surtout dans l'état de trouble où était le jeune homme. Aux dernières nouvelles, la médicomage Hermione Weasley lui avait fourni une belle dose de potion calmante et avait ordonné qu'il soit toujours sous surveillance pour qu'il ne soit pas un danger pour lui-même… En clair, elle craignait un suicide. Mais quand Ulrich l'avait vu, Blaise était plus proche de la catatonie.

Ulrich Vaisey apporta les résultats des empreintes sur le poignard et des analyses sur la baguette. Tout accusait Blaise. C'en était déprimant. Les empreintes digitales sur l'arme comportaient à la fois celles de Blaise et celles inconnues du tueur. Ne restait plus que la mémoire dans la pensine, en espérant que cela donne quelque chose.

Ulrich avait mal à la tête. Et dire qu'il allait devoir travailler avec Potter ! Il se souvenait de l'échange de regards qu'il avait eu avec Astoria : elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air contente… « Saint Potter »… Ils étaient plusieurs anciens Serpentards à détester ce type de toutes les fibres de leur être. Il était en partie responsable de la mauvaise réputation de leur maison : il n'avait jamais rien fait pour les aider, agissant comme s'ils étaient tous des Mangemorts en devenir. Sa haine envers Draco y avait grandement participée. Et maintenant, cela semblait avoir changé ? Comme c'était pratique ! Draco était une victime, donc à présent il l'aimait bien ? Alors quoi ? Il faudrait qu'ils se fassent tous poignarder pour éveiller un semblant de sympathie ?

Le jeune homme fulminait, bien qu'il n'ait pas encore eu un seul contact avec son ennemi. Les autres petits Gryffondors n'étaient pas mieux que Potter. Kenneth, Damian, Helen, Ron et Ginny étaient tous les cinq d'anciens membres de la maison rouge et or. Forcément, ils avaient toujours eu un avantage certain. Les verts et argents devaient se battre dix fois plus pour avoir un travail. Astoria et lui avaient étudié sans relâche, avaient obtenu les meilleures notes. Et pourtant, ils devaient encore se surpasser pour monter en grade, alors que des petits nouveaux étaient promus sans rien avoir fait de particulier pour le mériter. Ils n'avaient jamais fait aucune remarque, mais Funestar était venu les voir pour leur confirmer leurs soupçons : les Serpentards étaient mal vus en cette période, et les hauts gradés risquaient de le taxer de favoritisme s'il leur donnait de l'avancement à la place d'autres. Pour qu'il puisse être libre de les élever au rang supérieur, il devait avoir des preuves en béton pour démontrer leur mérite. Seul Herulf Poliakoff avait eu un traitement de faveur car louangé par de grands chercheurs de son pays, alors que Durmstrang n'était pas non plus très bien vu. Le directeur faisait le même discours à tous les « serpents » qui entraient dans son service. Après tout, Funestar était lui-même un ancien Serpentard.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Astoria Greengrass avait toujours pensé que son physique de mannequin lui ouvrirait toutes les portes. Elle était grande, presque maigre, une poitrine généreuse magiquement entretenue, de petite fesses bien rondes et fermes, de longues jambes galbées, des ongles toujours parfaitement manucurés, une peau bronzée parfaite… Un très beau visage ovale agrémenté de lèvres pulpeuses rougies de gloss, de yeux saphir cernés de longs cils noirs, un petit nez droit, et un grain de beauté exquisément placé près de ses lèvres. Elle aimait jouer avec sa longue et épaisse chevelure brune bouclée pour faire tourner toutes les têtes. Être lesbienne n'était pas écrit sur son front, cela la faisait bien rire.

Cependant, elle n'aurait jamais cru s'attirer l'amitié d'un membre de la police scientifique pour son épouvantable caractère. Ils s'étaient tout de suite entendus sur leur hargne envers le monde entier. Ils aimaient discuter autour d'un verre pour cracher sur leurs collègues, leurs supérieurs, leurs ex, les passants… Il était son premier ami moldu, et le seul. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, même chez les sorciers. Alors quand elle vint le voir sur son lieu de travail, ils allèrent immédiatement prendre une pause café-clope.

\- « Alors t'es obligée de bosser pour cette enflure ? ricana David Guerin, le scientifique après qu'elle lui ait vaguement raconté son dernier travail.

\- Ouais, comme si ça lui suffisait pas de m'avoir pourri ma scolarité, grogna Astoria.

\- T'étais à quelle école, déjà ?

\- En Ecosse, tu connais pas. Heureusement qu'Ulrich est là. On se soutient depuis l'Université, c'est pas facile tous les jours. Je me demande comment ça va se passer. Je te jure que si Potter me fait une remarque, je le descends.

\- Je n'en doute pas, rit franchement David qui aurait donné cher pour être là quand cela arriverait. Et ce meurtre ? Ca se passe bien ?

\- Ils piétinent. Mais je dois avouer que c'est plutôt compliqué… D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je suis venue : on a besoin de tes détecteurs de micros et caméras. Tu peux me passer ça ?

\- Vous en avez pas dans votre unité ? s'étonna-t-il, incrédule. C'est la base, pourtant. Je veux bien te dépanner mais ça va faire pas mal de paperasses et il me faut l'autorisation de mes chefs. Il t'en faut combien ?

\- Vu la superficie à scanner, réfléchit Astoria, pensive. Je dirais au moins dix.

\- T'es sérieuse ?! Dix ? s'exclama Guerin en recrachant son café.

\- Plus si possible. C'est un manoir, je te rappelle.

\- Elle est où ta scène de crime ? Un propriétaire de manoir assassiné chez lui, ça a plutôt tendance à faire la une des journaux, particulièrement dans les environs de Londres. Pourtant j'en ai jamais entendu parler.

\- Ils étouffent l'affaire, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? s'amusa-t-elle. C'est un homme important, on a tout fait pour qu'il n'y ait aucune fuite.

\- Mais alors tu n'aurais même pas du me parler de tout ça, douta David qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

\- Je ne t'ai donné aucun nom, ni précisé où cela se passe, la technique du tueur, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je ne t'ai même pas dit pourquoi j'ai besoin de tes engins.

\- Petite sournoise, sourit le jeune homme. Mais je vais avoir du mal à convaincre mon boss pour le prêt. Surtout pour une telle quantité.

\- Tu connais un certain… Valentyne ?

\- Le petit protégé des grandes instances ? Personne ne comprend pourquoi il est autant privilégié : il n'a rien d'exceptionnel, il est moyen dans son travail, et n'a aucun appui familial, que ce soit politique, financier ou dans la police. Le plus grand mystère de notre profession. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

\- Que tu lui donnes tous les papiers à signer. Il est en contact avec mes chefs, ils s'occuperont de tout. Le problème est qu'il nous faut tout ça pour hier. Donc on devrait s'en charger tout de suite. »

David arrêta la main qui portait le gobelet à ses lèvres. Elle était sérieuse ? Son sourire enjôleur et son regard perçant lui confirmèrent que oui. Il était en train de se passer un événement incroyable et inexplicable, mais il n'arrivait pas à saisir de quoi il était question. Et une petite voix lui chuchota qu'il était bien loin d'en estimer la véritable ampleur.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **\- 8H10 -**

Hyde et Kingsley avaient résumé l'affaire à Tiberius Ogden pendant que celui-ci faisait les cent pas devant sa fenêtre et son décor tempétueux. Il était assez intimidant de se retrouver devant le plus grand homme politique de leur communauté dont la colère se reflétait en arrière plan. C'était un théâtre qui pouvait faire hésiter les plus intrépides. Même Funestar l'effronté n'était pas tranquille. Ils avaient un peu trop conscience de pouvoir être renvoyés sans préavis d'un claquement de doigts.

De son côté, Tiberius fulminait. Cette histoire était un cauchemar. A six mois des élections. Ce n'était pas tant l'identité des victimes, dont finalement il se fichait, que la technique employée malgré la force déployée. Si les sorciers d'Angleterre avaient vent de l'affaire, ils étaient tous morts professionnellement. C'était une catastrophe. Shacklebolt avait beau lui dire qu'il ne pensait pas le meurtrier conscient des conséquences politiques, le mal était fait. Le Ministre savait devoir passer un grand nombre d'appels. Principalement pour museler la presse et ne filtrer que les informations non préjudiciables. Déjà que les tueurs en série sévissant pendant des mois sans qu'on ne puisse les arrêter étaient un énorme problème pour l'image des autorités auprès du peuple, mais il ne s'agissait pas que de cela ici…

\- « Nous devons à tous prix sauver les apparences, gronda Ogden sans s'arrêter de marcher. Il faut donner aux journalistes de quoi les repaitre pour les bâillonner… Et qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles quelques temps. Une bonne nouvelle, de préférence.

\- Notre nouvelle organisation pour améliorer nos capacités au maximum pourrait être un bon exutoire, proposa Hyde.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant ! s'emporta le Ministre, les cheveux se dressant sur son crâne dégarni. Il faut un suspect à enfermer. Il faut que les sorciers se sentent en sécurité. Ce Blaise Zabini me semble parfait pour cela.

\- Vous voulez inculper Blaise ?! s'écria Kingsley, indigné. Mais enfin il est évident que ce garçon s'est fait manipuler par le vrai meurtrier pour tuer sa propre mère ! C'est une victime ! Il est déjà suffisamment traumatisé, pas besoin d'en rajouter !

\- Il a assassiné sa mère ! contra impitoyablement Tiberius. Il est coupable ! Mettez-le en cellule immédiatement et informez la presse. Que votre chargé de communication fasse une conférence : si l'un de vous deux ou moi-même parlons officiellement aux journalistes, cela donnerait trop d'importance à l'affaire. Les électeurs ne doivent pas paniquer, alors faisons en sorte de minimiser au maximum la portée des événements. Je vais prévenir quelques vieilles connaissances. Il est temps que certains d'entre eux me rendent le service qu'ils me doivent. »

Hyde et Kingsley se regardèrent. Ils ne pouvaient pas se soustraire à un ordre si direct, même si aucun des deux n'aimait cela. Le Ministre les congédia après avoir donné son feu vert pour leur nouvelle organisation, non sans avoir glissé le sous-entendu subtil d'une menace de renvoi immédiat si la situation dégénérait…

Les deux directeurs s'inclinèrent et sortirent… Kingsley avait envie de vomir. Même Hyde, connu pour son cœur de pierre, se mordait les lèvres de frustration. Ils allaient devoir arrêter un orphelin dépressif au bord de la folie… Ce n'était pas là la justice pour laquelle ils se battaient.

\- « On peut au moins faire ça en douceur, proposa Hyde, mal à l'aise. Si nous l'installions dans une cellule aménagée ? Et demandions l'assistance d'un psychomage à ses côtés ?

\- Il faudrait aussi prévenir ses amis avant que les journaux ne le fassent, grimaça Kingsley, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Si l'un d'entre eux pouvait rester avec lui, ce serait bien… Nous n'allons pas nous faire des amis.

\- Ce n'est pas notre but, rétorqua Funestar, reprenant un peu d'assurance. Et puis au vue de la situation, il est possible que les amis de Draco et Blaise soient également en danger… Les amener au Ministère ou à l'hôpital nous aiderait à les protéger plus efficacement. De plus, Ogden ne nous a pas précisé comment nous devrions nous occuper de ce garçon : alors faisons-le bien. Ne le traitons pas comme un suspect, mais comme une victime à protéger.

\- Il ne doit pas se sentir comme un coupable, approuva Shacklebolt qui se sentait un peu mieux. Je vais m'occuper de ça, et transmettre les ordres au chargé de communication pour sa conférence de presse. Charge-toi des amis à prévenir. En tant qu'ancien Serpentard, tu es le mieux placé pour cela. »

Hyde hocha la tête. Il était d'accord, même si sa tâche était la plus difficile : ils allaient lui cracher au visage.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Gabriel Stebbins venait de faire la connaissance du très agréable Sergent William Williamson… C'était un quinquagénaire imbu de sa personne, grincheux et très peu disposé à travailler sur l'enquête. Il paraitrait que ses années de bons et loyaux services avaient largement démontré ses compétences bien au-dessus de ses misérables fonctions, et qu'il n'avait plus rien à prouver. En deux minutes, Gabriel avait compris que Williamson était jaloux. Il voulait la place de Shacklebolt et remâchait sa rage de ne pas avoir été choisi. Que de belles heures de travail en perspective.

Stebbins regarda les agents qui commençaient à sortir les énormes grimoires poussiéreux des étagères, déjà épuisés par le labeur colossal qui les attendait. Le sergent attendait assis, grommelant des insanités sur Kingsley qui n'avait aucune considération envers ses qualifications. Le Langue-de-Plomb était blasé. Il savait qu'il allait devoir faire tout le boulot tout seul, et Williamson lui mettrait des baguettes dans les roues.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Jena Faucett n'eut pas le temps de retourner sur les lieux du crime avant que Roger Davies la rejoigne et lui dise qu'ils devaient rester ici à attendre leur directeur. Ils étaient soulagés d'être assignés au Département des Mystères et ne pas être mis en groupe avec des Aurors. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance. Roger, cependant, avait moins de préjugés sur eux. Il aimait bien Ron : ils avaient vécu un moment assez intense dans l'ambulance, cela resserrait forcément les liens.

Ils eurent la surprise de voir arriver Hermione Weasley, une besace à l'épaule et le visage souriant. Elle leur expliqua qu'ils allaient étudier les héritages génétiques et ses propres recherches dans ce domaine. Elle avait pris tous ses documents, miniaturisés dans son sac. Hermione était aux anges : les arbres généalogiques des dons magiques dans les familles sorcières étaient des informations confidentielles qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'autorisation de consulter. Cette affaire était une bénédiction pour elle. Elle comptait bien noter toutes les données dont elle aurait besoin. Mieux encore : elle allait découvrir tous les héritages magiques génétiques possibles dans toutes les familles sorcières depuis près de six cent ans ! Peut-être se trouverait-elle un ancêtre et découvrirait quel don pourrait se révéler à sa descendance ? Elle était sûre de dénicher quelque chose sur la famille Potter aussi. Il était connu que les Sangs-Purs avaient douze fois plus de chances d'hériter une faculté sorcière. Chacun d'entre eux possédait plusieurs gènes dormant qui pouvaient se réveiller toutes les dix générations ou plus. Parfois, deux ou trois gènes pouvaient se révéler en même temps sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi. Ses recherches allaient s'accélérer brusquement grâce à cela.

Elle trottina devant les deux Langues-de-Plomb jusqu'aux archives. Elle n'avait pas le droit de toucher aux autres documents sous peine d'enfermement à Azkaban, mais ce n'était pas grave, elle se retiendrait. Dans l'immense salle aux dimensions de cathédrale, une foule de Langues-de-Plomb était déjà au travail. Ils étaient chargés de relire et mettre à jour le moindre parchemin de leur Département, de noter tous les sorts et inventions pour les lister, et d'apprendre par cœur toutes les données pour pouvoir reconnaître instantanément les éléments pertinents et les mentionner aux Aurors et directeurs. Hermione chercha dans les rayons l'allée réservée à la généalogie. Quand elle la trouva, elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Jena et Roger sortirent magiquement une étagère après l'autre, réduisant les grimoires pour en transporter le plus possible dans une salle d'étude. Mais la médicomage s'était arrêtée, la bouche entrouverte de surprise : plusieurs étagères portaient le même intitulé. « Famille Black ». Aucune autre famille ne recensait autant d'informations. Ni ne remontait aussi loin dans le temps. Et juste à côté, d'une quantité moindre mais tout de même très importante : « Famille Malfoy ».

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **\- 8H20 -**

Harry et Kenneth n'arrivaient pas à le croire… Blaise allait être accusé, non seulement du meurtre de sa mère, mais également de ceux de Lucius, Narcissa, l'agression de Draco et l'infraction au Manoir Malfoy. Ordre du Ministre. Kingsley les empêcha de protester d'un geste, le regard résolu. Plus doucement, le directeur ajouta qu'il ferait en sorte que le jeune noir soit bien traité. Au Ministère, il serait protégé, en sécurité, et dans une cellule avec tout le confort possible. Mais cela ne rassura pas les deux inspecteurs pour autant. Tout cela pour l'image de Ministère. C'était écœurant.

Kingsley leur tapota l'épaule, l'air désolé, et partit chercher Blaise pour l'amener dans son nouveau « refuge »… Une fois là-bas, il demanderait aux personnes sur place d'arranger une cellule, voir de l'agrandir, pour le fils Zabini. Un peu plus loin, Orla et Ginny avaient tout entendu. Après un regard de leurs supérieurs, elles allèrent chercher le reste des deux équipes pour faire le point.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Funestar était retourné en catastrophe chez les Zabini pour rejoindre les Aurors. Il avait reçu un papier par hibou qui l'avait affolé, alors qu'il avait été sur le point de transplaner chez des amis de Draco et Blaise. Damian Jennings lui avait écrit un message pour l'avertir de ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler, à propos du témoignage de Blaise après l'agression de Draco. Et cela l'avait paniqué.

Il chercha du regard le jeune garçon blond au milieu des agents qui pullulaient encore sur les lieux. Le corps de Dahlia avait été déplacé à la morgue pour l'autopsie du médicomage légiste. Les rares analystes encore sur place notaient les dernières données avant de rejoindre leurs collègues aux archives ou au Manoir Malfoy. Il croisa Kingsley qui amenait Blaise Zabini, effondré, au Ministère. Le directeur du Bureau des Aurors le regarda avec étonnement, mais ne posa aucune question. Hyde eut le temps de voir Kenneth Towler et Orla Quirke transplaner et accéléra le pas pour arriver avant le départ du blond.

\- « Jennings ! appela-t-il, presque courant. Attendez !

\- Monsieur Funestar ? s'étonna celui-ci, tout aussi intrigué que ses confrères à ses côtés. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'ai reçu votre message. Vous êtes sûr que c'est bien ce que Blaise a entendu ? Vous lui avez fait répéter ? Cela s'est-il confirmé dans ses souvenirs ?

\- C'est moi qui suis chargée de vérifier la pensine, intervint Helen. Je n'en ai pas encore eu le temps. Quel est le problème ?

\- [é]-[ku]-[aé]-[tan]…[a]-[ia]… « _Ne Curae Temporaria_ », grimaça Hyde. « Empêcher les soins » et « temporaire » en latin. Si c'est bien ce qu'a entendu Zabini, c'est de la très puissante magie noire. Digne de Voldemort. Il s'en est fallu de peu qu'il entre dans les « Impardonnables ». Il se dissout automatiquement après l'effet obtenu. Celui-ci est déterminé par le jeteur de sort au moment où il le lance : il lui suffit d'y penser très fortement et précisément. Cela est très souvent la mort, et la victime peut souffrir pendant des jours sans que personne ne puisse rien faire. C'est extrêmement cruel. Ce maléfice était le pire cauchemar des guérisseurs de l'époque, et il n'existe aucun contre-sort.

\- De quelle époque parle-t-on exactement ? demanda Harry en s'approchant.

\- Milieu de la Renaissance, vers le début du XVIème siècle. C'est un alchimiste élève de Nostradamus qui l'a inventé juste avant sa mort. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'il a fait de sa vie, et nous nous en serions bien passés. D'après les archives historiques, il y a eu une véritable épidémie de meurtres sadiques commis avec ce sortilège dans les années 1849, à Londres. Les moldus ont parlé du choléra parce qu'il y avait effectivement quelques cas de cette maladie, mais la grande majorité était une vendetta sorcières entre trois grandes familles qui a mal tournée. Depuis, ce maléfice est entré dans la liste des interdits condamnables par la perpétuité ou la peine de mort, échappant de peu à la liste des « Impardonnables ». Il a été rayé du catalogue des sorts existants et tous les grimoires dont il était fait mention ont été rappelés pour suppression. En plus d'un siècle et demi, il est devenu presque impossible de retrouver cette formule. Nous en avons juste une copie dans nos locaux, dans le coffre protégé où se trouvent tous les enchantements classés « Danger de haut niveau ». C'est pour cette raison que je n'y avais pas tout de suite pensé : personne n'a ouvert ce coffre depuis plus de vingt ans ! La magie qui le protège en prend note, et je le vérifie tous les jours. Cela fait partie de mes obligations.

\- Vous avez dit « presque », retint Harry. Cela signifie qu'il est tout de même possible d'en retrouver une trace.

\- Bien sûr, on ne peut pas éliminer de la surface de la terre la mention d'un sortilège qui a été écrit sur de nombreux parchemins vendus, prêtés ou donnés. Beaucoup de sorciers ont pu le noter et le conserver avec leurs biens personnels, reçus ensuite en héritage, vendus ou donnés… Il est impossible de le savoir, même en s'échinant à supprimer toutes ces mentions pendant 151 ans. Tout ce que cela démontre, c'est que le meurtrier recherche activement tous les sortilèges dangereux, secrets et protégés… Et il faut absolument comprendre comment il fait. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **\- 8H30 -**

Il était 8H35, encore un peu tôt pour enquêter dans le village moldu. Kenneth préférait ne pas se faire connaître comme représentant de l'ordre au début, ils aviseraient suivant la situation. Des agents Aurors étaient venus l'avant-veille pour confirmer l'alibi de Draco au moment du meurtre de Lucius, mais les moldus n'avaient pas vu Towler. Il était en civil, en compagnie d'Orla Quirke, attendant l'ouverture du cabinet du psychiatre pour prendre rendez-vous le plus tôt possible. Il était prévu que Kenneth se fasse passer pour le grand frère d'Orla qui venait demander conseils à un psychiatre pour ses études. Elle connaissait le profil de Draco et comptait bien lui poser des questions correspondant exactement à celui-ci. Avec un peu de manipulation, elle pourrait lui faire parler « d'un cas » similaire à ces critères. Ils savaient que sans cela, le secret professionnel empêcherait l'homme de parler de Draco… Le code de déontologie médicale. Ils ne savaient pas trop comment les enquêteurs moldus faisaient pour passer outre. Les médicomages, eux, se devaient de plier devant un ordre du Magenmagot uniquement.

Ils patientaient à la terrasse d'un café, leur manteau sur le dos. Il faisait encore frais les matins de Mai. Ils ne discutaient pas et regardaient partout autour d'eux, à la recherche d'un visage qu'ils avaient vu sur les photographies. Les analystes allaient leur envoyer un hibou pour leur fournir un double des clichés sur lesquels il y avait un moldu. Ils espéraient surtout croiser le jeune garçon qui avait embrassé Draco. Ils ne savaient rien de lui : ni son nom, ni son métier, et encore moins son adresse, juste son visage. Et Blaise n'avait plus été capable d'aligner un mot. Selon Orla, il fallait attendre qu'il se remette un peu. Peut-être dans quelques heures, peut-être ce soir, peut-être le lendemain… Cependant, à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues : seulement quelques joggeurs et des gens se rendant au travail. Et ils ne voyaient rien de notable.

\- « J'ai pensé à prendre un portable moldu, un jour, dit tout à coup Orla en observant un collégien parler en souriant, son appareil collé à l'oreille. Mais je ne connais personne qui en ait un, donc il ne me serait pas d'une grande utilité.

\- Moi j'en ai un, répondit Towler. Je ne m'en sers pas souvent puisqu'effectivement, il n'y a pas beaucoup de sorciers qui en possèdent. Je ne l'utilise que pour quelques amis moldus quand on veut aller boire un verre.

\- Vous avez des amis moldus ? C'est rare.

\- J'habite dans un quartier moldu, sourit Kenneth. Et je n'aime pas trop me promener chez les sorciers… Il y a trop de tensions, trop de mauvais souvenirs.

\- La guerre… comprit Orla en hochant la tête. Vous vous sentez plus libre d'être qui vous êtes chez les moldus, sans toute la pression après les troubles et les traumatismes. Sans devoir prouver encore et toujours que vous n'adhérez pas aux idéaux Mangemorts, vous justifier si vous avez le malheur de parler magie noire, pureté du sang, ou même des moldus… Correspondre aux critères « biens pensants » pour ne pas avoir à argumenter pendant des heures, même si votre idée est tout à fait honorable. La peur de la langue qui fourche, termina-t-elle en souriant de son jeu de mot : après tout, Harry Potter lui-même était un Fourchelangue, et pourtant ce langage était maudit de tous.

\- Vous avez l'air de parler en connaissance de cause.

\- C'est tous les jours comme ça à l'école… soupira l'étudiante. Tellement prévisible. J'ai décidé de tous les envoyer balader, et je prends un malin plaisir à les « troller » en clamant ne pas aimer les moldus. Ca les choque tous, alors qu'avant cela n'aurait posé aucun problème. Cette hypocrisie m'énerve. Tout ça pour se faire bien voir et rentrer dans les critères de respectabilité. C'est n'importe quoi.

\- « Troller » ? s'étonna l'inspecteur qui ne connaissait pas ce verbe.

\- Un terme qu'utilisent certains moldus sur internet pour parler de quelqu'un qui dit n'importe quoi juste pour le plaisir de provoquer. C'est assez énervant, mais j'adore ça. Vous avez un bar moldu à me conseiller ? Je n'ai jamais osé m'y rendre…

\- C'est un peu dangereux pour les jeunes filles seules, on ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber. Trouve plutôt des amis qui t'accompagneront. »

Orla bouda mais ne répondit pas. Elle n'osait pas dire qu'elle avait peu d'amis, et pas du genre à sortir dans des bars. Towler sortit son téléphone portable et le regarda pensivement…

\- « Ces appareils sont tellement utiles, marmonna-t-il. C'est bien plus rapide que les hiboux, et plus pratique que les cheminettes, même portables. Il me semble avoir vu une boutique d'électronique, pas loin, continua-t-il plus fort en souriant. Si nous allions y faire un tour ? Après tout, le cabinet n'ouvre que dans un quart d'heure. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hyde Funestar se trouvait devant une immense bâtisse dans le Hampshire, au beau milieu du parc national New Forest. Là vivait un couple de jeunes mariés très proche des Malfoy et Zabini : les Nott. Il ne les avait jamais rencontré auparavant, mais avait beaucoup entendu parler d'eux. Surtout après la guerre.

Théodore Nott junior avait eu beaucoup de mal à faire oublier qu'il était le fils d'un Mangemort, particulièrement quand il avait le même nom que son père. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait pris des cours par correspondance en changeant son nom pour celui de Théophile Nolan. Cette école à domicile n'avait pas été très regardante… Malheureusement, il n'avait pas de papiers officiels pour justifier son identité au moment où il chercha un emploi de comptable sorcier. Et inutile de préciser que le Ministère ne voulait même pas en entendre parler. Il réussit difficilement à s'installer à son compte, travaillant depuis chez lui pour des boutiques sans importance, ne demandant qu'une très faible rémunération afin que ces petites entreprises l'engagent. Cependant, tous ces patrons ne voulaient jamais le voir mettre un pied dans leurs magasins, de peur qu'il fasse fuir la clientèle. Cela lui importait peu. Il était le seul Serpentard lié très étroitement aux Mangemorts, qui avait réussi à trouver un travail. En cela, c'était un exploit incroyable qui avait été rapporté à tous les étages du Ministère. Hyde s'était senti gonfler de fierté pour sa maison vert et argent. Mais Théo avait aussi eu de la chance : s'il avait porté la Marque des Ténèbres, aucun effort aussi draconien soit-il n'aurait pu lui permettre cette petite victoire.

Le directeur sonna et se prépara mentalement à annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. La porte s'ouvrit sur Madame Nott, anciennement Pansy Parkinson. Leurs deux héritages, après l'indemnisation des préjudices physiques et moraux de la guerre, avait permis qu'ils conservent cette demeure familiale. Cependant, Théodore étant le seul à toucher un salaire, ils vivaient chichement. Pansy, qui avant ne se montrait que dans les derniers vêtements à la mode, portait une simple robe crème à la coupe banale et datant sans doute de plusieurs années déjà. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un petit chignon, son visage à peine maquillé, et elle ne portait aucun bijou.

\- « Bonjour, Madame Nott, salua Hyde. Navré de vous déranger si tôt dans la journée, je suis Hyde Funestar, le directeur du Département des Mystères.

\- Le directeur ?! s'exclama Pansy, les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement à l'annonce du statut du vieil homme. Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Pourquoi… ? Mais entrez, je vous en prie.

\- Cela aurait été avec grand plaisir, mais malheureusement je suis pressé. Votre mari est-il là ?

\- Euh, oui… Il dort encore, mais je peux aller le réveiller. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de vos amis Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini ?

\- Samedi dernier, oui… hésita Pansy, de plus en plus intriguée. Nous nous sommes tous retrouvés au Manoir Malfoy, comme toutes les semaines. Pourquoi ?

\- Nous avons étouffé une affaire que nous ne pourrons plus taire très longtemps… annonça posément Funestar, prenant le temps de tout résumer petit à petit. Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy et Dahlia Zabini ont été assassiné à leur domicile, annonça le directeur, choquant la jeune femme qui pâlit et chancela, les mains sur la bouche. Draco Malfoy a également été agressé et se trouve à l'hôpital, dans le coma. Nous avons été dans l'obligation d'inculper Blaise Zabini bien que nous le pensons innocent, il est dans une cellule au Ministère. L'avantage est que nous pouvons ainsi les protéger plus efficacement, puisqu'ils sont vraisemblablement en danger. Et nous pensons que vous et votre mari risquez de l'être également… »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Helen Harris avait reçu une mission prioritaire de Funestar, avant de s'occuper de la pensine et des détecteurs de caméras moldues qui n'étaient d'ailleurs pas encore arrivés. Cela l'avait étonnée, puisqu'il avait l'air pressé de connaître les souvenirs exacts de Blaise, avant qu'il ne lui explique la teneur de cette charge. Elle venait de transplaner dans un hangar à poubelles d'une résidence moldue en banlieue londonienne. Ils s'agissaient d'immeubles étudiants, non loin de la gare Kensal Green.

Millicent Bulstrode avait réussi à obtenir des papiers moldus grâce à son émancipation pendant la guerre, la désolidarisant de ses parents Mangemorts avant que ceux-ci perdent durant la Bataille de Poudlard. Cela ne lui avait pourtant pas attiré la sympathie de la communauté sorcière et l'avait au contraire dégoûté de leurs mentalités. Comme Astoria ou Ulrich, elle aurait pu entreprendre des études supérieures sorcières, même si pour cela elle aurait du se battre dix fois plus que les autres. Mais Millicent avait choisi le monde plus calme des moldus, se rendant compte plus tard qu'il n'était pas non plus aussi paisible et idyllique qu'elle le pensait. Malgré tout, elle poursuivait son école de gestion et commerce. Elle allait passer en troisième année si elle réussissait ses examens, le mois prochain.

L'Auror vérifia les coordonnées sur son parchemin, cherchant le bâtiment F. Elle sonna à l'interphone au numéro 18, intriguée par ce système électronique qu'elle utilisait pour la première fois. Helen avait du chercher dix minutes pour comprendre qu'il fallait appuyer sur le bouton 18.

\- « Oui ? fit une voix tendue de fort mauvaise humeur.

\- Auror Helen Harris. Je suis venue vous chercher pour vous emmener auprès de vos amis. Blaise Zabini est en prison, et Draco Malfoy à l'hôpital. Et nous avons de sérieuses craintes pour votre sécurité. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **\- 8H40 -**

Herulf Poliakoff était très énervé. Non seulement toute cette affaire ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, mais en plus il venait d'apprendre que Funestar avait disposé de lui comme on prête un jouet. Il enrageait. Il n'avait pas atteint le plus haut grade de Maître-en-Plomb, juste en dessous de celui de directeur et même indépendant dans la hiérarchie, pour qu'on puisse s'amuser avec lui comme on déplace un pion sur un échiquier.

Il devait rejoindre Shacklebolt à Saint-Mangouste pour des études sur le sang sorcier. Les médicomages ne pouvaient-ils pas tout simplement le renseigner ? Pourquoi avait-il besoin de lui ? Alors il était là, à attendre que le directeur du département ennemi daigne bien se montrer. C'était insupportable ! Il était 8H42. Devant la vitrine de la fausse boutique moldue « Purge & Pionce Ltd. », il fumait cigarette sur cigarette, ses lunettes de soleil masquant son regard noir et rougi par sa gueule de bois. On ne lui avait même pas permis d'aller se laver avant de venir. Il puait l'alcool et le sexe, il détestait ça.

Quelques minutes et neuf cigarettes plus tard, Kingsley arriva. Il lança un regard dégouté sur le jeune homme qui avait envie de lui déchiqueter le visage, et lui ordonna de le suivre. Herulf inspira fortement et bruyamment, les narines dilatées par la colère. Il jeta son mégot violemment, manquant de brûler un moldu qui passait par là et protesta. La tête basse, Poliakoff suivit le directeur dans Saint-Mangouste à travers les couloirs. Il le regardait par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil, les mâchoires serrées, rêvant d'une occasion pour lui arracher le cœur.

Shacklebolt ne demanda pas une seule fois son chemin, marchant résolument vers une destination qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'annoncer. Il ne regarda pas si le Langue-de-Plomb le suivait. Il prit l'ascenseur et retint la porte pour attendre Herulf. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot, mais le directeur sentait l'alcool et la sueur de son compagnon embaumer l'espace réduit. Hyde lui avait dit qu'il était le meilleur dans son domaine, mais Kingsley se demanda si son style de vie ne portait pas préjudices à son possible talent… En tout cas, il n'aimait pas ça. Il espérait qu'au moins, Herulf avait dessaoulé…

Quatrième étage. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un couloir blanc et des guérisseurs en robe immaculée qui marchaient tranquillement. Ils avancèrent un long moment jusqu'à atteindre une épaisse double porte, et se postèrent devant une large fenêtre juste à côté. Dans la chambre aseptisée, Draco reposait sur un lit, un respirateur magique sur le visage et une perfusion de sang neutre dans le bras. Une brume magique indiquait ses divers signes vitaux assez faibles. Herulf se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient là.

\- « Les pertes de sang sorcier sont les plus gros problèmes des médicomages, dit tout à coup Kingsley en fixant le jeune homme dans le coma. Les dégâts magiques sont toujours importants, et les conséquences sur les sens peuvent rapidement être irréversibles. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles les sorciers vouent presque un culte sur le sang. Et les Sangs-Purs sont toujours plus fragilisés, puisque la magie dans leurs veines ne connait pas d'autre transporteur que le sang spécial du sorcier. Pas une goutte de sang moldu. Le choc de la rencontre avec le sang neutre, sans aucune magie, peut causer un traumatisme sévère. Avec le temps, cette difficulté a instauré une peur des sorciers envers les moldus, les faisant paniquer si leurs sangs entraient en contact. Et au fil des siècles, tout ceci est devenu ce que nous savons aujourd'hui : la valorisation du Sang-Pur au mépris des autres, considérant que celui-ci est empreint d'une plus grande magie, celle originelle. Ils ne prennent pas en compte l'évolution de notre espèce, et que le Sang-Mêlé s'est adapté pour faire aussi bien voyager la magie que le Sang-Pur… et même améliore les chances d'une transfusion de sang neutre sans choc magique.

\- Je suis au courant, grogna Herulf. Et le petit Malfoy est un Sang tout ce qu'il y a de plus Pur. Sa réaction magique va être extrême… Il y a de fortes probabilités qu'il ne puisse plus jamais utiliser sa magie et souffre de graves effets secondaires. C'est une réaction typique de ce choc entre deux sangs à ce point différents : le peu de magie qui reste dans le corps ne supporte pas cette nouvelle hémoglobine et ne s'y accroche pas. Elle fait un rejet qui empêche tout usage sorcier, la magie recule et tente de survivre avec le peu de sang sorcier qui lui reste. Encore plus s'il est pur. C'est de l'auto-préservation. Le problème étant que justement, comme la magie se protège et ne navigue plus convenablement dans tous les vaisseaux, le corps tente de s'adapter à cette nouvelle condition. Et alors le nouveau sang que créé le sorcier n'est plus le même. La magie n'accepte pas cette nouveauté et finit par disparaître petit à petit. Et le sorcier devient Cracmol. En ce moment, les médicomages cherchent surtout un moyen pour rééduquer la magie pour qu'elle puisse accepter le nouveau sang créé par le sorcier. Ils ont essayé avec le sang neutre et cela a été une catastrophe : les quelques sorciers qui ont accepté d'être cobayes en sont morts. Par contre, pour l'hémoglobine produite après une importante perte sanguine, il y a eu quelques résultats prometteurs.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Kingsley. Il y a donc une chance pour que Draco Malfoy retrouve l'usage de sa magie ?

\- C'est toujours expérimental et n'a jamais été appliqué sur un Sang-Pur, rappela Poliakoff en grimaçant. Ces gens n'aiment pas jouer avec leur pureté… Si Malfoy junior se réveille à temps pour donner son consentement sur la rééducation magique, il sera le tout premier cobaye Sang-Pur… Sur les Sangs-Mêlés, les chances de réussite sont de 1 sur 20. Et encore, les sorciers qui ont pu récupérer leur magie ne l'ont recouverte qu'à 50% maximum. Sans compter qu'ils auront tous un handicap à vie. Cela peut être une baisse ou une perte. Vue, ouïe, odorat, goût, équilibre, sensation, ou même le sentiment de peur. Sans parler d'un possible changement de caractère important ou d'un trouble psychique sévère… Certains sur les milliers dans le monde qui ont participé à ces recherches, ont pu retrouver tous leurs sens comme avant. Mais c'est de l'ordre de 1 sur 1.000 environ. Et ceux-là n'ont regagné que 1% ou 2% de leur magie : soit rien du tout. Ils peuvent à peine jeter un _Lumos_ faiblard, digne d'une veilleuse pour gamins à la lumière défaillante. Et encore, les cobayes sont des sorciers ayant perdu au moins 20% ou 30% de sang, très rares sont ceux qui se sont vidés de la moitié de leur masse sanguine, comme Draco. Ceux-là n'ont rien retrouvé du tout. Malgré tout, les chercheurs ont pu adapter la rééducation. Il y a peut-être une chance. Mais je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus. Le petit est mal barré.

\- Hyde avait raison, sourit Kingsley, rassuré. Vous avez l'air de bien connaître ce domaine. Votre spécialité est la magie noire, si je ne m'abuse ?

\- Ouais, soupira Herulf. Et la magie rouge : celle du sang. Les deux sont très souvent liées. Mais elle ne m'intéresse qu'en application avec la magie noire. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi Funestar m'a envoyé ici.

\- Moi je vois très bien. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry, Ginny et Damian étaient au New Scotland Yard. Potter voulait enquêter sur les sans-abris moldus assassinés mais devait attendre Astoria qui était affectée avec lui. Weasley et Jennings étaient simplement venus pour que Leigh Valentyne leur explique les procédures pour obtenir les coordonnées de quelqu'un à une banque, avec simplement une carte de crédit. Et naturellement, qu'il fasse les démarches pour eux.

Les échanges sorciers-moldus étaient un vrai problème pour les affaires. Ils n'avaient pas du tout les mêmes lois judiciaires pour mener les enquêtes, pareil pour les jugements. Du coup, leur système juridique ne pouvait pas leur fournir les documents nécessaires pour obtenir des renseignements côté moldu, et rien n'avait été fait pour arranger cet état. C'était Shacklebolt qui les avait directement envoyés au poste de police, expliquant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour eux. Dans le cas d'un problème et au vue de la situation, il pourrait demander au Ministre de la Magie d'aller voir le Premier Ministre moldu pour faciliter le processus. Mais cela ne devait être qu'un dernier recours.

Valentyne arriva à 8H45, pressé et un énorme gobelet de « Starbucks » à la main. Il sursauta violemment et renversa son café sur son beau costume froissé quand il les vit assis dans les fauteuils de l'entrée, l'attendant patiemment. Leigh s'était figé, de grands yeux écarquillés faisant sourirent les trois sorciers. Le commissaire se reprit et avança vers eux la tête haute pour retrouver un semblant de dignité.

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? s'énerva-t-il en chuchotant. D'habitude vous venez une fois tous les trois mois. Et encore, en période de grosses affluences ! Personne ne vous connait ici, on va me poser des tas de questions embarrassantes ! Ca a déjà commencé hier !

\- Calmez-vous, je suis venu pour vous aider, tenta Harry en levant les mains en signe de paix. Et mes collègues ont juste besoin d'un renseignement. Pouvons-nous aller dans votre bureau ?

\- Je suis déjà très en retard ! J'ai énormément de boulot ! Ca ne peut pas attendre ?

\- Je crains que non. Mais je vous promets que vous ne le regretterez pas. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ronald alla rejoindre Ulrich au Manoir Malfoy. Il mettait un point final à son compte-rendu. Il avait l'air épuisé. Il avait recherché les empreintes digitales sur toutes les photographies de la chambre avec d'autres collègues : seul le suspect les avait touchées. Les fameuses empreintes inconnues retrouvées à la fois sur la première arme du crime, le message sanglant pour le meurtre de Narcissa, le poignard qui avait tué Dahlia, et la première photographie de Draco trouvée par Kenneth dans le dressing. Cela avait été un travail laborieux, mais comme ils avaient été plus d'une dizaine sur le coup, cela avait été plutôt rapide. Heureusement, car Ron venait le réquisitionner pour une autre mission.

\- « Vaisey ? l'appela le roux. T'es disponible ? Les directeurs nous ont mis ensemble pour un boulot.

\- Génial, grommela le brun, tout à coup très sombre. Où est Astoria ?

\- Avec Harry au poste de police moldu pour enquêter sur les sans-abris égorgés.

\- Elle doit jubiler, ironisa Vaisey, tout de suite plus heureux de savoir qu'il avait eu de la chance comparé à sa camarade. Je dois encore terminer un rapport sur le message au mur.

\- Quelqu'un ne peut pas le faire à ta place ? s'impatienta le roux. On doit avoir fini pour midi, ensuite on se retrouve tous au Bureau pour parler de l'affaire et mettre à plat ce que nous avons découvert.

\- Si tôt ? s'étonna le Langue-de-Plomb. On doit faire quoi ?

\- Je suis passé au Ministère et on a enfin reçu la carte de mon frère, expliqua Ron en sortant un grand parchemin plié. Les vols express par hibou depuis la Roumanie sont plus longs que ce que je pensais.

\- Les demandes urgentes judiciaires ne passent plus en priorité ? Je croyais que le Ministère pouvait faire venir des documents par faucon pèlerin en cas d'impératif. Normalement ça ne prend qu'une demi-journée depuis l'Europe de l'Est.

\- Quand on a fait la demande, l'affaire n'avait pas encore pris une telle ampleur. Le Ministre ne s'était pas impliqué en personne. Et les faucons pèlerins ne peuvent être envoyés que par ordre gouvernemental émanant des hautes sphères. Mais bon, on a enfin la carte et nous devons l'étudier. Peut-être qu'on y découvrira quelque chose en se rendant sur tous les lieux stratégiques mentionnés ?

\- Donc, on doit se mettre dans la peau d'un voyeur obnubilé par les Malfoy ? soupira Ulrich qui se voyait mal jouer ce rôle.

\- Plutôt un fanatique délirant obsédé par Draco Malfoy…

\- Tu te rends compte que tu parles de ton frère ? s'étonna Vaisey qui ne s'était pas attendu à des mots si durs.

\- Oui, trancha Ron, le regard sévère. Et je compte bien le traîner moi-même en justice pour harcèlement dès son retour en Angleterre. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **\- 8H50 -**

Astoria aurait voulu rester avec David, mais le devoir les appelait tous les deux. Ils avaient déjà pris pas mal de temps pour discuter. Après avoir rempli tous les papiers, elle lui avait demandé de prendre directement contact avec Valentyne… et elle venait de recevoir un parchemin par hibou de Funestar qui lui ordonnait d'aller rejoindre Potter à New Scotland Yard, justement pour voir le commissaire Leigh Valentyne. Cela lui épargnait un envoi par hibou à ses supérieurs pour les prévenir de la procédure administrative. Elle parlerait directement au policier pour qu'il signe sans poser de questions.

Elle transplana dans une ruelle non loin de Victoria Street, et pressa le pas vers le bâtiment du Metropolitan Police Service. Elle savait qu'elle devrait travailler avec Potter et sa clique, mais elle n'avait pas été préparée à devoir être en binôme avec lui ! L'horreur ! Elle était curieuse de savoir comment Ulrich supportait leur nouvelle affiliation, et avec qui il allait être. Greengrass demanda à voir Leigh Valentyne à l'accueil et se vit refusée : il était occupé… Astoria sortit son plus beau sourire hypocrite et dégaina son faux badge de commissionnaire fourni par Funestar dans la lettre. Elle ne pensait pas devoir l'utiliser si tôt, à peine une ou deux minutes après son obtention. La réceptionniste décrocha immédiatement son combiné pour contacter Valentyne. La Langue-de-Plomb lui dit de préciser qu'elle était avec l'inspecteur Harry Potter. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'on lui indique le bureau. Quand elle passa le cordon de sécurité, les commérages commençaient.

Ginny, Damian et Leigh étaient en pleine discussion pour savoir comment ils pourraient obtenir les coordonnées de John Smith auprès de HSBC. Valentyne était halluciné : c'était une banque internationale de très grande importance, les juges étaient toujours très frileux quand ils devaient livrer des mandats sur les personnes riches, même si cela ne concernait qu'un de leurs clients _lambda_. Une histoire de protection de l'anonymat et de sécurité des données, le directeur de la banque n'allait pas du tout aimer ça. Et il était ami avec le chef de la police… Il fallait une très bonne justification. Et comment pourrait-il en donner à un juge alors qu'il devait taire l'existence de la magie ? De toute façon, même s'il avait le droit de parler des sorciers, les juges l'enverraient directement dans un hôpital psychiatrique… Astoria arriva juste au moment où le téléphone du commissaire sonna.

\- « Un prêt de dix détecteurs de mouchard à une division inconnue ?! hurla Leigh dans le combiné pendant que Harry expliquait à Astoria ce qu'ils venaient faire chez les moldus. Vous vous foutez de moi ?!

\- Ah ! intervint la Langue-de-Plomb. Je crois que c'est moi, ça. C'est pour notre affaire, nous avons besoin de ces appareils.

\- Comment ?! s'emporta le moldu en masquant le micro du téléphone contre lui, les yeux révulsés de colère. C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?! Vous voulez ma mort ? Comment je vais justifier un truc pareil, sans parler de tout le reste ?!

\- Je crois qu'on peut faire appelle au Ministre de la Magie ? proposa Harry en voyant le commissaire non loin de la crise d'hystérie. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il prenait très au sérieux cette affaire et ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour nous aider. Si vous recevez un ordre direct du Premier Ministre, je pense que vous n'aurez pas à vous expliquer ? Vous pourrez prétendre ne rien savoir, cela sera logique : les politiques n'aiment pas partager leurs secrets, c'est connu.

\- Vous avez le pouvoir de faire intervenir les politiques à votre guise ? n'arrivait pas à croire Valentyne, de plus en plus choqué. De quoi est-on en train de parler au juste ? A quel point votre enquête est-elle importante ?

\- Nous parlons de Sécurité Nationale et d'un possible coup d'Etat terroriste, sourit Harry comme s'il parlait d'une nouvelle recette de gâteau. Enfin, pour moi il s'agit surtout de popularité et des élections… »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Quand Pansy avait réussi à se remettre du discours du directeur Funestar, elle était entrée dans une colère noire. L'information que Blaise était inculpé à tort avait fait son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Comment osait-il faire une chose pareille et le lui dire avec un tel aplomb ?! Elle lui avait claqué la porte au nez, incapable de trouver les mots pour lui crier dessus. Elle ne se soucia pas un instant qu'il puisse l'attendre dehors pour les conduire auprès de leurs amis. En ce qui la concernait, il pouvait bien repartir d'où il venait : en enfer !

Elle grimpa les marches trois par trois, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Les parents de Draco et Blaise étaient morts… Draco était dans le coma… Blaise était enfermé… Son cœur tambourinait, elle n'arrivait pas à gérer toutes ces données en même temps. Ils avaient eu l'air d'aller bien à peine quelques jours auparavant ! Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas été prévenus plus tôt ?! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?! La panique la faisait pleurer, elle avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre à la volée et se jeta sur le lit. Theo sursauta violemment, les yeux encore brumeux de sommeil et n'ayant pas encore connecté son esprit pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Lorsqu'il arriva à pendre conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, sa femme l'enlaçait, secouée de sanglots.

\- « Chérie ? hésita le jeune brun, clignant des yeux pour y chasser les dernières traces de somnolence. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Pansy n'arrivait pas à parler clairement. Tout ce qu'il entendit étaient les mots « mort », « hôpital » et « Ministère », associés aux noms de Draco et Blaise. Theo comprit seulement que c'était grave. Il ferma les yeux pour rassembler son courage et s'extirper du lit. La seule pensée qu'il arriva à avoir, c'est qu'il devait être présentable au cas où, avant d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. De toute façon, il savait Pansy incapable de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit avant un bon moment. Il repoussa donc doucement sa femme et s'habilla à la va-vite. Pansy s'était levée et s'agitait en tous sens, toujours dans l'incapacité de prononcer des phrases intelligibles. Elle souffla pour calmer ses nerfs, secouant ses mains comme si cela pouvait l'aider. Theo la prit par la main une fois habillé, et la guida vers le rez-de-chaussée pour lui donner un verre d'eau. Elle devait apaiser ses sanglots. Il eut la surprise de voir un vieil homme attendant dans le vestibule.

Hyde avait pris la liberté d'entrer, sans oser aller plus loin que le paillasson intérieur. Il salua le jeune homme, s'attirant l'attention de sa femme qui pressa le pas pour aller dans la cuisine et être hors de vue du directeur. Theo s'était arrêté, ne sachant plus quoi penser. C'est alors que Funestar lui réexpliqua ce qu'il avait déjà dit à Pansy… et Theo comprit.

Il mit bien moins de temps à réagir. Sa rage était plus froide et dangereuse que celle de Pansy. Il montra les dents et ordonna sèchement à l'homme d'attendre à l'extérieur. Il devait aller calmer sa femme avant qu'ils n'aillent voir Draco.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Millicent avait passé une nuit blanche à réviser, et avait à peine fini de se préparer pour aller en cours quand elle avait répondu à l'interphone. Elle se demandait ce qu'était cette vaste blague. Comme de toute façon elle devait sortir, elle prit tranquillement son sac d'étude, termina sa énième tasse de café, et descendit lentement les escaliers en baillant. Elle ne quitta pas la femme du regard quand elle s'approcha de la porte vitrée de l'entrée de l'immeuble et l'ouvrit.

\- « Je suis pressée, grommela-t-elle à la dénommée Helen Harris sans s'arrêter de marcher. Je n'ai pas le temps pour vos idioties.

\- Mademoiselle Bulstrode ? s'étonna Helen en la suivant. Je ne plaisante pas, c'est grave. Draco Malfoy est à Saint-Mangouste, dans le coma. Il a perdu une grande quantité de sang et risque d'en souffrir. Et Blaise Zabini est enfermé au Ministère à tort : il a besoin de ses amis !

\- Est-ce que c'est une manœuvre grotesque des Aurors pour m'amener au Ministère ? De quoi je suis soupçonnée au juste ?

\- Mais… n'arrivait pas à comprendre Harris. Vous n'êtes soupçonnée de rien.

\- Alors laissez-moi tranquille.

\- Vous êtes en danger !

\- Foutaises. »

Helen s'énerva. C'était illégal, mais elle ne savait pas comment faire autrement. Alors elle agrippa la jeune femme et transplana à l'aire de transplanage de Saint-Mangouste sans lui demander la permission. Selon la loi sorcière, cela pouvait s'apparenter à un kidnapping, mais l'Auror n'en avait cure. Alors que Millicent tempêtait, criait, les yeux révulsés de colère, Helen la tira de force à l'intérieur, faisant se tourner tous les regards vers eux. Personne n'osa cependant les arrêter : Harris portait l'uniforme des Aurors.

La brune avait une poigne puissante et était bien plus forte que Millicent, même si celle-ci faisait presque le double de son poids. La blonde comptait bien porter plainte auprès des tribunaux sorciers. Cependant, elle ne se trouvait pas dans les locaux du Ministère comme elle l'avait initialement pensé, et cela l'intrigua. Saint-Mangouste était un lieu de silence, réservé au calme pour le soin et le respect des malades. Elle décida donc de se calmer, et rejeta brusquement la main de Helen qui la tirait.

\- « Je vous préviens que si j'arrive en retard en cours, je vous le ferais payer très cher ! grogna-t-elle. Maintenant que c'est clair, je vous suis. Ca a intérêt à être grave. »

L'Auror hocha la tête, rassurée d'être enfin obéit. Elle avait toujours détesté ceux qui résistaient aux représentants de l'ordre : c'était stupide et contre-productif. Mais elle s'empêcha de rétorquer quoi que ce soit et avança dans les couloirs.

Elle ne s'arrêta que là où s'étaient postés Kingsley et Herulf un peu plus tôt, et scruta le visage de l'étudiante. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : Millicent lâcha son sac et ses livres qui s'écrasèrent bruyamment sur le sol. Elle avait le souffle coupé, haletant, et chancela. Un guérisseur qui passait par là aida Helen à retenir la jeune blonde pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre. Ils la guidèrent vers une chaise non loin. L'Auror se demanda si elle n'aurait pas du prendre le temps de la convaincre avant de lui causer ce choc un peu trop violent… La vision de Draco, extrêmement pâle, sous respirateur et perfusion, avait peut-être été trop brusque…

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de se fustiger plus longtemps qu'elle entendit des personnes courir dans leur direction. Theo et Pansy Nott s'étaient précipités jusqu'à la chambre de Draco sans réaliser que Millicent était également là, cachée par l'Auror et le médicomage. Pansy sanglotait et Theo jurait. Pas trace de Funestar : il devait être reparti juste après les avoir déposés à l'accueil de Saint-Mangouste. Helen comprit que c'était à elle que revenait le sale boulot d'expliquer les détails aux trois anciens Serpentards… Funestar, ce fumier ! Elle n'était pas prête à regarder dans la pensine.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Funestar était retourné au Département des Mystères pour examiner la « Magie Inconnue ». Ce terme était devenu le nom usuel de cet enchantement empêchant toute détection de signature magique résiduelle ou même l'identification d'une magie bel et bien présente qu'ils ne parvenaient même pas à déceler… Ce pseudonyme était parfait, car il mentionnait clairement le fait qu'elle rendait « inconnu » le sort utilisé, son existence ou même le lanceur. Hyde avait envie de l'appeler « _L'Ign_ _ō_ _tus_ ».

Il alla d'abord voir si Jena et Roger avançaient bien avec la femme Weasley sur les recherches d'héritage magique. Ils allaient en avoir pour un bon moment. Il croisa un grand nombre de ses Langues-de-Plomb, les bras chargés de documents de toutes sortes. Leur mission à eux était bien plus drastique et ne manquerait pas de durer plusieurs jours. Cela le faisait sourire. Après ça, son Département aurait une organisation exemplaire et irréprochable. Il devrait ordonner à chaque nouvel arrivant de lire absolument toutes leurs archives, même si cela leur prendrait des années : de cette façon, ils auraient toutes les informations possibles pour leurs recherches et cela les aiderait grandement. Il était persuadé que quelques données avaient été oubliées dans le temps et reposaient depuis bien trop longtemps sous des couches de poussières, alors qu'elles auraient pu être utilisées pour découvrir des mystères jamais soupçonnés. Lui-même devrait se repencher sur toute cette paperasse quand il aurait un peu plus de temps. Il était sûr que le tueur avait appris d'une façon ou d'une autre quelques-uns de ces secrets perdus, et dont le directeur ignorait l'existence parce qu'il n'avait pas assez fouiné. Et cela était inadmissible. Hyde avait le devoir de tout savoir sur son Département. Et il n'avait que trop conscience que ce n'était pas le cas.

Funestar demanda où s'étaient posés Faucett, Davies et Weasley, et pressa le pas vers la salle indiquée. Les trois jeunes gens étaient en grande discussion quand il entra. Hermione avait l'air dans tous ses états, les deux autres tentaient de la raisonner.

\- « Je vous dis que cela explique tout ! s'emporta-t-elle. Ca montre même que c'est encore plus grave ! Ce peut être une piste !

\- Nous n'avons aucune preuve, rétorqua Roger. Et aucun moyen de le vérifier. Vous ne croyez pas qu'on s'en serait rendu compte depuis un bon moment si cela avait vraiment été le cas ? Ce n'est pas un don bénin.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta le directeur en s'approchant. Vous parlez de quoi ?

\- Madame Weasley a voulu que nous étudiions en priorité la généalogie des Black et Malfoy malgré nos protestations, soupira Jena. Notre but est de trouver un possible héritage génétique en rapport avec la magie inconnue, pas d'examiner les gènes de Draco Malfoy. Mais nous avons cédé et pris les Black. Elle épluche les données des Malfoy.

\- Et après avoir consulté la liste des dons recensés dans le premier grimoire, j'ai trouvé une malédiction génétique très grave, se justifia Hermione en insistant bien sur les derniers mots. Je suis sûre qu'elle s'est réveillée chez Draco, mais faiblement.

\- De quoi s'agit-il, s'intéressa Hyde en s'approchant de la médicomage.

\- C'est un charme similaire à celui des Vélanes, issu d'une créature magique disparue à ce jour. Encore maintenant, nous n'avons aucune idée de quel être il s'agit. Il ne reste que quelques légendes les mentionnant sans pouvoir les définir clairement : cela pourrait être des sirènes, des vélanes, des succubes ou incubes, des fées, ou que sais-je encore. Il y a des tas de créatures usant de séduction pour arriver à leurs fins. Cependant, de récentes recherches sur les êtres mythiques ont démontré qu'il existait une autre espèce disparue depuis des siècles. Ils l'ont appelé « _Angelus_ ».

« La grande particularité de cette créature, et qu'on ne retrouve nulle part ailleurs, est la non-intention d'attirance. Elle séduit sans le vouloir, sans utiliser un quelconque pouvoir, et peut inspirer un amour extrême comme une haine féroce. Elle exacerbe les sentiments à son égard, quels qu'ils soient, et empêche toute ignorance et indifférence. Cela cause de très nombreux problèmes : le harcèlement, la violence, l'agression, le meurtre, etc. Cela peut prendre des proportions incroyables sans aucune raison. Au contraire, ces créatures sont très souvent pures et innocentes dans les légendes, d'où le nom « _Angelus_ ». N'est-ce pas précisément ce qui est en train de se passer ?

\- Pas exactement, non, contra Funestar, peu convaincu. Vous oubliez la théorie de l'étudiante engagée comme psychomage, la petite Quirke. Le tueur serait un « justicier » cherchant à punir les anciens Mangemorts et ceux qui leur étaient affiliés. Draco Malfoy est peut-être le centre, mais Harry Potter est également concerné, de même que tous ceux qu'il juge comme étant de la « vermine à éliminer ». Sans compter que le fils Malfoy est loin d'être innocent.

\- Vous l'avez dit vous-même : Draco est le centre, insista Hermione. Et Harry est amoureux de lui, il ne faut pas être devin pour s'en rendre compte. Enfin, seulement les proches, certes, mais tout de même : les récents événements l'ont prouvé, c'était visible par toutes les personnes présentes. C'est vrai qu'il y a cet aspect « justicier », et aussi « terminer le travail de Harry » en tant que « sauveur ». Mais pour Draco ? Cette obsession envers lui est extrême ! De plus, il y a trois concernés : Harry, le tueur et Charlie. Ca ne fait pas un peu beaucoup de personnes très attirées par lui ? Surtout que deux d'entre elles en ont enfreint la loi. Quand est la dernière fois que vous avez entendu parler d'un cas comme celui-ci ?

\- Il y aurait donc un gène d'« _Angelus_ » dans la lignée Malfoy ? demanda Hyde, comprenant les arguments de la jeune femme.

\- Un ancêtre lointain, oui. En 1895 environ : Lust Malfoy. Elle est morte à 20 ans, violée et assassinée. Il semblerait que la durée de vie des personnes atteintes de cette malédiction n'est pas bien longue. Il y a peu d'aïeuls ayant eu cet héritage, cela a l'air rare. Grâce à un sort, j'ai pu les chercher rapidement : je n'en ai compté que douze en tout, sur les six siècles recensés. Quelques uns semblent correspondre parfaitement, comme Gladiolus Malfoy en 1742 qui s'est rendu compte de son maléfice génétique très tard, car il était peu prononcé. Il avait 32 ans. Cela doit être le cas pour Draco, puisqu'en général les effets de cet héritage sont assez violents. Nous nous en serions aperçus bien plus tôt sinon.

\- Y a-t-il un moyen de vérifier cette hypothèse ? soupira Roger en voyant son supérieur réfléchir sérieusement à cette possibilité.

\- Il faudrait que je fasse des tests sanguins et des recherches ADN, grimaça Hermione. Nous avons adapté la technique moldue pour ces examens, mais cela peut prendre beaucoup de temps : même les moldus ne peuvent repérer instantanément un gène dans les molécules humaines avec leurs outils. Nous n'avons pas encore créé le sortilège qui nous faciliterait la tâche… Sans parler que nous ne savons même pas quoi chercher : pour trouver un gène, il faudrait déjà savoir à quoi il ressemble… Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Je vais retourner à Saint-Mangouste pour commencer. Je reviendrais dès que j'aurais lancé le processus d'analyses. »

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 _ **« Oups »**_ _: juste… juste… Je me dois de le dire. Juste quelques mots… : T'AS TOUT COMPRIS ! Le côté justicier est le point central du caractère et des motivations du tueur, mais sa propre justice à lui : il se proclame juge, jury et bourreau à la fois = DANGER ! La réunification des pouvoirs n'a jamais été une très bonne chose… Et oui, cela pourrait expliquer ses actions dignes de Voldemort lui-même. CEPENDANT, ce n'est pas une explication suffisante. Ce ne sera pas à l'ordre du jour avant un bon moment, mais je penserais très fort à toi quand j'écrirais ce passage-là. En tout cas, c'est une très bonne hypothèse que le tueur se sente dépossédé de son rôle de héro. Neville… Why not ?! ca me plait ^^_

 _Merci de me soutenir pour mon petit « coup de gueule » un peu improvisé (je l'avoue) à travers Orla. Je suis d'accord pour le yaoi qui peut être horrifiant, et pour certaines fics… Mais ce que je trouve surtout le plus dangereux, c'est les comportements des personnages qui parfois sont insistants, harcelants, violents… mais sournoisement. Sans que ce soit très clair ou décrit comme mauvais. Parfois, juste un petit détail ou un comportement qui se fait au fur et à mesure, sans qu'on s'en rende compte, peut passer crème ! Ca me fait vraiment peur ! Et depuis le film « 50 nuances de Grey », j'ai l'impression que ça s'est aggravé… Ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression. Je n'ai pas lu les livres, mais il y a des trucs dans le film qui m'ont hérissé le poil, et ce n'était pas du tout le jeu de rôle ou le bdsm en eux-mêmes… Mais bon, je ne voulais pas non plus « accuser », mais plutôt insister pour que les gens fassent attention. Une petite participation à cette vaste tentative qu'est de « réveiller » les gens aux dangers des préjugés et des idées fixes. A mon petit niveau… ^^' En tout cas, c'est exactement le débat que je voulais souligner._

 _Huhuhu, désolée mais mon « idée simple » ne sera pas révélée aussi facilement. Par contre, je peux te dire que Blaise n'est pas coupable ^^. Je ne vais pas te laisser aller sur cette fausse piste._

 _A TRES BIENTOT INSPECTEUR OUPS ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, et que je lirais très prochainement tes nouvelles idées et hypothèses ! ^^_

 _ **« Guest »**_ _: Haha ! C'est vrai que le tueur aime bien profiter des endormis en ce moment ^^. Disons qu'il sait saisir une occasion quand elle se présente, même s'il les choisit. Le sort de l'Impérium n'agissait pas sur Harry parce qu'il a une volonté rare et à toutes épreuves. C'est très très rare ! (petit Potter, si fort si brave si inhumain ^^)_

 _C'est un bon rapprochement, le cours avec Maugrey (Croupton sous polynectar) pour savoir qui aurait pu voir que Blaise ne pouvait pas résister. Mais chaque présent pouvait répéter à qui voulait l'entendre ceux qui avaient le mieux résisté. Donc, il y avait un moyen de savoir qui pouvait y résister et qui ne le pouvait pas, même si le tueur n'était pas là. Malgré tout, les Mangemorts ne se posaient pas trop de questions pour savoir si leurs victimes allaient résister ou non. Si Blaise avait pu y échapper, je pense que le tueur aurait improvisé._

 _Je ne crois pas que les personnes soumises à l'Imperium oublient ce qu'il s'est passé après le sortilège. Il faut rajouter un Oubliviate pour cela. Et cela aurait été encore plus cruel pour Blaise s'il se souvenait d'avoir effectivement tué sa mère. Le tueur était masqué, donc il risquait pas d'être identifié. Je pense que Blaise a réellement reçu un choc émotionnel qui lui a fait oublier ce drame, son cerveau n'arrivait pas à le supporter. C'est plus fréquent qu'on le pense : une amie a fait une simple chute de cheval, et elle l'a complètement oubliée ! Alors tuer sa propre mère…_

 _La blessure n'est pas identique à celle des deux autres meurtres. ) Lucius et Narcissa ont eu la carotide tranchée, c'est une artère principale qui est assez profondément dans le cou. Or, dahlia a simplement eu une plaie devant la trachée. Par conséquent, elle a mis plus de temps à mourir, se vidant plus lentement de son sang. Ginny a dit à un moment : « il n'y a pas eu de projections ». Et les projections quand on se tranche la gorge ne sont possible que si on atteint une artère (la carotide). Je le ferais dire plus précisément au médicomage légiste plus tard )_

 _Tu ne crois pas qu'il ait utilisé l'Imperium sur Narcissa ? Pourquoi ? Ma foi, ce serait l'explication la plus logique pour qu'elle l'ait suivi tranquillement dans la salle de bal et n'ait opposé aucune résistance._

 _Héhéhé, j'avoue m'être surtout inspirée des Slender Men dans Doctor Who. Tu sais ? Ces monstres qu'on oublie dès qu'on ne les regarde plus. Sauf que là, on arrive carrément pas à voir la personne. C'est vrai que c'est similaire au repousse moldus. Le Repousse-Auror, haha ! Mais alors ça ne repousserait QUE les Aurors ? Pas très pratique tout ça. )_

 _Dahlia a effectivement eu plusieurs maris (7 je crois, mais je n'en suis pas sûre…). En général, elle est plutôt comparée à une veuve noire (sans mauvais jeu de mot pourri), ou une mante religieuse._

 _Tes théories sont très intéressantes et me pousse à chercher plus loin que je ne le pensais de prime abord. Je ne dirais naturellement rien, mais je te promets que je vais réfléchir à tout ça plus sérieusement. Cependant, je tiens tout de même à signaler qu'on n'a pas besoin d'avoir le même âge que quelqu'un (ou d'être de la même génération) pour l'admirer (Harry admirait bien Dumbledore, non ?)._

 _Tu as raison d'espérer que le tueur fasse une erreur. Il a peut-être déjà commencé, qui sait ? ET OUI ! Ce n'est que le début ! ^^_

 _A TRES BIENTOT INSPECTEUR GUEST ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, et que tu as d'autres très intéressantes propositions à me faire ^^ !_

 _ **« Rose-Eliade »**_ _: Héhéhé, merci ^^ Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'un lecteur apprécie toujours autant son histoire ! Et ce depuis un bon moment déjà ^^ Mais c'est bien la même Rose-Eliade du début ? Puisque là, tu es en reviews anonyme :S En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre-là te plait ! A BIENTOT INSPECTEUR ROSE !_

* * *

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

 _Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Une petite mise en place des équipes et deux trois découvertes mineures. Intervention de Pansy, Theo et Millicent. Et bien sûr, l'enfermement de Blaise… Vous n'avez pas encore vu l'ombre d'un journaliste ? Vous inquiétez pas : ils arrivent au prochain chapitre. Parler de tout est un peu long à mettre en place… D'autant plus que je ne veux pas me concentrer uniquement sur les réponses et résolutions de l'enquête, mais aussi aux personnages, les liens entre eux qui existent déjà ou se nouent… Les caractères, les pensées, les idées… etc._

 _Du coup, il n'y a pas grand-chose à analyser. La liste des personnages s'agrandit, et au prochain chapitre, il y en aura d'autres. Ca y est, tout le monde commence à intervenir. Les personnages de Rowling vont arriver petit à petit. Le petit copain moldu de Draco fera son arrivée au prochain chapitre, de même que John Smith. ET OUI ! Le fameux John Smith va montrer le bout de son nez ^^ Ou du moins, on aura son identité._

 _Je ne suis pas sûre de faire intervenir absolument tous les personnages, mais au moins une bonne quantité d'entre eux, c'est sûr. J'espère que ça vous éclairera sur les suspects, que vous changiez d'avis ou qu'au contraire, cela vous conforte dans votre théorie !_

 _La mise en page à légèrement changée, car cat240 m'a fait comprendre que je n'ai pas été assez claire sur le temps qui passe. Il/elle a raison ! Mes heures étaient trop rarement données, et il me fallait être bien plus précise que ça. MERCI DE ME L'AVOIR SIGNALE ! ^^ Après tout, le temps ne s'écoule pas toujours à la même vitesse suivant les chapitres. Ca peut prêter à pas mal de confusions :S_

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _Je me dois tout de même de tous vous_ _ **REMERCIER CHALEUREUSEMENT**_ _! Pour votre participation ! Sans vous, cette histoire n'aurait pas été la même, il y a des tas d'événements que j'ai fait intervenir ou non suivant vos réactions. Ou même des idées que je vous ai prises, telles qu'elles ou inspirées ! C'est une histoire interactive vraiment stimulante et excitante ! J'ai été rassurée par vos mots encourageants, même quand j'ai pensé en dire trop ou pas assez, ou quand j'ai pensé mes mots déplacés…_

 _ **ALORS A VOUS TOUS : MERCI !**_

 _Vous êtes tous en or massif ! Merci pour chacun de vos mots ! Et je jure solennellement de tout faire pour ne pas vous décevoir ! Même si je suis un peu lente à faire venir l'action, même si je suis de plus en plus lente à écrire… MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI !_

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _NOUVELLE LIGNE AU TABLEAU RECAPITULATIF ! = en l'occurrence, il s'agit de l'agression de Draco, des photos dans la chambre au Manoir Malfoy, et du meurtre de Narcissa ! Donc, plein plein plein de choses ! J'aurais dû l'ajouter au précédent chapitre, mais je ne l'avais pas encore bien mis à jour. Par conséquent, il ne tiens pas compte de ce chapitre-ci._

 _ **ATTENTION ! Ce peut être du spoil pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu tous les chapitres publiés !**_ _Si vous êtes ici, et qu'il y a d'autres chapitres publiés après, n'allez pas voir le tableau avant d'être arrivé à la fin de ce qui est lisible ! Car j'ajoute petit à petit au fur et à mesure de là où j'en suis. Ce tableau n'a que le but, seul et unique, de rendre digeste cette enquête sans avoir à relire tous les chapitres depuis le début pour se rafraichir la mémoire._

 _Il comprend : le jour, l'heure, l'identité de la victime, le type de meurtre ou autre événement, les faits, les analyses des enquêteurs, leurs questionnements que cela soulève, les prévisions de ce qu'ils vont faire, et le profilage du meurtrier à ce moment-là._

 **oooooooooooo**

 **A bientôt mes bits chéris !**

 **Fantômes ou manifestants !**

 **Sortez-moi tout le jus de votre cerveau en ébullition, mes très chers inspecteurs !**

 **XXX**

 **Capitaine Ashu**

20


	12. Chap03-part5 --- Mercredi 8 MAI 2002

**TABLEAU RECAPITULATIF DISPONIBLE SUR MON PROFIL**

* * *

Résumé des personnages et où en sont les différentes équipes…

 **HARRY POTTER (inspecteur Auror)**

 **ASTORIA GREENGRASS (Langue-de-Plomb)**

 **LEIGH VALENTYNE (commissaire de police moldu)**

 _Après le départ de Ginny et Damian, et que Leigh Valentyne ait donné l'accord pour le transfert des détecteurs de mouchards moldus au Ministère de la Magie, ils vont enfin commencer l'enquête sur les meurtres des sans-abris moldus_

* * *

 **KENNETH TOWLER (inspecteur Auror)**

 **ORLA QUIRKE (étudiante en psychomagie)**

 _Au village moldu non loin du Manoir Malfoy, ils doivent prendre rendez-vous avec le psychiatre moldu de Narcissa et Draco afin d'en savoir plus. Ils tentent de repérer les visages d'après les photographies prises par le tueur, et surtout de trouver le petit ami moldu de Draco._

* * *

 **RONALD WEASLEY (agent d'investigation Auror)**

 **ULRICH VAISEY (Langue-de-Plomb)**

 _Au Manoir Malfoy avec la carte de voyeur de Charlie Weasley, ils tentent de repérer les différents points de vue d'un espion afin de découvrir des possibles indices. Ils cherchent à se mettre à la place du tueur, de penser comme lui._

* * *

 **GINNY WEASLEY (agent d'investigation Auror)**

 **DAMIAN JENNINGS (agent d'investigation Auror)**

 _Après avoir demandé les renseignements et obtenu le mandat pour avoir les coordonnées de John Smith auprès de la HSBC à Leigh Valentyne, ils vont dans une agence pour enfin savoir qui il est._

* * *

 **HELEN HARRIS (agent d'investigation Auror)**

 _Chargée de visionner les souvenirs de tous les témoins des événements du matin même (agression de Draco Malfoy et meurtre de Dahlia Zabini) dans la pensine. Puis, chargée de trouver toutes les caméras et les micros au Ministère et au Manoir Malfoy avec les détecteurs moldus dès réception des appareils._

* * *

 **KINGSLEY SHACKELBOLT (directeur du Bureau des Aurors)**

 **HERULF POLIAKOFF (Maître-en-Plomb spécialiste en magie noire et magie rouge)**

 _A Saint-Mangouste, ils épluchent les documents en rapport avec le sang sorcier pour connaître tous ses mystères._

* * *

 **HYDE FUNESTAR (directeur du Département des Mystères)**

 _Etudie la Magie Inconnue au Département des Mystères avec le poignard du premier meurtre (celui de Lucius) et la latte de plancher, rendue transparente d'un côté, de la chambre de Draco._

 _Nouveau nom de la Magie Inconnue :_ **L'Ignōtus** _._

* * *

 **HERMIONE WEASLEY (inter-mage à Saint-Mangouste – l'équivalent des internes dans les hôpitaux moldus)**

 **ROGER DAVIES (Langue-de-Plomb)**

 **JENA FAUCETT (Langue-de-Plomb)**

 _Dans les archives du Département des Mystères, ils épluchent les arbres généalogiques des héritages magiques des familles sorcières… Leur but est de découvrir un don génétique semblable à la Magie Inconnue (_ l'Ignōtus _)._

 _Pour le moment, Hermione a voulu commencer par les familles Black et Malfoy, et a découvert l'_ Angelus _: un maléfice héréditaire rare des Malfoy qui exacerbe les sentiments que l'on éprouve pour le porteur et empêche l'ignorance : le ressentiment devient haine, l'attrait devient passion, la compassion devient pitié, l'envie devient obsession, etc. Si Draco Malfoy le possède réellement, il demeure assez FAIBLE chez lui, ou bien il s'en serait rendu compte avant. Gène se déclenchant dès la naissance._

 _Hermione part à Saint-Mangouste pour lancer des analyses ADN sur le sang de Draco avant qu'il ne soit trop mélangé au sang neutre…_

* * *

 **GABRIEL STEBBINS (Documentaliste Langue-de-Plomb)**

 **WILLIAM WILLIAMSON (inspecteur Auror proche de la retraite)**

 **Les autres AURORS**

 _Dépoussiérage des Archives du Bureau des Aurors pour mettre à jour les manuels de procédure et autres guides possiblement inadaptés à toutes les situations._

* * *

 **Langues-de-Plomb**

 _Certains continuent les analyses sur les scènes de crime, et écrivent leurs rapports. D'autres relisent intégralement les archives du Département des Mystères pour y trouver un sort, une incantation ou autre susceptible d'être pertinent pour l'enquête… Ou au moins pouvoir répondre de suite si jamais l'un d'entre eux intervenait dans l'affaire._

* * *

 **DRACO MALFOY (victime)**

 **BLAISE ZABINI (victime et suspect)**

 **PANSY NOTT (épouse de Theo et amie de Draco et Blaise – femme au foyer malgré elle)**

 **THEODORE NOTT junior (époux de Pansy et ami de Draco et Blaise – comptable)**

 **MILLICENT BULSTRODE (amie de Draco et Blaise – étudiante en gestion et commerce moldu)**

 _Draco est à Saint-Mangouste, dans le coma_

 _Blaise est emprisonné au Ministère mais avec tout le confort possible, pour sauver les apparences auprès de la communauté sorcière. Il est encore sous le choc d'avoir été manipulé pour tuer sa propre mère…_

 _Pansy, Theo et Millicent sont à Saint-Mangouste auprès de Draco et vont s'organiser pour rester avec leurs deux amis, se séparant donc…_

* * *

 **TIBERIUS OGDEN (Ministre de la Magie)**

 _En lien avec les chargés de communication, depuis son bureau du Ministère._

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

 _ **PART 5**_

 _Mercredi 8 MAI 2002_

 **\- 9H00 -**

Towler et Quirke avaient rapidement transplané sur le Chemin de Traverse avant de revenir. Un petit courrier à envoyer par hibou. Il était 9H04. Ils ressortaient du cabinet du psychiatre où la secrétaire avait fait barrage. Ils n'avaient même pas pu discuter avec lui, bien qu'il n'ait encore personne dans son bureau. Elle s'était contentée de transmettre la demande par téléphone, alors qu'une simple porte les séparait… A priori, le psychiatre était enchanté de pouvoir aider une étudiante pour son sujet de thèse. Ils avaient rendez-vous en début de soirée, juste après qu'il ait reçu tous ses patients. Mais l'inspecteur n'était pas très content. Il allait encore devoir attendre pour avoir des réponses. D'abord Draco, puis Blaise, maintenant ce docteur… C'était à pleurer… Restait à chercher les moldus présents sur les photographies : ils venaient de recevoir les copies des clichés.

L'avantage était qu'ils avaient pu discuter avec le vendeur d'électronique : il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois où il avait vu Draco. Il en riait encore. Ce petit blond n'arrivait pas à comprendre le concept de messages instantanés d'un bout du pays à l'autre. Même l'international, suivant les abonnements… En fait, il n'avait rien compris et s'était contenté de le croire sur parole. Le vendeur avait bien passé deux heures avec lui pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement d'un téléphone portable. Mais il n'avait pas l'argent pour s'en procurer un. C'était un autre jeune homme brun, l'accompagnant quelques jours plus tard, qui lui avait acheté un Smartphone d'une marque très chère. L'employé s'était demandé comment ce blond fraichement débarqué de sa campagne profonde avait fait pour se trouver un compagnon riche aussi vite… Sans doute afin de se faire entretenir. Il reconnaissait qu'il était très beau, on pouvait difficilement l'ignorer. Mais si rapidement, c'était un exploit. Il le soupçonnait donc d'appartenir à un réseau de prostitution quelconque, et l'homme riche était devenu son « oncle »… Même s'ils avaient presque le même âge.

Kenneth et Orla en doutaient fortement : Draco était vierge. Cependant, Towler se demanda si tout ceci n'était pas en rapport avec la crise financière des Malfoy ? Et si ce petit ami mystérieux et riche n'était pas le moyen qu'avait trouvé le blond pour renflouer les caisses de sa famille ? Mais comment avait-il pu le trouver si vite dans ce village moldu ?

\- « Peut-être sont-ils sincèrement amoureux ? proposa Orla.

\- Les Malfoy ruinés et Draco se trouve un petit copain plein aux as ? rétorqua Kenneth, incrédule. Et dans un village paumé de Cornouailles ? La coïncidence est un peu trop forte à mon goût… Il fallait en plus qu'il soit homosexuel ! Comment a-t-il fait ? Il n'a pas pu le trouver ici, c'est impossible. Sur les photographies, on le voit prendre le bus à un moment, ou être dans une voiture conduite par un moldu… Sans doute un ami ou une connaissance qui a bien voulu l'amener je ne sais où. Il faudrait que nous retrouvions cette personne. Une chose est sûre : Draco n'est pas toujours resté dans les environs : il est allé ailleurs. Plusieurs fois.

\- En général, les riches homosexuels obligés de se marier à une femme pour les apparences, multiplient les conquêtes extraconjugales… dans des bars gays ou un réseau de prostitution. Cependant, ils sont généralement bien plus âgés que l'homme qu'on voit sur les clichés. Celui-ci est très mignon, environ 30 ans, beau corps… Je ne pense donc pas qu'il entre dans cette catégorie de personnes. Ils forment un couple de beaux garçons, on dirait presque une publicité pour site de rencontre GSRM : _Gender Sexual and Romantic Minorities_.

\- Un site de rencontre ?! s'exclama Kenneth, frappé par l'éclair de génie. Ca ne m'étonnerait même pas que Draco surf sur le net, maintenant. Il s'est familiarisé avec les technologies moldues. Mais il n'a pas acheté d'ordinateur… Y a-t-il un café-web dans le coin ?

\- Il y avait une photo de Draco dans un café-web ? s'étonna Orla. Je n'en ai pas vu…

\- Nous avons pu la manquer : il y en avait des milliers. Les analystes sont encore en train de les trier par thématique pour qu'on s'y retrouve. Visiblement, il n'y avait aucune logique dans leur disposition… Même si c'était un ordre chronologique, nous n'avons aucun moyen de le savoir sans Draco lui-même. Helen va s'en charger, après avoir inspecté les souvenirs dans la pensine et cherché les micros et caméras. Où Draco pourrait-il aller pour naviguer sur internet ? »

Orla se dit qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts d'avancer dans l'enquête s'ils se contentaient de chercher par eux-mêmes. Elle prit donc la photographie du blond en voiture et alla vers le premier passant qu'elle voyait. Towler resta en retrait, l'observant avec étonnement. Il n'avait pas voulu demander aux moldus de peur que cela paraisse louche. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Lorsqu'elle revint vers lui, elle connaissait le nom, l'adresse et l'emploi de la conductrice.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Millicent et Theo avaient décidé d'aller voir Blaise pendant que Pansy resterait au chevet de Draco. Ou plutôt devant la fenêtre, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas entrer dans la chambre stérilisée. Helen leur avait fortement déconseillé de faire des allers-retours sans être escortés par des Aurors. Les trois Serpentards lui avaient jeté des regards mauvais : les Aurors avaient été incapables de protéger Draco et Dahlia, ils ne voyaient pas ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour eux. En ce moment, ils ne faisaient pas grand cas des compétences des Aurors. Ils étaient persuadés qu'ils ne faisaient pas vraiment tout leur possible, car les victimes étaient d'anciens Mangemorts ou liés à eux. Cela les dégoûtait.

Harris amena Bulstrode et Nott au Ministère et les guida jusqu'à la prison du sous-sol en silence. Elle sentait un peu trop bien leur hostilité envers elle… Alors elle garda la tête haute, tentant d'effacer sa propre personnalité pour ne laisser transparaitre que son autorité en tant que représentant de l'ordre. Ce n'était pas évident…

La première chose qui frappa Theo fût la grandeur de la cellule : elle faisait bien le double des autres, sans doute magiquement modifiée. Il y avait un tapis épais, un lit moelleux, une petite bibliothèque avec un bureau, une chaise confortable, et un petit canapé bien rembourré. Même les murs étaient réchauffés par une peinture d'une petite fille jouant à la balançoire. L'Auror ne leur avait pas menti : ils faisaient tout pour que Blaise ne se sente pas coupable, mais se trouvait là simplement pour sa propre protection. Cela les adoucit légèrement.

Blaise était recroquevillé sur le sol, une robe de sorcier propre sur le dos. Millicent se précipita vers lui dès que la porte fût ouverte. Il ne réagit même pas, toujours pas remis des récentes révélations. Theo s'accroupit non loin, ne sachant pas quoi faire ni quoi dire pour soulager son ami. Lui-même avait encore du mal à avaler le récit que leur avait fait l'Auror. Et il sentait qu'on ne leur disait pas tout… Helen referma la grille et expliqua qu'il suffisait de demander au tableau pour que son sujet transmette un message ou aille chercher un Auror. Un psychomage allait passer dans peu de temps pour s'occuper de Blaise. Elle attendit ensuite quelques instants une réponse qui ne vint pas… Ils ne la regardaient même pas. Alors elle s'en alla.

Se retrouver seule la soulageait. Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur se furent refermées, elle s'appuya contre le mur et soupira longuement d'un souffle tremblant. Cette situation la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle n'arrivait pas à assumer d'avoir enfermé un innocent. C'était peut-être un ordre du Ministre, mais ils avaient obéi. Ils en avaient donc l'entière responsabilité. Et elle se détestait pour cela.

Arrivée à l'étage du Bureau des Aurors, elle reçue une note administrative comme quoi les détecteurs de mouchards moldus allaient être livrés dans l'heure. Cette rapidité la déconcertait : des autorités supérieures devaient être passées par là… Elle avait le temps d'aller voir la pensine, mais ne devait pas traîner. C'était à ce moment là qu'elle reçut un colis de Kenneth…

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ronald n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il lisait… Il n'y avait pas que des notes sur les emplacements, mais aussi des détails sur la vie même de Draco. Qu'avaient Charlie et le tueur à tant être obsédé par ce garçon ? Il était d'accord qu'on pouvait difficilement l'ignorer : il était beau, intelligent, perfide, orgueilleux, et surtout profondément chiant. S'il n'y avait pas eu Harry, Ron aurait pris un malin plaisir à entretenir sa haine envers lui.

Ulrich n'arrivait pas à se mettre à la place d'un voyeur… Il était dépité par toutes ces annotations. « Draco va se laver vers 9H », « Draco aime s'habiller comme les moldus quand il reste dans sa chambre », « Draco va souvent danser et chanter après avoir fermé sa porte à clef », « Draco passe beaucoup de temps sur un objet appelé téléphone portable », etc. Ca continuait encore et encore, Charlie tenait un journal détaillé de ce qu'il voyait en espionnant Draco. Et jamais rien qui concernait les parents. Il avait envoyé son carnet de notes en même temps que la carte. Vaisey était juste exaspéré. Les gens pouvaient avoir de drôles de passions…

Ils étaient sur le mur côté Est, Ron avait pris des multiplettes. D'après la carte, c'était l'endroit préféré de Charlie. Rien d'étonnant. Il avait une superbe vue sur la chambre de Draco. Les fenêtres étant très grandes, il n'y avait presque pas d'angles morts. L'une d'entre elles donnait sur la salle-de-bain privée du blond. Ils avaient une vue plongeante sur la baignoire… Ron serra les dents. Son frère était un pervers. Exactement comme le tueur : ses photographies l'avaient démontré. Il espérait seulement que Charlie n'était pas allé aussi loin dans son voyeurisme, en le suivant partout où il allait. De toute façon, il n'avait pu l'espionner qu'une semaine ou deux par an… Cela aurait du le rassurer, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé trouver ? demanda Ulrich en soupirant, blasé.

\- Aucune idée… Peut-être rien. Il faut simplement que nous arrivions à penser comme un voyeur… Penser comme lui pour prédire ses agissements… Comprendre son état d'esprit.

\- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais ça me dépasse. Faut pas être bien dans sa tête pour en arriver là, sans vouloir t'offenser.

\- Je partage ton point de vue, soupira également Ron en s'asseyant à côté de lui. D'après Ginny, Charlie n'a même pas conscience de ce qu'il fait. Il ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'il avouait un délit à un Auror. Pour lui, c'était tout naturel : il l'aime, Draco l'obsède, donc c'est normal qu'il le harcèle et l'espionne même dans les moments les plus intimes de sa vie. Regarde, il a même marqué : « Draco se mastu… »

\- J'ai vu ! J'ai vu ! coupa brusquement Ulrich en se détournant, dégouté. Mes yeux en saignent encore, pas besoin de me rendre sourd aussi ! J'ai aussi lu ses « impressions » et « réactions » à ce moment-là. Ca m'a suffit pour la journée. Le mois, l'année, la vie même ! Je ne veux vraiment pas en savoir plus.

\- Et pourtant il va falloir, insista Ron, impitoyable. Si ça peut t'aider, imagine quelqu'un que tu aimes par-dessus tout mais que tu ne peux pas avoir.

\- Je croyais que le tueur n'était pas amoureux ? C'est Charlie qui l'est.

\- C'est vrai… hésita Ron qui ne savait pas non plus comment mener l'enquête. Mais par exemple, d'ici, on ne voit pas très bien le salon.

\- Si j'étais le tueur et que j'avais le pouvoir d'être bien visible sans qu'on me remarque, je n'hésiterais pas à m'approcher, » rétorqua Vaisey.

Ron réfléchit quelques instants… Draco et Narcissa avaient pourtant le don de repérer les intrus, mais le fils n'y faisait plus attention depuis deux ans… Etait-ce la même chose avec la mère ?

\- « Leur fameux sixième sens pour détecter les espions, commença le roux. Ils auraient forcément remarqué un garçon qui venait toujours les voir… Très souvent, presque tous les jours… Ils en ont effectivement vu un, mais jamais ils n'ont pu voir son visage. Sinon ils nous l'auraient décrit… Le visage d'un espion répétitif est difficilement oubliable. Le tueur devait obligatoirement savoir que les Malfoy avaient ce don avant de commencer son espionnage. »

Au loin, un hibou s'approchait.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Leigh Valentyne n'en pouvait plus. Le Premier Ministre avait appelé le Maire de Londres, qui avait appelé le Chef de la Police, qui avait appelé son Commandant, qui l'avait appelé. A présent, tout le monde savait qu'il était un privilégié intouchable, et Leigh était persuadé que cela ne lui poserait que des problèmes… C'était une catastrophe ! Ni lui, ni le Premier Ministre ne pouvaient parler des sorciers. Et il était évident que personne n'irait poser des questions au plus haut politique d'Angleterre… Résultat : il allait avoir sa hiérarchie sur le dos.

Harry, Astoria, Damian et Ginny étaient satisfaits : les détecteurs partaient pour le Ministère de la Magie, et Jennings et Weasley s'en allaient avec leur mandat pour la banque. Potter et Greengrass allaient pouvoir commencer à travailler sur leur mission. Ils laissèrent cependant le temps au commissaire de se remettre de ses émotions. Celui-ci se rasseyait lourdement dans son fauteuil moelleux pivotant, soufflant son exaspération… Leigh gardait les yeux fermés en se massant les tempes. Il priait pour que les deux énergumènes disparaissent quand il les rouvrirait. Mais non. Ils étaient là, à le regarder tranquillement, attendant qu'il soit prêt à s'attaquer aux choses sérieuses.

\- « Donc, inspira fortement Valentyne en posant les mains à plat sur le bureau. Votre tueur et le mien sont une seule et même personne ? C'est un sorcier ?

\- Oui, et oui, sourit Harry. Il a perfectionné sa technique chez vous afin d'affirmer ses gestes pour ses réelles cibles. Votre théorie du justicier concorde parfaitement avec ce que nous avons constaté.

\- Et bien on dirait qu'il n'était pas fier du résultat, ironisa Leigh. Nous avons eu un nouveau meurtre hier soir, dans les environs de dix heures.

\- Hier soir ? s'étonna Astoria. Ca ne ressemble pas au meurtrier : il ne se concentre que sur Draco, maintenant.

\- Draco ? C'est quoi ce nom stupide ? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, mais Astoria lui donna un violant coup de coude qui lui coupa momentanément la respiration. Il toussa un peu en se massant les côtes : message reçu, il ne devait absolument rien dire ou faire qui puisse déshonorer sa très chère maison vert et argent… Elle n'allait pas se contenter de regards noirs… Leigh les regarda avec étonnement. C'était donc cela la police sorcière ? Des gens qui se détestent ? Pratique pour le travail d'équipe…

L'Auror décida de résumer l'affaire à son collègue moldu. Il y prit un certain temps, particulièrement pour lui faire comprendre l'importance magique de la situation. Il était toujours difficile pour les moldus de comprendre qu'on ne pouvait pas passer à travers les murs, mais qu'on pouvait se rendre invisible… Ils n'arrivaient pas à saisir la logique de la magie et ses limites. Cependant, Harry devait reconnaître que le tueur les repoussait toutes… Et il devait donc ajouter que ce fait était extraordinaire et dangereux.

\- « Ok, je crois avoir compris, grommela Leigh qui n'avait pourtant pas du tout saisi. Mais j'ai du mal à croire que les meurtres des sans-abris soient autant secondaires. Je refuse de croire que ce n'est qu'un entraînement.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Harry en hochant la tête. Notre tueur semble toujours avoir un double objectif dans chacune de ses actions. Il est un « nettoyeur » comme vous m'aviez dit hier. Il considère que les sans-abris sont une plaie de la société. Mais je pense également qu'il y a encore autre chose. Et nous venons pour vous aider à enquêter. Vous avez parlé d'un autre meurtre hier soir ?

\- Un homme d'origine orientale dans la trentaine. Carotide tranchée. Aucun papier sur lui. Nous n'avons pas encore questionné les autres SDF pour découvrir son identité, nous n'avons trouvé la scène de crime que ce matin : j'étais là-bas avant de venir. Comme d'habitude, un local abandonné plein de sang. Et aucun indice, rien. Même pour les autres scènes de crime : elles étaient inaccessibles, verrouillées de l'extérieur et aucune effraction. Mais j'imagine que si on ajoute la pièce « magie » à ce puzzle, la solution devient limpide ?

\- Effectivement, répondit Astoria. C'est un jeu d'enfant pour un sorcier d'ouvrir un verrou sans la clef. Avez-vous établi une connexion entre les différentes scènes de crime ? Une logique quelconque ?

\- Elles sont toutes dans le quartier de Walworth. Parfois un parc, parfois une ruelle, parfois un appartement dont les propriétaires sont partis en vacances, parfois un local abandonné… Juste des lieux où il ne pouvait pas y avoir de témoin.

\- Nous devrions chercher quels sorciers habitent ce secteur, réfléchit Harry. Vous pensez que le meurtrier est un habitué des lieux ?

\- Il connait le coin, c'est certain : sinon il n'aurait pas su où trouver des endroits si isolés. Particulièrement quand il s'agit de propriétaires qui partent en vacances. Nous avons étudié cette piste mais elle n'a mené à rien. Il faut que je me rende à la morgue pour savoir ce que le médecin légiste peut nous apprendre. »

Harry et Astoria se levèrent en même temps. Leigh aurait voulu ajouter qu'ils ne devraient pas l'accompagner mais se résigna. Il allait devoir s'habituer à les avoir dans les pattes. Ils sortirent donc pour se rendre à la morgue. Et lorsqu'ils mirent un pied dans la rue, un lourd colis s'écrasa à leurs pieds.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ginny et Damian étaient très fies de brandir leur mandat et leurs badges à l'accueil de la HSBC. Le jeune homme les regarda avec de grands yeux, et s'en alla chercher son patron sans dire un mot. Une femme arriva ensuite précipitamment et les invita dans son bureau avec un grand sourire. Les deux Aurors n'avaient pas pensé être si agréablement reçus…

Cependant, ils déchantèrent très vite : la directrice de l'agence leur posait tout un tas de questions sur leur venue, leur enquête, la raison du mandat, etc. Elle voulait absolument tout savoir, sans doute pour faire un rapport détaillé au grand patron. Les questions les plus révélatrices étaient à propos de la possible notoriété publique : qui était au courant ? Comment ? Cela allait-il rester ainsi ? Ginny commença à s'énerver. Elle abattit violemment le mandat sur le bureau et lui ordonna de répondre ou elle l'arrêterait sur le champ. La directrice pinça les lèvres.

\- « Bien, bien, pas la peine de hausser le ton, maugréa-t-elle. Vous m'avez dit « John Smith » ? Cela ressemble à un nom d'emprunt, mais s'il est bien dans nos fichiers alors il s'agit forcément de son vrai nom… Alors… Nous en avons deux.

\- Deux ? s'étonna Damian. Mais…

\- Nous avons un domicilié à… au 20 Chelsea Bridge Road… C'est impossible ! C'est au beau milieu de la Tamise !

\- Et l'autre ? soupira Ginny.

\- C'est un roumain. »

Ginny pâlit. Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Damian la regarda comme si elle avait un _Avada_ braqué sur sa tempe. Il devait y avoir une explication logique. Il était impossible que Charlie soit impliqué. Il était en Roumanie ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir commis ses meurtres ! Et qu'il soit un complice… La passion pour Draco, l'espionnage, le premier poignard, les baskets… C'était un cauchemar. Ginny savait qu'ils devaient étudier cette piste plus en profondeur. Mais cela la rendait malade. Charlie ne pouvait pas être mêlé à tout cela.

\- « Tout va bien ? demanda la directrice en les voyant blêmes et silencieux. Ce n'était peut-être pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez…

\- Le numéro de notre carte est lequel des deux comptes ? demanda Jennings, espérant pouvoir disculper le frère Weasley.

\- Le roumain. Il habite la ville de Petroşani, 3 Strada General Dragalina. C'est en Transylvanie.

\- Et c'est là où les dragonniers reçoivent leur courrier moldu, murmura Ginny pour que seul Damian entende. Mais pour l'autre compte ? continua-t-elle plus fort à l'adresse de la femme. N'est-ce pas étrange que l'adresse se trouve au beau milieu du fleuve ? Comment est-ce possible ? Vous ne faites aucune vérification ? Où est donc envoyé le courrier ?

\- Nous demandons un justificatif de domicile et une carte d'identité, entre autre… Si la municipalité le leur a délivré, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions nous y opposer. A part s'il s'agit de faux, naturellement. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'analyser et authentifier chaque document de nos nouveaux clients. Nous faisons juste quelques simples vérifications. Quant au courrier, il a justement demandé à ne pas en recevoir, uniquement par mail. Et lorsqu'un envoi de lettre est obligatoire, il vient les chercher à l'agence.

\- Que pouvez-vous nous apprendre de plus sur cet homme ? insista Weasley, énervée et stressée.

\- Votre mandat ne concerne que le propriétaire de la carte, protesta la directrice.

\- Vous avez mal lu, sourit malicieusement Damian. Il concerne « John Smith ». Et c'est justement de lui dont nous parlons. Tout comme le roumain. »

La femme poussa un bref souffle d'énervement. Ces policiers avaient toujours été fourbes quand il s'agissait d'extorquer des informations. Cela l'énervait. Elle regarda rapidement le compte du John Smith londonien et fut coupé par la rousse qui lui demanda d'imprimer des relevés bancaires des deux personnes. La directrice ravala la remarque acerbe qu'elle avait coincée dans la gorge. Elle grinça des dents, mais s'exécuta.

\- « Si cela peut vous aider, je trouve très étrange que les crédits reçus par mois soient insuffisants pour vivre. Particulièrement à Londres. Je ne sais pas pour la Roumanie, je ne suis pas très au fait des prix dans ce pays, mais cela semble être à peu près la même chose : les crédits sont vraiment bas… Ce ne doit pas être leurs comptes courants. Peut-être sont-ils également dans une autre banque ? »

L'idée n'était pas mauvaise, mais le peu d'argent sur un compte bancaire moldu ne les surprenait pas trop… Après tout, les sorciers avaient tous leurs revenus à Gringotts. Et un John Smith roumain qui achète un poignard et des baskets à Londres, en période de Noël d'ailleurs, et un autre qui habite en plein dans la Tamise… Les deux avec un compte peu renfloué. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'ils étaient sorciers et s'étaient créé de faux papiers sous un pseudo. Peut-être devraient-ils demander à la banque d'envoyer un mail comme quoi un courrier l'attendait à l'agence ? Ainsi, ils découvriraient très vite qui il est. Cependant, ils devaient d'abord mener leur propre investigation avant d'impliquer l'agence. Car ils n'allaient sans doute pas vouloir piéger un de leurs clients.

Ginny avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle devait au plus vite clarifier la situation auprès de son frère. Et quand ils quittèrent la banque, elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête : contacter Charlie au plus vite ! Un paquet tomba lourdement sur la tête de Damian.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hermione trottinait dans le couloir pour atteindre la chambre où était Draco. Elle devait lui prélever une certaine quantité de sang et le filtrer pour enlever tout le sang neutre qu'il avait accumulé par transfusion. Ce n'était pas très indiqué pour une personne souffrant justement d'une grosse perte sanguine, mais ils devaient avoir un maximum de réponses possibles. Et étudier l'ADN du sang originel de Malfoy était primordial. Ils pouvaient peut-être découvrir quelque chose. Avec un peu de chance…

Pansy était assise sur une chaise devant la fenêtre qui lui montrait son meilleur ami en piteux état, un gobelet de thé dans ses mains glacées pour les réchauffer. Elle déprimait doucement, se demandant quand le destin les laisserait enfin vivre en paix. Elle tourna le visage quand elle entendit quelqu'un presser le pas et eut la surprise de voir Hermione Weasley tête basse, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- « Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Pansy en ce levant quand Hermione arriva à sa hauteur. Il y a un problème ?

\- Parkinson ? s'étonna la médicomage. Euh, pardon. Nott ? Les Aurors t'ont amenés ici ? Tu restes avec Malfoy ?

\- Oui… Même s'il n'est pas conscient, il a besoin de quelqu'un auprès de lui. Mais dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Est-ce que c'est si grave que ça ? Tu viens le voir ? Que puis-je faire pour aider ?

\- Du calme, tenta de l'apaiser Hermione. La seule chose que tu puisses faire, c'est obéir aux Aurors et te laisser protéger. La situation est assez dangereuse, et ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'il peut se passer… Je dois faire quelques prélèvements sur Malfoy. Je dois faire des recherches, c'est pour l'aider. Enfin je crois… Nous cherchons le moindre petit indice. Un Auror viendra sans doute t'interroger sur votre amitié, ils doivent en apprendre le plus possible. On ne sait jamais.

\- Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe, n'est-ce pas ? se renfrogna Pansy, la mine sombre. Ils tâtonnent un peu partout dans l'espoir d'arriver à quelque chose.

\- Ne dis pas ça, Nott, soupira Hermione. Ils ont déjà découvert beaucoup de choses. Garde ton calme, Malfoy ne va pas mourir.

\- Mais il va perdre toute sa magie…

\- Mais il va vivre, insista la médicomage. C'est la seule chose à laquelle tu dois penser. Nous allons faire tout notre possible pour qu'il ne souffre pas, fais-nous confiance. Je dois y aller maintenant, ils m'attendent pour continuer les recherches. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **\- 10H00 -**

Kingsley et Herulf étaient dans une petite pièce sans fenêtre, ni même de siège ou de table. Un médicomage les avait enfermés là, dans ce presque placard où s'entassaient les parchemins de recherches inabouties et abandonnées.

\- « Je croyais qu'ils continuaient leurs expériences pour rééduquer la magie du sorcier au nouveau sang créé après une trop grande perte sanguine ? grommela Kingsley, par terre contre le mur. Il y a tout un tas de données sur le sujet ici. Ils ont lâché l'affaire ?

\- Non, c'est juste que les tests ne se font pas ici, soupira Herulf en se frottant les yeux, debout appuyé contre une étagère. Ils lisent les comptes-rendus et les classent dans ce foutoir.

\- Alors ils ne sont pas équipés pour une possible rééducation sur Draco ? Ils ne feront rien ?

\- Si le blondinet se réveille et donne son accord, on peut se débrouiller pour faire venir un spécialiste. Un Sang-Pur s'étant vidé de la moitié de son sang, ils risquent pas de refuser : c'est une aubaine pour les chercheurs. Mais moi je suis surtout intrigué par la technique employée par le tueur… dit-il pensivement en refermant un grimoire d'un coup sec. Tu m'as dit qu'il se considère comme un « justicier », mais il emploie des méthodes barbares. Cela me fait penser à Bellatrix Lestrange, même s'il est plus soigneux dans son procédé… ils ne sont juste pas atteints de la même folie.

\- J'y ai pensé également, réfléchit Kingsley en levant le visage vers le plafond. C'est contradictoire. Il y a des façons de tuer bien plus propres et dignes d'un « héro ». Potter a bien tué Voldemort d'un _Expelliarmus_. Ce qui, en soit, est hallucinant et incompréhensible… Mais cela représente bien ce que doit être un vrai « justicier », dans le sens commun. Ne jamais céder à la facilité, toujours employer des sortilèges inoffensifs, ne pas attaquer quelqu'un dans son dos, etc. Une sorte de « code chevaleresque »… Et c'est l'exact inverse du tueur. Peut-être est-ce justement là le lien avec Harry, autre que Draco Malfoy. Il veut se différencier de lui. Terminer son travail en montrant comment il aurait du faire depuis le début… Il y a un message là-dedans… Un peu comme si Potter ne méritait pas son statut de « héro ». Que s'il avait agit ainsi, peut-être qu'il y aurait eu moins de mort, que la guerre se serait finie avant… Mais je m'avance peut-être un peu trop.

\- Cette technique… Ces idées… Il a bien du apprendre tout cela de quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Une personne l'a inspiré et a été son mentor. Je verrais bien Lestrange dans ce rôle, justement. Elle aurait été un mentor qu'il en est venu à détester… Ou alors il a été fait prisonnier pendant la guerre et obligé de commettre quelques atrocités… ? Cela expliquerait sa folie. Ou bien il a été témoin de beaucoup de crimes ? En tout cas, il y a une technique semblable à celle que pourraient avoir les Mangemorts, et une haine envers ceux-ci : c'est une vengeance « œil pour œil, dent pour dent ».

\- Vraiment ? douta Shacklebolt. Et tu l'expliques comment pour les sans-abris moldus ? Aux dernières nouvelles, ils n'égorgent pas les gens eux.

\- Apprentissage ? proposa Poliakoff.

\- Trop faible, contredit le directeur. Je crois plus en l'explication de la jeune Quirke. L'assassin est attiré charnellement par le cou. Et les flancs paraitrait-il, mais il ne l'a pas encore montré dans ses crimes…

\- Et si c'était l'hémoglobine, sa passion ? proposa Herulf, les sourcils froncés. Il savait forcément les dégâts qu'il causerait sur Malfoy junior, sinon pourquoi utiliser un sort pour le soigner automatiquement après une perte de 50% ? Il est très au fait des problématiques sanguines des sorciers. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il connaissait même les récentes expériences de rééducation magique.

\- L'une des premières théories, si j'ai bien suivi, était que le tueur soit un médicomage. Cela se confirmerait donc : il aurait fait ça pour avoir un nouveau cobaye, Sang-Pur avec une perte de 50% de sang, tu as dit toi-même que c'était une aubaine pour les chercheurs.

\- Mais pas seulement… continua Poliakoff en se mettant à marcher dans la minuscule pièce, tournant en rond. Les Mangemorts, le sang, la vengeance… Et les Sang-Purs. Il a vidé Draco de son sang pur. N'est-ce pas révélateur ? Il le prive ainsi de l'héritage de sa lignée, la fierté de sa famille. C'est une symbolique très forte ! Il fait de lui un Sang-Mêlé et sans doute un Cracmol par-dessus le marché. Et aux yeux de la croyance familiale, il devient une honte. Sans compter qu'il est l'unique descendant des Malfoy, et l'un des deux Black. Le second, Teddy Lupin, étant un Sang-Mêlé, il ne compte plus vraiment... Les deux plus grandes et puissantes familles sorcières d'Angleterre réunies en un seul être, et voilà les deux lignées brisées. Le tueur a commis un crime impardonnable aux yeux de la magie et sa conscience ! Le plus haut sacrilège : il a détruit le sang de deux immenses familles au patrimoine génétique magique extraordinairement riche ! Plus de six siècles de pureté et d'héritage ancestral ! C'est de la magie originelle dont nous parlons, et sans doute aussi de créatures magiques inconnues et disparues depuis…

\- C'est énorme, effectivement, fit faiblement Kingsley en blêmissant dangereusement. Comment avons-nous fait pour ne pas le remarquer avant… ? Surtout qu'avec la guerre, notre communauté a subit une hécatombe au sein des Sang-Purs… Il en existe encore, naturellement. Mais ils se raréfient… C'est une grande perte pour la richesse de notre magie. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, effrayés par les actions du tueur. Chercherait-il à éliminer tous les Sang-Purs d'Angleterre ? Des coups frénétiques retentirent sur la porte.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Roger Davies et Jena Faucett continuaient leurs recherches alors que Hyde Funestar était reparti avancer ses analyses sur « _L'Ignōtus_ », la Magie Inconnue. Pendant que Jena décortiquait les archives de la Famille Malfoy, Roger compulsait la hiérarchie des Black. Ils savaient en avoir pour un bon moment, même si des index étaient là pour leur faciliter la tâche.

Faucett se concentrait surtout sur « _l'Angelus_ », au cas où il y aurait un détail ayant échappé à la première lecture de Hermione. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions sur le sujet. Quelle était exactement cette créature originelle ? Les effets ? Pourquoi était-ce si rare ? Pourquoi dans certain cas cela était plus faible ? De quelle façon cela s'éveiller chez un descendant et pas un autre ?... Chaque don magique avait ses propres lois, et les trouver était similaire à une enquête : il fallait recueillir les indices dans ces archives pour en déduire les bonnes réponses. Et pour l'instant, elle avait juste récolté un mal de crâne lancinant… Le plus frustrant étant qu'elle n'avait aucune donnée avant le XVème siècle.

Premier cas « _d'Angelus_ » : 1405 – « Mélisande Malfoy ». Depuis toute petite, tout le monde lui tournait autour. Il était sous-entendu qu'elle avait subit de nombreux sévices physiques par des hommes comme par des femmes. Elle avait manqué de se faire lapider des centaines de fois, et avait été sauvée _in extremis_ par un amoureux quelconque, toujours différent. Elle était haït par beaucoup et était l'obsession des autres. En grandissant, elle s'était mise à en jouer. Elle aimait séduire les hommes riches pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Mais cela avait un peu trop bien fonctionné… Quand un jour elle n'avait plus voulu offrir ce qu'un duc souhaitait, elle s'était faite violer et séquestrer pendant des mois jusqu'à ce qu'elle en meurt…

Deuxième cas « _d'Angelus_ » : 1499 – « Ira Malfoy ». Elle avait été maltraitée bébé par ses parents. Résultat, elle était devenue difforme. Très peu de personne l'appréciait, mais elle fascinait. Elle semblait malgré tout être l'un des quelques cas où le gène avait peu de pouvoir. Elle avait intégré une troupe de théâtre qui devint sa seconde famille. Elle s'était même fiancée à un comédien qui avait vingt ans de plus qu'elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'un prince s'éprenne d'elle. Il l'avait kidnappée, elle s'était débattue et enfuie. Il l'avait poursuivie et assassinée. Elle avait 17 ans.

Troisième cas « _d'Angelus_ » : 1578 – « Enguerrand Malfoy ». A sept ans, il avait eu un nombre incroyable « d'amoureuses » et « amoureux ». Et quand un jour ils s'étaient tous réunis pour se disputer le garçon, il s'était fait écarteler par eux. Il en avait eu les deux bras arrachés, et aucun guérisseur n'avait pu les lui faire repousser. Cela n'avait pas dissuadé les garçons et les filles de se disputer le reste de son corps. Il avait été rejeté par tout son village, considéré comme démoniaque. A neuf ans à peine, il se fait battre à mort par le prêtre moldu de la paroisse voisine.

Quatrième cas « _d'Angelus_ » : 1612 – « Lapis Malfoy ». Il était un homme orgueilleux qui avait tout fait pour arriver à ses fins. C'était un séducteur de haut niveau, capable d'entourlouper les riches par des tours de passe-passe verbaux. Il avait toujours réussi. Et quand ses belles promesses se révélaient totalement bidons, personne ne lui en voulait… Ils étaient tous hypnotisés. Le problème étant qu'il avait également beaucoup d'ennemis… Personne n'arrivait à l'approcher, il était protégé par un groupe de puissants sous son charme. Mais à l'âge de 29 ans, il avait courtisé la femme de trop et mourut d'un Avada Kedavra. Seul dans un jardin en pleine nuit, alors qu'à quelques mètres une fête battait encore son plein.

Cinquième cas « _d'Angelus_ » : 1742 – « Gladiolus Malfoy ». Il était un autre ayant eu un héritage magique faible. A tel point qu'il ne s'en était rendu compte qu'à l'âge avancé de 32 ans. Peu de temps avant sa mort d'ailleurs. Il était décrit comme un homme d'affaire charismatique capable de faire croire au beau temps un jour de pluie. A lui seul, il avait quadruplé le capital de la famille pour la faire entrer dans les plus grandes richesses sorcières d'Europe. Personne ne pouvait l'ignorer, qu'importe si c'était de la haine ou de l'admiration. L'ignorance n'existait pas. Cependant, il avait épousé une femme un peu trop amoureuse, jalouse et entreprenante. Elle l'avait fait assassiner quand elle l'avait soupçonné de la tromper.

Sixième cas « _d'Angelus_ » : 1895 – « Lust Malfoy ». Venue d'une branche reniée de la famille, elle avait été vendue à 5 ans à un homme ayant la quarantaine. Elle avait eu une vie misérable sur le trottoir, et était très demandée… Déchaînant les passions à cause de sa malédiction génétique, il était même très surprenant qu'elle ne soit pas morte plus tôt. Elle décéda à 20 ans d'une maladie vénérienne.

Trois filles, trois garçons. Tous blonds platine aux yeux gris, ce qui n'était pas étonnant pour la famille Malfoy. Ils n'étaient pas tous beaux, loin de là, mais ils attiraient tous les regards. Certains avaient eu une meilleure vie que d'autres, mais tous avaient eu une mort violente. Il semblait que l'éveil du don se faisait environ tous les cent ans. Mais Jena ne voyait aucun élément concordant qui pouvait justifier que le gène se révèle chez l'un et non chez l'autre… Il devait y avoir un détail subtil, une particularité infime faisant toute la différence. Mais quoi ? Et puis pourquoi pour certains, il n'était que léger, et pour d'autres il était très présent ? Si Draco Malfoy avait bien cette malédiction, elle était peu développée. Un peu comme Gladiolus Malfoy. Sinon, tout le monde s'en serait rendu compte depuis très longtemps. Mais surtout, la grande question : n'y avait-il que la famille Malfoy qui possédait l' _Angelus_ ?

\- « Jena, intervint tout à coup Roger Davies. J'ai trouvé le don des Black pour repérer les intrus. On dirait que ça vient d'un ancêtre de 1888. Il voulait attraper Jack l'Eventreur tout seul et avait usé d'expérimentations magiques sur son propre corps pour se conditionner à la traque. Une seule de ses expériences à marcher, celle-ci. Il l'a appelé : _Deprehendatur_. Cela s'est transmis à beaucoup de membres de cette famille. Narcissa et Draco l'ont tous deux déclaré. Sirius Black ne l'avait pas, mais sa mère Walburga Black si. C'est peut-être pour cette raison que son tableau dans la maison de la famille se met à crier derrière un rideau quand quelqu'un approche. Un peu comme une sirène d'alarme se déclencherait.

\- Il me semblait avoir entendu dire qu'elle criait quand elle entendait du bruit ?

\- Quand l'Ordre du Phoenix y était, oui. Parce qu'il y avait tout le temps du monde, elle avait perdu ses repères. Mais quand il n'y a qu'un ou deux occupants, cela fonctionne plutôt bien. J'avais entendu Shacklebolt le dire, je ne sais plus quand. Un mystère de résolu.

\- Le petit Ted Lupin pourrait-il l'avoir aussi ? s'intéressa Faucett.

\- Pas sûr, grimaça Davies. Il n'est pas un Sang-Pur comme le reste de la famille. Mais sa grand-mère, Andromeda Tonks anciennement Black, le possède. Elle en a également un autre : un don de survie… Je ne sais pas trop à quoi ça peut correspondre, mais il apparait de temps en temps dans la généalogie. Il y a une très grande quantité d'héritages magiques dans cette famille. C'est impressionnant.

\- Même chose pour les Malfoy… J'ai même vu un don de beauté. Lucius l'a déclaré, c'est vrai qu'il était très bel homme. Cependant il n'y a pas Draco dans cette liste. Il est mignon aussi, mais il n'a pas cette aura type « belle peinture ». Il est magnétique pour une autre raison que la simple apparence.

\- L' _Angelus_ … conclut Roger. Mais la grande perte de sang ne va pas ôter tous les dons et héritages de Draco ? Je veux dire… L'ADN ne se trouve pas uniquement dans le sang, certes. Mais notre magie y circule. Alors si on garde les gènes mais qu'on enlève la magie…

\- C'est à Poliakoff qu'il faut poser la question, réfléchit Jena. Je crois que ça dépendra des héritages magiques… Ceux qui ne nécessitent pas forcément un Sang-Pur continueront de se révéler à la possible descendance de Draco, puisqu'il deviendra soit Cracmol, soit Sang-Mêlé. Mais ceux qui ont besoin d'un Sang-Pur pour s'éveiller dormiront pour toujours… Car les gènes seront toujours là. Et je pense que ceux qui se sont révélés chez Draco le resteront : l' _Angelus_ et le _Deprehendatur_.

\- Oui, acquiesça Roger. Les gènes éveillés n'ont plus besoin de la magie pour exister à part entière. J'espère seulement que cette agression ne va pas détruire ces deux longues lignées de magie…

\- Tu penses que Draco possède réellement l' _Angelus_ ? hésita Jena Faucett. Enfin… C'est vrai qu'il ne laisse personne indifférent. A l'école, il se comportait comme un petit prince sans qu'aucun Serpentard ne le contredise. Il était la cible principale de la haine envers sa maison. Certes, il ne faisait rien contre, au contraire… Il a toujours été un gamin insupportable. Mais en y réfléchissant, la colère qu'on avait tous contre lui était un peu trop forte par rapport à son comportement… Je veux dire, il n'était pas le seul à nous emmerder, et pourtant c'était contre lui que nous rejetions toute la faute. Alors je t'avoue que je commence à y croire… En y réfléchissant, cela explique beaucoup de choses…

\- J'hésite encore, moi, bouda Roger. Il était quand même un gros connard quand il s'y mettait. Même si j'ai récemment changé d'opinion sur lui en apprenant comment il avait vécu ces quatre dernières années. Surtout qu'il a énormément changé : le jour et la nuit, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire… Et c'est vrai que je ne connais personne qui soit indifférent à lui. Mais de là à penser que c'est à cause d'un gène et non de son comportement ? J'ai toujours du mal à y croire.

\- Et si c'était à cause de ça qu'il obsède autant le tueur ? Tu ne changerais toujours pas d'avis ? »

On toqua à la porte. Un colis était arrivé pour eux.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Un flash d'appareil photo sorcier surpris Kenneth et Orla alors qu'ils se rendaient sur le lieu de travail de la moldue qui avait conduit Draco dans sa voiture. Derrière l'objectif, ils eurent la surprise de voir apparaitre un visage souriant malicieusement.

\- « Smith ? s'étonna l'inspecteur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je bosse, Towler, ricana Zacharias Smith. Je suis journaliste, tu te rappelles ?

\- Comment je pourrais oublier, grogna Kenneth. Tu viens traîner dans mes pattes à chaque fois que je suis sur le terrain. Comment tu fais pour tout le temps savoir où je suis ? Et pourquoi ne viens-tu que maintenant ? Cela fait trois jours aujourd'hui que nous enquêtons.

\- Je ne dévoile pas mes sources. Le droit au secret des informateurs, tu te souviens ? Et personne ne s'intéresse à la mort d'un Mangemort et de sa femme. Par contre, le nouvel engouement du Ministère est plus que passionnant pour nos lecteurs. Dis-moi plutôt ce que vous faites. Vous en êtes où ? Ca avance bien ? Vous allez devenir les défenseurs des Serpentards et des Mangemorts maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de devoir arrêter un type qui fait exactement ce que tout le monde rêve de faire ?

\- Ca ne va pas de dire des choses pareilles ? s'emporta Towler. Nous parlons d'un très dangereux criminel.

\- Towler, soupira Zacharias. Je me moque des belles paroles toutes faites, c'est inutilisable pour le journal. Ce que je veux, c'est ton réel ressenti. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est une perte de temps de mettre autant d'énergie à trouver un type qui ne fait que laver notre société de tous ses parasites ?

\- Choix de mots intéressants, s'assombrit Kenneth. C'est donc ton point de vue ?

\- Parfaitement. Et je ne suis pas le seul. Tout le monde au journal pense la même chose. Je crois qu'une écrasante majorité de la population est du même avis. La différence, c'est que j'ose le dire haut et fort. Alors, et toi ? Tu penses sincèrement que c'est un monstre et non le messie que nous attendions tous après la guerre ? Parce qu'il est en train de faire le boulot de Potter, reconnais-le.

\- Je reconnais seulement être scandalisé par cette opinion. Que savez-vous exactement de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Tu le sauras demain, en première page de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. J'attends juste un peu d'en savoir plus avant d'y apposer la touche finale. Par exemple : qu'y a-t-il d'intéressant dans ce misérable village moldu ? Malfoy y trainait seulement pour tenter de nous tromper sur sa vraie nature. Quel idiot : rien n'aurait pu nous aveugler à ce point. Pourtant on dirait que ça a marché sur vous. Quand je pense que c'est vous les Aurors chargés de nous protéger… Heureusement que les journalistes sont là pour rectifier le tir.

\- Vous avez l'air très intéressé par cette affaire, intervint Orla, curieuse. Est-ce personnel ? Un règlement de compte ?

\- Qui t'es, toi ? fit dédaigneusement Smith. De quoi tu te mêles, gamine.

\- Réponds où je t'arrête pour obstruction à la justice sorcière, gronda Towler. Et ne te cache pas derrière les protections journalistiques : c'est une question qui n'a rien à voir avec ton métier.

\- Bien, râla Zacharias, les narines dilatés par la colère. J'estime juste que Draco Malfoy est et a toujours été un fouteur de merde, et qu'il est temps qu'il paie.

\- C'est donc concentré sur Draco ? insista Quirke, très intéressée. Seriez-vous de ceux qui lui ont écrit des lettres de haine ? »

Kenneth en ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement. Zacharias n'avait pas l'air de vouloir répondre. Même lui, l'orgueilleux, comprenait qu'il venait d'être placé en tête de la liste des suspects…

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 _ **« Guest »**_ _: Pas encore de meurtre cette fois-ci, je vais vous laisser vous reposer un peu avant, mes pauvres ^^ Je vous ai malmené avec ce début de mercredi, dis donc. Peut-être que tu en apprendras plus sur Draco dans le prochain chapitre, déjà presque prêt à être mis en ligne. Mais il faudra attendre dimanche pour cela, héhéhé. Tu n'as pas faux dans le sens où le prochain coup du tueur n'est pas là où on l'attend. Héhéhé. C'est pas bête pour les amis de Harry. Mais je te laisse le suspens._

 _Effectivement, il pourrait y avoir bien plus d'admirateurs de Draco que cela s'il a bien un Angelus. En tout cas, ça veut juste dire que Harry est amoureux mais peut-être pas autant qu'il le pense. Ca ne fait que accroitre les sentiments, quels qu'ils soient, cela ne les change pas pour autant. Harry détestait Draco à Poudlard, on comprend pourquoi. Mais il a pris du recul donc ses sentiments ont changé. C'est peut-être ça la clef : il a pris du recul, donc il n'est plus sous l'influence du gène ? Et Charlie a de toute façon été séduit au premier regard : un coup de foudre. Donc il est tombé amoureux avant. Mais le gène Angelus se déclenche dès la naissance, ce n'est pas à retardement, ou avec la maturité magique, ou encore suivant les personnes. Ca ne fait pas tomber amoureux, non non non. Ca exacerbe les sentiments, c'est tout. Sinon, si, ça atteint tout le monde : tous ceux en contact avec Draco. Le truc c'est que c'est un maléfice FAIBLE chez Draco : Hermione le dit dans le chapitre précédent : «_ Quelques uns semblent correspondre parfaitement, comme Gladiolus Malfoy en 1742 qui s'est rendu compte de son maléfice génétique très tard, car il était peu prononcé. Il avait 32 ans. Cela doit être le cas pour Draco, puisqu'en général les effets de cet héritage sont assez violents. _» Je vais tenter d'insister sur ce fait dans les chapitres qui suivent. Je ne sais plus si je l'ai fait dans celui-ci, j'ai perdu le fil : j'en suis bien plus loin dans l'histoire là. Mais il n'y a aucun antidote à ce charme. Il est né avec il vivra avec jusqu'à sa mort. Ca serait trop facile. Je le ferais dire plus tard quand ils feront un compte-rendu de l'affaire. A midi (putain j'y suis même pas encore ! fais chier -_-…)_

 _Mmmh… Il y a une chose dont tu dois te souvenir : certes Draco est le centre de cette histoire. Mais il n'est pas le seul. Il y a Harry aussi. Et ce n'est pas uniquement parce qu'il le sait amoureux. Or, Harry n'est pas un Malfoy, c'est un Potter. Il n'a pas le gène d'Angelus. Et il lui en veut pour une autre raison que Draco. Cependant, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ta conclusion : « il n'est pas responsable de ses actes ». Je fais parler Roger Davies à ce sujet plus tard, donc je n'en dit pas plus. Malgré tout, je ne sais pas si tu connais le débat sur les gènes de la violence… Doit-on acquitter un tueur parce qu'il possède le gène de la violence ? Parce qu'il a été témoin d'un crime étant enfant ? Parce qu'il peut se fournir une arme facilement ? La réponse morale est toujours NON. Est-ce aussi important que la maladie mentale directe ? C'est un très bon questionnement qui fait encore débat aujourd'hui dans les cours de justice. Je suis vraiment super contente d'avoir lancé ce sujet à travers ma fiction ! Finalement, j'interroge sur pas mal de choses et j'en suis très très fière ! Même si je n'avais pas tout prévu depuis le début ^^'… J'ai encore beaucoup de progrès à faire question maîtrise de son propre récit… :S Je me laisse beaucoup guider un peu partout… Il faut que je me fouette pour garder une ligne directrice. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être très contente malgré tout !_

 _Oui, effectivement : il était timbré déjà bien avant XD ! hahaha Promis, je le fais bientôt venir dans l'histoire ! Prépare-toi, il va y avoir beaucoup d'autres personnages !_

 _Un poignard différent pour chaque meurtre, c'est intéressant. Je me souviens d'une review d'un lecteur qui m'a proposé d'aller voir les caméras de surveillance moldues dans les boutiques moldues. Je n'y avais pas pensé, et même si ça traine, ça va venir. Mais je ne dirais rien de plus ! J'ai ma propre idée sur ce qu'il en est réellement, mais ce serait du spoil alors… Motus et bouche cousue !_

 _A TRES BIENTOT ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Le prochain arrive Dimanche, pour sûr ! BISES !_

* * *

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

 _PFIOUUUUUUUUUUU… Oui, ça va ralentir ! alors j'ai dit à beaucoup d'entre vous que je prenais le temps d'écrire un long chapitre. Or, ce n'est pas le cas ici ! En fait, finalement choisi de_ _ **poster la première partie du très long chapitre maintenant**_ _, afin de pouvoir_ _ **publier très très vite le prochain**_ _! Car le_ _ **chapitre 3 part 6 sera posté dimanche**_ _! Et oui ! Je l'ai quasiment terminé._

 _En fait,_ _ **je vais être absente deux semaines, car je serais en formation**_ _! Première semaine à Paris, deuxième semaine de retour au bercail mais très occupée… Par conséquent, cela risque d'être_ _ **deux semaines SANS AUCUNE PUBLICATION**_ _! Je continuerais d'écrire comme je pourrais, mais ça avancera si lentement que rien de pourra être publiable encore… Donc, dimanche, je vous dirais à bientôt, à dans deux semaines… snif, ça me déprime un peu. Mais c'est pour mon propre bien ! Et oui, c'est quand même ma carrière qui avance ! Donc bon ^^_

 _Je suis vraiment vraiment VRAIMENT DESOLEE ! d'être autant en retard… J'ai eu une semaine très remplie. En fait, je viens d'avoir MON PERMIS ! Oui oui oui, à mon âge il était temps… Mais ça y est, je l'ai ! Après, j'ai eu un peu plus de contacts sociaux (je me suis tout à coup rendue compte que ça existait, c'est très surprenant). Et j'ai également eu des petits soucis de santé (mineurs, ne vous en faites pas. Juste assez pour vous pourrir la vie tout en étant bénin…). Il fallait que je sorte un peu plus souvent de ma tanière… Misère. Le monde extérieur, mais quelle horreur !_

 _ENFIN BON BREF ! Voilà un petit résumé de ma vie récemment. Passionnant, n'est-il pas. Juste des arguments pour expliquer ce retard de publication, ET ! ET ! Parce que quand même, ce n'est pas tout : J'AI DU ME PRESSER LE CERVEAU UN MILLION DE FOIS PLUS QUE D'HABITUDE ! A chaque phrase, je réfléchissais mille ans pour savoir quoi dire, pourquoi, comment, si c'était clair, si je devais insister plus, si j'en disais trop, si j'étais lourde, etc. Tout en me disant : IL FAUT AVANCER ! Avancer, avancer, ne pas stagner, en finir avec ce mercredi… AAARG ! Et c'est pas fini, on n'est que le matin… Ne vous étonnez pas si, dans deux semaines, on passe tout à coup au jeudi sans avoir vu le mercredi après-midi ! Je crois devoir bientôt user des ellipses temporelles un peu trop rares dans cette fiction…_

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _MERCI A VOUS TOUS ! ET ENCORE DESOLEE DU RETARD ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et vous en a appris plus sur l'enquête. A TRES BIENTOT !_

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _NOUVELLE LIGNE AU TABLEAU RECAPITULATIF ! = Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais il y a un onglet au tableau récapitulatif qui concerne uniquement le mercredi 8 Mai. Il y a une répartition des personnes avec les horaires, et je pense que ce sera peut-être plus utile pour vous que mon résumé en début de chapitre. DONC, il s'agit d'un complément sur le Mercredi plus qu'une nouvelle ligne du tableau des crimes._ _ **Il vous suffit d'ouvrir le tableau, d'aller en haut à gauche et cliquer sur le mercredi 8 Mai pour avoir tous les renseignements sur ce que vous venez de lire ^^**_ _!_

 _ **ATTENTION ! Ce peut être du spoil pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu tous les chapitres publiés !**_ _Si vous êtes ici, et qu'il y a d'autres chapitres publiés après, n'allez pas voir le tableau avant d'être arrivé à la fin de ce qui est lisible ! Car j'ajoute petit à petit au fur et à mesure de là où j'en suis. Ce tableau n'a que le but, seul et unique, de rendre digeste cette enquête sans avoir à relire tous les chapitres depuis le début pour se rafraichir la mémoire._

 **oooooooooooo**

 **A bientôt mes bits chéris !**

 **Fantômes ou manifestants !**

 **Sortez-moi tout le jus de votre cerveau en ébullition, mes très chers inspecteurs !**

 **XXX**

 **Capitaine Ashu**


	13. Chap03-part6 --- Mercredi 8 MAI 2002

**TABLEAU RECAPITULATIF DISPONIBLE SUR MON PROFIL**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

 _ **PART 6**_

 _Mercredi 8 MAI 2002_

 **\- 10H00 -**

Helen Harris ouvrait le colis de Towler quand le secrétaire pédant du Bureau des Aurors vint la prévenir que les détecteurs de mouchards moldus venaient d'arriver. Elle déchiqueta le papier qu'elle avait initialement pris soin de défaire. La pensine n'avait rien donné et elle avait encore des millions de choses à faire en deux heures. Ses mains tremblaient d'énervement et de stress. Elle devait tout faire avant leur réunion de midi ou Kenneth ne serait pas content du tout. Il était son supérieur, elle ne devait pas le décevoir !

Elle se calma instantanément quand elle vit ce qu'il y avait dans le paquet… Une boîte contenant un de ces appareils de communication moldus dont elle ignorait tout. Une note manuscrite de la main de Towler expliquait le fonctionnement avec des mots simples. C'était un rouleau de parchemin de soixante centimètres. Helen soupira… Et en plus elle allait devoir apprendre à se servir de cet engin !

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Damian connaissait très bien les portables, un de ses amis en avait un et lui avait montré comment l'utiliser. Ce n'était pas le même modèle mais une fois qu'on avait compris la logique, il était plus facile de s'adapter. Il entreprit alors d'appendre à Ginny l'usage de cet outil. Dans la note, Kenneth avait mentionné avoir déjà enregistré les numéros de toute l'équipe. Ils en avaient tous un, leur nom écrit sur chaque boîte pour ne pas qu'ils les échangent s'ils étaient en groupe, comme eux. Malheureusement, Weasley n'avait pas la tête à ça et le pressait plutôt d'accélérer pour qu'ils puissent interroger Charlie par les cheminettes internationales du Ministère.

\- « Laisse-moi juste le temps de t'apprendre à l'utiliser correctement ! s'emporta Jennings. Je vais partir à la recherche de ce second John Smith anglais du milieu de la Tamise, il faut qu'on reste en contact.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris comment ça marchait ! Maintenant fous-moi la paix et va de ton côté ! »

Damian avait envie de lui donner une bonne gifle, mais se retint. Il devait la comprendre, son frère était de plus en plus suspect. Mais il avait du mal à se raisonner tant elle l'énervait en ce moment. Alors il resta sans rien faire et la regarda partir à grands pas énergiques quand il entendit la sonnerie d'un texto.

« _Zacharias Smith est notre principal suspect. Je veux tout savoir sur lui. Enquêtez._ »

Il leur avait offert des Smartphones pour leur donner plus de travail… Merci du cadeau. S'il pouvait au moins savoir comment Zacharias était devenu un suspect… D'où il sortait ? Et puis encore un Smith ! Ca faisait trois ! C'était quoi cette blague ? Il était un abonné des Smith ou quoi ?! Autre sonnerie.

« _Occupe-toi de Zacharias. Je te tiens au courant pour Charlie._ »

Au moins, Ginny savait effectivement se servir de l'appareil…

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry avait déjà un téléphone… Il soupira… Et bien il aurait un numéro professionnel et un autre personnel, comme beaucoup de moldus. Etrange pour un sorcier qui ne s'en servait presque jamais, mais bon… Astoria regardait ça comme une immonde ordure, le tenant du bout des doigts loin de son visage. Valentyne fixait encore le ciel pour comprendre d'où un tel cadeau pouvait tomber. Lui aussi voulait le dernier téléphone à la mode ! Avec son salaire, ce n'était pas un petit coup-de-cœur mais un sacré investissement et des mois d'économies ! Potter demanda à ce qu'il les conduise à la morgue, deux rues plus loin. Sur le trajet, il apprendrait à Astoria comment utiliser l'engin « non-désirable ».

Arrivés sur les lieux, Astoria avait déjà manqué de lancer son Smartphone six fois pour s'en débarrasser. Mais les arguments de Harry l'avait presque convaincue de le garder… pour l'instant. Elle faisait glisser son doigt frénétiquement sur l'écran, pestant contre l'usage absolument pas instinctif, et les applications totalement inutiles.

\- « La bourse moldue ! ragea-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de la bourse ?! Et on ne peut même pas supprimer cette merde ! C'est quoi leur problème ?! »

Et elle continuait encore. Harry en levait les yeux au ciel en soufflant pour la douzième fois quand ils pénétrèrent dans la morgue. Le corps les attendait tranquillement, nu sur une grande table froide en inox. C'était un homme à la peau basanée, revêtu du voile pâle de la mort. Greengrass n'avait pas l'habitude de voir des cadavres, elle se tut immédiatement pour frissonner de dégoût. Elle poussa Potter dans le dos pour qu'il avance mais resta en arrière. Astoria n'aimait pas du tout les morts… Cela était évidemment du à la guerre et à tout ce qu'elle avait vu. Avant, elle avait pensé devenir Auror. Mais après tous ces drames, ce n'était plus possible. La carrière de Langue-de-Plomb lui avait semblé sans risque, tout en lui permettant d'étudier la magie et faire avancer cette science pour qu'elle fasse le moins de dégâts possible…

Finalement, s'échiner à comprendre le fonctionnement du téléphone n'était pas si mal. Elle pouvait faire mine de penser à autre chose tout en écoutant sans regarder. Le médecin légiste commençait à faire son monologue scientifique sur ce qu'il avait trouvé sur le mort. Astoria était en train de regarder comment fonctionnait l'application « Santé », qu'elle trouvait encore plus ridicule que la bourse, quand Harry poussa une petite exclamation.

\- « Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Valentyne, alors que le docteur s'était tu et que Greengrass s'approchait à petits pas hésitants.

\- Je sais qui est cet homme, grimaça Harry en portant la main à son front, dépité et les sourcils froncés. Il n'est pas du tout un sans-abri.

\- Il était pourtant vêtu de loques et puait comme s'il ne s'était pas lavé pendant des jours, protesta Leigh Valentyne.

\- Pour être plus précis, intervint le médecin légiste. C'étaient les habits qui sentaient mauvais. J'allais aborder ce point quand vous m'avez interrompu : après avoir ôté les vêtements, l'homme était propre et bien entretenu. Il avait les ongles manucurés, il se rasait de près, il avait même des cheveux fraîchement coupés. On aurait dit que quelqu'un les avait mis en désordre et saupoudrés de saletés pour faire croire qu'il était SDF.

\- Mais alors qui est-il ? s'enquit Leigh, intrigué.

\- Je ne connais pas son nom, ni ce qu'il fait, prévint Harry en sortant son nouveau téléphone portable. Mais je sais qu'il était le petit ami de Draco. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La sonnerie du portable de Kenneth retentit. C'était Harry. Le tout premier message de son équipe. Il sourit, content de son idée. Zacharias voulut savoir ce qu'il se passait, faisant se détourner Towler pour qu'il ne puisse pas lire sur l'écran.

« _Le petit ami de Draco est à la morgue moldue. Il est mort égorgé hier soir, déguisé en SDF. Ne le cherchez plus._ »

L'inspecteur soupira. Ils devaient tout de même poursuivre leurs recherches. S'ils savaient comment ces deux là s'étaient rencontrés, peut-être qu'ils auraient une piste ? Une piste pour quoi ? Aucune idée… Mais il était hors de question qu'ils ignorent encore quoi que ce soit de la vie de Draco. Ils devaient en savoir le plus possible sur lui pour avoir les mêmes renseignements que le meurtrier. Et avec un peu de chance, peut-être plus. Mais pour l'instant, il devait s'occuper du journaliste. Alors il envoya un message. Il était hors de question qu'ils se laissent encore distancer pour ne pas avoir récolté toutes les informations. C'était horriblement frustrant. Il commençait à en avoir marre, la colère lui montait au nez.

\- « Smith, gronda Towler en se tournant vers lui, le regard dur pour qu'il n'ait pas envie de répliquer. Je crois que tu as compris tout seul être devenu un suspect. J'ai appelé un Auror qui va t'amener dans nos locaux où tu attendras qu'on revienne pour t'interroger. Tu vas gentiment obéir ou tu iras directement en cellule pour un bon bout de temps, et tu pourras dire adieu à ton article.

\- Wow ! paniqua Zacharias en levant les mains en signe de paix. Pas besoin d'aller aussi loin ! Vous n'avez qu'à me convoquer quand vous aurez un petit moment de libre et je rappliquerais, je vous le promets.

\- On ne peut pas prendre ce risque : si tu es notre tueur, il est évident que tu t'enfuiras.

\- Mais ça va pas non ?! Je ne suis pas l'assassin ! C'est insensé !

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne pense pas que tu le sois : cela aurait été totalement débile de venir la bouche en cœur te vanter de détester Draco et louanger le travail de notre psychopathe si tu étais celui-ci. Remarque cela t'aurait beaucoup ressemblé, mais ce n'est pas du tout le profil du meurtrier…

\- Alors où est le problème ? n'arrivait pas à comprendre Zacharias.

\- Le problème ?! rugit Kenneth, au bord de l'explosion. Le problème c'est qu'on est tous sur les nerfs, que le Ministère est en état d'alerte, qu'on est à la pêche aux informations, et que tu viens te pavaner en sous-entendant que tu en sais plus que nous. Alors qu'importe si au final tu n'es au courant de rien, je vais juste te faire passer l'envie de venir me casser les noix. Donc je t'en prie, donne-moi une seule raison, même infime, de te coller au trou. Cela me fera tellement plaisir. »

Ronald arriva en courant à la fin de la phrase, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Après avoir reçu un message lui demandant de venir tout de suite, il avait transplané du Manoir Malfoy vers un champ à cinq minutes à pieds. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait eu aucune voiture passant sur la route d'à côté, ce n'était pas la période des cultures et il avait donc été à découvert… A présent, Ron se demandait ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi Zacharias Smith était là, et quelle était l'urgence qui nécessitait son arrivée immédiate.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre : Towler lui ordonna d'aller enfermer le journaliste dans la salle d'interrogatoire, le faire surveiller par un agent, puis repartir travailler avec Ulrich. Ron comprenait surtout que ce n'était pas le moment de discuter : Kenneth était en rogne. Smith avait encore frappé. Cela arrivait souvent lors des enquêtes, il avait déjà pas mal énervé Harry par le passé. Cependant, il semblait qu'il avait mal choisi son moment aujourd'hui… Alors Ron obéit et tira Zacharias dans un coin désert pour transplaner, sans poser aucune question. Il verrais bien lors de leur réunion ce qu'il se tramait.

Orla attendit patiemment que la tempête passe. Kenneth tentait de reprendre son calme et s'en voulait déjà d'avoir un peu trop réagi. Ce n'était pas professionnel. Il craqua ses doigts un par un, phalange par phalange, et souffla.

\- « Ca va mieux ? demanda distraitement Quirke en vérifiant que son vernis-à-ongles ne craquelait pas.

\- Le petit ami moldu de Draco est mort.

\- Comment ?! sursauta-t-elle.

\- Egorgé et déguisé en sans-abri. Je n'en sais pas plus, c'était dans le message de Potter. Il faut vraiment découvrir qui était cet homme. »

Elle hocha la tête, toujours inquiète : alors il se mettait à tuer les proches moldus de Draco ? Devaient-ils protéger le village entier ? C'était impossible… La mort des sans-abris était un événement triste, mais en réfléchissant objectivement et rationnellement, ils avaient rarement de proches ou d'identité. Il était donc plus facile de les assassiner sans que des moldus s'affolent. Or, le tueur venait de prouver qu'il n'avait pas peur de mettre la communauté moldue en émoi. Du moins une partie d'entre eux, ils ne savaient pas encore qui. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ils devaient absolument savoir qui était cet homme : il fallait étouffer dans l'œuf les enquêtes de sa disparition. Cela risquait d'être compliqué s'il était connu de beaucoup de personnes… Alors ils se mirent en route sans attendre.

Ils entrèrent dans une librairie où une jeune femme tenait la caisse. C'était la conductrice dont ils avaient la photographie. Ils flânèrent dans les rayons, cherchant à être le plus naturel possible, résistant à l'envie de foncer directement sur elle pour la harceler de questions. Orla se saisit finalement d'un roman policier. Elle aimait particulièrement l'ironie qu'il lui inspirait : il s'intitulait « _L'Obsession_ » de James Renner. L'inspecteur ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin quand ils allèrent vers la caisse.

\- « Cela vous fera 13£99.

\- Excusez-moi, j'aurais besoin d'un renseignement, demanda Kenneth. Nous avons rendez-vous avec un ami dans ce village, cela fait bien une demi-heure que nous attendons. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu ? Un garçon blond platine, yeux gris, mince, bientôt 22 ans, 1m75…

\- Vous parlez de Morgan Drake ? Normalement il vient tous les jours voir son petit ami, mais cela fait deux jours qu'il ne s'est pas montré. Le pauvre Lawrence, il était effondré. Il a demandé à tout le monde s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Et évidemment, Morgan ne répond pas au téléphone… C'est un peu dur de poser un lapin comme ça, sans que rien ne le présage… D'après Lawrence, ils ne s'étaient pas disputés, il n'y avait aucune tension quelconque… Bref, il n'y avait aucune raison… D'habitude ils se retrouvent vers 12H30 pour aller manger au bistro du coin.

\- Il s'appelle donc Lawrence ? s'étonna faussement Orla. Morgan voulait justement nous le présenter aujourd'hui. C'est étrange car il nous avait dit l'avoir prévenu de ne pas pouvoir venir ces derniers jours…

\- Lawrence Khaoulani, c'est un médecin de Plymouth. Un chirurgien cardiaque, rien que ça. On peut dire que Morgan sait choisir ses amants. Cela lui fait une sacrée trotte pour venir ici tous les midis, il est vraiment très amoureux, sourit tendrement la jeune femme. Je n'arrête pas de dire à Morgan qu'il devrait partir s'installer là-bas avec lui, mais il répond toujours que c'est impossible sans expliquer quoi que ce soit. Mais dites-moi, il va bien ? Il ne lui est rien arrivé j'espère ?

\- Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, la rassura Towler. Je l'appellerais s'il n'est pas là dans dix minutes.

\- Est-ce que ce ne serait pas vous, justement, qui l'aviez amené à Plymouth quelques fois ? poursuivit Quirke en faignant la réflexion. Il m'avait parlé d'une gentille femme qui avait joué les cupidons pour lui.

\- Oh, ce n'était rien, gloussa la libraire adepte des histoires à l'eau de rose. Ce n'était que les samedis, et cela me faisait sortir un peu de ce petit village. J'en profitais pour faire les boutiques dans une grande ville, ça fait du bien de temps en temps. Parfois, Lawrence venait le chercher quand son travail le lui permettait. C'est-à-dire pas souvent… Et puis de toute façon, je n'aime pas trop laisser ce si gentil garçon prendre le train. Rien que la première fois où il a mis les pieds dans notre petit village, il ne s'est pas fait que des amis…

\- Ah bon ? s'intéressa Kenneth. Pourquoi ça ? Morgan est plutôt sympa normalement.

\- Oui, il est adorable ! Je n'ai rien compris. Il n'avait pas dit un mot que le vieux ronchon du coin le traitait déjà de tous les noms. Et ça ne s'est pas arrangé avec le temps : il lui a tiré les cheveux une fois parce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit bonjour. Heureusement que Jackson était là pour calmer son grand-père acariâtre.

\- Jackson ?

\- Oh lui, il adore Morgan. Il l'a tout de suite trouvé charmant quand il lui a posé tout un tas de questions sur son travail. Jackson est plombier, et Morgan ne comprenait même pas l'utilité du système d'évacuation des eaux. C'était assez drôle, Jackson a tout de suite été conquis. Simon aussi adore Morgan. Mais Jason le déteste. Il a failli se battre avec Lawrence quand il a traité Morgan de « pédale », « tantouse » et autres joyeusetés. Il y a aussi William qui trouve Morgan trop snob. Je crois que Megan ne le supporte pas non plus : elle sourit et est gentille avec lui, mais crache derrière son dos. Par contre, Wilma est dingue de lui. Ils peuvent parler mode pendant des heures en gardant ses enfants au parc. Et je crois que Catherine est amoureuse de lui, elle s'est saoulé quand elle a appris son homosexualité. La pauvre. Enfin bref… Vous voyez ? Morgan ne laisse personne indifférent, et n'importe qui pourrait le détester au premier regard sans aucune raison. C'est très étrange. Je ne peux décemment pas le laisser prendre le train tout seul. Vous imaginez ? Il pourrait tomber sur un psychopathe !

\- J'imagine bien, oui…

\- Surtout qu'il ne semble pas dégourdi, le pauvre… grimaça la jeune femme d'un air désolé. Je le soupçonne d'être un peu simplet… Enfin, j'ai peut-être tort, mais d'où vient-il ? Vous vous rendez compte qu'il ne connaissait même pas la télévision ? Il s'est caché derrière une table au pub quand le serveur l'a allumé la première fois que nous y sommes allés ensemble ! Je n'avais jamais vu ça, je ne pensais même pas que ce genre de personne pouvait encore exister. Il n'était jamais monté dans une voiture, et il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la porte pour sortir quand il a eu peur du bruit du moteur. J'ai du lui apprendre à se servir de son téléphone une bonne dizaine de fois. Il ne comprend toujours pas comment on peut avoir de l'eau courante, encore moins de l'eau chaude ! Il n'a jamais voulu me dire d'où il vient. Et il n'y a aucune communauté mormone dans les environs, je me suis renseignée. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y en a en Angleterre avant de faire quelques recherches sur le sujet.

\- Ses parents sont juste… très conservateurs, hésita Towler. Lawrence n'a sans doute pas reçu le message qu'il lui avait envoyé. Comme vous avez dit, Morgan n'est pas très doué avec la technologie… Ca ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il se soit trompé de destinataire.

\- Il pourrait au moins répondre quand on l'appelle, bougonna la libraire. Je lui ai laissé je ne sais plus combien de messages sans avoir de réponse. Ca serait bien qu'il se dépêche de rassurer Lawrence. Il avait une sale tête hier, il m'a vraiment fait de la peine.

\- On doit justement y amener Morgan, c'est pour ça qu'on l'attend, s'exclama Orla, très fière de l'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir. Vous pouvez nous donner son adresse maintenant ? Comme ça, on pourra la rentrer dans le GPS et programmer notre trajet pour ne pas perdre de temps. Ca ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Euh… non, hésita la libraire. Mais je doute qu'il soit chez lui en ce moment. Il doit être à l'hôpital.

\- Morgan voulez lui faire la surprise quand il rentrera. Il a la clef. On voulait en profiter pour faire les boutiques la journée.

\- Et bien… D'accord. De toute façon, il est dans l'annuaire. C'est le 12 Quay Road.

\- Merci beaucoup, sourit Kenneth, légèrement crispé. Nous devrions y aller ou Morgan va nous chercher partout. A bientôt, et merci encore.

\- De rien, aucun problème. Passez le bonjour de ma part à Morgan et son chéri. Dépêchez-vous d'aller tranquilliser ce pauvre Lawrence.

\- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de parler de GPS, chuchota Kenneth à Orla quand ils furent dehors et s'éloignaient à grands pas de la librairie. Un nom suffit pour retrouver une personne. Et nous avions en plus sa ville et sa profession. Vous avez failli tout faire échouer : vous avez vu sa réaction ? On ne donne pas les coordonnées de quelqu'un à des inconnus.

\- Vous avez bien réussi à lui faire parler du petit ami, grogna Quirke. Elle nous a justement donné sa ville et sa profession. Qu'est-ce que c'est sinon des « coordonnées » ?

\- Elle nous les données sans qu'on ait presque rien demandé, grinça l'inspecteur en détachant chaque mot. L'astuce est de parler de façon détournée pour que la personne nous révèle ce qu'elle sait sans s'en rendre compte ! En posant une question aussi directe, vous avez éveillé sa suspicion. Vous nous avez forcés à partir alors que nous aurions pu en apprendre encore plus. Comme pas exemple, la façon dont ils se sont rencontrés. Vous saisissez ? »

L'étudiante retint sa respiration pour ravaler sa réplique. On ne répondait pas à son supérieur. Sa fierté en prenait un sale coup.

\- « J'ai demandé si vous avez saisi, insista lourdement Kenneth.

\- Oui ! » articula-t-elle sans rien ajouter de plus, se retenant de toutes ses forces.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **\- 11H00 -**

Harry, Astoria et Leigh étaient sur les lieux du dernier crime. Ils venaient de recevoir un texto de Towler leur annonça l'identité du petit ami mort. Qu'était venu faire un habitant de Plymouth à Londres ? Le tueur était-il allé le chercher pour transplaner ici et le faire passer pour un autre sans-abri mort ? Mais pourquoi ? Quel était le sens de toute cette mise-en-scène, encore une fois ? Voulait-il que les moldus ne se rendent compte de rien ? Ou cherchait-il à le rendre misérable afin de lui faire payer sa relation amoureuse ?

Valentyne n'en revenait pas : un chirurgien cardiaque de Plymouth ? Comment allait-il gérer ça ? Comment expliquer aux proches et à la police qu'il était mort d'avoir eu une relation avec un sorcier poursuivi par un psychopathe ? Ce Khaoulani savait-il au moins qu'il sortait avec un magicien, un vrai ? Pauvre gars… Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance.

\- « Il y a beaucoup de sang ici mais c'est tout, dit Astoria après avoir lancé plusieurs sorts et fait le tour du local en attente de location. Les sorts de détection ne donnent rien. Ce n'est pas une surprise… Je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions apprendre de plus tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé le moyen de passer outre la Magie Inconnue. Pardon, l' _Ignōtus_ , comme veut l'appeler Funestar.

\- Il n'y a pas de vitre cassée, aucun signe d'effraction, chercha Harry. Il a donc ouvert par magie, il devrait forcément y avoir une signature magique. Je crois que Funestar a aussi reçu un téléphone portable, je vais l'appeler. En espérant qu'il ne l'a pas jeté dès réception… »

Leigh ne savait pas du tout qui était ce « Funestar », mais le nom sonnait très sorcier : c'est-à-dire grotesque. Il regarda Potter tapoter sur son Smartphone et le porter à son oreille. Au bout de quelques secondes, il recommença… Puis une autre fois… Greengrass soupira et lui dit d'arrêter : il avait sûrement jeté l'appareil. Peut-être n'avait-il même pas ouvert le colis. Valentyne allait demander s'il pouvait récupérer le téléphone jeté, puisqu'apparemment personne n'en voulait sauf lui… Mais il fût coupé par un cri.

\- « QUOI ?! hurla une voix dans le combiné au bout du sixième appel.

\- Monsieur Funestar ? C'est Potter.

\- Vous pouvez pas me foutre la paix ?! Qu'est-ce qui a pris Towler de m'envoyer un engin de communication moldu ?! J'ai besoin de CALME et de PAIX ! Alors arrêtez de me harceler ! Et laissez-moi bosser !

\- Justement ! Ne raccrochez pas !

\- Si c'est le terme moldu pour quitter la conversation, alors sachez que je ne sais même pas comment on fait ! J'ai mis des PLOMBES pour savoir comment prendre votre appel ! Et j'ai autre chose à foutre !

\- Où en êtes-vous ? insista Harry. Pensez-vous pouvoir être capable de repérer la signature magique du tueur ?

\- Mais vous croyez quoi ?! Que je vais faire des miracles en deux heures ?! Ce serait prodigieux que j'arrive à un infime progrès en un mois ! Et vous voulez que je puisse déjà déjouer les maléfices de ce psychopathe ?! A peine deux heures après que j'ai commencé les analyses ?! Mais vous m'avez pris pour qui ? Merlin ?!

\- J'en suis conscient, soupira Harry. Mais le temps joue contre nous. Je voulais juste savoir où vous en étiez ? Si vous avez trouvé un petit quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ?

\- Vous avez sérieusement besoin d'un petit cours sur l'art des recherches sur la magie, Potter. En deux heures, vous avez à peine installé votre plan de travail et noté la date sur un parchemin. Alors non, je n'ai rien du tout. Et si vous pouviez me dire comment on éteint cet appareil de malheur, que je puisse bosser en paix, ça m'arrangerait ! Towler ne l'a pas marqué dans sa ridicule petite notice pour sorcier débutant.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que vous le laissiez allumé, nous pourrions peut-être vous donner des informations utiles.

\- Et vous auriez quoi à m'apprendre, hein ? Un nouveau meurtre ? Et ça m'avancerez à quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, un nouvel angle de recherche, peut-être. Là, nous sommes sur la scène du dernier crime moldu. C'est le petit ami de Draco qui est mort hier soir, déguisé en SDF. Il était chirurgien cardiaque.

\- Et j'en ai quelque chose à faire parce que… ?

\- C'est un ajout au profilage : il ne s'agit pas uniquement d'atteindre les proches de Draco dans cet acte, mais il nous dit clairement qu'il n'a pas peur de s'attaquer à des moldus socialement intégrés et respectés, dont beaucoup de gens remarqueront l'absence. Et le fait qu'il le déguise en sans-abri ne change pas grand-chose. Les policiers ne sont pas stupides, ils auraient fini par découvrir son identité. Par conséquent, il agit de plus en plus comme un Mangemort. Voldemort non plus n'avait pas peur qu'ils découvrent notre existence, sauf qu'il pensait en faire nos esclaves. Comment le tueur pense-t-il gérer cette possible révélation, lui ?

\- Peut-être qu'il n'en a rien à faire ? Un peu comme moi en ce moment. Vous cherchez quoi, Potter ? Me ralentir ? On sait déjà qu'il utilise des techniques de Mangemorts, et c'est la seule chose qui pourrait possiblement m'intéresser dans votre discours. Mais je vois où vous voulez en venir, soupira Funestar malgré lui. C'est contradictoire… Surtout qu'il utilise des éléments moldus comme des baskets, ou une technique moldue pour tuer avec un poignard sans une once de magie… Nous pensions qu'il aimait ce monde et voulait les venger comme toutes les autres victimes en tuant les Mangemorts encore en vie ou ceux qui les ont fréquenté de près… Mais ce n'est pas cela. Ou bien ce n'est pas seulement cela. Par exemple, s'il voulait nettoyer les rues moldues dans l'idée d'assainir la société, pourquoi ne s'en prendre qu'aux SDF ? En général, ils ne font pas de mal. Ils restent dans leur coin, avec quelques amis et des chiens, mendiant les quelques sous qu'on veut bien leur donner pour acheter de la vinasse ignoble ou une horrible cannette de bière… Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Ca n'a pas de sens… En quoi les SDF moldus sont-ils un équivalent pour lui de nos Mangemorts sorciers ? Ils ne sont en rien comparables. Cette réponse-là pourrait effectivement m'aider dans la façon de procéder pour les recherches. Rappelez-moi quand vous l'aurez. »

Il raccrocha. Finalement, il savait très bien comment faire. Sans doute lisait-il la notice de Kenneth en même temps qu'il parlait. Astoria et Valentyne avaient suivi toute la conversation en s'approchant très près de l'inspecteur. Les trois personnes étaient figées, faisant fonctionner leurs méninges à toute allure…

\- « Valentyne, dit Harry après avoir réfléchi en regardant son écran éteint. Qu'ont en commun tous les sans-abris morts ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Pourquoi ceux-là et pas d'autres ? renchérit Astoria. Est-ce qu'ils ont fait quelque chose ? Ou ont été des victimes ? Ou des témoins ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, on cherche encore le lien… répondit Leigh en se passant la main sur son visage fatigué. J'espérais que vous pourriez m'en apprendre plus, mais finalement nous en sommes au même niveau.

\- Etaient-ils tous de simples SDF ? insista Greengrass. Y avait-il des drogués ? Des prostituées ? Des fous ?

\- Rien de très inhabituel là-dedans, n'arrivait pas à comprendre Valentyne. Sauf les prostituées qui ont généralement un toit payé par leur mac. Mais des drogués et des fous, il y en a des tas dans la rue.

\- Avez-vous un casier pour chacun d'eux ?

\- Quelques uns, oui, mais pas tous. Trois des assassinés n'en avaient pas. Vous croyez quoi ? C'est l'une des premières choses que nous avons vérifiées. Quand nous retournerons au commissariat, je pourrais regarder pour Khaoulani. Même si ça m'étonnerait qu'un chirurgien ait un casier… »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Damian Jennings était au beau milieu du Chelsea Bridge à regarder la Tamise couler. Il se tenait là où devait être l'adresse du John Smith londonien. Ou du moins à peu près… Quel autre moyen avait-il pour retrouver ce type ? Il avait bien une petite idée mais il devait attendre encore un peu… C'était une sacrée coïncidence que l'adresse factice soit justement l'endroit où il devait rencontrer un autre informateur des petits papiers du Ministère. Il savait qu'il venait trainer dans ce coin de temps en temps. Et justement, il la voyait arriver…

Une femme d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, couverte de tatouages, la peau pâle, vêtue d'une jolie robe vintage noire… Elle avait des lunettes à monture carrée noire et un chignon impeccable. Elle le repéra rapidement, s'arrêtant de marcher sous la surprise. Puis elle pesta en montrant les crocs alors que Damian souriait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait la voir, c'était même lui qui avait fait d'elle un indic des Aurors. Mais elle n'aimait jamais qu'il vienne, c'était mauvais pour ses affaires. Comme il ne bougeait pas, elle s'approcha à grands pas énergiques, balançant les bras en serrant le poing.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? s'énerva-t-elle en grognant lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, s'amusa Damian. Les affaires vont bien ?

\- Beaucoup moins quand t'es dans le coin. Balance maintenant, que je puisse bosser en paix.

\- As-tu fait des faux papiers moldus sous le nom de « John Smith » ?

\- Ce nom pourri ? Oui, je m'en souviens. J'avais beau insister pour qu'il trouve un autre nom, il n'en démordait pas. Un idiot.

\- Et son adresse ? C'est bien celle qui est censée se trouver au beau milieu de ce pont ?

\- Comme il n'avait pas d'idée et qu'il voulait un nom pourri, c'est moi qui lui ai proposé ça. Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Je ne sais pas comment il va se débrouiller avec ça, mais bon… Il suffit qu'il trouve des pigeons peu consciencieux et ce sera bon…

\- Qui est-ce ? Quel est son vrai nom ?

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Il est suspect pour une série de meurtres…

\- Tu parles des Malfoy ? Un article est paru dans la Gazette de ce matin, ça n'avait pas l'air si grave.

\- Oui, on a vu ça. Heureusement, l'auteur ne dit pas grand-chose de compromettant… pour l'instant… Alors, son nom ?

\- C'est un journaliste justement, il voulait cette identité pour son boulot sans que les Aurors viennent l'en empêcher, au cas où son nom remonterait à leurs oreilles. Une identité moldue et sorcière, la totale sous ce faux nom. Ce qui est très con, c'est qu'il a gardé le même nom de famille. L'abruti ! Il refusait d'en avoir un autre. Une histoire de fierté qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Tu dois bien le connaître, je crois qu'il aime bien écrire des articles pour vous mettre dans l'embarras : c'est Zacharias Smith. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hermione avait fini de lancer les analyses ADN. Elle revenait au Ministère, au Département des Mystères pour aider Roger et Jena sur les recherches génétiques. Elle n'avait pas trop d'espoir pour l'ADN, mais elle se devait d'y arriver pour ses propres recherches. Si elle parvenait à isoler l' _Angelus_ , ce serait le premier gène de don magique héréditaire identifié dans le monde ! C'était énorme ! Un pas immense pour la science sorcière ! Elle devait le comparer avec une banque de données d'ADN immense qu'ils avaient accumulée au fil des ans. Cependant, aucun Sang-Pur n'avait accepté d'être ainsi « décortiqué » et analysé… Elle espérait que Draco ne lui en voudrait pas trop d'avoir profité de sa condition et de l'urgence de la situation pour faire égoïstement avancer son propre travail… Elle ne savait pas trop comment elle se justifierait si jamais il se mettait en colère… Il pourrait facilement porter plainte, et elle perdrait assurément… Hermione espérait que les Langues-de-Plomb la défendraient : après tout, ils ne l'avaient pas retenue…

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle où ils épluchaient les généalogies, Jena et Roger étaient à nouveau en plein débat. Hermione comprit rapidement de quoi il était question : Jena Faucett défendait la possibilité que Draco puisse effectivement porter le gène _Angelus_ , et Roger Davies donnait les arguments contre. Hermione était naturellement de l'avis de Jena, c'était elle qui avait lancé cette idée. Cependant, elle devait reconnaître que Roger n'avait pas tort : Draco avait largement mérité le ressentiment qu'il inspirait sans qu'un quelconque maléfice entre en ligne de compte. Tant qu'ils n'avaient pas de preuve, ils ne pouvaient pas partir du principe que le fils Malfoy possédait cet héritage.

\- « Nous devrions mettre cela de côté pour l'instant, intervint la médicomage en faisant se tourner les deux visages vers elle : ils n'avaient pas remarqué son retour. Il nous faut avancer. Nous en reparlerons quand nous aurons une preuve.

\- Qui n'arrivera peut-être jamais, râla Jena. Il faut combien de temps pour identifier chaque gène d'une séquence ADN ? Des mois ? Des années ? Nous n'avons pas le temps, Weasley. Il faut que nous sachions ! Sinon, ce sera à Towler et Potter de décider du parti pris…

\- J'ai conscience que pour vous, cette possibilité explique tout, grogna Roger. Mais vous ne trouvez pas que c'est trop facile ? Les gens qu'on déteste, c'est parce qu'ils sont maudits ? Et les meurtriers, c'est parce qu'ils ont un gène de la violence ? Et, soyons fous, Voldemort avait le gène du psychopathe ! Pardonnons-les, les pauvres ! Ce n'est pas leur faute ! Vous voyez jusqu'où on peut aller avec ces bêtises ? Nous n'aurions plus que deux choix : l'anarchie ou l'euthanasie, puisqu'on ne pourra plus les juger pour les punir de leurs actes. On en viendra à faire avorter les fœtus qui pourraient représenter un danger s'ils venaient au monde ! N'est-ce pas exactement ce qu'a voulu faire Voldemort ? Et notre meurtrier aussi, d'ailleurs : supprimer les indésirables !

\- Tu vas trop loin, Roger, soupira Jena. On n'en est pas là. L' _Angelus_ ne fait qu'exacerber les sentiments que nous éprouvons envers lui, cela ne l'excuse pas. Cela signifie juste qu'il a effectivement été un connard, et que du coup nous le détestons encore plus que s'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre. Et ce peut-être une explication de l'obsession du tueur pour Draco. Simplement un argument, pas une excuse.

\- Je regrette, c'est beaucoup trop léger, persista Davies. Vous imaginez ? Cela voudrait dire que le petit ami mystérieux de Draco n'était pas vraiment amoureux de lui ? Il a simplement été envouté ? Pareil pour Potter ? C'est juste un béguin qui leur fait croire qu'ils sont fous d'amour ? Va leur dire ça, tu verras leur réaction. Vous voulez nous faire croire à tous que tout ce que nous pouvons ressentir envers lui est faux ? J'ai détesté ce type pendant longtemps, maintenant un peu moins. Et je ne peux pas croire que c'était à cause d'un gène. Ca n'explique rien du tout, ça ne fait qu'embrouiller.

\- Changeons de sujet, s'il-vous-plait, grimaça Hermione, gênée d'avoir lancé ce débat avec son idée. Avez-vous découvert autre chose ?

\- Le don de détection des Black est très répandu et s'appelle _Deprehendatur_ , résuma Roger sans grande conviction. Lucius avait un gène de beauté, le _Magnificum_ , mais pas Draco. Sinon, une quantité impressionnante d'héritage de toutes sortes dans les deux familles. Rien de très utile pour l'enquête, mais on n'a pas terminé les 37 grimoires de 1300 pages des Black, et les 29 tomes pour les Malfoy… On en a pour des jours, et il faudrait qu'on avance pour les autres familles.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, acquiesça Jena. Je propose que Roger et moi nous attaquions enfin aux autres généalogies. Et vous, Weasley, restez sur ces deux familles si vous voulez. J'ai pris quelques notes sur l'Angelus, vous découvrirez peut-être quelque chose qui m'a échappé ? De toute façon, les branches de chacune se recoupent et s'entrecroisent, les Sangs-Purs sont de vrais consanguins. On pourrait tous trouver quelque chose pour les uns ou les autres… »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Helen avait réquisitionné quelques agents aux archives pour qu'ils terminent de scanner le Ministère avec cinq détecteurs de mouchards, et elle avait pris les cinq autres appareils avec des Aurors supplémentaires pour le Manoir. Williamson n'avait pas été content du tout, mais Harris lui avait rétorqué que s'il avait un problème, il n'avait qu'à en parler au Ministre. Elle ne s'en était pas fait un ami, mais au moins le travail avançait. Avec un peu de chance et d'huile de coude, ils auraient fini à midi. Leur apprendre le fonctionnement des appareils avait pris un temps énorme. Elle-même avait du lire la notice des dizaines de fois pour comprendre…

Elle alla saluer Ron et Ulrich, dans la partie Ouest du jardin. Ils étaient en train de ranger des câbles dans de grands sacs et des mallettes rigides. Ils avaient fini, et avaient l'air très fier d'eux. Mais ils ne voulaient rien lui expliquer, préférant garder la surprise lors de leur réunion de débriefing. Il restait un peu moins d'une heure, alors ils décidèrent de l'aider un peu.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kenneth et Orla se rendirent à l'hôpital de Plymouth où travaillait Lawrence Khaoulani : le Derriford Hospital. Ils voulaient en savoir plus sur ce moldu avant de continuer les investigations au petit village de Cornouailles, non loin du Manoir. Et s'ils pouvaient gérer la disparition de l'un de leurs chirurgiens sans l'intervention de la police moldue locale, cela serait encore mieux. Kenneth avait d'ailleurs envoyé un texto à Potter et Greengrass à ce sujet pour que Valentyne puisse prévenir ses collègues de Plymouth, afin qu'ils les laissent agir sans intervenir. Il espérait que le message soit déjà passé.

A l'accueil de l'hôpital, ils se rendirent vite compte que le lieu n'avait rien à voir avec Saint-Mangouste. Les hôpitaux moldus étaient plus fébriles : dans la salle d'attente, il y avait des personnes qui toussaient, d'autres qui saignaient, des enfants qui pleuraient, etc. Et puis tout à coup, des charriots d'urgence, des cris, des bousculades… Chez les sorciers, il y avait toujours une douce tranquillité sur fond de sons quelconques comme une cafetière sifflante, une plante carnivore hurlante, ou des couinements stridents. Personne ne paniquait jamais, car la magie pouvait régler bon nombre de problèmes très rapidement. Les moldus s'affolaient pour tout et n'importe quoi. Quelque chose d'anodin pour un sorcier était d'une très grande gravité pour les moldus.

\- « Bonjour, sourit Kenneth à la femme de l'accueil. Nous cherchons un ami : le docteur Lawrence Khaoulani. Il nous a demandé de venir le chercher pour aller manger ensemble.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna la femme en blouse bleu clair. Il a pourtant pris quelques jours de congés. Il est parti en vacances avec son petit ami.

\- Ah bon ? feignit Orla. Nous avons du nous tromper de jour… Il voulait justement nous présenter Morgan Drake, son copain. Vous l'avez déjà vu ? Il est comment ?

\- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter. Nous avons beaucoup de travail.

\- Pardon, pardon, s'excusa Towler. Pourriez-vous nous indiquer son bureau ? Il devait me rendre un livre que je lui avais prêté. Il m'a dit l'y avoir laissé.

\- Mickaël va vous y conduire, » soupira la femme en faisant signe à un jeune homme d'approcher.

L'infirmier n'avait pas l'air ravi d'être pris pour un guide touristique, il avait déjà du travail à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Il grogna aux deux visiteurs de le suivre et pressa le pas vers l'escalier. Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois pour savoir s'ils suivaient, ne s'arrêtant qu'en arrivant devant la porte du bureau du docteur Khaoulani. Il la pointa du doigt et s'en alla. Kenneth eut heureusement le temps de voir le dénommé Mickaël repartir pour savoir à peu près de quelle porte il s'agissait. De toute façon, un écriteau de métal mentionnait le nom du médecin. Il attendit Orla qui gravit difficilement les dernières marches : une course de quatre étages sans entraînement physique était un effort laborieux. Elle arriva essoufflée vers l'inspecteur qui vérifiait que personne ne regardait avant de lancer un _Alohomora_ discret sur le verrou. Ils entrèrent et refermèrent derrière eux.

Il s'agissait d'un bureau sobre et spacieux, baigné de lumière. Tout était parfaitement rangé et aligné en une géométrie parfaite. Towler fit le tour du grand meuble qui trônait dans la pièce et sourit en voyant un tiroir verrouillé. Il expliqua à la jeune psychomage que les documents les plus importants se trouvaient toujours là. Et les moldus n'ont pas d'autre protection qu'un simple verrou.

La première chose qu'ils virent en ouvrant fût une photo figée de Draco. Il n'avait pas l'air de savoir qu'on le photographiait au moment du cliché : il avait le regard perdu dans le vague, une main tentant d'éloigner ses cheveux de son visage alors qu'un vent fort soufflait. Il y avait également un trousseau de clefs. Lawrence Khaoulani semblait être une personne minutieuse et ordonnée : une étiquette sur chaque clef informait quelle porte elles ouvraient. « Appartement », « Immeuble », « Bureau », « Boîte-aux-lettres », « Portail », « Tiroir », « Coffre-fort », « Voiture », etc. Il y avait un double pour tout. Towler les mis dans sa poche et continua sa fouille.

\- « Regardez ! s'exclama Quirke en feuilletant un dossier. Il s'agit de toutes les informations que Draco a données sur un site de rencontre ! Le site s'appelle « Gaydar ».

\- Montrez-moi… « Morgan Drake, célibataire de 22 ans, blond aux yeux gris. St Buryan, Cornouailles. Hobbies : la lecture, la danse, la musique, la cuisine, la mode. Déteste : l'alcool, la violence, le ménage, les travaux manuels, les insectes. Couleur préférée : le vert et l'argenté. Plat favori : les brunchs. » Il a laissé vide l'espace réservé au texte personnel. La photo qu'il a mise est de très mauvaise qualité… Sans doute prise à la va-vite avant de s'inscrire.

\- Khaoulani a entouré ce qui l'intéressait le plus : la cuisine et la danse. Il m'avait l'air très superficiel ce type…

\- Regardez, en bas il y a la date d'inscription au site : 12 février 2002. Et… Et il a même imprimé tous leurs échanges… Même les mails qu'ils se sont envoyés.

\- A première vue, cela ressemble à des discussions basiques pour apprendre à se connaître et séduire… Des quelques lignes que j'ai lu en diagonale, ce serait plutôt Lawrence qui le courtisait. Il avait vite compris à quel genre de personne il avait à faire : il utilise un vocabulaire ampoulé comme s'il s'adressait à une dame de la noblesse. Je suis curieuse de savoir s'il lui a demandé de quelle famille il venait pour avoir eu une éducation typique de la haute société.

\- Nous lirons tout cela plus tard, nous n'avons pas le temps. L'infirmier pourrait revenir vérifier que nous sommes bien partis, et même si la porte est fermée, il pourrait nous entendre parler. Prenez tout, et examinons le reste de la pièce. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry, Astoria et Leigh consultaient les casiers des sans-abris. De la drogue, de l'alcool, des bagarres, du vagabondage, du vandalisme… Rien de bien grave en soit. Et les morts n'étaient pas les seuls coupables de ce type de crimes. Alors pourquoi eux et pas d'autres ?

\- « Peut-être que ce sont juste les SDF qui trainaient dans le coin de Walworth ? proposa Potter.

\- Ils sont tous des habitués d'autres quartiers, soupira Valentyne. On ne sait pas comment ni pourquoi le tueur les a amenés à Walworth… Il y en avait un qui vagabondait à Pimlico, un autre à Knightsbridge, Mayfair, Southwark, Temple, Vauxhall… Bref, ils venaient tous de secteurs différents. Les sept.

\- C'est peut-être ça ? Un sans-abri par quartier ? tenta Astoria. Mais pourquoi les jeter dans la Tamise ? Elle ne passe même pas à Walworth.

\- Quels sont les quartiers des SDF, dans la chronologie des morts ? réfléchit Harry en se postant devant la carte de Londres accrochée au mur. Je peux écrire dessus ?

\- Prenez plutôt une autre carte, j'en ai une du métro dans le premier tiroir de mon bureau. Alors le premier meurtre était celui d'un sans-abri habitué de Walworth, commença Leigh pendant que Harry entourait le nom du quartier et notait le chiffre 1 sur la carte du commissaire. Ensuite, Mayfair. Puis, Vauxhall. Temple. Knightsbridge. Southwark. Et enfin, Pimlico. Vous pensez sincèrement que le vieux cliché de relier les points va nous apprendre quelque chose ? On ne voit ça que dans les films.

\- Au point où on en est, soupira Greengrass. Regardez, ça entoure une partie de Londres en un ovale presque parfait. Quel en serait le centre ?

\- Je vais essayer un truc totalement hasardeux : relier les quartiers deux par deux pour voir où ils se croisent… grimaça Harry qui n'y croyait pas du tout mais s'exécuta malgré tout. Voilà… Alors ça donne… Le London Dungeon ?

\- Ce ne serait pas le musée moldu de l'horreur et la torture ? fit la Langue-de-Plomb, sceptique. Avec des mises-en-scène et des effets spéciaux censés faire peur ?

\- Je crois qu'on est en train de se perdre là, bouda Valentyne.

\- Ou alors, c'est le Westminster Bridge… hésita Harry. Avec Big Ben.

\- Ou bien c'est juste un parcours que le tueur fait couramment dans Londres, soupira Leigh. Des endroits qu'il visite fréquemment, et ça n'entoure rien du tout.

\- Ca me parait plus plausible, effectivement, confirma Astoria qui ne croyait pas trop aux points reliés.

\- Je dois admettre que cela semble plus logique, oui, admit Potter. Où retrouviez-vous les corps une fois jetés dans le fleuve ?

\- Entre le London bridge et Tower bridge, vers le HMS Belfast, répondit Valentyne. Une fois, c'était un peu plus loin, vers Canary Wharf. Nous avons demandé un spécialiste des courants pour qu'il puisse déduire d'où les corps ont été jetés, mais on ne peut pas dire que mes supérieurs soient prêts à passer une partie du budget pour des SDF… Mais si la demande peut être appuyée par le Premier Ministre en personne, je pense qu'ils ne feront pas les difficiles.

\- En attendant, il faudrait qu'on aille se promener à Walworth plus longuement, proposa Astoria. Cela semble être le centre de tout.

\- Vous irez cet après-midi, Greengrass, ordonna Potter. Et moi j'irais consulter les documents du Ministère pour savoir quels sorciers pourraient y habiter, avant de vous rejoindre. Nous irons faire du porte à porte. Valentyne, occupez-vous du spécialiste des courants, je vous donne le numéro du nouveau portable de mon patron : il se chargera d'aller voir notre Ministre de la Magie pour qu'il facilite le processus. Pour l'instant, nous devons partir : il est midi. Ils nous attendent pour le débriefing. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ginny regardait frénétiquement sa montre à gousset toutes les cinq minutes. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant leur réunion. Les employés du Département des transports Magiques n'étaient pas très rapides pour connecter la cheminette vers la Roumanie, ils n'avaient pas été plus rapides la veille.

Finalement, elle put enfin y accéder. Elle prit la poudre de cheminette en même temps qu'elle s'asseyait et prononça la destination de son appel à toute vitesse. Il y eut à nouveau l'alarme dans le Bureau de la Réserve Naturelle des Dragons. A nouveau la même femme qui arrivait en courant et repartit en pestant quand Ginny lui dit précipitamment vouloir parler à Charlie. Quelques minutes passèrent où le cœur de la jeune femme se serrait d'angoisse. Son frère ne pouvait pas être complice. C'était impossible. Inacceptable. Comment pourrait-elle l'annoncer à sa famille ? Sa mère serait effondrée… Et son père ? Comment réagirait-il ?

\- « Ginny ? s'exclama Charlie en arrivant avec son petit dragon blanc dans les bras. Que se passe-t-il encore ? Nous ne nous sommes parl…

\- As-tu acheté des baskets « Domyos » à Londres cet hiver ? le coupa Ginny d'un ton sévère et tranchant.

\- Euh… oui, ne comprenait pas Charlie qui s'était arrêté sous la surprise.

\- Et un poignard de style moyenâgeux ?

\- Aussi… répondit-il en s'avançant doucement, comme si sa sœur pouvait surgir du feu pour l'étrangler. Vous étudiez mes dépenses ?

\- Où sont-ils ? Tu les as offerts ?

\- Le poignard oui, à un ami qui adore ce genre de bibelots. Mais les baskets, je les porte, précisa-t-il en montrant ses pieds chaussés couverts de boue et à moitié brûlés. Ce sont des chaussures très confortables, je n'ai pas trouvé d'équivalent sorcier. Mais je pensais qu'elles résisteraient plus longtemps…

\- Tu les portais quand tu es allé espionner Draco ?

\- Euh… réfléchit le dragonnier. Oui, c'était même la première fois que je les mettais.

\- Ton ami a-t-il toujours le poignard ? Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est un collègue, je peux aller lui demander si tu veux. Il travaille sur les Norvégiens à Crête. »

Ginny le pressa. Pendant que son frère s'absentait, elle sortit la tête des flammes pour regarder l'heure… 11H58. Elle allait être en retard. Elle envoya un message à Damian pour lui expliquer la situation.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Damian venait de revenir au Ministère, fier de sa découverte. Le problème était que ce n'était pas Zacharias Smith, alias John Smith, qui avait payé le poignard et les baskets… Et puis de toute façon, il devait revoir sa liste d'acheteurs pour savoir si une même personne s'était procurée plusieurs poignards… Car il y en avait au moins deux identiques : celui pour Lucius, et celui pour Dahlia. Peut-être même plus. Cependant, il y avait bien plus de chances que le tueur ait acheté les armes à divers endroits… Ou carrément ailleurs. Il n'avait pas envie de reprendre la piste des acheteurs…

Son Smartphone sonna. Un message de Ginny prévenant de son retard : elle était encore avec Charlie. Jennings soupira. Il espérait que tout allait bien de son côté.

\- « Salut Damian ! s'exclama Ron, en compagnie de Ulrich et Helen. Ca s'est bien passé de ton côté ? Où est Ginny ?

\- Elle va être en retard, mais on a eu ce qu'on voulait. Et vous ?

\- Une petite idée de génie, sourit malicieusement Ron.

\- Personnellement, j'ai eu une matinée juste longue et fastidieuse, souffla Helen.

\- Tu as pu tout faire au moins ? demanda Astoria qui venait d'arriver avec Harry.

\- Y a intérêt, fit Kenneth qui marchait vers eux avec Orla. Nous n'avons pas le temps de flâner. »

Harris mima un garde-à-vous caricatural, faisant rire tout le monde. Même Orla, qui avait visiblement besoin de se dérider : elle n'avait pas l'air contente. Kingsley arriva sur ces entre-faits, en compagnie de Herulf.

\- « Bon, tant pis pour les retardataires, annonça Shacklebolt en claquant des mains. Allons nous installer, j'ai fait commander des sushis. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **\- 12H00 -**

Ginny trottina jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Elle avait dix minutes de retard. Elle avait heureusement pu avoir tous les renseignements qu'elle désirait. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, tous la regardèrent en silence. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir encore commencé, Hermione était en train de s'asseoir.

\- « Parfait, tout le monde est là ! sourit Kingsley Shacklebolt. Hyde m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne viendrait pas tant que les sushis ne seront pas là. Je propose que chaque groupe explique ce qu'il a découvert, un à la fois. Commençons par vous, Mademoiselle Harris. Qu'ont donné la pensine et les détecteurs d'engins d'espionnage moldus ?

\- Alors, la pensine, fit Helen en se raclant la gorge. Pour le premier témoin, celui de l'agression de Draco, le suspect qu'il a vu sortir de la chambre de la victime portait un masque blanc qui lui cachait la totalité du visage. C'était bien un homme, au vu de la carrure, environ 1m80. Il portait une longue cape avec une capuche, je n'ai donc pas pu voir la couleur de ses cheveux. Il n'y avait pas son de transplanage, ni de voix quelconque qui aurait pu lancer un sortilège pour se dissimuler…

« Pour le meurtre de Dahlia, les souvenirs des autres Aurors n'ont rien donné de plus. Le plus intéressant était de savoir que la silhouette du meurtrier s'enfuyant était en fait Blaise Zabini. Il était pourtant exactement comme le tueur du premier témoin. Et les souvenirs de Blaise lors de l'agression de son ami prouvent qu'il était bel et bien dans sa chambre, et qu'il a entendu le murmure « _Ne Curae Temporaria_ ». Mais du peu que j'ai pu voir dans les souvenirs des Aurors qui le poursuivaient et ne le voyaient que du coin de l'œil sans arriver à réellement le remarquer, Blaise portait la même cape, le même masque, et avait la même carrure, la même taille… Peut-être était-il moins agile. Je dirais que le premier, le vrai tueur, possède une bonne condition physique. Il serait même très bien entraîné, vue la façon dont il est passé par la fenêtre en un bond, tout en bousculant violemment l'Auror.

« Les souvenirs de Zabini se sont révélés plus clairs que je le pensais, grâce à l' _Imperium_ et au _Veritaserum_ des Oubliators. Je peux juste ajouter que la voix du tueur est masculine et… ni trop grave ni trop aigue… juste normale. Mais comme il chuchotait, je serais incapable de reconnaître sa voix si je le réentendais. Par contre, autre l' _Imperium_ que le tueur a jeté sur Blaise, il y avait également le sort qui empêche d'être remarqué, même en étant vu. « _Non Videbitis Me_ ». Vous connaissez ?

\- Ca ne me dit rien, dit Roger Davies, dubitatif. Peut-être que Monsieur Funestar ou les collègues qui fouillent les archives pourront mieux répondre.

\- « _Non Videbitis Me_ »… fit pensivement Herulf Poliakoff. Ca veut dire « Ne me voit pas ». Mais la formule seule ne sert à rien, il faudrait connaître le mouvement de la baguette, et la pensée associée au sort. Cela ne ressemble pas vraiment à de la magie noire, mais plutôt à de la magie bleue. Celle-ci concerne surtout la protection, ce qui m'a l'air d'être le cas.

\- En tout cas, c'est plutôt pratique, intervint Jena Faucett. C'est le genre de sort qui fait fureur. A mon avis, soit il vient fraîchement d'être inventé, soit c'est encore un sortilège tenu secret défense : ce genre de savoir finit rapidement par être connu de tous. Vous imaginez ? Les gamins rêveraient de le maîtriser pour fausser compagnie à leurs parents. Ou même échapper à Rusard et aux professeurs la nuit, à Poudlard ! Je suis sûre que Potter aurait adoré ça : tu as passé toute ta scolarité à enfreindre le règlement avec Weasley et Granger.

\- C'est vrai que ce sort est tentant, sourit Harry en regardant Ron et Hermione. Mais il serait plus appréciable entre de meilleures mains. Si ni Funestar, ni les autres Langues-de-Plomb ne le connaissent, il faudrait sans doute l'étudier pour le reproduire et trouver une parade.

\- Je suis d'accord, confirma Kenneth Towler. Autre chose, Mademoiselle Harris ?

\- Pas pour la pensine, non, répondit Helen. Pour les caméras, nous n'avons rien trouvé au Ministère. C'est rassurant. Par contre, il y avait des mouchards partout au Manoir, c'était impressionnant. Un agent Auror était un né-moldu dont la sœur travaille en informatique. Je lui ai expressément demandé de m'accompagner, et il a découvert que les appareils étaient toujours actifs. Ils enregistraient toujours le son et les images. Par contre, il n'y avait plus de dispositif longue distance. Il est allé voir sa sœur pour qu'elle… « exporte » les données. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire, mais en gros on pourra voir et entendre tout ce qui a été pris.

\- Alors cela signifie que les mouchards longue distance étaient moins bien cachés ? demanda Kingsley. Comment fonctionnent-ils ?

\- Si j'ai bien compris, hésita Helen. Il faut avoir un appareil servant de récepteur et se positionner à moins de vingt ou trente mètres. La distance varie suivant les appareils : plus ils sont puissants, plus on peut être loin. Ceux-ci étaient de moyenne gamme, facilement trouvable sur « internet ».

\- Il va vraiment falloir qu'on prenne un moldu qui pourrait nous aider sur ce « internet », intervint Damian Jennings. Il devient évident que notre tueur s'en sert pour se procurer du matériel : les poignards déjà. Il y en a plusieurs identiques et je n'ai pas vu un acheteur dans la liste de clients que j'ai pu glaner qui s'en serait procuré plus d'un.

\- Vous pourriez peut-être nous parler de votre enquête, justement ? proposa Kenneth. A moins que vous ayez d'autres choses à nous apprendre, Mademoiselle Harris ?

\- Non, non, c'est tout.

\- Mademoiselle Weasley et moi-même sommes partis sur la piste de John Smith, résuma Damian. Le seul nom que nous avions en commun pour le poignard du premier meurtre et les baskets moldus, celles qui ont laissé une trace de boue sur un arbre, protégée par un bouclier climatique. Comme ces biens ont été payés par carte bancaire moldue, nous avons facilement pu remonter la piste à la HSBC. Hors, nous y avons découvert qu'il existait deux John Smith avec un compte suspect chez eux, avec trop peu d'argent pour qu'ils soient des comptes courants : l'un ayant une adresse totalement bidon au beau milieu de la Tamise, l'autre domiciliant en Roumanie.

\- En Roumanie ?! s'exclama Ron. Mais c'est impossible ! C'est…

\- J'ai contacté Charlie tout à l'heure, le coupa Ginny. Il m'a expliqué qu'il s'était créé des papiers moldus officiels en Roumanie, donc nous n'en avons aucune trace en Angleterre. Et il a choisi ce nom parce qu'il n'avait pas d'idée et qu'il trouvait ça drôle. Cela aurait très bien pu être John Doe. Charlie a offert le poignard à un ami qui les collectionne. Il l'a même fait venir devant la cheminette pour que je puisse constater qu'il l'avait toujours : ce n'est donc pas notre tueur. Quant aux baskets, je crois qu'il s'agit effectivement d'une empreinte qu'aurait laissée Charlie cet hiver. Il m'a même précisé qu'il étrennait ces chaussures pour la première fois, mais n'avait pas prévu qu'il pleuvrait. Le meurtrier a donc saisi l'occasion pour le piéger en protégeant une trace de boue avec son bouclier.

\- Après Draco Malfoy, puis Blaise Zabini, voilà maintenant qu'il veut faire suspecter Charlie Weasley, soupira Kingsley en se frottant les yeux de fatigue. Ce mec veut prendre le contrôle de l'enquête et nous mène par le bout du nez… La différence est que nous n'avons jamais cru à la culpabilité de Blaise et continuons à chercher ailleurs que dans cette direction là.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le but du tueur, réfléchit Kenneth. Il s'amuse, il joue avec nous et nos nerfs. C'est peut-être là que se cache toute sa sournoiserie : il n'en a rien à faire de ce que nous pensons. Il voulait juste que nous enfermions Draco au début, puis Blaise, et que les Weasley paniquent à l'idée que leur frère soit complice. De la même façon, c'est l'assassin qui a dévoilé l'amour fou que ressent Charlie pour Draco et a révélé son comportement délictueux de harceleur… Et si cela pouvait entraîner des tensions dans la grande famille Weasley, ce serait l'idéal pour lui. Nous avons bien établi que Draco est peut-être le centre, mais Harry Potter est également concerné. Ne faites pas cette tête Monsieur Potter, soupira l'inspecteur en voyant son confrère écarquiller les yeux et entrouvrir les lèvres. Nous sommes tous au courant, et vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous ne le saviez pas vous-même. Donc, le tueur vise Potter aussi, continua-t-il en voyant son collègue se reprendre avec gêne. C'est peut-être là justement un de ses coups tordus pour l'atteindre : tout le monde sait qu'il est très lié aux Weasley, ils sont sa seconde famille. Et avec Charlie, il les frappe directement. Ginny et Ronald Weasley vivent très mal cette situation, c'est évident et naturel : il s'agit de leur frère. En avez-vous parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Pas encore, avoua Ron, mal-à-l'aise. Mais je sais déjà comment risque de réagir notre mère…

\- Très mal, comme nous tous, affirma Ginny. Cela va obligatoirement créer des tensions. J'imagine déjà maman nous demander de ne pas le poursuivre en justice et papa insister pour qu'on le fasse. George risque de l'insulter et Bill de crier à qui veut l'entendre qu'il n'est plus son frère…

\- Ce malade doit jubiler dans son coin, continua Shacklebolt, convaincu par l'hypothèse. Préparez-vous : il n'en a certainement pas fini avec vous. Si cela était possible, je vous écarterez tous de l'affaire, vous êtes trop concernés. Cependant, je ne peux pas me le permettre. Pas pour l'instant… Suivant l'évolution de la situation, j'aviserais. Si j'ai bien compris, le but de l'enfermement de Draco puis Blaise viserait… Draco, non ?

\- Le rendre coupable de la mort de son propre père qu'il a toujours admiré, acquiesça Orla qui trouvait ces idées en accord parfait avec le profilage établi. Puis, la seule façon pour lui d'être à nouveau libre, est que sa mère meurt à son tour… Le prix de sa liberté est qu'il devienne orphelin. Et alors qu'il est protégé par son meilleur ami, la mère de celui-ci meurt de l'avoir recueilli, et Blaise devient suspect du meurtre de sa propre mère… Pour l'instant, il est dans le coma. Mais imaginez ce qu'il ressentira en se réveillant ? En trois jours, il est devenu orphelin, a sans doute perdu toute sa magie, va avoir un handicap, des dégâts physiques… et il va se sentir responsable de l'inculpation de son meilleur ami et la mort de sa mère. Ca va être atroce : un vrai bonheur pour le tueur.

\- C'est un cauchemar, pâlit Ulrich alors que Jena et Roger grimaçaient d'empathie. Et vous dites qu'il n'a pas fini son massacre ? Parce que là, ça devient de la torture psychologique en plus de tout le reste…

\- Reprenons-nous, tenta d'apaiser Kingsley. Monsieur Jennings, vous avez mentionné un second John Smith. Etait-ce celui de la carte ?

\- Non, c'était le John Smith roumain : Charlie Weasley, répondit Damian. Le tueur l'a sans doute pisté en voyant qu'il espionnait aussi Draco, après tout ils faisaient tous les deux la même chose. Et en le voyant acheter ce poignard, il a eu l'idée d'utiliser les mêmes pour le piéger. Impossible de savoir lequel est le meurtrier dans ma liste des acheteurs, aucun nom n'est sorcier ou semble un pseudonyme visible autre que « John Smith ». Il y a des tas de faussaires créant des faux papiers à Londres, et ce serait risqué d'aller tous les interroger. Mon indic ne peut pas non plus se permettre de le faire à notre place ou bien elle perdrait toute crédibilité et ne nous serait plus d'aucune utilité. De plus, je suis persuadé que l'assassin s'est procuré son matériel sur « internet » : c'est là qu'il a acheté les caméras et les micros, et nous n'avons aucun moyen de remonter cette piste. C'est l'idéal pour lui.

\- Il devient effectivement urgent de trouver quelqu'un pour nous épauler sur ce « internet », grommela Kingsley qui notait frénétiquement sur son parchemin. La piste du second John Smith est-elle donc pertinente ?

\- Je l'ai tout de même remonté, c'était assez louche pour être pris au sérieux, insista Damian. Figurez-vous que l'adresse se trouve pile à l'endroit où traîne généralement mon indic faussaire : au beau milieu du Chelsea Bridge. Je l'ai retrouvé là-bas et… C'est Zacharias Smith.

\- Zacharias ?! s'exclamèrent Kenneth, Orla et Ron en même temps.

\- Il s'est fait des faux papiers moldus et sorciers sous ce nom-là pour mener ses enquêtes journalistiques sans que cela ne remonte jusqu'à nos oreilles. C'est sans doute grâce à cela qu'il peut obtenir autant de renseignements sans que nous en soyons prévenus. Cela aura au moins servi à cela : nous pourrons créer une alerte pour John Smith au même titre que Zacharias Smith.

\- Figure-toi que Zacharias est justement en train d'attendre dans une salle d'interrogatoire en ce moment-même, ricana Ron. Monsieur Towler m'a appelé pour que je l'embarque : il semblerait qu'il ait poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin cette fois-ci.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça, souffla Kenneth. Cet idiot est venu se vanter sous notre nez en savoir plus que nous, et admirer le tueur pour, je cite : « faire exactement ce que tout le monde rêve de faire ». « Un messie qui ferait le boulot que Potter n'a jamais terminé ».

\- Pardon ? s'indigna Harry, scandalisé. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Nous aurions du nous y attendre, fit Kingsley, dépité. Pour la population, ce sont juste des Mangemorts et des amis de Mangemorts qui ont été tués. Nous ne pouvons pas attendre d'eux qu'ils s'affolent et les pleurent. Et il n'y a qu'un pas entre cela et penser que c'était à Potter le héro de le faire. Cela va soutenir l'idée du tueur qu'il est un justicier. Une autre attaque directement pour Potter : il le destitue de son statut de sauveur. C'est à croire qu'il a tout pensé dans les moindres détails, ça commence à faire peur. J'espère juste qu'il y a des événements qu'il n'avait pas prévu, même s'ils vont dans son sens… Donc, Zacharias attend d'être interroger, et il risque d'attendre encore un bon moment. Vous pensez aller le voir après la réunion ou à la fin de la journée ?

\- La fin de la journée me semble bien, sourit Kenneth. Il voulait mettre un point final à son article pour demain, il faut lui laisser le temps d'y réfléchir au calme.

\- Parfait, j'aime ça, ricana Shacklebolt. D'autres choses à rajouter sur votre enquête, Weasley et Jennings ?

\- Seulement que je tente d'en dire le moins possible à Charlie pour le moment, précisa Ginny. Il ne sait rien de ce qu'il s'est passé après le meurtre de Narcissa, j'ai tout fait pour. Mais il s'inquiète, alors si jamais vous en venez à l'interroger aussi, faites attention à ce que vous lui dites : il est tellement aveuglé par son obsession envers Draco qu'il serait capable de quitter son travail sans prévenir pour venir en Angleterre. Et je vous laisse imaginer les conséquences…

\- Il ne manquerait plus que ça : un autre dingue de Malfoy junior dans les pattes, fit Kingsley, blasé. Il est bien mieux en Roumanie pour l'instant. Passons à l'autre Weasley et Vaisey : qu'a donné la carte « spécial voyeur » de Charlie ?

\- Pas grand-chose, grimaça Ulrich Vaisey. Principalement que c'est un psychopathe, lui aussi. Sans vouloir vous offenser, les Weasley. Il nous a aussi livré un journal détaillé de son voyeurisme, avec tous les détails que j'aurais préféré ignorer à jamais. Je vais avoir du mal à m'en remettre.

\- Mais en faisant l'effort de nous mettre à la place d'un espion, ajouta Ron, gêné par les remarques de son coéquipier. Nous avons remarqué qu'un passionné de Draco aurait du mal à résister à l'envie de s'approcher le plus près possible. Or, notre suspect a la capacité d'être vu sans être vraiment remarqué, comme une ombre qu'on voit du coin de l'œil. Le « _Non Videbitis Me_ », le sortilège de « ne me voit pas ».

\- Cependant, Draco possède le don de repérer les intrus, précisa Ulrich.

\- Ca s'appelle le « _Deprehendatur_ », spécifia Roger Davies. Nous l'avons trouvé dans nos recherches sur l'héritage génétique, au milieu de tous les gènes magiques des Black. C'est le plus courant dans cette famille, il y en a beaucoup qui l'ont eu. Narcissa et Walburga l'ont eu, de même qu'Andromeda. Mais pas Sirius.

\- Ok, oui, donc, euh… tenta de reprendre Ulrich. Nous avons pensé que ce… _Deprehendatur_ pourrait agir comme un contre-sort à ce sortilège de dissimulation. Sans être tout à fait efficace. Narcissa Malfoy vous avait parlé d'un espion en haut d'un arbre et dont ils ne sont jamais parvenus à voir le visage. Ce n'est pas le genre d'erreur que pourrait commettre notre tueur, et pourtant cela semble être arrivé souvent. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, comme Charlie, ils auraient fini par l'identifier. Par conséquent, nous en avons déduit qu'il s'agissait d'un test : le meurtrier voulait savoir quelle était la puissance du don de Draco et Narcissa, et également celle de son propre sort de dissimulation. Donc, il prenait bien garde à rester inidentifiable même s'ils le voyaient. Cela correspond très bien à son profilage.

\- Et nous avons alors compris que l'assassin connaissait l'existence de cet héritage génétique magique avant même de commencer son espionnage, termina Ron. Très peu de personnes sont au courant de ce genre de choses : quelques unes du Ministère lorsque c'est déclaré, et les proches. C'est une information privée qui est protégée par le secret professionnel, de la même manière qu'un médicomage ne divulgue rien concernant leurs patients. Il y a un sortilège qui protège de ce genre d'indiscrétion.

\- Cela confirme qu'il a accès aux informations du Ministère, grogna Kingsley, affreusement mécontent de la tournure des événements. Mais sans avoir posé de mouchards moldus… Il est donc un de nos employés… Il va nous falloir vérifier tous les poignets droits plusieurs fois par jour : si vous voyez un fil de la Promesse à la Justice Sorcière devenir rouge, vous me prévenez immédiatement. Cela ne prouvera rien et le tueur peut très bien glaner des informations sans en divulguer… mais c'est la seule protection que nous ayons.

\- Nous avons pris une initiative, intervint Ron d'un air ravi. Ulrich et moi nous sommes procurés des caméras moldues dans une boutique. Nous les avons posées partout autour du Manoir Malfoy et les avons rendues invisibles magiquement.

\- Cela fonctionne avec un détecteur de mouvement, ajouta Ulrich tout aussi fier. Elles s'enclenchent automatiquement si elles repèrent une animation quelconque et se mettent à enregistrer. Si un intrus vient sur les lieux, nous le découvriront très vite.

\- Vous pensez sérieusement que le tueur va revenir au Manoir ? s'étonna Kenneth. Draco n'y retourna plus avant la fin de cette enquête, j'y veillerais personnellement. Et il a déjà posé ses photographies de voyeur dans la chambre. Que pourrait-il y faire de plus ?

\- Mieux vaut prévenir qu'enchanter, soutint Harry. Nous n'avons rien prévu de ce qu'il s'est passé, alors un retour au Manoir : pourquoi pas ? Vous devriez même aller en installer aussi chez les Zabini, au cas où. Autant surveiller toutes les scènes de crime de cette façon, en espérant qu'il ne repérera pas les caméras.

\- Cela me convient, dit Kingsley en haussant les épaules. Bonne initiative, continuez à en avoir d'autres. Autre chose ? Alors passons à Monsieur Davies, Mademoiselle Faucett et Madame Weasley avec les héritages génétiques.

\- Madame Weasley a voulu que nous commencions par éplucher l'arbre généalogique des Black et Malfoy, amorça Roger Davies en soupirant de lassitude. Et en cherchant ce qu'elle voulait trouver, elle a découvert chez les blonds un maléfice qu'elle pense coller parfaitement à Draco.

\- Dis comme ça, cela semble peu crédible, ronchonna Hermione en tapotant sa plume contre la table. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez tous, je persiste à dire que c'est très probable. J'ai trouvé un gène nommé _Angelus_ , très rare et ne s'éveillant que tous les siècles, ou presque. Actif dès la naissance, il exacerbe les sentiments qu'on éprouve pour le porteur. Je ne suis pas encore parvenue à comprendre pourquoi il se révèle chez un descendant et pas un autre… Généralement, il est très violent et peut donner lieu à de terribles tragédies : meurtres, viols, agressions, kidnapping, et autres joyeusetés. Cependant, il y a des cas plus légers où la malédiction reste faible même si bien présente. Je pense que ce serait le cas pour Draco : c'est pour cette raison que personne ne s'en est rendu compte pour l'instant. Cela s'est déjà produit.

\- C'est une hypothèse intéressante, réfléchit Shacklebolt alors que Potter fronçait les sourcils, sceptique. Cela pourrait expliquer l'obsession du tueur et de Charlie Weasley… Cependant, si je suis votre description, il devrait y avoir bien plus de passionnés.

\- Déjà, je précise que cela exacerbe les sentiments et empêche toute ignorance, mais n'en créé pas. Ensuite, j'insiste : si Draco possède bien ce gène en éveil, il demeure forcément faible. Je pense que le tueur était déjà psychopathe avant, mais le contact avec Draco lui a fait totalement perdre pied. En plus, je suis sûre que la guerre et l'appartenance des Malfoy aux Mangemorts, a grandement participé à la haine qu'il inspire maintenant pour la majorité de la société. Je dirais donc que Draco pourrait bien être la personne la plus détestée d'Angleterre en ce moment…

\- Une seconde, arrêta Harry, perdu. Nous allons vraiment partir sur ce principe ? Sans aucune preuve ? Je suis désolé Hermione, mais j'ai du mal à croire en ta théorie… Alors sans même le voir, on pourrait le détester ou l'aimer ? Comme ça, sans raison ?

\- Je dirais plutôt au premier regard. Comme un coup de foudre ou son inverse. Cela peut également être une profonde amitié, ou du mépris.

\- Alors si on n'est pas en contact avec lui, l'effet se dissipe ? insista Harry.

\- Je, euh… hésita Hermione. Je ne sais pas encore comment cela fonctionne réellement. Je n'ai que les archives pour étudier ce phénomène, j'ai seulement lu de récentes études sur une créature magique disparue nommée Angelus. Ce sont les légendes qui lui ont donnée ce nom. Alors quand je l'ai lu en tant qu'héritage génétique, j'ai tout de suite compris ce quoi il s'agissait.

\- Et tu as vu ce que tu voulais voir, insista Roger. Je suis désolé, mais j'ai du mal à y croire.

\- Moi, je suis prêt à l'admettre, intervint Ron. Cela me parait logique.

\- Je suis également de cet avis, renchérit Damian. Vous avez souvent vu quelqu'un qui déchaîne les passions autant que Draco ? Je trouvais cela surréaliste avant d'entendre l'explication de Madame Weasley. Au contraire, cela rend les événements plus rationnels.

\- Et moi, ça m'embrouille, bougonna Ginny. Je n'arrête pas de me demander pourquoi je l'ai tant détesté, pourquoi ce n'est plus le cas maintenant, si ce sont mes vrais sentiments, dans quelle mesure puis-je croire ce que je ressens, quelles devraient être mes vraies émotions… ? Pourtant, ma colère contre lui me semblait légitime. Surtout à Poudlard. Et j'avais une bonne raison de la tempérer ces quatre dernières années. Alors pourquoi serait-ce faux tout à coup ? Je suis comme Roger et Harry : j'ai du mal à le croire.

\- Mais cela explique tout ! renchérit Jena Faucett qui avait l'habitude de ce débat pour l'avoir eu quelques minutes auparavant avec Roger Davies. Souvenez-vous, à Poudlard : Draco se comportait comme le prince de sa maison sans aucune raison. Après tout, il n'était pas le seul Sang-Pur à Serpentard. Et pourtant, personne n'avait rien à répondre, tout le monde lui obéissait. Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle en tête : Draco les traitait comme des esclaves sans aucune considération pour eux. Malgré tout, ils demeuraient fidèles et ne lui ont jamais répondu. Cela ne pouvait pas être dû qu'à son charisme, que je lui reconnais volontiers, ni à l'influence de son père. Il a toujours eu le don de se faire respecter et obéir, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment il faisait.

\- C'est un Serpentard, rétorqua Roger. Il a ses propres combines pour cela sans qu'un gène entre en ligne de compte !

\- Mademoiselle Quirke et moi-même avons peut-être un témoignage allant dans le sens de Madame Weasley, dit tout à coup Kenneth, attirant l'intérêt de toute la tablée sur lui. Au village moldue, une habitante nous a raconté pourquoi elle ne voulait pas laisser Draco monter seul dans un train. Dès le premier jour où il est arrivé chez eux, il s'est attiré haine, dédain ou amitié sans rien faire d'autre que se montrer devant eux.

\- Quand elle en parlait, je pensais qu'elle inventait et exagérait, confirma Orla. Cela me faisait penser à un mauvais « remake » de « Angélique »… Mais la théorie de l' _Angelus_ me semble tout à fait logique.

\- Cela n'a pas de sens ! s'exclama Ginny. Ce n'était pas du tout comme cela à Poudlard. Vous avez dit que ce maléfice était faible chez Draco, et cela ne ressemble pas à des réactions face à un léger _Angelus_.

\- Peut-être que les moldus y sont plus sensibles ? proposa Ulrich Vaisey. Il faut simplement en découvrir les règles à présent. Etudier la vie de Draco ces quatre dernières années et les différents contacts qu'il a eu pourrait nous y aider. Mais si le tueur a effectivement eu connaissance des héritages génétiques de la famille Black, en est-il de même pour les Malfoy ?

\- Draco n'a jamais été déclaré comme porteur de l' _Angelus_ , répondit Jena.

\- Cela ne signifie pas qu'il n'a pas pu faire les mêmes déductions que Madame Weasley, persista la psychomage. Il a peut-être conscience de la situation et s'en délecte ?

\- En parlant de gènes et héritages magiques, intervint tout à coup Herulf Poliakoff. Lorsque nous faisions des recherches sur le sang avec Shacklebolt, nous avons pensé aux effets qu'une perte de sang conséquente pourrait avoir sur l'héritage génétique.

\- Nous nous sommes posés la même question, s'intéressa Jena. Cela a-t-il détruit la lignée des Black et des Malfoy d'un seul coup ?

\- Il doit rester quelques Malfoy en France, puisqu'ils sont originaires de ce pays. Une autre branche cependant, et peut-être n'ont-ils pas gardé le même nom de famille. Mais des Black, il ne reste plus que le jeune Ted Lupin : un Sang-Mêlé. Et Draco en deviendra un par la force des choses, s'il ne sera pas carrément un Cracmol. Certains gènes des Black sont donc perdus à jamais. C'est un fait. Cependant, les dons qui se sont éveillés chez Draco le resteront. Ils se sont inscrits dans son corps et plus seulement dans le sang. Ils sont dotés d'une vie propre maintenant, et ne mourront qu'avec leur porteur.

\- Cela semble être la volonté du tueur, dit sombrement Kingsley. Au début, je me demandais s'il voulait détruire tous les Sang-Purs de notre pays, mais je me pose à présent des questions. Et si c'était juste par rapport à l' _Angelus_ ? S'il voulait détruire ce maléfice qui a fait éclater sa folie ? Il risque d'être déçu : rien ne peut faire taire ce gène autre que la mort. Or, il ne veut pas le tuer.

\- Un carnage magique pour rien, geignit Astoria Greengrass qui comprenait mieux que personne l'importance génétique sorcière des Sangs-Pur, hors de toutes considérations politiques ou sociales. C'est un désastre…

\- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes tous conscients de la catastrophe que cela représente, insista Ulrich Vaisey, tout aussi horrifié. Des millénaires de préservation magique détruits. Une des rares magies originelles survivantes, unique, éradiquée… Tout un patrimoine qui s'envole. Qui n'existe plus…

\- Qu'est-il possible de faire à présent ? demanda Harry, pragmatique. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il existait des rééducations magiques. Encore expérimentales, certes. Mais c'est mieux que rien. Quand pourront-elles commencer ?

\- Il faut que Draco se réveille, répondit Herulf. La rééducation magique utilise la volonté du sorcier, cela nécessite donc qu'il soit conscient. Et puis il doit donner son accord. S'il ne souhaite pas être soigné, il n'y aura rien à faire.

\- Je suis sûr que ses amis le convaincront, assura Potter. Y a-t-il eu d'autres trouvailles génétiques ?

\- Nous avons surtout travaillé sur les Black et les Malfoy, expliqua Jena. Madame Weasley est allée faire des analyses ADN sur le sang sorcier de Draco, après avoir filtré le sang neutre qu'il a reçu.

\- Je voudrais isoler le gène _Angelus_ , précisa Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce que cela pourrait nous apprendre mais cela vaut le coup d'essayer. Je pourrais peut-être trouver autre chose pouvant aider à la rééducation en apprenant la composition de son sang pur de sorcier initial ? J'ai croisé Pansy Nott, elle reste auprès de Draco pendant que Theodore Nott et Millicent Bulstrode sont avec Blaise au Ministère. Il faudrait sans doute que vous les interrogiez aussi.

\- C'est prévu, confirma Kingsley. Je voulais le faire moi-même. Nous n'avons pas encore fini d'éplucher tous les documents relatifs au sang à Saint-Mangouste. Poliakoff et moi avons surtout réfléchi au tueur et aux conséquences, en se demandant ce qu'il cherchait vraiment à faire. Cette attaque associée au sort empêchant les soins temporairement n'est pas anodin. Cette technique moldue, barbare, macabre et sanglante n'allait pas du tout avec l'idée d'un « justicier »… Cela ressemble à une vengeance « œil pour œil, dent pour dent ». Il use d'une manière Mangemort pour tuer des Mangemorts. Et puis toutes ces connaissances secrètes, dont certaines que nous ne connaissons même pas ! Nous, membre du Ministère, et même des Langues-de-Plomb censés connaître tous les mystères connus de la magie ! Il n'a pas pu apprendre cela tout seul. Alors nous avons pensé à un mentor… ou un tortionnaire ? Ou une simple connaissance ? Peut-être même quelqu'un qui ne sait pas que l'assassin profite de ses connaissances pour tuer ?

\- En tout cas, ajouta Herulf Poliakoff. Ce psychopathe est passionné par le sang. Une vraie lubie. Que cela soit dans la technique, la question de la pureté ou les héritages génétiques. Un traumatisme quelconque doit se cacher là-dessous.

\- J'ai repensé à Poudlard, intervint Harry, pensif. En sixième année, j'ai lancé sur Draco un sort dont je ne connaissais pas les effets : le _Sectumsempra_. Cela l'a coupé partout, il s'est très vite vidé de son sang. Heureusement, le professeur Rogue n'était pas loin, et il a réussi à faire revenir le sang de Draco dans son corps.

\- Cela ne fonctionne que si l'attaque a eu lieu il y a moins d'une minute, précisa Hermione. C'est un sort temporel : il a remonté le temps de quelques secondes pour faire en sorte que l'attaque n'ait jamais eu lieu.

\- Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cet événement, s'intéressa Kingsley. Si je me souviens bien, le Sectumsempra est un maléfice inventé par Severus Rogue lui-même, non ?

\- Oui, j'avais trouvé un livre qui lui avait appartenu à Poudlard et où il avait noté tout un tas de choses vraiment passionnantes, expliqua Potter. Ce matin, j'avais presque l'impression que c'était moi qui avais poignardé Draco. C'était comme revenir en sixième année, et si Rogue était tout à coup apparu pour le sauver, cela ne m'aurait pas surpris. Je me demande si le tueur ne l'a pas fait exprès…

\- Il aurait été un des rares à connaître cet épisode macabre ? demanda Kenneth. Encore un autre moyen d'atteindre Monsieur Potter ? Je n'en suis pas sûr, c'est peut-être juste un hasard. Même si je dois reconnaître que la similitude est troublante.

\- Passons à autre chose, fit Kingsley en se massant les tempes. Monsieur Towler, Mademoiselle Quirke, qu'avez-vous découvert au village à par les téléphones portables que vous nous avez envoyés ? Vous avez pu voir le psychiatre moldu ?

\- Pas encore, non, soupira Kenneth. Nous avons rendez-vous ce soir avec lui : Mademoiselle Quirke se présentera comme une étudiante ayant besoin qu'il réponde à ses questions, et moi je serais simplement son grand frère qui l'accompagne. Par contre, nous avons trouvé la moldue qui l'a conduit hors du village en voiture. Nous avons découvert l'identité du petit ami moldu : le docteur Lawrence Khaoulani, un chirurgien cardiaque à l'hôpital de Plymouth. C'est lui qu'il allait voir tous les jours au village, ils allaient manger au bistro du coin. Ca faisait un sacré temps de trajet tous les jours pour ce Lawrence, il a sans doute dû arranger son agenda pour cela… Ou alors la libraire exagérait un peu : elle a l'air d'être ce genre de personne à en rajouter une couche. Il faudrait donc que nous continuons l'enquête pour en savoir plus. Le samedi, c'était cette jeune femme qui conduisait Draco à Plymouth et le ramenait, ou bien le médecin venait le chercher.

\- Nous sommes allés à l'hôpital, dans le Bureau du docteur Khaoulani, continua Orla. Nous avons découvert qu'ils se sont connus à travers un site de rencontres pour homosexuels : « Gaydar ». Lawrence a imprimé la page profil de Draco, qui se faisait appeler Morgan Drake. Il avait une photo de lui, et il y avait aussi tous leurs échanges. Nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de tout lire, mais il semblerait que Khaoulani soit un dragueur plutôt superficiel : tout ce qui l'intéressait chez Draco était son physique, le fait qu'il aimait faire la cuisine ou danser… Peut-être cela a-t-il changé depuis : la libraire avait l'air de dire que Lawrence était effondré quand Draco n'ait pas venu à leur rendez-vous lundi et mardi. C'est le comportement d'un homme sincèrement amoureux. Il y aurait là une façon de comprendre comment l' _Angelus_ fonctionne en étudiant la relation de ces deux là.

\- Nous retournerons également interroger les autres villageois, poursuivit Towler. Afin de comprendre leur ressenti pour celui qu'ils croient s'appeler Morgan Drake. Et il y a aussi le domicile du médecin que nous ne sommes pas encore allés voir.

\- Et vous lui, ce médecin ? questionna Kingsley. Vous l'avez trouvé ? Il faudrait aussi l'interroger.

\- C'est là que notre enquête intervient, répondit Astoria. Au commissariat moldu, avec le commissaire Leigh Valentyne, nous avons découvert qu'il y avait eu un autre meurtre de sans-abri moldu hier soir. Et il se trouve que c'était Lawrence Khaoulani.

\- Il est mort ?! s'exclama Ron, les yeux écarquillés. Mince… Ca ne devrait pas m'étonner…

\- Il a été déguisé par le tueur en SDF moldu, sans papier ni rien d'autre que des vêtements sales et malodorants, expliqua Harry. Nous nous demandons encore pourquoi il a agit ainsi. Pourquoi ne pas simplement le tuer à Plymouth, là où les deux enquêtes n'auraient pas été liées par les moldus. Pourquoi lui ôter son identité ? Pour ne pas inquiéter les moldus ? Ou se venger de la relation qu'il a eue avec Draco ?

\- Mais il y a un autre problème, ajouta Greengrass. Nous n'arrivons pas à trouver un lien avec tous les SDF morts. Ils viennent chacun d'un quartier de Londres différent, et se retrouvent tous tués à Walworth avant d'être jetés dans la Tamise. Pourquoi Walworth, où le fleuve ne passe même pas ? Est-ce parce que le tueur connait bien cet endroit et qu'il sait où trouver les endroits déserts, et où il ne risque pas d'avoir de témoin ? Mais c'est prendre un gros risque lors du transport des cadavres vers le fleuve. Transplanage ? Le son peut alerter les moldus… Il faut que nous comprenions comment il s'y prend.

\- Et puis cela ne colle pas avec son ambition d'être un justicier, bouda Harry qui avait toujours du mal à l'imaginer comme tel pour mieux le comprendre. Les sans-abris sont généralement inoffensifs. Alors pourquoi eux ? Nous avons tenté de repérer sur une carte les différents quartiers d'où les morts venaient, mais cela n'a pour l'instant rien donné. Nous allons chercher si des sorciers habitent Walworth et aller les interroger. Valentyne va trouver un spécialiste des courants pour savoir d'où les moldus ont été jetés dans la Tamise. Il aura d'ailleurs besoin de votre appui, Monsieur Shacklebolt. Je lui ai donné le numéro de votre portable pour qu'il vous contact.

\- Très bien, soupira Kingsley. Et bien je crois que nous avons du pain sur la planche. »

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 _ **« Guest »**_ _: Désolée, ma réponse va être super courte et rapide, je ne veux pas louper mon train ^^'… Ravie de t'avoir éclairée pour le don Angelus ^^ J'espère apporter encore plus de précisions ici. C'est intéressant l'idée que des admirateurs puissent venir porter secours à Draco et foutre la merde, haha ! j'y songerais ! ton idée du mentor est intéressante aussi, j'y réfléchirais plus en détails pour voir comment je pourrais l'adapter avec ce que j'ai prévu._

 _Merci pour ta review ! promis, la prochaine fois je répondrais plus en détails !_

* * *

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

 _BON ! Le voilà le super long chapitre promis ! Il y a quand même eu beaucoup de découvertes cette fois-ci ! n'est-ce pas ? Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez surtout pas, comme d'habitude ! Vous êtes ma source d'inspiration ! ^^ Je serais absente pour deux semaines maintenant… je vais être trop occupée pour poster un nouveau chapitre. A BIENTOT, en novembre !_

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _Désolée, je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire une note d'auteur plus importante, je dois prendre le train et je vous ai promis ce chapitre aujourd'hui. D'où pourquoi il termine aussi abruptement ! je n'ai même pas eu le temps de faire un récapitulatif des personnages en tête… Désolée… Ni même de relire le chapitre d'ailleurs... J'apporterais des corrections plus tard (minimes, ne vous en faites pas). Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que j'ai récemment regardé les « Angélique », par pure curiosité, et que c'est affolant le nombre de mecs fous amoureux d'elle ! Elle en croise un et HOP ! Ca y est… D'où le petit clin d'œil dit par Orla XD Ca m'a juste fait halluciner._

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _NOUVELLE LIGNE AU TABLEAU RECAPITULATIF ! = Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais il y a un onglet au tableau récapitulatif qui concerne uniquement le mercredi 8 Mai. Il y a une répartition des personnes avec les horaires, et je pense que ce sera peut-être plus utile pour vous que mon résumé en début de chapitre. DONC, il s'agit d'un complément sur le Mercredi plus qu'une nouvelle ligne du tableau des crimes._ _ **Il vous suffit d'ouvrir le tableau, d'aller en haut à gauche et cliquer sur le mercredi 8 Mai pour avoir tous les renseignements sur ce que vous venez de lire ^^**_ _! (Je ne peux pas le poster tout de suite, il sera mis à jour ce soir – dimanche – ou demain…)_

 _ **ATTENTION ! Ce peut être du spoil pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu tous les chapitres publiés !**_ _Si vous êtes ici, et qu'il y a d'autres chapitres publiés après, n'allez pas voir le tableau avant d'être arrivé à la fin de ce qui est lisible ! Car j'ajoute petit à petit au fur et à mesure de là où j'en suis. Ce tableau n'a que le but, seul et unique, de rendre digeste cette enquête sans avoir à relire tous les chapitres depuis le début pour se rafraichir la mémoire._

 **oooooooooooo**

 **A bientôt mes bits chéris !**

 **Fantômes ou manifestants !**

 **Sortez-moi tout le jus de votre cerveau en ébullition, mes très chers inspecteurs !**

 **XXX**

 **Capitaine Ashu**


	14. Chap04-part1 --- Jeudi 9 MAI 2002

**TABLEAU RECAPITULATIF DISPONIBLE SUR MON PROFIL**

* * *

 **PERSONNAGES**

 **LES AURORS**

\- Harry Potter (21 ans / Gryffondor) = Inspecteur. A ce titre, il gère une équipe de deux Agents d'Investigation : Ron et Ginny Weasley. Cependant, il n'est pas le responsable de cette enquête et ne commande donc plus son équipe pour le moment. Anciennement fiancé à Ginny, il est en fait amoureux de Draco. Il est une cible du tueur. **Il est en charge de l'enquête des sans-abris moldus** , avec Astoria Greengrass et Leigh Valentyne.

\- Kenneth Towler (24 ans / Gryffondor) = Inspecteur. Son équipe de deux Agents d'Investigation est composée de Helen Harris et Damian Jennings. Etant en charge de l'enquête, il commande à la fois son équipe et celle de Potter, mais aussi les Langues-de-Plomb et la psychomage. Mais pas les directeurs, naturellement. Si ceux-ci donnent un ordre, il doit obéir. Kenneth vit dans le monde moldu où il se sent plus à l'aise que le monde sorcier d'après guerre. Ancien Gryffondor de l'âge des jumeaux Weasley, il s'est distingué de ses collègues par un taux de réussite impressionnant pour son jeune âge. Avec Orla Quirke, **il s'occupe des renseignements sur Draco au village moldu près du Manoir et des informations sur son ex petit ami moldu mort, le chirurgien cardiaque Lawrence Khaoulani**.

\- Ronald Weasley (22 ans / Gryffondor) = Agent d'Investigation dans l'équipe de Harry Potter. Il est marié à Hermione, anciennement Granger, et fait équipe avec sa sœur, Ginny. Il a un très grand respect pour la loi et est très fier de son métier. Il vit très mal le fait que son propre frère ait pu se rendre coupable de harcèlement et voyeurisme, il compte bien le traîner devant les tribunaux pour qu'il paie et se rende compte de la gravité de ses actes. **Il s'est justement occupé des renseignements que pouvait leur procurer la carte de Charlie** avec Ulrich Vaisey, et ils ont posé des caméras moldues avec détecteurs de mouvement au Manoir Malfoy et chez les Zabini. **Puis, il est allé rejoindre Kenneth et Orla pour l'enquête côté moldu**.

\- Ginny Weasley (20 ans / Gryffondor) = Agent d'Investigation dans l'équipe de Harry Potter. Elle était fiancée à Harry avant de comprendre que cela n'avait aucun sens : il était amoureux d'un autre et finalement, elle n'était pas si amoureuse de lui que ça… Elle a vite retrouvé quelqu'un d'autre, mais nous ne savons pas encore qui. La culpabilité de Charlie la met très mal à l'aise, elle a surtout envie de lui donner des gifles pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits et se rende compte que ce qu'il a fait était mal. Mais c'est la réaction de sa famille qui lui fait le plus peur. Elle est reconnue comme très prometteuse et sera sans doute bientôt élevée au rang d'Inspecteur. **Elle était chargée de découvrir qui est « John Smith » et est ensuite allée perquisitionner le domicile de Zacharias Smith** avec Damian Jennings. **Puis, elle est allée interroger les amis de Draco et Blaise** avec Kingsley Shacklebolt.

\- Helen Harris (23 ans / Gryffondor) = Agent d'Investigation dans l'équipe de Kenneth Towler. Elle aussi est considérée comme très prometteuse et risque d'être bientôt promue Inspecteur. Elle s'entend très bien avec Ginny. Elle est capable d'accomplir de très nombreuses tâches en peu de temps et donne toujours tout ce qu'elle a. **Elle était chargée de visionner les souvenirs des témoins, chercher les caméras moldues restantes ou possibles au Manoir et au Ministère, puis de regarder toutes les vidéos que les caméras du tueur ont enregistrées**.

\- Damian Jennings (22 ans / Gryffondor) = Agent d'Investigation dans l'équipe de Kenneth Towler. Certes efficace, il demeure cependant un peu trop crédule. Il est le plus récent Auror et manque cruellement d'expériences et d'initiatives. Il est plein de bonne volonté même s'il ne s'éloigne jamais de l'ordre de mission qu'on lui a donné. **Il était en charge de découvrir qui était « John Smith » et est allé perquisitionner le domicile de Zacharias** avec Ginny. **Puis, a rejoint Herulf Poliakoff pour les recherches sur le sang sorcier**.

\- Kingsley Shacklebolt (66 ans / Gryffondor) = Directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Il est le rival de Hyde Funestar, mais s'entend finalement très bien avec lui en période de crise. Ils forment un duo de choc. Il tente toujours de relativiser et est pragmatique. Il s'implique totalement dans l'enquête, conscient des conséquences désastreuses qu'elle pourrait engendrer sur le Gouvernement. Faisant le lien avec le Ministre de la Magie, il prend sur lui toutes les responsabilités et n'hésite pas à donner des ordres ou à faire la leçon à ses Aurors. Surtout à ses Inspecteurs, même si cela peut nuire à leur autorités auprès des Agents. Il considère que c'est à eux de se débrouiller pour gagner leurs respects. Cependant, il a une grande confiance en eux et a tendance à leur donner de nouvelles chances pour redresser la barre. Il est très aimé, ce qui motive ses troupes à ne jamais le décevoir. **Il s'occupait des recherches sur le sang sorcier** avec Herulf, **puis est allé interroger les amis de Draco et Blaise** avec Ginny.

\- William Williamson (71 ans / Serdaigle) = Inspecteur. Il convoitait le poste de Directeur du Département pour terminer sa carrière en beauté et a très mal vécu la nomination de Kingsley, son collègue. Très bon inspecteur par le passé, il n'a plus aucune motivation et le fait sentir à tout le monde. Son seul désir est de partir à la retraite le plus vite possible. Il ne veut pas du tout travailler sur l'enquête mais a été mobilisé de force. **Il s'occupe de dépoussiérer les archives des Aurors et relire les manuels procéduraux pour les mettre à jour afin d'améliorer leur efficacité** , avec Gabriel Stebbins et d'autres agents Aurors.

 **LES LANGUES-DE-PLOMB**

\- Hyde Funestar (74 ans / Serpentard) = Directeur du Département des Mystères. Il est un spécialiste des recherches sur le temps. Il est l'un des inventeurs des Retourneurs de Temps. Il est le rival de Kingsley Shacklebolt, et déteste avouer qu'il l'apprécie et le respecte beaucoup. Il adore travailler avec lui, ils se complètent et sont très efficaces ensemble. Hyde a une tendance pessimiste : il est toujours en train de voir des catastrophes partout. Ainsi, il est sûr de prévoir des traitements de chocs pour régler tous les problèmes, même si cela n'est pas toujours le cas. Il fait également le lien avec le Ministre de la Magie qui est le seul devant lequel il s'aplatit. Très peu de personnes ont grâce à ses yeux, sauf les Serpentards pour qui il a un attachement tout particulier. Il se veut leur défenseur, surtout après la guerre. Il est également très intéressé par Harry Potter à qui il veut apprendre les rudiments des Langues-de-Plomb. Voler un disciple à Kingsley serait pour lui un pur bonheur. **Il se charge de découvrir ce qu'est l'** _ **Ignōtus**_ (la Magie Inconnue), s'enfermant dans son labo et criant sur tous ceux qui osent le déranger.

\- Herulf Poliakoff (25 ans / Durmstrang) = Maître-en-Plomb. Il s'agit d'un grade honorable et très particulier : il est au-dessus des Langues-de-Plomb et en-dessous du directeur, mais il n'a de compte à rendre à personne, il est totalement indépendant. Herulf vient de Bulgarie, diplômé de Durmstrang. Il est taciturne, solitaire, déteste les liens sociaux qu'on l'oblige à créer. Il aime montrer qu'il est le meilleur et ne supporte pas qu'on lui fasse la leçon. Il n'a aucune attache, adore sortir jusque tard le soir pour boire et ramener une fille chez lui. Il est aussi un grand fumeur, n'hésitant pas à enchaîner les cigarettes dès que possible, atteignant facilement les deux paquets par jour. Spécialiste de la magie noire, il connait un peu la magie rouge, liée au sang, qui lui est parfois associée. **Il a donc tout naturellement été chargé des recherches sur le sang sorcier**.

\- Astoria Greengrass (21 ans / Serpentard) = Langue-de-Plomb chargée de recherches. Elle ne décide pas de son sujet de recherches mais peut disposer d'une équipe de quelques chercheurs. Astoria est une très belle femme plantureuse qui en a parfaitement conscience. Elle adore manipuler les hommes et rendre les femmes jalouses, ce qui la faisait bien rire puisqu'en tant que lesbienne, elle ne risquait pas d'être intéressée par un homme. Jouer le cliché de la greluche qui parle mode et joue de son physique sans rien avoir dans le crâne était un passe-temps. Au contraire, elle était très intelligente et surtout sournoise. En parfaite Serpentard, elle pouvait utiliser n'importe quoi pour embêter les autres, plus encore ceux qu'elle n'aime pas. Même si elle déteste Potter, elle est tout de même capable de rester professionnelle et travailler en binôme avec lui efficacement. **Avec lui et Leigh Valentyne, ils s'étaient occupés de l'enquête des sans-abris égorgés**.

\- Ulrich Vaisey (24 ans / Serpentard) = Langue-de-Plomb chargé de recherches. Lui aussi peut gérer une petite équipe de chercheurs pour étudier un sujet donné. Il est bien plus amer que sa collègue Astoria. Il aime les sarcasmes et les attaques verbales directes, n'hésitant pas à en user. Il en veut au monde entier sauf à ses compatriotes de galère : les Serpentards de la période de guerre. Leur réputation est si mauvaise, bien qu'ils n'aient rien fait du tout, qu'ils doivent se battre dix fois plus que les autres pour un emploi ou une promotion. Il plaint plus encore ses camarades un peu trop proches des Mangemorts, comme Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Theo et Millicent, qui auront beau faire des mains et des baguettes, ils n'arriveront jamais à trouver leur place. **Il était chargé de la carte de Charlie avec Ron** , qu'il ne porte pas dans son cœur. **Puis, il rejoignit Hermione pour la recherche génétique sur l'** _ **Angelus**_. Cela ne se passa pas très bien…

\- Roger Davies (25 ans / Serdaigle) = Langue-de-Plomb chef de projet. Il fait partie d'une équipe de chercheurs triés sur le volet pour savoir ce qu'i découvrir et chercher, puis pour répartir ces sujets aux différents chargés de recherches. Ancien Serdaigle, il n'a pas de préjugés sur les Gryffondors ni sur les Serpentards. Roger fait avant tout confiance à son intelligence et à son esprit critique. Sa philosophie est de toujours mettre en doute n'importe quelle théorie avant d'y croire. C'est un sceptique qui préfère penser au cheval quand il entend un galop plutôt qu'un zèbre. **Il faisait des recherches sur les héritages génétiques magiques des familles sorcières** avec Jena et Hermione.

\- Jena Faucett (23 ans / Serdaigle) = Langue-de-Plomb chercheuse. Elle fait partie de l'équipe d'Astoria pour les recherches sur un sujet donné. Jena n'a jamais été très ambitieuse, et faire un métier qui lui plait lui suffit amplement. Un peu naïve, elle demeure pourtant une jeune femme intelligente avec un bon esprit de déduction. Elle a juste tendance à se laisser porter par son imaginaire. Elle se dispute souvent avec Roger, son meilleur ami, à cause de cela. **Elle compulsait les ouvrages sur les héritages magiques génétiques des familles sorcières** , avec Roger et Hermione.

\- Gabriel Stebbins (23 ans / Poufsouffle) = Documentaliste. Gabriel ne se sent à l'aise qu'entouré de parchemins et de magie. Il est un fanatique de la syntaxe et du mot exact. Lorsqu'il s'agit de rédiger des rapports ou tous autres documents à archiver, tous font appel à lui pour les corriger. Funestar adore se moquer de lui comme quoi il n'a rien à faire dans le Département des Mystères, mais il est bien content qu'un garçon tel que lui soit à leurs côtés. Et Gabriel ne lui en tient pas rigueur, bien conscient qu'il pourrait faire ce travail n'importe où ailleurs. Il se contente alors de hausser les épaules. C'est pour ses qualités qu'il a été envoyé rejoindre Williamson et les Aurors **pour remanier les manuels procéduraux et relire les archives du Bureau des Aurors**.

 **Les MEDICOMAGES**

\- Hermione Weasley (22 ans / Gryffondor) = Interne-mage. L'équivalent des internes pour les moldus, le dernier stade avant de devenir médicomage. Elle déteste son médicomage titulaire qui lui donne toujours les tâches ingrates. Les inter-mages étaient affublés du sobriquet d'inter-mage : le petit nouveau que les médicomages se prêtaient les uns aux autres pour les travaux ennuyeux. Cela l'horripilait. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on ne donne pas sa chance aux jeunes. Avec Roger et Jena, **elle était chargée des héritages génétiques magiques des familles sorcières avant que ne se consacre qu'à l'** _ **Angelus**_ avec Ulrich.

\- Orla Quirke (18 ans / Serdaigle) = Etudiante en Psychomagie. Elle a été recrutée directement sur les bancs de l'école par Ron, conseillé par Hermione. Elle est déjà réputée pour préparer une révolution dans le domaine de la Psychomagie, encore balbutiante. Plusieurs hautes récompenses n'attendent que son diplôme pour lui être offertes. Cependant, toujours en première année, elle manque cruellement de confiance en elle. Elle a peur de cette enquête qui pourrait lui ouvrir de nombreuses portes, lui offrir un passionnant sujet d'étude, mais qui est bien plus importante qu'elle l'avait pensé. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le droit à l'erreur, des vies en dépendent, et peut-être même la survie Gouvernement actuel. Sans cela, Orla est une jeune femme fière et caractérielle. Elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, et n'aime pas recevoir des ordres. Elle suit Kenneth qui est devenu son responsable direct et qui la dirige. **Ils enquêtent dans le village moldu de Cornouailles et sur l'ex petit ami moldu mort de Draco**.

 **Autres SORCIERS**

\- Draco Malfoy (21 ans / Serpentard) = Sans emploi. Il ne semble plus du tout le jeune homme qu'il était avant, même si une conversation avec Potter peut faire ressortir ses vieux démons. Le manque d'informations sur lui et l'incompréhension quant à sa vie ces quatre dernières années énerve profondément les enquêteurs. Il n'agit pas comme l'enfant orgueilleux qu'il était. Il s'occupe de ses parents jusqu'à jouer les elfes de maison dans l'ombre, a brisé sa baguette, s'est mis à la technologie moldue, s'est lié d'amitié avec les moldus du village le plus proche… Il voit toujours ses anciens amis d'école tous les samedis soirs, au Manoir puisqu'il ne peut plus utiliser de mode de transport sorcier. Mais il va aussi très souvent au village pour voir un petit ami moldu. Et de temps en temps à Plymouth également, en voiture. Personne ne comprend son emploi du temps chargé. Il possède également des objets que personne n'a encore retrouvés. Il demeure un mystère, et les Aurors n'ont pas encore pu vraiment l'interroger : il était d'abord trop choqué et fragilisé pour subir un interrogatoire, puis maintenant **il est plongé dans le coma. Il va devenir soit Cracmol, soit Sang-Mêlé, et il aura un handicap soit grave, soit important, soit durable, soit temporaire** … Personne ne le sait encore. Ils attendent tous son réveil pour commencer une rééducation afin de diminuer les effets secondaires.

\- Blaise Zabini (22 ans / Serpentard) = Etudiant par correspondance en droit moldu. Il veut devenir procureur spécialisé en crimes sexuels, mais n'a pas voulu expliquer son choix de carrière très précis. Sans doute à cause d'un traumatisme quelconque. Il est très lié à Draco qui est son meilleur ami. Blaise et sa mère se faisaient beaucoup de soucis pour le blond et Narcissa. Ils ont été profondément choqués de la mort des parents de Draco et l'ont accueilli chez eux sans poser de questions. Tous ce qu'ils voulaient était son bien-être. Le tueur a manipulé Blaise pour qu'il tue sa propre mère juste après avoir sauvagement agressé Draco sous leur toit. Blaise ne s'en est toujours pas remis. **Les Aurors ont été obligés de l'enfermer au Ministère pour le meurtre Dahlia** , même s'ils le savent non coupable. Pour l'opinion publique, qu'ils aient au moins un suspect en cellule afin de sauver les apparences. Les Aurors ont au moins fait en sorte qu'il ait tout le confort possible.

\- Pansy Nott (22 ans / Serpentard) = Femme au foyer, épouse de Theodore. Elle voulait travailler mais s'est retrouvée face à des murs après la guerre. Elle est emplie de frustration et ne croit plus qu'en ses amis. Pour eux, elle est prête à sortir les crocs. Particulièrement Potter qu'elle déteste de toutes ses forces. Elle était effondrée d'apprendre les drames qui avaient secoués ses deux amis depuis trois jours, sans que personne ne les prévienne. Elle en veut au monde entier et voudrait prendre Draco et Blaise sous son toit en refusant l'entrée à quiconque, surtout aux Aurors qui ont osé inculper Blaise. En attendant, elle prend son mal en patience et attend le réveil de son meilleur ami et la libération de Blaise. **Elle reste au chevet de Draco**.

\- Theodore Nott (21 ans / Serpentard) = Comptable pour petites boutiques sorcières, époux de Pansy. Il s'est battu pour obtenir cet emploi, mentant d'abord sur son identité pour suivre des cours par correspondance, puis bradant ses honoraires afin de devenir trop intéressant auprès des patrons de boutiques pour être ignoré. Il a réussi mais gagne très peu. Pansy ayant hérité d'un domaine, ils ont heureusement un endroit où loger mais s'endettent petit à petit toujours plus… Il est d'un naturel calme et posé, cherchant à prendre un problème après l'autre pour ne pas se perdre. Mais il ne sait pas comment gérer les catastrophes des derniers événements. Perdu, il n'arrive pas à calmer sa femme furieuse, ni même à gérer sa propre rage envers ceux qui n'ont pas su protéger leurs amis. Le fait qu'ils n'aient même pas été prévenus le scandalise. Le problème sur lequel il se concentre pour le moment est **d'arriver à soutenir Blaise. Il reste auprès de lui** avec Millicent, espérant pouvoir faire quelque chose.

\- Millicent Bulstrode (22 ans / Serpentard) = Etudiante en Commerce et Gestion dans une Université Moldue de Londres. Elle ne veut plus rien avoir affaire avec le monde sorcier, à part ses amis d'école. Elle déteste cordialement tout ce qui a trait à la magie, ayant vécu les pires années de sa vie à Poudlard et pendant la guerre. C'était terminé pour elle. Elle n'avait plus que ses amis et sont travail acharné pour réussir. D'un caractère taciturne, elle ne se lie pas facilement avec les autres mais s'en moque totalement. En apprenant ce qu'il s'était passé, elle n'arrive pas à réagir. Puisque Draco est dans le coma et que Pansy est déjà auprès de lui, elle se dit qu'elle peut être plus utile avec son ami conscient. **Elle reste donc avec Blaise** et Theo dans la cellule du Ministère, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour l'aider.

\- Charlie Weasley (29 ans / Gryffondor) = Eleveur de Dragons dans la Réserve de Dragons de Roumanie. Il a été le tout premier suspect dans l'affaire suite à un témoignage de Narcissa Malfoy. Elle annonçait avoir trouvé une correspondance unilatérale et scabreuse de Charlie pour Draco, et de ne pas comprendre pourquoi son fils gardait ses lettres et brûlait les autres. Elle les a détruites, mais les Aurors soupçonnent la réception d'autres lettres après cet événement, mais n'ont pas trouvé leur cachette. Charlie semble passionnément amoureux de Draco et le harcèle de lettres détaillées à teneur pornographique. Il vit dans son monde teinté de folie, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il est coupable de délits. Allant même jusqu'à l'avouer à sa sœur, un Auror, preuve qu'il ne réalise pas la gravité de ses actes. Il pourrait faire un coupable idéal s'il n'était pas en Roumanie au moment des faits, alibi indiscutable. Malgré tout, le tueur semble prendre un malin plaisir à laisser des indices pointant vers Charlie. Il a été conclu que l'assassin voulait surtout mettre en lumière le comportement douteux du membre de la célèbre et héroïque famille Weasley, ternissant la réputation de celle-ci. Serait-ce pour toucher Harry Potter, un membre « adopté » de cette famille ? L'existence de l'Angelus semble en partie expliquer la folie du roux. **Charlie est toujours en Roumanie**.

\- Zacharias Smith (21 ans / Poufsouffle) = Journaliste pour la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Il ne se fait pas facilement des amis. Imbu de sa personne, il est d'un égoïsme à toutes épreuves et très arrogant. Il a trouvé le métier parfait, dans la droite lignée de Rita Skeeter, pour embêter les autres tout en faisant valoir son opinion au mépris de la vérité. Le tout en se protégeant derrière la Liberté d'Expression et de la Presse. Il fait régulièrement les premières pages, toujours prêt à faire d'une information banale un véritable scoop. Il est apprécié de son patron pour cela. Il a pour habitude de régulièrement gêner les Aurors où qu'ils soient, préférant naturellement les moments les plus embarrassants. Il n'a pas peur de dire ce qu'il pense, et n'a pas pour habitude de réfléchir aux conséquences. Ce qui l'a placé en tête de la liste des suspects : il louange le tueur, lui donnant volontiers son statut de Justicier, et déteste les Malfoy. De plus, il adopté le nom de John Smith dans des faux papiers d'identité pour ses enquêtes qu'il veut secrètes, même s'il ne s'agit pas de celui qui a acheté poignard et baskets moldus. **Il est enfermé au Ministère, en attente d'interrogatoire**.

\- Tiberius Ogden (78 ans / Serdaigle) = Ministre de la Magie. Anciennement membre du Magenmagot, il est un vieil homme sage et spécialiste en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Habituellement conciliant et bon enfant, il peut entrer dans une colère noire très facilement. En état de stress, il prend des décisions hâtives et se ferme à tous conseils. Il reste une personne pleine de bonnes volontés qui prend pour exemple Albus Dumbledore. Tiberius est un de ses fans, le considérant comme un très grand homme qui aurait du être Ministre à sa place s'il était encore en vie. **Il tient les rênes du Ministère, donnant carte blanche aux deux directeurs de Départements et se chargeant de la presse**.

\- Le Secrétaire d'Etat Sorcier = Identité inconnue. Il s'agit d'un statut politique juste en dessous de celui de Ministre de la Magie, une sorte de conseiller. Il ne porte pas les Malfoy dans son cœur. Peut-être a-t-il été la cible d'un chantage de Lucius Malfoy pour lui éviter Azkaban. **Il est avec le Ministre pour l'aider**.

 **Les MOLDUS**

\- Leigh Valentyne (34 ans) = Commissaire de Police à New Scotland Yard. Il a un petit frère Né-Moldu, c'est de cette façon qu'il a été au courant de l'existence du monde de la magie. Il ne se souvient jamais des noms et des détails, ne s'intéressant pas beaucoup à cet univers. Il se souvenait que son frère était fan de Harry Potter, mais l'appelle « Potenterre » et Voldemort, « Pigeondechaos ». Le Ministère a profité de son métier dans la police et de sa connaissance des sorciers pour le faire rapidement évoluer dans la hiérarchie. Ainsi, il peut se montrer utile pour les enquêtes des Aurors ayant un rapport avec les moldus. Mais Leigh déteste voir venir les Aurors, surtout sur son lieu de travail. Il est déjà suffisamment suspect auprès de ses collègues pour ses promotions à répétition, il ne veut pas en rajouter avec la visite d'inconnus étranges. Il vit mal l'intrusion de Harry et Astoria, et surtout les autorisations venant directement du Premier Ministre pour une enquête concernant uniquement des sans-abris : il a peur des conséquences quand tout sera terminé, ses supérieurs le tiennent déjà à l'œil. Malgré tout, il finit par apprécier un peu l'aide des deux sorciers, commençant à s'intéresser un peu à leur monde. **Il demeure le responsable de l'affaire des sans-abris côté moldu, et doit s'occuper de toute inquiétude ou suspicion des moldus tout en tenant éloigner le reste de la police**.

\- Lawrence Khaoulani (28 ans) = Chirurgien cardiaque au Derriford Hospital, à Plymouth. Il était le petit ami de Draco, allant régulièrement le voir au village de Cornouailles. La libraire dit « tous les midis », mais les Aurors en doute au vu du temps de trajet et de l'emploi du temps d'un chirurgien… Ils ne savent pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient ensemble. Ils se sont rencontré à travers un site de rencontres pour homosexuels, « Gaydar ». Lawrence a imprimé toutes les données sur Draco, qui se faisait alors appeler « Morgan Drake », et avait une photo moldue de lui, sans doute prise lors d'une de leurs rencontres. Orla a déduit de leurs premiers échanges que Lawrence était une personne superficielle ne s'intéressant à Draco que pour son physique et le fait qu'il aime faire la cuisine et danser. Il a tout de suite compris que Draco avait l'habitude d'échanges courtois et mondains, utilisant alors un vocabulaire soutenu. C'est Lawrence qui séduisait et non l'inverse. **Il a été retrouvé égorgé et déguisé en SDF à Londres, dans la Tamise, l'incluant étrangement dans l'affaire des sans-abris**. S'il y avait encore un doute sur le lien de cette affaire moldue et le tueur, il n'y en a plus.

\- Les habitants du Village de Cornouailles =

Ceux qui n'aiment pas Draco = « le vieux ronchon du coin » (grand-père de Jackson) / Jason (homophobe) / William (le trouve snob) / Megan (faux-cul)

Ceux qui aiment bien Draco = Jackson (plombier) / Simon / Wilma (parlent mode) / Catherine (amoureuse) / la libraire (un peu protectrice et conduisant souvent Draco alias Morgan à Plymouth)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

 _ **PART 1**_

 _Jeudi 9 MAI 2002_

Harry était à Saint-Mangouste depuis plus d'une heure, au chevet de Draco. Après une journée aussi chargée que la veille, il aurait paru normal qu'il s'endorme comme une masse. Or, ce ne fût pas le cas : il s'était tourné et retourné dans son lit, ne parvenant à grappiller que trois ou quatre heures de sommeil. A 5H00 du matin, il avait abandonné ses vaines tentatives et s'était préparé pour rendre visite à l'objet de toutes ses pensées. Après tout, il n'avait plus à faire semblant : tous savaient à présent ses sentiments pour le jeune blond, son ancien ennemi d'école. Cela ne surprendrait donc personne qu'il aille auprès de lui si tôt. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas hésité à sortir son insigne d'Auror pour ne pas être soumis aux horaires des visites. Pansy Nott n'était plus là, sans doute était-elle allée rejoindre ses autres amis au Ministère puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas rester à l'hôpital la nuit.

Il avait pu entrer dans la chambre qui n'avait plus besoin d'être aseptisée. Draco avait reçu tous les traitements de sang neutre et de sécurités magiques nécessaires après l'état dangereux par lequel il était passé. Le médicomage avait bien vérifié son état plusieurs fois afin d'être certain qu'il ne courrait plus aucun risque bactériologique, qu'il soit sorcier ou moldu. Car bien entendu, les sorciers courraient toujours un double péril médicomagique : ils pouvaient être atteints par ces deux types de bactéries et virus, tandis que les moldus étaient immunisés naturellement contre les sorciers. Et ces germes non magiques peuplaient également les hôpitaux sorciers depuis que le tout premier né-moldu y avait été admis, en 1924 pour Saint-Mangouste. Une raison supplémentaire pour les Sangs-Purs de craindre la prolifération des Sangs-Mêlés et leur intégration dans leur société, car ces maladies moldues étaient toujours plus féroces lorsqu'elles touchaient un sorcier. Un simple rhume, par exemple, mettait en moyenne deux semaines à guérir chez eux. Et plus le sang sorcier était pur, plus ardu il était de guérir de ces maux. D'où l'importance de redoubler de précaution pour un Sang-Pur tel que Draco Malfoy, du moins l'était-il aux dernières nouvelles…

Potter soupira, ses paupières étaient lourdes et ses yeux s'échauffaient de fatigue. Il n'osa pas s'endormir auprès du blond, de peur de ne pas pouvoir se réveiller à temps pour aller travailler. Et il était hors de question qu'il programme un réveil de sa baguette pour ne pas perturber le repos du patient. Quoi qu'étant dans le coma, il ne savait pas trop si cela serait bon, mauvais ou sans aucun effet. Dans le doute, mieux valait ne rien faire du tout. Alors il observa les traits de son visage d'une pâleur cadavérique. Harry s'étonnait de sa mémoire : il avait beau le regarder attentivement, il se rendait compte qu'il connaissait ce visage par cœur, même après quatre années sans l'avoir vu. Il était comme imprimé pour toujours sur sa rétine. Les yeux fermés, il pourrait se le représenter tout aussi nettement qu'en l'ayant devant son regard. C'était impressionnant. Il hésita quelques instants avant d'oser tendre ses doigts vers la peau diaphane pour frôler sa joue tiède. Il n'avait plus besoin de respirateur magique non plus. Il ne manquait plus qu'il se réveille à présent, et donne son autorisation pour la rééducation.

D'après le médicomage qu'il avait vu à son arrivée, Draco commençait déjà à créer son nouveau type de sang. Il fallait attendre le lendemain pour pouvoir l'analyser et identifier s'il était capable de véhiculer de la magie à la manière d'un Sang-Mêlé ou s'il serait définitivement un Cracmol. Ou encore pour savoir s'il garderait quelques uns de ses héritages génétiques magiques, de quelle façon, et peut-être même savoir lesquels grâce aux prélèvements de Hermione Weasley, la veille. Ils pourraient ainsi les comparer. L'idéal serait que Draco se réveille ce jour-ci et donne son accord pour que la rééducation commence dès son nouveau sang identifié. Et Harry souhaitait de tout son cœur que cela se passe ainsi.

Il était bientôt l'heure et pourtant, il n'avait pas du tout envie de sortir de cette chambre. Ici, il se sentait là où il devait être. Et pourtant, il avait un devoir à remplir : continuer son enquête sur l'assassinat des moldus SDF. Cela aussi était sa place. Harry se sentait partagé. Il devait se raisonner : il n'était d'aucune utilité ici.

Astoria et lui-même avaient découvert que trois sorciers habitaient Walworth : Gabriel Stebbins, le documentaliste du Département des Mystères qui aide Williamson et les Aurors à dépoussiérer leurs archives, Nigel Wolpert, un ancien Gryffondor du même âge qu'Orla Quirke, et enfin une vieille sorcière triplement grand-mère du nom de Rosa Chambers, grand-mère d'Etienne Chambers, un Poursuiveur de Serdaigle de la même promotion que Cho Chang. Ils étaient allés les voir un par un.

Gabriel Stebbins avait un alibi difficilement discutable pour le meurtre de Dahlia Zabini : il était au Manoir Malfoy avec toute l'équipe des Aurors et les deux directeurs de Département lorsque le meurtre et la manipulation de Blaise avait eu lieu. Et il était impossible que cela ait pu se produire avant, en prenant en compte les souvenirs de Blaise dans la pensine. L'interrogatoire de Gabriel fût cependant très utile pour savoir comment était la vie dans ce quartier. Il leur apprit que le premier sans-abri assassiné avait toujours été dans la même rue pour faire l'aumône, et n'était pas des plus agréables : il insultait tous les passants sans distinction si ceux-ci ne lui donnaient pas une piécette. Il était bien plus cru envers les femmes qui faisaient tout leur possible pour ne jamais passer devant lui. En bref, il avait été odieux, une plaie pour le quartier qui n'était déjà pas des plus glorieux. Sa disparition avait plus soulagé ceux qui le connaissaient que fait pleurer dans les chaumières. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais cela avait un peu amélioré la vie dans ce quartier.

L'histoire fût confirmée par Rosa Chambers. Elle détestait cet homme, comme beaucoup de monde. Elle en avait souvent parlé à son petit-fils Etienne Chambers. Celui-ci avait voulu lancé un mauvais sort au SDF, mais Rosa le lui avait interdit : même si ce pauvre homme était détestable, ce n'était pas une raison pour agir méchamment. Elle leur apprit que son petit-fils venait justement lui rendre visite le soir même, comme tous les mercredis. Ils revinrent donc pour l'interroger, par acquis de conscience.

Etienne Chambers était heureux de revoir Harry, mais resta bien plus froid avec Astoria. Il leur apprit qu'il sortait avec Cho Chang, qui était à présent vendeuse à la boutique de Quidditch du chemin de Traverse… En parallèle de son métier sportif qui ne semblait pas vouloir décoller : elle demeurait Attrapeuse de réserve pour une équipe de Quidditch de seconde zone malgré tous ses efforts, mais ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Etienne, lui, était devenu le patron de cette même boutique sportive. C'est ainsi qu'il avait plus longuement fait la connaissance de Cho, et qu'avec le temps une idylle était née. Il avait appris les meurtres dans le journal et s'était montré excessivement heureux. Inutile de préciser qu'Astoria et Harry n'avaient pas été contents du tout et s'étaient violemment renfrognés. Ainsi, Zacharias n'était réellement pas le seul à haïr Malfoy et Mangemorts, au point de louanger un meurtrier de la même espèce s'échinant à les faire disparaître. Etienne leur apprit même qu'il était allé une ou deux fois manifester devant le Manoir Malfoy avec quelques amis, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cette famille n'avait pas été directement envoyée à Azkaban. Et Cho Chang semblait avoir le même avis que lui. Pour couronner le tout, il n'avait aucun alibi pour aucun des crimes : Harry l'avait directement envoyé au Ministère pour être plus longuement interrogé par Kenneth Towler. Etienne sembla tomber des nus. Cela avait profondément choqué la vieille Rosa Chambers qui les avait jetés dehors comme des malpropres.

Nigel Wolpert était toujours aussi petit et aussi fanatique de Harry Potter. Il fût si enchanté de le voir qu'il en avait totalement oublié la présence d'Astoria. Il sautillait sur place, lui proposant thé, café, jus de citrouille, muffins, scones, et pleins d'autres mets. Il affirma avoir eu connaissance des récents événements et ne pas apprécier les Malfoy. Mais ce n'était pas au point de leur écrire des lettres injurieuses ou de manifester devant chez eux. De plus, il avait un solide alibi pour le meurtre de Lucius Malfoy : il travaillait comme assistant dans une petite clinique vétérinaire moldue. De même le lendemain matin, pour le meurtre de Narcissa : il préparait la salle d'opération avec le second assistant pour un chien très malade que son patron avait du ouvrir dans les environs de huit heures du matin. Nigel avait préféré s'éloigner du monde sorcier après la guerre pour se reconstruire lui-même sans avoir à supporter les crises sorcières. Il avait un peu honte de l'avouer devant son héros, s'excusant plusieurs fois, déclarant ne pas avoir eu la force de supporter tout cela. Harry pouvait le comprendre, mais Astoria s'était rembrunie : elle et ses amis Serpentards n'avaient-ils pas eu bien plus de soucis que lui ? Que venait-il donc leur chanter ses excuses bidons ? Il n'avait pas voulu faire d'efforts, il avait choisi sa voie. Rien de plus. Il devait l'assumer tel quel. Cependant, elle ravala sa hargne contre cet imbécile et garda le silence. Elle ne le portait pas déjà dans son cœur, maintenant le peu d'estime qu'elle aurait pu lui témoigner dans un moment d'égarement était descendue en flèche. Nigel avait déjà vu le désagréable SDF quelques fois et avait appris la mort des différents sans-abris par les journaux moldus londoniens, mais n'y avait pas vraiment porté attention. Par acquis de conscience, Harry releva ses empreintes pour les comparer à celles du meurtrier. Il ne croyait pas du tout en la culpabilité de ce garçon. Astoria non plus : à ses yeux, il n'était qu'un pauvre type. Malgré tout, ils étaient allés questionner le vétérinaire et le second assistant moldu pour confirmer les alibis. Nigel ne leur avait pas mentis. Les empreintes n'avaient également rien donné : ce n'était pas les mêmes. Le seul crime de ce petit blond était de vivre à Walworth… Cependant, ils avaient préféré le noter dans leur liste de rares suspects. Mieux valait prévenir que désenchanter.

Entre temps, Leigh Valentyne avait trouvé son fameux spécialiste des courants grâce à une nouvelle intervention du Ministre de la Magie auprès du Premier Ministre qui avait fini par ordonner qu'on laisse tout pouvoir au commissaire Valentyne et aux deux conseillers qui l'accompagnaient pour son enquête, et ce afin qu'on lui fiche la paix une bonne fois pour toute. Les différents gradés dans la hiérarchie policière avaient à présent les yeux braqués sur le pauvre Leigh qui n'avait rien demandé… Lorsque cette histoire serait terminée, il avait peur de ce qui pourrait se produire. Le scientifique, après divers calculs qui lui prirent quelques heures, avait finalement établi que les corps avaient été jetés dans le fleuve aux environs du Westminster Bridge. Finalement, leurs petits marquages sur la carte de Londres n'avait pas été si idiot : c'était bien ce pont que les différents quartiers entouraient, ceux où les sans-abris moldus avaient été enlevés. Peut-être le tueur ne s'en était pas rendu compte ? Ou bien avait-il fait exprès de rester assez près de ce pont pour une mystérieuse raison ?

Ils s'étaient tous trois rendus sur le Westminster Bridge pour y découvrir un quelconque indice… et en étaient repartis bredouille. Il y avait beaucoup de passages là-bas, même la nuit. Il était impossible que le tueur se soit risqué à jeter les corps au vu et au su de tous. Ils avaient tenté de regarder dessous, mais il n'y avait aucune corniche, aucun petit chemin sur les bords… rien. Le scientifique avait bien dit « dans les environs », alors ils cherchèrent un endroit stratégique idéal non loin… Le problème étant que le quartier était vivant de jour comme de nuit. Et ils ne trouvèrent rien d'acceptable.

Harry soupira à nouveau. Il alluma la faible lueur de son téléphone portable pour voir qu'il lui restait quelques minutes avant de partir au travail. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire de plus. Kenneth, qui était rentré très tard de Cornouailles avec Orla, avait volontairement choisi de laisser Etienne Chambers en cellule toute la nuit, profitant des 24H légales pour retenir un suspect. De même pour Zacharias, avec la bénédiction des deux directeurs de Département. Kingsley avait souri de malice quand Towler leur avait annoncé sa décision. Hyde, en revanche, s'était montré étonnamment expansif en lui faisant une brusque accolade de bonheur. « Avec le temps, toute personne un tant soit peu intelligente devient Serpentard. Tu en es la preuve vivante. », lui avait-il dit. Kenneth avait brusquement pâli, se demandant soudainement s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur quelque part…

Potter ricana doucement dans la chambre silencieuse de l'hôpital en pensant à ce moment. Il n'y avait pas de honte à avoir un côté Serpentard, lui-même en était à moitié un. Certes, il ne l'avait pas encore avoué à qui que ce soit, mais il ne pensait pas que cela soit justement « à avouer ». Il n'avait juste pas eu de raison de le dire. Il comprenait cependant la crainte viscérale qu'avait le nom de cette maison pour tous ceux qui n'en faisaient pas partie. Cependant, Harry avait grandi en acceptant cette part de lui. Et même en finissant par l'aimer et la chérir. Il repensait souvent aux différents moments de son existence où il avait eu un comportement « _serpentardesque_ ». Il était persuadé que cela lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Après tout, Merlin lui-même était un Serpentard. Il s'agissait de la maison de la ruse, de la stratégie et de l'ambition. Toutes les grandes personnalités ayant du pouvoir avait forcément usé d'intrigues pour arriver là où elles en étaient, Funestar avait raison. Cela devrait être une fierté et non une tare. En résumé et si on faisait des généralités : quand les Serdaigles sont le savoir, l'intelligence, et de véritables encyclopédies sur pattes, les Serpentards savent utiliser ses connaissances à bon escients. C'était la conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé après une longue discussion avec Hermione. Elle aussi reconnaissait volontiers ce simple fait, même si elle ne supportait pas la manipulation et la corruption qui allaient de paires avec les stratèges des serpents. Pour elle, tous les moyens n'étaient pas forcément bons pour arriver à ses fins. En cela, elle faisait une très mauvaise candidate à la maison vert et argent. Harry était plus partagé : il était absolument contre le meurtre, trouvant ce crime ignoble, et il avait pourtant assassiné Voldemort pour qu'il ne fasse plus le mal. Il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant. A partir de quel moment était-il juste d'enfreindre ses principes pour atteindre son objectif ? Il n'était pas sûr qu'une personne en ce vaste monde pouvait répondre à cette question… Malgré tout, Harry savait qu'il y avait une réponse. Sans doute se trouvait-elle entre la loi, la morale, et la conscience individuelle…

Il était huit heures sur son portable, mais Harry ne bougea pas. Il observa les chiffres, puis le visage blafard de l'endormi. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il voulait rester auprès de celui qu'il avait compris aimer depuis plusieurs années déjà. Il voulait être là à son réveil. Il voulait être celui qui le consolerait de ses malheurs. Il voulait être celui qui l'aiderait à se relever. Il voulait être celui qui le protégerait. Il voulait être celui qui resterait pour toujours auprès de lui pour l'aimer, le chérir, le protéger et lui offrir tout ce dont il avait besoin et tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer. Mais le devoir l'appelait. Et ce n'était pas en tant qu'Auror qu'il travaillait ces trois derniers jours, mais uniquement pour lui. Harry ne pouvait pas croire que ses sentiments étaient dictés par ce fameux _Angelus_. Sinon il se serait rendu compte de son amour pour Draco bien avant les quatre années qui les avaient séparés, non ? Au contraire, il l'avait si ardemment détesté qu'il avait occulté tout autre sentiment. Ce n'était qu'avec le recul qu'il avait plus intensément réfléchi… Effectivement, sa colère contre lui n'avait pas eu de logique, elle était trop forte comparée à ce que le blond était réellement. La seule explication qu'il avait trouvé était leur jeunesse et leur manque de maturité. Draco avait certes été odieux, mais Harry n'avait pas été tendre non plus. Et en le revoyant ce lundi… en ayant aimablement discuté avec lui dans la froide cellule du Ministère… L'évidence l'avait percuté de plein fouet : il l'aimait. Mais comment faire confiance à ce sentiment si cela était du à un gène ? C'était bien plus incompréhensible quand il se tenait à ses côtés et l'observait sans pouvoir se rassasier de sa vue. Son amour était encore plus certain, encore plus évident, encore plus fort… Etait-ce cela l'effet _Angelus_ ? Mais si cela était simplement d'affirmer des sentiments déjà présents lors d'un contact visuel, cela n'aurait jamais pu attiser autant la haine… Il n'y avait aucune cohérence avec les divers récits d' _Angelus_ , même si le cas Draco était faible…

Harry en perdait l'esprit. Hermione avait intérêt à comprendre comment fonctionnait cet héritage ou il deviendrait fou. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et regarda encore le blond. Comment faire la part du vrai et du faux ? Etait-ce un béguin de fin d'adolescence ? Ou un véritable amour au point de vouloir passer sa vie à ses côtés, et alors il le ressentait juste un peu plus fort qu'il l'était déjà ? Il y a un mois à peine, il avait longuement hésité à aller voir les Malfoy dans leur Manoir. Mais la simple pensée de croiser Lucius l'avait immédiatement arrêté. Et puis que pouvait-il dire à Draco ? Il avait pourtant toujours de la rancœur envers lui. Harry était persuadé qu'après avoir arrêté le psychopathe qui leur donnait tant de mal, il aurait besoin d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec le blond. Car même si l'amour était bien présent, son amertume venue du passé l'était tout autant. Peut-être à égale proportion, il ne savait plus trop…

Il tendit à nouveau la main vers le visage endormi et caressa sa joue… son menton… ses lèvres… son nez… son front… ses paupières… Il passa les doigts dans ses fins cheveux blonds… La longueur lui allait bien, même si une coupe courte lui saillait tout autant. Peut-être cela lui donnait un air moins froid et strict. Mais Harry ne doutait pas qu'un seul regard de ses iris gris et acérés traumatiserait encore la pauvre victime de son courroux. Il se souvenait avec nostalgie de la première fois où il avait subi cette attaque passive. A onze ans, Draco était déjà passé maître dans l'art « du regard ». Il pouvait faire comprendre des millions de choses sans lever le petit doigt. Il pouvait paralyser d'effroi ou incendier de rage simplement par une subtile variation dans la forme des sourcils ou la position des paupières. Un quart de millimètre pouvait faire toute la différence, et l'effet était immédiat. C'était impressionnant, Harry en était devenu admiratif. Il l'avait si souvent observé pour comprendre sa technique qu'il pouvait prévoir avec exactitude le regard qu'il allait lancer à sa victime qui ne savait pas encore ce qui l'attendait. Il avait fini par être immunisé, et la rage qui prenait alors Draco le mettait en joie. Harry savait que Draco en était encore capable. Il ne l'avait peut-être pas utilisé pendant longtemps, mais quelques séances devant un miroir rendrait toute sa puissance à ses yeux froids et calculateurs. Ce serait un vrai bonheur de revoir à nouveau cet œil tranchant et sans pitié. Il y avait là toute sa prestance, sa dignité et son charisme aristocratique. Être un Sang-Pur n'était rien comparé à cet art inné. Car Harry avait eu beau s'entraîner durant toute sa scolarité, jamais il n'avait pu acquérir un soupçon de cette maîtrise.

\- « Potter ? fit tout à coup une voix à la porte de la chambre : Pansy Nott revenait prendre son poste auprès de son meilleur ami alité. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Retire tes sales pattes de son visage !

\- Nott, souffla Harry en reculant sur sa chaise, comprenant que son tête-à-tête avec ses souvenirs était terminé. Tu es déjà là…

\- Comment es-tu rentré alors que les visites sont interdites la nuit ? Tu as encore profité de ton statut de « héros national » ? Comme c'est pratique.

\- J'ai montré mon badge d'Auror, oui. Draco est une victime que nous pensons être encore en danger, il doit être protégé. Il y a certes des agents dehors, mais je préférais venir en personne puisque je ne dormais pas.

\- Et tu crois me faire gober ces salades ? ricana Pansy. Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Tu n'as pas honte de profiter d'une victime ?! Il n'était pas suffisamment mal en point pour toi ?

\- Du calme, je ne lui ai rien fait.

\- Alors pourquoi tu avais tes sales pattes sur lui ?!

\- Parce qu'il m'avait manqué ces quatre dernières années, avoua finalement Harry en roulant des yeux, exaspéré par ces vieilles rancœurs toujours présentes et qu'il ressentait également, même s'il savait cela stupide. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je ne le déteste plus du tout, comme aucun d'entre vous d'ailleurs. Alors arrête de penser que je vais forcément vous faire du tort, s'il-te-plaît. Nous voulons vraiment enfermer ce psychopathe et nous faisons réellement tout notre possible pour ça. Crois-le, ne pense pas que nous flânons pour passer le temps.

\- Et tu fais quoi là ? Tu ne devrais pas être dehors en train de tout faire pour coincer ce salopard, justement ? »

Comme un appel de Merlin lui-même, ce fût ce moment que choisi son portable pour sonner. C'était Astoria. Elle lui demandait « dans combien de temps il allait ramener son cul pour bosser parce qu'elle avait autre chose à foutre que d'attendre le bon vouloir de Saint Potter »… Entre elle et Pansy, son moment magique avec Draco était définitivement terminé…

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Helen Harris et Kenneth Towler observaient Zacharias de l'autre côté de la vitre sans tain. Ils buvaient leur second café en attendant l'arrivée des autres. Orla avait été la première sur place, griffonnant toujours aussi frénétiquement dans son cahier, élaborant des schémas compliqués qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre.

La veille au soir, elle avait directement transplané à son Université dès que Towler avait déclaré la fin de journée. Heureusement, elle savait que son professeur de psychomagie restait travailler très tard. Donc même à 21H, elle ne doutait pas qu'il allait toujours être là. Ils avaient parlé jusqu'à minuit de l'affaire, de Draco Malfoy, et surtout du psychopathe. Kenneth lui avait permis de tout lui raconter après avoir fait jurer à l'enseignant le Serment sur la Justice Magique. L'inspecteur avait eu beaucoup de mal à lui donner son accord, mais Quirke avait de très bons arguments : elle était toujours étudiante et avait besoin de l'avis d'un professionnel ayant de l'expérience pour vérifier ses déductions et être sûre de ce qu'elle pourra dire à l'équipe. Il ne pouvait que s'incliner.

Astoria était à la cafétéria, en train de harceler Potter de texto à répétition. Un mot par message. « Tu » « ramènes » « ton » « gros » « cul » « de » « prétentieux » « FISSA » « ! » « Tu » « te » « grouilles » « et » « VITE » « ! » « T'as » « pas » « honte » « de » « nous » « faire » « ATTENDRE » « ?! » « Tu » « te » « prends » « pour » « qui » « ?! » « Tu » « crois » « qu'on » « est » « tous » « à » « ton » « service » « ?! » « Ton » « putain » « d'orgueil » « t'es » « monté » « à » « la » « tête » « ! » « Tu » « fous » « quoi » « BORDEL » « ?! » etc. Elle souriait malicieusement, très fière d'avoir su maîtriser cet appareil moldu pour servir ses propres intérêts : emmerder Potter. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal les téléphones portables. Elle allait se faire un plaisir d'en profiter au maximum.

Damian Jennings, Ulrich Vaisey et Roger Davies s'endormaient dans un coin, le nez plongé dans une tasse de café ou de thé noir. Jena Faucett et Gabriel Stebbins étaient plus alertes, attendant avec un énervement croissant le bon vouloir de Potter. Il ne manquait plus que lui. Ils avaient tous décidés la veille d'assister à l'interrogatoire de Zacharias Smith et d'Etienne Chambers. Tout le groupe d'Aurors et Langues-de-Plomb serait derrière le miroir sans tain pour observer en détail les moindres réactions et mots des deux suspects. L'avis de tous était très important, et ils se répartiraient les tâches en fonction de ce qu'ils auraient découverts et surtout de ce qu'ils pensaient. Ainsi, ils seraient plus efficaces s'ils enquêtaient sur ce qu'ils croyaient être la bonne piste.

Herulf Poliakoff était dehors, sur la grande terrasse aménagée pour les pauses des fumeurs. La veille au soir, il s'était endormi comme une masse dès son retour chez lui, à 21H30. Du coup, il se sentait bien plus en forme pour travailler utilement. Son cerveau était enfin prêt pour l'activité intellectuelle, nul doute qu'il découvrirait bien plus de choses à présent. Il souriait, amusé : ils allaient voir de quoi il était capable quand il avait toutes ses fonctions cérébrales. Herulf était prêt comme un soldat partant en guerre, ne manquait plus que le bon bouloir de « Saint Potter »…

Ginny et Ronald Weasley étaient dans le couloir, à discuter de leur famille. Comment annoncer l'affaire Charlie à leurs parents ? Car ils allaient y être contraints à un moment ou un autre… Mieux valait se préparer à l'avance pour que cela se passe dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Surtout qu'ils étaient persuadés que cette histoire était loin d'être terminée… Charlie reviendrait forcément à un moment ou un autre sur le devant de la scène. Pire encore : il pourrait venir en Angleterre sur un coup de tête quand il apprendrait ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Si jamais il s'abonnait tout à coup à la _Gazette du Sorcier_ pour en savoir plus ? Certes, en Roumanie il recevrait le journal avec un jour de retard, ce qui leur laisserait le temps de voir venir… Mais l'article du jour n'était pas des plus rassurants.

 _UNE POLITIQUE PRO-MANGEMORT_

 _« Toute l'Angleterre sorcière a les yeux fixés sur les événements de ces trois derniers jours visant à mettre un point final à la guerre. Comme un envoyé de Merlin, une personne a décidé qu'il était temps d'user des grands moyens pour améliorer notre société et mettre un point final à notre reconstruction. Puisque notre gouvernement a refusé de faire le sale travail, ce justicier venu du ciel s'est porté volontaire, se salissant les mains pour le bien de notre pays. Ainsi, il a définitivement mis fins aux méfaits du tant haï Lucius Malfoy ce lundi. Puis, de sa femme Narcissa mardi. Et hier, il s'en est pris à leur fils Draco et à leur amie, la croqueuse d'hommes Dahlia Zabini. Cette dernière les a rejoints « en enfer », comme diraient les moldus. Malheureusement, Draco Malfoy empoisonne encore notre monde. Cependant, force nous est de constater que notre nouveau héros fait preuve de mansuétude : cet enfant était à peine majeur durant la sombre période de troubles, son jeune âge nous oblige donc à modérer notre opinion pourtant bien méritée. Par conséquent, ce nouvel élu anonyme a fait dans la demi-mesure : Draco Malfoy se trouve à Saint-Mangouste, et nous savons avec certitude qu'il ne sera plus capable d'utiliser sa magie. Il est enfin hors d'état de nuire. Justice est faite ! Que de bonnes nouvelles pour notre communauté ! Mais c'était sans compter la réaction de notre Ministère, touché dans sa fierté de voir un autre accomplir le devoir que les politiques avaient mystérieusement refusé d'exécuter._

 _Nous avions tous tant attendu ce moment béni où nous n'aurions plus à craindre les malversations des Mangemorts encore en vie et leurs sympathisants, qui jouissent d'une sécurité choquante offerte par notre soit disant « Justice Sorcière ». Chacun d'entre nous avons douté un jour de notre Gouvernement, nous demandant si le Ministère cherchait réellement à nous protéger ou était plutôt manipulé par de sombres intrigues dignes des Serpentards. Le procès de la famille Malfoy nous avait tous profondément alarmés : un parfait exemple qui annonçait les actions politiques de ces derniers jours. Tous innocentés, ne pouvant plus jamais être inquiétés malgré leurs horribles crimes contre l'Humanité. Et, encore plus effrayant : le tout grâce à Harry Potter lui-même ! Celui qui devait nous ramener la paix et la sécurité a sciemment laissé vivre les plus dangereux loups dans notre bergerie ! Qui pourrait oublier son faux plaidoyer dégoulinant de bons sentiments pour innocenter cette famille pourtant à l'origine des pires horreurs ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le motiver à faire cela ? Comment pouvons-nous encore croire celui que nous pensions être un héros et lui faire confiance ? Particulièrement quand un autre reprend les rênes pour le remplacer là où il nous a tous fait défaut. L'orgueil de l'élu est piqué à vif. Nous pourrions penser que cela lui remettrait les idées en place et le forcerait enfin à agir pour le bien de tous. Ou lui donnerait enfin l'occasion de rectifier le tir si jamais il avait agi ainsi à cause d'une menace de la famille honnie. Erreur. Au journal, la déception est amère._

 _Car Harry Potter n'est autre qu'un des deux inspecteurs Aurors chargés de l'enquête qui nous passionne tant. Deux fins limiers pour arrêter celui qui se charge de ce qui aurait du être fait il y a quatre ans. Deux enquêteurs avec leurs équipes, soit six Aurors parmi les meilleurs pour stopper la bonne marche de la vraie Justice… Dont trois étant élevés au rang de héros pour leur participation active durant la guerre : Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Ginny Weasley. Il est légitime de se demander dans quel camp sont-ils réellement… Mieux encore, l'inspecteur Kenneth Towler, qui s'est distingué ces dernières années pour son travail exceptionnel au sein du Bureau des Aurors, est le responsable de l'enquête. Toujours plus fort : nous savons de source sûre que le directeur lui-même, Kingsley Shacklebolt, un autre héros de la guerre, participe activement à l'affaire. Mais pourquoi s'arrêter là ? Voici maintenant que le Département des Mystères entre en scène ! Ils sont également mis à contribution dans une nouvelle organisation qui dépasse l'entendement. Sous l'égide du surdoué et énigmatique Hyde Funestar, un Serpentard aux idées très tendancieuses, les six meilleurs Langues-de-Plomb sont aussi impliqués. Parmi lesquels se trouvent deux anciens Serpentards tout ce qu'il y a de plus douteux, et un inquiétant Bulgare venu tout droit de Durmstrang, une école dont la réputation n'est plus à faire. Tout ce beau monde trié sur le volet, travaillant main dans la main, tous soudés dans des équipes mixtes… Une belle coopération magique que nous aurions préféré voir s'organiser pour un objectif plus noble. Et notre propre Ministre de la Magie les soutient, annonçant avec fierté cet extraordinaire déploiement de forces par l'intermédiaire d'un chargé de communiqué de presse. Quelle folie s'est emparée de nos dirigeants ?!_

 _Au journal, la stupeur est totale. Pourquoi une telle mobilisation comme si nous étions de nouveau en guerre ? Le gouvernement ferait mieux de reconnaître ses torts et d'offrir une récompense à cet inconnu qui soulage nos esprits, protège nos enfants et nous permet de dormir en toute quiétude. Pourquoi mettre tout en œuvre pour arrêter celui qui se souci réellement de la prochaine génération ? Cherchent-ils à démontrer leur incompétence ? Car même avec ce défilé de professionnels, de héros, de surdoués et d'experts, il est impossible d'ignorer l'absence totale de résultat. Celui qu'ils jugent comme criminel est toujours dans la nature, et les Aurors n'ont pas l'ombre d'une piste. Et ces mêmes personnes sont chargées de notre sécurité ? Il y a là de réels motifs d'inquiétude. Que cela soit pour ses actes ou pour ses compétences, il est plus sûr et sain de placer sa confiance entre les mains de ce justicier de l'ombre. Grâce à lui, les vrais problèmes de notre société sont dévoilés. Nous pouvons à présent nous poser les bonnes questions et trouver les solutions adéquates._

 _Par conséquent, nous vous le demandons à tous, lecteurs et citoyens de ce pays : élevez la voix, faites entendre votre opinion. Peut-être qu'ainsi, le Ministère sortira de sa torpeur et réagira de la bonne façon. Sans cela, il sera peut-être temps d'user des grands moyens ? »_

 _Votre fidèle correspondant : Zacharias Smith_

 _«_ _Note du Directeur de la Gazette_ _: nous avons pris la liberté de finaliser et sortir cet article sous le nom de son rédacteur malgré son absence. En effet, nous avons appris ce Mercredi 8 Mai en fin de journée, que son auteur est emprisonné au Ministère de la Magie en tant que suspect pour ce que nous nommerons à partir d'aujourd'hui « l'Affaire du Justicier ». Il est évident que ce motif d'incarcération n'est qu'une façade pour dissimuler une scandaleuse atteinte à la Liberté d'Expression et de la Presse. La teneur de cet article en est la preuve, c'est pourquoi nous avons choisi de le publier sans que Monsieur Smith n'ait pu y mettre un point final. Par le biais de cette note, tout le journal s'uni pour exiger la libération immédiate de notre collègue journaliste, sans quoi nous n'hésiterons pas à user de tous les recours possibles pour cela. »_

Le cataclysme tant redouté était finalement arrivé. Il y avait dans ces lignes les parfaits ingrédients d'une révolution, jusque dans la note rédigée par la main même du directeur du journal. Le seul point positif étant qu'aucune information sur l' _Ignōtus,_ c'est-çà-dire la Magie Inconnue, ou les réelles capacités du tueur n'étaient révélées. Car toute cette histoire pouvait encore empirer. Il suffisait que plus d'informations filtrent et ce serait l'anarchie. Les politiques marchaient sur des œufs. Kingsley Shacklebolt et Hyde Funestar étaient en ce moment avec le Ministre de la Magie et le Secrétaire d'Etat Sorcier pour trouver une solution et élaborer une nouvelle marche à suivre. Ils avaient tous très peur.

Fini le temps où la _Gazette du Sorcier_ était un journal contrôlé par le Ministère. A la fin de la guerre, Tiberius Ogden avait pensé faire preuve de droiture aux yeux de la population en lâchant ainsi les rênes de toute la presse sorcière. De cette manière, tous les journaux sans exception redevenaient objectifs, neutres et impartiaux. Officiellement, car la teneur des journaux dépendait à présent des penchants politiques de leurs patrons, naturellement. Mais de cette façon, les citoyens avaient l'impression d'avoir des informations justes et véridiques, car la manipulation de la Gazette était devenue bien trop évidente. Malheureusement, il y avait des inconvénients à cette décision, et ils en subissaient le plus important de plein fouet. Il était primordial qu'ils puissent répondre à de telles accusations. Mais comment ?

Le _Chicaneur_ avait très vite perdu sa notoriété gagnée durant la guerre, car ses articles en périodes de paix redevenaient tout autant loufoques qu'avant. Le _Sunday Prophet_ était plutôt du genre à se ranger du côté de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , préférant suivre sa ligne directrice pour ne pas faire de vagues. Sans compter qu'il fallait attendre le dimanche pour cela… De même pour le _Evening Prophet_ , même si lui paraissait tous les soirs… Restait _Sorcière-Hebdo_ , qui n'était pas forcément le plus indiqué pour un communiqué de presse sur l'affaire. Les autres périodiques étaient un peu trop spécialisés : potions, métamorphose ou Quidditch, rien qui concernait les actualités. Les sorciers manquaient cruellement de journaux aux différentes opinions pour pouvoir comparer et avoir leurs propres avis sur les informations… Le danger de manipulation était trop grand, le cas présent était flagrant. Un autre moyen serait d'utiliser la radio sorcière, mais elle n'était pas très écoutée. Ce n'était pas encore devenu une habitude pour la société magique d'Angleterre. Bien plus encore après les annonces de décès via ce média durant la guerre, ce qui avait grandement traumatisé les esprits. Il leur fallait donc convaincre la Gazette de publier une lettre d'explication du gouvernement sorcier… Ce n'était pas gagné.

Cela demeurait loin des préoccupations de Harry qui venait d'arriver au Ministère. Il laissait les dirigeants s'occuper de ce genre de désagréments pour ne plus avoir à s'en inquiéter. Ce n'était plus son problème. Il s'était forgé une barrière infranchissable d'insouciance par rapport à sa notoriété. S'il était détesté de tous, il s'en moquait ouvertement. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne s'était jamais demandé un seul instant comment une possible relation avec Draco Malfoy pourrait être perçue. « Rien à battre », serait sa seule et unique réponse.

\- « Salut, sourit-il aimablement à Astoria en entrant directement dans la cafétéria comme s'il n'était pas du tout en retard.

\- T'es à la bourre de dix minutes, Potter ! cracha Greengrass. On t'attend !

\- Minute, ricana l'inspecteur. J'ai besoin de mon café. On verra après.

\- Vous ne voulez plus travailler ? s'étonna Roger Davies. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

\- Rien, souffla Harry qui reprenait un peu de sérieux en se servant un café. Je plaisantais. J'ai eu un contre temps… Où est Monsieur Towler ?

\- A l'observatoire de la salle d'interrogatoire, répondit Jena Faucett. Il est avec Helen et Orla. Mais on doit encore attendre Funestar et Shacklebolt avant de commencer. »

Harry partit les rejoindre en emportant une carafe de café bien chaud. Kenneth l'accueillit froidement, ne manquant pas de lui faire remarquer ses dix minutes de retard. Helen tapota le dos de Potter en souriant, son gobelet de café entre les dents.

\- « Ne vous en faites pas, Monsieur Potter, rit-elle en se servant une nouvelle tasse. Monsieur Towler a toujours été très pointilleux, il ne supporte pas qu'on s'écarte un tant soit peu de la ligne de conduite parfaite.

\- En tant qu'inspecteur sur une affaire d'une telle importance, Monsieur Potter devrait pourtant savoir qu'il n'a pas droit à l'erreur, rétorqua Kenneth. Il doit être le premier sur les lieux et le dernier à partir. Moi-même je suis ici depuis 7H30.

\- Alors je vous bats, s'amusa Harry. J'étais au chevet de Draco pour voir comment se débrouillaient les Aurors chargés de sa protection, me renseigner sur son état qui, en passant, est bien meilleur, et également réfléchir sur l'enquête. Le tout depuis 5H30. J'ai également croisé Pansy Nott avec laquelle j'ai un peu discuté, d'où mon retard. J'ai réussi à la convaincre que nous faisions vraiment tout notre possible, elle va en parler avec ses amis. Je pense qu'ils vont être coopératifs à l'avenir. »

Kenneth le regardait, l'air ébahi. Il était agréablement surpris et ne manqua pas de le lui faire savoir par un sourire en coin et un hochement de tête appréciateur, comme voulant dire « pas mal, pas mal ». Harry en plissa les yeux de contentement. Orla leva discrètement les yeux pour les voir se retenir de rire. Ca y était : ils étaient dans leur trip « je suis meilleur que toi ». Orla s'installa un peu plus confortablement pour le spectacle et échangea un regard amusé avec Helen.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle avait établi un profil psychologique de chaque membre de l'équipe et de leur relation. La plus intéressante était justement celle entre Towler et Potter. Il y avait un conflit passif entre eux, un duel non assumé entre deux collègues de même grade. Evidemment, un était de trop. Le premier avait le meilleur pourcentage de réussite depuis le début de sa prise de fonction, le second était le héro qui avait sauvé l'Angleterre sorcière… Kenneth Towler était le responsable de l'enquête et il devait diriger le Sauveur du pays. La conclusion ne pouvait que le faire grincer des dents : il avait besoin de faire valoir son autorité, se placer au-dessus de lui, se faire respecter… Et si ce n'était pas le cas, il devait cependant le faire croire à tout le monde. Quant à Harry Potter, il faisait bien son travail mais était trop concerné et bien plus intéressé par l'état de santé de Draco Malfoy, à un point où il finissait par se moquer de tout le reste. Y compris de Towler… Surtout de lui. Et de ses états d'âme… Si Kenneth avait un jour le malheur de donner un ordre contradictoire à l'inclination de Potter, celui-ci ne prendrait même pas la peine de le prévenir pour faire le total inverse. Et Towler en avait parfaitement conscience… Ce qui n'arrangeait pas du tout ses affaires.

Mais Harry s'en moquait totalement, même s'il savait les problèmes qu'il lui causait. Le sauveur avait peut-être la réputation d'un garçon gentil et conciliant, il ne l'était qu'en apparence. Sans aucun doute une réaction viscérale et vitale à son enfance, entièrement dirigée par la réincarnation sorcière de Hitler et une prophétie réalisée par une pseudo occulte ayant raté sa vocation, comme toutes ses autres prédictions. A présent, il était plutôt du genre à dire « _fuck_ » au monde entier si on l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Il restait un type bien qui n'hésiterait pas à aider son prochain. Tant que cela n'allait pas à l'encontre de son propre bien-être. Il était juste devenu un type normal, laissant tomber sa tendance suicidaire à l'autosacrifice afin de gagner un peu en instinct de survie. Fini le syndrome du sauveur. A présent, il pensait avant tout à lui. C'était bien plus sain, personne ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Mais c'était justement le problème de cette enquête : il était amoureux de la principale victime, il penserait donc à lui avant de tout faire pour arrêter le criminel. Ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas auparavant. Ce qui était problématique. Ce qui était le problème de Kenneth…

Cependant, malgré cette guerre froide, il y avait une réelle complicité entre Towler et Potter. « Amour et Haine », ils en étaient le parfait exemple. Bien plus que la relation Potter et Malfoy, contrairement à ce que Orla avait pensé de prime abord. Les deux inspecteurs se comprenaient sans s'approuver, se respectaient sans s'apprécier. Et c'était sans doute la plus solide relation que Quirke ait eu l'occasion de voir. Une belle harmonie, une estime mutuelle que rien ne pourrait entraver puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'entente à briser. Orla avait pensé que cette perfection était une utopie avant de les croiser. Cela existait et était un passionnant sujet d'étude. Elle avait pensé que Kenneth cherchait à se surpasser à cause de la complexité et de l'importance de l'affaire, mais cela était plutôt du à la présence de Harry et à leur affrontement professionnel. Potter également s'était pris au jeu, montrant que sa réputation était plus que méritée et cherchant à l'impressionner. Et Draco n'en était pas le responsable direct : c'était Towler.

Orla s'amusait silencieusement pendant que les deux inspecteurs expliquaient ce qu'ils avaient fait de leur début de matinée. Un véritable combat de coq. Helen s'était confortablement installée sur la table pour profiter du divertissement. Elles souriaient de malice. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et l'équipe entière précédée des deux directeurs entra. Kingsley et Hyde avaient la mine sombre. Ils avaient plus reçu de hurlements réprobateurs de la part des deux politiques qu'établi une conversation civilisée. Le Ministre leur avait ordonnés de parler à Zacharias en priorité et de le libérer tout de suite après avoir récolté les renseignements voulus. Et surtout, ne plus jamais s'en prendre aux journalistes ni même leur adresser la parole jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête. Tiberius Ogden et le Secrétaire d'Etat Magique se chargeaient des communiqués de presse. Kingsley et Shacklebolt n'étaient pas du tout convaincus que faire un traitement de faveur aux chroniqueurs était une bonne idée, surtout s'ils étaient suspects… En devenant intouchables, ils allaient se permettre des actes et paroles qu'ils n'auraient jamais eus auparavant. Et cela n'allait pas arranger l'image du Ministère, à la botte de la Gazette… Les rôles s'inversaient, les deux directeurs s'en mordaient les doigts.

\- « J'espère que vous avez tous bien dormis parce qu'on va encore trimer aujourd'hui, grogna Shacklebolt en claquant la porte derrière le dernier entré. J'imagine que vous avez tous lu le dernier numéro de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ? Plus le droit de toucher aux journalistes à présent. Alors Towler, vous avez intérêt à lui extorquer toutes les informations intéressantes, même celles auxquelles vous n'aurez pas pensé. Le tout sans le brusquer et le plus vite possible pour le libérer le plus tôt possible.

\- « Plus le droit de toucher aux journalistes » ?! s'indigna Ulrich Vaisey. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, Vaisey. Vous pouvez me croire, je n'en suis pas plus enchanté que vous. Mais c'est ainsi et nous allons devoir faire avec. Des choses à ajouter avant qu'on commence ? »

Le silence accueillit ses propos. Kenneth inspira longuement, nerveux. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il était prévu qu'Orla vienne avec lui au cas où elle aurait des idées, mais Funestar proposa plutôt Potter. Il leur tendit d'étranges perles noires à mettre dans l'oreille : il s'agissait d'une version magique des oreillettes moldues, directement reliées à la salle d'observatoire. De cette façon, les observateurs pourront transmettre des informations aux deux interrogateurs à travers les perles. L'inconvénient était qu'ils pourraient vraiment tout entendre. Par conséquent, les spectateurs ne devaient pas parler entre eux pour ne pas les déconcentrer. Hyde Funestar avoua qu'il avait besoin d'améliorer ce tout nouveau artefact, insistant bien sur le fait qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit pour le mettre au point. En si peu de temps, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait pu avoir un résultat utilisable.

Kenneth et Harry n'étaient pas très à l'aise quand ils placèrent les perles dans leur oreilles… Elles étaient un peu molles pour épouser la forme du conduit auditif et ne pas tomber. C'était une sensation désagréable à laquelle ils n'avaient pas l'habitude. Cependant, cela marcha parfaitement. Même encore dans la salle, ils pouvaient clairement entendre l'équipe parler comme en écho, y compris leur propre voix. Orla s'imposa dans la conversation pour faire un point rapide sur ses notes aux deux inspecteurs.

\- « Nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que Zacharias n'est certainement pas le tueur, commença-t-elle. Il ne correspond pas du tout : l'assassin est calme et réfléchi tandis que Smith est un impulsif qui ne réfléchit pas avant d'agir. Il est orgueilleux au point de vouloir se dévoiler même lorsqu'il doit se cacher, le fait qu'il ait gardé son nom de famille pour ses faux papiers moldus en est une preuve flagrante. En termes plus communs : c'est un idiot. Il vous suffira de l'aiguiller dans une direction pour qu'il dise tout ce qu'il sait sans que vous n'ayez besoin d'insister. La difficulté sera justement de diriger l'interrogatoire.

\- Nous n'en sommes pas à notre premier, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Towler. C'est notre boulot de mener la conversation.

\- La différence est justement le flot de paroles que vous allez devoir gérer : il ne pourra pas s'arrêter de parler. Il va vous embrouiller, même si ce n'est pas son intention. Vous allez presque devoir le faire taire alors que ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous voulez. Prenez donc des notes dans les grandes lignes et revenez sur un sujet l'un après l'autre pour ne jamais avoir à l'arrêter. Nous allons vous y aider depuis l'observatoire. Autre chose : il ne sait sans doute rien ou n'en a pas conscience. En fait, je pense qu'il va vouloir cacher quelque chose puisqu'il ne vous fait absolument pas confiance. Il suffira de l'aiguiller dans la bonne direction pour qu'il laisse échapper quelques mots. Ce sera suffisant pour le mettre au pied du mur.

\- Attention à la façon dont vous allez faire tout ça, intervint Hyde. En douceur, messieurs. Vous devez rester polis et courtois, vous excuser pour le retard et sa nuit en cellule… Il ne va déjà pas être content du tout, ne lui donnez pas une raison supplémentaire pour nous faire du tort dans son torchon. Alors de la délicatesse, des sourires et de l'hypocrisie à foison !

\- Ca ne va pas lui paraitre louche du tout, grommela Kenneth, la mine sombre.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'on en fasse trop non plus, conclut Harry.

\- Nous devons lécher les bottes de la Gazette, grogna Kingsley. Ordre du Ministre. Il pensera que c'est louche au début, puis en profitera ensuite. Il ne se méfiera plus, ce sera peut-être là votre chance.

\- Exactement, renchérit Orla. Montrez-vous les plus affables possible. Orgueilleux comme il est, quand il aura compris que vous avez les mains liées et que vous ne lui causerez aucun tort, il tentera de vous narguer. C'est là qu'il parlera le plus. Alors mettez votre propre fierté de côté, et faites-lui croire que vous pliez face à lui.

\- Je sens que nous allons passer un très agréable moment », souffla Potter.

Astoria donna aux deux hommes carnets et plumes avant qu'ils ne sortent. Ils se postèrent devant la porte voisine et inspirèrent longuement. Ils s'échangèrent un regard, vérifiant si l'autre était prêt. Puis, ils entrèrent.

Zacharias fulminait clairement. Il avait de profonds cernes sous les yeux et le regard brumeux de celui qui n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il les reçut froidement, les paupières plissées et les sourcils froncés. Son doigt tapota nerveusement sur la table. Il les regarda attentivement s'installer sur les deux chaises face à lui, ne les quittant pas un instant du regard. Kenneth et Harry prirent le temps de s'installer confortablement, alignant carnets et plumes perpendiculairement, avançant leur chaise ou la reculant… Cela faisait partie de leur mise en scène, ils voulaient que Zacharias parle en premier. Ainsi, si jamais il s'était promis de ne rien dire ou s'il pensait répondre ce qu'il voulait, les deux inspecteurs ne lui en donneraient pas l'opportunité. Car déjà, le journaliste était sur le point de craquer.

\- « Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini votre théâtre ? s'emporta Smith. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez savoir, qu'on en finisse ! Vous savez que je ne suis pas le justicier, malheureusement. Alors quand est-ce que vous allez me libérer ? Parce que c'est bien ce que vous allez faire, n'est-ce pas ? Ou bien vous allez attendre la fin des 24H légales ? Ou encore inventer un crime bidon ? Vous n'oserez quand même pas ? Remarque, cela ne m'étonnerait même pas…

\- On se calme, Smith, dit Potter. Nous ne voulons que faire justice. A moins que tu sois coupable d'un crime. Ou d'un délit…

\- Comme par exemple, sourit Kenneth. La détention de faux-papiers ? »

Ce n'était pas du tout ce qui était prévu. Kingsley se tapa le front du plat de la main et Hyde soupira d'énervement. Tout cela allait mal finir, le Ministre allait sortir de ses gonds… Tous les autres membres de l'équipe étaient plutôt contents. Un sourire satisfait étirait leurs lèvres, mais ils n'osèrent rien dire en voyant l'air dépité des deux directeurs. Orla se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rigoler, cela aurait été totalement déplacé. En tout cas, la technique des deux inspecteurs fonctionnait à merveille : Zacharias avait pâli. Les mettre ensemble avait été une brillante idée. L'ego de ces deux hommes grandissait brusquement quand ils étaient en duo. Ils auraient été incapables de s'aplatir devant une personne qu'ils n'appréciaient pas, même s'il s'agissait d'un ordre venant d'en haut. Ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin de se concerter pour changer de tactique, c'était venu tout seul.

Harry et Kenneth se fixèrent, satisfaits. Message reçu : ils mèneraient cet interrogatoire à leur manière. Et ils savaient très bien comment prendre la main à leur avantage. Car à présent, ils avaient une monnaie d'échange. Merci à Damian pour son enquête de la veille.

\- « Des contrefaçons de papiers officiels, tromperie sur son identité à la communauté sorcière, utilisation de moyens illégaux… énuméra Harry en se reculant sur sa chaise et jouant avec sa plume. Cela peut chercher très loin. Hier, un de nos agents d'investigation est allé fouiller chez vous et il a trouvé vos faux-papiers sorciers et moldus. Il s'agit d'une preuve suffisante pour vous inquiéter pendant une très longue période. Très très longue…

\- A moins que vous puissiez nous aider d'une quelconque façon… continua Kenneth en pliant une feuille de parchemin comme si tout cela ne l'intéressait pas du tout.

\- Serait-ce une menace ? grogna Zacharias. Attention, vous jouez avec le feu. Je peux vous le faire amèrement regretter.

\- Cela s'appelle un accord, répondit Towler. C'est tout à fait légal, nous avons même des contrats préparés pour ce genre de cas. Même les moldus utilisent ce genre de procédé. Si vous avez une information capitale pour l'enquête, nous pouvons vous offrir l'immunité pour votre délit.

\- Cela peut aller jusqu'à 5 ans d'emprisonnement et une amende de 10.000 Galions, précisa Potter. Mais si notre offre ne vous intéresse pas, alors…

\- Non ! coupa violemment Smith en criant. Très bien, très bien ! Que voulez-vous savoir ?

\- Putain de bordel de merde ! craqua Shacklebolt dans l'oreillette des inspecteurs. Bien joué les gars ! J'ajoute une clause de confidentialité ultra stricte dans le contrat : il ne pourra plus jamais parler de l'enquête à personne, encore moins l'écrire dans le journal ! Et comme il ne savait même pas que cette pratique se faisait, l'imbécile, Hyde va enchanter le parchemin d'un Serment Magique qui lui collera la langue au palais et les doigts entre eux si jamais cet idiot veut encore jouer au rebelle.

\- C'est illégal, contra Roger.

\- On s'en moque, rétorqua Hyde Funestar. Il ne le sait pas. Et quand il s'en rendra compte, il aura déjà signé et ne pourra pas porter plainte à cause de la clause de confidentialité. Même si nous avons désobéi au Ministre, je ne pense pas qu'il nous en voudra. C'est une bien meilleure assurance que de lécher les bottes de ces journaleux. Je m'occupe du contrat, les gars. Faites-vous plaisir mais pas trop tant qu'il n'a pas signé. Vous avez beau avoir été à Gryffondor, vous êtes devenus des purs Serpentards : j'adore !

\- Pourquoi vous restez silencieux ? demanda Zacharias, inquiet.

\- On réfléchit, sourit Kenneth en regardant Harry.

\- Nous nous demandions si cela été vraiment une bonne idée, fit ce dernier. Après tout, vous avez déjà désobéi à la loi, alors un petit contrat n'est pas une assurance très sûre pour nous.

\- Peut-être que nous devrions vraiment vous envoyer devant le tribunal sorcier ? fit semblant de réfléchir Towler.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment pour ce procédé douteux, grimaça Ron dans l'observatoire. Que des représentants de la loi usent de moyens illicites… C'est le monde à l'envers, et nous sommes tous des témoins !

\- Et bien sort de la pièce si tu ne veux pas être complice, soupira Ulrich en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est ta psychorigide de femme qui t'a rendu acariâtre ? J'avais un autre souvenir de toi au collège.

\- Je t'interdis de parler de ma femme de cette façon ! s'emporta Ron.

\- Si vous voulez vous disputer, c'est dehors ! coupa Kingsley. Ne déconcentrez pas les inspecteurs.

\- Vous jurez, promettez, assurez, certifiez… fit tout à coup Towler en coupant le monologue de Zacharias qu'il n'avait pas écouté. Mais cela ne nous avance pas beaucoup.

\- Mieux vaut attendre le contrat, acquiesça Harry. Il y a un peu de magie dessus.

\- De la magie ? s'inquiéta Smith.

\- Evidemment, rit Kenneth comme si sa question était ridicule. Après tout, nous traitons toujours avec des criminels, il est tout à fait naturel que nous en usions un peu pour que les engagements soient respectés. C'est la base.

\- Ah… bouda le chroniqueur. Très bien, je comprends…

\- Bingo ! s'exclama Ginny qui ne partageait pas l'opinion de son frère. Ils viennent de s'assurer qu'il ne savait pas cela illégal.

\- Et dans le même temps, continua Helen. Ils ont fait en sorte que Smith ne s'étonne pas de sentir un sortilège sur le parchemin contractuel, et ne pose aucune question. Il ne demandera pas ce qu'est l'enchantement en question, et ne saura donc pas à quel point il sera lié à un sort puissant. Nos patrons sont pleins de bonnes idées.

\- Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé d'autre chez moi ? demanda Zacharias.

\- Il y avait autre chose à trouver ? fit Potter.

\- Non, non, j'ai juste voulu savoir où vous aviez fouillé…

\- Pour qu'on ne trouve pas les brouillons d'articles incendiaires sur nous tous ? bailla Towler alors que Smith se figeait. Vous attendiez le bon moment pour les publier, n''est-ce pas ?

\- J'espère que vous les avez gardés en mémoire, dit Harry avec une mine soucieuse. Parce qu'on les a effectivement embarqués. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que nous les laisserions.

\- J'avoue que ce n'était pas très professionnel, rechigna Kenneth. Nous n'avions pas le droit d'emporter ces parchemins-là : ils n'ont rien à voir avec l'enquête.

\- Enfin, c'est tout de même bien moins grave que la détention de faux-papiers, sourit Harry. Et le port d'une seconde baguette.

\- Merde ! s'exclama Zacharias en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

\- Rassurez-vous, on peut l'inclure dans le contrat, fit Towler, conciliant. Mais c'est le moment de nous dire tous les délits que vous avez pu commettre, sinon nous ne pourrions pas les écrire sur le parchemin avant que vous signiez.

\- Mais c'est qu'ils sont pleins de malices ces deux là, rit Kingsley. Et tout en douceur, exactement ce qu'ils ont promis de faire. J'adore.

\- Vous êtes allés jusque dans le cellier ? chuchota Smith, inquiet de la réponse.

\- Vous savez, exposa Harry en s'approchant sur la table. Nous pouvons retourner mettre votre maison sans dessus dessous quand nous voulons, notre mandat n'a pas une date de perquisition précise. Alors parlez sans détour.

\- Ôtez-moi d'un doute, intervint Gabriel. Le mandat en question ne s'applique qu'une semaine après délivrance, et il ne concerne pas du tout le cellier et le grenier…

\- Exact, ricana Damian.

\- J'ai… hésita Zacharias en grimaçant. J'ai quelques objets de magie noire qui ont appartenus aux Malfoy…

\- Vraiment ? fit Towler, très intéressé. Et dans quel but ?

\- Je pensais qu'ils m'aideraient à récolter des informations, mais ils sont bien plus difficiles à utiliser que je pensais. Je n'ai eu aucun résultat. Je comptais les revendre à l'Allée des Embrumes, mais je me suis dit qu'ils restaient de beaux objets… ?

\- Ou bien vous pensiez apprendre à vous en servir ? s'amusa Kenneth. Nous allons devoir vous les confisquer. Non-officiellement, naturellement.

\- Autre chose ? »

A ce moment-là, Astoria Greengrass entra. Elle se dandina lentement vers la table, souriant malicieusement vers le journaliste qui se renfrogna. Elle joua avec ses longs cheveux brun bouclés et s'assit sur la table, dévoilant ses fines cuisses fermes. Elle agita deux piles de parchemins reliés.

\- « Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir faire cette immense faveur à cet énergumène ? demanda-t-elle d'un air dégouté. Il mériterait d'aller croupir à Azkaban pour très longtemps, surtout quand on accumule tous ses crimes. Ca commence à faire beaucoup.

\- De quoi je me mêle ! éclata Zacharias. Tu es une Langue-de-Plomb, ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Estime-toi déjà heureuse que le Ministère ait daigné accueillir une Serpentard telle que toi en son sein !

\- C'est moi qui tiens ta porte de sortie dans mes mains, moucheron. Qu'est-ce que tu feras si je décide tout à coup de détruire ces contrats ? On n'en a pas d'autres en réserve pour le moment.

\- Détend-toi, Astoria, tempéra Towler alors qu'elle jubilait en voyant Smith apeuré. Nous chassons un bien plus gros poisson que lui.

\- Pfeuh ! souffla-t-elle en lui jetant les documents dans les bras. Ca ne m'empêche pas de penser que c'est une grossière erreur. »

Elle jubilait. En n'étant pas d'accord avec eux, qualifiant le contrat « d'immense faveur », elle donnait beaucoup de crédit à cet accord aux yeux de Zacharias. Son intervention venait de diminuer les chances pour qu'il lise ce qu'il s'apprêtait à signer. A son retour dans l'observatoire, tout le monde la félicita. Hyde alla même jusqu'à lui donner une petite tape dans le dos. Elle n'avait pas expliqué ce qu'elle comptait faire quand elle avait pris les papiers des mains de Funestar. Mais personne ne lui en tint rigueur.

\- « Voyons voir, lut Towler. Ok… Ok… Ok…

\- N'oublie pas d'ajouter la détention d'artefacts de magie noire, et d'une seconde baguette magique, rappela Harry.

\- Attendez ! intervint Smith. Est-ce que cela prend également en compte les délits mineurs liés à votre affaire ?

\- D'office, naturellement, assura Kenneth. Vous voulez nous en parler ?

\- Laissez-moi signer d'abord. Vous ne voulez pas écrire « innocenté de tous les délits et crimes commis avant ce jour » ?

\- Et puis quoi encore ? dirent en cœur Harry et Kingsley, depuis l'observatoire. Ca ne marche pas comme ça, précisa Potter. Il ne faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin, non plus. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous immuniser pour n'importe quelle action répréhensible, nous en faisons déjà beaucoup : les faux-papiers, la seconde baguette, les objets de magie noire… Faites juste en sorte de ne rien nous avouer de plus pour le moment.

\- C'est assez inhabituel d'entendre une telle phrase pendant un interrogatoire, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Jena.

\- Vous voyez où tout cela nous mène ? grogna Ron, toujours en colère après la remarque de Ulrich sur Hermione. Zacharias a commis des tas de délits qui n'ont rien à voir avec l'enquête et nous allons l'immuniser sans même savoir s'il a quelque chose à avouer !

\- Rassure-toi, Ron, apaisa Shacklebolt. Ce garçon a l'air de collectionner les infractions, nous trouverons bien un autre motif pour lui faire payer.

\- Je me suis déjà chargé de sa punition, ajouta Funestar en bombant le torse d'un air suffisant. J'ai inséré une petite clause dans le contrat de mon cru : il n'aura plus jamais le droit de dire ou d'écrire du mal du Ministère et de ses employés. »

Kenneth et Harry écarquillèrent brusquement les yeux en entendant ces paroles dans leurs oreillettes. Heureusement, Zacharias ne les regardait pas à ce moment-là, mais Towler fouilla frénétiquement le contrat pour trouver le paragraphe en question. Il tenta de ne pas rire quand il le vit et le montra à son collègue tout autant amusé. C'était horriblement sournois, mais tellement bon !

\- « Tout est en règle, affirma Kenneth en lui glissant les deux exemplaires et sa plume. Vous pouvez signer. »

Zacharias ne prit ni la peine de réfléchir, ni même de lire la première ligne, et apposa sa signature sur les deux parchemins reliés. Elle brilla quelques secondes et la lumière vint s'enrouler autour des doigts de Smith avant de disparaitre. Cela ne le surprit pas puisqu'il avait été prévenu de la magie dans le contrat. Harry donnerait cher pour voir la tête de Zacharias lorsqu'il se rendrait compte de la supercherie dont il venait d'être la victime.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 _ **« Guest 1 »**_ _: J'avoue que ça ne m'aurait pas beaucoup arrangé que ce soit une femme en fait ^^'… Oui, ça aurait foutu en l'air les analyses d'Orla, mais ça aurait été cool aussi que ça soit une femme ! Mais bon, j'avais pas prévu ça du tout dès le début, donc il était impossible pour moi de changer ce fait… Tu vois dans ce chapitre que tu as eu tout à fait raison de craindre les articles de Zacharias… Mais bon, il a été mis hors d'état de nuire ! Attention, les Aurors jouent avec le feu… Ce qu'ils font est illégal. Cela rejoint le questionnement de Harry plus haut (c'est un peu la thématique du chapitre) : jusqu'où peut-on aller pour arriver à ses fins ? Tout est-il permis ? Ron n'est pas d'accord, la plupart préfère ne rien dire, surtout quand les directeurs cautionnent cette méthode douteuse… Mais cela est sujet à polémique, non ? Est-ce que ça va leur retomber dessus ? Mystère._

 _« Ne me voit pas, ne me voit pas » ?! Je ne connais pas du tout, c'est quoi ? Quel livre ?_

 _C'est une théorie intéressante : le petit ami déguisé en sans-abri comme pour dire « Draco il ne te mérite pas, c'est un moldu ». Cela met le tueur dans l'idéologie Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Est-ce vraiment le cas ? Mais alors je me dois de demander pourquoi les SDF et pas les drogués, les putes… ou tout simplement les moldus lambda ? Dans ce chapitre, je lance l'hypothèse que les SDF morts n'étaient peut-être pas très sympathiques. Mais cela ne répond pas au but de tout cela. Le tueur est-il réellement un sympathisant Mangemort ? Considère-t-il les moldus comme des déchets alors qu'il utilise leur technologie ?_

 _Tu te souviens bien du téléphone, effectivement (offert par Lawrence, d'ailleurs). Comme un journal, des coupures de presse, les récentes lettres de Charlie, un lecteur mp3 (ou iPhone ?)… Il est effectivement possible que le tueur les ait embarqués. Mais plus facilement : le tueur aurait pu le faire transplaner, tu ne crois pas ? XD La question est surtout : pourquoi l'amener à Londres pour le tuer ? Pourquoi ne pas le faire à Plymouth ?_

 _Quant aux recherches téléphoniques, c'est une bonne idée, je n'y avais pas pensé. Cependant, cela ne serait utile pour ce que tu dis que dans le cas où le tueur a effectivement pris et utilisé les appareils. Malgré tout, je vais effectivement inclure cela dans l'enquête. MERCI BEAUCOUP ! Je n'y avais pas pensé du tout, je vais mettre Valentyne sur le coup )_

 _A TRES BIENTOT INSPECTEUR GUEST ! ta participation est toujours extrêmement appréciée et m'aide vraiment beaucoup ! C'est un honneur de travailler avec toi ^^_

 _ **« Guest 2 »**_ _: Humm… Je te soupçonne d'être « oups », n'est-ce pas ? ^^ Il semble très très proche de l'enquête, effectivement. Mais à quel point ? Est-il un membre de l'enquête ? Sachant qu'ils ont presque tous un alibi pour le meurtre de Dahlia puisqu'ils se trouvaient au Manoir, dans la chambre de Draco, au moment des faits ? L'Angelus est surtout une explication de la folie douce de Charlie, mais aussi de la haine extrême que Draco inspire au point de recevoir des lettres de menace, d'avoir des manifestations de haine sous ses fenêtres, etc. Le fait que la famille Malfoy soit innocenté alors que coupable durant la guerre de crime contre l'humanité est la base d'une émotion de haine grandissante. En gros, cela présage surtout qu'il a bien plus d'ennemis qu'on le pense : quasiment tout le monde ! Mais comme c'est un Angelus faible, ce n'est pas trop extrême… Mais tout de même important. Et cela peut prendre de l'ampleur. Ca aggrave la situation. Plus personne ne peut être objectif et tempéré._

 _C'est vrai que si c'est uniquement pour faire souffrir Harry à travers la famille Weasley, ce serait vraiment tordu. Je te rassure, c'est peut-être en partie ça mais ce n'est pas QUE ça. Et puis n'oublions pas que le tueur est joueur et s'adapte à tout type de situation. Disons qu'en tombant sur Charlie pendant son espionnage, il a saisi sa chance alors qu'il ne pensait pas faire ça au début. Mais il ne pouvait que savoir que Charlie ne peut pas être suspecté de ces crimes, puisqu'il est en Roumanie. Et ce n'est un secret pour personne. Donc il s'amuse avec les Aurors mais n'a jamais pensé qu'il serait suspecté. Il veut juste pointer Charlie du doigt et lui placer une flèche clignotante au-dessus de la tête. Cependant, je tiens à souligner que le tueur EST un tordu. Il veut commencer en douceur avant d'accélérer petit à petit. Là, il s'amuse, il test pour voir jusqu'où il peut aller, jaugeant les réactions et les actions des Aurors afin de prévoir leurs futurs mouvements. Ce n'est pas un secret, c'est pour ça que je le dis ici ^^. Mais le tueur n'a jamais qu'un seul motif : pour chaque action, il a de multiples avantages. Reste à savoir lesquels maintenant :D_

 _Héhéhé, j'espère que tu vas avoir une partie de ce que tu attends dans ce chapitre ^^ ! j'ai voulu commencer cette journée-là en douceur, moi aussi. J'ai pris surtout beaucoup de plaisir à faire parler Harry au début, qui se fond beaucoup dans la masse des enquêteurs. Quant à Draco, je ne te dis rien !_

 _A TRES BIENTOT INSPECTEUR OUPS (je crois) ^^ ! Merci pour tes reviews et ta participation ! J'espère te lire pour ce chapitre-ci aussi )_

* * *

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

 _7 PAGES ! J'ai écrit 7 pages pour le récapitulatif des personnages ! J'y ai passé deux jours ! Alors j'espère qu'il va vous plaire et vous aider, sinon j'aurais vraiment l'impression d'avoir perdu mon temps… Surtout qu'il va de temps en temps changer et s'agrandir, s'adaptant au moment où on est dans l'histoire. Par exemple, je vais ajouter Etienne Chambers, sa grand-mère, Nigel Wolpert et Cho Chang la prochaine fois. Ainsi, si jamais vous avez un doute quand vous voyez le nom d'un personnage apparaître, il vous suffit de remonter plus haut pour dire « ah mais oui c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié »_

 _Je suis DESOLEE pour le retard, je me suis retrouvée dans l'incapacité de produire quoi que ce soit pendant un bon moment… Une semaine à Paris + une semaine malade et étant obligée d'aller au boulot… Mais bon, je suis re-de nouveau au chômage pour une petite période (ils ont pas de budget pour m'embaucher, les fourbes XD ils attendent de l'avoir, ça devrait se faire dans le mois normalement). Donc je ne peux toujours pas vous dire quand je serais dispo pour écrire ou pas… Mon emploi du temps est un mystère ! Mais ne me plaignez pas : je touche l'intermittence pour l'instant, c'est pas comme si j'étais sans rien. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, en gros en ce moment je suis payée à ne rien foutre. Bon, c'est plus compliqué que ça mais ce n'est pas le sujet ici._

 _Vous avez sans doute remarqué (ah bon ?) cette MAGNIFIQUE ellipse temporelle pour passer du mercredi midi au jeudi matin :D ! Et, oh lala miracle : il n'y a pas de morts ce matin-là (pour l'instant). Je suis revenue sur l'après-midi de l'enquête des sans-abris avec les pensées de Harry. Je ferais la même chose avec les autres enquêtes, petit à petit. Cela change un peu l'écriture et la façon d'aborder l'enquête. Ainsi, ça fait moins de dialogues et un résumé des découvertes et actions des personnages en quelques paragraphes au lieu de chapitres entiers._

 _Cette fanfic est un test d'écriture pour moi, donc je vais sans doute changer la façon dont elle est écrite de temps en temps. Par exemple, pour le mercredi, j'ai fait en sorte de respecter les horaires et les noter régulièrement. J'ai compris que cela m'en faisait dire beaucoup plus que je le pensais, et me fait perdre du temps pour avancer dans l'histoire. Donc, cela va changer. Il n'y aura plus d'horaires précis, juste de temps en temps pour que vous sachiez où on en est dans la journée. Je ne les remettrais que lorsque ce sera important et que les actions seront faites en un temps extrêmement réduit (comme lors d'un meurtre et le temps de réaction des personnages après celui-ci). Rassurez-vous, je chercherais toujours à être précise._

 _Je termine ce chapitre par un acte illégal de la part des représentants de la loi eux-mêmes… Cela rejoint les pensées de Harry au début du chapitre : la fin justifie-t-elle les moyens ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que ça va leur retomber dessus ? Qu'est-ce que vous aurez fait à leur place ? Vous pensez qu'ils ont eu raison ? Ron va-t-il résister à l'envie de dénoncer cette pratique ? Surtout sur un journaliste : atteinte à la liberté de la presse. Dangereux tout ça… j'ai longuement hésité avant de mettre ça, mais je me suis dit que cela pouvait ajouter du piquant et désacraliser le rôle des Aurors… Les interrogatoires sont souvent sujets à débat. Chez les moldus, ils peuvent demander leur avocat. Je n'ai pas souhaité faire la même chose chez les sorciers pour mettre en lumière tous les problèmes que cela pourrait soulever. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit rare que les policiers enfreignent la loi pour faire avouer un suspect ou pour extorquer des informations. Et le citoyen lambda ne connait pas tous ses droits. Et l'argument « je ne savais pas » ne tient pas du tout. On est censé le savoir, sauf si on est le lésé. Et en plus, avec la magie, Zacharias ne pourra pas parler de ce qu'il s'est passé, même s'il se rend compte que c'était illégal. Personnellement, je trouve ça très mal et je ne cautionne pas du tout. Je désapprouve totalement. Est-ce que je vais le leur faire payer ? Aucune idée. Moi-même je ne sais pas. Cela peut dépendre de vous. Soit je fais régner la loi dans cette histoire, soit je représente une réalité amère trop souvent impunie ?_

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _Merci à tous pour votre participation active ! Je radote, mais n'oubliez pas que VOUS ÊTES PARTIE INTEGRANTE DE L'HISTOIRE ! Vous êtes les inspecteurs qui m'aident à résoudre ce crime, et jamais cette histoire serait telle qu'elle est sans vous ! Vous êtes d'une aide précieuse, et je ne vous le direz jamais assez ! Il me tarde de vous lire ! A vos claviers ! Prêts ?! ECRIVEZ ! ^^_

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _NOUVELLE LIGNE AU TABLEAU RECAPITULATIF ! = Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais il y a un onglet au tableau récapitulatif qui concerne uniquement le mercredi 8 Mai. Il y a une répartition des personnes avec les horaires._ _ **Il vous suffit d'ouvrir le tableau, d'aller en haut à gauche et cliquer sur le mercredi 8 Mai pour avoir tous les renseignements sur ce que vous venez de lire ^^**_ _! (mais il n'y a rien sur l'après-midi)._

 _J'ai ajouté EGALEMENT la ligne du tableau principal sur cette matinée d'enquête. Je devais le faire plus tôt mais comme je n'ai pas eu le temps, je vous préviens maintenant que, voilà, c'est fait !_

 _ **ATTENTION ! Ce peut être du spoil pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu tous les chapitres publiés !**_ _Si vous êtes ici, et qu'il y a d'autres chapitres publiés après, n'allez pas voir le tableau avant d'être arrivé à la fin de ce qui est lisible ! Car j'ajoute petit à petit au fur et à mesure de là où j'en suis. Ce tableau n'a que le but, seul et unique, de rendre digeste cette enquête sans avoir à relire tous les chapitres depuis le début pour se rafraichir la mémoire._

 **oooooooooooo**

 **A bientôt mes bits chéris !**

 **Fantômes ou manifestants !**

 **Sortez-moi tout le jus de votre cerveau en ébullition, mes très chers inspecteurs !**

 **XXX**

 **Capitaine Ashu**


	15. Chap04-part2 --- Jeudi 9 MAI 2002

**TABLEAU RECAPITULATIF DISPONIBLE SUR MON PROFIL**

* * *

 **PERSONNAGES**

 **LES AURORS**

\- Harry Potter (21 ans / Gryffondor) = Inspecteur. A ce titre, il gère une équipe de deux Agents d'Investigation : Ron et Ginny Weasley. Cependant, il n'est pas le responsable de cette enquête et ne commande donc plus son équipe pour le moment. Anciennement fiancé à Ginny, il est en fait amoureux de Draco. Il est une cible du tueur qui semble le détester. L'assassin pense qu'il n'est pas digne d'être le héro qu'il est censé être, et cherche à prendre sa place. **Harry était en charge de l'enquête des sans-abris moldus** , avec Astoria Greengrass et Leigh Valentyne.

\- Kenneth Towler (24 ans / Gryffondor) = Inspecteur. Son équipe de deux Agents d'Investigation est composée de Helen Harris et Damian Jennings. Etant en charge de l'enquête, il commande à la fois son équipe et celle de Potter, mais aussi les Langues-de-Plomb et la psychomage. Mais pas les directeurs, naturellement. Si ceux-ci donnent un ordre, il doit obéir. Kenneth vit dans le monde moldu où il se sent plus à l'aise que le monde sorcier d'après guerre. Ancien Gryffondor de l'âge des jumeaux Weasley, il s'est distingué de ses collègues par un taux de réussite impressionnant pour son jeune âge. Avec Orla Quirke, **il s'occupait des renseignements sur Draco au village moldu près du Manoir et des informations sur son ex petit-ami moldu décédé, le chirurgien cardiaque Lawrence Khaoulani**.

\- Ronald Weasley (22 ans / Gryffondor) = Agent d'Investigation dans l'équipe de Harry Potter. Il est marié à Hermione, anciennement Granger, et fait équipe avec sa sœur, Ginny. Il a un très grand respect pour la loi et est très fier de son métier. Il vit très mal le fait que son propre frère ait pu se rendre coupable de harcèlement et voyeurisme, il compte bien le trainer devant les tribunaux pour qu'il paie et se rende compte de la gravité de ses actes. **Il s'est justement occupé des renseignements que pouvait leur procurer la carte de Charlie** avec Ulrich Vaisey, et ils ont posé des caméras moldues avec détecteurs de mouvement au Manoir Malfoy et chez les Zabini. **Puis, il est allé rejoindre Kenneth et Orla pour les renseignements sur Draco**.

\- Ginny Weasley (20 ans / Gryffondor) = Agent d'Investigation dans l'équipe de Harry Potter. Elle était fiancée à Harry avant de comprendre que cela n'avait aucun sens : il était amoureux d'un autre et finalement, elle n'était pas si amoureuse de lui que ça… Elle a vite retrouvé quelqu'un d'autre, mais nous ne savons pas encore qui. La culpabilité de Charlie la met très mal à l'aise, elle a surtout envie de lui donner des gifles pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits et se rende compte que ce qu'il a fait était mal. Mais c'est la réaction de sa famille qui lui fait le plus peur. Elle est reconnue comme très prometteuse et sera sans doute bientôt élevée au rang d'Inspecteur. **Elle était chargée de découvrir qui est « John Smith » et est ensuite allée perquisitionner le domicile de Zacharias Smith** avec Damian Jennings. **Puis, elle est allée interroger les amis de Draco et Blaise** avec Kingsley Shacklebolt.

\- Helen Harris (23 ans / Gryffondor) = Agent d'Investigation dans l'équipe de Kenneth Towler. Elle aussi est considérée comme très prometteuse et risque d'être bientôt promue Inspecteur. Elle s'entend très bien avec Ginny. Elle est capable d'accomplir de très nombreuses tâches en peu de temps et donne toujours tout ce qu'elle a. **Elle était chargée de visionner les souvenirs des témoins, chercher les caméras moldues restantes ou possibles au Manoir et au Ministère, puis de regarder toutes les vidéos que les caméras du tueur ont enregistrées**.

\- Damian Jennings (22 ans / Gryffondor) = Agent d'Investigation dans l'équipe de Kenneth Towler. Certes efficace, il demeure cependant un peu trop crédule. Il est le plus récent Auror et manque cruellement d'expériences et d'initiatives. Il est plein de bonne volonté même s'il ne s'éloigne jamais de l'ordre de mission qu'on lui a donné. **Il était en charge de découvrir qui était « John Smith » et est allé perquisitionner le domicile de Zacharias** avec Ginny. **Puis, a rejoint Herulf Poliakoff pour les recherches sur le sang sorcier**.

\- Kingsley Shacklebolt (66 ans / Gryffondor) = Héro de Guerre et Directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Il est le rival de Hyde Funestar, mais s'entend finalement très bien avec lui en période de crise. Ils forment un duo de choc. Il tente toujours de relativiser et est pragmatique. Il s'implique totalement dans l'enquête, conscient des conséquences désastreuses qu'elle pourrait engendrer sur le Gouvernement. Faisant le lien avec le Ministre de la Magie, il prend sur lui toutes les responsabilités et n'hésite pas à donner des ordres ou à faire la leçon à ses Aurors. Surtout à ses Inspecteurs, même si cela peut nuire à leur autorités auprès des Agents. Il considère que c'est à eux de se débrouiller pour gagner leurs respects. Cependant, il a une grande confiance en eux et a tendance à leur donner de nouvelles chances pour redresser la barre. Il est très aimé, ce qui motive ses troupes à ne jamais le décevoir. **Il s'occupait des recherches sur le sang sorcier** avec Herulf, **puis est allé interroger les amis de Draco et Blaise** avec Ginny.

\- William Williamson (71 ans / Serdaigle) = Inspecteur. Il convoitait le poste de Directeur du Département pour terminer sa carrière en beauté et a très mal vécu la nomination de Kingsley, son collègue. Très bon inspecteur par le passé, il n'a plus aucune motivation et le fait sentir à tout le monde. Son seul désir est de partir à la retraite le plus vite possible. Il ne veut pas du tout travailler sur l'enquête mais a été mobilisé de force. **Il s'occupe de dépoussiérer les archives des Aurors et relire les manuels procéduraux pour les mettre à jour afin d'améliorer leur efficacité** , avec Gabriel Stebbins et d'autres agents Aurors.

 **LES LANGUES-DE-PLOMB**

\- Hyde Funestar (74 ans / Serpentard) = Directeur du Département des Mystères. Il est un spécialiste des recherches sur le temps. Il est l'un des inventeurs des Retourneurs de Temps. Il est le rival de Kingsley Shacklebolt, et déteste avouer qu'il l'apprécie et le respecte beaucoup. Il adore travailler avec lui, ils se complètent et sont très efficaces ensemble. Hyde a une tendance pessimiste : il est toujours en train de voir des catastrophes partout. Ainsi, il est sûr de prévoir des traitements de chocs pour régler tous les problèmes, même si cela n'est pas toujours le cas. Il fait également le lien avec le Ministre de la Magie qui est le seul devant lequel il s'aplatit. Très peu de personnes ont grâce à ses yeux, sauf les Serpentards pour qui il a un attachement tout particulier. Il se veut leur défenseur, surtout après la guerre. Il est également très intéressé par Harry Potter à qui il veut apprendre les rudiments des Langues-de-Plomb. Voler un disciple à Kingsley serait pour lui un pur bonheur. **Il se charge de découvrir ce qu'est l'** _ **Ignōtus**_ (la Magie Inconnue), s'enfermant dans son labo et criant sur tous ceux qui osent le déranger.

\- Herulf Poliakoff (25 ans / Durmstrang) = Maître-en-Plomb. Il s'agit d'un grade honorable et très particulier : il est au-dessus des Langues-de-Plomb et en-dessous du directeur, mais il n'a de compte à rendre à personne, il est totalement indépendant. Herulf vient de Bulgarie, diplômé de Durmstrang. Il est taciturne, solitaire, déteste les liens sociaux qu'on l'oblige à créer. Il aime montrer qu'il est le meilleur et ne supporte pas qu'on lui fasse la leçon. Il n'a aucune attache, adore sortir jusque tard le soir pour boire et ramener une fille chez lui. Il est aussi un grand fumeur, n'hésitant pas à enchaîner les cigarettes dès que possible, atteignant facilement les deux paquets par jour. Spécialiste de la magie noire, il connait un peu la magie rouge, liée au sang, qui lui est parfois associée. **Il a donc tout naturellement été chargé des recherches sur le sang sorcier**.

\- Astoria Greengrass (21 ans / Serpentard) = Langue-de-Plomb chargée de recherches. Elle ne décide pas de son sujet de recherches mais peut disposer d'une équipe de quelques chercheurs. Astoria est une très belle femme plantureuse qui en a parfaitement conscience. Elle adore manipuler les hommes et rendre les femmes jalouses, ce qui la faisait bien rire puisqu'en tant que lesbienne, elle ne risque pas d'être intéressée par un homme. Jouer le cliché de la greluche qui parle mode et joue de son physique sans rien avoir dans le crâne est un passe-temps. Au contraire, elle est très intelligente et surtout sournoise. En parfaite Serpentard, elle peut utiliser n'importe quoi pour embêter les autres, plus encore ceux qu'elle n'aime pas. Même si elle déteste Potter, elle est tout de même capable de rester professionnelle et de travailler en binôme avec lui efficacement. Avec lui et Leigh Valentyne, **ils s'étaient occupés de l'enquête des sans-abris égorgés**.

\- Ulrich Vaisey (24 ans / Serpentard) = Langue-de-Plomb chargé de recherches. Lui aussi peut gérer une petite équipe de chercheurs pour étudier un sujet donné. Il est bien plus amer que sa collègue Astoria. Il aime les sarcasmes et les attaques verbales directes, n'hésitant pas à en user. Il en veut au monde entier sauf à ses compatriotes de galère : les Serpentards de la période de guerre. Leur réputation est si mauvaise, bien qu'ils n'aient rien fait du tout, qu'ils doivent se battre dix fois plus que les autres pour un emploi ou une promotion. Il plaint plus encore ses camarades un peu trop proches des Mangemorts, comme Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Theo et Millicent, qui auront beau faire des mains et des baguettes, ils n'arriveront jamais à trouver leur place. **Il était chargé de la carte de Charlie avec Ron** , qu'il ne porte pas dans son cœur. **Puis, il rejoignit Hermione pour la recherche génétique sur l'** _ **Angelus**_. Cela ne se passa pas très bien…

\- Roger Davies (25 ans / Serdaigle) = Langue-de-Plomb chef de projet. Il fait partie d'une équipe de chercheurs triés sur le volet pour savoir ce qu'i découvrir et chercher, puis pour répartir ces sujets aux différents chargés de recherches. Ancien Serdaigle, il n'a pas de préjugés sur les Gryffondors ni sur les Serpentards. Roger fait avant tout confiance à son intelligence et à son esprit critique. Sa philosophie est de toujours mettre en doute n'importe quelle théorie avant d'y croire. C'est un sceptique qui préfère penser au cheval quand il entend un galop plutôt qu'un zèbre. **Il faisait des recherches sur les héritages génétiques magiques des familles sorcières** avec Jena et Hermione.

\- Jena Faucett (23 ans / Serdaigle) = Langue-de-Plomb chercheuse. Elle fait partie de l'équipe d'Astoria pour les recherches sur un sujet donné. Jena n'a jamais été très ambitieuse, et faire un métier qui lui plait lui suffit amplement. Un peu naïve, elle demeure pourtant une jeune femme intelligente avec un bon esprit de déduction, considérée comme l'une des meilleures. Elle a juste tendance à se laisser porter par son imaginaire. Elle se dispute souvent avec Roger, son meilleur ami, à cause de cela. **Elle compulsait les ouvrages sur les héritages magiques génétiques des familles sorcières** , avec Roger et Hermione.

\- Gabriel Stebbins (23 ans / Poufsouffle) = Documentaliste. Gabriel ne se sent à l'aise qu'entouré de parchemins et de magie. Il est un fanatique de la syntaxe et du mot exact. Lorsqu'il s'agit de rédiger des rapports ou tout autre document à archiver, tous font appel à lui pour les corriger. Il est un peu l'intrus au milieu de tous les chercheurs et le ressent bien. Cependant, il adore son métier et le Département des Mystères, il ne changerait pour rien au monde. C'est pour ses qualités qu'il a été envoyé rejoindre Williamson et les Aurors **pour remanier les manuels procéduraux et relire les archives du Bureau des Aurors**.

 **Les MEDICOMAGES**

\- Hermione Weasley (22 ans / Gryffondor) = Interne-mage. L'équivalent des internes pour les moldus, le dernier stade avant de devenir médicomage. Elle déteste son médicomage titulaire qui lui donne toujours les tâches ingrates. Les interne-mages sont affublés du sobriquet d'inter-mage : le petit nouveau que les médicomages se prêtent les uns aux autres pour les travaux ennuyeux. Cela l'horripile. Elle ne supporte pas qu'on ne donne pas sa chance aux jeunes. Avec Roger et Jena, **elle était chargée des héritages génétiques magiques des familles sorcières avant que ne se consacre qu'à l'** _ **Angelus**_ avec Ulrich.

\- Orla Quirke (18 ans / Serdaigle) = Etudiante en Psychomagie. Elle a été recrutée directement sur les bancs de l'école par Ron, conseillée par Hermione. Elle est déjà réputée pour préparer une révolution dans le domaine de la Psychomagie, encore balbutiante. Plusieurs hautes récompenses n'attendent que son diplôme pour lui être offertes. Cependant, toujours en première année, elle manque cruellement de confiance en elle. Elle a peur de cette enquête qui pourrait lui ouvrir de nombreuses portes, lui offrir un passionnant sujet d'étude, mais qui est bien plus importante qu'elle l'avait pensé. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le droit à l'erreur, des vies en dépendent, et peut-être même la survie Gouvernement actuel. Sans cela, Orla est une jeune femme fière et caractérielle. Elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, et n'aime pas recevoir des ordres. Elle suit Kenneth qui est devenu son responsable direct et qui la dirige. **Ils enquêtaient dans le village moldu de Cornouailles et sur l'ex petit-ami moldu mort de Draco**.

 **Autres SORCIERS**

\- Draco Malfoy (21 ans / Serpentard) = Sans emploi. Il ne semble plus du tout le jeune homme qu'il était avant, même si une conversation avec Potter peut faire ressortir ses vieux démons. Le manque d'informations sur lui et l'incompréhension quant à sa vie ces quatre dernières années énerve profondément les enquêteurs. Il n'agit pas comme l'enfant orgueilleux qu'il était. Il s'occupe de ses parents jusqu'à jouer les elfes de maison dans l'ombre, a brisé sa baguette, s'est mis à la technologie moldue, s'est lié d'amitié avec les moldus du village le plus proche… Il voit toujours ses anciens amis d'école tous les samedis soirs, au Manoir puisqu'il ne peut plus utiliser de mode de transport sorcier. Mais il va aussi très souvent au village pour voir un petit-ami moldu. Et de temps en temps à Plymouth également, en voiture. Personne ne comprend son emploi du temps chargé. Il possède également des objets que personne n'a encore retrouvés. Il demeure un mystère, et les Aurors n'ont pas encore vraiment pu l'interroger : il était d'abord trop choqué et fragilisé pour subir un interrogatoire, puis maintenant **il est plongé dans le coma. Il va devenir soit Cracmol, soit Sang-Mêlé, et il aura un handicap soit grave, soit important, soit durable, soit temporaire** … Personne ne le sait encore. Ils attendent tous son réveil pour commencer une rééducation afin de diminuer les effets secondaires.

\- Blaise Zabini (22 ans / Serpentard) = Etudiant par correspondance en droit moldu. Il veut devenir procureur spécialisé en crimes sexuels, mais n'a pas voulu expliquer son choix de carrière très précis. Sans doute à cause d'un traumatisme quelconque. Il est très lié à Draco qui est son meilleur ami. Blaise et sa mère se faisaient beaucoup de soucis pour le blond et Narcissa. Ils ont été profondément choqués de la mort des parents de Draco et l'ont accueilli chez eux sans poser de questions. Tous ce qu'ils voulaient était son bien-être. Le tueur a manipulé Blaise pour qu'il tue sa propre mère juste après avoir sauvagement agressé Draco sous leur toit. Blaise ne s'en est toujours pas remis. **Les Aurors ont été obligés de l'enfermer au Ministère pour le meurtre Dahlia** , même s'ils le savent non coupable. Pour l'opinion publique, qu'ils aient au moins un suspect en cellule afin de sauver les apparences. Les Aurors ont au moins fait en sorte qu'il ait tout le confort possible.

\- Pansy Nott (22 ans / Serpentard) = Femme au foyer, épouse de Theodore. Elle voulait travailler mais s'est retrouvée face à des murs après la guerre. Elle est emplie de frustrations et ne croit plus qu'en ses amis. Pour eux, elle est prête à sortir les crocs. Particulièrement contre Potter qu'elle déteste de toutes ses forces. Elle est effondrée par les drames qui ont secoués ses deux amis depuis trois jours, sans que personne ne les prévienne. Elle en veut au monde entier et voudrait prendre Draco et Blaise sous son toit en refusant l'entrée à quiconque, surtout aux Aurors qui ont osé inculper Blaise. En attendant, elle prend son mal en patience et attend le réveil de son meilleur ami et la libération de Blaise. **Elle reste au chevet de Draco**.

\- Theodore Nott (21 ans / Serpentard) = Comptable pour petites boutiques sorcières, époux de Pansy. Il s'est battu pour obtenir cet emploi, mentant d'abord sur son identité pour suivre des cours par correspondance, puis bradant ses honoraires afin de devenir trop intéressant auprès des patrons de boutiques pour être ignoré. Il a réussi mais gagne très peu. Pansy ayant hérité d'un domaine, ils ont heureusement un endroit où loger mais s'endettent petit à petit toujours plus… Il est d'un naturel calme et posé, cherchant à prendre un problème après l'autre pour ne pas se perdre. Mais il ne sait pas comment gérer les catastrophes des derniers événements. Perdu, il n'arrive pas à calmer sa femme furieuse, ni même à gérer sa propre rage envers ceux qui n'ont pas su protéger leurs amis. Le fait qu'ils n'aient même pas été prévenus le scandalise. Le problème sur lequel il se concentre pour le moment est **d'arriver à soutenir Blaise. Il reste auprès de lui** avec Millicent, espérant pouvoir faire quelque chose.

\- Millicent Bulstrode (22 ans / Serpentard) = Etudiante en Commerce et Gestion dans une Université Moldue de Londres. Elle ne veut plus rien avoir affaire avec le monde sorcier, à part ses amis d'école. Elle déteste cordialement tout ce qui a trait à la magie, ayant vécu les pires années de sa vie à Poudlard et pendant la guerre. C'est terminé pour elle. Elle n'a plus que ses amis et sont travail acharné pour réussir. D'un caractère taciturne, elle ne se lie pas facilement avec les autres mais s'en moque totalement. En apprenant ce qu'il s'était passé, elle n'arrive pas à réagir. Puisque Draco est dans le coma et que Pansy est déjà auprès de lui, elle se dit qu'elle peut être plus utile avec son ami conscient. **Elle reste donc avec Blaise** et Theo dans la cellule du Ministère, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour l'aider.

\- Tiberius Ogden (78 ans / Serdaigle) = Ministre de la Magie. Anciennement membre du Magenmagot, il est un vieil homme sage et spécialiste en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Habituellement conciliant et bon enfant, il peut entrer dans une colère noire très facilement. En état de stress, il prend des décisions hâtives et se ferme à tous conseils. Il reste une personne pleine de bonnes volontés qui prend pour exemple Albus Dumbledore. Tiberius est un de ses fans, le considérant comme un très grand homme qui aurait du être Ministre à sa place s'il était encore en vie. **Il tient les rênes du Ministère, donnant carte blanche aux deux directeurs de Départements et se chargeant de la presse**.

\- Le Secrétaire d'Etat Sorcier = Identité inconnue. Il s'agit d'un statut politique juste en dessous de celui de Ministre de la Magie, une sorte de conseiller. Il ne porte pas les Malfoy dans son cœur. Peut-être a-t-il été la cible d'un chantage de Lucius Malfoy pour lui éviter Azkaban. **Il est avec le Ministre pour l'aider**.

 **Les SUSPECTS**

\- Charlie Weasley (29 ans / Gryffondor) = Eleveur de Dragons dans la Réserve de Dragons de Roumanie. Il a été le tout premier suspect dans l'affaire suite à un témoignage de Narcissa Malfoy. Elle annonçait avoir trouvé une correspondance unilatérale et scabreuse de Charlie pour Draco, et de ne pas comprendre pourquoi son fils gardait ses lettres et brûlait les autres. Elle les a détruites, mais les Aurors soupçonnent la réception d'autres lettres après cet événement, mais n'ont pas trouvé leur cachette. Charlie semble passionnément amoureux de Draco et le harcèle de lettres détaillées à teneur pornographique. Il vit dans son monde teinté de folie, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il est coupable de délits. Allant même jusqu'à l'avouer à sa sœur, un Auror, preuve qu'il ne réalise pas la gravité de ses actes. Il pourrait faire un coupable idéal s'il n'était pas en Roumanie au moment des faits, alibi indiscutable. Malgré tout, le tueur semble prendre un malin plaisir à laisser des indices pointant vers Charlie. Il a été conclu que l'assassin voulait surtout mettre en lumière le comportement douteux du membre de la célèbre et héroïque famille Weasley, ternissant la réputation de celle-ci. L'existence de l'Angelus semble en partie expliquer la folie du roux. **Charlie est toujours en Roumanie**.

\- Zacharias Smith (21 ans / Poufsouffle) = Journaliste pour la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Il ne se fait pas facilement des amis. Imbu de sa personne, il est d'un égoïsme à toutes épreuves et très arrogant. Il a trouvé le métier parfait, dans la droite lignée de Rita Skeeter, pour embêter les autres tout en faisant valoir son opinion au mépris de la vérité. Le tout en se protégeant derrière la Liberté d'Expression et de la Presse. Il n'a pas peur de dire ce qu'il pense, et n'a pas pour habitude de réfléchir aux conséquences. Ce qui l'a placé en tête de la liste des suspects : il louange le tueur, lui donnant volontiers son statut de Justicier, et déteste les Malfoy. De plus, il adopté le nom de John Smith dans des faux papiers d'identité pour ses enquêtes qu'il veut secrètes, même s'il ne s'agit pas de celui qui a acheté poignard et baskets moldus. **Il a signé un contrat d'immunité avec les Aurors**. Il ne peut pas être poursuivi pour les délits avoués et autres infractions en rapport avec l'enquête. Une clause qu'il n'a pas lu l'empêche de parler ou écrire au sujet du contrat et de l'interrogatoire, et également de dire ou écrire du mal du Ministère, ce qui est plutôt gênant pour son métier. De façon tout à fait illégale, les Aurors ont inséré un sortilège sur le contrat qui oblige Zacharias à respecter ses engagements. **Il est toujours interrogé par les Aurors**.

\- Etienne Chambers (24 ans / Serdaigle) = Propriétaire de la boutique de Quidditch sur le Chemin de Traverse. Lorsqu'il a été questionné chez sa grand-mère, il n'a pas eu peur d'avouer détester Draco Malfoy. Et puisqu'il n'avait aucun alibi, il a directement été envoyé au Ministère pour y être interrogé. **Il attend toujours son interrogatoire depuis plus de 12H**.

 **Les MOLDUS**

\- Leigh Valentyne (34 ans) = Commissaire de Police à New Scotland Yard. Il a un petit frère Né-Moldu, c'est de cette façon qu'il a été au courant de l'existence du monde de la magie. Il ne se souvient jamais des noms et des détails, ne s'intéressant pas beaucoup à cet univers. Le Ministère a profité de son métier dans la police et de sa connaissance des sorciers pour le faire rapidement évoluer dans la hiérarchie. Ainsi, il peut se montrer utile pour les enquêtes des Aurors ayant un rapport avec les moldus. Mais Leigh déteste voir venir les Aurors, surtout sur son lieu de travail. Il est déjà suffisamment suspect auprès de ses collègues pour ses promotions à répétition, il ne veut pas en rajouter avec la visite d'inconnus étranges. Il vit mal l'intrusion de Harry et Astoria, et surtout les autorisations venant directement du Premier Ministre pour une enquête concernant uniquement des sans-abris : il a peur des conséquences quand tout sera terminé, ses supérieurs le tiennent déjà à l'œil. Malgré tout, il finit par apprécier un peu l'aide des deux sorciers, commençant à s'intéresser un peu à leur monde. **Il demeure le responsable de l'affaire des sans-abris côté moldu, et doit s'occuper de toute inquiétude ou suspicion des moldus tout en tenant éloigner le reste de la police**.

\- Lawrence Khaoulani (28 ans) = Chirurgien cardiaque au Derriford Hospital, à Plymouth. Il était le petit ami de Draco, allant régulièrement le voir au village de Cornouailles. La libraire dit « tous les midis », mais les Aurors en doute au vu du temps de trajet et de l'emploi du temps d'un chirurgien… Ils ne savent pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient ensemble. Ils se sont rencontrés à travers un site de rencontres pour homosexuels, « Gaydar ». Lawrence a imprimé toutes les données sur Draco, qui se faisait alors appeler « Morgan Drake », et avait une photo moldue de lui, sans doute prise lors d'une de leurs rencontres. Orla a déduit de leurs premiers échanges que Lawrence était une personne superficielle ne s'intéressant à Draco que pour son physique et le fait qu'il aime faire la cuisine et danser. Il a tout de suite compris que Draco avait l'habitude d'échanges courtois et mondains, utilisant alors un vocabulaire soutenu. C'est Lawrence qui séduisait et non l'inverse. **Il a été retrouvé égorgé et déguisé en SDF à Londres, dans la Tamise, l'incluant étrangement dans l'affaire des sans-abris**. S'il y avait encore un doute sur le lien de cette affaire moldue et le tueur, il n'y en a plus.

\- Les habitants du Village de Cornouailles = **Ceux qui n'aiment pas Draco** = « le vieux ronchon du coin » (grand-père de Jackson) / Jason (homophobe) / William (le trouve snob) / Megan (faux-cul). **Ceux qui aiment bien Draco** = Jackson (plombier) / Simon / Wilma (parlent mode) / Catherine (amoureuse) / la libraire (un peu protectrice et conduisant souvent Draco alias Morgan à Plymouth)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

 _ **PART 2**_

 _Jeudi 9 MAI 2002_

Hermione regardait les résultats de ses tests ADN et n'était pas contente du tout. Elle ne pouvait plus faire de nouveaux prélèvements de sang sur Draco puisque sa nouvelle hémoglobine se créait depuis un bon moment déjà. Et elle se rendait compte que cela avait même déjà été le cas hier : il y avait 40% du nouveau sang dans l'échantillon. L'ADN était sensiblement différent, ils avaient besoin les molécules originelles pour pouvoir faire des comparaisons. Hermione n'était pas sûre que les 60% soient suffisants pour les analyses… Elle était en train de procéder à un nouveau filtrage par rapport à ce qu'ils savaient du nouveau sang de Draco : c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. C'était un travail de titan, un tri particule par particule. Elle en avait pour des jours…

\- « Tout va bien, Madame Weasley ? demanda un médicomage en entrant dans sa salle d'analyse : Julius Kellington, un Guérisseur du Service des Virus et Microbes Magiques que Hermione appréciait beaucoup.

\- Pas vraiment, non, soupira-t-elle. Je dois ôter le nouveau sang pour ne garder que le pur, et nous n'avons rien de précis venant de l'un comme de l'autre.

\- Pourquoi ne pas attendre la fin de l'analyse du nouveau sang ? De cette façon, ce sera plus rapide en créant un filtre magique. Enfin, un peu plus…

\- Cela va prendre des jours et des jours ! Ce sera pareil pour ce premier prélèvement. Si nous attendons pour le traiter, le temps pour avoir quelques résultats va doubler ! Autant s'y attaquer tout de suite, même si ça doit me prendre des mois en y travaillant tous les jours sans s'arrêter.

\- As-tu vraiment l'intention de perdre ton temps à faire l'impossible ici ? Retourne donc à tes recherches sur l' _Angelus_ , je vais demander à quelques interne-mages de faire le tri dans ton échantillon au cas où ils finiraient avant que l'analyse ADN du nouveau sang se termine.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil de donner cette horrible mission à des nouveaux, grommela-t-elle.

\- Même le pire travail doit être fait. Tu voudrais que des médicomage qualifiés, pouvant faire bien plus et qui sont payés des sommes astronomiques, perdent leur temps à filtrer des molécules pendant des jours, juste pour que des nouveaux fassent autre chose qu'un travail fastidieux ? C'est ce que j'appelle « jeter l'argent par les fenêtres », alors que leurs salaires pourraient contribuer à sauver des vies et accélérer les processus de guérison des pat…

\- Oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Vu comme ça, effectivement… Mais pense à une récompense à la fin. Comme une mission plus passionnante avec un médicomage qui fera un excellent professeur. Ou une promesse d'embauche ?

\- Je pense que la première option serait la plus réalisable », sourit le médicomage.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ils venaient de libérer Zacharias, soulagé de ne pas avoir de problème à cause de ses faux-papiers et autres délits. Ils n'avaient pas l'obligation de relâcher Etienne Chambers le plus vite possible, donc ils prirent le temps de faire une petite réunion pour se concerter. Tous avaient la mine sombre et grinçaient des dents.

\- « Pitié, grogna Ulrich. Dites-moi que cette saloperie de contrat qu'on lui a fait signer ne concernait que les délits et non les crimes ?

\- J'ai bien peur que si… répondit Kenneth sur le même ton. Et croyez-moi, cela ne me fait pas plaisir du tout. Reste maintenant à nous servir de ces informations pour coffrer les autres, puisque nous avons rendu Zacharias intouchable.

\- On a déjà Etienne Chambers, qui a lui-même avoué s'être rendu au Manoir pour menacer les Malfoy, temporisa Kingsley en se massant les tempes. Reste à lui faire avouer des crimes plus graves, comme la tentative de viol pour Zacharias.

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on lui ait fait signer cet accord ! ragea Harry en abattant violemment le poing sur la table. Il a tenté de violer Draco il y a trois ans, et on ne peut rien faire contre lui car cela à un rapport avec l'affaire ! Le délai de prescription n'est même pas encore passé pour ce type de crime !

\- Nous avons été pris à notre propre piège, confirma Towler en serrant les mâchoires. Cette ordure n'est pas si bête que ça finalement. Il s'est bien assuré de savoir si son crime serait compris dans le contrat en demandant tout ce qu'il prenait en compte. Et il savait que c'était justement une information en rapport direct avec l'affaire, puisqu'il s'agit de Draco. C'est exactement ce que nous lui avons précisé : nos pistes sont si minces que tout ce qui touche au fils Malfoy est compris dans l'enquête. Il a bien noyé le poisson en nous faisant croire que tout ce qu'il avait à se reprocher n'était que des petits délits sans grande importance. Et une fois ses arrières bien gardés, il nous a « lâché son _Avada_ »…

\- Ce qui est fait est fait, trancha Hyde. Concentrons-nous sur ce que nous pouvons faire : c'est-à-dire clouer au mur Etienne Chambers et ses petits copains fauteurs de troubles. Il y a qui déjà ? Anthony… Boot…

\- Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner et Terry Boot, précisa Jena. Des camarades Serdaigle… Ils étaient toujours tous les trois ensembles à Poudlard. Ca m'étonne vraiment d'eux, je ne les aurais jamais crus capables d'aller agresser les Malfoy chez eux. Sérieusement ! Aller jusqu'à lancer une pierre à travers une fenêtre !

\- N'oublions pas Rose Zeller, ajouta Gabriel Stebbins, le documentaliste. La petite-amie de Zacharias. Je crois qu'ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble à Poudlard. On était à Poufsouffle en même temps mais ils étaient très discrets, je ne pourrais donc pas le jurer.

\- Nous devrions tous aller les chercher pour les interroger tour à tour, puis revenir sur l'un ou l'autre suivant ce qu'on apprendra, proposa Ginny. Acculons-les, faisons-leur croire que leur potes les ont vendus. Avec le témoignage de Zacharias, on a de quoi commencer. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Pansy réfléchissait aux paroles de Potter. Elle regardait Draco, toujours dans le coma… Pouvait-elle leur faire confiance ? Si Harry Potter n'avait pas menti et était réellement amoureux de lui, alors elle n'avait plus de raison de penser qu'ils ne travaillaient pas sérieusement sur l'affaire. En fait, imaginer que l'avenir de son meilleur ami dépendait d'une poignée d'étrangers n'ayant aucun lien avec lui, voir le détestaient sans doute, était difficilement acceptable. Pourtant cela était toujours le cas, dans toutes les situations dramatiques. Logiquement, elle ne devrait pas être autant choquée par ce fait. Le cas avait même été encore plus extrême durant la guerre.

Elle secoua la tête, refusant de penser à nouveau à cette période. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que son sentiment d'insécurité venait tout droit de là. Qui n'était pas traumatisé par la guerre et en subissait encore les conséquences ? Le fait que Harry Potter lui-même avoue être amoureux de son ennemi d'école était flagrant : c'était un revirement total de sentiment. Qu'avait bien pu faire ou penser l'élu pour changer à ce point d'opinion ? Et quelles autres transformations s'étaient produites chez lui ? A quel point pouvait-elle croire ce nouveau Potter ? Il avait eu l'air sincère lorsqu'il parlait de Draco, et elle le savait très mauvais menteur : un pur Gryffondor trop droit et juste pour s'abaisser à une telle « indignité ». Malgré tout, tous ces retournements de point de vue la faisaient douter… Après tout, il aurait très bien pu apprendre à mentir. Il devait le faire régulièrement dans son métier, surtout pour les interrogatoires.

Finalement, avait-elle le choix ? Potter avait raison : les Aurors étaient leur seule chance de coincer ce psychopathe. Quelle idiote d'avoir pensé le contraire pendant quelques heures… Quel autre recours avaient-ils ? Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas partir en chasse contre ce malade mental. Son propre comportement était absurde. Elle devait faire tout son possible pour aider les enquêteurs, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus rationnel. Mais voilà, Pansy n'était pas une femme très rationnelle… Elle obéissait à ses émotions, et son cœur lui dictait de protéger elle-même Draco et Blaise. Elle voulait les accueillir chez elle et dresser des barrières infranchissables. Mais ce n'était pas réaliste. Et encore une fois, Potter avait eu raison : Dahlia et Blaise avaient fait la même chose pour le résultat qu'on connait. Elle ne devait pas prendre de décision hâtive et réfléchir très sérieusement. Il était question de danger de mort, et Potter ne lui avait pas caché qu'ils n'étaient pas encore au point pour les protéger efficacement. Si même les Aurors ne le peuvent pas, qui le pourrait ?

En y réfléchissant, il était imprudent d'avouer une telle faille. Potter avait fait preuve de franchise alors qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas du lui dire cela. Pansy aurait voulu une assurance, quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Mais elle n'avait rien. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour mettre ses amis en sécurité, et les Aurors non plus. Du coup, il n'y avait pas de bonne solution. Et Theo et elle risqueraient leur vie en hébergeant les deux cibles de l'assassin. Cependant, quand Blaise sortirait de prison et Draco de l'hôpital, où pourraient-ils aller ? Son mari serait d'accord avec elle pour les accueillir à bras ouverts malgré les risques, il n'y avait aucun doute. Elle réussirait à le convaincre de permettre aux Aurors de les protéger, même s'il n'en avait certainement pas envie. Cela serait même bien que Millicent vienne habiter avec eux quelques temps. Cela serait comme un retour au temps de Poudlard.

Pansy sourit à cette pensée. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de chaleur, un petit réconfort pour soulager son esprit et ses soucis. Si Draco pouvait ouvrir les yeux tout de suite, ce moment deviendrait magique… Mais il demeurait endormi… La laissant avec ses questions.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ils étaient tous dans une salle d'interrogatoire différente. Ils avaient dû dupliquer magiquement les pièces puisqu'ils n'en avaient que deux. Puis ils avaient usé de la méthode moldue en ensorcelant des écrans pour qu'ils diffusent les images en direct des salles où se trouvaient les suspects. Ainsi, ils pouvaient suivre chaque interrogatoire sans avoir à bouger. Ils avaient bien mis deux heures avant d'y parvenir, et Etienne commençait à craquer : il attendait dans une pièce vide depuis près de quatre heures à présent, sans compter sa nuit en cellule. Les autres appelaient, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils étaient là. Ou bien faisaient les cent pas, ou encore tapotaient nerveusement sur la table.

Ils ne voulaient pas se précipiter et décidèrent de mener deux interrogatoires simultanément. L'équipe Towler Potter avait fait ses preuves ce matin-même, mais mettre leurs deux seuls inspecteurs ensemble ne laissait pas beaucoup de choix pour la seconde équipe. Les directeurs ne voulaient absolument pas intervenir, et les Langues-de-Plomb n'étaient pas du tout qualifiés pour cette tâche. Quant à Orla, même en tant que psychomage, refusait obstinément de sortir de l'observatoire : elle disait qu'ici, elle était bien plus efficace et aurait un point de vue plus utile pour conseiller les Aurors. Personne ne la contredit. Kingsley pensa que c'était l'occasion idéale pour lui de mettre à l'épreuve les deux meilleurs candidats au poste d'inspecteur. Aucune des deux n'avaient mené d'interrogatoire. Il était temps.

\- « J'ai l'habitude de faire équipe avec Ron, argumenta Harry. Cela fonctionne plutôt bien, alors pourquoi ne pas…

\- Mademoiselle Ginny Weasley, coupa Shacklebolt. Vous mènerez l'interrogatoire d'Etienne Chambers. Monsieur Potter vous assistera. Et je dis bien « assistera ». C'est-à-dire qu'il se taira et n'interviendra que si besoin est.

\- Moi ? s'étonna-t-elle, les yeux grands ouverts. Mais je n'ai jamais…

\- Je sais, sourit le directeur, très fier de lui. Et Mademoiselle Helen Harris, vous ferez de même avec Monsieur Towler qui vous donnera un coup de main occasionnel. Je crois savoir que vous non plus n'avez jamais pratiqué ce genre d'exercice. Mesdemoiselles, il est temps de vous y mettre, car nous allons très bientôt avoir cruellement besoin de vos talents.

\- Et les mettre le pied à l'étrier sur une affaire d'une telle importance est judicieux parce-que… ? demanda Astoria, perplexe.

\- C'est la meilleure occasion qui soit. Le moment ou jamais. Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, au boulot ! »

Harry sourit à Ginny. Il était assez évident qu'il s'agissait d'un dernier test avant une promotion, et l'inspecteur était immensément fier qu'un de ses poulains soit choisi. Même Ron, qui était pourtant en concurrence directe avec sa sœur, vint lui tapoter le dos pour lui souhaiter bon courage. Il savait qu'il n'était pas encore prêt, mais elle si. De son côté, Helen n'en revenait pas. Elle ne se sentait pas apte du tout. Towler vint lui serrer l'épaule et lui offrit un regard déterminé. Il la savait préparée à ça, il l'avait régulièrement prise en soutien lors des interrogatoires et elle avait toujours eu de très bonnes remarques. Mais de là à ce qu'elle se charge seule d'extorquer les informations, il n'était pas sûr. Il allait bien voir. Ginny avait un peu l'avantage puisqu'elle avait de temps en temps fait équipe avec Ron lorsque Harry leur laissait expérimenter l'exercice pour des affaires mineures. Ils avaient donc agit de concert sans que l'un dirige plus que l'autre. Cependant, elle ne se sentait pas moins terrifiée.

Les quatre Aurors se levèrent, les femmes bien plus stressées que les hommes. Helen et Towler sortirent en premier, Kenneth laissant galamment sa consœur passer devant lui. En attendant, Ginny inspira lentement à pleins poumons pour calmer ses nerfs. Orla n'avait aucun profil psychologique à leur donner, n'ayant pas vraiment eu de liens sociaux avec les suspects du temps de Poudlard… Une fois dehors, les quatre Aurors mirent leurs oreillettes magiques et entendirent leurs collègues lancer des pronostiques sur celle qui réussira le mieux. Kenneth avait envie de retourner à l'intérieur pour les sermonner mais se retint. Ginny esquissa un sourire en entendant son frère la défendre avec passion face à Ulrich.

\- « Bon, soupira Kenneth. Etienne est dans la salle 1. Nous allons nous charger de Rose Zeller pour le moment, en salle 4.

\- Bon choix, approuva Harry, diverti par les paris de ses collègues. Elle risque de ne pas beaucoup apprécier d'avoir été trahie par son petit ami.

\- Voyons Monsieur Potter, ricana Towler. Ne soufflez pas les bonnes idées à mon agent, vous savez bien qu'elle doit faire ses preuves.

\- Oups, toutes mes excuses. Un petit indice pour mon agent ? Par souci d'équité.

\- Jouer sur ses nerfs, peut-être ? Il m'avait l'air à cran, le pauvre. Il est tout de même dans nos locaux depuis hier soir. »

Helen leva les yeux au ciel : leurs deux « indices » étaient tellement évidents que c'en était ridicule. Ginny haussa les sourcils, amusée, et souhaita bonne chance à Harris avant de partir avec son patron.

\- « Chut, arrêta Roger en fixant les écrans. Ils entrent. Comment on va pouvoir suivre deux interrogatoires différents en même temps ?

\- Faites fonctionner votre cervelle et ouvrez bien vos esgourdes, Monsieur Davies, fit sèchement Funestar. J'ose espérer que mes employés seront capables de traiter deux sources d'informations en même temps, c'est le minimum pour intégrer mes services.

\- Oui, Monsieur… geignit Jena en faisant une grimace apeurée : elle ne se sentait pas du tout capable de suivre deux discussions simultanément.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, intervint Orla en traçant une ligne verticale sur une page blanche, notant « Chambers » à droite et « Zeller » à gauche. J'ai l'habitude de faire deux choses en même temps. Je dois absolument me concentrer sur les deux interrogatoires, je ne pourrais rien analyser avec de simples notes.

\- Ca ira pour vous, Poliakoff ? ricana Funestar.

\- Vous me prenez pour un bleu ? » grogna-t-il en réponse.

Ils se turent tous quand Potter se racla bruyamment la gorge en faisant trainer sa chaise sur le sol pour s'asseoir. Ils avaient oublié que les Aurors entendaient tout ce qu'ils disaient et Ginny et Helen avaient besoin de silence pour se concentrer. Etienne n'avait déjà pas attendu pour les inonder de questions colériques, se levant pour appuyer chaque mot. Les deux Aurors s'installèrent et attendirent que la diatribe cesse, ce qui énerva plus encore Chambers.

\- « Mais vous allez parler à la fin ?!

\- Vous avez fini ? dit tranquillement Ginny en jouant avec sa plume.

\- Pourquoi me retenez-vous ?! Et pourquoi aussi longtemps ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à part détester une famille de Mangemorts ?! Aux dernières nouvelles ce n'était pas un crime, loin de là !

\- Vous avez faim ? demanda Weasley.

\- Je veux rentrer chez moi !

\- Moi je meurs de faim.

\- Je suis d'accord, je vais aller chercher des viennoiseries, fit Harry en se massant l'estomac. Vous êtes sûr de ne rien vouloir, Monsieur Chambers ?

\- A quoi vous jouez ?!

\- Et si nous discutions un peu avant le retour de Monsieur Potter ? proposa Ginny en souriant pendant que Harry sortait de la pièce. Vous avez donc repris le commerce de Quidditch sur le Chemin de Traverse, à ce que j'ai entendu ? Comment avez-vous fait ? C'est un très bon filon, vous devez être riche à présent, non ?

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ? s'emporta Etienne, frappant sur la table en se levant violemment.

\- Rasseyez-vous, Monsieur Chambers, fit calmement mais fermement Ginny. Comportons-nous comme des adultes civilisés et parlez-moi de la façon dont vous êtes devenu propriétaire.

\- Elle réagit vite la petite, apprécia Hyde. Elle le traite comme un gamin, il va exploser le gosse. Et du côté de Towler, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

\- Un combat de silence, expliqua Kingsley. Ils veulent que ce soit le suspect qui commence à parler pour le diriger plus facilement. Seulement, Rose Zeller semble être tenace. Ils font mine de prendre des notes en attendant.

\- Elle les dévisage avec beaucoup de colère depuis le début, commenta Orla. Mademoiselle Harris, Monsieur Towler, faites attention : c'est une haineuse. Ce genre de personne déteste tout le monde avant de les apprécier petit à petit en apprenant à les connaître. Et avec vous, cela n'ira pas en s'arrangeant. Elle est également calme et patiente : elle est dangereuse.

\- Vous arrivez à suivre la conversation du côté Weasley ? interrogea Ulrich qui tentait vainement de comprendre ce qu'il se passait tout en écoutant la conversation dans l'observatoire.

\- Chambers explique comment il est devenu l'héritier de l'ancien propriétaire de la boutique de Quidditch, un vieil ami de sa grand-mère, raconta Stebbins en continuant de noter en écriture sténographique. Je me targue d'être un spécialiste des mots, alors je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que Chambers n'en est pas avare… Loin de là.

\- Il s'attarde beaucoup sur les détails insignifiants, c'est vrai, confirma Orla. Je crois qu'il pense ennuyer Ginny pour la faire craquer à son tour. Il ne se doute pas que c'est justement ça qu'elle veut : le faire parler sur le sujet voulu et le guider ensuite. Mais elle va sans doute attendre le retour de Monsieur Potter avant de le questionner plus en avant. Je crois que Chambers est un peu comme Smith : il aime parler de lui. Il n'a pas à chercher ses mots, il n'hésite pas. Ca coule tout seul, comme s'il en avait l'habitude. Un orgueilleux impulsif à tendances violentes. Je ne vois pas ce que Chang lui trouve… C'est une fille douce je crois me souvenir. »

Un court silence plana dans l'observatoire. Tous pensaient la même chose mais se sermonnaient. Ils ne devaient pas tirer de conclusions hâtives. Une telle description de couple laissait facilement imaginer à des violences conjugales. Cependant, ils n'en savaient rien du tout. De plus, ils poussaient volontairement Etienne dans ses retranchements. Et puis il n'était peut-être pas le même avec sa petite amie ? Ils devaient les voir ensemble avant de juger, mais Kingsley garda en tête une future vérification discrète pour être plus tranquille… Ils manquèrent de sursauter quand ils entendirent enfin la voix de Rose.

\- « Vous avez fini de noter ? demanda Zeller à Kenneth et Helen avec beaucoup de venin.

\- Pardon ? fit distraitement Helen. Oh, oui, oui. Une petite seconde…

\- A titre informatif : vous avez le droit de me retenir sans raison ? Ou si jamais il y en a une, de ne pas me dire laquelle ?

\- Oui, tout à fait, répondit Harris. Pourquoi, vous aviez autre chose de prévu ?

\- Oh, le boulot. Rien de bien important.

\- Vous faites quoi au fait ? s'intéressa Helen en levant enfin le nez de ses parchemins.

\- Infirmage à Saint Mangouste. Mais les malades peuvent attendre, n'est-ce pas ? Nous avions justement une opération ce matin.

\- Et bien ils trouveront quelqu'un pour vous remplacer. Votre travail vous plait ?

\- Quand je peux m'y rendre, oui. Est-ce qu'ils savent que vous me retenez contre mon grès ou ils vont me virer pour absence non signalée ?

\- On vous donnera un mot pour justifier votre absence, sourit sournoisement Helen.

\- Est-ce que c'est une technique apprise à l'école des Aurors que de traiter les suspects comme des enfants ? soupira Astoria depuis l'observatoire.

\- Faut dire qu'elle lui a tendu la perche, ricana Ulrich. Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre où tout cela va nous mener.

\- Elles non plus, souffla Shacklebolt. Les deux. Elles attendent une brèche, ça peut durer longtemps. C'est une méthode classique pour les juniors, ça leur permet de tâter le terrain à la fois pour savoir à qui ils ont affaire, mais également pour se connaître soi-même. En tant que débutants, ils n'ont pas trouvé leur propre « style » pour mener des interrogatoires. Alors passer à l'offensive est risqué s'ils ne maîtrisent pas parfaitement leur technique. Il y aurait beaucoup plus de chance qu'ils échouent. Tandis que là, en y allant doucement, en avançant pas à pas, ils gardent le contrôle.

\- Ca m'a l'air bien compliqué… fit Roger, les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est de la manipulation, rétorqua Astoria. Vous devriez embaucher plus de Serpentards, on est doués à ce jeu-là.

\- Quand je vous disais que tout le monde finit par devenir Serpentard pour réussir, sourit Funestar. Towler et Potter en sont les preuves vivantes. Voyons comment se passe la transformation pour Harris et Weasley. »

Harry entra dans l'observatoire, faisant voler des gobelets de café et de thé au milieu de croissants et chocolatines encore chauds. Il avait fait un achat de masse pour toute l'équipe dans un café moldu au coin de la rue. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, demandant comment Ginny s'en sortait. Il avait adoré la façon dont elle avait commencé l'interrogatoire, il espérait que cela s'était tout aussi bien passé en son absence. C'était le cas, mais n'avait pas avancé à grand-chose : elle le questionnait toujours sur sa vie privée. En ce moment, il était question de sa relation avec Cho Chang. Harry se dépêcha de poser ses achats pour ne prendre que sa part et celle de Ginny afin de retourner le plus vite possible dans la salle : il savait que sa présence pouvait être d'une grande utilité sur ce sujet.

\- « Et voilà ! fit joyeusement Potter en entrant. On va enfin pouvoir se remplir le ventre, Ginny !

\- Oh super ! Merci Harry ! Etienne… Je peux t'appeler Etienne, après tout nous sommes d'anciens camarades de classe, demanda-t-elle avant de continuer sans attendre de réponse. Oui, donc, Etienne était justement en train de me parler de sa petite amie. Tu sais, ton ex.

\- Tu veux parler de Cho ? s'intéressa-t-il, faussement surpris par l'information. Parce qu'à part toi, je ne vois pas d'autres ex.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle pleurait beaucoup ?

\- C'était une période difficile pour elle, intervint Chambers en grinçant des dents.

\- Oui c'est vrai, fit Ginny d'un air désolé. Elle avait des ennuis avec la Brigade Inquisitoriale en 1995, qui faisait pression sur elle et sur sa meilleure amie, Marietta Edgecombe. Cela vient de là sa haine envers Draco Malfoy ? Vu qu'il en était le chef… »

L'attention dans l'observatoire fût soudain accrue. Ca y était, Ginny attaquait. Ils pouvaient voir Harry se redresser très légèrement, à l'affut du moindre problème pour intervenir. Seuls ceux qui le connaissent bien pouvaient distinguer cette réaction. Etienne Chambers prit une expression ahurie. Puis sembla suspicieux…

\- « Qu'est-ce que Cho a à voir avec votre enquête ? demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux. Elle n'a aucun lien avec Malfoy.

\- Les sentiments de chacun envers lui est important pour nous, sourit la rousse. Mais rassurez-vous, nous n'en sommes pas à l'inculper : c'est vous qui êtes ici, pas elle.

\- Alors je suis un suspect pour vous ?! Pourquoi ? Parce que Cho est ma petite amie et qu'elle déteste cet enfoiré ?!

\- Vous aussi il me semble, vous venez de le prouver une nouvelle fois. Sans compter que vous l'avez également précisé quand Monsieur Potter et Mademoiselle Greengrass vous ont interrogé chez votre grand-mère. A ce moment-là, vous avez même avoué être allé jusqu'au Manoir Malfoy avec, je cite : « quelques amis ».

\- Nous y voilà ! rit jaune Chambers. Vous me demandez de dénoncer mes amis ! Et bien non ! Vous pouvez toujours courir !

\- Zacharias Smith avait un tout autre avis, bouda Ginny alors qu'Etienne pâlissait brusquement. Il nous a déjà donné tous les renseignements que nous voulons. Ce n'est donc pas pour ça que vous êtes ici. Nous savons donc avec certitude que Mademoiselle Chang était avec vous chez les Malfoy.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Jena dans l'observatoire. C'est du bluff ? Pourquoi faire ?

\- Chut, murmura Ulrich. Elle fait monter la pression. Tais-toi, ça devient intéressant.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il s'agit d'une violation de domicile ? continua Ginny, imperturbable. Manifestation illégale, menaces, insultes, dégradation de biens d'autrui… Cela commence à faire beaucoup. Nous avons donc de quoi vous amener devant les tribunaux tous les deux, et nous avons un témoin qui a passé un accord avec nous : il bénéficie de l'immunité en échange de son témoignage.

\- Et merde ! s'exclamèrent Kingsley et Hyde pendant que Harry fermait les yeux en se mordant les lèvres.

\- C'est légal ça ? demanda Etienne Chambers.

\- Tout à fait. Pour résumer, nous avons contre vous et votre petite amie, vos opinions et vos actes répréhensibles. Si nous sommes ici, c'est uniquement parce que cela pourrait aller bien plus loin. Vous êtes sans doute au courant des derniers événements, vous avez même manifesté votre enthousiasme à ce sujet. Tout cela joue contre vous et fait de vous un suspect crédible : vous n'avez aucun alibi pour les meurtres et vous avez même un lien avec le moldu sans-abri mort à Walworth.

\- Quel rapport avec le SDF ?

\- Nous ne pouvons pas vous en parler, seulement vous signifier que les deux affaires sont liées. Vous comprenez donc à quel point votre situation est… comment dire… « périlleuse » ? Sans compter que nos collègues sont justement en train d'interroger votre petite amie pour déterminer si elle est votre complice ou non.

\- Laissez Cho tranquille ! s'emporta Etienne en se levant de son siège. Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça !

\- Etes-vous en train d'avouer ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! cria-t-il en tapant sur la table.

\- Rasseyez-vous, je vous prie, intervint Harry en se massant les tempes alors que Ginny était un peu perturbée par son intervention et la réaction des deux directeurs un peu plus tôt.

\- Voilà donc la signature de Ginny Weasley ? demanda Astoria dans l'observatoire. Attaquer, mentir et menacer les proches ?

\- Une technique comme une autre, répondit Kingsley en haussant les épaules. J'ai vu bien pire et cela reste légal. Elle le met au pied du mur pour le faire parler, lui sous-entendant que c'est dans son intérêt et celui de sa copine. Je trouve ça tout à fait acceptable et sans aucune sournoiserie. Cela a l'air de fonctionner mais ce ne sera pas le cas à chaque fois.

\- C'est un peu léger, oui, confirma Hyde. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait encore trouvé sa signature, mais ce n'est que sa première fois alors c'est plutôt normal. Ce n'est pas ça le plus grave…

\- Oui, confirma son collègue Auror. Je m'attends au pire… »

Finalement, les craintes des deux directeurs furent inutiles : Etienne se mettait à table pour dire tout ce qu'il savait. Mais ils n'étaient pas si contents que cela. Ginny avait pris le risque que le suspect demande également un contrat d'immunité, puisqu'il avait appris cela légal. Elle avait joué avec le feu. Cela aurait nettement pu compliquer les choses, car il était hors de question qu'ils en proposent un autre alors qu'ils avaient les informations nécessaires pour faire parler les autres suspects. Ils l'expliquèrent aux Langues-de-Plomb qui n'avaient pas tout de suite compris le danger que cela aurait pu représenter. Ils espéraient que Helen ne ferait pas de même.

Dans la salle 4, Rose Zeller continuait à lancer des piques aux Aurors sur le fait qu'ils la retenaient alors qu'elle devrait travailler à l'hôpital pour sauver des vies. Helen répondait à chacune de ses accusations déguisées en souriant. Le sujet principal n'était pas encore abordé et Rose ne semblait pas vouloir y venir. Harris faisait preuve d'une patience à toutes épreuves tandis que Zeller était de plus en plus hargneuse. Cela n'allait donc pas durer indéfiniment, mais l'attente était énervante pour tous.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Ginny revenaient dans l'observatoire. La rousse avait un air coupable : son supérieur venait de lui faire la leçon sur sa technique trop aventureuse. Heureusement, ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient et Etienne Chambers avait été transféré dans une cellule du Ministère en attente de son jugement pour ses interventions illégales au Manoir Malfoy. En résumé, Cho était son seul alibi pour les meurtres, sauf celui de Lucius lors duquel il travaillait seul dans son bureau. Les autres crimes s'étant déroulés de nuit, ils dormaient. Mais le témoignage de la petite amie ne pesait pas bien lourd, surtout quand celle-ci sommeillait à ce moment-là…

Cependant, ils n'avaient rien pour accuser Etienne d'être le Justicier. Et son caractère emporté ne correspondait pas du tout au profil du meurtrier, même s'il n'était pas aussi impulsif que Zacharias. Ils auraient voulu le coincer pour plus, mais Etienne n'avait rien eu de plus à avouer : il n'avait jamais eu de contact avec Draco autre qu'à Poudlard où ils ne se disaient même pas « bonjour ». Il avait avoué avoir écrit une lettre anonyme pleine de haine en 1998, peu de temps après la fin de la guerre, mais c'était tout. Il n'avait jamais revu Draco. Seulement entrevu à travers une fenêtre quand il se rendait au Manoir avec ses amis lors de leurs vandalismes.

Harry soupçonnait pourtant qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient : le lien entre toutes ces personnes. Il aurait pu mettre sa main au chaudron qu'il y avait là un secret à découvrir. Cela datait de Poudlard, il en était persuadé. Que des Serdaigles deviennent amis entre eux était normal, mais comment l'étaient-ils devenus avec des Poufsouffles ? Harry ne se souvenait pas du tout les avoir vus ensemble… Il trouvait cela louche. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu faire avouer Etienne sur ce sujet. Il se mordait les doigts de ne pas être intervenu, de ne pas avoir poussé Chambers plus loin encore. Il restait encore les autres suspects, et le Serdaigle n'était pas parti, ils pouvaient toujours le faire revenir en salle d'interrogatoire… Mais peut-être que Helen pourrait faire parler Rose si elle savait vers quoi se diriger.

\- « Mademoiselle Harris ! dit tout à coup Potter en se penchant vers les écrans à travers la table. Assez lambiné, attaquez maintenant ! Et demandez comment elle a connu Chambers, Goldstein, Corner et Boot.

\- Ils étaient amis à Poudlard, répondit Ulrich scepticisme.

\- Chambers, Goldstein, Corner et Boot oui, contra Harry. Mais Smith et Zeller ? Je ne me souviens pas du tout de tels liens. »

Cette évidence frappa Ulrich Vaisey comme un _Stupéfix_ , Astoria s'en décrocha la mâchoire et les deux Weasley écarquillèrent les yeux. Aucun des anciens collégiens de la même génération ne se souvenait effectivement de cette affiliation. Ils n'avaient jamais été ensemble, ne se croisaient que lors des repas dans la Grande Salle et ne se saluaient même pas. C'était effectivement une question à poser. L'attention des employés du Ministère s'accrue soudainement, surtout les directeurs qui avaient parfaitement noté la réaction de leurs subordonnés.

\- « Et donc, continuait Rose. Effectivement, quand je vais travailler les médicomages me demandent moi personnellement pour les assister. J'ai fait mes preuves, je suis une infirmage très compét…

\- Où avez-vous connu Chambers, Goldstein, Corner et Boot ? coupa Helen en regardant ses parchemins.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Où et quand êtes-vous devenue amie avec ces quatre Serdaigles ? Et votre petit ami, Zacharias Smith ? Je crois que c'était à Poudlard, mais à quelle occasion ? »

La réaction de Zeller témoignait de l'importance de la question : elle s'était figée et reculait lentement sur sa chaise. Elle déglutit, clairement mal à l'aise.

\- « Puis-je savoir comment vous avez appris ma mise en couple avec Zacharias ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec tout ça ?

\- Vous êtes au courant qu'il a tenté de violer Draco Malfoy il y a trois ans ? »

Visiblement non : Rose ouvrit largement la bouche. Elle bafouilla quelques temps, comme pour s'indigner de calomnies, mais se ravisa. Elle était incapable de parler, choquée par l'information. Une scène de ménage s'annonçait. C'était une petite victoire compte tenu du fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas poursuivre Zacharias pour son crime. S'ils avaient brisé leur couple, ils n'allaient sûrement pas s'apitoyer. Zeller se racla la gorge et repris la parole d'une voix tremblotante.

\- « C'est Malfoy qui vous a dit de telles horreurs ?

\- Non, c'est votre petit ami, répondit Helen. Nous l'avons interrogé un peu plus tôt, d'où votre présence ici.

\- Il vous a donné mon nom ?! s'exclama-t-elle avec une touche d'insécurité mêlée d'irritation. Et vous l'avez arrêté ?

\- Malheureusement non, soupira Helen. Mais vous n'avez pas à savoir pourquoi.

\- Elle a entendu nos critiques sur ce qu'a fait Weasley, sourit Kingsley pendant que Ginny se ratatinait dans un coin. Sans cela, elle aurait parlé de l'immunité.

\- J'en suis certain, soupira Funestar. Faites attention Harris, vous avez bénéficié des leçons des autres mais ne serez pas épargnée pour autant.

\- Vous m'apprenez, continua Rose d'une main tremblante, ignorant les conversations depuis l'observatoire. Que mon petit ami a tenté de violer un homme alors qu'il était déjà avec moi, puis qu'il m'a dénoncé… et il ne craint aucune poursuite ?! Vous vous moquez de moi ?!

\- Il ne tient qu'à vous de réparer cette injustice en…

\- Vous savez qu'il a des faux papiers, des artefacts de magie noire et une seconde baguette magique ? Il a aussi écrit des tas et des tas de lettres injurieuses aux Malfoy ! Les trois !

\- Elle n'a pas attendu pour balancer Zacharias, s'étonna Ron.

\- Et vu son regard hargneux, elle ne va pas s'arrêter là, s'amusa Ulrich. Voyons voir où ça va nous mener. Peut-être qu'on va découvrir un moyen de faire payer ce salopard finalement.

\- Oui, nous savons, sourit Helen en réponse à Rose. Et nous ne pouvons pas l'attaquer pour ces motifs. Autre chose ?

\- Pourquoi l'avez-vous interrogé d'abord ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il était suspecté d'être votre « justicier » ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

\- Cela m'aiderait pour vous dire tout ce qu'il a fait de mal ! Je vous ai dit les pires. Bon, je ne savais pas pour le viol, mais…

\- La tentative, précisa Helen. Il y a eu coups et blessures également. S'est-il montré violent à d'autres occasions ?

\- Il peut se montrer revêche et emporté, mais je ne le savais pas capable de frapper quelqu'un, fit Rose sincèrement surprise. Ce n'est pas son genre. Quand il est en colère, il crie, gesticule ou s'en va en claquant la porte. Mais il ne tape jamais sur une table ou dans un mur… Alors des coups et blessures… et une tentative de viol ?! Pourquoi il vous a dit ça ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire… Il hait Malfoy de toutes ses forces, mais quand même ! Ca ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

\- Non, évidemment. C'est à vous de me donner des informations, pas à moi. C'est un interrogatoire, pas une discussion amicale autour d'un thé.

\- Alors posez-moi des questions ! s'insurgea Zeller. Je ne vois pas du tout ce que je pourrais dire pour vous aider !

\- Et bien vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma première question : où, quand et comment êtes-vous devenue amie avec les Serdaigles Chambers, Goldstein, Corner et Boot ?

\- A Poudlard, naturellement !

\- Votre réponse est incomplète. »

Rose souffla et s'adossa brusquement sur le dossier de sa chaise. Elle croisa les bras et bouda en jaugeant Harris et Towler. Elle n'avait visiblement pas envie d'en dire plus, même si c'était pour se venger de son futur ex petit-ami. L'information prenait de plus en plus de valeur au fil des secondes. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien retenir cette femme en quête de vengeance. Et pour quelle obscure raison Zacharias n'a-t-il pas vendu cette donnée en même temps que toutes les autres ? De son côté, Kingsley trouvait le silence de Helen de plus en plus énervant.

\- « Je n'ai pas envie de faire du tort à mes vrais amis, statua finalement Rose.

\- Nous pouvons vous retenir ici pour très longtemps, vous savez ? sourit Harris.

\- 24H si je me souviens bien.

\- Bravo Mademoiselle Zeller, vous connaissez vos droits, intervint tout à coup Kenneth.

\- Pas trop tôt, » grommela Funestar.

Helen tourna soudainement le visage vers son patron, interloquée par sa prise de parole. Le message était clair : elle n'avait pas bien travaillé. Elle baissa la tête, coupable. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle avait fait de mal, Zeller était sur le point de parler. Ou plutôt « elle en avait l'air »… Du côté de l'observatoire, c'était le soulagement. Tous s'étaient tendus de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de la conversation. Mais le son de la voix de Kenneth les avait soulagés. Il reprenait la main, ils allaient donc enfin avoir une réponse.

\- « Je ne suis pas sûr que l'hôpital apprécie beaucoup votre soudain congé d'une journée entière sans préavis, attaqua Towler. Je pourrais passer un coup de cheminette pour les prévenir que vous serez bientôt présente, tout en présentant les excuses du Ministère pour ce désagrément. Cependant, cela ne sera pas le cas si nous vous retenons jusqu'à demain matin. Je crois avoir compris que votre travail vous tient à cœur ?

\- C'est du chantage, maugréa Rose.

\- Qui est, malheureusement pour vous, tout à fait légal dans le cas présent. Vous savez peut-être que nous avons un « soit disant suspect » qui a été inculpé temporairement pour les meurtres : Monsieur Blaise Zabini. Sa suspicion a été établie sur… rien du tout. Il a clairement été démontré qu'il est une victime, et il n'a aucun mobile. Nous serions tous très heureux d'échanger vos places. Votre cellule vous attend si vous le voulez. Et pour ce type d'inculpation, il n'y a pas de limite de temps. Nous pouvons également ajouter obstruction à la justice, dégradation de biens privés, menaces, insultes, et j'en passe. Nous pouvons vous retenir ici pour très longtemps.

\- Ok. Je veux les mêmes protections que « Monsieur Smith ».

\- Avec tout ce qu'on a contre vous ? ricana Kenneth qui s'était attendu à cette demande. Il en est hors de question.

\- Pourquoi à lui et pas à moi ?! C'est de la discrimination ! Surtout que lui, c'est un vrai criminel !

\- Cela ne regarde que nous. Mais pour vous donner un petit indice et parce que je veux bien vous transmettre cette information : tout est une question de pouvoir, Mademoiselle. Quel moyen de pression avez-vous sur nous ?

\- Aucun, bafouilla-t-elle d'incompréhension avant d'avoir un éclair de génie. Oh non… Ne me dites pas que… Le salopard ! C'est parce qu'il est journaliste, c'est ça ?! Il vous a promis un article élogieux contre son témoignage ?!

\- Je ne vous répondrais pas, sourit malicieusement Kenneth. En revanche, j'attends votre réponse à vous. Suivant celle-ci, vous purgez une courte peine dans une petite cellule du Ministère ou des travaux d'intérêts généraux pour vos délits, cela dépendra du tribunal « Division du Banc de la Magie » qui traite le droit civil. Ou bien nous vous envoyons directement devant le Magenmagot pour meurtres. A vous de choisir : quelques mois de prison avec une amende, ou le baiser du Détraqueur ?

\- D'accord, d'accord ! J'ai parfaitement compris ! Voilà… En fait, j'ai rencontré ces personnes à un club secret. Eux et beaucoup d'autres élèves de Poudlard… »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Blaise se réveillait. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de s'être endormi et pourtant, il était allongé sur le canapé de la cellule avec une couverture sur lui. Son dernier souvenir était… était… En fait, c'était exactement la même chose depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il était assis, les yeux dans le vague, l'esprit blanc, et le temps passait sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir, ne pas penser, ne pas songer… Surtout pas. Seul l'endroit où il s'était assis avait changé. Ce devait être Theo ou Millicent qui l'avait bougé comme on déplace un meuble.

Il voulait se rendormir tout de suite. Il n'avait pas rêvé, pas cauchemardé. Il voulait retrouver cet état végétatif où rien ne pouvait se produire. Mais déjà, le visage de Millicent apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Trop tard pour l'état de légume. Elle n'allait pas le lâcher. Il l'entendait appeler Theo, puis les bruits de pas pressés prévisibles. Blaise ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir son air inquiet. Il allait le forcer à réagir, à penser, à bouger… Et il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Et voilà que Theo le secouait et l'appelait. Il lui ordonnait d'ouvrir les yeux, qu'il le savait éveillé et ne le lâcherait pas. Blaise ne voulait pas. De toutes ses forces. Il ne voulait pas penser à sa mère. A ce qu'il avait fait. Et voilà qu'il commençait déjà à le faire. Il démarrait lentement son réveil psychologique.

Theo refusait de le voir plonger à nouveau. Il l'avait laissé en paix une journée entière, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de continuer ou il prendrait le risque de le perdre. Ce n'était pas bon qu'il reste léthargique. Il ne lui demandait pas d'accepter et de dépasser sa douleur, mais au moins de la confronter. Sortir la tête de l'eau et s'accrocher à un bout de bois. Alors il le secoua jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux.

\- « Laisse-moi, grogna enfin Blaise d'une voix rauque.

\- Jamais ! Allez, redresse-toi ! Ils nous ont donné une bouilloire et du thé, j'en ai préparé un pour toi.

\- J'ai demandé des magazines, fit Millicent avec un sourire incertain. Et si on s'amusait à faire les tests et lire les horoscopes ? proposa-t-elle pour lui occuper l'esprit. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

\- « En quoi j'ai échoué ? demanda Helen en sortant de la salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Vous plaisantez j'espère, répondit froidement Kenneth. Je peux tolérer votre fiasco puisque cela était votre toute première confrontation avec un suspect en solo, mais que vous ne sachiez même pas la cause de votre défaite est insultant pour votre intelligence. Et je sais que vous êtes loin d'être stupide.

\- Vous faites quoi ? demanda Herulf Poliakoff en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. On vous attend.

\- Parfait, nous ferons un point tous ensemble sur vos performances, proposa Towler.

\- Non ! l'arrêta Helen, apeurée. S'il-vous-plaît, ne m'infligez pas ça en public.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Ginny Weasley aussi aura un compte-rendu détaillé. Si vous voulez devenir Inspecteur, vous serez obligée d'en passer par là. Et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière fois. Mais si vous rejetez cette promotion, alors…

\- Non ! Non… Très bien. Je suis prête pour la leçon.

\- Ca va, soupira Herulf qui se trouvait encore à la porte. On n'est pas des bourreaux non plus. Prenez ça comme des conseils afin de vous améliorer pour la prochaine fois. »

Il retourna dans l'observatoire en levant les yeux au ciel. Voilà pourquoi il aimait tant son indépendance et de n'avoir aucun subalterne : il n'avait pas à gérer les états d'âme des petits nouveaux manquants de confiance. Il lui tardait que cette affaire soit résolue pour pouvoir retourner à sa tranquillité. Harris et Towler entrèrent, la jeune fille plutôt timidement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa collègue rousse qui ne semblait pas rassurée non plus. Visiblement, Harry lui avait promis la même torture.

\- « Avant toute chose, je crois que Messieurs Towler et Potter voudraient revenir sur la performance de leurs poulains, s'amusa Kingsley en observant le teint pâle des deux jeunes femmes. Nous autres n'interviendront que s'ils nous le demandent. Je propose que nous commencions par Mademoiselle Weasley.

\- Bien, sourit Harry qui jubilait : il avait été soumis plus d'une fois à cet exercice et c'était la toute première fois qu'il pouvait le faire passer à d'autres. Ginny, à toi de commencer. D'après toi, qu'est-ce que tu as bien fait et mal fait ?

\- Et bien… hésita Ginny. J'ai parlé du contrat d'immunité.

\- Commence toujours par le positif.

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas trop…

\- Bon, soupira Harry, las. Il va falloir prendre confiance, Ginny. Tu dois être sûre de toi, assumer tes actes, les revendiquer tout autant qu'accepter tes erreurs. Ce n'est pas la première et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière. Le but de cet exercice est justement d'arriver à cela. Helen et toi allez devoir diriger une équipe d'agents d'investigation qui devront vous respecter. Vous devrez prendre la responsabilité de leurs erreurs et donc les limiter au maximum. Par conséquent, vous serez dans l'obligation de vous auto-évaluer, de toujours vous remettre en question pour faire les choses au mieux. Et vous chuterez immanquablement si vous ne faites que vous trouver des défauts : vous déprimerez, n'arriverez plus à travailler correctement… et je vous épargne la suite logique. Monsieur Towler, voulez-vous ajouter quelque chose ?

\- Seulement que nous sommes passés par là, vous et moi. Que nous ne nions pas faire des erreurs également.

\- Et que je vous ai personnellement réprimandé devant toute l'équipe il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, s'amusa Kingsley qui avait l'impression de se revoir à ses débuts. N'est-ce pas, Monsieur Towler ?

\- Oui, merci de le rappeler, directeur, admit Kenneth en serrant les dents. J'ajoute donc que vous allez devoir subir ce genre d'échec public à de très nombreuses reprises. Comme vous le savez, notre très cher directeur n'est pas du genre à nous épargner et ne va pas changer sa façon de faire pour des nouveaux. Loin de là.

\- Alors Ginny, reprit Harry en se retenant de rire. Je te repose la question : qu'as-tu fait de bien ?

\- De bien… réfléchit la rousse. J'ai réussi à faire parler le suspect ? Le but est atteint… Je ne vois pas trop... ce qu'il y a d'autre. Et pour le négatif… Et bien j'ai parlé de l'immunité et le suspect aurait facilement pu nous demander la même faveur.

\- Que nous aurions naturellement refusé, même si cela aurait compliqué la tâche, intervint Ron pour aider sa sœur. C'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé avec Harris et Towler : il a dû refuser franchement et fermement un privilège demandé par Rose, même si l'existence d'un contrat n'a pas été mentionnée. Parce que Helen a sous-entendu cette possibilité en disant que Zacharias ne pouvait pas être poursuivi pour ses crimes. Ils se sont donc retrouvés devant ce cas de figure, et Towler a du se montrer agressif pour lui faire oublier cette option. Cependant, il est vrai que l'utilisation d'un contrat d'immunité est très rare dans nos services sorciers, même si je crois cela plus fréquent chez les moldus. Par conséquent, nous n'aimons pas trop que des civils apprennent sa légalité, et donc il y a toujours une clause de silence dans ceux-ci. Mais bon, ce n'est pas non plus un secret d'état, ce n'est pas la première fuite alors… Oh pardon, je peux intervenir ?

\- Oui, allez-y, soupira Harry en se frottant les yeux, las que la jeune femme n'ait pas pu aller plus loin toute seule. Faites-vous plaisir.

\- Dans le positif, dit Damian Jennings. Je dirais que Ginny a trouvé sa signature. Ou du moins une ébauche de ce qu'elle pourrait devenir : l'attaque franche, directe et sans détour. Elle préfère dire la vérité qui lui sert, l'exagérant au point où cela pourrait être des mensonges. Je pense par exemple aux affirmations que l'un d'entre nous étions en train d'interroger Cho Chang alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Nous allons sans doute le faire, mais ce n'était pas encore le cas puisque Zacharias ne nous avait pas donné son nom, il y a quelques heures. Nous l'aurions simplement interrogé par rapport à ce qu'a dit Etienne. Mais maintenant qu'il y a en plus la dénonciation de Rose, c'est différent… Enfin bref ! Je pense juste que Ginny devrait apprendre à ne pas aller trop loin dans sa démarche de « franchise agressive ». Comme ne pas parler de nos façons de procéder ou ne pas donner des indications sur la loi qui nous dessert.

\- Je n'ai rien à ajouter, sourit Kingsley après quelques instants de silence. Ron et Damian ont parfaitement résumé ce que je pense également. Si personne n'a rien à ajouter, pouvons-nous passer à Mademoiselle Harris ?

\- Euh… balbutia Helen, ne s'attendant pas à intervenir si tôt. Alors je… En point positif… Il m'a semblé que la suspecte n'était pas loin de craquer ? Enfin, je veux dire… Elle était hésitante, et j'aurais eu besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour y arriver ?... Mais en négatif… Et bien Monsieur Towler est intervenu. Cela me semble un signe flagrant que j'ai échoué… La suspecte n'a pas avoué, elle hésitait encore…

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas rendu compte du problème de votre interrogatoire ? s'étonna Funestar.

\- Et bien… Je n'ai pas posé assez de questions ?

\- Allez-y, soupira Kenneth comme l'avait fait Harry un peu plus tôt. Dites-lui.

\- C'était horriblement long ! s'exclama Roger. On était tous à cran ! Il y avait de longs silences, des digressions, et je ne vous parle même pas de toutes les questions qu'a posé Zeller ! Il y avait des moments où on se demandait vraiment qui menait l'interrogatoire. Vous ne vous êtes pas affirmé, vous l'avez totalement laissé faire ! Encore, je veux bien que le très long silence du début soit voulu et fasse partie de la stratégie de base dans le manuel de l'apprenti Auror, mais une fois que la conversation a commencé ce n'est plus du tout nécessaire. Elle posait toutes les questions, vous lui avez laissé toutes les marges de manœuvres.

\- Merci, Monsieur Davies, réprimanda Kingsley. Je croyais que nous avions dit « le positif d'abord » ? Vous nous la descendez en flèche, sa prestation n'est pas si désastreuse que vous semblez le dire. Cependant, vous avez raison. Quelqu'un d'autre pour les compliments ?

\- Là aussi, une ébauche de signature, proposa Ron. Helen joue plutôt avec la douceur. Elle se présente comme amie et fait du copinage. Je dirais qu'à trop vouloir se présenter comme alliée, elle laisse le suspect prendre le dessus trop facilement. C'est une petite erreur de débutant qui se cherche. Un peu plus d'entraînement et il n'y aura plus aucun problème.

\- C'est une conclusion un peu hâtive, corrigea Kenneth. Mais je suis assez d'accord sur le fond. Nous avons donc le duo de base : le « gentil Auror » et le « méchant Auror ». Malgré tout, je pense que Mesdemoiselles Weasley et Harris ont besoin de beaucoup d'entraînements pour corriger leurs erreurs de novices. Rien de très grave, certes.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, sourit Kingsley. Et il me semble que les occasions ne vont pas manquer ! Nous avons la très très très longue liste de suspects donnés par Rose Zeller. Si ce n'est pas là un terrain d'exercices pour nos deux apprenties inspecteurs, je ne vois pas ce que c'est.

\- Une surcharge de suspects alors qu'hier nous n'en avions qu'un ? bailla Herulf qui ne se sentait pas concerné par cette partie là de l'enquête.

\- Pour les pessimistes, nous avons d'autres missions consistant à rester enfermer dans une pièce toute la journée, répondit Funestar. Et je m'inclue dans cette affirmation. Pour ma part, je vais retourner dès maintenant à mes recherches sur l' _Ignōtus_.

\- Potter, Weasley la sœur, Towler et Harris resteront ici pour les interrogatoires, poursuivit Shacklebolt. Orla et moi-même seront dans l'observatoire pour les aider. Les chaperonner pour ma part. Vous avez des propositions de « quêtes personnelles » ?

\- Je retourne à mes recherches sur le sang sorcier, soupira Poliakoff.

\- Je vais continuer l'enquête sur les sans-abris moldus, annonça Astoria. En recoupant tous les noms que nous avons, peut-être que quelque chose se dégagera ? J'aurais besoin d'un Auror avec moi : je suis une Langue-de-Plomb, ce n'est pas mon job d'enquêter.

\- Je viens, s'offrit Ron. J'ai toujours adoré les enquêtes dans le monde moldu.

\- J'imagine que Roger et moi retournons éplucher les héritages génétiques, dit Jena. Nos débats et nos idées opposées fonctionnent plutôt bien pour évaluer les propositions méritant de l'intérêt.

\- Je crois que vous êtes assez de six ici, affirma Gabriel Stebbins, clairement déprimé à la perspective de retourner aux archives. Je retourne sans doute aider Williamson à la paperasse…

\- Parfait, conclut Kingsley. Jennings ? Vaisey ? Une proposition ?

\- Il reste les recherches sur Draco et son ex mort, le docteur Khaoulani, soumit Damian, attiré par cette perspective alléchante. Il y a encore à découvrir.

\- Stebbins, sourit Funestar. Vous serez plus heureux si vous les accompagnez ?

\- Oui ! s'exclama-t-il en se jetant sur l'occasion de fuir l'Auror démotivé. J'aime la paperasse, mais je déteste Williamson ! Sans vouloir vous offenser, Monsieur Shacklebolt.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, il est effectivement devenu imbuvable depuis ma nomination. Je crois qu'un de nos Aurors revient de France aujourd'hui : il ira dépoussiérer les archives du Département à votre place. Il va vouloir retourner sur le continent, mais bon… tant pis. Juste une question : lequel d'entre vous connait le mieux les secrets de Poudlard ?

\- Harry Potter, répondirent les anciens élèves du collège. Vu toutes ses frasques de cette période, ricana Astoria. C'est lui, sans aucun doute. Sinon, Hermione Weasley : c'est la seule que je connaisse à avoir lu « _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ ».

\- Elle a déjà beaucoup de travail avec l' _Angelus_ et les analyses ADN, grimaça Funestar. C'est pas possible ! s'exclama-t-il ensuite. Elle ne fait même pas partie du Ministère ! Saint-Mangouste nous la « prête » très généreusement, et elle s'est déjà rendue indispensable ?

\- Bienvenue dans notre monde, Monsieur Funestar, ricana Harry. Avec Ron, c'est comme ça depuis nos 11 ans.

\- Et c'est censé me rassurer ?

\- Vaisey, interpella Shacklebolt. Il y a assez de deux personnes pour tout savoir de Malfoy et son moldu. Votre esprit retord de Serpentards sera plus utile à Poudlard pour enquêter sur ce fameux « Club Anti-Malfoy », dont beaucoup trop de monde à mon goût était membre. Cela ne fait que cinq ans depuis que Draco a quitté cette école, vu qu'il est parti à la fin de sa sixième année. Avec un peu de chance, ce club existe toujours. »

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 _ **« Guest »**_ _: Hélas, la réaction des sorciers face aux révélations du journal, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ^^'… Je vais tenter de faire ça, mais c'est pas gagné. Pour l'instant, je te laisse imaginer )_

 _Tu as raison : être contre l'idéologie Voldemort n'exclue pas forcément une fascination pour les Sangs-Purs. Mais quand « on » est pour cette idéologie, j'ai du mal à voir « on » apprécier les moldus puisque « on » veut forcément les éradiquer (ça fait partie de l'idéologie). J'ai du mal à penser qu'on puisse vouloir tuer des gens qu'on apprécie finalement… Par contre, être tiraillé par le fait qu'on n'aime pas une catégorie de personnes et être pourtant ami avec l'un ou plusieurs d'entre eux, oui. Mais dans ce cas-là, il y a conflit dans l'idéologie, mais ne concerne pas toutes les personnes, seulement celles connues et appréciées. L'individu contre la « race », jugé différent et qui pose la question : est-ce une exception ou non ? Si jugé comme exception, cela ne remet pas en cause l'idéologie et l'envie de tous les éliminer sauf lui. Si ce n'est pas le cas : changement de bord total. Par contre, on peut ne pas apprécier les moldus, et être fasciné par les Sangs-Purs, sans pour autant adhérer à l'idéologie Voldemort. Car il n'y a pas que ça : sangs-mêlés, nés-moldus, suprématie des sangs-purs, esclavagisme ou suppression des autres. C'est extrême, il y a différents dosages…_

 _C'est une hypothèse intéressante que celle du tueur voulant rappeler à Draco qui il est, ou plutôt devrait être, en déguisant son ex mort en SDF. Mais en fait, c'est beaucoup plus simple que ça._

 _Oh, très belle idée que le tueur soit un bâtard d'un Sang-Pur et qu'il veut se venger de ce dont il a été privé. Ce n'est pas ça, mais tu tiens le bon bout ! Il y a quelque chose là-dedans, une piste, que tu devrais garder à l'esprit. Mais attention : ne te focalise pas là-dessus non plus, car tu vas peut-être croire que c'est une certaine chose alors que c'était l'autre. Et cela peut te tromper en n'étant plus objective. )_

 _Oui, Orla et Kenneth sont allés voir le psychologue ^^. J'en parlerais quand les enquêtes sur le terrain reprendront. Petit à petit, quand on abordera le sujet._

 _Je prends note pour « l'Assassin Royal » ) Je le mets dans ma liste de livres à acheter._

 _ENCORE MERCI POUR TA REVIEW ET TA PARTICIPATION ACTIVE A L'ENQUÊTE ! C'est toujours super méga giga cool de voir que tu laisses un commentaire à chaque chapitre ! A chaque fois, j'actualise régulièrement pour savoir ce que tu m'as dit, ce que tu penses, quelles sont les nouvelles idées, hypothèses, etc. ^^ Très instructif ! Et très plaisant ^^ ! Je te dis donc A TRES BIENTOT INSPECTEUR GUEST ! Et MERCI ENCORE !_

* * *

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

 _Le dernier passage, l'évaluation de Ginny et Helen semble inutile… En fait, c'est carrément inutile ! Mais je tenais à le mettre quand même. Juste avant, j'ai appelé ma mère pour avoir des nouvelles, mais aussi pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait de la fanfic. Oui, je lui fais lire parce que j'ai confiance en ses conseils avisés. J'écris pour tester, expérimenter, et améliorer ma plume instinctive. Pour l'instant, je ne pense pas que ce soit une réussite, je me rends compte que le genre policier me rend encore plus « déviante » : je pars facilement dans tous les sens, et ce type de récit à besoin de beaucoup plus de structure. J'essaie de me fouetter un peu, d'où pourquoi je tente de changer ma façon de raconter en usant d'ellipse et expliquer après ce qu'il s'est passé petit à petit. D'où pourquoi je ne parle pas de tous les interrogatoires dans leur totalité en coupant au début ou à la fin. J'en ai déjà fait trop ici… C'est compliqué de changer de stratégie… Je me fais avoir par mon propre cerveau. Donc, je fais lire à ma mère qui en est… très loin -_-… en ce moment, elle doit en être au chapitre 5 sur les 15… Alors elle lira sans doute ce message dans 30 ans XD. Mais ses critiques m'aident toujours beaucoup, même si c'est pour très loin dans le récit. Et elle peut être assez dure…_

 _Là où je veux en venir, c'est que juste avant d'écrire le passage sur l'évaluation de Ginny et de Helen, elle m'a fait un très beau compliment au milieu de ses critiques. Elle m'a dit que j'écrivais bien mieux qu'un auteur qu'elle venait de lire, et que l'histoire était plus intéressante. Ca m'a beaucoup touché, même si je la soupçonne quand même de glisser un compliment pour ne pas me faire trop déprimer comme les autres fois… C'est pour cette raison que j'ai absolument tenue à faire ce passage. Il est très important dans une critique de noter positif comme négatif (avant ou après, on s'en moque). Il ne faut pas que ce soit que l'un ou que l'autre, il doit y avoir des deux. Que du positif : on a les chevilles qui enflent alors qu'on ne le mérite pas, du coup on stagne, on ne se remet pas en question, en donc il n'y a aucune évolution. Que du négatif : DEPRIME… Et personnellement, quand je déprime, je n'écris plus… Thèse, Anti-Thèse et Conclusion = Positif, Négatif et Comment Améliorer le Négatif. Je me fouette pour aller à l'essentiel… On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais si j'écrivais exactement tout ce que je veux et me passe par la tête, l'histoire ferait le double de ce qu'elle est… Mais je dois encore continuer, faire encore plus. Surtout en sachant la suite de l'histoire… Pour vous expliquer sans trop spoiler : cela va se dérouler en plusieurs MOIS… Donc, il va y avoir des ellipses temporelles de plus en plus longues ! Pas le choix, ou alors j'arriverais à une saga de 10.000 tomes et à pages… Et il en est hors de question ! Bref, ce passage-là me tenait à cœur, même s'il ne sert à rien. Je l'ai raccourci pas mal pour qu'il soit le plus court possible. J'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu ^^'…_

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _Une petite précision, je ne sais pas si j'ai été assez claire là-dessus et je me dis que ça prête à confusion. Dans le contrat d'immunité, ce qui est illégal est l'utilisation de magie pour obliger le signataire à respecter ses engagements. Ce n'est pas le contrat en lui-même. Je sais que ça se fait, ça s'appelle un accord pour que les policiers attrapent un plus gros poisson. Je crois que vous êtes au courant, on le voit assez dans les séries policières. Ce qui est aussi illégal, c'est qu'ils en ont profité pour lui faire signer accord et obligation qui n'ont rien à voir avec l'accord de base : ne pas dire ou écrire de mal sur le Ministère._

 _Vous vous souvenez que j'ai dit hésiter à faire retourner ce contrat contre les Aurors pour leur faire payer leur sournoiserie illégale ? Et bien voilà. Cela s'est retourné contre eux : ils ne peuvent pas attaquer Zacharias pour sa tentative de viol sur Draco. J'en parlerais peut-être plus tard pour expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ce n'est pas très important pour la suite de l'histoire donc… En fait, j'avais oublié que ce qu'avait fait Zacharias été prévu, c'était juste un peu plus loin dans le temps dans mon tableau chronologique. J'ai fait intervenir cet événement plus tôt que prévu finalement._

 _Autre chose par rapport à la loi : je me renseigne un peu pour savoir comment ça devrait se passer normalement. Ce qui est légal ou illégal, quels sont les condamnations et les amendes, les intitulés des accusations… En France et en Angleterre. Mais je tiens à préciser que je ne fais pas toujours ce qui se fait réellement dans notre monde moldu ! Les sorciers ont leurs propres lois et système judiciaire. La preuve : le Magenmagot._

 _Donc si jamais vous vous faites mettre en garde-à-vue par des flics, ne dites pas qu'ils ne peuvent pas vous retenir plus de 24H… C'est effectivement 24H mais :_ _«_ Si le crime ou le délit est puni d'au moins un an d'emprisonnement, cette mesure peut être prolongée de 24 heures maximum sur décision du magistrat. _» - copié collé du site de la police nationale française. Vos droits si cela vous arrive : faire prévenir un proche, l'employeur, ou les autorités consulaires le cas échéant « sous réserve des nécessités de l'enquête ». Être examiné par un médecin. Pour les auditions, vous pouvez garder le silence APRES avoir décliné votre identité. Et évidemment, être assisté d'un avocat (ce qui est préférable même si vous êtes innocent…). L'avocat, par exemple, je ne le fais pas intervenir dans l'histoire. Je considère que les suspects n'ont droit à un avocat ou un représentant légal (Dumbledore pour Harry dans le tome 5) que s'ils sont inculpés, selon la loi sorcière. Totalement inventé. Vous imaginez le temps que m'auraient pris les interrogatoires si j'avais fait venir un avocat ?! GALERE !_

 _Pour le Magenmagot, j'ai repensé au tome 5, où Harry passe devant ce tribunal pour avoir usé de magie devant un moldu. Pour les sorciers, cela doit être considéré comme un crime grave. C'est pour cette raison que je l'ai inclue comme étant la cour de justice compétente pour les crimes graves, comme le meurtre. Il y a quand même dans le jury les grands noms de la politique, et le juge n'est autre que le Ministre de la Magie lui-même. Je ne crois pas qu'il doit y avoir un tribunal plus important. Cependant, il est important de savoir que ce ne peut pas être le SEUL tribunal existant dans le monde de la magie… Il y en a FORCEMENT d'autres. Vous imaginez sinon ? Impossible de traiter toutes les audiences ! Et les grands noms de la politiques, de même que le Ministre de la Magie, ont un peu autre chose à foutre que de réfléchir si X a bien volé la poule de Y, à combien peut être évalué le préjudice, combien pour les indemnités… Ou si c'est Y qui a mal clôturé son poulailler, si la poule était bien sur le domaine de X, en quoi les intempéries ont joué là-dessus, etc. etc. Personnellement, je serais un peu comme le roi Arthur de Kaamelott : balancer des pièces de ma bourse personnelle pour qu'ils se cassent, et vite !_

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _Bouh, je crois que j'ai perdu plein de lecteurs -_-… On dirait que ma longue absence m'a fait du tort, snif. MERCI A TOUS LES PARTICIPANTS MALGRES TOUT ! C'est toujours un régal de vous lire ! J'espère (je prie) que vous soyez de plus en plus nombreux ! Même si vous n'avez pas d'idées à me donner, qu'importe ! Oui, bon, ok, je fais la promo pour les reviews et pas pour les hypothèses et j'aime pas ça -_-… J'arrête tout de suite. En tout cas, la liste des suspects s'allonge d'un GRAND COUP SEC ! Je ne vous ai même pas donné tous les noms puisqu'il y a déjà Rose Zeller, Anthony Goldstein, Etienne Chambers, Zacharias Smith, Michael Corner et Terry Boot à retenir. Et… leur fameux « Club Anti-Malfoy ». Voilà une information à ne pas négliger, hin hin. Il n'y a pas encore de quoi réfléchir, mais il y a de quoi anticiper !_

 **oooooooooooo**

 **A très bientôt mes bits chéris !**

 **Fantômes ou manifestants !**

 **Sortez-moi tout le jus de votre cerveau en ébullition, mes très chers inspecteurs !**

 **XXX**

 **Capitaine Ashu**


	16. Chap04-part3 --- Jeudi 9 MAI 2002

**TABLEAU RECAPITULATIF DISPONIBLE SUR MON PROFIL**

* * *

 **PERSONNAGES**

 **LES AURORS**

\- Harry Potter (21 ans / Gryffondor) = Inspecteur. A ce titre, il gère une équipe de deux Agents d'Investigation : Ron et Ginny Weasley. Cependant, il n'est pas le responsable de cette enquête et ne commande donc plus son équipe pour le moment. Anciennement fiancé à Ginny, il est en fait amoureux de Draco. Il est une cible du tueur qui semble le détester. L'assassin pense qu'il n'est pas digne d'être le héro qu'il est censé être, et cherche à prendre sa place. **Harry seconde Ginny Weasley pour les interrogatoires de masses des membres du club « Anti-Malfoy »**.

\- Kenneth Towler (24 ans / Gryffondor) = Inspecteur. Son équipe de deux Agents d'Investigation est composée de Helen Harris et Damian Jennings. Etant en charge de l'enquête, il commande à la fois son équipe et celle de Potter, mais aussi les Langues-de-Plomb et la psychomage. Mais pas les directeurs, naturellement. Si ceux-ci donnent un ordre, il doit obéir. Kenneth vit dans le monde moldu où il se sent plus à l'aise que le monde sorcier d'après guerre. Ancien Gryffondor de l'âge des jumeaux Weasley, il s'est distingué de ses collègues par un taux de réussite impressionnant pour son jeune âge. **Kenneth seconde Helen Harris pour les interrogatoires de masses des membres du club « Anti-Malfoy »**..

\- Ronald Weasley (22 ans / Gryffondor) = Agent d'Investigation dans l'équipe de Harry Potter. Il est marié à Hermione, anciennement Granger, et fait équipe avec sa sœur, Ginny. Il a un très grand respect pour la loi et est très fier de son métier. Il vit très mal le fait que son propre frère ait pu se rendre coupable de harcèlement et voyeurisme, il compte bien le trainer devant les tribunaux pour qu'il paie et se rende compte de la gravité de ses actes. **Rejoint Astoria Greengrass sur l'enquête des sans-abris moldus assassinés**.

\- Ginny Weasley (20 ans / Gryffondor) = Agent d'Investigation dans l'équipe de Harry Potter. Elle était fiancée à Harry avant de comprendre que cela n'avait aucun sens : il était amoureux d'un autre et finalement, elle n'était pas si amoureuse de lui que ça… Elle a vite retrouvé quelqu'un d'autre, mais nous ne savons pas encore qui. La culpabilité de Charlie la met très mal à l'aise, elle a surtout envie de lui donner des gifles pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits et se rende compte que ce qu'il a fait était mal. Mais c'est la réaction de sa famille qui lui fait le plus peur. Elle est reconnue comme très prometteuse et sera sans doute bientôt élevée au rang d'Inspecteur. **Ginny est secondée par Harry Potter pour les interrogatoires de masses des membres du club « Anti-Malfoy »**.

\- Helen Harris (23 ans / Gryffondor) = Agent d'Investigation dans l'équipe de Kenneth Towler. Elle aussi est considérée comme très prometteuse et risque d'être bientôt promue Inspecteur. Elle s'entend très bien avec Ginny. Elle est capable d'accomplir de très nombreuses tâches en peu de temps et donne toujours tout ce qu'elle a. **Helen est secondée par Kenneth Towler pour les interrogatoires de masses des membres du club « Anti-Malfoy »**.

\- Damian Jennings (22 ans / Gryffondor) = Agent d'Investigation dans l'équipe de Kenneth Towler. Certes efficace, il demeure cependant un peu trop crédule. Il est le plus récent Auror et manque cruellement d'expériences et d'initiatives. Il est plein de bonne volonté même s'il ne s'éloigne jamais de l'ordre de mission qu'on lui a donné. **Reprend l'enquête sur la vie de Draco avec Gabriel Stebbins**.

\- Kingsley Shacklebolt (66 ans / Gryffondor) = Héro de Guerre et Directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Il est le rival de Hyde Funestar, mais s'entend finalement très bien avec lui en période de crise. Ils forment un duo de choc. Il tente toujours de relativiser et est pragmatique. Il s'implique totalement dans l'enquête, conscient des conséquences désastreuses qu'elle pourrait engendrer sur le Gouvernement. Faisant le lien avec le Ministre de la Magie, il prend sur lui toutes les responsabilités et n'hésite pas à donner des ordres ou à faire la leçon à ses Aurors. Surtout à ses Inspecteurs, même si cela peut nuire à leur autorités auprès des Agents. Il considère que c'est à eux de se débrouiller pour gagner leurs respects. Cependant, il a une grande confiance en eux et a tendance à leur donner de nouvelles chances pour redresser la barre. Il est très aimé, ce qui motive ses troupes à ne jamais le décevoir. **Observe les interrogatoires de masses des membres du club « Anti-Malfoy » avec Orla Quirke**.

\- William Williamson (71 ans / Serdaigle) = Inspecteur. Il convoitait le poste de Directeur du Département pour terminer sa carrière en beauté et a très mal vécu la nomination de Kingsley, son collègue. Très bon inspecteur par le passé, il n'a plus aucune motivation et le fait sentir à tout le monde. Son seul désir est de partir à la retraite le plus vite possible. Il ne veut pas du tout travailler sur l'enquête mais a été mobilisé de force. **Il s'occupe de dépoussiérer les archives des Aurors et relire les manuels procéduraux pour les mettre à jour afin d'améliorer leur efficacité** , avec des agents Aurors.

 **LES LANGUES-DE-PLOMB**

\- Hyde Funestar (74 ans / Serpentard) = Directeur du Département des Mystères. Il est un spécialiste des recherches sur le temps. Il est l'un des inventeurs des Retourneurs de Temps. Il est le rival de Kingsley Shacklebolt, et déteste avouer qu'il l'apprécie et le respecte beaucoup. Il adore travailler avec lui, ils se complètent et sont très efficaces ensemble. Hyde a une tendance pessimiste : il est toujours en train de voir des catastrophes partout. Ainsi, il est sûr de prévoir des traitements de chocs pour régler tous les problèmes, même si cela n'est pas toujours le cas. Il fait également le lien avec le Ministre de la Magie qui est le seul devant lequel il s'aplatit. Très peu de personnes ont grâce à ses yeux, sauf les Serpentards pour qui il a un attachement tout particulier. Il se veut leur défenseur, surtout après la guerre. Il est également très intéressé par Harry Potter à qui il veut apprendre les rudiments des Langues-de-Plomb. Voler un disciple à Kingsley serait pour lui un pur bonheur. **Il se charge de découvrir ce qu'est l'** _ **Ignōtus**_ (la Magie Inconnue), s'enfermant dans son labo et criant sur tous ceux qui osent le déranger.

\- Herulf Poliakoff (25 ans / Durmstrang) = Maître-en-Plomb. Il s'agit d'un grade honorable et très particulier : il est au-dessus des Langues-de-Plomb et en-dessous du directeur, mais il n'a de compte à rendre à personne, il est totalement indépendant. Herulf vient de Bulgarie, diplômé de Durmstrang. Il est taciturne, solitaire, déteste les liens sociaux qu'on l'oblige à créer. Il aime montrer qu'il est le meilleur et ne supporte pas qu'on lui fasse la leçon. Il n'a aucune attache, adore sortir jusque tard le soir pour boire et ramener une fille chez lui. Il est aussi un grand fumeur, n'hésitant pas à enchaîner les cigarettes dès que possible, atteignant facilement les deux paquets par jour. Spécialiste de la magie noire, il connait un peu la magie rouge, liée au sang, qui lui est parfois associée. **Il a donc tout naturellement été chargé des recherches sur le sang sorcier**.

\- Astoria Greengrass (21 ans / Serpentard) = Langue-de-Plomb chargée de recherches. Elle ne décide pas de son sujet de recherches mais peut disposer d'une équipe de quelques chercheurs. Astoria est une très belle femme plantureuse qui en a parfaitement conscience. Elle adore manipuler les hommes et rendre les femmes jalouses, ce qui la faisait bien rire puisqu'en tant que lesbienne, elle ne risque pas d'être intéressée par un homme. Jouer le cliché de la greluche qui parle mode et joue de son physique sans rien avoir dans le crâne est un passe-temps. Au contraire, elle est très intelligente et surtout sournoise. En parfaite Serpentard, elle peut utiliser n'importe quoi pour embêter les autres, plus encore ceux qu'elle n'aime pas. Même si elle déteste Potter, elle est tout de même capable de rester professionnelle et de travailler en binôme avec lui efficacement. **Elle s'occupé de l'enquête des sans-abris égorgés avec Ron Weasley**.

\- Ulrich Vaisey (24 ans / Serpentard) = Langue-de-Plomb chargé de recherches. Lui aussi peut gérer une petite équipe de chercheurs pour étudier un sujet donné. Il est bien plus amer que sa collègue Astoria. Il aime les sarcasmes et les attaques verbales directes, n'hésitant pas à en user. Il en veut au monde entier sauf à ses compatriotes de galère : les Serpentards de la période de guerre. Leur réputation est si mauvaise, bien qu'ils n'aient rien fait du tout, qu'ils doivent se battre dix fois plus que les autres pour un emploi ou une promotion. Il plaint plus encore ses camarades un peu trop proches des Mangemorts, comme Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Theo et Millicent, qui auront beau faire des mains et des baguettes, ils n'arriveront jamais à trouver leur place. **Il part à Poudlard enquêter sur le club « Anti-Malfoy ».**

\- Roger Davies (25 ans / Serdaigle) = Langue-de-Plomb chef de projet. Il fait partie d'une équipe de chercheurs triés sur le volet pour savoir ce qu'i découvrir et chercher, puis pour répartir ces sujets aux différents chargés de recherches. Ancien Serdaigle, il n'a pas de préjugés sur les Gryffondors ni sur les Serpentards. Roger fait avant tout confiance à son intelligence et à son esprit critique. Sa philosophie est de toujours mettre en doute n'importe quelle théorie avant d'y croire. C'est un sceptique qui préfère penser au cheval quand il entend un galop plutôt qu'un zèbre. **Il fait des recherches sur les héritages génétiques magiques des familles sorcières** avec Jena.

\- Jena Faucett (23 ans / Serdaigle) = Langue-de-Plomb chercheuse. Elle fait partie de l'équipe d'Astoria pour les recherches sur un sujet donné. Jena n'a jamais été très ambitieuse, et faire un métier qui lui plait lui suffit amplement. Un peu naïve, elle demeure pourtant une jeune femme intelligente avec un bon esprit de déduction, considérée comme l'une des meilleures. Elle a juste tendance à se laisser porter par son imaginaire. Elle se dispute souvent avec Roger, son meilleur ami, à cause de cela. **Elle compulse les ouvrages sur les héritages magiques génétiques des familles sorcières** , avec Roger.

\- Gabriel Stebbins (23 ans / Poufsouffle) = Documentaliste. Gabriel ne se sent à l'aise qu'entouré de parchemins et de magie. Il est un fanatique de la syntaxe et du mot exact. Lorsqu'il s'agit de rédiger des rapports ou tout autre document à archiver, tous font appel à lui pour les corriger. Il est un peu l'intrus au milieu de tous les chercheurs et le ressent bien. Cependant, il adore son métier et le Département des Mystères, il ne changerait pour rien au monde. **Il reprend l'enquête sur la vie de Draco avec Damian Jennings**.

 **Les MEDICOMAGES**

\- Hermione Weasley (22 ans / Gryffondor) = Interne-mage. L'équivalent des internes pour les moldus, le dernier stade avant de devenir médicomage. Elle déteste son médicomage titulaire qui lui donne toujours les tâches ingrates. Les interne-mages sont affublés du sobriquet d'inter-mage : le petit nouveau que les médicomages se prêtent les uns aux autres pour les travaux ennuyeux. Cela l'horripile. Elle ne supporte pas qu'on ne donne pas sa chance aux jeunes. **Elle concentre toutes ses recherches sur l'** _ **Angelus**_.

\- Orla Quirke (18 ans / Serdaigle) = Etudiante en Psychomagie. Elle a été recrutée directement sur les bancs de l'école par Ron, conseillée par Hermione. Elle est déjà réputée pour préparer une révolution dans le domaine de la Psychomagie, encore balbutiante. Plusieurs hautes récompenses n'attendent que son diplôme pour lui être offertes. Cependant, toujours en première année, elle manque cruellement de confiance en elle. Elle a peur de cette enquête qui pourrait lui ouvrir de nombreuses portes, lui offrir un passionnant sujet d'étude, mais qui est bien plus importante qu'elle l'avait pensé. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le droit à l'erreur, des vies en dépendent, et peut-être même la survie Gouvernement actuel. Sans cela, Orla est une jeune femme fière et caractérielle. Elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, et n'aime pas recevoir des ordres. Elle suit Kenneth qui est devenu son responsable direct et qui la dirige. **Elle observe les interrogatoires de masses des membres du club « Anti-Malfoy » avec Kingsley Shacklebolt.**

 **Autres SORCIERS**

\- Draco Malfoy (21 ans / Serpentard) = Sans emploi. Il ne semble plus du tout le jeune homme qu'il était avant, même si une conversation avec Potter peut faire ressortir ses vieux démons. Le manque d'informations sur lui et l'incompréhension quant à sa vie ces quatre dernières années énerve profondément les enquêteurs. Il n'agit pas comme l'enfant orgueilleux qu'il était. Il s'occupe de ses parents jusqu'à jouer les elfes de maison dans l'ombre, a brisé sa baguette, s'est mis à la technologie moldue, s'est lié d'amitié avec les moldus du village le plus proche… Il voit toujours ses anciens amis d'école tous les samedis soirs, au Manoir puisqu'il ne peut plus utiliser de mode de transport sorcier. Mais il va aussi très souvent au village pour voir un petit-ami moldu. Et de temps en temps à Plymouth également, en voiture. Personne ne comprend son emploi du temps chargé. Il possède également des objets que personne n'a encore retrouvés. Il demeure un mystère, et les Aurors n'ont pas encore vraiment pu l'interroger : il était d'abord trop choqué et fragilisé pour subir un interrogatoire, puis maintenant **il est plongé dans le coma. Il va devenir soit Cracmol, soit Sang-Mêlé, et il aura un handicap soit grave, soit important, soit durable, soit temporaire** … Personne ne le sait encore. Ils attendent tous son réveil pour commencer une rééducation afin de diminuer les effets secondaires.

\- Blaise Zabini (22 ans / Serpentard) = Etudiant par correspondance en droit moldu. Il veut devenir procureur spécialisé en crimes sexuels, mais n'a pas voulu expliquer son choix de carrière très précis. Sans doute à cause d'un traumatisme quelconque. Il est très lié à Draco qui est son meilleur ami. Blaise et sa mère se faisaient beaucoup de soucis pour le blond et Narcissa. Ils ont été profondément choqués de la mort des parents de Draco et l'ont accueilli chez eux sans poser de questions. Tous ce qu'ils voulaient était son bien-être. Le tueur a manipulé Blaise pour qu'il tue sa propre mère juste après avoir sauvagement agressé Draco sous leur toit. Blaise ne s'en est toujours pas remis. **Les Aurors ont été obligés de l'enfermer au Ministère pour le meurtre Dahlia** , même s'ils le savent non coupable. Pour l'opinion publique, qu'ils aient au moins un suspect en cellule afin de sauver les apparences. Les Aurors ont au moins fait en sorte qu'il ait tout le confort possible.

\- Pansy Nott (22 ans / Serpentard) = Femme au foyer, épouse de Theodore. Elle voulait travailler mais s'est retrouvée face à des murs après la guerre. Elle est emplie de frustrations et ne croit plus qu'en ses amis. Pour eux, elle est prête à sortir les crocs. Particulièrement contre Potter qu'elle déteste de toutes ses forces. Elle est effondrée par les drames qui ont secoués ses deux amis depuis trois jours, sans que personne ne les prévienne. Elle en veut au monde entier et voudrait prendre Draco et Blaise sous son toit en refusant l'entrée à quiconque, surtout aux Aurors qui ont osé inculper Blaise. En attendant, elle prend son mal en patience et attend le réveil de son meilleur ami et la libération de Blaise. **Elle reste au chevet de Draco**.

\- Theodore Nott (21 ans / Serpentard) = Comptable pour petites boutiques sorcières, époux de Pansy. Il s'est battu pour obtenir cet emploi, mentant d'abord sur son identité pour suivre des cours par correspondance, puis bradant ses honoraires afin de devenir trop intéressant auprès des patrons de boutiques pour être ignoré. Il a réussi mais gagne très peu. Pansy ayant hérité d'un domaine, ils ont heureusement un endroit où loger mais s'endettent petit à petit toujours plus… Il est d'un naturel calme et posé, cherchant à prendre un problème après l'autre pour ne pas se perdre. Mais il ne sait pas comment gérer les catastrophes des derniers événements. Perdu, il n'arrive pas à calmer sa femme furieuse, ni même à gérer sa propre rage envers ceux qui n'ont pas su protéger leurs amis. Le fait qu'ils n'aient même pas été prévenus le scandalise. Le problème sur lequel il se concentre pour le moment est **d'arriver à soutenir Blaise. Il reste auprès de lui** avec Millicent, espérant pouvoir faire quelque chose.

\- Millicent Bulstrode (22 ans / Serpentard) = Etudiante en Commerce et Gestion dans une Université Moldue de Londres. Elle ne veut plus rien avoir affaire avec le monde sorcier, à part ses amis d'école. Elle déteste cordialement tout ce qui a trait à la magie, ayant vécu les pires années de sa vie à Poudlard et pendant la guerre. C'est terminé pour elle. Elle n'a plus que ses amis et sont travail acharné pour réussir. D'un caractère taciturne, elle ne se lie pas facilement avec les autres mais s'en moque totalement. En apprenant ce qu'il s'était passé, elle n'arrive pas à réagir. Puisque Draco est dans le coma et que Pansy est déjà auprès de lui, elle se dit qu'elle peut être plus utile avec son ami conscient. **Elle reste donc avec Blaise** et Theo dans la cellule du Ministère, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour l'aider.

\- Tiberius Ogden (78 ans / Serdaigle) = Ministre de la Magie. Anciennement membre du Magenmagot, il est un vieil homme sage et spécialiste en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Habituellement conciliant et bon enfant, il peut entrer dans une colère noire très facilement. En état de stress, il prend des décisions hâtives et se ferme à tous conseils. Il reste une personne pleine de bonnes volontés qui prend pour exemple Albus Dumbledore. Tiberius est un de ses fans, le considérant comme un très grand homme qui aurait du être Ministre à sa place s'il était encore en vie. **Il tient les rênes du Ministère, donnant carte blanche aux deux directeurs de Départements et se chargeant de la presse**.

\- Le Secrétaire d'Etat Sorcier = Identité inconnue. Il s'agit d'un statut politique juste en dessous de celui de Ministre de la Magie, une sorte de conseiller. Il ne porte pas les Malfoy dans son cœur. Peut-être a-t-il été la cible d'un chantage de Lucius Malfoy pour lui éviter Azkaban. **Il est avec le Ministre pour l'aider**.

 **Les SUSPECTS**

\- Charlie Weasley (29 ans / Gryffondor) = Eleveur de Dragons dans la Réserve de Dragons de Roumanie. Il a été le tout premier suspect dans l'affaire suite à un témoignage de Narcissa Malfoy. Elle annonçait avoir trouvé une correspondance unilatérale et scabreuse de Charlie pour Draco, et de ne pas comprendre pourquoi son fils gardait ses lettres et brûlait les autres. Elle les a détruites, mais les Aurors soupçonnent la réception d'autres lettres après cet événement, mais n'ont pas trouvé leur cachette. Charlie semble passionnément amoureux de Draco et le harcèle de lettres détaillées à teneur pornographique. Il vit dans son monde teinté de folie, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il est coupable de délits. Allant même jusqu'à l'avouer à sa sœur, un Auror, preuve qu'il ne réalise pas la gravité de ses actes. Il pourrait faire un coupable idéal s'il n'était pas en Roumanie au moment des faits, alibi indiscutable. Malgré tout, le tueur semble prendre un malin plaisir à laisser des indices pointant vers Charlie. Il a été conclu que l'assassin voulait surtout mettre en lumière le comportement douteux du membre de la célèbre et héroïque famille Weasley, ternissant la réputation de celle-ci. L'existence de l'Angelus semble en partie expliquer la folie du roux. **Charlie est toujours en Roumanie**.

\- Zacharias Smith (21 ans / Poufsouffle) = Journaliste pour la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Petit ami de Rose Zeller. Membre du club « Anti-Malfoy ». Il ne se fait pas facilement des amis. Imbu de sa personne, il est d'un égoïsme à toutes épreuves et très arrogant. Il a trouvé le métier parfait, dans la droite lignée de Rita Skeeter, pour embêter les autres tout en faisant valoir son opinion au mépris de la vérité. Le tout en se protégeant derrière la Liberté d'Expression et de la Presse. Il n'a pas peur de dire ce qu'il pense, et n'a pas pour habitude de réfléchir aux conséquences. Ce qui l'a placé en tête de la liste des suspects : il louange le tueur, lui donnant volontiers son statut de Justicier, et déteste les Malfoy. De plus, il adopté le nom de John Smith dans des faux papiers d'identité pour ses enquêtes qu'il veut secrètes, même s'il ne s'agit pas de celui qui a acheté poignard et baskets moldus. **Il a signé un contrat d'immunité avec les Aurors**. Il ne peut pas être poursuivi pour les délits avoués et autres infractions en rapport avec l'enquête. Une clause qu'il n'a pas lu l'empêche de parler ou écrire au sujet du contrat et de l'interrogatoire, et également de dire ou écrire du mal du Ministère, ce qui est plutôt gênant pour son métier. De façon tout à fait illégale, les Aurors ont inséré un sortilège sur le contrat qui oblige Zacharias à respecter ses engagements. **Il a été libéré après avoir avoué beaucoup de délits et crimes, dont une tentative de viol sur Draco. Mais les Aurors ne peuvent rien contre lui à cause de son contrat**.

\- Etienne Chambers (24 ans / Serdaigle) = Propriétaire de la boutique de Quidditch sur le Chemin de Traverse. Petit ami de Cho Chang. Membre du club « Anti-Malfoy ». Lorsqu'il a été questionné chez sa grand-mère, il n'a pas eu peur d'avouer détester Draco Malfoy. Et puisqu'il n'avait aucun alibi, il a directement été envoyé au Ministère pour y être interrogé. **Il est emprisonné au Ministère en attente de son jugement**.

\- Rose Zeller (17 ans / Poufsouffle) = Dernière année à Poudlard. Petite amie de Zacharias. Membre du club « Anti-Malfoy ». C'est elle qui craque la première, blessée que son petit ami l'ait dénoncé, et qui mentionne l'existence de ce club avec de nombreux autres suspects. **Elle est emprisonnée en attente de son jugement** pour tous les délits envers Malfoy qu'elle a commis.

\- Cho Chang (23 ans / Serdaigle) = Employée de la boutique de Quidditch sur le Chemin de Traverse. Petite amie d'Etienne Chambers. Membre du club « Anti-Malfoy ».

\- Nigel Wolpert (20 ans / Gryffondor) = Assistant vétérinaire moldu. Il habite à Walworth et n'aime pas Draco, mais jure n'avoir jamais été au Manoir ou d'avoir envoyé des lettres de menaces. Ses empreintes ne correspondent pas non plus à celle du tueur. Il est mis dans la liste des suspects au cas où, mais Harry et Astoria ne croient pas en sa possible culpabilité.

 **Les MOLDUS**

\- Leigh Valentyne (34 ans) = Commissaire de Police à New Scotland Yard. Il a un petit frère Né-Moldu, c'est de cette façon qu'il a été au courant de l'existence du monde de la magie. Il ne se souvient jamais des noms et des détails, ne s'intéressant pas beaucoup à cet univers. Le Ministère a profité de son métier dans la police et de sa connaissance des sorciers pour le faire rapidement évoluer dans la hiérarchie. Ainsi, il peut se montrer utile pour les enquêtes des Aurors ayant un rapport avec les moldus. Mais Leigh déteste voir venir les Aurors, surtout sur son lieu de travail. Il est déjà suffisamment suspect auprès de ses collègues pour ses promotions à répétition, il ne veut pas en rajouter avec la visite d'inconnus étranges. Il vit mal l'intrusion de Harry et Astoria, et surtout les autorisations venant directement du Premier Ministre pour une enquête concernant uniquement des sans-abris : il a peur des conséquences quand tout sera terminé, ses supérieurs le tiennent déjà à l'œil. Malgré tout, il finit par apprécier un peu l'aide des deux sorciers, commençant à s'intéresser un peu à leur monde. **Il demeure le responsable de l'affaire des sans-abris côté moldu, et doit s'occuper de toute inquiétude ou suspicion des moldus tout en tenant éloigner le reste de la police**.

\- Lawrence Khaoulani (28 ans) = Chirurgien cardiaque au Derriford Hospital, à Plymouth. Il était le petit ami de Draco, allant régulièrement le voir au village de Cornouailles. La libraire dit « tous les midis », mais les Aurors en doute au vu du temps de trajet et de l'emploi du temps d'un chirurgien… Ils ne savent pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient ensemble. Ils se sont rencontrés à travers un site de rencontres pour homosexuels, « Gaydar ». Lawrence a imprimé toutes les données sur Draco, qui se faisait alors appeler « Morgan Drake », et avait une photo moldue de lui, sans doute prise lors d'une de leurs rencontres. Orla a déduit de leurs premiers échanges que Lawrence était une personne superficielle ne s'intéressant à Draco que pour son physique et le fait qu'il aime faire la cuisine et danser. Il a tout de suite compris que Draco avait l'habitude d'échanges courtois et mondains, utilisant alors un vocabulaire soutenu. C'est Lawrence qui séduisait et non l'inverse. **Il a été retrouvé égorgé et déguisé en SDF à Londres, dans la Tamise, l'incluant étrangement dans l'affaire des sans-abris**. S'il y avait encore un doute sur le lien de cette affaire moldue et le tueur, il n'y en a plus.

\- Les habitants du Village de Cornouailles = **Ceux qui n'aiment pas Draco** = « le vieux ronchon du coin » (grand-père de Jackson) / Jason (homophobe) / William (le trouve snob) / Megan (faux-cul). **Ceux qui aiment bien Draco** = Jackson (plombier) / Simon / Wilma (parlent mode) / Catherine (amoureuse) / la libraire (un peu protectrice et conduisant souvent Draco alias Morgan à Plymouth)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

 _ **PART 3**_

 _Jeudi 9 MAI 2002_

C'était très bizarre… Il regardait autour de lui et… définitivement non. Il ne rêvait pas. Son lieu de travail ne ressemblait plus du tout à ce qu'il avait été quand il était parti. Cela ne faisait pourtant que deux semaines et pourtant, il avait l'étrange sensation qu'il avait manqué un épisode…

Que faisaient donc des Langues-de-Plomb en plein milieu du Bureau des Aurors ?! Depuis quand ils se parlaient sans se crier dessus ? Le monde ne tournait plus très rond… Il n'osait plus avancer, de peur d'être contaminé par un quelconque virus faisant apprécier les employés pédants du Département des Mystères. Vu toutes les crasses qu'ils lui avaient fait, il n'avait pas du tout envie de suivre la tendance en sympathisant. Alors il restait là, dans le couloir, à observer le défilé désorganisé de tout ce monde. Il se demandait si quelqu'un allait le remarquer ou si tout ceci n'était qu'un mirage.

Pourquoi avaient-ils tous l'air si affairé ? Même lors d'importantes enquêtes, il n'y avait jamais eu cette ambiance frénétique. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul à ne rien faire. Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait aucun glandeur. Et il y en avait toujours, habituellement. Il se passait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange…

\- « Neville ? »

Harry était sorti de l'observatoire pour demander à des agents d'aller chercher les très nombreux autres suspects, petit à petit. Il savait que Neville Londubat devait revenir aujourd'hui mais ne pensait pas que ce serait si tôt. Non seulement Harry était heureux du retour de son ami, mais en plus cela faisait de la main-d'œuvre de qualité supplémentaire. Une aubaine !

\- « Harry ! le salua Neville en souriant. Comment ça va, vieux ?

\- Aussi bien que tu peux l'imaginer : on galère. Et ce stage en France ? C'était bien ? Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas troqué le pudding contre les cuisses de grenouilles ?

\- Eurk, ça va pas, non ? Heureusement, ils ne m'ont pas fait goûter ces horreurs. Ils étaient tous très sympa, on a passé deux semaines fantastiques. Les autres ne reviennent que demain. Et vous ? J'ai l'impression qu'il y a du changement… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- Tu… Tu n'es pas au courant ? s'étonna Harry, perplexe. Tu n'as pas lu la Gazette ou entendu parler des meurtres depuis lundi ?

\- Des meurtres ?! s'exclama Neville, tombant des nus. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

\- « Tu ne peux décemment pas choisir « Le dévouement » ! s'emporta Theo.

\- Mais tu vas me foutre la paix ?! rougit de colère Millicent. Tu n'as pas à intervenir sur mes choix ! On répond chacun ce qu'on veut ! Alors « Pour parvenir à ses fins, rien de tel que… » je choisis le dévouement ! Un point final ! Et toi ?

\- « La stratégie », évidemment ! Depuis quand tu es devenue Poufsouffle ?

\- On peut être dévoué à une cause. Cela signifie simplement qu'on doit garder son objectif en tête et ne pas trop partir dans tous les sens. Et surtout de tout faire pour y arriver, s'y donner corps et âme.

\- C'est ça, oui. Un beau petit mélange Poufsouffle Gryffondor. Et toi, Blaise ? Ton choix ?

\- Je n'arrête pas de vous dire que je ne veux pas faire ces tests, soupira Zabini qui commençait à avoir une migraine.

\- Tu as déjà répondu à la première question, rétorqua Bulstrode. Tu ne peux plus te défiler, maintenant.

\- Très bien, très bien, grogna-t-il. Alors… « L'art de la dissimulation ».

\- Hein ? s'étonna Nott. Tu sais que c'est compris dans la stratégie, avec tout un tas d'autres techniques ? Alors pourquoi uniquement ça ?

\- Tu vas nous demander de justifier chacune de nos réponses ? gronda Millicent. Il a le droit de faire ce choix sans devoir en répondre !

\- Dissimuler équivaut à ne rien dire et ne pas intervenir, répondit tout de même Blaise. J'ai appris à ne pas me mêler des affaires des autres. Et si j'en suis là aujourd'hui, c'est bien parce que je n'ai pas respecté cette décision.

\- Tu es en train de dire que tu regrettes d'avoir voulu protéger Draco ? dit froidement Theo.

\- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, ma mère serait encore en vie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Elle était peut-être une cible du tueur, qu'importe où se trouvait Draco à ce moment-là. D'ailleurs, il était en train de se vider de son sang dans une ambulance, déjà dans le coma ! Ou bien penses-tu maintenant que tout est de la faute de Draco ?

\- Non, il n'y est pour rien. Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. C'est ma faute, à moi ! Je n'aurais jamais du insister pour qu'on héberge Draco ! Maman hésitait, elle savait que ça pouvait nous attirer des ennuis ! J'aurais du l'écouter. Le tueur voulait nous punir pour avoir voulu le protéger…

\- Et donc tu laisserais tomber Draco parce qu'il est en danger de mort ? soupira Millicent, sachant que son ami avait perdu tous ses repères et ne savait plus quoi penser. C'est ta nouvelle définition de l'amitié ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! ragea Blaise. J'aurais simplement du penser au danger que je faisais courir à ma mère avant de penser au bien-être de Draco ! Mais maintenant je n'ai plus aucun proche à perdre, à part vous. Alors un conseil : ne vous mêlez pas de cette histoire. Laissez-nous, Draco et moi. Il est hors de question qu'on vous perde, vous aussi. Restez loin et acceptez la protection des Aurors.

\- Et tu crois franchement qu'on va sagement t'obéir ? ricana Theo. On est grands, Blaise. Nous pouvons faire nos propres choix en ayant conscience du danger. Je te souhaite bonne chance si tu veux empêcher Pansy de vous couver comme une mère poule.

\- Nous avons survécu à Voldemort ! poursuivit Millicent, déterminée. Ce n'est pas un petit psychopathe de pacotille qui va nous faire peur. Ils nous menacent tout en se cachant : c'est un couard ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait planer la terreur sur toute l'Angleterre et tuait des dizaines de personnes tous les jours, lui se contente de quelques anciens Mangemorts et d'un mort par jour. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que les Aurors l'attrapent.

\- Tu compares l'incomparable, souffla Blaise. Les objectifs ne sont pas les mêmes. Je trouve que l'assassin se débrouille plutôt bien : il fait ce qu'il veut sans se faire prendre, même sous le nez des Aurors, et il ne laisse aucun indice. Je me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé grâce aux Oubliators. Il voulait que je me souvienne de tout, et pourtant je suis incapable de l'identifier… Il était devant moi, m'a jeté un _Imperium_ … Je me souviens parfaitement avoir égorgé ma propre mère ! »

Sa gorge se bloqua. Les souvenirs revenaient au galop. Sa mère qui dormait, assommée par une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Elle n'avait pas supporté que Draco ait été agressé sous son propre toit, dans la chambre juste à côté de celle de son fils. Il s'était agenouillé devant elle et l'avait regardé quelques instants… avant de…

Il se leva brusquement en renversant la table basse et se jeta contre un mur. Il allait recommencer quand Theo vint le ceinturer pour l'en empêcher. Blaise voulait oublier. Il voulait s'empêcher de penser. Si seulement les Oubliators avaient pu extraire ses souvenirs sans pour autant l'obliger à se rappeler. C'était une torture. Millicent ne savait pas comment réagir en les voyant se débattre. Elle se remit à respirer quand Blaise finit par s'effondrer en larmes. Elle se précipita alors vers eux pour enlacer son ami.

Quand il avait commencé à parler de ce dont il se rappelait, elle s'était doutée que cela allait mal finir. Rien que d'imaginer vivre ce qu'il avait vécu… son impuissance alors qu'il assassinait froidement sa propre mère d'un geste. Elle en frissonnait d'horreur. C'était une atrocité qu'elle ne souhaitait même pas à son pire ennemi. Le tueur faisait preuve d'un très haut degré de sadisme. Millicent n'était pas sûre d'être aussi raisonnable que Blaise si jamais elle avait à vivre une telle épreuve… Si cela lui était arrivé à elle, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir pardonner à Draco, aussi irrationnel que soit cette réaction.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ulrich ne pensait pas qu'il retournerait un jour à Poudlard. Il venait de transplaner devant les grilles et observait le château de loin. Ce lieu était propice aux souvenirs, bons et mauvais. Son arrivée, la magie des lieux, ses amis, les jeux, les sortilèges appris, le Quidditch… puis la guerre, la peur, le rejet des autres maisons, la Bataille Finale… Il aurait préféré être loin de cet endroit, les 1er et 2 Mai 1998. Cela avait été horrible. Et même s'il s'était battu du côté de Potter, il avait failli se prendre plusieurs sorts d'élèves du même camp parce qu'ils pensaient qu'il était un traitre… Heureusement, Astoria et lui se protégeaient mutuellement. Cette expérience les avait soudés.

Il ne savait pas comment il se sentait exactement. Heureux ou pas de revenir… S'il avait envie d'entrer ou non… Mais bon, il n'avait pas le choix : il avait une mission. Il posa une main sur le portail et poussa. Les grilles ne bougèrent pas. Comment faisait-on déjà pour entrer quand on était ni étudiant, ni professeur, et qu'on n'avait pas rendez-vous ?... Il n'allait tout de même pas repartir sans avoir posé un pied sur la propriété ! Devait-il envoyer un hibou ?... Ulrich sortit sa baguette magique et réfléchit à un sort… Il pensait attaquer le portail pour obliger la directrice à venir, mais choisit plutôt la méthode douce pour faire meilleure impression. Il jeta donc un _Spero Patronum._ Les volutes bleutées prirent la forme de sa hyène habituelle et gambada sur la longue route menant au château. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Herulf se retroussait les manches dans la minuscule pièce sans fenêtre de Saint-Mangouste. Aujourd'hui, il était en forme et il allait pouvoir travailler tout seul. Une vraie bénédiction ! Il allait lire trois fois plus vite et analyser les informations instantanément. Herulf se sentait bien, il souriait malicieusement. Mais avant toute chose, il devait changer de pièce. Cet endroit était trop déprimant. Il miniaturisa tous les documents et les notes qu'ils avaient prises, puis sortit pour ouvrir toutes les portes de l'étage. Il cherchait un petit local, même taille que l'autre, mais avec une fenêtre au moins. Il avait besoin de vraie lumière. Les gens sursautaient quand il les dérangeait en plein travail et repartait sans refermer derrière lui. Finalement, il trouva son bonheur et poussa tous les meubles dans le couloir pour faire de la place. Herulf se moquait totalement de déranger, ce n'était pas son problème. Il étala tous les papiers par terre et s'installa à même le sol, dos contre mur. Puis, il s'attaqua au premier dossier de la pile des non-lus.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il le referma pour commencer à élaborer un schéma sur le mur avec sa baguette. Il traça des molécules et des runes complexes qu'il relia entre elles. A priori, l'impossibilité de la transfusion d'un sang sorcier à un autre sorcier n'était pas absolue. Mais il y avait des règles à ne surtout pas enfreindre pour que les deux sources de magie n'entrent pas en conflit et explosent, tuant le donneur et le receveur en même temps. La préparation prenait des heures entières, ce qui était infaisable lors de situations critiques. En revanche, de cette façon il n'y avait aucun risque de devenir Cracmol ou de perdre une bonne partie de sa magie : elle était conservée et revenait après quelques mois, intacte. Il y avait juste une longue période d'instabilité magique, le temps que la magie originelle reprenne ses droits contre la magie « invitée ». Mais c'était tout. Par contre, il fallait obligatoirement un donneur avec des liens de sang très proches, comme un frère ou un parent. Avec toutes ces contraintes, Draco n'avait eu aucune chance d'en bénéficier. Cependant, ses incantations de préparation sur le receveur avaient été la première piste des expériences clinico-magiques sur le sang, la magie et l'acceptation de celle-ci. Evidemment, cela avait été un cuisant échec. Poliakoff avait le compte-rendu sous ses yeux, cela avait été une catastrophe. Il y avait même eu des morts… Les scientifiques avaient vite abandonné les tests d'acceptation concernant un donneur sorcier ou moldu sans lien de parenté, pour préférer l'acceptation du sang neutre.

Mais Herulf connaissait un petit sort de magie noire qui n'avait pas été tenté. Il s'agissait de bloquer volontairement la magie, la contraindre à disparaître le temps que le patient se remette. Il ne devient pas un Cracmol, mais tout simplement un moldu. Cela ôte toute part sorcière, permettant alors au patient de recevoir les mêmes soins qu'un moldu. Il peut même recevoir le sang d'un moldu sans que cela ne l'affecte. Même un Sang-Pur ne deviendrait pas Sang-Mêlé, car après plusieurs mois il ne reste plus trace de cette hémoglobine étrangère : le liquide sanguin naturel d'un sorcier, même métamorphosé en moldu, demeure agressif. Il reprend vite le dessus et finit par éliminer chaque molécule intruse. Une fois fait, il suffit d'utiliser le contre-sort pour que le patient retrouve sa magie sans que rien n'ait changé.

Naturellement, la pratique était loin d'être aussi simple que la théorie. Il y avait un risque de rester moldu très important, ou de mourir sous le coup du sort de magie noire. De plus, cela n'avait évidemment jamais été tenté médicomagiquement, cette technique était illégale. Mais Herulf se demanda si ce n'était pas l'occasion de tester cette méthode sur Draco avant qu'il ne subisse trop les effets secondaires du choc magique, car cela allait être son plus gros problème. Seulement, il ne se voyait pas en faire la demande auprès des médicomages… Alors il sortit son tout nouveau téléphone portable. Il était temps de l'étrenner. Au bout du septième appel, on finit par lui répondre.

\- « Poliakoff ! hurla la voix de Funestar dans le combiné. Je ne pensais pas que vous, vous oseriez ! Vous êtes le mieux placé pour savoir que j'ai besoin de CALME et de TRANQUILITE ! Et…

\- J'ai une idée controversée, patron, coupa Herulf sans s'émouvoir le moins du monde.

\- Controversée ? s'intéressa tout à coup le directeur. Racontez-moi ça.

\- Je viens de me souvenir d'un sort de magie noire plutôt dangereux et complètement illégal qui transforme temporairement un sorcier en moldu. Ca pourrait aider le petit Malfoy avec son choc magique en cours. Mais il n'y a aucune assurance qu'il redevienne sorcier ou qu'il survive. Et puis je n'ai aucune garantie pour l'héritage génétique, avec les gènes actifs ou non, les molécules et l'ADN, tout ça… Avec ce sort, y aura plus rien.

\- Des antécédents ?

\- A l'époque où les parchemins étaient rares. Tout ce qu'on a sur le sujet sont des ouï-dire. Des récits racontés de bouche à oreille qui ont fini par être retranscrits des années plus tard. Il y a eu quelques fous qui ont testé sur eux-mêmes, il y en a toujours. Chance de réussite à 70%. C'est pas mal, y a possibilité. Un truc à creuser. Mais rien sur les gènes. Aucune garantie. Même pas que ça puisse marcher. C'est juste une piste.

\- Est-ce que c'est le type de sortilège connu uniquement des spécialistes comme toi ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Des chances pour que le tueur le connaisse ? Des textes qui trainent dans la nature, un livre qui en parle vaguement…

\- Ouais, je crois. Pas facile à trouver mais bon… Quel rapport ?

\- Aucune idée. Je me méfie maintenant. Est-ce que les médicomages ont vérifié que Draco possède toujours sa magie ?

\- Pourquoi le tueur l'aurait soumis à ce sortilège de magie noire ? C'est pas dans ses intérêts.

\- On sait pas ce qu'il veut, ce psycho. Va vérifier. Ensuite, tu en parles à Parkinson. Enfin, je veux dire la femme Nott. Elle est toujours avec lui, je crois. Tant que le gamin est dans le coma, elle et ses potes peuvent donner procuration aux décisions médicales puisqu'il n'a plus aucune famille. Ou alors c'est sa tante, Andromeda Tonks… Il faut que Draco soit réveillé pour la rééducation, donc ils n'ont pas besoin de leurs accords pour le moment. Mais si les gamins sont pour ta théorie, les médicomages auront du mal à leur ôter cette idée de la tête. Il suffira d'un appui venant du Ministère et tu auras le champ libre. Renseigne-toi quand même pour savoir qui peut donner procuration légalement. Par contre, avant il faudra vérifier que la femme Weasley a tout ce qu'il lui faut pour ses analyses ADN. Manquerait plus qu'on perde toute trace de ses gènes magiques héréditaires.

\- Ca servira plus à grand-chose s'il les perd, de toute façon.

\- Alors que cet _Angelus_ est peut-être le déclencheur de toute cette merde ? Je ne le permettrais pas. Tiens-moi au courant. Autre chose sur le sang qui pourrait m'être utile ?

\- Oui, une molécule super-magique. Si elle est actionnée, toute la magie du sorcier devient intraçable.

\- Me prend pas pour un con, couillon, ricana Funestar qui aimait bien l'humour « _foutage_ de gueule » de son employé. C'est bien, t'as des trucs pour aider le gosse, mais personnellement je m'en fous complètement. Il pourrait crever la gueule ouverte que ça ne m'émouvrait pas plus que ça. Le but de tes recherches est d'apprendre tout ce que le tueur pourrait savoir. Il faut qu'on ait les mêmes connaissances que lui, dans n'importe quel domaine que ce soit. Alors tu as intérêt à creuser très profond.

\- Je pourrais quand même faire une pause pour superviser la transformation en moldu de l'héritier Malfoy ? Non seulement ce serait très intéressant pour mes recherches, mais en plus c'est un événement à ne pas manquer. En saisis-tu toute la subtilité ? L'un des plus purs des Sangs-Purs d'Europe et ancien Mangemort, métamorphosé en moldu grâce à la magie noire que sa famille aime tant. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est assez drôle, je l'avoue. J'aimerais bien voir la tête qu'il fera quand il apprendra ce qu'il est devenu. Mais j'ai surtout l'impression que tout le monde veut se servir de lui pour faire avancer ses propres travaux.

\- Normal : les Sangs-Purs comme cobayes sont extrêmement rares, voir inexistants. Et lui, il est en danger de mort. Donc, on a juste à sortir la carte « c'est pour lui sauver la vie » afin de lui faire tout ce qu'on veut. Et en plus il est dans le coma, le pauvre chou. Il ne peut pas donner son consentement et n'a aucun parent pour surveiller ce qu'on lui fait. Comme c'est dommage. C'est du pain béni, ce gamin. Le Saint-Graal qu'on attendait tous. Je suis même surpris qu'aucun autre chercheur ne soit venu négocier un petit test en passant.

\- Peut-être qu'ils ont plus de sens moral que toi ou la femme Weasley ?

\- Des conneries, on est tous pareils. C'est trop difficile de lancer des tests pratiques, plus encore sur cobayes humains, pour s'embarrasser d'une stupide conscience. Même la Hermione l'a compris, bien qu'elle soit Gryffondor et donc de nature intègre. Elle est remontée dans mon estime.

\- Dis-lui et elle détruira les échantillons pour ne plus se sentir coupable.

\- J'emporterais mon opinion dans ma tombe.

\- Sérieusement, t'as rien trouvé d'autre ?

\- Je viens de commencer et j'ai déjà une idée. Je me trouve assez efficace comme ça. Donne-moi encore une heure et je t'envoie un rapport détaillé sur une super-molécule magique secrète que le tueur connait forcément et qui répondra à toutes nos questions.

\- C'est ça, oui. Je te prends au mot : si t'as rien à me dire de plus dans une heure, je baisse ton salaire de 10%.

\- Ca marche. A plus, patron. Si vous avez rien sur l' _Ignōtus_ dans une heure, je dis au Ministre qu'il est temps de vous envoyer à la retraite.

\- A dans une heure, blanc-bec. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hermione avait les oreilles qui sifflaient. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais ça l'empêchait de se concentrer. Elle était en train de relire tous ses ouvrages sur les Créatures Mythiques disparues, un recueil de légende ancienne ouverte devant elle. Elle devait trouver qui était l'Ange des mythes antiques, à l'origine de l' _Angelus_ , et pourquoi ces légendes avaient disparus. Elle était persuadée qu'en réalité, ces contes ne s'étaient pas éteints mais simplement transformés : au fil des siècles, le nom « Ange » avait permuté en une autre créature, alors qu'il s'agissait de la même. Elle devait donc découvrir quel était son nouveau nom. Elle avait seulement les informations sur l' _Angelus_ pour cela, et également que cette race avait de grande chance d'être éteinte, puisque ce gène était exceptionnellement rare. Mais il y avait trop de créatures pouvant correspondre à l'Ange, c'en était frustrant. Après plusieurs heures de travail, elle avait laborieusement établi une petite sélection des plus plausibles :

\- Les sirènes des lacs gelés : les plus nombreuses se trouvaient dans le lac Baïkal, en Russie. Quand la glace fondait, elles allaient hiberner dans des cavernes au plus profond des eaux. Entièrement blanches, elles nageaient très près de la couche de glace pour intriguer un passant un peu trop aventureux. Hypnotisé, il tentait de la suivre. Elle le guidait là où la surface était plus fragile. Et quand il tombait, elle l'entrainait tout au fond pour boire son sang. Elles étaient associées aux vampires pour cela. Les légendes racontaient qu'elles étaient le fruit d'une grande histoire d'amour tragique entre un vampire et une sirène, un peu à la Roméo et Juliette. A première vue, elles n'avaient rien à voir avec l'Ange, mais tous les récits s'accordaient à dire qu'elles n'avaient rien de cruel ou violent. Elles étaient plutôt décrites comme des êtres maudits par leurs origines, obligées de tuer pour protéger la magie blanche de l'Univers. Pourquoi ? Quel lien y avait-il entre ce type de magie et ces créatures ? Aucune idée. Quelques autres ouvrages expliquaient qu'elles faisaient tomber la neige en hiver, et que leur disparition était la source du réchauffement climatique. Hermione était perplexe… Mais plus intéressant, un mythe plus ancien et plus « crédible » racontait que leur malédiction était de séduire les randonneurs insouciants sans le vouloir. Ainsi, tous ceux qui passaient à proximité ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de s'aventurer sur le lac gelé pour les chercher, allant même jusqu'à percer la glace pour les rejoindre. Et ce, sans pour autant les apercevoir. Cela correspondait bien plus à l'Ange. C'était ce qui avait intrigué Hermione au point de mettre ces créatures dans sa liste de « possible Ange ».

\- Les banshees des plaines irlandaises : chaque banshee ayant un comportement et un rôle totalement différent suivant les pays. En règle générale, elles étaient investies d'une mission dont elles ne pouvaient se soustraire. Suivant leur espèce, ce pouvait être très variable : accompagner les mourants, mettre la vertu des humains à l'épreuve, rappeler les souvenirs des défunts, ou encore prédire la mort des plus hardis. Elles étaient intimement liées à la magie noire, mais ne cherchaient pas pour autant à faire le mal. Les banshees d'Irlande étaient des messagères de l'Au-delà. Elles transmettaient les mots des morts au travers de prophéties et divinations, uniquement si cela était important. On les reconnaissait au moment où elles partageaient leurs messages, car elles hurlaient et chantaient en même temps, une mélodie funèbre poignante et envoûtante. Les légendes insistaient particulièrement sur leur jeunesse et leur beauté, de même que leur irrésistible pouvoir de séduction. Elles pouvaient s'accoupler, mais uniquement avec des humains méritants comme des héros ou des guerriers. Et Hermione ne pouvait que constater que cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'âge ou le sexe : dans un conte c'était un vieillard, une légende parlait d'une petite fille, un mythe s'attardait même sur un Inferi… Il y avait aussi des hommes exagérément virils dans la trentaine ou des femmes sensuelles du même âge. Les mœurs n'étaient visiblement pas les mêmes que maintenant, mais Hermione devinait que les auteurs cherchaient délibérément à être provocateurs. Si on s'en prenait à elles, la mort et la maladie frappaient les audacieux et leurs proches. Elles avaient tendance à s'enticher d'une famille en particulier et pouvaient décider de les protéger au fil des générations, ne s'arrêtant que si un membre de celle-ci la décevait cruellement. Abandonnée par sa banshee, la famille s'éteignait en quelques années à peine. Malgré toutes ses recherches, la médicomage n'arrivait pas à déterminer quelle était la mission des banshees des différents pays. L'Irlande était simplement la plus proche de l'Angleterre, mais cela pouvait très bien être une autre contrée… Ou toutes ? Hermione trouvait ces légendes fascinantes, mais ne voyait pas vraiment un rapport flagrant avec l' _Angelus_. Il y avait la séduction et la tragédie, mais pas du tout de la même façon… Seule une petite mention lui avait fait noter cette créature dans sa liste, une malédiction prédit par une des banshees irlandaises : « Ma protection dès ce jour tu auras – Ton sang pour l'éternité perdureras – Notre lien sans fin subsistera – Et le monde jamais ne nous ignorera ». Cette dernière phrase, l'absence d'ignorance, avait assez intrigué la jeune femme pour qu'elle ajoute la banshee dans la liste d'« Ange hypothétique ».

\- Les sylphes des déserts : principalement au Sahara. Tous s'accordaient pour dire qu'ils étaient à l'origine des tempêtes de sable et de la sécheresse. Ils étaient comparés aux catastrophes naturelles, c'est-à-dire causant de gros dégâts mais pourtant si fascinants qu'on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir les approcher pour les observer. De plus, comme tous les autres sylphes, ils ont un besoin pathologique de se faire aimer des humains, se transformant alors en l'un d'entre eux pour se fondre dans la masse. Les bâtards issus d'une union entre sylphe et humain n'étaient pas rares du tout. Un gène magique avait depuis longtemps était assimilé à cette origine : le don de beauté, le _Magnificum_. Que possédait justement la famille Malfoy : il s'était manifesté chez Lucius, mais pas pour Draco. Cependant cela était un gène commun pour tous les sylphes et pas uniquement ceux des déserts, puisque ceux-ci étaient symboles de beauté, subtilité et spiritualité. La particularité des sylphes des déserts était le mal qu'ils pouvaient faire sans le vouloir. Leurs apparitions dans le monde des humains causaient immanquablement des sécheresses, des famines, des épidémies, des tornades, etc. Chose bien plus rares chez leurs cousins communs. Cela entrainait un sentiment de culpabilité, même s'ils ne pouvaient survivre sans contact humain. Derrière les textes poétiques et ampoulés, Hermione avait surtout compris qu'ils étaient nymphomanes et ne pouvaient avoir de relations sexuelles qu'avec des humains. Les sylphes n'avaient pas besoin de s'accoupler pour se reproduire : lorsqu'un mourrait, un autre naissait en sortant du sable. Mais leurs désirs contradictoires avaient fini par tous les tuer : leur culpabilité les avaient tenus éloignés des humains, et incapables d'assouvir leurs besoins pathologiques, ils s'étaient laissés mourir. Avec le désespoir ambiant, les bébés sylphes refusaient de naître, ce qui avait causé leur extinction. Il y avait donc : séduction intentionnelle mais obligatoire pour survivre, et arrivée d'un désastre en conséquence. Hermione n'était pourtant pas sûre de les intégrer dans sa liste, car le fonctionnement de cette créature mythique n'était pas du tout le même que l' _Angelus_. La séduction devait être non intentionnelle, et le désastre était sur le porteur, non sur autrui. Malgré tout, elle les garda dans un coin, au cas où.

\- Les succubes océaniques : trop souvent confondues avec les sirènes. Les bretons français les nommaient les « _Morganed_ » et « _Morganez_ » ou « Marie Morgane », mais ces succubes vivaient sur tous les littoraux marins. Sans doute les meilleures prétendantes au titre d'Ange. Hermione ne savait pas trop pourquoi elles étaient nommées Succubes, puisqu'elles n'avaient pas grand-chose à voir avec leurs consœurs plus connues. Elles naissaient avec des nageoires mais pouvaient les transformer en jambes selon leur bon vouloir. Elles étaient gentilles et ne cherchaient nullement à séduire qui que ce soit. Très rapides, elles pouvaient disparaitre d'un clignement de paupière. Elles se cachaient et ne souhaitaient nullement être vues des humains, moldus comme sorciers. Elles vivaient en communauté et ne se mélangeaient pas avec les autres espèces. Elles aimaient bien se promener sur terre lors des pleines lunes, et jouaient sur les plages. Lorsqu'elles étaient vues, elles étaient décrites comme très petites et d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Elles attiraient les hommes comme les femmes qui devenaient obsédés par elles dès le premier coup d'œil. Il fallait alors des années pour que l'obsession cesse, avec obligation de se tenir éloigné de l'océan. Souvent, les envoutés finissaient par plonger dans l'eau pour les rejoindre et se noyaient. D'où l'association avec les sirènes, qui traditionnellement entraînaient les hommes dans les profondeurs pour les assassiner. Sauf que pour les succubes océaniques, il s'agissait de suicides et non de meurtres. Grâce à leur rapidité, ces succubes très particulières parvenaient à échapper à ceux qu'elles avaient involontairement hypnotisés. Malheureusement, il arrivait parfois qu'elles se fassent capturer. Si elles ne rejoignaient pas l'océan très vite, elles mourraient en deux jours seulement. Les légendes ne manquaient pas de relater les horreurs qu'elles pouvaient subir de la part des humains. Il y avait là toute la panoplie des effets de l' _Angelus_ : viols, agressions, meurtres sadiques, etc. Elle avait particulièrement été frappée par le conte d'un homme qui avait réussi à capturer des dizaines de succubes océaniques. Il les avait toutes violées, les mâles comme les femelles, à plusieurs reprises en les tailladant, puis les avait lentement écorchées et découpées en petits morceaux pour les manger. Un parfait exemple des atrocités que ces créatures pouvaient subir. Cela restait un conte qu'elle soupçonnait volontairement exagéré pour marquer les esprits. C'était réussi… Tout correspondait à l' _Angelus_ , les succubes océaniques étaient les premières prétendantes au titre d'Ange… Si elles ne mourraient pas en deux jours. Hermione se demandait comment une descendance hybride avait pu être possible. A moins qu'une ou deux succubes avaient réussi à s'enfuir après s'être fait violer, mettant alors au monde un bâtard porteur du gène. C'était sans doute l'un des gènes les plus rares au monde. Cela restait cohérent avec la réalité.

\- Les harpies des forêts : majoritairement en forêt amazonienne. Elles avaient grandement participé au mythe des Amazones. Elles ne se coupaient pourtant pas le sein droit pour tirer à l'arc, mais étaient des créatures hermaphrodites d'un physique étrange : leur poitrine était celle d'une femme à gauche, et d'un homme à droite. Et elles étaient également équipées des deux organes reproducteurs. Il n'y avait donc ni homme ni femme chez elles. Leur classification dans l'espèce des harpies venait des plumes qui recouvraient partiellement leur corps et de leur caractère combatif. Encore une fois, elles fascinaient les hommes comme les femmes, surtout à cause de leur particularité physique. Beaucoup venaient les supplier de les prendre avec elles, faire d'eux leurs esclaves, ou autres. Les autres les combattaient férocement, cherchant à les éradiquer de la surface de la terre. Là aussi, cela pouvait correspondre à l'Ange. Cependant, il y avait déjà un gène connu venant de ces créatures : _Bellum_ , le gène du guerrier. Le porteur de ce don en éveil était sans cesse à la recherche d'un conflit et gagner était une drogue pour lui. Il était très rare qu'une créature donne naissance à deux gènes totalement différents. Il pouvait parfois y avoir des variantes, mais très peu d'opposition si franche. C'était tout de même possible et ne devait donc pas être exclu. Dans les légendes, il y avait tous les ingrédients : fascination amoureuse ou haineuse, et les drames associés. Mais Hermione n'était pas tout à fait convaincue, car les Anges étaient plutôt décrits comme pacifistes. Cela était peut-être une réaction aux tragédies et morts que ce caractère pouvait engendrer, une évolution au fil des siècles pour s'adapter et survivre. Même si le résultat était l'opposé de l'objectif initial, puisque cela n'avait fait que les rendre plus vulnérables. Logiquement, pour répondre aux lois de l'évolution, cela aurait du être l'inverse. Elle mettait donc les harpies des forêts dans un coin, mais n'y croyait pas.

\- Les nymphes des roches : se trouvant surtout en Cappadoce. Ces nymphes turques vivaient dans les cheminées de fées, celles qui n'avaient pas été creusées par les humains pour en faire des habitations ou églises troglodytes. Elles étaient immatérielles, plus semblables à des esprits de la nature qu'à des créatures de chair et de sang. Il leur arrivait cependant de prendre forme humaine pour s'amuser. Elles étaient pacifistes et associées à la magie verte, celle des soins et de la vie. Elles adoraient l'hiver pendant lequel elles faisaient tomber la neige pour créer un décor féérique dans les tons pastel. Elles avaient une âme artistique et un esprit joueur. Elles étaient malicieuses et prenaient un grand plaisir à faire des farces. A priori, elles n'avaient pas du tout de don ou malédiction de séduction. Elles étaient soit ignorées, soit aimées. Personne ne les cherchait particulièrement, les humains ayant conscience de leur existence se contentaient d'apprécier leur présence et leur magie créatrice. Elles pouvaient être prises d'une soudaine envie de bénir un nouveau né pour le suivre et le protéger tout le long de sa vie. Elles pouvaient vivre jusqu'à deux cent ans, mais ne s'éloignaient jamais trop loin de leurs habitations. C'était de petits êtres tranquilles et sans histoire. Mais une légende raconte qu'une jeune nymphe est tombée follement amoureuse d'un humain. Elle décida de sacrifier sa nature de nymphe pour devenir humaine et rester près de lui. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas prévu que ce changement de nature était impossible sans effet secondaire : les exacts symptômes de l' _Angelus_. Elle tint quelques mois à peine avant de mourir seule dans une ruelle sombre. Elle eut juste le temps de mettre au monde un bébé qui atterrit dans un orphelinat. Ses sœurs nymphes furent tant peinées par son destin qu'elles décidèrent de quitter définitivement le monde terrestre, qu'elles n'avaient pas cru si violent et impitoyable auparavant. Elles rejoignirent leur dimension astrale et immatérielle, et ne revinrent plus jamais. Il y avait également là une origine probable d' _Angelus_. Le problème étant qu'elle ne se justifiait que par cet unique conte, et non par des recherches scientifiques. Les autres créatures retenues l'avaient été par un mélange de textes de chercheurs et des mythes antiques. Elle classa donc cette nymphe de Cappadoce à la deuxième place de sa liste.

Hermione en était là de ses recherches. Elle avait donc, dans l'ordre du plus au moins probable : 1 - les succubes océaniques, 2 - les nymphes des roches, 3 - les sirènes des lacs gelés, 4 - les banshees des plaines irlandaises, 5 - les sylphes des déserts, et 6 - les harpies des forêts. Elle savait qu'il y avait encore beaucoup d'autres créatures mythiques possiblement en rapport avec l' _Angelus_ , il s'agissait cependant des plus évidentes à ses yeux. Pour le moment, elle allait se concentrer sur elles et approfondir ses recherches en les comparant minutieusement avec les six cas d' _Angelus_ dans la famille Malfoy.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Gabriel Stebbins et Damian Jennings avaient choisi de se rendre directement au domicile du docteur Lawrence Khaoulani pour compulser les notes de Kenneth et Orla. Ainsi, ils seraient dans l'ambiance pour une immersion optimale. Ils prirent bien le temps de chercher et trouver les clefs de chaque porte, et firent un rapide tour dans la vaste maison de banlieue. Ils la trouvèrent froide et impersonnelle : du blanc, du noir, de l'acier, du béton, du carrelage, du vitré… et beaucoup d'espace vide. Décoration spartiate. Quelques objets d'art qu'ils soupçonnaient n'être là que pour leur valeur monétaire. Tableaux abstraits ou sculptures minimalistes. Heureusement que Gabriel avait quelques notions en Histoire de l'Art moldu, car Damian aurait été incapable de comprendre que ces objets valaient des millions. En réalité, Stebbins avait seulement reconnu les noms des signatures, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu identifier les œuvres. Le bureau était un peu plus vivant. Uniquement parce qu'il y avait des dossiers parfaitement alignés sur le bureau, comme s'ils concernaient des patients en cours de traitement. Mais tout restait dans une parfaite symétrie dérangeante. Draco était-il tombé amoureux d'un homme comme ça ? Ils ne le connaissaient pas mais avaient tout de même du mal à y croire…

\- « Cela faisait combien de temps qu'ils se fréquentaient, déjà ? demanda Gabriel en s'installant sur le canapé en cuir blanc immaculé, dans le salon.

\- Leur premier échange date du 5 Mars, répondit Damian en regardant le papier en question. Il y a des notes d'Orla un peu partout sur les parchemins. Comment cette fille s'y retrouve dans un tel fouillis ? Je n'arrive même pas à lire son écriture.

\- J'ai vu qu'il y avait un parchemin manuscrit, chercha Stebbins. Elle m'a dit qu'elle mettait ses notes au propre tous les soirs, tant que c'était encore frais dans sa mémoire. Elle y passe un temps fou… Ah ! La voilà. C'est vrai qu'elle a une écriture bizarre, mais j'arrive à lire. Elle a fait un résumé de leur enquête d'hier, tout en tenant compte des informations qu'ils ont réussi à obtenir de la part du psychiatre moldu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit à propos de ce rendez-vous d'ailleurs ? demanda Jennings en fouillant parmi tous les parchemins, papiers et cahiers sur la table. Il y avait une feuille sur le sujet… La voici ! Voyons voir… Il n'y a pas grand-chose, ils n'ont pas eu beaucoup de succès avec ce médecin. Ils ont compris que le psychiatre avait reconnu des signes de dépression chez Draco quand il amenait sa mère également dépressive.

\- Deux dépressifs et un alcoolique, résuma Gabriel en soupirant. Quelle famille. Ca ne devait pas être la joie chez eux. En même temps, avec leur situation c'était compréhensible.

\- Le psychiatre a demandé à Draco de suivre également des séances de thérapie. Après quelques heures, il avait appris que Malfoy junior se surmenait pour maintenir un semblant d'unité à leur famille qui s'étiolait. Il souffrait beaucoup d'une « rupture avec son ancien univers », mais il n'a jamais expliqué pourquoi. Orla conclut évidemment qu'il s'agit du rejet de la communauté sorcière après la guerre, c'est logique. Du coup, Draco tentait de renouer des liens avec un autre monde, les moldus donc. Il cherche le contact social uniquement pour ne pas s'enfoncer dans sa dépression, ce qui était très positif. Il cherchait à s'en sortir, décidé à changer du tout au tout. En résumé, il voulait tourner la page et se métamorphoser entièrement. Devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Une rupture franche et définitive avec lui-même et son passé. Même changer de nom. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas le courage de rompre avec les êtres qui lui sont chers : sa famille et ses amis proches.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il a brisé sa baguette, comprit Stebbins. Puisqu'être un sorcier a été une catastrophe, il a voulu devenir un moldu. Et donc s'intégrer à leur monde, comprendre comment ils vivent, s'en faire des amis… D'où sont changement radical de caractère également ! Il remet toute sa vie en question. Il avait plutôt bien réussi je crois, non ?

\- Pas tant que ça, il parait que beaucoup de moldus le détestent, contredit Jennings. Et il ne comprend toujours pas comment se servir de certaines technologies. Je crois avoir compris qu'il avait mis énormément de temps à utiliser un téléphone portable. Plusieurs d'entre nous avions eu du mal avec les nôtres, c'est vrai que ces engins n'ont aucune logique pour nous autres sorciers. Mais nous avons mis quelques heures tandis que Malfoy a eu besoin de jours entiers. Il lui faudra bien des années pour vivre comme un moldu. Alors pour l'instant, non. Je ne dirais pas que c'est une grande réussite. Mais cela reste une démarche très positive, oui. Draco a dit au psychiatre qu'il avait pris pour modèle un « héro ». Potter, donc. Il a voulu devenir comme lui pour réussir. C'est un assez bon exemple : il est connu que Potter se sort toujours de toutes les situations, parfois d'une manière totalement incompréhensible. Je l'admire.

\- Comment ils ont fait pour avoir des informations aussi précises ? Je croyais que les médecins n'avaient pas le droit de parler de leurs patients ?

\- Je crois que le psychiatre les avait tout de suite trouvés louches, dès la première exposition du cas censé être fictif, sourit Damian. Kenneth a été obligé de lui dire qu'ils étaient de la police en sortant sa fausse plaque moldue. Et il a ajouté que Draco, ou plutôt Morgan Drake, est mort. Un gros mensonge qui a permis de passer à travers le secret médical apparemment. Il s'est renseigné avant d'aller à leur rendez-vous, au cas où. Belle intuition.

\- C'est vrai, ricana Gabriel. Sinon, Orla dit quelque chose d'autre sur ce rendez-vous avec le psychiatre ?

\- A part qu'il semblait aller mieux depuis Mars. Ca coïncide avec la prise de contact entre Khaoulani et lui. J'aurais dit que c'est parce qu'il est tombé amoureux mais Orla précise justement en rouge et majuscules que ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Ca aurait été logique pourtant… Et puis bizarrement, il y a une rechute dans la dépression peu de temps après… Je ne comprends pas…

\- Je vais te dire ça, sourit Gabriel en s'installant plus confortablement dans le canapé. Voyons ce qu'elle a analysé sur ce bon vieux chirurgien décédé… Alors…

« Docteur Lawrence Khaoulani, chirurgien cardiaque. Homme sans goût ni envie. Besoin pathologique de reconnaissance et d'être bien vu. Etale donc sa richesse en faisant l'acquisition des dernières nouveautés les plus chères. Ne décore même pas lui-même son propre intérieur et fait plutôt appel à un décorateur régulièrement. Paye également un spécialiste pour se procurer les œuvres d'art les plus chères et en vogue. Lieu de vie impersonnel, aseptisé, à l'image d'un catalogue de décoration chic et bourgeois.

\- Comment elle peut savoir ça ? coupa Jennings.

\- Ils ont trouvé des contrats d'embauche et des livres de comptes dans le bureau, c'est marqué entre parenthèses. Elle dit aussi qu'ils ont tout remis en place exactement comme c'était, à part les quelques papiers qu'ils ont subtilisés et qui sont sur la table devant nous. Je continue…

« Matérialiste. Orgueilleux. Sûr de lui. Fier. Il n'a sans doute pas douté un seul instant que Draco deviendrait son amant avant même de lui envoyer le premier message. Dans leurs échanges, on peut distinguer deux tendances distinctes :

« Au début. De l'arrogance. Rapidement, un style élégant très vieille école : il a vite cerné qui était Draco (aka Morgan Drake). Profileur débutant mais non moins doué et rapide. Séducteur. Il mentionne très vite sa richesse. On peut lire un intérêt légèrement accru de la part de Draco dès qu'il comprend que son correspondant est riche : superficialité de Draco également. Mais passivité de celui-ci. Lawrence mène la conversation. Obsessionnel du contrôle, conclusion appuyée par l'appartement et le besoin viscéral que tout soit à sa place, droit, rangé, impeccable… Maniaque extrême. A des tocs. Pense également que sa technique de séduction est secondaire, juste une formalité, car courtise uniquement avec son argent. Il en a conscience. Il sait également qu'il est beau. Il n'a pas à faire grand-chose ou trop réfléchir à ce qu'il va dire. Il sort donc des banalités, montre uniquement qu'il est intéressé en posant quelques questions personnelles dont il se moque des réponses. Draco le sait, il répond des mensonges évasifs et retourne les questions par politesse. Il se contente de montrer qu'il est intéressé aussi, mais rien de plus. Conversation froide, sans la petite fougue des premiers contacts. Draco ne cherche pas à prendre le contrôle de temps en temps pour commencer un rapport sur une baguette d'égalité. Il s'en moque ou veut que cela soit ainsi ? Un rapport de soumission ? Ou bien il se sent coupable de n'en vouloir qu'à son argent ? En rapport avec les analyses du psychiatre moldu : Draco allait mieux durant cette période. Il devient clair que Draco en voulait uniquement à l'argent du chirurgien car cela lui permettrait de combler les dettes familiales. Il voyait le bout du tunnel, en quelque sorte.

« Juste après la première rencontre, le 17 Mars. Un changement radical. Lawrence devient plus chaleureux. Nous savons que c'est l'effet de l' _Angelus_. Cela agit donc avec le contact visuel. Il le déclare même en avouant « avoir cru à un mirage quand il l'a vu ». Lawrence est totalement sous le charme. Ses techniques de séduction sont plus agressives, plus franches. Il déclare littéralement sa flamme à mots couverts. Il s'intéresse réellement à Draco et aux réponses qu'il lui donne. En revanche, Draco reste le même : se laisse faire, répond pour montrer de l'intérêt sans plus, acquiesce à toutes ses demandes de rendez-vous. Rapidement, ils se voient trois fois par semaine. Lawrence se déplace deux midis par semaine jusqu'au village (et non tous les jours comme l'a dit la libraire un peu trop fleur bleue). Le samedi, c'est Draco qui va à Plymouth, amené en voiture par la libraire ou Lawrence vient le chercher malgré son emploi du temps chargé de chirurgien. L'effet _Angelus_ le fait devenir bien plus disponible qu'il ne devrait l'être, sans aucun doute.

« Mais Draco ne reste jamais la nuit. Lawrence aborde de plus en plus souvent ce sujet, à peine deux semaines après leur premier face à face. Draco dit qu'il n'est pas prêt, qu'il ne veut pas aller trop vite. Visiblement, il n'est pas sûr de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout, il reste évasif sur la raison. Rapidement, il ne sait plus trop quoi dire et répète toujours la même chose sans pour autant refuser franchement. Draco semble donc réfléchir sérieusement à passer le cap. Il est évident qu'il n'a démarré cette relation que pour l'argent, à cause de la dette familiale. Il n'était pas conscient de l' _Angelus_ et ne pensait certainement pas qu'il ferait autant d'effet à Lawrence et que cela pouvait aller aussi vite. Il était face à un cas de conscience : jusqu'où était-il finalement prêt à aller ? Lawrence devient de plus en plus insistant, multipliant les attentions. Achat du téléphone portable hors de prix, lecteur de musique « iPod », vêtements de marque, chaîne Hifi, bijoux, etc. Il le couvre de cadeau, plusieurs à chaque rencontre. Les trois quart, Draco les revend pour combler la dette familiale. Mais cela augmente son sentiment de culpabilité : il a déjà commencé à profité de l'argent de Lawrence sans rien lui donner en retour, il se sent obligé de lui offrir ce qu'il veut. Début d'une relation malsaine.

\- La vache ! grimaça Damian. C'est horrible !

\- C'est de la prostitution, conclut Gabriel pas plus à l'aise. Pas vraiment officiellement, mais c'est ce qui se dégage des analyses d'Orla. En tout cas il savait comment lui forcer la main. Quel salopard !

\- Mais Draco est toujours vierge, contra Jennings. Ce n'en est donc pas devenu. Je veux dire, il n'y a pas eu de sexe en échange de tout cet argent.

\- Euh… hésita Stebbins. Orla précise un peu plus loin qu'il y a eu des… « préliminaires poussés », ce sont ses propres mots. A priori, Lawrence dit qu'il n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'il s'est passé « cette nuit-là », qu'il ira « à son rythme » mais qu'il lui « tarde de passer à l'étape suivante avec lui »… En gros, il dit poliment qu'il le respecte et ne le forcera pas, tout en lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'en réalité c'est l'inverse. Ce sont les conclusions d'Orla. Elle précise : « Draco était pris au piège ».

\- Merlin ! souffla Damian, les yeux écarquillés. Bon sang, il n'a vraiment pas une vie facile ! Entre ça et la tentative de viol de Zacharias… Et il ne sait même pas pourquoi, vu qu'il n'a pas conscience de son _Angelus_ ! Et maintenant le psychopathe qui l'envoie directement à l'hôpital en s'en prenant à tous ses proches… Attend, ça s'est passé quand ?

\- Eh bien… en fait… C'était samedi dernier, le 4 Mai… Leur première nuit ensemble… Tu crois qu'elle l'a dit à Kenneth ? Il n'en a pas parlé à la réunion d'hier soir…

\- Oh merde… Gabriel… Je crois qu'Orla a découvert le déclencheur. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Roger et Jena se retrouvaient pour une nouvelle journée à éternuer sous la poussière des vieux grimoires. Ils se demandaient s'ils avaient écopé de la tâche ingrate ou si leurs collègues avaient également des missions peu enviables. Faucett frotta ses yeux déjà fatigués. Elle commençait à loucher, les mots se dédoublaient et se troublaient. Dès le matin, c'était inquiétant pour le reste de la journée. Si au moins les scribes écrivaient plus gros au lieu de ces pattes de mouches… Davies plissait les yeux, la tête dans la main. Il soupirait toutes les cinq minutes, tapant sur les nerfs de Jena.

\- « Arrête de soupirer, grommela-t-elle.

\- Arrête de lambiner, répondit-il sur le même ton.

\- J'essaie.

\- Pareil.

\- Tu trouves quelque chose ?

\- Je crois que mon latin est un peu rouillé, soupira Roger en se redressant. Il y a tout un tas de noms que je ne comprends pas et j'en ai marre de chercher dans un dictionnaire.

\- Pareil, souffla Jena. C'est quoi déjà _Permotionem_ ?

\- C'est le nom d'un don ? C'est bizarre, c'est un adjectif, il ne devrait pas être tout seul… Ca veut dire « émotionnel »… « Emotion » se traduit « _Adfectus_ ».

\- Il veut rien dire ce don… râla-t-elle. Quoi ? Les porteurs sont plus sensibles ?

\- Et _Seminiverbius Hic_ ? demanda-t-il. « _Verbius_ », le verbe, ok. C'est en rapport avec la parole…

\- Je crois que c'est « Discoureur » ou « Orateur »… Quelqu'un qui parle bien. Ce genre de personne fait de très bons manipulateurs. C'est quelle famille ?

\- Les Dumbledore, sourit Roger. Et, très étonnamment, Albus avait ce gène en éveil. Quelle surprise, haha. C'est amusant de voir tous les héritages magiques qu'ils ont, d'ailleurs. _Infirmitatem_ , la faiblesse, c'est la sœur qui l'avait : Ariana Dumbledore. Tu parles d'un don, pas étonnant qu'elle soit morte jeune. Il y a même _Destinata_ , la destiné. Va savoir à quoi correspond ce gène exactement… C'est leur mère qui l'avait. Albus avait également le _Verum_ , la vérité. Voilà pourquoi son jugement était toujours très juste. Il était programmé pour déceler la vérité du mensonge. Abelforth avait le gène _Anonymous_. Il peut se montrer aux yeux de tous sans que personne ne le reconnaisse ou l'identifie.

\- Ca correspond, acquiesça Jena. Il était le patron de la Tête de Sanglier sans que personne ne le reconnaisse. Pas même les professeurs, qui devaient pourtant savoir qu'Albus avait un frère… Et aucun ne s'est posé de questions. De plus, il a disparu maintenant. On ne sait pas du tout où il est ni ce qu'il fait. S'il faut, il est dans les environs mais on ne peut pas le trouver à cause ce gène… Attend ! Mais c'est exactement le type d'héritage qu'on est censé découvrir ! L' _Anonymous_ ! Est-ce que la magie devient indécelable, aussi ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Mais c'est vrai que c'est troublant. Cependant j'ai du mal à penser à Abelforth comme étant notre tueur psychopathe… J'envoie quand même un message aux autres pour leur parler de ce cas… Maintenant, nous devons savoir qui d'autres le possèdent ? Quelles autres familles ? Est-ce que c'est rare ?

\- Je le note en rouge et en gros dans notre liste totalement vide de gènes pertinents. Il va falloir lancer une recherche magique sur chaque grimoire pour que ce soit plus rapide. On le fait tout de suite ou en même temps qu'on passe en revu chaque famille ?

\- Tout de suite, il semblerait, répondit Roger en regardant son portable. J'ai déjà une réponse de Shacklebolt qui me demande qui d'autre porte ce don en éveil. En sachant qu'il ne l'a pas forcément déclaré… Nous devons recenser toutes les familles concernées.

\- Avant ça, c'est quoi _Venator_ ?

\- Euh… « Venin » ? Je ne sais pas… C'est pour quelle famille ? interrogea Davies en ouvrant le dictionnaire latin-français.

\- Maugrey. Alastor l'avait. Bon, il est mort donc ce n'est pas très utile. Mais ça m'intrigue.

\- « Chasseur », ricana Roger en lisant la réponse. Le gène du chasseur. Ca lui va comme un gant. Note-le quand même dans notre liste, ça correspond un peu à notre tueur. Il y a un descendant encore en vie de cette famille ?

\- Les Maugrey… Non, répondit-elle en cherchant à la fin du grimoire. Du moins pas de descendants Sangs-Purs. Alastor était lui-même un Sang-Mêlé, mais pas de moitié.

\- Ca veut dire quoi ce charabia ? soupira Davies.

\- En travaillant avec Astoria, j'ai appris que les Sangs-Purs calculaient très précisément la quantité de sang pur en pourcentage. 50% équivaut à moitié sang-pur, moitié moldu, donc né d'un sang-pur et d'un moldu. 51%, c'est l'enfant d'un sang-pur et d'un sorcier né-moldu. Ensuite, par rapport à la lignée, le calcul se fait progressivement. Par exemple, un enfant né d'un 60% et d'un Sang-Mêlé à 70%, est alors un 65%. Et l'enfant ce celui-ci, si l'autre parent est un Sang-Pur, remonte donc à 82.5% environ. La descendance d'un Né-Moldu peut donc remonter vers les 99.9% au fil des générations. Mais c'est très rare. Je crois que ce n'est même jamais arrivé, puisque les Sangs-Purs ont tendance à se marier entre eux. Mais cela reste possible.

\- C'est intéressant. Tu en as parlé à Poliakoff ? Ca pourrait lui être utile dans ses recherches sur le sang.

\- Je l'ai fait hier, il le savait déjà. Pour l'instant, il n'a pas encore trouvé la pertinence de cette information par rapport à l'enquête. En tout cas, pour le cas Alastor Maugrey, il était un 77.9%.

\- Je pense que cette donnée pourrait être intéressante pour nous, réfléchit Roger. A savoir, à partir de quel pourcentage de sang pur certains gènes peuvent entrer en éveil. Il faudrait qu'on puisse faire cette déduction sur les dons notés sur notre liste. Donc l' _Anonymous_ et le _Venator_.

\- Et l' _Angelus_.

\- Ca ne nous est pas très utile pour l'instant : Draco est un Sang-Pur, un 100%. Du moins il l'était quand ce gène s'est éveillé chez lui. Et même s'il devient un Sang-Mêlé ou un Cracmol, l' _Angelus_ ne disparaitra pas. Même si c'est le type de don qui demande une pureté parfaite. C'est ce que Poliakoff nous a dit hier. Et donc ? La descendance de Maugrey ?

\- Il faudrait que je puisse calculer, ça va me prendre un peu de temps, grimaça Jena. Mais à vue de baguette, je dirais que la descendance Maugrey ne va pas au-delà de 60%. Alastor était le plus pur.

\- D'accord. Commençons par l' _Anonymous_ , qu'on puisse donner une réponse rapidement aux autres. J'ai déjà reçu trois textos me demandant qui d'autres avaient ce gène.

\- C'est parti pour une recherche magique sur plusieurs centaines de milliers de grimoires », grommela Faucett en regardant les très nombreuses piles de livres rétrécis qui envahissaient la presque totalité de la salle.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Astoria et Ron se jetaient des coups d'œil suspicieux. Ils ne se faisaient pas confiance mais devaient travailler ensemble. Ron se demandait comment Harry avait fait. Astoria regrettait Potter pour qui elle avait un certain respect depuis qu'il avait tué ce salopard de Voldemort. En revanche, elle n'avait aucune estime pour Weasley. La journée s'annonçait longue.

Ils avaient noté sur un parchemin tous les noms des suspects qu'ils avaient collectés grâce aux interrogatoires. Ils cherchaient leurs domiciles et leurs trajets quotidiens pour les relier aux différents secteurs des SDF assassinés. Le problème était qu'ils n'avaient pas grand-chose pour retracer leurs routes. Les fichiers des sorciers étaient bien moins fournis que ceux des moldus. Ils n'avaient rien pour les identifier à différents endroits, comme le faisaient les téléphones portables ou les cartes de crédits. C'était déjà bien qu'ils puissent avoir des preuves de leurs domiciles, puisqu'il suffisait d'un mensonge pour tromper sur le sujet : pas d'électricité ou d'eau courante pour un compteur à leur nom, puisque la magie suffisait. Quant aux héritages, ils n'avaient aucun parchemin sur le sujet ! Les vieilles familles pouvaient donc résider dans une maison sans avoir aucun justificatif de domicile à donner… Heureusement, le Ministère avait créé une taxe de logement. Ils avaient pris pour exemple les impôts moldus, faisant doucement passer la taxe auprès de la communauté sorcière, parlant de l'argent nécessaire à la reconstruction d'après guerre comme argument principal. Les Aurors pouvaient tracer la magie utilisée, mais il était rare de devoir en user en plein quartier moldu… voir interdit. A part ça, ils n'avaient que Gringotts pour savoir combien les sorciers retiraient d'argent, ou les réseaux de transports, cheminettes, Magicobus ou transplanages.

\- « Tu trouves les parchemins recensant les transplanages ? demanda Ron.

\- Non, grogna Astoria. C'est un vrai foutoir ces archives.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on est en train de tout revoir, chantonna un Auror qui passait juste à côté en transportant une pile de grimoire.

\- Et vous n'avez pas fait grand-chose, rétorqua Astoria en chantant sur le même air d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Hey ! intervint un autre agent un peu plus loin. On fait ce qu'on peut ! Vous avez vu la quantité de merdes qu'on a sur les bras ? Le tir aurait du être fait depuis longtemps !

\- Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi on garde certaines données, grommela un troisième Auror qui arrivait sur leur droite. Franchement, la liste des transplanages avec départ, arrivée et type de baguette utilisée, depuis 1895… Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire qu'un papi ait transplané à la boulangerie du coin ?!

\- Sans compter que nous sommes prévenus quand une baguette marquée est utilisée, ajouta le deuxième Auror. Pas besoin d'aller fouiller dans les archives.

\- Et bien justement ! répondit Ron. Ce sont les informations qu'on cherche, si untel a l'habitude d'aller à telle boulangerie ou à tel fleuriste. C'est où ?

\- Les dix ou quinze rayons par là à partir de celui-là, sourit malicieusement le troisième agent. Environ quelques centaines de milliards de parchemins. Et encore, je suis gentil. Et la recherche magique ne fonctionne pas ici : il y a eu une histoire d'altération de preuves il y a une centaine d'année, du coup ils interdisent l'usage de magie sur les documents des archives des Aurors, à part la réduction pour le transport. Ca ne s'applique pas aux autres Départements.

\- C'est une blague ?! s'exclama Greengrass.

\- Et mince… déprima Ron. C'est vrai, j'avais oublié…

\- Mais c'est pas possible ! Comment vous faites du coup ? Harry a pourtant réussi à trouver les adresses des sorciers vivant à Walworth très vite !

\- Ca n'a rien à voir, fit un quatrième Auror qui passait par là. Ce n'est pas le même type de recherche. Ce genre de document est trié par lieu et quartier. Mais les transplanages sont rangés par date.

\- Et quand on a juste les noms ? grogna Astoria.

\- Il suffit de l'écrire sur un bout de papier et on lance un sort spécial interne, répondit le troisième Auror. On obtient alors sa baguette magique et sa résidence, si on a la preuve de celle-ci, qui s'inscrivent à la suite du nom sur le parchemin.

\- C'est pas possible, n'arrivait pas à croire Greengrass. Il va falloir changer ça. Vous pouvez pas continuer dans ces conditions ! Même les moldus sont mieux équipés !

\- Comment ça « même les moldus » ? releva Ron. Tu sais qu'ils ont bien plus de moyens que nous ? Ils sont plus avancés en matière de criminologie, aussi. Dans leur technologie, ils ont réussi à créer des sources de données infinies, ils peuvent payer avec de l'argent virtuel, ils ont bien plus qu'un seul sport, ils inventent tous les jours de nouveaux jeux, de nouveaux loisirs, ils ont une grande créativité… Je continue ?

\- Tu cherches quoi ? A me convertir à la secte _potterienne_ ? En attendant je vois que les Aurors sont incapables de se servir de leurs propres archives. Très belle organisation tout ça. Alors on fait quoi ? On passe les vingt prochaines années à lire quel papi a transplané à quelle boulangerie depuis 1895 ? Ou bien on peut peut-être aller voir le Ministre pour lui faire comprendre que sa magie, c'est tout pourri, alors il faudrait l'enlever tout de suite. Non ?

\- Ou alors on peut soumettre ce problème aux Aurors présents qui sont là pour ça, après tout. C'est un ordre de Shacklebolt. Et nous, on peut regarder les transplanages aux environs des dates des meurtres, et dans les quartiers qui nous intéressent. »

Ron sourit malicieusement tandis qu'Astoria retenait sa colère. Elle aimait de moins en moins ce rouquin. Les Aurors avaient d'énormes problèmes de gestion et il venait lui faire la leçon ? Alors que son Département à elle était irréprochable, ou presque ? C'était insupportable. Elle ravala pourtant sa morgue tout en jurant qu'il lui parait cher. Après tout, la vengeance n'était-elle pas une potion qui se buvait froide ?

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

\- « Alors ! fit Ginny en s'installant devant Terry Boot. Voilà ce que nous avons contre vous : harcèlement, violation de domicile, dégradation de biens privés, menaces… et appartenance à un gang.

\- Un gang ?! hoqueta Terry pendant que Harry retenait difficilement un fou rire. Mais ça va pas non ?!

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre terme simple pour décrire une réunion afin de nuire à autrui… Je vous promets que je n'utiliserai pas ces mots dans le dossier de l'accusation. Je crois que je devrais plutôt parler de « bande organisée » ou « d'association de malfaiteurs ». Mais cela revient au même. Nous sommes au courant pour votre petit club « Anti-Malfoy », remontant à Poudlard. Nous avons déjà coffré quelques uns de vos camarades qui vous ont tous dénoncés, et nos collègues sont en train de procéder à des arrestations de masse pour tous les autres. Maintenant c'est à vous. Qu'avez-vous à nous dire ?

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous savez tout, dit Boot, très mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que je peux vous dire de plus.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il y a des tas de choses à raconter, sourit la rousse. Ce qui est dit dans vos réunions, par exemple. Les exploits solitaires que vos copains vous ont confiés. Depuis combien de temps vous faisiez parti de ce club, qui vous y a invité, où vous réunissiez-vous, à Poudlard et depuis que vous êtes diplômé… Vous savez, on peut vous mettre pour très longtemps à l'ombre, alors quelques dénonciations permettraient au juge d'être peut-être un peu plus clément pour votre cas. Je parle de quelques mois ou années de moins, ou bien une caution plus avantageuse dans l'attente de votre procès. Dois-je vous rappeler que si vous ne la payez pas dans sa totalité, vous resterez en prison en attendant ? Cela peut prendre longtemps vu la quantité de procès qui s'annoncent. Et ne doutez pas que vous serez condamné. Alors ce temps supplémentaire dehors vous aiderait à mettre vos affaires en ordre avant votre longue absence. A combien ça peut monter déjà ?... Le harcèlement 3 ans et 1.000 Gallions, les menaces 5 ans et 150 Gallions, violation de domicile 1 an et 500 Gallions, et dégradation de biens privés 2 ans et 700 Gallions. Le tout avec l'association de malfaiteurs, vous avez peu de chance de diminuer la sentence. Donc je dirais à peu près 11 ans d'emprisonnement et 2350 Gallions d'amendes. Et oui, il faut se rentrer dans le crâne que tout acte entraîne des conséquences. Et je ne vous parle même pas du crime de haine, car il s'agit bien de ça. Les tribunaux sorciers ne sont pas très conciliants quand on mentionne ces mots. Au contraire, ils se montrent bien plus durs. Je ne serais pas étonnée s'ils forcent un peu la loi pour augmenter votre peine. Et puis il y a les préjudices moraux et matériels, entrainant des dommages et intérêts comme indemnisation. Vous êtes bien pâle, Monsieur Boot. Vous voulez un verre d'eau ?

\- Dites-moi ce que vous voulez, murmura difficilement Terry qui manquait de s'évanouir. Je vous dirais tout. »

Il s'agissait du troisième interrogatoire de Ginny en comptant celui d'Etienne Chambers. Avec Michael Corner, elle avait usé de la même méthode, avec certes beaucoup moins d'assurance mais un succès total. A présent, elle était sûre d'elle et prenait un malin plaisir à écraser son suspect avant qu'il puisse dire un mot. C'était assez facile en ayant autant de charges contre eux. Les encourager à la délation était si aisé que c'en était risible. Ils n'avaient visiblement plus aucune loyauté maintenant que l'existence du club était connue. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas eu énormément de chance avec Michael Corner. Les seules nouveautés qu'il avait pu leur apprendre étaient quelques noms supplémentaires. Apparemment, personne ne lui faisait vraiment confiance pour lui confier les actions individuelles. Car ils étaient certains qu'il y en avait, Zacharias ne pouvait pas être le seul à avoir agi en solo contre Draco.

Car c'était contre Draco principalement que les membres de ce club en avaient. Ils l'avaient fondé en Décembre 1992, après avoir compris être plusieurs à détester ce gosse de riche. Au début, c'était innocent : ils disaient du mal de lui, lançaient des fléchettes magiques contre une photo, piquaient une poupée vaudou, brûlaient un livre qu'ils lui avaient volé… Ils se défoulaient en privé mais ne tentaient jamais rien contre lui en dehors de leur cercle réduit. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas nombreux au début. Les fondateurs étaient les Poufsouffles Zacharias Smith, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie McMillan, et les Serdaigles Eddie Carmichael, Robert Hilliard, Padma Patil, et sa sœur jumelle Gryffondor Parvati Patil. Sept élèves réunis par leur haine envers l'héritier Malfoy. Il avait suffit d'une conversation entre les Poufsouffles entendue par mégarde par le groupe de Serdaigles pour qu'ils décident de se retrouver en secret dans l'unique but de parler. Leur premier rendez-vous s'était révélé être un parfait exutoire. Ils s'étaient sentis soutenus et compris. Ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Et cela les aider à supporter les sarcasmes offensants que Draco ne manquait pas de sortir à la moindre occasion.

Mais le problème était justement là. Quand Helen avait voulu des exemples de ces railleries insultantes lors de l'interrogatoire de Rose Zeller, celle-ci avait été incapable de répondre précisément. Tout semblait vague. Une allusion aux parents, au fait que leur sang n'était pas pur, à leur maison… Jamais une phrase exacte. Orla n'était pas satisfaite du tout. Pour elle, leur haine si féroce envers ce garçon avait forcément une origine. Et celle-ci les avait obligatoirement marqués au point où ils s'en souvenaient parfaitement. Et Michael Corner n'avait pas été capable non plus de donner une réponse précise. Qu'une ne se souvienne plus exactement ce qu'elle reprochait à Draco était insatisfaisant mais tout de même possible. Ca ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle pouvait l'accepter. Cependant que trois soient autant dans le flou, c'était impossible. Elle était formelle. Il y avait inévitablement une phrase, un mot, un regard qui s'étaient inscrit dans leurs esprits.

Elle avait questionné Harry sur son ressentiment avec le blond. Quelle était l'insulte qui l'avait le plus touché ? Il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant : « Ou peut-être que tu te souviens de l'odeur que dégageait la maison de ta mère, et que la porcherie des Weasley te la rappelle ». En fait, Harry se souvenait de bien plus, mais c'était la phrase qui l'avait le plus blessé. En l'énonçant, il tenta d'imaginer le Draco d'à présent dire la même chose… et n'y arriva pas. Le nouveau Malfoy n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec l'ancien. En fait, Harry se souvenait de beaucoup d'autres phrases. Il se crut obligé de préciser que leur relation était particulière, il était donc logique qu'il se souvienne bien mieux que les autres. Cependant, Orla était catégorique : il y avait fatalement un mot, un geste, une phrase, un regard… n'importe quoi dont ils auraient du se rappeler.

Pour Quirke, il s'agissait d'un phénomène d'exagération par la dynamique de groupe. Ils n'aimaient pas Draco, ils avaient compris qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls, et à force d'en discuter ensemble, il y avait eu une accumulation de la rancune, se métamorphosant en haine profonde. L'origine était évidemment l' _Angelus_ , mais ce n'était qu'un petit coup de pouce à une rancune déjà existante. Leur « club » avait fait tout le reste, enveniment de plus en plus leurs sentiments négatifs. Cela pouvait aller très vite. Ce genre de mouvement était extrêmement dangereux, même sans un _Angelus_ dans l'équation. Un groupe de personne ayant une même idée totalement farfelue mais conscients de son incongruité, finissaient par y croire dur comme fer après quelques heures à en parler ensemble. Leur logique étant « si je ne suis pas le seul à le penser, c'est que ça doit être vrai ». L'ampleur pouvait rapidement devenir disproportionnée. Surtout qu'au fil du temps, ils avaient trouvé d'autres personnes partageant leur antipathie, accentuant plus encore le phénomène. Pour Orla, c'était devenu de l'autosuggestion massive. Les mouvements de foule pouvaient être terrifiants. Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour qu'ils passent aux actes. Elle était persuadée que cela avait commencé à Poudlard. Mais pour le moment, personne n'avait parlé.

Harry n'était pas tranquille. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce groupe secret dont il aurait logiquement pu être membre vu sa relation désastreuse avec Draco. Ginny avait posé la question à Michael, elle aussi consciente que l'intégration de Harry aurait été évidente. Et effectivement, ils avaient très souvent pensé lui en parler… sans jamais le faire. Il y avait toujours eu une raison, tournant autour d'un sujet : il était trop absorbé par ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, chambre des secrets, Sirius Black, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, puis Voldemort… Et Harry ne faisait jamais rien sans Ron et Hermione. Hors, cette dernière n'allait sûrement pas cautionner une telle activité extrascolaire. Elle aurait mis fin à leur club, ce qui les avait tous refroidis. L'explication se tenait, surtout la seconde partie.

\- « Donc, où se tenaient vos réunions à Poudlard ? demanda Ginny.

\- On changeait régulièrement d'endroit pour ne pas se faire prendre, répondit Terry. Mais après la cinquième année, avec « l'Armée de Dumbledore » créée par Harry Potter pour apprendre la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, on a privilégié la Salle sur Demande. On faisait toujours bien attention à ne pas montrer qu'on se connaissait en dehors du club, alors on se faisait passer les lieux et dates de réunion de bouche-à-oreille en fonction des amitiés connues de tous. C'était toujours la même personne qui disait à une autre où et quand on se réunirait. On le prévoyait une semaine à l'avance pour être certains que tout le monde était au courant. Et quand un nouveau membre s'ajoutait, on l'insérait naturellement dans la chaîne.

\- Et après Poudlard ?

\- C'est plus facile : par hiboux. On loue un bar, ou allons chez l'un ou l'autre… Nous n'avons plus besoin de nous cacher, nos réunions sont parfaitement légales.

\- Sauf leur sujet principal, rétorqua Harry sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

\- On ne fait rien de mal !

\- Sauf les menaces, vandalismes, violation de… énuméra Ginny avant de se faire interrompre.

\- Oui, d'accord ! Mais ce n'était pas une décision prise au club. On a simplement voulu y aller avec quelques amis pour… faire entendre notre opinion.

\- Votre opinion ?! s'emporta Harry. Vous vous rendez compte que les actes de haine sont des crimes très graves ?!

\- Nous n'avons blessé personne !

\- Et la tentative de viol de Zacharias ?! C'était inoffensif ça peut-être ?!

\- Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de vraiment le violer ! Il voulait juste lui faire peur ! Mais il n'en a même pas eu le temps puisqu'il a crié et des moldus sont arrivés ! Cet idiot l'a fait en plein milieu d'un village moldu. Dans l'Allée des Embrumes, il n'y aurait eu aucun problème.

\- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous êtes en train de dire ? n'arrivait pas à croire la jeune femme. Vous cautionnez un crime ?!

\- Sur un criminel de guerre qui aurait du recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur depuis longtemps ! Et avant de me juger, vous feriez mieux d'aller interroger vos petits copains !

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Harry, intrigué et inquiet.

\- Quoi ? ricana Terry, comprenant qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Les autres ne vous ont pas dit ? Neville Londubat aussi fait parti du club Anti-Malfoy. Et lui aussi a pas mal malmené ce salopard. »

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 _ **« Guest »**_ _: Haha, vraiment super contente que le passage de l'évaluation t'ai autant plu ^^ ! J'étais pas très sûre de mon coup, je ne pensais pas que cela plairait autant dans un moment où je voulais justement diminuer la quantité d'écriture pour avancer plus vite. Ce n'est pas encore l'idéal, mais bon… Je tente, je tente ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas !_

 _Bien joué, bravo ! Tes déductions sur le mentor sont très bonnes. Mais tu te doutes que je ne peux rien dire, même si j'en meurs d'envie. J'adorerai pouvoir t'aiguiller, mais je ne peux pas. De même pour l'histoire du bâtard, je ne peux rien dire du tout ! Alors voilà ma réponse : ni juste ni faux. En gros, le silence. Et oui, logique, je ne peux pas spoiler, ça ne serait pas bien du tout._

 _Je crois que tu auras une partie des réponses sur le club « Anti-Malfoy » dans ce chapitre, même si je ne les donne pas toutes encore. Et oui, le petit Ulrich va enquêter à Poudlard. A POUDLARD ! Je vais écrire un passage dans cette école mythique ! Il me tarde ! Ca va être chouette, un peu comme un retour aux origines. En tout cas, là-bas il aura forcément des réponses à toutes ces questions. Un peu de patience ) Mais oui, c'est bel et bien le nom de ce club._

 _Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Draco ne va pas se réveiller tout à la fin de l'enquête. J'aimerais bien le faire intervenir un peu, le petit. On n'arrête pas de parler de lui, mais finalement il n'est jamais réellement intervenu dans l'histoire. Ca fait un peu beaucoup parti de mon plan d'ailleurs : faire parler un absent au point où son absence est ressentie comme un manque et qu'il tarde de le voir revenir pour parler, donner son avis… Ils enquêtent sur lui, perdent du temps là-dessus alors que Draco a toutes les réponses pour eux. Tu imagines le nombre de choses qu'il aurait pu leur dire alors qu'ils ont perdu facilement une journée, peut-être même deux, à chercher ce que le blond savait déjà mais qu'il n'était pas capable de dire ? Haha ! Frustrant, hein ? Par contre, je ne vais EVIDEMMENT pas te dire qui il verra en premier quand il ouvrira les yeux. Mais à ton avis ?_

 _MERCI ENORMEMENT pour ta fidélité et tes reviews si riches ! A TRES BIENTOT !_

 _PS : je note pour les livres ) Merci !_

 _ **« Cat240 »**_ _: Et bien alors ? On a eu la flemme de se connecter ? ^^ haha ! En tout cas ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! J'ai cru que je t'avais fait fuir. C'est bizarre, tu n'es pas la première a perdre un commentaire pour ma fanfic… J'ai vraiment pas de bol on dirait -_-… j'espère quand même que ce n'est pas le cas pour des dizaines de commentateurs XD Même si j'en doute… Espérons que ce n'est qu'un petit bug qui passera ?_

 _Mmmh… C'est une hypothèse intéressante, pour le Manoir. Mais qui va en hériter si Draco meurt ? Andromeda Tonks ou Teddy Lupin ? Mais ils ne peuvent pas être le tueur… Seront-ils les prochaines cibles du coup ? Mais alors pourquoi tuer Dahlia des mains de Blaise ? Quel intérêt ? Et pourquoi ne pas tuer Draco au lieu de le torturer ?_

 _Je ne pensais pas à Ron et Astoria comme étant une belle association, c'était un peu par hasard, mais du coup ça me fait réfléchir un peu plus à leur partenariat. J'ai pensé très fort à toi quand j'ai écrit le paragraphe sur eux, et j'ai alors voulu en faire quelque chose d'assez… explosif ! On va voir où ça va nous mener. Ca peut être très drôle._

 _Merci également pour la dissection des interrogatoires ^^ Je ne pensais pas que ça allait autant plaire, j'en suis extrêmement ravie ^^ !_

 _Haha, non tu n'as pas loupé de chapitre à cause de l'annonce de la tentative de viol de Zacharias sur Draco. J'ai voulu me la jouer révélation par ellipse temporelle, un petit test pour voir et pour frapper le lecteur. Dans un sens, ça a marché. Mais pas exactement comme je l'aurais voulu… je me demande si je ne vous ai pas trop mal habitué à une écriture chronologique détaillée… Je vais plutôt pointer vers des raccourcis maintenant, voir ce que je peux faire, les différentes façons d'amener les événements, etc. C'est vraiment un test d'écriture que j'expérimente en direct avec vous. Dès que j'ai un chapitre, je poste de suite pour avoir votre avis pour la suite. Et j'adapte. Bon, là j'ai compris que j'ai fait un peu trop… Je recommencerais plus, ou alors je l'amènerais plus en douceur, promis !_

 _Mais Zacharias signe bien un contrat où il est immunisé sur ce qu'il a révélé ET ce qui concerne l'enquête. Hors, tout ce qui touche à Draco concerne l'enquête pour le moment (ils font des recherches sur lui et sa vie pour en savoir plus, donc ça concerne forcément l'enquête), ils le lui ont bien précisé quand il a signé. Il assurait ses arrières le salopard. Mais ils se sont bien vengé avec la contrainte de ne rien pouvoir dire ou écrire contre les Aurors. Zacharias va sans doute devoir démissionner ou être rétrogradé à la rubrique jardinage ? En tout cas, les actualités, ce ne sera plus pour lui ! Bon, c'est une bien maigre vengeance… Mais rassure-toi, je n'en ai pas fini avec lui !_

 _A TRES BIENTOT INSPECTEUR 240 ! Ca fait vraiment super plaisir de te retrouver ! Merci pour tes commentaires et ta fidélité depuis longtemps maintenant ! Ca donne du baume au cœur tout ça ^^ ! A bientôt !_

* * *

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

 _Une note qui va être bien courte, j'en ai peur… Je reprend le travail (OUIIIIIII) du coup je pourrais moins écrire (NOOOOOOON)… Et là, justement, il est très tard, je veux poster aujourd'hui, donc je me grouille. MERCI ENORMEMENT A MES SI FIDELES LECTEUR/REVIEWERS ! Ca fait vraiment SUPER PLAISIR DE VOUS LIRE ! J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance de vous avoir ! Comme j'ai dit à Gunzy : même si je n'ai pas la quantité, J'AI LA QUALITE ! Vous êtes géniaux et c'est vraiment très enrichissant de travailler avec vous !_

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _Petite note : l'histoire des fléchettes sur la photo de Draco est une idée de Gunzy, je la lui ai piqué ^^. N'hésitez pas à signaler si je vous ai volé une idée sans le mentionner, je peux avoir complètement oublié à force de naviguer un peu partout (tableau d'idées, de personnages, récapitulatif, écrire, relire, vaquer à mes occupations, etc.). Sachez que ce n'est pas volontaire ! Je veux mettre un point d'honneur à signaler vos idées en public, ça met aussi en lumière le fait que vous participez réellement à l'histoire, quelle que soit l'intervention : un détail, une mise en scène, etc._

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _Je vais tenter de maintenir un rythme un chapitre par semaine, mais je ne garanti rien du tout… Suspens… J'espère pouvoir y arriver, je veux autant que vous avancer sur cette histoire. BE STRONG ! I CAN DO IT ! Et évidemment, un petit coup de pouce ne serait pas de trop ) ! Alors… =_ **Sortez-moi tout le jus de votre cerveau en ébullition, mes très chers inspecteurs !**

 **A très bientôt mes bits chéris !**

 **Fantômes ou manifestants !**

 **XXX**

 **Capitaine Ashu**


	17. Chap04-part4 --- Jeudi 9 MAI 2002

**TABLEAU RECAPITULATIF DISPONIBLE SUR MON PROFIL**

* * *

 **PERSONNAGES**

 **LES AURORS**

\- Harry Potter (21 ans / Gryffondor) = Inspecteur. A ce titre, il gère une équipe de deux Agents d'Investigation : Ron et Ginny Weasley. Cependant, il n'est pas le responsable de cette enquête et ne commande donc plus son équipe pour le moment. Anciennement fiancé à Ginny, il est en fait amoureux de Draco. Il est une cible du tueur qui semble le détester. L'assassin pense qu'il n'est pas digne d'être le héro qu'il est censé être, et cherche à prendre sa place. **Harry seconde Ginny Weasley pour les interrogatoires de masses des membres du club « Anti-Malfoy »**. Il est impatient d'interroger Neville Londubat.

\- Kenneth Towler (24 ans / Gryffondor) = Inspecteur. Son équipe de deux Agents d'Investigation est composée de Helen Harris et Damian Jennings. Etant en charge de l'enquête, il commande à la fois son équipe et celle de Potter, mais aussi les Langues-de-Plomb et la psychomage. Mais pas les directeurs, naturellement. Si ceux-ci donnent un ordre, il doit obéir. Kenneth vit dans le monde moldu où il se sent plus à l'aise que le monde sorcier d'après guerre. Ancien Gryffondor de l'âge des jumeaux Weasley, il s'est distingué de ses collègues par un taux de réussite impressionnant pour son jeune âge. **Kenneth seconde Helen Harris pour les interrogatoires de masses des membres du club « Anti-Malfoy »**..

\- Ronald Weasley (22 ans / Gryffondor) = Agent d'Investigation dans l'équipe de Harry Potter. Il est marié à Hermione, anciennement Granger, et fait équipe avec sa sœur, Ginny. Il a un très grand respect pour la loi et est très fier de son métier. Il vit très mal le fait que son propre frère ait pu se rendre coupable de harcèlement et voyeurisme, il compte bien le trainer devant les tribunaux pour qu'il paie et se rende compte de la gravité de ses actes. **Rejoint Astoria Greengrass sur l'enquête des sans-abris moldus assassinés**. Neville se joint à eux pour une période qui semble courte…

\- Ginny Weasley (20 ans / Gryffondor) = Agent d'Investigation dans l'équipe de Harry Potter. Elle était fiancée à Harry avant de comprendre que cela n'avait aucun sens : il était amoureux d'un autre et finalement, elle n'était pas si amoureuse de lui que ça… Elle a vite retrouvé quelqu'un d'autre, mais nous ne savons pas encore qui. La culpabilité de Charlie la met très mal à l'aise, elle a surtout envie de lui donner des gifles pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits et se rende compte que ce qu'il a fait était mal. Mais c'est la réaction de sa famille qui lui fait le plus peur. Elle est reconnue comme très prometteuse et sera sans doute bientôt élevée au rang d'Inspecteur. **Ginny est secondée par Harry Potter pour les interrogatoires de masses des membres du club « Anti-Malfoy »**. Elle n'a pas encore réalisé que Neville pouvait être impliqué dans la série de crimes.

\- Helen Harris (23 ans / Gryffondor) = Agent d'Investigation dans l'équipe de Kenneth Towler. Elle aussi est considérée comme très prometteuse et risque d'être bientôt promue Inspecteur. Elle s'entend très bien avec Ginny. Elle est capable d'accomplir de très nombreuses tâches en peu de temps et donne toujours tout ce qu'elle a. **Helen est secondée par Kenneth Towler pour les interrogatoires de masses des membres du club « Anti-Malfoy »**.

\- Damian Jennings (22 ans / Gryffondor) = Agent d'Investigation dans l'équipe de Kenneth Towler. Certes efficace, il demeure cependant un peu trop crédule. Il est le plus récent Auror et manque cruellement d'expériences et d'initiatives. Il est plein de bonne volonté même s'il ne s'éloigne jamais de l'ordre de mission qu'on lui a donné. **Reprend l'enquête sur la vie de Draco avec Gabriel Stebbins**.

\- Kingsley Shacklebolt (66 ans / Gryffondor) = Héro de Guerre et Directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Il est le rival de Hyde Funestar, mais s'entend finalement très bien avec lui en période de crise. Ils forment un duo de choc. Il tente toujours de relativiser et est pragmatique. Il s'implique totalement dans l'enquête, conscient des conséquences désastreuses qu'elle pourrait engendrer sur le Gouvernement. Faisant le lien avec le Ministre de la Magie, il prend sur lui toutes les responsabilités et n'hésite pas à donner des ordres ou à faire la leçon à ses Aurors. Surtout à ses Inspecteurs, même si cela peut nuire à leur autorités auprès des Agents. Il considère que c'est à eux de se débrouiller pour gagner leurs respects. Cependant, il a une grande confiance en eux et a tendance à leur donner de nouvelles chances pour redresser la barre. Il est très aimé, ce qui motive ses troupes à ne jamais le décevoir. **Observe les interrogatoires de masses des membres du club « Anti-Malfoy » avec Orla Quirke, prêt à intervenir à la moindre occasion**.

\- William Williamson (71 ans / Serdaigle) = Inspecteur. Il convoitait le poste de Directeur du Département pour terminer sa carrière en beauté et a très mal vécu la nomination de Kingsley, son collègue. Très bon inspecteur par le passé, il n'a plus aucune motivation et le fait sentir à tout le monde. Son seul désir est de partir à la retraite le plus vite possible. Il ne veut pas du tout travailler sur l'enquête mais a été mobilisé de force. **Il s'occupe de dépoussiérer les archives des Aurors et relire les manuels procéduraux pour les mettre à jour afin d'améliorer leur efficacité** , avec des agents Aurors.

 **LES LANGUES-DE-PLOMB**

\- Hyde Funestar (74 ans / Serpentard) = Directeur du Département des Mystères. Il est un spécialiste des recherches sur le temps. Il est l'un des inventeurs des Retourneurs de Temps. Il est le rival de Kingsley Shacklebolt, et déteste avouer qu'il l'apprécie et le respecte beaucoup. Il adore travailler avec lui, ils se complètent et sont très efficaces ensemble. Hyde a une tendance pessimiste : il est toujours en train de voir des catastrophes partout. Ainsi, il est sûr de prévoir des traitements de chocs pour régler tous les problèmes, même si cela n'est pas toujours le cas. Il fait également le lien avec le Ministre de la Magie qui est le seul devant lequel il s'aplatit. Très peu de personnes ont grâce à ses yeux, sauf les Serpentards pour qui il a un attachement tout particulier. Il se veut leur défenseur, surtout après la guerre. Il est également très intéressé par Harry Potter à qui il veut apprendre les rudiments des Langues-de-Plomb. Voler un disciple à Kingsley serait pour lui un pur bonheur. **Il se charge de découvrir ce qu'est l'** _ **Ignōtus**_ (la Magie Inconnue), s'enfermant dans son labo et criant sur tous ceux qui osent le déranger.

\- Herulf Poliakoff (25 ans / Durmstrang) = Maître-en-Plomb. Il s'agit d'un grade honorable et très particulier : il est au-dessus des Langues-de-Plomb et en-dessous du directeur, mais il n'a de compte à rendre à personne, il est totalement indépendant. Herulf vient de Bulgarie, diplômé de Durmstrang. Il est taciturne, solitaire, déteste les liens sociaux qu'on l'oblige à créer. Il aime montrer qu'il est le meilleur et ne supporte pas qu'on lui fasse la leçon. Il n'a aucune attache, adore sortir jusque tard le soir pour boire et ramener un « coup d'un soir ». Il est aussi un grand fumeur, n'hésitant pas à enchaîner les cigarettes dès que possible, atteignant facilement les deux-trois paquets par jour. Spécialiste de la magie noire, il connait un peu la magie rouge, liée au sang, qui lui est parfois associée. **Il a donc tout naturellement été chargé des recherches sur le sang sorcier**.

\- Astoria Greengrass (21 ans / Serpentard) = Langue-de-Plomb chargée de recherches. Elle ne décide pas de son sujet de recherches mais peut disposer d'une équipe de quelques chercheurs. Astoria est une très belle femme plantureuse qui en a parfaitement conscience. Elle adore manipuler les hommes et rendre les femmes jalouses, ce qui la fait bien rire puisqu'en tant que lesbienne, elle ne risque pas d'être intéressée par un homme. Jouer le cliché de la greluche qui parle mode et joue de son physique sans rien avoir dans le crâne est un passe-temps. Au contraire, elle est très intelligente et surtout sournoise. En parfaite Serpentard, elle peut utiliser n'importe quoi pour emmerder son monde, plus encore ceux qu'elle n'aime pas. Même si elle déteste Potter, elle est tout de même capable de rester professionnelle et de travailler en binôme avec lui efficacement. **Elle s'occupé de l'enquête des sans-abris égorgés avec Ron Weasley**. Malheureusement, ce binôme ne s'annonce pas aussi productif que le précédent…

\- Ulrich Vaisey (24 ans / Serpentard) = Langue-de-Plomb chargé de recherches. Lui aussi peut gérer une petite équipe de chercheurs pour étudier un sujet donné. Il est bien plus amer que sa collègue Astoria. Il aime les sarcasmes et les attaques verbales directes, n'hésitant pas à en user et abuser. Il en veut au monde entier sauf à ses compatriotes de galère : les Serpentards, principalement de la période de guerre. Leur réputation est si mauvaise, même si certains n'ont rien fait du tout, qu'ils doivent se battre dix fois plus que les autres pour un emploi ou une promotion. Il plaint plus encore ses camarades un peu trop proches des Mangemorts, comme Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Theo et Millicent, qui auront beau faire des mains et des baguettes, ils n'arriveront jamais à trouver leur place. **Il part à Poudlard enquêter sur le club « Anti-Malfoy ».** Impatient et stressé de retrouver l'univers de son enfance, où il vécut ses plus grands bonheurs et ses plus grands malheurs…

\- Roger Davies (25 ans / Serdaigle) = Langue-de-Plomb chef de projet. Il fait partie d'une équipe de chercheurs triés sur le volet pour savoir ce qu'i découvrir et chercher, puis pour répartir ces sujets aux différents chargés de recherches. Ancien Serdaigle, il n'a pas de préjugés sur les Gryffondors ni sur les Serpentards. Roger fait avant tout confiance à son intelligence et à son esprit critique. Sa philosophie est de toujours mettre en doute n'importe quelle théorie avant d'y croire. C'est un sceptique qui préfère penser au cheval quand il entend un galop plutôt qu'un zèbre. **Il fait des recherches sur les héritages génétiques magiques des familles sorcières** avec Jena.

\- Jena Faucett (23 ans / Serdaigle) = Langue-de-Plomb chercheuse. Elle fait partie de l'équipe d'Astoria pour les recherches sur un sujet donné. Jena n'a jamais été très ambitieuse, et faire un métier qui lui plait lui suffit amplement. Un peu naïve, elle demeure pourtant une jeune femme intelligente avec un bon esprit de déduction, considérée comme l'une des meilleures. Elle a juste tendance à se laisser porter par son imaginaire. Elle se dispute souvent avec Roger, son meilleur ami, à cause de cela. **Elle compulse les ouvrages sur les héritages magiques génétiques des familles sorcières** , avec Roger.

\- Gabriel Stebbins (23 ans / Poufsouffle) = Documentaliste. Gabriel ne se sent à l'aise qu'entouré de parchemins et de magie. Il est un fanatique de la syntaxe et du mot exact. Lorsqu'il s'agit de rédiger des rapports ou tout autre document à archiver, tous font appel à lui pour les corriger. Il est un peu l'intrus au milieu de tous les chercheurs et le ressent bien. Cependant, il adore son métier et le Département des Mystères, il ne changerait pour rien au monde. **Il reprend l'enquête sur la vie de Draco avec Damian Jennings**.

 **Les MEDICOMAGES**

\- Hermione Weasley (22 ans / Gryffondor) = Interne-mage. L'équivalent des internes pour les moldus, le dernier stade avant de devenir médicomage. Elle déteste son médicomage titulaire qui lui donne toujours les tâches ingrates. Les interne-mages sont affublés du sobriquet d'inter-mage : le petit nouveau que les médicomages se prêtent les uns aux autres pour les travaux ennuyeux. Cela l'horripile. Elle ne supporte pas qu'on ne donne pas sa chance aux jeunes. **Elle concentre toutes ses recherches sur l'** _ **Angelus**_. Elle navigue entre analyses génétiques et études sur les créatures magiques mythiques disparues, afin de découvrir l'origine même de ce terrible gène proche de la malédiction…

\- Orla Quirke (18 ans / Serdaigle) = Etudiante en Psychomagie. Elle a été recrutée directement sur les bancs de l'école par Ron, conseillée par Hermione. Elle est déjà réputée pour préparer une révolution dans le domaine de la Psychomagie, encore balbutiante. Plusieurs hautes récompenses n'attendent que son diplôme pour lui être offertes. Cependant, toujours en première année, elle manque cruellement de confiance en elle. Elle a peur de cette enquête qui pourrait certes lui ouvrir de nombreuses portes, lui offrir un passionnant sujet d'étude, mais qui est aussi bien plus importante qu'elle l'avait pensé. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le droit à l'erreur, des vies en dépendent, et peut-être même la survie Gouvernement actuel. Sans cela, Orla est une jeune femme fière et caractérielle. Elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, et n'aime pas recevoir des ordres. Elle suit Kenneth qui est devenu son responsable direct et qui la dirige, duo ayant souvent pour conséquences des moments de tension entre ces deux fortes têtes. **Elle observe les interrogatoires de masses des membres du club « Anti-Malfoy » avec Kingsley Shacklebolt** , analysant les comportements de suspects pour aiguiller les Aurors sur une manière d'agir.

 **Autres SORCIERS**

\- Draco Malfoy (21 ans / Serpentard) = Sans emploi. Il ne semble plus du tout le jeune homme qu'il était avant, même si une conversation avec Potter peut faire ressortir ses vieux démons. Le manque d'informations sur lui et l'incompréhension quant à sa vie ces quatre dernières années énerve profondément les enquêteurs. Draco est encore à ce jour un véritable mystère. Il n'agit pas comme l'enfant orgueilleux qu'il était. Il s'occupe de ses parents jusqu'à jouer les elfes de maison dans l'ombre, a brisé sa baguette, s'est mis à la technologie moldue, s'est lié d'amitié avec les moldus du village le plus proche, etc. Il voit toujours ses anciens amis d'école tous les samedis soirs, au Manoir puisqu'il ne peut plus utiliser de mode de transport sorcier. Mais il va aussi très souvent au village pour voir un petit-ami moldu. Et de temps en temps à Plymouth également, en voiture. Personne ne comprend son emploi du temps chargé. Il possède également des objets que personne n'a encore retrouvés. Les Aurors n'ont pas encore vraiment pu l'interroger : il était d'abord trop choqué et fragilisé pour subir un interrogatoire, puis maintenant **il est plongé dans le coma. Il va devenir soit Cracmol, soit Sang-Mêlé,** et il aura un handicap soit grave, soit important, soit durable, soit temporaire… Personne ne le sait encore. Ils attendent tous son réveil pour commencer une rééducation afin de diminuer les effets secondaires. Les médicomages voient égoïstement une aubaine dans cette situation : les Sangs-Purs sont excessivement rares comme sujets de tests, plus encore lorsqu'il y a un lien avec le sang.

\- Blaise Zabini (22 ans / Serpentard) = Etudiant par correspondance en droit moldu. Il veut devenir procureur spécialisé en crimes sexuels, mais n'a pas voulu expliquer son choix de carrière très précis. Sans doute à cause d'un traumatisme quelconque. Il est très lié à Draco qui est son meilleur ami. Blaise et sa mère se faisaient beaucoup de soucis pour le blond et Narcissa. Ils ont été profondément choqués de la mort des parents de Draco et l'ont accueilli chez eux sans poser de questions. Tous ce qu'ils voulaient était son bien-être. Le tueur a manipulé Blaise pour qu'il tue sa propre mère juste après avoir sauvagement agressé Draco sous leur toit. Blaise ne s'en est toujours pas remis. **Les Aurors ont été obligés de l'enfermer au Ministère pour le meurtre Dahlia** , même s'ils le savent innocent. Pour l'opinion publique, il fallait qu'ils aient au moins un suspect en cellule afin de sauver les apparences. Les Aurors ont au moins fait en sorte qu'il ait tout le confort possible, aménageant la cellule comme un petit appartement douillet.

\- Pansy Nott (22 ans / Serpentard) = Femme au foyer, épouse de Theodore. Elle voulait travailler mais s'est retrouvée face à des murs après la guerre. Elle est emplie de frustrations et ne croit plus qu'en ses amis. Pour eux, elle est prête à sortir les crocs. Particulièrement contre Potter qu'elle déteste de toutes ses forces. Elle est effondrée par les drames qui ont secoués ses deux amis depuis trois jours, sans que personne ne les prévienne. Elle en veut au monde entier et voudrait prendre Draco et Blaise sous son toit en refusant l'entrée à quiconque, surtout aux Aurors qui ont osé inculper Blaise. En attendant, elle prend son mal en patience et attend le réveil de son meilleur ami et la libération de Blaise. **Elle reste au chevet de Draco**. Une conversation avec Potter la fait cependant douter sur la meilleure marche à suivre, se mettant petit à petit à croire en l'attachement profond du Gryffondor pour son ami.

\- Theodore Nott (21 ans / Serpentard) = Comptable pour petites boutiques sorcières, époux de Pansy. Il s'est battu pour obtenir cet emploi, mentant d'abord sur son identité pour suivre des cours par correspondance, puis bradant ses honoraires afin de devenir trop intéressant auprès des patrons de boutiques pour être ignoré. Il a réussi au prix d'efforts drastiques mais gagne trop peu pour vivre… Pansy ayant hérité d'un domaine, ils ont heureusement un endroit où loger mais s'endettent petit à petit toujours plus… Il est d'un naturel calme et posé, cherchant à prendre un problème après l'autre pour ne pas se perdre. Cependant, il ne sait pas comment gérer les catastrophes des derniers événements. Perdu, il n'arrive pas à calmer sa femme furieuse, ni même à gérer sa propre rage envers ceux qui n'ont pas su protéger leurs amis. Le fait qu'ils n'aient même pas été prévenus le scandalise. Le problème sur lequel il se concentre pour le moment est **d'arriver à soutenir Blaise. Il reste auprès de lui** avec Millicent, espérant pouvoir faire quelque chose.

\- Millicent Bulstrode (22 ans / Serpentard) = Etudiante en Commerce et Gestion dans une Université Moldue de Londres. Elle ne veut plus rien avoir affaire avec le monde sorcier, à part ses amis d'école. Elle déteste cordialement tout ce qui a trait à la magie, ayant vécu les pires années de sa vie à Poudlard et pendant la guerre. C'est terminé pour elle. Elle n'a plus que ses amis et son travail acharné pour réussir. D'un caractère taciturne, elle ne se lie pas facilement avec les autres mais s'en moque totalement. En apprenant ce qu'il s'était passé, elle n'arrive pas à réagir. Puisque Draco est dans le coma et que Pansy est déjà auprès de lui, elle se dit qu'elle peut être plus utile avec son ami conscient. **Elle reste donc avec Blaise** et Theo dans la cellule du Ministère, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour l'aider.

\- Tiberius Ogden (78 ans / Serdaigle) = Ministre de la Magie. Anciennement membre du Magenmagot, il est un vieil homme sage et spécialiste en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Habituellement conciliant et bon enfant, il peut entrer dans une colère noire très facilement. En état de stress, il prend des décisions hâtives et se ferme à tous conseils. Il reste une personne pleine de bonnes volontés qui prend pour exemple Albus Dumbledore. Tiberius est un de ses fans, le considérant comme un très grand homme qui aurait du être Ministre à sa place s'il était encore en vie. **Il tient les rênes du Ministère, donnant carte blanche aux deux directeurs de Départements et se chargeant de la presse**. Malgré tout, il demeure tout autant dépassé par les événements que les autres, il ne peut que tenter de cacher son impuissance.

\- Le Secrétaire d'Etat Sorcier = Identité inconnue. Il s'agit d'un statut politique juste en dessous de celui de Ministre de la Magie, une sorte de conseiller. Il ne porte pas les Malfoy dans son cœur. Peut-être a-t-il été la cible d'un chantage de Lucius Malfoy pour lui éviter Azkaban. **Il est avec le Ministre pour l'aider**.

 **Les SUSPECTS**

\- Charlie Weasley (29 ans / Gryffondor) = Eleveur de Dragons dans la Réserve de Dragons de Roumanie. Il a été le tout premier suspect dans l'affaire suite à un témoignage de Narcissa Malfoy. Elle annonçait avoir trouvé une correspondance unilatérale et scabreuse de Charlie pour Draco, et de ne pas comprendre pourquoi son fils gardait ses lettres et brûlait les autres. Elle les a détruites, mais les Aurors soupçonnent la réception d'autres lettres après cet événement, même s'ils n'ont pas trouvé leur cachette. Charlie semble passionnément amoureux de Draco et le harcèle de lettres détaillées à teneur pornographique. Il vit dans son monde teinté de folie, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il est coupable de délits. Allant même jusqu'à l'avouer à sa sœur, un Auror, preuve qu'il ne réalise pas la gravité de ses actes. Il pourrait faire un coupable idéal s'il n'était pas en Roumanie au moment des faits, alibi indiscutable et plusieurs fois vérifié. Malgré tout, le tueur semble prendre un malin plaisir à laisser des indices pointant vers Charlie. Il a été conclu que l'assassin voulait surtout mettre en lumière le comportement douteux du membre de la célèbre et héroïque famille Weasley, ternissant la réputation de celle-ci. L'existence de l' _Angelus_ semble en partie expliquer la folie du roux. **Charlie est toujours en Roumanie**.

\- Neville Londubat (21 ans / Gryffondor) = Agent d'Investigation Auror. Membre du club « Anti-Malfoy ». Il revient d'une semaine de stage de formation chez leurs collègues Aurors Français, à Paris. Il n'était pas du tout au courant de ce qu'il se passait en Angleterre depuis trois jours. **Il commence à rejoindre le groupe pour coincer le meurtrier, suivant Ron et Astoria dans leur enquête sur la mort des sans-abris moldus**. Mais ce sera pour une très courte période, puisque Terry Boot le dénonce comme étant membre du club « Anti-Malfoy », et ayant même agit en solo contre Draco sans préciser de quoi il est question… Ses plus grandes amitiés et son travail lui-même se retrouvent compromis…

\- Zacharias Smith (21 ans / Poufsouffle) = Journaliste pour la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Petit ami de Rose Zeller. Membre fondateur du club « Anti-Malfoy ». Il ne se fait pas facilement des amis. Imbu de sa personne, il est d'un égoïsme à toutes épreuves et très arrogant. Il a trouvé le métier parfait, dans la droite lignée de Rita Skeeter, pour embêter les autres tout en faisant valoir son opinion au mépris de la vérité. Le tout en se protégeant derrière la Liberté d'Expression et de la Presse. Il n'a pas peur de dire ce qu'il pense, et n'a pas pour habitude de réfléchir aux conséquences. Ce qui l'a placé en tête de la liste des suspects : il louange le tueur, lui donnant volontiers son statut de Justicier, et déteste les Malfoy. De plus, il adopté le nom de John Smith dans des faux papiers d'identité pour ses enquêtes qu'il veut secrètes, même s'il ne s'agit pas de celui qui a acheté poignard et baskets moldus. **Il a signé un contrat d'immunité avec les Aurors**. Il ne peut pas être poursuivi pour les délits avoués et autres infractions en rapport avec l'enquête. Une clause qu'il n'a pas lu l'empêche de parler ou écrire au sujet du contrat et de l'interrogatoire, et également de dire ou écrire du mal du Ministère, ce qui est plutôt gênant pour son métier. De façon tout à fait illégale, les Aurors ont inséré un sortilège sur le contrat qui oblige Zacharias à respecter ses engagements. **Il a été libéré après avoir avoué beaucoup de délits et crimes, dont une tentative de viol sur Draco. Mais les Aurors ne peuvent rien contre lui à cause de son contrat**. Ce qui a tendance à en ulcérer plus d'un, cherchant la moindre occasion de se venger pour rétablir la justice.

\- Rose Zeller (17 ans / Poufsouffle) = Dernière année à Poudlard et stagiaire en tant qu'infirmage. Petite amie de Zacharias. Membre du club « Anti-Malfoy ». Elle a été le tout premier interrogatoire de Helen. C'est elle qui craque la première, blessée que son petit ami l'ait dénoncé, et qui mentionne l'existence de ce club avec de nombreux autres suspects. **Elle est emprisonnée en attente de son jugement** pour tous les délits envers Malfoy qu'elle a commis.

\- Etienne Chambers (24 ans / Serdaigle) = Propriétaire de la boutique de Quidditch sur le Chemin de Traverse. Petit ami de Cho Chang. Membre du club « Anti-Malfoy ». Lorsqu'il a été questionné chez sa grand-mère, il n'a pas eu peur d'avouer détester Draco Malfoy. Et puisqu'il n'avait aucun alibi, il a directement été envoyé au Ministère pour y être interrogé. Il était le tout premier interrogatoire de Ginny. **Il est emprisonné au Ministère en attente de son jugement**.

\- Terry Boot (22 ans / Serdaigle) = Membre du club « Anti-Malfoy ». Il a été interrogé par Ginny Weasley. En plus d'en apprendre d'avantage sur le fonctionnement du club, comme la transmission d'informations ou les lieux variables des rendez-vous pendant et après Poudlard, il prend également un malin plaisir à dénoncer l'adhésion de Neville Londubat au club « Anti-Malfoy » aux amis de celui-ci. Et que ce Gryffondor avait effectivement « pas mal malmené » Draco. **Il est emprisonné au Ministère en attente de son jugement**.

\- Michael Corner (22 ans / Serdaigle) = Membre du club « Anti-Malfoy ». Il a été interrogé par Ginny Weasley, où il dénonça quelques noms supplémentaires d'anciens membres du club. Après analyse comportementale et avec l'aide des autres interrogatoires, ils comprirent que Michael n'était pas une personne fiable. Par conséquent, aucun de ses « collègues » de club ne lui avait avoué de menus délits ou autres actions contre Draco Malfoy. **Il est emprisonné au Ministère en attente de son jugement**.

\- Anthony Goldstein (22 ans / Serdaigle) = Membre du club « Anti-Malfoy ». Meilleur ami de Terry Boot et Michael Corner. **Au Ministère, en attente d'interrogatoire**.

\- Cho Chang (23 ans / Serdaigle) = Employée de la boutique de Quidditch sur le Chemin de Traverse. Petite amie d'Etienne Chambers. Membre du club « Anti-Malfoy ». **Au Ministère, en attente d'interrogatoire**.

\- Nigel Wolpert (20 ans / Gryffondor) = Assistant vétérinaire moldu. Membre du club « Anti-Malfoy ». Il habite à Walworth et n'aime pas Draco, mais jure n'avoir jamais été au Manoir ou d'avoir envoyé des lettres de menaces. Ses empreintes ne correspondent pas non plus à celles du tueur. Il est mis dans la liste des suspects au cas où, mais Harry et Astoria ne croient pas en sa possible culpabilité. **Au Ministère, en attente d'interrogatoire**.

\- Autres membres connus du « Club Anti-Malfoy » = les fondateurs : Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie McMillan, Eddie Carmichael, Robert Hilliard, Padma Patil et Parvati Patil. **Au Ministère, en attente d'interrogatoire**.

 **Les MOLDUS**

\- Leigh Valentyne (34 ans) = Commissaire de Police à New Scotland Yard. Il a un petit frère Né-Moldu, c'est de cette façon qu'il a été au courant de l'existence du monde de la magie. Il ne se souvient jamais des noms et des détails, ne s'intéressant pas beaucoup à cet univers. Le Ministère a profité de son métier dans la police et de sa connaissance des sorciers pour le faire rapidement évoluer dans la hiérarchie. Ainsi, il peut se montrer utile pour les enquêtes des Aurors ayant un rapport avec les moldus. Mais Leigh déteste voir venir les Aurors, surtout sur son lieu de travail. Il est déjà suffisamment suspect auprès de ses collègues pour ses promotions à répétition, il ne veut pas en rajouter avec la visite d'inconnus étranges. Il vit mal l'intrusion de Harry et Astoria, et surtout les autorisations venant directement du Premier Ministre pour une enquête concernant uniquement des sans-abris : il a peur des conséquences quand tout sera terminé, ses supérieurs le tiennent déjà à l'œil. Malgré tout, il finit par apprécier un peu l'aide des deux sorciers, commençant à s'intéresser un peu à leur monde. **Il demeure le responsable de l'affaire des sans-abris côté moldu, et doit s'occuper de toute inquiétude ou suspicion des moldus tout en tenant éloigner le reste de la police**.

\- Lawrence Khaoulani (28 ans) = Chirurgien cardiaque au Derriford Hospital, à Plymouth. Il était le petit ami de Draco, allant le voir deux midis par semaine au village, puis le samedi à Plymouth. Ils étaient ensemble depuis le milieu du mois de Mars. Ils se sont rencontrés à travers un site de rencontres pour homosexuels, « Gaydar ». Orla a déduit de leurs premiers échanges que Lawrence était une personne superficielle ne s'intéressant à Draco que pour son physique. C'est Lawrence qui séduisait et non l'inverse, de façon plutôt désintéressée. Mais après la première rencontre, Lawrence et devenu victime de l' _Angelus_ : il est alors fou amoureux de Draco au point de le harceler et de presque l'obliger à coucher avec lui. Il le couvre de cadeaux onéreux, Draco se sent alors coupable de profiter de sa richesse sans rien lui offrir en retour… C'est cette culpabilité qui force le Serpentard à lui offrir des « préliminaires poussées » le dernier samedi avant les meurtres. **Lawrence a été retrouvé égorgé et déguisé en SDF à Londres, dans la Tamise, l'incluant étrangement dans l'affaire des sans-abris**. S'il y avait encore un doute sur le lien de cette affaire moldue et le tueur, il n'y en a plus.

\- Les habitants du Village de Cornouailles = **Ceux qui n'aiment pas Draco** = « le vieux ronchon du coin » (grand-père de Jackson) / Jason (homophobe) / William (le trouve snob) / Megan (faux-cul). **Ceux qui aiment bien Draco** = Jackson (plombier) / Simon / Wilma (parlent mode) / Catherine (amoureuse) / la libraire (un peu protectrice et conduisant souvent Draco alias Morgan à Plymouth)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

 _ **PART 4**_

 _Jeudi 9 MAI 2002_

Ulrich attendait la Directrice Minerva McGonagall dans son bureau. Il regardait la décoration en souriant, notant tous les changements par rapport à l'époque de Dumbledore. Il avait souvent été convoqué par le Directeur à cause de ses propos ouvertement provocateurs en cours. Il avait énervé beaucoup de professeurs, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir d'excellentes notes. Pas autant que Draco ou Theo, qui étaient des acharnés du travail, mais il avait eu de très bons résultats et un classement tout à fait honorable.

Il se leva et déambula au milieu des tentures écossaises, des meubles de chêne aux sculptures celtes, et des tapisseries médiévales. McGonagall avait toujours eu un côté très vieille école et nationaliste. La parfaite grand-mère. Qui n'aurait pas aimé être son petit-fils ou sa petite-fille ? La salle sentait la tisane à la camomille et les pots-pourris. S'il se mettait à fouiller, Ulrich était persuadé qu'il trouverait une bonne vieille bouteille d'un excellent whisky écossais. Sur le bureau, Minerva avait remplacé la boîte de bonbons au citron de Dumbledore par des caramels mous _fudge_. Un chat sauta tout à coup sur un fauteuil, faisant sursauter le jeune homme. Il était entièrement noir, ce n'était donc pas McGonagall sous sa forme d' _Animagus_. Il aurait du se douter que la directrice avait un ou deux chats domestiques. Peut-être pour lui tenir compagnie quand elle se transformait en l'un d'eux ?

\- « Bonjour Monsieur Vaisey, fit la directrice qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte depuis quelques instants. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Professeur McGonagall, sourit Ulrich frappé de nostalgie. Je suis surpris que vous vous souveniez de moi. Après tous les élèves que vous avez eu, quelle mémoire !

\- Comment pourrais-je vous oublier ? Vous n'arrêtiez pas de toujours remettre nos leçons en question. Vous étiez le premier à me tenir tête et à être parti de la salle de classe uniquement parce qu'il trouvait « débile » de transformer un animal en verre-à-pied.

\- Avouez que ce sort ne sert à rien. Quand est-ce que vous avez besoin de métamorphoser un pauvre animal qui n'a rien demandé à personne pour boire un coup ? Quand vous n'avez plus de vaisselle propre et que vous avez la flemme de la nettoyer ?

\- Ce que vous n'avez jamais réussi à comprendre, Monsieur Vaisey, c'est qu'il ne s'agit pas d'apprendre de l'utile, mais plutôt de maîtriser une technique. Mais si nous en venons plutôt à l'objet de votre visite ?

\- Avez-vous eu connaissance d'un club « Anti-Malfoy » ?

\- Pardon ? hoqueta Minerva, choquée par le nom d'un tel groupe. Comment est-ce que… Pourquoi ce… Mais enfin, mais qu'est-ce que… « Anti-Malfoy » ?!

\- Il parait, oui. Je suis ici pour enquêter là-dessus. Je ne vois pas trop ce que je peux trouver mais bon… Peut-être que ce groupe existe toujours. Et si c'est le cas, je ne pense pas que cela vous fasse très plaisir, je me trompe ?

\- Comment Albus a-t-il pu laisser faire une chose pareille ?! s'énerva la directrice. Lui et ses manies de laisser les élèves vivre leur vie ! En soi, ce n'est pas un mal. Mais un club se consacrant exclusivement à la haine envers un autre élève, c'est inadmissible !

\- Draco n'est plus un étudiant, fit remarquer Ulrich.

\- Il s'agit tout de même de haine, si j'en crois l'intitulé de ce… « club », si on peut appeler un tel groupe de cette façon. Comment avez-vous appris cela ?

\- Nous avons réussi à extorquer cette information à quelques membres de ce cercle. Ils sont d'ailleurs très nombreux, d'où notre inquiétude. Je ne peux pas vous en dire beaucoup plus. Alors, me donnez-vous la permission d'enquêter à Poudlard ? Vous me laissez le champ libre ?

\- Naturellement, et je vais même y prendre part. Il est hors de question que je laisse une telle chose continuer sous mon toit ! Et si cela peut rattraper mon inaction des années précédentes, ce serait encore mieux !

\- J'accepte votre aide avec grand plaisir, dit joyeusement Vaisey, heureux de former un binôme avec une des rares sorcières Gryffondor qu'il respectait. Mais nous devons rester discrets : je ne pense pas que les possibles membres de ce club nous raconteront tout, simplement en le leur demandant.

\- C'est évident. Je trouverais une explication à donner aux élèves pour votre présence. J'y pense, un poste d'intervenant en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal vous intéresserait ? »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Astoria avait envie de lancer les grimoires contre les murs et de faire tomber toutes les étagères comme des dominos pour expulser sa rage. Elle était en train de feuilleter les données de transplanage pendant les périodes des meurtres et ne trouvait évidemment rien du tout. Cela faisait bien deux heures que Ron et elle cherchaient, alors qu'ils auraient pu avoir une réponse instantanément avec un simple sortilège. C'était tellement frustrant ! Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle continuait alors qu'il suffisait d'aller voir le Ministre de la Magie pour qu'il lève l'interdiction de magie. Tout cela à cause de Weasley et de sa manie à toujours vouloir respecter les règles ! Quel changement depuis Poudlard ! Elle avait l'impression que sa femme avait déteint sur lui alors que celle-ci s'était nettement assouplie. Une belle inversion des rôles. Décidément, tout le monde avait changé après la guerre, parfois même du tout au tout. C'était un constat plutôt impressionnant en y réfléchissant. Entre Potter qui était devenu bizarrement « agréable », Draco qui se sentait l'âme d'un moldu, Ron respectant les règlements à la lettre, Hermione ignorant toutes éthiques ou morales pour parvenir à ses fins… Astoria se demandait ce qu'elle allait découvrir d'autre sur ses collègues. Ils étaient visiblement tous pleins de surprises.

Elle apprécia immensément entendre le rouquin soupirer de lassitude. Savoir qu'il était autant frustré qu'elle était une petite satisfaction. Mais il ne payait rien pour attendre : elle lui ferait regretter ses deux heures d'ennuis mortels à la moindre occasion.

\- « Tu trouves quelque chose ? demanda Ron sans lever les yeux des parchemins.

\- A ton avis ? grogna-t-elle. Nous sommes censés trouver les habitudes des suspects pour savoir s'ils passaient régulièrement dans le coin des meurtres. Tu crois franchement que le meurtrier, capable de masquer toutes traces de magie, oublierait tout à coup d'assurer ses arrières en laissant ses transplanages transparaitre dans ces grimoires ?

\- Justement, répondit-il de mauvaise humeur. Si on trouve l'un d'entre eux au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, on saura que ce n'est pas lui.

\- Logique inversée totalement tordue qui va à l'encontre même des habitudes d'enquêtes des Aurors. Tu n'as pas l'impression de perdre ton temps et de m'obliger à te suivre dans ta bêtise ?

\- C'est un raisonnement parfaitement adapté à la situation.

\- Peut-être, mais fastidieux alors qu'il y aurait bien plus simple. Comme aller voir le Ministre pour qu'il enlève cette interdiction stupide de magie.

\- Si elle est là c'est pour une bonne raison, soupira Ron. C'est le devoir des Aurors d'agir avec ce qu'on peut et non de passer outre les lois. Ce qu'il s'est passé avec le contrat d'immunité imprégné de magie est une bonne leçon : cela s'est retourné contre nous, on ne peut plus punir Zacharias pour le pire crime qu'il ait commis. Et ce, même si sa tentative de viol s'avère ne pas concerner l'enquête, car au moment de la signature c'était le cas. Résultat : justice ne sera pas faite, et cela va torturer Harry pendant très très très longtemps.

\- C'est bon ? Tu as fini de donner des leçons ? On peut changer de sujet pour enfin avancer sur l'enquête ? Parce qu'avec ta méthode, on y sera encore dans quatre ans.

\- J'ai déjà noté plusieurs transplanages de quelques suspects. Il faut être patient et…

\- Ok j'en ai marre ! s'exclama Astoria en se levant. Fais ce que tu veux, moi je vais faire quelque chose d'utile. Amuse-toi bien !

\- Où vas-tu ? On doit rester ensemble, c'est un ordre de…

\- Il n'a jamais ordonné une telle chose, et même s'il l'avait fait cela n'aurait rien changé. Tu fais les choses à ta façon et commandes sans prendre en compte mon avis. Même Potter ne faisait pas ça. Crois-le ou pas, mais j'ai apprécié travailler avec lui. Toi en revanche, c'est un calvaire. Je n'en peux plus ! Si je dois rester avec toi, je ne répondrais plus de rien. Alors va en enfer, et je suis polie.

\- D'accord j'ai compris ! s'exclama Ron en levant les bras en signe de paix. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Mais je te préviens : on ne va pas voir le Ministre pour qu'il lève l'interdiction de magie !

\- Ce que tu peux être borné ! râla Greengrass. Très bien : alors au lieu de décortiquer tous les transplanages des sorciers du Royaume-Uni, trouvons les domiciles et les emplois des suspects. Puis, allons interroger les proches pour connaître leurs habitudes. Ce sera nettement plus rapide et efficace. Sans compter que nous pourrons peut-être apprendre une information inédite.

\- Ca me va, sourit finalement Ron. Je reconnais que je me suis trompé sur toi. Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais en compte ma vision des choses, plutôt que tu n'en ferais qu'à ta tête, quoi que je puisse dire.

\- Il faut croire que tout le monde change. »

Ils se jaugèrent du regard quelques instants avant de finalement se serrer la main. Avec réticence, mais tout de même. Astoria se demanda si elle devait réviser son jugement, mais décida de repousser cette prise de décision à plus tard. Il était bien trop tôt pour qu'elle lui fasse ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu confiance. Et qu'importe ce qu'elle choisirait, elle comptait toujours se venger.

Ils s'apprêtaient à partir quand un visage connu se présenta à eux.

\- « Neville ! s'écria Weasley en se précipitant vers lui pour le saluer. Alors, c'était bien la France ? T'as fait tous les bistros de l'Avenue des Merveilles à Paris ?

\- Quelques uns, rit Neville. Mais c'était surtout très instructif de voir les techniques des Aurors français. Ils basent surtout leurs affaires sur leurs archives, bien plus fournies et rangées que les nôtres. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait justement un grand nettoyage en cours ?

\- Pas très rapide, cependant, soupira Astoria qui comptait les secondes perdues en bavardages inutiles : elle allait se faire taper sur les doigts par Funestar si elle revenait ce midi les mains vides. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Londubat ?

\- Il parait que Shacklebolt voulait m'envoyer dépoussiérer les archives avec cet aigri de Williamson, répondit Neville. Comme cadeau de retour au bercail, j'ai connu mieux. Alors Harry m'a conseillé de m'enfuir très vite avant qu'il ne me voit, et m'a donné comme mission de rejoindre votre équipe. Dans la hiérarchie, il est mon supérieur vu que je suis toujours un agent d'investigation : il peut donc me confier un travail. Et en ayant déjà une tâche, il y a moins de chance que le directeur m'en confie une autre après coup. Et vous étiez les plus près alors…

\- Super, grommela Greengrass. Un autre griffon dans les pattes. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Au dernier sous-sol du Ministère, Roger et Jena en étaient à leur cent-dix-huitième et cent-vingt-troisième grimoire chacun. Ils n'avaient trouvé ni _Anonymous_ , ni _Venator_ dans les trente-quatre familles concernées. Ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de décortiquer chaque don dans ces livres, se contentant d'un sort de détection spécifique pour que l'ouvrage s'ouvre à la page mentionnant les termes voulus. Et à chaque fois, les pages défilaient à toute vitesse sans jamais s'arrêter. C'était un travail à la chaîne rébarbatif. Mais ils devaient fournir les résultats de cette recherche le plus vite possible : tout le monde attendait cette information avec impatience. Alors ils continuaient sans relâche, se mettant en « mode automatique »…

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Funestar appela son protégé préféré un sourire aux lèvres. Poliakoff répondit au bout de trois sonneries en grommelant.

\- « En entendant ce ton si enjoué, j'en déduis que tu n'as rien trouvé de plus en une heure ? ricana Hyde.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as découvert quoique ce soit avec ton _Ignōtus_ ? rétorqua Herulf. C'est le genre de recherche qui prend des mois, et pas deux jours.

\- Ton manque de confiance en mes talents me blesse cruellement, chantonna le directeur. Et je suis horriblement déçu que tu n'ais pas saisi la sournoiserie de ma promesse. Tu as dit « si tu n'as rien sur l' _Ignōtus_ », pas si j'ai fait une découverte.

\- Je comprends un peu mieux, s'amusa le Maître-en-Plomb, se prenant au jeu. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Une latte de parquet et un poignard.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Parfaitement ! En réalité, j'ai surtout des hypothèses éliminées. Les artefacts et les potions. Cette magie ne provient pas de ces deux types de média.

\- C'est pas mal du tout, t'as fait vite. Mais j'aurais quand même mon salaire diminué de 5% ?

\- 10%, on avait dit, sourit malicieusement Funestar. Tu ne m'auras pas si facilement.

\- Espèce de maraud.

\- Je t'offre cependant une sortie de secours : si tu arrives à découvrir dans la journée une information capitale, au point où elle peut réellement nous aider à mettre ce psychopathe en échec avant ce soir, alors tu retrouveras ton salaire habituel. Vois ma clémence.

\- Même pas une petite augmentation ?

\- Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin, mon grand. C'est un nouveau pari très généreux de ma part, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Tu me mets surtout un _Felix Felicis_ sous le nez pour me faire travailler plus vite. Mais voyons voir pour toi… Trouve le support de l' _Ignōtus_ aujourd'hui avant minuit, ou bien tu devras me laisser travailler tranquillement sur les sujets de mon choix pendant cinq ans.

\- T'abuses, petit. Je t'ai toujours laissé faire ce que tu voulais.

\- Pendant deux mois, puis tu m'obliges à changer si je n'ai pas un petit résultat. Ces choses là prennent du temps, tu le sais très bien. Alors si tu ne trouves pas avec quoi on peut jeter un _Ignōtus_ avant la fin de la journée, tu n'auras plus ton mot à dire pendant cinq ans.

\- T'es chiant.

\- Autant mission impossible que ton propre objectif. Sérieusement ? Découvrir quelque chose sur le sang qui nous permettra de mettre le tueur en échec ? Comme si c'était possible…

\- T'as gagné, j'accepte ton défi. On se rappelle à minuit. Pas avant : on va avoir besoin de se concentrer pleinement sans être dérangés par des perturbateurs. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Gabriel Stebbins et Damian Jennings venaient de terminer d'éplucher tous les documents sur les recherches de Kenneth et Orla. Ils se regardèrent et mirent un certain temps avant de digérer toutes ces informations. Un _Angelus_ qui avait un peu trop bien fonctionné alors qu'il devait normalement être faible, et un Draco tentant de se convaincre qu'il devait coucher avec un homme qu'il n'aimait pas… Qu'est-ce que cela aurait été si l' _Angelus_ de Draco avait été à sa pleine puissance ?

\- « En arriver là, dit finalement Gabriel. C'est plutôt horrible. Il était clairement coincé dans une relation abusive.

\- Je crois que Khaoulani ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte, répondit Damian. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être un mauvais gars, même si très froid. Il était un peu comme un cliché de riche médecin… C'est loin d'être une excuse cependant, rajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant son collègue froncer les sourcils et ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. Mais la grande question est : pourquoi en arriver à le tuer comme les sans-abris moldus de Londres ? Et leur première nuit ensemble est-elle vraiment le déclencheur ?

\- Tu ne penses pas que ce soit ça ?

\- Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, on était tous persuadés que la gifle de Lucius avait été le déclencheur avant que Harry nous contredise uniquement sur la base de ses pressentiments. Finalement, on doit bien admettre que ça a peu de chances d'être ça. Je me demande si ce n'est pas la même chose avec cette fameuse nuit de préliminaires. Pour le moment, cela nous semble être la parfaite explication, mais se révèle plus tard être une mauvaise idée. Je préfère donc avoir un doute plutôt que partir sur ce principe. Surtout qu'il n'y a surement pas que Draco dans l'équation du psychopathe, il y a aussi Harry. Et je ne vois pas le rapport avec lui.

\- Parfois, il ne faut pas chercher trop loin, contra Gabriel. Un détail peut faire agir un fou furieux, et cela me semble être la parfaite description de l'assassin.

\- J'hésite encore… insista Damian. Si c'est réellement le déclencheur, cela implique une possessivité de la part du tueur. Et un rapport avec le sexe, alors qu'Orla nous a justement soutenu que cela n'avait rien à voir…

\- C'est logique pourtant : il isole Draco en tuant ses parents et peut-être même en éloignant ses amis de lui : ce serait une réaction compréhensible après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Blaise et sa mère. A partir du moment où il veut isoler Draco, je pense qu'il y a effectivement de la possessivité de la part du tueur, pour le blondinet.

\- Mais ce doit être autre chose que de la simple possessivité. Sinon il suffirait qu'il l'enlève ! Bon, je ne dis pas que je préfèrerais que ce soit le cas, mais cela aurait clarifié les choses sur les intentions du tueur. Au contraire, on nage dans le flou. Dans tous ses actes, il y a un mélange d'amour et de haine. On ne sait même pas s'il hait ou adore les Mangemorts entre les victimes de ses meurtres et la manière dont il commet ses crimes… Une passion pour le sang et sans doute pour les Sangs-Purs, de la sauvagerie, une vraie boucherie, et pourtant du respect pour certaines victimes. Sans parler de l'utilisation d'une technique moldue, chose que les Mangemorts n'auraient jamais fait. Et pourtant, des meurtres de moldus en parallèle de notre cas sorcier. Tant qu'on ne comprend pas ce qui le motive, il ne vaut mieux pas s'avancer sur un possible déclencheur. Surtout si proche au niveau du temps : si nous sommes sûrs d'une chose, c'est bien qu'il est très prévoyant et ne laisse rien au hasard. Je suis même persuadé qu'il y a encore des choses qu'il met en place et qu'on ne voit pas encore. Alors je ne le vois pas se décider à tuer Lucius Malfoy seulement deux jours avant.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison, fut obligé d'admettre Gabriel en grimaçant. Il nous faut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avant tous ces crimes, mais en remontant loin dans le temps. Le déclencheur d'un tueur impulsif est souvent peu de temps avant, cependant ce n'est pas le cas présentement. Alors il faut chercher plus loin. Harry et Draco n'ont jamais été en contact ces quatre dernières années ? Si cela concerne ces deux là, il doit y avoir un lien…

\- Non, jamais. Cela pourrait peut-être remonter à la guerre ou avant ? Quelque chose qu'il prévoyait depuis longtemps mais qu'il n'a réussi à mettre en place que maintenant ?

\- Alors le déclencheur pourrait être cet _Ignōtus_ qu'il a enfin trouvé et réussi à utiliser ? hésita Gabriel. Ce serait si simple que ça ?

\- Tant que Funestar n'arrive pas à découvrir de quoi il s'agit exactement, on ne peut pas savoir. C'est peut-être ça, peut-être pas…

\- Personnellement, je n'arrête pas de penser aux dates. De tous les mois de l'année, il a fallu qu'il choisisse Mai. S'il est si prévoyant et qu'il organise ses crimes depuis longtemps, nous devons nous pencher sur le jour précis qu'il a choisi pour commencer. Lundi 6 Mai. Quatre ans et quatre jours après la Bataille de Poudlard. Sur 365 jours, c'est un presque anniversaire. Un lien avec le chiffre 4 ?

\- Oh non ! s'exclama Damian. Tu as raison ! Mais ce n'est pas un presque anniversaire de la Bataille de Poudlard ! C'est l'anniversaire du début des procès contre les Mangemorts ! »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry savait exactement où trouver Neville. Il marcha à grands pas déterminés vers les archives, prêt à en découdre avec lui. Qu'un Auror ait pu se permettre de s'en prendre à quelqu'un était inadmissible ! Plus encore : un grand ami qui avait malmené celui qu'il aime ! Hors de question qu'il laisse passer ça ! Il avait encore le cas Zacharias en travers de la gorge, il était prêt à se venger sur tous ceux qui se présenteront devant lui. Il ne comptait pas louper Neville.

Malheureusement quand il arriva, ils étaient déjà partis…

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A l'hôpital, Pansy s'ennuyait. Elle était sortie quelques minutes pour s'acheter un sandwich, ne voulant pas quitter Draco trop longtemps. Il reprenait doucement des couleurs mais ne se réveillait toujours pas. Elle trouvait le temps long, et la présence des Aurors juste devant la porte ou l'accompagnant partout où elle allait la stressait. Cela lui rappelait sans cesse qu'elle était en danger de mort avec ce psychopathe qui courrait toujours. Et cela lui rappelait également que les Aurors n'avaient toujours pas trouvé le moyen d'arrêter le tueur s'il se présentait devant eux pour l'assassiner sous leurs yeux. Cela s'était déjà produit. Elle avait même peur que la présence des Aurors attire justement le criminel jusqu'ici, à la manière d'un appât pour les poissons-lanterne. Pour lui, ce devait être tentant de narguer tous ces Aurors pour s'en prendre encore une fois à Draco ou se concentrer sur Pansy cette fois-ci. Elle n'était vraiment pas tranquille.

Il y a deux heures, elle avait cru voir un doigt de Draco bouger. Elle avait appelé le médicomage et les infirmages, proche de l'hystérie. Elle avait eu tellement d'espoir. Mais finalement, c'était une fausse alerte : Draco était toujours profondément plongé dans le coma. Les installations magiques étaient formelles : aucune activité. Ils tentèrent de la rassurer comme quoi il était normal de ne pas se réveiller après seulement un jour et quelques heures, mais cela ne la soulagea pas. Elle avait fini par comprendre qu'elle avait trop voulu que cela se produise. Elle avait fini par s'auto-persuader qu'il se réveillait au point d'en avoir des hallucinations. Pansy songea qu'elle avait besoin de repos ou elle allait devenir folle…

Bizarrement, en y réfléchissant… elle se sentait bien mieux dehors. C'était normal puisque hors de cette salle, elle n'avait pas son meilleur ami plongé dans le coma sous les yeux. Mais c'était plus que cela. Elle commençait à angoisser. Elle avait mal au cœur… Elle décida de sortir quelques instants pour se reprendre. Et quand elle franchit la porte, elle eut l'impression de respirer une bouffée d'air frais. Son niveau de stress baissa d'un coup et son esprit était plus clair.

Il se passait vraiment quelque chose d'inquiétant…

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Astoria, Ron et Neville avaient trouvé toutes les adresses des suspects et de leur famille proche. Ils étaient en train de faire du porte à porte pour établir une carte des habitudes des différents membres du club « Anti-Malfoy ». Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient rien trouvé d'intéressant. Les proches n'étaient pas toujours très au fait des endroits où trainait leur ami, fils, frère ou sœur… Les renseignements n'étaient pas clairs, mais le moindre mot était soigneusement noté au cas où. Ils désespéraient.

\- « Une seconde, dit tout à coup Astoria. Potter m'appelle. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce t'as, Potter ? Je te manque déjà ? [...] QUOI ?! Tu peux répéter ?!

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ron, intrigué.

\- Londubat, interpella la jeune femme. Tu dégages. Tu vas gentiment au Ministère te faire interroger par les collègues : ils savent que tu fais parti du club « Anti-Malfoy ». T'as voulu nous cacher ça, enfoiré.

\- Hein ?! Quoi ?! Mais… Je n'ai rien voulu cacher du tout, se défendit Neville, tombant des Sombrals. Personne ne m'a parlé du club, je viens d'arriver. Et puis ça n'a rien à voir avec les meurtres, je vous assure. On ne fait que parler.

\- Gaspille pas ta salive, il semblerait qu'un de tes potes t'ait vendu : il dit que tu as malmené Draco. Tu deviens un suspect crédible, et Potter ne va pas apprécier du tout. Tu sais qu'il est fou amoureux de Draco ? Je peux t'assurer qu'il était dans une colère noire au téléphone. Prépare-toi à te faire méchamment remonter les bretelles. C'est peut-être la fin d'une amitié. Tu es sûr de vouloir rester Auror ? Ta carrière me semble compromise…

\- C'est sérieux ? n'arrivait pas à croire Ron. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Et surtout pourquoi ?! Tu es devenu fou ?!

\- C'était un moment d'égarement, je le regrette maintenant, grimaça Neville, mal à l'aise et angoissant de plus en plus. Mais je ne lui ai pas fait de mal finalement.

\- « Finalement » ?! s'emporta le roux. Et tu crois que ça t'excuse ? Tu es un Auror, bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!

\- Je n'ai pas réfléchi, c'est tout ! Imagine-toi croiser la personne que tu détestes le plus au monde, se promenant tranquillement dans une rue déserte. Rien ni personne d'autre que lui, toi et ta haine qui grimpe brusquement. J'ai perdu pied…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait au juste ? » commença à s'inquiéter Astoria.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ulrich entra dans la Grande Salle juste avant l'heure du déjeuner. Il était un peu nerveux. Revenir en ces lieux était une source intarissable d'émotions contradictoires, mais en plus il allait devoir se présenter devant tous les élèves comme étant leur intervenant en Défense Contre les forces du Mal. Il se demandait de quoi il allait leur parler. Et il avait peur que cela l'obnubile au point d'en oublier sa mission principale : tout savoir du club « Anti-Malfoy » ! Surtout qu'il n'était pas parti de cette école depuis si longtemps que cela, il devait encore y avoir des élèves qu'il avait côtoyés.

Il s'avança vers la table des professeurs où McGonagall lui désignait une chaise. Ulrich se répéta qu'il devait se concentrer sur sa mission au lieu de ne penser qu'au stress. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cette situation en arrivant. Il inspira longuement et réfléchi à un moyen de découvrir tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le club. En tant qu'ancien Serpentard qui n'avait jamais rien eu contre Malfoy, il n'était pas le mieux placé pour des confidences d'élèves. Il allait devoir la jouer serrer.

\- « Avez-vous un plan pour obtenir vos informations ? demanda Minerva en s'asseyant à ses côtés, profitant du peu de temps qu'ils avaient avant la vague d'affamées qui ne tarderait pas.

\- Je vais repérer ceux qui semblent le plus me détester, puisque mon appartenance à la maison Serpentard n'est un secret pour personne. Et je vais les suivre discrètement. Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux.

\- Je pense avoir une meilleure idée : le tableau d'Albus Dumbledore. Il a toujours tout su de ce qu'il se passait dans cette école, je ne serais pas étonnée qu'il ait eu vent de ce club. Il pourrait vous donner des indications pour démarrer vos recherches. Il aura intérêt à avoir une bonne explication quand je lui demanderais pourquoi il n'est jamais intervenu pour dissoudre ces réunions.

\- C'est une bonne idée, sourit Ulrich, ravi et soulagé. Vous pensez que le tableau sera au courant de ce qu'il savait de son vivant ? Parce qu'il y a tout de même des règles très précises sur les connaissances des tableaux de personnages ayant réellement existés, ce n'est pas si simple.

\- Il faut que l'information en question soit connue d'au moins dix personnes vivantes au moment de la création de la peinture magique, acquiesça la directrice. Ou bien du créateur de l'œuvre, lui-même. Dans ce cas précis, il faut donc que l'auteur ou dix personnes minimum sachent qu'Albus avait connaissance de ce club, comment il le savait, ou même qu'est-ce qu'il savait exactement sur le sujet. Le tout, au moment où le tableau est apparu dans le bureau de la direction. Cependant, il y a un point très particulier dont il faut tenir compte : les tableaux des directeurs sont automatiquement créés par Poudlard elle-même à la mort de ceux-ci. Le créateur est donc l'école et sa magie omnisciente. Par conséquent, si Albus en avait connaissance, Poudlard aussi. Et donc, le tableau le saura également.

\- Pratique cette magie, Poudlard est vraiment un mystère très intéressant. Quand est-ce qu'un directeur va enfin nous donner l'autorisation d'étudier la magie de cette école ? Vous n'avez toujours pas changé d'avis ?

\- Aucun directeur ne le permettra jamais, vous risqueriez de tout détruire. Vous aurez beau essayer chaque année, la réponse sera toujours la même. »

Ulrich s'apprêtait à donner tout un tas d'arguments pour la convaincre quand le défilé d'élèves et professeurs commença à entrer dans la Grande Salle.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Blaise s'était à nouveau calmé et ses amis tentaient de le distraire en discutant de tout et n'importe quoi. La source inépuisable de conversation avait toujours été leur passé à Poudlard. Theo et Millicent se remémoraient leurs meilleurs moments tous ensemble. Ils riaient et regardaient régulièrement Blaise dans l'espoir qu'il les imite. Et quand enfin il sourit pour l'épisode de l'araignée dans le lit de Draco, ils le vécurent comme une grande victoire. Millicent se leva pour refaire du thé, et ils continuèrent encore à parler et raconter.

Blaise se redressa même s'il resta silencieux. Il écoutait, se concentrant de toutes ses forces sur leurs paroles. Ils l'aidaient vraiment à ne plus penser à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il pouvait presque revoir la tête de Draco quand il avait vu l'araignée, ou entendre son cri strident. Il y avait aussi la fois où Pansy s'était endormie sur le canapé de la salle commune et s'était réveillée en hurlant et gesticulant au point de s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol devant tout le monde. Ou quand Millicent avait mis plus d'une heure avant de comprendre que c'était Samedi, et qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout en retard en cours. Le moment où Theo avait réalisé que la fille pour laquelle il avait eu un coup de foudre d'adolescent était en fait un garçon. Blaise intervint finalement quand il fût question de lui, le jour où Theo lui avait fait croire que le professeur Rogue avait eu un mariage arrangé avec une libanaise de 150kg.

\- « C'était crédible, grommela le jeune homme.

\- Si tu avais vu ta tête quand on t'a dit ça, rit franchement Millicent, les larmes aux yeux. On pouvait voir dans tes yeux ce que tu imaginais, c'était parfait. Theo a eu un coup de génie ce jour-là.

\- Heureusement que vous avez tous suivis, ricana le brun. C'était une totale improvisation, je ne sais même pas d'où ça m'est venu.

\- J'avais tellement de peine pour ce pauvre Rogue, soupira Blaise. Déjà que vivre un mariage arrangé ne doit pas être drôle, mais alors en plus ça… Je me suis senti mal pour lui.

\- Il n'y avait que Dumbledore pour l'obliger à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas, sourit affectueusement Millicent. Il était mon professeur préféré.

\- C'était la même chose pour tous les Serpentards, renchérit Theo. Je n'imagine même pas Poudlard sans lui. Je me demande comment ce doit être pour les petits nouveaux…

\- L'ambiance ne doit pas être la même, s'assombrit Blaise. Après la Guerre, la notoriété des Serpentards doit être au plus bas. J'espère que les autres maisons ne se sont pas toutes liguées contre eux.

\- Tu crois que ça peut être à ce point ? grimaça Nott. Les professeurs devraient tout de même gérer un peu cette période de crise. En quatre ans, ils ont sans doute trouvé une technique efficace.

\- J'espère, s'attrista Millicent. Parce que sinon, je ne les envie pas. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Pansy inspira et expira profondément à plusieurs reprises pendant un long moment. Elle avait du mal à respirer sans comprendre pourquoi. Mais tout à coup, elle revit à nouveau la main de Draco avoir un soubresaut. Elle se leva brusquement et manqua de tomber sous le coup d'un soudain malaise. Elle appela son ami sans avoir aucune réaction en retour. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle envoya un _patronus_ vers le médicomage de l'étage pour qu'il vienne le plus vite possible. Cette fois-ci, elle était certaine de ne pas avoir rêvé, et il était temps que le guérisseur la croit enfin pour agir.

Cela ne prit même pas une minute avant que le médicomage en blouse vert pâle n'entre. Et chute. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, et il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol aseptisé.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? balbutia-t-il, hébété.

\- Draco se réveille ! cria Pansy. Cette fois-ci, j'en suis certaine !

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il en tentant de se relever maladroitement. A-t-il ouvert les yeux ?

\- Il a bougé la main, encore. Je vous jure que je l'ai vu !

\- D'accord, d'accord, soupira le guérisseur, plus pour arriver à respirer que par dépit. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'on respire difficilement dans cette pièce ?

\- On discutera météo plus tard ! Il y a plus pressé ! Je vous dis qu'il se réveille !

\- Je… hésita l'homme en agitant sa baguette frénétiquement. J'ai du mal à concentrer ma magie. Elle ne veut pas m'obéir.

\- Vous n'essayez même pas, s'énerva la jeune femme. Si vous ne me croyez pas, ne cherchez pas d'excuses bidons !

\- Je vous assure qu'il y a quelque chose de vraiment étrange ici ! Tentez un sort, vous aussi. Vous verrez : la magie ne veut pas venir. C'est comme… C'est comme si elle avait… « peur »… Je ne comprends pas, c'est juste un ressenti flou…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ! Je… râla Pansy avant de s'arrêter brusquement, sa baguette en l'air. Vous… Vous avez raison… acquiesça-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux d'étonnement. C'est bizarre… Moi, je la sens… « en colère ». »

Ils se regardèrent, inquiets. Alors Pansy n'avait pas imaginé cette lourdeur dans l'air. Ce n'était pas uniquement du à son souci pour son ami. Cette pièce avait réellement quelque chose. Elle se sentait mieux en sortant et mal en entrant. Son malaise précédent, cette lourdeur dans l'air, cette angoisse permanente, ses poumons oppressés, ce mal de tête, ses oreilles légèrement sifflantes… Elle se rendait compte de tous ces détails à présent, alors qu'elle n'en avait pas conscience auparavant. C'était arrivé petit à petit, insidieusement. Mais que se passait-il ?

Sur le lit, l'index de Draco tressauta une troisième fois.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Trois étages plus bas, Herulf Poliakoff jetait son septième gobelet de café contre le mur opposé. Il bailla et soupira, essuyant des larmes de fatigue au coin des yeux. Il en était à son trente-quatrième dossier en seulement trois heures et demi. Il était bientôt l'heure de rejoindre le groupe pour une rapide réunion devant le déjeuner. Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller et perdre son temps. Cependant, il savait pouvoir peut-être apprendre une information utile sans que personne ne se doute de son importance possible. Il devait y aller. Herulf se promit de lever son postérieur endolori à la fin de ce dossier-ci.

Il arriva à la vingt-septième page quand il lut l'intitulé d'une note en bas de page. « cf. page 116, le cas des Sangs-Purs ». Herulf en recracha sa première gorgée d'un huitième gobelet de café réchauffé magiquement. Ces fous de chercheurs avaient réussi à utiliser un Sang-Pur comme cobaye ?! Comment se faisait-il que cette information n'avait pas fait le tour du monde tant elle était unique et exceptionnelle ?! A moins d'un échec si lourd que personne ne voulait être connu pour cela, ils auraient donc tout fait pour taire l'événement… Piqué par une très vive curiosité, il sauta toutes les pages pour arriver à celle qui l'intéressait, faisant fi de son habitude de tout lire entièrement sans passer d'un chapitre à l'autre au gré des notes, mentions, renvois et autres. Il ne fût pas déçu.

L'expérience avait été un échec lamentable qui tua le Sang-Pur. Mais ce qui passionna Herulf fût la façon dont tout cela se produisit. Il lut avidement chaque mot, se penchant de plus en plus vers le parchemin, les yeux s'écarquillant petit à petit, et la bouche s'ouvrant lentement d'ébahissement. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une chose aussi spectaculaire ?! Il n'osa pas bouger, tétanisé sur place, de la sueur froide coulant doucement le long de son dos. Son sang se glaça. L'horreur s'insinua au fur et à mesure dans son esprit, lui tordant les boyaux. Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce que cela signifiait tant qu'il n'avait pas lu ce chapitre jusqu'au point final. Il devait engloutir chaque donnée, même la plus infime, pour pouvoir réagir avec justesse. Il ne devait rien manquer ou cela pourrait être fatal. Et surtout, trouver une solution dans ses lignes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Il devait agir au plus vite, et donc lire le plus rapidement possible sans rien omettre.

Quand il eut fini, Herulf ne bougeait toujours pas. Sa respiration était presque arrêtée, et son cœur battait à tout rompre dans ses tempes. Il crispa les mâchoires, les yeux écarquillés, réfléchissant à vive allure. Mais surtout, il s'ordonna de se lever sans que son corps n'obéisse. Finalement, quelques secondes plus tard, il bondit d'un saut vers la porte en faisant tomber les piles d'ouvrages qui glissèrent loin sur le sol. L'urgence l'avait pris à la gorge, lui donnant envie de vomir et lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux de peur. La porte claqua contre le mur alors qu'il était déjà dans les escaliers de service pour monter, gravissant les marches quatre à quatre.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dans la chambre de Draco, l'air devenait de plus en plus lourd. Le médicomage cherchait sur ses moniteurs magiques si le problème venait du patient, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils s'étaient tous figés. Plus rien ne fonctionnait, comme gelé dans le temps. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle chose et ne pensait même pas cela possible. Il criait sur Pansy pour qu'elle lui raconte en détail ce qu'elle avait vu, mais la jeune femme n'avait absolument rien noté d'anormal. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'elle suffoquait lentement dans cette atmosphère viciée. Elle répétait inlassablement « je ne sais pas » à chacune de ses questions, paniquant de plus en plus en voyant le guérisseur démuni face à la situation. Elle finit par sortir en courant pour appeler un Auror, suspectant une action quelconque du tueur à son insu, quand elle entendit quelqu'un courir. Elle eut à peine le temps de lever la tête pour apercevoir Herulf Poliakoff accourir avant d'être brusquement projetée en avant.

Sa tête heurta violemment le mur d'en face et la sonna. Elle vit blanc quelques instants qui lui parurent une éternité. Elle finit par réaliser que ses oreilles sifflaient dans un silence total. La respiration difficile et erratique, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour retrouver une vue correcte. Elle ne sentait plus rien hormis son cœur battre à tout rompre. La panique se fit plus puissante, mais elle repensa à son mari et imagina ce qu'il lui dirait à cet instant précis : « une chose à la fois, pas après pas, tu ne peux pas tout gérer d'un coup. Alors respire, et recommence méthodiquement ». Elle se concentra donc sur sa vue, inspira longuement et expira doucement pour se calmer.

Les points blancs finissaient par se déchirer petit à petit, laissant entrevoir la lumière. Elle distingua une bouche qui lui parlait juste devant ses yeux. Mais elle n'entendait rien. Elle se concentra alors sur ses oreilles toujours sifflantes, incapable de lire sur les lèvres. Mais le décor bougeait bizarrement. Il lui fallut bien une minute ou deux pour comprendre que quelqu'un la tirait. Elle se faisait trainer dans le couloir ? Elle distingua finalement une voix au loin, très très loin, comme un écho venu d'un autre monde, étouffé à la manière d'une personne criant dans un épais coussin de velours. Elle ne comprenait rien à ces paroles, le son lui parvenait bien trop déformé. Elle ferma alors les yeux. « Une chose à la fois, pas de précipitation. De la méthode et du calme ». Toute son attention se focalisa sur cette voix pour discerner des mots…

« … vite… »… « … loin… »… « … danger… »… « …explosion… »… « …magie… »… « … s'éloigner du danger… »… « … il explose… »… « … Connards de Médicomages qui ne… » Qui ne quoi ?... « … lisent pas… » Mais quoi donc ?... « leurs… » ?

\- « Vite, tout le monde s'éloigne ! hurlait Herulf alors que l'ouïe de Pansy revenait enfin au point de comprendre les mots du jeune homme. Evacuez l'hôpital !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit une patiente soutenue par un infirmage.

\- Sortez de l'hôpital et courrez le plus loin possible si vous ne voulez pas crever ! répondit hargneusement Poliakoff en tirant Nott jusqu'à l'escalier.

\- Je ne comprends pas, bredouilla un guérisseur en arrivant soudainement vers le garçon pour l'aider à tirer le corps presque inconscient. Qu'est-il arrivé ? Comment le mur a-t-il pu exploser ?

\- C'est notre patient comateux : Draco Malfoy, grogna un autre médicomage qui avait vaguement compris la situation et ouvrait toutes les portes pour ordonner l'évacuation immédiate. Evidemment ! Je savais qu'il allait nous attirer des problèmes quand on l'a hospitalisé.

\- C'est surtout votre faute à vous, connards de médicomages incompétents et inconscients que vous êtes ! cracha Herulf avec beaucoup de haine. Si au moins vous lisiez vos propres documents d'archives, on n'en serait pas là ! Vous vous êtes au moins donné la peine de vous renseigner sur le sujet ? Parce que ça n'en a pas l'air ! Vous ne vous intéressez même pas aux expériences faites pour votre propre discipline ! Vive le progrès ! C'est à se demander à quoi on sert, nous autres chercheurs, si vous ne prenez même pas la peine de lire nos conclusions ! Je vous rappelle qu'on est justement là pour éviter ce genre de connerie ! Vous n'êtes que des irresponsables !

\- Vos documents sont toujours illisibles ! se défendit le guérisseur, sentant la colère lui brouiller l'esprit. Prendre trois jours à déchiffrer vos runes uniquement pour savoir qu'une blessure d'Hypogriffe met plus longtemps à guérir qu'une autre, merci bien mais je le savais déjà !

\- Qu'importe que cela vous prenne des PLOMBES pour apprendre qu'il vaut mieux prendre le pouls au poignet et non au cou : vous avez l'obligation de lire tout ce que nous écrivons, un point c'est tout ! Cela aurait pu éviter la destruction d'une partie de Londres !

\- Une partie de Londres ?! s'exclama le médicomage qui aidait Herulf à tirer Pansy. Vous êtes sérieux ?!

\- Si on n'arrive pas à régler le problème rapidement : oui. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. L'hôpital et tout ce qui l'entoure pourraient être rayés de la carte ! »

Pansy se sentit tout à coup très éveillée, même si elle n'avait pas encore repris conscience de l'ensemble de son corps. Elle tira légèrement sur les bras pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait à nouveau bouger. En étant debout, elle pourrait courir. Mais il fallait qu'elle s'assure que Draco serait bien évacué lui aussi. Elle n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'il était justement la source de l'explosion, tuant le médicomage à son chevet sur le coup.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hyde Funestar était tout à ses recherches sur l' _Ignōtus_ , travaillant minutieusement sur ses différentes potions. Il s'était mis une petite musique d'ambiance reposante, et il fredonnait l'air en souriant et se dandinant. Naturellement, il avait fermé sa porte magiquement pour que personne n'entre et le voit ainsi. Il perdrait immédiatement sa crédibilité en tant que chef stricte et intransigeant. Il s'était toujours dit qu'il devait paraitre presque inhumain pour se faire reconnaître et respecter comme dirigeant. Et surtout pour qu'on ne l'ennuie pas avec des questions ou des considérations sociales comme la vie privée de ses « sbires ». Il parlait, ils obéissaient. Simple et efficace, pas de simagrée. Et son département filait droit, bien plus que chez ses collègues des étages supérieurs. De cela, il pouvait se vanter sans problème.

Mais tout à coup, son portable sonna. Il grogna et serra les dents. Il détestait vraiment être dérangé, et il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir avancer à force de l'être. Il hésita à répondre quand il vit le nom de celui qui l'appelait. Herulf était bien le seul dans toute cette équipe d'enquiquineurs à ne le sortir de ses décoctions que pour une excellente raison. Surtout quand ils s'étaient dit de n'appeler qu'à minuit, pas avant. Alors il soupira, reposa ses ingrédients, et décrocha le combiné. Il commençait à comprendre comment fonctionnait cet engin moldu, et pouvait maintenant répondre à un appel sans avoir à chercher comment faire.

\- « J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour… prévint-il en grondant méchamment avant d'être brusquement coupé.

\- Problème. Malfoy. Besoin d'aide pour contenir ses vagues de magie. Tous les plus puissants sorciers sont nécessaires, tout seul je n'y arriverais pas. Vais commencer à former un bouclier, mais ne tiendrais pas une minute. Appelle les autres et vient me rejoindre dans la seconde. Urgence maximale. Etat d'alerte général. Danger de mort immédiat et de grande envergure. »

Et il raccrocha.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 _ **« Guest »**_ _: Je suis super contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu autant ! Quand j'ai vu la longueur de ta review je me suis dit « OMG ! OMFG ! » Et je l'ai vécu comme une très grande victoire ! Merci énormément ! Avant même de lire le premier mot, j'avais déjà la banane ! Prenons donc point par point…_

 _Oui, les recherches de Hermione vont porter leurs fruits et vont fournir des informations supplémentaires. Maintenant, est-ce que ça va aider l'enquête et comment, mystère et bulle de gomme. En tout cas, les Aurors iront se coucher moins bêtes quand ils sauront. Et ce sera une belle avancée scientifique pour les chercheurs. Par contre, je ne suis pas sûre d'ajouter encore d'autres créatures à la liste des possibles Angelus… J'y ai déjà passé un temps fou, et dans l'unique but de noyer le véritable ancêtre de l'Ange. Oui, il y et dans le tas, mais je ne dirais pas lequel c'est. A vous de deviner avec le peu d'informations que je vous donne :D Est-ce que c'est le trop évident « tête de liste de Hermione » ? Ou au contraire parmi les autres ? Ce serait parfait de prendre le premier pour moi, puisque c'et celui que vous éliminerez d'office. Ou peut-être que je dis ça uniquement pour vous faire penser que c'est celui-là et vous perdre ? MWAHAHA ! Les questions que tu poses sont très intéressantes, mais je ne peux pas répondre à toutes, naturellement. En tout cas, cela pourrait effectivement remettre en question la pureté du sang des familles Sangs-Purs, si dans mon optique je ne le tournais pas d'une autre façon… J'en reparlerais sans doute dans l'histoire, puisqu'il me semble que cela mérite un éclaircissement certain, mais je vais tenter de résumer l'idée globale que personne ne peut deviner puisque je n'en ai jamais parlé et que le livre Harry Potter ne l'évoque pas non plus. Pour moi, l'affiliation avec des créatures magiques n'est pas du tout une perte de pureté du sang, puisqu'il s'agit justement de créatures magiques. Par conséquent, des créatures forcément pures magiquement parlant. De plus, on pourrait imaginer que ce serait au contraire un apport de valeur à la qualité du sang, puisque cette créature amène un héritage magique forcément puissant et unique. Je dirais que l'idée que les créatures magiques sont inférieures aux sorciers et une idée apparue plus tard dans le temps, sans doute avec Voldemort. J'invente totalement (mais après tout, je ne fais qu'inventer avec un simple postulat de départ, alors WHY NOT ?!). Donc, dans un passé plutôt lointain, il était bien vu de s'accoupler avec une créature magique pour ajouter une grande valeur au sang de la famille et donner un héritage génétique magique à la descendance. VOILA VOILA !_

 _Effectivement, la conversation Herulf Funestar peut faire peur, et j'y ai d'ailleurs pris un grand plaisir sadique ! Mais je ne dirais rien pour la suite et ce qu'il va réellement se passer._

 _Et oui, la relation Lawrence Draco est un vrai nid de vipère. Ce n'était pas du tout l'idylle qu'on pourrait croire au premier abord. Toujours se méfier des apparences ! Les couples ne sont pas toujours heureux, même s'ils en donnent l'impression. J'en reparlerai plus tard dans l'histoire, car je ne veux pas du tout qu'on pense que la faute revient uniquement à l'Angelus, ce serait trop facile. Cela revient à dire « c'est de sa faute, elle n'avait qu'à pas porter une mini-jupe ». Et tu sais que je suis très loin d'adopter cette idée là. Draco a joué au con, il n'a pas réfléchi, et il s'en est mordu les doigts. Ou alors il n'a simplement rien dit alors qu'il aurait du. Il n'a pas signé de contrat, il aurait pu dire non à tout instant et rompre ? Dans une relation amoureuse, il ne faut JAMAIS se dire que l'on doit quelque chose à l'autre. Et qui sait ? Peut-être que même sans l'Angelus, Lawrence se serait révélé un véritable salopard qui adore enfermer ses conquêtes dans une relation abusive ? Qui sait ?_

 _C'est une idée très intéressante que tu proposes par rapport à la virginité de Draco. Vraiment très intéressante. Je ne dirais évidemment rien, mais tu as du lire dans ce chapitre que ce n'est peut-être pas ça le déclencheur. Toujours TOUJOURS remettre en question les conclusions trop hâtives des Aurors. Et même la proposition de ce chapitre-ci est peut-être fausse ?_

 _J'ai repris ton argument des transplanages (avec la magie intraçable du tueur) dans ce chapitre-ci à travers Astoria. C'était effectivement une idée très conne ! C'était un peu ce que je voulais de toute façon : montrer que le duo Ron Astoria ne fonctionne pas du tout parce qu'il n'y a aucun respect. Peut-être que Ron ne croyait pas du tout à son idée mais voulait simplement faire chier Astoria ? Cela aurait très bien pu être possible. Croyez ce que vous voulez ^^_

 _Neville n'a effectivement jamais porté Draco dans son cœur, ce n'est donc pas surprenant qu'il ait intégré un club « Anti-Malfoy ». ^^ Ravie que cela te plaise autant :D Le fait que Draco taise ses maltraitances est assez logique : il a toujours été une personne très fière (c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'aime autant ce personnage d'ailleurs). « Se demander s'il connait vraiment les personnes qu'il pense connaitre » C'et exactement là où je veux en venir ! Connait-on vraiment les personnes qu'on côtoie ? Nous avons tous une part d'ombre, nous pouvons tous faire des choses que personne nous pense capable de faire. Et l'Angelus et un moyen idéal pour faire sortir ce genre de noirceur, à la manière des cornes dans « Horn » (j'ai adoré ce film !). Mais pour le fait que les membres du club ne se souviennent plus vraiment de leurs réels griefs contre Draco, je ne reviendrais pas trop là-dessus : mouvement de groupe et Angelus combiné. Ce qui, en soit, est déjà un cocktail suffisamment explosif à mon goût. J'ai toujours eu très peur des mouvements de groupe… Ce peut être terrible !_

 _C'est vrai que quand Draco apprendra que tous ses petits secrets ont été éventé, il va mal le prendre. En même temps, les Aurors n'ont pas trop eu le choix. Ca va être un drôle passage à écrire, j'y réfléchis déjà ^^. Et il va aussi découvrir ce qu'il ne savait pas, d'ailleurs (comme la carte du Manoir de Charlie et le fait qu'il l'espionnait, comme tu le dis)._

 _C'est vrai que cela aurait été totalement différent si Draco avait parlé aux Aurors. Ils n'auraient peut-être pas fouillé autant et auraient donc appris seulement ce que Draco aurait bien voulu leur dire. Mais en fait, je pense qu'ils auraient simplement mis beaucoup plus de temps à trouver toutes ces informations, puisqu'ils auraient vérifié un peu plus tard après s'être rendus compte qu'ils partaient sur un mauvais postulat de base._

 _La théorie d'Orla par rapport au détachement de Draco par rapport au monde magique m'a surtout permis d'expliquer plus en détail pourquoi j'ai fait de lui un personnage totalement différent des livres, tout en révélant un peu plus de son mystère. Mais je ne dirais rien de plus._

 _Ne t'imagines pas trop de choses sur le réveil de Draco ou tu risques d'être déçue ^^'… Mais je crois qu'avec la fin de ce chapitre-ci, tu commences à avoir une petite idée de là où je veux en venir._

 _Pour l'Anonymous et le Venator, je voulais initialement faire intervenir d'autres héritages génétiques que l'Angelus dans l'affaire, et ils ont du sens et me serviront très bien pour la suite. C'est une belle idée sur la pureté du sang. J'en prend note, on verra plus tard :D Je ne dirais rien de plus._

 _Et bien dis donc ! J'espère que tu seras autant en forme pour la prochaine review, c'était un pur bonheur de te lire et te répondre ! Je te dis donc A TRES BIENTOT INSPECTEUR GUEST, avec ce chapitre-ci._

* * *

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

 _Je suis consciente que vous laisser sur cette note est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sadique et j'en suis extrêmement heureuse ! Le reste du chapitre est presque uniquement pour meubler afin d'arriver à ce point précis, exactement de cette façon. Quel bonheur !_

 _Enfin bon, pas seulement non plus. Il y a tout de même une belle petite découverte qui traîne depuis un moment : l'anniversaire du jugement des Malfoy, le 6 Mai d'il y a quatre ans. Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas. Nyéhéhéhéhé. Vous vous y attendez à celle-là ? Ce n'est pas à proprement parler un « déclencheur », mais plutôt une raison pour laquelle tout a commencé ce jour-là précisément. Après, pourquoi quatre années ? A vous de chercher. En tout cas, Funestar n'est pas prêt à découvrir ce qu'est exactement l'Ignōtus. Tout ce que nous savons, c'et qu'il ne s'agit ni d'un artefact, ni d'une potion. C'est tout. Des pronostics ?_

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _Vous avez sans aucun doute remarqué que je n'ai ABSOULMENT pas pu tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine (ce serait plutôt de l'ordre d'un chapitre par moi, là…). Je n'aime pas ça du tout. A ma décharge, le mois de Décembre et toujours assez compliqué à gérer avec les fêtes de fin d'année à prévoir, organiser, les cadeaux à acheter, etc. Je vous jure cependant que ça va changer ! Si je dois prendre une seule résolution pour 2016, ce serait d'écrire plus encore plus toujours plus et plus encore ! Je n'écris jamais assez ! Maintenant, il va falloir que je concilie tout ça avec le boulot que j'ai retrouvé, et je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas simple du tout… Quand on rentre tous les soirs à 19H/19H30, on rien envie de faire d'autre que s'affaler sur son canapé et comater jusqu'au dodo. Mais non, je vais me fouetter ! Juste, il va falloir éviter les nuits blanches le plus possible, je ne suis plus toute jeune… La trentaine s'approche avec son lot d'inconvénients, je ne peux plus me permettre un certain train de vie que j'adorais suivre. DONC : en résumé, aucune certitude, juste une promesse de revenir le plus souvent possible vers vous avec de nouveaux chapitres, de nouveaux rebondissements, et surtout ! DE NOUVEAUX SUSPECTS !_

 _Alors je vous dis… :_

 **A très bientôt mes bits chéris !**

 **Fantômes ou manifestants !**

 **Sortez-moi tout le jus de votre cerveau en ébullition, mes très chers inspecteurs !**

 **XXX**

 **Capitaine Ashu**


	18. Chap04-part5 --- Jeudi 9 MAI 2002

**TABLEAU RECAPITULATIF DISPONIBLE SUR MON PROFIL**

 **Attention aux SPOILS du tableau ! Ne le lisez que si vous en êtes au Jeudi !**

* * *

 **PERSONNAGES**

 **LES AURORS**

\- Harry Potter (21 ans / Gryffondor) = Inspecteur. A ce titre, il gère une équipe de deux Agents d'Investigation : Ron et Ginny Weasley. Cependant, il n'est pas le responsable de cette enquête et ne commande donc plus son équipe pour le moment. Anciennement fiancé à Ginny, il est en fait amoureux de Draco. Il serait une cible du tueur qui semble le détester. L'assassin penserait qu'il n'est pas digne d'être le héro qu'il est censé être, et chercherait à prendre sa place. **Harry seconde Ginny Weasley pour les interrogatoires de masses des membres du club « Anti-Malfoy »**. Il est impatient d'interroger Neville Londubat.

\- Kenneth Towler (24 ans / Gryffondor) = Inspecteur. Son équipe de deux Agents d'Investigation est composée de Helen Harris et Damian Jennings. Etant en charge de l'enquête, il commande à la fois son équipe et celle de Potter, mais aussi les Langues-de-Plomb et la psychomage. Mais pas les directeurs, naturellement. Si ceux-ci donnent un ordre, il doit obéir. Kenneth vit dans le monde moldu où il se sent plus à l'aise que le monde sorcier d'après guerre. Ancien Gryffondor de l'âge des jumeaux Weasley, il s'est distingué de ses collègues par un taux de réussite impressionnant pour son jeune âge. **Kenneth seconde Helen Harris pour les interrogatoires de masses des membres du club « Anti-Malfoy »**.

\- Ronald Weasley (22 ans / Gryffondor) = Agent d'Investigation dans l'équipe de Harry Potter. Il est marié à Hermione et fait équipe avec sa sœur, Ginny. Il a un très grand respect pour la loi et est très fier de son métier. Il vit très mal le fait que son propre frère ait pu se rendre coupable de harcèlement et voyeurisme, il compte bien le trainer devant les tribunaux pour qu'il paie et se rende compte de la gravité de ses actes. **Il rejoint Astoria Greengrass sur l'enquête des sans-abris moldus assassinés**.

\- Ginny Weasley (20 ans / Gryffondor) = Agent d'Investigation dans l'équipe de Harry Potter. Elle était fiancée à Harry avant de comprendre que cela n'avait aucun sens : il était amoureux d'un autre et finalement, elle n'était pas si amoureuse de lui que ça… Elle a vite retrouvé quelqu'un d'autre, mais nous ne savons pas encore qui. La culpabilité de Charlie la met très mal à l'aise, elle a surtout envie de lui donner des gifles pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Mais c'est la réaction de sa famille qui lui fait le plus peur. Elle est reconnue comme très prometteuse et sera sans doute bientôt élevée au rang d'Inspecteur. **Ginny est secondée par Harry Potter pour les interrogatoires de masses des membres du club « Anti-Malfoy »**. Elle ne réalise pas encore que Neville pouvait être impliqué dans la série de crimes.

\- Helen Harris (23 ans / Gryffondor) = Agent d'Investigation dans l'équipe de Kenneth Towler. Elle aussi est considérée comme très prometteuse et sera bientôt promue Inspecteur. Elle s'entend très bien avec Ginny. Elle est capable d'accomplir de très nombreuses tâches en peu de temps et donne toujours tout ce qu'elle a. **Helen est secondée par Kenneth Towler pour les interrogatoires de masses des membres du club « Anti-Malfoy »**.

\- Damian Jennings (22 ans / Gryffondor) = Agent d'Investigation dans l'équipe de Kenneth Towler. Certes efficace, il demeure cependant un peu trop crédule. Il est le plus récent Auror et manque cruellement d'expériences et d'initiatives. Il est plein de bonne volonté même s'il ne s'éloigne jamais de l'ordre de mission qu'on lui a donné. **Reprend l'enquête sur la vie de Draco avec Gabriel Stebbins**.

\- Kingsley Shacklebolt (66 ans / Gryffondor) = Héro de Guerre et Directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Il est le rival de Hyde Funestar, mais s'entend finalement très bien avec lui en période de crise. Ils forment un duo de choc. Il tente toujours de relativiser et est pragmatique. Il s'implique totalement dans l'enquête, conscient des conséquences désastreuses qu'elle pourrait engendrer sur le Gouvernement. Faisant le lien avec le Ministre de la Magie, il prend sur lui toutes les responsabilités et n'hésite pas à donner des ordres ou à faire la leçon à ses Aurors. Surtout à ses Inspecteurs, même si cela peut nuire à leur autorité auprès des Agents. Il considère que c'est à eux de se débrouiller pour gagner leurs respects. Cependant, il a une grande confiance en eux et a tendance à leur donner de nouvelles chances pour redresser la barre. Il est très aimé, ce qui motive ses troupes à ne jamais le décevoir. **Observe les interrogatoires de masses des membres du club « Anti-Malfoy » avec Orla Quirke, prêt à intervenir à la moindre occasion**.

\- William Williamson (71 ans / Serdaigle) = Inspecteur. Il convoitait le poste de Directeur du Département pour terminer sa carrière en beauté et a très mal vécu la nomination de Kingsley, son collègue. Très bon inspecteur par le passé, il n'a plus aucune motivation et le fait sentir à tout le monde. Son seul désir est de partir à la retraite le plus vite possible. Il ne veut pas du tout travailler sur l'enquête mais a été mobilisé de force. **Il s'occupe de dépoussiérer les archives des Aurors et relire les manuels procéduraux pour les mettre à jour afin d'améliorer leur efficacité** , avec des agents Aurors.

 **LES LANGUES-DE-PLOMB**

\- Hyde Funestar (74 ans / Serpentard) = Directeur du Département des Mystères. Il est un spécialiste des recherches sur le temps. Il est l'un des inventeurs des Retourneurs de Temps. Il est le rival de Kingsley Shacklebolt, et déteste avouer qu'il l'apprécie et le respecte beaucoup. Il adore travailler avec lui, ils se complètent et sont très efficaces ensemble. Hyde a une tendance pessimiste : il est toujours en train de voir des catastrophes partout. Ainsi, il est sûr de prévoir des traitements de chocs pour régler tous les problèmes, même si cela n'est pas toujours le cas. Il fait également le lien avec le Ministre de la Magie qui est le seul devant lequel il s'aplatit. Très peu de personnes ont grâce à ses yeux, sauf les Serpentards pour qui il a un attachement tout particulier. Il se veut leur défenseur, surtout après la guerre. Il est également très intéressé par Harry Potter à qui il veut apprendre les rudiments des Langues-de-Plomb. Voler un disciple à Kingsley serait pour lui un pur bonheur. **Il se charge de découvrir ce qu'est l'** _ **Ignōtus**_ (la Magie Inconnue), s'enfermant dans son labo et criant sur tous ceux qui osent le déranger.

\- Herulf Poliakoff (25 ans / Durmstrang) = Maître-en-Plomb. Il s'agit d'un grade honorable et très particulier : il est au-dessus des Langues-de-Plomb et en-dessous du directeur, mais il n'a de compte à rendre à personne, il est totalement indépendant. Herulf vient de Bulgarie, diplômé de Durmstrang. Il est taciturne, solitaire, déteste les liens sociaux qu'on l'oblige à créer. Il aime montrer qu'il est le meilleur et ne supporte pas qu'on lui fasse la leçon. Il n'a aucune attache, adore sortir jusque tard le soir pour boire et ramener un « coup d'un soir ». Il est aussi un grand fumeur, n'hésitant pas à enchaîner les cigarettes dès que possible, atteignant facilement les deux-trois paquets par jour. Spécialiste de la magie noire, il connait un peu la magie rouge, liée au sang, qui lui est parfois associée. **Il a donc tout naturellement été chargé des recherches sur le sang sorcier**.

\- Astoria Greengrass (21 ans / Serpentard) = Langue-de-Plomb chargée de recherches. Elle ne décide pas de son sujet de recherches mais peut disposer d'une équipe de quelques chercheurs. Astoria est une très belle femme plantureuse qui en a parfaitement conscience. Elle adore manipuler les hommes et rendre les femmes jalouses, ce qui la fait bien rire puisqu'en tant que lesbienne, elle ne risque pas d'être intéressée par un homme. Jouer le cliché de la greluche qui parle mode et joue de son physique sans rien avoir dans le crâne est un passe-temps. Au contraire, elle est très intelligente et surtout sournoise. En parfaite Serpentard, elle peut utiliser n'importe quoi pour emmerder son monde, plus encore ceux qu'elle n'aime pas. Même si elle déteste Potter, elle est tout de même capable de rester professionnelle et de travailler en binôme avec lui efficacement. **Elle s'occupe de l'enquête des sans-abris égorgés avec Ron Weasley**. Malheureusement, ce binôme ne s'annonce pas aussi productif que le précédent…

\- Ulrich Vaisey (24 ans / Serpentard) = Langue-de-Plomb chargé de recherches. Lui aussi peut gérer une petite équipe de chercheurs pour étudier un sujet donné. Il est bien plus amer que sa collègue Astoria. Il aime les sarcasmes et les attaques verbales directes, n'hésitant pas à en user et abuser. Il en veut au monde entier sauf à ses compatriotes de galère : les Serpentards, principalement de la période de guerre. Leur réputation est si mauvaise, même si certains n'ont rien fait du tout, qu'ils doivent se battre dix fois plus que les autres pour un emploi ou une promotion. Il plaint plus encore ses camarades un peu trop proches des Mangemorts, comme Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Theo et Millicent, qui auront beau faire des mains et des baguettes, ils n'arriveront jamais à trouver leur place. **Il part à Poudlard enquêter sur le club « Anti-Malfoy ».** Impatient et stressé de retrouver l'univers de son enfance, où il a vécu ses plus grands bonheurs et ses plus grands malheurs…

\- Roger Davies (25 ans / Serdaigle) = Langue-de-Plomb chef de projet. Il fait partie d'une équipe de chercheurs triés sur le volet pour savoir ce qu'i découvrir et chercher, puis pour répartir ces sujets aux différents chargés de recherches. Ancien Serdaigle, il n'a pas de préjugés sur les Gryffondors ni sur les Serpentards. Roger fait avant tout confiance à son intelligence et à son esprit critique. Sa philosophie est de toujours mettre en doute n'importe quelle théorie avant d'y croire. C'est un sceptique qui préfère penser au cheval quand il entend un galop plutôt qu'un zèbre. **Il fait des recherches sur les héritages génétiques magiques des familles sorcières** avec Jena.

\- Jena Faucett (23 ans / Serdaigle) = Langue-de-Plomb chercheuse. Elle fait partie de l'équipe d'Astoria pour les recherches sur un sujet donné. Jena n'a jamais été très ambitieuse, et faire un métier qui lui plait lui suffit amplement. Un peu naïve, elle demeure pourtant une jeune femme intelligente avec un bon esprit de déduction, considérée comme l'une des meilleures. Elle a juste tendance à trop se laisser porter par son imaginaire. Elle se dispute souvent avec Roger, son meilleur ami, à cause de cela. **Elle compulse les ouvrages sur les héritages magiques génétiques des familles sorcières** , avec Roger.

\- Gabriel Stebbins (23 ans / Poufsouffle) = Documentaliste. Gabriel ne se sent à l'aise qu'entouré de parchemins et de magie. Il est un fanatique de la syntaxe et du mot exact. Lorsqu'il s'agit de rédiger des rapports ou tout autre document à archiver, tous font appel à lui pour les corriger. Il est un peu l'intrus au milieu de tous les chercheurs et le ressent bien. Cependant, il adore son métier et le Département des Mystères, il ne changerait pour rien au monde. **Il reprend l'enquête sur la vie de Draco avec Damian Jennings**.

 **Les MEDICOMAGES**

\- Hermione Weasley (22 ans / Gryffondor) = Interne-mage. L'équivalent des internes pour les moldus, le dernier stade avant de devenir médicomage. Elle déteste son médicomage titulaire qui lui donne toujours les tâches ingrates. Les interne-mages sont affublés du sobriquet d'inter-mage : le petit nouveau que les médicomages se prêtent les uns aux autres pour les travaux ennuyeux. Cela l'horripile. Elle ne supporte pas qu'on ne donne pas sa chance aux jeunes. **Elle concentre toutes ses recherches sur l'** _ **Angelus**_. Elle navigue entre analyses génétiques et études sur les créatures magiques mythiques disparues, afin de découvrir l'origine même de ce terrible gène proche de la malédiction…

\- Orla Quirke (18 ans / Serdaigle) = Etudiante en Psychomagie. Elle a été recrutée directement sur les bancs de l'école par Ron, conseillé par Hermione. Elle est déjà réputée pour préparer une révolution dans le domaine de la Psychomagie, encore balbutiante. Plusieurs hautes récompenses n'attendent que son diplôme pour lui être offertes. Cependant, toujours en première année, elle manque cruellement de confiance en elle. Elle a peur de cette enquête qui pourrait certes lui ouvrir de nombreuses portes, lui offrir un passionnant sujet d'étude, mais qui est aussi bien plus importante qu'elle l'avait pensé. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le droit à l'erreur, des vies en dépendent, et peut-être même la survie du Gouvernement actuel. Sans cela, Orla est une jeune femme fière et caractérielle. Elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, et n'aime pas recevoir des ordres. Elle suit Kenneth qui est devenu son responsable direct et qui la dirige, duo ayant souvent pour conséquences des moments de tension entre ces deux fortes têtes. **Elle observe les interrogatoires de masses des membres du club « Anti-Malfoy » avec Kingsley Shacklebolt** , analysant les comportements de suspects pour aiguiller les Aurors sur une manière d'agir.

 **Autres SORCIERS**

\- Draco Malfoy (21 ans / Serpentard) = Sans emploi. Il ne semble plus du tout le jeune homme qu'il était avant, même si une conversation avec Potter peut faire ressortir ses vieux démons. Le manque d'informations sur lui et l'incompréhension quant à sa vie ces quatre dernières années énerve profondément les enquêteurs. Draco est encore à ce jour un véritable mystère. Il n'agit pas comme l'enfant orgueilleux qu'il était. Il s'occupe de ses parents jusqu'à jouer les elfes de maison dans l'ombre, a brisé sa baguette, s'est mis à la technologie moldue, s'est lié d'amitié avec les moldus du village le plus proche, etc. Il voit toujours ses anciens amis d'école tous les samedis soirs, au Manoir puisqu'il ne peut plus utiliser de mode de transport sorcier. Mais il va aussi très souvent au village pour voir un petit-ami moldu. Et de temps en temps à Plymouth également, en voiture. Personne ne comprend son emploi du temps chargé. Il possède également des objets que personne n'a encore retrouvés. Les Aurors n'ont pas encore vraiment pu l'interroger : il était d'abord trop choqué et fragilisé pour subir un interrogatoire, puis maintenant **il est plongé dans le coma. Il va devenir soit Cracmol, soit Sang-Mêlé,** et il aura un handicap soit grave, soit important, soit durable, soit temporaire… Personne ne le sait encore. Ils attendent tous son réveil pour commencer une rééducation afin de diminuer les effets secondaires. Les médicomages voient égoïstement une aubaine dans cette situation : les Sangs-Purs sont excessivement rares comme sujets de tests, plus encore lorsqu'il y a un lien avec le sang.

\- Blaise Zabini (22 ans / Serpentard) = Etudiant par correspondance en droit moldu. Il veut devenir procureur spécialisé en crimes sexuels, mais n'a pas voulu expliquer son choix de carrière très précis. Sans doute à cause d'un traumatisme quelconque. Il est très lié à Draco qui est son meilleur ami. Blaise et sa mère se faisaient beaucoup de soucis pour le blond et Narcissa. Ils ont été profondément choqués de la mort des parents de Draco et l'ont accueilli chez eux sans poser de questions. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient était son bien-être. Le tueur a manipulé Blaise pour qu'il tue sa propre mère juste après avoir sauvagement agressé Draco sous leur toit. Blaise ne s'en est toujours pas remis. **Les Aurors ont été obligés de l'enfermer au Ministère pour le meurtre de Dahlia** , même s'ils le savent innocent. Pour l'opinion publique, il fallait qu'ils aient au moins un suspect en cellule afin de sauver les apparences. Les Aurors ont au moins fait en sorte qu'il ait tout le confort possible, aménageant la cellule comme un petit appartement douillet.

\- Pansy Nott (22 ans / Serpentard) = Femme au foyer, épouse de Theodore. Elle voulait travailler mais s'est retrouvée face à des murs après la guerre. Elle est emplie de frustrations et ne croit plus qu'en ses amis. Pour eux, elle est prête à sortir les crocs. Particulièrement contre Potter qu'elle déteste de toutes ses forces. Elle est effondrée par les drames qui ont secoués ses deux amis depuis trois jours, sans que personne ne les prévienne. Elle en veut au monde entier et voudrait prendre Draco et Blaise sous son toit en refusant l'entrée à quiconque, surtout aux Aurors qui ont osé inculper Blaise. En attendant, elle prend son mal en patience et attend le réveil de son meilleur ami et la libération de Blaise. **Elle reste au chevet de Draco**. Une conversation avec Potter la fait cependant douter sur la meilleure marche à suivre, se mettant petit à petit à croire en l'attachement profond du Gryffondor pour son ami.

\- Theodore Nott (21 ans / Serpentard) = Comptable pour petites boutiques sorcières, époux de Pansy. Il s'est battu pour obtenir cet emploi, mentant d'abord sur son identité pour suivre des cours par correspondance, puis bradant ses honoraires afin de devenir trop intéressant auprès des patrons de boutiques pour être ignoré. Il a réussi au prix d'efforts drastiques mais gagne trop peu pour vivre… Pansy ayant hérité d'un domaine, ils ont heureusement un endroit où loger mais s'endettent petit à petit toujours plus… Il est d'un naturel calme et posé, cherchant à prendre un problème après l'autre pour ne pas se perdre. Cependant, il ne sait pas comment gérer les catastrophes des derniers événements. Perdu, il n'arrive pas à calmer sa femme furieuse, ni même à gérer sa propre rage envers ceux qui n'ont pas su protéger leurs amis. Le fait qu'ils n'aient même pas été prévenus le scandalise. Le problème sur lequel il se concentre pour le moment est **d'arriver à soutenir Blaise. Il reste auprès de lui** avec Millicent, espérant pouvoir faire quelque chose.

\- Millicent Bulstrode (22 ans / Serpentard) = Etudiante en Commerce et Gestion dans une Université Moldue de Londres. Elle ne veut plus rien avoir affaire avec le monde sorcier, à part ses amis d'école. Elle déteste cordialement tout ce qui a trait à la magie, ayant vécu les pires années de sa vie à Poudlard et pendant la guerre. C'est terminé pour elle. Elle n'a plus que ses amis et son travail acharné pour réussir. D'un caractère taciturne, elle ne se lie pas facilement avec les autres mais s'en moque totalement. En apprenant ce qu'il s'était passé, elle n'arrive pas à réagir. Puisque Draco est dans le coma et que Pansy est déjà auprès de lui, elle se dit qu'elle peut être plus utile avec son ami conscient. **Elle reste donc avec Blaise** et Theo dans la cellule du Ministère, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour l'aider.

\- Tiberius Ogden (78 ans / Serdaigle) = Ministre de la Magie. Anciennement membre du Magenmagot, il est un vieil homme sage et spécialiste en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Habituellement conciliant et bon enfant, il peut entrer dans une colère noire très facilement. En état de stress, il prend des décisions hâtives et se ferme à tous conseils. Il reste une personne pleine de bonnes volontés qui prend pour exemple Albus Dumbledore. Tiberius est un de ses fans, le considérant comme un très grand homme qui aurait du être Ministre à sa place s'il était encore en vie. **Il tient les rênes du Ministère, donnant carte blanche aux deux directeurs de Départements et se chargeant de la presse**. Malgré tout, il demeure tout autant dépassé par les événements que les autres, il ne peut que tenter de cacher son impuissance.

\- Le Secrétaire d'Etat Sorcier = Identité inconnue. Il s'agit d'un statut politique juste en dessous de celui de Ministre de la Magie, une sorte de conseiller. Il ne porte pas les Malfoy dans son cœur. Peut-être a-t-il été la cible d'un chantage de Lucius Malfoy pour lui éviter Azkaban. **Il est avec le Ministre pour l'aider**.

 **Les SUSPECTS**

\- Charlie Weasley (29 ans / Gryffondor) = Eleveur de Dragons dans la Réserve de Dragons de Roumanie. Il a été le tout premier suspect dans l'affaire suite à un témoignage de Narcissa Malfoy. Elle annonçait avoir trouvé une correspondance unilatérale et scabreuse de Charlie pour Draco, et de ne pas comprendre pourquoi son fils gardait ses lettres et brûlait les autres. Elle les a détruites, mais les Aurors soupçonnent la réception d'autres lettres après cet événement, même s'ils n'ont pas trouvé leur cachette. Charlie semble passionnément amoureux de Draco et le harcèle de lettres détaillées à teneur pornographique. Il vit dans son monde teinté de folie, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il est coupable de délits. Allant même jusqu'à l'avouer à sa sœur, un Auror, preuve qu'il ne réalise pas la gravité de ses actes. Il pourrait faire un coupable idéal s'il n'était pas en Roumanie au moment des faits, alibi indiscutable et plusieurs fois vérifié. Malgré tout, le tueur semble prendre un malin plaisir à laisser des indices pointant vers Charlie. Il a été conclu que l'assassin voulait surtout mettre en lumière le comportement douteux du membre de la célèbre et héroïque famille Weasley, ternissant la réputation de celle-ci. L'existence de l' _Angelus_ semble en partie expliquer la folie du roux. **Charlie est toujours en Roumanie**.

\- Neville Londubat (21 ans / Gryffondor) = Agent d'Investigation Auror. Membre du club « Anti-Malfoy ». Il revient d'une semaine de stage de formation chez leurs collègues Aurors Français, à Paris. Il n'était pas du tout au courant de ce qu'il se passait en Angleterre depuis trois jours. Il commence à rejoindre le groupe pour coincer le meurtrier, suivant Ron et Astoria dans leur enquête sur la mort des sans-abris moldus. Mais ce sera pour une très courte période, puisque Terry Boot le dénonce comme étant membre du club « Anti-Malfoy », et ayant même agit en solo contre Draco sans préciser de quoi il est question… **Il retourne au Ministère pour être interrogé.** Ses plus grandes amitiés et son travail lui-même se retrouvent compromis…

\- Zacharias Smith (21 ans / Poufsouffle) = Journaliste pour la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Petit ami de Rose Zeller. Membre fondateur du club « Anti-Malfoy ». Il ne se fait pas facilement des amis. Imbu de sa personne, il est d'un égoïsme à toutes épreuves et très arrogant. Il a trouvé le métier parfait, dans la droite lignée de Rita Skeeter, pour embêter les autres tout en faisant valoir son opinion au mépris de la vérité. Le tout en se protégeant derrière la Liberté d'Expression et de la Presse. Il n'a pas peur de dire ce qu'il pense, et n'a pas pour habitude de réfléchir aux conséquences. Ce qui l'a placé en tête de la liste des suspects : il louange le tueur, lui donnant volontiers son statut de Justicier, et déteste les Malfoy. De plus, il adopté le nom de John Smith dans des faux papiers d'identité pour ses enquêtes qu'il veut secrètes, même s'il ne s'agit pas de celui qui a acheté poignard et baskets moldus. **Il a signé un contrat d'immunité avec les Aurors**. Il ne peut pas être poursuivi pour les délits avoués et autres infractions en rapport avec l'enquête. Une clause qu'il n'a pas lu l'empêche de parler ou écrire au sujet du contrat et de l'interrogatoire, et également de dire ou écrire du mal du Ministère, ce qui est plutôt gênant pour son métier. De façon tout à fait illégale, les Aurors ont inséré un sortilège sur le contrat qui oblige Zacharias à respecter ses engagements. **Il a été libéré après avoir avoué beaucoup de délits et crimes, dont une tentative de viol sur Draco. Mais les Aurors ne peuvent rien contre lui à cause de son contrat**. Ce qui a tendance à en ulcérer plus d'un, cherchant la moindre occasion de se venger pour rétablir la justice. Ses empreintes ne correspondent pas à celles du tueur.

\- Rose Zeller (17 ans / Poufsouffle) = Dernière année à Poudlard et stagiaire en tant qu'infirmage. Petite amie de Zacharias. Membre du club « Anti-Malfoy ». Elle a été le tout premier interrogatoire de Helen. C'est elle qui craque la première, blessée que son petit ami l'ait dénoncé, et qui mentionne l'existence de ce club avec de nombreux autres suspects. **Elle est emprisonnée en attente de son jugement** pour tous les délits envers Malfoy qu'elle a commis. Ses empreintes ne correspondent pas à celles du tueur.

\- Etienne Chambers (24 ans / Serdaigle) = Propriétaire de la boutique de Quidditch sur le Chemin de Traverse. Petit ami de Cho Chang. Membre du club « Anti-Malfoy ». Lorsqu'il a été questionné chez sa grand-mère, il n'a pas eu peur d'avouer détester Draco Malfoy. Et puisqu'il n'avait aucun alibi, il a directement été envoyé au Ministère pour y être interrogé. Il était le tout premier interrogatoire de Ginny. **Il est emprisonné au Ministère en attente de son jugement**. Ses empreintes ne correspondent pas à celles du tueur.

\- Terry Boot (22 ans / Serdaigle) = Membre du club « Anti-Malfoy ». Il a été interrogé par Ginny Weasley. En plus d'en apprendre d'avantage sur le fonctionnement du club, comme la transmission d'informations ou les lieux variables des rendez-vous pendant et après Poudlard, il prend également un malin plaisir à dénoncer l'adhésion de Neville Londubat au club « Anti-Malfoy » aux amis de celui-ci. Et que ce Gryffondor avait effectivement « pas mal malmené » Draco. **Il est emprisonné au Ministère en attente de son jugement**. Ses empreintes ne correspondent pas à celles du tueur.

\- Michael Corner (22 ans / Serdaigle) = Membre du club « Anti-Malfoy ». Il a été interrogé par Ginny Weasley, où il dénonça quelques noms supplémentaires d'anciens membres du club. Après analyse comportementale et avec l'aide des autres interrogatoires, ils comprirent que Michael n'était pas une personne fiable. Par conséquent, aucun de ses « collègues » de club ne lui avait avoué de menus délits ou autres actions contre Draco Malfoy. **Il est emprisonné au Ministère en attente de son jugement**. Ses empreintes ne correspondent pas à celles du tueur.

\- Anthony Goldstein (22 ans / Serdaigle) = Membre du club « Anti-Malfoy ». Meilleur ami de Terry Boot et Michael Corner. **Au Ministère, en attente d'interrogatoire**. Ses empreintes ne correspondent pas à celles du tueur.

\- Cho Chang (23 ans / Serdaigle) = Employée de la boutique de Quidditch sur le Chemin de Traverse. Petite amie d'Etienne Chambers. Membre du club « Anti-Malfoy ». **Au Ministère, en attente d'interrogatoire**. Ses empreintes ne correspondent pas à celles du tueur.

\- Nigel Wolpert (20 ans / Gryffondor) = Assistant vétérinaire moldu. Membre du club « Anti-Malfoy ». Il habite à Walworth et n'aime pas Draco, mais jure n'avoir jamais été au Manoir ou d'avoir envoyé des lettres de menaces. **Au Ministère, en attente d'interrogatoire**. Ses empreintes ne correspondent pas à celles du tueur.

\- Autres membres connus du « Club Anti-Malfoy » = les fondateurs : Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie McMillan, Eddie Carmichael, Robert Hilliard, Padma Patil et Parvati Patil. **Au Ministère, en attente d'interrogatoire**. Leurs empreintes ne correspondent pas à celles du tueur.

 **Les MOLDUS**

\- Leigh Valentyne (34 ans) = Commissaire de Police à New Scotland Yard. Il a un petit frère Né-Moldu, c'est de cette façon qu'il a été au courant de l'existence du monde de la magie. Il ne se souvient jamais des noms et des détails, ne s'intéressant pas beaucoup à cet univers. Le Ministère a profité de son métier dans la police et de sa connaissance des sorciers pour le faire rapidement évoluer dans la hiérarchie. Ainsi, il peut se montrer utile pour les enquêtes des Aurors ayant un rapport avec les moldus. Mais Leigh déteste voir venir les Aurors, surtout sur son lieu de travail. Il est déjà suffisamment suspect auprès de ses collègues pour ses promotions à répétition, il ne veut pas en rajouter avec la visite d'inconnus étranges. Il vit mal l'intrusion de Harry et Astoria, et surtout les autorisations venant directement du Premier Ministre pour une enquête concernant uniquement des sans-abris : il a peur des conséquences quand tout sera terminé, ses supérieurs le tiennent déjà à l'œil. Malgré tout, il finit par apprécier un peu l'aide des deux sorciers, commençant à s'intéresser un peu à leur monde. **Il demeure le responsable de l'affaire des sans-abris côté moldu, et doit s'occuper de toute inquiétude ou suspicion des moldus tout en tenant éloigner le reste de la police**.

\- Lawrence Khaoulani (28 ans) = Chirurgien cardiaque au Derriford Hospital, à Plymouth. Il était le petit ami de Draco, le voyant deux midis par semaine au village, puis le samedi à Plymouth. Ils étaient ensemble depuis le milieu du mois de Mars. Ils se sont rencontrés à travers un site de rencontres pour homosexuels, « Gaydar ». Orla a déduit de leurs premiers échanges que Lawrence était une personne superficielle ne s'intéressant à Draco que pour son physique. C'est Lawrence qui séduisait et non l'inverse, de façon plutôt désintéressée. Mais après la première rencontre, Lawrence et devenu victime de l' _Angelus_ : il est alors fou amoureux de Draco au point de le harceler et de presque l'obliger à coucher avec lui. Il le couvre de cadeaux onéreux, Draco se sent alors coupable de profiter de sa richesse sans rien lui offrir en retour… C'est cette culpabilité qui force le Serpentard à lui offrir des « préliminaires poussées » le dernier samedi avant les meurtres. **Lawrence a été retrouvé égorgé et déguisé en SDF à Londres, dans la Tamise, l'incluant étrangement dans l'affaire des sans-abris**. S'il y avait encore un doute sur le lien de cette affaire moldue et le tueur, il n'y en a plus.

\- Les habitants du Village de Cornouailles = **Ceux qui n'aiment pas Draco** = « le vieux ronchon du coin » (grand-père de Jackson) / Jason (homophobe) / William (le trouve snob) / Megan (faux-cul). **Ceux qui aiment bien Draco** = Jackson (plombier) / Simon / Wilma (parlent mode) / Catherine (amoureuse) / la libraire (un peu protectrice et conduisant souvent Draco alias Morgan à Plymouth)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

 _ **PART 5**_

 _Jeudi 9 MAI 2002_

Kingsley grogna lorsque son téléphone sonna. Helen Harris était en plein interrogatoire avec Justin Finch-Fletchley, l'un des fondateurs du club « Anti-Malfoy ». Celui-ci était sur le point d'avouer avoir commis un autre délit ou crime envers Draco Malfoy. Encore une action solitaire contre ce garçon, c'était incroyable, frustrant, énervant, et incompréhensible. L' _Angelus_ ne pouvait tout de même pas tout expliquer, il devait forcément y avoir autre chose qu'une simple malédiction génétique pour susciter une telle haine, non ? Justin suait à grosses gouttes, mis au pied du mur par la technique à présent bien rodée de la jeune Auror. Shacklebolt ne voulait pas manquer l'aveu, mais se sentit obligé de répondre quand il vit que la personne cherchant à le joindre n'était autre que son collègue directeur. Pour que lui, appelle de sa propre initiative, il devait forcément avoir un événement très important à partager. Kingsley espérait que ce soit une grande découverte par rapport à l' _Ignōtus_. Cependant, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Hyde ? soupira Kingsley en continuant d'écouter attentivement ce qui se passait dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Si tu as gaspillé les deux objets que nous savons être empreints de la Magie Inconnue, je ne peux pas t'aider : on n'en a pas d'autres.

\- Je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose de très grave à Saint-Mangouste, murmura Funestar d'une voix blanche, et Shacklebolt en oublia immédiatement Helen et Justin, toute son attention focalisée sur son collègue dont la voix laissait entendre une catastrophe.

\- Comment ça ? » s'inquiéta le directeur du Bureau des Aurors.

Il s'assit lentement sur une chaise à côté d'Orla Quirke, dont la curiosité venait d'être piquée à vif par le changement brusque de ton.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

[« _… Malfoy ?!... Mais… Des Vagues de Magie ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que… De mort ?! A ce point ?! Mais enfin… Quoi ?!_ »]

Harry blanchit brusquement en entendant son patron dans son oreillette. Avec Ginny, ils attendaient l'arrivée imminente de Neville, escorté par des Aurors. Ron lui avait envoyé un message prévenant que celui-ci n'allait pas tarder. Il jeta un regard vers sa collègue qui n'en menait pas large non plus. Tous deux écoutaient attentivement ce que Shacklebolt disait au téléphone à Funestar, dans l'observatoire des salles d'interrogatoire. Et ils pouvaient petit à petit reconstituer l'annonce du cataclysme à venir sans pour autant n'avoir aucun détail.

A la fin de l'appel, Kingsley Shacklebolt déclara d'une voix puissante l'arrêt total des interrogatoires. Puis, d'un coup sec de la baguette, il fit retentir l'alarme de crise dans tout le Ministère. Avec un puissant _sonorus_ , il appela les plus puissants sorciers à les rejoindre immédiatement dans le hall d'entrée. Harry était déjà arrivé aux aires de transplanages.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ron était en état de choc, le téléphone contre l'oreille. Towler lui expliquait rapidement la situation, et le roux encaissait mal la nouvelle. Sa femme était à Saint Mangouste. Quel danger si mortel et de si grande envergure pouvait donc menacer l'hôpital ?! Il devait absolument le savoir ! Il ne prit même pas le temps d'expliquer la situation à Astoria, qui s'occupait d'interroger la mère d'un des membres du club « Anti-Malfoy ». Il lui agrippa le bras au beau milieu de sa phrase, et transplana avec elle.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

En entendant l'alarme et l'appel aux renforts de Shacklebolt, Roger et Jena se regardèrent en écarquillant les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ?! Un nouveau mort ? Le tueur avait-il été vu ? Avaient-ils besoin d'aide pour l'attraper ? Ils ne prirent même pas une seconde pour se poser la moindre question, et se précipitèrent vers le hall du Ministère, muets de panique.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Damian et Gabriel retournaient encore l'appartement de Lawrence Khaoulani quand Jennings reçut un appel de Kenneth Towler. Il mit un certain temps avant de comprendre les paroles de son supérieur, qui était de toutes évidences en train de courir le meilleur sprint de sa vie. En sachant que l'Inspecteur n'avait jamais été un grand sportif, ce simple fait avait de quoi inquiéter le jeune Auror sur la nature des derniers événements. Et il ne fût pas contredit, bien au contraire…

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hermione tomba dans les escaliers, se fendant la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait manqué une marche tant elle se dépêchait. Quelle était donc cette explosion ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Les murs avaient violement tremblé au point de se fissurer. Du plâtre recouvrait abondamment ses cheveux. Elle avait cru comprendre que l'origine de tout ceci se trouvait dans les étages supérieurs, alors elle s'arrêtait à chacun d'eux. Et entre le troisième et le quatrième étage, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

\- « Weasley !

\- Monsieur Funestar ? s'étonna-t-elle au point de s'arrêter. Que faites-vous là ?

\- Vous avez de la puissance magique ? demanda-t-il en la dépassant sans l'attendre, l'obligeant à le suivre en accélérant plus encore la cadence.

\- Euh… haleta-t-elle. Sans parler de « puissance », [ _souffle_ ] je me défends plutôt bien. [ _souffle_ ] Je crois pouvoir dire que je suis [ _souffle_ ] au-dessus de la moyenne. [ _souffle_ ] Pourquoi ?

\- On va vite le savoir, » répondit Hyde en franchisant la porte menant au quatrième étage.

A peine l'eut-il entrouverte qu'elle vola pour éclater contre le mur opposé, éjectant les deux sorciers sur le pallier inférieur. Ils atterrirent lourdement dans un craquement sinistre : Hermione venait de se casser un bras. Mais ce ne fût pas réellement la douleur de leur chute qui les assomma, plutôt une soudaine lourdeur écrasante et malsaine qui les glaça jusqu'au sang. La jeune Gryffondor n'arrivait plus à respirer, elle avait l'impression d'être au cœur même des abysses, oppressée par des millions de tonnes d'eau. Funestar comprit immédiatement de quoi il était question, habitué à traiter avec les mystères de la magie. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chose, seulement lu une description détaillée de ces sinistres sensations : il vivait le « baiser mortel de la Magie Ancestrale ».

Contrairement à tout ce que les sorciers pourraient penser à ce jour, la magie n'avait rien de gentil et d'agréable. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il était bien plus facile d'utiliser les sorts offensifs et fatals que les inoffensifs et innocents. Un _Avada Kedavra_ pouvait être exécuté par un enfant de trois ans, alors qu'un _Wingardium Leviosa_ demandait beaucoup d'entraînement. Non, la magie était une entité hostile transformée en arme par les Premiers Sorciers de l'Histoire. Pour la vaincre et sauver l'Humanité, ceux-ci l'avait asservie et enfermée dans leur propre sang, séparant ainsi les sorciers des moldus. Un conte très vague et ancien continuait de perpétuer cette pensée, connue que d'une minorité. Principalement les Sangs-Purs. Mais seuls les membres du Département des Mystères savaient qu'il s'agissait d'une réalité : la magie était l'ennemie mortelle des sorciers. Elle était malsaine, pernicieuse, sournoise, vindicative, hargneuse et vengeresse. Et si ce secret était éventé, comment réagirait la population ? A quel point auraient-ils peur de leur propre pouvoir en ayant conscience qu'une chose souhaitant leur mort était inscrite dans leurs gènes et circulait dans leur sang ?

La première fois que Funestar avait eu connaissance de ce mystère, il n'avait pas encore vingt ans. C'était lors du rite initiatique secret des nouveaux employés du Département des Mystères. Personne ne savait qu'il y en avait un, car celui-ci avait l'unique but d'informer cette nouvelle génération des dangers de leur travail : manipuler le plus malveillant des démons. Il avait été pris d'une angoisse sans nom et pouvait presque sentir sa magie bouillonner dans son corps pour le dévorer vivant. Il n'avait plus été capable d'exécuter le moindre sortilège pendant des mois, se contentant de trier manuellement des papiers pour son travail. Son supérieur l'avait finalement pris à part pour lui expliquer qu'il ne devait pas vivre dans la peur, mais la vaincre pour en faire une arme. Leur objectif, au Département des Mystères, était de poursuivre la mission des Premiers Sorciers en domestiquant cette arme sinistre dont ils ne pouvaient se débarrasser. La survie de leur civilisation en dépendait. Et Hyde comprit. Il sut que son travail lui-même était une thérapie visant à l'acceptation de soi, sa part d'ombre autant que sa part de lumière. Il jura de tout faire pour que la magie ne prenne jamais le contrôle d'aucun sorcier, de l'enchaîner plus profondément encore à la volonté humaine. Il voulait la réduire à un état d'esclavage si profond que la conscience magique disparaîtrait à jamais. Et au fil des ans, il la disséqua morceaux par morceaux, enfermant son pouvoir temporel dans des sabliers, sa partie dimensionnelle dans un voile et son intelligence dans des cerveaux. Il aida ses collègues à découper son immatérialité, à attraper son corps éthéré, à commander sa sauvagerie ou à diviser son unité.

Certains de ses confrères ne réagirent pas aussi bien que lui à la nouvelle : une minorité cherchait un moyen de détruire durablement la magie pour ne plus être en danger permanent, faire en sorte que les sorciers du monde redeviennent des moldus. Car ils prédisaient l'éveil de cette ennemie mortelle et l'extinction de leur espèce. Cependant, un sort de surveillance était lancé à vie sur tous les nouveaux employés, tenant au courant le directeur du Département au cas où l'un d'entre eux nourrissait des idées contraire à la mission des Langues-de-Plomb. Ce n'était pas un enchantement pour lire les pensées, comme la _Legilimancie_ , mais plutôt une simple alarme et un nom désignant une personne inapte à continuer son travail. Un sort d'amnésie était alors jeté sur eux avant qu'ils soient renvoyés. La même procédure était appliquée pour ceux qui ne supportaient pas la nouvelle dès leur arrivée. La surveillance de leurs bureaux était la plus élevée de Grande-Bretagne sans que personne ne le sache, et Funestar pouvait aisément comprendre pourquoi. Lui-même avait déjà usé de ce stratagème pour éviter une rébellion.

Quand il travaillait sur les Retourneurs de Temps, il était tombé par hasard sur un ancien parchemin relatant de nombreux événements tragiques suite à un contact direct avec la Magie Ancestrale. Des chercheurs qui avaient voulu entrer en communication directe avec elle, ou des erreurs de manipulation qui l'avaient éveillée. Il avait eu la confirmation que les Premiers Sorciers n'étaient pas entièrement parvenus à soumettre cette entité à leur volonté. Elle était toujours là, guettant la moindre faille, la plus petite faiblesse dans le contrôle magique des sorciers pour surgir. Il avait eu quelques difficultés à s'en remettre, et se souvenait encore parfaitement de chaque lettre lue. Les descriptions du « baiser de la Magie Ancestrale » étaient si saisissantes qu'il en avait encore des frissons d'horreur. Il se jura de ne jamais être aussi fou que ses prédécesseurs, et d'empêcher qu'un autre retente un lien avec ce diable.

Et il se retrouvait maintenant face à ce qu'il avait craint toute sa vie.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Herulf était sonné. Le personnel médicomagique, Pansy et lui-même n'avaient pas réussi à contenir cette vague de magie pure à eux seuls. Ils avaient vraiment besoin de renforts. Il espérait que Funestar n'allait pas tarder à arriver, car ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps à ce rythme. Ils n'avaient fait que limiter légèrement les dégâts. Leur seule victoire : l'hôpital tenait encore debout. C'était déjà énorme quand on voyait les quelques murs effondrés qui faisaient des courants d'air, découvrant le magnifique ciel bleu. Mais impossible de s'approcher du corps du Sang-Pur, toujours plongé dans le coma. Les soubresauts des doigts de Draco n'étaient que des réactions nerveuses à sa magie en pleine ébullition. A présent, son corps entier avait de temps en temps des convulsions, comme s'il était soumis à des électrochocs moldus.

A côté de Poliakoff, Pansy crachait ou vomissait un inquiétant mélange de bile et de sang. Il ne savait pas trop, sa vue se brouillait. Lui-même sentait le contenu de son estomac au fond de sa gorge. C'était comme être malade d'ébriété sans avoir bu une goutte d'alcool, comme un manque inquiétant d'oxygène. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, mais savait juste ce qui pouvait arriver s'ils n'agissaient pas très vite. Et la femme Nott n'allait pas pouvoir supporter une nouvelle vague, qui arriverait dans une minute si ses calculs étaient bons. Elle devait être évacuée d'urgence. Herulf tenta de rassembler ses forces pour lui dire de partir, mais son cœur étant déjà au bord des lèvres, son corps réagit à cet effort de trop et il régurgita également le même mélange rosâtre. Lui non plus ne pourrait pas supporter le prochain assaut… Ses vertiges revinrent avec force et sa vision s'étrécit plus encore. Aucune des personnes présentes n'avait encore réussi à se relever : Pansy, trois médicomages et lui-même. La prochaine vague allait arriver dans quelques secondes…

\- « Herulf ! cria la voix tant attendue de son supérieur. Bordel mais vous êtes complètement cinglés ! hurla-t-il en les voyant dans un état si pitoyable, s'agenouillant près de son employé pour vérifier ses fonctions vitales. Il est impossible de vaincre la Magie Ancestrale, surtout en étant si peu nombreux ! Tu devrais le savoir !

\- Magie Ancestrale ? bredouilla Herulf d'une petite voix, le visage peint d'une soudaine horreur : il n'avait pas osé penser à cette possibilité. Non… Ce n'est… Ce n'est pas possible, c'est… », continua-t-il avant d'être pris d'une nouvelle nausée.

Voyant son Maître-en-Plomb si faible, Funestar choisi de sacrifier une partie de sa propre magie pour l'injecter directement dans son corps. Il devait utiliser un sortilège complexe de transformation pour que la réaction ne soit pas trop violente. Pour cela, il ne devait envoyer qu'une très faible dose de magie dont l'unique but était d'activer la propre magie du sorcier affaibli. Celle-ci allait automatiquement se mettre en action pour chasser l'intruse, remettant d'aplomb le sorcier pendant une courte durée indéterminée. La version magique de l'adrénaline. Cependant, une fois ce moment de rémission passé, l'épuisement initial du mage doublait. Ce qui pouvait être assez dangereux au vue de l'état de Poliakoff. Cependant, Hyde ne pouvait pas se permettre d'agir sans son meilleur élément : il avait besoin de lui, et tout de suite.

Herulf hoqueta sous le choc de la magie du directeur, les yeux écarquillés par cette sensation soudaine et inconnue. Hyde ne l'avait même pas prévenu. Poliakoff sentit toutes ses forces revenir d'un coup et sauta d'un bond sur ses jambes. Il avait un besoin impérieux d'agir, des fourmillements partout dans le corps, sa magie bouillonnant de colère. Il devait l'expulser très vite, à fortes doses, mais savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait surtout pas céder à cette tentation. Le bulgare connaissait très bien cette technique de « guérison » immédiate et à double tranchant. Il n'osait pas imaginer dans quel état il allait être une fois la vigueur passée…

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? demanda Hermione.

\- Il y a plus urgent ! dit à son tour Funestar en se relevant. Dans combien de temps arrive la prochaine vague ? »

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que la magie s'abattit à la manière d'une bourrasque tranchante d'énergie pure. Sur le qui-vive, Herulf réagit à temps, ce qui donna la demi-seconde nécessaire aux deux autres sorciers pour l'imiter afin de contenir le flot.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry avait été si rapide qu'il avait transplané avant tout le monde. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était l'idée que Draco était en danger ou s'il avait l'habitude des situations critiques nécessitant des réactions plus proches du réflexe que de la réflexion. En tout cas, il était déjà à quelques marches du quatrième étage quand il s'écroula violemment. Il suffoquait et avait l'impression que l'univers tout entier prenait appui sur sa personne. Il ne sentait même pas son sourcil fendu ou sa côte fêlée. Dans un effort dont il ne se pensait pas capable, il parvint à se redresser légèrement pour ramper jusqu'à la porte.

Sa vision se brouilla autant à cause du sang coulant à flot de son arcade sourcilière que d'un malaise du à la sensation inconnue, mais il réussit à distinguer trois silhouettes debout, baguettes tendues. Il se traina jusqu'à eux quant il les vit chanceler et voler jusqu'au mur fissuré derrière eux qui s'effondra. Soudain, plus de poids sur son dos, sa vision se rétablit légèrement et il put se lever pour courir.

Il y avait un large trou dans le mur en face de la chambre de Draco. Chambre qui n'avait d'ailleurs plus de cloison… Le ciel et le haut des buildings voisins étaient parfaitement visibles. Le plafond ne tenait que par miracle… ou magie. Le blond sommeillait toujours, largement éclaboussé d'un sang qui ne lui appartenait pas si Harry devait en juger aux morceaux de chair par-ci par-là alors que Malfoy semblait en un seul morceau. Il paraissait souffrir atrocement, grimaçant et se crispant, la respiration rapide. Sa peau était encore plus pâle qu'auparavant, et il était pris de quelques vives convulsions qui cessèrent aussi brusquement qu'elles étaient arrivées. L'Inspecteur resta hébété face à ce spectacle, incapable de comprendre la situation.

\- « Harry ? fit une petite voix de l'autre côté du mur partiellement détruit.

\- Hermione ! s'exclama le brun en se précipitant vers son amie, s'arrachant à sa contemplation. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

\- Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas le savoir, grogna Funestar en se relevant difficilement. Herulf ? Encore vif et alerte ou tu as déjà le contrecoup de mon petit choc magique ?

\- Ca va, grommela le Maître-en-Plomb en se débarrassant d'un gros gravas. Mais j'ai peur d'avoir utilisé un peu trop de magie d'un coup, je puise dans ma réserve vitale. C'est mauvais.

\- Tu vas aller te mettre à l'abri avec Nott et les médicomages après nous avoir expliqué comment on en est arrivé là. Combien de temps avant la prochaine vague ?

\- Un peu moins de quatre minutes. Les autres arrivent bientôt ?

\- Ginny, Helen et Kenneth me suivent de près je crois, répondit Harry en aidant Hermione à se relever. Shacklebolt est toujours au Ministère pour rassembler les plus puissants sorciers et mettre au courant le Ministre. Ils ne vont pas tarder. Le reste, je ne sais pas. Vous allez nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! s'exclama Ginny en courant dans le couloir. Et pourquoi tout est en ruine ?!

\- Vous allez bien ? cria Helen juste derrière elle alors que Kenneth s'approchait en haletant.

\- C'était quoi ce tremblement de terre ? anhéla l'Inspecteur, à bout de souffle.

\- Hermione ! hurla Ron qui sprintait plus vite que les autres et se jeta sur sa femme, puis constata son bras cassé et autres blessures plus ou moins graves suite à son passage à travers le mur heureusement fragilisé par les précédentes déferlantes magiques.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? fit Astoria d'une voix stridente quelques secondes après, les yeux exorbités.

\- Au fait, j'ai gagné mon pari, Hyde, sourit Herulf après avoir craché un peu de sang, ignorant royalement les nouveaux arrivants. Tu te souviens le pari comme quoi il me fallait découvrir une information capitale avant minuit ? Et bien j'ai découvert l'arrivée imminente de cette catastrophe dans les archives de Saint Mangouste : si ça n'avait pas été le cas, l'hôpital serait déjà un tas de gravas.

\- Pas assez tôt, il semblerait, gronda Hyde. Tu n'auras gagné que si on évite le pire, surtout que cela concerne la Magie Ancestrale, c'est notre boulot et nous n'étions même pas au courant.

\- De quoi ?! s'exclama Astoria à la surprise de tous. Vous êtes sérieux ? La Magie Ancestrale ?!

\- Maintenant explique-nous avant la prochaine vague, reprit Hyde en ignorant Greengrass. Dépêche, t'as trois minutes.

\- Ok, commença-t-il avant d'enchaîner rapidement. Il y a eu un précédent test de transfusion sanguine sur un Sang-Pur, il y a quarante ans. Seulement, cela a été un tel cataclysme qu'ils ont préféré garder le résultat pour eux et enterrer toutes traces de cette expérience. Ce qui est totalement crétin, si vous voulez mon avis… C'est déjà un miracle que cette information ait été répertoriée dans les archives de l'hôpital, cela aurait été encore mieux si les médicomages prenaient la peine de les lire. Je n'ai jamais autant pris conscience de l'inutilité de mon boulot : dès qu'il s'agit de recherches, ils classent sans lire, ces abrutis !

\- Et ça a donné ça ? conclut Ginny en désignant l'étage d'un mouvement ample du bras, pressant le Maître-en-Plomb de continuer.

\- C'était un récapitulatif succinct de tout ce qui était connu en 1986 sur le sang sorcier, poursuivit Poliakoff. Autrement dit, pas très récent ni complet, je ne l'aurais même pas lu si on ne m'avait pas clairement ordonné de retenir toutes les lignes de chaque parchemin. Ca m'apprendra. Il y a eu un cas de cobaye Sang-Pur s'étant porté volontaire en 1983. Ce n'était jamais arrivé ! En gros, il était question d'étudier les réactions de la magie du Sang-Pur après une transfusion d'un demi-litre de sang neutre. Sur les Sangs-Mêlés, il n'y avait aucun problème. Alors ils pensaient ne faire qu'un petit test de routine par conscience professionnelle. Mais dès le premier jour, ils ont détecté un mouvement magique différent : au lieu de reculer pour ne pas se propager dans le sang neutre, la magie du Sang-Pur s'est mise à attaquer les cellules pour éradiquer le sang intrus. Alors les chercheurs, très stupidement, ont décidé d'injecter encore plus de sang neutre, histoire de voir ce que ça allait donner. La magie détruisait plus lentement le sang que celui-ci arrivait. Le sorcier, qui était conscient au début de l'expérience et était un simple volontaire en bonne santé, est tombé brusquement dans le coma. Sans aucun signe avant coureur. Il parlait aux chercheurs, et en plein milieu de sa phrase : coma. Les chercheurs ont vite arrêté les transfusions, mais c'était trop tard : une demi-journée plus tard, le Sang-Pur implosa.

« Le grimoire expliquait ce qui s'est alors produit, continua Herulf en regardant sa montre, il restait une minute et demi. Plusieurs heures se sont écoulées jusqu'à ce que de petites vagues magiques espacées dans le temps surviennent : les mêmes que maintenant. Pour information, tous ceux qui se trouvaient près du Sang-Pur quand ça a commencé ont explosés, comme le médicomage qui était au chevet de Malfoy. Heureusement que Pansy Nott venait juste de sortir. Puis les vagues sont devenues de plus en plus puissantes et rapides, ce qui vous donne une idée de ce qu'il va se passer : une vague nous déchiquètera quoi qu'on puisse faire, et l'hôpital va s'écrouler. Autant vous dire que nous avons très peu de temps pour trouver une solution, car quand ce moment arrivera, nous ne pourrons plus rien faire. Et cela se produit petit à petit. Donc à chaque vague, nous avons un peu moins de chance d'arrêter la catastrophe. Cela n'a prit que une heure ou deux avant que la magie du Sang-Pur n'explose comme une bombe et détruise absolument tout sur un rayon de 200 mètres. Malheureusement, le document est vague sur le temps et la durée. Et évidemment, tout le long du processus, impossible de s'approcher du Sang-Pur sans devenir de la viande hachée.

\- Comment règle-t-on le problème ? s'inquiéta Kenneth, pragmatique.

\- Il faut réussir à s'approcher du fils Malfoy pour faire de lui un moldu, répondit Poliakoff. Je sais comment le transformer, mais pas comment être assez près de lui pour cela… Sans compter que je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps : dans quelques minutes, j'aurais besoin des soins intensifs pour récupérer d'un excessif épuisement magique. Et j'aimerais bien bénéficier de l'équipement de l'hôpital pour cela, ou je pourrais très bien crever à mon tour… Pour être le plus précis possible, pour faire du Sang-Pur un moldu, je vais devoir puiser dans ma magie vitale et il me restera à peine de quoi faire battre mon cœur.

\- On peut transformer un sorcier en moldu ?! s'exclama Hermione. Comment ?

\- T'as entendu le moment où j'ai dit que j'allais peut-être en crever ? fit Herulf, susceptible.

\- Plus tard, la prochaine vague approche ! les arrêta Harry, sentant instinctivement une concentration magique vers Draco. Poliakoff, reste en retrait. On a trop besoin de toi pour prendre le risque que tu t'évanouisses d'épuisement. Tout le monde prépare un sort de bouclier, mettons-nous à égale distance pour couvrir le plus de terrain. Mettez-y tout ce que vous avez : nous devons impérativement stopper cette charge, les murs de l'hôpital ne tiendront pas longtemps. A mon commandement… ! »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Damian et Gabriel courraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils étaient dans la rue côté moldu et tentaient de se frayer un passage à travers une foule de passants intrigués par les vibrations étranges qui provenaient d'un immeuble à priori désaffecté. Un peu plus loin, ils aperçurent un groupe en mouvement, tout aussi pressé qu'eux : c'était Kingsley, à la tête de plusieurs sorciers employés du Ministère. Ils les rejoignirent difficilement, et entrèrent dans le bâtiment pendant que quelques Oubliators rassemblaient les badauds pour enchaîner les _Oubliviate_.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de faire quelques pas dans le hall qu'ils s'écrasèrent au sol, frappés par une force phénoménale. C'était bien pire qu'un troupeau d'Hypogriffes déchaînés. Plus puissant qu'un _Doloris_. Et semblable à un _Stupéfix_. Gabriel n'avait même pas la force de crier de douleur. Damian faisait tout son possible pour tenir son corps en un seul morceau. Kingsley rassemblait ses forces pour avancer un doigt. Roger se demandait si la gravité n'avait pas soudainement changée dans l'immeuble. Et Jena priait pour que cela cesse le plus vite possible. Shacklebolt parvint à ramper lentement, et Damian envia sa force.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que Draco possédait une telle puissance magique. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas combattu Voldemort à sa place s'il avait de si grands pouvoirs ?! Pourquoi c'était tombé sur sa pomme alors qu'un mage de très haut niveau était juste à côté ?! Il avait l'impression que ses poumons se déchiraient, que son ventre s'ouvrait, que ses muscles craquaient, que son cerveau bouillait… et surtout que sa magie se vidait à grande vitesse. Et pourtant, celle-ci n'allait pas entièrement vers le sort de bouclier : une bonne moitié semblait s'échapper pour s'évaporer dans les airs. C'était comme si elle refusait partiellement d'obéir. C'était la toute première fois qu'il la sentait avoir ses propres sentiments, et elle était terrifiée.

Il osa un regard vers ses collègues, au risque de perdre sa concentration. Les boucliers étaient plus faibles que prévu, sans doute à cause de cette fuite magique incompréhensible. Sans surprise, son propre sortilège et celui de Funestar étaient évidemment les plus puissants, ceux de Ron et Hermione suivant de près. Kenneth n'était pas mal non plus, mais Harry avait développé une sensibilité accrue à la magie et pouvait sentir qu'il avait beaucoup plus de mal à l'unifier pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas dans tous les sens.

De son côté, Herulf faisait son possible pour préserver la moindre petite étincelle de force qui lui restait, et résista à la pression juste assez pour ne pas s'écraser complètement. Ses poumons avaient encore besoin de respirer. Puisqu'il ne lançait pas de bouclier, il ne pouvait pas être protégé de la pression effroyable de l'onde. Et plus on était proche de la source, plus l'écrasement était fort. A ses côtés, Pansy et les médicomages étaient déjà évanouis. Personne n'avait pu les évacuer, et ils étaient incapables de se mouvoir par eux-mêmes. Sans le choc magique de Funestar, Poliakoff aurait été dans le même cas. Mais plus les secondes passaient, plus le bulgare se sentait partir. Même le stimulant magique de son patron ne pouvait le maintenir conscient.

Et la vague cessa… C'était la toute première fois qu'ils parvenaient à en contenir une. Mais le discours précédent de Herulf sur la puissance et la répétition de ces ondes offensives ne les fit pas crier victoire.

\- « Poliakoff ? s'exclama Harry en se précipitant vers lui. Tu m'entends ? Réveille-toi !

\- Il s'est évanoui sous la pression, ragea Funestar. C'est le seul à connaître le sortilège pour transformer un sorcier en moldu.

\- Il faudrait utiliser un choc magique pour sur-activer sa… commença Astoria avant que le directeur la coupe.

\- Déjà fait, un second choc le tuerait sur le coup.

\- Comment pouvons-nous le réveiller ? souffla Kenneth, le teint pâle et couvert de sueur après avoir utilisé tant de magie. Et sinon, comment apprendre ce sort de transformation en moldu pour qu'un autre puisse l'exécuter ?

\- Je peux utiliser des techniques moldus pour qu'il reprenne conscience en douceur sans affecter plus encore sa magie, intervint Hermione. Je dois juste aller chercher ce qu'il me faut au sous-sol, dans ma salle de recherches.

\- Il n'y a pas ça ici ? s'agaça Towler. Vous avez besoin d'aller à pétaouchnok pour réveiller quelqu'un ?! Nous ne sommes pas censés nous trouver dans un hôpital, là ?

\- Mes supérieurs refusent encore d'utiliser des méthodes moldues, râla Hermione. Je travaille pendant mes pauses au sous-sol afin de les convaincre de l'utilité de quelques produits. C'est pour cela que j'ai ce qu'il faut en bas, et qu'il n'y a rien de non-magique ici.

\- Il doit y avoir un peu moins de deux minutes avant la prochaine vague, grimaça Astoria. Tu as intérêt à courir très vite, on a besoin de tout le monde ici. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Le groupe d'Aurors, Jena, Roger et Gabriel avaient le corps endolori, mais ils parvinrent à se relever péniblement. Jena se tint les côtes qu'elle sentait horriblement douloureuses. Gabriel cracha un peu de sang. Après rapide inspection d'un Auror, une de ses côtes s'était cassée et avait perforé un de ses poumons. Il le soigna d'un coup de baguette. Roger resta avec eux, prenant le temps de se remettre lui aussi. Il regarda la troupe d'Aurors surentraînés s'éloigner en courant vers les escaliers, Damian avec eux. Roger Davies se demandait où ils pouvaient trouver une telle énergie avant de réaliser tout à coup que c'était leur boulot…

\- « Ca va Roger ? demanda Jena en posant une main sur son épaule. T'es tout pâle.

\- J'ai envie de vomir et j'ai la tête qui tourne. Et je me sens nul quand je vois ces idiots taper un sprint alors que je tiens à peine sur mes jambes. Comment ils font ? Je ne les pensais pas aussi résistants… C'est pas humain…

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de nous insulter alors que je soigne ton collègue, ça serait sympa, bougonna l'Auror qui était resté pour guérir Gabriel. Vous nous voyez toujours au bureau au milieu de la paperasse, mais maintenant vous êtes sur notre terrain. Pas étonnant que vous nous preniez pour des incompétents si vous vous basez uniquement sur ce que vous observez et non sur nos résultats. Espérons qu'avec la nouvelle organisation et l'union de nos deux Départements, ces stupides préjugés vont disparaître.

\- En attendant, rester ici ne servira à rien, sourit Gabriel, remit d'aplomb. Dépêchons-nous, on pourrait peut-être leur être utile là-haut. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hermione croisa les Aurors dans les escaliers. Elle indiqua à Kingsley l'étage critique sans s'arrêter de courir. Elle le prévint juste qu'ils devaient rapidement rejoindre les autres et qu'elle revenait le plus rapidement possible.

Le directeur courut plus vite encore et dépassait ses employés d'un palier quand il arriva au quatrième étage. Au fond du couloir, il vit Funestar, ses deux Inspecteurs, Helen, Ginny, Ron et Astoria autour de Herulf, la femme Nott et des médicomages inconscients. Il se précipita à leur rencontre, décidé à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Draco avait mal. Il était plongé dans le noir depuis une éternité. Des ombres menaçantes rodaient autour de lui. Alors il s'était recroquevillé en position fœtale, le visage plongé entre ses bras. Il ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il se passait. Il voulait oublier qu'il était seul et perdu, qu'il avait froid et peur, qu'il tremblait et pleurait. C'était comme lorsqu'il avait 15 ans, enfermé dans sa chambre au Manoir parce qu'il avait peur de sortir et de croiser des Mangemorts. Ou pire…

Le vent s'était levé. D'abord une brise, puis une bourrasque, puis des rafales… une tempête s'annonçait. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre alors qu'il ne pensait même pas cela possible. Qu'est-ce qui était plus noir que noir ? Et pourtant, l'obscurité s'intensifiait toujours plus… Et il y avait des murmures au loin… Ils se rapprochaient. Draco n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre ce que « ça » disait, mais cela ressemblait à cette sueur froide qui dégoulinait le long de la colonne vertébrale, laissant une traînée visqueuse et glaçante qui s'imprégnait lentement jusqu'aux os.

Draco suffoquait. Même en se protégeant le visage, le vent se courbait pour entrer directement dans sa gorge et l'empêcher de respirer. Ses muscles se contractaient régulièrement sans aucune raison, il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il voulait se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

« _**Abandonne**_ »

Il se figea plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il comprenait ce que le murmure lui disait. « Ca » était soudainement arrivé juste à son oreille, lui susurrant ses paroles gluantes et coupantes comme des bris de verre. La peur monta d'un cran. Ses tripes se vrillèrent. Il avait conscience d'une idée abstraite. Quelque chose auquel il n'avait jamais pensé. Il n'arrivait même pas à se l'expliquer. Il avait peur de lui-même.

« _**Cesse d'exister**_ »

« Ca » le frôlait amoureusement. Comme un vieil ami qui se souciait réellement de lui. Qui prenait soin de lui. Qui l'aimait. « Ca » l'amadouait… Amoureusement… Comme si c'était mieux pour… « eux ». Mais une sorte d'instinct primaire lui hurlait de ne pas céder. Il sentait son « moi » se déchirer entre deux opposés. Deux décisions.

Céder ou non ?

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Herulf papillonna des yeux. Devant lui, Hermione haletait, les cheveux plus échevelés que jamais et le teint de cire. Elle tenait un flacon sous son nez. L'odeur était atroce…

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'cette merde, grogna-t-il en luttant contre la nausée.

\- Des Sels de Pâmoison, sourit Weasley. Très utilisés par les Dames de la Renaissance qui s'évanouissaient à cause de leur corset.

\- On n'est pas là pour faire un cours d'Histoire, bougonna Damian.

\- Ca va le contre coup du choc magique ? s'enquit Jena. Toujours alerte ? Tu peux bouger ?

\- Pour l'instant, oui… Mais ça ne va pas tarder à s'arrêter, souffla Herulf en se levant. Je me sens de plus en plus fatigué… On en est où ? Tout le monde va bien ?

\- On a eu deux vagues pendant que tu pionçais tranquillement, soupira Astoria. Vu l'espacement entre les précédentes, on devrait avoir 3 minutes environ… »

Ils avaient plus facilement pu les repousser grâce à l'arrivée de Kingsley, sa troupe d'élite d'environ 20 Aurors et les trois Langues-de-Plomb. Quelques uns avaient mis Pansy et les médicomages à l'abri, les confiant à la petite troupe qui attendait dehors. Ceux-ci restaient en bas au cas où ils auraient besoin de renfort, mais il s'agissait surtout des petits nouveaux ou des Agents de moindre valeur. Si le petit groupe en première ligne échouait, le Ministère se retrouverait amputé de tous ses meilleurs éléments.

Non loin, Harry jouait les _kamikazes_. Il s'approchait petit à petit de Draco, hypnotisé par son profil. Il voyait qu'il y avait quelque chose dans son visage… Un air terrifié qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir chez une personne dans le coma. Il devait être conscient sans l'être. Il avait peur et mal. L'Inspecteur comprenait petit à petit que l'événement était plus grave encore que les dégâts matériels et le danger de mort. En liant ce fait troublant avec les paroles de Funestar et ses allusions d'un truc « ancestral » que seuls les Langues-de-Plomb saisissaient… et qui les terrorisait aussi… Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas leur dire exactement ce qu'il se passait ? Quel était ce secret si dangereux ? Cela ne l'étonnerait même pas que le tueur soit également au courant et ait fait tout cela pour en arriver exactement là. Alors pourquoi le cacher ? Surtout à eux, qui travaillaient à leurs côtés à présent. Il devait savoir… Comprendre ce qui arrivait à Draco et pourquoi il était la source et la victime d'un événement d'une telle envergure.

La pression augmentait à chaque centimètre franchit pour se rapprocher du blond. Harry pouvait sentir son sang s'échauffer, ses articulations craquer, sa peau se fendre… Les mouvements étaient de plus en plus difficile à exécuter, il ne pouvait même plus lever une jambe pour avancer et se contentait alors de glisser ses pieds sur le sol. L'air était trop lourd et devenait irrespirable. Il entendait des sifflements, son cerveau se compressait et cela sentait… comme de la magie mais différente… Comme… « pourrie ». C'était « vieux », en « décomposition », mais vivant. Vivant et en colère. De la haine pure. Il la sentait. « Ca » le regardait. « Ca » l'attendait…

\- « POTTER ! » hurla Kingsley, venant tout à coup de s'apercevoir que son Inspecteur était pris de folie.

Harry sursauta et recula le plus vite possible. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air, à la manière d'un plongeur retournant enfin à la surface. Il secoua sa tête, reprenant petit à petit ses esprits.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?! le secoua le directeur, fou de rage. Vous voulez mourir ?! La prochaine vague ne va pas tarder, et nous n'avons toujours aucun plan pour s'approcher sans risque !

\- Je sais c'est juste que… hésita Harry. Il y a « quelque chose », dit-il en éveillant tout à coup l'intérêt de Funestar. C'est « vivant ». Ce qui nous attaque est « vivant », plein de « haine » et « pourri ». Je ne sais pas comment vous l'expliquer, c'est plus une sensation. Ce n'est pas de la magie comme on l'entend, c'est autre chose. Cela vient de Draco, mais ce n'est pas lui. C'est logique quand on y réfléchit : Draco n'a jamais eu une telle puissance magique. Alors d'où « ça » vient ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Un lourd silence s'abattit. Les Langues-de-Plomb regardèrent leur directeur impressionné. Funestar avait sous-estimé la sensibilité accrue à la magie de ce jeune sorcier. Il avait oublié qu'il avait tué l'un des mages noirs les plus puissants qui aient jamais existé quand il avait à peine 17 ans. Il avait été un héro, mais Hyde avait omis un détail : Potter en était toujours un. L'apprentissage menant à l'exploit que ce gosse avait accompli ne s'oublierait jamais. Et cela signifiait forcément un sixième sens extrêmement développé.

\- « Gamin, sourit Funestar. Quand tout ça sera fini, nous devrons avoir une petite conversation, tous les deux. En attendant, il vaut mieux que tu évites de t'approcher du fils Malfoy si tu ne veux pas finir en bouillie pour chien.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?! insista Potter, énervé qu'il ne veuille pas lui en dire plus tout de suite. Je l'ai senti ! Cette « chose » n'est pas un simple accident médical, je suis sûr que c'est exactement ce que voulait le tueur ! Draco ne peut pas être le seul Sang-Pur depuis l'invention des transfusions sanguines à en avoir bénéficié ! C'est impossible ! Et pourtant, nous n'avions jamais entendu parler de telles réactions ! Ce n'est pas logique ! Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Le problème n'est pas forcément la transfusion sanguine, précisa Herulf. C'est la quantité de sang neutre injecté. Au-delà de 1 litre, voilà le résultat. Ce genre de cas est très rare puisque les sorciers ont bizarrement tendance à se soigner le plus vite possible d'un coup de baguette magique. Etrange qu'ils ne veuillent pas se vider les artères, n'est-ce pas ? Il suffit d'un sort très simple qu'une écrasante majorité connait et sait lancer. Dans ces conditions, oui : Draco Malfoy est le seul Sang-Pur à avoir déclenché ce genre de réaction magique, à part l'autre cobaye de 1986.

\- Mais le plus pressé, c'est de trouver un moyen pour s'approcher, insista Roger pour revenir à la source du problème.

\- Résumons, fit Kenneth, reprenant les rênes. Pour le sort de transformation en moldu, Monsieur Poliakoff a besoin de toucher Draco. Et un sort de bouclier ne nous permettra pas d'approcher à moins de deux mètres. Quoi d'autre ? Un _Salveo Maleficia_ ?

\- Ca repousse les Maléfices, mais ne nous protègera pas contre « ça », soupira Jena.

\- De la peau de Dragon ? tenta Ron. Associé à un bouclier et une amulette de protection Ministérielle… Accumuler les défenses pour augmenter l'efficacité.

\- C'est barbare, mais c'est une idée, soupira Astoria.

\- Comment s'appelle ce vieux sort, déjà ? réfléchit Helen. L'origine du bouclier qui prenait trop de puissance magique mais qui permettait une protection maximale sur tout le corps. C'était dans nos manuels d'Histoire des Aurors, à l'école.

\- J'en ai vaguement entendu parler, réfléchit Jena. Mais je ne le connais pas.

\- C'est parce qu'il s'agit d'un sort très utilisé à une époque mais qu'on a tous laissé tombé pour du mieux, expliqua Roger. Pas le genre qui intéresse notre Département, mais les Aurors si. Ils pourraient en avoir besoin, comme pour ce genre de situation d'ailleurs. Comment il fonctionne ?

\- Pas le temps ! coupa Harry. La prochaine vague arrive, « ça » se rassemble vers Draco, je le sens. Reprenez vos places. Poliakoff, évite de retomber dans les Souafles, ça nous arrangerait.

\- Je fais c'que j'peux », grommela le bulgare.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Au pied de l'hôpital, les sorciers avaient réussi à évacuer tous les moldus du secteur avec l'aide des policiers menés par Leigh Valentyne. Kingsley lui avait rapidement passé un coup de téléphone pour le prévenir d'un « cas d'extrême urgence » à cet endroit précis, sans entrer dans les détails. Le moldu ne savait toujours pas de quoi il était question, et ses collègues le regardaient avec perplexité. Pourquoi étaient-ils là alors qu'il ne se passait rien… ? Car la magie de l'hôpital empêchait quiconque à l'extérieur de voir ou sentir ce qui se produisait à l'intérieur, moldus comme sorciers. Leigh réfléchissait à un discours pour justifier un tel déplacement sans trouver d'argument convaincant…

Le Ministre n'avait évidemment pas fait le déplacement, la situation étant trop dangereuse pour risquer la vie du dirigeant de la Société Sorcière d'Angleterre. Cependant, le Secrétaire d'Etat était venu en tant que représentant. Il n'était pas très rassuré, mais était satisfait de voir l'efficacité des employés du Ministère. Il espérait surtout que les Aurors à l'intérieur allaient vite régler le problème, sinon ils allaient en avoir un autre sur les bras, et pas des moindres : il était question de morts en masse et il pensait alors à l'effondrement d'un bâtiment et les dégâts alentours. Ce qui ne passerait pas inaperçu auprès des moldus… Ce serait la crise. Il ne savait pas encore qu'il était question d'un rayon de 200 mètres à la ronde…

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

L'onde était passée. A trente-quatre, arrêter les vagues était un peu plus réaliste. Cependant, ils pouvaient tous sentir leur énergie diminuer, et les attaques augmenter en puissance. Encore trois ou quatre, et ils ne pourraient plus rien faire. Le seuil critique approchait, il n'était plus temps de réfléchir. Kingsley s'attela à la longue création d'une amulette Ministérielle, tentant de matérialiser la plus puissante possible. Herulf se concentra pour exécuter le sortilège de suppression de magie qu'il n'avait jamais lancé. Il espérait que ce n'était pas un sort trop compliqué. Et les Aurors concentrèrent leurs dernières forces dans le vieux bouclier. Les Langues-de-Plomb ne le connaissaient pas, et l'apprendre serait bien trop long pour le peu temps qui leur restait… Ils préparaient donc un simple sort de protection, mais resteraient en arrière, en renfort au cas où.

Le silence régnait, chacun s'appliquant à sa tâche, rassemblant toutes leurs réserves dans cette ultime tentative. Ils devaient agir juste après la prochaine vague, histoire de ne pas se faire submerger par elle en plein milieu de leur avancée. Ils avaient prévu de ne pas cesser leurs sortilèges défensifs et de foncer directement après. Harry pouvait déjà sentir l'onde se former, il espérait que tout le monde aurait le temps de lancer les sorts. Il priait aussi pour que Draco tienne encore le coup quelques temps…

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Draco ne voulait toujours pas bouger. Même quand la voix s'était éloignée quelques instants avant de revenir en force. En fait, il ne savait même pas s'il était physiquement capable de se mouvoir. Il tenta de penser à autre chose en se demandant quel était son dernier souvenir… Il était chez Blaise, il avait beaucoup de mal à accepter son nouveau statut d'orphelin. Cependant il savait qu'il y avait autre chose. Un autre événement important qui l'avait mis dans cette situation. Mais quoi ? Que s'était-il passé ? Et pourquoi il avait si mal au ventre ?

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La vague les fit tous déraper sur le sol. Leurs poumons s'étaient bloqués, leurs muscles se bandaient, et ils se crispaient sur leurs baguettes. Elle était vraiment très puissante, bien plus que les précédentes. Et pourtant, ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas gaspiller toutes leurs forces pour la suite. Herulf s'était posté juste à côté de Potter pour bénéficier de son bouclier. Il était le plus puissant, avec Funestar, mais Poliakoff savait surtout que le héro serait le plus rapide à avancer.

Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'ils étaient en train de combattre. C'était de la magie mais « ça » n'en était pas non plus. Cela venait de Draco mais ce n'était pas lui. C'était abstrait, mais c'était plein de haine. C'était « vivant » mais c'était « en décomposition »… L'inspecteur était perdu. « Ca » ressemblait vaguement à la magie noire de Voldemort, cependant cela restait tout de même très différent. Et il ne savait pas trop comment adapter sa propre magie pour un tel rapport de force. Tout ce qu'il espérait était que Draco s'en sorte indemne. Car le jeune blond n'avait pas l'air d'être épargné par les événements.

Même depuis le couloir, il voyait qu'il recommençait à saigner…

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Il était épuisé. Les larmes coulaient toujours sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, il n'arrivait même plus à avoir peur et pourtant il tremblait toujours d'effroi. Draco était de plus en plus fatigué. La voix se réjouissait. Elle gagnait du terrain, prête à le « dévorer » dès que possible. Le blond ne parvenait pas à reprendre le contrôle. Il ne se souciait plus vraiment de cette dangereuse entité. Il n'était pas loin d'abandonner. Le froid gagnait du terrain…

Il était en train de mourir.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Fin de la vague, tout le monde était épuisé mais ne lâcha pas pour autant les sortilèges. Kingsley abattit les Talismans d'Alimentation qu'il avait sur lui, les enchantant pour qu'ils restent près de lui, et psalmodia l'incantation du Bouclier Ministériel qu'il avait préparé.

« _Ingens Scutum Impenetrabile Indissolubilis […]_ »

( _ **Immense bouclier de protection puissant […]**_ )

En attendant, les Aurors commençaient déjà à avancer, avec Hermione. Kenneth soufflait et inspirait longuement pour apporter le plus possible d'oxygène dans son corps, présageant avec justesse qu'il allait très vite en manquer. Ron aurait fait exploser sa magie si la moitié ne s'échappait pas dans les airs, comme c'était le cas pour tout le monde. Hermione restait un peu en retrait, bénéficiant de la protection des autres dans le but de charger à la fin quand la première ligne serait trop épuisée. Damian était à ses côtés mais avait bien plus de mal à contrôler sa fuite magique : il n'allait sans doute pas pouvoir tenir sur la durée… Helen avait du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre et ralentissait bien qu'elle devait tenir la première ligne. Ginny prit alors le relai, échangeant leur place et leur rôle, et augmenta sa puissance pour préserver l'équipe de réserve juste derrière. Harry tremblait, mais résistait bien mieux que les autres, préparé à la pression qu'il allait subir pour l'avoir expérimenté un peu plus tôt.

Ils étaient à 5 mètres de Draco lorsqu'ils étaient dans le couloir. A présent, ils s'approchaient des 4 mètres. Ils avaient chaud. Leurs cœurs battaient de plus en plus vite. Ils transpiraient. Devant, « ça » n'avait pas l'air content. La pression augmenta d'un coup après un « hurlement muet » de magie, empli de colère. Même les autres l'avaient ressenti, car tous eurent un frisson de dégoût en même temps.

Un des Agents Aurors ne put plus tenir le sort et se détourna pour vomir… et explosa avant même d'avoir pu régurgiter quoi que ce soit. Les plus proches se retrouvèrent éclaboussés de sang, de tripes, organes et autres chairs ensanglantées. Ils tinrent bon, même si l'horreur se peignait sur tous les visages : s'ils cessaient leurs boucliers, le même destin funeste les attendait.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Draco avait un goût de fer sur la langue. Il savait que ce devait être du sang. Cependant, lorsqu'il tenta de cracher pour voir ce qu'il avait dans la bouche alors qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y parvenait pas… Sa bouche était certes asséchée, il pouvait tout de même sentir sa salive se rassembler sur la langue… Pourquoi donc ne parvenait-il pas à cracher ? Et… Pourquoi ne sentait-il pas son corps ? Il avait juste froid… De plus en plus froid… L'obscurité s'accentuait… Dans peu de temps, il serait englouti.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

3 mètres. Ils n'en pouvaient plus, c'était atroce. C'était comme avancer au milieu de milliards de lames de rasoirs qui entaillaient l'esprit, l'âme, la volonté, le corps… sans toucher à la peau. Le moindre contact devenait douloureux : le frottement du tissu, le bois de la baguette, les cheveux dans le cou… Ils étaient à vif. Leur sang semblait bouillir, leurs têtes étaient sur le point d'imploser… Et ils étaient encore loin.

Les Langues-de-Plomb observaient avec attention leur avancée. Ils guettaient la moindre faiblesse pour intervenir et prendre le relai. Ils n'avaient pas envie de voir à nouveau un autre collègue se transformer en tartare… Ils avaient été si surpris lorsque c'était arrivé qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir. A présent, ils étaient prêts, un sort scintillant d'avance au bout de la baguette. Au moindre chancèlement de l'un d'eux, ils jetteraient le plus puissant bouclier qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait.

Quand Kingsley rejoignit enfin la première ligne de défense, les Aurors sentirent très nettement le poids diminuer. Le Bouclier Ministériel, prévu à la base pour protéger les scènes de crime et rester fixe, fonctionnait étonnamment bien pour repousser la magie tout en se déplaçant. Shacklebolt avait eu quelques difficultés à adapter la formule pour qu'elle se déplace, d'où son retard. Il avait du recommencer quatre fois avant de parvenir à lui faire suivre ses déplacements, alimenté par les Talismans dans ses poches. C'était un soulagement pour tout le monde, même si la pression et le danger demeuraient. Ils pouvaient à nouveau avancer aussi vite que lorsqu'ils se trouvaient à 4 mètres.

La vision de Harry s'éclaircit légèrement, il n'avait même pas eu conscience qu'un brouillard s'était petit à petit installé sur sa rétine. Il avait cru que Draco avait les lèvres rouges sur sa peau pâle. Il pensait pourtant qu'elles étaient simplement rosées d'habitude, et même blanches craquelées depuis qu'il était dans le coma. Mais peut-être que la situation étrange avait changé ce fait ? En réalité, il remarquait avec horreur que du sang commençait à déborder d'entre ses lèvres. Draco était en train de s'étouffer dans son propre sang ! Ils devaient se dépêcher de l'approcher, le transformer en moldu, lui permettre de respirer et le soigner, et vite !

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Le murmure s'était arrêté. Toute son attention était focalisée ailleurs. Draco appréciait ce répit, mais n'arrivait plus à ouvrir les yeux. Il était si fatigué. Maintenant qu'il avait enfin la paix, il pouvait se permettre de dormir un peu, n'est-ce pas ? Il méritait un peu de repos après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, non ? Il soupira… et n'y parvint pas. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait cessé de respirer. Mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Après tout, il était dans un cauchemar, non ? Cela n'avait pas d'incidence réelle, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il n'avait plus froid. Il ne réalisa pas qu'il avait perdu toute sensation et conscience de son corps. Il ne remarqua pas le sang coulant de sa bouche pour s'écraser à ses pieds sans discontinuer.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

2 mètres. Harry était stressé, il avançait plus vite que les autres, au risque de devenir du hachis. Il entendait son Directeur grogner, incapable de l'insulter directement tant il était concentré sur le Bouclier Ministériel et les Talismans d'Alimentation. Potter ouvrait certes la voie, mais il forçait également tout le monde à accélérer plus encore. Il les obligeait à aller au-delà de leurs capacités. Et comme tous héros, il oubliait que les autres n'étaient que des mortels… Harry ne réfléchissait plus vraiment, obnubilé par cette perle de sang qui glissait délicatement le long de la joue pâle.

Ron mourrait de chaud et avait des sueurs froides. Il voyait des points blancs envahir petit à petit son champ de vision. Il tenait bon et expira bruyamment en avançant d'un grand pas pour rejoindre son ami et supérieur. Hermione le regarda avec de grands yeux pleins de colères et de reproches : elle ne voulait pas qu'il risque sa vie en se surpassant, c'était de la folie ! Alors elle inspira un grand coup et avança en première ligne, juste derrière lui, pour lui porter assistance au cas où.

Kingsley se serait arraché les cheveux s'il le pouvait. Personne n'avait l'air de vouloir respecter le plan. Ses autres employés étaient soudainement pris d'un élan de courage, d'inconscience ou tout simplement d'un surplus d'adrénaline, et suivaient le mouvement en accélérant. La seconde ligne était trop proche de la première, et cette dernière avançait trop vite. Ils s'épuisaient et n'allaient pas pouvoir tenir à ce rythme. Lui-même était contraint et forcé de les rejoindre pour continuer à les protéger. C'était une catastrophe.

Alors qu'ils avançaient encore un peu plus, une fleur rouge éclot sur les draps et grandit… Puis une autre… Et une autre… Elles se mêlèrent, s'élargissaient, se mêlant aux tâches de sang du médicomage qui était mort lorsque tout avait commencé…

Les blessures de Draco se rouvraient.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Draco s'endormait. Pourtant il voulait rester éveillé, sans savoir pourquoi. Mais il n'y arrivait plus. Ses forces diminuaient à grande vitesse. C'était comme avoir passé deux ou trois nuits blanches et s'écrouler lamentablement sur son canapé. Impossible de résister, le corps ne tient plus. Cependant, il était dans un cauchemar, non ? Alors pourquoi faiblissait-il autant ? Pourquoi cela semblait-il « réel » ?

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

1 mètre. Le drap était entièrement rouge et commençait à goutter sur le sol. Une nouvelle onde se préparait. Et cette fois-ci, Harry sentait la « chose » extrêmement hargneuse : « ça » n'appréciait pas du tout qu'on s'approche si près, et comptait bien leur faire payer. « Ca » montrait les « dents »…

Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir contenir cette vague. Ils étaient tous épuisés, et personne ne pourrait les protéger de loin. Ils avaient avancé trop vite, et à présent ils n'allaient pas assez vite… Ils n'avaient plus le choix, ils devaient foncer. Et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Harry qui comptait chaque seconde.

Herulf stressait. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé très souvent dans sa vie, il avait donc du mal à gérer ces piques d'angoisse. Le moment était très important : vital pour eux, pour le Londres des alentours, et pour le combat des sorciers contre l'Ennemie. Poliakoff n'était pas du genre à prendre des responsabilités. Il s'occupait de lui, faisait ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait, et tant pis si cela ne plaisait pas à d'autres. Il respectait la loi et ses propres règles morales, c'était tout. Cependant, à cet instant précis, il ressentit pour la toute première fois un énorme poids peser sur son cœur. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être paralysé, il devait se reprendre et suivre Potter qui le protégeait de son Bouclier. Il était suivi de près par Kingsley, qui faisait particulièrement attention à ce que le bulgare soit toujours au milieu de son sort pour une protection maximale. Il était si obnubilé par ses propres inquiétudes qu'il ne se demandait pas pourquoi l'Inspecteur se dépêchait tant. Herulf ne regardait pas vers Draco. Il ne voyait donc pas le sang s'écouler, sa peau se nervurer comme du marbre, ou l'absence de respiration.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ses souvenirs s'effaçaient. Ses pensées se noyaient lentement dans la torpeur, comme lorsqu'on s'endort sans s'en rendre compte, et que l'esprit divague d'un sujet à l'autre sans aucune logique.

Et pourtant, il prenait tout doucement conscience d'une chose : quelqu'un s'approchait. Une personne qui souhaitait réellement son bien. Qui voulait le sauver. Qui s'inquiétait. Et qui l'empêchait de se laisser entièrement aller à sa torpeur…

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Il pouvait presque le toucher. Vite ! Plus vite encore ! « Ca » se dépêchait de rassembler ses forces pour frapper fort. Ils n'y survivraient pas, qu'importe le nombre de boucliers qu'ils auraient pu invoquer. « Ca » allait les briser. Draco était à 80 cm. Ils étaient si près ! Harry luttait à contre-courant. Même sans onde, la pression qui les écrasait au sol auparavant les repoussait maintenant à sens inverse. Ils glissaient sur le sol à chaque pas. Ils avaient l'impression de nager dans des rapides, ou de se battre contre des rafales.

70 cm. Harry pouvait toucher Draco du bout des doigts. Il jeta le bras en arrière pour agripper Poliakoff et le tirer en avant. Il saisit Herulf par un pan de sa veste en cuir, et le Maître-de-Plomb ne pensa pas une seconde à se sentir indigné d'un tel traitement : il était même plutôt heureux d'avoir un peu d'aide pour avancer.

C'est alors qu'il vit enfin l'état du blond. Si Draco mourrait, l'infime part de Magie Ancestrale dans le corps du Sang-Pur n'aurait plus aucune barrière pour l'empêcher de se déchaîner. Et alors ce serait l'explosion sur 200 mètres à la ronde... Naturellement, il savait que cela ne libèrerait pas ce démon « entièrement ». Seulement la petite quantité circulant dans le sang de Malfoy. Mais ce serait un échec cuisant pour les sorciers dans l'Histoire, sans parler de tous les morts…

Il y avait urgence extrême. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, et il oublia momentanément son angoisse, sa fatigue, et sa faible quantité de magie. Ron et Kenneth prirent chacun un bras du Bulgare pour le pousser en avant, et le maintenir à portée du blond. La Magie se déchaînait plus encore, l'onde allait arriver dans quelques secondes.

« _**Quaero, nouarum magicae in omnibus suis promoveatur formis**_ »

« _Je demande l'annulation de la magie sous toutes ses formes_ »

Herulf avait du mal à parler. Sa voix était si rocailleuse qu'elle lui écorchait la gorge. Mais cela fonctionnait. Chacun puisait dans ses dernières réserves, c'était le moment ou jamais.

« _**Hoc tempore cessat in corpus, redit origo**_ »

« _Que le temps s'arrête sur ce corps, qu'il retourne à l'Origine_ »

Un « hurlement » inhumain et inaudible, faisant vibrer l'âme d'horreur. « Ca » comprenait. Et « ça » lançait l'onde. Poliakoff ne prit même pas le temps de respirer : c'était à celui qui irait le plus vite.

« _**Frigidus familias in maleficiis suis**_ »

« _Figer la Sorcellerie_ »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Le sol trembla violemment. Les policiers et les sorciers criaient de peur et de surprise. Le Secrétaire d'Etat Magique était terrifié : il se voyait déjà mourir enseveli sous les décombres de Saint-Mangouste. Une longue fissure s'ouvrit en plein milieu de la place… et tout s'arrêta. Plus rien ne bougea.

Toutes les personnes présentes se statufièrent. Ils redoutaient bêtement qu'un geste relance le carnage. Les moldus surtout, ne comprenaient rien du tout. Valentyne était le seul d'entre eux à se douter que ce n'était pas un vrai tremblement de terre, et qu'une telle réaction témoignait d'un énorme danger magique. C'était dans des moments comme ça qu'il détestait son frère et sa nature de sorcier : s'il était en contact avec ces fous furieux, c'était à cause de lui. Sale gosse. Mais comme il ne voulait pas le faire culpabiliser, il ne lui expliquait jamais les diverses situations engendrées par sa connaissance du monde de la magie…

Le Secrétaire d'Etat désigna quelques personnes pour aller voir à l'intérieur ce qu'il se passait. Les policiers se demandaient à quoi cela pouvait bien servir, c'était même dangereux d'entrer dans un bâtiment pendant un tremblement de terre… Les fonctionnaires choisis n'étaient pas très motivés par cette nouvelle mission, mais ne pouvaient refuser ouvertement. Alors ils avancèrent lentement vers l'hôpital, craignant le moindre événement… Sous les yeux éberlués des moldus qui voyaient un petit groupe se trainer vers une vitrine de magasin vide…

Mais avant que les sorciers puissent entrer, des Agents Aurors passèrent à travers la vitre de Saint-Mangouste pour crier aux médicomages de venir. Les quelques rares qui étaient restés dans les environs au cas où, se dépêchèrent vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Quand ils disparurent, les policiers moldus n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Cependant, le Secrétaire d'Etat Magique préférait attendre l'assurance que tous dangers étaient écartés avant d'ordonner aux Oubliators de procéder aux _Oubliviate_ de masse.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hermione s'activait, secondée par Ron et Roger comme dans l'ambulance, la veille. Elle avait basculé le corps de Draco sur le côté pour qu'il recrache le sang dans ses poumons. Elle vérifia ses fonctions vitales, jeta un sortilège de massage cardiaque, installa de nouvelles perfusions sanguines, pendant que les deux garçons lançaient des sorts de soin sur les blessures rouvertes. Mais la médicomage n'avait pas quatre bras… Draco était dans cette situation critique depuis bien trop longtemps, et ils avaient tous le contrecoup d'une utilisation intensive de magie. Leurs mains tremblaient, les gestes étaient imprécis, et les jambes flageolantes.

De plus, il fallait également s'occuper de Herulf le plus vite possible : il s'était effondré au sol, inconscient. Hyde et Kingsley étaient auprès de lui pour le maintenir en vie par des sorts de Premiers Secours, mais cela n'allait pas suffire très longtemps.

Harry tenait la main de Draco, espérant que les derniers événements le sorte du coma. Il était épuisé, mais n'arrivait pas à s'écrouler comme ses collègues. Sa nervosité le maintenait sur pieds. Mais il fût obligé de reculer quand Hermione lui cria dessus : il la gênait. Il recula en trébuchant sur quelques pas, et s'arrêta juste à temps pour ne pas tomber dans le vide. Il respirait lourdement, le cerveau cotonneux. Les marbrures sur le visage de Draco s'estompaient jusqu'à disparaître, mais la pâleur s'accentuait toujours. Il avait l'impression de regarder un cadavre, et cette vision le glaçait d'horreur. Il n'arrivait plus à voir autre chose et avait l'impression d'être _Stupéfixé_ , en attente que le blond reprenne vie.

Les autres Aurors ayant participé à l'avancée à contre-courant s'étaient tous affalés par terre, à bout de force. Tous allaient avoir besoin de soins pour être remis d'aplomb. Heureusement, les Guérisseurs apparurent comme des messies, hurlant des ordres aux quelques infirmages qui les avaient suivis et aux rares bien-portants présents. Une médicomage tira Potter vers le couloir autant pour vérifier son état dans un endroit plus calme que pour donner de l'espace aux quatre guérisseurs qui gesticulaient avec Hermione, Ron et Roger autour du comateux ensanglanté. Harry était trop faible pour résister, mais se tortillait pour garder Draco dans son champ de vision le plus longtemps possible.

Il se retrouva à l'écart, dans une autre chambre d'hôpital, et dut attendre que la guérisseuse finisse de l'ausculter pour sortir. Elle lui conseilla de dormir, ou au moins se reposer quelques heures, en proposant un lit de l'hôpital. Mais il préféra rejoindre ses collègues dans le couloir. Eux aussi avaient eu le même conseil d'autres médicomages, et Jena, Gabriel et Damian acceptèrent une couchette pour une heure ou deux.

Shacklebolt lui jeta un regard noir, présageant de sévères remontrances pour plus tard. Le directeur alla prendre des nouvelles de chaque membre de son équipe, et laissa Funestar seul, adossé au mur. Harry hésita quelques instants, résistant à l'envie de se poster devant la chambre de Draco pour guetter la moindre évolution.

\- « Vous vouliez me parler, fit Potter en s'approchant du directeur.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit pour parler « Secret d'Etat », sourit Hyde en gardant les yeux fermés. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir vous emmener ailleurs pour cela, tant que le jeune Malfoy ne sera pas stabilisé.

\- Cette « chose » ne l'attaquera plus ?

\- La situation est totalement inédite pour moi, soupira Funestar en regardant enfin son interlocuteur. Je ne peux donc vous assurer de rien. Mais à priori, ça marche. La question à présent serait au sujet de son héritage génétique. Depuis hier, sa magie en prend un sale coup. Il ne la retrouvera jamais entièrement, mais à quel point ? Mystère.

\- Son _Angelus_ pourrait avoir disparu ? Ce serait une bonne-nouvelle.

\- Ce serait surtout trop facile : ce gêne s'est éveillé chez lui, donc s'est inscrit autant dans son corps que dans son sang, magie ou non. Il devra vivre avec jusqu'à sa mort. Pauvre gamin, la vie n'est décidemment pas tendre avec lui. Quel gâchis, il était pourtant prometteur.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Il était venu me parler lorsque j'étais venu à Poudlard en tant qu'examinateur des BUSE. Il était intéressé par le métier de Langue-de-Plomb sans oser l'avouer. Avec un père comme le sien, pas étonnant : jamais il n'aurait laissé son fils faire une telle carrière. Cependant du coup, je l'avais bien observé pour savoir ce qu'il valait vraiment. Et j'étais plutôt impressionné. Non seulement il m'avait posé que de bonnes questions, preuve de curiosité et de vivacité d'esprit, mais ses sorts avaient aussi ce petit grain de magie bien particulier que je recherche chez mes employés. Très peu l'ont.

\- Un « petit grain » ? demanda Harry, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Ce n'est pas explicable avec des mots. Chaque magie est unique, elle laisse une empreinte, une signature. Mais il existe des genres différents, un peu comme les empreintes digitales en boucle, arc ou verticille. C'est cependant bien plus difficile à décrire quand il s'agit d'élément immatériel. En gros, pour parler grossièrement, je recherche une sorte de complexité en nœuds élaborés, mêlée à la curiosité et la stratégie, le tout en simple signature magique inconsciente. Cela donne une sensation « granuleuse », coupante comme du verre.

\- Alors pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas engagé après la guerre ? Il en avait cruellement besoin.

\- Parce qu'il n'est jamais venu me voir. Cela montre qu'il avait perdu toute motivation. Il n'avait plus l'envie et c'est le pire cas de figure pour un employé. Sans compter qu'il a brisé sa baguette. Il a renoncé à la magie. Et j'ajouterai même que la guerre l'a changé en profondeur : sa magie n'était sans doute déjà plus la même.

\- Peut-être que si vous lui parliez une fois toute cette histoire terminée, il pourrait changer d'avis ? tenta Harry.

\- Aucune chance, répondit Funestar, catégorique. Il n'a plus aucun intérêt à mes yeux. Déjà après la guerre, il avait perdu énormément de sa valeur. Mais maintenant, c'est pire encore. Il ne vaut plus rien comme sorcier. Après tout ce qu'il a vécu et ce qu'il a choisi, il ne fait même plus partie du monde de la magie, même quand il retrouvera ses pouvoirs une fois guéri. Un vrai gâchis, mais c'est ainsi. Je n'en voudrais pas dans mon Département pour tout l'or du monde, et Merlin sait combien d'incompétents déjà j'ai eu le malheur d'embaucher dans un moment d'égarement… Et pourtant lui, ce serait mille fois pire. S'il veut un travail, il n'a plus le choix : il faut qu'il cherche du côté moldu. Il n'est plus l'un des nôtres depuis quatre ans déjà. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kenneth réfléchissait intensément. Tout ceci avait forcément un lien, mais lequel ? Un événement d'une telle ampleur pouvait-il être une coïncidence ou le tueur savait-il exactement ce qu'il faisait ? Voulait-il à ce point détruire une partie de Londres ? Dont le seul hôpital sorcier à des kilomètres à la ronde, avec ses patients et les médicomages les plus doués du pays ? Son centre de recherches avancées, ses archives… Les archives ?

\- « Vous savez si les documents de l'hôpital sont disponibles au public ? demanda Towler à Helen et Ginny, qui discutaient juste à côté de lui.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Ginny.

\- Non, elles ne sont pas accessibles aux visiteurs, expliqua Astoria un peu plus loin. Cependant, elles ne sont pas surveillées : il est très facile de se glisser dans une salle de documentation et y rester des heures sans que personne ne le sache. Très peu de personne y entre. En fait, il est juste impossible de sortir un document du bâtiment. Un traceur magique est posé sur chacun d'eux. C'est le Département des Mystères qui a installé ce système à la demande du Directeur de Saint-Mangouste, il y a quarante ans. Mais je suis déjà venue en douce quand il me manquait une information et que je n'avais pas envie de passer par la paperasse administrative afin d'avoir l'autorisation de consulter leurs archives.

\- Donc le tueur pourrait parfaitement être au courant des réactions que peut avoir le sang sorcier lorsqu'un Sang-Pur reçoit plus d'un litre de sang neutre ?

\- C'est bien plus plausible que beaucoup d'autres données dans cette enquête, renchérit Funestar en arrivant vers eux avec Harry. L' _Ignōtus_ , qu'il puisse franchir le Bouclier Ministériel ou même mes propres sorts de protection, qu'il sache pour l' _Angelus_ , ou encore qu'il connaisse des sortilèges comme « _Ne Curae Temporaria_ »… Ca c'est improbable. Consulter les documents de l'hôpital est bien la donnée la moins capilotractée de toute cette enquête.

\- Nous savons qu'il est passionné par le sang, quoi de plus naturel qu'il se soit renseigné un peu partout sur le sujet, continua Kenneth. Il est donc tout à fait logique qu'il sache parfaitement ce qui allait se passer ici. Il l'aurait même provoqué : c'était le but principal de son agression sur Draco. Mademoiselle Quirke nous l'avait signalé en disant que le nombre de coups de poignard témoignait d'un manque de contrôle. Le tueur s'était laissé submergé par sa… « passion », dirons-nous. Mais la raison initiale pour laquelle il a commencé à le poignarder était simplement pour qu'il soit transfusé. Et d'où pourquoi il a appliqué le sortilège empêchant les soins : il fallait qu'il perde assez de sang. En prenant les événements dans cet ordre, la logique criminelle s'impose. Mais pourquoi vouloir provoquer une telle catastrophe ? Est-ce que cela a prit plus d'ampleur que prévu ?

\- Je ne pense pas, réfléchit Potter. Poliakoff nous a bien fait comprendre que les archives étaient très claires sur le sujet : explosion sur 200 mètres, morts, vagues de magie, etc. Il faudrait surtout savoir si l'objectif du tueur est rempli : savait-il que nous allions éviter la catastrophe ou non ? Ou peut-être qu'il s'en moquait ? Personnellement, j'opte plutôt sur une totale réussite : le tueur aime trop Draco pour vouloir le perdre, il savait que nous réussirions.

\- Mais comment pouvait-il en être aussi sûr ?! s'exclama Ginny en se prenant la tête entre les mains, à bout de nerf. Ca s'est joué à un cheveu ! Et Malfoy est encore plus mal en point qu'avant ! S'il nous refait régulièrement des coups comme ça, on ne va pas tenir longtemps. Physiquement et mentalement, on ne va plus suivre.

\- Je ne vois qu'un seul moyen : il a prévu un système de secours au cas où nous échouerions, proposa Helen. Mais lequel et comment ?

\- Il n'y aurait pas un sort à la « _Ne Curae Temporaria_ » qui pourrait faire ça ? demanda Ginny. Un truc automatique qui calme la « bête » qui nous a attaqués ?

\- Si cela existait, je serais le premier au courant, vous pouvez me croire, s'amusa Funestar. Et ce genre de magie, ça ne s'oublie pas. Non, je crois qu'il est temps de voir les choses sous un autre angle. Peut-être qu'il ne tient pas tant que ça à Malfoy. »

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 _ **« Guest »**_ _: Oh ! De très intéressantes déductions pour le choix de l'espèce ancêtre de l'Angelus ! J'aime beaucoup ! Poussé, logique, judicieux ! Mais je ne dirais pas si tu as juste ou faux, même si j'en ai envie. Mystère mystère. En tout cas, j'adore !_

 _J'aime beaucoup tes idées sur le chiffre 4 ^^ Je ne pensais pas y mettre un autre sens que « j'ai mis 4 ans à créer l'Ignotus », mais puisque tout le monde réfléchit, je ne veux pas vous décevoir. Vais-je vraiment y ajouter un autre sens ? Mystère mystère ^^ ! Mais pour les autres meurtres et le « planning » des procès… Le tueur va-t-il vraiment tuer les autres Mangemorts en suivant les dates de procès ? Narcissa aurait-elle eu son procès le lendemain de celui de son époux ? Tu ne penses pas que toute la famille ait été jugé le même jour ?_

 _Hohoho, je n'ai rien à dire sur tes déductions du club Anti-Malfoy ^^ ! C'est parfaitement exact ! Je justifierais juste la réaction de McGonagall en disant que de son point de vue à elle, un club pour dire du mal de quelqu'un, ou contre quelqu'un, est inadmissible tout simplement. La comparaison avec l'A.D est juste et fausse à la fois car le but est différent. L'A.D n'est pas vraiment officiellement contre Ombrage, mais un vrai cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, puisqu'ils n'en avaient pas. Donc, le but de ce club était studieux avant tout, et dans le but que les membres ne se retrouvent pas démunis face à Voldemort. Le club Anti-Malfoy, lui, avait clairement un but négatif de base. C'est toute la différence._

 _Effectivement, le Sang-Pur est une Magie Pure, et donc à prendre avec des pincettes. Il ne faut pas oublier que la Magie n'est pas qu'un simple outil comme l'électricité pour nous autres moldus. On a tendance à oublier que c'est avant tout une arme qui peut être très dangereuse si utilisée à mauvais escient. Les Mangemorts n'avaient pas de problèmes matériels pour trouver des armes à feu ou fabriquer des bombes : ils ont des baguettes, c'est suffisant. En partant de cette idée, apprendre à utiliser la Magie ou connaître des sorts devient un danger important mis entre toutes les mains. Mais s'ils ne contrôlent pas leur magie, les sorciers peuvent aussi être des dangers potentiels… On se retrouve alors avec les mêmes questionnements que pour les X-Men. Danger ? Surveillance accrue ? La Magie devrait-elle être éradiquée ? Comment prévenir des terroristes/dictateurs/gourous charismatiques sorciers aux idées dangereuses ? Doit-on mettre tout le monde dans le même sac au cas où ? Nous pourrions nous poser la même question de notre côté… et à quoi aboutit-on ? A l'Enfer : dictature, état policier, FN, peur, préjugés, intolérance maximale, etc. Je ne pensais pas que cette fanfic pouvait coller à l'actualité finalement._

 _Je crois que j'ai répondu à ta grande question (en partie seulement) dans la fin de ce chapitre. Mais ne t'inquiète donc pas pour Draco ^^ Lui et Harry sont vraiment les deux personnages de cette histoire qui ne peuvent pas mourir. Les autres par contre…_

 _Il va falloir attendre un peu pour Neville. Mais ne t'attend pas à un truc extraordinaire, ce sera plutôt basique à moins que je trouve un truc à lui faire dire. Disons que son interrogatoire ne changera pas des masses par rapport à celui des autres (normalement). En tout cas, tu as eu juste pour ce chapitre : état d'urgence, appel à tout le monde. J'ai galéré pour en venir à bout…_

 _Et voilà ! J'espère ne pas t'avoir perdu comme lecteur/reviewer avec ces deux mois d'absence… Et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! ^^_

 _DONC A BIENTOT INSPECTEUR GUEST ! Et à très bientôt j'espère !_

 _ **« Oups »**_ _: Oui, j'ai eu un bug du site qui a duré plusieurs jours -_-… je ne pouvais plus lire les reviews des gens, même si je recevais les mails me prévenant que j'en avais. C'était extrêmement frustrant ! J'ai même envoyé un mail aux administrateurs, mais j'ai eu aucune réponse… Heureusement, tout est rentré dans l'ordre ! Le point positif (si c'en est) c'est que ça t'a fait envoyer plein de reviews XD ! Hahaha ! Ca ajoute aux nombres de reviews sur l'histoire, même si ça ne m'avance pas à grand-chose._

 _Héhéhé, merci d'aimer l'idée du Club anti-Malfoy ^^ ! La théorie du mouvement de groupe est tellement flippante ! Elle est à l'origine de beaucoup de problème sociétaux, je serais incapable de tous les nommer. Entre autre : sectes, guerre de religions, dictatures, gangs… préjugés, peur, etc. Moi, ça me fait vraiment flipper._

 _Maieuh, j'étais pourtant tellement fière de mon Angelus XD Mais je ne plongerais pas dans le « Veela » si c'est ça ta crainte. Ce n'est pas le but. Plutôt beaucoup d'aspects méga dangereux. L'origine de cette idée est une amie qui, de façon incompréhensible, est « aimé » de tous les mecs… Je n'en connais pas un seul qui n'était pas attiré par elle. C'est rare, mais ça existe ! Ca lui a posé d'ailleurs pas mal de problème. Bon, ce n'était pas au point de l'Angelus (ouf) mais j'ai repris le concept poussé au maximal._

 _Tu n'es pas la seule à penser que le tueur pourrait avoir un héritage génétique magique ) Et peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, je laisse planer le mystère, niéhéhé. HAHAHA, comment innocenter quelqu'un aux yeux des lecteurs : le mettre en tête de liste des suspects :D huhu._

 _Je répondrais plus tard dans l'histoire à pourquoi Khaoulani a été déguisé en sdf, mais c'est en fait très simple. Faut juste ne pas se prendre la tête pour ce point (oui je sais, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes ^^). J'aime bien le fait que Draco ait voulu profiter de Lawrence et s'est fait prendre à son propre jeu : ça rappelle qu'il n'est pas une petite chose innocente et demeure un stratège Serpentard prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins, mais le rend aussi humain avec son sentiment de culpabilité de profiter ainsi de lui sans rien offrir en retour. Personnellement, je trouve que ça met aussi en lumière un cas dangereux de relations : Draco n'avait pas à se sentir coupable du tout, il n'a jamais rien promis et il n'a jamais demandé de cadeaux ! S'il ne voulait pas, il n'avait qu'à dire non, et s'il se sentait coupable, il n'avait qu'à tout arrêter directement. Céder et « donner quelque chose » sans en avoir envie est très très mauvais. C'est malsain et donne du pouvoir à l'autre, il n'y a plus d'échange ou de relation d'égal à égal. Draco était devenue une victime, c'est une forme de viol. Et le fait qu'ils ne soient pas « allés jusqu'au bout » n'atténue en rien ce fait. La question de savoir « à qui la faute » se pose sans vraiment se poser. Draco ? Lawrence ? L'Angelus ? Accuser l'Angelus est trop facile, Lawrence n'aurait jamais du harceler Draco pour qu'ils couchent ensemble, il n'y a aucune circonstance atténuante. Tu le sais sans doute déjà, mais je voulais insister sur ce point._

 _Oui, ils pataugent sévère les membres du Ministère ^^ ! Tout est remis en question. Tout, et tous. Façon de procéder, manque de connaissance, protection des informations, etc. un truc en relation avec les protocoles hospitaliers : pas faux, puisque Herulf s'emporte sur le fait que les médicomages ne lisent pas les comptes rendus des chercheurs ! Ils ne se tiennent pas au courant de toutes les avancées. Manque de communication. C'est d'ailleurs très souvent le problème pour tout._

 _A BIENTOT INSPECTEUR OUPS ! En espérant ne pas t'avoir perdu en cours de route après une absence de deux mois…_

* * *

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

 _Je copie colle ce que j'ai dit à tout le monde, histoire que les autres lecteurs puisse en profiter ^^_

 _Ce chapitre_ _n'est pas du tout comme les autres, ce serait presque une sorte de parenthèse "action"... En fait, comme je travaille en ce moment, et que c'est une période de gros stress au boulot, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me remettre à écrire (le week-end, j'ai tendance à devenir une larve pour me ressourcer). Là j'ai eu une semaine de vacances forcées où j'ai geeké à mort en pyjama chez moi, ne sortant que pour réapprovisionner mon frigo._

 _J'ai relu le prochain chapitre bien 10 fois, espérant que je retranscrivais bien ce que je voulais... Je ne suis pas satisfaite à 100%, mais j'ai quand même réussi à en venir à bout. Ce chapitre fait le double des autres (20 pages d'histoire), uniquement parce que je ne voulais pas que cette parenthèse dure plus d'un chapitre : il fallait donc que j'arrive jusqu'au dénouement de ce passage. J'ai galéré, j'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ça trop "hors-sujet". Il s'agit d'un ajout d'une nouvelle "dimension" à l'enquête._

 _Je prie pour qu'il vous plaise à tous ! Je prie pour que vous soyez tous là pour me dire si c'est bien/pourri/bof/intéressant/hors-sujet ^^'... Qu'importe, je serais déjà bien contente de ne pas avoir perdu de lecteurs/reviewers..._

 _Je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter d'autre, juste que ce chapitre m'a épuisé et vidé, que je doute beaucoup de son bien-fondé, même s'il a un sens et un but réel dans l'enquête. J'espère ne pas en avoir trop fait. Ou d'en avoir fait assez…_

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _Petit paragraphe pour dire que… Il m'est arrivé un truc incroyable que je ne pensais pas vivre un jour ! J'ai une nouvelle collègue depuis un mois, et en discutant on a découvert qu'on se connaissait à travers ce site : elle lit mes fanfic ! Et attendait justement la suite avec impatience ! El Nagini, si tu lis ça, sache que je ne te laisserais plus tranquille pour avoir ton opinion sur tout et n'importe quoi ! Connaître un de ses lecteurs sans que ce soit moi qui ai demandé de lire pour me donner un avis, c'est une grande première ! Ca me touche beaucoup, et je souhaite cette situation extraordinaire à tous les auteurs de fanfic ! Il n'y a vraiment qu'ici que je pouvais vivre une telle chose ! C'est comme si j'avais fait un petit pas vers le métier d'auteur (sans être publié, ce qui serait mon rêve)._

 _Alors j'ai envie de remercier mille fois ce site pour donner de telles opportunités, de nous donner la chance de partager autant, de fournir un outil de travail, un lieu d'échange et de loisirs. MERCI ENORMEMENT !_

 _Et merci à tous les lecteurs, fantômes ou manifestants (El Nagini, tu n'es plus un fantôme maintenant, bwahaha ! Tu es démasquée, entrée dans la lumière, sortie du côté obscur de la force). Merci de me donner une raison d'écrire, de continuer, de me pousser au-delà de mes capacités, de m'aider, de m'épauler, de me soutenir ! C'est vraiment une très belle expérience ! Et cette fanfic est surtout une expérimentation de récit évolutif très enrichissant ! Vous le savez déjà mais je le répète : sans vous, l'histoire n'aurait pas du tout été la même ! Vous en faites partie intégrante, n'en doutez pas ! Chacun de vous, mes très chers reviewers !_

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _Alors je vous dis…_

 **A très bientôt mes bits chéris !**

 **Fantômes ou manifestants !**

 **Sortez-moi tout le jus de votre cerveau en ébullition, mes très chers inspecteurs !**

 **XXX**

 **Capitaine Ashu**


	19. Chap04-part6 --- Jeudi 9 MAI 2002

**TABLEAU RECAPITULATIF DISPONIBLE SUR MON PROFIL**

* * *

 **SCOOP = le résumé des personnages se trouve maintenant dans le tableau récapitulatif disponible sur mon profil !  Cliquez sur l'onglet « personnages » !**

 _Vous verrez d'ailleurs qu'il y a plusieurs onglets comme la liste des sortilèges utilisés dans la fanfic ou la liste des gènes magiques héréditaires ! Je complète au fur et à mesure._

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

 _ **PART 6**_

 _Jeudi 9 MAI 2002_

Ulrich était totalement ignorant des derniers événements. Il venait de terminer de déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, et s'apprêtait à rejoindre le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal des Sixième Année. Il était résolu à démarrer son plan d'action tout de suite, et voir après avec la Directrice pour interroger le portrait de Dumbledore. Il inspira longuement, et tourna dans le couloir menant à la salle où attendait un attroupement d'élèves.

Tous le dévisagèrent avec attention. Vaisey se doutait bien de ce qu'ils se disaient. Comment un ancien Serpentard de l'époque de la guerre pouvait-il avoir été embauché à Poudlard comme intervenant en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Evidemment, il était encore mis dans le même panier que les Mangemorts… Tant pis. Si cela pouvait servir ses intérêts, il n'allait pas leur donner tort.

Il ne dit pas un mot et ouvrit la porte pour que tous entrent. Il s'installa derrière le bureau du professeur et fouilla un peu dans les papiers, histoire de se donner une certaine contenance. Il n'était pas très à l'aise. Il espérait que l'enseignant arriverait bientôt pour meubler ce silence pesant. Quelques étudiants chuchotaient entre eux, ce qui ajoutait plus encore à l'angoisse d'Ulrich. C'était comme être nu au beau milieu de la banquise, avec seulement son orgueil pour se vêtir. Alors il s'en drapa en se redressant, et concentra toute son attention sur les papiers qui jonchaient le bureau.

\- « Pardonnez mon retard, dit tranquillement Audric Tofty d'une voix chevrotante en entrant dans la salle, aidé d'une vieille canne mal dégrossie pour marcher.

\- Vous arrivez souvent en retard ? demanda Ulrich, insistant bien pour se montrer peu aimable.

\- Seulement quand je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un pour commencer sans moi. Mais je vois que vous m'attendiez. Ce n'était pas la peine, aujourd'hui nous allons tous vous écouter attentivement. Si vous voulez bien vous lever pour vous présenter… »

Ulrich obéit à contrecœur et se vit piquer le fauteuil dans lequel il était si bien installé. Evidemment… Il aurait du se douter qu'il allait le détester : il se souvenait de lui quand il était examinateur pour ses BUSE, et Tofty n'avait pas été tendre. Celui-ci le regardait d'un œil scrutateur, comme pour le percer à jour. Mais il n'y avait aucune animosité, juste de la curiosité. Et ça, Vaisey n'aimait pas du tout. Il ne voulait pas que son affaire s'ébruite, seule McGonagall devait être mise au courant.

\- « Bonjour, se décida finalement Ulrich. Nous ne nous sommes jamais vu, j'ai été diplômé de Poudlard il y a six ans déjà. Vous y entriez l'année suivante. Je m'appelle Ulrich Vaisey, et j'étais à Serpentard. »

Beaucoup le savez déjà et pourtant, il voyait les réactions négatives se peindre brusquement sur les visages. Des regards fugitivement haineux pour redevenir plus simplement et poliment aigres. Ils n'étaient pas tous ainsi. Le Langue-de-Plomb avait repéré lesquels. Mais ils étaient bien trop nombreux. Il devait réduire leur nombre.

\- « A présent je suis Langue-de-Plomb, poursuivit-il. Je travaille au Département des Mystères en tant que chargé de recherches sous les ordres directs du directeur, Monsieur Hyde Funestar. Vous le connaissez sans doute pour avoir créé les Retourneurs de Temps. En gros, cela veut dire qu'il est mon seul chef et que je dirige une équipe de chercheurs. Je ne peux évidemment pas vous parler de mon travail, mais je peux vous expliquer les éléments connus. Comme le fonctionnement de la magie et des sortilèges. Y aurait-il un point que vous voulez aborder en priorité ? Avez-vous des questions quelconques ?

\- Oui ! s'exclama une jeune femme au teint basané en tendant la main bien haut vers le plafond.

\- Je t'écoute, fit Ulrich après quelques secondes, pensant qu'elle allait parler d'elle-même avant de comprendre qu'elle en attendait l'autorisation.

\- Êtes-vous spécialisé dans un domaine particulier ? Comment fonctionne le Département des Mystères ? Peut-on y faire un stage en Septième Année ? Comment peut-on obtenir une lettre de recommandation ? Peut-on rencontrer Monsieur Funestar ? Va-t-il également venir à Poudlard pour des interventions ? Pourquoi faire des interventions en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et non un autre cours ?

\- On se calme, s'amusa Vaisey. Tu peux faire une croix sur Funestar, jamais il ne mettra les pieds ici. Il n'y a jamais eu aucune lettre de recommandation, et s'il y en avait elles seraient immédiatement jetées aux ordures : les employés de notre Département n'entrent que sur le mérite et pas les contacts. Au contraire, on a plutôt tendance à se méfier de ceux-là. Il est interdit à quiconque d'entrer sans être membre de notre Département, alors aucun stage. Quant à la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mon objectif principal en tant qu'intervenant sera de vous informer sur les sortilèges offensifs et défensifs. Les gens ont tendance à l'oublier, mais une grande majorité du travail des Langues-de-Plomb est d'aider les Aurors en améliorant leurs sortilèges pour une meilleure efficacité. Avant toute chose, je dois vous faire comprendre beaucoup de notions en détail. Je suis d'ailleurs spécialiste en fonctionnement instinctif de la magie. Quant à l'organisation du Ministère, il s'agit d'une hiérarchie simple : on obéit tous au Directeur qui a les pleins pouvoirs, juste en-dessous il y a les Maîtres-en-Plomb, et les chargés de recherches comme moi qui gérons les chercheurs sous nos ordres. Nous avons plusieurs documentalistes pour les archives et qui font également office de secrétaires. Nous n'aimons pas trop que les notes de service volent dans notre Département, alors ce sont eux qui les récupèrent et font passer toutes les informations.

\- Donc si je veux entrer au Département des Mystères, je suis obligée de passer par l'Université sans aucune garantie que je pourrais être embauchée ?

\- Ca fait parti du jeu, impossible de l'éviter. Beaucoup d'appelés, très peu de reçus. Sur cent-vingt étudiants diplômés de l'Université Ministérielle, seulement cinq ou six intègrent notre Département : les meilleurs, triés sur le volet par Funestar en personne. Il en choisit au maximum vingt qu'il juge prometteurs et leur fait passer un entretien privé. Certaines années, il peut n'y en avoir aucun. Et après cette entrevue, il décide qui prendre ou non. Vous avez intérêt à travailler très dur pour y arriver. Et il n'est pas certain que vous y restiez non plus : certains nouveaux arrivants ne supportent pas la pression au travail.

\- Ca ne peut pas être plus dur que de devenir Auror ! s'emporta un troisième étudiant. Vous n'êtes juste qu'une bande de prétentieux élitistes ! Il faut juste plaire au patron, c'est ça ? Au moins chez les Aurors, tout le monde à sa chance !

\- N'en soyez pas si sûrs, soupira Ulrich. Pour entrer chez les Aurors, il faut non seulement accumuler un grand nombre de connaissances offensives, défensives, médicales, les savoir sur le bout des doigts, dans tous les domaines possibles, les maîtriser à la perfection, et le tout dans les moindres détails, même ceux auxquels vous n'avez pas pensé. Il faut pouvoir anticiper et déduire avec la plus grande justesse. Les Aurors sont à la perpétuelle recherche de la vérité, il faut donc avoir un esprit fin, logique et très entraîné à la résolution d'énigmes. Et je ne vous parle même pas de votre condition physique : vous devez être très endurant, pratiquer un sport régulièrement, faire attention à votre alimentation, et grandement limiter votre consommation d'alcool et cigarettes. Ce n'est qu'en devenant Inspecteur que vous pouvez vous permettre un peu de luxe. Mais guère si vous voulez le rester.

« Je n'en connais qu'un qui ne soit pas en excellente forme physique, mais il est un pur génie. De l'autorité et une excellente logique avec beaucoup de connaissances. Il sait guider son équipe pour qu'elle donne le meilleur d'elle-même, et toujours sur des pistes fructueuses. A l'inverse, ceux qui ne brillent pas d'une grande intelligence ont cependant un point fort exceptionnel pour compenser. Pour encore parler d'un exemple connu, celui auquel je pense possède un instinct infaillible. C'en est à un point où il nous fait tous flipper… Voilà donc ce qu'il faut pour être un bon Auror : être un putain de génie ou posséder un sixième sens parfait et inhumain. Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'une fois que vous avez maîtrisé tout ça, vous pouvez profiter de la vie et de vos loisirs en dehors de vos heures de travail, contrairement à nous. Juste vous maintenir au courant de toutes les nouveautés et trouvailles pour ne pas être largué. Alors ? Vous pensez que c'est plus accessible et moins élitiste ? »

Un silence s'installa. Tofty se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Vaisey était décidemment un vrai Langue-de-Plomb : il venait de briser les rêves des étudiants avec sa froide logique et sa vérité implacable. Tout cela était vrai : pour devenir Langue-de-Plomb il fallait passer des tests impitoyables, tandis qu'être simple Agent Auror n'était pas trop complexe… par contre, pour monter en grade, il fallait effectivement faire preuve de beaucoup de compétences. Les difficultés se valaient donc.

Ulrich se serait donné des gifles. Il voulait défendre la réputation de son emploi et donner une bonne leçon d'humilité à ces gamins. Il était temps qu'ils prennent conscience que pour réussir, ils allaient tous en chier. Mais il avait oublié l'objectif principal de sa venue à Poudlard. Il ne devait plus se laisser déconcentrer.

\- « Si vous n'avez plus de questions stupides, reprit-il. Alors nous allons pouvoir commencer le cours. Que savez-vous exactement de la magie ?

\- C'est ce qui fait de nous des sorciers et qu'on peut lancer des sorts ? grommela un garçon du troisième rang.

\- Sans déconner, soupira Vaisey. Sérieux ? C'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire ? Vous n'êtes pas plus curieux que ça sur ce qui circule dans votre propre sang ?

\- Bin ça circule justement dans le sang, renchérit timidement la jeune fille voulant devenir Langue-de-Plomb. Ce n'est pas matériel, donc pas de cellules, d'atomes ou molécules… La seule partie « visible » est simplement des allèles passifs dans l'ADN. Mais ce ne sont pas eux qui s'activent lorsqu'on lance un sortilège. Les cellules passives sont simplement des… « témoins ». Ils donnent également l'héritage génétique magique si on en a un.

\- C'est pas mal, sourit Ulrich. Sauf que les héritages génétiques magiques se trouvent dans les cellules ADN circulant dans le sang et nulle part ailleurs. A moins que l'héritage s'active, et alors celles liés à cet héritage particulier s'implantent partout dans le corps. Mais pas les autres. Il y a encore tout un tas de cas de figure inconnus qu'il est très difficile à étudier. Et peu de gens acceptent d'être des cobayes pour se faire disséquer la magie. A la mort du sorcier, sa magie disparait. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Nous ne savons pas du tout ce qu'elle devient. Quant à l'ADN magique, il se désintègre. Nos cadavres sont exactement les mêmes que ceux des moldus.

« Mais chose très importante : nous savons que la pureté du sang est une donnée à ne pas négliger. »

Ca y était, il voyait les regards redevenir fugitivement haineux. Depuis la guerre, parler de pureté de sang était devenu tabou. Il allait prendre un malin plaisir à devenir de plus en plus antipathique avant de porter le coup final.

\- « Un Sang-Pur possède, par définition, une magie pure. Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment évaluer sa qualité vu qu'elle est immatérielle, mais si nous nous basons sur les allèles d'ADN magiques qui compose un tel sorcier, il y a de quoi vous tourner la tête : alors qu'un Né-Moldu ne possède qu'une molécule d'ADN magique, un Sang-Mêlé en a environ une cinquantaine… Un Sang-Pur plafonne à une moyenne de 300 ou 400 allèles d'ADN magique dans le sang. Dont 4% à 10% sont des données génétiques héréditaires. C'est tout bonnement formidable ! Une telle richesse doit être protégée.

« Prenons pour exemple un cas récemment étudié. Ce qui est très rare : les sangs-Purs n'aiment pas du tout qu'on touche à leur sang. Il s'agit de Draco Malfoy. »

Banco ! Tous le détestaient profondément. Maintenant, il devait repérer ceux qui ne le cachaient plus. Et ils étaient plus nombreux qu'il le pensait…

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ils s'étaient installés à la cafétéria de l'hôpital pour déjeuner et faire leur réunion. Il n'y avait évidemment personne pour les déranger, même si la nourriture était immonde comme d'habitude. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas encore retrouvé toute l'énergie nécessaire afin de faire le point. Ils étaient encore pas mal secoués. Damian, Jena et Gabriel les avaient rejoints après quelques heures de repos bien méritées. Il était déjà 15H.

Les derniers événements jetaient un voile plus opaque encore sur le tueur et ses objectifs. Et la situation avait encore pris une autre tournure. De plus en plus tendue… Les Aurors supportaient mal le fait de ne pas savoir ce qui avait causé un tel cataclysme. Surtout quand leurs collègues Langues-de-Plomb étaient parfaitement au courant. L'hostilité s'installait petit à petit. Pas par des mots, mais par une tension s'accumulant et des échanges de regards. Funestar ne voulait pas révéler ce secret à tout le monde. Particulièrement à des personnes qu'il ne pourrait pas contrôler. Les Aurors n'étaient pas sous sa juridiction, et Shacklebolt n'était pas une personne qu'on pouvait manipuler à sa guise. Encore moins surveiller. Potter, en revanche, c'était autre chose. En quelque sorte, il savait déjà. Il avait senti la Magie Ancestrale. Il avait compris ce que cela faisait sans savoir ce qu'elle était. Harry Potter pouvait devenir un allié non négligeable pour éradiquer la menace.

Ils finirent alors par parler de ce qu'ils avaient accompli durant la matinée, et de ce qu'ils avaient découvert. La liste des potentiels Créatures Mythiques, ancêtres de l' _Angelus,_ dénichés par Hermione. Les autres suspects découverts durant les interrogatoires du Bureau des Aurors, particulièrement les fondateurs du club Anti-Malfoy. Le système envisagé par Astoria et Ron pour en savoir plus sur les meurtres des Sans-abri. Les différents Héritages Génétiques trouvés par Roger et Jena. Et les déductions de Gabriel et Damian au sujet du déclencheur.

\- « L'anniversaire du jugement des Malfoy, soupira Kenneth en s'affalant sur sa chaise. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était évident !

\- Maintenant, pourquoi quatre ans après ? réfléchit Roger. Je ne vois pas de rapport… Cela doit être le temps qu'il lui a fallut pour mettre au point l' _Ignōtus_ ?

\- Ou peut-être que cela a un sens pour lui ? renchérit Jena.

\- Nous avançons, coupa Kingsley. Lentement, certes. Mais nous avons eu une grande victoire aujourd'hui grâce aux recherches de Herulf. Il ne faut pas l'oublier. Vous avez tous fait de l'excellent travail, même s'il nous reste encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Ne désespérons pas et ne nous éparpillons pas. Il faut éviter à tous prix les pistes floues pour nous concentrer sur le concret. Inutile de perdre du temps à débattre sur ce que nous ne pouvons pas encore savoir. La piste des sans-abri semble être un cul-de-sac pour le moment. Votre idée d'aller interroger les proches des membres du club anti-Malfoy est très bonne. Mais ne vous contentez pas de les questionner sur leurs trajets pour les mettre en lien avec les quartiers d'où venaient les SDF. Voyez plus globalement, je veux absolument tout savoir d'eux dans les moindres détails.

« L'information est notre meilleure arme pour le moment. Nous devons en cumuler un maximum avant de juger lesquelles seront inutiles. Je sais que trier et recouper le tout sera un travail de longue-haleine, c'est inverser nos habitudes d'enquête. Comprenez que nous devons improviser et changer nos méthodes. Tant qu'il n'y a pas de meilleure option, l'accumulation de renseignements sera notre meilleure arme. Ce n'est qu'après que nous pourrons en déduire des réponses. C'est d'ailleurs déjà ce que nous faisons un peu. Je vous demande simplement de ne pas vous contenter de vos missions respectives. Essayez de toujours penser à tout.

\- Tirer dans tous les sens dans l'espoir qu'un sort touche la cible, soupira Funestar. Je suis d'accord, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me sentir aussi impuissant. Normalement, c'est moi qui en sait le plus sur la magie et sourit face à l'ignorance des autres. A présent, je suis de l'autre côté de la barrière avec ce psychopathe. C'est insupportable.

\- Si seulement ça pouvait te donner une leçon, grommela Kingsley avant de continuer. Nous devons poursuivre nos recherches là où nous nous étions arrêtés avant de venir ici. Mais si vous avez besoin de prendre du repos, je comprendrais. Ces dernières heures ont été plus qu'éprouvantes. Prenez votre après-midi si vous ne vous sentez pas capable de donner le meilleur de vous-même. Dites-le moi simplement pour savoir si je dois réorganiser les missions d'aujourd'hui. »

Il fixa chaque personne présente. Mais personne ne voulait lâcher l'affaire. Ils voulaient tous l'attraper ce salopard. Et le plus vite possible ! Pas question de se reposer.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Une fois que la réunion se termina et que tous retournèrent à leur travail, Funestar posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry pour l'intimer de rester en arrière. Hermione, Jena et Ron virent le geste, mais firent comme si de rien n'était. Ils préférèrent rester non loin pour le harceler de questions ensuite.

Potter n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée d'être le seul « digne » aux yeux du directeur du Département des Mystères de connaître la « vérité »… Il en avait assez de ce genre de situation, l'ayant préalablement éprouvée avec Dumbledore… Il savait que les informations devaient être partagées à tous les « acteurs ». N'était-ce pas justement ce que Shacklebolt leur avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt ? Qu'ils devaient tous absolument tout savoir… Cependant, il était si curieux qu'il ne se sentait pas l'envie d'expliquer sa façon de penser à l'homme.

Funestar se rassit, et invita l'Auror à en faire de même. Il ferma les yeux, les mains jointes devant le visage. Il réfléchissait à comment aborder le sujet, être clair, tout en évitant les conclusions hâtives que ce type d'informations pouvait engendrer. Quand enfin, il décida de se lancer…

Harry écouta attentivement le directeur. Au fur et à mesure des explications, son esprit se vida pour accueillir les données sans l'interrompre. Son regard se perdit dans le décor, les oreilles grandes ouvertes. Sa seule réaction face aux paroles du directeur était la contraction nerveuse de sa mâchoire. Son regard se durcissait au fur et à mesure. Ces détails n'échappèrent pas à Funestar qui fit mine de ne rien voir. Il poursuivit ses explications, admirant l'apparence calme de son interlocuteur. Même lui, à son âge, avait été incapable de rester de marbre. Ses révélations n'avaient rien d'anodines, elles avaient même de quoi ébranler les golems.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé son monologue, un lourd silence s'installa. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne se sentait même pas capable de parler pour le moment. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour il haïrait sa nature de sorcier. Lui qui avait accueillit cette nouvelle avec un bonheur rarement éprouvé à l'époque… Il avait toujours considéré cet état comme la plus belle chance de sa vie. Comment pouvait-il réagir en sachant à présent qu'il s'agissait d'une malédiction, d'un ennemi plus dangereux que tous les mages noirs réunis, passés et à venir ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu vivre tout ce temps sans sentir le venin circulant dans ses veines ? Il tentait de se l'imaginer, se concentrant sur son corps pour ressentir un léger picotement, se focalisant sur sa magie pour y détecter une certaine malveillance. Mais rien. Il n'y avait rien… Comment était-ce possible ?

\- « Vous ne pouvez pas le sentir, intervint tout à coup Funestar en brisant le silence, comprenant ce que faisait le jeune Auror pour l'avoir fait avant lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Nous l'avons depuis la naissance. C'est un héritage ancestral, inscrit dans notre inconscient et la génétique. Tout ce qui fait ce que nous sommes a inclus cette « donnée » maléfique comme étant « normal ». Cela revient à vouloir sentir notre sang couler dans nos veines, ou chercher à avoir conscience de chacun de nos organes. La Magie Ancestrale n'est pas une intruse, elle fait partie de nous. Et il faut l'accepter.

\- J'en ai marre de devoir accepter la part sombre de mon être, ragea Harry. Déjà à Poudlard j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à être fier de mon côté Serpentard.

\- Je n'aime pas beaucoup votre comparaison, jeune homme, se rembrunit Hyde. Être un serpent n'a absolument rien de démoniaque, je vous le rappelle !

\- Je le sais, je vous parle de mon ressenti à l'époque, soupira Harry. Il a fallu attendre que je murisse un peu pour le comprendre et accueillir cet aspect de ma personnalité comme une bénédiction. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que cela m'a tout de même fait vivre des moments très difficiles. Pour d'autres raisons également… Et maintenant ça ? Comment peut-on arriver à l'accepter ? Généralement, j'y arrivais en comprenant qu'il n'y avait là aucun mal. Rien de négatif, de dangereux ou même criminel… Mais « ça » ?!

\- C'est simple : on n'accepte jamais. Ne perdez donc pas votre temps pour ça, vous n'y arriverez pas. Si jamais vous y parvenez, dites-le moi tout de suite que je vous tue : cela signifiera que vous êtes passé du mauvais côté de la barrière.

\- Aucun risque, pas après avoir senti ce qu'était cette « chose ». Est-ce la même… « puissance maléfique » pour tout le monde ou Draco est un cas à part ?

\- Tous les Sangs-Purs sont des cas à part, sourit Funestar. Ce gamin pas plus que les autres. Il a juste été soumis à des conditions favorables pour libérer « la bête ». Pour un Sang-Mêlé, même à 99% de sang pur, cela ne serait pas arrivé.

\- Je suis un 51% si je ne me trompe pas, réfléchit Harry. Mon père était un Sang Pur, donc 100%, et ma mère était une Née-moldue, donc 1%. Pour qu'une telle chose m'arrive, que faudrait-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, se gratta pensivement Funestar. Comprenez qu'il est très difficile d'étudier un tel sujet. Certains s'y sont risqués et n'ont pas eu le temps de le regretter. En tant que Directeur des Langues-de-Plombs, je me dois d'être le plus vigilant : sécurité avant tout. Aujourd'hui, j'ai vraiment eu très peur… La catastrophe n'était pas loin. Vous n'imaginez même pas les conséquences si nous n'avions pas réussi en endiguer la menace : un véritable cataclysme. Destruction d'une partie de Londres, mort de plusieurs centaines voir milliers de personnes, plus d'hôpital sorcier, décès des meilleurs membres du Ministère… oui, c'est de nous dont je parle, Potter. Rendez-vous compte de ce qu'aurait été l'avenir du monde sorcier anglais si nous disparaissions. Cela aurait été la porte ouverte à un coup d'état, voir l'anarchie. C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça de se remettre de la guerre contre Voldemort, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche. Ce tueur psychopathe est encore plus dangereux que je le pensais.

\- Vous pensez que c'est ce qu'il veut ? La chute du Ministère ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Depuis le début il ne cesse de nous ridiculiser. Qu'il souhaite notre déchéance ne me surprendrait pas tant que ça.

\- Vous pensez sincèrement que cela n'a plus grand-chose à voir avec Draco ? Qu'il ne tient pas tant que cela à lui, mais qu'il est plutôt… un « outil » pour arriver à ses fins ?

\- Ce serait le plus logique, oui. Mais vous n'avez pas l'air d'être de mon avis.

\- Il l'a tout de même espionné pendant des années, nous le savons à présent. S'il n'était vraiment qu'un outil pour arriver à ses fins, n'importe qui d'autre aurait fait l'affaire. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pendant aussi longtemps ? Tout ça pour le laisser mourir à la moindre occasion ? Je ne peux pas le croire, c'est beaucoup trop léger.

\- Personne ne peut lutter contre la Magie Ancestrale, vous en avez conscience ? C'est ce que je me tue à vous expliquer depuis le début. Si le tueur souhaitait la déchaîner comme je suis certain que c'est le cas, c'est qu'il ne tient pas à la survie du fils Malfoy. Aucun doute là-dessus.

\- Pourquoi avoir mis de côté le hasard ? Après tout, vous m'avez bien fait comprendre que l'existence de ce démon antique était le secret le mieux gardé du Département des Mystères. Alors…

\- Le poignarder pour qu'il se vide de son sang et utiliser une magie interdite et presque oubliée pour qu'il ne soit pas soigné avant une perte suffisante de sang. Vous croyez que cela a un autre but, peut-être ? Une fois qu'on connait le résultat, tout le reste devient évident. Il n'aurait pas pu agir autrement en ayant en tête un tel object…

\- Mais nous avons pu enrayer la catastrophe, coupa Harry, sûr de lui. Mon intuition me hurle qu'il veut Draco en vie, et elle ne m'a jamais fait défaut. Si nous avons réussi, alors je suis certain que le tueur savait cela possible. Je dirais même plus : c'est lui qui nous a donné les armes pour cela.

\- Comment ?! se scandalisa Funestar, refusant de croire qu'une personne lambda pouvait en savoir plus que lui sur le but principal de sa profession. Ne dites pas de bêtises !

\- Mettez donc votre orgueil de côté pour une fois ! s'emporta Harry qui comprenez parfaitement la réticence du directeur à admettre une si cuisante humiliation professionnelle. Réfléchissez un peu au lieu de rester bêtement sur une idée qui vous arrange. Vous allez nous faire foncer droit dans le mur, et je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à vous écraser si c'est le cas. Méfiez-vous, j'ai beau ne pas avoir votre expérience et votre intelligence, je peux tout de même être un ennemi redoutable.

\- Vous allez vous calmer tout de suite et m'expliquer en quoi votre « intuition » serait meilleure que mes réflexions au lieu de me menacer puérilement. Si vous voulez me faire tomber, il vous faudra bien plus qu'un statut de héro passé. J'ai bien plus d'armes que vous pouvez l'imaginer, et votre chute à vous risque d'être si rapide que vous mettrez des années pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Choisissez un peu mieux vos ennemis sans rejeter le peu d'amis qui viennent vers vous, c'est votre comportement douteux qui va nous diriger vers votre mur.

\- Je… commença Harry avant de se raviser. Très bien, je parlais d'orgueil alors je vais montrer l'exemple en ravalant le mien, grommela-t-il, la mort dans l'âme.

\- Sage décision, sourit Funestar, heureux de pouvoir en rajouter une couche.

\- Je ne pense pas que le tueur se moque de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à Draco, grogna Harry en serrant les poings. Parce que…

\- C'est votre opinion ou votre désir profond ? coupa Hyde, taquin. Aucun n'ignore plus vos penchants amoureux, vous n'êtes donc pas très objectif. Cela va donc être difficile pour vous de nous convaincre tous.

\- Ecoutez-moi au lieu de vous amuser à me torturer, sadique, soupira Harry qui comprenait seulement maintenant qu'il avait fait une belle erreur en menaçant le directeur. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon comportement. J'ai conscience d'avoir encore des progrès à faire pour taire mes sentiments et faire plus confiance à ma tête.

\- C'est un très gros défaut typiquement « gryffondorien ».

\- Vous allez finir par accepter mes excuses ou jouer avec mes nerfs vous plait trop pour ça ? râla Potter. Je vous dis que le tueur ne peut pas se moquer de la survie de Draco ! Pas après avoir tant joué avec lui comme il l'a fait. Et ce n'est pas uniquement mon cœur qui parle, comme vous semblez le penser. Ce n'est simplement pas logique. Je sais que d'après Orla, ce serial killer est un joueur mais pas à ce point-là. Draco est une obsession pour lui. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir oublié les photos que nous avons trouvées dans sa chambre, nous étions ensemble lorsque nous les avons découvertes. Vous pensez sincèrement, après avoir vu ça, qu'il pourrait sacrifier l'objet de ses pensées pour une raison obscure ?

\- Vous marquez un point, grogna Hyde, peu enclin à lui donner raison. Mais cela ne répond pas à la principale question : comment pouvait-il prévoir que nous réussirions à enfermer la Magie Ancestrale une fois libérée ? Car il savait forcément que cela allait se produire, j'en suis certain.

\- Je suis de votre avis sur ce point-là, concéda l'Inspecteur. Il nous faut alors nous poser les bonnes questions : comment avons-nous trouvé le moyen de vaincre cette puissance ?

\- Herulf l'a trouvé, répondit Funestar en réfléchissant sérieusement. En cherchant dans les archives de l'hôpital. Je lui ai dit de tout lire attentivement sans rien omettre. Il serait passé à côté de l'information capitale sans cela.

\- Qui est ce fameux cas d'un Sang-Pur ayant eu une perfusion de sang neutre, fit Harry en se levant pour faire les cent pas. Perfusion massive, si j'ai bien compris. Cette information était disponible par tous, puisque les archives de l'hôpital ne sont pas surveillées. Il est donc fort probable que le tueur ait su tout cela et ait pu faire le rapprochement avec la Magie ancestrale, si jamais il en avait eu vent.

\- Il y a d'anciens contes lus aux enfants sorciers, principalement les Sangs-Purs, qui relatent l'existence de cette entité par sous-entendus plutôt clairs. Plusieurs personnes savent que les Reliques de la Mort existent réellement et ne sont pas que des histoires pour gamins. Alors il ne serait pas étonnant que l'ont prenne cet autre récit pour Gallions comptant. Surtout après avoir lu le résumé de l'expérience sur le Sang-Pur.

\- Mais cela ne fait que confirmer l'existence de la Magie Ancestrale et comment la déclencher, cependant cela ne dit pas comment l'arrêter. Herulf a pu lui ôter toute magie. Il ne devient pas Cracmol, mais un simple moldu. Avec possibilité de retrouver sa magie plus tard… Comment en a-t-il eu l'idée ? Connaissait-il ce sortilège avant ?

\- Oui, il m'a dit se souvenir de ce sort. Je ne connais pas les circonstances de ce retour de mémoire soudain… Et il va être difficile de l'interroger vu l'état dans lequel il se trouve. Quelle est votre idée ?

\- J'ai peur de donner un pouvoir omniscient au tueur, mais ne serait-il pas possible qu'il ait mis cette information dans les mains de Poliakoff ?

\- C'est un peu léger, grommela Funestar. Herulf ne m'a pas parlé d'un texte mais bien d'un souvenir. Comment peut-on contrôler les pensées à ce point-là ? C'est tout à fait saugrenu votre truc. C'est presque un dieu qu'on combat, là. Il sait tout, même ce que moi je ne sais pas, et peut même manipuler le destin à sa guise en contrôlant les pensées des autres ? La Legilimancie a ses limites. Et Herulf est un excellent Occlumens.

\- Il faudrait faire des recherches pour savoir quel ouvrage était dans les archives de l'hôpital afin de découvrir si quelqu'un n'aurait pas… ajouté quelque chose. Ainsi nous aurions une piste.

\- C'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'un criminel dont le but est aussi flou, soupira Funestar en s'adossant à sa chaise. C'est n'importe quoi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir la réponse devant moi, mais un brouillard m'empêche de la voir clairement.

\- J'ai la même impression… fit Harry en baissant la tête. Une intuition.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Roger et Jena restèrent debout quelques instants avant de prendre place autour de la table. Après les derniers événements, ils n'avaient pas vraiment la tête à reprendre leurs recherches sur les différents héritages génétiques des familles sorcières. Ils se regardèrent, comprenant sans avoir à prononcer un mot ce que l'autre pensait.

\- « _Venator_ ? soupira Jena.

\- Et _Anonymous_ , renchérit Roger.

\- C'est parti. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Gabriel et Damian ne savaient pas trop où aller. Ils devaient à nouveau chercher des informations sur la vie de Draco ces dernières années, mais doutaient du meilleur endroit où aller pour cela. Ils se trouvaient au village non loin du Manoir Malfoy, St Buryan en Cornouailles. Ils songeaient à interroger les gens du coin.

\- « Je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent nous apprendre grand-chose, se désola Gabriel.

\- Tu as souvent du faire des recherches sur quelqu'un ? lui demanda Damian.

\- Jamais, et toi ?

\- Seulement sur des sorciers dont nous avions déjà les informations sur papier au Ministère… Il fallait simplement les déterrer. Je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire ni comment dans le cas de Malfoy.

\- Il y a toujours ces fameux biens de Malfoy que nous n'avons jamais retrouvé. Peut-être devrions-nous aller chercher plus encore au Manoir ?

\- Draco semble être devenu quelqu'un de très secret… réfléchit Damian Jennings. Il voulait cacher tout un tas de choses à ses parents, tout en sachant que sa mère fouillait régulièrement sa chambre. Soit le tueur a tout récupéré pour une mystérieuse raison… encore une… Soit il a trouvé LA cachette parfaite.

\- Facilement accessible pour récupérer ce qu'il veut quand il veut… continua Gabriel Stebbins. Sans sortilège puisqu'il a brisé sa baguette. Et si bien caché que personne n'a encore réussi à la trouver… Si elle existe bel et bien. Tu veux vraiment te lancer là-dedans ?

\- Parfaitement. Je pense même qu'il faudrait se procurer la carte et le carnet de Charlie : il y a noté tous les endroits où Draco est allé, ce qu'il faisait et autre. Si nous trouvons un lieu récurrent, nous saurons que c'est par là qu'il faut aller. Retraçons donc les allées et venues de ce beau blondinet. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Pansy ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le plafond au-dessus d'elle était fissuré. L'isolation était même visible par endroit. La lampe magique ne tenait que par miracle. Pourquoi se trouvait-elle là ? Que s'était-il passé ?

\- « Pansy ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers la petite voix inquiète près d'elle. C'était Theo, son mari. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, mais son visage reflétait un grand soulagement et un immense bonheur. Il se précipita sur sa femme pour l'embrasser et la serrer dans ses bras. Il avait eu tellement peur quand un Auror était venu dans la cellule de Blaise pour lui apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'avait pas même jeté un regard vers Blaise et Millicent avant de courir jusqu'aux aires de transplanage, la peur au ventre. Il savait pourtant que la situation actuelle était dangereuse ! Il n'aurait jamais du la laisser seule au chevet de Draco. Il ne comptait pas la quitter à nouveau, même pour Blaise. Il hésitait même à couper les ponts avec leurs amis le temps que cette histoire se calme, mais il les aimait un peu trop pour ça… C'était une torture pour lui, il était partagé entre l'amour de sa femme et celui de ses meilleurs amis.

\- « Tu me fais mal, grogna Pansy.

\- Pardon, pardon, fit-il en se redressant brusquement, séchant ses débuts de larmes pour reprendre un peu contenance. Tu savais que Milli est devenue une adepte des tests de magazines féminins ?

\- C'est pas vrai, soupira-t-elle en souriant. Il va falloir qu'on la voit un peu plus souvent. Elle file du mauvais mithril depuis qu'on se côtoie seulement une fois par semaine.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi. Il va aussi falloir que tu viennes pour ramener Blaise à la raison : il semble vouloir faire une version sorcière de la Belle au Bois Dormant, avec lui comme personnage principal.

\- Merlin qu'il est bête. Il est pas un peu mégalo ?

\- J'étais plutôt surpris de cette volonté à vouloir devenir une jeune femme en détresse. Va-t-il aller jusqu'à se travestir ? J'ai hâte de voir ça.

\- Theo, sourit Pansy. Je te suis reconnaissante de faire de l'humour pour me faire rire, comme d'habitude, mais encore une fois tu forces un peu trop au bout d'un moment. Alors sérieusement, comment va-t-il ?

\- Zut, rit Theo. Dommage, je la sentais bien celle-là pourtant. Blague à part, Blaise ne va vraiment pas bien du tout et c'est normal : sa mère est morte il y a peu de temps, Draco a été agressé chez lui et il est en prison. Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait aller bien. Moi aussi j'aurais envie de dormir pour oublier pendant quelques temps. Cependant, en ce moment tu ne dois penser qu'à toi ! Je reste à tes côtés maintenant, et je compte bien que tu te rétablisses le plus vite possible.

\- Tu as vu Draco ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire, soupira Theo.

\- On t'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé au moins ? grogna Pansy. Je suis tombé dans les prunes dirigeables en dépensant trop d'énergie pour le sauver. C'était incroyable, j'avais vraiment peur. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point cette espèce de… « force » était puissante. Est-ce que les Aurors ont réussi au moins ? J'ai perdu connaissance quand Funestar est arrivé avec la femme Weasley.

\- Tout va bien, oui. Je n'ai pas le détail mais Draco est en vie. Toujours dans le coma et bien affaibli, mais il n'est pas en danger. On m'a juste assuré que cela ne risquait pas de se reproduire. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait eu des morts par contre.

\- Le médicomage qui s'occupait de Draco, oui. Il a… « explosé » pile quand je suis sortie de la pièce… Je crois que si je n'étais pas partie, j'aurais subi le même sort… Ca fait peur quand on y pense…

\- Tu cherches quoi en me disant ça ? Me traumatiser encore plus ? se rembrunit Theo en sentant ses entrailles se tordre en tous sens.

\- Tu préfères que je te cache des choses ? Tu es allé voir Draco au moins ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tu me prends pour un mauvais ami ? Seulement personne n'a le droit d'entrer dans sa chambre maintenant, je n'ai pu le voir que par la porte entrebâillée quand un guérisseur y est entré. Il était vraiment pâle, on aurait dit un mort. Mais tout le monde affirme qu'il va vivre. Je crois qu'un Langue-de-Plomb t'a suivi dans une chambre de l'hôpital : lui aussi a utilisé toute sa magie pour sauver Draco. Son état est pire que le tien, il a vraiment failli y laisser sa vie.

\- Ce ne serait pas un dénommé Herulf Poliakoff ? demanda Pansy en se souvenant de celui avec qui elle avait combattu la puissance invisible jaillissant de Draco, et qui semblait savoir ce qu'il se passait sans rien expliquer.

\- Si, comment le sais-tu ?

\- On était ensemble avant que les autres arrivent. Il était dans un sale état, tout comme moi.

\- Tu es sûre ? Il parait que c'est lui qui a réussi à sauver Draco ? Comment aurait-il pu s'il n'avait déjà plus de magie ?

\- C'est à toi de me le dire, grogna Pansy. Je n'ai plus confiance quand ils disent que Draco ne craint rien. Si tu pouvais rester devant sa porte…

\- Il en est hors de question ! s'exclama Theo. Imagine que le tueur cherche à te faire du mal pour atteindre Draco ? C'est plus que probable ! Je reste avec toi, quoi que tu me dises.

\- Arrête de faire l'idiot ! Tu…

\- « Je » rien du tout ! Tu es ma femme et je t'aime ! Je reste près de toi. J'ai beau adorer Draco, tu passes avant lui. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hermione réunissait ses affaires pour continuer ses recherches au Département des Mystères. Elle n'avait pas le droit de rester à l'hôpital tant que celui-ci ne tenait que par magie. Les médicomages organisaient tant bien que mal l'évacuation des malades et blessés. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'endroit où aller pour continuer les soins, cela posait de très gros problèmes logistiques. La jeune interne-mage n'avait pas tellement envie de laisser Draco Malfoy tout seul… Elle savait ne pas pouvoir être d'une grande aide près de lui, mais c'était un sentiment qu'elle ne parvenait pas à taire. Elle voulait être là quand il se réveillerait. C'était bizarre, mais puisque tout semblait tourner autour de lui, elle avait l'impression qu'il était la clef de tous les mystères. A son réveil, Hermione voulait l'inonder de questions. Ce qui serait très déplacé… Cependant, sa curiosité était la plus forte.

Lorsque Harry avait terminé sa conversation avec Funestar, il avait l'air troublé. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas voulu leur dire quoi que ce soit. Même à Ron et elle. C'était une première ! Ils se racontaient pourtant tout avant, même les secrets d'état ! Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait juré sur la Justice Magique : c'était pour qu'ils continuent de lui raconter leurs affaires d'Aurors sans enfreindre le règlement. Et pourtant, même avec cela… Harry s'était tu. Ce devait donc être énorme ! Ron n'avait pas apprécié… Il était parti en chuchotant quelque chose comme « il passe à l'ennemi »… Les querelles entre Aurors et Langues-de-Plomb l'avaient toujours exaspérée, mais elle n'était jamais parvenue à faire entendre raison à son mari et son meilleur ami.

Julius Kellington passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte pour voir si la jeune femme était prête. Il la vit plongée dans ses pensées, tout son équipement de recherches encore sur les tables. Il soupira en entrant.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ? Tu nous mets tous en retard.

\- Hein ? sursauta Hermione en se retournant. Pardon… Vous m'attendiez ?

\- Plus maintenant, les autres chercheurs en ont eu marre et sont partis pour le Ministère. Moi je suis revenu voir ce que tu faisais. A quoi pensais-tu donc pour oublier notre délocalisation ?

\- Je ne veux pas partir, avoua Weasley. Je suis sûre que Malfoy est la réponse à toutes les questions, alors je veux rester là où il sera.

\- Tu n'as pas assez pompé de son sang, vampire ? ricana Julius. Tu ne récolteras plus grand-chose d'intéressant sur lui maintenant : c'est un moldu. Il va falloir faire avec ce que tu as.

\- Ca n'a rien à voir avec les recherches. Enfin si… Je veux dire… Je sais de source sûre qu'il y a un grand mystère dans toute cette histoire, et quelques personnes triées sur le volet sont au courant. Et personne n'a rien voulu me dire.

\- Et tu es frustrée ?

\- Carrément ! s'emporta Hermione. Frustrée, énervée et offusquée. Je prends très mal le fait qu'on me cache quelque chose, cela signifie qu'on ne me fait pas confiance.

\- Cela n'a peut-être rien à voir ?

\- J'en doute. Comment veulent-ils que je puisse aider si on ne me donne pas toutes les informations ? Et je suis persuadée que Draco Malfoy est la clef de tout.

\- Alors tu n'as plus qu'à découvrir ce qu'il a de si spécial avec les éléments en ta possession.

\- Je veux faire plus…

\- Mais tu ne peux pas alors cela ne sert à rien ruminer dans ton coin. Tu es vexée, donc venge-toi en prouvant ta valeur. Découvre ce si grand secret avec les outils qu'on veut bien te donner, ils seront alors bien obligés de te mettre dans la confidence. »

Hermione le regarda avec de grands yeux écarquillés. C'était très intelligent. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant ?!

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Blaise tournait en rond. Personne n'avait daigné venir leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Un simple petit Auror encore en formation était venu leur annoncer, la mine grave et inquiète, qu'il y avait eu une catastrophe à l'hôpital. Mais rien de plus. Le jeune noir avait senti ses entrailles se contracter atrocement. Draco ! Pansy ! Ses deux prénoms tournaient en boucle dans son esprit.

Au bout d'une heure sans nouvelle, Millicent était partie en chercher, promettant qu'elle reviendrait le plus vite possible. Et elle n'était toujours pas là. Blaise ne pouvait certainement pas sortir : s'il se trouvait dans une cellule du Ministère, c'était parce qu'il était encore considéré officiellement comme coupable des différents meurtres. Il avait cru comprendre avant son emprisonnement que Draco était la cible. Mais à force de souffrir lui aussi, de tous ces crimes… Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas visé également ? Ses amis, sa mère… Qui serait le prochain ?

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ron se mordait les lèvres. Il n'était pas du tout concentré sur l'interrogatoire qu'Astoria menait seule. Ils étaient chez les Patil pour récolter un maximum d'informations sur les jumelles Padma et Parvati. Les autres membres du club Anti-Malfoy leur avaient appris qu'elles faisaient parties des membres fondateurs de ce club. Alors ils se concentraient sur eux… Mais le roux avait la tête ailleurs. Ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers l'hôpital. Sa femme encore là-bas, et son meilleur ami qui n'avait pas voulu leur raconter ce que Funestar lui avait dit. Et rien qu'à voir la tête qu'il avait, c'était quelque chose d'énorme. Ron voulait savoir !

\- « Elles ne vous ont donc jamais parlé de Malfoy ? répéta Astoria, sceptique.

\- Non, jamais, s'offusqua Madame Patil. Pourquoi nous parler de ces Mangemorts ?! Nos filles n'ont absolument rien à voir avec cette famille honnie !

\- C'est vrai ! renchérit Monsieur Patil. Allez-vous enfin nous expliquer ce qui vous amène chez nous ?

\- Que pensez-vous des récents articles parus dans la _Gazette_ ? continua Greengrass, imperturbable. Ceux concernant le tueur ?

\- Le Justicier vous voulez dire ? sourit Madame Patil. Il était temps que quelqu'un se charge de faire justice ! Voilà ce que j'en dis.

\- Vous feriez mieux de prendre exemple sur lui, menaça Monsieur Patil. Il met en lumière ce que nous refusions de croire : l'incompétence du Ministère ! Il va vous falloir redresser la barre très vite si vous ne voulez pas une rébellion. Si nous ne pouvons plus avoir confiance en notre gouvernement, alors il est logique que le peuple prenne les choses en main. »

Les mots étaient clairs. Astoria jeta un regard vers l'Auror pour guetter une réaction de sa part. Rien. Il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Cela l'énerva au plus haut point : elle était une Langue-de-Plomb, bordel ! Elle n'avait aucune compétence pour mener des interrogatoires ni prendre des décisions lors de ceux-ci ! Mais puisque celui qui pouvait faire tout cela ne daignait pas s'intéresser à la situation, elle allait se débrouiller !

\- « Bon et bien je crois que vous allez nous suivre au Ministère, sourit gracieusement la jeune femme.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama en cœur le couple.

\- Parfaitement ! continua-t-elle sur le même ton enjôleur. Vous tenez des propos douteux complètement débiles devant des représentants du Ministère et vous pensez pouvoir vous en sortir comme ça ? Vous savez que nous sommes très remontés en ce moment, et pourtant vous faites preuve d'une telle bêtise, c'est affligeant. Alors puisque vous ne semblez pas savoir mentir pour éviter les ennuis, vous serez de parfaits suspects à interroger.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'emporta Monsieur Patil. Et la liberté de penser ?!

\- Ne faites donc pas l'ingénu, rit aimablement Astoria en se levant. Vous n'êtes pas condamnés mais suspects… Du moins suspectés de détenir des informations. Je joue avec les mots mais, en gros, le résultat est le même : prison en attendant qu'on vous extorque toutes les informations possibles. Cela vous apprendra à réfléchir un peu plus avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Vous êtes quand même bien bêtes, je comprends mieux d'où les jumelles ont tiré leurs stupidités.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? se réveilla Ron.

\- On les embarque.

\- Pourquoi ? Ils ont avoué quelque chose ?

\- T'occupes. T'avais qu'à écouter. Mais je te préviens : si jamais on nous reproche quoi que ce soit, je te mets tout sur le dos. A toi aussi ça t'apprendra. »

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry inspira longuement avant d'entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire où Neville attendait. Ce dernier se rongeait les ongles, clairement conscient qu'il avait merdé… Il avait peur de perdre son travail et ses amis pour une bêtise qu'il avait commis sur un coup de tête. Après avoir discuté un peu à gauche et à droite, juste avant son arrestation, il avait cru comprendre que les Aurors étaient très énervés d'avoir laissé s'échapper Zacharias Smith, alors que celui-ci avait avoué une tentative de viol… Ce n'était pas rien… Et il était parti sans être inquiété. Neville savait donc qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir… Il redoutait.

\- « Neville, fit sombrement Harry en s'installant face à lui.

\- Harry, sourit timidement Londubat avant de se raviser devant tant de froideur. Ne faut-il pas être deux pour un interrogatoire ?

\- J'ai demandé à être seul.

\- C'est personnel, hein ? comprit Neville avant de déglutir.

\- Plutôt, oui. »

Un long silence s'étira pendant lequel Harry fusillait son peut-être ex-ami du regard. L'interrogé n'osa pas lui demander comment il avait réussi à convaincre Kingsley d'utiliser cet interrogatoire pour régler une affaire personnelle. Il savait qu'il était difficile de refuser quoi que ce soit à Harry quand celui-ci était décidé, mais tout de même…

\- « Tu ferais mieux de t'expliquer tout de suite avant que je ne m'énerve, grogna dangereusement Potter. Si jamais je dois te poser une seule question pour que tu avoues, je te jure que je te le ferais regretter.

\- Calme-toi, Harry.

\- Je t'interdis d'utiliser mon prénom ! »

Le sang de Neville se glaça. Alors ils en étaient déjà là ? C'était pire que ce qu'il pensait… Il n'avait aucun espoir d'alléger un peu ses aveux… Il se mordit les lèvres d'angoisse, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon possible de présenter… la chose.

\- « J'attends, gronda Harry, de plus en plus sombre.

\- C'était il y a longtemps, Harry. Que je déteste Malfoy est de notoriété publique. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi vous êtes surpris que j'aie pu un jour faire parti de ce club Anti-Malfoy.

\- « Aie pu » ? nota Harry. Ce n'est plus le cas ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Moins d'un an seulement après la guerre, il était devenu évident qu'il fallait tourner la page. Je suis passé à autre chose, et Draco Malfoy était bien loin de mes préoccupations. J'ai donc quitté le club il y a plus de trois ans maintenant.

\- Alors pourquoi Terry Boot a-t-il dit que tu l'avais « malmené » ? demanda Harry, un peu moins sèchement.

\- C'était juste après la guerre. Je dirais… six mois après environ. Nous commencions à peine l'école des Aurors. Je me promenais dans les rues du Londres moldu très tôt le matin. J'aimais bien faire ça : voir les boutiques ouvrir les unes après les autres, avec seulement quelques rares promeneurs matinaux. Et puis un matin je l'ai vu, se baladant tranquillement en public après tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Je faisais encore parti du club à ce moment-là… Ma haine s'était certes légèrement calmée mais… Le voir là sans y être préparé. Si peu de temps après la guerre. C'était tellement… déplacé ! Sans aucune considération pour tous les malheurs des victimes de la guerre et de leurs proches. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Je me souviens encore de cette bouffée de colère qui m'a pris à la gorge ! J'en suffoquais tellement c'était intense. Je… j'avoue que je ne comprends toujours pas comment un si puissant sentiment ait pu m'étreindre avec une telle rapidité… juste en le voyant.

\- Continue, grommela Potter qui voyait là une autre manifestation de l' _Angelus_. Qu'as-tu fait ?

\- Je… hésita Neville. Je l'ai tiré dans une petite rue devant laquelle il passait. Et je l'ai frappé.

\- Frappé ? demanda Harry qui s'attendait à pire.

\- Plusieurs fois… de toutes mes forces, murmura Neville en baissant le visage, honteux. A un moment, quelqu'un m'a retenu le bras et m'a donné un violent coup de poing. J'ai reculé de plusieurs pas. C'était Blaise Zabini. Apparemment ils étaient venus en ville ensemble et Zabini a du s'éloigner quelques instants. Il m'a hurlé dessus sans que je ne comprenne un mot. J'étais choqué par autre chose : Draco Malfoy était allongé sur le sol, à moitié inconscient. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'il était tombé. Du sang coulait de sa bouche. Heureusement que Zabini m'avait arrêté, car je ne sais pas jusqu'où j'aurais pu aller sans cela… Une fois que j'ai repris mes esprits, je me suis enfui… Pendant une réunion du club Anti-Malfoy, j'ai parlé de cet… « incident ». Puis j'en ai eu honte. Deux mois plus tard, j'ai quitté le club. Il ne servait qu'à ressasser le passé. Je m'en rendais de plus en plus compte. Avant, ce groupe m'aidait. Je criais un bon coup, traitait Malfoy de tous les noms, et je parvenais alors à mieux le supporter quand je le croisais dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Mais depuis que je ne le voyais plus, le club faisait l'effet inverse : il entretenait une haine qui n'avait plus vraiment lieu d'être puisque je n'étais plus obligé de le côtoyer. En fait, après quelques mois loin de Malfoy, je finissais même par me demander pourquoi je le haïssais tant… Détester, oui. Ca je peux le comprendre. Mais à ce point ?...

\- Et pourtant tu l'as frappé.

\- Oui… C'est encore confus pour moi… Si je le vois, je le hais du plus profond de mon être. Loin de ma vue, je le déteste moins… Bizarre…

\- Pas tant que ça, soupira Harry, légèrement rassuré par le discours de son ami : surtout que cela confirmait ses hypothèses sur le fonctionnement du gène magique de Draco. Tu as entendu parler de Zacharias mais pas de l' _Angelus_ ?

\- J'ai entendu ce nom mais je n'ai rien compris… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

De l'autre côté du miroir sans tain, Kingsley expira longuement. Il était partagé entre le bonheur de voir qu'un de ses éléments les plus prometteurs n'allait peut-être pas être brusquement remercié, et la colère de voir Potter pardonner si facilement ce qui restait tout de même un crime. Londubat avait quand même battu Draco Malfoy jusqu'à l'inconscience ! Neville n'allait pas être renvoyé puisqu'il n'était pas encore un Auror au moment des faits, mais il allait recevoir un blâme et être suspendu quelques temps. Sans parler d'une sanction du tribunal magique qui ne manquerait sûrement pas. Il y veillerait.

Le problème avec Harry Potter, c'était qu'il se montrait trop extrême : soit il était intraitable, soit beaucoup trop clément. Towler était bien plus juste dans ses jugements. Celui-ci se retenait visiblement de dire quoi que ce soit, mais n'était clairement pas content de l'interrogatoire. Alors quoi ? En pardonnant à Neville puisqu'il était simplement victime de l' _Angelus_ , pour combien d'autres devraient-ils se montrer « compréhensifs » ? Roger Davies avait eu raison lorsqu'il les avait mis en garde : c'était la porte ouverte au pardon trop rapide et aux excuses vaseuses pour mauvaise conduite. Encore plus si l'incriminé était un ami. Kingsley était malgré tout surpris que Potter s'adoucisse si vite alors que la victime était l'élu de son cœur.

Cependant, le directeur fût contredit l'instant suivant en entendant son Inspecteur hausser le ton en tapant du poing sur la table.

\- « Cesse de sourire immédiatement ! Ce n'est pas parce que je m'attendais à pire que cela pardonne ton comportement ! Tu as commis un crime ! Tu crois franchement qu'on va te laisser partir sans rien dire ? Je pensais que tu avais un peu plus de jugeote, tu me déçois beaucoup. »

Orla sourit en voyant Kenneth soupirer de soulagement : lui aussi avait cru que Potter pardonnerait trop vite son ami. Mais elle, elle n'en avait pas douté un seul instant. Il était question de Draco Malfoy dans cette affaire, Harry allait donc être plus intransigeant que juste. Quelle que soit la personne face à lui. Même Ronald Weasley n'échapperait pas à son courroux si jamais il en venait à lever la main sur le blond. Quirke ne pensait pourtant pas qu'il fallait avoir fait des études en psychomagie pour comprendre une telle évidence.

La jeune étudiante jeta un coup d'œil à Helen pour la voir froncer les sourcils. Logique. Les préoccupations de Harris étaient toutes autres. On lui avait reproché ses techniques d'interrogatoire peu de temps auparavant, et elle était le genre de personne à penser au travail avant tout. Par conséquent, ce n'était pas le pardon ou la justice qui l'intéressait, mais plutôt la manière si peu professionnelle dont Potter avait questionné Londubat… Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kingsley l'avait laissé y aller seul, pourquoi personne n'intervenait, ou même ne disait rien. Helen espérait au moins qu'il aurait droit à des remontrances en repassant de l'autre côté du miroir. Cependant, Orla en doutait…

De son côté, Ginny se demandait combien encore de ses amis ou ses frères elle allait voir baisser si drastiquement dans son estime. Que se passait-il donc avec Malfoy pour faire ainsi ressortir tout ce qu'il y avait de mauvais chez les gens, même ceux qu'elle pensait foncièrement bons ? Il était vrai qu'elle aussi avait très souvent eu envie de cogner le blond, histoire d'ôter son petit sourire satisfait du temps de Poudlard. Mais de là à rejoindre un club contre lui ?... En y réfléchissant, pourquoi pas ? Peut-être qu'à l'époque cela l'aurait fait rire. A condition que cela ne prenne pas de telles proportions. Qu'aurait-elle fait si Harry ne l'avait pas forcé petit à petit à revoir son jugement sur Draco ? Et si elle l'avait croisé dans la rue après la guerre ? Aurait-elle été dans le même cas que Neville ? Toute cette histoire commençait à lui donner la nausée…

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Damian grimaçait en lisant le carnet de Charlie. Dire qu'il l'avait envoyé à son frère et sa sœur sans censurer certains passages… Il n'avait vraiment pas honte ! Il ne fallait surtout pas que l'Inspecteur Potter tombe dessus ou il allait y avoir un autre meurtre, même si celui-ci devait aller en Roumanie pour cela.

Jennings s'accroupit dans l'herbe, le dos contre le mur d'enceinte. Il était épuisé. La petite sieste à l'hôpital ne l'avait pas tout à fait requinqué. Il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas du accepter la proposition de Shacklebolt de prendre son après-midi… avant de se raviser. Non, il voulait attraper ce salaud. Le plus vite possible. Si jamais il était retourné chez lui, il n'aurait pas eu la conscience tranquille et aurait fini par repartir au travail. Il n'aurait fait que perdre un temps précieux.

Dans le Manoir, Gabriel inspectait chaque lattes de plancher du hall d'entrée. Il avait commencé par la chambre de Draco, puis le couloir du premier étage… les marches… le salon… Cela faisait des heures. Il en avait marre mais cela lui changeait de la paperasse. Le travail des Aurors n'était pas aussi passionnant qu'il l'avait pensé. Dans son imaginaire, il n'y avait que de l'épique, des arrestations héroïques ou des combats légendaires. Ridicule… Cela avait été la même chose avant son intégration au Département des Mystères : avant, il avait pensé assister à des prouesses magiques, des révélations dramatiques ou même des cérémonies théâtrales. En arrivant, il avait seulement vu des chercheurs blaguant, pestant et prenant des pauses café clope comme tout le monde. Stebbins se dit qu'il devrait lire un peu moins de romans et plus de biographies…

Il soupira de lassitude en arrivant à la dernière latte de la pièce. Il espérait que Damian aurait plus de succès avec le carnet. Lui-même n'avait pas eu envie de plonger dans l'esprit tordu de l'aîné Weasley… Il en avait entendu suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Damian prenait des notes sur un carnet et une copie magique de la carte du Manoir. Il recoupait les différents endroits où Draco allait le plus souvent. Il ne put s'empêcher de noter avec ironie que la pièce la plus visitée hormis sa chambre, était sans nul doute celle où il ne mettait jamais les pieds avant la guerre : la cuisine. D'après Charlie, cela semblait être le refuge où il avait le moins de chance de croiser ses parents. Effectivement, Damian voyait mal Lucius y mettre les pieds, même s'il savait que Narcissa y allait de temps en temps pour aider son fils. Après réflexions, l'Auror ne se rappela pas avoir fouillé cette pièce.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Partout où allait Ulrich, il sentait les regards noirs et percevait des chuchotements sur son passage. Ressentir ainsi la haine contre les Serpentards faisait peur. Il en jouait, il le savait bien, mais cela n'atténuait pas pour autant son malaise. Vaisey espérait que les membres actuels de sa maison se faisaient discrets pour éviter les embrouilles. Car seule contre trois, les serpents ne feraient pas long feu.

Il attendait la directrice dans les appartements qu'elle lui avait fait aménager. C'était une belle chambre chaleureuse où l'âtre brûlant de la cheminée était la pièce maîtresse. Pour son plus grand bonheur, les couleurs de sa maison s'imposaient même dans les plus petits recoins. Malgré tout, cela représentait beaucoup d'efforts pour une personne qui ne resterait pas plus longtemps que deux ou trois jours. Du moins l'espérait-il…

Ulrich s'assit dans un fauteuil moelleux en espérant que McGonagall revienne avec de bonnes nouvelles. Elle interrogeait le tableau de Dumbledore dans son bureau, et il semblerait que cela prenne plus de temps que prévu. Le règlement interdisait à quiconque de parler au tableau d'un ancien directeur, seul l'actuel en avait le droit. C'était pour cette raison qu'ils faisaient toujours semblant de dormir, afin que personne ne soit tenté d'outrepasser la hiérarchie. Ulrich ne pouvait donc pas être avec Minerva. Alors il patientait et s'impatientait.

Il se demandait comment avançait l'enquête à Londres. Sa cheminée n'avait pas encore été connectée au réseau des cheminettes, et il n'avait aucun autre moyen de les contacter : les appareils moldus étaient inutilisables dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, totalement annihilés par la magie des lieux. Il ne voulait pas s'absenter pour franchir les grilles de l'école afin de les appeler de peur de manquer l'arrivée de la directrice. De plus, il voulait pouvoir leur donner des informations pour montrer qu'il ne se tournait pas les baguettes.

Quelqu'un toqua finalement à la porte.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Funestar n'était pas retourné étudier l' _Ignōtus_. Il était resté à l'hôpital pour tester la théorie de Potter. Il avait demandé la liste de tous les ouvrages conservés aux archives et les cherchait tous un par un. Cela faisait bien quatre heures qu'il était là, à passer en revue chaque titre et à les mettre de côté comme étant mentionnés dans la liste. Et sur son papier, il les rayait un par un pour être sûr qu'il n'en manquait aucun. Il avait naturellement commencé par l'ouvrage qui avait donné l'information principal à Herulf. Il s'agissait bien d'un ouvrage des archives.

Le directeur soupira. D'habitude, il donnait ce genre de tâche à ses larbins. Ce n'était pas digne de lui. Mais le discours de Potter l'avait rendu impatient de découvrir s'ils faisaient fausse route. Il hésita à appeler l'un ou l'autre de ses employés pour venir faire le sale boulot pendant qu'il regarderait tranquillement en sirotant un thé. Avant de se raviser. Il ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer ses doutes après avoir clamé haut et fort que le tueur n'avait rien à faire de Draco. De plus, si tout cela s'avérait être vrai, cela signifiait que le tueur avait découvert un moyen de lutter contre la Magie Ancestrale auquel il n'avait pas pensé… Bizarrement, cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Funestar n'avait pas pour habitude de se sentir démuni. Quand ils trouveraient ce salopard, il prendrait un malin plaisir à le torturer lentement. Il connaissait pas mal de procédures très douloureuses pour cela…

Il se tourna pour prendre son gobelet de thé noir particulièrement infect et indigne de sa nation quand son regard s'attarda sur une feuille de papier négligemment posée sur la table. Il n'y avait pas touché quand il était entré, pressé de commencer ses recherches. Un simple parchemin n'était pas mentionné dans sa liste, cela ne l'intéressait donc pas. Cependant, cet élément incongru le dérangeait… Ce n'était pourtant pas étrange : Herulf avait travaillé ici plusieurs heures, dérangeant tout sur son passage. Il avait même jeté des gobelets contre les murs et fait tomber plusieurs grimoires sans prendre la peine de les remettre à leurs places. Alors pourquoi Hyde ne trouvait pas cela normal qu'une feuille se retrouve là ? Peut-être parce qu'elle y était seule ?...

Funestar s'approcha l'air de rien, mais les yeux fixés sur la surface blanche griffonnée à l'encre noire. C'était une liste de différents sortilèges liés au sang. Il les connaissait tous : le sort de transfusion, le tri de molécules, la révélation de magie, la nature sanguine… et l'incantation pour ôter toute magie. C'était le sortilège pour transformer un sorcier en moldu, exactement celui qu'avait utilisé Poliakoff. Et ce n'était pas l'écriture de son Maître-en-Plomb…

Le directeur du s'asseoir pour digérer l'information… Pourquoi son imbécile d'employé lui avait dit se « souvenir » d'un sort alors qu'il l'avait juste lu sur un bout de papier ?! Il ne tint plus. A peine assit, il se releva brusquement pour sortir en trombe, serrant le parchemin fermement dans sa main. Il n'eut pas la patience d'attendre l'ascenseur magique qui fonctionnait encore par miracle, et gravit plutôt les escaliers à toute vitesse. Une fois à l'étage, il se dirigea à grands pas vers la droite et agrippa le bras d'un médicomage au passage.

\- « Poliakoff est-il réveillé ? grogna-t-il sans cesser de marcher, entraînant le pauvre guérisseur de force.

\- Hein ? balbutia celui-ci, s'emmêlant les pieds et tentant de suivre son agresseur sans tomber. Qui ça ?

\- Herulf Poliakoff, épuisement magique.

\- Ah oui… Euh non, pas encore, mais…

\- Réveillez-le.

\- C'est impossible ! Il doit encore se reposer !

\- Donc c'est médicomagiquement possible. Réveillez-le, vous le rendormirez plus tard. Je dois lui parler.

\- Je vous en prie, Monsieur ! Ce serait irresponsable de ma part ! Et puis lâchez-moi ! J'ai du travail !

\- Je suis Hyde Funestar, directeur du Département des Mystères, le patron de Poliakoff. J'ai en ce moment les pleins pouvoirs avec mon collègue Shacklebolt, pour la résolution d'une enquête prioritaire. Et Poliakoff détient des informations capitales, je ne peux absolument pas attendre. Alors réveillez-le, même s'il doit en crever je m'en moque. Si vous ne m'obéissez pas, j'en référerais directement avec le Ministre et je peux vous assurez que ce ne sera vraiment pas drôle pour vous. »

Le médicomage déglutit difficilement et marmonna des excuses qu'il ne pensait absolument pas. Il devenait rouge de colère mais ne pouvait que s'aplatir devant l'autorité. Funestar adorait ça : que ses interlocuteurs soient tremblants de peur, vert de rage ou la mâchoire pendante d'ébahissement, le directeur se délectait de voir l'effet de son pouvoir écrasant sur les gens. Il retrouvait un peu de la légère perte de confiance qu'il avait subit à cause du meurtrier. Il aurait pu se lécher les lèvres de plaisir devant le regard courroucé et fuyant du médicomage obéissant. Merlin que c'était bon !

Ils entrèrent directement dans la chambre où reposait Herulf. Il avait le teint pâle mais aucun équipement médicomagique ne l'assistait. Il ne faisait que se reposer pour récupérer. Le guérisseur vérifia les parchemins au pied du lit du patient pour être sûr qu'il ne faisait pas une énorme bêtise… En réalité, il cherchait désespérément un moyen de prouver à cet énergumène imbu de lui-même qu'il ne pouvait pas lui obéir à cause d'un cas de force majeure. Et il ne trouvait rien : Poliakoff se rétablissait bien et vite, s'il le refaisait dormir quelques minutes après un réveil forcé, il ne craindrait rien. Il soupira… Dommage.

\- « Alors, ça vient ? »

Le guérisseur ne supportait pas ce sale type. Mais il finit par obéir. Il lança le contre-sort du sortilège de sommeil lancé sur ce patient pour qu'il recouvre ses forces. En attendant qu'il fasse effet, il prévint le directeur qu'il ne devait pas excéder les 5 minutes pour lui parler. Au-delà de cette limite de temps, il ne lui demanderait pas son avis pour rendormir le patient. Funestar ne le regarda même pas et lui répondit d'un vague geste de la main absolument pas intéressé. Il restait focalisé sur Herulf, guettant l'instant où il ouvrirait les yeux. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

\- « Poliakoff, sourit Funestar d'un air mauvais. Comme on se retrouve, crétin.

\- Directeur ? grommela difficilement le Bulgare, cherchant à se rappeler où il était et ce qu'il s'était passé. Qu'est-ce que…

\- Tu m'as menti, mon bon gros connard. Tu as osé me mentir à moi, ton supérieur. Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison ou je te vire _manu militari_. Tu sais que je ne plaisante pas : je ne suis pas du genre à avoir pitié des convalescents.

\- Oula, laissez-moi au moins un peu de temps pour comprendre de quoi on parle. J'ai déjà du mal à me souvenir du jour qu'on est, alors…

\- Ca va sans doute te rafraîchir la mémoire, grogna Hyde en collant le parchemin incriminant devant le visage du Maître-en-Plomb. Ca y est ? Ca revient ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc », geignit Herulf en levant difficilement les bras pour regarder plus attentivement la feuille.

Il plissa des yeux et lu difficilement. Être réveillé par un Funestar en colère n'était pas de tout repos. Le cerveau de Poliakoff était dans de la mélasse bien épaisse, et seul le visage dangereux de son patron à quelques centimètres lui avait fait se rappeler du nom de son supérieur avant le sien. Il ferma les yeux et fit des efforts drastiques pour comprendre la situation… Il ne savait toujours pas où il était et s'en moquait : il devait d'abord répondre à son patron.

\- « Ah ! fit-il tout à coup en lisant les mots pour la troisième fois. Oui, ça y est je me souviens. Mais je n'ai pas menti, patron. Je me suis effectivement souvenu de ce sortilège en lisant ces mots puisque je connaissais déjà cette incantation. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

\- Mentionner que quelqu'un avait « négligemment » laissé ce papier pour te rafraîchir la mémoire de façon si peu subtile n'était pas très important, c'est ça ?

\- Sur le coup, au téléphone, non. Après, on avait un peu autre chose à foutre que de parler de ça, comme sauver notre peau. Ensuite, je pouvais difficilement dire quoi que ce soit, puisque je pionçais tranquillement jusqu'à il y a… quoi ? Deux minutes ?

\- La ramène pas le débile, se radoucit Funestar. T'as gagné pour cette fois mais ne recommence pas à ne me donner que la moitié des infos.

\- C'est bon ? s'impatienta le médicomage. Vous avez fini ? Je peux le rendormir maintenant ?

\- Juste une dernière chose, s'amusa Hyde en regardant Herulf droit dans les yeux.

\- Quoi ? hésita Herulf en n'aimant pas du tout l'air qu'avait son patron en ce moment : comme une menace à peine voilée.

\- Tu n'as rien trouvé d'étrange ? Tu ne t'es pas une seule fois demandé ce que ce papier foutait là ?

\- Un médicomage aurait très bien pu avoir fait des recherches et le laisser là. Je ne vois pas le…

\- Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas cherché plus loin ? Rien ne clochait pour toi ?

\- Patron, tu me fais flipper, là.

\- C'est l'écriture du tueur, crétin. »

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 _ **« MidhriLuna »**_ _: Wow ! O_O ! Quelle pluie de compliments ! je suis tellement touchée que j'en demeure sans voix. J'ai la pression maintenant pour la suite ! Je dois absolument être à la hauteur ! Alors il faut que je dise. Il faut que je le dise….. MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI ! C'est trop gentil ! C'est juste génial de lire de tels compliments ! Merci beaucoup !_

 _J'espère relire bientôt tes autres reviews (on se lasse jamais de ce genre de commentaires haha, mais bon je ne te demande pas des compliments à chaque fois non plus, hein ?)_

 _GROS BISOUS ! Et à bientôt, Inspecteur MidhriLuna !_

 _ **« Guest »**_ _: YEAH ! Inspecteur Guest ! ^^ Contente que tes reviews te permettent de te souvenir de tout, moi je suis plutôt heureuse que tu en postes à chaque chapitre :D ! Je ne vais donc pas m'en plaindre, héhéhé. Mais comment tu fais du coup ? Tu vas sur la page des reviews pour les relire afin de te rafraîchir la mémoire ?_

 _Voir les scènes au ralenti : c'était exactement ce que je voulais ^^ ! Juste parfait ! Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir pu retranscrire par écrit un procédé cinématographique ! Trop bien, merci ! HAHA ! J'avoue qu'égorger proprement quelqu'un, c'est moins dégueulasse que des boyaux décorant une pièce à la manière d'une guirlande de Noël sanglant… ^^ J'ai adoré écrire ça ! Mais je n'aurais jamais pu faire exploser un de mes persos principaux… -_-…. Je suis trop sentimentale, ils sont un peu devenus mes bébés adoptés._

 _Taire, c'est protéger. Belle phrase. Ne l'oublie pas, car quand l'histoire aura encore plus évoluée, tu te souviendras alors de ces paroles prophétiques :D héhéhé Tu as parfaitement résumé ce qu'était la magie au moment de l'histoire. Mais il faut juste savoir qu'il n'y avait pas de magie avant, juste la magie ancestrale, cette entité néfaste. Il n'y avait pas de sorcier, pas de magie sous quelque forme que ce soit. Ils sont appelés premier sorciers car ils ont créé les sorciers au moment où ils ont enfermé la magie ancestrale dans leur sang. Ne me demande pas comment ils ont réussi ce miracle en tant que moldu, je dirais alors que nous autre sans magie avons une imagination dépassant largement ce que peut faire une simple baguette magique :D ! On peut déplacer des montagnes et vider des océans, alors une magie ancestrale démoniaque ? LES DOIGTS DANS LE PIF ! Donc les « premiers sorciers » ne sont pas différents de ceux de maintenant : c'est juste les adam et eve des sorciers, donc totalement similaires à ceux de maintenant une fois qu'ils ont enfermé l'entité._

 _C'est une idée très intéressante que tu me proposes là : que le tueur savait comment sceller la magie ancestrale dans le sang pour devenir plus puissant. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas ça : le tueur n'est pas un mage noir. Pas du tout. Mais c'était une belle idée, je n'y avais pas pensé du tout ^^ ! Et c'est vrai que cela explique pourquoi les mages noirs sont plus puissants que les autres, puisqu'ils ont sombré du côté obscur de la force. J'aime beaucoup cette déduction ) !_

 _Tu n'es pas la première à me parler de diversion pour le tueur ^^ Malheureusement non. Ce n'en est pas une. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit ainsi : j'avais déjà utilisé ce procédé avec les photos dans la chambre de Draco pour tuer Dahlia tranquillement. J'avais pas trop envie de recommencer. En fait, je n'ai pas beaucoup le choix : le tueur est déjà allé super loin, il va falloir qu'il se calme un peu où je ne pourrais pas tenir la route. Donc, ça va redevenir un peu plus soft (à peu près) ou du moins prendre une nouvelle tournure. Là, je suis à un certain degré de climax et je suis loin d'avoir fini cette histoire donc bon… Faut que je puisse tenir la distance quand même ^^'_

 _Kidnapping / falsification de preuve (j'ai déjà fait ça avec la trace de boue des baskets moldu sur l'arbre du parc des Malfoy, je ne sais pas si je vais recommencer) / dévoiler plus de choses sur les enquêteurs / aller chez eux… BON OK ! Je dis rien mais tu me fais peur : t'es pas très loin de ce qui peut peut-être se passer (qui sait ? :D) Mais pas pour tout ! héhéhé_

 _J'ADORE TA THEORIE SUR DRACO VIVANT OU MORT ! Bon, dans ce chapitre-là, je redonne de l'intérêt à Draco aux yeux du tueur mais… ne te dis pas que du coup t'as eu tort parce que c'est faux ! Tu as raison, même si je te contredis un peu. Je reste vague intentionnellement, je ne peux pas te dire si tu as juste ou faux sur des détails importants comme ça en public… Alors je te dirais juste de continuer sur ta lancée et de ne pas trop tenir compte de ce que je peux dire ^^_

 _Il me tarde aussi que Draco se réveille, mais je ne peux décemment pas le faire émerger de son coma après ce qui vient de lui arriver -_-… En fait, c'était prévu qu'il se réveille très bientôt, mais là je me suis fait prendre à mon propre piège : il n'est pas du tout logique qu'il se réveille après ce qu'il a subit… Je suis donc bloquée à ce niveau-là. Mais je te promet de faire tout mon possible pour qu'il se réveille vite, j'ai besoin de lui moi aussi !_

 _A TRES BIENTOT INSPECTEUR GUEST ! Gros bisous !_

 _ **« Guest 2 »**_ _: Merci beaucoup ! Chui contente qu'il t'ait plu ! J'espère que celui-ci aussi. Gros bisous !_

 _ **« Urine de Pltre »**_ _: Toi, t'es mon pote et collègue, du coup je te répond en direct ) ! BISOUS MON PLUS RECENT LECTEUR QUE JE NE LAISSERAIS JAMAIS TRANQUILLE XD ! Inspecteur « Urine » hahaha_

* * *

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

 _Wow… WOW… WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW ! Je n'aurais JAMAIS cru que je ferais exploser mon compteur de reviews à ce point avec le dernier chapitre ! J'ai eu d'immenses et merveilleuses surprises grâce à vous ! C'est incroyable ! Merde, arriver à faire écrire sa toute premier review à un lecteur qui n'en laisse jamais depuis plusieurs années, c'est un miracle qui me fait rougir de plaisir à un point inimaginable !_

 _MERCI A VOUS TOUS, VOUS ÊTES DES AMOURS ! A chaque chapitre j'ai de plus en plus la pression ! Je vous promets de faire tout mon possible pour ne pas vous décevoir !_

 _Bon ce chapitre-ci est un peu plus planplan puisqu'on reprend tout doucement l'enquête. J'ai eu un mal de chien à le faire d'ailleurs ! Je savais plus par où commencer ni quoi faire ni comment… Ulrich à Poudlard est important, mais ce n'était pas trop encore possible en milieu de journée. J'ai adoré le faire tenir une classe et lui faire donner une leçon de vie à ces gamins qui ne connaissent rien à la vie professionnelle XD un pur bonheur. Héhéhé (désolée aux collégiens et lycéens, c'était plus à mon moi d'avant que je parlais). J'en avais écrit tellement plus, il a fallu que je me sermonne un peu pour limiter tout ça, j'ai supprimé plusieurs paragraphes ^^'…. Je suis sûre que vous avez trouvé de qui il parlait quand il a abordé le thème des Inspecteurs Auror, héhéhé. Hermione je ne savais pas, Damian et Gabriel non plus, Ron et Astoria non plus. Je séchais un peu sur les interrogatoires aussi. Et je ne voulais pas faire de Neville un deuxième Zacharias même si c'était ce qui était prévu au départ… Je suis revenue sur ma décision. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il est un personnage important dans les livres de Rowling. Au contraire, j'ai plutôt envie de descendre ceux-là en général ^^'… Mais bon… Du coup, j'ai voulu le faire assez vite, un peu comme un pansement qu'on arrache. Je ne devais pas passer sous silence le fait que Pansy ait risqué sa vie alors que son mari n'était pas là, il fallait quand même faire réagir Theo. Et j'en ai donc profité pour en montrer un peu plus sur la relation qu'avaient ces deux là. Et j'en ai donc profité pour mélanger ma réalité à la fiction… Je m'explique :_

 _Au boulot, j'ai appris qu'une collègue lisait mes fanfics (j'en ai parlé au chapitre précédent). Et du coup, même si je ne l'ai jamais caché, c'est devenu une information bien connue de tous. Et un de mes collègues, qui n'a jamais lu une fanfic de sa vie, a eu la curiosité de se mettre à lire (« Urine de Pltre »). Pour moi, (et parce que j'ai fait ma chieuse en le lui ordonnant), il m'a écrit une review par chapitre ^^ ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il lirait VRAIMENT tout, sachant que les premiers chapitres sont quand même parfois saoulant (moi ils me saoulent quand je les relis). Et pourtant, il a tenu bon en disant que si, ça l'intéressait ! MERCI MERCI MERCI T'ES GENIAL !_

 _Mais pour revenir à ce que je disais, il a émis l'idée que je m'inspire de mes collègues pour les personnages. En gros, il voudrait que chacun d'entre eux soient un des personnages de cette fanfic. Je me suis dit « pourquoi pas ». C'est un défi pour moi, en général je ne m'inspire de mes amis que pour un détail, une anecdote, une parole, une histoire etc. Là, c'est un gros défi pour moi, ça me fait un peu peur… Du style « et s'il n'aime pas le personnage ? et s'il ne se reconnait pas ? » etc. ET BIEN JE PRENDS LE RISQUE ! Et rien à battre si ça ne leur plait pas ^^ ! Je précise donc ici, devant tout le monde, qu'ils ne seront une inspiration que globalement. Par exemple, si le personnage est un salopard, cela ne veut absolument pas dire que je trouve que mon ami est un salopard (du tout)._

 _Bon, vous ne les connaissez pas donc vous n'en avez peut-être rien à faire, mais je me suis dit que vous avez tous le droit de le savoir si jamais vous trouvez par exemple qu'un personnage est un peu différent de ce qu'il était avant. Par exemple, Urine de Pltre est devenu mon inspiration pour Theo (désolée, je sais que ton perso préféré est Herulf, mais bon…). Donc, des blagues tout le temps, parfois nulles et de mauvais goût (c'est toujours drôle mais jamais de la même façon), mais joie de vivre perpétuelle, oreille attentive, esprit ouvert, curiosité, positivité, un ami toujours là pour soutenir, bavard mais pas trop… Voilà, en gros ce que va être Theo : pas très différent de ce qu'il était déjà, disons que je vais rajouter encore plus d'humour parfois à côté de la plaque. Je vais noter toutes les conneries qu'il peut dire au boulot (et y en a bien 100 par jour) pour en retranscrire quelques unes ici, ça va être drôle ^^ J'ai déjà commencé. En fait, j'ai eu cette idée en me souvenant de Theo remontant le moral de Blaise. Il racontait la blague qu'il avait faite en parlant du soit-disant mariage arrangé de Severus Rogue. En fait : SCOOP : c'est REELLEMENT une blague d'un collègue de boulot (mais pas le même). Ils en ont ri toute l'après-midi. Je vous le promets : je vais prendre des notes assidues et vous raconter tout ce que je peux entendre la journée XD ! hahaha ! Ca n'affectera pas l'histoire ni les personnages, juste pimenter un peu le tout avec un peu plus de réalité. (j'ai pas encore trouvé le bon perso pour tout le monde mais bon…)_

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _Je vais me concentrer un peu plus sur Ulrich à Poudlard. Faut juste que je trouve LA bonne méthode pour lui, je n'ai qu'un début. Et puis Gabriel et Damian aussi. Sans parler de la façon dont Hermione va s'arranger pour découvrir ce qu'est le fameux secret que les Langues-de-Plomb et Harry ne veulent pas lui dire… Et surtout, ce que ce petit secret va causer comme désagrément dans la nouvelle entente entre les deux départements. Y a de l'huile dans le gaz mes amis !_

 _Malgré tout, j'ai besoin de faire des pronostiques ! ALORS DITEZ-MOI TOUT : Quel est le détail dans l'enquête que vous voulez voir avancer en particulier ? Ca m'aidera à savoir sur quoi je dois me concentrer le plus. Qu'est-ce qui vous plairait le plus de voir évoluer ? Répondez-moi vite, histoire que je puisse en prendre compte le plus rapidement possible pour développer le prochain chapitre !_

 _ **C'EST IMPORTANT, N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE ME LE DIRE DANS VOTRE REVIEW SVP !**_

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _Alors je vous dis…_

 **A très bientôt mes bits chéris !**

 **Fantômes ou manifestants !**

 **Sortez-moi tout le jus de votre cerveau en ébullition, mes très chers inspecteurs !**

 **XXX**

 **Capitaine Ashu**


	20. Chap04-part7 --- Jeudi 9 MAI 2002

**TABLEAU RECAPITULATIF DISPONIBLE SUR MON PROFIL**

 **SCOOP = le résumé des personnages se trouve maintenant dans le tableau récapitulatif disponible sur mon profil ! Cliquez sur l'onglet « personnages » !**

 _Vous verrez d'ailleurs qu'il y a plusieurs onglets comme la liste des sortilèges utilisés dans la fanfic ou la liste des gènes magiques héréditaires ! Je complète au fur et à mesure._

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

 _ **PART 7**_

 _Jeudi 9 MAI 2002_

Kenneth avait couru au sous-sol jusqu'à l'endroit où le Département des Mystères stockait les pièces à conviction de l'affaire en cours. Il se souvenait que toutes les photographies avaient été triées, que cela soit celles que le tueur avait exposées dans la chambre de Draco, ou encore celles que les analystes avaient prises sur les différents lieux de crime. Il fouilla dans ces dernières pour trouver celles qui l'intéressaient : les deux textes écrits de la main du meurtrier. Lors du meurtre de Narcissa, et la phrase choc au-dessus du lit de Draco. « _Libérez Draco, moi vous ne m'attraperez jamais_ » et « _Tu m'appartiens_ ». Le premier avec le sang de la victime, le second avec de la peinture rouge.

L'inspecteur sortit son téléphone après avoir posé les photographies bien en vue devant lui. Il ouvrit ses messages, puis le dernier reçu. Celui de Funestar. Aucun mot, rien que la photo d'un parchemin. Il n'avait pas besoin de mettre une légende, Towler avait tout de suite comprit. Il avait regardé l'écriture de ce malade à s'en faire exploser la rétine. Tous les soirs avant de dormir, il étudiait le dossier au point de le connaître sur le bout des doigts. Il en rêvait la nuit. Il pouvait se souvenir des moindres détails avec une netteté effrayante rien qu'en fermant les yeux. Alors chaque boucle, chaque ligne, chaque tâche, chaque irrégularité… Kenneth pouvait faire un exposé sur l'écriture du tueur. Il la connaissait aussi bien que sa baguette. Il savait parfaitement quels étaient ses singularités, à quoi on pouvait la reconnaître, le moindre petit tracé imprécis qui pouvait la définir…

Quand il avait ouvert la photo de Hyde, c'était comme recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Il était sorti en trombe de la salle d'observation des interrogatoires, alors que ses collègues en étaient encore à déverrouiller leurs portables pour lire le nouveau message. Et en le regardant à nouveau face aux autres textes écrits par le tueur, le petit doute qu'il aurait pu avoir s'envola : cette feuille était bien de la main du « Justicier ».

Potter le rejoignit à ce moment précis, le téléphone en main. Il avait l'air d'avoir couru, une expression troublée sur le visage.

\- « C'est bien ça ? demanda-t-il en voyant les images posées en évidence sur la table.

\- Aucun doute, grinça Towler, nerveux. Tu as lu ?

\- C'est le sort que Poliakoff a utilisé pour sauver Draco, déglutit Harry.

\- Alors ce connard avait bien tout prévu ?! cria soudainement Kenneth en s'agrippant les cheveux, à bout de nerfs. Il savait que le déchaînement de magie arriverait et avait posé bien tranquillement un bout de papier là où travaillait Poliakoff pour être sûr qu'il aurait la solution ?!

\- Calmez-vous, Towler… tenta Potter sans trop savoir quoi faire, dire ou penser.

\- J'en peux plus de cette merde, geignit Kenneth en se tenant à la table, les bras tremblants. Il va me rendre dingue ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, bordel ?!

\- Vous devenez vulgaire, sourit timidement Harry. Cela ne vous ressemble pas. »

Kenneth leva brusquement le visage vers son interlocuteur, surpris. Puis éclata de rire. C'était nerveux. Il n'arrivait même plus à tenir debout. Il avait presque les larmes aux yeux tant il était à cran. Il craquait complètement et avait honte que son collègue et rival le voit dans cet état. Il aurait préféré piquer sa crise tranquillement dans son coin pour revenir vers eux plus serein. Il ne savait pas qu'au contraire, Harry était heureux de le voir ainsi. Ce n'était pas méchant. Il était simplement soulagé de voir que même le grand, le juste et infaillible Towler était humain. Même si les directeurs s'en mêlaient, l'affaire demeurait sous sa responsabilité. Il avait une pression inimaginable sur les épaules, et Potter se demandait même comment il avait fait pour ne pas craquer plus tôt. Il espérait juste qu'il n'allait pas leur faire un _Burn Out_ avant la fin de l'enquête…

\- « Ca va aller, fit Potter en s'accroupissant près de lui, une main sur son dos. On va y arriver, j'en suis sûr. J'ai confiance en vous, vous êtes le meilleur.

\- Ca ne fait que quatre jours et regardez l'état dans lequel je suis. Je ne vais pas tenir, je dois passer la main. Vous, vous arrivez à garder la tête froide même si la principale victime est l'homme que vous aimez. Je suis admiratif : c'est vous qui devriez reprendre l'affaire.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi ? rit franchement Harry. Moi ? La tête froide ? Vous plaisantez, j'espère. Sans votre présence, cela ferait longtemps que j'aurais explosé. C'est parce que vous êtes là et que vous êtes mon supérieur dans cette enquête que j'arrive tant bien que mal à me raisonner. J'essaie d'être digne de votre estime, de vous prouver que vous pouvez me faire confiance et vous reposer un peu sur moi. Si j'avais été le boss, cela ferait longtemps que Kingsley m'aurait envoyé classer les archives pour me calmer.

\- Sérieusement ? s'étonna Kenneth.

\- Evidemment ! En ce moment, je n'ai qu'une seule envie : courir à l'hôpital pour rester au chevet de Draco. C'est ce que j'ai fait ce matin. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je ne voulais pas travailler. C'est la même chose maintenant. Si je suis là, c'est uniquement pour vous tous. J'ai conscience que tout le monde est à cran : nous sommes tous remis en question, que cela soit pour nos compétences que pour l'organisation du Ministère lui-même. Nous luttons contre une personne omnisciente qui a plusieurs coups d'avance sur nous. Il nous connait sur le bout des doigts, il peut prévoir nos agissements, il nous observe sans aucun doute, et quoi que nous fassions, nous finissons par comprendre que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. C'est un putain de stratège quasi-divin ce mec ! Il y a de quoi s'arracher les cheveux. Je suis même étonné que vous ayez tenu le coup jusque là. C'est moi qui vous admire, Towler. C'est ça qui me pousse à travailler pour vous aider le plus possible. »

Kenneth rougissait. C'était presque une déclaration d'amour. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça… Cela réussit à lui faire oublier son stress et ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Il cessa de trembler et s'assit plus confortablement sur le sol en soupirant. Harry l'imita. Il nota avec plaisir que son petit discours avait eu l'effet escompté : Towler avait repris ses esprits.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, savourant ce moment de calme pour se vider l'esprit. Non seulement ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait beaucoup dormi depuis plusieurs jours, mais ils avaient en plus un déficit de magie et de force depuis le combat du matin, à l'hôpital. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, ils allaient dormir comme des bébés cette nuit.

\- « Et maintenant ? demanda Harry en joignant les mains derrière la tête.

\- Laissons Harris et Weasley continuer les interrogatoires avec la supervision de Shacklebolt, annonça Kenneth avec une détermination renouvelée. Elles se débrouillent très bien maintenant, nous n'avons plus rien à leur apprendre. Il faut juste qu'elles pratiquent pour perfectionner leur technique. Quant à nous, il est temps que nous nous remettions en selle. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Gabriel était surexcité. Allait-il enfin participer à une découverte majeure dans une enquête d'Aurors ?! Il avait l'impression d'être devant la caverne d'Ali Baba et de tester différentes incantations pour trouver celle qui ouvrira la porte. En réalité, il était simplement dans une grande cuisine, en train de fouiller derrière les casseroles de cuivre et les épices odorantes… Mais cela ne faisait rien, il était exalté.

De son côté, Damian était plus blasé. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir pour trouver quoi que ce soit. Les Aurors avaient déjà fouillé cette pièce, il s'en souvenait. Ils n'avaient pas poussé à fond, certes, mais tout de même. S'il y avait eu une cachette, ils l'auraient trouvée, non ? Jennings ressortit le carnet de Charlie pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas loupé quelque chose. Il n'avait pas fini de le lire, c'était éprouvant. Il avait l'impression de se plonger dans un roman pornographique sans ressentir aucun désir pour l'objet des pensées du héro. C'était très gênant, même en faisant tout son possible pour ignorer que les personnages étaient réels. Même dans les moments les plus banaux, comme se laver les mains, passer le balai ou boire un verre d'eau, Charlie avait toujours un fantasme à relater… quelle imagination fertile…

\- « Ca donne quoi ? s'enquit Stebbins. Quelque chose d'intéressant ?

\- Ca dépend pour qui, soupira Damian. Je suis sûr que Potter serait passionné par ces textes, dans le mauvais sens du terme… Sérieusement, il ne faut pas qu'il tombe dessus. Jamais.

\- Je m'en doute… J'ai vu la tête qu'il faisait quand Ulrich a sous-entendu de façon très peu subtile la teneur du carnet… Charlie ferait mieux de ne plus jamais revenir en Angleterre. Surtout que son frère et sa sœur aussi sont sacrément remontés contre lui. Mais il y a un indice ? Un détail qui pourrait nous aiguiller sur où chercher ?

\- Je fais ce que je peux, grogna Jennings. C'est pas toi qui dois te taper des phrases comme « Et je l'imagine se caresser, descendant lentement sa main vers… »

\- Ah ! Tais-toi ! Je veux pas entendre ça ! Et surtout, ne jamais toucher à ce carnet ! Moi aussi j'ai une imagination fertile, et tout ce qui concerne ce cahier me donne des haut-le-cœur…

\- Prude.

\- Prudent, je dirais. »

Jennings soupira mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une imagination fertile pour savoir où ce carnet avait trainé… C'était pour cela qu'il portait des gants. Damian tourna une nouvelle page et s'arrêta dès la première ligne.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Gabriel en remarquant le changement.

\- Ce n'est peut-être rien, c'est juste une partie d'un des fantasmes dans la cuisine qui est bizarre. Il parle d'un « iPod ». Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais cela ne fait-il pas partie des objets que nous cherchons justement ?

\- Si ! Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

\- En gros, Charlie rêve de s'approcher discrètement de Draco pendant que celui-ci fait la cuisine en écoutant son iPod. Je te passe les détails scabreux, tu vois très bien le genre. Mais à un moment, il parle de ranger l'appareil dans « sa cachette secrète ». Une histoire comme quoi il prendrait soin de lui et de ses mystères, qu'il le respecte, etc.

\- Et évidemment, il ne dit pas où se trouve cette fameuse cachette…

\- Je sais juste que c'est accessible… de là, dit Damian en se plaçant devant le four. Dans le fantasme, ils viennent de s'embrasser. Charlie le tient par les hanches et il lui enlève ses écouteurs pour ranger l'iPod sans lâcher Draco. Donc, c'est forcément par là. »

Gabriel se posta juste à côté de lui, et tendit les bras pour savoir jusqu'où il pouvait aller. En haut, sa main droite toucha la porte du placard où étaient stockées les pâtes. La main gauche de Damian arrivait jusqu'au sucre. Et en bas, cela allait des casseroles jusqu'au produit vaisselle. Ils tâtèrent le mur en face, tapèrent pour écouter si cela sonnait creux… Damian s'arrêta. Il s'accroupit, et ouvrit tous les placards du bas.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Stebbins. On peut pas aller jusque là-bas.

\- Regarde les parois supérieures, répondit Jennings. Juste à gauche du four, c'est un peu plus bas.

\- Ah, c'est vrai ça ! Alors ce serait là la cache secrète ? Une épaisseur supplémentaire du plan de travail… C'est très léger comme dénivelé, il faut vraiment chercher pour le trouver. Ce doit être petit, on peut pas stocker grand-chose dans un tel endroit…

\- C'est ici, continua Damian en se relevant pour caresser la surface carrelée du plan de travail à gauche du four. Sous ces carreaux. Il doit y avoir un moyen non magique de l'ouvrir…

\- Il est temps d'utiliser le petit sort d'analyse des événements récemment mis au point par le Département des Mystères, sourit Gabriel en sortant sa baguette. J'ai cru comprendre que vous l'aviez déjà utilisé au début de l'enquête, mais j'étais pas là pour voir ça. Je peux ?

\- Après toi », rit Jennings.

Stebbins sautilla sur place, excité à l'idée d'être celui qui allait découvrir un « mystère ». Il avait vu le travail des Langues-de-Plomb pour mettre au point ce sort. Un long et fastidieux processus qui les avait tous énervés à un moment ou à un autre. L'idée, la recherche, les tests, les premiers échecs, de nouveaux tests, de nouveaux échecs, encore et encore… Puis la réussite. Et alors la bataille administrative : encore des tests, des ajustements, encore et toujours des échecs, le manque de budget, l'arrêt… Puis la reprise des tests, pour finir par contenter le premier rang des décisionnaires. Arriva la deuxième ligne à satisfaire, et re-belotte ajustements, tests, échecs, budget, etc. Gabriel avait suivi toutes ces pérégrinations à travers les notes de services, les comptes-rendus, demandes, et autres papiers officiels… Stebbins était arrivé au beau milieu de ce lancé de gnomes enragé, et il avait immédiatement été assigné aux papiers concernant ce projet. Il avait sincèrement plaint ses collègues. En tout, cinq ans furent nécessaires afin que ce sortilège puisse enfin avoir une chance sur le terrain. Et le début de cette enquête avait été son baptême. Alors pouvoir utiliser cette magie dans le cadre de l'affaire était comme la concrétisation d'un travail bien fait !

Gabriel tremblait d'impatience… Il manqua son premier mouvement. Il rit nerveusement et s'excusa auprès de Damian qui levait les yeux au ciel. Après avoir inspiré trois fois, il recommença.

\- « _Eventus Analysis_ ! »

Une poudre bleue s'échappa de sa baguette et tomba sur le plan de travail. Elle s'étala de façon homogène avant de se transformer petit à petit en un parchemin… Gabriel le prit en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles et lu les écritures qui apparaissaient petit à petit.

\- « Alors il semblerait qu'une dalle est cassée… Celle-là, dit-il en touchant un des carreaux les plus proches du mur. Il suffit de prendre un objet pointu et de faire levier pour la soulever.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Jennings. C'est brisé bien net : on ne voit rien du tout. »

Damian regarda autour de lui, et repéra rapidement le pique à glace non loin. La pointe était un peu abîmée, preuve que Draco se servait justement de cet outil pour ouvrir sa cache. Jennings joua un peu avec en s'approchant, s'amusant du regard admiratif de son collègue. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était l'Auror que Towler avait envoyé sur la piste du poignard : Jennings avait toujours adoré les armes blanches et savait très bien les manier.

Mais trêve de plaisanterie, il planta le pique à glace avec délicatesse dans le vieux joint cimenté, et n'eut pas à faire beaucoup jouer la céramique pour que le carreau se soulève. Les deux garçons se regardèrent, heureux comme des gamins découvrant une carte au trésor. Gabriel sautillait d'impatience, tapant frénétiquement dans ses mains. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils avaient trouvé ce que les Aurors cherchaient depuis deux jours. Eux, les plus récentes recrues de leurs départements.

\- « Tu ferais un très bon analyste, sourit Damian pour faire durer le suspens.

\- Et toi un excellent Inspecteur, mais dépêche-toi ! Je ne tiens plus ! »

Jennings rit et souleva la dalle. Il y avait bien un creux, mais impossible de voir quoi que ce soit. L'Auror glissa difficilement sa main dans le trou et tâta du bout des doigts… Il se tordait le poignet dans tous les sens et râpait sa peau contre le béton rugueux. D'accord, Draco avait des mains plus fines, mais tout de même !

\- « Ah !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'impatienta Stebbins, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

\- Je sens quelque chose… Je le tiens. C'est gros.

\- Vas-y, vas-y, vas-y ! Tire !

\- Je fais ce que je peux ! C'est coincé !

\- Si c'est entré, ça peut sortir ! C'est quoi ?

\- On dirait une pile de papier et des trucs durs et froids. Sans doute les appareils moldus. Ca y est, ça vient ! »

Gabriel gloussa comme une dinde. Ca y était ! Ils avaient trouvé le trésor de Draco !

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Roger et Jena soupiraient encore et encore. Ils avaient pourtant la bonne cachette : après s'être autant épuisé à combattre l'imbattable, ils pouvaient s'asseoir tranquillement sur une chaise et feuilleter des grimoires dans le calme. Cependant, les derniers événements leur avaient procurés une bouffée d'adrénaline. Ils avaient envie d'agir, de faire quelque chose d'utile tout de suite. Alors ils étaient frustrés, énervés et épuisés à la fois.

Faucett tourna une énième page, incapable d'utiliser plus sa magie pour accélérer le mouvement. Elle avait pris les grimoires de la famille Maugrey, se demandant à quoi cela pouvait servir puisque la lignée s'était éteinte avec Alastor. Mais il s'agissait du seul endroit où elle voyait régulièrement le mot « _Venator_ ». Alors elle notait sur un parchemin les différentes autres familles qui venaient s'ajouter par des mariages. Seules les alliances où le couple gardait le nom de Maugrey continuaient alors d'être notées dans les tomes consacrés à cette généalogie. Pour les autres, il fallait obligatoirement changer de registre et faire les grimoires de ces familles un par un… Jena n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'aller dormir.

Davies ne pensait pas qu'il s'ennuierait un jour à lire un ouvrage concernant les Dumbledore. Ce lignage avait toujours été abonné aux aventures, rebondissements et autres péripéties dignes de romans. Il tourna finalement la dernière page avec un soulagement non feint.

\- « Tu savais que les Potter avaient un peu de sang des Dumbledore ?

\- Comme beaucoup de familles de Sangs-Purs, grommela Jena. En revanche, on comprend pourquoi les Maugrey se sont finalement éteints : beaucoup de filles et peu d'inquiétude par rapport à la pureté de leur sang. Ils n'avaient rien à faire de leur nom.

\- Depuis quand c'est un problème pour toi ? s'étonna Roger qui se sentait tout à coup très éveillé.

\- J'ai un ton grognon parce que je n'en peux plus, se justifia la jeune femme. Bien sûr que je me moque de ces considérations d'une autre époque. Et pourtant on est en plein dedans, le nez couvert de poussières et les yeux aussi secs que ces pages. Tu as seulement Potter dans l'arbre généalogique ? Moi j'en ai des tonnes : des Jones, des Weasley, des Smith, des Corner, des Chambers, des Patil, des Boot, des Wolpert, des Finnigan, des Goyle, des Carrow, des Ackerley, des Bones, des Jordan, des Summerby, des…

\- Ok, j'ai compris ! T'as du boulot. J'en ai moins mais que des grandes familles de Sangs-Purs avec des ancêtres remontant plus loin encore que la création du Ministère… Dont les Malfoy, d'ailleurs. Plus d'une fois. Les Weasley aussi. Même Poliakoff ! Et Funestar, Greengrass, Vaisey, Zabini, Nott, Bulstrode… On dirait que tous les Serpentards de notre génération ont des ancêtres communs avec notre bon vieux ex-directeur. J'ai beau le savoir, avoir la preuve de la consanguinité des Sangs-Purs sous les yeux fait peur.

\- C'est à se demander par quel miracle les enfants Sangs-Purs de nos jours ne sont pas… « dégénérés »… hésita Faucett.

\- Ca dépend lesquels, ricana Davies. Je me demande si les héritages génétiques ne sont pas une conséquence de cette consanguinité ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Et bien à force de vouloir préserver leurs gènes et leurs héritages magiques, peut-être que cela en créé d'autres ? Peut-être que c'est ça l'origine de l' _Angelus_ par exemple ? Un peu les effets sorciers de ne se marier qu'entre eux, en plus de ceux moldus comme les malformations ou les perturbations psychologiques ?

\- Je n'avais jamais vu les choses de cette façon… Alors les héritages génétiques sorciers seraient, selon toi, des anomalies dues à la consanguinité ?

\- Pas que, mais pourquoi pas ? C'est une hypothèse comme une autre. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Herulf avait été rendormi alors qu'il venait à peine de réaliser la bourde qu'il avait faite en ne reconnaissant pas l'écriture du tueur. Cela n'avait jamais été sa spécialité, alors il n'avait pas pris la peine de regarder les textes du meurtrier avec attention. Erreur. Il avait été coupé en plein milieu de ses balbutiements d'excuses par le sort de sommeil. Le médicomage en avait eu marre et avait voulu partir le plus vite possible pour ne plus avoir à supporter l'exécrable directeur du Département des Mystères…

Funestar avait immédiatement envoyé une photographie de la feuille manuscrite à tout le monde, puis était resté quelques instants à réfléchir. Cette histoire le dérangeait beaucoup, car pour laisser cette feuille bien en évidence, il devait forcément savoir qu'un membre de leur équipe travaillerait dans cette pièce… Et qu'il serait capable de faire le rapprochement entre la réaction d'un Sang-Pur à une transfusion de sang neutre en masse, et le sortilège pour faire d'un sorcier un moldu… Donc savoir que les vagues magiques étaient liées à la magie inconsciente du sorcier et qu'il fallait annihiler celle-ci pour régler le problème. Et pour faire ce rapprochement, il valait mieux être au courant pour la Magie Ancestrale. Surtout qu'il fallait également retenir le dernier sortilège de la liste sur la feuille, et pas juste lire pour mettre de côté puisque ce n'était pas le sujet principal de la recherche initiale…

Ce psychopathe les surveillait. Comment faisait-il ? Funestar ne pouvait pas croire qu'il faisait parti de leur équipe… Il refusait d'imaginer l'un des siens comme coupable. Et il avait aussi beaucoup de mal à penser aux Aurors de cette façon… Il invoqua d'un coup de baguette magique un parchemin vierge, une plume et un encrier. Il posa la page sur le corps endormi de son Maître-en-Plomb pour prendre appuie et commença à noter.

« Procédons par élimination », réfléchit-il. Harry Potter : totalement ridicule. L'imaginer coupable, lui, reviendrait à penser que Voldemort était un sain. Non seulement il était fou amoureux de la victime principale, et celle-ci prenait très cher depuis le début de la semaine. Mais en plus ce gamin était toujours resté le héro droit, juste et loyal, avec un sens de la morale et de l'éthique guidant clairement sa vie.

\- « Pas Potter », raya Funestar de la liste qu'il venait d'écrire.

Kenneth Towler. Hyde ricana en pensant au jeune Inspecteur comme étant le criminel. Il suffisait de connaître ses performances sportives pour l'éliminer immédiatement de la liste des suspects. Il aurait pu jouer un rôle et faire croire qu'il n'était pas doué pour les activités physiques, mais cela était peu probable : même à Poudlard, Towler n'avait jamais brillé en sport, même s'il s'agissait uniquement de voler sur un balai. Et penser que le tueur avait pensé à tout depuis… ses onze ans ?! Ridicule et improbable. Sans compter qu'il était aussi probe et intègre que son collègue héro.

\- « Pas Towler », barra à nouveau le directeur.

Kingsley Shacklebolt. Là, il attaquait les suspects un peu plus sérieux. Haine des Mangemorts pour les avoir combattus en tant qu'Auror pendant les deux guerres contre eux. Des capacités physiques et magiques non négligeables. Surtout qu'il était l'un des rares à bien connaître ses sortilèges de défense, dont ceux que Hyde avait installé autour du Manoir Malfoy et que le psychopathe avait forcément franchi pour poser ses milliers de photos. Cependant, il ne savait rien de la Magie Ancestrale. Il lui en voulait d'ailleurs beaucoup de ne rien vouloir lui dire. Hyde et Kingsley se connaissaient très bien depuis longtemps, Funestar pouvait deviner ce que l'Auror pensait uniquement en observant les infimes variations de son visage. Alors si Shacklebolt jouait la comédie, il le verrait forcément. Et ce n'était pas le cas. Encore une autre incohérence : il était au manoir Malfoy lorsque Blaise Zabini s'était fait manipuler pour tuer sa propre mère… Comme tous les autres membres de l'équipe ou presque. A moins d'avoir un complice, chose que même Orla Quirke ne croyait pas. Ou un sortilège pour pouvoir se dédoubler mais Funestar en doutait fortement. Il ne connaissait pas une telle magie, mais le tueur avait l'air d'en savoir plus que lui donc… Tout ceci était extrêmement frustrant. Dernière chose : Hyde connaissait très bien Kingsley, et il ne le voyait pas du tout dans le rôle d'un meurtrier… Certes, il n'était pas objectif. Cependant, penser à lui de cette façon était au-dessus de sa logique.

\- « Bon… soupira Funestar. Un point d'interrogation pour « King-chou », même si j'y crois pas. »

Il regarda vers le corps endormi sous sa plume. Herulf Poliakoff. Le problème principal sur sa possible culpabilité, était qu'il n'avait aucun motif. Il avait fait un rapide séjour en Angleterre pendant le tournoi des Trois Sorciers en 1994, et avait assisté au retour de Voldemort avant de rentrer dans son pays… Mais il n'avait vécu aucun événement susceptible de lui faire détester les Mangemorts, et surtout Draco Malfoy. D'après ce qu'il avait compris à travers ses recherches et les différentes confidences qu'il lui avait arraché, ils avaient même flirté tous les deux. Les élèves de Durmstrang avaient choisi la table des Serpentards pour manger, cela les avait donc tous rapprochés. Et même si Draco s'était d'abord très intéressé à Viktor Krum, la célébrité, Herulf avait rapidement réussi à attirer toute son attention. C'était de cette façon que Hyde avait appris que son Maître-en-Plomb était bi. Même s'ils n'étaient jamais allés plus loin que des baisers, Poliakoff n'était pas du tout reparti en Bulgarie avec un quelconque ressentiment. Peut-être un peu frustré mais c'était tout. De là à vouloir le faire souffrir à ce point… A part cela, il avait les compétences et n'était pas au manoir au moment du meurtre de Dahlia, donc aucun alibi. Sans compter qu'il était celui qui avait trouvé le moyen de vaincre la Magie Ancestrale, il aurait très bien pu écrire la liste des sortilèges dans la salle des archives de l'hôpital lui-même. Pour cela, il suffisait qu'il se soit entraîné à écrire de deux façons différentes : la sienne et une autre utilisée que pour les meurtres. Chose que Funestar pensait être de toute façon exacte, qu'elle que soit l'identité du tueur.

\- « Mis à part un mobile inexistant, tu es un très sérieux suspect mon vieux, grommela Hyde en regardant le jeune homme endormi. Un peu plus et je te filerais une bonne correction, petit con. »

Il entoura son prénom avec regret et préféra passer au suivant. Ronald Weasley. Pour celui-là encore il avait envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Croire qu'il était le tueur était tout aussi fou que penser à Grindelwald comme étant un petit ange innocent. Déjà, il était au Manoir avec eux pour le meurtre de Dahlia. Ensuite, il était bien plus à cheval sur les lois et le règlement qu'avant… Ce qui pourrait être louche, d'ailleurs. Ce pouvait être de la comédie, mais cette idée fit grimacer Hyde. Bon ok, admettons… Il avait les capacités physiques et magiques… Mais tellement pas le profil ! Intelligence sournoise, esprit joueur, calculateur, sadique… A part le fait qu'il déteste Malfoy et qu'il ne devait pas beaucoup apprécier que Potter laisse tomber sa sœur au profit de cet ex-Mangemort qui leur avait pourri la vie à l'école… Et puis Weasley était bien trop impulsif ! Cela ne collait pas du tout !

Le téléphone sonna. C'était Kingsley.

\- « Qu'est-ce que t'as le vioc ? grogna Hyde en jouant avec sa plume.

\- Si je suis vieux, je n'imagine même pas ce que tu dois être, le décrépi, ricana Shacklebolt. Je voulais savoir ce que tu foutais encore à l'hôpital alors que tu es censé reprendre tes recherches sur l' _Ignōtus_ dans ton labo. Mais c'était une bonne idée d'aller fouiller un peu dans les archives de Saint-Mangouste, car c'est bien là où tu as trouvé cette fameuse liste de sortilèges écrites de la main du tueur, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais juste préféré que tu m'en parles d'abord. Ce n'est pas ton job d'enquêter, toi tu analyses. »

Hyde grinça des dents. Ca y était, le début des reproches. Son collègue lui tenait vraiment rigueur de ne pas lui parler de la Magie Ancestrale… Du coup, il ne laissait rien passer alors qu'avant il l'aurait plutôt félicité d'avoir eu cette idée… Bien que ce ne soit pas le cas.

\- « C'était une idée de Potter, répondit tout à coup Funestar en s'en souvenant. On a rapidement papoté après la réunion, et il a suggéré une hypothèse intéressante que j'ai voulu vérifier. Et cela s'est révélé exact. Je suis en train de réfléchir à tout ça dans la chambre de Poliakoff. Je l'ai fait réveiller deux minutes pour l'engueuler : il n'avait même pas reconnu l'écriture, l'idiot.

\- Et tu décides d'y réfléchir tout seul dans ton coin sans tenir au courant l'Inspecteur chargé de l'affaire ? »

Là, ça piquait. Ils avaient peut-être le même grade et le même pouvoir, cela n'empêchait pas que Funestar était clairement en tort : il empiétait sur le terrain des Aurors. Cette nouvelle organisation du Ministère, avec la collaboration entre départements, posait un sérieux problème de pouvoir : qui était chargé de quoi à présent ? La frontière était devenue très floue, et Hyde ne pouvait pas ignorer que ni lui, ni ses employés n'avaient les compétences pour gérer des enquêtes, comme les Aurors n'avaient pas les capacités d'analyser…

\- « J'ai à peine commencé et je n'ai pas terminé. Je comptais naturellement en parler à tout le monde ensuite.

\- Je préfère qu'il y ait au moins un Auror avec toi, histoire de te gérer un peu. Justement, Potter et Towler en ont un peu marre des interrogatoires et veulent faire quelque chose. Je te les envoie. Rejoint-les dans la salle des archives de l'hôpital. »

Et il raccrocha.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

\- « Ca, je crois que c'est ce que les moldus appellent un iPod, expliqua Gabriel en montrant le petit objet plat en métal doré, avec un grand écran noir, une pomme croquée derrière et des écouteurs blancs. C'est pour écouter de la musique. Il n'y a pas de mot de passe pour allumer l'appareil, ma grande sœur en a un aussi. C'est une Cracmol, elle vit du côté moldu.

\- Et ça va nous apprendre quoi ? soupira Damian qui ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'avoir trouvé cet engin.

\- On peut connaître ses chansons préférées. Kingsley n'a-t-il pas dit qu'on devait absolument tout savoir, même l'inutile, et trier ensuite ?

\- D'accord, t'as gagné. Après tout, je suis sûr que Harry sera très intéressé.

\- Alors, dans ses playlists il y a… Lord Gaga, Beyoncé, C2C, Woodkid, Moulin Rouge, the Klaxons, Lindsey Stirling, Vivaldi…

\- Tu sais que je ne comprends pas un traitre mot de ce que tu me racontes ?

\- Moi non plus… Enfin, à part deux noms. Je ne pensais pas du tout que Draco était du genre à écouter ce type de musique !

\- Regardons plutôt le reste, souffla Jennings en prenant un autre appareil moldu. C'est quoi ce machin ?…

\- C'est un téléphone portable.

\- Mais ça ressemble pas à ça, si ? Les nôtres ne sont pas du tout comme ça.

\- C'est un vieux modèle à clapet. Ma sœur en avait un comme ça il y a quelques années. Ca ne vaut plus rien, maintenant. J'ai cru comprendre que Draco revendait les cadeaux que lui faisait Lawrence Khaoulani, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il se soit séparé du modèle super branché et méga cher pour s'en procurer un autre presque donné. L'avantage, c'est qu'avec ce vieux machin, pas besoin de code pour y accéder, à l'inverse des nôtres. A part pour appeler, le code SIM…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans du coup ? coupa subitement Damian en s'approchant de Stebbins qui pianotait rapidement sur les touches : il ne comprenait rien aux explications, mais était très curieux de ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver dans ce truc.

\- Plusieurs contacts, dont Khaoulani, lut Gabriel. Les autres doivent être les habitants de St Buryan. Je ne connais pas leurs noms alors c'est un peu compliqué. Il faudra demander aux autres pour être sûrs.

\- Moi non plus. Il n'y a rien d'autre ?

\- Que veux-tu qu'il y ait d'autre ? Surtout sur un engin aussi vieux ! Il n'a même pas un écran en couleur ! Alors Internet…

\- J'y connais rien, moi ! Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est… « Inter-biduble ». Bon et sinon, c'est quoi cet autre objet ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr mais je crois que c'est une console de jeux portable…

\- Une quoi ?

\- Un appareil moldu qui sert à jouer à des jeux… On insère un truc dans cette fente, et ça fait apparaitre des images sur cet écran. Et en appuyant sur ces touches, ça fait réagir les images… Il y a des règles à respecter et qui changent suivant le jeu, donc le but est différent à chaque fois… Mais on dirait qu'il n'y a aucun jeu. Ca ressemble à des petits carrés solides et plats…

\- Donc ça aussi on s'en fout, râla Damian. Il n'y a finalement rien d'utile là-dedans. On a bien les lettres de Charlie, mais elles ne vont rien nous apprendre ! Et je n'ai franchement pas envie de me replonger dans son esprit tordu tout de suite.

\- Peut-être que si, tu n'en sais rien ! Ne sois pas si négatif, on a trouvé le trésor de Draco ! Ce n'est pas rien quand même !

\- Je m'en moque de ça, je veux trouver quelque chose qui nous fera avancer dans cette affaire. C'est ça le plus important, et pas nos performances personnelles. Tout le monde se moque qu'on réussisse à faire quelque chose si ça ne nous apporte rien.

\- Il y a toujours ce petit cahier qu'on n'a pas encore regardé ? tenta Gabriel en ayant soudainement honte d'avoir réussi une fouille tout en se fichant éperdument du résultat.

\- Oui, génial, ce petit carnet qu'en feuilletant rapidement était totalement vierge, ragea Jennings en prenant ledit calepin. Il ne reste plus qu'à regarder page après page ! Déchirer la couverture, et… Tiens ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il y a une page avec des noms et des petites annotations. En plein milieu, je viens de tomber dessus par hasard.

\- Quels noms ?! Quels noms ?! s'excita Gabriel, sautillant à nouveau d'impatience.

\- Zacharias Smith et Neville Londubat, entre autres…

\- Sérieux ?!

\- Elle est plutôt longue cette liste… Gaby… Je crois qu'on a vraiment fini par trouver quelque chose », sourit grandement Damian, heureux.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

\- « Bon, il nous reste qui encore ? grogna Astoria en regardant sur son portable.

\- Il est déjà 20h30, bailla Ron en regardant l'heure avec un sort. Ce ne serait plus très poli d'aller voir les gens, ils n'apprécieraient pas des masses. Déjà chez les Hilliard, ils n'ont pas été des plus conciliants pour répondre à nos questions.

\- Je suis assez d'accord, et puis j'en ai marre. Rentrons au Ministère, nous continuerons demain.

\- Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé chez les Patil ? On a embarqué personne d'autres alors ça m'intrigue.

\- Ils étaient juste très cons et tu n'écoutais rien. Je suis très mal placée pour remettre les gens à leur place puisque je ne suis pas l'autorité judiciaire. En plus, je suis une ancienne Serpentard, ce qui ne facilite pas le contact. Je ne sais même pas comment je me retrouve à mener des interrogatoires, alors que je n'y connais rien du tout. Et toi, tu n'en avais rien à faire et ça m'a saoulé. Alors voilà : j'ai pris le pouvoir que je n'ai pas. Non seulement ça leur donnait une petite leçon à eux, mais en plus ça t'a réveillé de ta léthargie. Et toi ? Tu vas finir par me dire ce qui prenait toute ton attention ?

\- Ton patron a dit un truc à Harry, ça avait l'air très important. Et il n'a rien voulu nous dire à Hermione et moi. C'est louche et ça m'inquiète.

\- Je vois, grommela Greengrass. Cherche pas, personne ne te dira rien. Si tu tiens tant que ça à savoir, tu vas devoir te débrouiller tout seul. Bon courage. »

Astoria pressa le pas pour s'éloigner un peu de Weasley. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il lui pose plus de questions, c'était sa manière à elle de lui faire comprendre qu'il était inutile d'insister.

Alors comme ça Funestar avait tout raconté à Potter sur la Magie Ancestrale ? Pourquoi ? Il n'était pas un Langue-de-Plomb, il n'était pas sous le contrôle du directeur, il n'était pas soumis au sortilège de surveillance du Département des Mystères ! C'était très dangereux ! Qu'avait donc Potter de si spécial pour être toujours le détenteur des secrets des grands de ce monde ? D'abord Albus Dumbledore avec les histoires sur Voldemort et maintenant ça ? Pourquoi lui ? Il n'était plus le héro désigné par une prophétie maintenant, alors pourquoi ?! C'était rageant !

De son côté, Ron avait eu confirmation de ce dont il se doutait déjà : c'était bien le secret commun aux Langues-de-Plomb dont Harry avait eu vent. Si Shacklebolt savait qu'un de ses Inspecteurs était au courant et pas lui, il allait piquer une crise. Et Ron le comprenait très bien. Funestar empiétait dangereusement sur le terrain de Kingsley… C'était presque un vol d'employé, et donner un pouvoir à un subalterne que le directeur n'avait pas. Surtout que ce fameux secret n'était pas un petit détail sans importance. Les relations entre leurs deux départements commençaient à s'améliorer avec la nouvelle organisation, mais cette histoire menaçait clairement la bonne entente fragile qui s'était instaurée… Il en ressentait déjà les effets : comment faire confiance à son coéquipier si on sait qu'il détient une information capitale mais ne veut pas la partager ? Ron leva les yeux, et fixa le dos d'Astoria.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kenneth et Harry venaient d'entrer dans l'hôpital et eurent la surprise de voir que Funestar les attendait dans le hall d'accueil. Il leur fit une grimace qui se voulait être un sourire, et jeta son gobelet de thé en se levant.

\- « Vous avez trainés, grinça Hyde en s'approchant.

\- Nous ne pensions pas que vous nous attendiez, s'excusa Towler, l'air un peu gêné. Vous ne deviez pas être dans la salle des archives ?

\- J'ai bien senti que Kingsley était sur les nerfs et m'en veut de ne pas lui révéler les secrets de mon département. Alors j'ai préféré vous attendre ici pour ne pas être tenté d'avancer un peu trop vite dans mes déductions avant votre arrivée. Histoire de vous faire participer un peu.

\- Quelle générosité, soupira Potter. Peut-être que si vous lui parliez un peu au lieu de prendre des décisions tout seul, il n'y aurait pas de problème.

\- Je dois aussi l'appeler si j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes ? rétorqua le directeur. Je n'ai fait que vérifier votre idée, Potter, et réfléchir un peu aux conséquences. C'est tout. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est susceptible !

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous dire à tous ce qu'il s'est réellement passé avec Draco Malfoy ? demanda Kenneth, entrant dans le vif du sujet. Cela me semble évident.

\- Si cela devient nécessaire, je vous raconterais tout moi-même, répondit Funestar pour couper court au débat. Tant que ce n'est pas le cas, je préfère éviter. C'est pour le mieux. Maintenant, allons travailler. »

Le sujet était clos, et Kenneth n'aimait pas beaucoup la réponse évasive de Funestar. Harry n'était pas très à l'aise puisqu'il savait très bien de quoi il était question. Cependant, personne n'insista et ils descendirent vers la salle des archives.

Arrivés là, Funestar commença à exposer ses déductions. Et ils oublièrent instantanément leurs soucis premiers. Kenneth avait redouté ce moment. Il n'était pas stupide, lui aussi avait mis en doute l'intégrité de ses collègues. Seulement, qu'une personne d'un autre département lui colle le nez dedans alors qu'il tentait d'ignorer cette possibilité… c'était très désagréable. Il ne le prenait pas bien du tout. De son côté, Harry était exactement dans le même état d'esprit. Lui aussi avait abouti à cette conclusion depuis un moment. Et à chaque conversation, il complétait une liste mentale de pour et de contre. Pour l'instant, il n'en était nulle part.

\- « Donc je vous rassure, je vous ai tous les deux éliminer d'emblée de la liste des suspects, annonça Hyde d'un air désintéressé.

\- Comme c'est aimable, sourit ironiquement Potter. Et vous ? Vous vous êtes rayé de la liste ?

\- Très drôle, Potter. Parlons plutôt des autres.

\- Je suis très sérieux, si nous devons travailler tous les trois ensembles pour disculper les membres de notre équipe, autant que nous soyons sûrs de notre propre innocence. Parce que, vous ne vous en doutez peut-être pas, mais vous êtes un parfait suspect : vous devez être le plus calé en magie de toute la Grande Bretagne. Et franchir vos propres barrières magiques que vous avez installées au Manoir Malfoy n'est pas un problème. L' _Ignōtus_? Vous êtes parfaitement capable de l'inventer et faire mine de ne rien savoir. Rager, ne pas comprendre comment c'est possible, clamer haut et fort que c'est la première fois que vous vous retrouvez dans la situation où un autre en sait plus que vous… De brillants jeux d'acteur.

\- Sans compter que vous savez quelque chose que le meurtrier sait également, et que vous ne voulez partager avec personne, insista Kenneth pour remuer le couteau. D'où cette liste de sorts laissée bien en évidence pour que Poliakoff la trouve, fasse le rapprochement et puisse donner la solution pour vaincre… cette « chose » venant de Malfoy. Qui mieux que vous pourrait savoir à quel point Poliakoff est réactif et vif d'esprit ? En plus de tout ça, c'est vous qui avez bien insisté pour qu'il lise tout et n'omette absolument rien. Vous auriez très bien pu savoir que le grimoire expliquant les effets d'une transfusion de sang neutre à un Sang-Pur serait là, derrière un ou deux autres documents, histoire que ce ne soit pas trop évident non plus.

\- La seule chose, c'est que vous avez un alibi pour le meurtre de Dahlia Zabini puisque vous étiez au Manoir Malfoy avec nous, reprit Harry. Mais je suis sûr que vous avez plus d'un tour sous votre chapeau. Après l' _Ignōtus_ , on peut s'attendre à tout.

\- Vous avez fini vos insinuations douteuses ? râla le directeur en pianotant les ongles sur la table en formica. Quel pourrait bien être mon mobile ? Je l'aimais bien le mioche Malfoy, et voir diminuer la qualité de son sang et de sa magie me frustre beaucoup. Sans compter que j'ai toujours été un fervent défenseur des Serpentards depuis ma scolarité, c'est de notoriété publique. Même si j'ai toujours été contre Voldemort et sa clique.

\- Draco Malfoy a la Marque des Ténèbres, il était un ancien Mangemort, nota Towler. Voilà le grief que vous pourrez avoir envers lui.

\- Soyez sérieux cinq minutes, ricana Funestar. Vous pensez vraiment que ce gosse est le porte étendard des Mangemorts ? D'accord pour Lucius, mais Narcissa et Dahlia ? Sérieusement ? Ca ne tient pas debout. Et pour en revenir au « beau blondinet », dit-il en regardant Harry avec insistance. Penser à lui comme un Mangemort est aussi ridicule que croire que Jack l'Eventreur était un moldu. Ce moutard a été entrainé par son père. Il faut pas être Merlin pour voir qu'il n'a rien d'un Mangemort : il ne peut même pas tuer quelqu'un. Même alors qu'il avait Dumbledore sous sa baguette, qu'il était cerné par des Mangemorts qui attendaient une preuve de sa fidélité à leur cause, même alors qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre de Voldemort en personne. C'est de notoriété publique, soyons donc un peu objectif. Pourquoi en vouloir à ce jeunot si ce n'est qu'à cause des Mangemorts ?

\- Vous vous justifiez beaucoup, je trouve, sourit Potter, s'empêchant d'éclater de rire avec difficulté.

\- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi, je suis sérieux. C'est une réelle question sur le mobile qui peut s'appliquer à tous ! On est encore en train de discuter mon innocence ?

\- Non, lâcha finalement Towler. Nous voulions juste vous faire transpirer un peu. Avec succès, ne trouvez-vous pas Potter ?

\- J'adore le voir détourner subtilement un sujet de conversation qui l'ennuie, s'amusa Harry. Déstressez, Funestar. Nous ne vous avons jamais suspecté : vous n'avez pas le profil du tueur.

\- Très drôle, je suis mort de rire, grogna le directeur. Et je n'ai jamais stressé, idiots ! Penser à moi comme un psychopathe obsédé par un peroxydé qui pourrait être mon petit-fils… non mais franchement !

\- Ca va, ça va, coupa Potter d'un ton désinvolte. Nous avons tous besoin de lâcher un peu la pression en ce moment, surtout depuis ce midi. Vos déductions sur le mobile sont justes mais pas nouvelles. Nous y avions pensé avant : ce n'est pas une histoire de vengeance contre les Mangemorts. Ou plus précisément, ce n'est pas que ça. C'est évident. C'est aussi Draco, c'est aussi moi il parait, et encore autre chose.

\- Et ce que nous avions contre vous tient aussi pour vos employés, ajouta Towler. Poliakoff par exemple : compétences, occasion, même pas d'alibi pour le meurtre de Dahlia… Il y a juste le mobile qui reste un peu flou, comme celui du meurtrier d'ailleurs.

\- J'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion, se radoucit Hyde. Sans compter qu'il pourrait avoir un profil approchant… Un homme, ambidextre, solitaire, ambitieux, il est près à tout pour arriver à ses fins, obéit à lui seul et ne se soucie pas vraiment des autres, un côté dominateur certain, sûr de lui, intelligent, méticuleux, orgueilleux… Il a même un lien avec Draco puisqu'ils sont sortis ensemble pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama Harry qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

\- On se calme l'amoureux. C'était un flirt sans conséquence à ce qu'il parait. Herulf n'a aucunement l'intention de reprendre là où ils se sont arrêtés. Mais cela veut dire qu'ils ont eu un contact. Et comme mes sources ne viennent que du concerné… S'il est le tueur, il est évident qu'il ne me dira jamais s'il a une raison de le détester.

\- Vous le soupçonnez vraiment ? interrogea Kenneth, sceptique. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était un peu votre préféré…

\- C'est vrai, mais il faut être objectif et penser à toutes les options, souffla Funestar. Ca ne me plait pas, cependant je dois l'envisager. De toute façon, c'est votre job à vous, et j'imagine que vous ne serez pas embêté par ce genre de considérations. Alors autant me faire à l'idée le plus vite possible.

\- Ce qui me gêne, réfléchit Towler. C'est qu'il est justement un suspect parfait. Profil, occasion, compétences, et un début de mobile. Le tueur est bien plus sournois que ça. C'est comme nous suspecter tous : c'est évident. Hors, le meurtrier est loin de jouer sur les évidences. Par conséquent, j'ai du mal à croire que Poliakoff est un suspect crédible… A moins que ce soit justement ce que veut nous faire croire le criminel… J'ai la tête qui va exploser, geignit-il en s'appuyant sur la table et se prenant le crâne. Il est tard et la journée a été épuisante, je m'embrouille.

\- Pourtant je te rejoins sur cette idée : trop évident, trancha Harry. C'est cette déduction trop facile qui ne colle pas du tout avec le profilage du tueur.

\- Encore une intuition « Potterienne » ? fit Funestar en levant les yeux au plafond. Ca m'énerve mais pour l'instant ton flair ne nous a pas fait faux bond. Et puis ça m'arrange bien, alors… J'ai fait une liste où j'ai entouré Herulf. Je le change pour un point d'interrogation.

\- Tu en as aussi mis un pour Shacklebolt ? s'étonna Harry, oubliant le vouvoiement de politesse en « public » tant il était choqué par ce que cela sous-entendait.

\- Compétences, mobile, occasions à part pour le meurtre de Dahlia, énuméra le directeur.

\- Le premier, ok, coupa Kenneth en reprenant ses esprits. Mobile : les Mangemorts. Mais pour Draco précisément ?

\- D'où pourquoi je lui ai mis un point d'interrogation, se justifia Hyde. Il y a encore à creuser, comme pour Herulf. C'est un début de piste que nous ne pouvons pas ignorer.

\- C'est compliqué pour nous de suspecter notre propre patron, hésita Towler. Vous nous mettez dans une très mauvaise situation…

\- Reprenons plutôt les choses une par une et regardons ce qui pêche avec la possible culpabilité, proposa Potter en tentant de remettre son esprit en ordre. Il y a donc le mobile qui est un peu bancal. L'alibi pour le meurtre de Dahlia. Et le profil ! N'oublions pas ! Si Herulf pouvait à peu près coller, ce n'est pas du tout le cas pour Kingsley.

\- Un homme ambidextre fort et athlétique, réfléchit Towler. Mais il n'est pas solitaire, il aime travailler en équipe et sait déléguer. Il est même très proche de nous, ses employés. Il a un sens aigu de la justice, mais pas du tout comme le tueur. Après toutes les années où il a travaillé en tant qu'Auror, ce n'est pas vraiment un sujet à remettre en doute. La morale est sa ligne de conduite, même s'il peut l'écorcher un peu pour diverses raisons. Je pense au contrat d'immunité pour Zacharias Smith que nous avons tous validé.

\- Il n'est pas joueur non plus, concéda Hyde. C'est bien le contraire, même. Il n'a pas vraiment de passion pour l'art : je le vois mal faire un tableau de Narcissa ou Dahlia après les avoir tuer… Il a un côté dominateur, oui, mais uniquement professionnel. En tant qu'ami, il a toujours été plutôt du genre à faire des compromis. Intelligent, prévoyant, confiant, oui. Mais pas maniaque, ni orgueilleux ou provocateur…

\- Il y a trop de d'incohérences, conclut Kenneth. Ca ne colle pas du tout.

\- Notre démarche elle-même ne colle pas, coupa Potter. Je ne pense pas que le tueur soit l'un d'entre nous. Regardez-nous : nous établissons une liste et comparons avec ce que nous savons du tueur, et finalement nous rejetons tout le monde, que le profil colle ou pas. Trop évident, pas assez évident… Rien ne va. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est cette démarche qui est trop flagrante. Bien sûr que nous allions nous suspecter les uns les autres. Ce psychopathe n'est pas si bête, il n'agirait pas de cette façon s'il faisait parti de notre équipe. Il aurait élaboré un autre plan où nous n'aurions jamais pu comprendre qu'il savait tout de nos actions.

\- Intuition ? demandèrent Funestar et Towler ensemble.

\- Oui, je sais, je n'ai aucune preuve, soupira Harry, râlant de ne jamais pouvoir faire comprendre son point de vue. Mais vous ne voyez pas à quel point c'est insensé ? La priorité est que nous restions tous soudés. Il ne faut pas que nous nous montions les uns contre les autres.

\- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Kenneth. Cependant, il nous faut absolument penser à toutes les possibilités. Je ne pense pas que Kingsley soit un coupable potentiel, mais si vous y tenez Monsieur Funestar, gardez-le dans la liste. Malgré tout, nous ne pouvons enquêter sur notre supérieur, vous devrez vous débrouiller tout seul pour cela. Si vous voulez combler les manques, ne comptez pas sur nous.

\- Ca marche, approuva Hyde en mettant son ami et collègue directeur entre parenthèse. Passons à la suite. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Orla avait écrit tellement de pages qu'elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était. Helen et Ginny menaient les interrogatoires ensemble et formaient une très bonne équipe. Cela arrangeait bien Quirke qui pouvait tenter d'organiser ses notes entre deux. Kingsley la regardait faire d'un air absent. Depuis le cataclysme de Saint-Mangouste, il avait la tête ailleurs : il réfléchissait à ce que pouvait être le secret des Langues-de-Plomb. Il avait du mal à digérer que son collègue et… « ami » ? ou peu importe ce qu'ils étaient, ne veuille pas lui dire de quoi il était question. Ils étaient ensemble dans la même galère, alors pourquoi tant de mystères ? Qu'il ne veuille pas que tous les Aurors soient au courant, d'accord. Mais pourquoi ne lui parlait-il pas à lui, son collègue directeur ? Kingsley savait qu'il était une personne de confiance, pourquoi Hyde ne le jugeait donc pas ainsi ?

L'étudiante en psychomagie était bien loin de ses préoccupations puisqu'elle n'avait pas été présente lors du combat épique contre les vagues de magie. On lui avait seulement raconté vaguement ce qu'il s'était passé et elle n'avait pas osé poser la moindre question en voyant leurs visages pâles et cernés. Cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout le monde était plus froid, plus distant… Au début, elle avait songé qu'ils étaient seulement épuisés après avoir utilisé tant de magie. Mais quinze minutes lui suffirent pour comprendre que ce n'était pas seulement cela. Elle glanait donc la moindre petite information qui transpirait par des gestes nerveux, des mimiques, des expressions, et parfois des mots.

Pour l'instant, voilà où elle en était : les Sangs-Purs avaient une chose extraordinairement dangereuse et quasi-divine en eux, mais ils ne savaient pas quoi. Et quelqu'un de proche savait et ne voulait pas le leur dire. Qui ? Aucune idée. Mais elle espérait bien découvrir de quoi il était question exactement. En attendant, les interrogatoires se terminaient enfin, et sa dure journée de travail également. Il était 21h34, son professeur l'attendait dans un café pour qu'il l'aide à démêler ses réflexions sans queue ni tête. Bien entendu, sans révéler la moindre information confidentielle, ce qui était un casse-tête épuisant.

Elle jeta un regard vers Helen et Ginny, dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Elles venaient de libérer les parents Patil qui n'avaient pas été des plus complaisants. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi Ron et Astoria les avaient forcés à questionner ce couple qui n'avait rien à leur apprendre, à part qu'ils partageaient avec leurs filles une haine féroce envers Draco Malfoy. Et qu'ils connaissaient l'existence du club Anti-Malfoy : ils avaient même encouragé leurs enfants à créer ce groupe du temps de Poudlard. En Décembre 1992, pour être exact. Cela les avait tous bien énervés mais il n'y avait là rien de condamnable. Malheureusement.

\- « Donc parmi les membres fondateurs du club, commença Ginny alors que Kingsley les rejoignait. Nous avons interrogé tout le monde : Zacharias Smith, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie McMillan, Eddie Carmichael, Robert Hilliard et les jumelles Patil.

\- Et ceux de cette après-midi ne nous ont rien appris de plus, soupira Shacklebolt.

\- Peut-être que si, intervint Orla en entrant à son tour, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas été professionnel de partir tout de suite rejoindre son enseignant. Zacharias nous a avoué une tentative de viol. Et même Neville a frappé Draco jusqu'à l'inconscience. Hors, ces autres membres fondateurs n'ont pas avoué d'action solitaire contre Draco. Et pourtant, je suis sûre qu'il y en a. Comme ils sont tous sous la surveillance étroite des Aurors, nous pourrons les réinterroger à loisir quand nous aurons de nouvelles informations.

\- Vous êtes en train de nous dire que nous faisons mal notre travail ? ne put s'empêcher de tiquer Kingsley.

\- Je suis très mal placée pour vous juger ! s'exclama Quirke en levant les mains en signe de défense. Je suis parfaitement consciente que vous ne pouvez pas tout faire avouer à un suspect si vous n'avez pas toutes les cartes en main !

\- Elle a raison, ragea Helen. Je suis sûre qu'ils cachaient presque tous quelque chose mais nous n'avons pas réussi à leur faire avouer. Il nous faudra recommencer quand nous en saurons un peu plus. Heureusement qu'ils sont tous en attente d'un jugement de masse pour leur atteinte à la vie privée, dégradation des biens d'autrui et manifestation de haine. En plus des lettres d'insultes et menaces et l'association de malfaiteurs. Ils ne risquent pas de partir avant un petit moment.

\- Qui nous avons d'autres, soupira Shacklebolt en s'asseyant à son tour à la table de la salle d'interrogatoire. Monsieur et Madame Patil qui ne nous ont rien avoué, pas même être allés au Manoir Malfoy… Aucun intérêt.

\- Terence Higgs, ajouta Ginny en s'accoudant à la table. Qui a tagué les murs d'enceinte du Manoir et faisait parti du club, en plus de sous-entendre une attirance malsaine pour le blond…

\- Cho Chang, poursuivit Orla en lisant ses notes. Rien de plus que ce que nous avaient déjà dit Zacharias et Etienne : membre du club, est allée chez les Malfoy pour les injurier… Mais elle a un alibi à chaque fois sauf pour le meurtre de Lucius : elle dormait avec Etienne. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça un alibi… Déjà ils sortent ensemble, et en plus un témoin endormi n'est pas des plus fiables…

\- Nigel Wolpert, continua Helen. Membre du club, il a aussi dit être allé au Manoir pour crier des insultes et a aidé McLaggen à taguer… Pas de lettres cependant. Il dit détester les Malfoy, mais veut oublier tout cela. Il vit du côté moldu à présent et a quitté le club, exactement comme Neville.

\- Et Cormac McLaggen, termina Ginny. Membre du club, mais n'est pas allé au Manoir pour insulter les Malfoy. En revanche, il clame avoir écrit plusieurs lettres pour… demander Draco en mariage. Je tombe des nus, c'est complètement ridicule ! Surtout qu'il ne s'est pas gêné pour l'injurier juste après avec des mots loin de transpirer l'amour et l'adoration ! C'est quoi son problème à ce type ? Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment côtoyé à Poudlard, mais il avait l'air sain d'esprit avant ! Ou à peu près.

\- J'ai l'impression que personne n'est vraiment « sain d'esprit » dans cette histoire, grogna Helen. Draco les a tous rendus complètement fous. Espérons que nous ne rentrerons pas dans le processus.

\- C'est peut-être déjà le cas ? répondit Shacklebolt. Vous n'avez pas remarqué à quel point nous prenons la défense de Draco depuis que nous avons revu notre jugement sur lui ? C'était à peine il y a trois jours, je vous le rappelle. Ne le détestions-nous pas tous auparavant ? A part Potter, naturellement. »

Cette remarque jeta un froid. Ginny savait qu'elle avait eu du mal à être objective envers le fils Malfoy, mais cela n'était pas au point où elle pourrait l'apprécier ou même le défendre… Et pourtant, ce qu'il avait vécu forçait le respect et la pitié alors… N'était-ce pas logique ?... Vraiment ? Au point d'en oublier toutes les crasses du passé ? Pouvait-elle croire en ses propres sentiments envers Draco si elle restait en contact avec lui ? Elle devait se tenir éloignée de lui si elle voulait rester objective…

Helen et Orla restèrent de marbre. Elles n'avaient jamais vraiment détesté le blond, alors elles ne voyaient pas vraiment en quoi leur opinion n'était pas logique. A part l'aspect « Ancien Mangemort » de l'affaire, elles n'avaient aucun grief contre lui.

En revanche, Kingsley avait nourri une haine contre la famille Malfoy depuis des années. Il était persuadé que le fils était comme ses parents, surtout après en avoir eu la confirmation quand il avait laissé entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard. Que le sort s'acharne contre lui, qu'il ait payé après la guerre ce que sa famille et lui avaient fait, ne l'aurait jamais attendri. Et pourtant… Il s'était mis à apprécier ce gosse. Comprendre qu'il avait renoncé à la magie, qu'il faisait son possible pour s'intégrer au monde moldu, qu'il jouait les elfes de maison pour tenir le Manoir et sa famille… S'il était dans son état normal, Kingsley aurait simplement pensé « Bien fait pour lui et tant mieux. Il faudra encore un bon moment pour qu'il se fasse pardonner ses actions passées ». Et pourtant… Il l'avait plaint, il s'était intérieurement juré de le protéger, il avait eu envie d'aider Potter pour qu'une personne bien puisse prendre soin de lui et le rende heureux… Mais quelles étaient ces pensées mièvres et totalement absurdes ?! Il le savait et pourtant…

\- « Revenons à notre préoccupation principale, dit tout à coup Shacklebolt pour couper le fil de ses pensées : il n'aimait pas du tout le chemin qu'elles prenaient. Je pense qu'il faut stopper les arrestations.

\- Comment ?! s'exclama Helen. Mais nous venons de trouver toute une bande de coupables à mettre derrière les barreaux ! Ce club et ce qu'ont fait ses membres est condamnable ! Vous voulez vraiment leur pardonner ?!

\- Je n'ai jamais parlé de pardon, gronda le directeur en la fixant d'un œil noir pour lui intimer de se taire. Mais nous en savons trop peu sur ce club. Même si Ulrich est allé à Poudlard pour enquêter sur ce qu'il était et ce qu'il est devenu là-bas, il est temps pour nous d'en faire de même avec ce qu'il est à présent. Nous devons infiltrer leur groupe, là où se trouvent les premiers membres. Et pour cela, nous devons faire appel à une personne de confiance étrangère à nos services : il est devenu un peu trop clair que nous sommes leurs ennemis maintenant que nous avons enfermé la plupart des leurs. Dont les membres fondateurs.

\- Je sais ! s'écria Ginny, prise d'un coup de génie. Que pensez-vous de Luna Scamander ? Elle vient de revenir du Guatemala ! »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Damian et Gabriel croisèrent Astoria et Ron au Ministère. Tous les quatre venaient de revenir de leurs missions pour la petite réunion compte-rendu du soir. Si les derniers n'avaient pas grand-chose à leur apporter, les deux garçons étaient surexcités par leur découverte au Manoir. Ils refusèrent de révéler leur trésor avant que tout le monde se soit réuni, Hermione arriva quelques minutes plus tard en trainant des pieds. Elle non plus n'avait rien à raconter, et sa frustration quant au mystère de Funestar et Harry était à son comble.

Roger et Jena remontèrent laborieusement de leur salle d'Archives du sous-sol, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Kingsley, Helen, Ginny et Orla les attendaient déjà dans la salle de réunion, des plats de lasagnes fumants empilés sur la table. Il ne manquait plus que Funestar, Towler et Potter.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

McGonagall rejoignit enfin Ulrich dans ses nouveaux appartements, un plateau de thé et de scones lévitant derrière elle. Le jeune homme avait été si impatient qu'il l'accueillit avec mauvaise humeur, oubliant momentanément qu'il avait affaire à la directrice de l'établissement. Celle-ci n'attendit pas un instant avant de le réprimander sèchement comme s'il était encore l'un de ses élèves turbulents. Cela eut le mérite de refroidir Vaisey. Ses souvenirs de Poudlard étaient encore frais, y compris les nombreuses heures de colle qu'il avait passé en tête à tête avec l'écossaise. Elle n'était pas Ombrage, mais savait tout aussi bien s'ancrer dans les esprits comme étant une personne à ne surtout pas chatouiller.

\- « Je vous prie de m'excuser, se reprit Ulrich en se raclant la gorge. Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir…

\- Merci ! » cingla Minerva, les lèvres pincées, la tête droite et les narines dilatées.

Elle s'avança d'un air princier vers le fauteuil désigné par le Serpentard, et s'installa dans un mouvement de cape digne de Severus Rogue en personne. Cela fit sourire l'ancien collégien. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal de revenir au château. Il se sentait retourner en enfance, quand son plus gros problème était de savoir qui il allait inviter au Bal de Noël, ou comment faire le devoir de Potions en une nuit. C'était rafraîchissant.

\- « Vous avez pu interroger le portrait du professeur Dumbledore ? demanda le Langue-de-Plomb dans un sourire rêveur.

\- Oui, et tout cela ne me plait pas du tout, souffla McGonagall en prenant un gâteau pendant qu'Ulrich versait le thé. Il était au courant et avait laissé faire « tant qu'il n'y avait rien de répréhensible », ce sont ses propres mots. Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Comment a-t-il pu ?!

\- Cela confirme nos soupçons, soupira Vaisey en tendant une tasse à la Gryffondor. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé ici, à Poudlard. Je me demande sérieusement ce que je fais là.

\- Ce n'est pas tout : ces réunions ont encore lieu.

\- Comment ?! Mais… Pourquoi ? Draco n'est plus à l'école ! A quoi cela leur sert de se réunir pour cracher sur lui ? Ils n'ont plus besoin d'exutoire !

\- Albus s'est posé la même question, mais en tant que portrait, il ne peut plus faire grande chose. A part se promener de tableau en tableau pour les surveiller. Ce qu'il faisait, d'ailleurs : il était très intrigué par le maintien de ces réunions. Il s'en est rendu compte par hasard, il y a trois mois, alors qu'il rendait visite à la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Il a vu plusieurs étudiants entrer dans la Salle sur Demande, et quelques mots lui ont appris de quoi il était question. Du coup, il n'avait jamais pensé voir Barnabas et ses trolls danseurs aussi souvent.

\- J'imagine qu'il n'y a aucun tableau dans la Pièce Va-et-Vient, sinon il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'aller régulièrement dans la tapisserie ?

\- Exact. Il n'a jamais rien pu savoir de plus, cela le frustrait beaucoup. C'est la toute première fois que je vois Albus dans cet état : sa liberté d'être humain lui manque beaucoup, s'amusa Minerva, presque gloussant.

\- Notre bon vieux directeur n'est plus ce qu'il était, ricana Ulrich, lui aussi heureux de savoir que le vieillard avait enfin une faiblesse, même s'il avait fallu attendre sa mort pour que ce jour arrive.

\- Il est très heureux que vous soyez là pour ça. Il peut, je cite, « se reposer sur vous et votre professionnalisme, et ne plus s'en occuper ».

\- Alors dites-lui que je le réquisitionne comme « espion », se gaussa le Serpentard en s'installant confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il appartient à Poudlard, c'est donc à vous seule que je dois demander l'autorisation pour cela. Qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Je suis sûre qu'il va adorer se mettre au service d'un de ses anciens élèves, fit Minerva qui, apparemment, s'amusait comme une petite folle. Il a intérêt à s'entendre un peu mieux avec les trolls de Barnabas, il risque de les voir encore un moment. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kingsley ne jeta même pas un regard vers Funestar. Celui-ci sentait venir à grands pas le moment où ils allaient devoir avoir une petite conversation en privée. Heureusement, les autres membres de l'équipe n'attendirent même pas de s'asseoir pour parler de leurs missions. Pour certains, ce fût très court : rien à raconter. Ce fût le cas pour Hermione, Roger et Jena. Ron et Astoria prirent la suite tout en s'emparant de leur part de lasagnes.

\- « En gros, ce qu'il y avait de plus intéressant concerne les lieux d'habitation, tenta d'articuler Ron la bouche pleine. Chambers a sa grand-mère a Walworth, Wolpert y vit, Boot y a un oncle, pour Finch-Fletchley c'est une cousine Cracmol, et Higgs vient d'y acheter un appartement.

\- A part ça, la rengaine habituelle, reprit Astoria en posant ses longues jambes fines sur la table dans un mouvement gracieux. Insultes sur les Malfoy, louanges pour le Justicier, reproches à peine sous-entendus pour nous, agressions verbales multiples dès qu'ils comprennent que leur proche est en prison… Bref, rien de notable pour faire avancer l'enquête. Quant aux sans-abris moldus, nous en sommes toujours au même point. J'ai passé un coup de fil à Valentyne : il piétine. En ce moment, ils se renseignent sur le Westminster Bridge auprès de tous les habitués du coin. Et évidemment, personne n'a rien remarqué d'inhabituel.

\- Il est le mieux placé pour les affaires moldues, intervint Towler après avoir avalé sa bouchée. Laissez-le faire et tenez-vous à sa disposition. En attendant, tant qu'il n'aura rien de plus, ne vous en occupez pas. Fournissez-lui simplement les nouvelles informations. Une intuition à ce sujet, Monsieur Potter ?

\- Pas vraiment, hésita Harry qui s'était soudainement arrêté d'engloutir sa portion pour répondre.

\- Je sais que toutes vos pensées sont dirigées vers une certaine chambre d'hôpital, mais vous pourriez faire un effort, la rabroua Kingsley.

\- Je n'ai pas des intuitions sur tout ! s'expliqua l'accusé. Je n'en ai pas eu une seule hier, alors que j'étais en plein dans cette enquête. Alors je ne risque pas d'en avoir plus aujourd'hui.

\- Et d'ailleurs, de votre côté ? continua le directeur en regardant Kenneth et Harry à tour de rôle. Vos réflexions ont portés leurs fruits ? »

Compte tenu du sujet de leurs spéculations, il était délicat d'aborder la question devant tout le monde. Funestar leva les yeux au plafond : Kingsley le provoquait. Il savait très bien de quoi ils avaient discuté ces dernières heures, il voulait juste voir comment allait réagir Hyde. Expliquer ce qu'il savait devoir être caché pour le moment, signifierait que son grand secret ne les concernait pas eux directement mais quelque chose de plus « global ». En revanche, s'il se taisait… Kingsley n'aurait définitivement plus confiance, car cela indiquerait que pour la première fois de sa vie, Hyde se souciait de l'état psychologique d'autrui. Et donc, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il lui cache une donnée capitale les impliquant directement. Et cela, le directeur des Aurors ne pouvait pas le tolérer.

\- « Herulf est en tête de liste, dénonça Funestar dans un dangereux grognement. Tes gamins m'ont innocenté, évidemment. J'en ai fait de même pour eux. On a eu un doute sur toi, King', ajouta-t-il en retrouvant son sourire carnassier, et sous la surprise, Shacklebolt leva les yeux vers son confrère pour la première fois de la soirée. Mais finalement, non, mentit-il effrontément. Damian, Ginny, Jena, Hermione, Ron, Roger, Gabriel, Helen et la petite Orla n'ont absolument pas le profil. Astoria et Ulrich si. Mais Vaisey est à Poudlard, et ça nous étonnerait beaucoup que le tueur ne veuille pas vérifier que tout s'est passé comme prévu. Surtout qu'il n'a jamais eu aucune occasion de déposer la feuille que j'ai trouvé dans la salle des archives de l'hôpital. Et j'ai vérifié : il est bel et bien à Poudlard depuis ce matin, et n'a jamais franchi les grilles pour sortir. Quant à Greengrass, et bien elle a un alibi comme beaucoup d'entre nous, lors du meurtre de Dahlia Zabini. Sans compter qu'un seul détail avec le profil ne colle pas : c'est une fille. Or, la petite Orla semble persuadée que notre psychopathe est un homme. Donc, Herulf. »

Un long silence s'installa. Ils étaient tous profondément choqués d'avoir été suspectés. Astoria se dit qu'elle avait eu chaud. Heureusement qu'elle était une fille ! Lesbienne de surcroit : rien chez Draco ne l'intéressait, à part son côté Serpentard qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Mais cela, elle ne pouvait le prouver. Cependant, Herulf ? Sérieusement ? Elle ne le voyait tellement pas dans le rôle du criminel…

Hermione réfléchit intensément. Il était effectivement logique qu'ils passent tous au crible à un moment ou un autre. Mais si tôt ? Cela ne faisait que quatre jours que tout avait commencé. Et surtout, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un des leurs soit réellement suspecté. Le tueur n'était pas parmi eux, elle en était persuadée. Un regard échangé avec Harry et Ron lui apprit qu'ils étaient du même avis.

\- « Et du côté des interrogatoires ? demanda Hyde en fixant Shacklebolt droit dans les yeux pour le défier de détourner le regard. Des nouveautés ?

\- Pas vraiment, non, répondit Orla à la place du directeur, comprenant qu'il y avait du gaz dans le chaudron : c'était donc Funestar qui faisait de la rétention d'information ?… Personne ne nous a vraiment avoué de sale coup sur Draco. Juste les insultes et les dégradations de biens privés lorsqu'ils étaient allés au Manoir pour les injurier, lui et sa famille. Même les membres fondateurs, ce qui en soit est tellement surprenant que c'en est improbable. Pas besoin d'être psychomage pour comprendre qu'ils nous cachent quelques méfaits.

\- Exact, acquiesça Helen en s'étirant. Nous savons que Nigel et Terence ont tagué les murs d'enceinte du Manoir. Wolpert clame avoir quitté le club et le monde de la magie pour vivre en paix. Il m'a laissé une impression bizarre…

\- Il a l'air trop innocent, c'est pour ça, expliqua Quirke. Il a quelque chose à se reprocher, alors il en fait beaucoup pour qu'on le pense insoupçonnable. Certainement une autre malversation à l'encontre de Draco. Lui aussi a encore des choses à nous dire.

\- Pour en revenir à Higgs, continua Ginny. Il parlait de Malfoy d'une façon… vraiment malsaine. Un mélange de dégoût et de fascination. Il a pris un air… halluciné dès qu'on a prononcé le nom de Draco. Ca faisait un peu peur.

\- Je crois qu'il souffre d'une forme de distorsion cognitive, nota Orla. Normalement, cela plonge une personne en dépression, ou entraîne des troubles de la personnalité. Cependant, ce n'est pas le cas de Terence en général… Plutôt dès qu'il s'agit de Draco. C'était effectivement très étrange, je n'aurais jamais pensé cela possible. J'aurais besoin des conseils de mon professeur avant d'en dire plus. Je me trompe peut-être. En tout cas, il souffre bel et bien d'un trouble psychologique concernant Malfoy.

\- En parlant de maladie mentale, grogna Kingsley. Cormac McLaggen en tient aussi une sacrée couche. Il n'est pas allé protester contre la liberté des Malfoy chez eux, mais il n'a pas eu honte d'avouer qu'il envoie régulièrement des demandes en mariage au blondinet dans des lettres enflammées, annonça-t-il alors que Harry écarquillait les yeux. Et juste après, il le traite de « sale traînée » et autres joyeusetés. Lui non plus il n'est pas net dans sa tête.

\- Ce n'est pas le même trouble, mais effectivement, il en a un aussi, confirma Quirke. Le Narcissisme. Nous savons tous qu'il était déjà vantard à Poudlard, exagérant toujours les faits pour mieux briller, alors cela ne devrait pas trop vous surprendre. Il est tombé « amoureux » de Draco, en quelque sorte. Alors il n'hésite pas à franchir toutes les étapes pour le demander en mariage. Après tout, qui pourrait repousser « le grand et beau Cormac » ? Seulement, il s'est retrouvé face à un silence ou un refus par hibou interposé. Et là, c'est le drame : incompréhension, insistance, harcèlement, colère, etc. Tout cela accentué par l' _Angelus_ , évidemment. Je vous laisse imaginer la suite logique.

\- Ca ne m'étonne même pas, bougonna Ron qui se souvenait avec rage de la période où Cormac était attiré par Hermione : il était déjà un enfoiré doublé d'un crétin, pas besoin d'un gène magique pour ça. Mais il n'a pas toujours été intéressé par Malfoy à Poudlard. Alors…

\- Le club, coupa Orla. Il faisait parti de ce groupe, cela signifie donc qu'il ne l'aimait pas du tout avant. Quelque chose l'a fait changer d'avis après la guerre. Reste à savoir quoi.

\- En tout cas, le terme « pute » est revenu très souvent concernant Malfoy, nota Ginny. Cela expliquerait le graffiti « Maison Close » sur les murs du Manoir, fait sans doute par Terence Higgs et Nigel Wolpert puisqu'ils ont avoué en avoir fait. Injure plutôt « gentillette », d'ailleurs… Le choix de mots est étrange, mais passons. Le problème, c'est que j'ai du mal à y trouver un sens : les trois quart le détestent sans qu'ils aient une attirance physique. S'ils en avaient une, je pourrais comprendre cette insulte utilisée pour faire croire que leurs désirs sont « normaux », puisque les prostituées en jouent, c'est leur gagne-pain. Ou encore dans le but faire mal pour se venger d'avoir été repoussés. Mais les autres ont également employé ce mot ou les synonymes associés… Pourquoi ? Draco est loin d'être « un allumeur », il n'avait même pas de contact direct avec eux. D'où ça vient ?

\- Il y a deux façons de le savoir, réfléchit Hermione en repoussant la moitié de sa lasagne. En continuant d'enquêter sur Draco pour trouver un événement ou un comportement quelconque qui pourrait justifier l'emploi de ces termes. Ou bien approfondir plus encore les recherches sur le club, et savoir ce qui s'y dit exactement. Je ne serais pas étonnée que cela soit uniquement du à une dynamique de groupe, transformant des faits ou mensonges _lambda_ en croyances pures et dures.

\- Nous le saurons bientôt, acquiesça Kingsley. Nous avons pensé engager quelqu'un pour infiltrer ce qui reste du club Anti-Malfoy. Nous arrêtons donc les arrestations de masse pour le moment, il nous faut en savoir plus. Ginny a proposé Luna Scamander.

\- Luna ? sourit Harry, heureux d'entendre le nom de son amie. Elle est revenue du Guatemala ?

\- Depuis hier, répondit la jeune Weasley avec le même bonheur sur le visage. Elle et son mari m'ont invité pour le souper samedi soir, tu ne vas sans doute pas tarder à recevoir le même hibou.

\- Mais ne serait-ce pas dangereux de l'inclure dans l'enquête ? hésita Ron. Je sais qu'elle est forte et débrouillarde, elle fait partie des héros de la guerre et nous a prouvé sa valeur plus d'une fois. Ce n'est donc pas la question. Mais c'est une amie et je n'aime pas trop l'idée de l'impliquer dans une affaire de meurtres, surtout de cette envergure. Je regrette déjà que Hermione soit mêlée à tout ça, alors…

\- Et Luna te répondra sans doute la même chose que moi, intervint sa femme. Il est hors de question que je sois mise à l'écart. Je veux participer et vous aider, ce n'est pas négociable. La moindre des choses serait de lui demander son avis à elle, et de le respecter.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle arrivera à s'infiltrer dans le club ? réfléchit Helen. Comme vous dites, elle n'est plus une ancienne étudiante normale, elle est connue comme étant une héroïne à présent. Et ce n'est pas vraiment le genre à détester quelqu'un, qu'importe la personne.

\- Je lui fais entièrement confiance pour trouver un moyen, répondit Harry. Elle a beaucoup d'imagination et n'a pas besoin de jeux d'acteur pour faire passer un mensonge : son comportement est naturellement si étrange que personne ne sait jamais si elle dit la vérité ou non. C'est une très bonne idée Ginny, elle serait parfaite pour ce rôle.

\- Très bien, nous sommes tous d'accord, conclut Kingsley. Towler et Potter iront l'embaucher demain, si elle veut bien. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à voir ce qu'ont trouvé Damian et Gabriel ?

\- Et bien justement, nous avons quelque chose, chantonna Stebbins en se dandinant sur sa chaise, jetant un regard vers son équipier. Nous ne savions pas trop comment nous renseigner plus en amont sur Draco, alors nous avons décidé de nous rendre au Manoir avec la carte et le carnet de Charlie pour fouiller un peu plus.

\- Le but était naturellement de trouver sa cachette et tous les éléments qu'elle renfermait, continua Jennings. En espérant que l'assassin ne l'avait pas vidé avant. Et grâce à nos efforts combinés, nous l'avons trouvé.

\- Vraiment ?! s'exclama Towler en se redressant sur sa chaise, intrigué et impatient. Comment avez-vous fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ? »

Les deux plus jeunes recrues étaient exaltées. Être le centre d'attention pour avoir réussi là où tous les autres avaient échoué était une situation des plus délectables. C'était leur moment de gloire ! Dans d'autres circonstances, ils en auraient profité pour négocier un petit bonus, voir une augmentation. Mais la conjoncture actuelle ne prêtait pas à ce genre de pratique. Dommage.

Ils racontèrent en détail le moindre de leurs faits et gestes, leurs déductions et réflexions qui les avaient menés à la réussite. Gabriel ne se lassait pas du regard fier et étonné de son directeur. Il était si rare que Funestar ait ce genre de considération, il devait en profiter un maximum avant que l'instant ne passe. Damian n'osait pas poser les yeux sur le petit sourire ravi de Shacklebolt. Il était content que son supérieur soit à ce point satisfait de son travail, mais il était aussi intimidé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude. Ils finirent leur récit en posant les différents objets au milieu de la table, expliquant avec regret qu'ils n'apportaient pas vraiment de lumière à l'affaire. Sauf le calepin presque neuf.

\- « Là dedans, expliqua Jennings en ayant fait exprès de terminer par ça, ménageant l'effet de surprise. Il y a seulement trois pages d'écrites, au beau milieu. Une liste de noms, et des petites notes à côté.

\- Dont les noms de « Zacharias Smith » et « Neville Londubat », compléta Stebbins. Pour le premier, il a marqué « _23 Mars 1999 – a tenté de me violer à St Buryan._ ». Pour le second, « _15 Octobre 1998 – m'a battu à Southwark. Hémorragie cérébrale, 5 points de suture, bras cassé._ ».

\- Nom d'un troll ! s'exclama Roger alors que Harry s'emparait du carnet dans un geste rapide et nerveux. Et les autres noms ?

\- « _Benjamin Harper_ », lut Potter d'une voix tendue :

« _Benjamin Harper : Méfiance – a tenté de m'attirer avec insistance dans un coin sombre. »._

 _« Justin Finch-Fletchley : 4 Juin 1999 – a tenté de me violer en disant qu'il ne ferait pas la même erreur que Zacharias_ ».

« _Anthony Goldstein, Robert Hilliard et Eddie Carmichael : Méfiance – des similitudes dans leurs lettres et invitations me font penser qu'ils préparent quelque chose contre moi._ »

« _Ernie McMillan : Méfiance – différentes menaces plus violentes que les autres. Il a l'air sérieux._ »

« _Eleanor Branstone : 20 Novembre 1999 – m'a jeté des sorts offensifs à Plymouth._ »

« _Lavande Brown, Mandy Brucklehurst, Parvati Patil et Padma Patil : 24 Décembre 1999 – sont entrées dans le Manoir pour nous jeter des sorts, nous insulter et casser tout ce qu'elles pouvaient trouver._ »

« _Seamus Finnigan : 11 Février 2000 – a entrainé plusieurs de ses clients à me frapper quand j'ai eu le malheur de passer devant sa taverne. Ne plus jamais trainer dans les environs._ »

« _Cormac McLaggen : Méfiance – des demandes en mariage répétées et de plus en plus véhémentes. Me fait penser qu'il va finir par faire quelque chose._ »

« _Olivier Dubois : Méfiance – vient régulièrement à St Buryan en espérant me croiser. Attouchements de plus en plus insistants. Ne l'ait plus vu depuis Août 2001, prudence tout de même._ »

« _Terence Higgs : Méfiance – il y a quelque chose de pas net dans ses lettres. S'aggrave de plus en plus._ »

« _Malcolm Baddock : 30 Septembre 2000 – m'a trainé dans un club SM quand je l'ai croisé à Soho. A dit que j'aimais ça et qu'il regarderait. Pourquoi ? Soupçons de contacts entre tout le monde._ »

« _Adrian Pucey et Daphné Pucey : 1 Janvier 2001 – ont voulu fêter la nouvelle année en mettant le feu au Manoir._ »

« _Laura Madley : Méfiance – m'envoie des coupures de presses moldus sur les différentes agressions faites contre les homosexuels. Comment sait-elle que j'en suis un ?_ »

« _Gabriel Truman : 21 Juillet 2001 – a voulu me battre avec une batte de Quidditch dans l'Allée des Embrumes._ »

« _Marilyn Witherby : 16 Décembre 2001 – a libéré un Cognard dans le parc du Manoir quand nous faisions notre promenade hebdomadaire._ »

Les sangs de tout le monde se glacèrent. Personne n'osa parler, ils avaient tous la gorge nouée. Harry bouillonnait. S'il s'écoutait, il irait voir chacun d'entre eux pour les torturer lentement et douloureusement. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils jamais eu vent de tous ces événements ? Ils étaient Aurors, c'était leur boulot de régler ce genre de problèmes. Les Malfoy avaient tant perdu confiance en eux et leur impartialité ? Tout de même : le vandalisme et l'incendie criminel n'auraient pas du passer inaperçus au Bureau des Aurors. Ils avaient des alertes magiques pour cela. Qui donc avait pu étouffer ces affaires ? Il se promettait de trouver cet enfoiré et lui faire payer chèrement. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les feuilles du petit cahier qu'il reposa pour ne pas l'abîmer. C'était une pièce à conviction après tout.

\- « Ca explique pourquoi Draco sortait si peu de sa zone de confort, et limitait ses contacts sorciers à ses proches amis… chuchota Ginny, le visage pâle d'effroi. Il y a là de quoi avoir peur de la moindre connaissance croisée par inadvertance…

\- Il ne dit pas comment il s'en est sorti à chaque fois, analysa Kenneth, cherchant un peu d'assurance dans son côté pragmatique. Ce sont des notes à lui-même, donc incomplètes. Nous devons réinterroger les suspects : on a de quoi les faire avouer cette fois !

\- Et nous avons de quoi les mettre à l'ombre pour un petit moment… renchérit Ron, la mine sombre et le regard dur.

\- Daphné… murmura Astoria d'une voix blanche. Ma propre sœur a voulu faire du mal à Draco ! Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'elle l'appréciait ! A Poudlard, ils s'entendaient bien ! Et ce ne peut pas être l'influence de son mari, Adrian n'a jamais rien eu contre lui !

\- Quand je pense que j'ai passé des soirées avec certains d'entre eux, entre amis, grogna Potter en tremblant de colère. Et après leurs méfaits… Je n'ai jamais rien soupçonné.

\- Personne ne s'est jamais douté de rien, l'arrêta Hermione en se massant les tempes : la tête lui tournait. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher ou bien nous sommes tous fautifs pour n'avoir rien vu. Lavande, Seamus et Olivier… Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

\- Même des anciens Serpentards, fit Jena, la mine inquiète. Moi qui pensais qu'après Poudlard, les anciens membres des maisons restaient solidaires…

\- Sont-ils tous des adhérents au club Anti-Malfoy ? demanda Roger. Parce que justement, cela m'étonne des Pucey… Bon, qu'ils soient coupables d'un incendie volontaire contre les Malfoy aussi, mais bon… »

Le téléphone de Funestar sonna, faisant sursauter toute la tablée. Le directeur était resté silencieux tant il était choqué, ce qui était très rare. Il profita donc de cette interruption pour se reprendre et regarda le nom de Vaisey s'afficher sur l'écran de son portable. Il décrocha et mit le haut-parleur pour que tout le monde entende.

\- « On peut appeler à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il avant même de saluer son employé.

\- Non, répondit Ulrich. Je suis devant les grilles. J'ai du sortir pour vous passer un coup de fil. McGonagall n'était pas très contente, elle ne veut pas que quiconque sorte à une heure aussi tardive. Une histoire d'exemple à donner aux étudiants. Je crois qu'elle est encore traumatisée les escapades nocturnes multiples et dangereuses de Potter, Weasley et Granger.

\- Enfreindre le règlement fait parti de la personnalité des adolescents, sourit Roger, heureux de penser à autre chose qu'à leur dernière trouvaille. Elle ne pourra pas y échapper.

\- Ah ? Vous avez mis le haut-parleur ? Tout le monde est là ?

\- Accouche, Vaisey, soupira Hyde. On aimerait tous rentrer chez nous. La journée a été particulièrement éprouvante.

\- Je voulais juste vous apprendre que je risque de rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu à Poudlard. Il semblerait que le club Anti-Malfoy existe toujours, avec des nouveaux membres des promotions actuelles.

\- Mais… hésita Jena. Draco n'est plus étudiant, alors le but même de ce club n'a plus lieu d'être ?

\- Exact, c'est pour ça que ça m'intrigue beaucoup. Peut-être qu'il a gardé le même nom mais a un objectif différent ? Le tableau de Dumbledore espionne la Salle sur Demande pour moi, et j'ai commencé à mettre en place un petit plan sournois pour en savoir plus. Je suis devenu intervenant en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. La classe, hein ?

\- On s'en fou, rétorqua Funestar. Débrouille-toi pour avoir des résultats et revenir le plus vite possible, on a besoin de toi ici. Je me moque des moyens employés tant que tu restes dans la légalité. A partir de maintenant, c'est à Kingsley que tu feras un rapport, continua-t-il en fixant son collègue directeur, cherchant à lui faire comprendre qu'il était correct avec lui malgré le secret qu'il lui cachait. Tu l'appelleras donc lui et plus moi. Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide ou de conseils, c'est également à lui que tu demanderas. Je suis certes ton patron, ce sont les Aurors qui mènent l'enquête. Nous ne faisons que les aider. S'il n'est pas joignable, appelle Towler. Après tout, il est l'Inspecteur responsable. Compris ?

\- Euh… hésita Vaisey, surpris. D'accord, pas de problème. Eux aussi se foutent de la méthode utilisée ?

\- Non, répondit Shacklebolt après s'être raclé la gorge. Envoie-moi un hibou de Poudlard pour m'expliquer ce que tu comptes faire en détail. Ce sera plus pratique pour toi vu que nous ne pouvons pas te contacter avec les appareils moldus. On garde le contact. Dépêche-toi de rentrer avant que la directrice ne vienne te chercher par la peau du fion. Il veut mieux pour toi que tu restes en bon terme avec elle. J'attends ton hibou. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hyde retint Kingsley par le bras quand tout le monde sortit pour rentrer chez eux. Ils attendirent que le dernier ferme la porte derrière lui, regardant les deux directeurs d'un air curieux. Funestar n'attendit pas un instant pour jeter un Sort d'Impassibilité sur la porte. Et alors ils se mirent à crier.

\- « Pour qui tu te prends, sale serpent ?!

\- Et toi, stupide lionceau ?!

\- Salopard cachotier !

\- Crétin revanchard !

\- Sale Doxy !

\- Veracrasse !

\- Epouvantard détraqué !

\- Détraqueur mal luné !

\- Scroutt-à-Pétard déglingué !

\- Gnome de jardin rancunier ! »

Ils continuèrent encore pendant un bon moment, élaborant de nouvelles insultes imaginatives et fleuries. Ils s'époumonaient, lâchant toute leur colère et frustration accumulées dans la journée. Finalement, ils ne pensaient pas un mot de ce qu'ils disaient, ils cherchaient juste à évacuer tout ce qu'ils retenaient. Un défouloir vocal inoffensif, et ils en avaient parfaitement conscience. Aucun mot ne pourra être retenu contre l'autre.

Au bout d'un moment, ils n'avaient plus d'idée. Ils s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés, sans savoir qui avait eu le dernier mot. Ce n'était pas important. Ils se regardèrent sans trop savoir quoi dire, un peu perdus mais calmes et sereins. Kingsley soupira et se rassit sur une chaise. Hyde préféra s'adosser à une table contre le mur. Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment, aucun n'osant parler le premier. Shacklebolt avait le regard fuyant, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de procéder : lui faire la tête et lui pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce qu'il lui raconte enfin de quoi il était question ? Ou bien laisser courir pour le moment, afin que leur nouvelle organisation se passe le mieux possible et par respect envers leurs employés qui s'entendaient étonnamment bien pour l'instant ?

\- « Tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais tout te dire, King', commença finalement Funestar qui ne lâchait pas son confrère des yeux.

\- Je sais, « Starly », souffla Kingsley en se frottant le visage de dépit. Mais je pensais que tu ferais une exception quand tes petits mystères chéris concerneraient mon boulot ou ma propre personne.

\- Sauf pour « ça ». Tant que je n'aurais pas confirmation qu'il est vital de tous vous mettre à l'élixir, il est hors de question de vous dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Ca doit être énorme…

\- Ca l'est, tu peux me croire. Personne ne se remet jamais d'une telle révélation. Je… Je peux seulement te dire qu'elle remet en question notre existence même. Et que le tueur semble être au courant.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?! Et tu veux que j'accepte aussi peu d'infos sans rien dire ? Tu te rends compte qu'une demie-vérité, c'est pire que tout ? Maintenant je vais m'imaginer des scénarii possibles qui seront sans doute bien pire que la réalité.

\- Et tu ne seras pas loin de la vérité. »

Shacklebolt se tut, choqué. Il dévisagea son interlocuteur pour être sûr qu'il ne lui faisait pas une mauvaise blague. Mais non, pas avec la tête que faisait Funestar. Il avait un air grave et même… inquiet. Et triste. Et Kingsley comprit… Hyde ne s'était toujours pas remis de ce fameux secret et ne pourra jamais l'accepter. Cela allait même plus loin : il gouvernait sa vie. L'Auror connaissait bien son collègue, il arrivait à lire la détresse sur son visage neutre. Kingsley soupira en se frottant à nouveau le visage. C'était effectivement pire que ce qu'il pensait. Dans quoi s'étaient-ils tous fourrés ?

\- « D'accord, murmura le noir, à bout de force : il avait tellement envie de dormir.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna le Langue-de-Plomb, pensant devoir batailler un peu plus pour lui faire accepter son point de vue.

\- Oui, vraiment. Nous restons donc en bon terme, je ne t'embêterais plus avec ça, tu as ma parole. Cependant… hésita-t-il avant de se lever. De toi à moi, en dehors du cadre professionnel, si tu as besoin d'un ami n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Je ne te demande pas de m'expliquer. Je sais seulement que parfois, on a besoin de parler à quelqu'un, que ce soit pour s'énerver ou pour penser à autre chose. De mon côté, je ferais de même si cela m'est nécessaire. Ca marche ? »

Funestar sourit et hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Lors de la nouvelle organisation, il aurait juré qu'ils finiraient par tous s'entretuer, concurrençant le psychopathe en matière de boucherie sanglante et sournoiseries sadiques. Mais en fin de compte, chaque jour il était surpris par les Aurors. Entre le héro Harry Potter et son effrayant sixième sens parfait, et Kenneth Towler, l'intellectuel calme et réaliste…

Au contraire, ils devenaient des amis.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Il marchait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tout était fermé, pas un hibou dans la rue. Comme chaque soir. Il aimait bien s'y promener, se souvenant de ce que le monde sorcier était pour lui, et de ce à quoi il n'avait plus droit. S'il revenait ici en pleine journée, il se ferait lyncher. Les magasins lui manquaient. Les sorciers lui manquaient. Même leurs chuchotements moqueurs. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour revenir à cette époque bénie.

Il regarda l'heure d'un coup de baguette : 2H31. Il devrait rentrer dormir un peu mais n'en avait pas envie. Il devait se lever vers 6H pour partir au travail. Vigile dans un grand magasin moldu, voilà tout ce qu'il avait réussi à trouver. Et encore, uniquement grâce à sa carrure. Qu'il ne sache pas se battre n'était pas entré en ligne de compte. Son but était d'intimider les possibles voleurs à la tire, c'était tout. Sa vie l'ennuyait tellement.

Il huma l'air à plein poumons, cherchant cette petite odeur subtile de magie qui trainait encore dans l'atmosphère. En fermant les yeux, il pourrait presque imaginer l'échoppe de Florian Fortarôme et ses glaces au goût prononcé. Les balais de Quidditch rutilant dans la vitrine du magasin de sport. Les chaudrons rutilants scintillants au soleil. Madame Guipure reprisant les robes de sorciers à la mode du moment. Les fortes odeurs nauséabondes de la boutique de l'apothicaire. Les rires des enfants devant Pirouette et Badin. Le son des pages de grimoire qu'on tourne chez Fleury et Bott. Les volatiles s'égosillant au Royaume du Hibou…

Il s'assit sur une chaise laissée dehors sur la terrasse de Fortarôme. Il s'installa le plus confortablement qu'il était possible sur le morceau de métal à moitié rouillé, dont les morceaux de peintures craquelés griffaient et se collaient à la peau. Cela ne faisait rien. Il appréciait tellement ces nuits à traîner dans des lieux qui lui étaient interdits à présent. Hier, c'était Pré-au-Lard. Avant-hier, il s'était promené près de la Forêt Interdite de Poudlard et devant les grilles du château. Encore avant, il avait déambulé dans Godric's Hollow. _Etcetera_. Il était toujours un sorcier, il avait toujours sa baguette, il savait toujours transplaner. Et personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher, pas même les Aurors tant qu'il ne faisait rien de répréhensible. Alors il profitait du peu de liberté qu'il avait pour vivre dans le passé. C'était sa seule raison de vivre, son seul plaisir, ses seules envies.

Il ne l'entendit pas arriver. Il sentit à peine sa gorge s'ouvrir. Il ne pensait qu'à son passé, la tête pleine de souvenirs heureux. Et c'était avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'il rejoignit l'autre monde.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 _ **« Guest »**_ _: C'est vrai qu'il faudrait que quelqu'un puisse reconnaître l'écriture du tueur mais… TROP FACILE ! ^^ Ce n'est évidemment pas sa vraie écriture, il prend toujours soin d'écrire d'une autre façon à laquelle il s'est entraîné depuis au moins quatre ans. C'est obligé. Et vu le profil du tueur, la petite équipe d'enquêteurs ne va pas perdre du temps là-dessus. Ca me prendrait plusieurs chapitres en plus de réquisitionner un ou deux personnages… Je ne peux pas me le permettre. J'ai un tas de choses à leur faire faire. Même une étude poussée de graphologie ne pourra pas les aider. Trop flou. A part ajouter au profil, il est impossible de rapprocher deux écritures différentes, même si elles ont des similitudes : c'est d'une très grande imprécision et ils risqueraient d'avoir des millions de suspects._

 _Pour les empreintes digitales : même chose. Je n'en ai pas reparlé parce que je n'en voyais pas encore l'intérêt, mais c'est justement ce silence qui fait penser que les inspecteurs ne prennent pas vraiment cette piste au sérieux. Sorciers comme moldus sont parfaitement capables de falsifier des empreintes donc bon… J'en reparlerais ultérieurement, un peu plus tard. Quand le moment s'y prêtera._

 _CEPENDANT : c'est tout à fait exact que de savoir l'identité du tueur… les avancera un peu mais pas des masses non plus. Il y a des tonnes de liens à faire et qui ne dépendent pas du tout de l'identité du tueur. Même vous, chers inspecteurs / lecteurs / reviewers, ne pouvaient pas vraiment tout savoir même si vous trouvez qui est le tueur. Il faut trouver trois choses : identité, mobile, façon. Tous trois indépendants les uns des autres. Seul un petit élément surprise et absolument introuvable relie les trois. Mais j'insiste : introuvable. J'ai peut-être dit une chose à ce sujet à un moment donné, mais c'est loin d'être un indice. J'ai pas laissé transparaitre grand-chose._

 _L'Angelus ne réagit pas forcément plus fortement chez les uns que chez les autres, je dirais plutôt que cela dépend du sentiment de base : si le sentiment est puissant, alors la transformation de l'Angelus le rendra encore plus fort au point de plonger dans la folie. Si le sentiment est léger, il deviendra plus fort. C'est tout. ^^ Donc Neville détestait cordialement Draco, mais il s'est fait peur lui-même en frappant le blond. Du coup, ça l'a bien refroidit et il s'est forcé à oublier tout ça, se tenir éloigné et forcer sa colère à se taire d'urgence. Mais effectivement, tout n'est pas à mettre sur le dos de l'Angelus, puisque le sentiment de base était bien là. Il ne l'aurait peut-être pas frappé jusqu'à l'inconscience, mais il lui aurait quand même collé son poing dans la face. Ca reste une agression. Et effectivement, Angelus ou pas, c'est loin d'être une excuse quand même ! Très bien pensé, c'est pile ce que je voulais ^^. J'avais peur que les gens plaignent Neville en disant « c'est pas sa faute le pauvre ». Non, non, et non. Tu as parfaitement raison : il est punissable !_

 _J'espère que la petite découverte de Damian et Gabriel dans la cuisine du Manoir t'as plu ^^ ! J'ai adoré écrire ce passage. Et j'ai réfléchi des heures au contenu du petit calepin moldu de Draco. Il m'a fallu un brainstorming avec une amie qui lit la fanfic pour savoir ce que j'allais faire exactement. C'était très enrichissant, je devrais faire ça plus souvent._

 _Pour l'origine de l'Angelus et Hermione, je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Pas que je le veuille, mais je ne le peux pas encore… Navrée._

 _Pour Ulrich, ça avance doucement pour l'instant. En fait, je cherchais surtout à légitimer sa présence à Poudlard : il n'y avait pas vraiment grand-chose à trouver là-bas, même Ulrich ne s'y attendait pas. C'était seulement l'affaire d'un jour ou deux pour savoir s'il s'était passé quelque chose là-bas à l'époque. Et comme les Aurors interrogeaient déjà les membres du club, autant envoyer quelqu'un au château pour compléter un peu les informations. Mais voilà, maintenant il y a le club Anti-Malfoy 2.0… On ne sait pas non plus ce qu'il va nous apprendre, mais c'est louche, pas vrai._

 _La complicité non intentionnelle des membres du club Anti-Malfoy est une idée qui me plait ENORMEMENT ! Et pas loin de la vérité d'ailleurs. Héhéhé !_

 _C'est vrai qu'avoir Funestar devant la face quand on se réveille n'est pas d'une douceur absolue… Espérons que ce ne soit pas le cas pour ce pauvre Draco. ^^_

 _MERCI ENCORE POUR CETTE LONGUE REVIEW DES PLUS STIMULANTE INSPECTEUR GUEST ! Et à très très bientôt !_

* * *

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

 _25 pages… 25 putain de pages écrites en 15 jours ! YAHOUUUU ! Et j'ai fini le jeudi, hip louloulalali ! On va enfin pouvoir passer au vendredi ^^ ! Ca vous déprime si je vous dis que cette fanfic est censée durer plusieurs mois normalement ? nyahaha ! Bon, je vous rassure, je détaillerais pas chaque jour. En fait, je me demande si je vais vraiment mettre les vides que j'avais prévus finalement… Donc peut-être qu'elle ne durera pas des mois après tout ? J'hésite…_

 _Et oui, seulement DEUX SEMAINES A PEINE ! Je suis si fière d'avoir réduit le temps d'attente à ce point, hahaha ^^ ! Mais je ne garanti pas continuer à ce rythme longtemps non plus... C'est simple : je ne fais plus que ça de mes journées, à part quand je suis au boulot. Alors ça ne peut pas durer... Je pense fanfic, je parle fanfic, et je sens que je vais vite devenir chiante pour tous mes proches donc…_

 _Est-ce que certains ont vu la référence à une de mes autres fanfics que j'ai glissée ? Est-ce que vous avez compris qui était le personnage dans le tout dernier paragraphe ? Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ce qui se trouvait dans la cachette secrète de Draco ? Est-ce que vous êtes déçus ? Est-ce que vous vouliez que Kingsley de Hyde se tapent dessus ? Est-ce que vous êtes étonnés de la liste et des détails de ce que les anciens élèves de Poudlard ont fait à Draco ? Des théories à ce sujet ? Des déceptions ? Des psychologues ou étudiants en psychologie pour m'aider ? Parce que je vous avoue que les recherches internet sur le sujet sont limités, et je vais dire un sacré putain de nombre de conneries, si ce n'est déjà le cas. Mieux vaut vous prévenir…_

 _J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, j'avais du mal à m'arrêter. Je suis particulièrement heureuse de faire enfin apparaitre Luna ! Nous en sommes à 23 personnages actifs, en comptant Luna et son mari (et Draco qui fait toujours dodo). Il me tarde de faire revenir Draco sur le devant de la scène, mais je ne peux décemment pas encore après ce qu'il vient de subir… Alors ne l'attendez pas encore, vous risquez d'être déçus. Je sais qu'on est dans le monde de la magie et qu'on peut faire tout et n'importe quoi, et que j'en use et abuse beaucoup, mais même moi j'ai mes limites et ma logique un peu tordue. Donc : pas encore… Je suis tout aussi frustrée que vous, croyez-moi._

 _Vous avez sans doute remarqué que je ne me suis pas attardée sur tout le monde. Hermione, Roger, Jena, Ron et Astoria sont un peu passés à la trappe. De même du côté des Serpentards. J'avais rien à leur faire faire ? Oui, c'est vrai, j'avais pas d'idée pour eux… J'avoue. Mais au lieu de me creuser la tête pour trouver quelque chose, je les ai volontairement mis de côté pour faire avancer ceux qui avaient quelque chose à dire. Pas bête, hein ? Je trouve cela tout à fait novateur, ce principe de faire avancer une histoire avec l'utile et laisser de côté l'inutile, haha… Je ne vous garanti pas de recommencer, ça m'a frustré de laisser tomber quelques uns de mes personnages… Ici, cela a été pratique, puisque ce chapitre ne fait QUE 25 pages du coup. Et je voulais à tous prix terminer le jeudi._

 _Petite précision au cas où… Funestar le dit à un moment, mais j'insiste là-dessus à nouveau : le tueur s'est entraîné (pendant au moins 4 ans) a écrire de deux façons très différentes. Vous pensiez sincèrement que j'allais laisser un indice aussi évident ? Non, non, non, trop facile, Bwahahahaha ! Oui, je fais du tueur un surhomme. C'est justifié (bon ok, à moitié mais quand même un peu. Mais ça, vous ne le saurez qu'à la toute fin). Alors inutile de penser qu'il suffit de comparer les écritures. Le tueur choisit intentionnellement ce qu'il veut que les enquêteurs trouvent, et ce qu'il ne veut pas. Et il s'amuse comme un petit fou. Et oui, il laisse quand même transpirer des choses qu'il ne voulait pas forcément. Mais comme les enquêteurs, vous ne savez pas vraiment ce que c'est. L'écriture, c'est trop gros, trop facile, trop évident. Je vous laisse réfléchir à ce que ces erreurs du tueur pourraient être ^^ ! Have fun !_

 _Pour la découverte de la cachette secrète de Draco et ce que les enquêteurs ont trouvé, je remercie vivement droopiyop, une amie d'école qui m'a aidé sans le savoir à trouver cette idée. On a fait un petit brainstorming, je lui demandais ce qu'elle pensait qu'on trouverait, et même si elle a pas parlé de ça, elle m'a aiguillé sur l'idée finale ^^ ! MERCI INSPECTEUR DROOPIYOP !_

 _J'arrête mon blabla, je n'ai pas grand-chose à raconter de toute façon. J'attends avec impatience vos pronostics et vos pensées profondes. Il y a pas mal de choses là-dedans. De quoi vous occuper jusqu'au chapitre suivant. Bien plus que lors du chapitre précédent._

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _Alors je vous dis…_

 **A très bientôt mes bits chéris !**

 **Fantômes ou manifestants !**

 **Sortez-moi tout le jus de votre cerveau en ébullition, mes très chers Inspecteurs !**

 **XXX**

 **Capitaine Ashu**


	21. Chap05-part1 --- Vendredi 10 MAI 2002

**TABLEAU RECAPITULATIF DISPONIBLE SUR MON PROFIL**

 **SCOOP = le résumé des personnages se trouve maintenant dans le tableau récapitulatif disponible sur mon profil ! Cliquez sur l'onglet « personnages » !**

 _Vous verrez d'ailleurs qu'il y a plusieurs onglets comme la liste des sortilèges utilisés dans la fanfic ou la liste des gènes magiques héréditaires ! Je complète au fur et à mesure._

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

 _ **PART 1**_

 _Vendredi 10 MAI 2002_

Draco était debout à regarder une masse noire et visqueuse s'étaler dangereusement tout autour de lui… Il se vidait de son sang. Puis, il leva le visage vers elle. Mais ce n'était pas elle qu'il regardait : c'était Harry, se tenant près d'elle. « _Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas sauvé ?_ ». La voix était désincarnée, presque un murmure. La peau de Draco se couvrit alors de marbrures. En quelques secondes, il ressembla à ce cadavre à l'hôpital, quand les vagues de magie avaient failli tous les tuer. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle tenait fermement la main de Harry. Il tentait de se dégager, mais elle le retenait sans le vouloir. Elle le lâcha brusquement, comme brûlée, et il se précipita vers le blond. Mais quand ses bras entourèrent le corps pâle et sanglant, celui-ci se désagrégea en milliards de perles de sang qui tâchèrent les vêtements du brun. Harry s'effondra, pleurant encore et encore, hurlant de désespoir. Elle s'approcha doucement pour le réconforter, avançant une main vers son épaule tremblante… il lui agrippa le poignet d'une main puissante avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre. Ses yeux bouillonnaient de rage et de haine, les larmes creusant des sillons sombres sur ses joues pâles. « _Pourquoi tu m'en as empêché ?!_ ».

Ginny se redressa d'un bond, inspirant à pleins poumons comme un noyé. Des pleurs imbibaient depuis longtemps ses tempes et ses cheveux. Elle avait beau les sécher, les larmes revenaient sans cesse, un sanglot au bord des lèvres. Elle avait du mal à respirer, elle suffoquait.

\- « Encore un cauchemar ? murmura une voix ensommeillée près d'elle.

\- Rendors-toi, ce n'est rien, sanglota-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Et tu crois que je vais continuer à dormir après t'avoir vu dans cet état ? » soupira-t-il en se redressant.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement. Sentir contre elle le torse nu et chaud de l'homme qu'elle aimait lui fit beaucoup de bien. Elle put laisser libre court à sa tristesse sans honte et respira son odeur rassurante. C'était un tel soulagement d'avoir une personne à aimer et qui l'aime à son tour. Elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait tenu le choc sans lui. Tous les soirs, il l'écoutait patiemment parler sans comprendre un mot de ce qu'elle racontait, puisqu'il n'avait pas le droit d'en savoir trop. Il ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose, ni la conseiller, alors il se contentait de se taire et d'ouvrir grand les oreilles. Et cela finissait par calmer les nerfs à cran de Ginny.

\- « Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il en la regardant sourire.

\- Toujours quand tu es là. Je suis désolée de te réveiller souvent ces temps-ci.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était pas la grande joie au Ministère. Dis-moi juste à quel point c'est horrible, que je me fasse une idée. Ce soir, tu n'as rien voulu me raconter. C'est louche. Un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé à Saint-Mangouste ?

\- Oui… C'est de pire en pire… À chaque fois je pense qu'on a atteint le sommet, et une nouvelle horreur nous tombe dessus.

\- Et j'imagine que prendre un ou deux jours de congés est exclu ?

\- Impensable ! »

Il soupira, sachant qu'il allait devoir recoller les petits morceaux éparpillés de Ginny tous les soirs jusqu'à ce que l'affaire soit bouclée. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas par amour ? Il la consola encore quelques instants avant qu'elle s'éloigne légèrement de lui. Elle hésita, se mordant les lèvres en réfléchissant. Elle avait très peur de la réponse qu'il pourrait lui donner, cela l'angoissait atrocement.

\- « J'ai… J'ai juste besoin de m'assurer d'une chose, s'inquiéta-t-elle. Dis-moi simplement si tu as fait quelque chose à Draco Malfoy, un jour.

\- Lui faire quelque chose ? s'étonna-t-il. Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Répond-moi simplement, s'il-te-plait… Quoi que ce soit, je comprendrais… »

Il réfléchit… Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien avoir fait au blondinet ? À Poudlard, il avait sans doute aidé les jumeaux Weasley à lui faire une farce ou deux ? Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment : ils en avaient faits tellement… Mais depuis, il n'avait absolument aucun contact. Il savait juste que ses parents venaient d'être assassinés, qu'il avait été poignardé et qu'il était dans le coma. C'était tout. Pauvre gars… Il ne souhaitait ces malheurs à personne, même à son pire ennemi. Même à ce petit con. Lorsqu'il donna sa réponse, il lit clairement le soulagement sur son visage. Elle sourit à nouveau et éclata même de rire, rassurée.

\- « Ce n'est pas plutôt pour Harry que tu devrais t'inquiéter ? demanda-t-il. Tu m'as bien dit qu'il était amoureux de Malfoy, et c'est pour cette raison que tu as rompu vos fiançailles. Il ne doit pas être très en forme en ce moment…

\- Il gère plutôt bien, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître. Il a beaucoup mûri depuis Poudlard, il arrive à garder la tête froide. Et puis j'ai aussi rompu nos fiançailles parce que j'ai compris l'aimer comme un grand frère. N'oublie pas ça, s'il-te-plait.

\- Je sais, je sais, s'amusa-t-il. Tu le voulais absolument dans la famille, mais c'est cet attrait étrange qu'il avait pour un autre qui t'a fait comprendre ça. Cependant, tu l'as aimé pendant si longtemps, il était ton héro depuis toute petite. Il doit bien en rester quelque chose.

\- Arrête de faire ton jaloux, ça ne te va pas du tout ! rit Ginny en grimpant sur ses jambes. Ce qui reste, c'est de l'affection, autant que pour mes frères. La preuve : avec qui je suis maintenant ?

\- Moi, sourit-il en entourant sa taille de ses bras.

\- Et à qui je raconte mes journées pour évacuer ma frustration ?

\- Moi, souffla-t-il de façon théâtrale.

\- À qui je confie mes angoisses, mes peines, mes rires, mes passions, mes envies, mes craintes, mes joies, mes réflexions… ?

\- Toujours moi, susurra-t-il en approchant son visage d'elle.

\- Avec qui je fais ce genre de choses… ? »

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser avec ardeur. Jouant avec ses cheveux, caressant son dos, massant ses muscles, tirant sa peau… Il massa ses hanches, respirant de plus en plus fort. Elle avait le don de faire monter la température en quelques secondes à peine. Et il adorait ça. Elle ondulait lentement sur lui, le faisant grogner de plaisir… glissant ses doigts lentement sur sa nuque pour le faire frissonner… Il s'agrippait à elle comme un naufragé, près à perdre pied, serrant fermement la chair de ses fesses nues en les malaxant… Elle alla de plus en plus vite… Il ne tint plus. Il la bascula sur le côté et s'allongea sur elle. Tant pis pour l'heure tardive et le réveil difficile. De toute façon, il était incapable de se rendormir dans son état. Elle souriait, heureuse. Si cela se terminait toujours de la même façon, elle se promettait de faire plus souvent des cauchemars. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui pour l'approcher encore plus. Leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas quittées une seconde, leur langue enchaînant les figures d'un ballet complexe et familier dont eux seuls avaient le secret. À son tour, il se frottait à elle, un coude fermement planté dans les draps, une main caressant sa taille sous la fine nuisette. Elle commença à tirer sur son pantalon…

Une sonnerie. Il voulut l'ignorer, mais Ginny protesta : le téléphone portable, c'était forcément le travail. Elle se dégagea pour se précipiter vers la musique électronique. Il avait mal… C'était horriblement frustrant. Il avait envie de hurler de rage. Le lendemain soir, il se jurait d'éteindre cette saloperie moldue à son insu pour avoir un peu de bon temps tranquille.

\- « Allô ? fit la voix essoufflée de Ginny, tout aussi frustrée que son compagnon. […] Comment ?! J'arrive tout de suite !

\- Le boulot ? grogna-t-il sans cacher son mécontentement : il était bon pour se finir tout seul.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, mon amour, geignit-elle en s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser. Mais je dois y aller, c'est urgent.

\- Tu as un peu trop d'urgences à mon goût en ce moment.

\- C'est le métier qui veut ça, et je n'en changerais pour rien au monde, tu le sais, fit-elle d'un ton sans appel en s'habillant rapidement.

\- Oui, je sais, soupira-t-il en se rallongeant, las. Si seulement je pouvais buter ce connard qui nous empêche de faire l'amour tranquille…

\- Si tu fais ça, c'est moi qui te tue, sourit-elle en revenant l'embrasser avant de passer dans la salle-de-bain. Il nous le faut vivant.

\- Il y a autre chose qui va mourir si cette histoire ne se termine pas très vite : ma queue.

\- Chouette ! J'ai toujours rêvé de vivre avec un eunuque !

\- Je suis mort de rire. Et tu vas rentrer tard ce soir aussi ?

\- Il y a des chances…

\- Et ce week-end ?

\- Et bien…

\- J'ai compris, te fatigue pas.

\- Ecoute, hésita Ginny en sortant de la pièce d'eau, prête à partir. Je te promets de tout faire pour me rattraper. Quand tout sera fini, imagine le nombre de jours de congés que je pourrais prendre. Je me calerais par rapport à ton temps libre, et nous partirons faire un petit voyage en amoureux, termina-t-elle en rampant sur le lit.

\- Ne me chauffe pas plus si tu dois partir, protesta-t-il en la voyant si aguicheuse pour se faire pardonner : une technique bien à elle. Dépêche-toi avant que je te séquestre.

\- Je t'aime, Lee, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille. N'en doute jamais. »

Lee Jordan la regarda prendre son sac besace et sautiller vers la porte d'entrée. Il aimait bien quand elle portait ce minishort jaune, mais uniquement quand il pouvait le lui enlever. Il grinça des dents.

\- « Au fait, dit-elle en se retournant une dernière fois. N'oublie pas de sortir la poubelle ce soir. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

\- « Gregory Goyle, 22 ans, ancien Mangemort, ex-ami de Draco Malfoy, vigile dans un centre commercial moldu nommé « _London Trocadero_ », célibataire. Carotide tranchée nette, à priori avec la même assurance que le tueur communément nommé « Le Justicier ». Aucun témoin. »

Un officier Auror énonça les faits à Kenneth, à moitié endormi. Ses yeux papillonnaient, se fermant tous seuls. Il tanguait légèrement sur ses jambes, les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier rouge sombre. De l'équipe, il était le premier arrivé sur les lieux.

\- « C'est Florian Fortarôme qui l'a trouvé sur une chaise de la terrasse alors qu'il allait ouvrir son magasin. Il était 6H12. »

Towler voulait tellement retourner dormir… Il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas eu un autre meurtre depuis une éternité. Cela ne faisait pourtant que deux jours. Mais celui-ci ne leur apprenait rien de neuf : pas de technique ou de procédé défiant les lois physiques naturelles, pas de magie révélant l'utilisation de l' _Ignōtus_ , pas de nouveauté sur la victime et donc le mobile du tueur, et aucun indice ni message. Juste un ancien Mangemort trainant dans une rue déserte, se faisant assassiner par arme blanche de la même façon que tous les autres. Zéro témoin, zéro message, zéro arme du crime, zéro intérêt. C'était cruel, mais Kenneth voyait bien plus d'avantage à l'enquête de rejoindre son lit pour récupérer son manque de sommeil, que d'étudier ce banal assassinat.

Harry arriva en trainant des pieds. Il bailla et se frotta le visage, les yeux collants et la bouche pâteuse. Lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup pu se reposer : encore une fois, il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit près de Draco. Mais dans le couloir cette fois-ci, car seuls les médicomages avaient le droit d'entrer dans la chambre. Pas d'exception. Il se posta devant le cadavre de Gregory Goyle et détailla avec curiosité son vague sourire. Potter pencha la tête sur le côté, le visage exprimant clairement son incompréhension. En réalité, son esprit était vide, et ses capacités de déduction avaient du mal à se mettre en place. Pour ne pas faire trop d'efforts psychologiques, il tenta de se souvenir comment la victime était à Poudlard. Et il se dit qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Peut-être un peu moins de gras et un peu plus de muscles, mais guère.

\- « Nuit difficile ? demanda Kenneth après avoir observé Potter en silence pendant quelques minutes.

\- J'étais avec Draco, dans le bâtiment où tous les malades ont été transférés, expliqua Harry. Je dormais sur une chaise en plastique.

\- Vous ne rentrez plus jamais chez vous ?

\- Quand je suis dans ma maison, je ne pense qu'à Draco dans le coma et ça m'angoisse, énonça Potter d'une voix tranquille, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Autant que je sois avec lui, je me sens plus serein et utile : de cette façon je le protège. Mais je ne me voile pas la face, je sais très bien qu'il s'agit surtout d'un sentiment personnel… Mais pendant quatre ans je n'ai pas une seule fois ressenti ce besoin vital d'être près de lui… Est-ce parce-que j'ai récemment admis mon attachement ? Ou encore un effet de cet _Angelus_ ? »

Towler l'observa sans rien dire. Il était trop tôt pour les questions existentielles. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir une réponse à lui donner. Les histoires de cœur des autres n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé, il préférait ne pas s'en mêler. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas répondre. Il ne voulait même pas y réfléchir. Potter faisait ce qu'il voulait tant qu'il travaillait correctement, le reste n'était pas ses mandragores.

Astoria arriva sur ses entrefaites et avait une manière bien à elle de manifester son manque de sommeil. Elle hurla sur chaque personne présente, critiquant leur travail, les rabrouant, leur prenant les baguettes des mains pour s'occuper des analyses elle-même. Kenneth et Harry la regardèrent sans rien faire. Lorsque Greengrass était dans cet état, mieux valait ne pas bouger le petit doigt ou on en prenait pour son grade. De plus, si elle accélérait le mouvement avec son intervention musclée, ce ne pouvait pas être un mal. Elle avait tout du jeune Funestar.

Quelques instants plus tard, Roger bougonna en écartant un jeune analyste du corps égorgé. Harry ne l'avait pas vu arriver et s'éloigna avec Kenneth pour lui laisser le champ libre. Un gobelet de café fumant apparut devant ses yeux, donné par Gabriel avec un sourire d'une blancheur éclatante et des yeux noirs de cernes. Il sortit ensuite un paquet de parchemins et une plume « auto-encreur », puis alla déambuler autour de ses collègues pour noter la moindre petite information susceptible d'avoir un quelconque intérêt.

Ron trainait des pieds et s'écroula sur une chaise près d'eux. Il demanda un résumé rapide qui le fit grogner et soupirer de mécontentement. Il en récolta un coup sur la tête de la part de Ginny. Elle était du même avis que son frère, mais son comportement démontrait un cruel manque de professionnalisme : un être humain avait été assassiné, la moindre des choses serait qu'ils lui témoignent un peu de respect en enquêtant sérieusement. Les deux Inspecteurs observèrent silencieusement la rousse réprimander son frère à voix basse pour que les autres n'entendent pas. Entre elle et Astoria, les jeunes femmes semblaient bien remontées ce matin. Ils préférèrent se taire, même s'ils s'étaient comportés tout aussi mal que le rouquin.

\- « Peut-être devrions-nous aller écouter les Langues-de-Plomb ? proposa Towler en chuchotant à l'oreille de Potter. Nous pourrions glaner quelques informations de départ ?

\- Et faire mine de travailler, compléta Harry tout aussi doucement. Bonne idée. »

Ils s'éloignèrent vers les analystes alors que Helen arrivait, d'inhabituelles lunettes carrées sur le nez. Elle avait si peu dormi que ses yeux secs lui semblaient remplis de sable. Impossible de mettre ses lentilles de contact sorcières, même avec un peu de magie. Harry se souvenait quand Ron, Hermione et Ginny avaient lourdement insisté pour qu'il en porte aussi : lorsqu'il avait cédé pour essayer, il avait senti ses yeux brûler pendant des jours. Plus jamais ! Il ne savait pas que Harris en avait.

\- « Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

\- Pas grand-chose, lui répondit Towler. Nous attendons les résultats des analystes pour faire le point.

\- Damian n'est pas encore arrivé ? s'enquit Jena qui venait également de débarquer.

\- Non, mais Shacklebolt et Funestar non plus, précisa Ron. Remarque, je ne suis pas certain qu'ils viennent…

\- Et pourquoi cela ? »

La voix de Kingsley fit si peur à Ron qu'il se leva en sursaut de sa chaise, aussi droit que la tour d'Astronomie. Il baragouina des excuses qui firent rire le directeur. Il aimait bien faire marcher ses employés, et Ron avait toujours eu le don de se mettre dans l'embarras. Cette aptitude n'avait pas changé depuis Poudlard.

\- « Jennings n'a pas décroché son téléphone lorsque je l'ai appelé, expliqua le directeur, mettant fin aux balbutiements de Weasley. Je lui ai laissé un message, je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas réussi à se réveiller. Quand il n'a pas assez dormi, ce garçon a le sommeil si lourd qu'une explosion ne parviendrait pas à le sortir du pays des songes. Harris, allez le chercher je vous prie. »

Helen n'attendit pas une seconde pour transplaner. Au même moment, le téléphone de Kingsley sonna. Un message de Hyde.

« _Débrouillez-vous sans moi. Aucun intérêt. Bisous !_ »

Le directeur leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, mais ne put s'empêcher de ricaner un peu. Quel enfoiré ! Il frappa dans les mains, dirigeant l'attention de tous sur lui, et annonça qu'Astoria Greengrass supervisait toutes les recherches et analyses à la place de Funestar. Celle-ci se rengorgea, fière et orgueilleuse, avant de vociférer plus férocement contre ses collègues moins gradés. Les Aurors la regardèrent faire en reculant légèrement : mieux valait ne pas se mettre sur son chemin.

\- « Ca, c'est un chef qui a trouvé son style, sourit Kingsley.

\- Elle me fait peur, laissa échapper Harry.

\- Quirke ne m'a pas répondu non plus quand j'ai cherché à la joindre, quelqu'un sait où elle habite ?

\- Ah oui ! se rappela Kenneth. Elle m'a envoyé un texto comme quoi elle arriverait plus tard : elle doit terminer de mettre à jour ses notes sur le tueur. Je crois qu'elle a encore moins dormi que nous.

\- Elle aurait pu me mettre au courant aussi », grommela Shacklebolt.

Roger supportait très mal que sa consœur du même grade lui donne des ordres avec aussi peu de considération pour sa dignité. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été choisi comme superviseur ? C'était blessant. Il était pourtant tout aussi qualifié, et bien moins rogue. Il se faisait respecter avec douceur et considération, pas comme Astoria qui jouait de la cravache.

Jena lui donna un violent coup de coude, comprenant facilement les pensées de son ami en voyant son air grognon. Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver parfois ! Trop fier, trop rancunier. Greengrass n'avait pas hésité à le discréditer pour le projet du sort d'Analyse des Evénements, afin de se le voir attribuer à sa place. Le tout dans son dos. Il l'avait appris bien plus tard de la bouche même de Funestar. Depuis, il l'avait mauvaise…

\- « J'ai les premiers résultats, alla signaler Astoria aux Aurors. Toujours les mêmes empreintes digitales que le tueur sur le corps de la victime. Il se tenait dernière lui, lui a agrippé la mâchoire de la main gauche, et a tranché la gorge jusqu'à la carotide d'un geste puissant, vif et assuré. Si rapide qu'il n'a pas du recevoir une goutte de sang sur lui. Pas de trace de pas dans les éclaboussures de sang. Pas de magie, du moins détectable. Il ne semble pas s'être attardé, il n'a rien fait de plus. Il est arrivé, a commis son crime, et est reparti. Gregory ne s'est pas débattu. Il n'a même pas bougé un doigt. Le réflexe naturel aurait été qu'il porte sa main au cou pour tenter d'arrêter le flot de sang. Même s'il ne pouvait rester conscient qu'une ou deux secondes à peine. Et comme nous n'avons rien trouvé qui pourrait justifier une telle inaction, je pense qu'il y a là un sort de magie indétectable : comme cela a été le cas pour Narcissa.

\- Plus besoin d'analyses en laboratoire ou de médicomage légiste avant de donner des conclusions ? s'étonna Shacklebolt.

\- Au début de l'enquête, nous avons testé le nouveau sortilège d'Analyse des Evénements, expliqua Towler. Et tous les résultats ont été vérifiés par sécurité. Comme ils se sont tous montrés conformes aux réponses du sort, plus besoin d'attendre maintenant.

\- Quelle révolution ! s'amusa Shacklebolt en prenant le parchemin que lui tendait Astoria, gonflée de fierté. Beau boulot les Langues-de-Plomb. Mais rassurez-moi, vous continuez d'analyser les données à l'ancienne pour vous assurer de leur conformité ?

\- C'est prévu, oui, soupira la chargée de recherches, déçue du peu de confiance du directeur. Les analystes vont s'en occuper dans la journée. Mais nous pouvons partir sur ces informations, elles sont fiables.

\- Et ne nous apprennent pas grand-chose de plus, souffla Ron en se postant devant le cadavre de Goyle. Comme pour l'écriture, les empreintes digitales ne sont sûrement pas celles du tueur. C'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas peur d'en laisser un peu partout. Comment il fait ? Je ne sais pas : un sortilège ou un quelconque procédé moldu ?

\- Il évite de recevoir du sang pour ne garder aucune preuve préjudiciable sur lui, continua Ginny. Donc inutile de fouiller chez les suspects pour trouver une quelconque tâche de sang sur leurs vêtements et chaussures…

\- Et même s'il pouvait y avoir un témoin, comme un habitant curieux regardant par la fenêtre à ce moment précis, totalement par hasard, ajouta Kenneth. Nous savons qu'il utilise une magie le rendant… « indétectable » tout en étant vu. Alors personne ne pourra jamais rien nous dire.

\- Un vrai fantôme, marmonna Kingsley. Nous aurions mieux fait d'emprisonner tous nos suspects, même sans réel motif : cela nous aurait permis de tous les disculper d'un coup. Ils étaient certes sous surveillance Auror, le tueur est parfaitement capable de leur fausser compagnie sans que nos Agents ne s'en rendent compte…

\- C'était tout ce que nous pouvions faire, fit Kenneth sans grande conviction. Impossible de les emprisonner pour des délits, ils n'étaient pas suspectés d'être un danger réel et présent. Nous n'avions pas encore le carnet de Draco à ce moment-là, nous pouvons retourner arrêter les concernés. Nous aurions du le faire hier soir…

\- Au moins, nous pouvons libérer Blaise Zabini, proposa Harry. Il ne sera peut-être plus autant en sécurité, mais réunir tous les amis de Draco ensemble nous permettra de mieux les protéger.

\- Et vous pouvez également disculper Herulf, puisqu'il est dans un coma artificiel à l'hôpital, renchérit Jena en s'approchant en compagnie de Roger, toujours bougon.

\- Impossible, contredit Kingsley. Il a été réveillé hier soir par les médicomages. Il va mieux, peut se déplacer, mais les guérisseurs préfèrent le garder encore une journée en observation. »

Damian arriva la mine piteuse et le regard fuyant. Il avait honte d'être en retard, mais personne ne lui fit la moindre remarque. Helen demanda à voix basse un rapide compte-rendu de ce qu'elle avait manqué à Ginny. En même temps, Orla débarqua les bras toujours aussi chargés de parchemins.

\- « J'ai réfléchi aux cas Higgs et McLaggen, s'exclama-t-elle en arrivant vers eux. J'ai discuté avec mon professeur hier, il m'a aidé à mieux cerner leur pathologie qui…

\- Nous verrons cela plus tard, la coupa Towler. Dites-nous plutôt ce que cette nouvelle scène de crime pourrait vous apprendre de nouveau d'un point de vue psychologique. Pour nous, les indices ne donnent pas grand-chose. »

Quirke avait fait tout son possible pour ignorer le cadavre et le sang coagulé étalé un peu partout… Elle savait déjà qu'elle ne pourrait plus retourner sur le Chemin de Traverse avant un bon moment… Et même après, elle ne le verrait plus jamais de la même façon. « Comment briser la magie d'un lieu, » pensa-t-elle très fortement. Elle inspira longuement et souffla doucement plusieurs fois, les yeux fermés. Pourrait-elle s'habituer un jour à cette odeur atroce ? « Imaginer des mélanges de couleurs, faire abstraction de la réalité, penser à une peinture où le rouge n'est qu'une tâche malencontreuse de l'artiste… ».

Les spectateurs de son entrée en transe patientèrent plus ou moins calmement. Kenneth, Harry, Ron et Helen étaient compréhensifs par rapport à sa phobie. Ce n'était pas facile, elle faisait déjà de gros efforts, ils en avaient conscience. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui en demander plus. En revanche, les autres trouvaient le temps long. Kingsley soupira ostensiblement, Ginny roulait des yeux, et Astoria se mit à taper du pied. Ils n'avaient pas que ça à faire, les journalistes n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. C'était une question de minutes.

Orla finit enfin par tourner autour de Gregory Goyle, le regard déterminé et les sourcils froncés. Elle fureta, les yeux plissés et les mains derrière le dos pour résister à l'envie de toucher un peu partout par curiosité. Puis elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Leva les yeux vers les fenêtres des bâtiments, observant les curieux qui regardaient d'un air dégoûté la scène macabre sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle fit quelques pas le nez en l'air, puis regarda les commerces encore fermés.

\- « J'imagine que l'heure de la mort est en plein milieu de la nuit ? demanda-t-elle.

\- 3H00 environ, répondit Towler, les bras croisés. Pas de témoin : tout le monde dormait, les habitants n'ont rien entendu, aucun passant. Les Aurors procèdent encore aux interrogatoires, mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'espoir.

\- C'est trop facile… C'est là, la nouveauté. Le tueur agissait en se mettant de plus en plus en danger. D'abord un meurtre en pleine journée avec de possibles témoins non loin. Ensuite, un assassinat avec mise en scène dans un timing improbable. Puis, une agression dans un lieu cerné d'Aurors en alerte. Et enfin un homicide carrément devant les Aurors, à moins de deux mètres d'eux ! Sans parler de franchir les barrières ministérielles et les défenses de Monsieur Funestar, et le fameux déclenchement de cataclysme à Saint-Mangouste hier. Et là, nous sommes face à un crime si facile que c'en est risible : suivre sa victime et attendre le bon moment. Même pas forcément besoin de transplaner puisqu'il n'y a aucun témoin, donc aucune urgence.

\- Le mode opératoire nous prouve pourtant qu'il s'agit du même tueur, s'étonna Ron. Tu crois à un imitateur ?

\- Ce serait possible, « le Justicier » est devenu la coqueluche des sorciers anglais, grimaça Greengrass. Que quelqu'un veuille lui ressembler est la suite logique. Il a lancé une mode.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, réfuta l'étudiante en psychomagie. Nous sommes bien face à une nouvelle victime de notre psychopathe. Je veux simplement dire qu'il a terminé ses tests. Il a vu jusqu'où il pouvait aller sans qu'on ne puisse rien faire, il a vérifié la puissance de ses sortilèges comme l' _Ignōtus_ ou le _Non Videbitis Me_. Maintenant, il peut continuer sa petite mission tranquillement, par exemple en tuant un ancien Mangemort en liberté : Gregory Goyle. C'était trop facile et sans aucun intérêt pour lui, mais il devait le faire. En plus, il s'agissait d'un ancien ami de Draco Malfoy, alors c'était du « deux en un ». Même s'ils n'avaient plus aucun contact.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il s'agit du même homme ? demanda Ginny. Astoria a raison, un imitateur ne serait pas étonnant.

\- C'est exclu, contredit Harry. Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, aucun journal n'a publié le mode opératoire du meurtrier : ils se sont contentés de nous pourrir autant que possible et d'encenser leur « justicier ». Et pour cela, mieux vaut éviter les détails macabres, cela n'attire pas vraiment la sympathie. Particulièrement quand la guerre est encore trop fraîche dans les esprits. Par conséquent, plagier aussi parfaitement la technique bien rodée de l'assassin est impossible. La plaie de la gorge est reproduite presque à l'identique de celles faites à Lucius et Narcissa. Moins précise et puissante pour Dahlia, qui n'a pas eu la carotide tranchée, mais cela s'explique par l'utilisation d'un intermédiaire manipulé : Blaise.

\- Je ne sais pas pour le concret, ajouta Quirke. Je ne peux que vous parler du psychologique, mais c'est exactement ça : les traces de pas manquantes, la position de la victime, son inaction au moment de la mort… J'y vois là l'exact état d'esprit du justicier. Cette « nonchalance bienheureuse ». Je le vois parfaitement, comme si la scène se déroulait devant moi : il connait les habitudes de sa victime, il sait que c'est facile et sans danger. Alors il arrive tranquillement, lui jette un sortilège pour qu'il ne résiste pas, se poste derrière lui… Je l'imagine très bien poser délicatement sa main sous son menton pour lui relever doucement le visage… presque comme une caresse… Jouer avec sa lame… la placer avec attention et précision… Et… d'un geste VIF ! CHLAC ! Trancher net ! »

Les autres la regardèrent mimer le mouvement, sursautant légèrement lorsqu'elle changea brusquement de ton. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans cette imitation. Surtout venant d'une personne qui tournait de l'œil à la vue du sang…

\- « C'est là, à ce moment précis qu'est tout son art, continua-t-elle sans remarquer les regards interrogateurs de ses collègues, marchant de long en large sur le pavé irrégulier de la rue. Il ne veut pas se salir, ce serait se souiller du sang d'un être pour qui il n'a aucune considération. C'est de la vermine. Il doit donc être très rapide tout en entaillant la chair très profondément pour atteindre la carotide. De la force, de la vitesse, de la dextérité. Ce geste assuré, il l'a travaillé longtemps. Cela ne dure qu'un instant. Il est très fier de ce savoir-faire. Il doit toujours l'exécuter à la perfection pour que les enquêteurs le remarquent et soient impressionnés par cette précision chirurgicale. C'est son petit bonheur à lui. Et réussir à l'exécuter sans recevoir une goutte de sang doit forcer l'admiration. C'est son côté maniaque : tout doit être absolument parfait. Au point même où il fait très attention à la position de la tête de sa victime. Elle doit se tenir bien droite. Sans doute la positionne-t-il en arrière comme on place les derniers cartons d'un château de cartes, dans un équilibre précaire. Et puis en repartant, ses chaussures ne doivent en aucun cas toucher le sang vicié. Ne surtout pas se souiller. Rester parfait jusqu'au bout, quitte à devoir sautiller ou marcher sur la pointe des pieds. Car nous sommes effectivement face à une scène parfaite, même si cet adjectif n'est pas forcément celui auquel on pense au premier regard quand on voit tout ce sang éclaboussé de partout. Et pourtant, c'est « propre ». »

Tous tournèrent le visage vers la scène de crime, tentant de la voir comme Orla la décrivait. A travers les yeux du tueur. De son côté, la jeune psychomage cherchait à découvrir ce qu'elle pouvait manquer. Un petit détail de plus qui pouvait tout changer et faire évoluer l'enquête. Mais elle ne trouvait pas.

Tout à coup, un flash les sortit de leurs pensées. Les premiers journalistes venaient d'arriver. Les Aurors affectés à la gestion de la presse se dépêchèrent vers eux pour les amener un peu plus loin, prétextant des informations inédites à dévoiler. Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir les retenir très longtemps, et les commerçants ne seraient pas plus patients pour exiger d'ouvrir leurs boutiques. Kingsley grinça des dents : s'ils ne dégageaient pas très vite en nettoyant le terrain comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, le Ministre allait lui taper sur les doigts. Heureusement, les Langues-de-Plomb avaient fait un travail remarquable en un temps record, grâce aux rugissements d'Astoria. Celle-ci n'eut même pas besoin que le directeur lui dise quoi que ce soit pour retourner vociférer ses ordres. Ils prenaient les dernières photographies et elle ordonna l'enlèvement du corps. Après quelques secondes, les analystes jetaient les sorts de nettoyage. Puis, plus rien. Le Chemin de Traverse était redevenu l'agréable rue commerçante sorcière.

Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici, mais observer ce manège aussi rondement mené était fascinant. De plus, voir les visages dépités des journalistes qui n'avaient pas réussi à prendre des clichés de la scène de crime était un pur bonheur. Cela leur donnerait presque envie de toujours procéder de la même manière, si cela ne signifiait pas aussi la disparition irrémédiables de toutes les preuves… S'ils avaient manqué quelque chose, c'était trop tard. Au moins, les meurtres à domicile avaient le mérite de pouvoir rester tels quels pendant très longtemps.

\- « Bien ! fit tout à coup Shacklebolt en claquant des mains. Puisque « Starly » n'est pas là, j'ai l'immense joie de prendre les décisions tout seul et de disposer des Langues-de-Plomb selon mon bon plaisir. Naturellement, vous avez aussi votre mot à dire, monsieur Towler.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que l'entende n'était pas idéale entre monsieur Weasley et mademoiselle Greengrass, répondit Kenneth en souriant. Je suggère une petite rotation des équipes. Avec mesdemoiselles Harris et Weasley, par exemple. Dans le cadre de leur apprentissage pour devenir Inspecteurs, ils ne seront pas sur un pied d'égalité : Ronald Weasley et Astoria Greengrass devront obéir à nos deux futures promues au doigt et à la baguette. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Astoria écarquilla les yeux. Alors après avoir dirigé son département avec _maestria_ , elle devait maintenant redevenir une simple subalterne ? Et en plus sous la direction d'un Auror ?! Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Towler venait d'avoir cette idée à l'instant : non seulement cela était un bon exercice pour Ginny et Helen, mais en plus cela donnait une bonne leçon à Ron et Astoria pour ne pas avoir fait l'effort de collaborer en harmonie. Harry retint difficilement son sourire en se mordant les lèvres : il n'aurait pas mieux fait !

\- « Très bonne idée, ricana ouvertement Shacklebolt. On va juste éviter de mettre le frère et la sœur ensemble, ce ne serait pas très bon. Ginny et Astoria, vous irez libérer Zabini et l'accompagnerez, lui et Bulstrode, rejoindre leurs amis près de Malfoy. Une fois là-bas, vous les interrogerez sur tout ce qu'ils pourraient savoir et penser. J'ai cru comprendre que Potter avait commencé à travailler la femme Nott pour qu'elle soit plus coopérative. Terminez le travail et organisez leur protection. Je la veux parfaite et sans faille : ne renouvelons pas le fiasco chez les Zabini… En parlant de cette famille, cherchez à savoir qui donc est ce père mystérieux. Nous n'avions pas encore eu l'occasion de nous pencher sur le sujet, il est grand temps de le faire !

\- En attendant, mademoiselle Harris et monsieur Weasley, enchaîna Kenneth. J'ai appris hier soir que les vidéos des caméras de surveillance moldues relevées au Manoir Malfoy ont enfin pu être extraites. Vous allez les visionner, nous pourrions encore apprendre des nouvelles choses sur les Malfoy : ils ont l'air d'être pleins de surprises, surtout Draco. Et qui sait ? Peut-être le tueur apparait-il sur l'une d'elles ? Ensuite, il serait bon que tous les quatre reveniez au Ministère pour interroger les suspects dont les noms figurent dans le carnet de Draco. Je vais envoyer des agents les arrêter dès maintenant.

\- Damian et Gabriel, vous formez un duo de choc, ce serait dommage de vous séparer si tôt, poursuivit Kingsley. Vous avez fait du très beau boulot d'investigation, alors vous aurez l'honneur de continuer sur votre lancée en décortiquant votre trouvaille. Etudiez les lettres, faites des recherches sur le carnet et sa provenance, analysez les appareils moldus… Je veux tout savoir.

\- Davies et Faucett, fit Towler, la mine désolée. Je crois que vous savez quoi faire ?

\- Les vieux grimoires poussiéreux des archives ont hâte de retrouver notre compagnie », soupira Roger d'un ton monocorde, alors que Jena soufflait de dépit.

Les mentionnés transplanèrent vers leurs missions, laissant Kingsley, Harry, Kenneth et Orla derrière eux. Cette dernière était intimidée de ne se retrouver qu'au milieu des « big boss ». Elle avait le faible espoir qu'ils l'envoient travailler dans son coin, en tête à tête avec ses notes. Cependant, rester avec Potter ou Towler pouvait être instructif. Au moins, elle n'avait pas peur d'eux. En revanche, leur supérieur… Elle sursauta violemment quand le directeur du Bureau des Aurors laissa lourdement tomber sa main sur son épaule. La jeune noire faisait certes la même taille que lui, elle se sentait toute petite en sa présence.

\- « Nous allons faire équipe tous les deux, sourit Shacklebolt, faisant scintiller ses dents blanches. Nous enquêterons sur le nouveau meurtre et sur les différents noms de la liste de Draco Malfoy. Mieux vaut éviter que Potter s'en charge ou il y aurait un autre bain de sang, ajouta-t-il en voyant la grimace du concerné. Il va falloir être rapide, les équipes de Weasley et Harris auront besoin de nos informations pour les interrogatoires. Quant à vous deux, je suis curieux de voir ce que peuvent donner deux Inspecteurs comme vous ensemble. Vous m'aviez l'air impatient d'entrer en guerre hier soir. Vous avez carte blanche. Amusez-vous bien, » termina-t-il avant de transplaner avec Orla.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hermione observait avec attention l'évolution de ses analyses sur le sang de Draco. Ce n'était pas le premier sang pur qu'elle étudiait, mais celui-ci était différent. Il avait des molécules de sang neutre, mais aussi des anomalies dues à la création de la nouvelle hémoglobine. Elle aurait du faire ses prélèvements bien plus tôt, avant que la réaction ne se fasse. Elle était cependant étonnée de la rapidité que le corps du Sang-Pur avait eu : la production pour le renouvellement de sang n'aurait pas du se faire aussi vite. Pas au point d'en contenir autant dans un prélèvement d'échantillon fait si tôt après le traumatisme.

Elle nota ses observations en mots et schémas complexes, puis retourna devant son microscope magique. Elle était persuadée que Draco avait la particularité rare de pouvoir se régénérer plus vite que la normale. Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, elle décida d'envoyer un message à Roger et Jena pour savoir si un gène quelconque dans la lignée Malfoy pouvait donner une telle capacité. Le blond était plein de surprises, alors une de plus… Pourquoi pas ? La réponse de Faucett ne tarda pas.

« _On a encore rien vu de tel, mais on va vérifier. On te tient au courant_ »

Pour l'instant, elle n'était pas plus avancée. La séparation de molécules était loin d'être terminée. Les recherches sur l' _Angelus_ piétinaient. Hermione se sentait désemparée. Elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil pour réfléchir… Le nouveau local où elle avait élu domicile ne l'aidait pas : elle ne se sentait pas chez elle. Et être mal à l'aise était néfaste pour sa productivité. Elle n'avait même pas la lumière du jour dans les sous-sols du Ministère, au Département des Mystères. Davies et Faucett étaient à peine quelques portes plus loin. Peut-être devrait-elle leur rendre visite pour les aider ?

Non ! s'ordonna-t-elle. Elle ne devait pas baisser les bras à la première difficulté, et trouver plutôt un moyen pour la contourner. Elle avait d'ailleurs une idée. Ce n'était pas e qu'il y avait de plus fiable mais avait au moins le mérite de ne pas contaminer ses échantillons. Hermione se leva donc pour chercher ses confrères médicomages, installés quelques part dans les locaux.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ulrich s'observa dans la glace de sa salle-de-bain privée. McGonagall lui avait fourni toute une garde-robe de vêtements sorciers sobres et noirs. Il n'aimait pas ça… Déjà, les robes sorcières n'étaient jamais très seyantes, mais en plus il détestait le noir… Il ne résista donc pas à l'envie de mettre sa petite touche personnelle à sa tenue : un foulard de soie vert noué en lavandière. Il ajouta un sourire moqueur sur son visage… Parfait ! Si seulement il pouvait être blond platine comme les Malfoy, cela aurait servi ses intérêts. Mais il se préférait largement en brun : du blond, mais quelle horreur ! Il respira un grand coup, et se prépara psychologiquement à agir comme une caricature de Serpentard-Mangemort. Ses élèves s'attendaient tous à ce qu'il soit ainsi, pourquoi leur donner tort ?

Il avait tout de même quelques remords… Se comporter de cette façon confirmerait à ces crétins immatures que les Serpentards étaient tous comme ils le pensaient. Et ses conversations avec Minerva lui avaient appris que les étudiants de sa maison étaient effectivement stigmatisés. Tout cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup… Mais le travail avant tout !

Vaisey se dirigea vers la porte de ses appartements, et s'empara de la canne qu'il avait demandée à la directrice avant de sortir. Il avait toujours rêvé en avoir une pour imiter le charismatique Lucius : celui-ci l'impressionnait tant quand il était jeune… Se mettre dans la peau d'un Malfoy. Être arrogant et glacial. Faire du favoritisme outrancier envers les Serpentards. Ne pas être avare d'insultes.

\- « Show must go on ! »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Potter et Towler avaient transplané devant la masure de Luna et Rolf Scamander. Il s'agissait d'une petite maison tordue, couverte de fleurs multicolores. Le lierre recouvrait tous les murs, des bosquets de fleurs cachaient presque les fenêtres, et le toit semblait être fait de pelouse grasse. La porte d'entrée en forme d'étoile était tapissée de mousse au point où le bois peint en vert n'apparaissait que par petites touches. Dominant la maisonnette sur son trône d'herbe, la lourde cheminée biscornue était sur le point de s'écrouler en emportant ses pâquerettes et coquelicots, elle ne tenait que grâce aux branches d'un arbre autour duquel elle avait été construite.

Tout autour, de petites barrières autrefois blanches encerclaient un vaste jardin à l'abandon. Des gnomes de jardin, des doxys, des fléreurs, deux ou trois scroutts-à-pétard, des tas de Botrucs, une famille de Boursoufs, et même un farfadet s'y promenaient tranquillement. Et derrière les hautes herbes devaient se cacher encore bien plus de petites créatures plus ou moins dangereuses. Toute cette faune vivait en harmonie avec l'Hippogriffe de Rolf, Philibert, qui dormait paisiblement sans aucune entrave.

Cette demeure leur allait comme un gant ! Elle reflétait à la perfection leurs personnalités fantasques et passionnées. Luna avait rencontré Rolf lors de l'un de ses voyages autour du monde, à la rencontre des différentes Créatures Magiques. Ils s'étaient tout de suite entendus, même si l'homme était un peu plus réaliste qu'elle. Cependant, elle avait réussi à le convaincre de partir à la recherche du Ronflak Cornu. Connaissant Rolf depuis un peu plus de deux ans maintenant, Harry était persuadé qu'il ne l'avait pas suivie par conviction mais plutôt pour ses beaux yeux globuleux. Scamander était sous le charme de la folie douce de Luna et comptait bien profiter de leur périple à deux pour la séduire. Ce qu'il avait très bien réussi, puisqu'un mois plus tard ils étaient fiancés. Ils se marièrent dès leur retour en Angleterre, à peine une semaine après avoir posé l'orteil sur le territoire. Et encore, grâce aux efforts combinés de Hermione, Ginny, Seamus et Georges. Sans leur intervention pour préparer une digne fête, ils auraient célébré leur union dès leur sortie des Cheminettes Internationales. Mais une semaine pour organiser un semblant de cérémonie était tout ce que les quatre Gryffondors avaient pu négocier. Harry se souvenait encore l'émotion qui l'avait saisi à la gorge quand il avait vu Luna marcher vers son promis, sous un toit de Clérodendrons en fleurs et sur un tapis d'Ancolies des jardins, vêtue de sa robe de plumes et tulles bouffante qu'elle seule aurait pu porter avec tant de classe.

Harry avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres quand il leur rendait visite. Luna était d'un grand réconfort pour lui, là où même Ron et Hermione échouaient. Sa sympathie pour le monde entier, son honnêteté naïve et son manque total de considération pour la susceptibilité d'autrui étaient si rafraichissants dans cette société codée et étiquetée. Quant à son sentiment envers Rolf, cela avait été le coup de foudre au premier regard : excentrique, expansif, perpétuellement heureux, totalement loufoque, bavard, passionné, intelligent et tellement passionnant ! Comment ne pas l'aimer ? L'Auror pouvait passer des heures à l'écouter parler, absorbé par les fictions qu'il narrait avec talent, transporté par les exploits épiques de son grand-père, exalté par ses vastes connaissances des Créatures Magiques, ou encore avide des récits biographiques de personnages célèbres. Avec eux, il passait toujours des moments magiques.

\- « Avant de sonner, dit tout à coup Kenneth, sortant Harry de ses songes. Que pensez-vous de Funestar ?

\- A quel propos ?

\- En tant que possible suspect. Hier, il parlait de Shacklebolt comme étant le plus crédible après Poliakoff, mais il a autant de points d'ombre que le profil de Funestar, si ce n'est plus. Puisque nous ne pouvons décemment pas enquêter sur notre supérieur direct, autant inclure le directeur du Département des Mystères. Ne pensez-vous pas ? Après tout, les seuls alibis concernent la présence au Manoir pendant la manipulation de Blaise et le meurtre de Dahlia. Je ne vois pas comment ils auraient pu faire, mais s'il y a bien deux personnes qui pourraient me surprendre magiquement parlant, ce serait bien nos deux Directeurs.

\- Je suis plutôt d'accord, approuva Potter en réfléchissant. Même si je n'y crois pas vraiment… Poliakoff reste le plus crédible. Mais pourquoi pas, puisque de toute façon, je ne crois pas à la culpabilité de l'un d'entre nous : il s'agit simplement de se rassurer. N'en parlons à personne. J'ai envoyé un message à Funestar pour lui dire que nous nous chargeons de Herulf, et qu'il devra s'occuper des recherches sur Shacklebolt, comme convenu hier.

\- Pas besoin que j'envoie le même message, sourit Towler qui avait commencé à pianoter sur son téléphone et supprimait à présent son début de texte. Puisque nous sommes d'accord, mettons-nous au travail. »

Harry inspira et tira sur la branche ondulée d'un Voltiflor. Un doux chant de sirène, de ceux qu'on ne peut entendre que sous l'eau, retentit en guise de sonnerie.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Comme s'il allait attendre le bon vouloir des deux Inspecteurs pour faire ce qui avait déjà été prévu ! Hyde se demandait parfois comment fonctionnaient les Aurors : devaient-ils toujours attendre de recevoir un hibou de confirmation pour faire leur travail ? Tout ceci manquait cruellement de productivité ! Il espérait que Williamson aurait des éclairs de génie pendant son dépoussiérage des Archives Aurors. Funestar se dit qu'il devrait également aller voir comment se déroulait la mise à jour des documents de son département… Histoire de secouer un peu la poussière qui ne manquait sans doute pas de s'être logée sur ses employés.

Il se trouvait dans le grand fauteuil pivotant de son collègue directeur, tournant en tous sens pour observer la pièce autour de lui. Il ne savait pas par où commencer ses recherches sur Kingsley et n'osait pas se rendre directement chez lui. Ce n'était pas son boulot d'enquêter sur les gens. Il était un peu perdu… Alors il était dans son bureau, à regarder les indices personnels qui pouvaient traîner.

Une photo de sa femme et de leur fille. Un Souaffle signé par Viktor Krum sur l'étagère. Quelques kofia sur le porte-manteau… Le reste était purement professionnel : des dossiers qui s'entassaient dangereusement sur le bureau, des photos de lui serrant la main à des personnalités politiques, des diplômes et des récompenses encadrés, des grimoires de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de Magie Noire… Beaucoup de grimoires sur la Magie Noire ! Il est normal qu'un Auror en possède quelques uns, mais à ce point ?

Funestar se leva nerveusement pour inspecter les différentes tranches. « _Grandes Noirceurs de la magie_ », « _Etudes sur la possibilité d'inverser les effets réels et métaphysiques de la mort naturelle, concernant en particulier la réintégration de l'essence et de la matière_ », « _Grandeur absolue de la Magie Noire_ », « _Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal_ », « _Les Merveilles du Côté Obscur_ », « _La Séduction du Sang_ », tous les tomes de « _Danses funestes_ »… Il les connaissait tous, dont certains qui étaient particulièrement rares et controversés, et c'était un euphémisme. Il y avait même des ouvrages sur la Magie Rouge ! Hyde ne savait pas que Shacklebolt s'intéressait au sang sorcier. Heureusement, aucun de ces livres n'insinuait quoi que ce soit sur la Magie Ancestrale… Mais tout de même ! Funestar ne se serait jamais attendu à une telle bibliothèque chez le probe et intègre directeur.

Il y avait là matière à creuser : Kingsley semblait obsédé par la magie noire. Pourquoi ? Sa haine connue envers les Mangemorts et Voldemort ne lui semblait pas être une raison suffisante. Autre chose était en cause. Mais quoi ?

En tous cas, cela n'aidait pas à disculper l'Auror…

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Herulf s'ennuyait comme un Boursoufflet mort… Il savait très bien que les malades et médicomages avaient été répartis en différents lieux abandonnés des moldus : il y en avait des tas au Royaume-Uni ! Il avait tenté de chercher les archives délocalisées de l'hôpital pour continuer ses recherches, espérant qu'elles se trouvaient au même endroit que lui, mais s'était fait prendre en chemin par un infirmage… Depuis, il revenait régulièrement vérifier dans sa chambre qu'il ne travaille pas : « repos obligatoire ! » lui avait-il crié dans les oreilles. C'était une torture… Il ne supportait pas l'inactivité. Même tranquillement chez lui, il était toujours en train de faire quelque chose. Souvent deux activités en même temps. À présent, il n'avait même pas un livre intéressant à bouquiner… Juste des revues stupides et des romans à l'eau-de-rose qu'une guérisseuse avait bien voulu lui prêter… Il devait bien admettre que rire face à la mièvrerie de ce type de récits l'avait distrait une heure ou deux. Pas plus.

On toqua à la porte. De la compagnie ! Ce ne pouvait pas être le personnel médicomagique puisqu'ils ne prenaient pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer. Herulf se redressa sur son lit d'hôpital, dans une chambre d'un bâtiment abandonné perdu, dans le Berkshire. Il ne comptait pas laisser partir ses visiteurs, qu'importe s'ils étaient ses collègues en pleine enquête ! Il sourit d'un air machiavélique, et les invita à entrer.

Il eut la surprise de voir la tête de Pansy Nott passer par la porte. Derrière elle, son mari avait l'air bougon.

\- « Vous deux ? s'étonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Tu dois pas rester te reposer dans ton lit, toi ?

\- Si, soupira Theo en entrant. Mais impossible de la raisonner.

\- Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête, le rabroua Pansy d'un air désinvolte. Je voulais voir comment tu allais, mon bon vieux Herulf.

\- Ca fait un bail, sourit Herulf d'un air un peu gêné.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es jamais passé nous voir quand tu es revenu au Royaume-Uni ? demanda Theo. Surtout Draco, vous vous entendiez plutôt bien tous les deux. On ne savait même pas que tu étais là ! Pansy et moi avons mis beaucoup de temps à faire le rapprochement avec toi, même si elle avait vu ton visage lorsque Saint-Mangouste a failli s'effondrer. C'était comme croire à un revenant !

\- Alors c'est bien toi ? demanda tout de même la jeune femme, n'arrivant toujours pas à y croire. Nous ne nous sommes pas trompés ? Herulf Poliakoff de Durmstrang, qui est venu à Poudlard s'asseoir à côté de nous à la table des Serpentards, il y a huit ans, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

\- C'est bien moi, hésita le bulgare, très mal à l'aise. Désolé de ne pas avoir donné signe de vie… Je suis parti au début de la guerre et je reviens après. J'ai vaguement entendu tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre temps, alors je me voyais mal revenir la bouche en cœur « _hello, salut les potos, quoi de neuf ?_ »… Ca aurait été un peu bizarre…

\- T'es bête ou quoi ?! s'emporta Théo. Ça nous aurait fait plaisir ! T'imagines le nombre d'ennemis qu'on a, à présent ? Avoir un ami de plus, ça ne nous aurait pas fait de mal !

\- Comme retrouvailles entre anciens amis, on a vu mieux, fit Pansy en s'asseyant sur le lit de Herulf. Des assassinats sanglants, un psychopathe dans la nature, l'ex dans le coma, des dangers de mort partout et des drames « en veux-tu en voilà »… Tu aurais effectivement pu trouver mieux. Sérieusement, même pas une petite lettre ?

\- Ok, j'avoue, j'avais pas spécialement envie de reprendre contact avec vous, lâcha Poliakoff dans un souffle énervé. C'est du passé tout ça. Quant à Draco, c'est encore plus compliqué maintenant que Harry Potter, l'amoureux transi, est dans les parages. Je n'ai franchement pas envie de lui donner des raisons d'être jaloux. Surtout qu'il n'y en a pas.

\- Potter ? s'étonnèrent les Nott en même temps.

\- Vous ne saviez pas ? Toute notre équipe est au courant, et ils aiment bien le charrier avec ça de temps en temps.

\- Ca explique sa présence dans la chambre de Draco hier et ce matin, murmura Pansy à elle-même. Et ce qu'il m'a dit… Alors il était vraiment sincère…

\- C'est étrange, s'étonna Theo. Pourtant, il n'a pas cherché à le voir une seule fois en quatre ans. Intéressant, je me demande si Draco est au courant. Il y a des tas de blagues à faire. Tout un univers s'ouvre à moi.

\- Tu laisses Draco tranquille ! ordonna Pansy. Il a déjà eu sa dose de chocs émotionnels pour plusieurs années, pas la peine de rajouter Potter quand il sortira du coma. Il risque de faire une crise cardiaque !

\- Je crois me souvenir qu'ils se détestaient tous les deux, réfléchit Herulf. Du coup, ça m'a étonné d'apprendre l'attirance de Potter. Et pour Draco ? Il l'aime bien maintenant ou il risque de mal le prendre ?

\- Franchement, je ne sais pas trop… hésita la jeune femme. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait nourri de quelconques sentiments romantiques pour son ennemi d'enfance… En même temps, nous ne parlons jamais de la guerre et de son héro. C'était un sujet tabou. Alors impossible de savoir ce que Draco pense de Potter maintenant. Au contraire, je dirais que tu as plus de chances avec lui que le balafré. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Lorsque la porte vermoulue s'ouvrit, elle laissa place au visage souriant et barbu de Rolf, les yeux grands ouverts d'interrogations et les cheveux toujours aussi hirsutes. Un air ravi illumina instantanément son visage quand il reconnut Harry. Il lui sauta dessus dans un grand cri réjoui pour le serrer fort dans ses bras.

\- « Harry ! Ca fait si longtemps ! LUNA-CHERIE ! Harry est là ! »

Potter venait d'avoir les tympans percés. Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Rolf le tirait à l'intérieur. Kenneth se retint de ricaner en les suivant. C'était à peine si l'homme avait remarqué sa présence, il se serait même pris la porte dans le visage s'il ne s'était pas dépêché d'entrer à leur suite.

\- « Il faut absolument qu'on te montre les photos du Vivet Doré qu'on a réussi à voir ! C'est incroyable ! J'en cherchais depuis si longtemps ! Oh, bonjour Monsieur, fit coup à coup Rolf en remarquant la présence de Towler. C'est un ami à toi, Harry ? Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

\- Harry ? fit la petite voix chantante de Luna alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers. Tu n'as pas reçu notre hibou ? C'est demain soir le repas avec tout le monde.

\- Ah ! Le voilà, s'amusa Rolf en trottinant vers la fenêtre où un hibou attendait. C'est Cheshire, notre chouette Laponne, il semblerait qu'elle ait livré toutes les invitations sauf la tienne, Harry. Vous êtes invité aussi si vous voulez, Monsieur…

\- Kenneth Towler, se présenta-t-il en tendant la main. Inspecteur Auror. Nous sommes venus vous rendre visite pour une mission singulière et tout à fait exceptionnelle. Si vous voulez bien l'accepter, naturellement.

\- Une mission ? interrogea Luna, intriguée. Alors vous êtes là pour le travail ?

\- Un problème avec des créatures fantastiques ? demanda Rolf en s'installant dans le fauteuil, croisant les mains sur les genoux d'un air professoral.

\- Pas vraiment non, répondit Harry en rangeant l'invitation dans sa poche alors que Cheshire sortait par la fenêtre dans un vol gracieux. Luna, nous nous demandions si tu serais d'accord pour infiltrer un groupe d'anciens camarades de Poudlard ?

\- C'est dangereux ? grogna brusquement Rolf, méfiant et à l'affût. Parce que si c'est le cas il en est hors de question !

\- Je ne pense pas que cela représente un quelconque danger, le rassura Kenneth. Cette assemblée ne fait que parler. Et si Madame Scamander se trahie ou est repérée, elle se fera seulement exclure et nous n'aurons pas nos renseignements. Rien qui ne puisse nous suggérer un quelconque danger.

\- Si c'est pour venir en aide aux Aurors, je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais, sourit Luna en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son mari encore un peu affolé. N'est-ce pas, mon Ronflak ? »

Rolf mâchouilla sa langue dans une grimace mécontente. L'idée que sa chère et tendre soit impliquée dans une enquête Auror ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il préférait largement qu'elle soit confrontée à une Chimère, au moins il savait quoi faire dans ces cas-là… malgré le grave danger mortel que cela représentait. Cependant, sa femme semblait décidée à accepter la mission et elle voulait qu'il en fasse de même pour qu'ils ne se disputent pas. Que pouvait-il dire ? La mort dans l'âme, il lâcha un « d'accord » comme s'il allait vomir.

Harry et Kenneth se regardèrent, contents d'avoir convaincu la jeune épouse en si peu de temps. Ils leur expliquèrent qu'ils devaient faire un serment magique sur la Justice Sorcière pour être mis au courant de tous les détails de l'enquête. Rolf redressa la tête, comprenant par là qu'il n'était pas du tout exclu de cette histoire. Il ne serait pas dans le flou et pourrait savoir avec précision ce à quoi sa femme allait être confrontée. Il accepta immédiatement, suivi par Luna. Puis, les inspecteurs se lancèrent dans les explications.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ginny et Astoria ne s'étaient pas adressées la parole une seule fois. Elles allèrent dans le bureau de Potter pour que Weasley récupère les notes qu'elle avait prises. La rousse s'était installée quelques minutes afin d'établir une base de questions à poser aux amis Serpentards de Draco. Astoria s'était posée dans un coin, attendant patiemment. En réalité, elle était en train de jauger la Gryffondor. Allait-elle être confrontée à une réplique parfaite de Ronald, son frère ? Autoritaire, suffisant, têtu, plein de préjugés et peu enclin à apprendre à mieux connaître une personne qu'il avait rangé dans une case ? Ou bien à un second Potter ? C'est-à-dire conciliant, réfléchi, énervant, mais tout de même professionnel, et qui ne réplique pas. Pourquoi leurs supérieurs tenaient absolument à ce qu'elle fasse équipe avec des Aurors Gryffondors ? Elle enviait Ulrich et Herulf en solo, et Jena et Roger toujours ensemble. Au moins, elle pourrait se vanter ensuite d'être celle qui connaissait le mieux les Aurors. Elle était vraiment curieuse du genre de personne qu'était réellement Ginny Weasley. Pour elle, c'était toujours la gamine fan de Harry Potter, son héro. Astoria n'avait pas vraiment cherché plus loin depuis. Cependant, il était évident que tout avait changé. Elle ne savait même pas avec qui elle sortait en ce moment. Greengrass n'était même pas sûre que les propres amis de Ginny savaient.

La jeune rousse mit la note finale et se leva de son fauteuil. Elle jeta juste un regard vers la Langue-de-Plomb qui s'était déjà redressée. Toujours sans un mot, elles se rendirent aux ascenseurs, direction la prison du sous-sol pour libérer Blaise Zabini.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

L'officier Auror chargé d'extraire les vidéos des caméras de surveillance moldues du Manoir Malfoy avait mis en place toute une installation cinéma dans le bureau de Towler. Helen et Ron se trouvaient là, à regarder Summers s'escrimer pour faire fonctionner ces satanés machines. Ils préféraient ne pas intervenir, ne comprenant pas du tout le savant assemblage de câbles trainant un peu partout. Comment les moldus faisaient pour s'y retrouver ? Ces choses noires et peu esthétiques faisaient penser à de longs Veracrasses démoniaques, des fils brûlés de toiles d'Acromentules, des cheveux gras de géant, ou encore des amas de Runespoors dont on n'arrivait plus à distinguer les trois têtes…

\- « Ca y est ! s'exclama Summers. Cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne ! Où est la télécommande ?

\- Le machin noir rectangulaire ? demanda Helen. Ici, tiens.

\- Pourquoi les moldus font toujours ces machins noirs ? questionna le roux. Il existe des milliers de couleurs pour rendre ça plus agréable à regarder, plus décoratif, déjà que c'est bien moche… Et eux, ils choisissent le noir ?

\- On s'en fiche, répondit la jeune femme d'un air peu concerné. Ca fonctionne ?

\- Non, grogna Summers. Je ne comprends pas, j'ai pourtant tout bien branché comme il faut. Ce doit être la mauvaise chaîne ?

\- Une chaîne ? s'étonna Ron. Je n'en vois pas.

\- Ou peut-être le canal ? Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le bon. J'ai pourtant connecté en HDMI2…

\- Un canal… fit Weasley l'air de dire « mais oui bien sûr ».

\- En général, les engins moldus ont toujours un truc qui brille pour montrer qu'ils marchent, proposa Helen. Je n'en vois pas sur ce machin.

\- Mais oui ! s'exclama Summers. Je n'avais pas allumé la télé ! »

Les deux Agents d'Investigation Aurors se regardèrent, se disant qu'il faudrait un jour embaucher des spécialistes en appareils moldus. Ils perdraient beaucoup moins de temps à comprendre leur logique tordue. Summers leur expliqua vaguement comment utiliser la « thé-lait-qui-commande » pour pouvoir avancer, reculer, mettre en pause, et la manipulation pour changer de vidéo. Enfin, ils purent se mettre au travail. Et dès les premières cinq minutes, ils surent qu'ils allaient vraiment s'emmerder…

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Comme d'habitude, Luna ne montra aucune émotion face au récit des deux Inspecteurs. Alors que Rolf affichait un étonnement simple et normal pour une personne n'ayant pas connu les gens concernés, la jeune femme arborait toujours son sourire égal. Elle manifesta seulement de la tristesse pour Draco, commentant le passage du meurtre de sa mère par un « le pauvre » simple mais sincère.

\- « C'est tout de même étonnant cette histoire à l'hôpital, demanda-t-elle à la fin. Que s'est-il passé ? Vous le savez ?

\- Cela ressemble à une réaction magique que pourraient avoir certaines Créatures Fantastiques, comme les Centaures ou les Dragons, réfléchit Rolf. Cela peut arriver juste avant qu'ils meurent. Mais pour cela, il faut que ces Animaux possèdent une grande quantité de magie en eux.

\- Cela peut se produire dans la nature ? s'étonna Kenneth. Dans quelles circonstances ?

\- Le plus souvent quand ils sont blessés et perdent beaucoup de sang. Cependant, ce n'est pas systématique. Les autres fois où le phénomène a été observé, c'était à cause de maladies rares attaquant le sang ou la magie. Mais personne n'a encore réussi à comprendre la cause réelle.

\- Nous n'en savons pas plus. Seulement que cela peut se produire lors d'une grande perte sanguine chez les Sangs-Purs.

\- Et si Rolf vous aidait aussi ? proposa Luna. Ne serait-ce que pour découvrir ce qu'est cette manifestation de magie liée au sang ? Il sait beaucoup de choses, il pourrait vous en apprendre des tas.

\- Sans compter que Hermione est justement en pleine étude de Créatures Magiques Anciennes ! s'exclama tout à coup Harry, frappé d'un éclair de génie. Elle sera très heureuse de bénéficier des lumières d'un professionnel, surtout toi !

\- Pourquoi pas, sourit Rolf en regardant sa femme. De cette façon, je pourrais suivre l'enquête de l'intérieur pour vérifier que tout va bien pour toi, mon amour. »

Luna lui rendit son affection d'un regard, consciente qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour un rien. Heureusement qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore dit. Mais malgré son air détaché, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait là une réelle urgence. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour le Ministère, cette dimension-là ne la préoccupait guère. Cependant, savoir que des gens se liguaient contre une personne démunie avait de quoi la faire bouillonner de rage. Du moins autant qu'elle le pouvait, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle songea à Draco, mais également à Blaise, sans savoir qui plaindre le plus. Elle imagina le gentil couple Nott, et la timide Bulstrode. Et même tous les anciens Mangemorts. Pourquoi même après la Guerre, l'horreur devait-elle les poursuivre tous ? C'était l'heure de panser les plaies, pas d'en créer d'autres.

Ils se mirent alors tous à discuter de la suite, et du scénario le plus plausible pour intégrer ce club très controversé…

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Orla n'était toujours pas très à l'aise… Kingsley et elle s'étaient rendus sur le lieu de travail de Gregory Goyle pour y recueillir des renseignements supplémentaires. Et n'avaient rien appris. Ils étaient ensuite allés à son domicile. Là non plus, pas grand-chose d'intéressant. Le garçon s'était révélé tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal et misérable. Il n'avait plus aucun contact avec des sorciers, mais continuait pourtant à utiliser la magie pour faire la cuisine ou se déplacer. Des traces de sa signature magique trainaient un peu partout. Bouillir de l'eau, laver et repasser son linge, faire la poussière, cuire des pâtes, même pour faire venir une tasse de la cuisine au salon sans avoir à se lever. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit à découvrir…

\- « Pourtant, grommela Shacklebolt. Il a bien fallu que le tueur le suive pour connaître ses habitudes et savoir où il allait se rendre.

\- Pas forcément. Je pense que l'assassin doit s'être effectivement renseigné sur toutes les personnes qui l'intéressent, mais pas au point d'engager une filature à chaque fois. Il suffisait de peu pour comprendre que Gregory était un solitaire très facile à atteindre. Nous avons à peine passé une heure à chercher que nous en sommes venus à la même conclusion. Par conséquent, il suffisait de l'observer le jour J et d'attendre le bon moment.

\- Goyle transplanait souvent. Comment pouvait-il le filer dans ce cas-là ? Seuls les Aurors ont… commença le directeur avant de s'interrompre. Bien sûr… Il connait les secrets du Département des Mystères, ce ne serait donc pas étonnant qu'il connaisse la magie du Bureau des Aurors… Et donc la manière de retracer un transplanage.

\- Pour être franche avec vous, monsieur, hésita Quirke. Je connais quelques personnes qui savent très bien utiliser cette magie-là. Ce n'est pas un grand secret, il suffit de chercher un peu pour trouver. Le réseau des Cheminettes est plus difficile à décortiquer. »

Kingsley la regarda avec étonnement, sans oser répondre. Alors comme ça leurs techniques étaient à la portée de tous ? À la réflexion, cela ne lui poserait pas vraiment de problème si personne n'était également capable d'empêcher leur magie d'opérer… Or, ce n'était pas le cas. Il fallait néanmoins qu'il règle ce petit problème avec Funestar : que le sorcier moyen soit capable de retracer le transplanage de n'importe qui n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus rassurant, même si cela ne portait pas grand préjudice. Il fallait surtout vérifier que cela ne soit pas le cas pour tous leurs sortilèges professionnels…

L'étudiante préféra s'intéresser aux objets personnels de la victime, déambulant dans le minuscule studio à la recherche d'une révélation. L'Auror la rejoignit en silence, réfléchissant toujours à sa problématique. C'est comme cela qu'elle découvrit une petite mallette poussiéreuse, cachée en haut d'une armoire. Elle la posa doucement à terre, et décida de l'ouvrir avant d'appeler le directeur. C'était une petit caverne aux merveilles, remplie de grimoires de Poudlard, de photographies sorcières, d'ingrédients de potion desséchés… Il y avait même trois uniformes identiques et un chaudron. Il avait gardé précieusement toutes ses affaires d'école, sans rien toucher… comme pour les figer dans le temps.

Shacklebolt s'approcha pour regarder plus attentivement la trouvaille. Il la vit sortir une photo et la détailla par-dessus son épaule. C'était une image de leur groupe d'amis : Blaise, Pansy, Draco, Millicent, Theo, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Ils posaient fièrement dans leur uniforme Serpentard, des sourires éblouissants comme seuls les enfants en ont le secret. Tous devaient avoir onze ans à peine, le directeur reconnaissait le parc du Manoir Malfoy. Sur un autre papier, ils voyaient Crabbe et Goyle s'empiffrer de gâteaux, sans doute un concours de mangeurs. Encore une autre, c'était Pansy qui faisait la grimace. Il y avait aussi Theo endormi sur un canapé, un livre ouvert sur le ventre. Blaise montrant ses muscles inexistants. Draco riant aux éclats. Ou encore Millicent tapant sur la tête d'un élève qui pensait pouvoir piquer dans son cartable en douce. Des duos et des trios de chacun d'entre eux. Ils se faisaient des farces, riaient ensemble, se chamaillaient… Il n'y avait pas souvent Gregory qui semblait être derrière l'objectif, celui qui voulait immortaliser tous leurs moments ensemble.

\- « Ces moments étaient chers à son cœur, dit soudain Orla, brisant le silence. Alors pourquoi était-il le seul à être exclu du groupe ? »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ginny et Astoria n'avaient pas échangé un mot. La Langue-de-Plomb se demandait pourquoi elle devait l'accompagner pour libérer Zabini, elle n'avait rien à faire là-bas. De plus, l'Auror ne lui avait pas fait part de ses réflexions pour interroger les amis de Draco, ce qui l'énervait passablement. Elle n'était pas un petit chien qui devait la suivre et lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil ! Greengrass sentait déjà qu'elle aurait été bien plus utile ailleurs. Cependant, comme pour la contredire, Weasley lui tendit un parchemin plié en quatre, sans un mot. En l'ouvrant, la brune découvrit toutes les questions et un plan pour les questionner en groupe. Et elles y jouaient un rôle toutes les deux. La jeune rousse dévisagea sa collègue d'un air interrogateur.

\- « Le gentil et le méchant Auror ? répondit finalement Astoria. Pas très original.

\- C'est pourtant ce que nous sommes déjà à leurs yeux. Toi, la consœur Serpentard, et moi l'ennemie Gryffondor. Pourquoi les contredire ? Et puis j'ai découvert être très douée pour jouer les méchantes, ajouta Ginny dans un sourire mesquin.

\- Pourquoi pas, après tout. Ça me changera. Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire dans la mièvrerie : moi aussi je suis douée pour être mauvaise.

\- Il te suffira de rester Serpentard et d'agir en tant que telle. Abonde toujours dans leur sens, pose les questions qui les arrangeront. Si besoin, nous pourrons même nous quereller devant eux. Et alors quand je partirais, tu pourras récolter toutes les informations qui nous intéressent.

\- Malin, s'amusa Greengrass. Surtout qu'il n'y aura pas besoin de trop forcer pour nous disputer. »

Elles se turent quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, mais leurs regards entendus étaient suffisant. Et c'était la toute première fois qu'elles étaient d'accord. Venait tout d'abord la partie la plus sympathique de leur mission : libérer un innocent.

La première chose que Zabini demanda fût des nouvelles de ses meilleurs amis. Il n'avait rien à faire de sa libération, il voulait juste savoir si les personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde étaient saines et sauves, angoissé qu'il était après avoir perdu l'être le plus cher à son cœur, l'ayant tué de ses mains… Il les harcela tant qu'elles purent à peine parler. Astoria passa un certain temps à le calmer avant de lui répondre, Ginny en retrait : si elle devait être la méchante, autant commencer de suite. Les jeunes femmes étaient étonnées de devoir lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé à Saint-Mangouste. Avec le moins de détails possibles, naturellement. Personne n'était allé le prévenir ? Qu'avait donc dit l'agent venu chercher Theodore Nott pour le laisser ainsi dans le flou ?

\- « Où est Bulstrode ? demanda tout à coup Weasley, sourcils froncés. Elle était censée être avec vous.

\- Milli est justement partie pour en savoir plus, mais elle n'est toujours pas revenue, bredouilla Blaise. Je croyais qu'elle était restée auprès de Pansy et Theo… Alors, ils vont bien ?! J'ai besoin de savoir !

\- Nous allons justement les voir, dans un hôpital de fortune, le rassura Greengrass. Une fois là-bas, nous vous expliquerons tous ce que nous pouvons. Ils vont bien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Cela lui faisait beaucoup de peine de le voir dans cet état. Plus jeune, elle avait admiré ce groupe d'amis charismatiques qui évoluait dans les couloirs comme si l'école leur appartenait. Draco avait certes cette classe aristocratique qui forçait le respect, Blaise était néanmoins celui qui attirait les regards. Dans une autre vie, il aurait pu être mannequin. Il possédait cette aisance naturelle où chaque geste anodin respirait l'élégance. Et un physique très agréable à l'œil : une peau noire veloutée, des membres fins et gracieux, des cheveux frisés éclatants, et un regard anis qui vous transperçait le cœur. À présent, il n'était plus qu'un fantôme pâle de sa prestance passée : un teint blafard sous une enveloppe marronnasse graisseuse, une masse informe qui semblait avoir fusionné pour faire un casque, et des yeux si ternes et rouges qu'ils ne semblaient plus abriter aucune vie… Où était passé le bel éphèbe ? Astoria ne l'aurait même pas reconnu dans la rue… Et il était pourtant le seul homme qu'elle avait cru aimer, avant de comprendre qu'elle était plutôt attirée par le beau sexe.

Ginny envoya un message pendant que la Langue-de-Plomb aidait le libéré à rassembler ses quelques affaires. Ils reprirent l'ascenseur vers les aires de transplanage, direction le Berkshire.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

\- « C'est dangereux, madame ! Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, Saint-Mangouste peut s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre !

\- N'êtes-vous pas justement ici pour éviter que cela arrive ? s'énerva Hermione auprès du magouvrier en bâtiments sorciers.

\- Nous avons sécurisé l'extérieur moldu en priorité, madame. Cependant, il nous faudra plus de temps pour consolider le côté sorcier. Bien sûr, nous allons tout faire pour qu'il n'y ait aucun dégât supplémentaire, mais le risque est toujours présent !

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je dois juste…

\- Non ! la coupa-t-il en lui barrant la route. Je dois vous demander de partir. Tout de suite.

\- Nous n'avons pas pu tout évacuer ! Des données très précieuses se trouvent encore dans ces locaux ! Et il me les faut de toute urgence !

\- Si vous ne partez pas de vous-même, je vais devoir employer la force, madame. Ne m'obligez pas à avoir de tels recours, cela ne plaira ni à vous ni à moi.

\- Il s'agit de l'enquête en cours ! s'emporta-t-elle, rouge de colère qu'on l'empêche d'accéder à de précieux échantillons. Vous parlez de recours, mais moi aussi j'en ai ! Sur cet engin de communication moldu, j'ai le numéro du directeur du Bureau des Aurors, et celui du directeur du Département des Mystères ! Vous voulez que je les appelle ? »

Il ne savait pas en quoi un numéro pouvait permettre d'entrer en communication avec des grands pontes du Ministère, mais il avait très bien saisi la menace. Il se tritura les doigts en serrant les dents, cherchant le meilleur moyen pour s'en sortir sans se faire engueuler.

\- « Très bien ! grogna-t-il. Vous attendez dehors, et moi je vais vous chercher ce que vous voulez, c'est mon dernier mot !

\- Vous ne trouverez jamais ! Les tubes se trouvent dans une salle inaccessible sans la signature magique d'un médicomage autorisé !

\- L'hôpital est en ruine, madame. Il n'y a plus de pièce sécurisée quand les murs s'écroulent. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Il n'y avait rien de plus dans le bureau. Funestar se demandait ce qu'il faisait là et pourquoi… Après tout, ce n'était pas si étonnant que le plus haut responsable des Aurors s'intéresse à la magie noire, si ? S'il voulait, il pouvait lui donner un petit cours accéléré. Et pourtant, il se trouvait là, devant la porte de sa maison… Une petite bicoque de banlieue sorcière, proprette, en briques rose, pelouse impeccable et volets d'un blanc immaculé. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net dans toute cette histoire. La magie noire, ça le connaissait, et la teneur des grimoires présents dans le bureau de son confrère ne le rassurait pas trop… Ce n'était en rien des sortilèges offensifs contre lesquels lutter, mais plutôt des incantations sur la manipulation de la vie. Et ça, c'était franchement bizarre.

Hyde inspira longuement et sonna. En quelques secondes à peine, une élégante femme noire lui ouvrit la porte. Elle était vêtue d'un superbe boubou africain bleu roi et doré, cousu de perles d'or, sa volumineuse chevelure crépue rayonnait comme un soleil autour de son visage fin. Une femme magnifique.

\- « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix claire et distinguée, avec un charmant accent.

\- Bonjour, je ne sais pas si mon collègue vous a déjà parlé de moi, je suis le directeur du Département des Mystères.

\- Monsieur Funestar ? s'exclama-t-elle en l'éblouissant d'un sourire. Naturellement qu'il m'a parlé de vous. Entrez, je vous en pris ! »

Funestar ne se fit pas prier et posa les pieds dans l'antre de son ami-rival. Partout où il posait le regard, il voyait le désordre organisé de Kinsley et la délicatesse rangée de sa femme. Ces deux univers que tout opposait s'assemblaient pourtant harmonieusement dans un équilibre étudié. Les meubles et objets traditionnels d'Afrique et d'Angleterre se mélangeaient à la ligne épurée contemporaine, jonglant entre rigueur et confort. Du Shacklebolt tout craché ! Sous l'invitation de son hôte, un confortable canapé accueillit son séant en l'enfonçant profondément dans ses gros coussins moelleux. En déclinant la proposition de boisson, le vieux directeur se demanda comment il allait pouvoir se relever.

\- « C'est un plaisir de vous recevoir, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qui vous amène.

\- Pour l'affaire en cours, nous avons besoin d'être assuré que tous les membres de l'équipe d'enquêteurs sont hors de tout soupçon, sourit tranquillement Hyde.

\- Vous soupçonnez mon mari ?! s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Pas vraiment, non. Mais nous sommes tous soumis à cette petite vérification de routine. Je ne fais pas exception. J'étais simplement le seul habilité à fouiner dans la vie du dirigeant des Aurors. Ne vous faites pas de tracas pour rien.

\- Ce n'est pas très professionnel de m'avouer ainsi votre objectif si vous vouliez me tirer les Veracrasses du nez, fit-elle, soupçonneuse.

\- King et moi nous connaissons plutôt bien pour nous être chicanés à de très nombreuses reprises. J'ai comme dans l'idée que son épouse ne peut être qu'aussi droite et juste que lui, autrement votre couple n'aurait pas survécu aussi longtemps. Vous ne me mentirez pas, surtout quand il est question d'une enquête officielle dont votre mari prend part activement. »

Cette affirmation était à la fois juste et fausse. Il ne doutait pas que cette dame devait être à l'image de son mari afin de former un couple solide pour durer de si longues années. Mais il ne pouvait l'affirmer à cent pour cent. En revanche, il voulait qu'elle sache ce qu'il pensait de Kingsley pour endormir sa méfiance. Et au vu de son regard fier, il avait fait Doxy. Son seul souci était quand elle raconterait leur échange avec son mari… Mais il avait toute une journée avant cela. Ils se mirent alors à parler de tout et de rien, de la vie de famille, des habitudes, Hyde en racontant un peu sur lui également afin de rendre l'échange moins partial. Ils rirent même de bon cœur plusieurs fois sur des détails anodins. Le vieil homme aimait bien cette femme, Sarah Shacklebolt, douce et pourtant stricte, gracieuse mais la langue bien acérée. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était elle qui tenait fermement les rênes du foyer.

\- « Et comment s'appelle la petite ? demanda-t-il en se disant que finalement il n'apprendrait rien d'intéressant.

\- Wanda, sourit-elle en se levant pour prendre un album photo. Elle est à l'école pour jeunes sorciers, à Mitcham. Il n'y a que là-bas qu'ils pouvaient l'accueillir. »

La dernière phrase laissa Hyde perplexe et raviva sa curiosité. Il tourna lentement les pages, bizarrement touché par la vie pleine de joie que vivait son collègue. C'était très étrange de voir son ancien ennemi d'une autre façon… comme un mari et père de famille, et non un Auror. Lui qui avait affirmé très bien le connaître se rendait compte à quel point il avait tort. On ne peut concevoir une personne dans sa globalité, seulement par certains aspects. Il déplia les parchemins à rebours comme on remonterait le temps, les photographies de Wanda étant à la fin. Un bout de papier dans la poche de la gamine attira son attention, mais il ne parvint pas à voir de quoi il s'agissait. Quand soudain, arriva une photo de la grossesse. Sarah referma l'album.

\- « Voilà, c'était un échantillon de nos plus belles photos de Wanda.

\- Vous étiez malade ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Elle s'arrêta en chemin alors qu'elle allait ranger le grimoire et se retourna lentement vers le directeur. Son regard était ferme, mais il discerna un océan de tristesse qui l'intrigua plus encore.

\- « Si Kingsley ne vous en a pas parlé, c'est que vous n'avez pas à le savoir. »

Funestar comprit qu'il venait de trouver ce qui clochait.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Pansy et Theo se jetèrent dans les bras de Blaise quand il arriva. Ginny et Astoria avaient eu du mal à les trouver puisqu'ils étaient toujours dans la chambre de Herulf. Zabini avait les larmes aux yeux, heureux et profondément soulagé de les voir sains et saufs. Son cœur était si serré d'émotions qu'il en avait mal, des picotements du bout des doigts jusqu'aux paupières. Les Nott ne s'en sortaient pas mieux, la jeune brune ne retenait même pas ses pleurs. Ils se réjouissaient de voir leur ami enfin sorti de prison. Pansy n'avait pas pu aller le voir très souvent pour rester près de Draco. Enfin ils étaient tous réunis !

\- « Où est Milli ? sourit Theo, se remettant difficilement de ce trop plein de bonheur.

\- Elle n'est pas avec vous ? »

Blaise perdit instantanément son air radieux. Le jeune couple se statufia, inquiets, et regardèrent directement vers les deux employées du Ministère. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient la mine grave et sombre, échangeant des regards entendus. Herulf fit mine de les rejoindre quand Ginny l'arrêta d'un geste. Elle sortit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de Towler en se retournant pour sortir. Mais tous tendaient l'oreille et entendirent la première phrase.

\- « Millicent Bulstrode a disparu. Il faut fouiller le Ministère. »

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 _ **« Guest »**_ _: Déjà, pour commencer, j'espère que tu es toujours là… Parce qu'après un an d'absence, rien n'est moins sûre… Et qu'ensuite, si tu es présente, petit fantôme adoré, j'espère que tu te souviendras un petit peu de l'histoire… ? Même si je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir, moi-même j'ai du tout relire !... Bref… Mes plus plates excuses les plus sincères… snif… Place à la réponse !_

 _Pour être franche, je n'avais pas du tout pensé à la possibilité d'une écriture du tueur inspirée par d'autres et qui pourrait définir le profil psychologique. Je me sens profondément débile pour le coup… il va falloir que j'arrange ça ! Je vais le mettre dans ma looooongue liste de chose à faire ! Merci beaucoup Inspecteur Guest pour cette révélation !_

 _Effectivement, le nom de Charlie n'est pas dans le carnet de Draco ! Belle inspection ! J'aborderais ce point plus tard, du coup je ne vais pas trop m'avancer sur le sujet. Mais tes interprétations sont justes. Toutes. Et oui, tu les as séparés par un « ou », mais tente de les assembler ! ^^_

 _J'ai pris un énorme plaisir à faire venir Luna et Rolf dans cette histoire. Je m'y préparais depuis longtemps ! J'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas en infiltrant le club, et Rolf avec… et bien avec lui-même, haha ! Quant à Ulrich à Poudlard et bien… suspens ! Que va-t-il donc découvrir sur le club encore ouvert, même s'il n'aurait à priori plus de but… ? Nyahaha_

 _Oulala ! J'ai ADORE toutes tes réflexions au sujet du mort de la fin de chapitre et sur Gregory ! EXCELLENT ! Mais je suis incapable de pouvoir te répondre car… bin je crois l'avoir déjà fait au début de ce chapitre-ci ! En tout cas, c'était vraiment de très bonnes réflexions, tu m'as bluffée ! Et en fait, cela m'a inspiré le passage où ils trouvent les photographies de l'époque « poudlardienne » chez lui. Héhé, ce passage est là grâce à toi !_

 _MERCI INSPCTEUR GUEST ! Je prie sincèrement pour que tu hantes toujours les confins de ce site fantastique que j'ai lâchement abandonné… comme une débile que je suis… À très bientôt j'espère !... Et si ce n'est pas le cas et bien… Cela a été un immense plaisir d'avoir partagé cette aventure avec toi pendant ces longs mois ! (mais j'espère quand même que tu reviendras un jour… même si c'est dans dix ans… ?)_

 _ **« Sherlock »**_ _: ooooh, aurais-je attiré le célèbre détective dans mes filets ? Nyahaha ! Dommage que cela ait été dans ma période… creuse… Vraiment désolée… j'espère sincèrement que tu es toujours dans les environs, ta loupe et ton béret en action ? En tout cas, merci pour le compliment, ça me va droit au cœur !_

* * *

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

 _Je n'ai absolument aucune excuse… Et puis d'abord, comment je pourrais me faire pardonner un an d'absence ?!... Je peux vous dire « je vous avez prévenu que je ne suis pas régulière. Mais vous voyez, je reviens, je lâche pas l'affaire ! »… Le problème c'est que j'ai quand même méga honte ! Tous les mois je me disais : « Il faut que je continue ! Pour mes petits lecteurs ! C'est le minimum syndical ! » Et je ne faisais rien… Je me disais aussi « Ecrire me manque tellement, il faut que je m'y remette ! »… Et je ne faisais toujours rien… Un an ! Cela m'a pris une année entière pour remonter en selle et affronter le tueur psychopathe avec vous !... C'est bon, à la vitesse où il va, il a pu tuer la moitié de l'Angleterre… heum…_

 _Par contre ! Je peux vous raconter un peu ma life super pas intéressante pour vous dire que je n'ai pas non plus été une larve immonde pendant un an ! Et bien déjà, je suis passée chef au taf ! Vala ! Et lors de cette superbe promotion delamorkitu, j'ai travaillé sur un super film qui va sortir sur grand écran 28 Mars 2018 : CROC-BLANC ! Voilà, c'est dit, c'est fait. Allez au cinéma voir ce film (ordonne la fille qui respecte pas ses engagements envers vous), j'y ai donné UN AN DE MA VIE (sans déconner c'est vrai, j'avais vraiment plus de vie, j'avais même pas le temps de sortir les poubelles de chez moi, vous imaginez ?... bon, ok, c'était pas un an entier comme ça… juste à la fin). J'ai même vécu l'une des plus belles expériences de ma vie pour ce film : le tournage au Luxembourg, pendant un mois. C'était vraiment magique, j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine en partant… Et puis… en gros voilà à quoi s'est résumée ma vie cette dernière année… Et là je suis au chômage technique depuis deux mois (pour mon plus grand bonheur), je redécouvre la vie (sans inquiétude car j'ai un autre job qui arrive bientôt donc no soucy pour l'avenir)._

 _« Méelleamêmepaécriunelignealorkèléochomagelagrognasse ?! »… vi… je sais… mea culpa… Je me ratatine devant vous et implore votre pardon pour cette misérable chose que je suis… Pour être tout à fait franche… Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas continuer après autant d'absence sans TOUT relire : le texte, mes notes, mes notes pour vous, et autres tableaux illisibles… Et j'ai mis trois jours pour relire les chapitres… TROIS PUTAIN DE JOURS !... Franchement, je sais pas si vous aurez la foi… Si vous êtes nouveaux inspecteurs, si vous êtes des vieux d'la vieille… Ça fait quand même un sacré pavé de texte à se farcir ! Alors tout ce que je peux espérer, c'est qu'il y en ait un ou deux qui suive malgré mon manque total de respect et professionnalisme (je suis à plat ventre devant vous, là). Surtout que c'est pas la première fois que je vous fais le coup… Sincèrement, je me donne des baffes à moi-même ! Mentales et physiques ! Parce que le pire du pire, c'est que je VEUX continuer ! De tout mon cœur, de tout mon être ! Mais à un moment, j'ai fait un blocage… Et une fois décoincée, il fallait trouver le courage… Et une fois le courage revenu… bin il en a fallu plus encore pour pouvoir tout relire…_

 _MAIS C'EST FAIT ! JE SUIS À DONF LA ! JE SUIS PRÊTE À LUI METTRE LA PATE À CE TUEUR D'MES DEUX ! Enfin pas pour l'instant, parce qu'il a encore pas mal d'avance le bougre… Et en fait, pour votre plus grand plaisir et le mien, j'ai décidé intelligemment d'abréger NOS souffrances ! Parce que ça fait peut-être 4 jours pour les protagonistes, mais nous ça fait DEUX ANS qu'il nous casse les c***lles le psychopathe ! Bon, je vous rassure, l'histoire ne va pas en pâtir du tout, c'est juste que je vais moins me laisser l'occasion de digresser. Par exemple, la disparition de Millicent n'était pas prévue pour tout de suite. Et je voulais se faire réveiller Draco dans trèèèèèèès longtemps (mais moi aussi j'ai envie de le réveiller, d'une bonne baffe même !)… Cependant, quand il va ouvrir les yeux ? Ça, je ne vous le dis pas. Disons que j'ai raccourci son coma, mais je ne vous dirais pas de combien. Ça s'appelle du spoil, ça, messieursdames. Disons, pour être plus claire, que j'ai rapproché les dates des différents événements de BEAUCOUP pour pouvoir mieux les imbriquer à l'enquête, afin de donner un peu plus de dynamique. Comment ça on dirait pas ? Non mais attendez, là, dans un seul chapitre, vous avez la mort de Gregory et la disparition de Millicent ! C'est-y pas bô ça ? Alors voilà, ça va venir, ça va venir. Pour être la plus franche et sincère possible, ce chapitre était prêt à… 70% depuis un an… Mais j'ai tout relu et changé plein de choses initiales, puis j'ai complété. Alors il y a certes des phrases qui sont vieeeeiiiiiiiiilles d'un an, mais 80% du chapitre est du jourd'ojourdui ! Vi vi mes bonnes dames (et messieurs). J'ai bossé, j'vous jure !_

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _Alors je vous dis…_

 **A très bientôt mes bits chéris !**

 **Fantômes ou manifestants !**

 **Sortez-moi tout le jus de votre cerveau en ébullition, mes très chers Inspecteurs !**

 **XXX**

 **Capitaine Ashu**

20


	22. Chap05-part2 --- Vendredi 10 MAI 2002

**TABLEAU RECAPITULATIF DISPONIBLE SUR MON PROFIL**

 **Plusieurs onglets disponibles, comme les personnages, les sortilèges ou la liste des gènes magiques héréditaires. Ils sont complétés au fur et à mesure.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

 _ **PART 2**_

 _Vendredi 10 MAI 2002_

\- « Quelle est la règle première pour un sortilège bien exécuté ?

\- Le mouvement ?

\- La prononciation !

\- FAUX ! C'est la volonté ! »

Ulrich fulminait. C'était tout ce que Poudlard apprenait à ses élèves ? Il fallait revoir toutes les bases ! Merlin ! Ils étaient pourtant déjà en Quatrième Année ! Il en oubliait presque son objectif principal : en découvrir le plus possible sur le club Anti-Malfoy, toujours en activité dans l'école. S'il pouvait en profiter pour farcir la tête vide de ces étudiants, il n'allait pas se priver. Cela lui donnait d'ailleurs l'occasion d'administrer quelques coups de canne bien sentis à ces fainéants. Il passait dans les rangées en frappant le sol au rythme de ses pas lents, faisant de temps en temps tournoyer le bâton à son côté, et observant minutieusement le bureau de chaque élève pour vérifier leur attention. Et de temps en temps, faisait tomber la chaise d'un élève peu studieux qui se balançait, d'un « croche-canne » vif sur les pieds du meuble. Ou encore tapait l'arrière du crâne d'un autre gamin qui dessinait, écrivait des mots, ou sommeillait sur son pupitre. Ils ne le prenaient pas au sérieux ? Il allait se faire respecter !

Tofty était toujours présent à son bureau, mais silencieux et à l'écoute. Son pince-nez posé sur ses parchemins et ses mains noueuses croisées sur son ventre bedonnant, il se demandait pourquoi il avait tant redouté la présence du Langue-de-Plomb. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais apprécié le jeune homme quand il l'avait croisé lors de ses BUSE : trop venimeux, trop condescendant, trop Serpentard… Il avait trouvé louche que la directrice lui impose cet intervenant du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir. Cependant, il devait bien admettre que ce garçon était doué pour enseigner, dans la droite lignée de Severus Rogue. Et les élèves commençaient à s'en rendre compte, surtout en le voyant inactif alors qu'ils se faisaient taper sur les doigts. L'ambiance désintéressée au début du cours s'était appesantie au fur et à mesure que Vaisey déambulait dans la classe, le regard perçant et la canne agile.

\- « Quelles sont les lois d'une volonté inébranlable ?

\- La concentration ? tenta une Serdaigle intimidée.

\- Bien ! trancha le chargé de recherches en la désignant brusquement de son instrument de torture, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Mais encore ?

\- Le vouloir vraiment ? proposa à son tour un autre aiglon, rendu courageux par sa place, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je veux dire, comme pour le Doloris : il faut vraiment en avoir envie pour que le sort fonctionne ?

\- Pas mal : ça s'appelle la résolution. Ensuite ? »

Devant le silence général, il soupira de lassitude. Comment ne pouvaient-ils même pas connaître les bases de la magie ? Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à cette question, laissant ainsi le temps à ces jeunes ados pour trouver. Durant sa scolarité, il ne se souvenait pas non plus avoir appris ce genre de choses. Les professeurs préféraient leur bourrer le crâne de quantité de sorts à usages multiples au lieu de leur expliquer comment ils devaient s'y prendre. Cela l'avait énervé au plus haut point et était même la source de ses nombreuses révoltes… et punitions. Depuis sa Deuxième Année, il contestait sans cesse les enseignements : pourquoi accumuler les connaissances quand les enfants sont incapables d'en saisir toutes les subtilités ? Bien sûr, il voyait déjà la réponse : l'instinct. Tout Poudlard mettait un point d'honneur à titiller le sixième sens des sorciers pour qu'il devienne spontané. Or, Ulrich aurait voulu qu'il soit réfléchi pour bien le saisir avant d'en faire un réflexe. Il s'était presque senti trahi quand il avait enfin comprit toute la finesse des sortilèges à l'Université Ministérielle. C'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était spécialisé dans l'utilisation instinctive de la Magie. Et depuis, il n'en finissait pas de découvrir des merveilles sur l'inconscient magique lors de son utilisation.

\- « L'IMAGINATION ! tonna-t-il finalement en faisant résonner sa voix et sa canne dans toute la classe, sous quelques piaillements apeurés. Et vous en manquez cruellement ! Nous avons donc les trois lois : Concentration, Résolution et Imagination. CRI. Pensez au « cri du cœur » pour vous en souvenir. Cela devrait d'ailleurs vous aiguiller sur une petite particularité supplémentaire qui facilite grandement le processus. À savoir… ? »

Nouveau silence. Cependant, Vaisey pouvait presque voir leur cerveau s'agiter frénétiquement, et cela lui fit plaisir. Ils réfléchissaient enfin !

\- « Les émotions ? proposa sans grande conviction un petit brun non loin de lui.

\- Exactement ! 10 points pour Serpentard ! »

Non, il n'avait pas oublié la raison principale de sa présence en ces lieux. Il devait favoriser les serpents et se montrer en parfaite caricature de cette Maison. Il voyait déjà les regards haineux jetés sur le pauvre gosse, et ceux de pitié lancés par ses camarades. Cela lui fit de la peine, mais il ne regretta pas. Il allait d'ailleurs en profiter pour rajouter une couche.

\- « Les Sangs-Purs sont généralement plus doués pour comprendre ce mécanisme, expliqua-t-il en feignant ignorer l'hostilité grandissante. Ils ont ça dans le sang, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Je vous ai préalablement parlé molécules et ADN magiques, j'espère que vous vous en souvenez ?

\- La magie circule dans le sang mais n'est pas visible, récita une petite blonde bleu et bronze après qu'il l'ait autorisée à parler. Seuls les héritages génétiques magiques le sont, avec quelques molécules témoins passives. Quand l'héritage s'active, celui-ci s'inscrit alors dans le reste du corps. Et en mourant, toute trace de magie disparaît.

\- Et un Sang-Pur possède une bien plus grande quantité de particules magiques que n'importe quel Sang-Mêlé, ajouta-t-il en prenant plaisir face à la gêne et à la colère ambiante : le sujet était tabou. Rien de plus naturel qu'ils soient donc plus à l'aise avec l'instinct sorcier, ils baignent dedans ! La première manifestation magique d'un enfant Sang-Mêlé se situe en moyenne vers l'âge de 5 ou 6 ans. Pour un Né-moldu, plutôt vers 9 ou 10 ans. Ce qui est d'ailleurs, soit dit en passant, plus pratique pour cacher la magie aux yeux des moldus : dans leur monde, elle se déclenche presque au moment où le gosse entre à Poudlard. Mais chez les Sangs-Purs, l'enfant montre des signes de sorcellerie dès l'âge de 1 an ! 2 ans dans le pire des cas. Ceci est la preuve manifeste qu'ils sont bien plus confortables avec l'intuition sorcière. Sachant qu'un gamin si jeune est difficilement contrôlable, les parents sorciers se doivent d'être vigilants et enseignent la maîtrise bien plus tôt que pour tous les autres bambins ! Y a-t-il un Sang-Pur parmi vous ? »

Personne n'osa se désigner, bien que cette classe Serdaigle-Serpentard comportait forcément une bonne moitié de Sangs-Purs, au bas mot… Ulrich voyait quelques élèves se dandiner nerveusement sur leur chaise, blanc comme du lait de dragonne. Il reconnaissait quelques traits physiques caractéristiques de certaines familles. Il savait qu'il était cruel, mais il devait jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Et puis, il ne supportait pas la soudaine honte que ressentaient ces enfants d'appartenir à une grande famille sorcière, ils devraient en être fiers !

\- « Rosier, je crois ? fit Vaisey en désignant une petite rousse qui se ratatina en couinant légèrement. Dites-nous à quel âge vous avez exécuté votre premier sortilège consciemment ? »

La jeune Serpentard déglutit difficilement. Elle jeta un regard apeuré à ses camarades hostiles, et chercha de l'aide auprès de Tofty, toujours aussi silencieux. Le vieil homme était parfaitement conscient de l'animosité entre élèves, et il n'appréciait pas beaucoup la façon dont le Langue-de-Plomb jetait du dictame sur les dragons… Ses collègues et lui faisaient tout leur possible pour endiguer cette fièvre néfaste, et cela était déjà suffisamment difficile sans qu'un imprudent vienne balayer tous leurs efforts. Il fallait absolument qu'il ait une petite discussion avec ce jeune inconscient.

\- « Mademoiselle Rosier est certes douée en Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal, elle a encore beaucoup de progrès à faire en Sortilèges, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, intervint-il pour venir au secours de son étudiante.

\- Ce n'était pas la question », insista Ulrich, contrarié par cette intrusion dans son plan.

Malheureusement pour lui, la cloche sonna. Tous les élèves se précipitèrent hors de la salle de classe, Rosier en première, les larmes aux yeux. Le professeur et l'intervenant, eux, se fusillaient du regard.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Funestar se dressait face à Sarah Shacklebolt. Il n'était pas Auror, manier la finesse pour un interrogatoire en douceur, ce n'était clairement pas son truc. Il avait voulu se la jouer gentil, mais n'y était finalement pas arrivé comme il l'aurait souhaité. Ordonner et diriger d'une poigne de fer, ça c'était plus dans ses cordes. Et il prenait un malin plaisir à retourner sur un terrain connu. Le problème étant que la femme devant lui était tout autant à l'aise avec le conflit. Madame Shacklebolt n'était pas le genre de personne que l'on pouvait manipuler sciemment. Si elle ne voulait pas dire quelque chose, qu'importe la manière employée, elle ne cédait pas. Et Hyde ne lâchait pas non plus. Ils étaient ainsi figés dans un combat de phœnix sans fin dont aucun ne prenait l'avantage.

\- « Donnez-moi cet album, exigea le directeur.

\- C'est une perquisition ? ricana la femme noire, le port altier. Vous n'avez pas les prérogatives pour cela ! Si ce grimoire doit devenir une pièce à conviction dans votre enquête, mon mari viendra la chercher lui-même !

\- Ne voyez-vous donc pas que c'est trop tard ? J'ai vu la photo de votre grossesse ! J'ai vu votre maigreur et votre air maladif ! Et votre résistance ne fait qu'accroitre ma conviction que vous cachez une information importante !

\- C'est une affaire privée, monsieur ! C'est mon droit de ne pas vouloir vous exposer notre intimité !

\- Si vous ne coopérez pas, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous forcer !

\- Essayez donc, vieillard ! Et j'en réfèrerais à mon époux !

\- Il sera ravi d'apprendre que vous avez lâché un secret de famille à son vieil ennemi ! De quoi faire exploser le chaudron de votre couple !

\- Et également faire imploser la fragile entende entre vos deux Départements !

\- Je vous promets qu'avant la fin de la journée, je reviendrais ! s'exclama tout à coup le Langue-de-Plomb, excédé. Et alors c'est vous-même qui me raconterez tout !

\- L'espoir fait vivre. »

Il claqua la porte en sortant, écumant de rage. Il devait faire vite, car il ne doutait pas un instant que Sarah allait appeler Kingsley dans la seconde pour le prévenir. Grognant de frustration, il transplana.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

À l'hôpital de fortune du Berkshire, l'ambiance n'était pas des plus réjouissantes. Blaise, Pansy et Theo étaient toujours immobiles, de peur qu'un mouvement ne soit synonyme de tragédie pour leur amie. C'était à peine s'ils respiraient. Quand Ginny revint dans la chambre, elle tenta de se montrer rassurante en annonçant que le Ministère allait être fouillé de fond en comble par Towler et Potter en personne : ils la retrouveraient. Elle s'était peut-être perdue ? Le bâtiment pouvait être un vrai labyrinthe. Mais Astoria et Herulf n'étaient pas dupes : quelqu'un lui aurait forcément indiqué le bon chemin. Les trois Serpentards, eux, voulaient juste y croire, qu'importe que cela leur semble impossible.

\- « En attendant, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser, ajouta la rousse.

\- Allons dans votre chambre, madame Nott, proposa Greengrass. Nous y serons plus tranquilles. »

Message reçu. Herulf était éjecté de l'enquête, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Cela lui laissa un arrière-goût amer. D'accord, il n'avait pas reconnu l'écriture du tueur mais cela faisait-il de lui un incompétent ? Il avait tout de même risqué sa vie pour sauver Malfoy, Saint-Mangouste et une bonne partie de Londres ! Le bulgare se rassit dans son lit, mâchonnant sa hargne pour contenir sa frustration.

Astoria se mordait les lèvres. Elle voyait les trois Serpentards, ces aînés qui avaient été ses modèles, les suivre comme des Inferis, hébétés. Dans leur groupe d'écoliers, deux étaient déjà morts, un dans le coma, et maintenant une disparue. Le reste était en piteux état. Il était logique de s'inquiéter pour la sécurité des rescapés. Peut-être n'allait-elle pas avoir besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts pour se montrer gentille envers eux. Ginny en revanche, voulait terminer l'interrogatoire le plus vite possible afin d'aller aider Kenneth et Harry. Elle espérait sincèrement retrouver la blonde vivante, et celle-ci pourrait leur apprendre de nouvelles informations inédites sur le tueur !

Weasley ferma la porte de la chambre pendant que les trois amis s'installaient sagement sur le lit de Pansy. Ils étaient toujours un peu sonnés et avaient tous décidés de coopérer sans même s'être concertés. Blaise venait juste d'être libéré d'une incarcération de deux jours pour avoir tué sa propre mère… Il était sale, puait, angoissait, et était incapable de réagir. Le seul point positif était la présence de ses deux amis qui semblaient à peine plus alertes que lui.

\- « Comment vous sentez-vous ? commença la Langue-de-Plomb, ne sachant pas trop par quoi commencer pour être « gentille ».

\- Et comment voulez-vous qu'on aille ? s'emporta Theo, énervé par le stress.

\- On se calme, nous sommes là pour l'enquête et non vous tourmenter, rétorqua Ginny sous le regard féroce du couple Nott. Quand avez-vous vu mademoiselle Bulstrode pour la dernière fois, monsieur Zabini ?

\- Je… réfléchit difficilement Blaise. Hier, dans l'après-midi. Un Auror est venu nous prévenir qu'il s'était passé quelque chose à l'hôpital et Theo s'est précipité dehors. L'Agent l'a suivi sans rien nous dire de plus. Nous sommes restés dans l'ignorance plusieurs heures, Milli a fini par partir elle-même chercher les informations.

\- Qui lui a ouvert la porte de la cellule ?

\- Personne, s'étonna le jeune noir. L'Agent avait laissé ouvert. »

Les deux employées du Ministère se redressèrent de surprise.

\- « Comment s'appelait-il ? Qui était-ce ?! »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Les Agents pullulaient un peu partout, c'était encore une fois le branle-bas de combat au Ministère. Harry se frotta le visage, épuisé. Une disparue : ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de ça. Il ne savait plus quoi penser… Devait-il garder espoir ou présager le pire ? Car il y avait très peu de chances que Bulstrode soit toujours en vie.

Kenneth s'acharnait, donnant des ordres à droite et à gauche. Ils devaient tout fouiller, dans les moindres recoins. Et les pièces ne manquaient pas… Il donnait la priorité au trajet qu'avait pu prendre la Serpentard pour rejoindre les aires de transplanage depuis les cellules, ou pour aller dans le Bureau des Aurors afin de trouver un Agent qui aurait pu répondre à ses questions. Il avait déployé des équipes de deux, et suivait leurs déplacements sur un parchemin du Ministère inspiré de la carte du Maraudeur de Poudlard. C'était Funestar qui avait proposé d'en créer une après avoir malencontreusement vu le parchemin que détenait Potter : en réalité, il avait fouillé le bureau de l'Auror comme il aimait bien le faire pour chaque responsable du Département « ennemi »… Towler en avait fait les frais de nombreuses fois, si bien qu'il ne laissait jamais rien d'important dans les tiroirs. L'ancien héro avait été vert de rage. Cependant, Kenneth devait bien reconnaître que l'invention était des plus pratiques. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était que Millicent Bulstrode n'apparaissait nulle part. Il cherchait inlassablement sur le parchemin, au cas où il aurait loupé son nom quelque part…

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hermione avait enfin ses échantillons de sang de Sangs-Purs ! Elle allait pouvoir les comparer avec celui de Draco pour mieux comprendre sa composition. Cela avait été le pentacle et la bannière pour décrire l'emplacement exact des tubes à essai au magouvrier, mais il avait fini par les dénicher. Ils étaient évidemment tous coagulés, puisqu'il était encore impossible de garder du sang sorcier fluide à cause de la magie qui l'avait habité, mais celui qu'elle avait prélevé sur le blond l'était tout autant. Les chercheurs avaient réussi à trouver le moyen de préserver les atomes de magie du sang, même après la mort ou la séparation avec le corps du sorcier. Elle avait usé de la même technique de prélèvement sur Malfoy : elle avait donc tout un tas de données à analyser, transposer et comprendre !

Quand elle ouvrit la porte de la salle qui lui avait été attribuée au Département des Mystères, le sourire aux lèvres, Hermione eut la surprise de voir quelqu'un assit sur sa chaise, le nez plongé dans ses notes avec attention.

\- « Rolf ?!

\- Hermione ! s'exclama Scamander d'un air ravi, se levant pour l'accueillir.

\- Que fais-tu là ? Au Département des Mystères ?! Qui t'a laissé entrer ?

\- Harry et son collègue, un certain Towler, sourit tranquillement l'homme qui se levait en refermant le cahier de recherches. Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de jeter un œil sur tes notes. C'est très intéressant, et tu as de bonnes intuitions. J'ai entendu parler de « l'Ange », même si je le classais dans la catégorie des mythes et légendes inspirées du monde moldu. Je serais curieux de savoir ce que tu en penses : tu crois qu'il aurait réellement pu exister ? Un peu comme le Ronflak de Luna ?

\- Attend, se reprit Hermione. Harry et Kenneth t'ont fait entrer ici ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est le domaine des chercheurs médicomages depuis que l'hôpital est en ruine. Tu… Tu participes à l'enquête ?

\- Oui ! s'exclama Rolf au comble du bonheur. Je viens pour t'aider ! Et d'après ce que je viens de lire, j'ai effectivement ma place ! Je suis là pour t'aider au sujet des créatures magiques ! Cet « Ange » m'intrigue, c'est la première fois que j'y pense sérieusement. Je serais vraiment curieux d'en découvrir plus : le monde animalier fantastique ne cessera jamais de me surprendre. »

Hermione avait du mal à réagir. Quelqu'un allait fouiner dans ses observations pour donner son avis et la remettre en question ? Elle était ouverte d'esprit et aimait bien l'énergie d'un travail d'équipe, mais… pas quand cela concernait ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Même s'il s'agissait d'un merveilleux ami, professionnel, agréable, gentil et compétent. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Aussi stimulant que cela puisse être, Hermione ne voulait surtout pas être contredite en ce moment…

\- « Du coup, tu viens travailler avec moi, c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

\- Parfaitement ! Il me tarde de commencer ! »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ils n'avaient pas de nom à donner aux deux employées du Ministère. Blaise tenta une description physique sans réellement y parvenir. L'homme était banal, sans rien de notable à mentionner à part sa tenue d'Auror. Elles commencèrent à soupçonner le tueur déguisé avant que Ginny reconnaisse un de ses collègues par son air un peu perdu : Stewart Ackerley. Un petit stagiaire Auror de l'âge d'Orla, qu'ils avaient tous connus à Poudlard. Un ancien Serdaigle. Shacklebolt l'avait placé dans l'équipe des chargés de communication où il courrait un peu partout pour transmettre des messages urgents. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que ce soit lui qui ait été envoyé pour prévenir Theodore Nott que sa femme avait été hospitalisée, cela l'était un peu plus qu'il n'ait pas pris la peine d'informer les deux autres Serpentards restant en cellule…

\- « Brun, yeux marrons, à peu près ma taille, une petite bosse sur le nez, des tâches de rousseur ? demanda la rousse.

\- Sans doute, hésita Theo. Je vous avoue que j'étais un peu paniqué, savoir qui était ce type et à quoi il ressemblait n'était pas vraiment ma priorité. Il n'a même pas pu me guider jusqu'aux aires de transplanage, je courrais plus vite que lui. Je ne l'ai plus revu.

\- Il n'est pas resté longtemps, poursuivit Zabini. Tout ce que j'ai pu remarquer de lui, c'était sa robe d'Auror rouge. Pour la nouvelle qu'il venait nous annoncer, son uniforme était le seul détail qui importait.

\- D'accord, donc il est parti avec Monsieur Nott sans refermer la porte, et il n'est jamais revenu, c'est bien ça ? demanda Astoria en fronçant les sourcils. C'est comme ça que font les Aurors ? continua-t-elle en regardant Ginny.

\- Bien sûr que non. C'est un stagiaire, il n'est pas encore habitué. Surtout dans les circonstances actuelles, il n'a pas du savoir quoi faire. Mais son maître de stage aurait du vérifier…

\- Si je comprends bien, Milli a disparu parce qu'un Auror n'a pas fait son travail ? gronda Theo, sentant la colère monter petit à petit. Et c'est vous qui êtes censés être les gardiens du pays ? Qui devaient nous protéger ? Qui devaient trouver l'assassin ?!

\- Calmez-vous, nous ne savons même pas encore ce qu'il s'est passé exactement…

\- Dites, vous en faites souvent des bourdes comme ça ? soupira Greengrass. Parce qu'entre ça et tout ce qui s'est passé chez les Zabini, ça commence à faire beaucoup.

\- Vous ne vous en êtes pas mieux sortis ! s'emporta Weasley. Les Langues-de-Plomb étaient là aussi lors du meurtre de Dahlia ! »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et jeta un œil inquiet vers Blaise. La mort de sa mère, tuée par ses propres mains, était bien trop récente. Il fixait le sol et se mettait à trembler, se triturant les doigts nerveusement, mâchouillant ses joues à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Pansy regarda l'Auror d'un œil si noir que la rousse déglutit. Ginny ne savait plus où se mettre et prétexta un appel à passer pour s'éclipser.

Sa mission était accomplie ! Elle s'était disputée ouvertement avec Greengrass, s'était fait passer pour la méchante et même pour une incompétente. Cette dernière partie lui plaisait moins par le fond de vérité qui s'y cachait… Elle espérait également ne pas avoir été trop loin avec Zabini, ce n'était pas vraiment plaisant de se montrer odieuse en fin de compte… Envers des gens qu'elle savait être coupables, elle n'avait pas d'état d'âme. Mais contre un innocent… Elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Cependant, elle devait se reprendre et contacter Kenneth : elle n'avait pas menti, elle devait tenir au courant le responsable de l'enquête pour Stewart Ackerley. Ils devaient comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Astoria soupira théâtralement. Elle avait lu plusieurs fois la liste des questions qu'avait notées Weasley, cela allait être à elle de les poser… Elle regarda Pansy prendre Blaise dans ses bras sous le regard à la fois triste et énervé de Theo. Poser des questions à des étrangers ne la dérangeait pas, mais jouer la comédie et extirper des informations sur une base mensongère à ses idoles de jeune adolescente… C'était tellement excitant ! La manipulation était presque une passion pour elle. Elle espérait juste ne pas se planter : c'était également des manipulateurs professionnels qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

\- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, les Aurors ne sont pas les seuls sur l'affaire maintenant. On le trouvera ce tueur, quitte à faire le boulot à leur place.

\- Je me contrefous royalement des Aurors et des Langues-de-Plomb ! s'emporta violemment Pansy. Vous êtes loin de nous avoir prouvé votre compétence, vous non plus ! Je n'ai confiance qu'en Potter dans cette histoire ! Alors garde ton venin, Greengrass ! »

Cela ne tournait pas exactement comme prévu… Comment faisait Potter pour s'attirer la sympathie de tous ceux qu'il croisait, même ceux censés le détester ? C'était surhumain ! Elle devait affiner sa technique, et vite…

\- « Potter… grinça-t-elle. Ça me fait mal de le dire, mais je dois reconnaître qu'il est un peu plus capable que je le pensais… Kenneth Towler aussi. Mais deux compétents, même s'ils sont inspecteurs, ne seront pas suffisants pour venir à bout de cette enquête. Il va leur falloir un coup de main de la part de tout le monde. Et puisqu'ils ne peuvent décemment pas compter sur leurs propres employés, nous devons tous nous y mettre. »

Astoria ne savait pas trop où elle voulait en venir, mais c'était la seule échappatoire à laquelle elle avait songé. Elle observait leur réaction pour rebondir : ils avaient l'air songeur… Le plus rassurant était de voir que Blaise s'était repris. Greengrass attrapa une chaise pliante en plastique dans un coin pour s'installer face à eux, à leur hauteur. Elle ne voulait pas que ses questions passent pour un interrogatoire… Elle n'avait pas le statut pour, et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils croient qu'elle s'en octroyait le droit, malgré ce qu'elle avait pu dire auparavant.

\- « Vous savez… Vous étiez des stars à Poudlard, sourit-elle d'un air nostalgique. Je ne vous ai jamais vraiment parlé à l'époque, ça fait bizarre de le faire maintenant.

\- On te fuyait, précisa Theodore sans état d'âme, surprenant la Langue-de-Plomb qui ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- Hein ?... balbutia-t-elle. Mais enfin… Pourquoi ?...

\- Tes parents ne te l'ont jamais dit ? s'étonna Blaise. Tu étais promise à Draco : un arrangement entre vos deux parents. Evidemment, ça ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Draco, même s'il allait s'y plier le moment venu.

\- Il voulait profiter le plus longtemps possible d'une vie de célibataire, juste avec ses amis, précisa Pansy. Et comme tu peux t'en douter, suite à la guerre et à la chute de la famille Malfoy, tes parents ont rompu le contrat. »

Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? Elle avait failli épouser Draco Malfoy ? Sérieusement ?... Quelle horreur ! L'annulation de ses fiançailles forcées était sans doute la seule chose positive qu'avait engendrée la guerre… Personne ne lui avait jamais rien dit ! Comment ses parents avaient-ils pu lui cacher une information pareille ! C'était aberrant ! Pour le coup, elle ne savait plus comment continuer son interrogatoire.

\- « Et du coup, vous me fuyiez volontairement… Ma sœur était-elle au courant ?

\- Aucune idée, soupira Theo. Ça remonte à loin tout ça…

\- Je me souviens que Vince et Greg pensaient que l'école était l'occasion pour Draco de faire mieux connaissance avec sa promise, réfléchit Pansy. Ils n'avaient pas tort, c'est de cette façon qu'on grandit avec quelqu'un et qu'on change avec lui… Pas vrai, chéri ?

\- Tu penses qu'on n'aurait jamais été en couple si on ne s'était pas connu à Poudlard ?

\- Tout est possible…

\- En parlant de Gregory, rebondit Astoria, sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas meilleure occasion. Pourquoi ne traine-t-il plus avec vous ? Vous étiez pourtant amis, non ? Enfin, je crois…

\- Merlin ! soupira Blaise. On était affreux à l'époque. On ne les aimait pas vraiment, ils étaient trop stupides. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils étaient nos amis… ou plutôt ceux de Draco.

\- Ils le suivaient comme son ombre, de vrais petits chiens, précisa Theo. Dès leurs 6 ans, quand ils l'avaient vu à l'école pour jeunes sorciers de Londres, ils ont eu le coup de foudre. C'était incroyable, j'ai rarement vu une telle fidélité.

\- On était salauds, quand même… bougonna Pansy. Jeunes et cons. On s'en servait comme nos larbins et on les tolérait à peine lorsqu'on se réunissait ensemble…

\- Hey ! protesta Blaise. Il y a des moments où on s'est tous bien amusé ensemble, et pas à leur dépend ! On se moquait d'eux mais dans le fond, on les appréciait… Même si on ne voulait pas le reconnaître à l'époque. C'était surtout avec Milli qu'ils s'entendaient le mieux…

\- J'espère qu'on va vite la retrouver… grimaça Pansy. Il est impossible qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose au sein même du Ministère, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Du coup, continua Astoria, pour ne pas perdre le sujet. Gregory a fini par vous en vouloir ? C'est pour ça qu'il n'est plus votre ami ?

\- C'est la mort de Vincent… murmura Blaise. Depuis que nous montrions de plus en plus ouvertement que nous n'adhérions pas aux principes de Voldemort, ils s'éloignaient… Il faut croire que le charisme du Seigneur des Ténèbres était plus puissant que celui que Draco exerçait sur eux.

\- Mais ils sont passés du tout au tout, précisa Theo. Ils se sont mis à détester Draco. C'était un sacré revirement. Et alors quand il y a eu le Feudeymon dans la Salle sur Demande… »

Ils se turent quelques instants, ressassant de douloureux souvenirs. Astoria détaillait leur visage, décryptant les expressions qui se dessinaient sur leurs traits. Ils semblaient effectivement bien les aimer pour avoir l'air si triste. Ils étaient surtout bourrés de regrets. Des actes manqués, des paroles jamais prononcées, ou d'autres dites sans réfléchir… En mûrissant, ils voyaient leurs comportements passés sous un nouveau jour, enfin conscients des conséquences. Greengrass aussi trainait son lot de remords, comme chaque personne sur Terre. Et quand ceux-ci revêtaient un voile funeste, elle pouvait imaginer le poids qu'ils devaient peser sur leur conscience.

\- « Bref, se reprit tout à coup Theo. Gregory en veut à Draco pour la mort de Vincent. Il lui reproche de ne pas avoir réussi à le sauver. Depuis, il refuse même de nous parler malgré nos tentatives de réconciliation… Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas réessayé, on devrait l'appeler. Au moins pour le tenir au courant des événements, non ?

\- Et bien… hésita Astoria. Personne ne vous l'a encore dit et… c'est un peu délicat… Vous devez le savoir… Gregory Goyle s'est fait assassiner cette nuit, sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ulrich venait de se faire passer un savon par Tofty. Il ne devait pas privilégier outrancièrement les Serpentards afin d'éviter de provoquer les autres maisons. Conneries ! C'était cela la technique utilisée par les professeurs afin d'éviter la xénophobie ambiante ? Elle était belle l'éducation ! Il était hors de lui, déambulant dans les couloirs de l'école d'un pas vif en frappant sa canne sur le sol, criant sur tous les étudiants qu'il croisait pour n'importe quel prétexte. Il se rendait dans le bureau de la directrice pour lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser. Et sur le trajet, il voyait les serpents le fuir dès qu'ils le voyaient. Il aurait du s'en douter, mais cela lui fit tout de même un pincement au cœur… La mission avant tout ! Pourtant, il devrait au moins en profiter pour tenter quelque chose…

L'escalier se déployait devant lui une fois le mot de passe donné. Il entendit un chuchotement derrière lui. Il eut à peine le temps de voir une chaussure vernie noire et le bas d'une robe scolaire s'enfuir derrière une porte de salle de classe alors que l'escalier montait… Il tirerait tout cela au clair plus tard. D'abord, McGonagall.

Derrière son bureau, la directrice l'accueillit avec surprise. Mais elle déchanta très vite quand Vaisey se mit à déblatérer sur la maison vert et argent. Minerva leva les yeux au ciel… Evidemment qu'il allait se montrer protecteur envers les Serpentards quand il allait se rendre compte à quel point la guerre les avait stigmatisés…

\- « Vous n'avez pas une mission urgente ? soupira-t-elle. Ne vous dispersez pas, monsieur Vaisey. Les problèmes entre maisons sont nos affaires, non les vôtres.

\- Je peux très bien faire les deux, et je tiens à vous signaler que votre manière d'arranger les choses est stupide et totalement inefficace ! Alors quoi ? Il ne faut plus attribuer des points à Serpentard ? Ne plus les interroger de peur qu'ils répondent juste ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Mais les favoriser n'est pas non plus très intelligent, bien au contraire ! »

Ulrich souffla lourdement. C'était son travail, son plan. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. L'affaire devait passer avant tout le reste. Il devait trouver un moyen, et vite.

Il se mit à faire les cent pas sous le regard calme de la directrice. Elle comprenait son désarroi, Minerva se sentait elle-même désemparée face à la situation. Que pouvaient-ils faire à part surveiller les couloirs, redoubler de vigilance, ou espionner les salles communes afin de veiller au grain ? Apaiser les tensions d'après guerre n'était pas un souci qui concernait exclusivement Poudlard, il s'étendait à tout le Royaume-Uni… Si même le Gouvernement avait du mal à gérer sa population, comment une école pouvait-elle prétendre mieux s'en sortir ? C'était leur problème principal, et elle y pensait tellement qu'elle en perdait le sommeil.

\- « Je dois jouer au parfait Mangemort pour attirer les membres du club encore en activité ! se défendit Ulrich. Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois découvrir qui ils sont pour savoir le « pourquoi » !

\- Je le sais, et le tableau de Dumbledore n'a toujours rien découvert de plus. Les élèves cachent toujours leur visage en remontant le col de leur cape. Ce que j'essaie de vous dire, c'est que vous ne pouvez pas faire deux choses à la fois. Découvrir qui sont les membres du club ou protéger les Serpentards. Mais peut-être pourriez-vous plutôt vous montrer méchant envers les autres maisons sans pour autant accorder tous les points à la maison de Salazar ?

\- Je dois donc ignorer les serpents ? Faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas ? C'est cruel !

\- Et vous comptez faire quoi au juste ? commença-t-elle à s'énerver. Favoriser les Serpentards au point d'exacerber la haine des autres envers eux ? Et puis repartir une fois votre mission terminée, nous laissant sur les bras un champ de bataille où seuls les membres de votre maison vont souffrir ? C'est votre vision de la justice ?! »

La tirade fit l'effet d'un fantôme traversant Ulrich… Il resta quelques instants, hébété, réfléchissant à toute vitesse… Puis finalement, il marcha lentement vers un fauteuil et s'effondra… Elle avait raison. Que pouvait-il faire exactement ? Quelque chose qui ne contrecarre pas ses plans pour l'affaire… C'était à se casser la tête contre les murs. Comment lutter contre la haine envers l'autre ?...

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Orla était toute seule dans l'appartement de Goyle… Le directeur Shacklebolt lui avait faussé compagnie d'un transplanage sans rien lui dire… Elle se sentait un peu bête, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Alors elle continuait à fouiner un peu partout pour découvrir un nouvel indice. Mais elle attendait surtout que Kingsley réapparaisse, quand un message groupé de Towler arriva sur son portable.

« _Ackerley est l'Auror qui est allé chercher Theo en cellule. Un stagiaire dans la branche Communication du Département. Allez l'interroger._ »

Cela ne la concernait pas… tant que quelqu'un ne lui disait pas expressément de venir analyser l'interrogatoire… Elle se demandait si elle pouvait être utile au Ministère pour chercher Millicent ? Mais Shacklebolt lui avait dit de laisser les Inspecteurs faire…

« _Goyle s'est mis à détester Malfoy pendant la guerre et le tient responsable de la mort de Crabbe_ »

Ce texto-ci d'Astoria était plus intéressant pour elle. Cela ajoutait une nouvelle dimension au profil de Gregory. Orla retourna vers les photographies et les étala sur le sol, tentant de les trier par ordre chronologique avant de finalement opter pour un rassemblement par sujet. Les photos de groupe d'un côté, puis les trios ou duos… et les personnes seules. Elle se releva ensuite pour observer l'ensemble. En les regardant une par une, tous ces amis semblaient être aussi présents les uns que les autres. Cependant, en prenant un peu de hauteur, une petite tête blonde revenait bien plus régulièrement. Autant que Vincent Crabbe. Bingo. L' _Angelus_ dans toute sa splendeur : même si le groupe d'amis traitait Crabbe et Goyle comme leurs larbins, ils étaient trop obnubilés par le blondinet pour s'en offusquer. Leur faible intelligence aidant à ne pas trop se rendre compte de la situation. Mais le gène maudit de Malfoy ne créé pas de sentiments, il se contente de les exacerber. Alors la grande amitié se transforme en terrible haine lors d'un événement marquant : la mort de Crabbe. Il devait même y avoir un quelque chose qui dégradait leur relation petit à petit… C'était si évident.

Malgré tout, qu'est-ce que cela leur apprenait sur le tueur ?... Pas grand-chose. Ils avaient perdu du temps. Encore une fois. À moins que…

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hyde se tenait devant l'école pour jeunes sorciers de Mitcham. Soit il attendait la sortie, ce qui n'était pas pour tout de suite puisqu'il n'était même pas encore midi, soit il entrait dans l'établissement en brandissant son statut comme passe-droit… En réalité, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, mais il ne savait pas encore quoi dire pour expliquer sa venue… Qu'importe ! Il n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser ! King' allait peut-être débarquer d'une minute à l'autre, suite à l'appel de sa femme.

Il franchit le portail d'un coup de baguette magique, sans s'inquiéter que cela alerte la directrice : il voulait justement lui parler. Funestar s'avança d'un pas conquérant le long de l'allée, vers la porte d'entrée. Avant qu'il ait pu l'atteindre, un vieil homme sortit, baguette brandie.

\- « Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Hyde Funestar, directeur du Département des Mystères au Ministère de la Magie, sourit-il de toutes ses dents en tendant la main.

\- D… Directeur ? bégaya l'homme en baissant son arme. Mais… Mais enfin ! Que faites-vous là ? Et pourquoi n'avez-vous pas juste sonné à l'entrée ?

\- Je cherche la directrice, pouvez-vous me conduire à elle ?

\- C'est moi, se rengorgea l'homme en se redressant, serrant enfin la main tendue. Je suis le directeur de l'école, Adelbert Beaufort. Notre concierge est souffrant aujourd'hui.

\- Enchanté, monsieur. Je cherche à en savoir plus sur la jeune Wanda Shacklebolt, pouvons nous aller dans votre bureau ?

\- La fille du directeur du Bureau des Aurors ? Il va me falloir une bonne raison pour que je réponde à vos questions. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Secret Défense. Mes questions sont indirectement liées à l'affaire en cours. Et mon département travaille avec les Aurors, je suis donc naturellement autorisé à vous interroger. »

Adelbert resta quelques instants indécis, mais céda. Après tout, que pouvait-il faire contre un grand ponte du Ministère ? Il ne pouvait que faire confiance à la carte qu'il lui avait plantée à cinq centimètres des yeux.

Il s'inclina pour faire entrer Hyde, avant de le guider le long des couloirs arc-en-ciel. Il s'installa derrière son petit bureau encombré en formica, et pria son prestigieux invité à s'installer sur une chaise pliante en plastique vert pomme. Entre le profond canapé des Shacklebolt et ce siège plus rigide qu'une baguette en bois d'Aulne, Funestar sentait qu'il aurait bien besoin d'un massage shiatsu pour soulager ses vieux os.

\- « Alors, sourit Hyde en croisant les jambes. Comment ça se passe avec la petite Wanda ?

\- Très bien, elle ne nous pose aucun problème. Pourquoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas bien de mentir à un représentant de l'ordre, monsieur. Je sais que seul votre établissement pouvait l'admettre. Qu'a donc votre école de plus que les autres ?

\- C'est une affaire personnelle que j'ai promis de tenir secrète auprès de monsieur Shacklebolt. Au vue de son poste, vous pouvez comprendre que je ne peux vous dévoiler quoi que ce soit.

\- Kingsley Shacklebolt est l'objet de mon enquête, comprenez également que ce qu'il cherche à taire est justement ce qui intéresse le Ministère. Voulez-vous risquer l'entrave à la Justice ? Ou le faux témoignage ? »

Beaufort sentit une perle de sueur dégouliner le long de son échine. Il avait le choix entre la fidélité envers un parent d'élève influent, ou envers l'Etat Sorcier d'Angleterre… La décision était vite prise.

\- « Wanda Shacklebolt a des soucis de santé qui l'oblige à porter certains artéfacts magiques. Beaucoup d'écoles refusent ce genre d'objets qui pourraient affecter la magie incontrôlable de nos petits élèves. Sans parler des systèmes de protection magiques. Mais ici, nous tentons une nouvelle technique qui implique de supprimer toutes sortes d'installations sorcières afin que nos écoliers soient le moins influencés possibles. Ce qui exige une vigilance accrue de la part des instituteurs et surveillants pour éviter les accidents. Il y a donc peu de chance que l'amulette de Wanda perturbe ses camarades, tout en permettant qu'elle soit continuellement observée sans traitement de faveur.

\- De quelle maladie souffre-t-elle ? Et de quelle sorte d'artéfact s'agit-il ?

\- Ils ne savent pas vraiment, même les médicomages sont impuissants. Elle a ce mal depuis sa naissance, sa mère en a même ressenti les effets pendant sa grossesse. L'amulette est un simple papier qu'elle doit porter en permanence sur elle. Donc pas de baignade, et elle doit bien se protéger de la pluie. Une simple goutte d'eau pourrait annuler les effets. Je ne sais pas trop ce que fait cette magie sur l'organisme de Wanda, mais j'ai eu la promesse et la confirmation que cela n'était pas dangereux. Ni pour elle, ni pour les autres. Cela m'a suffit.

\- À quoi ressemble cette amulette, exactement ?

\- Vous n'avez qu'à le lui demander, c'est l'heure des jeux en extérieur. Vous pourrez parler avec elle, mais uniquement avec la présence d'un surveillant. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues de Pansy. L'horreur se peignait sur son visage. Jusqu'où cela irait ? Ils avaient toujours eu l'espoir de pouvoir se faire pardonner auprès de Gregory, et recoller un peu leur groupe d'amis… C'était trop tard à présent. Ils ne pourraient jamais se réconcilier. Il n'y avait plus de futur ensemble possible. Ils n'avaient plus aucune chance de rattraper leurs erreurs passées.

\- « Le tueur psychopathe, j'imagine ? demanda Theo d'une voix morne.

\- Oui… répondit Astoria. Il semblerait qu'il s'en prenne à tous les anciens Mangemorts liés à Draco Malfoy. Vous êtes déjà sous protection, mais ce ne serait pas de trop qu'on double votre sécurité. Je ne vous cache pas que tout semble indiquer que vous êtes les prochains sur la liste.

\- Tu cherches à nous faire peur ? grogna Nott.

\- Parce que si c'est le cas, pas la peine de gaspiller ta salive : on crève déjà de trouille, compléta Blaise.

\- Ce n'est pas mon intention. Je veux juste être honnête. Si vous pouviez rester près de Draco Malfoy, jour et nuit, cela nous faciliterait la tâche. Nous allons demander aux médicomages de vous octroyer une autorisation spéciale pour entrer dans sa chambre, dès que Madame Nott sera entièrement rétablie, naturellement. Enfin, j'ai l'impression que ça va beaucoup mieux.

\- Pourquoi c'est toi qui nous annonce ça ? demanda Theo. C'est le boulot des Aurors, pas des Langues-de-Plomb.

\- Et bien vu vos relations avec eux, Weaslette m'a demandé de vous l'annoncer si jamais votre conversation avec elle tournait mal… ce qui a semblé être le cas. Je suis un peu mieux disposée envers vous.

\- Et donc c'est toi qui va nous poser les questions, c'est ça ? C'est toi qui nous fais passer un interrogatoire, comme tu as déjà commencé à le faire au sujet de Greg. »

Astoria n'aurait jamais pensé se faire griller si vite… Elle retenait la leçon : ne jamais sous-estimer l'esprit analytique de Theodore Nott. Il était vraiment perspicace, ce ne devait pas être facile de lui cacher quelque chose, et il ne devait pas se faire avoir facilement. Elle voulait se la jouer à demi-honnête, un peu comme on forme un mensonge sur base de vérité pour qu'il soit plus crédible. C'était un bel échec… Nier serait pire.

\- « Ça vous pose un problème ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

En difficulté, attaquer directement. Ils ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à ça, mais elle sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix quand elle vit un léger sourire en coin étirer les lèvres de Blaise. Theo leva les yeux au ciel et alla se poster devant la fenêtre. Il avait l'air en colère. En revanche, Pansy ne cachait pas son sourire et se mit à franchement éclater de rire. De nouvelles larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Astoria soupçonnait plutôt qu'elle était en train de craquer.

\- « Tu savais qu'on était les préférés de Severus Rogue ? fit Blaise quand la jeune femme parvint à se maîtriser. Il jugeait que Draco, Pansy, Theo et moi étions les plus parfaits représentants de notre maison.

\- Et tu croyais franchement qu'on allait croire à votre fausse dispute, Weasley et toi ? gronda Theo. C'était mauvais. Un Poufsouffle aurait compris.

\- Ne sois pas méchant, chéri, ricana Pansy en séchant ses yeux. C'était bien tenté. Mais laisse-moi deviner : ce n'était pas ton idée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'était celle de Weaslette, soupira Greengrass, rendant les armes. Vous nous avez percés à jour, bien joué. Maintenant, ça ne change rien : je dois vous poser des questions et vous devez y répondre. J'imagine que ce sera plus facile pour vous de répondre honnêtement à un Serpentard plutôt qu'à une Gryffondor. Je me trompe ?

\- Ce n'est pas inexact, concéda Zabini. Ça va dépendre des questions, j'imagine.

\- Parfait ! Alors dites-moi : qui est votre père ? »

Blaise faillit en tomber du lit.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Weasley avait transmis toutes les informations dont elle disposait. À présent, elle attendait Astoria devant la chambre de Draco. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'entrer, alors elle le regardait par la porte entrebâillée. Il avait repris des couleurs et avait enfin l'air vivant. Mais ses yeux demeuraient clos et son corps immobile. L'enquête serait tellement plus simple s'il était conscient. Il aurait pu leur parler des lettres, des attaques des membres du club Anti-Malfoy, de son petit ami moldu, de sa nouvelle vie, et de tellement d'autres choses encore…

Quelque chose cogna dans ses jambes. C'était Herulf, sur un fauteuil roulant, qui lui était doucement rentré dedans. Il lui fit un large sourire sans joie, les yeux aussi venimeux qu'un Basilique.

\- « Pourquoi on m'éjecte de l'enquête ?

\- Tu n'es pas expulsé, soupira la rousse. C'est simplement que…

\- Te fous pas de moi, la rouquine. J'ai très bien compris ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Et tu vas me répondre, tout de suite. »

Ginny inspira longuement pour ne pas crier. Elle n'aimait pas cet homme, même si elle devait admettre qu'il était doué. Si seulement elle pouvait lui rabattre son caquet, cela lui ferait tellement plaisir. Cependant, il ne fallait surtout pas lui avouer qu'il était suspecté…

\- « Tu as failli mourir, Poliakoff. Tu te souviens ? Alors repose-toi et oublie l'affaire quelques temps.

\- Ah carrément ? Je suis suspendu ?

\- Tu déformes tout. Tu as des congés ! Tu te déplaces en fauteuil roulant, tu crois vraiment pouvoir poursuivre ton travail ?

\- Je peux marcher, c'est les infirmages qui m'obligent à me servir de ce machin pour pas que je me fatigue. Il marche à la magie, reliée à ma volonté. Il suffit que je le veuille… dit-il en reculant le fauteuil sans faire un geste. … et ce truc m'obéit, termina-t-il en fonçant à nouveau dans les jambes de Ginny, un peu plus fort que la première fois.

\- Aïe ! Ça fait mal ! Ecoute, je ne suis pas responsable de ta situation, alors tu vas te calmer et poser tes questions directement à ton patron !

\- C'est ça, oui ! Je suis pas cinglé, je vais pas aller me plaindre à Funestar, il me virerait. Te harceler me simple bien moins dangereux. Après tout, c'est toi et ta greluche qui m'avait ouvertement foutu dehors tout à l'heure.

\- « Ma greluche » ?

\- Et tu es plus gentillette et conciliante que la lesbienne. Ça sera plus facile de te faire parler. Alors accouche ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Tu crois vraiment me faire parler de cette façon ? Non mais tu t'entends ? Tu es odieux !

\- Crache ta bave, la débile. Pourquoi on me vire ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, alors ferme-la !

\- Avoue ! gronda-t-il en fonçant une nouvelle fois dans ses jambes.

\- Ça suffit ! tenta-t-elle de l'esquiver en s'appuyant contre la porte qui s'ouvrit. Tu me fais mal ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

\- Cesse de dégobiller tes Veracrasses purulents et sers la vérité ! continua-t-il en relançant son fauteuil vers elle. C'est ton job, _slaboumen_ !

\- Stop ! cria-t-elle en rentrant dans la chambre pour l'éviter. Arrête ça tout de suite, connard ! Tu n'arranges pas ton cas ! »

Herulf allait à nouveau foncer vers elle quand il s'arrêta brusquement. Ils étaient au milieu de la chambre de Draco, non loin du lit. Mais ils n'y firent pas attention. Ginny avait conscience d'avoir parlé un peu trop vite. Le bulgare la regardait en plissant les yeux, l'air suspicieux. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre.

\- « Mon cas ? J'ai un « cas » ? Je suis suspecté, c'est ça ? »

L'Auror geignit en fermant les yeux. Et merde… Le Maître-en-Plomb n'était pas plus fier. Il aurait du s'en douter que cela arriverait. Le criminel semblait omniscient, il était normal de soupçonner ceux qui se trouvaient les plus proches de l'enquête. Et il avait le plus beau profil de tous. Ses origines, son lien avec Draco, son caractère, son métier… tout collait. Le coup de grâce a été sa « trouvaille » pour arrêter la Magie Ancestrale. Il aurait très bien pu écrire le mot lui-même pour faire croire que l'idée n'était pas de lui. Envisager qu'il n'était pas le tueur revenait même à imaginer une technique tirée par les serpents de Méduse…

\- « Vous en êtes arrivés à quelle conclusion ? soupira-t-il, dépité.

\- Ne te fais pas de mouron, Poliakoff… Personne ne te croit coupable. Ce serait trop facile, et on ne peut pas dire que notre psychopathe soit du genre à faire dans la simplicité. Tout te désigne, c'en est louche.

\- Et ça prendra combien de temps pour me disculper ? Des jours ? Vous aurez peut-être déjà chopé ce salaud… C'est marrant, continua-t-il après un instant de silence. Je voulais même pas participer à cette enquête au début. Je rêvais de revenir à mes recherches, et surtout qu'on me fiche la paix. Et maintenant, j'ai la rage d'être exclu. Je me suis pris au jeu, j'ai rarement été autant stimulé intellectuellement. Travailler dans l'urgence pour des questions de vie ou de mort, à justement chercher ce qu'on ne sait pas sur la magie et le sang… D'habitude, j'ai toujours été peinard dans mon coin, à faire les choses à mon rythme. Ça a été un choc de me rendre compte que j'avais bien plus appris en deux jours qu'en deux mois de recherches.

\- Fais confiance à Harry et Towler, ils vont vite te mettre hors de cause. On a besoin de toi, même si ça ne me fait pas plaisir.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? »

Un infirmage venait de passer devant la porte de la chambre. Ginny et Herulf se rendaient enfin compte qu'ils étaient entrés dans la chambre interdite de Malfoy. Il les jeta dehors _manu militari_ , manquant de faire tomber la rousse sur le fauteuil du bulgare. Ils se sentaient un peu bêtes d'avoir troublé le repos d'un comateux qu'ils étaient censés protéger… L'infirmage leur fit la leçon, rouge de colère, avant de s'éloigner à grands pas, laissant les deux employés du Ministère penauds comme des enfants pris en faute.

Astoria les trouva dans cet état, l'air coupable et n'ayant pas l'air de savoir quoi faire d'eux même. Elle avait fini de parler avec les Serpentards et venait donner les informations à Weasley. Seulement, elle n'avait pas prévu que Herulf serait avec elle.

\- « Vous vous amusez bien ? minauda-t-elle cyniquement.

\- Tiens, la pintade, répondit Herulf sur le même ton. La réunion de reptiles est finie ?

\- On se calme, les vipères, souffla Ginny. Poliakoff, tu devrais retourner te reposer dans ta chambre.

\- Ça va, j'ai compris, grogna-t-il. Comptez pas sur moi si vous avez besoin d'une info sur le sang ou la magie noire, les grognasses, termina-t-il en allant rouler plus loin.

\- Être aux portes de la mort n'a pas arrangé son caractère de merde, pesta Greengrass.

\- Je déteste ce sale type… Il est toujours comme ça ?

\- Ça dépend des moments. Bon, j'ai parlé avec les amis de Draco. J'ai envoyé un message groupé au sujet de leur relation avec Goyle. Je leur ai appris son assassinat, ils ont eu l'air vraiment choqués. Et Zabini ne sait pas qui est son père. Ce qui ne nous avance pas beaucoup. À priori, sa mère ne l'aimait pas du tout, ou plus, et refusait que son fils en sache plus pour ne pas le… « traumatiser »… Ce qui semble correspondre aux interprétations de Quirke au sujet de la mort de Dahlia Zabini.

\- Ok, soupira la rousse. Nos suspects de la liste de Draco ne sont pas tous arrivés au Ministère. Ron et Helen n'ont pas encore fini le visionnage des vidéos prises au Manoir Malfoy, de toute façon. Alors nous allons rejoindre Harry et Kenneth pour les aider à fouiller nos locaux pour retrouver Millicent Bulstrode. Je ne vois pas quelles autres questions nous pourrions poser aux amis de Draco pour le moment. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Shacklebolt courrait vers l'école. Dès qu'il avait reçu l'appel de sa femme, il avait transplané directement chez lui. Et le temps qu'elle lui explique ce qu'il s'était passé, il s'était de nouveau précipité vers l'établissement scolaire. Pourquoi Funestar s'était tout d'un coup senti l'envie de se mêler de sa vie privée ?! C'était pas croyable ça ! Il fallait toujours qu'il vienne foutre la merde ! Même quand Kingsley pensait leur petite guerre terminée, Hyde revenait à la charge pour lui pourrir la vie ! De quoi il se mêlait, bordel ?! Là, il allait trop loin !

Il s'arrêta brusquement en voyant sa fille rire avec un vieil homme… Trop tard… L'Auror grinça des dents, l'énervement montant le long de sa gorge et menaçant de le faire hurler de rage. Quel enfoiré ! Il passa le portail d'un coup de baguette magique, faisant fi de la sonnette comme son collègue auparavant. Le directeur de l'école grimaça un peu plus loin en voyant ce nouveau manque de considération pour la politesse. Mais bon… Il s'agissait du directeur du Bureau des Aurors, Adelbert se voyait mal lui taper sur les doigts…

\- « Papaaaaaaaa ! s'exclama la petite Wanda en se jetant dans les bras de son père. Qu'esseuh que tu fè ici, papaaa ? Laicole est finii ?

\- Non, ma chérie. Je suis juste venu voir comment tu allais. Tu as fait connaissance avec mon « ami » ? demanda-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

\- Viiii ! Il est zanti le vieuux meusieuh ! Il voulè voar le dessin dans ma pôche. Selui que tu veuh pâ que ze dessine dessu…

\- Un très joli dessin, d'ailleurs, sourit Hyde. Je comprends pourquoi ton papa veut que tu le gardes toujours sur toi. C'est un très beau porte-bonheur.

\- Vi mè zèmeré pouvoar chanzé de dessin parfoa…

\- Dis, mon trésor, fit le père d'un ton qui se voulait confiant. Je dois parler avec mon ami, maintenant que je vois que tu vas bien. Va jouer avec tes amis. A ce soir, mon poussin. »

Wanda claqua un gros bisou bruyant sur la joue de son père, et s'en alla en trottinant après un câlin. Kingsley la regarda quelques instants, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire pour protéger sa famille. Mais rien ne venait… Il n'allait plus pouvoir cacher cette histoire longtemps. Il pensait choisir le bon moment pour cela, et voilà que Starly lui forçait la main plus tôt que prévu…

\- « Une Amulette Ministérielle pour alimenter un sortilège de Préservation ? finit par dire Funestar. Quelle est cette étrange maladie dont ta fille est atteinte, King' ? Malgré toute la magie déployée, elle est un peu maigre et pâle pour une petite fille de son âge…

\- Personne ne le sait, soupira le père, abandonnant le conflit qu'il pensait amorcer. Les médicomages font toujours des recherches sans succès. Je crois que tu as vu une photo de ma femme pendant sa grossesse ?

\- Elle était maigre à faire peur, on aurait dit un cadavre.

\- J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais la perdre. Elle a du accoucher sous assistance respiratoire. Quelques jours de plus et elle y passait. Cela ressemble à de la magie noire, mais elle n'en a jamais été la cible, et Wanda est née un an avant la bataille finale. Le Ministère n'était pas encore tombé et le conflit n'était pas à son paroxysme. Et en voyant l'état dans lequel elle était, je les ai vite envoyées au Nigeria toutes les deux, dans la famille de ma femme. C'était plus sûr.

\- Voldemort lançait toutefois ses Mangemorts pour des raids éclair dans certains foyers. Elle n'a jamais été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ?

\- Jamais. Elle pouvait à peine se déplacer quelques mois après le début de sa grossesse. Sarah a vite été hospitalisée. Ce n'est pas vraiment un secret : Scrimgeour, le directeur des Aurors de l'époque, était au courant. Tout comme Fudge. L'accord pour que ma fille puisse garder une Amulette Ministérielle en permanence sur elle a été reconduit par Ogden. Tu vois, il n'y a rien d'illégal. Alors qu'est-ce que tu es venu fouiller ma vie ?

\- Je te trouve bizarre depuis la catastrophe de l'hôpital. Tu as trop vite lâché l'affaire quand j'ai insisté ne rien pouvoir te dire. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?! C'est toi qui ne m'as pas laissé le choix !

\- Ça ne t'aurait pas arrêté avant. Et pour ça, je suis persuadé que tu ne me dis pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'Auror se mordit les lèvres… Il n'arrivait pas à se mettre en colère, il ressentait plutôt une immense tristesse. Être confronté au dépérissement de sa fille, petit à petit, jour après jour, malgré toute la magie employée pour l'éviter… c'était un cauchemar. Si les médicomages ne trouvaient pas de quoi Wanda était atteinte, elle allait inexorablement en mourir… Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, mais il parvint à les retenir _in extremis_. Il gardait le visage baissé pour que Hyde ne le voie pas. Il ne savait pas que le vieil homme détournait pudiquement les yeux pour préserver la fierté de son collègue.

\- « J'avais 61 ans quand Wanda est née, souffla Shacklebolt. Et Sarah, 53. Un peu vieux pour devenir parents. Nous avons eu beaucoup de difficulté pour enfanter. Le problème vient de moi : une histoire de nombre de spermatozoïdes… Plus on vieillissait, moins on avait de chance d'avoir un enfant. Wanda est arrivée comme un miracle. Sarah et moi étions prêts à tout pour qu'elle voie le jour. Et encore maintenant, nous ferons n'importe quoi pour elle… Malheureusement, nous sommes démunis. Nous voyons venir petit à petit le jour où nous allons la perdre…

\- Pourquoi ne pas en avoir fait part au Département des Mystères ? Nous sommes mieux équipés en recherches que les médicomages.

\- Et vous auriez sincèrement stoppé toutes autres activités pour vous concentrer sur le cas de ma fille ? Tu m'aurais envoyé paître sans écouter un mot de ma requête. De plus, ce serait un traitement de faveur dû à mon statut, personne n'aurait accepté ça.

\- Arrête avec ta justice à deux mornilles ! Tu n'avais qu'à me coller une photo de ta femme enceinte et j'aurais été assez intrigué pour me pencher sur le sujet !

\- Ok, j'avoue que je me réservais cette possibilité en dernier recours, sourit Kingsley malgré lui. Pour l'instant, les médicomages sont sur une piste qu'ils jugent « encourageante »… Je voulais attendre un peu, voir ce que ça donne.

\- En attendant, je mettrais Herulf sur le sujet, ça va lui plaire. Et quel est donc le rapport avec ta brusque acceptation de mes secrets ?

\- Disons que j'étais plutôt de bonne humeur… hésita l'Auror. Aussi cruel que cela puisse paraître, l'état de Draco m'a fait penser à celui de ma femme le jour de l'accouchement… Le fait que tu saches ce que c'était m'a… rassuré. C'était un peu la confirmation que tu trouverais ce qu'a Wanda.

\- C'est tout ? Tu me caches quelque chose, King' ! Crache le morceau, qu'on en finisse !

\- Laisse-moi finir, vieux crouton ! C'était surtout la confirmation que le Justicier n'était pas l'unique chance pour Wanda ! »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Astoria et Ginny arrivaient au Ministère et constatèrent le champ de bataille. Tout le monde courrait dans tous les sens, criant des directives ou griffonnant des notes de service à la va-vite. Le moindre pas les faisait entrer en collision avec quelqu'un, troublant le ballet étrange et précis. Elles réussirent néanmoins à se faufiler vers le couloir pour se rendre au Bureau des Aurors. Cependant, leur traversée s'écourta quand elles virent les deux Inspecteurs s'appuyant contre un mur, à l'étage des aires de transplanage. Ils avaient le teint cireux et la mine las.

\- « Salut ! fit Ginny en se précipitant auprès d'eux. On vient vous aider en attendant que Helen et Ron aient fini leur visionnage. Que peut-on faire ?

\- Rappeler Jena et Roger en urgence, marmonna Towler en se frottant le visage. Deux analystes ne seront pas de trop. On peut se débrouiller sans les autres pour qu'ils continuent à travailler.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Astoria. Vous avez retrouvé Millicent ?

\- Oui… répondit Harry. Il y a cinq minutes. Morte. Avec un nouveau message.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

\- « Le Justicier ? fit Hyde, hébété. L'unique chance pour sauver ta fille ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?!

\- Hier, j'ai reçu une lettre par voie moldue, chez moi, avoua Kingsley. L'écriture du Justicier. Il me disait qu'il pouvait la sauver, car « une enfant de la Justice ne pouvait souffrir ». Il ne me donnait pas de contrepartie, mais c'est plutôt facile à deviner : il veut que je fasse en sorte qu'il ne soit jamais arrêté. Il veut terminer son œuvre, et ensuite sauver ma fille. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dans une école pour garçon en ruine, au Berkshire, sur un lit d'hôpital, un jeune blond ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 _ **« Marie la Petite »**_ _: Oh ! Ravie de te voir dans les reviews ! Merci beaucoup d'aimer le Justicier ! J'y presse bien mon cerveau, héhéhé. Un vrai miracle que tu n'ais pas oublié l'histoire ! Moi-même j'ai redécouvert certaines choses que j'avais oublié en la relisant (comme le fait qu'ils devaient chercher qui est le père de Blaise, par exemple). En tout cas, merci énormément d'être toujours là malgré le temps incroyable que j'ai mis à la reprendre ! Ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! À TRES BIENTÔT !_

 _ **« Oups »**_ _: TROP COOL ! Tu es là toi aussi ! J'espère que tu te remettras dans l'histoire pour me servir à nouveau tes supers reviews passionnantes ! En tout cas, c'est un immense plaisir de revenir, et surtout de te revoir ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça m'a touché malgré la longue absence. Je t'avoue avoir eu un peu peur quand j'ai posté le chapitre 21, je me demandais si vous seriez toujours là… En tout cas, ta seule présence me remplie de joie ! haha, non, le voyage dans le temps, tu ne me l'avais pas encore sortie ) C'est sympa et pas impossible, puisque le concept existe avec les Retourneurs de Temps. Je t'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé… Donc bon… C'est pas ça. Mais peut-être que j'utiliserais cette idée à un moment ? On ne sait jamais. Je crois que j'ai une vague idée à ce sujet d'ailleurs, mais pour tout autre chose… Hummm…. À méditer. Merci beaucoup ! À très bientôt, mon très cher inspecteur Oups !_

 _ **« Guest »**_ _: NYAHAHA ! Tes reviews à rallonge m'avaient tellement manquées ! C'est un immense plaisir de te revoir ! Tu peux être contente de tes reviews ! Elles sont géniales ! J'adore quand on m'écrit des pavés ! Ça prouve que j'inspire des personnes, et c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse me faire. Je crois que tu as ta réponse pour Gregory et pourquoi il ne traînait plus avec ses amis de l'époque. Personnellement, je trouve que l'explication de l'Angelus ne peut pas mieux s'expliquer que par le comportement de Crabbe et Goyle durant toute la scolarité de nos héros préférés, c'est même un argument pour J.K. Rowling et pourquoi elle a fait ces deux personnages si fidèles et pourtant si mal traités. Pour en avoir connus à l'école, la fidélité ne dure jamais aussi longtemps et n'est jamais aussi forte, car basée sur le malheur d'autrui… Et c'est mal. Quant à l'état de Draco, cela avait été vaguement mentionné dans la Gazette lors de l'unique article que j'ai écrit. Donc gregory été au courant, mais il n'a jamais cherché à rendre visite à Draco. En fait, il tient au passé, mais pas au présent, il chérit les souvenirs d'école, mais pas ce que sont devenus les gens, d'où pourquoi il gardait tous ses trésors dans une malle qu'il ouvrait rarement : c'était pour entretenir le passé et qu'il ne rentre pas en conflit avec le présent… je m'avance un peu, mais c'est ce que Orla va dire dans le prochain chapitre (peut-être mot pour mot d'ailleurs… ? Pourquoi pas). Quant au sortilège utilisé contre Gregory juste avant d'être assassiné, je t'arrête tout de suite : Greg était un grand nostalgique qui vivotait au présent et se réfugiait dans le passé pour survivre. Je vais peut-être faire dire ça à Orla aussi…_

 _Contente que le message de Funestar t'ait plu, moi j'étais morte de rire en écrivant le « bisous » héhéhé. Mais n'ait crainte que le meurtre de Gregory soit bâclé, car il s'inscrit dans la suite de tous les autres. Du coup, traiter un meurtre n'est pas utile, ils étudient l'ensemble. Le problème c'est que celui de Gregory ne leur apprend pas beaucoup plus, et ça les frustre. Mais ils le prendront en compte, comme les autres. Tu fais fausse route en comparant l'intérêt des autres par rapport au meurtre de celui-ci. Tu verras au prochain chapitre, c'est plus vicieux que ça. Mais l'idée est sympa. Seulement, je ne peux pas l'utiliser par rapport à ce que je veux faire. Dommage. Ce chapitre-ci a du désamorcer cette hypothèse. Et finalement, ce chapitre à également répondu à tes suppositions sur Orla et la disparition de Millicent. C'est vrai que cela aurait pu être drôle que Milli n'ait finalement rien, cependant cela ne servait pas mes intérêts. Il faudrait que je créé des fausses alertes, ça serait sympa. Why not ?_

 _Les caméras de surveillance au Manoir Malfoy ont été posé par le tueur dès le début, ils s'en sont rendus compte quand il y a eu toutes les photos tapissant la chambre de Draco, chapitre 8 (numéro de chapitre donné par le site), chapitre 3 part 1 du mercredi 8 Mai 2002. Certaines photographies venaient de ces caméras de surveillance moldues, et les Aurors ont fait venir des détecteurs de mouchards moldus pour les retrouver toutes. Donc il est avéré que cela vient du tueur. Certaines caméras transmettaient en longue distance, donc rien ne restait dessus. Mais d'autres gardaient des sauvegardes, et c'est celles-là qu'ils regardent. Quant à ce qu'ils vont trouver… Suspens ! Nyahaha !_

 _Pour Lee Jordan, oui, c'est effectivement la première fois qu'on le voit. Mais s'il va intervenir… Là aussi, je laisse planer le suspens. Et pour Funestar, ce chapitre-ci répond à toutes tes questions. Voilà où tout ceci devait en venir. Cela ne va pas soigner la petite Wanda, mais ce n'est pas le sujet de la fanfic. Pour Luna et Rolf, je laisse à nouveau planer le mystère. En fait, j'y réfléchis encore. On va voir ce que ça va donner. Et finalement, pour Hermione, là aussi tu as la réponse._

 _Voilà voilà ! Merci encore une fois pour ta présence, ça me fait très chaud au cœur malgré cette trop longue absence ! C'est un immense plaisir de te retrouver ! Alors à très bientôt Inspecteur Guest !_

* * *

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

 _Non mais sans déconner, les gens ! Vous êtes GENIAUX ! Même après un an d'absence, mes très très très chers reviewers réguliers sont toujours là ! J'en ai les larmes aux yeux d'émotions, et le cœur rempli de « merci » et de gros bisous à déverser partout ! Vous imaginez pas à quel point j'ai été ému de vous revoir, pas un ne manque à l'appel ! (bon, en régulier, j'ai pas non plus 10 reviewers, mais quand même ! Ça n'enlève rien !) Alors un immense et profond merci à Gunzy, Oups, Guest et cat240 ! Vous êtes là depuis le presque début, et vous êtes toujours là malgré mon manque de professionnalisme et de respect que j'ai pu vous faire subir avec ma longue absence, et je me mets à genoux pour demander pardon. J'étais surexcitée de vous revoir, comme une enfant le jour de Noël, émue et ravie, mais surtout immensément reconnaissante ! J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance de vous avoir ! Merci également aux nouveaux qui sont arrivés durant mon long silence, comme Marie la Petite et B. Daisy ! Ça me fait toujours chaud au cœur de voir de nouveaux noms et de nouveaux avis. MERCI À VOUS TOUS ! VOUS ÊTES INCROYABLES !_

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _Alors j'ai à nouveau un peu tardé à publier ce nouveau chapitre… Déjà, il m'a donné du fil à retordre. Je voulais parler de l'enquête, mais je voulais aussi et surtout faire comme une sorte de parenthèse pour approfondir un peu plus les personnages, comme l'histoire de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Je l'ai inclus à l'enquête, tout de même, mais j'avoue avoir eu du mal à rendre crédible l'enquête officieuse de Hyde Funestar… De plus, passer du temps sur Herulf et Hyde, bien qu'ils ne soient pas sérieusement soupçonnés, ne va pas être non plus facile à rendre crédible, même si j'ai commencé à le faire. Car après tout, ils ne se connaissent tous pas très bien, et ils sont sur une affaire très complexe. Se rassurer sur leurs collègues est plutôt logique. Mais il ne faut juste pas que j'y passe trop de temps non plus. Ça va être compliqué…_

 _De plus, dans ce chapitre, j'ai voulu accélérer les choses aussi ! Du coup, le mystère de la disparition de Millicent ne devait pas prendre trop de temps, même si je voulais vous faire mariner un chapitre ou deux avant de donner une réponse. Et puis ça monopolisait Harry et Kenneth… ce qui était un inconvénient non négligeable. Pareil pour le réveil de Draco, je voulais attendre encore un peu même si j'en avais un peu marre… Alors voilà ! Cependant, ne criez pas victoire trop vite, il se réveil d'un coma suite à un choc magique, sans parler de la Magie Ancestrale qui a pas mal aggravé son cas malgré sa transformation en moldu. Du coup, même s'il est réveillé, cela ne va pas être si simple que ça…_

 _Je vais sans doute varier un peu ma ligne directrice, et peut-être même faire se chevaucher les points importants entre eux. Il y aura toujours de l'enquête, mais je pense faire se précipiter un peu les choses et peut-être mettre plus d'action… ? Bref, je vais voir au fur et à mesure, mais j'y réfléchi sincèrement. Ce qui ralenti peut-être un peu la parution… En tout cas, ça fait plus d'un an que je pense à un nouvel échange Harry Draco, je vais ENFIN pouvoir le mettre en scène ! Il me taaaaarde !_

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _Je me pose des milliards de questions pour faire en sorte que tout se passe parfaitement. Alors pardonnez-moi si ce n'est pas le cas. J'essaie de jouer comme je le peux et le pense entre vie et enquête, amour, haine et amitié… Essayant de mettre de la subtilité dans les relations et les caractères, comme on peut le voir avec Herulf dans ce chapitre. J'ai entendu beaucoup de gens dire l'aimer, et j'ai donc voulu lui donner une dimension moins plaisante pour faire comprendre que c'est quand même un connard, même si « gentil », un chaotique bon en quelque sorte. Ce sont mes tentatives de subtilités ou plutôt pour mettre un peu plus de finesse dans les personnages et leur caractère, qu'ils aient une réelle dimension, qu'ils soient palpables et non linéaire. C'est un peu laborieux et pas toujours très fin, mais c'est une tentative… J'espère juste que vous le verrais et que cela vous fera plaisir de ne pas toujours voir des clichés. C'est autant pour moi que pour vous que je fais tout ça. Pour moi, pour progresser, et pour vous, pour vous faire plaisir et que vous me disiez si cela marche ou pas afin que je m'adapte. C'est vous qui m'apprenez. Car on écrit pour faire lire, et on a réussi quand le lecteur est heureux. Et même si le public visé défini le style d'écriture, je ne suis pas de ceux qui juge la fanfiction comme novice et facile. Même si je suis la première a qualifier une mauvaise histoire comme digne de fanfiction… C'est plutôt pour dire que c'est l'endroit où on trouve de tout. J'ai lu beaucoup de fanfic digne de grands romans, mais malheureusement beaucoup plus qui sont impubliables et honteuses… J'espère juste pouvoir m'inscrire dans celles digne d'être lues et contées ? Soyons fous, l'espoir fait vivre._

 _Mais j'ai aussi vu et lu films et livres dignes de grands récits comme dignes de retourner dans l'anonymat de la fanfic… Navrée pour les fans, mais ayant lu les « Gardiens des Cités perdues », je trouve cette saga digne d'une fanfic anonyme. Une fanfic de qualité, mais indigne de son succès. J'ai été ulcérée de nombreuses fois, j'ai éclaté de rire aux moments soit disant tragique, et j'ai vu tous les clichés merdiques qu'on pourrait trouver et attendre dans ce gente d'histoire. C'est nul ! Vraiment ! Bon, je ne vais pas m'appesantir sur le sujet, si vous voulez en savoir plus je vous renvoie à mon blog de critique (il y en a pas beaucoup encore puisque je l'ai commencé il y a peu, j'ai même arrêté pour pouvoir continuer cette histoire) : Joly Book sur Wordpress (en tapant ces trois mots sur google vous devrez tomber dessus). Mais je ne suis pasl à pour faire de la pub, même si les apparences sont trompeuses… Disons que je ne suis pas tendres avec les publications, et beaucoup plus sur les premiers jets du site « fanfiction ». Car une fois publié, on attend un certain niveau : il y a une relecture par des professionnels et un aval d'un éditeur qu'il n'y a pas ici. Et pourtant, il y a tellement d'horreurs à succès qu'on est en droit de se dire « bin pourquoi pas moi alors ? ». Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est nul, mais plutôt qu'on a un avenir. Cela me désespère tout en me donnant de l'espoir._

 _BON ! Je ferme cette parenthèse parce que je vais plus loin que ce que je voulais. Tout cela pour dire qu'il y a tellement de facteurs différents pour juger si une histoire est bonne ou pas… Le public, le support, l'intention, la tournure, le style… C'est si complexe qu'on pourrait s'y perdre. J'espère juste pouvoir m'inscrire pour vous dans la catégorie « bonne histoire » ou au moins « histoire qui promet et fait rêver ». ? Car mon but premier est de faire rêver et plaire aux autres. Je n'écris pas pour moi, mon objectif principal est de plaire aux autres. Et j'assume. J'écris l'histoire que je voudrais lire. Celle qui me ferait rêver et faire imaginer tout un tas de choses. En me disant que si c'est ce que je veux, c'est ce que veulent d'autres._

 _Non mais là j'arrête, je pars en live… BREF ! Tout ça pour dire que j'espère que tout cela vous plait et continuera à vous plaire ! Parce que je me soucis beaucoup de votre avis._

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _Alors je vous dis…_

 **A très bientôt mes bits chéris !**

 **Fantômes ou manifestants !**

 **Sortez-moi tout le jus de votre cerveau en ébullition, mes très chers Inspecteurs !**

 **XXX**

 **Capitaine Ashu**


	23. Chap05-part3 --- Vendredi 10 MAI 2002

**TABLEAU RECAPITULATIF DISPONIBLE SUR MON PROFIL**

 **Plusieurs onglets disponibles, comme les personnages, les sortilèges ou la liste des gènes magiques héréditaires. Ils sont complétés au fur et à mesure. (Le récapitulatif des événements va être mis à jour prochainement…)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

 _ **PART 3**_

 _Vendredi 10 MAI 2002_

Elle était devant le bar que tenait Seamus Finnigan, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Une grande devanture en bois, peinte d'un profond vert sapin. Sur la porte en verre et la vitrine était inscrit en lettres de bronze : « Clover's Pub ». En pleine matinée, le local était fermé. Mais elle savait que son ami était déjà au travail, caché derrière les lourds rideaux de velours « vert Leprechaun ». Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'une telle réunion pouvait se tenir dans le commerce d'un de ses amis. Et pourtant…

Elle poussa la porte, intimidée, faisant retentir la petite clochette d'airain. C'était un bistrot irlandais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique. Beaucoup de bois, beaucoup de vert, des trèfles, des harpes, des étendards, des Guinness… La jeune blonde aurait du être gênée. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de traîner dans ce genre de lieu. Quand on lui parlait de l'Irlande, elle voyait les vastes étendues vertes, les moutons et le soleil qui se couchait si tard qu'elle ne voyait pas la nuit. En été du moins. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le lieu sombre où elle avait atterrit, embaumant les vapeurs de bières qui lui donnaient la nausée. Et pourtant, elle n'était pas le moins du monde embarrassée. Plutôt curieuse. Puisqu'elle avait toujours déclinée les invitations de son ami, trop occupée avec ses recherches et ses voyages, c'était la toute première fois qu'elle se trouvait devant cette devanture. En y réfléchissant, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'était tellement étrange… Une nostalgie soudaine l'envahit…

\- « Luna ?! s'exclama Seamus en ouvrant la porte. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es jamais venu malgré mes invitations, je me suis dit que tu n'aimais pas les pubs… ? Je n'ouvre qu'à partir de 16 heures, tu sais ?

\- Bonjour Seamus, sourit la jeune femme. Et bien on m'a dit qu'une réunion se tenait ici vers midi… Comme ce sera ma première fois, je suis venue en avance.

\- Quel genre de réunion ?

\- Tu n'es pas au courant qu'il y en a une dans ton bar ? s'étonna sincèrement Luna. Je me serais trompé d'endroit ?

\- Ça dépend… hésita l'irlandais. Il y en a bien une mais… Disons que ça m'étonne que tu en fasses partie. Ce n'est pas vraiment… « ton genre ». Qui t'a invité ?

\- Zacharias, répondit-elle sans s'inquiéter. Je l'ai croisé ce matin en faisant les courses pour demain soir. Tu viens toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Il me tarde de voir vos photos du Guatemala. J'ai trouvé un remplaçant pour tenir le pub, Dean et moi n'avons donc aucun empêchement. Tu disais avoir croisé Zacharias ?

\- Au _WitchesMarket_. C'est lui qui m'a appris pour le « Justicier », je n'avais pas encore lu le journal. C'est incroyable cette histoire !

\- Et comment vous en êtes venus à parler de la réunion ? s'enquit Seamus, intrigué.

\- Bah, ça me parait évident, s'étonna-t-elle franchement. Tu ne savais pas que j'avais été enfermée dans leur manoir ? Leurs cachots sont infestés de Chaporouges, et je suis sûre qu'ils gardent un Héliopathe Géant quelque part.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Un Héliopathe, une créature du feu. Voldemort aurait sans doute gagné la guerre s'ils avaient réussi à l'apprivoiser. Heureusement pour nous, ils n'y sont pas parvenus.

\- Si tu le dis… ricana Seamus, à qui l'imagination débordante de Luna avait manqué.

\- Je n'ai pas encore bien compris en quoi cette réunion consiste, par contre. Il m'a juste dit qu'on pourra continuer notre conversation avec plusieurs personnes qui seraient intéressées par ce que j'aurais à dire. Tu en fais parti, toi aussi ? »

Finnigan était vraiment curieux : jamais il n'aurait pensé que Luna serait intéressée par leur club. Mais si Zacharias l'avait invitée… Elle avait l'air sincèrement étonnée, elle aussi. De toute façon, Luna avait toujours été suffisamment étrange pour que ses sentiments soient difficiles à comprendre. Il la voyait mal jouer la comédie. En fait, il l'avait toujours connue sincère. Mais après tout, pourquoi il se posait toutes ces questions ? Ils ne faisaient rien de mal : se réunir pour parler n'avait jamais été interdit par les lois sorcières ou moldues. Ils devenaient tous un peu paranoïaques depuis l'arrivée du Justicier et les remous du Ministère…

De son côté, Luna était surprise de se rendre compte à quel point il était facile de jouer la comédie. Il lui suffisait de penser franchement au club pour être surprise et perplexe : ce genre de réunion, uniquement voué à dire du mal d'une personne, avait très peu d'intérêts à ses yeux. Elle se demandait donc en quoi cela pouvait attirer des gens qu'elle avait crus foncièrement bons… Se serait-elle trompée sur eux ? Ou bien ce rassemblement était plus inoffensif que l'avaient laissé croire Harry et Towler ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était décidée à se montrer honnête. Si cette réunion ne lui plaisait pas, elle ne s'en cacherait pas. Elle tenterait juste de voir les choses sous un angle acceptable pour s'intégrer afin d'aider les Aurors…

\- « Les autres n'arriveront que dans une heure, sourit Seamus. Entre. Tu veux un verre ?

\- Tu as du soda de Branchiflore ? »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Orla trottina dans les couloirs du Ministère, à la recherche des deux Inspecteurs qui l'avaient appelée. Elle avait pris la malle aux trésors de Goyle pour la leur montrer et expliquer ce qu'elle avait compris. Un peu plus loin, elle aperçut Jena et Roger en pleine conversation agitée. Lorsque le jeune homme la vit s'approcher, il lui indiqua la direction à prendre d'un geste vif et autoritaire, le regard sombre. Message reçu : ils ne voulaient pas être dérangés. Marcher seule dans les couloirs de l'Etat n'était pas pour la mettre à l'aise. Elle en avait un peu marre d'être trimballée dans tous les sens au grès des envies des Aurors. Jamais elle n'avait autant couru en si peu de temps. L'étudiante pensa sérieusement à exiger un bureau pour travailler seule sur ses profils psychologiques : on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils manquaient de suspects à décortiquer.

\- « Quirke ! Par ici ! »

Towler l'attendait au détour d'un couloir, l'appelant en agitant le bras. Il la guida jusqu'aux autres membres de l'équipe présents, juste devant la porte d'un placard ouvert. Orla ne s'était pas attendue à voir autant de sang au milieu des balais et des serpillières. Elle réprima un haut-le-cœur et détourna les yeux quelques instants pour se replonger dans son état de transe habituel. Penser à une peinture, de la sculpture, une œuvre d'art complexe avec fausse odeur pour simuler l'immersion… « _Tout est faux, tout est faux, tout est faux_ »…

Personne ne faisait attention à elle. Ils continuaient leur travail, prenant des notes, jetant des sorts d'analyses, transmettant des messages, observant ou réfléchissant… Harry était accroupi près de la victime, se questionnant au sujet des relations qu'elle avait avec les autres, du degré d'attachement avec Draco, et sur la raison évidente qui avait motivé le meurtrier pour la choisir comme cible. De son côté, Kenneth fulminait : comment empêcher le tueur d'opérer à nouveau si une foule d'Aurors n'était même pas capable de protéger le cœur même de l'Etat. Ginny se demanda comment annoncer une nouvelle aussi atroce aux Serpentards, encore une fois, pendant qu'Astoria multipliait les sortilèges de détection, enrageant de n'obtenir toujours aucun résultat. Quand Orla se tourna à nouveau vers la scène de crime, elle put la détailler sans trop avoir à lutter contre sa nausée.

Millicent était assise par terre, avachie, les deux jambes étendues devant elle, la tête penchée sur sa poitrine et les yeux révulsés. Le spectacle était immonde, de la peau si terreuse qu'elle en était bleue, à la langue violacée pendant de sa bouche ouverte. On ne voyait pas la plaie sur son cou, mais le sang avait giclé partout : un vrai carnage. Contrairement à la scène du meurtre de Gregory Goyle, qui semblait « propre » malgré les éclaboussures et coulures, celle-ci était une boucherie abominable, bâclée, amateur… Il y avait des traces partout, signe d'une lutte et que le tueur s'était abondamment tâché… Bulstrode ne s'était pas laissée faire. Le meurtrier n'avait-il pas réussi à la mettre sous _Imperium_ comme il l'avait sans doute fait pour les autres ? Avait-il rencontré des difficultés dues au lieu ?

\- « Les accessoires de ménage étaient presque tous tombés, commenta Astoria au bout de plusieurs sortilèges. Il y a des traces de sang derrière et sur tous les côtés des manches, là où il n'aurait jamais pu y en avoir si les objets étaient restés en place. Quelqu'un les a redressés après.

\- Ils encadrent la victime, précisa Orla. Il y a une symétrie parfaite : deux balais et une serpillère dans leur seau de chaque côté, placés stratégiquement pour que les lignes de fuite guident le regard vers Millicent. C'est une composition de tableau.

\- Comme pour Narcissa et Dahlia ? demanda Harry, incrédule. Il ne voulait pas tuer Millicent, mais s'est senti obligé de le faire ?

\- Non, cela n'a rien à voir cette fois. Il s'agit plutôt d'une excuse. Cette scène est un vrai massacre, c'est indigne de lui. Pour le coup, je serais à deux doigts de pencher pour une imitation : cela ne lui ressemble pas. Il a fait une erreur, sans doute sa première. Il le regrette et cherche à se rattraper comme il peut avec cette… « pauvre » mise en scène.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre d'erreur que j'aurais espéré, soupira Kenneth. Il n'y a toujours aucun indice qui pourrait nous révéler son identité…

\- Il a fait avec les moyens du bord, cherchant à faire du beau avec du laid, poursuivit Orla, imperturbable. Ses précédentes mises en scène étaient travaillées et somptueuses. Il y avait un côté spectaculaire. L'immense salle de bal avec Narcissa trônant une assemblée imaginaire, encadrée par l'âtre de la cheminée monumentale, apprêtée comme pour une soirée mondaine… Et Dahlia, alanguie telle une princesse de conte de fée, attendant pour l'éternité son prince charmant, les plis de sa robe tombant avec grâce… Là, nous avons juste quelques balais et une victime vaguement positionnée sur le sol sans rien pour la soutenir… Il ne voulait pas composer de tableau avec elle, mais il s'excuse tout de même du saccage.

\- Effectivement, confirma Greengrass. Le corps a été placé ainsi _post-mortem_. Le tueur devait être couvert de sang, il y a des empreintes et des traînées partout : autant faites par l'assassin que par la victime quand elle s'est débattue.

\- Je ne comprends pas, intervint Ginny. Il ne les soumet pas à un _Imperium_ normalement ? C'est du moins ce qui est le plus logique puisque l' _Ignōtus_ empêche qu'on puisse le détecter. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas réussi à le faire avec elle ?

\- Il y a des gens qui parviennent à résister à ce sortilège, répondit Harry. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Peut-être que Bulstrode fait partie de ceux-là ?

\- Ou bien il a été déconcentré par tous les employés du Ministère qui devaient passer dans les environs ? proposa Kenneth. Ça ne devait pas être un coup facile, comme pour le meurtre de Madame Zabini. Cependant, il avait utilisé Blaise pour parvenir à ses fins : de cette façon, s'il se faisait prendre, il pouvait s'enfuir sans être inquiété. Mais là, il était seul. Logique qu'il ait commis son crime dans la précipitation et que cela donne ce résultat. C'est une faiblesse non négligeable que nous avons là. Une limite : le nombre de personnes présentes l'empêche d'agir seul comme il le voudrait… Cependant, il a quand même réussi… Quand nous avons interrogé les employés de cet étage, ils étaient formels : aucune personne couverte de sang n'a été vue. L'alerte aurait sonné immédiatement. Aucun bruit, aucune trace dans le couloir, rien de suspect… Il a du faire vite. Ensuite il a forcément du se nettoyer magiquement avant de sortir du placard, et nous n'avons évidemment aucune trace de ce type de magie ici… _Ignōtus_. Donc, le Justicier, sans nul doute. Pas un imitateur.

\- Il est allé jusqu'à souiller le temple même de la Justice et de l'Etat, continua Orla. Cela aurait pu être un nouveau test s'il n'avait pas déjà commis un crime similaire, justement avec Dahlia Zabini et son fils. Le but est de porter un nouveau coup dur au Gouvernement Sorcier. Et ça, ça lui ressemble.

\- Même s'il a raté sa technique, l'effet reste le même, grommela Potter. Il était ici, parmi nous… et personne n'a rien remarqué, comme d'habitude. Nous ne pouvons plus faire confiance en nos yeux. Comment peut-on attraper l'homme invisible ? Même si on sait qui il est, où il est et ce qu'il va faire, il est fort probable qu'il nous glisse toujours entre les baguettes. Notre seul espoir est que Funestar puisse trouver le contre-sort à l' _Ignōtus_ et au _Non Videbitis Me_ …

\- Chef ! s'exclama Jena qui arrivait au pas de course. Roger et moi avons fini d'analyser le message. Rien de neuf : mêmes empreintes, même écriture en bâtons. Le rouge est juste de l'encre, inscrit avec un stylo-plume moldu d'après l'étude graphologique.

\- Un message ? s'étonna l'étudiante en psychomagie.

\- Un bout de papier dans sa main gauche, précisa Weasley.

\- Oh non, blêmit brusquement la jeune noire. Je crois deviner… J'ai eu un vague doute en réfléchissant sur le cas Goyle… Le meurtre de Millicent est plus ancien que celui de Gregory, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bulstrode a été tué hier, en fin d'après-midi dans les alentours de 17 heures, fit Harry. L'odeur du sang a été masquée magiquement à priori, même si l' _Ignōtus_ nous empêche d'être sûrs à cent pourcent. Mais c'est logique qu'elle ait été assassinée peu de temps après être sortie de la cellule de Zabini pour chercher des informations. Tout cela n'a donc rien de surprenant. Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Puis-je voir le mot ?

\- Non, répond d'abord, ordonna Kenneth. Quelles ont été tes hypothèses au sujet de Goyle pour qu'elles confirment que Millicent est morte avant ? »

Orla se mordit les lèvres. Ce tueur était vraiment une ordure. C'était déjà difficile pour les Serpentards, voilà qu'il en rajoutait une couche…

\- « Quelle a été la conséquence du meurtre de Gregory Goyle ? demanda-t-elle en répondant de suite après, sans laisser le temps qu'un autre puisse le faire. La libération de Blaise Zabini. D'après l'interrogatoire de Mesdemoiselles Greengrass et Weasley, nous avons compris que Draco et ses amis étaient toujours attachés à Gregory, même si celui-ci leur a tourné le dos depuis la mort de Vincent Crabbe. Il devait évidemment y avoir un autre facteur pour que Goyle se mette tout à coup à détester Malfoy alors qu'il le vénérait av…

\- Voldemort, la coupa Astoria. Gregory adhérait sincèrement aux principes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et le petit groupe d'amis Serpentards montraient de plus en plus ouvertement que ce n'était pas leur cas. Cela les a éloignés les uns des autres.

\- Cela confirme ma supposition, assura Orla, contente de voir qu'elle ne faisait pas fausse route. Mais le plus important c'est que Malfoy, Zabini et les Nott tenaient toujours à lui. Or, j'ai trouvé cette mallette dans les affaires de Goyle, continua-t-elle en ouvrant la malle sur le sol pour exhiber les photographies. Il gardait ces biens comme des reliques, les enfermant pour les préserver du temps qui passe. Il aimait ses amis : ceux du passé, mais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus au présent. Il aurait voulu remonter le temps… Gregory était un grand nostalgique qui vivotait au présent et se réfugiait dans le passé pour survivre. La meilleure preuve étant que, bien qu'il gardait précieusement ces objets, il n'a jamais cherché à voir Draco. Il savait qu'il avait été hospitalisé, puisque la _Gazette du Sorcier_ l'a vaguement mentionné dans l'article incendiaire de Zacharias Smith. Pourtant, il ne lui a pas rendu visite.

\- C'est intéressant, mais cela ne répond pas à la question, s'impatienta Potter. Qu'as-tu compris sur le meurtre de Goyle qui concerne celui de Bulstrode ?

\- Millicent est morte avant, et nous avons pourtant découvert Gregory en premier… Il a fait libérer Zabini, mais elle était bien plus proche de lui que l'était Goyle. Ce n'est pas logique. C'était elle qui aurait du faire libérer Blaise hier soir. Là, il y a bien plus de sens dans l'acte. Car après tout, c'était cela le but, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un message horriblement sadique à ce propos qu'elle tenait dans la main, je me trompe ?... Un texte qui dit clairement que sa mort n'a de sens que pour libérer un de ses amis ? »

Kenneth, qui avait repris le petit morceau de parchemin des mains de Jena, hésita quelques instants avant de le donner à Orla. Elle l'avait bluffé… Elle avait tout compris, allant plus loin encore que leurs propres déductions. Il y avait de quoi forcer le respect : une étudiante battait l'esprit analytique de plusieurs Aurors et Langues-de-Plomb…

Quirke déplia le message, les mains tremblantes… « _Un ami pour un ami, la dette est payée_ ». C'était bien ce qu'elle avait compris… Le Justicier ne faisait jamais rien au hasard. C'était un crève-cœur. Les Serpentards ne devaient surtout pas avoir connaissance de ce message. Zabini était encore sous le choc du meurtre de sa mère. Autant ne pas en rajouter en lui faisant comprendre qu'il serait également responsable de la mort de son amie, puisque c'était visiblement pour le faire libérer. Merlin ! Et Malfoy… Quand il se réveillerait, il allait plonger en plein milieu d'un cauchemar…

\- « Un ami pour libérer un ami… soupira-t-elle. C'aurait du être Millicent, mais nous ne l'avions pas encore trouvé hier soir. Nous n'étions même pas au courant qu'elle avait disparue. La protection des cellules du Ministère laisse à désirer, sans vouloir vous offenser. Cela a beaucoup du frustrer l'assassin. Du coup, il lui fallait tuer un autre ami pour faire libérer Zabini. Mais les Nott se trouvaient à l'hôpital, bien mieux entourés que Bulstrode au sein même du Ministère. Ne restait que l'ami perdu : Goyle.

\- Tuer Gregory pour faire libérer Blaise n'a pas autant de poids que le meurtre de Millicent, qui était une amie très proche, même s'ils l'aimaient tous encore, résuma Harry qui y avait déjà réfléchi. L'un des Nott aurait été une bien meilleure victime pour l'assassin. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne s'est pas attaqué à eux, est qu'il ne devait tout simplement pas le pouvoir : il doit y avoir des limites au _Non Videbitis Me_. Je ne vois que ça. Peut-être que pour que le sort fonctionne, personne ne doit prêter attention à la cible… ? Qu'elle soit isolée, qu'elle ne discute pas avec quelqu'un... Pour Dahlia, elle venait de se faire endormir par le médicomage… Les Aurors présents ne s'inquiétaient donc pas pour elle dans l'immédiat. Nous devons redoubler de vigilance pour Zabini, les Nott et Malfoy : les Aurors chargés de leur protection ne doivent pas les quitter des yeux.

\- Et ce ne serait pas un mal de trouver la prochaine victime, ajouta Kenneth. Ou au moins une liste potentielle. Des anciens Mangemorts proches de la famille Malfoy.

\- Les familles Nott, Parkinson, Goyle et Bulstrode seraient un bon début, proposa Ginny.

\- Cela va devenir compliqué de trouver des Agents pour accomplir ces missions de protection, soupira Towler. Nous les avons tous envoyés à droite et à gauche pour diverses tâches. Réaffecter l'un d'entre eux risque de nuire à leur mission première… Nous manquons de recrues. Il serait si facile de capturer le Justicier si l'Angleterre entière était composée d'Aurors… Ce n'est pas pour rien que personne ne s'occupait des cellules du Ministère : l'endroit était considéré comme inviolable, puisqu'il faut traverser deux sas surveillés par des employés qui vérifient les allées et venues de chaque personne, en les comparant magiquement avec la liste des autorisations. Même l'ascenseur peut refuser de s'y rendre si un seul de ses occupants n'en a pas le droit. Le tueur aurait pu se déguiser, c'est vrai. Et le Polynectar est une saloperie contre laquelle on ne peut pas faire grand-chose. Mais dans ce cas-là, comment pouvons-nous agir ?

\- Finalement, il ne s'est jamais aventuré en bas, précisa Ginny. Il a trouvé Bulstrode sur son chemin, il n'est pas allé la chercher. Soit il y a quelque chose là-bas qui l'empêche de nous leurrer, soit il prévoyait d'y aller mais a trouvé Millicent sur son chemin par hasard… ?

\- Je penche pour la seconde option, intervint Astoria. C'était du _Felix Felicis_ pour lui qu'elle déambule dans les couloirs sans surveillance. Il devait forcément avoir un autre plan initial. Cela expliquerait même pourquoi il s'est autant foiré pour le meurtre ? Il a du improviser rapidement et n'a pas pris le temps de réfléchir ? Ou bien le stagiaire était en réalité le Justicier sous Polynectar…

\- Ça ne colle pas, soupira Harry. Si Stewart Ackerley avait été le tueur métamorphosé, il aurait assassiné Millicent plus tôt. Or, presque une heure sépare sa sortie de prison et son meurtre… C'est trop long. Elle s'est obligatoirement perdue entre temps, et le psychopathe traînait dans le coin… Les chances pour qu'ils se croisent augmentaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle déambulait. La question serait donc : pourquoi ce connard était dans nos locaux ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait ? Et pourquoi personne ne l'a remarqué ?

\- Un dernier détail m'intrigue, fit Orla. « _La dette est payée_ ». Quelle dette ?

\- C'est à vous de nous le dire, fit Towler. Ne serait-ce pas une tournure sadique du meurtrier pour insister sur le fait qu'il fallait la mort d'un ami pour en libérer un autre ?

\- Il y a bien d'autres façons pour tourner cela… Le choix des mots est très important. Une « dette »… Une dette qu'aurait contractée Zabini ou Bulstrode ? À priori, ce serait Blaise au vu du sens du message… Et si… Quelle était l'activité de Blaise pendant la guerre ? Je veux dire… Il n'a pas la Marque des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, tout comme les Nott, confirma Potter. Gregory et Vincent l'avaient, par contre. Et Draco, évidemment.

\- Ce n'est donc pas ça… réfléchit intensément Quirke. Soyons logiques ! La réponse est là, devant nous ! Il a choisi Millicent pour faire libérer Blaise parce qu'elle était la plus proche de lui, de même que Pansy, Theo et Draco. Les Nott étaient moins facilement atteignables, et Malfoy était évidemment écarté, il est logique qu'il s'en prenne à elle. Mais c'est Gregory qui a finalement été celui qui l'a innocenté… Pourquoi ? D'accord, il devait quand même mourir à cause de son passé, et le fait de ne pas avoir trouvé Bulstrode plus tôt n'a fait que précipiter sa mort. Cependant, pourquoi ne pas simplement attendre qu'on trouve Millicent ? Cela n'allait pas tarder, ne serait-ce qu'en allant apporter à manger à Blaise en cellule : il aurait forcément demandé après elle, ce qui nous aurait averti.

\- Mais pourquoi vouloir libérer Blaise finalement ? ajouta Jena. Le choix des victimes n'est pas vraiment surprenant, mais plutôt ce qui a motivé ce stratagème : quel intérêt à tout ça ? Ne veut-il pas tuer Blaise Zabini ?

\- Il est peut-être plus facile pour lui de l'atteindre hors de prison ? proposa Roger. Mais si c'est finalement Gregory qui a été choisi pour acquitter Zabini, pourquoi ne pas laisser un mot sur sa dépouille également ?

\- Non, non. Ce serait se répéter, grogna l'étudiante. La mort de Goyle s'apparenterait presque à un soupir de lassitude que nous n'ayons pas su qu'elle avait disparue hier. Il l'a assassiné « parce qu'il le fallait bien ». Blaise devait être libre aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas encore. Mais il n'en veut pas à sa vie, ce n'est rien de tout ça car « _la dette est payée_ ». C'est comme s'il en avait fini avec Blaise. Après tout, il n'a pas la Marque et il n'était pas un fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son seul crime est d'être le meilleur ami de Draco et d'avoir eu un « mauvais père ». Dont nous ignorons toujours l'identité. Il a bien insisté sur lui, en le faisant tuer sa propre mère, faire en sorte qu'il soit enfermé, ce qui était plutôt logique par rapport aux événements… Et en tuant l'une de ses meilleurs amis pour le faire libérer. C'est un prix très lourd. Pourquoi lui en veut-il à ce point ? Car après tout, qui souffre le plus ? Les morts ou les vivants ? C'est un sacré acharnement qu'il y a eu sur lui… Si jamais Zabini apprend que Millicent et Gregory ont été tués à cause de lui… En plus de sa mère… C'était déjà très dur. Mais là, il ne s'en relèvera jamais. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Etait-il endormi ou éveillé ? Mort ou vivant ? Il sentait son corps, mais pas totalement. Il était allongé dans un lit… En tendant mollement les bras, il pouvait atteindre une table de chevet d'un côté, et le vide de l'autre. Il n'arrivait pas à se redresser… Du moins, très difficilement. Ses membres ne bougeaient que laborieusement… Il tentait de se calmer du mieux possible, mais il sentait tout de même un début d'hyperventilation venir. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Juste d'un froid intense, et de beaucoup de peur… D'un mal déchirant… Ses poumons ne parvenaient pas à se remplir totalement, sa respiration s'accélérait… Il paniquait malgré tous ses efforts pour garder son sang froid. L'angoisse le prenait à la gorge. Où était-il ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Que s'était-il passé ? Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?... D'un geste non maîtrisé, il renversa quelque chose. Il l'avait senti. Il agrippa les couvertures pour tenter de se maîtriser. Il se mit alors à trembler violemment. Il sentait une urgence. De la peur, de la tristesse, du désespoir, du danger… Il ressentait tout cela à la fois sans comprendre d'où toutes ces émotions venaient. Il y avait un immense vide en lui. Il sentait les larmes couler sur ses tempes et des sanglots bloquer sa gorge sans parvenir à saisir leur origine ou à les arrêter. C'était venu petit à petit, au fur et à mesure qu'il se faisait submerger par toutes ces sensations. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, que son cœur allait éclater, que son corps allait se briser… Et il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait rien. Il ne se souvenait de rien.

Tout à coup, deux mains le plaquèrent sur le matelas. Alors il hurla à s'en écorcher la voix.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Il se remettait en question, et ce n'était pas le moment. Il avait un plan, il devait s'y tenir. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix, il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre stratagème. De plus, il avait déjà commencé. S'il changeait brusquement d'avis, il allait se faire griller, n'avoir plus aucune crédibilité, et perdre toute possibilité de trouver un jour les membres du club Anti-Malfoy toujours en activité à Poudlard.

Ulrich s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. Il avait un cours avec les Cinquième Année de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Il avait déjà dix minutes de retard de toute façon. L'endroit était désert, propice aux réflexions. Vaisey songea à envoyer sa hyène _Patronus_ à Tofty pour lui demander de reprendre la main, quand il entendit un son étouffé.

Immobile, il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué pour repérer l'endroit d'où était venu le bruit discret. Cela avait ressemblé à un bruissement d'étoffe qui se renouvela, suivi d'un « shhh » à peine audible. Ils étaient donc au moins deux. Etait-ce des membres du club Anti-Malfoy ? Avait-il réussi à les attirer vers lui ? Si tôt ? Ulrich repensa au pied qu'il avait aperçu quand il était monté voir McGonagall. Serait-ce les mêmes ? Des élèves qui sèchent les cours ?... Il se remit à marcher plus lentement, guettant la réaction de ces espions du dimanche. Sans surprise, ils semblaient passer rapidement d'une cachette à une autre. Ce qui était assez surprenant par contre, était l'absence de bruit de pas. Vaisey n'entendait que le froissement des tissus. Soit ils volaient, soit ils avaient intelligemment enlevé leurs chaussures. Cependant, pourquoi le suivre ? Cherchaient-ils à lui tendre un piège ? Ulrich continua son avancée, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Mais au bout d'un moment, il en eu marre : rien ne se produisait alors qu'il en était déjà à son dixième couloir. Le Langue-de-Plomb se tourna brusquement quand il jugea que les petits curieux étaient à découverts. Il sourit quand il remarqua une réaction parfaite : la fille et le garçon changèrent immédiatement de trajectoire en gardant la même allure, se redressant l'air de rien, pour le dépasser tout naturellement en murmurant un timide « Bonjour, professeur Vaisey ». S'il ne les avait pas entendus le suivre depuis un quart d'heure, il aurait réellement douté de son impression… Et s'ils n'avaient pas tenu leurs chaussures dans leurs mains. De toute évidence, ils n'en étaient pas à leur première filature. Un Gryffondor et une Poufsouffle. Ulrich mémorisa leur visage pour se renseigner à leur sujet : il ne les avait pas encore eus en classe. Et puis, même si ça avait été le cas, il était bien incapable de retenir les noms de tous ces bambins sans intérêt. Une fois qu'il aurait toutes les informations utiles, il interrogerait ces deux fouineurs.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

« _Très cher Amour,_

 _Tu le sais, je te le dis assez souvent : je t'aime. J'ai toujours l'espoir que tu me lises, malgré le silence que tu m'imposes. Je ne t'en veux pas, je préfère le prendre comme un test. Peut-être vérifies-tu que ma flamme ne se tarit pas avec le temps ? Que mes sentiments ne se transforment pas en colère ? Ou pire encore : que je te mens ? Je le comprends. Tu es sans doute devenu méfiant après tout ce qui t'es arrivé… Qu'importe si je te le dis, cela ne va rien changer pour toi, mais je le fais quand même : tu peux me faire confiance. Je suis sincère. Je mens rarement, et pourtant je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel élan d'honnêteté, ce désir d'être cru au point où mon cœur se serre d'angoisse de ne pas parvenir à me faire comprendre._

 _Nous ne nous sommes jamais adressés la parole, bien que j'aie été foudroyé au premier regard. Je me souviendrais toujours de ce moment où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi pour la toute première fois… Mais je crois t'avoir déjà conté ce moment, alors je vais éviter de t'ennuyer en me répétant. Et pourtant, je ne me lasse jamais de ce récit, me repassant ces images en boucle dans mon esprit. Il n'y a pas un jour sans que je ne pense à toi. Tu sais à quel point je te connais : tu m'as déjà vu plusieurs fois t'espionner. Je ne sais d'ailleurs toujours pas comment tu fais pour me repérer si souvent. Plus depuis quelques temps, ce que je trouve étrange…_

 _J'ai honte d'en arriver là, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour me rapprocher de toi. Dès que je pose un pied en Angleterre, je n'ai plus qu'une idée en tête : il faut que je te voie. Et tu comprendras qu'il m'est difficile de sonner à ta porte pour te rendre visite… Nos deux familles ne sont pas connues pour leur bonne entente. J'aime nous imaginer en « Roméo et Juliette », une pièce de théâtre moldue. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu voies de quoi il s'agit, bien que ta connaissance du monde moldu m'ait surpris plus d'une fois. Mais naturellement, je remanie un peu l'histoire dans mon imaginaire, surtout la fin…_

 _Nous nous rencontrerons un jour, face à face. J'en suis persuadé. Et alors je pourrais te dire directement à quel point je t'aime. Et surtout te le prouver. Mais il y a encore trop d'obstacles entre nous… J'ai l'espoir que le moment venu, tu accepteras de venir vivre avec moi en Roumanie. Tu aimeras cette vie. Les directeurs de la Réserve nous donnent des chambres individuelles plutôt grandes, tu pourras re-décorer la nôtre à ton goût, et il y a du travail pour tout le monde. Tu t'y plairas sans nul doute. Et je suis sûr que si tu apprends à mieux connaître ma famille, tu l'adoreras. Le plus dur sera d'obtenir la bénédiction de nos deux parents… mais je ne désespère pas. Cela fait partie des choses que je dois tenter de mettre en place avant que nous puissions nous voir. Il faut faire tomber les barrières qui nous séparent. Une à une. […]_ »

\- « Une idée de ce que pourraient être ces barrières ? demanda Gabriel Stebbins. J'imagine bien qu'il serait difficile de boire le thé avec les parents Malfoy et Weasley ensemble, quoi que la question ne se pose plus vraiment maintenant… Mais de nos jours, l'accord des parents n'est plus une obligation pour que deux amants majeurs puissent s'aimer et se marier.

\- Je crois surtout que c'est dans la tête de Charlie, répondit Damian Jennings. Il meurt de trouille que Draco le rejette, alors il se trouve des excuses pour repousser ce moment fatidique.

\- Je trouve surtout que c'est Malfoy l'abruti : en ne répondant jamais à ces lettres, il maintient Charlie dans son délire. Et ce mec peut partir très loin. Toutes ses missives commencent de la même façon : un élan d'amour, des promesses, et autres, avant d'évoquer un fantasme de plus en plus osé. Je comprends le choc de Narcissa Malfoy quand elle a lu l'une d'entre elles. Voir son propre fils à travers l'imagination lubrique d'un Weasley… Il y a de quoi piquer une crise. En tout cas, il est carrément mordu. Puisque Draco ne dit pas « non », il le prend pour un « oui ». « Qui ne dit mot consent » comme on dit, même si cela ne doit jamais s'appliquer dans les relations sentimentales… Je me suis déjà fait avoir comme ça.

\- Un amour déçu ?

\- Ma meilleure amie, à Poudlard… soupira Gabriel, se replongeant douloureusement dans un souvenir. J'étais fou amoureux d'elle, et je le lui faisais comprendre par des sous-entendus de plus en plus explicites… Mais comme elle ignorait mes attentions, détournant la conversation, ou se contentant d'un sourire… En fait, au début j'étais soulagé qu'elle ne me rejette pas. Ensuite, je l'ai pris pour un « non »… et puis j'ai insisté, au cas où : je gardais espoir. Au bout d'un moment, j'en ai conclu qu'elle voulait que ce soit moi qui fasse le premier pas.

\- Oh mince… Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

\- Je l'ai embrassé par surprise. Elle m'a giflé et on ne s'est plus jamais adressé la parole… J'ai compris plus tard qu'elle ne disait rien pour ne pas me vexer, et surtout pour préserver notre amitié. J'ai tout gâché. J'ai bien peur que Charlie se soit mis dans une situation similaire…

\- Et si elle t'avait ouvertement dit « non », de la plus délicate façon possible, avant que tu ne tentes quoi que ce soit ?

\- Cela n'aurait plus été pareil. Rejeter quelqu'un ne peut pas se faire de façon « délicate ». Il n'existe pas de « bonne façon ». Je n'aurais plus jamais vu Susan de la même manière, nous n'aurions plus pu être meilleurs amis… Les sentiments amoureux peuvent être merveilleux quand ils sont partagés, mais tout détruire quand ce n'est pas le cas. En ne répondant pas, elle a comme voulu… figer notre relation… ?

\- Désolé pour toi, fit Damian en lui tapotant l'épaule, compatissant. Mais après tout, je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu faire autrement : tant qu'il n'y a pas de demande claire et nette, on ne peut pas exiger une réponse limpide et franche.

\- Certes, grommela Stebbins qui ne digérait toujours pas cet échec sentimental, même s'il datait déjà de quelques années. Mais comprend bien que c'est compliqué quand il s'agit de se mettre à nu et à la merci de quelqu'un. D'un côté, j'admire Charlie : il n'a pas peur de tout dévoiler, sans honte ni censure. Même s'il le fait indirectement, à travers des lettres.

\- Je sais, j'ai vécu ça moi aussi… comme beaucoup de monde. Même si ça s'est mieux passé que toi. Mais justement, tu me donnes une idée : on a peur de trop révéler quand on est amoureux, et pourtant Charlie se livre beaucoup. Alors ce qui est important n'est pas ce qu'il raconte, mais plutôt ce qu'il cache. Et plus il en dit, plus ce qui est tue doit être énorme. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Pansy avait couru plus vite que Theo et Blaise. Ils avaient vu de l'agitation parmi le personnel soignant, et le nom de Malfoy avait percé au milieu du flot de paroles. Un signal d'alarme avait brusquement éteint leur détresse pour allumer une peur terrible. Non ! Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre un autre ami ! Pas après la mort de Gregory et la disparition de Millicent ! Draco devait absolument vivre, ils en avaient besoin. Ils ne pourraient pas supporter une tragédie de plus.

Les larmes roulant déjà sur ses joues, les lèvres tremblantes d'angoisse et le cœur douloureux, la jeune brune déboula dans la chambre de son ami à la vitesse d'un Gronian au galop. Et s'arrêta nette. Le médicomage et les infirmages présents sursautèrent violemment à son arrivée, mais elle ne les voyait pas. Elle ne les entendit même pas protester, elle était paralysée. Deux secondes plus tard, les deux garçons se bousculèrent au seuil de la porte et se statufièrent également. Ils avaient tous les trois les yeux braqués sur ceux de leur ami : ouverts.

\- « Draco ! s'exclama finalement Pansy entre le rire et les larmes, la voix bloquée d'émotions, tout en se précipitant vers le lit.

\- Stop ! l'arrêta le médicomage dans son élan. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Ce jeune homme vient tout juste de se réveiller d'un coma plutôt mouvementé ! C'est un miracle que tout cela n'ait duré que deux jours ! Il a besoin de calme et de soins minutieux !

\- Nous sommes ses amis, s'interposa Theo. Il a besoin de nous ! Pas vrai, Draco ?

\- Draco ? »

Blaise s'approcha, son regard n'avait pas un instant quitté son ami alité. Le blond ne répondait pas. Sa peau était grasse, mais avait retrouvé sa pâleur habituelle. Ses longs cheveux ébouriffés s'échappaient par mèches sales dans tous les sens. Ses yeux auréolés de cernes profonds bougeaient frénétiquement aux quatre coins du plafond, sans jamais se fixer nulle part. Ses mains se crispaient… Sa respiration semblait trop contrôlée… Il ne réagissait pas à l'appel de ses amis. Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, serrant et desserrant la mâchoire. Zabini s'avançait doucement, évitant les mouvements brusques qui pourraient brasser de l'air. Il avait compris avant ses amis, avant que le médicomage ne leur révèle la cruelle vérité.

\- « Monsieur Malfoy subit le contrecoup du choc magique du à sa grande perte sanguine, expliqua posément le guérisseur, observant la réaction qu'allait provoquer la nouvelle sur les nouveaux venus. Même si l'enchantement de monsieur Poliakoff l'a privé de toute molécule magique en le transformant en moldu, cela n'a pas pu effacer le choc initial. Les effets secondaires étaient déjà en place alors qu'il était dans le coma, avant la catastrophe de Saint-Mangouste.

\- Concrètement ? demanda sombrement Theo en enlaçant sa femme en larmes. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Il ne voit pas, répondit Blaise d'une voix blanche, réduisant petit à petit la distance qui le séparait de son meilleur ami. Et il ne nous entend pas.

\- C'est exact, confirma le médicomage alors qu'un infirmage arrêta Zabini. Il ne peut pas parler non plus. Ce qui ne facilite pas nos examens : impossible de communiquer avec lui. Nous ne pouvons donc pas savoir si sa mémoire, ou toute autre faculté mentale, ont aussi été affectées… Il était en état de panique extrême lorsque nous nous sommes rendus compte de son réveil, cela nous a pris beaucoup de temps pour le calmer. Heureusement, il possède toujours le sens du toucher. Ses mains sont son seul moyen de savoir qui se trouve près de lui. Nos robes brodées de l'emblème de l'hôpital l'ont quelque peu rassuré, et il nous a laissé l'ausculter. Cependant, il est toujours effrayé. Ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible vu son état : il est perdu. La présence d'amis lui serait d'une grande aide, c'est pourquoi vous allez l'approcher un par un. Mais ne le brusquez pas, allez-y en douceur. Il doit vous reconnaître avec ses mains, l'un après l'autre. »

Le guérisseur les regarda durement, comme s'il avait besoin de leur faire comprendre le sérieux de la situation. Le couple Nott était choqué, horrifié par l'état de leur ami. Seul Zabini eut suffisamment de présence d'esprit pour digérer l'information, et hocher la tête. L'infirmage lâcha alors le jeune homme dès que son supérieur signifia son approbation.

Blaise chancelait légèrement, déglutissant d'appréhension. Et si Draco ne se souvenait pas de lui ? S'il avait perdu la mémoire ? Que pourrait-il faire ? À qui pourrait-il se raccrocher ? Car même si Malfoy avait toujours été son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de lui qu'en ce moment : le tueur leur avait enlevé leurs parents et ils avaient été enfermés, tous les deux… En quatre jours seulement. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Zabini voulait se raccrocher à lui pour ne pas sombrer. Il voulait qu'ils s'épaulent mutuellement… Sans lui, il savait qu'il allait se noyer. Et ni Theo, ni Pansy ne pourraient rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Seul Draco en était capable. Il avait besoin de lui…

Il tendit une main timide vers le visage du blond, frissonnant des pieds à la tête. Alors qu'il frôla sa joue du bout des doigts, Malfoy sursauta si fort qu'il faillit tomber du lit. Il gesticula frénétiquement quelques secondes avant d'agripper le poignet de Blaise. Lorsqu'il parvint à l'atteindre. Zabini grimaça sous la forte poigne, c'était comme si Draco avait peur qu'il tente de se dégager. Il ne pouvait que comprendre : perdu dans le néant, il s'accrochait à sa main comme à une bouée, le seul lien avec la réalité autour de lui. Le blond tira petit à petit le bras du jeune noir qui se laissa faire, jusqu'à le pencher au-dessus de la couche, le visage s'approchant du sien. Blaise était fasciné par ses yeux gris, fixant le vide droit devant lui, cherchant un peu de lumière pour s'y cramponner… mais ne trouvant que noirceur…

Draco s'arrêta quand il sentit un souffle sur sa peau. La personne qu'il tenait fermement devait être à quelques centimètres de lui seulement. Habituellement, il aurait été mal à l'aise d'une telle proximité. Mais pas à ce moment précis, au contraire. Cela lui permettait d'évaluer une distance et une position au milieu des Ténèbres qui l'engloutissaient. Il y avait alors un peu de tangible dans cet univers dont la réalité se limitait à ce qu'il touchait, où tout semblait s'effilocher à chaque mouvement, disparaître à chaque geste… Où le silence était assourdissant et l'enfermait dans une cellule dont les parois s'approchaient de plus en plus pour l'écraser… La peur était omniprésente depuis son réveil. Et Draco sentait qu'elle n'était pas uniquement due à son aveuglement ou sa surdité. Il y avait une terreur tapie dans l'obscurité, un danger bien réel qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir. Et cette angoisse l'étouffait plus sûrement que ses handicaps.

Il leva son autre main dans le vide, cherchant à tâtons là où il pensait trouver la tête de l'inconnu. Il rencontra une oreille et un début de joue dans un mouvement proche d'une gifle. Mais il n'en avait cure. La seule chose qui lui importait était de constater que l'anonyme ne s'était pas esquiver malgré la douleur. Il glissa ses doigts le long de la mâchoire, caressant les lèvres, le nez, remontant jusqu'aux paupières, puis aux sourcils… Serait-ce… Il lâcha le poignet pour effleurer ce visage des deux mains, frôlant les pommettes de ses pouces, coulant le long de la peau avant de revenir vers les narines… Du bout des doigts, il tripota les oreilles. Des paumes, il épousa la forme des joues, cherchant à imaginer le volume pour recomposer le portrait mentalement. Il le connaissait. Il croyait savoir qui il était, mais il n'avait jamais réellement touché son visage auparavant… Quelques rares fois, mais jamais très longtemps. C'était un contact intime qu'ils ne s'étaient pas souvent permis. Draco n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'exercice. C'était même la première fois qu'il l'expérimentait… Alors il doutait. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen d'en être sûr… ou presque. Ses mains glissèrent vers son front pour rencontrer les cheveux. Crépus. Blaise ? Etait-ce bien lui ?...

Zabini ne put retenir une larme quand il vit un léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Draco. Il se pencha lentement pour l'enlacer. Il ne pouvait pas résister à la tentation mais appréhendait un quelconque mouvement de recul… Cependant, Draco ne se retira pas. Alors le jeune homme se laissa totalement aller, et de nouvelles larmes tombèrent sur la robe blanche de son meilleur ami.

Draco s'était légèrement crispé, toujours incertain… Mais lorsqu'il sentit l'homme poser son front contre son épaule… qu'il sentait son étreinte se resserrer autour de lui… Il le serrait de plus en plus fort, le visage à présent contre son cou et le corps secoué de sanglots qu'il n'entendait pas. Il sentait son vêtement s'humidifier et coller à sa peau. Toutes hésitations s'envolèrent. C'était bien lui. Il reconnaitrait son odeur entre mille, même s'il puait la crasse et la transpiration. Alors il enroula ses bras autour du torse secoué de spasmes et posa la tête contre les rêches cheveux crépus, heureux de retrouver son frère.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

\- « Je te dis que c'est possible !

\- Et moi, non. Ce n'est pas naturel.

\- Parce que tu crois que manipuler les sentiments des autres, c'est naturel ?

\- Plus que la régénération instantanée, même si je n'y crois pas non plus. »

Hermione sentait ses joues s'enflammer. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait redouté : au lieu de l'aider, Rolf lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues. Ce n'était pas constructif, ils n'avançaient pas. Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'ils étaient assis, se battant pour savoir qui avait raison sans qu'ils n'aient avancé sur aucun sujet. Il réfutait chacune de ses suppositions, réduisant à néant tout ce qu'elle avait péniblement réussi à construire. C'était à se casser la tête contre les murs. Par exemple, il avait descendu en flèche ses meilleures pistes sur l'origine de l' _Angelus_. Les succubes océaniques, même si elles avaient pu enfanter quelques rares fois, n'avaient plus aucun descendant depuis un millénaire ou deux. Les nymphes des roches étaient un mythe créé de toute pièce par des sorciers qui avaient vu des _Patronus_ à une époque où ils ne connaissaient pas encore ce sortilège. Les sirènes des lacs gelés ne s'étaient jamais accouplées avec les humains. Les banshees des plaines irlandaises, au contraire, avaient tellement de descendances et de gènes magiques héréditaires éparpillés dans la généalogie sorcière, qu'il était plus qu'improbable qu'il en existe un autre… Restaient donc les sylphes des déserts et les harpies des forêts, mais Scamander n'y croyait pas. Et elle non plus.

Ensuite, il critiqua ses analyses sanguines, décrétant qu'elle ne parviendrait à trouver les cellules de l' _Angelus_ que dans vingt ans. Enfin, il l'acheva en piétinant ses théories dans l'œuf… Comme l'idée d'une possible régénération accélérée. « Impossible » avait été sa seule réponse. En fait, l'unique sujet qui semblait réellement intéresser Rolf était la catastrophe à l'hôpital. Il lui fit passer un interrogatoire complet, cherchant à savoir tout ce qui s'était passé ou aurait pu se passer dans les moindres détails. Le reste était pour lui aussi farfelu que le Ronflak Cornu, y compris l'existence même de l' _Angelus_. Hermione était fatiguée…

Elle savait que cela allait se passer de cette façon. Même s'il était marié à la fille la plus crédule qui soit, Rolf Scamander était l'homme le plus sceptique de ses connaissances. Il n'y avait qu'à sa femme pour qui il laissait passer les hypothèses farfelues, tant il trouvait cela « adorable »… De plus, il était habitué à travailler seul. Par conséquent, il n'aimait pas suivre les idées des autres. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas ses affaires à elle… Pourquoi Harry avait-il décidé de les mettre en duo ?! Il voulait qu'elle fasse une crise cardiaque ?!... Mais Weasley décida de positiver. Rien ne devait entamer son moral. Alors elle en prit son parti : elle décida que si elle parvenait à convaincre un tel blasé, cela signifiait qu'elle était forcément sur la bonne piste. Tout à coup, elle eut une idée.

\- « On va faire un pari, décréta Hermione.

\- Intéressant, je t'écoute ! s'amusa Rolf qui adorait les débats avec elle, ignorant volontairement ou non l'état dans lequel tout ceci la mettait.

\- Si je parviens à te convaincre de l'existence du gène _Angelus_ , tu m'aideras sérieusement et objectivement dans toutes mes théories, sans te contenter d'un « non, c'est impossible » à chaque fois.

\- Tu fonctionnes à l'envers, Hermy, ça m'étonne venant de toi. Dois-je te rappeler qu'un chercheur doit en premier lieu prouver un fait, et non pas faire comme s'il était réel jusqu'à preuve du contraire ? D'abord démontrer, ensuite on passe aux théories. Sinon, tu es une cryptozoologue comme Luna-chou.

\- Je sais, mais nous n'avons pas le temps dans ce cas précis, insista-t-elle. Nous sommes dans une enquête policière, des vies en dépendent.

\- Découvrir comment fonctionne ce gène imaginaire ne va pas aider les Aurors à enfermer le Justicier. Tu ne me feras pas gober ça.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Nous sommes de plus en plus persuadés qu'il est la source de toute cette histoire. Découvrir son mécanisme nous permettra de lutter contre ses effets !

\- Sérieusement ? fit Scamander d'un air indulgent et légèrement condescendant, ce qui hérissa plus encore Hermione. Les grosses têtes du Ministère sont toutes parties sur ce principe ? Sans poser de questions ? Sans preuve ?...

\- Tu ne vas pas commencer à rejoindre le groupe de détracteurs contre le Ministère ! ragea-t-elle brusquement, perdant patience. Laisse-moi te prouver que l' _Angelus_ existe ! Et après, on en rediscutera !

\- D'accord, d'accord, pas la peine de t'énerver, sourit Rolf en levant les mains en guise de paix, ulcérant plus encore son interlocutrice. Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

\- Si je réussis, on poursuit les recherches à ma manière. Dans le cas contraire, on fera comme tu voudras. Compris ? termina-t-elle, le regard intense et la main tendue pour conclure l'accord.

\- Ça me va, s'amusa-t-il en serrant la paume de son binôme, persuadé qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à le faire changer d'avis : seules deux personnes au monde étaient parvenues à un tel exploit. Montre-moi donc tes preuves.

\- Lève-toi ! ordonna-t-elle. On va dans le Berkshire. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry inspectait les sortilèges de protection. C'était du très bon travail. Il y avait même quelques enchantements supplémentaires aux standards proposés par les entreprises de sécurité sorcières. Herulf avait opté pour l'abonnement le plus coûteux, tout en ajoutant des petites créations de son cru. Il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus : Potter ne connaissait pas ces sorts, et pourtant il se renseignait toutes les semaines sur les nouveautés. Poliakoff faisait donc de la rétention d'informations, gardant pour lui ses plus belles inventions. C'était bon à savoir.

\- « Vous avez bientôt fini ? s'impatienta Towler à ses côtés. Je croyais que c'était vous l'expert en infiltration. Pas étonnant que vous vous soyez spécialisé là-dedans, vu votre tendance maladive à vous faufiler dans tous les lieux interdits, à Poudlard.

\- Ne vous énervez pas, la magie que proposent les sociétés pour protéger les habitations n'est pas un problème, vous le savez bien. N'importe quel Agent d'Investigation pourrait les contourner, c'est notre taf. Mais regardez plutôt cette petite merveille, rit Harry en faisant briller un sortilège invisible d'un coup de baguette.

\- Joli ! s'exclama sincèrement Kenneth. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une bulle ou un bouclier ?

\- Une bulle, je dirais. C'est plus rare, car plus difficile à mettre en place. C'est du très bel ouvrage. La taille parfaite pour qu'elle reste stable, solide malgré la souplesse de sa structure… C'est aussi le type de mécanisme le plus difficile à désamorcer. Il ne me facilite pas la tâche, le bougre.

\- Il faudrait rappeler à Poliakoff qu'inventer un nouvel enchantement sans en informer le Ministère est un délit passible d'emprisonnement. Il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup s'en inquiéter.

\- Il est surtout nécessaire qu'il comprenne une bonne fois pour toute qu'il n'est pas Funestar, et n'a donc pas droit aux mêmes privilèges que lui.

\- Le directeur du Département des Mystères créé de nouvelles magies sans les partager ?! Ne serait-ce pas contraire à l'éthique de son métier ?

\- Effectivement, mais cela ne l'a jamais dérangé. Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? C'est pourtant une information répandue : nombre de ses incantations soi-disant « secrètes » sont devenues célèbres. Le _Suspensionis Stagnum_ , par exemple.

\- Tout le monde le connait, celui-ci, rétorqua Kenneth, suspicieux.

\- Et avez-vous déjà lu sa formule quelque part ? s'amusa Harry en continuant ses tentatives pour détruire les protections frauduleuses de Herulf. Non, je m'en doutais. Tout simplement parce que notre très cher « Starly » le garde pour lui, et même les Ministres de la Magie qui l'ont connu n'ont jamais protesté contre ce fait. Il aime avoir des atouts dans sa manche et se vanter d'être le seul et l'unique à pouvoir les jouer. Personne d'autre n'a jamais pu lancer ses sortilèges personnels, et ce n'est pas faute d'essayer. C'est d'ailleurs un de mes loisirs préférés, le week-end : rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de reproduire une recette secrète de Funestar. Par contre, il y a trois personnes qui ont réussi à en défaire certains, voir tous. Ce qui le met en rage. Alors il continue d'en inventer, espérant trouver « La » magie qu'il sera le seul à manier, que ce soit pour la créer ou la détruire. Mais il n'y est pas encore parvenu. Raison supplémentaire pour qu'il haïsse le Justicier et sa magie indétectable qui lui résiste. Il ne peut pas tolérer qu'un autre soit plus puissant que lui.

\- Qui sont ces trois personnes à avoir pu annihiler ces enchantements « secrets » ? demanda Kenneth, très intéressé par l'histoire.

\- Le premier a été Alastor Maugrey, commença à énoncer Harry tout en grommelant face à la résistance de la bulle protégeant la serrure de la porte. Pas étonnant : dans toute l'Histoire du Bureau des Aurors, Fol Œil est le meilleur employé ayant déambulé dans notre étage. J'aimerai un jour atteindre le niveau qu'il avait avant sa mort, voir le dépasser. Il est d'ailleurs le seul à avoir pu lever absolument tous les sorts personnels de Funestar et de quelques autres Langues-de-Plomb qui voulaient le défier. Il n'a jamais échoué. Et n'a pas non plus expliqué comment il s'y était pris… Il paraitrait que c'était devenu un jeu entre nos deux étages : le Département des Mystères élaborait les sortilèges les plus complexes, et les Aurors tentaient de les briser. Maugrey menait la barque avec plusieurs points d'avance. Facile, puisqu'il n'a pas perdu un seul challenge. Funestar et lui se livraient une guerre sans merci, et le petit jeu innocent a pris une tournure plus sérieuse. La légende raconte que c'est l'origine de la discorde entre nos deux Départements. Mais je n'y crois pas trop. Les choses se sont gâtées après la mort de Voldemort et la reconstruction du Ministère de la Magie tel qu'on le connait aujourd'hui. Fol Œil était déjà mort.

\- C'est donc pour cette raison que certains disent que Funestar entretient une haine féroce contre nous depuis longtemps ? Il rejetterait la faute sur les Aurors pour n'avoir jamais pu créer un enchantement infaillible ? C'est grotesque : le directeur a beau être un parfait connard, pardonnez-moi le mot, il n'est tout de même pas stupide. Au contraire, je suis sûr qu'il devait adorer Maugrey pour l'obliger ainsi à toujours se surpasser.

\- C'est aussi mon avis. Et je suis persuadé que « Starly » et « King' » s'adorent pour la même raison. Soit dit en passant, Herulf serait un adversaire redoutable si nous réinstaurions ces duels de nouvelles magies… Sa bulle est un peu trop puissante à mon goût. Il ne risque pas de se faire cambrioler.

\- Insistez encore ou vous ne pourriez pas prétendre à égaler Fol Œil, ricana Towler. Pour en revenir à votre récit, est-ce que cela signifie que Shacklebolt est le deuxième à avoir trouvé des contre-sorts à la magie de Funestar ?

\- Exactement. Pas tous, mais beaucoup d'entre eux. Ça date également de l'époque des duels. Seuls eux deux étaient parvenus à contrecarrer les sorts du plus puissant Langue-de-Plomb. Et ils s'en vantaient ouvertement. Ils formaient un sacré trio.

\- Où avez-vous appris tout cela ?

\- J'aime bien faire un tour aux archives de temps en temps. Il y a tout un tas de papiers inutiles qui trainent et nous apprennent beaucoup sur la vie de Bureau durant diverses périodes. J'ai même retrouvé des notes datant de 1689 : un vieux parchemin presque indéchiffrable. C'est le plus ancien que j'ai découvert. Il y a un grimoire qui retrace les détails de ces jeux et compte les points. Ça y est ! J'ai réussi ! s'exclama Harry en sautillant de joie. C'était une bulle d'esquive : elle repousse toute magie, sauf le contre-sort parfait. Une Magie Elémentaire de Vent, contre toute attente : normalement il s'agit de Magie Bleue, mais j'avais épuisé tout mon dictionnaire d'incantations sur le sujet…

\- Avant d'entrer, laisse-moi deviner qui est la troisième personne à avoir su vaincre les enchantements de Funestar : le Justicier ?

\- Bingo. Hyde en avait semé plusieurs autour du Manoir Malfoy avant qu'on retrouve toutes les photos du tueur et son message à la peinture rouge, dans la chambre de Draco. Personne ne pouvait entrer, ni sortir. Il était parti en dernier la veille au soir, lançant ses sortilèges au passage. Et nous avons été les premiers à y revenir le matin : j'ai vu de mes yeux Funestar défaire ses propres sorts, intactes. C'est un grand mystère, car cela signifie que non seulement l'assassin peut torpiller la magie d'un très puissant Langue-de-Plomb, mais qu'il est également capable de le faire sans la détruire, pouvant ainsi la remettre en place comme si de rien n'était.

\- C'est ce que je me disais, soupira Kenneth. Si les enchantements n'avaient pas été de la main de Funestar, il l'aurait tout de suite senti : sa magie est si puissante que sa signature magique en est parfaitement détectable sans avoir besoin d'utiliser de baguette pour la décrypter. Et impossible d'imiter celle d'un autre… J'ai toujours trouvé que la sienne avait une forte odeur… Comme « acide », et plus coupante que les dents d'un Clabbert.

\- Avec un arrière-goût âcre qui cache une petite brise fraîche, comme s'il en avait honte, compléta Potter en ouvrant enfin la porte.

\- Sérieusement ? s'étonna Towler en lui emboîtant le pas. Une « brise fraîche » ?

\- Il la masque très bien, mais je ne me laisse pas avoir si facilement. J'ai du flair pour ces choses-là. Comme à l'hôpital, quand la « chose » nous a attaqués. D'ailleurs, votre magie à vous convient parfaitement à votre personnalité : honnête et sans fioriture. Lisse et dure comme une pierre polie par un ruisseau, mais salé comme l'eau de mer, avec une petite tendance sucrée pour adoucir le tout. », termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil par-dessus l'épaule.

Kenneth s'immobilisa, surpris par cette révélation. Il n'avait jamais fait analyser sa propre signature magique : comme tout le monde, elle était si imprégnée dans son être qu'il ne pouvait pas la sentir, un peu comme l'odeur corporelle. C'était à des lieux de ce qu'il aurait pensé entendre s'il avait pris la peine de se renseigner. Cependant, ce qui l'avait le plus interloqué était la mention des vagues qui avaient manqué de les hacher menu, à Saint-Mangouste. Il se rappela alors ce qu'avait dit Potter à propos de cette… « entité » : il s'agissait d'une chose vivante, haineuse et pourrie, pas vraiment de la magie, venant de Draco mais ne lui appartenant pourtant pas… Et Funestar avait semblé impressionné. C'était donc vrai ? Ce qu'il avait dit à ce moment-là était une réalité ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Une telle description ne pouvait s'appliquer à rien de connu… Et cela était plutôt… terrifiant. Son confrère avait bel et bien un sixième sens très développé, et il était certain que le directeur des Langues-de-Plomb avait fini par lui révéler ce qu'était exactement cette… « chose ». À lui, et lui seul.

Il observa le dos de son collègue qui s'avançait dans le couloir sombre. Kenneth était le supérieur d'un héro. C'était lui que Shacklebolt avait choisi pour mener l'enquête la plus importante qui soit. Alors lui aussi devait savoir à quoi était du l'attaque de l'hôpital. Et il ferait tout pour.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Il angoissait. Ses amis étaient à ses côtés. Même si les médicomages étaient toujours en train de l'ausculter, ils restaient suffisamment près pour qu'il puisse les toucher. Il avait reconnu Pansy et Theo une fois remis de l'émotion qui l'avait étreint en retrouvant Blaise. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas toujours se tenir autour de lui. Ils devaient aussi se déplacer de temps à autre pour laisser le guérisseur l'examiner, ou pour tout autre chose qu'il était incapable de deviner… Et dès qu'il perdait le contact, c'était comme s'ils disparaissaient totalement. Puis, à chaque fois qu'ils revenaient à portée de main, Draco devait à nouveau tenter de les reconnaître pour se rassurer… Il avait envie de pleurer de rage. Une boule se formait dans sa gorge, frustré d'être à ce point limité.

Son monde était noir, réduit à ce qu'il était en train de toucher et rien d'autre. Dès qu'il perdait le contact, l'objet ou la personne retournait dans les Ténèbres. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Même les soudains mouvements dans l'air… Les brises, les brassages de vent… Il ne savait même pas à quoi ils étaient dus : une personne qui se déplace, une fenêtre ouverte, un mouvement brusque… Cela le faisait sursauter à chaque fois. C'était toujours la preuve qu'un inconnu existait autour de lui et qu'il ne pouvait ni l'atteindre ni l'identifier. Et tout le temps, cela lui rappelait qu'il était faible et sans défense, totalement dépendant des autres, à la merci de tout et n'importe quoi. Même tomber du lit était un danger réel et terrifiant qui l'obligeait à se méfier de ses propres gestes. Il ne pouvait rien faire tout seul, pas même des actions anodines comme boire ou manger. Il était tout juste capable de respirer…

Et le temps était terriblement long… Il n'avait absolument aucune distraction autre que le contact de ses amis sur lui, et la peur qui le saisissait à chaque changement, même infime. Il ne pouvait pas s'exprimer ni comprendre ce que d'autres avaient à lui dire… Il ne pouvait pas demander aux médicomages ce qu'il avait et s'il pourrait un jour retrouver au moins un de ses sens. Il devait se contenter d'attendre et espérer. Mais dans l'obscurité, il était très difficile de garder un peu d'espoir…

Le fait que le monde soit à ce point réduit autour de lui semblait proportionnellement augmenter celui qui se trouvait en lui. Son esprit fonctionnait à toute allure, à son grand désespoir. Il aurait préféré dormir plutôt que d'être confronté à ce semblant d'existence. C'était un cauchemar. Si l'enfer existait, il ressemblerait sans aucun doute à ça. Et ce qui le torturait plus encore que sa condition, était de ne pas savoir comment tout ceci était arrivé. Il n'en avait plus aucun souvenir, et aucun moyen pour en savoir plus. Il était condamné à l'amnésie, à subir les effets d'une chose qu'il ignorait. C'était à en hurler de rage ! Du moins intérieurement… Rien n'était plus atroce que l'ignorance. Il pourrait plus facilement accepter tout ceci si au moins il savait pourquoi. Draco avait l'impression d'être condamné à un sort pire que le Baiser du Détraqueur. Son âme n'était pas arrachée à son corps, elle était emprisonnée dans une marionnette détraquée. Il allait devenir fou, et il venait tout juste de se réveiller. À moins que cela ne fasse longtemps ?

Il ne savait même pas quelle heure il était, ou même la date… Quand s'était-il éveillé ? Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Quand avait-il été endormi ? Tout était altéré, accéléré ou ralenti… Pourquoi ? Quand ? Comment ? Où ? Qui ? Quoi ?... Le néant se trouvait aussi dans son esprit. Que cela soit pour le passé ou le présent. S'il devait jaugeait le temps, il dirait qu'il était réveillé depuis… six heures ? Et pourtant, il savait que ce devait être bien plus court que cela. Lorsque quelqu'un est enfermé, sans rien à regarder, personne à qui parler et privé de toute activité, il a l'impression que des journées entières se passent alors qu'il ne s'agit que de quelques heures… La seule façon de savoir est de faire attention à son métabolisme : examiner sa faim ou sa fatigue. Draco imaginait que les médicomages allaient le nourrir à heure régulière ? Et il n'avait toujours pas mangé… D'après le vide de son estomac, il n'avait rien avalé depuis longtemps. Les guérisseurs attendaient sans doute la fin de leurs examens avant de lui faire porter un repas… ? Il était incapable de protester… S'il avait pu parler, il aurait au moins exigé un jus de citrouille. Comment se faire comprendre ?

Tout à coup, il eut une idée. Un moyen pour oublier sa condition et taire cette peur terrible. Une occupation. Quand il sentit la main du guérisseur saisir son poignet, il la repoussa. Le médicomage revint à la charge, et il recommença. Draco baissa le visage, espérant que personne ne verrait le sourire sadique qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'arborer. Il allait emmerder son monde, jusqu'à ce qu'on satisfasse ses désirs. Or, il voulait manger. Et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas le dire, il protesterait comme un bébé, encore et encore, en attendant que ce soit eux qui comprennent.

Blaise avait tout de suite compris, et cela le fit rire. Il connaissait son frère de cœur aussi bien que sa baguette. Il se demandait même pourquoi Draco n'avait pas agi ainsi plus tôt. Zabini était celui qui se tenait le plus proche du blond, et donc le seul à voir son méchant sourire. Son cœur se gonfla de bonheur. Car cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : il redevenait lui-même et ne se laissait pas abattre. C'était très bon signe. C'était même excellent ! Il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux.

\- « Il a pas bientôt fini, oui ?! s'énerva le médicomage quand il se reçut un troisième coup. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?!

\- Il fait sa diva, rit franchement Blaise, les larmes aux yeux. Ou l'enfant gâté, au choix.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, s'amusa Pansy, profondément soulagée. Il en a mis du temps. Je commençais à avoir peur.

\- Je crois que c'est la première fois que son comportement me rend aussi heureux, soupira Theo, surpris de lui-même. Normalement, j'ai envie de lui coller des baffes quand il fait ça. Vous n'avez plus le choix : si vous voulez continuer à l'ausculter, il va falloir exaucer le moindre de ses désirs.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ?! s'emporta la guérisseur. Un _Petrificus Totalus_ fera largement l'affaire !

\- Vous êtes dingue ?! s'exclama Zabini. Il est sourd, muet et aveugle, vous voulez en plus le priver de la seule chose qui lui reste ?!

\- Quoi ?! »

Ils sursautèrent tous au son de cette voix, se tournant vers la porte. Weasley, Greengrass et Quirke se trouvaient sur le pas de la porte, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Personne ne les avait encore prévenues du réveil de Malfoy, et elles avaient en plus entendu ce qu'avait dit le jeune noir. L'information montait doucement à leurs cerveaux pour qu'elles en saisissent tous les tenants et aboutissants. De son côté, Draco se demandait ce qui se passait : il les avait senti bondir sur le lit, et ne comprenait évidemment pas pourquoi. Y avait-il un danger ? L'angoisse revenait en force… Il serra la main de Blaise à s'en faire mal. Celui-ci se tourna précipitamment vers lui pour le rassurer. Il l'enlaça d'un bras, savourant la chaleur de son corps contre lui. Malfoy se détendit légèrement…

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ginny, en colère. Pourquoi personne ne nous a prévenus ?!

\- Monsieur Malfoy s'est réveillé il y a seulement une demi-heure, se défendit le médicomage. Nous allions vous en informer une fois que j'aurais fini de vérifier son état. Et cela ne risque pas d'arriver si on me met des bâtons dans les roues ! Ses amis sont là pour le rassurer pendant l'auscultation, mais vous, vous devez sortir ! Vous pourriez le perturber.

\- Et comment ? grommela Astoria. On a entendu qu'il était sourd, muet et aveugle, il ne sait même pas qu'on est là.

\- Mais nous, nous le savons. Et le moindre de nos gestes peuvent le déstabiliser : rien que votre arrivée l'a bouleversé, monsieur Zabini a du l'apaiser. Maintenant, dehors ! Tout de suite ! »

Ginny et Astoria ne semblèrent pas vouloir en rester là. Orla leur agrippa rapidement la manche de leurs robes pour les tirer en arrière. Elle n'avait pas encore tout compris, mais ses études lui avaient appris une chose précieuse : l'empathie. À chaque fois, elle tentait de se mettre à la place des autres pour les comprendre, comme par réflexe. Et entendre qu'une personne était soudainement privée d'autant de sens l'avait ébranlée. Rien que l'imaginer lui donnait des sueurs froides. Son corps était devenu une prison. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre qu'elles devaient procéder en douceur. Et obéir au médicomage.

\- « Revenons à nos Veaudelunes, voulez-vous ? grogna Theo quand les trois filles eurent refermé la porte derrière elles. Interdiction d'utiliser la magie sur Draco pour qu'il soit plus coopératif, ou vous aurez affaire à nous.

\- Alors comment je fais pour l'ausculter ? Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est pour lui que je fais tout ça ? Je suis guérisseur, je soigne mes patients, et il est l'un d'entre eux ! D'ailleurs, je me dois de vous préciser que je suis bien le seul à encore vouloir accomplir cette tâche.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'étonna Pansy.

\- Madame Nott, n'avez-vous pas remarqué que même les infirmages sont partis le plus vite possible, tout à l'heure ? Vous, au moins, pourriez comprendre. Vous avez vu de vos yeux ce qui est arrivé à son précédent médicomage : il a explosé. Littéralement. Je suis le seul de tout le personnel soignant à accepter de prendre le risque de l'approcher. Tant que ce garçon sera hospitalisé, il est de mon devoir de tout faire pour le guérir. J'ai prêté serment, comme mes confrères. Cependant, il n'y avait pas d'autres volontaires. Que moi ! Et ma patience à des limites : s'il ne veut pas être soigné, je ne peux pas l'y obliger. Donc je partirais. Et personne ne me remplacera. C'est clair ?

\- D'accord, d'accord, temporisa Theo pendant que Pansy et Blaise paniquaient. Donnez-nous… juste un peu de temps pour lui faire comprendre… « s'il-vous-plait », termina-t-il comme si cela lui écorchait la gorge.

\- Faites vite, j'ai d'autres patients qui attendent. »

Nott ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. De quelle façon pouvait-il faire comprendre quoi que ce soit à un aveugle sourd ? Il serra la main du blond, observant son visage perdu contre le torse de Blaise. Il n'avait pas le choix… Cela lui brisa le cœur… Theo jeta un regard vers Zabini qui semblait sur le point de pleurer : il avait compris… Alors le jeune comptable fit signe à l'homme de poursuivre ses soins…

Draco n'avait pas saisi ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il sentit à nouveau quelqu'un lui prendre le poignet. Il le repoussa une nouvelle fois. Cependant, une autre personne lui tapa sur la main avant de le maintenir. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Qui ?

Le médicomage se dépêcha de renouveler son geste, voyant bien que Nott n'aimait pas du tout immobiliser ainsi son ami. Draco se débattait de plus en plus fort, mais la poigne de Blaise et Theo le maintenait trop fermement. Des larmes de rage roulèrent sur ses joues. Il avait perdu, trahi par ses propres amis. Il n'avait plus le contrôle de son propre corps, plus aucun pouvoir… Il n'avait vraiment aucun moyen d'exister dans ce monde de Ténèbres…

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

De l'autre côté de la porte, Orla réfléchissait. Elle avait une seule certitude : Malfoy allait urgemment avoir besoin d'un psychomage. C'était vital. Se réveiller tout à coup dans un tel état de dénuement avait de quoi traumatiser l'esprit le plus fort. Le médicomage devait se dépêcher d'ausculter son corps pour que quelqu'un puisse s'occuper de son esprit. Sans doute pas elle, puisqu'elle était bien occupée par l'enquête… Elle réfléchit au meilleur psychomage pour ce cas de figure… Son professeur, peut-être ?... Mais comment s'y prendre ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour communiquer avec lui. Il ne connaissait même pas le personnel soignant. On ne pouvait qu'agir à travers ses amis les plus proches : ceux qui se trouvaient déjà près de lui. Il était nécessaire de les guider, leur expliquer ce qu'ils devaient faire pour l'aider. Et peut-être trouveraient-ils une astuce pour s'exprimer ?

\- « S'il est sourd, on ne peut pas lui parler. S'il est muet, il ne peut pas nous parler. Et aveugle en plus, alors même la langue des signes est inutile, résuma Ginny.

\- Tu enfonces des portes ouvertes, Weaslette, grogna Astoria. On avait déjà compris.

\- À quoi cela sert-il qu'il soit réveillé si on ne peut même pas l'interroger ! s'énerva la rousse.

\- Réfléchis un peu à tes paroles, la rouquine. Tu aurais préféré qu'il soit toujours dans le coma ? Si ton ex t'entendait…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et tu le sais. Toute cette histoire commence à me rendre folle.

\- Ce ne serait pas plutôt la perspective d'annoncer la mort de Bulstrode aux Serpentards qui te terrifie ? »

Ginny se renfrogna : c'était exactement ça. Elle en avait marre de passer pour une incompétente. Et expliquer à des gens qui ne croyaient déjà pas en eux, qu'ils avaient raison de les juger incapables… Bon sang ! Millicent avait été assassiné dans les couloirs du Ministère ! Stewart Ackerley, le stagiaire qui était allé chercher Theo après l'incident de l'hôpital, les attendait en salle d'interrogatoire, en compagnie de tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur le carnet de Draco. Et malheureusement pour lui, Ginny sentait qu'elle allait passer ses nerfs sur sa personne. Il avait beau être stagiaire, cela n'excusait pas son erreur de laisser la cellule ouverte ! Si elle pouvait lui lancer un petit Chauve-Furie en pleine face, cela la défoulerait un peu.

\- « Doucement, intervint Orla. S'énerver et se chamailler ne nous avancera à rien. Après tout, si vous m'avez amené avec vous c'est justement pour pouvoir informer les trois Serpentards de la manière la plus douce. Même si je vous avoue que la tâche n'est pas des plus aisées… Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire pour diminuer le choc…

\- Tu es psychomage, non ? fit Astoria d'un air dédaigneux. Montre-toi utile pour une fois.

\- Arrête d'être aussi… toi-même ! cracha Ginny.

\- C'est-à-dire ? gronda la Langue-de-Plomb.

\- Une garce !

\- Ça suffit, vous deux ! interrompit Quirke en criant. Ce n'est pas le moment ! Si vous souhaitez tant vous crêper le chignon, allez le faire au Ministère ! Je serais alors tranquille pour réfléchir à la situation !

\- Oh, tu te calmes, l'étudiante, fit dangereusement Greengrass en montrant les dents et se penchant lentement vers elle. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me laisser commander par une misérable petite Serdaigle. Estime-toi heureuse qu'on tolère ton incompétence : on ne peut pas dire que tu te sois montré d'une grande aide.

\- Comme nous tous, se ravisa Weasley, trouvant un peu de contrôle sur elle-même en protégeant une jeune fille de la vipère qu'était Astoria. À présent, retrouvons toutes notre sang froid. Malfoy s'est réveillé, et même s'il ne peut rien nous apprendre de plus, nous savons au moins qu'il va… « bien » ? termina-t-elle sans grande conviction. Au moins, son pronostique vital n'est plus engagé ? C'est une bonne nouvelle ?

\- Tu parles ! éructa Astoria. Le comateux est devenu un handicapé puissance mille. Belle évolution ! Explique-le à Potter, tu verras sa réaction.

\- Prenons les choses une par une, tenta Orla. D'abord, annoncer la mort de Bulstrode. Ensuite nous verrons ce qu'on peut faire pour Malfoy.

\- Que faites-vous là ? »

Elles se retournèrent pour faire face à Hermione et Rolf. Ce dernier se présenta immédiatement aux deux femmes qu'il ne connaissait pas encore : Astoria et Orla. Il espérait que celles-ci lui retourneraient la politesse, mais elles se contentèrent de l'ignorer royalement. Ce qui le vexa beaucoup.

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? grommela Greengrass. Vous ne devriez pas vous terrer dans les sous-sols du Ministère pour réfléchir à vos petites théories ridicules ?

\- Garde ton venin, le reptile, soupira Hermione. Ça serait trop long à vous expliquer. Où est la chambre de Draco ?

\- Prend un ticket et fais la queue comme tout le monde, ricana la Langue-de-Plomb. Nous aussi on doit le voir, et c'est bien plus important que vous. »

L'Auror soupira. Elles n'avançaient pas. Elles devaient toutes se calmer, elle y compris. Ginny expliqua alors la situation à Hermione, la prenant à part. Scamander s'agaça. Même si elle n'avait pas consciemment voulu le mettre à l'écart, le résultat était le même. Surtout quand il se retrouvait seul, sous le regard hostile d'Astoria et le désintérêt d'Orla. Cette dernière préférait profiter de ce moment de calme pour réfléchir à la meilleure façon de procéder.

Quand enfin, le médicomage sortit de la chambre.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Plusieurs membres manquaient à l'appel : Benjamin Harper, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Anthony Goldstein, Robert Hilliard, Eddie Carmichael, Ernie McMillan, Eleanor Branstone, Lavande Brown, Mandy Brucklehurst, Parvati et Padma Patil, Cormac McLaggen, Olivier Dubois, Terence Higgs, Malcolm Baddock, Adrian et Daphné Pucey, Laura Madley, Gabriel Truman et Marilyn Witherby. Des Aurors étaient même venus chercher Seamus Finnigan juste avant le début de la réunion, ce qui avait enragé les premiers arrivés. Luna se retrouvait au milieu de ces gens en furie, sirotant son soda de Branchiflore en observant le spectacle comme au théâtre. Personne ne lui avait encore adressé la parole, se contentant de la regarder d'un air surpris avant l'apparition des autorités. Heureusement, ils n'avaient été que trois quand les représentants de l'ordre étaient venus embarquer le propriétaire du pub qui aurait du être fermé : il y avait eu Dean Thomas, Marietta Edgecombe, et Zacharias Smith. Avec Luna, cela ressemblait plus à une réunion d'amis qu'à autre chose. C'était le seul point positif qu'ils avaient trouvé à toute cette affaire, car même s'ils ne faisaient rien d'illégal, la paranoïa du Ministère n'avait d'égale que la leur.

Zacharias jetait des coups d'œil nerveux vers la blonde. Potter et Towler lui avaient promis de rompre son contrat, et donc la magie qui l'empêchait de dire du mal du Ministère ou de parler de cet accord, seulement s'il les aidait dans leur enquête. Et sa première mission était d'intégrer avec succès Luna Scamander dans leur club : avec sa recommandation à lui, l'un des fondateurs, la méfiance des autres membres s'atténuerait grandement… Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Trahir ses amis n'était pas spécialement un problème, mais il aimait son club. Il n'y avait que là où il pouvait laisser libre court à sa haine contre Malfoy et les Mangemorts. La fin de la guerre n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté : il avait toujours ce torrent de ressentiments en lui, prêts à l'étouffer. Il lui fallait un exutoire. Et c'était le club. Malheureusement, ces connards du Ministère venaient de lui arracher ce havre de haine auquel il tenait. Avec Luna c'était fini. Elle allait leur rapporter le moindre de leurs secrets, tous les noms qu'ils avaient tus, leur lieu de réunion, les mots qu'ils allaient échanger… Et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Car il devait avant tout retrouver sa liberté d'écrire pour sauver sa carrière. Seulement, il n'était pas stupide. Il savait que si le contrat était rompu, il allait également être accusé des différents crimes dont l'accord le protégeait. Il était piégé.

\- « Nous ne sommes plus que seize membres sur les trente-sept actuels, énonça Cho Chang. Et Zacharias est l'unique fondateur présent ! On ne peut pas tenir une réunion dans ces conditions !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Rose Zeller. On peut très bien tenir une réunion à deux : il n'a jamais été précisé un nombre de participants minimum, ou même la présence d'un membre fondateur, que je sache. »

Elle lança un regard noir à Smith. Ils avaient rompu depuis leurs interrogatoires, elle en avait un peu trop appris sur son ex pour rester avec lui. Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait de l'avoir dénoncé, ou de lui avoir caché ce qu'il avait tenté sur Malfoy. Elle aurait pu comprendre s'il lui en avait parlé. Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il ne lui faisait pas assez confiance… Et il ne tenait visiblement pas à elle, puisqu'il avait donné son nom à elle aux Aurors, alors qu'il avait l'embarras du choix parmi tous les autres membres à balancer…

\- « Gardons notre sang froid, intervint Dean. Croyez-moi, je suis le premier à vouloir m'énerver : ils ont embarqué mon petit ami sous mes yeux. Et pourtant, je sais qu'ils seront très vite relâchés. Regardez les autres ! Tous ceux que les Aurors ont interrogés ont été libérés peu de temps après.

\- Ils m'ont tout de même gardé une nuit en cellule, grommela Zacharias.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul lésé, cracha Rose. Même s'ils ne nous ont pas gardés une nuit, ils ont tout de même usé de menaces sur nous, tout en nous empêchant de nous rendre à notre travail ! Quel magnifique justificatif d'absence : « Bonjour, veuillez nous excuser, les Aurors ont retenu votre employée au Ministère car nous la soupçonnions de crimes divers et variés ». J'ai failli être renvoyée de Saint-Mangouste !

\- Pauvre choute, va, ricana Smith. Pourquoi râler ? T'es toujours à deux doigts de te faire virer et t'aimes pas ton taf. Et cette fois-ci, cela t'aurait évitée d'avoir le bras cassé pendant la catastrophe qui a à moitié détruit le bâtiment.

\- Hey, doucement tous les deux ! s'interposa Etienne Chambers. On sait tous que vous n'êtes plus en très bon termes depuis hier, mais si vous pouviez nous éviter une scène de ménage en public, ça nous arrangerait.

\- Surtout qu'on en a strictement rien à foutre, cracha Marcus Flint. Je suis étonné que les toutous du Ministère ne nous aient pas embarqués, Graham et moi. On peut pas dire qu'on est des grands fans de leur petite clique de merdeux.

\- Ouais, répondit seulement Graham Montague.

\- Ils n'ont pas encore eu nos noms, répondit Euan Abercrombie. Je sais pas trop pour vous, mais moi je m'en suis jamais vraiment pris à Malfoy…

\- Ça, c'est parce que tu as toujours été un trouillard, rétorqua Terry Boot.

\- Non, nous ne sommes tout simplement pas des inconscients, contredit Demelza Robins. On sait très bien que c'est illégal.

\- Ce qui ne nous empêche pas de l'envoyer balader s'il a le malheur de s'approcher d'un peu trop près, continua Gemma Farley avec fierté.

\- On sait déjà que tu l'as empêché d'entrer dans le bar de ton père quand il cherchait un boulot, grommela Lucian Bole. Tu nous l'as assez répété comme ça.

\- Et toi ? s'énerva-t-elle. Qu'as-tu fait ?

\- Ce n'est pas un concours, soupira Dean. Nous sommes tous là pour nous défouler, pas pour comparer vos « faits d'arme » qui n'ont d'ailleurs rien à voir avec notre club. Vous décidez tous seuls d'agir, ce n'est pas dans le cadre de notre groupe. Alors c'est votre problème et cela n'a aucune raison d'être un sujet abordé dans nos réunions, vu ?

\- Depuis quand t'es le chef, le lionceau ? siffla Flint.

\- Le propriétaire de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons est mon petit ami, et il a été emmené par les Aurors, lui aussi. J'estime donc avoir mon mot à dire.

\- Peut-être que ton copain n'est pas si irréprochable que tu le penses ? ricana Farley. Sinon pourquoi l'ont-ils embarqué ?

\- Je suis sûr que c'est un simple malentendu. Seamus ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

\- Dites, vous allez continuer longtemps comme ça ? coupa Leanne Woodstone. Je n'ai qu'une heure et demie de pause pour manger, le midi.

\- Tout à fait, poursuivit Vicky Frobisher d'un hochement de tête sec, les lèvres pincées. Et peut-être que quelqu'un va enfin nous dire ce qu'elle fait là ? »

Vicky pointa un doigt accusateur sur Luna, qui se tenait tranquillement au bar en buvant dans sa paille rose à paillettes. Voyant qu'elle était le centre de tous les regards, elle afficha un large sourire amical et se présenta comme s'ils ne savaient pas déjà qui elle était. Cela lui sembla tout naturel. Zacharias s'empressa alors de leur expliquer le scénario que lui avaient dicté Potter et Towler, et que Luna avait déjà raconté à Seamus un peu plus tôt. La petite blonde resta silencieuse, observant minutieusement la réaction des gens autour d'elle d'un air rêveur. Il y avait une chose qu'elle savait depuis très longtemps : personne ne la prenait jamais au sérieux. Il a fallu qu'elle aide Potter à s'infiltrer dans le Ministère de la Magie, au sein même du Département des Mystères alors qu'elle n'avait que 14 ans, pour que les gens commencent à la considérer autrement. Cependant, elle s'était très vite aperçue qu'elle n'avait de poids qu'en compagnie du héro. Seule, les gens la regardaient à peine. Et pourtant, l'amitié qui la liait à Harry était connue de tous. Luna était donc toute excitée de savoir ce que ses anciens camarades de classe allaient privilégier : la voir comme l'une des meilleurs amis de l'Auror qui leur mettait des bâtons dans les roues ? Ou bien la juger comme une version plus âgée de Loufoca Lovegood ? Elle vivait cela comme une expérience passionnante, et sa curiosité grandit à mesure que ses yeux s'arrondissaient d'impatience.

Rose, quant à elle, avait décidé de ne plus avoir d'esprit critique tant que cela concernait Zacharias. Même si elle n'avait jamais rien eu contre la jeune fille, elle se mit à la détester sans raison. Pour tous les autres, le simple fait que Smith l'ait invité à les rejoindre a endormi leur méfiance pour ne laisser place qu'à du désintérêt. Peut-être un soupçon de curiosité : que pourrait-elle leur raconter de pertinent, bien que tous savaient à quel point elle était fantasque ?

Luna trouvait cela tout à fait exaltant. Elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de renouer le lien avec ces gens qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment connus. Cela ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit de savoir ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Eux non plus n'avaient pas fait cet effort. Elle oublia momentanément sa mission pour en savoir plus sur eux. Elle n'était pas vraiment curieuse, plutôt intriguée de savoir quel genre de personnes pouvaient être si médisantes. Savoir comment des personnes qu'elle jugeait gentilles, pouvaient en réalité cacher tant de noirceur.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Apolline Blavatsky et Ernest Guilmore. Quatrième année, tous les deux. Ulrich ricana d'un air machiavélique. Il n'avait pas pu attendre : il avait jeté un _Patronus_ pour prévenir Tofty qu'il ne ferait pas cours, et avait couru jusqu'aux archives des élèves, dans la salle des professeurs. À présent il était l'heure du repas, mais il n'en avait cure. Il dépiautait leurs dossiers, s'en repaissant encore et encore. Il voulait les connaître sur le bout des doigts. Ils étaient sa toute première et unique piste pour sa mission, et il en avait plus que marre d'enseigner à des morveux alors qu'il avait l'habitude de jouer avec les forces obscures de la magie ! Bordel de Merde ! Ras-le-bol ! Il voulait retourner au cœur de l'enquête, être utile à quelque chose, et non plus continuer à marteler le b.a.-ba de la sorcellerie à des idiots indignes de telles connaissances. Non seulement c'était une perte de temps, mais en plus il valait mieux que ça.

Ces pauvres crétins de « Gui-mort » et « Blava-machin » n'arrivaient même pas à avoir la moyenne en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Qu'avait-il fait pour que des puissances maléfiques l'obligent à côtoyer des débiles pareils ? C'était « ça », sa seule piste ? Et bin il était pas rendu… Ils étaient médiocres dans tous les domaines, voir nuls. Ces deux gosses allaient finir vendeurs dans une boutique quelconque ou tout en bas de l'échelle des Aurors. Après tout, ce Département recrutait n'importe quoi. Oh non… C'était une calamité en Potion ! Seulement A ? Ils étaient sérieux, là ?! Ces mômes n'avaient décidemment aucun intérêt. Et pourtant, il n'avait rien d'autre à se mettre sous la dent… Il était vraiment désespéré. Son devoir dépendait réellement de ces deux débiles ?... Merlin ! Un Gryffondor et une Poufsouffle ?! Il était vraiment tombé bien bas…

Ulrich s'affala dans le premier fauteuil qu'il trouva. Tout ceci était désespérant. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre que d'autres collégiens viennent à lui. Après tout, en y réfléchissant, les membres du club Anti-Malfoy à Poudlard ne pouvaient être que des crétins : qui d'autres maintiendraient un groupe crachant contre une personne qui n'était plus là ? Les trois quart des participants ne devaient même pas le connaître ! C'était la chose la plus stupide qui soit, à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. C'était proche de la maladie mentale. De ce point de vue, ces deux arriérés étaient des candidats parfaits. Il allait devoir faire avec.

Il soupira pour reprendre courage et sauta sur ses jambes. Pas de temps à perdre. Il sortit en claquant la porte et frappa de sa canne sur les dalles des couloirs. Il voyait avec plaisir les quelques étudiants qui trainaient, accélérer le pas à sa vue. Cette peur était un délice, il en releva plus encore le menton, se délectant de les voir tous s'écarter sur son passage. En cet instant précis, il se sentait l'âme d'un roi, fendant l'air pendant que la marée humaine s'écartait sur son passage. Mais trêve de délire, il devait retrouver les deux mouflets. S'ils étaient en train de manger dans la Grande Salle, il ne se gênerait pas pour les héler devant tout le monde. À moins que cela soit une mauvaise idée et qu'il doive se montrer plus discret ? Ce serait plus raisonnable…

Il n'eut pas le temps de trop y penser : Apolline et Ernest sortaient de la Grande Salle en riant aux éclats avant de se statufier quand ils aperçurent Ulrich. Celui-ci esquissa un méchant sourire qui les fit déglutirent. Ils tournèrent les talons et trottinèrent précipitamment dans la direction opposée. Cela amusa beaucoup de Langue-de-Plomb qui les suivit sans se presser en jouant de sa canne. Il se sentait presque l'envie de siffloter. Après Moïse écartant les flots, il avait à présent l'impression d'être le Grand Méchant Loup à la poursuite de deux petits cochons apeurés. La culture moldue était passionnante, il trouvait toujours des références à faire. Et les rôles lui plaisaient beaucoup. Cela faisait depuis trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas stimulé son esprit, il lui fallait bien une occupation. Son labo de recherche lui manquait cruellement. Même son odieux patron, Funestar.

Apolline comprit très vite que l'intervenant les suivait et ne les lâcherait pas. Elle savait depuis tout à l'heure qu'il les avait grillés, un peu plus tôt dans le couloir. Ernest lui avait assez répété qu'ils ne devaient plus l'approcher, par sécurité. Mais c'était pire que ce qu'ils avaient pensé : monsieur Vaisey les poursuivait. Ernest la tira brusquement sur le côté pour qu'ils se réfugient dans un placard. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ? C'était leur comportement qui était louche… Ils n'avaient pas enfreint le règlement, ils n'avaient pas à se cacher. C'était trop tard à présent, elle se serait bien tapé la tête contre la cloison. Ils avaient agi stupidement, contrôlés par la peur. Ils s'en rendaient compte à présent.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur le sourire sadique d'Ulrich. Ils sursautèrent en poussant un petit cri plaintif.

\- « Tiens donc, ricana Ulrich à contre-jour et en contre-plongée, dévoilant toutes ses dents. Des rats dans le placard ? Comme c'est original.

\- Pro… Professeur Vaisey, bredouilla Apolline. Vous nous avez fait peur.

\- Et j'espère bien que ça va continuer. Debout, les morveux.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Ernest, retrouvant un peu du courage de sa maison. Quelle règle avons-nous enfreint ? Vous nous avez juste fait peur…

\- J'en sais rien, mais je vais trouver. Bécotage dans un local, peut-être ? Ou insolence envers un membre du corps professoral ? Mais d'abord, j'enlève 10 points à chacune de vos maisons. Ensuite, suivez-moi. »

La jeune anglo-russe se renfrogna et lui jeta un regard noir en se relevant. En plus, son ami lui agrippa le bras pour s'aider à se relever sans lui demander son avis, manquant de la faire trébucher. Elle le repoussa d'un geste vif et tenta de reprendre un air digne. De son côté, son camarade au teint mat tentait de décoincer son pied d'un seau. Tout ce cinéma n'avait pas échappé à Ulrich qui s'en amusait beaucoup. Idiots, empotés, et sans aucun répondant. Parfait, il n'allait en faire qu'une bouchée.

Il les guida jusqu'à sa chambre, puisqu'il n'avait pas de bureau, et les fit entrer en faisant peser son regard de tout son poids sur eux. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot. Vaisey n'avait même pas vérifié une seule fois qu'ils le suivaient : il lui suffisait de voir le visage étonné et apeuré des mouflets qu'ils croisaient. Ces deux là étaient les tous premiers qu'il collait, et l'effet n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Cela lui donnait un sentiment de puissance, proche de la vengeance. Ulrich ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où un professeur l'avait conduit de cette façon dans les couloirs, vers l'un de leurs bureaux. Maintenant, c'était son tour.

\- « Je ne vous ai pas dit de vous asseoir. »

Que c'était délectable. Il comprenait pourquoi Severus Rogue usait et abusait de cette toute puissance. Il s'installait confortablement dans son fauteuil de velours vert en regardant le jeune Gryffondor se relever en grommelant du canapé dans lequel il s'était affalé en entrant. Il attendit quelques secondes, profitant de les voir debout devant lui, embarrassés.

\- « Tu viens d'où, toi ? demanda-t-il finalement au garçon.

\- Comment ça ?

\- T'es pas d'ici…

\- Vous dites aussi ça à tous les noirs que vous voyez? grogna Ernest. J'ai des origines maghrébines, mais je suis anglais !

\- 10 points de moins à Gryffondor pour ton impertinence, ricana Ulrich. C'est tellement facile de vous énerver, c'est hilarant.

\- Vous avez fait exprès de lui dire ça pour enlever des points à sa maison ? s'étonna Apolline.

\- Je suis un Serpentard. Je déteste les Gryffondors, par nature. Plus encore que Poufsouffle. Mais fais attention, gamine. Si je me lasse de lui, je risque de m'en prendre à toi.

\- Quel genre de professeur êtes-vous au juste ? demanda Guilmore.

\- C'est là toute l'astuce, mon cher : je n'en suis pas un. Je suis un simple intervenant avec les pouvoirs d'un enseignant. Du coup, je peux en profiter quelques temps avant de repartir à mon vrai travail, et ainsi ne plus jamais voir vos faces d'abrutis. C'est la meilleure position qui soit !

\- Que voulez-vous exactement ? hésita Ernest. Ok, d'après ce que tout le monde dit, vous aimez bien l'abus de pouvoir. Mais jamais en dehors de la salle de classe.

\- Je ne suis là que depuis hier, je te rappelle. Il me fallait d'abord prendre mes marques.

\- On sait que c'est parce qu'on vous a suivi tout à l'heure, soupira Blavatsky. Nous sommes désolés, nous ne recommencerons plus.

\- Et si vous me parliez plutôt de votre club ? »

Quatre yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Même la bouche de Guilmore s'entrouvrit. Ils savaient, Ulrich en était certain. Restait à savoir si voir les Aurors en action pendant leurs interrogatoires lui permettrait de bien gérer celui-ci… Bien qu'il en doute un peu : il n'aurait pas du jeter sa carte maîtresse si tôt. Restait à faire à sa façon.

\- « Quel club ? fit Apolline, suspicieuse.

\- 10 points en moins à Poufsouffle pour mentir à un professeur. Je monterais à 20 la prochaine fois. Reste à savoir si ce sera pour le blaireau ou le lionceau ?

\- Vous savez, je fais parti d'un club d'échec sorcier, hasarda Ernest. Et aussi un club de fan de Quidditch.

\- Et moi, le club de duel, le club de musique, le club de…

\- 20 points de moins à Gryffondor et Poufsouffle !

\- Hey ! protesta Guilmore. On n'a pas menti !

\- Mais vous ne me dites pas ce que je veux entendre. On continue ? La prochaine fois, c'est 30 points.

\- Depuis quand ça intéresse les enseignants ? s'énerva la jeune brune. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

\- À votre avis ? sourit méchamment Ulrich. Mais ça n'est pas votre affaire, contentez-vous de me répondre. »

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent d'un air méfiant. Ils n'avaient pas pu espionner Vaisey suffisamment longtemps pour connaître ses intentions. Aucun adulte n'avait agi comme lui auparavant. Et même s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu en action, l'intervenant avait frappé assez fort pour que tout Poudlard en parle. Les conséquences pour les Serpentards avaient été notables : les persécutions avaient redoublées par vengeance, ils ne se déplaçaient plus qu'en groupes et ne restaient jamais longtemps au même endroit. Tout cela en une journée seulement, c'était le signe que le château était une poudrière géante. Et Ulrich Vaisey était l'étincelle que beaucoup redoutait.

\- « Alors ? J'attends.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous rejoindre le club ? demanda Guilmore.

\- Le rejoindre ? s'étonna Ulrich, sincèrement interloqué.

\- Oui ! insista Blavatsky. Pourquoi détestez-vous à ce point les membres de votre propre maison ?! En fait, vous détestez tout le monde, c'est ça ? Vous voulez qu'on s'entredéchire tous !

\- Ola, on se calme, tenta le Langue-de-Plomb en se levant, perdant tout à coup son assurance. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?

\- Comment ça ? fit Ernest, jetant des regards confus à son amie.

\- Ok, maintenant j'en ai ras-le-bol ! Je ne suis pas aussi patient que les Aurors ! Je bosse en laboratoire, moi ! Je gère trois adultes qui m'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil, pas d'insupportables gamins qui refusent de répondre aux questions claires d'un représentant de l'autorité du Ministère ! Alors vous allez me répondre clairement et distinctement, ou bien je vous envoie directement à Azkaban, compris ?!

\- Vous pouvez faire ça ? pâlit Apolline.

\- Que savez-vous du club Anti-Malfoy, et quelle est votre position sur le sujet ?

\- « Anti-Malfoy » ? hoqueta la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Non. Nous, on vous parle du club Anti-Serpents. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

\- « Il ne jette jamais ses ordures ? grimaça Kenneth en se tenant soigneusement hors de portée de la saleté.

\- Juste le périssable, on dirait, rit Harry en voyant son collègue si précieux. C'est juste poussiéreux, avec des cartons d'emballages partout, et surtout des tonnes de mégots et paquets de cigarettes vides… Sérieusement, combien de clopes fume-t-il par jour ? Ses poumons doivent être tous noirs et atrophiés… Et il n'aère jamais ?

\- Même les volets sont fermés, grommela Towler en se dirigeant vers les fenêtres. Et au vu des toiles d'araignées, il n'a pas dû ouvrir depuis un très long moment… voir jamais.

\- C'est très spartiate… Seulement le strict nécessaire. On dirait qu'il n'aime pas rentrer chez lui. Il ne vient que pour manger et dormir.

\- Et fumer. Nous n'allons pas apprendre grand-chose ici. Comme vous l'avez dit : il ne vivait pas vraiment en ce lieu. Cela ressemble plus à… un refuge.

\- Mais il y apporte des choses intéressantes. »

Harry s'agenouilla près de la table basse et ramassa un petit objet sur le tapis poussiéreux. Kenneth s'approcha pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. C'était une petite boîte d'allumettes. Sur le paquet : le logo d'un bar.

Le téléphone de Harry sonna.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chercher ce qui n'existe pas… Vaste programme ! Gabriel se tenait la tête des deux mains, les yeux louchant sur l'écriture étroite de Charlie Weasley. Il ne voyait pas où tout cela allait les mener. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. L'idée de Damian n'était pas mauvaise, mais totalement irréalisable. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son collègue penché sur une autre lettre, le nez retroussé de concentration. Il soupira : il enviait sa volonté et sa confiance… À ce stade, cela ressemblait plutôt à de la foi.

\- « On n'y arrivera jamais, finit-il par lâcher en s'écroulant sur la table. Ça ne sert à rien, il n'y a rien à trouver là-dedans.

\- T'as pas encore compris ? grogna Jennings. C'est justement parce qu'il n'y a rien qu'on doit découvrir ce qui devrait être là.

\- J'avais saisi, mais je ne vois pas comment on pourrait y parvenir.

\- Ok, soupira Damian en levant finalement un visage agacé vers son binôme. Prend les choses autrement, veux-tu ? T'es documentaliste normalement, non ? T'es fort pour classer des informations ? Alors tente de trier celles inscrites sur ces tas de papiers comme s'il s'agissait de notes de service. Une fois que ce sera fait, tu auras une vision plus claire pour pouvoir analyser. »

Gabriel se redressa d'un coup, les yeux dans le vague et les lèvres boudeuses. Déjà légèrement irrité, l'inertie de Stebbins commençait à franchement l'énerver. Il ne savait pas comment cela se passait au Département des Mystères, mais chez les Aurors, on ne discutait pas les ordres et chacun faisait son possible pour trouver le meilleur moyen d'accomplir sa tâche, sans avoir besoin d'être remotivé par un tiers. Il n'avait pas le temps de faire du babysitting. Depuis le départ, il avait l'impression d'avoir été mis en duo avec un enfant surexcité à la perspective d'une véritable enquête. C'était mignon au début… Mais à présent, il le ralentissait. S'il ne voulait pas travailler dès qu'il avait un coup de mou, il allait finir par le faire renvoyer au classement des archives avec Williamson.

\- « En gros, fit tout à coup le Langue-de-Plomb, l'air toujours pensif. À chaque fois que vous devez accomplir une tâche, vous réfléchissez à vos capacités pour l'accomplir le mieux possible ?

\- Evidemment, bougonna Jennings sans parvenir à masquer sa contrariété. Cela peut être les aptitudes, comme les façons de procéder. Par exemple, certains sont meilleurs en observant, d'autres en manipulant. Il n'est jamais bon de copier les autres : nous avons tous notre propre manière de faire. C'est ce qui fait nos différences et nous permet d'être plus utiles à un poste plutôt qu'un autre. Les apprentis Aurors ont le devoir de trouver leurs points forts et leurs points faibles pour augmenter leur efficacité. Vous faites comment, vous ?

\- Je n'ai jamais eu à me poser la question : je transmets les informations et les range ensuite pour les retrouver plus facilement. Et je fais ça non pas parce que je suis doué en classification, mais parce que j'adore la paperasse. Et apprendre en lisant. Du coup, ça me donne une idée : ces lettres ne me disent rien telles qu'elles puisqu'il n'y a rien à en tirer. Mais je suis plutôt fort en analyse de texte. Alors au lieu de noter toutes les donnés, ça ne serait pas mieux d'en faire une synthèse avec conclusion ?

\- En d'autres termes, un résumé ? réfléchit Damian, étonné mais surtout intrigué par la proposition. Ne risque-t-on pas de louper un détail ?

\- Non, au contraire ! sourit Gabriel, exalté. Ce serait ne tenir compte que du plus important ! Et pouvoir faire des déductions pour chaque missive ! Une sorte de… psychanalyse littéraire ! Comprendre son état d'esprit, et pourquoi il dit tout cela !

\- Mais… fit l'Auror, franchement en colère. C'est justement ce que je te demande de faire depuis le début ! Lire entre les lignes !

\- T'as pas dit ça.

\- Bien sûr que si ! « Trouver ce qu'il ne dit pas », tu comprends quoi, toi ?!

\- Tu demandes de tout consigner et trier ! Je te propose une autre méthode !

\- Mais je ne t'ai jamais dit comment tu devais t'y prendre, je t'ai juste demandé des résultats ! J'en ai rien à foutre de savoir si tu dois lire dans une boule de cristal ou faire des équations !

\- Du calme, du calme ! Oui, je sais. Ce sont tes explications qui m'ont fait comprendre. Je voulais savoir comment font les Aurors et t'imiter. J'adore apprendre, et j'avais jamais vu l'un d'entre vous en action auparavant… Je pensais utiliser vos techniques, je savais pas que les méthodes variaient…

\- D'accord, souffla Damian pour se calmer. Désolé de m'être emporté. Ok pour ta façon de faire. Tu penses en avoir pour combien de temps ?

\- En fait, j'ai peut-être déjà quelque chose.

\- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?!

\- Bin j'étais pas sûr de moi, ça me semblait un peu… inadapté. En fait, j'ai vu une phrase un peu bizarre dans une lettre qui date d'il y a un an environ. Elle était par là… »

Gabriel fouilla dans le désordre « organisé » devant lui. Il avait ses propres méthodes, efficaces même si elles semblaient obscures pour tous. De l'autre côté de la table, les lettres étaient soigneusement empilées aux côtés d'un Damian de moins en moins patient. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être un père face à son petit garçon…

\- « Trouvé ! s'écria Gabriel, affichant un large et éclatant sourire. « _Même si tu en intéresses d'autres, je suis le seul à ne vouloir que ton bien_ ». C'est bizarre, non ?

\- En quoi ? Il lui dit que même si d'autres le veulent, il resterait le seul qui le mérite vraiment.

\- « Resterait » ! T'as vu ?! T'as utilisé le conditionnel ! Tandis que Charlie utilise le présent !

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Le sens de la phrase est complètement différent. Ce que tu dis signifie que « si un jour cela arrivait, voilà ce qui se passerait ». Mais ce que raconte Charlie, c'est « il y en a d'autres, mais je suis le seul qui en vaut la peine ». Ce n'est pas un « si », c'est une affirmation.

\- Que d'autres personnes s'intéressent à Malfoy ? soupira Jennings. On le sait déjà, ça.

\- Mais pas Charlie, normalement. Or, cette phrase nous dit le contraire. Il savait l'attrait qu'exerce Malfoy sur les gens ! En plus, il précise même qu'il est le seul à ne pas lui vouloir de mal, donc que les intéressés ne nourrissent pas de bonnes intentions. Comment aurait-il pu savoir cela il y a un an ? Il semble au courant de bien plus de choses qu'il n'y parait. La question serait donc : que sait-il exactement ? »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Le médicomage avait annoncé que la vie de Draco n'était plus en danger, et il y avait de fortes chances pour que ses handicaps soient temporaires… ou au moins certains. Il en avait d'ailleurs un supplémentaire : ses jambes. Il ne pouvait plus les bouger. Une légère réaction leur permet d'affirmer que cela n'allait pas être définitif. Restait à savoir quand il pourrait retrouver cette capacité. Une rééducation physique intensive était mise en place, plusieurs heures par jour. Pour ce qui était de sa magie, il fallait déjà qu'il la retrouve avant de songer à la réhabiliter. Et sans surprise, le guérisseur préférait attendre avant d'inverser le sort de transformation en moldu… Greengrass, seule Langue-de-Plomb présente, ne pouvait qu'approuver : difficile de savoir comment la Magie Ancestrale allait réagir. Peut-être valait-il mieux le laisser pour toujours dans cet état ?...

Ginny, Astoria et Orla entrèrent dans la chambre après avoir demandé l'approbation du médicomage. C'était pas gagné : elles voyaient leurs yeux briller de larmes difficilement contenues. Les deux femmes jetèrent un rapide regard vers l'étudiante qui sentait la pression augmenter sur ses épaules… Hermione en profita pour tirer Rolf devant la porte restée entrouverte, assez loin pour ne pas déranger.

\- « Re-bonjour, se lança Weasley. Comment va-t-il ?

\- À votre avis, grogna Theo.

\- Vous êtes près de lui, fit Quirke en s'avançant. C'est la meilleure aide qu'il puisse avoir.

\- Et vous êtes ? demanda Pansy, suspicieuse.

\- Orla Quirke, étudiante en psychomagie, répondit-elle. Enchantée. J'aide le Ministère dans l'enquête.

\- Une étudiante ? ricana Theo. Vous recrutez dans les cours de récré maintenant ? Rassurant. Vous devez être désespérés.

\- Elle est tout simplement la meilleure en psychologie criminelle sorcière, répondit l'Auror, sans agressivité. Aucun diplômé ne pourrait nous être plus utile.

\- Le médicomage nous a expliqué, hasarda Astoria, les yeux vrillés sur Draco. Mais nous savons surtout que vous devez rester près de lui. Ce qui nous arrange pas mal pour vous protéger.

\- Des agents aident le personnel hospitalier à vous amener des lits, et ils vont vous installer une salle-de-bain privée magiquement, ajouta Ginny. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à leur demander. Des vêtements de rechange, des magazines, de quoi écrire… Pour des produits quelconques, il faudra demander l'aval des guérisseurs. Deux agents devront toujours se trouver dans la chambre, quoi qu'il arrive. Et deux autres devant la porte. Ils ne vous dérangeront pas. Merci de ne pas tenter de les faire partir : ils ont l'ordre de ne pas vous quitter des yeux, vous vous fatiguerez pour rien.

\- J'avais envie de dire « merci », mais je n'en ressens plus le besoin, bizarrement… murmura Theo, renfrogné.

\- Pourquoi doivent-ils être à côté de nous, maintenant ? demanda Pansy, intriguée. Ils ont toujours été à l'extérieur, avant. Nous avons le droit de savoir pour quelle raison cela doit changer. Vous avez de nouvelles informations ?

\- Effectivement, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de vous en dire plus… Mais il y a… autre chose… »

Ginny inspira longuement pour se donner courage. Elle n'avait jamais eu à faire ça auparavant. Pour Gregory Goyle, c'était un stratège de laisser Astoria s'en charger, même s'il avait échoué… Cela l'avait bien arrangé, elle ne pouvait pas s'en cacher. À présent, c'était son tour d'assumer cette charge, et elle en avait l'estomac retourné… Elle ne pouvait pas se terrer derrière la psychomagie en demandant à Orla de s'en occuper. C'était son rôle à elle, pas celui d'une étudiante. Peut-être pourra-t-elle aider après, mais pas avant.

\- « Quoi ? aboya Theo, énervé et inquiet de ce silence.

\- Millicent Bulstrode a été assassinée. »

Il fallut un moment pour qu'ils réagissent. Même Blaise se détacha de Draco sous le choc. Au bout de quelques secondes, Theo se mit à crier de colère. Il s'approcha dangereusement des jeunes femmes avant de finalement frapper dans le mur. Ginny se précipita vers lui pour l'empêcher de se faire mal et parvint difficilement à le retenir. Nott ne résista pas longtemps. Il s'écroula sur le sol, sanglotant. Pansy ne réagissait pas. Elle regardait droit devant elle, figée, l'air absent. Ses bras étaient retombés sur la couverture du lit, le long de son corps. Blaise, lui, tremblait. Il serrait convulsivement la main de Draco qui commençait à s'agiter, ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Orla sut de suite qui avait le plus besoin d'assistance : elle se précipita vers Pansy pour s'agenouiller devant elle en lui prenant les mains. Voyant cela, Astoria se sentit l'obligation d'aller voir Blaise pour lui passer une main dans le dos.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Hermione pinça les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas voulu assister à ça. Elle se sentait l'âme d'un voyeur et détourna le regard pudiquement. Scamander ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils n'entraient pas… ou encore ce qu'ils faisaient là. Voulait-elle lui montrer la souffrance des victimes et de leurs proches ? Ce n'était pas très correct d'ainsi les espionner… En quoi venir ici allait prouver l'existence de l' _Angelus_ ? Pensait-elle qu'il allait brusquement tomber amoureux du blondinet handicapé ? Quand il le regardait, il ne ressentait rien. Juste de la peine pour ce pauvre gamin. Il ne souhaitait cette torture à personne…

\- « Il faut faire payer à cette ordure de Justicier, grommela Rolf.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda Hermione.

\- Personne n'a le droit de faire ça à quelqu'un. Qu'importe à quel point on le déteste. Ce n'est pas humain.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? sourit Hermione.

\- Je sais où tu veux en venir, Hermy, soupira le magizoologiste. Tu voulais me faire subir l'effet de ce gène imaginaire en me mettant en contact avec son porteur. Mais c'est un échec : je ne suis pas brusquement tombé sous son charme, je n'éprouve rien à son encontre. C'est juste un gosse malchanceux qui a été pris en grippe par un fou furieux. Et c'est pour cette raison que ce psychopathe doit vite être arrêté : pour qu'il cesse de s'en prendre à lui. Il a assez souffert comme ça.

\- Je note surtout que tu ne parles pas de Blaise Zabini. Il en a pas mal bavé, lui aussi. Ni du couple Nott.

\- Mais ce ne sont pas eux qui se retrouvent sur un lit d'hôpital, aveugle, sourd, muet et sans l'usage de leurs jambes. Arrête de vouloir me faire dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. C'est pour le meurtrier que je ressens de la haine, Malfoy me laisse froid.

\- Rolf, nous avons tous mis dix ans avant de nous rendre compte que nos sentiments envers lui étaient biaisés. Grâce à une théorie. Au début, personne ne voulait vraiment y croire. Mais au fur et à mesure, en se posant les bonnes questions, nous avons fini par l'accepter. Alors je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu t'en rendes compte tout de suite. Je voudrais juste que tu admettes ne pas être indifférent. Tu plains Malfoy, mais ne te préoccupe pas le moins du monde des autres : ni les victimes, ni les proches.

\- Y consentir serait également reconnaître l'existence de l' _Angelus_. Et j'en suis encore très loin. Bien sûr, voir ces gens pleurer me fait de la peine, mais il est tout à fait normal que j'ai plus pitié d'un handicapé à ce point démuni. Je ne suis pas insensible, mais ça s'arrête là. »

Hermione soupira… Elle aurait au moins essayé. Elle devait trouver un autre moyen d'ôter le voile derrière lequel il se cachait. Elle ne le regardait plus, et ne pouvait donc pas voir ses yeux braqués sur le blond…

Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais ne voulait pas l'admettre. Pas tout de suite alors qu'il avait encore du mal à l'accepter lui-même. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement : oui, il avait beaucoup de peine pour Malfoy, plus que pour un étranger. Pourtant, le blond était un inconnu pour lui. Au début, il n'y avait pas fait attention, sûr qu'il était de ne pas ressentir quoi que ce soit. Mais c'était insidieux, sournois… Ça s'insinuait en lui lentement pour qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas. Les paroles de Hermione l'avaient ébranlé plus qu'il ne pouvait le tolérer. Une bonne baffe pour lui mettre les idées en place. C'était minime, heureusement. Il avait juste une envie irrépressible de tuer le Justicier pour le venger. Il n'avait nourri aucun sentiment romantique pour lui. Merlin soit loué ! Cela aurait pu mettre son couple en danger ! Il en voulait un peu à Hermione : elle savait que l' _Angelus_ était réel, et elle l'avait quand même amené pour y être confronté. Uniquement pour le convaincre, prenant ainsi le risque que son mariage soit menacé. Cela aurait été une catastrophe s'il était tombé amoureux ! À cause d'un gène ?! Car cela aurait effectivement pu être un effet possible ! Ce truc était une saleté de malédiction ! L'une des plus redoutables qui soient !

Il n'avait jamais vu ou ressenti une chose si malsaine ! Hermione avait raison : il fallait que ça cesse. Même si cette molécule héréditaire avait des effets légers, cela était tout de même alarmant. Rien qu'imaginer les possibilités le terrorisait. Indétectable si on ne savait pas. Ça venait tout doucement pour vous retourner le cerveau et mordre dans le cœur. À force de regarder Malfoy, il tentait péniblement de rester objectif pour étudier le fonctionnement de cette magie. Et cela faisait peur… Petit à petit, sa haine pour le Justicier augmentait. La pitié se transformait en tendresse… Il devait se répéter qu'il n'était qu'un inconnu, que son sort lui importait peu… Il ne pouvait que s'appuyer sur sa logique. En digne cartésien, l'exercice n'était pas trop difficile… Néanmoins, il sentait ses barrières s'amenuiser… Rolf détourna son regard, ébranlé. Oui, c'était un effet infime, presque négligeable. Ses sentiments n'étaient pas altérés tant que cela… Cela n'empêchait pas que les conséquences étaient forcément terribles. Qu'il se sente concerné pour un inconnu… Il imaginait difficilement ce que cela pouvait donner avec les personnes qui le connaissaient. Il se passa une main le long de la figure pour se remettre les idées en place.

\- « Bon ! fit-il hypocritement à Hermione. On rentre au Ministère ? Si ça peut te faire plaisir, on va faire à ta façon. Après tout, je m'en fiche. Allons découvrir comment fonctionne ce soi-disant « _Angelus_ ». »

Dans la chambre, Draco ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Deux de ses amis ne le tenaient plus… ou n'étaient plus là, donc n'existaient plus pour lui. Le troisième lui serrait la main si fort qu'il avait mal. Mais il n'osait pas s'en détacher. Il voulait comprendre sans savoir comment s'y prendre… C'était si frustrant de ne pas pouvoir converser ! Il voulait un contact humain autre que le toucher ! C'était incroyable à quel point ce qui semblait si intime quand on pouvait voir et parler, devenait vital et sans malaise lorsque ce n'était plus possible ! Il voulait se coller à son ami, avoir toujours les mains sur son visage pour pouvoir décrypter ses expressions faciales… Il voulait le sentir pour connaître sa position, ou la moindre de ses réactions… Et égoïstement, qu'il ne puisse pas penser à autre chose qu'à lui. Que, comme lui, le reste du monde n'existe plus… Il voulait être le centre de son univers, car il était le centre du sien. Alors le coller le plus possible devenait primordial, bien qu'en possédant la vision Draco était certain qu'il aurait été très gêné de leur proximité… C'était juste que là… il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Ou il risquerait d'être à nouveau englouti par les Ténèbres. Le monde se résumait à ce contact. Il s'en énervait. Il avait les nerfs à vifs. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'une telle dépendance. Il n'avait plus que le charnel, rien d'autre. Un peu plus, et il voudrait se s'agripper à tous ceux qui passaient. Cependant, il gardait toujours le souvenir d'une quelconque fierté et pudeur… Il n'oserait pas serrer un inconnu dans ses bras. Et la colère montait, montait, montait… Cette impuissance allait le rendre fou. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait, bordel ?! Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi était-il dans cet état ? Pourquoi deux de ses amis étaient partis ? Pourquoi celui qui restait semblait ébranlé pour lui serrer ainsi la main ? Qui était là ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Est-ce qu'il allait rester ainsi ? Comment pouvait-il s'exprimer ? Qu'avait dit le médicomage ? Où étaient ses parents ? Et où était Millicent, sa quatrième meilleure amie ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si vide ? Quand allait-il enfin manger ? Combien de temps s'était-il passé ? Où était l'ex-Granger quand on avait besoin d'elle ? Quelqu'un pouvait-il prévenir Lawrence ? Etait-il à Saint-Mangouste ou dans un hôpital sorcier ? Pourrait-il reconnaître tous les gens autour de lui rien qu'en les touchant ? Allait-il développer son sens du toucher puisqu'il était privé des autres ? Ou bien l'odorat ? S'était-il trompé en pensant reconnaître Blaise, Pansy et Theo ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient rester pour toujours près de lui ? Allaient-ils instaurer un relais pour le toucher et l'aider, ne serait-ce que pour se tourner dans son lit ? Allait-il au moins pouvoir à nouveau bouger les jambes pour être un petit peu moins handicapé et dépendant ? Pourrait-il au moins se suicider si tout cela devenait trop difficile à supporter… dans quelques heures ?

Draco se rendait à peine compte des sanglots qui secouaient son corps. Ça y était. Il l'avait finalement pensé. Cette chose qu'il s'était interdit de songer depuis son réveil. Il voulait mourir. Comment peut-on vivre dans cet état ? Est-ce qu'on pouvait qualifier ça de « vie » ? Il se sentait déjà mort. Dans un cauchemar infini. Où le temps s'allongeait encore et encore. Où plus rien n'avait de sens. Et puis, est-ce qu'il était vraiment éveillé ? N'était-ce pas un rêve sadique ? Etait-ce réel ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait, bordel ? Il éclata en sanglots, serrant plus fort le bras de son ami, pressant son visage contre ce qui semblait être son épaule. Pourquoi était-il dans cet état ? Avait-il vraiment mérité ça ? Ne pouvait-il pas plutôt recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur ? Cela serait plus humain… Il tremblait. Il avait froid, à l'intérieur. Mais pourquoi ? Que quelqu'un lui dise au moins pourquoi ?!

Soudain, il sentit une autre main se poser sur son bras. Il sursauta si fort que ses pleurs s'arrêtèrent et le lit bougea aussi longtemps qu'une gelée agitée. La paume était chaude, calleuse. Draco tâtonna dans le vide, oubliant les larmes qui mouillaient toujours ses joues. Une autre main attrapa la sienne, le faisant légèrement trembler d'étonnement et de vulnérabilité. Il se rendait compte que les doigts de son troisième ami l'avaient quitté. Il était seul avec l'inconnu à la peau chaude et épaisse. Il se sentait presque agressé, bien que le toucher était léger et sans contrainte. Ne pas savoir le mettait dans tous ses états. Qui était-ce ? Allait-il le reconnaître ? En serait-il capable ? Draco était certain qu'il le ou la connaissait. « Le », à priori… C'était comme instinctif. Comme pour Blaise, mais plus fort encore…

La main chaude guida la sienne dans les airs, jusqu'à se poser sur de la peau… Il fit glisser lentement ses doigts pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un visage. La main ne le lâchait pas, mais le tenait avec beaucoup de douceur. Elle caressa le dos de la sienne pour se poser légèrement sur son poignet. C'était presque… « amoureux ». « Il » le caressait du bout des doigts, attendant patiemment qu'il bouge de lui-même. Alors Draco coula délicatement le long de la joue… Il sentit une barbe naissante, rêche et régulière, comme pour Blaise. C'était bien un homme. Une mâchoire anguleuse. Ce n'était pas Blaise. Une peau douce. Le cou… un cou épais : sa main parvenait à peine à atteindre les deux côtés. Draco n'osa pas bouger sa seconde main pour approfondir son inspection. Il se sentait bizarrement gêné… intimidé. Il sentait qu'il était proche de lui, mais pas intime… et pourtant si… C'était très étrange. Il remonta petit à petit… L'homme serrait et desserrait les dents. Les muscles de sa mandibule se contractaient régulièrement. Il était stressé. Pourquoi ?... Draco poursuivit son exploration en l'effleurant, se dirigeant vers les lèvres. Ni fines, ni pulpeuses, ni larges, ni étroites… Il les entrouvrait, respirant par la bouche… Il le sentait presque suffoquant. Pourquoi Draco avait-il l'impression que ce toucher était… presque… « érotique » ?... Cela le fit déglutir, à cran… Un menton carré… C'était si différent d'avec ses trois amis… Son cerveau était embrouillé… Son esprit confus… Mais qui était-ce ? Pourquoi un tel trouble ? C'était vraiment… vraiment… vraiment très bizarre. Les narines… ni larges ni fines. Son nez… un peu cassé, bossu, ni court ni long… Les sourcils… épais… Une arcade sourcilière assez proéminente… Un front pas trop bombé… et…

Oh non.

Cette cicatrice…

Non !

Pas lui !

Draco ôta vite sa main et se tourna d'un bond dans le lit pour lui tourner le dos, s'allongeant à nouveau dans les draps.

Putain de bordel de merde !

TOUT MAIS PAS POTTER !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 _ **« Guest »**_ _: SALUUUUT ! Oui, j'ai adoré écrire à propos d'Ulrich, et ça continue ! Son aventure à Poudlard fait partie de mes meilleurs moments d'écriture ! huhuhu !... Alors, est-ce qu'il y a un lien entre l'état de Draco et la fille de Shacklebolt… j'ai envie de dire… Non. Il n'y en a pas. Seul l'état « au bord de la mort » lie les deux cas. Ce qui redonne espoir à Kingsley, c'est que Funestar en sache beaucoup plus que le commun des mortels. Si ceux-ci ne trouvent rien, « Starly » est son seul espoir. Donc, tu n'as effectivement pas loupé un truc ) ! Quant à savoir ce qui va se passer… Et bin on va voir._

 _Alors non, il n'y a pas de risque que Draco devienne Cracmol, car il est devenu moldu ! Nuance ! Un Cracmol possède tout de même des gènes de magie qu'il peut transmettre à sa descendance, chose qu'un moldu ne peut pas. Or, même si Malfoy garde ceux qui se sont manifestés, comme l'Angelus ou le Deprehendatur, ceux qui sont en sommeil ont disparu. C'est pour cela qu'on le qualifie de moldu maintenant. N'est-ce pas une si belle ironie ? Malfoy est devenu moldu ! huhuhu. Bon, cette différence était expliqué dans les chapitres précédents, mais comme ça fait plus d'un an… je comprends ^^'… Je suis même désolée… C'est ma faute… En revanche, tout le sang perdu a fait réagir sa magie de façon… plutôt néfaste. C'est lors du chapitre de son agression à coups de couteau qu'on « dit » à qu'un choc magique peut priver un sorcier de ses sens. Définitivement ou temporairement. Et là, Draco est plutôt mal barré. Personne ne sait vraiment comment tout ça va évoluer. Suspens ! Oui, j'aime torturer Draco. J'aime beaucoup le victimiser. C'est presque une passion ^^ !_

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas avoir pensé que c'était Gregory qui s'était détourné de ses amis, et non l'inverse ) ! J'étais plutôt fière de mon coup, d'ailleurs. Et oui, effectivement, avec le temps ils auraient tous pu redevenir des amis inséparables. Le tragique est justement que maintenant, ce n'est plus possible. Comme le fait que Lucius n'a jamais pu dire à sa famille qu'il voulait arranger les choses, vendre le manoir pour commencer une vie ailleurs, dans un autre pays… C'est dans le prologue. Personne ne le saura jamais. Et ça, c'est super triste._

 _Si tu aimes Herulf et Funestar pour leur côté connards, j'espère que tu vas aimer Ulrich ^^ Lui aussi est un connard à sa manière. Et j'avoue que c'est les plus sympas à faire intervenir, tous trois insupportables mais de différentes façons. Il va falloir que j'approfondisse le caractère d'Astoria, Roger et Jena. (Damian et Helen, je ne les compte pas trop puisque je les ai inventés. J'ai moyennement envie de les mettre en valeur). J'espère pouvoir tous leur donner un caractère différent, c'est pas toujours évident._

 _Je suis super contente que je fasse partie de ces quelques fanfic qui te font rester sur le site ^^ ! JE COMPTE SUR TOI INSPECTEUR GUEST ! J'adore tes reviews ! Merci beaucoup pour ce super beau compliment ! J'espère que je ne te décevrais pas ! À BIENTÔT INSPECTEUR !_

 _ **« Oups »**_ _: NYAHAHA ! En fait, je t'avoue une chose que j'ai également dite à une amie : le fait que les Serpentards découvrent le stratagème d'Astoria et Ginny n'était pas spécialement prévu à la base. Ce n'est qu'en écrivant que je me suis dit… « zut alors, c'est quand même un groupe de 3 serpy manipulateurs ! Je ne peux décemment pas les faire plonger dans le piège si facilement ! » Alors voilà. Je me suis ravisée en plein milieu de la conversation X) ! Et je me suis bien amusée !_

 _C'est une bonne idée pour l'identité du père de Blaise. J'en prends note ! Je ne te dirais évidemment pas qui c'est, mais c'est faisable…_

 _J'espère que Luna apportera l'air frais demandé ) ! Pour Rolf, cela risque d'être plus compliqué, huhuhu. Quant à Shacklebolt et sa fille Wanda, je ne vais évidemment pas te dire ce qu'il va se passer. Comme tu le vois, je ne les ai pas fait intervenir dans ce chapitre, j'ai du faire des choix. Mais ça arrivera prochainement !_

 _En fait, j'en avais parlé dans un chapitre précédent, mais mon absence d'un an a tout naturellement fait oublier cela (désolée, c'est ma faute…). Draco est devenu un moldu, car il ne possède plus aucune molécule de magie, chose que possède tout de même un Cracmol et qu'il peut transmettre à sa descendance (mais pas un moldu). Cependant, chez Draco, les gènes magiques éveillés vont rester, car inscrits profondément en lui : l'Angelus et le Deprehendatur. Du coup, l'Angelus sera toujours là malgré tout. Ca serait trop facile :D_

 _Je ne vais décemment pas te dire qui est le tueur juste parce que tu me le demandes, hahaha ! Si quelqu'un trouve, je lui dis s'il a tort ou raison par MP. Mais comme je ne peux pas t'en envoyer… bin même si tu trouves, je te dirais « non ». Logique, je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. Désolée…_

 _J'espère que le resto était bon ^^ ! À BIENTÔT INSPECTEUR OUPS ! J'adore toujours autant tes reviews !_

* * *

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

 _Putain de bordel de merde ! (à mon tour… oui, ce chapitre peut passer pour vulgaire). 26 PAGES ! VINGT-SIX PAGES de texte pur ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! J'ai cru que j'allais JAMAIS en finir ! Mais j'y ai pris tellement de plaisir ! Mais CE FÛT SI LONG ! J'en peux plus… MAIS J'EN VEUX ENCORE ! Wow, j'ai lâché tout ce que je pouvais ! En fait, je peux même vous dire que j'ai écrit plus, avant de supprimer quelques pages parce que je me suis dit « nope, inutile ! ». JE FAIS DES PROGRES ! D'habitude, j'ai tendance à en faire trop. Maintenant, j'arrive à SUPPRIMER des passages pour rendre le tout plus harmonieux ! Bon, j'ai encore des progrès à faire, mais vous vous rendez compte à quel point c'est une énorme évolution pour moi ?! Alors oui, encore une fois, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour publier ce chapitre. Mais c'est surtout parce que… 1), il est long. 2) j'y ai mis toute mon âme d'un coup. Je suis vidée… C'est pourtant pas le meilleur de moi-même. JE PEUX FAIRE MIEUX ! J'y arriverais, je le ferais ! Quitte à finir desséchée comme une vieille tomate toute fripée. On dirait pas comme ça, mais je veux la faire avancer l'enquête. Vous vous rendez compte des informations ou pas encore ?_

 _Parce que croyez-moi, ce qui est dit là, je ne pensais pas le dire avant quelques temps… Déjà, le reste des membres du club anti-Malfoy, puis Apolline et Ernest pour le lcub anti-serpent ! Bon, vous me direz « pas trop tôt qu'il se passe enfin un truc à Poudlard ! » Mais en fait, je voulais d'abord donner une utilité au portrait de Dumbledore… Finalement, je vais devoir le faire agir après ! Et ça, c'était pas prévu… Le réveil de Malfoy devait arriver le dimanche ou le lundi. Le club anti-serpent devait être révélé le week-end également. La réunion du club anti-Malfoy devait se faire le lundi. Et Millicent devait être trouvée le soir. Ça m'a fait ralentir d'autres événements, à mon grand malheur, comme la visite dans l'appartement de Herulf, ou le résultat de la discussion Shacklebolt Funestar. Je devais faire avancer l'enquête côté moldu, puis finalement, j'ai privilégié le côté sorcier. Je devais faire intervenir Herulf, et puis finalement… non. Je devais parler des caméras avec Helen et Ron et puis… non. Finalement, j'ai fait un saut en avant (comment ça vous en avez pas l'impression ? Bin pourtant si !). Et vous allez voir après qu'il y aura un autre grand saut en avant dans le prochain chapitre. Je veux pas vous spoiler, et sans doute que vous ne vous en rendrez pas compte… Mais si, j'avance plus vite que prévu !_

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _Je le reconnais… La conversation au sujet de la mort de Millicent demande une concentration maximale pour en comprendre tous les tenants et aboutissants. J'espère que vous avez pu suivre. Personnellement, en relisant, j'ai du trouver le sens de tout ça en me concentrant sur chaque mot. Rien n'est dit au hasard, il faut juste arriver à suivre et ne pas se laisser porter par la conversation. Car tous disent quelque chose d'utile. I chaque fois une information intéressante à noter. Et il y a quelques conclusions… et surtout, SURTOUT ! Les premières erreurs du tueur… Bon, elles sont minimes, je vous l'accorde. Mais tout de même ! On voit ENFIN les limites du Justicier ! Lui qui semblait omniscient et avoir les pleins pouvoirs, on arrive enfin à voir quelques failles ! NOUVELLE NON NEGLIGEABLE ! J'ai du reformuler mes phrases au moins dix fois pour qu'elles soient le plus claires possibles et facilité la lecture. J'espère que j'y suis parvenue sans trop avoir à me répéter… Je voulais simplement être claire, parce que je sais à quel point mon esprit tordu peut engendrer des formulations opaques… Je sais qu'à certains moments, il faut relire plusieurs fois un passage afin d'en saisir le sens. Et je ne veux pas arrêter dans la lecture. Du coup, dites-moi : est-ce clair ? Ou est-ce que je me suis trop répétée ?_

 _Je me suis amusée, mais TELLEMENT amusée à faire intervenir Ulrich ! Même en relisant le chapitre j'ai eu un fou rire sur son passage avec Apolline et Ernest. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien réussi à retranscrire avec l'écriture, mais je visualisais si bien la scène, les intonations de voix, les gestes… J'étais morte de rire. J'espère que ça vous a aussi amusé !_

 _Quant à Rolf… HAHAHA ! LE type de personnage qu'on a du mal à supporter. Il est génial pourtant, et on apprend tellement à son contact. Pourtant… Il ne sait pas admettre quand il a tort. Et ÇA ! C'est juste horripilant ! J'espère être une personne qui sait reconnaître ses torts, parce que quand on est confronté à ce genre de personne (et pardonnez-moi, mais c'est trop souvent les hommes… fierté masculine, toussa…), j'ai juste envie d'hurler de rage ! BON ! Ok ! Je le reconnais… Je suis un peu comme ça aussi. Je suis une personne fière, et c'est vrai que souvent ça m'énerve moi-même d'avoir tort… Et malheur à ceux qui s'en amuse : je les classe immédiatement dans la catégorie « connards » (en général, ils/elles comprennent vite et arrête tout de suite… je sais pas cacher mes sentiments, ça se lit sur ma face). Mais même si j'ai du mal à le digérer, j'espère sincèrement être quelqu'un capable de le reconnaître publiquement, sans m'enfermer dans un orgueil mal placé ! Et là, c'est ce que j'ai envie que Rolf soit. Un mec génial, mais qui peut montrer un côté juste… AAARGH ! Voilà. Prenez Hermione : c'est moi au contact d'un mec/fille comme ça (souvent mec, soyons honnête ! Même si mon cas prouve que ce n'est pas une généralité. Simplement une majorité). Et avouez-le : vous aussi ça vous met dans le même état de rage intense. Ça n'enlève pas le fait que la personne puisse être gentille ou intéressante. Juste qu'elle a un côté insupportable._

 _Pour finir, je vous arrête tout de suite : je sais comment faire converser Draco avec le reste du monde. Cela va d'ailleurs arriver dès le début du prochain chapitre (avec Harry. Impatients ? NYAHAHA, il va falloir attendre encore un peu…) Cependant, je ne vous dirais pas comment au cas où vous pourriez me donner une idée différente à laquelle je n'avais pas songé… Mais, je ne crois pas qu'il puisse en exister une autre. Mais soyons fou ! Au cas où, dites-moi ! Si vous avez une idée de comment un sourd aveugle muet peut parler avec les autres, racontez-moi tout ça ! Je suis très curieuse._

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _Merci merci merci d'être toujours là ! Merci de poursuivre cette lecture et de me dire ce que vous en pensez malgré le temps incroyable entre le début et cette suite ! Je ne sais plus comment exprimer ma reconnaissance… J'étais si persuadée que vous ne seriez plus là… Je ne veux pas « obliger » les gens, non plus les supplier, mais… S'il vous plait ! Si vous lisez ! Dites-moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi, histoire que je sache si je suis à côté de la plaque ou pas ! J'ai l'impression de lâcher tout ce que je peux, et suis super stressée de savoir si ça va atteindre qui que ce soit ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Je vous promets qu'après tant d'attente et de stress pour savoir si c'est le bon moment ou pas… une bombe arrive._

 _Je la prépare petit à petit. Elle arrive minutieusement. Se construit lentement. Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, mais elle a déjà pointé le bout de son nez. J'ai déjà commencé à lâcher un petit morceau. Elle arrive. Elle va éclater ! Pas le nom du tueur, mais autre chose. Sachez qu'il y a trois choses à découvrir : Le nom du tueur / pourquoi il agit / et comment il fait. Les trois, pour l'instant, ne sont pas liés (ou presque pas). Et l'une de ces trois choses va arriver. Très prochainement. Je ne peux pas vous la promettre dans le prochain chapitre, mais ça va pas tarder. Ça ne sera pas la fin de l'enquête. Ça ne va pas leur permettre d'arrêter le tueur. Mais beaucoup de questions vont enfin trouver une réponse. Car oui, il y a beaucoup de questions. Et pourtant, il n'y a qu'une seule réponse. C'est tout simple, et pourtant très difficile à trouver si on n'y pense pas. Il y a eu un indice qui a intéressé les reviewers quelques temps avant qu'ils oublient et lâchent l'affaire._

 _Je vous intrigue, là ? Je fais fonctionner vos méninges à toutes pompes ? J'ESPERE BIEN ! C'est mon petit plaisir à moi. Et je ne vous mens pas. Oui, il y a eu un indice. Oui, on a déjà parlé d'un de ces faits ou personnages. Est-ce que quelqu'un va s'en souvenir ? Est-ce que quelqu'un va faire le rapprochement ? Est-ce que quelqu'un va comprendre à quel point j'ai parlé dans ce chapitre ? Vous pensez avoir sorti toutes les idées les plus folles ? Et bin c'est pas si foufou que ça… tout en l'étant un peu. Je pense que vous pouvez trouver. J'en suis persuadée. Croyez-moi, je ne vais pas sortir ma bombe comme s'il n'y avait rien eu avant qui l'annonçait. Il y a eu des indices. Vous les avez d'ailleurs mentionnés et notés. Saurez-vous faire les bons rapprochements ? SUSPENS ! Je suis super impatiente ! Et si, quand la bombe sera lâchée, vous vous dites « bin non, on a pas pu le voir venir », je vous direz alors : relisez l'histoire, vous comprendrez._

 _Bon, j'abuse, je le sais. Parmi toutes les informations, il n'y en a que quelques unes qui concernent cette bombe. Faut trier. Mais je vous JURE qu'il y en a UNE information qui a vraiment retenu l'attention à une époque ! Ze man pâ ! Promis !... Mais laquelle ?..._

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _Alors je vous dis…_

 **A très bientôt mes bits chéris !**

 **Fantômes ou manifestants !**

 **Sortez-moi tout le jus de votre cerveau en ébullition, mes très chers Inspecteurs !**

 **XXX**

 **Capitaine Ashu**

30


	24. Chap05-part4 --- Vendredi 10 MAI 2002

**TABLEAU RECAPITULATIF DISPONIBLE SUR MON PROFIL**

 **Plusieurs onglets disponibles, comme les personnages, les sortilèges ou la liste des gènes magiques héréditaires. Ils sont complétés au fur et à mesure. (Le récapitulatif des événements va être mis à jour prochainement…)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

 _ **PART 4**_

 _Vendredi 10 MAI 2002_

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles. Jena se demandait où ils en étaient. Roger et elle étaient retournés au Ministère pour replonger le nez dans les grimoires poussiéreux. Leurs yeux étaient aussi secs que les parchemins sur lesquels ils se posaient. Le petit tour dans les étages supérieurs afin d'aider aux analyses du nouveau meurtre leur avait fait du bien. Mais à présent, ils avaient passé le relais aux équipes habituelles qui géraient méthodiquement la scène en suivant le protocole. Millicent était descendue à la morgue pour une autopsie sorcière qui ne leur apprendrait sans doute rien de plus, et le couloir allait être nettoyé après une dernière et ultime vérification, au cas où ils auraient loupé quelque chose. Les photos étaient en train d'être rangées au milieu de celles des autres crimes, les objets tâchés de sang étaient entreposés dans le local des preuves, et les documents étaient en cours de rédaction pour finir sur la pile branlante du bureau de Shacklebolt, des doubles seraient sur ceux de Towler et Potter… Ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus pour le moment.

\- « Résumons un peu ce que nous avons trouvé pour l'instant, proposa Davies. Beaucoup de familles sorcières ont été liées à un moment ou un autre aux Dumbledore. Par conséquent, le gène de l' _Anonymous_ peut se révéler chez n'importe qui, sauf les né-moldus. Le plus récent cas recensé est Abelforth Dumbledore. C'est d'ailleurs le seul toujours en vie… du moins je crois. Je n'ai découvert personne d'autre. Alors soit il n'y en a pas, soit il ou elle ne l'a pas déclaré. Ce qui ne nous avance pas à grand-chose. Peut-être faudrait-il retrouver le frère d'Albus ? Il doit bien être quelque part…

\- Que pourrait-il nous dire de plus ? grimaça Faucett. Il n'est pas vraiment suspect… De mon côté, j'ai fait pire : je n'ai qu'Alastor Maugrey ayant déclaré le _Venator_. Rien, aucune mention auparavant, même les morts… C'est plutôt hallucinant, j'en viendrais presque à douter que ce gène existe réellement… Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il inventé ? Cherchait-il à trouver une raison à son haut taux de réussite en tant qu'Auror ?

\- Même en remontant dans le temps ? Un ancêtre de Maugrey…

\- Je n'ai pas encore terminé, mais cela renvoie forcément à plus de deux cent ans en arrière… J'ai déjà épluché les deux derniers siècles de cette famille. S'il n'a pas menti, alors ce gène est extrêmement rare ! Les chances pour qu'une autre personne vivante le possède en activité seraient de… quoi ? 1% ?

\- Et dans les familles affiliées ?

\- Pas encore fini. Je voulais au moins me faire une idée de récurrence chez les Maugrey avant de me concentrer ailleurs. Et vu le résultat, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir…

\- Moi, j'ai une autre piste : le _Bellum_ ! Autrement dit, le gène du « Guerrier ». Si on s'occupe du _Venator_ , le « Chasseur », alors celui-ci pourrait être intéressant. Et devine quoi : c'est une spécialité de la famille Potter !

\- Sérieux ? rit Jena en se penchant vers son collègue pour regarder la page qu'il lui montrait. Tu crois que Harry l'a ?

\- Si c'est le cas, il ne l'a pas signalé. Soit il le possède bel et bien sans s'en rendre compte, soit il est toujours endormi chez lui. Il me semble qu'il s'agit d'une de ces molécules très souvent présentes dans l'ADN, même si en sommeil. J'ai entendu dire que Hermione Weasley se concentrait justement là-dessus dans ses recherches sur les « talents sorciers héréditaires ».

\- Oui, elle m'avait raconté. Elle m'a dit qu'un « ami » lui avait donné des échantillons de son sang pour ses analyses, car il s'agit d'un gène si courant qu'il y a 98,5% de chance qu'un descendant le possède. En sachant qu'il est là, il est plus facile de l'identifier pour l'étudier. Mais je ne sais pas si elle y est parvenue… Alors donc ce gène serait le _Bellum_ , et son ami, Harry. Qui as-tu trouvé dans son arbre généalogique ?

\- Son grand-père, Fleamont Potter. Mais également Hyacinthum Potter, qui a épousé… Tadam ! Procyon Black ! En 1832. Ce n'est pas un ancêtre direct de Harry, mais tout de même… Oh ! s'exclama tout à coup Roger avant de ricaner. Non, c'est pas vrai !

\- Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ?

\- J'ai une Aemilia Potter qui a épousé un Leodegarius… Malfoy.

\- Nooon ! sourit la jeune femme. Ok, c'est confirmé : il ne faut jamais regarder l'ascendance de sa propre famille quand on est amoureux d'un sang-pur. Ça veut dire qu'ils sont cousins ?

\- C'était en 1816, alors le lien de parenté est très éloigné… Mais c'est vrai que c'est cocasse. On va ajouter le _Bellum_ dans notre liste de gènes intéressants. Déjà, c'est pertinent. Et en plus, ça va être drôle de voir d'où vient Potter. Dommage, je n'ai trouvé aucun Towler pour le moment.

\- Il faut surtout dénicher un Funestar, s'amusa-t-elle en se rasseyant. Il doit sûrement nous couver un petit gène… type « _malum_ », quelque chose du genre.

\- « Maléfique », carrément, rit le jeune homme. Ça lui ressemble. Mais ça n'existe pas, si ?

\- Non, je n'en ai pas encore vu. Cependant, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il l'ait créé à force de trop jouer avec des malédictions, de la Magie Noire, ou encore des… »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement de parler. Roger leva le visage de son grimoire, intrigué. Jena avait le regard fixe, absent. Elle réfléchissait… Serait-ce possible ? Elle se précipita sur un épais ouvrage, au milieu de la table d'étude : celui qui recensait les origines connues des rares gènes analysés. En le feuilletant, elle trouva plusieurs exemples qui pouvaient appuyer sa théorie. Cependant, ce n'était plus arrivé depuis une centaine d'années, au moins ! C'était très dangereux, le Ministère l'avait interdit !

\- « Tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive ? s'impatienta Roger. T'as l'air perturbé…

\- C'est une hypothèse, mais… Tu sais, l' _Angelus_ est déjà un héritage très rare. Pourtant, on le retrouve tous les siècles dans la lignée Malfoy. Le _Venator_ , en revanche, est si insolite qu'on ne le trouve nulle part dans la famille principale ! Même en remontant deux cent ans en arrière ! Alors je me suis dit… Et si Fol Œil l'avait créé ?

\- Quoi ?! hoqueta Davies. Mais c'est illégal ! Une telle manipulation génétique est punie par la perpétuité à Azkaban ! Et c'est d'un Auror dont on parle ! Le meilleur de tous ! L'ennemi numéro un des Mages Noirs ! Et ce que tu sous-entends nécessite la magie la plus noire qui soit, mêlée d'une puissante magie rouge ! C'est complètement fou !

\- Je sais, je sais… Et pourtant… Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que c'est possible. Réfléchis : s'il était le meilleur, c'est qu'il connaissait forcément ses ennemis sur le bout des doigts. Et… Et bien, pour connaître à ce point la magie noire, il devait forcément savoir l'utiliser, savoir comment elle fonctionne… Il a dû tester, expérimenter… Et il n'y a qu'un pas pour qu'il ait appliqué tout cela sur lui afin de se conditionner à la traque ? »

Roger ne savait pas quoi répondre… C'était délirant !... Mais logique. Un raisonnement classique, proche d'une psychologie de comptoir… Malgré tout, cela avait du sens. Il commençait doucement à y penser sérieusement, et même à s'en convaincre.

\- « Il faut appeler Towler », décida-t-il.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry respirait à peine. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Draco l'avait repoussé et s'était rapidement écarté. Il était maintenant allongé dans le lit, lui tournant le dos. Que pouvait-il faire ? Quand il avait reçu le SMS de Shacklebolt, lui annonçant le réveil de Malfoy, il s'était précipité vers le Berkshire sans réfléchir ni même expliquer son départ à Towler. Celui-ci avait du recevoir le même message et comprendrait assez vite… Harry aurait dû se douter que l'alité n'allait pas le prendre dans ses bras… Pourquoi était-il venu au juste ? Il n'était d'aucune utilité, ici. Il n'avait juste pas pu s'en empêcher… Savoir que le blond s'était réveillé l'avait remué. Une attraction irrésistible l'avait guidé vers lui : il devait le voir ! Mais cela ne s'était pas du tout passé comme le film qu'il avait monté dans sa tête… C'était plutôt logique, en fin de compte. Rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus de peine était de se rendre compte à quel point rien n'avait changé depuis Poudlard : il avait pourtant cru que leur relation avait évolué suite à leur conversation du Lundi, dans une cellule du Ministère, quand Draco était encore accusé du meurtre de son père… Ça n'avait certes pas été une discussion pleine de douceurs et d'amitié, loin de là… Cependant, ils s'étaient enfin parlé honnêtement. Pour la toute première fois de leur vie. Et maintenant, ils étaient de nouveau en mauvais termes ? Rien n'avait changé ?... Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il aurait du s'attendre, mais certainement pas à ça.

Juste à côté, Blaise, Pansy et Theo regardaient la scène sans parvenir à réagir. Ils avaient vu débarquer Potter alors qu'ils étaient toujours en pleine crise. Précautionneusement, Orla fit se lever la jeune femme pour la guider vers la porte, faisant signe à Ginny et Astoria de faire de même avec les deux autres choqués. Les trois amis devaient d'abord se remettre de la perte de Millicent, et ils ne pouvaient pas y arriver près de Draco. Celui-ci avait perpétuellement besoin d'aide, il ne pouvait rien faire tout seul. De plus, la moindre perturbation dans leurs comportements pouvait le paniquer. Ils ne devaient pas rester ici. Finalement, la présence de Potter tombait à pique : il allait pouvoir s'occuper de Malfoy pendant qu'elles se chargeaient des Serpentards.

Harry les voyait s'éloigner, désemparé. Il venait de se faire jeter et tout le monde se barrait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Il n'allait tout même pas le forcer à lui faire face ? Devait-il le laisser ainsi en attendant le retour de ses amis ? Tout seul, dans le noir ?... Non, il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Il inspira longuement et se décida. Potter alla lentement s'asseoir sur le lit… Draco se crispa. Puis, tout doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, il posa sa main sur son épaule…

Malfoy sursauta légèrement. Il contracta inconsciemment ses muscles, appréhendant la suite… Mais rien ne se passa. Petit à petit, il se détendit, toujours à l'affût du moindre changement. Cependant, Potter ne fit pas un seul geste. Il attendait patiemment que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier mouvement.

Le temps s'allongea sans que rien ne se passe. La main de Harry chauffait la peau de Draco, il sentait de plus en plus sa présence. Il se refusait cependant à bouger : il ne cèderait pas… Au bout d'un temps infini, l'Auror s'éloigna enfin. Le lit grinça… avant d'à nouveau s'affaisser. Même s'il ne pouvait voir, Draco eut le réflexe de se tourner légèrement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Où était Potter ? Toujours sur le lit, mais où ? Comment ? À quelle distance ?... Il ne tint plus : il roula comme il put sur le côté et tendit le bras. En brassant l'air, il allait finir par le trouver… ? Une main chaude vint à nouveau saisir la sienne, et le blond sursauta encore. Il en avait un peu marre d'être toujours pris par surprise, c'était insupportable d'être aussi vulnérable… Harry le guida pour poser sa paume sur son torse. Mais… ! Cet abruti s'était allongé à côté de lui ?! Il dut avoir un air choqué car il sentit la cage thoracique tressauter. Cet enfoiré riait ?! Il se foutait de lui ?! C'était ça le héro au grand cœur ?! Un salaud qui n'hésitait pas à se moquer d'un handicapé ?! Draco tenta de retirer sa main sans succès : Potter la maintenait contre lui. Plus intolérable encore, il lui caressait les doigts de son pouce. Il avait envie de pleurer de rage et d'impuissance. Ce fumier profitait impunément de lui !

Tout à coup, Harry lui souleva la main pour la lui tripoter. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait, l'ordure ?! Il allait pas bien dans sa tête ! Il voulait l'esquiver sans y parvenir, Potter tenait fermement son poignet de son autre main. Il fallait vraiment qu'il consulte, il était grave, là ! Draco n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille ?! Si c'était pour l'obliger à se montrer aussi docile qu'une poupée, ils n'avaient qu'à tous le laisser dans un coin prendre la poussière ! Qu'ils aillent s'occuper de leur vie et qu'on lui laisse la sienne ! Nouveau sursaut : l'Auror essuyait une larme qu'il n'avait pas senti couler. Malfoy abandonna… De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il voulait une marionnette ? Et bien il allait l'avoir ! Qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait de lui… Ça ne servait à rien de lutter : Potter était bien plus fort que lui. Et ce n'était pas comme si Draco pouvait s'enfuir. Mais s'il souhaitait une réaction de sa part, il allait être déçu ! Il n'avait plus que ça pour mimer un semblant d'existence : l'inertie…

Alors qu'il se calmait et tentait de se réfugier le plus loin possible dans son esprit, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange… En fait, depuis le début, Potter ne lui tripotait pas la main : il faisait glisser un doigt sur sa paume… Et ça, c'était un mouvement assez étrange, pas du tout naturel… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Il avait quelque chose sur la peau et il essayait de lui enlever ?... Draco se concentra sur les mouvements, tentant de déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une tâche ou autre… Ça lui prenait vraiment toute la main ?... Ou alors…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement. Est-ce que… Il fit plus attention au contact, oubliant tout le reste. Son visage s'approcha de Harry sans s'en rendre compte. L'Auror sourit : ça y était, il avait enfin compris. Il recommença depuis le début, ralentissant la procédure. Il le dévisagea, guettant la moindre mimique qui pourrait lui indiquer s'il avait bien saisi. Au bout de quelques secondes, il voyait ses lèvres frémir…

Draco réalisait : des lettres ! Potter était en train de lui écrire des lettres dans la paume de sa main ! Il marquait un temps d'arrêt sans rompre le contact pour séparer chacune d'entre elles… Et une autre pause, sans le toucher, pour signifier la fin du mot. C'était compliqué, il avait du mal à toutes les reconnaître. Etait-ce un « A » ? Etonnamment, il se mit à frotter toute la surface de sa peau… Et recommença. Etait-il en train de mimer un effacement ? « On supprime tout ça et un reprend depuis le début » ? Malfoy se focalisa totalement sur le doigt, se représentant une feuille blanche qui se remplissait d'une écriture en bâtons… Il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il fermait les yeux, ni qu'il épelait chaque lettre du bout des lèvres. C'était grâce à cela que Harry savait s'il avait bien identifié la lettre ou s'il devait à nouveau « tout effacer » et reprendre depuis le début.

L'exercice commençait à énerver le blond… Il était frustré de ne pas reconnaître systématiquement les signes. C'était fou ! L'alphabet n'était pourtant pas infini ! Il n'y avait que vingt-six symboles à retenir ! Cependant, les voir et les sentir était totalement différent. Il se rendait compte à quel point l'humain était dépendant de sa vue et son ouïe… Il n'avait pas assez exercé son sens du toucher… Il avait l'impression d'avoir les nerfs de sa main à vif à force d'être ainsi effleurée. Draco inspira d'agacement et souffla pour se reprendre. Courage, c'était son seul moyen pour que les autres conversent avec lui, il ne devait rien lâcher ! Il avait reconnu « J »… Puis « L » … « POU »… « O »… « S »… Et « SU » … Oh ! Et il y avait un « I » ! Et ça, était-ce un « B » ? Il ne savait plus dans quel ordre, par contre… Heureusement, ce fût le moment que choisi Potter pour refaire un « effacé ». Celui-ci frotta un peu sa peau, conscient qu'il ne devait plus rien sentir au bout d'un moment. Mais il ne voulait pas arrêter : Draco devait maîtriser l'exercice, car à partir de maintenant, c'était sa seule et unique façon de comprendre ses interlocuteurs.

« JE ». Un mot ! Il avait identifié un mot ! Malfoy sourit devant cette petite victoire, jubilant de plaisir. Depuis son réveil, c'était la toute première fois qu'il était vraiment heureux. Venait ensuite le « SU »… « SUI »… « SUIS ». Ça y était ! Il y arrivait ! « Je suis » !... « L » et… Ah, cette lettre était un peu compliquée, parce qu'elle nécessitait que Harry lève le doigt pour dessiner une autre ligne, comme c'était le cas pour le « E »… « A » ? « Je suis la… ». « P »… « PO »… « POU »… Hein ?... « B » ? « Poub » ? Non ! C'était un « R » ! Il ne l'avait compris qu'avec de la logique, afin que le mot et le reste de la phrase aient plus de sens. « Pour » ! « Je suis là pour… »… « T »…

Il avait compris. Harry s'adoucit, soulagé d'avoir pu lui « parler ». Cela avait pris du temps, mais ça en valait la peine. Il s'agissait surtout d'un énorme progrès pour lui : en maîtrisant cette technique, il pourrait discuter avec n'importe qui. Il n'était plus enfermé en lui-même. Tout à coup, il remarqua que son vis-à-vis pleurait, l'air ébranlé. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'il soit content… ?... Non ?...

« Je suis là pour toi ». Voilà ce que Potter voulait lui dire. Et le sens de cette phrase avait eu l'effet d'une bombe dans son esprit, dissipant toute la brume accumulée. Il était là pour l'aider, le soutenir… et en plus il venait de lui rendre sa « voix ». Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte à quel point ce qu'il venait de faire l'avait secouru ? Alors que Draco s'engluait dans le défaitisme et la fatalité, il avait suffit que Harry débarque pour lui retourner le cerveau, tout en douceur, mais aussi puissamment qu'un _Aguamenti_ lancé à la face d'un somnambule. Malfoy était loin d'être triste. Il se sentait revenir à la vie. Son cœur se serrait si fort d'émotions multiples qu'il en avait mal. « Harry était là pour lui »… Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que Potter souhaitait lui faire comprendre avec cette phrase aux nombreux sens, mais il avait saisi le principal : il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Draco ne savait pas pourquoi il était là, ni pourquoi il faisait tout cela pour lui… Cependant, c'était un fait. Et il voulait l'aider. Cela eut pour effet de lui vriller les tripes.

Malgré tout, ce n'était pas une raison pour oublier sept ans de haine réciproque. Qu'était-il arrivé à Draco pour obtenir un tel revirement de la part de son ennemi d'enfance ? Aucune idée. Le balafré l'avait secouru et cela l'avait ému aux larmes, mais il n'allait pas pour autant se jeter dans ses bras. Il allait se contenter de ne pas le frapper, c'était largement suffisant. Mais même si Malfoy se disait ça, tentant de se convaincre que cela ne changeait rien entre eux, il ne put empêcher un sourire de bonheur et de reconnaissance étirer ses lèvres…

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

\- « Un club Anti-Serpents ? fit Ulrich, sceptique. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?

\- Je ne trouve pas ça si incroyable, rétorqua Apolline en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur. Vous avez bien vu la haine ambiante envers les Serpentards de la part des trois autres Maisons. L'existence d'un club concentré sur ce sujet ne devrait pas être une surprise.

\- Mais vous étiez au courant, non ? renchérit Ernest. Vous nous avez demandé si on faisait parti du club ! C'est bien que vous savez quelque chose ?

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions, ici, répondit Vaisey d'un air absent, plus par réflexe. Vous dites donc qu'il y a un groupe pour cracher sur les Serpentards ?

\- Vous êtes bouché ou quoi ? s'énerva Blavatsky, commençant à taper du pied. Oui, c'est exactement ça ! Sauf qu'ils ne se contentent pas d'en dire du mal ouvertement, à l'abri des professeurs. Ils planifient également les prochaines saloperies qu'ils vont leur faire !

\- Mais rien sur Malfoy particulièrement ? insista l'intervenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez avec cette famille de Mangemorts ? demanda Guilmore, curieux. Il n'y en a aucun à Poudlard en ce moment, qui voulez-vous que ça intéresse ?

\- Sans doute une variation… murmura l'adulte, perdu dans ses pensées. Comment êtes-vous au courant pour ce club ? Vous ne semblez pas en faire partis, et pourtant vous en savez beaucoup.

\- On a bien été obligés de s'inscrire pour savoir ce que ces crétins vont faire, grommela la jeune fille.

\- Quoi ? grogna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Vous les espionnez ? Pourquoi ? »

Ernest jeta un coup d'œil vers Apolline qui l'ignora, le regard ancré sur celui d'Ulrich. Elle ne voulait pas en dire plus tant que l'enseignant ne se révélait pas également. Après tout, ils ne savaient rien sur lui, et son comportement n'avait fait que dégrader plus encore la situation déjà tendue. Peut-être était-il un ennemi des Serpentards ? Même s'il en avait été un auparavant, cela n'était pas non plus une garantie de son intégrité… C'était un peu à tirer par les serpents de Méduse, mais le doute persistait. Elle ne lâcherait rien !

-« On veut sauver nos amis, dit le jeune Gryffondor après un soupir de lassitude.

\- Ernest ! s'indigna la Poufsouffle.

\- Ça va, Apo'. Tu vois bien qu'il est avec nous. En plus, c'est un ancien Serpent, lui aussi. Je vois pas pourquoi il serait contre eux.

\- Tout est bien pire depuis qu'il est arrivé ! En une journée, il a foutu la merde à un point où nos amis n'osent plus sortir, même en cachette ! S'il est avec nous, il a une curieuse façon de le démontrer !

\- Tout simplement parce que votre guerre interne n'est pas mon problème, » intervint Ulrich.

Il s'était rassis dans son fauteuil, croisant mains et jambes, l'air de nouveau calme. Il avait tout compris, et cela lui permit d'être à nouveau maître de lui… Mais intérieurement, il enrageait : il avait perdu son temps à Poudlard. Tout cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec l'affaire en cours. Tout ceci était inutile ! Il n'avait rien à apporter de nouveau à Funestar… Il allait se faire descendre ! Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait ?! Il ne pouvait pas inventer un lien quelconque avec… rien !

Il souffla pour s'apaiser, se massant les tempes pour détendre son visage. Autant en savoir le plus possible avant de s'en aller et laisser les problèmes de l'école à la directrice. Les deux élèves le regardaient d'un air intrigué, ne comprenant pas quel autre souci prioritaire il pouvait y avoir hormis la violente xénophobie qui pourrissait leur vie scolaire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de pire ?

\- « Et c'est quoi votre problème, sans indiscrétion ? demanda Guilmore, interloqué. Qu'est-ce qui est plus important ?

\- Des meurtres, répondit Ulrich, l'air de rien. Mais ça ne vous concerne pas. C'est hors de Poudlard.

\- Cela a un rapport avec les Malfoy ? s'enquit Apolline. Puisque vous vouliez absolument que le club les concerne…

\- T'occupe, j't'ai dit, râla Vaisey. Donc… Si j'ai bien compris vous avez infiltré le club Anti-Serpents pour vous tenir au courant des prochains méfaits, afin d'aider vos amis… qui sont sans doute des Serpentards. Et vous ne vous êtes pas encore fait prendre. Je dirais que vous avez peut-être de l'avenir chez les Aurors.

\- Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à faire ça, précisa le garçon. Nous sommes un petit groupe à vouloir aider les élèves discriminés. Nous nous sommes appelés « la Rébellion ».

\- Que c'est original, se moqua l'intervenant en riant. Mais c'est intelligent : plus vous êtes nombreux, moins ce sera facile de vous démasquer. Quoi que je doute que vous y avez pensé. Combien êtes-vous ?

\- Dix-huit, hésita Blavatsky en grimaçant : elle n'aimait pas beaucoup révéler autant d'informations à cet homme, mais ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre. Beaucoup de Gryffondors, plusieurs Serdaigles, et quelques Poufsouffles. Pourquoi vous nous posez cette question puisque visiblement, cela ne vous intéresse pas ?

\- Par curiosité. Vous étiez là à la formation du club ? Vous savez comment il est apparu ? J'imagine qu'il a remplacé un autre qu'il y avait avant lui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh… fit le lionceau. Non, on y est entré qu'à partir du moment où on a appris son existence… Et il était déjà créé. C'est un ami d'un de nos collègues de la Rébellion qui a cru que cela pouvait l'intéresser. Il y est allé par curiosité, et ça l'a tellement horrifié qu'il en a parlé à d'autres.

\- Dont moi, confirma Apolline en redressant fièrement la tête. On a décidé de former la Rébellion et de tous s'incruster dans le club Anti-Serpent pour mieux contrer leurs plans.

\- Sauf moi et quelques autres, précisa Ernest avec un sourire penaud. Nous sommes trop ouvertement amis avec des Serpentards pour qu'ils puissent nous faire confiance.

\- Je vois, soupira Ulrich qui n'en avez rien à faire. Donc toi et tes potes agissaient alors que les autres espions donnent les infos. »

Les deux enfants se regardèrent, avant de nier : ils opéraient tous ensemble. Vaisey était exaspéré : ces gamins n'avaient donc aucune jugeote ? Il n'y avait pas un seul de leurs petits copains Serpentards qui leur avait expliqué la vie ? Quelle stupidité…

\- « Vous êtes vraiment débiles, grogna-t-il. Si les connards du club vous voient défendre les serpents, vous allez vous faire virer. C'est un miracle que ce ne soit pas déjà le cas. Sans doute sont-ils encore plus idiots que vous, ce qui ne m'étonne pas non plus… »

Le Langue-de-Plomb prit quelques minutes de son temps et de sa patience pour leur expliquer en détail comment mieux organiser leurs contre-attaques. Finalement, ce n'était pas si inutile de travailler avec les Aurors et de se renseigner à leur sujet. Il s'agissait d'une obligation remontant à très loin dans le temps qui faisait soupirer d'exaspération ses collègues. Au début, il avait pensé que l'ordre de Funestar était ridicule. Ensuite, il s'était dit que c'était normal, puisque les trois quart de leurs recherches visaient à améliorer l'efficacité des Représentants de l'Ordre. Mais ce n'était pas son cas : ses travaux sur l'utilisation instinctive de la magie étaient bien plus généraux. Il n'avait donc pas compris pourquoi il était soumis aux mêmes règles. À présent, il voyait que ce n'était pas plus mal après tout. Il doutait que Funestar ait pensé à ce genre de situation, mais il s'en moquait. Qu'importait les intentions du Directeur, le principal était que tout ceci finissait enfin par lui servir.

Il expliqua que non seulement ils devaient se séparer en deux groupes distincts : ceux qui agissaient et ceux qui se renseignaient. Mais qu'en plus, ces derniers devaient tout faire pour obtenir les informations séparément afin que personne ne puisse se douter de qui était la taupe. Si besoin, en cas de soupçon sur l'un d'entre eux, celui-ci devait accomplir une tâche ingrate envers les Serpentards pour endormir la méfiance. C'était de la logique pure : Severus Rogue était le seul espion pendant la guerre, et il s'en était sorti avec brio, même quand son propre camp s'était retourné contre lui : il avait été si doué que même ses alliés avaient douté de lui. Un pro, un exemple à suivre. La confiance était également la clef : ils devaient pouvoir jurer de la fidélité de chacun d'entre eux. S'il y avait un de leurs membres sur lequel ils n'étaient pas très sûrs, ils devaient le mettre à l'épreuve.

\- « Nous ne sommes pas en guerre, vous savez ? sourit Ernest, touché par les conseils d'un spécialiste, mais ne pensant pas que tout ceci soit pour autant nécessaire.

\- Et vous appelez ça comment ? s'énerva Ulrich. C'est une guerre interne menée par les étudiants et contre laquelle aucun professeur ne parvient à faire quoi que ce soit. Il s'agit d'actes de haine qui terrorisent une minorité. Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous semblez être les seuls à pouvoir lutter et changer les choses. Croyez-moi, en dehors de l'enceinte de Poudlard, c'est la même chose. Et le Ministère est tout aussi impuissant que vos enseignants. Vous avez reproduit à petite échelle un problème social grave, un effet secondaire de la guerre. Et puisque c'est un effet de masse, seule la masse semble efficace, et non une quelconque autorité. En gros, votre rébellion contre le club Anti-Serpents. Mettez tous les moyens à votre disposition pour réussir : vous êtes la nouvelle génération, il est nécessaire que vous gagnez afin d'apporter votre aide aux autres en sortant de l'école. C'est plutôt bête à dire, mais c'est pourtant le cas.

\- Le Justicier doit pas vous aider, comprit Apolline d'un air désolé, soudainement compréhensive.

\- Pas vraiment, non…

\- C'est de lui dont vous parliez quand vous avez dit vous charger de meurtres ? demanda-t-elle.

\- T'occupes, je t'ai déjà dit. Concentrez-vous plutôt sur votre objectif. Je ne serais plus là pour vous aider, demain. Je vais même peut-être partir tout de suite…

\- Vous n'avez pas trouvé ce que vous cherchiez, n'est-ce pas ? soupira Guilmore.

\- Nous ne savons rien sur la création du club Anti-Serpents, comme vous nous l'avez demandé, dit la jeune fille. Mais on peut se renseigner ? Il y a une réunion du club ce soir, on peut poser la question ? »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kingsley soupira de lassitude. Hyde et lui s'étaient rendus chez l'Auror pour rassurer sa femme et pouvoir discuter tranquillement ensemble de la fameuse lettre de chantage du tueur. Entre temps, il avait reçu un hibou de l'hôpital pour signaler le réveil de Malfoy. Il avait transféré le message à toute l'équipe. Et il avait prévenu Orla qu'il ne serait pas de retour avant un moment : qu'elle parte rejoindre un Auror pour l'épauler. Sarah arriva juste après l'envoie de ce dernier texto, les bras chargés d'un plateau de thé et de scones. Funestar tapotait nerveusement sur la table basse, n'aimant pas du tout patienter. Il avait le postérieur enfoncé si profondément dans le canapé qu'il devait se plier en deux, et faire craquer ses vieux os, pour atteindre sa boisson.

\- « C'est bon ? s'énerva-t-il en prenant rageusement sa tasse. T'as fini ? Tu vas enfin m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais parlé de cette lettre ?

\- Je te rappelle que toi aussi tu me fais des cachotteries par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé à Saint-Mangouste ? grogna Shacklebolt en jetant son Smartphone sur la table. Tu me racontes ?

\- On en a déjà parlé. Je t'ai dit qu'il valait mieux ne rien savoir. Crois-moi, c'est pour le mieux.

\- Mais tu en as parlé à Potter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hyde hésita… Bordel de merde, c'était évident que King' s'en douterait ! Et il lui en voulait forcément. Nier ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation…

\- « Tu as un gamin très doué dans ton équipe, se contenta-t-il de dire en portant le thé à ses lèvres.

\- Je suis au courant, je le connais mieux que toi. Je comprends que tu ais ressenti le besoin de tout lui dire, mais je t'avoue prendre plutôt mal le fait que tu ne m'en juges pas tout aussi digne. Tu crois donc que Harry est mieux qualifié que moi ? Dois-je lui demander de prendre ma place à la tête des Aurors ? »

Ça se présentait mal… Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans sa voix. Ce qui était d'ailleurs le signe le plus alarmant… Il aurait dû avoir cette conversation avec lui avant… et être un peu plus discret pour organiser sa petite réunion avec Potter…Funestar n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire des cachotteries à son collègue. Il y était juste forcé. Hyde fixa son peut-être ex-ami droit dans les yeux, observant son regard calme et l'absence visible d'accusation. C'était vraiment pas bon pour lui…

\- « Donc, tu m'accuses pour éviter de l'être toi-même, n'est-ce pas ? Il me semblait que le sujet était la lettre que le tueur t'a envoyée ?

\- Ne change pas de conversation.

\- Tu ne manques pas de culot, mon p'tit père… Tu vas m'en vouloir longtemps ? Parce que ça commence à m'agacer un peu… Si j'ai tenu au courant ton petit protégé, c'est pour une seule et unique raison : il a senti ce que c'était. Ce gamin possède un sixième sens extraordinaire qui va pouvoir nous être utile bien après la résolution de l'enquête. En quoi, c'est justement ça que je ne peux pas te dire. En tout cas, je compte bien te l'emprunter de temps en temps pour qu'il vienne potasser un peu au Département des Mystères. Mais on s'arrangera plus tard, ce n'est pas la priorité en ce moment.

\- Si je comprends bien, tu recrutes chez moi, maintenant ?

\- Non, King', soupira Funestar qui en avait marre. J'en veux pas, il doit être d'une nullité incroyable en recherches, ce serait un boulet. C'est son talent pour détecter la magie qui le rend intéressant. T'avais jamais remarqué ?

\- Si, il est capable d'analyser les signatures magiques et les différencier avec beaucoup de précisions sans rien faire d'autre que les « sentir ». J'espérais qu'il puisse détecter quelque chose sur la magie du tueur qu'on ne parviendrait pas à trouver… Mais non, pas pour l'instant il semblerait. À part à l'hôpital. Et là encore, j'ai comme l'impression que ça n'a rien à voir avec l'assassin… ou plutôt que ce n'est pas directement lié à lui.

\- Exact, raison pour laquelle je ne te dis rien de plus. Ce n'est pas utile à l'enquête. Et je t'ai déjà promis de tout te dire si jamais cela devient le cas. C'est réglé maintenant ?

\- Vous fouillez la vie de mon époux et vous lui cachez ouvertement des informations relatives à l'affaire en cours ? intervint tout à coup Sarah qui s'était tenue coite jusqu'à présent, sur son fauteuil, une tasse de thé entre les mains.

\- Voilà, sourit Kingsley. Comprend donc pourquoi j'apprécie mal que ce soit toi qui viennes me poser des questions. Surtout en tant que Langue-de-Plomb, tu n'es pas habilité à me poser toutes ces questions, et je n'ai pas à te répondre.

\- Tu préfères qu'un de tes hommes vienne le faire à ma place ? grogna Hyde. Ça risque de ne pas leur plaire : ils ne voulaient pas enquêter sur toi, du coup ils m'ont refilé le sale boulot. Ils se sont dit qu'avec une personne du même grade, il y avait moins de conflits hiérarchiques. On dirait qu'ils ont oublié la répartition de pouvoir entre nos deux Départements. Mais je ne vais pas leur en vouloir : la ligne est floue en ce moment, avec notre réorganisation.

\- Chéri, soupira madame Shacklebolt en reposant sa boisson sur le plateau. Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas que tu ne comptais pas du tout accéder aux exigences de votre criminel ? Qu'on en finisse.

\- Là n'est pas la question, répondit son époux.

\- Si, justement, s'exclama le vieux directeur, heureux qu'un point se soit enfin éclairci. Merci, madame.

\- Quoi ? fit Kingsley, interloqué. Tu pensais sincèrement que j'allais aider ce psychopathe à ne pas se faire arrêter ?

\- On ne sait jamais ce qu'un père peut faire pour son enfant.

\- Alors tu me caches des choses, tu veux me piquer mon meilleur homme, tu viens fouiller ma vie, et maintenant tu m'insultes ?! Et tu te demandes encore pourquoi personne ne t'apprécie ?

\- Le tueur a oublié un détail très important pour son chantage, fit sèchement Sarah, clairement aussi mécontente que son mari. Nous n'avons pas perdu espoir pour Wanda. Les médicomages cherchent toujours.

\- Et je t'ai déjà dit que mon arme secrète, notre dernier recours, c'est toi et ton Département ! renchérit l'Auror. T'as beau être un enfoiré de première, t'es un connard intelligent. Je connais pas de putain de salaud meilleur que toi. Alors oui, j'ai confiance, et on est persuadés que tu trouveras un remède ! En plus, ce salopard de Justicier ne nous a même pas donné de preuve qu'il connait un moyen pour guérir notre fille. Et il croit sincèrement qu'on aura plus foi en lui qu'en quiconque d'autre ?

\- C'est très bête de sa part, poursuivit Sarah. Nous ne voyons là que des menaces en l'air.

\- Alors pourquoi faire des mystères ? insista Funestar. C'est normal que je me pose des questions.

\- Parce que ça n'apporte rien à l'affaire et je ne voulais pas distraire mes enquêteurs, rétorqua Kingsley. La maladie de Wanda n'est pas un secret, ni que les guérisseurs cherchent toujours de quoi il s'agit. Je suis sûr qu'il bluff et ne sait pas non plus ce que c'est. Nous n'aimons juste pas en parler, c'est privé.

\- Nous en avons discuté entre nous, et tant qu'il ne menace pas directement de s'en prendre à Wanda, il n'y a rien à faire de plus, compléta sa femme. Pas besoin que vos équipes s'éparpillent.

\- Ça, c'est à eux d'en décider, grogna Hyde. Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous êtes directement concernés : il s'agit de votre fille dans cette histoire. Vous n'êtes pas les mieux placés pour juger de l'importance de cette lettre.

\- Potter est amoureux de Malfoy, qui est la principale cible de l'assassin, grogna l'homme noir. Pourtant, il est toujours sur l'enquête, parce qu'on ne peut pas encore se débrouiller sans lui. Mais moi, je ne pourrais pas décider ce qui est utile ou non à cause d'un putain de message qui n'a aucune incidence ?

\- Et tu ne trouves pas que c'est bizarre, justement ? insista le Langue-de-Plomb. Bordel, King' ! T'es super intelligent toi aussi ! Tu serais jamais devenu Directeur des Aurors si ce n'était pas le cas ! Alors fait fonctionner tes neurones ! T'as trop la tête dans ta situation familiale pour voir clair : tout ce à quoi tu penses, c'est protéger ta femme et ta fille en ne les impliquant pas ! Mais c'est trop tard, King'. Le tueur l'a fait et tu ne peux rien y changer. Cacher le message à tout le monde ne fera que retarder l'inévitable et envenimer les choses ! Tu le sais !

\- Tu fais chier, Starly… grommela Kingsley.

\- Alors quoi ? demanda Sarah en fronçant les sourcils. Nous allons devoir raconter toute notre vie en salle d'interrogatoire, maintenant ?

\- Pas besoin d'aller aussi loin, soupira son mari. Ça m'arrache la gorge de le dire, mais Starly a raison… Je ne peux pas analyser clairement la situation : je n'avais même pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il y avait effectivement quelque chose à tirer de ce message. Il était évident que nous n'allions pas croire le Justicier et n'allions rien faire pour lui. Mais savait-il que nous allions cacher sa lettre en n'en parlant pas ? L'avait-il prévu ?

\- Je suis pas devin, rétorqua Funestar. Faut demander à la gamine profiler.

\- L'inaction serait un indice ? fit Sarah, sceptique. En quoi ?

\- Le Justicier ne fait jamais rien par hasard, reconnut l'Auror. Il n'a jamais échoué. Généralement, ces messages ont pour but de nous faire enrager… D'où pourquoi je ne me suis pas posé de questions. Mais il y a aussi quelques sens cachés que notre psychomage tente de percer, comme cela a été le cas pour la dernière victime. Nous verrons bien ce qu'elle pourra apprendre de notre lettre… »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Draco était sur son lit et se tournait les pouces. Il avait le regard dans le vide et un air triste sur le visage. Il basculait parfois sa tête sur le côté, ses longs cheveux dégringolant sur ses épaules. Il portait un simple sweat à capuche gris et un jean large, les pieds nus. Des vêtements moldus classiques, voir « passe-partout ». Il semblait avoir les larmes aux yeux, mais l'image était trop floue pour qu'ils puissent en jurer. De temps en temps, il grattait sous ses ongles, comme pour les nettoyer, mais les triturait si fort qu'il finissait par les casser. Il finissait de les raccourcir avec ses dents, et les jetait sur le sol. Ils le voyaient déglutir de temps en temps, mais il ne se passait rien. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il était là, à ne rien faire. Ils avaient passé avance rapide…

C'était la troisième caméra dont ils regardaient la vidéo. L'espace de stockage pour ses « bandes » n'était pas infini, mais les fichiers étaient en très « basses définition » pour pouvoir couvrir le plus de temps possible. Du moins, c'était ce qu'on leur avait dit. Heureusement, la date et l'heure étaient inscrites sur l'écran, en bas à droite. Cela leur permettait de savoir ce qu'ils regardaient exactement, et de pouvoir le remettre dans le contexte par rapport à ce qu'ils savaient sur la vie de Malfoy. Et ce n'était pas très joyeux… De temps en temps, ils l'avaient vu danser et chanter dans sa chambre, ce qui les avait fait sourire. Il n'y avait pas de son, ils ne pouvaient donc pas savoir s'il chantait juste ou non. Cela avait animé un de leurs rares débats durant les visionnages. Et le seul qui les avait fait rire.

Tout ceci était profondément déprimant. Ils avaient jusque là recomposé la vie de Draco en récoltant des informations indirectes par-ci par-là. Cependant, ils se retrouvaient confrontés à une réalité beaucoup plus intime. Ils s'y étaient attendus, mais pas préparés. Draco était dépressif. Il avait des sautes d'humeur, passait beaucoup trop de temps à ne rien faire que regarder le vide, avait des crises incontrôlables sans aucune raison, et… chose qu'ils n'avaient pas soupçonné… il avait des tendances suicidaires. Ron et Helen avaient vu avec effroi un moment où il avait regardé un couteau de cuisine avec un peu trop d'attention… Il avait heureusement fini par le reposer, mais ils avaient discuté pendant un petit moment de la possibilité qu'il se soit mutilé… Mais non, c'était impossible : les médicomages l'auraient vu et ils n'en avaient pas parlé. Il n'en était donc pas encore arrivé là. Au vu de son comportement sur les vidéos, les deux Aurors songeaient que ce n'avait été qu'une question de temps… Sans surprise, le pire moment s'était déroulé durant sa relation avec Lawrence Khaoulani, et cela s'était aggravé de plus en plus chaque jour… Clairement, Malfoy était au bord de la rupture quand son père s'était fait assassiné…

\- « Que pouvait faire le psychologue moldu pour lui, à ton avis ? demanda tout à coup Helen. Tu crois que les psychanalyses moldues sont efficaces sur les sorciers ?

\- J'imagine que ça doit dépendre du problème, réfléchit Ron. Pour le cas Malfoy, je n'en ai aucune idée… Comment faire comprendre à un moldu qu'on a vécu une guerre, qu'on était du côté du psychopathe, et que comme son camp a perdu, il est à présent rejeté par sa société… ? Malfoy ne peut pas lui dire tout ça, le psy ne comprendrait pas et le prendrait pour un fou. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a pu lui raconter ? Et est-ce que ça a été suffisant pour qu'il puisse l'aider un peu ? Parce que ça n'a pas l'air très efficace…

\- Il est sans doute déjà prévu que Malfoy suive un psychomage à son réveil, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de l'assassinat de ses parents et son agression. Malgré tout, cela serait sans doute utile d'expliquer qu'il avait déjà des problèmes avant, non ? Je ne suis pas une spécialiste, mais cela me semble plutôt grave. On devrait au moins en parler à Orla.

\- Elle sera automatiquement au courant quand on fera un rapport à l'équipe, répondit Weasley. Tu as raison, les médicomages doivent être au courant, au cas où. Je ne sais pas trop comment Malfoy va réagir à son réveil.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il songeait réellement au suicide, hésita Harris. Ça avait plutôt l'air inconscient… Il avait un regard… « curieux » quand il observait le couteau de cuisine. C'était étrange et pas très naturel pour une personne saine d'esprit… Mais il ne semble pas avoir eu de gestes trahissant cette tendance. C'était plus comme… je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai jamais fait d'études en psychomagie… J'ai juste l'impression qu'il subissait quand je regarde les vidéos. Mais il ne fait jamais rien. Il se contente de se laisser porter par les événements. Il a baissé les bras.

\- Pas tant que ça puisqu'il a vu un psychologue moldu, il a cherché à avoir un petit ami riche pour renflouer les caisses de sa famille, il a des amis dans le village… C'était lui qui s'occupait de tout et ses parents qui se laissaient aller sans jamais lever le petit doigt.

\- Justement ! Il n'allait pas bien et personne ne s'est jamais occupé de lui. Ses amis moldus et sorciers ignoraient sa réelle situation, tout comme le psy qui était du coup impuissant à l'aider… Son petit ami voulait l'obliger à coucher avec lui, ses parents ne lui ont certainement jamais demandé comment il allait, trop contents que ce soit lui qui tienne la maison… Il recevait des lettres de menaces, d'injures, ou encore les missives tordues de ton frère… Il y a franchement de quoi péter les plombs ! Je suis même admirative qu'il ait réussi à tenir quatre années. Je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais été aussi forte que lui…

\- Marrant… fit pensivement Ron. Je veux dire… Non, c'est pas marrant, se corrigea-t-il en voyant le visage surpris de sa collègue. C'est juste que… À Poudlard, le qualificatif « fort » ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit pour décrire Malfoy… Plutôt « faible », même. Comme quoi, on ne peut jamais savoir comment vont réagir les gens en situation de crise. Pendant la guerre, il était plutôt du genre à subir. Seul son instinct de survie le faisait continuer comme il pouvait.

\- Tu ne crois pas que c'est ça justement ? réalisa Helen. Il a un instinct de survie très développé, comme les trois quart des Serpentards d'ailleurs. C'est ça qui l'oblige à s'occuper comme il peut, à empêcher ses parents de sombrer, à chercher un moyen pour s'en sortir… et même à l'empêcher de songer au suicide ou encore à se tourner vers les moldus quand les sorciers le rejettent. C'est ça, sa force qui l'a maintenu aussi longtemps. Et cela se manifeste juste différemment en temps de paix qu'en temps de guerre.

\- Espérons que ça continue, même en étant la cible d'un tueur psychopathe… Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de ses limites. C'est une nouvelle guerre qui se déclare pour lui. Bon, il n'est plus du même côté de la barrière, mais tout de même. Il va sérieusement avoir besoin de soutien.

\- Bref ! fit soudainement Helen après quelques secondes de silence. On ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour l'instant, alors revenons à nos Veaudelunes. On n'a pas vu une seule fois le tueur malgré l'angle plutôt large des trois caméras que nous avons regardées pour l'instant. Juste un petit bout de cape noire à un moment, ce qui est plutôt étrange puisque les Malfoy n'en portaient évidemment pas. Ou « plus », pour être exacte. Donc, il évite ses propres dispositifs… Alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que quelqu'un les trouve, à part lui.

\- Il est prévoyant, récita le rouquin en se rappelant de ce que disait Orla. Organisé, méticuleux… Il ne laisse rien au hasard. Il se souvenait parfaitement où il avait posé ses appareils pour pouvoir les éviter. On dirait que sa principale règle est de ne laisser aucune trace. Même en ayant trouvé les caméras, nous n'arrivons pas à remonter jusqu'à lui.

\- Et il n'est jamais venu les récupérer… Même en sachant que nous allions venir fouiller, même quand il a déposé toutes les photos qu'il avait prises de Draco. Il s'est toujours moqué qu'on les découvre, il savait qu'il n'y aurait aucune image de lui. Au contraire, il voulait sans doute qu'on saisisse tout ça. Il voulait qu'on sache… mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne vois pas pourquoi il a fait ça… Je me doutais qu'on ne le verrait pas sur ses vidéos, cela aurait été trop facile, et on ne peut pas dire que ce psychopathe soit simple… Il est même plutôt tordu. Ce doit être une raison tout aussi alambiquée que seule Quirke pourra nous révéler ? Décidemment, heureusement qu'on l'a engagée. Je suis bien content d'être allé la chercher dans sa faculté.

\- Nous n'avons qu'une seule fois vu un bout de tissu noir voleter devant l'objectif, réfléchit la jeune femme. Sur trois caméras différentes : deux montrant la chambre et une, la cuisine. Chaque vidéo d'une durée de quatre semaines : le mois d'Avril. Donc, nous ne voyons que le dernier mois avant sa série de crimes. Et la cape noire était devant l'un des objectifs se trouvant dans la chambre, durant les premières minutes de la vidéo… Donc, c'était sans doute au moment où il remplaçait la « bande ». Ou « la carte », je crois…

\- Il faut les remplacer ? s'étonna Ron. Tu ne crois pas qu'il venait juste de les installer ?

\- Impossible, les photos qui tapissaient la chambre de Malfoy remontaient à plus loin dans le temps. Je ne me souviens pas de toutes, mais cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on en découvre quelques-unes venant de ces appareils-là. Non, ils sont là depuis plus longtemps que ça. Et oui, il faut remplacer l'espace de stockage pour que ça continue de filmer. Il doit le faire tous les mois environs, puisque c'est plein. J'ai demandé à Summers avant le visionnage, il m'a un peu expliqué comment ça fonctionnait… Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris, mais ces points-là étaient assez clairs. En fait, je me demande s'il entrait dans le manoir pour une autre raison… Avec le _Deprehendatur_ de Narcissa et Draco, ce devait être trop dangereux pour lui.

\- Pourtant, quand nous étions allés au manoir pour enquêter avec Ulrich, nous nous sommes dit qu'une personne obsédée par quelqu'un aurait du mal à rester longtemps éloignée… Il est forcément venu de temps en temps. Il y avait des photos de Draco endormi, forcément prise en étant dans la chambre, avec lui, et je ne me souviens pas d'une caméra pouvant prendre une image de lui en étant aussi proche… Même sans toutes les avoir visionnées, ce n'est physiquement pas possible : toutes les caméras étaient dans les murs, les meubles ou le sol et plafond… Aucune n'aurait pu être si près. Ne serait-il pas plutôt possible qu'il se soit approché les autres mois, et pas celui d'Avril ?

\- Alors il aurait fait attention à ne pas paraître devant les caméras uniquement pour le mois d'Avril, car il savait qu'il allait agir au début du mois de Mai et que nous découvrirons donc les appareils ? souffla Helen en se massant les tempes. J'ai du mal à y croire… Et puis, il y avait toujours le risque que Draco finisse par trouver les dispositifs à un moment ou un autre. Non, c'est trop dangereux pour lui… Mais tu as raison, c'est bizarre… Alors comment il a fait ? »

Ils soupirèrent de concert, frustrés de ne rien découvrir de plus… Ils avaient l'impression de touiller un chaudron vide… Tenter d'analyser quelque chose d'absent était un exercice très difficile dont ils n'avaient pas l'habitude… Normalement, ils avaient toujours des indices auxquels se raccrocher. Des éléments matériels sûrs et qui ne laissaient pas de place au doute. Les crimes des sorciers étaient plutôt simples en général. Trop facilités par la puissance de la magie. Ils se trouvaient pourtant devant le plus gros casse-tête de leur vie. Même la guerre avait été plus « simple ». Du moins, ce n'était pas la même difficulté : ils connaissaient leur ennemi, savaient à peu près où le trouver, quels étaient ses motivations ou ses méthodes… Là, ils nageaient dans un bourbier infini, et il n'y avait pas de terre ferme en vue…

\- « Et si… fit Harris au bout d'un moment, les yeux fermés de concentration et la voix trahissant son incertitude. Je crois… Je crois qu'on peut arrêter les caméras et les relancer ensuite.

\- C'est possible ? Je veux dire… magiquement ou de façon moldue ?

\- Moldue. Je n'en ai aucune idée pour la magie, je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'utiliser ces appareils moldus. Il faudrait peut-être qu'on demande au Service des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu… Ton père pourrait nous aider, tu crois ?

\- Possible… Il a beau être passionné par les objets moldus, il n'y connait rien et ne sait pas les utiliser. Je suis même certain qu'il est incapable d'apprendre à s'en servir. Par contre, c'est un pro du détournement magique : quelqu'un capable de rendre une voiture volante et d'agrandir sa surface intérieure sans toucher à l'extérieur pourrait très bien connaître des sortilèges altérant les caméras. Et de façon moldue, comment ça marche ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, il faudrait demander à Summers. Il faudrait arrêter et redémarrer manuellement, mais je ne sais pas si on peut s'en rendre compte en regardant les images. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Orla se trouvait de nouveau dans la salle d'observation des interrogatoires, à noter ses raisonnements sur son calepin déjà bien rempli… Elle ne voyait pas trop ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour aider les deux jeunes filles qui parlaient avec Stewart Ackerley, le stagiaire. Le pauvre était paniqué à l'idée d'avoir fait une erreur, et il ne savait même pas ce qu'elles voulaient qu'il dise. Elles n'avaient pas besoin d'elle : il était prêt à tout raconter en détail, même sa vie intime si jamais cela pouvait aider. Quirke se disait qu'il allait faire un bon agent Auror, fidèle et serviable. Mais trop soumis et avec un trop faible esprit de déduction pour gravir les échelons. C'était un suiveur typique, incapable de diriger quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas un défaut, au contraire. Ce genre de personne était plutôt recherché : un agent qui remettait sans cesse en doute les ordres donnés était inutile, voir carrément dangereux.

Elle s'ennuyait. L'interrogatoire n'avait même pas commencé : la porte venait à peine de s'ouvrir sur les deux femmes qui entraient. Ce pauvre gamin… qui avait son âge, soit dit en passant… n'avait rien fait de mal. Il était angoissé, nerveux, balbutiant… Pâle et tremblant… Cela pouvait passer pour un comportement de coupable, il s'en doutait, et cela le faisait paniquer d'autant plus. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains, ses gestes étaient désordonnés… Il voulait les regarder droit dans les yeux pour montrer son innocence, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de détourner le regard, tant il était intimidé par elle. Visiblement, il mettait les deux filles sur un piédestal, même Astoria qui n'appartenait pourtant pas à son Département, et était généralement considérée comme une ennemie des Aurors… C'en était presque mignon tant il débordait de bons sentiments, de naïveté et d'honnêteté. Un livre ouvert… Orla pouvait voir sa sueur imbiber rapidement sa robe de sorcier blanche, symbole des stagiaires. Elle avait envie de prendre un micro pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas suspect, et qu'il pouvait se calmer puisqu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de communiquer avec lui depuis l'observatoire.

\- « Nous n'avons qu'une seule question, monsieur Ackerley, fit Ginny une fois installée. Pourquoi avoir laissé la cellule de monsieur Zabini ouverte quand vous êtes descendu dans la prison ministérielle, hier ?

\- Hein ? Quand je suis allé les informer d'un incident à l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste ? fit-il, tout surpris par la question. Bah ! On me l'a demandé… »

Évidemment… C'était logique, le tueur s'était déjà déguisé en Auror quand il avait assassiné Dahlia Zabini… Il était logique qu'il ait recommencé au sein même du Ministère pour entourlouper un jeune naïf, nouveau dans le Département. Cependant, c'était très risqué, car s'il avait croisé un ancien qui connaissait bien tous les employés, il aurait pu se faire prendre. Le psychopathe s'était sans doute caché avec son _Non Videbitis Me_ , jusqu'à croiser le petit jeune. Tout ceci était tellement rageant ! Savoir qu'il s'était tenu si près d'eux sans que personne ne l'ait repéré… Comment attraper un tel fantôme ? Mais alors… Avait-il stoppé son camouflage le temps de parler à Stewart ?

\- « Ok, finalement j'ai d'autres questions, grogna Weasley. Comment était-il ? Tu peux me le décrire ? Tu te souviens de son visage ?

\- Oui je… dit Stewart avant de se taire pour réfléchir intensément. Bah euh… en fait… non, termina-t-il d'une toute petite voix, comme s'il annonçait à ses parents qu'il n'avait pas rangé sa chambre.

\- Comment ça, non ? s'énerva la Langue-de-Plomb. C'est oui ou c'est non ? Pourquoi tu t'en souviens pas ? T'es pas physiologiste ? Il portait un masque ? T'as pas trouvé ça louche ? Soit plus clair !

\- Et bah… euh… bah… balbutia-t-il, penaud.

\- Accouche !

\- Calme-toi, Greengrass, soupira Ginny. Tu lui fais perdre ses moyens. Respire, Ackerley. Calmement. Une chose après l'autre. Nous t'écoutons.

\- C'est juste que… Bin… euh… De toute façon, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir décrire une personne que je n'ai vu qu'une fois dans ma vie pendant quelques secondes… Mais là, c'est bizarre. Quand j'essaie de m'en souvenir… Bin… C'est flou.

\- Comment ça, flou ? insista Astoria qui avait perdu patience depuis longtemps. Exprime-toi, par Merlin !

\- Bin je ne peux même pas dire la couleur de sa peau ! Je veux dire… C'est comme une forme grisâtre, et pourtant je le voyais distinctement…

\- Et ça ne t'a pas paru louche ? grogna la jeune brune. T'es parti, tu ne te souvenais même pas de lui, et tu lui as quand même obéi ?

\- Greengrass, fit Orla depuis l'observatoire, sa voix résonnant dans les oreilles des deux femmes par les écouteurs magiques. C'est normal : on ne cherche pas à se souvenir du visage d'une personne avec qui on vient de parler, juste après l'avoir quitté des yeux. Ce serait remettre constamment en doute notre mémoire, et personne ne fait ça inconsciemment. On est juste persuadé de s'en rappeler et que de toute façon ce n'est pas très important. De plus, il venait de recevoir un ordre d'un Auror, ou du moins une personne portant l'uniforme, par conséquent un supérieur. Il ne devait penser qu'à sa nouvelle mission et rien d'autre. Et vu le nombre d'Aurors dans les bureaux, logique qu'il ne se pose pas de questions sur le visage d'un inconnu : il ne doit pas connaître tout le monde. Il est là depuis quoi… un mois ?

\- Deux semaines, soupira Weasley, attirant le regard interrogateur de Stewart qui tentait désespérément de se justifier dans un flot de bégaiements incompréhensibles.

\- Ok, coupa la Serpentard en posant les paumes à plat sur la table, dans une vaine tentative pour contrôler son énervement. Donc, il t'a dit de laisser la porte de la cellule ouverte… Et ça, bordel ?! craqua-t-elle. C'était pas chelou ?!

\- Stop ! s'énerva à son tour la rousse. Si tu ne peux pas te calmer, Greengrass, tu sors ! Est-ce qu'il a donné un argument à cet ordre ? demanda-t-elle sans laisser le temps à sa collègue de répondre.

\- Oui, dit doucement le stagiaire, désemparé. Il m'a juste dit que Zabini était innocent, tout le monde le sait, alors il était inutile de fermer sa cellule à clef…

\- Super douteux comme ordre, grogna Astoria. Mais t'as pas d'cerveau, mec ! Le Choixpeau s'est complètement planté quand il t'a envoyé à Serdaigle !

\- Un petit nouveau ne remet jamais en question une consigne directe venant d'un supérieur, intervint à nouveau Quirke depuis l'autre pièce. Ou du moins très rarement. La seule pensée qu'ils ont est de se faire bien voir et s'intégrer. Lui, est du genre à obéir au doigt et à l'œil sans réfléchir. L'idée que la consigne puisse être suspecte ne lui a même pas effleuré l'esprit.

\- Une chose m'échappe, réfléchit Ginny. Ce n'est pas lui qui t'as ordonné d'aller informer Zabini, Nott et Bulstrode de la catastrophe à Saint-Mangouste, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non… C'était mon maître de stage, monsieur Dawlish.

\- Alors comment cet homme a-t-il pu savoir quelle était ta mission ?

\- Bin monsieur Dawlish m'a confié cette tâche à peine quelques secondes avant… Alors il l'a forcément entendu.

\- Et Dawlish n'a pas réagi devant ce conseil étrange venu d'un Auror ?

\- Il était déjà reparti. Il était loin dans le couloir, il n'a pas du entendre… »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent… Cela confirmait leurs doutes : le tueur avait improvisé. En quelques secondes à peine, il avait réussi à monter son plan pour assassiner Millicent Bulstrode. Tout cela en composant avec des variables inconnues. Rien ne disait que Millicent allait sortir s'aventurer dans les couloirs du Ministère. Ni que ce serait elle et non Blaise. Il avait vu une opportunité, et il l'avait saisie sans être sûr de ce que cela pouvait donner.

\- « Il est confiant, analysa Orla à travers les écouteurs. Il se repose beaucoup trop sur son _Non Videbitis Me_ , et s'en sert pour se balader sous notre nez. Il savait qu'Ackerley ne se souviendrait pas de lui, et que Dawlish était trop loin pour l'entendre, ou encore que ce stagiaire ne poserait pas de questions. Par conséquent, il le connait bien. Il est de plus en plus évident que le suspect était à Poudlard en même temps que vous tous.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il avait un plan dans tous les cas de figures, renchérit la Gryffondor. À partir du moment où il a entendu l'ordre de Dawlish, il savait tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il est très intelligent…

\- Il devait traîner dans les couloirs en guettant une opportunité, continua Astoria. Sans doute se montait-il déjà divers scenarii pour parvenir à ses fins. Le conseil pour laisser la cellule ouverte ressemble à une tentative, et il a attendu pour voir si ce projet-là fonctionnait… Après tout, il avait tout son temps.

\- Pardon ? demanda timidement Stewart, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'elles racontaient.

\- Pas tant que ça, contredit la psychomage. Il s'est dépêché de descendre Gregory pour que Blaise soit libéré. Tout ça parce que nous n'avons pas trouvé Millicent à temps. En bref, il avait la journée pour agir. Et il n'y est parvenu qu'à 17 heures, environ.

\- Sans doute serait-il descendu dans la prison du Ministère si elle n'était pas venue à lui entre temps, proposa Ginny. Il savait comment faire… Mais alors pourquoi monter un plan aussi alambiqué et avec tant d'incertitudes ?

\- C'était peut-être plus dangereux ? hésita Greengrass. Il voulait éviter de prendre des risques ?

\- Dites… hasarda Orla. Et si je m'étais trompée ? Et si la mort de Gregory Goyle était de toute façon programmée pour la nuit dernière ? Pour une raison ou une autre… C'est soit ça, soit une punition pour les Aurors qui n'ont pas réussi à trouver Millicent à temps… Une sorte de châtiment contre l'incompétence ?

\- Il ne manque pas de culot ! s'indigna Astoria. Il galère pour commettre son crime et ensuite il vient nous reprocher de ne pas l'avoir trouvé à temps ? Ce serait rejeter ses erreurs sur nous !

\- Et c'est logique, reprit Quirke. Il est trop orgueilleux pour reconnaître ses propres torts. Il a forcément mis plus de temps que prévu pour tuer Bulstrode, et le charnier que nous avons vu reflète parfaitement la grande difficulté qu'il a eu pour parvenir à ses fins. Donc, il utilise le moindre prétexte pour renvoyer la faute sur les autres. Ou alors, comme je vous dis, je me suis plantée depuis le début… Il se serait simplement dépêché d'assassiner Goyle pour se rattraper du carnage qu'il a orchestré au Ministère…

\- Ok, on demandera l'avis de Towler, soupira Weasley. Plus j'y réfléchis et plus je me dis que son but était simplement de séparer Bulstrode et Zabini pour s'en prendre à l'un ou à l'autre. Dans un premier cas, cela libère Blaise, dans l'autre cas… et bien aussi. D'une autre façon… Cela rend son stratagème un peu moins hasardeux. Même s'il y a encore des points d'ombre…

\- Dites, à qui vous parlez ? intervint le garçon qui trouvait cette conversation de plus en plus bizarre.

\- Toi, va voir les Oubliators, répondit l'Auror. Et donne leur tes souvenirs de l'homme qui t'a dit de ne pas fermer la cellule. Ensuite, tu t'enfermes dans le bureau de Dawlish et tu relis tous les manuels de procédures et le règlement jusqu'à ce que tu connaisses chaque ligne par cœur. Si Dawlish te pose des questions, dis-lui exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Il comprendra et risque de te crier un peu dessus. Cependant, s'il te renvoie, dis-lui simplement que nous ne trouvons pas cela nécessaire. Et s'il insiste, qu'il aille voir directement avec Shacklebolt.

\- Euh… j'ai fait une bêtise ?...

\- Non mais sérieusement ? s'exclama Greengrass, abasourdie. T'as pas encore compris, crétin ? Dépêche-toi d'obéir et qu'on ne te revoie plus avant que tu puisses nous réciter le règlement intérieur ! »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kenneth réfléchissait… Il n'avait rien trouvé de plus dans l'appartement de Poliakoff, et s'était rendu à l'hôpital de fortune du Berkshire pour récupérer Potter qui prenait trop de temps à son goût… Se déplacer lui permettrait de voir par lui-même comment allait Malfoy et ses amis. Il avait à peine franchi le seuil du lieu en ruine que son téléphone vibra. Il s'agissait de Roger Davies qui lui parla des théories échafaudées avec Jena Faucett. Encore de nouvelles suppositions, et toujours rien de concret… Il n'en pouvait plus…

\- « La Famille Potter, tu dis ?

\- Oui, répondit la voix de Davies dans l'appareil. Il y a de très fortes chances pour que notre Potter le possède également. Mais il ne l'a pas déclaré, alors il est peut-être en sommeil chez lui.

\- Quels sont les signes ?

\- C'est le gène du guerrier… Alors c'est difficile à dire… Tous les héros de la guerre ont manifesté les caractéristiques de cette hérédité. Pourtant, ils ne peuvent pas tous l'avoir…

\- Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait de plus ? Ça donne du courage ? Tous les Gryffondors pourraient l'avoir du coup…

\- Et bien d'après les grimoires, les porteurs du gène en activité sont sans cesse à la recherche d'un conflit. Gagner est une drogue, ils doivent absolument remporter des victoires encore et encore… C'est l'afflux d'adrénaline, la sensation que cela leur procure… Le fait d'être le meilleur, l'esprit de compétition… Ils ne sont pas forcément orgueilleux, mais c'est un effet secondaire courant.

\- Ça correspond à notre tueur. Allez-y, vous avez mon aval pour vos recherches. Parlez-en à Hermione Weasley pour qu'elle continue également les siennes sur le sujet. Encore une nouvelle priorité. En plus, cela fait un lien entre Harry et le Justicier. Cela confirme nos soupçons : il se croit en concurrence avec lui.

\- Mais vous pensez que Harry l'a en éveil ? Il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte ?

\- On se renseigne rarement sur les effets des gènes, même s'ils concernent notre famille. Je ne sais même pas ceux qui pourraient pulluler dans mon arbre généalogique. Harry ne connaissait probablement l'existence de cette molécule magique que grâce à Hermione, il n'a pas du se poser plus de questions. Mais votre description semble lui correspondre, oui. Je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi il était devenu Auror… Il a vécu la guerre, a été confronté très jeune à la mort, obligé de se battre pour survivre. Son seul désir a toujours été de vivre en paix, de fonder une famille… Pourtant, il est entré au Bureau des Aurors pour continuer à se battre. Ce n'est pas logique. Le _Bellum_ serait une explication plausible… Du moins, cela m'éclaire sur ce choix de vie que j'ai toujours trouvé très étrange…

\- C'est vrai, je n'y avais jamais pensé… Je me disais que comme il n'avait connu que les combats, il était normal qu'il se dirige vers cette carrière…

\- Possible aussi. Après tout, on n'en sait rien. Je lui poserais la question. Autre chose ?

\- Oui : seul Abelforth Dumbledore est mentionné comme porteur vivant de l' _Anonymous_. Peut-être en connait-il un autre qui ne s'est pas déclaré ? Il faudrait le rechercher… Et on a des doutes sur le _Venator_ … Le gène du chasseur. Celui-là aussi semblait correspondre au suspect. En gros, le porteur est conditionné à la traque. C'est un pro du pistage. Une sorte d'instinct animal.

\- Je sais. Alors ?

\- Cette description vient d'Alastor Maugrey lui-même, fit la voix de Jena, légèrement étouffée par la distance entre elle et le micro. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ?

\- Comment ça ? demanda Towler, intrigué.

\- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, reprit Roger. On ne se renseigne pas vraiment sur notre héritage génétique magique. Et savoir les reconnaître n'est franchement pas évident. Pourtant, Fol Œil a pu donner une définition plutôt claire des effets et savoir que ses compétences de traqueur lui venait de cette hérédité et non de son simple talent.

\- Ce serait une preuve d'abnégation… ? Maugrey a toujours été très apprécié et reconnu pour ses compétences. Où voulez-vous en venir ?

\- Je n'ai trouvé aucun autre membre de sa famille ayant possédé ce gène, expliqua Jena en parlant fort pour se faire entendre, et Davies finit par mettre le haut parleur pour que sa voix soit plus compréhensible. Je suis remontée deux cent ans en arrière : rien ! Le néant total. Pas trace de ce gène auparavant !

\- Il aurait été le premier à l'identifier ? proposa Kenneth. Sans doute grâce à des histoires de famille…

\- Ou bien c'est lui-même qui l'a créé.

\- Pardon ? fit l'Inspecteur, interloqué. C'est illégal ! Et même si c'était vrai, pourquoi l'aurait-il déclaré officiellement ? Ce serait augmenter les chances pour se faire prendre ! Auror ou pas, même populaire, il aurait été enfermé à Azkaban !

\- On va se renseigner sur les histoires de la famille Maugrey pour savoir s'il aurait effectivement pu déduire la réalité d'un gène héréditaire de ces récits, temporisa Faucett. Cependant, si cela ne donne rien, il va falloir songer à cette possibilité… »

Il respira un grand coup en se frottant le visage. C'était pas possible ! Cette enquête ne pouvait pas en plus détruire l'image de son modèle ! Maugrey était un héro intègre aux aptitudes jamais égalées ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir menti et manipulé son patrimoine génétique illégalement, par des procédés dignes des mages noirs ! C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas croire une chose pareille.

\- « Quel rapport avec l'affaire ? s'énerva-t-il. En quoi ça va nous avancer de savoir ça ?!

\- Et bien… euh… bredouilla Jena qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle réaction.

\- C'est vous-même qui nous avez demandé de creuser dans toutes les directions, répondit Roger pour venir en aide à son amie. Que ça vous plaise ou non, Alastor Maugrey en fait parti. Et c'est louche, reconnaissez-le.

\- Oui… grogna l'Inspecteur. C'est vrai, je sais… Le _Venator_ correspond au profil du Justicier et nous devons savoir qui d'autre peut le posséder. Continuez les recherches, remontez plus loin dans le temps, épluchez toutes les familles. C'est sans doute un gène extrêmement rare, et la famille Maugrey n'est peut-être pas la principale. Nous ne partirons pas du principe qu'Alastor Maugrey était un criminel avant d'avoir épuisé toutes les autres possibilités. »

Il raccrocha sans leur laisser le temps de répondre. Sa vision s'étrécit quelques instants et il alla rapidement s'assoir sur le premier siège qu'il aperçut. Towler inspira et souffla plusieurs fois pour tenter de calmer le tremblement de ses mains. Ses nerfs étaient à vif, le stress à son comble. Il fallait qu'il se pose une minute ou deux pour éviter l'arrivée des sueurs froides, signe avant-coureur du malaise qui le menaçait. Atteignait-il ses limites ? Est-ce qu'il allait devoir passer la main à quelqu'un ? Potter ou Shacklebolt ? Il glissa une main tremblante dans l'une des poches de sa veste et s'évertua à défaire l'emballage d'un bonbon acidulé. Il le fit tomber deux fois avant de parvenir à l'enfourner dans sa bouche. Il était bien content de ne pas être obligé de porter l'uniforme des Aurors dans lequel il avait toujours trop chaud. Privilège du poste d'investigateur nécessitant souvent de passer incognito.

Une infirmage passa dans le hall et lui demanda s'il avait besoin d'aide. Il devait être bien pâle pour qu'elle lui pose cette question. Il déclina poliment et décida qu'il allait suffisamment mieux pour se lever. Son Smartphone vibra encore : un SMS. C'était Damian Jennings. Il lui demandait l'autorisation pour interroger Charlie Weasley encore une fois, via Cheminette Internationale. L'Inspecteur grogna quelques paroles inintelligibles. Ça ne serait pas si mal finalement d'abandonner son poste à quelqu'un d'autre, ça lui éviterait de se faire harceler par l'équipe entière qui n'osait plus faire un pas sans son accord. Tout de même, il ne pouvait pas lui donner le feu vert sans savoir de quoi il était question. Quelques tapotements et « bip bip » à l'oreille, et la voix de Damian frémit dans l'écouteur. Towler ne lui posa pas beaucoup de questions avant d'autoriser l'interrogatoire, mais rappela tout de même quelques consignes importantes avant de raccrocher : ne pas parler de l'affaire, ne pas dire ou faire comprendre que Malfoy était en danger… en bref, tout faire pour que Charlie n'ait pas la soudaine envie de venir mettre le bazar en Angleterre. Il ne manquerait plus que ça… À présent, il était temps d'aller chercher Potter par la peau des fesses.

Il le trouva à l'étage, dans la chambre de Malfoy, en compagnie des Nott et de Zabini. Un Auror était assis dans un coin de la pièce, silencieux et un regard vigilant braqué sur eux. Ils avaient l'air en grande conversation et… il traçait des lignes sur la main de Draco ?... Kenneth fronça les sourcils. C'était franchement bizarre. Il toqua à la porte, attirant l'attention sur lui.

\- « Towler ? s'étonna Harry. J'allais venir, je finissais juste un truc.

\- Tripoter la main d'un alité ? rétorqua l'Inspecteur, sceptique. Bonjour, continua-t-il à l'attention de Malfoy. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Vous, vous débarquez sans avoir parlé aux médicomages, ricana Theo. J'adore vos méthodes de renseignements. Très rassurant.

\- Chéri, sois gentil s'il te plait, soupira Pansy qui n'avait pas le cœur à rire.

\- Malfoy ne peut ni parler, ni entendre, ni voir, ni marcher, énuméra Harry. Je leur explique comment communiquer avec lui : il faut écrire des lettres sur la paume de sa main.

\- Sérieusement ? hoqueta Kenneth, surpris. Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Choc magique dû à la grande perte sanguine. Ce n'est peut-être pas définitif, mais il lui faudra du temps pour retrouver ses sens. Dans ces conditions, difficile de lui poser des questions : il commence à peine à exercer son sens du toucher pour comprendre les mots qu'on lui écrit du premier coup. Ce n'est pas évident. Mieux vaut revenir un peu plus tard, quand il sera plus habitué à l'exercice.

\- Je comprends… fit Towler en fermant les yeux de dépit : décidemment, l'univers entier avait choisi de leur mettre des baguettes dans les roues. Bon, au moins vous avez trouvé un moyen pour lui parler. Et la Legilimancie ?

\- Il faudrait déjà pouvoir maîtriser le sort, rétorqua Theo, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres. C'est pas parce qu'on était à Serpentard qu'on sait tous lancer le _Legilimens_.

\- Nous enverrons un professionnel de cette technique pour l'interroger, ce sera plus pratique. En attendant, entraînez-le à écrire sur un parchemin pour répondre, au cas où la méthode ne porte pas ses fruits.

\- Bin voyons. Et on doit vous obéir parce que… ?

\- Parce que nous sommes tous là pour vous sauver les miches. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en négociation. Alors soit vous obéissez sans poser de questions, soit vous partez crever dans un coin. Potter, suivez-moi. Nous partons. »

Kenneth sortit d'un pas rapide, laissant ses interlocuteurs sidérés. Harry s'excusa dans un murmure et le suivit après avoir serré la main du blond une dernière fois en guise d'au revoir. Il rattrapa son collègue dans le couloir et le vit en train de discuter avec un des Aurors chargés de la protection des quatre serpents. Il attendit tranquillement qu'il s'assure de la mise en place et des diverses procédures en cas d'attaque. Ses mots étaient secs et sa voix tranchante. Ou était passé le doux et gentil Towler ?

\- « Enervé ? demanda Potter une fois qu'il eut terminé.

\- Plutôt, oui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Vous irez courir au chevet de Malfoy à la moindre occasion ? Dites-le moi que je le sache. Au moins je serais prévenu et je ne m'étonnerai plus si vous désertez à nouveau votre poste.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que vous en voulez, sinon vous m'auriez envoyé un message incendiaire depuis longtemps. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vraiment.

\- Le directeur Shacklebolt est parti en courant on ne sait où, le directeur Funestar ne nous a toujours pas donné de nouvelles, nous soupçonnons nos propres collègues, nous n'avons toujours aucune piste, nos recherches n'aboutissent nulle part et remuent toute la fange, le tueur semble de plus en plus insaisissable, même quand il fait une erreur cela ne nous apporte rien de plus… Je continue la liste ?

\- La fange ? Ok, je reformule : qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, récemment, qui vous mette à ce point à cran ?

\- Alastor Maugrey était peut-être un criminel.

\- Quoi ?! Fol Œil ?! Le meilleur de tous les Aurors ? »

Towler s'arrêta et prit le temps de raconter sa conversation avec Davies et Faucett. Il s'adoucit en voyant l'air choqué de Potter : au moins, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas parvenir à y croire. Maugrey avait toujours été la grande star de leur Département, et il savait qu'il était mort en protégeant Harry au début de la guerre. Cela lui conférait une place précieuse dans l'esprit du Survivant. Lui non plus ne pourrait pas admettre une chose pareille. Kenneth était rassuré : ce n'était pas lui qui était hermétique à l'idée, c'était l'hypothèse qui était absurde.

\- « Potter, dit tout à coup Towler après quelques secondes de réflexion. Pourquoi êtes-vous devenu Auror ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ? fit Harry, surpris par le changement de sujet.

\- Curiosité. Il serait peut-être temps que nous apprenions à mieux nous connaître. Moi, je voulais aider pendant la guerre, mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion… Je me suis senti impuissant, alors j'ai tout fait pour me rattraper. Après avoir vu ce à quoi nous avons tous échappé, j'aimerais œuvrer pour un monde meilleur et empêcher qu'une chose pareille ne puisse se reproduire.

\- Sentiments louables, sourit Harry en reprenant la marche vers l'escalier. Pour ma part, mes motivations sont beaucoup moins nobles : j'ai juste eu l'impression de ne pas avoir le choix. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que je devienne Auror, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ l'annonçait déjà alors que je n'avais toujours rien décidé. Ça m'a énervé et je me suis dit que j'allais faire l'inverse uniquement pour les contredire tous… C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé : je n'avais pas de projet. Je n'avais même pas mes ASPIC. Le Ministère m'ouvrait grand les portes de l'Académie, et toutes les autres étaient fermées à double-tour. Je pouvais retourner à Poudlard pour faire ma septième année, mais… Après tout ce qui s'était passé, je n'en avais pas le courage. Remettre les pieds au château si peu de temps après la Bataille me donnait plutôt des nausées…

\- Et les cours à distance ? Je suis certain que McGonagall aurait pu arranger ça.

\- Elle me l'a proposé justement. Mais je savais très bien que j'en serais incapable : je n'ai pas l'assiduité de Hermione. Je me vois mal travailler à domicile, cela demande beaucoup de rigueurs et de motivations. Restait plus qu'une année sabbatique, ne serait-ce que pour me poser et réfléchir… Et là encore, ça me filait la gerbe. J'allais tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Difficile de dire ce que j'aurais pu faire pour m'occuper, mais sans doute rien de bon. Je dois être hyperactif, ou quelque chose du genre. L'oisiveté me donne des pustules, j'ai des fourmis dans les doigts rien qu'en y pensant. Alors finalement, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Et du coup, je n'ai jamais envisagé une autre carrière. J'avais un peu peur que cela ne me plaise pas : être continuellement près du danger, se battre encore et encore, être en contact avec des criminels… J'avoue que j'étais terrifié par cette perspective, un peu comme face à une destiné maudite.

\- En fin de compte, vous vous y plaisez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai rarement été aussi heureux, rit franchement Harry. Le boulot est souvent ennuyeux et je déteste la paperasse.

\- Ce qui représente au moins 70% de nos tâches, sourit Kenneth, amusé par la contradiction révélatrice.

\- Oui, c'est insupportable. Mais j'adore l'ambiance ! Les défis qu'on se lance, le challenge de chaque enquête, le plaisir d'assainir les rues en arrêtant les coupables… Même là, l'affaire du Justicier… C'est… C'est plutôt morbide à dire, mais j'adore être au cœur de l'action. Et je me dis que si j'avais choisi une autre voie et si j'avais lu les journaux en ce moment, je n'aurais pas pu résister : je serais parti enquêter de mon côté pour enfermer ce tordu. Même si Malfoy n'était pas menacé, je n'aurais pas pu agir autrement, je ne peux pas le concevoir. Je suis fait pour ça. J'ai l'impression d'être… à ma place. Bien sûr, ce psychopathe me rend dingue. J'ai la haine, et je sais qu'il faudra me retenir pour éviter que je tue ce salopard. Je… En fait, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à traquer cette enflure. C'est… cette espèce d'adrénaline nocive qui me plait. Un peu comme une vieille amie. Après tout, je ressens ça depuis mes onze ans. On m'a dit que c'était normal…

\- Hermione Weasley ?

\- Exact. Et je lui fais confiance… Vous croyez que c'est mal ? Je devrais aller voir un psychomage ? Quand j'explique tout ça, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas très sain…

\- Si jamais vous avez un jour envie de commettre un crime, ce sera le moment de s'inquiéter. Mais pas avant.

\- Je vous ai dit vouloir assassiner le Justicier…

\- En ajoutant que nous allons devoir vous retenir. Et puis, moi aussi il faudra me contenir, je pense. Au contraire, cette idée est plutôt rationnelle. Vraiment, ne vous faites pas de soucis. »

Kenneth souriait malicieusement. Harry le regarda pendant quelques secondes, trouvant son attitude étrange, avant de hausser les épaules. Il n'avait raconté tout cela qu'à Ron et Hermione, alors cela lui avait fait du bien de lâcher ce petit secret à un collègue. Il ne vit pas Towler ralentir le pas pour écrire un message sur son portable.

« _Déclarez officiellement Harry Potter comme étant porteur du_ Bellum _en éveil._ »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

« _Les recherches sur le_ Bellum _sont également prioritaires_ »

« _Harry porte le_ Bellum _en éveil_ »

Hum… Hermione avait reçu ces deux messages de la part de Roger à quelques minutes d'intervalles. Pour quelle raison ce gène, principalement de la Famille Potter, était soudainement devenu important ? En quoi concernait-il l'enquête ? Et comment Harry avait-il tout à coup réalisé que la molécule était active en lui ? Hermione s'en était doutée mais n'en aurait pas non plus mis sa baguette au feu. Elle avait espéré pouvoir l'annoncer à son ami quand elle aurait décrypté son ADN. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'était-ce pas lui qui envoyait le message de cette soudaine réalisation ? Etait-il au courant ? Elle avait besoin de savoir comment tout ceci était arrivé pour être certaine de la fiabilité de cette information. Elle ignora donc les questions de Rolf pour renvoyer un texto au Langue-de-Plomb.

Scamander prenait son mal en patience… Politesse oblige. Il s'était toujours considéré comme un gentleman : ne jamais hausser le ton, faire preuve de courtoisie en toutes circonstances, se tenir droit et fier, être le dernier à s'asseoir, laisser passer les femmes d'abord, etc. Il avait plusieurs règles de conduite similaires qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à respecter. Et pour parfaire ce look d'un autre siècle, il ne fumait que des cigares ou la pipe, ne portait que des montres à gousset, privilégiait les costumes et smokings, et avait magiquement transformé un monocle pour qu'il lui serve de loupe et microscope selon sa volonté. Le paraître était primordial en société, et il prenait grand plaisir à voir l'estime dans les yeux de ses interlocuteurs. Il n'y avait qu'en privé qu'il se permettait un autre type de fantaisies, comme son exubérance joyeuse lorsqu'il était question de son métier ou se promener pieds nus en fumant des cubains dans leur jardin en friche.

\- « Comme je te disais, dit-il une fois qu'elle eut fini d'écrire son message. La plus haute probabilité pour l'origine de l'Angelus me semble être les sylphes des déserts. Cependant, je dois t'avouer que les banshees des plaines irlandaises me séduisent beaucoup en termes de sens et d'idée. Par contre, oublie tout de suite les succubes océaniques, les nymphes des roches ou les sirènes des lacs gelés. Celles-ci, je ne peux pas y croire un seul instant.

\- D'accord, accepta Hermione. Concentrons-nous donc sur ces deux là.

\- Une urgence ?

\- Pas pour l'instant. Je te dis si jamais c'est utile. Pour le moment, cela me semble un peu trop louche pour être sérieux.

\- Comme tu veux. J'ai des livres rares sur les créatures mythiques à la maison. Il pourrait nous être utile. Nous y allons ? »

La jeune femme ne put qu'acquiescer et prépara ses affaires pour poursuivre ses travaux chez les Scamander. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder régulièrement son téléphone portable. Devait-elle demander des renseignements supplémentaires à Harry lui-même ?

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sarah était rarement venue au Ministère. Seulement dans le cas de réceptions où il était de bon ton que les conjoints fassent acte de présence. Mais jamais elle n'y avait mis les pieds pour une autre raison : elle n'avait pas eu besoin de leurs services, de faire des réclamations, et n'avait surtout jamais été interrogée. Tout ceci n'était pas pour la rassurer, même si son époux était le directeur des Aurors et qu'elle n'était suspectée de rien. C'était loin d'être agréable.

Kingsley posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état, elle qui était toujours si forte et sûre d'elle. Elle avait insisté pour venir, précisant que quitte à faire les choses, autant bien les faire : la salle d'interrogatoire et des conditions neutres. En réalité, l'Auror suspectait qu'elle souhaitait être au plus près de l'affaire pour s'assurer que Wanda ne risquerait rien et ne serait pas interrogée également. Ce n'était pas un manque de confiance envers son mari, juste un besoin viscéral de voir par soi-même.

Pendant le tableau touchant que formait le couple, Hyde harcelait Orla de messages jusqu'à ce qu'elle réponde. Ce petit jeu l'amusait tellement qu'il fût déçu d'une réaction rapide. Mais bon, le ton clairement énervé et la précision qu'elle avait vu le premier texto avant l'avalanche des autres, le fit sourire de plaisir. Au moins, il avait réussi à l'embêter un peu, c'était déjà ça de gagné.

Ils la trouvèrent dans le couloir, tapant du pied d'un air renfrogné. Funestar s'amusait beaucoup de la voir ainsi, et était très curieux de voir si elle allait oser lui faire une remarque… Il adorait tester ainsi les personnes avec qui il travaillait, cela lui permettait de déterminer à qui il avait affaire : un petit rebelle orgueilleux ou un gentil mouton bien soumis ? Malheureusement pour lui, Quirke se contenta d'un soupir de lassitude avant de les précéder dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Ça, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Intéressant.

À leur grand étonnement, Ginny et Astoria les attendaient assises à la table. Kingsley avait pensé rappeler Harry et Kenneth pour qu'ils questionnent sa femme, mais la présence de la jeune Weasley lui convenait également. Cependant, Greengrass était une autre histoire… Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu participer à ce genre de procédure, même si elle avait pas mal pratiqué ces derniers jours avec les Aurors. Elle devait s'être familiarisée avec l'exercice ? Mieux valait ne pas déranger ses deux Inspecteurs, ils devaient avancer sur l'enquête.

\- « Monsieur Shacklebolt, interpela Orla. Venez, nous allons dans l'observatoire avec monsieur Funestar.

\- Je préfèrerais que nous restions tous, refusa-t-il. Sarah n'est pas la seule à avoir des choses à dire. Et nous ne sommes pas des suspects, inutile de suivre la procédure en nous séparant.

\- King', c'est pas à toi de décider, tu le sais.

\- Je suis plutôt d'accord avec monsieur Shacklebolt, contra Ginny. Je ne sais pas encore ce qui se passe, mais il semblerait que vous ayez tous des choses à dire. Nous gagnerons du temps en restant ensemble. Mais s'il apparait nécessaire de revenir à nos habitudes d'Aurors, alors nous pourrons toujours passer de l'autre côté du miroir sans tain. »

Sarah s'était déjà assise, impatiente de commencer pour en terminer le plus vite possible. Sachant qu'elle n'était pas vraiment sur son terrain professionnel, Astoria préféra rester muette devant les deux directeurs. Tout ceci prenait des allures alarmantes pour que même l'épouse du grand chef des Aurors soit impliquée. Heureusement, Kingsley ne les laissa pas mijoter trop longtemps, et commença à expliquer la situation avec sa femme. Ginny fût particulièrement choquée d'apprendre que son supérieur avait reçu cette lettre deux jours auparavant, et n'en avait même pas tenu son équipe informée. Elle tenta de se souvenir de cette journée, le mercredi… Il n'avait pas une seule fois été distrait, ne s'était pas soudainement absenté… Rien, aucun signe trahissant un tel événement. Il ne s'était jamais laissé intimider.

\- « Bon, on a déjà parlé de tout ça, fit Funestar, perdant patience. King' a rien dit, fin de l'histoire. Passons maintenant à la suite. Qu'est-ce que tout ça nous apprend ?

\- Une seconde, arrêta Orla. Moi, j'aimerais bien revenir là-dessus. Quelle a été votre première impression quand vous avez reçu la lettre ? Etait-ce vous ou votre femme ? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Dans la boîte aux lettres, sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sur le pas de la porte… ?

\- Un hibou me l'a porté dans l'après-midi, répondit Sarah. C'était un des rapaces prêtés par le bureau de poste du Chemin de Traverse. Je les connais bien pour m'en être servi plusieurs fois. Il n'y avait aucun nom sur l'enveloppe, même pas les nôtres. Juste notre adresse inscrite en rouge, d'une écriture en bâtons. Et quand j'ai pris connaissance de la teneur du message, j'ai immédiatement contacté mon époux par Cheminette.

\- C'est un agent qui est venu me prévenir que ma femme cherchait à me joindre. J'étais en train de recruter une personne pour enquêter sur le « internet » moldu. Piste qui n'a absolument rien donné, d'ailleurs. Je venais de trouver un moldu, employé par la police moldue, et lui avais donné nos maigres informations. J'ai donc pu m'absenter quelques temps sans que cela ne pose problème, et ai rapidement transplané chez nous. En lisant la lettre, je n'ai pas réussi à réagir tout de suite… Mon premier réflexe a été de me demander « pourquoi ? »…

\- Pourquoi quoi ? insista Quirke.

\- Pourquoi il nous envoie cette lettre. Ensuite, ça m'a mis en colère : ce salopard cherchait à inclure ma famille dans l'enquête. Et bien je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir. Après tout, cette lettre ne nous apportait rien que nous ne sachions déjà. C'est-à-dire nous faire enrager, nous mettre en position de faiblesse et d'impuissance, montrer sa toute puissance et son omniprésence… Bref, rien de neuf. Seulement, Starly m'a convaincu du contraire… Alors nous voilà.

\- Pourrais-je voir le parchemin ? » demanda la psychomage.

Sarah ouvrit son sac-à-main et en sortit une enveloppe blanche décachetée. La cire ne portait pas de sceau. Cela ressemblait à un message écrit directement à la poste et fermé à l'aide du matériel disponible sur place. Il n'y avait rien de personnel, aucun signe distinctif pouvant trahir une autre provenance. À l'intérieur, même chose pour le papier. Seule l'encre rouge était plus singulière : de mémoire, il lui semblait que la poste du Chemin de Traverse ne fournissait que de l'encre noire. Mais ceci était plutôt l'affaire des Aurors. Ce qui intéressait vraiment Orla étaient les mots employés…

« _Si tu veux sauver ta fille, laisse-moi faire_ »

\- « Court. Direct. Concis, lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure. Il emploie la deuxième personne du singulier : Kingsley est le seul concerné. Il ignore Sarah, comme si elle n'avait pas d'importance, comme si ce n'était pas de sa fille qu'il s'agit. Le Justicier utilise toujours le moins de mots possibles. Je suis sûre qu'il tente d'éviter l'analyse psychologique.

\- Il aurait peur de toi ? demanda Astoria.

\- Non, pas du tout : il faisait déjà attention avant que je n'arrive sur l'enquête. Il sait juste à quel point les mots peuvent trahir une personnalité. Mais il est loin d'être un professionnel, sinon il serait encore plus succinct. Je ne pense pas qu'il se rende vraiment compte : quoi qu'il fasse, il dévoile un aspect de lui. Après tout, même de simples mots clefs donnés à la manière d'un télégramme pourraient nous aiguiller. C'est juste que, plus il écrit, plus il se montre. Alors il veut être court. Mais il pourrait l'être plus encore. Donc, il ne sait pas trop comment fonctionne la psychomagie. C'est comme l'examen graphologique : même une écriture en bâton nous parle. Tant que le texte est manuscrit, il y a quelque chose à en tirer. Il aurait du utiliser une machine à écrire, et pourtant il ne l'a pas fait. Il ignore tout ce qui touche l'étude du comportement.

\- Et c'est que maintenant que tu nous dis tout ça ? grogna Hyde.

\- C'est avec mon professeur que nous avons compris ça, hier soir. Je n'ai pas eu une seule occasion pour vous en parler depuis ce matin, rétorqua-t-elle en prenant une photographie du message avec son téléphone portable : elle avait fait la même chose avec toutes les preuves pour pouvoir les étudier sans les sortir du Ministère. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous n'avez pas saisi la menace ?

\- Comment ça ? s'énerva Kingsley. C'est clair : il dit qu'il soignera Wanda si on arrête l'enquête.

\- C'est là le problème… Il ne mentionne pas du tout la maladie ou même l'existence d'un remède. Ce qu'il vous dit, c'est que si vous continuez vos investigations contre lui, il tuera Wanda. »

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 _ **« Marie la Petite »**_ _: Merci à toi ! Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que son travail est apprécié ^^ ! Alors merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plait également. À très bientôt !_

 _ **« Guest »**_ _: Nyahahaha ! J'avoue que j'adore torturer Draco. Mais bon, il va falloir que je me calme un peu et que je le laisse souffler, le pauvre. (Ne t'inquiète pas pour le « moldu » / « Cracmol ». Je n'avais pas publié pendant un an, la confusion est donc normale. Moi-même j'ai du mal à me dépatouiller dans mes arguments pour expliquer la différence, bien que ce soit clair dans ma tête ^^). Bref, je vais tenter de me trouver une autre victime à torturer : après Blaise et Draco, il est temps de passer à un autre innocent. Huhuhu._

 _Wow, merci pour les idées de communication ! J'y avais absolument pas pensé ! J'en parle plus en détail dans la note commune, un peu plus bas, alors je ne vais pas m'attarder sur le sujet, mais vraiment MERCI BEAUCOUP INSPECTEUR GUEST ! Pour la Legilimancie, je fais un copié collé du WikiaHP (j'ai cherché la définition après ta review pour vérifier) = « La Legilimancie est une technique qui consiste à pénétrer l'esprit d'une personne pour extraire ou faire passer des pensées, des souvenirs ou des émotions. » Par conséquent, je vais considérer qu'une pensée peut être des mots, des phrases, des questions (ou au moins l'idée de ceux-ci). Harry étant mauvais Occlumens et n'ayant jamais appris la Legilimancie, il ne peut pas utiliser cette technique. Ça va peut-être le motiver pour apprendre, d'ailleurs. Et puisque Draco (Occlumens reconnu) n'a plus de magie, il ne peut plus utiliser l'Occlumancie (là encore, je considère qu'il faut être sorcier pour pouvoir lutter contre un Legilimens. Car le WikiaHP précise qu'il s'agit d'une discipline magique, et pas uniquement un exercice mental.). Donc, tout ça pour dire que oui, c'est possible de rentrer dans la tête de Draco pour pouvoir discuter avec lui ! Encore faut-il être Legilimens. Et ça, c'est pas donné à tout le monde, ce serait trop facile, et tous chercherait forcément à maîtriser l'Occlumancie pour garder sa vie privée. Ce serait même enseigné à Poudlard si c'était si fréquent. Donc, c'est rare, et aucun membre de l'équipe actuelle, ni des amis Serpentards, ne sait l'utiliser. Voilà voilà ^^ !_

 _Tu as raison, il peut se faire avoir par le Polynectar. Mais c'était déjà le cas même sans la perte de ses sens. Il n'y est ni plus ni moins sensible. Identifier une personne par la vue ou le toucher ne change pas l'efficacité de cette potion. Le_ Deprehendatur _, qui lui permet de détecter un espion, ne permet pas de passer outre du Polynectar. Cela ne fait que lui indiquer s'il est observé et d'où cela vient, c'est tout. Et oui, puisqu'il s'agit d'un gène en activité chez lui, comme l'_ Angelus _, il possède toujours cette particularité. Cependant, en ce moment, il est avec ses amis Serpentards + un Auror qui veille sur eux et ne les quitte pas des yeux… Donc on peut dire qu'il se sent perpétuellement surveillé, et il le sait de toute façon. Il a conscience des personnes présentes. Je ne t'en dis pas plus et te laisse deviner ce que tu veux. Sache simplement que c'est une très bonne remarque. Héhéhé._

 _Haha, effectivement, Funestar comme patron est un parfait exemple pour Ulrich. Ou même Herulf. Ils ont à peu près le même caractère tous les trois… La nuance serait que Herulf tourne plutôt autour de l'orgueil, Ulrich est un opportuniste adepte de l'abus de pouvoir, tandis que Funestar est un pur sadique irrespectueux des règles (la différence entre les deux derniers serait justement le respect d'un règlement : Ulrich n'abuse que quand il le peut, Funestar abuse même quand il n'en a pas le droit, comme en « volant » Harry à Kingsley ou en testant les nerfs de Orla à la fin de ce chapitre). Bref, je divague…_

 _Je n'en ai pas encore terminé avec le club anti-Serpents, mais je ne vais rien ajouter de plus. Je me doutais que la présence de Serpentards allait interpeler un peu. Huhu. En fait, la surprise est peut-être encore une fois due à mon absence de un an : dans le carnet de Draco Malfoy, quand il faisait la liste de toutes les cruautés qu'il avait subies, il y avait déjà plusieurs Serpentards dans la liste. Ceux-ci et d'autres ont été amenés au Ministère, en attente d'être interrogés (je préviens déjà que je n'en ferais sans doute pas le détail, mais plutôt un résumé par les Aurors après. À moins d'une idée soudaine qui me forcera à préciser un peu plus, mais j'en doute). Bref, dans cette liste il y avait par exemple Daphné (anciennement Greengrass, la sœur d'Astoria. Ce qui avait choqué cette dernière). Mais aussi Adrian Pucey, Malcolm Baddock, Benjamin Harper et Terence Higgs, qui sont également des Serpentards. Mais c'est vrai qu'étant moins connus dans la saga, on oublie un peu la Maison à laquelle ils appartiennent, pas comme Marcus Flint (beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup trop de personnages pour qu'on se souvienne de tous, je comprends ^^). En fait, dans les autres membres du club mentionnés, il y a aussi Graham Montague, Gaspard Bole et Gemma Farley qui étaient à Serpentards. Je renvoie du coup à mon petit tableau public, onglet « personnages » (onglet que je tiens à jour au fur et à mesure de mon écriture). Je vais sans doute créer un onglet « club Anti-Malfoy » qui listera les membres connus du club. En fait, maintenant, tous les membres du moment ont été mentionnés au moins une fois, il n'y en aura pas d'autres. Les seuls encore inconnus sont les membres qui ont quitté le club (on n'en connait que deux pour le moment : Neville et Nigel). Voilà en gros._

 _C'est vrai que Marcus était bien content d'avoir un Nimbus 2001 à l'époque. Qu'a-t-il pu donc se passer pour qu'il entre dans un club contre Draco… ? Et bien tout est possible. Et oui, le Justicier pourrait très bien avoir été à Serpentard, c'est exact. Tout comme à Poufsouffle, à Serdaigle ou à Gryffondor. Aucune maison n'est disqualifiée._

 _Oh ! J'avais pas pensé que le bar fréquenté par Herulf aurait pu être le clover's pub. Pas bête. Mais non. Haha, désolée. Mais bien joué, je n'y avais pas songé. Et oui, le Justicier a eu chaud aux fesses en tuant Millicent. Il va donc falloir trouver un moyen de lutter contre cette « invisibilité » pour pouvoir le choper. Pas facile._

 _Tu as parfaitement bien résumé le cas Charlie. Oui, normal que Draco n'ait jamais répondu. Et oui, Charlie a la trouille d'aller parler à Draco, car il aurait très bien pu le faire sans pour autant se trouver face à face avec les parents Malfoy. Tout a tout à fait raison. Et effectivement, un face à face entre les deux serait assez drôle… Cela va-t-il se produire ? Mystère, huhuhu. Cette situation donne envie… Quant à ta dernière phrase sur Charlie : «_ Charliea vu probablement certaines agressions qu'a subi Draco ou sa famille… _» et bien… dois-je le dire ?... dois-je le taire ?... Seconde option ! Tu le sauras dans le prochain chapitre ! Belle analyse ! Sacré Inspecteur, va )_

 _Donc, dans la liste des découvertes, tu verrais : 1 - Pourquoi. / 2 - Qui. / 3 - Comment. Ok, je retiens. Pourquoi pas. Héhéhé._

 _Belles méninges, Inspecteur Guest ! J'aime toujours autant tes analyses ! Tu es plutôt perspicace, tu dois être en meilleure position pour tout comprendre. Chapeau bas ! Alors À TRES BIENTÔT ! Biz !_

* * *

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

 _Je voulais en dire tellement plus ! Mais j'en étais déjà à 20 pages ! Alors quand j'en suis finalement arrivée à cette petite chute, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de vous donner quelques os de plus à ronger avant d'attaquer la suite._

 _Vous vous souvenez de la petite bombe promise la dernière fois ? Bin c'est pas pour tout de suite. Bientôt, très bientôt ! J'espère pouvoir la balancer au prochain chapitre. En tout cas, je l'ai amorcée. Ça y est, elle est bien en place. Allez-vous repérer de quoi il s'agit grâce à ce chapitre ? Suspens. Il me tarde tellement de savoir ce que vous allez en penser ! Je trépigne d'impatience !_

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _Oh la vache ! J'ai bien fait de ne pas vous dire comment Draco allait pouvoir communiquer ! J'avais pas du tout pensé à tout ça ! Legilimancie, bordel de merde, comment n'y ai-je pas songé plus tôt ?! Je me sens débile, là, haha ! Merci_ _ **Guest**_ _! Je n'aurais jamais fait parler Towler de ça sans toi ^^ !_

 _L'idée de la pensine était également très ingénieuse, mais je me vois mal la mettre en place pour le moment… Je la garde cependant sous le coude : plonger dans un petit souvenir anodin pour pouvoir parler avec la projection mentale de Draco est très pratique et pas mal du tout. Mais je ne suis pas encore certaine de la logique que je voudrais adopter… Parce que, comme il s'agit d'une projection mentale, la matérialisation du corps de Draco dans la pensine se fera telle qu'il se voit en ce moment… Or, il se « voit » sourd muet aveugle, etc. Je me base sur cette logique en me souvenant que Harry déambule dans une pensine avec les vêtements qu'il porte ce jour-là. C'est un peu débile, et sans doute à tirer par les cheveux : c'est pour ça que je dis ne pas être sûre de la logique que je voudrais adopter sur le sujet. Un truc me gêne, même si ça ne pose aucun problème pour l'enquête à ce stade. J'adore l'idée, mais je fais un blocage peut-être un peu débile… je sais pas… Bref, tant que je n'ai pas statué sur le sujet, je garde l'idée sous le coude ! En tout cas, c'est très malin !_

 _Merci à_ _ **Droopiyop**_ _également pour m'avoir inspiré les paroles de Kingsley quand il dit espérer encore que Harry découvre quelque chose sur la magie du tueur grâce à son sixième sens quasi inhumain sur tout ce qui concerne la magie. Promis, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. J'y réfléchis ! Tu m'as aussi fait parler Kenneth pour que Draco écrive ses réponses sur un parchemin. Mine de rien, je n'y avais pas pensé, même s'il s'agit d'une conversation unilatérale. C'était très bien pensé ! Alors MERCI BEAUCOUP !_

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _Naaaaaaaaaaaaan, je reprends le travail demain, je suis tellement triste… Après cinq mois de chômage, je commençais à un peu trop m'habituer à l'oisiveté. Snif. Enfin bon, il est quand même plus que temps que je cesse d'être une grosse larve. J'espère simplement avoir toujours autant de temps pour écrire, car un chapitre par mois, ça m'énerve… J'ai vraiment et sincèrement envie d'aller plus vite ! Je vais faire tout ce que je peux ! Promis !_

 _C'est toujours aussi intéressant de découvrir ce qui interpelle le plus les gens ! Car vous retenez tous des choses très importantes, mais jamais les mêmes ni de la même façon ! Franchement, c'est passionnant ! Et non, personne ne parle dans le vide : chacun de vos mots est important et me fait varier l'histoire un peu plus pour qu'elle s'accorde à vos pensées et idées ! J'adore ! C'est une super expérience ! Alors, encore et toujours : MERCI À TOUS !_

 _ **oooooooooooo**_

 _Alors je vous dis…_

 **A très bientôt mes bits chéris !**

 **Fantômes ou manifestants !**

 **Sortez-moi tout le jus de votre cerveau en ébullition, mes très chers Inspecteurs !**

 **XXX**

 **Capitaine Ashu**


End file.
